Harrigan's Heroes 2
by Warlord-Shirt
Summary: Life continues for the 1st Deep Space Irregulars - but by no means does it go all their own way. They're settling in and making friends, but not everyone likes them being there - even less so among the major political powers
1. Chapter 1

"You have no need to be afraid of those here" Trannak told the Kalish female Caseya with as calming a tone as he could manage "They will not hurt you. They are not Hierarchy Scarrans. None here work for those groups you told me about".

"My mind is starting to know this..." she replied, and Trannak felt relieved that he had managed to stop her addressing him by rank every time they spoke, even privately "...but my heart .. struggles still. I am starting to come to terms with how life is here on this ship, here outside Hierarchy-controlled space – but there is still so much to learn".

"I am here" Trannak replied, nodding "I will help. I have, after all, more experience dealing with species apart from our own and I will pass this experience on to you". Caseya sighed softly in relief – I do not know if he knows this, but for one reason or another he chose just the words that would speak to a Kalish in a way we would immediately understand. He chose to state the information he wished to impart in terms of logic and understanding – which is something I would not have expected from any Scarran so much as a cycle ago. I am glad he is here, glad he tries hard to help me acclimatise to this strange new life among so many other species.

Trannak thought for a few microts, his hammond hand scratching his chin a little, before deciding _I will take her to see the Switchblade in the hammond flight deck. The ex-Praetorian will be there, and for one reason or another she seems to have adjusted to their presence more quickly than the rest of us – it will also be a good time to see if she can read the colour-coded directional system as well._

He told Caseya this, and while she still shuddered a little at what those people used to be, Trannak thought she did not mind them so much just as _people_ _. For all that I have worked with Kalish and talked to Kalish before, every time I talk to one they always find ways to surprise me._

"It will be a bit of a test for you as well, of course" Trannak added "I am sure you have noticed the coloured lines on the floor and ceiling – these are navigation lines, they help us find our way to the most important parts of the ship. Since there are _two_ flight decks aboard this ship, there will be a number 1 or number 2 on the coloured line for flight decks so we know which one we are going to". Caseya's mood lifted a little in the challenge of even a simple test of her memory and skills – I am not a soldier, nor have I ever served in the paramilitary sections of the Organisation, but Captain Trannak wants to test my memory and see what worth I may have. We were taught the basics of ship orientation, even the less conforming students such as me, and unless these people have changed the scheme completely then I should be able to find my- _our_ way to where I have been directed to lead us.

I just hope I will not get Captain Trannak lost.

Lessons from past cycles came back to Caseya as she cast her mind back, and after just a few more microts her memory gave her the knowledge she needed – so she said "Blue lines... blue lines are the ones for flight decks. A lighter blue, if I remember correctly".

"Just so" Trannak confirmed, nodding "Since this ship is very large, there is a transit system to take us on longer journeys – we _could_ walk to the flight deck we need, certainly, but this ship is so much bigger than the dreadnaughts for which we were both trained that it would take too many momens for us to reach our destination and I would most likely have missed the next meal. I don't like missing meals, as I'm sure you know by now".

"I remember" Caseya replied, nodding "You were performing a scheduled maintenance check on your personal small craft when the klaxon for Second Meal sounded. You forgot about the size of the ship and tried to run to the galley without using the transit system – you arrived, but all but a little of the food allotted for that meal was gone and you had to satisfy your hunger with self-heating ration cans".

"So I did" he agreed "A situation I am not eager to repeat. You were told by our Commander which colour the line for the transit platforms is – do you remember? What colour is it? Can you see the line from here?"

"It is..." she thought aloud, racking her memory for the correct information "...it is... white, I believe. Yes, a white line! " before she turned and pointed to the ceiling and added "That is the white line".

"Good, good..." Trannak told her in praise "You have the eidectic memory of your people. Navigate for us, Caseya – follow the line, lead me to the nearest transit platform. Then I will show you how to operate the transit cars yourself instead of needing to rely on others".

I am being trusted , Caseya thought as she tracked the white line along the ceiling and started to follow it – with a very small thing, certainly, but even when I was home with mother she did not get me to do big things or complex things even after one time. I was required to watch and to learn from her and from father, and when they had decided I had achieved proficiency then I was permitted to try something unassisted but supervised. Captain Trannak is testing me in the manner of my own people, Caseya decided with interest - giving me time to watch and learn and then testing me to see how much I have learned and committed to memory.

She led the way to the transit platform, slowly at first but with more speed as she continued and became more accustomed to it, eventually coming up to a door identifying the space beyond as a transit platform. I recognise the Scarran, and of course the Kalish as well, but I do not know this other language... will I be taught that language at some later stage? Are only the most trusted taught it? What people or world speak it? The glyphs or letters are not familiar to me.

"The door to the transit platform, well done" Trannak said "Come, we will go and call ourselves a transit car and proceed to the hammond flight deck". When he waved for her to open the door, she did that and let her head pan from side to side. Wide open platform... clean and tidy, unlike some of those nearer the Organisation, even on Kalian... and there is the pedestal. There should be one button on it, it will call a transit car to this location and then we can proceed in comfort, without damaging our bodies with a long walk over what might be many kilometras for all I know. She looked back at Trannak for permission to call the car, and he just smiled slightly before he told her "You do not have to ask permission for every small thing you do here, Caseya – since you know what you need to do, anyone here would expect you to simply do it unless you need additional instruction or events have not proceeded according to plan".

Once the car arrived, Caseya opened the door and almost jumped inside – Trannak just smiled slightly and briefly before following her and directing her to the front row seats and the small console there.

"Good, you remember" he said with approval "You remember also, I am sure, that you can direct these cars by voice command – but you can also do so by typing in a location code manually or selecting one from a pre-defined list. Such a list would be of all locations you have clearance to go to in the entire ship – and to direct the car that way you would place your hand on the small pad beside the keys. Your own handprint and other biometric data has not been registered yet, but that will not take long and we can do that later". He gave Caseya a code, reciting it just the once, and Caseya's fingers flicked out across the keys, entering the code, then pressing the execute button to get the car on its way.

"Good" Trannak told her once more "You can also direct the car to go at its fastest safe speed with additional characters added to the code – usually we don't do that unless we need things from the stores for a time-critical mission or we have injured people we need to get to the sick bay. But I will show you how to do that as well later".

Caseya had still not lost even a little wonder at the vast size of the _Cry Havoc_ , nor of the fact that it was her new home, and her head turned from side to side to look at each and every thing the car passed on its journey. There are so many places and things here, she told herself in amazement, even if many are only maintenance crawlways or other places only DRDs will ever go! There will be places to store things, places where pipes and cables go, corridors and walkways and living quarters and rail tracks for these transit cars and so much more besides – and I am being trusted to lead a Captain around without any other supervision or guidance!

Her ears started twitching as the car came closer to the flight deck, and Trannak asked "What is it? Do you hear something I cannot?"

"I can hear people" Caseya replied "Scarrans, I think. On the flight deck, just faintly. The door to the deck itself is quite thick and the walls may be insulated against sound so I cannot say with certainty".

"Very good" Trannak replied "I do not have the change that you do, so I cannot hear those things until I am much closer. That edge on its own will make you a valuable addition to many tasks at many times".

"At least it is useful" she said softly "I was not permitted time to adjust to it easily when it was put in me. I was simply expected to test my capabilities as directed and while others watched and catalogued what they saw. My own welfare was not an issue those science command staff wished to catalogue and measure, of course – not unless it impacted on extremes of tolerance that they required testing on".

Trannak signalled for her to proceed as soon as the car came to a halt, but when Caseya looked back without understanding he said "I forgot – you would not have been taught military handsign. I am so used to it that I forget sometimes that others will not be as used to it as me". _Some part of me knows_ , Caseya added in the privacy of her own thoughts, _though I do not know why – other knowledge is coming to me slowly, very slowly, I cannot remember where I have learned it, but as long as using it will make me useful and needed here then I will accept such knowledge as useful and helpful and worry about where it came from some other time_.

"The voices from beyond the door are clearer now" Caseya called back "One is the leader of the former Praetorian. I cannot recognise the others well enough to identify them with the door closed". She opened the door and the two of them went in – and sure enough, the leader of the former Praetorian was there along with all the others who came with him.

"I could just barely hear you beyond the door" he announced as Caseya and Trannak came forward "though it was easier for me to identify you than for you to do the same with me, I think. There are only two Kalish aboard the _Cry Havoc_ so far, after all".

Instinct made Caseya bow slightly, though the man called "No need for that here, we aren't on the capital world, nor at any official Hierarchy function, and definitely not within the walls of the Organisation on Kalian. Military protocol would dictate a salute and address by rank if we were in the company of those not of the unit, but for reasons of his own the Commander does not require such unless we are being sent on a mission – and then we will know because we will be addressed by rank by him or by the Sub-Commander".

Another of them came forward, a little more quietly, adding "Can we help you with anything, Captain? Few outside those strange humans associate with us much".

"I am helping our most recent addition become properly oriented around the ship" Trannak replied "I also know that, for reasons of her own, Caseya has adjusted to your presence more readily than others – so perhaps it might be good for everyone for us to be here. Some of you may have skills which she could profit from by learning as well".

One Scarran man, seeing Caseya tremble a bit, asked "Are you well? Have we upset you? Should we call the doctor?"

"I..." Caseya replied quietly and at least fairly steadily "...was taken to a ...medical facility... for these alterations in a craft like that one" before pointing to the Switchblade "I mean no harm to any of you... but my memories of ships of that type are not pleasant ones. Since the same ship also took me to my place of incarceration once I was tested further and my use to those scientists was ended, it might take a little time before I can go close to it without it affecting me negatively".

"We will go inside" the man decided, introducing himself as Rulok "We will show you there is nothing to fear about _this_ ship. The Captain will most likely want to be with you at all times, of course, and I will bring Lirak and Annik with me. You will be around people you have seen before at all times".

Rulok flicked his hammond hand out to two of the other Scarrans, and they got up and walked over before introducing themselves to both Captain Trannak and Caseya.

"You help fly this ship?" Caseya asked Lirak before her fears could interrupt her "What is that like? Is it hard to fly because it is big? Is it easy to manoevre? Is it fast? Can it hold small craft? How many people can it carry apart from its crew?"

Lirak chuckled a bit before replying "If we fly at full crew complement we will need all of our team that you see on the flight deck – that's sixteen including Rulok. Even then that does not include pilots if we wish to launch small craft from the flight deck aft, nor does it include a medical orderly to assist our own medic".

"It can be tricky to manoevre at low-level in atmosphere" Rulok adds "because, as you correctly suggested, it is quite big. But less so than a Stryker, since this craft was designed to fly well in atmosphere".

"It has eight staterooms for passengers" Annik adds as the group headed over to the odd-looking dark grey ship taking up a lot of the room on that part of the flight deck "and less fancy accomodation for fifty or so troops. Crew quarters as well, of course".

I am being trusted to learn about this ship, Caseya reminded herself, for all that my memories of similar craft to it are not good – she thought more and added, with more than a little pride, I might actually be the _first_ to be hearing this information! I will be required to tell others later, I am sure, so I must be diligent in learning and commit to memory everything that I see along with its place in the ship and what its purpose is. Then when I am required to report to others, maybe even the huge Commander, I will be able to give a complete and concise report and even navigate around the corridors in it.

"A drop ramp" Annik explained, pointing to the underside of the hull "If we carry vehicles or need to load supplies, that's where we do it once the ramp is lowered. Stand back and watch".

Once the others did so, Annik tapped out a short code and a slight hum follows, and Caseya squeaked in surprise when the drop ramp lowered down to the deck. She did not go in – instead looking back to Trannak for both reassurance and permission to proceed. He nodded and walked forward to her, assuring her "We will all go in together. I admit to being curious about this ship and what it can do myself, you know...".

Caseya's treblin hand reached out and she pointed to a spot along the deck maybe ten metras aft, and she said "There. The stairs are there, if I remember correctly. There is a levelator as well, I think, but I cannot remember where that is".

"Correct" Rulok replied "Well done. The stairs are there. We will not linger on the quarters deck, I think – since I doubt very much you will have seen the uppermost deck and the bridge we will go there. That's a lot of walking, Caseya – you are not tired, I hope?"

"I am not" she replied immediately "I am... a little hungry, it is my eating time soon, those times come more often since I was made this way. But I will not fall asleep here".

Annik headed up the staircase first, with Trannak and Caseya next along with Rulok, and Lirak coming up behind them all. Caseya looked at the floors and walls, nodding a little when she saw the navigation lines and matched the colours with places on the ship in her head. Lirak watched as she did that and nodded happily before telling Rulok, who nodded back – are they pleased that I recognise a bit of how to find my way around this ship, Caseya thought, or are they angry that I am not letting them lead me around? I think they are pleased, or at least they approve...

"You look to be doing well" Lirak asked Caseya, making her jump a bit "Being aboard is not bringing back bad memories? Or have we not been to those places yet?"

"People I know came aboard with me" she replied "so I put bad memories of coming aboard aside. Since we are not going to where the living quarters are I think I will be stable enough. I have no memories of the bridge or even the uppermost deck, since you have correctly deduced I have never been there before".

"The uppermost deck is not large" Lirak explained as they all continued up the stairs "Only the Captain's quarters, the bridge, and a briefing room are there. It does not extend the full length of the ship".

"I am permitted to go there?" Caseya asked with surprise "I was taught that to go to those places without clearance invited punishment".

"We are with you" Trannak explained "That is enough. Besides, you have been given sanctuary aboard the _Cry Havoc_ , and before too long you will be cleared to go wherever you need to – so why not start here with this smaller ship? Isn't it good for you to be one of the first to come aboard as well?"

She actually giggled then, which relaxed everyone, before she told Trannak "Yes, it does feel good to be one of the first to go to any new place, more so an important ship like this one. I have not been the first to go to anywhere important for some time".

Every deck, they would all stop and test Caseya on where the coloured lines they could see led to – and she actually seemed to become more relaxed and even happier to be tested like this. _Good_ , Trannak decided, _I am getting to see her be herself, be happier and feel safe – I have seen her relieved to be in my company, but I have rarely seen her just enjoy the simple things in life like seeing new places_.

"This deck is short!" Caseya called in surprise after looking back and forth along the corridor "I see lifepod doors ...one door there which I think would be the Captain's quarters... and one door further back on the other side from the Captain's quarters which would be this briefing room Lirak told me would be there".

"Turn to treblin" Rulok instructed her "That is the way to the bridge. You should see a door at the end of the corridor – the bridge is behind that door".

Caseya showed more active interest and excitement as she and the others headed to the bridge door, to the point of skipping onto the wall on a couple of occasions – Trannak saw this but didn't comment. It's good that Caseya is relaxing more, she has done that few enough times since arriving, and perhaps coming here will both put bad memories behind her and give her some good new ones to replace them.

Rulok opened the bridge door once everyone else had caught up to Caseya, and she gasped in surprise when she saw the bridge – it is not huge, but it is more expansive than the bridge on the pod I have flown before. _There_ is the pilot's chair and _there_ is the copilot's chair and _that_ chair looks to be one for a senior tech to sit in and _that_ one has a lot on instruments I have not seen before and a high-speed computer terminal with a holoscreen of its own.

"Astronavigation" Lirak explained when she asked him about it "Plotting courses between stars and planets. Surveillance as well – we can listen in on people from a long way off from that console, or find out where ships or people are hiding". Caseya ignored that console for the moment and walked over to look at the pilot's chair and flight controls – Rulok and Lirak watched as she did this and seemed interested that she had gravitated to these controls before those of the flight engineer's console behind the pilot's chair, and they talked briefly and quietly among themselves before helping her identify what some of the controls she did not recognise were for.

"Where's the other Kalish?" War Commander Harrigan asked, relaxing in the galley "You know, the one that Cap'n T recognised an' brought aboard?"

"Caseya is with the Captain at the moment" Keyah explained "I believe she is being given an orientation tour, as you call it – instruction on how to find her way around this ship, knowledge on where important places are".

Harrigan reached over for the small fold-down keyboard below the wall screen and tapped out a location query.

"She's with Rulok" Talannah stated, reading the result before her husband "If I read this correctly, she's aboard the ship they brought aboard with them".

"If so..." Keyah replied "then they probably know we queried their location. I know little of that ship, but it looks to be quite well-equipped with sensors".

"Fine by me" Harrigan replied, nodding "None of them'll mind an' hopefully Caseya will be a bit more relaxed knowin' we're takin' an' int'rest in what's happ'ning to her".

Keyah muttered and mumbled as she deciphered the strange human words and mannerisms before replying "I would think that likely. I do not think she had many friends in authority before she came here – but you and the Sub-Commander have done much to help her feel welcome, and even those Praetorian-"

" _Former_ Praetorian" Harrigan reminded everyone "They're with Cap'n Lazarus now in Tactical command".

Keyah acknowledged the correction before adding "-have been quite accomodating to her as well", then paused a few microts before adding "It is reassuring to see they have learned to treat Kalish well" and finishing her mug of tea in one go.

"Location check on us" Annik called from the surveillance console "Probably from the Commander. Nothing much to worry about".

"How can you tell?" Caseya asked without thinking, her curiosity in full control "What are these controls for? Where is it displayed and how is it shown that a scan was conducted? Can we tell where the scan originated from?"

Annik just grinned and motioned for her to sit at the console herself – once the squeak of surprise had finished, she did just that and listened intently and excitedly as Annik walked her through finding out where the location check came from.

"The galley" Caseya reported triumphantly "The Commander likes to relax there, I hear".

"He does" Rulok confirmed "I expect he was trying to find you rather than us, Caseya – but we could comm him and see" before nodding for Annik to show her how to call the galley. Harrigan's easily recognisable face appeared, grinning as he usually did, and Caseya giggled a bit before saying "You were trying to find where we were, Commander! We are on the... I do not know its name, it is the ship Rulok brought with him. We are on the bridge! I have not been on the bridge of anything bigger than a transport pod before!"

Harrigan laughed before replying "It's fun, isn't it? You actually got to go on that before me, did you know that?"

"I did not" Caseya replied, surprised "Am I the first of those here to come aboard? Have any of the Captains been aboard before?"

"A few people came aboard when we decided to bring Rulok's boys an' girls up here" Harrigan replied "Can't for the life of me remember who they were. But we've had bigger fish to fry with settlin' in an' earnin' money than we have time to sort out what makes that ship tick".

Caseya's face crinkled in total incomprehension before Trannak talked to her for a momen or two and Harrigan for about the same length of time after that.

"Sounds good to me, Cap'n T" he decided "You an' Caseya make sure you find out every little thing about that ship, report back when you got enough to tell me what it can do, then again when you think you got everything. Let Caseya do most of the work, it'll do her good an' give her something to keep her occupied. Harrigan out" before discomming.

 _I am the first Kalish,_ Caseya told herself proudly. _I am the first person outside Rulok's friends to be admitted to this ship and over and above that I am the first Kalish to come aboard! I have been given an important job by War Commander Harrigan, I am encouraged to explore this ship and be curious about it and find out everything there is to know about it – I am encouraged simply to act as any of my people would act if they were permitted to do so on a ship they have never been on before. Captain Trannak, who has been friendly and more patient with me than I deserve, will be helping me – but I have been given the responsibility for both finding out about this ship but also for preparing a report for the Commander so that others can learn from what I have seen!_

"I admit to being wary..." Karroch said "...but it looks like this Rulok and his people are making themselves useful, or at least making friends and assimilating into the crew".

"I'm not exactly at ease around them either" a larger Scarran, Rekketh, adds "but as long as they're being useful that's just fine by me. We need to find out what that ship they brought along can do anyway, an' if that means they get to be real people and come to trust the rest of us then so much the better".

"Stow that, Rekketh..." Harrigan replied, flipping his hand lightly from side to side "They get the same chances everyone else does, just like you did. I don't care what they did before, all I care about is what they're gonna do now".

Rekketh just nodded, while a Scarran who was muttering and grumbling as he meddled with some small piece of electronics added "I still think their demo techs are nowhere near as good as me! Oh, they've got the technical knowledge, I'll give 'em that... but they've not got the _heart_ of a true demo man..." before he grinned at them all.

"You'd better not have a live charge there, mister!" Talannah barked, pointing at the object in Sturk's hand – Sturk just grinned again before passing it over and saying "I'm just making a new fuse, it hasn't even got a power cell in it yet. I'll test it later – with just a smoke bomb, if I have to...".

He thought for a few more microts, then took the fuse back and put it in one of his pockets before adding "Might go down an' see what that ship's like myself one of these days, Commander... it looks like it's fast an' it's got big guns too, an' everyone knows I like ships like that".

"Go ahead!" Harrigan laughed "Just don't get in the way of Caseya doin' her report, that's all".

"The other Kalish?" Sturk replied, curious "Can't say I've talked much to her. But I've been around Kalish at a few cells I've been to – even if they all think I'm strange".

"We all think you're strange too, Sturk!" Harrigan laughed again, much to the amusement of everyone else there (including Sturk) "But strange or not, you're one of us – an' so are Rulok an' his boys an' girls". Sturk grinned and nodded – _does Caseya have any technical skill at all? Is she interested in demolition, or sanctioned burglary, or the other things I can do?_ Sturk shrugged, sure only that he didn't know what Caseya's likes and dislikes and hobbies were, but deciding to at least try and make her feel welcome and less wary of every Scarran she sees aboard.

"This unusual ship is interesting" Caseya told Trannak some days later when they were walking around it again "Not large like the ship we live inside, but very interesting and unusual in its way".

"Some of Lieutenant Rulok's former team have noticed your interest in it" he replied, nodding "The one named Annik wondered if you had been earmarked for pilot training at your Organisation when you were there. While I think they were at the Organisation or had been through it at one time or another none of them know very much about it at all. Nothing important, anyway".

"Kalish there were not encouraged to speculate about the Organisation's puposes either" Caseya replied, twitching a little uncomfortably as she cast her mind back to those times, cycles ago "Not beyond the offical publicly available version and what part they might have to play in it. We were encouraged to report those who did indulge in such speculation to the authorities. It was commonly suspected that rewards or commendations would be given for successfully proving a person was thinking this way – especially if they were found to be taking action because of it".

"It would be considered subversive" Trannak agreed, nodding "Official directives place the responsibility for remedial action in the hands of special sections of the police or, if it took place in the capital world or Kalian, possibly the Praetorian. Praetorian would automatically assume command if such things were suspected of taking place close to government headquarters or other politically important facilities". Caseya nodded but didn't say anything else before opening a door to some of the troops' accomodation – she talked to Trannak and asked him a few tentative questions about them, which he answered as much as he could. _She is much less edgy here now_ , Trannak decided, _but I think she still has bad memories of her time aboard similar craft – or simply from when she was back on Kalian, or from her bad experiences with Scarrans_. His thoughts strayed to some of the members of his own former unit, and he wondered where they were now and what they were doing for a few microts before grunting softly and turning back to the matter at hand.

"Caseya..." Talannah asked after a meal, some time later, startling her.

Caseya looked around with some apprehension and fear, seeing no one else in sight, before bowing her head slightly and briefly before asking "Sub-Commander? May I help you? Do you have some directive or task for me? Have I failed in some way?"

"You do not have to follow..." Talannah replies, shaking her head "... the same protocols as you did just then – which I am assuming were from your time at the Organisation".

When Caseya nodded to confirm Talannah's guess, Talannah resumed her speech with "My husband favours a looser style of command here – I think he wants us to feel comfortable together and form bonds of friendship and trust, and believes this will help us to perform better in missions. So far, among most of the unit as it stands, this seems to be working".

"Less so with this Rulok's people" Caseya replied without thinking, before squeaking with fright and bracing for a slap or other punishment.

"Don't worry about that" Talannah encouraged her more calmly, resting a hand on her shoulder – Caseya still flinched a little until she realised Talannah was actually trying to be friendly, after which she relaxed a little and looked up at Talannah as if waiting for orders.

"You are correct, unfortunately" she sighed, nodding "Rulok's team should be a genuine asset to us – but beyond my husband and I, plus Captain Trannak and yourself, and the other humans, they have not seemed to gain much trust among the others. You have helped them to settle here, Caseya, and perhaps may help them to be accepted among the others as well". Caseya smiled a little then – I am doing well, she decided, I am adjusting to this new life and assimilating into the crew – though she twitched a little and whimpered after a momen or so.

"You are safe here" Talannah reminded her "No Organisation discipline units or Scarran police or others are here for you".

"I was remembering the time at the scientific facility" Caseya replied quietly, slowly calming down "It was not good there. Testing was constant and extreme. Several times I was dismembered to see if my limbs would rebond more quickly due to these alterations I was given. Other times my limbs or smaller body parts were removed to see if they would regenerate completely. More times than that I was tested for endurance physically and mentally. Twice I was subjected to a mindbreaker unit until a senior scientist decided what they had done to me rendered me immune to the machine's effects".

Interesting... Talannah thought to herself. Nrakal has either stated or implied the project was designed to do the things Caseya has revealed – and that she has remembered they tested her this way shows they are trying to recover the Bio-Reasearch Project 12 enough to proceed beyond what Rulok says they possess and performed on those like him. That they are proceeding this rapidly, and even testing the program on Kalish and possibly other subject species, makes me uneasy – and I was not even born into this movement Karroch, his late father, and so many of the others were born into!

"Got ya, love" Harrigan replied when Talannah commed in with her news and opinions on it – then he discommed and said "Well, you prob'ly heard some of that – looks like the big bad wolf wants to make more just like our new friends an' maybe tryin' for some like me. That they're trying it on other species shows they're gettin' a bit desperate – I ain't known your lot for long, but I get the impression that the bad guys wouldn't do that unless they felt backed into a corner or that it's worth the risk some other way".

Karroch was actually the first to respond – he rumbled a little in thought before nodding and saying "If I understand your human words correctly, sir... then I would think you are correct. I don't know if they feel desperate for some reason... but I think they would consider experimenting on other species than Scarrans to be worth the risk for some reason. They would not have done so with you, sir, if Hierarchy science command had not thought the potential reward worth the risks".

"I might be human, Karroch..." Harrigan reminded the young man "... but I know they used me as their lab rat so that if it went pear-shaped it wouldn't go pear-shaped on a Scarran they could use. Otherwise they'd do it on their own guys right from the get-go".

"I concur" Nrakal added, nodding "When I was on the project staff, what I saw and read confirmed your supposition, War Commander. To be honest... stage 1 viability had been established some time before your own transformation – and once the project notes for that level of change had been passed on to upper echelons of science command or even higher, other facilities for administering it to combat units would have been set up and put into operation. Thus we have Lieutenant Rulok and those who came with him".

"I'll leave the political agenda relating to the project in Councillor Shuljek's hands an' the other councillors too" Harrigan replied "The less I deal with that side of things, the more chance I got my brain won't leak outta my ears".

After the Scarrans had deciphered Harrigan's human idiom and laughed, almost everyone was surprised when Sturk raised his hand and suggested "Might wanna talk to Caseya then, sir – she's been in one of their facilities some time not long ago. Kalish mem'ry's usually good – if she remembers anythin' much we might be able to go in an' take the place down – even find out how good they're doin' ".

"Kalish memory is good as you say, Sturk" Keyah said, nodding "I do not know if Caseya will remember much about her time at this experimental compound, even less if any around her were lax enough to say anything about the facility or where it was – but perhaps if someone she trusts could ask her a few questions, we might learn something while it is still current enough to act upon".

Sturk just nodded, and after Harrigan dismissed the meeting he called Keyah over to him along with Nrakal.

"We'll talk to her after the next Meal, I think" he told the two of them "or at least ask her if she minds talking to us about it. I want you along, doc, cause you know what the facility should be like an' what Caseya may have seen if she tells us anything – an' she might feel a bit safer if you're there too, Keyah".

"A good idea, sir" Keyah confirmed, nodding "The presence of another Kalish would aid in securing the information you seek, though it would not ensure it".

"But it should increase the odds" Harrigan replied, raising an eyebrow in query – and Keyah nodded and replied "As much as anything will and more so than some options, sir".

That the next Meal proved to be Caseya's next eating time worked in their favour. Rulok's team all watched with some interest as Caseya just ate and ate and ate with litle sign of stopping, while those born into the Blood Hand looked at her briefly and nodded before continuing on with their own eating.

"Eat, eat" Keyah encouraged her when she looked up with worry "You have been through other eating times since you arrived here – it is as it was then, you are permitted and encouraged to eat as much as you need. Moratha is accustomed to the eating needs of our people".

"I am glad" Caseya replied, finishing another haunch of roast pronger "Even though I have now been here with this unusual selection of people for some monen now, it still surprises me that they accomodate me as much as they have. I would have thought my gorging would upset people and invite punishment since Kalish are in the minority here".

"Only loyalty matters here" Keyah replied, thinking about it again herself as she spoke "The War Commander does not seem to care what species anyone is. I find it unusual myself – but it is good, I think. No one is given a workload their species would be incapable of – we are expected to improve, yes, but we are not expected to achieve a Scarran's physical standard, for example, unless we are a Scarran. Nor are they expected to achieve our people's recall – though they are expected to improve themselves there just as we are expected to improve our own physical skills".

"Those hoo-mans are odd" Caseya said when she emptied her current plate "This place seem to be one huge adventure for them, they always seem to be happy about something".

"They are a trying people to be around" Keyah sighed "but the ones we have here are friendly to all of us, even though that man who insists we call him Troll constantly complains during physical training even though he is not that feeble".

"He seems much like many males are anywhere" Caseya replied, nodding and smiling just a little "He has found a female he considers appealing and is trying to win her affection and secure her as his mate. It is unusual in the extreme that he chose one not of his own species, after all the woman Jane is here and she is hoo-man, but the War Commander himself has married a Scarran, so such a thing is now established as behaviour not requiring discipline".

"I understand these ... _humans_..." Keyah explained, correcting her pronunciation of the name of Harrigan's species as she thought about it "...at least those here with us... are more tolerant than either of us would have expected them to be, especially since I have been to their home planet and seen other humans there as well" before grumbling and adding "but that male Troll seems more concerned about the object of his attention being female than by them being human".

"I remember" Caseya replied, giggling a bit before adding "He has even tried pressing his affections on you before until you brought discipline to him".

"He did" Keyah confirmed "The human Captain, Lazarus, brought sufficient discipline to the situation – I did not even have to do anything except grumble".

Caseya instinctively looked around for a way to escape, obviously frightened, until she saw Harrigan was one of those coming towards her as the galley emptied.

"I am sorry..." she apologised, bowing slightly "I should know by know you treat me well and do not intend to cause me harm. Might I help you in some way? Do you have tasks for me?"

Harrigan actually looked sad Caseya acted in such a subservient and fearful manner, though it was Trannak who laid a hand lightly on her hammond shoulder and said "You don't need to be frightened, Caseya – those here with you now are known to you, and you know they all treat you well. The War Commander is here, Sub-Commander Talannah is here, Doctor Nrakal is here, and Keyah is here. See, there is even another Kalish here to help you". Caseya relaxed into Trannak's touch until she realised what she was doing and squeaked in surprise before straightening up and identifying each of them by name – and, Nrakal was interested to hear, by scent as well (or lack of one in Harrigan's case).

"We just want to talk to you a bit" Harrigan asked after a few microts " _Talk_. I know it's prob'ly not gonna be easy for you, but it might be helpful if we asked you a few questions". They wish to question me about the scientific facility, Caseya decided – I had expected someone to do this at some point, and I had expected them to do so sooner than this. Why have they waited? She thought a little more and decided they are taking a calculated risk – they think I will be more likely to reveal something if they wait and secure my trust, even though with any other people they know they could reasonably expect them to have forgotten anything useful after this length of time. Then she remembered Keyah was there and decided Keyah maybe have advised Harrigan on this – Keyah would have explained the virtues of our people to him and reminded him I would be much more likely to remember things he may wish to know than even any member of his own species.

Caseya couldn't help but smile as the questions started – food has been set aside for me to eat during my questioning, she realised. I am still a little hungry, before she sniffed and actually clapped before calling " _Fureen!_ " and gesturing for the entire serving dish. Keyah smiled a little and Harrigan more so as everyone watched her eat a while before the first questions came. First Caseya was questioned about the flight to the facility – this went on for some time, but since Caseya was drugged for much of the flight she remembered precious little of use.

"I am sorry about this" she said when Talannah looked at her "Perhaps I was sedated to keep me from remembering useful information just as much for medical purposes?"

"A distinct possibility" came the response, from Doctor Nrakal to Caseya's interested surprise – after which the Doctor questioned her in detail about the layout of the facility itself. She was much more edgy and uneasy now, but every so often Trannak would actually whisper something to her and she would calm down – Harrigan and Talannah both noted this as Nrakal questioned her.

"Does she even know he does that?" Harrigan whispered softly, and Talannah replied "I think she does, John – I think she's well aware he's Scarran in spite of that, but also knows he was the first to show trust in her and help her feel welcome and feels some need to repay his efforts on her behalf. Whether he does what he does with some end in mind or simply to help her relax I haven't a clue".

"Let's just run with it, then" Harrigan whispered back, to which Talannah nodded "Better not try fixing something that ain't broken".

"A fairly large facility" Nrakal thought aloud when Harrigan called a temporary halt to questioning "Not quite like the one where your own alterations were made... but close enough, and the difference suggest other projects were operating there, either with similar aims or simply to take advantage of the location in relative security".

"Could that happen at any planet with a large Hierarchy presence?" Harrigan asked, but Talannah shook her head and replied "Most likely not, John – which narrows down the number of likely places where Caseya became changed considerably" after which she spent some momens tapping out commands on the small keyboard under the nearby wallscreen. Maps flicked on and off, but Talannah kept growling and murmuring, discarding some and marking others as possibilities. Trannak smiled at her reassuringly and said "See? You are safe. We are nor hurting you or being hostile in other ways as we question you".

"I genuinely want to help you" she replied apologetically "but I remember so little!" and whimpering – to Trannak's relief she was not frightened, but experiencing digestion pains again, so he looked at her briefly. When she nodded, he started rumbling softly and gently doing his best to soothe them. Keyah glared at him a bit then, but Trannak just rumbled a little more loudly and moved slightly to position himself between Keyah and her – Keyah nodded, snorted a little, then leaned back in her chair. _Either she does not like Caseya or she does not trust me_ , Trannak decided - _but although she accepts my authority in combat I suspect she does not yet trust me well out of combat yet. I will see to Caseya's needs here first, see to it she relaxes and feels same and welcomed here, then perhaps Keyah will relax as well._

Trannak started asking her a few questions as well, making sure his tone remained quiet and reassuring at all times. Caseya slowly started to relax and be calm, even smiling a little in either relief or happiness as she saw Trannak treat her well. _He is good to me in front of our superior officers, even our Commander – I do not know if he likes me, or even if I like him, but he wants me to be safe here and perhaps he even wants to be my friend. It is unusual for any Scarran to want to be a real friend for one of my people_ , she knew well – _I am one of the only ones I know who has experienced even the remote possibility that a Scarran likes me and wants be be friendly and help me, I should show him I appreciate this effort on my behalf by answering as many of his questions that I can. Will he ask for a commendation or give a positive report about me if I answer well? I do not know, perhaps he will – he has given more positive reports about me since I arrived here than I received in many months if not cycles at the Organisation, I do know that_.

 _Captain Trannak is talking to the Sub-Commander about me_ , Caseya decided as she watched the two of them a bit _– they are talking about what I have told them. Have they found the facility where I was taken or one like it? Have I been of that much help to them?_

"We do not know if it is the facility you were incarcerated at" Talannah replied when Caseya asked about that "But my John and I, along with the Doctor and Captain Trannak, feel there is a promising site for a similar facility not too many days travel from here".

"There may be people imprisoned there..." Caseya revealed, fearful and shaking a bit until Trannak rumbled softly and rested a hand on her shoulder again "Perhaps some of them are rich and would reward us if we freed them? Perhaps there is useful information at this facility? Would it even be possible to go there and investigate the facility safely?"

Harrigan and Talannah talked for some momens before Talannah called Captain Lazarus to the galley. He and Koronna arrived a short while later, and Lazarus asked "What's up, Harrigan? Work to be done? Or has Troll been whining about running like he did when we first got here? I'll get Karroch an' Rustuk to give him more PT if he has...".

Harrigan snorted and grinned before telling him about what he had learned from questioning Caseya.

"Dunno if I'd be able to get a team in there myself if so, you know that..." before he paused and asked Koronna something. She smiled briefly and nodded, squeezing his shoulder briefly and getting a slight smile in response, adding "If they can... perhaps people will trust them more. No one really knows what they'll be like under fire yet. You've tested everyone else in combat, why not them too?"

"Get Rulok an' Lirak up here _now_ , Cap'n L" Harrigan decided immediately, snapping his hammond finger and thumb "Let's see what they got to say about this. With what they used to do, either they know about places like this or they been in ones like 'em".

"The Commander wants to see us, Lirak" Rulok told his first officer "By the sound of things, I'd say something important is happening".

"If it's something that lessens the tide of suspicion against us here, then let's do it quick" Lirak grumbled back "We're an unknown quantity as far as everyone else is concerned, for all that we've done all that local work since arriving here...".

"That's all been simple stuff we can do, as these humans say..." Rulok replied as the pair of them left their quarters and ran for the transit platform "... 'with our eyes closed'. Simple work, nothing taxing Let's hope we get something harder to test our skills and maybe people will see we're good for something here".

Lirak looked at the keypad, then nodded and tapped out a code – and nodded approvingly when the car moved off and listed its destination as the galley as well.

"You can just use voice commands, mister..." Rulok reminded him with a chuckle, though he also added "... though sometimes it's a good idea to know other ways of doing things too...". Lirak just nodded and waited for the car to get where it needed to go – _I hope both more trust and tougher missions come our way_ , he thought to himself, _the current state of mistrust is not good for the unit and the current work coming our way is not hard enough to be keep us well-trained enough to be useful. I might be getting old now but I'm not dead yet and I want to do something more than mediating trade disputes on Market Street..._

"Good, you two got here" Harrigan said as soon as he saw them come in through the door. Both of them nodded and even saluted as they entered - Talannah nodded and returned their salutes, though Harrigan said "As you were, the pair of you – this ain't a parade ground, no need for that stuff here right now".

Rulok and Lirak just nodded and stood at ease, hands clasped behind their backs, and waited for any orders – they nodded again and sat down when Lazarus told them to sit, and turned to face their Captain when he added "Harrigan needs to ask you some stuff, you two – stuff you're likely to know more 'n anyone, it seems".

Both of them listened intently, asking the occasional question of their own, as the situation was explained to them.

"Show us where the suspected sites are, please" Rulok asked with careful respect – Talannah nodded and brought them up on a star map on the wallscreen.

Rulok and Lirak talked at length between themselves for some time, pointing to various places on the map as Caseya watched with some interest – _I can actually hear them quite clearly_ she deduced _these alterations, however unwanted they are, are actually useful for something and are helping me find out useful and interesting things_.

"You can cross those last four off the list of possibilities right now, Commander" Lirak said eventually "We've either been to them or know those that have and none of them rank above Level 5" before Rulok stepped forward and indicated one particular world – Caseya also came forward, interested despite her life experiences, along with Trannak and both Talannah and Harrigan.

"Most likely site in this region of space" Rulok stated "is _here_ , at Miclatze. It's a Level 10 facility, very secure, tough to get in – but not impossible".

"Can you guys get in?" Harrigan asked immediately, and Rulok replied "Possible? Yes. Probable? Unknown – but the odds are better than for anyone else here as long as our idents haven't been purged from official records or been put on wanted lists". I never thought we may be tasked with breaking into one of the Hierarchy's most secure and secret military bases, Lirak thought to himself – but if our Commander considers what might be happening there as a threat to his unit, which now includes us, then we have better odds of doing what needs to be done than anyone else aboard, that much is certain.

"What're you gonna need?" Harrigan asked "Say the word an' I'll get everyone movin' right away".

Rulok smiled briefly and replied "I appreciate the enthusiasm, sir... but we stand the best chance of succeeding in finding out what goes on at the Miclatze base if only those who were formerly part of my teams go, with the only additional personnel being those critical to mission success".

"If both Rulok an' Lirak go in with the troops..." Harrigan said next "You're gonna need another pilot. Since I'll be up to my eyeballs in work here that leaves Hellbolt".

"That Nebari?" Lirak asks in surprise "He has a large craft rating?"

"A provisional..." Talannah confirmed "...one, or at least enough unofficial training to qualify – he's taken the helm here more than a few times now as well".

"It'll have to do" Lirak decides "I'd prefer to have you on the bridge of the Switchblade, sir, while we're out on mission... but as you told us before, you're needed here".

"I'm adding myself on this too" Lazarus added "I might not be ablt to fly that thing you brought with you – but I'm responsible for all of you and I haven't sat back in my office before when there's work to be done an' I'm not going to now either".

"I will come with you, Captain" Koronna added before Lazarus thought to stop her "Almost the entire Tactical Command is already assigned to this mission, so I should be there with you".

Lazarus just nodded and said "Glad to have you with me, Koronna..." softly enough that only Harrigan heard, though he didn't say anything about it.

"I do not know for certain..." Caseya told Trannak as quietly as she could "... but the name of that planet sounds a little familiar. Perhaps I was there... perhaps someone at the facility that made me this way mentioned that world... I do not know".

"We may need to go ourselves, then" Trannak replies "I know you do not want to go... that it will upset you... but it will increase the odds of success if it does turn out to be the facility you were taken to, or even one like it, since you will know the terrain even better than Rulok or Lirak will".

 _This is very frightening_ , Caseya decided. _I do not wish to go, do not even want to be insystem if possible, but whether I want to go or not the Commander has spent much in resources and effort and trust on my behalf and I must not be seen to just take and never give anything back in return_. She cast her mind back to her time at the compound she was imprisoned at – _people may be held here, I may be able to help free them, and this will be good to be a part of even if I am killed there_.

"I have suggested to Caseya that her presence may be helpful, Commander..." Trannak said when he told Harrigan of this new development "though she doesn't wish to go, she also wants to show others she is useful and can earn her place here – I think she has done so already, but I don't know what everyone else thinks".

"It is as Captain Trannak says, Commander" Caseya adds "I do not wish to go – but I understand if you send people to this place you will need to minimise the risk to them and maximise the chance of success. If that means I need to go then I will go".

"I will be with her" Trannak adds "Practical realities will mean no one from Rulok's detachment can be spared to watch out for her, so I should be there to do this since Caseya seems to trust me more than she does most people here apart from yourself and the Sub-Commander. Juroch can lead the small skulker corps detachment until we return".

Harrigan turned to face Rulok before he asked "Is Miclatze actually on any regular star maps?"

"No" came the reply, and when Caseya turned to see who spoke it turned out to be Lirak "Military installations of that security level are not on regular astronavigation maps. But the Sub-Commander, myself, and Rulok know where it should be – and since one of the tasks you gave us on arrival was to detail where as many of the more... as you humans would say... 'interesting'... places are, then its location should now be in the Cry Havoc's own computer archives if it wasn't there before".

"What we don't know..." Harrigan added "...is if any lab present is part of the main base or stuffed outta the way someplace".

"We can scan for lifesigns with the Switchblade's sensors when we get close" Rulok explained "...though how effective that will be is questionable. We would have a higher chance of finding the lab complex by either accessing the Hierarchy computer systems there – or simply looking for things like concealed hangar doors away from the main spaceport or other areas of the base accessible to the general base population".

"How often would clearance codes and idents be changed?" Talannah asked, and Lirak again spoke up and said "If they follow procedure, anywhere from two to three monen. If they're being lax, we may be able to get in more easily – especially if we make them believe we have something they need or have been waiting for".

"If the program is on an accelerated schedule..." Nrakal suggested "then they will likely be short of potential testing subjects. Make it appear as if you have one or more and whoever is on watch may be more likely to let you in without checking your ident too closely – the lab complex itself will be under the jurisdiction of science command, not a military officer".

"...whose biggest concern is gettin' his project up an' runnin' " Harrigan finished, nodding "OK, then... looks like we got enough of a plan to get the ball rollin'" before he paused for thought, whispered to Talannah briefly, then told Captain Lazarus "Sorry, Cap... but with either Tal or myself likely to have stuff to do organising this place or talkin' to the governor down below I'm gonna have to keep you an' Koronna here – until Karroch's got more command experience under his belt you're the only other experienced officer we have apart from those going on this mission".

Lazarus grumbled a bit about that, but nodded anyway before adding "Someone's got to watch how Karroch's coming along, that's true ... and since if someone on that base sees a human it'll blow the mission then I'm going to have to stay whether I like it or not".

"There's lots for you to do, mister..." Harrigan grinned "You can even do some of it with Koronna there to help out if you like!" before turning back to Rulok and telling him "Get the Switchblade stocked up with food, water, an' anything else you're likely to need. Cap'n T here's going along with you, Caseya an' Keyah as well, an' Hellbolt – but they're just gonna be there to back your lot up an' Hellbolt ain't even gonna get off-ship the whole time".

Captain Lazarus and Koronna walked off to the transit platform first, talking quietly among themselves – Rulok watched with curiosity while Harrigan just grinned and said "Those two are good for each other even if neither of 'em see it just yet – but for now we got work to do. Get ready an' good huntin' "


	2. Chapter 2

Rulok and Lirak, along with Trannak and Caseya, headed to the transit platform – it took a momen or so for a car to find its way there once called, so everyone climbed aboard as soon as it arrived. Caseya sat on the front row of seats by the control console, watching everyone board – as soon as they had done so and sat down she asked "Will we be collecting the others of your team, si-Rulok?"

"I'll comm them now we're underway" Rulok replied, nodding "and since I picked up your indecision over how to address me, just call me by _name_ unless I tell you otherwise". Caseya nodded and promptly got the car on its way to the hammond flight deck – _I am trusted more now, I do not need to address officers by rank unless they insist on such a mode of address, and I am permitted to exercise initiative if I know what is needed to be done and can do it myself_. She cast her mind back to her time on Kalian and remembered always having to ask permission from a superior to do almost any task – _I am glad that part of my life is past_ , Caseya decided, _especially since now I am being trusted with important tasks in a real mission and actual Scarrans will be trusting me with their lives. That, especially, is something that has never happened to me or anyone else I have known before_.

Hellbolt was talking to Liz, trying to teach her a few words of his own language – she's adjusting more easily to me than any of the other non-humans except Koronna, he decided after a while. She's quite good looking as well, he noted, but she doesn't know me _that_ well yet...

Further speculation about Liz's state of mind was brought to a halt when his comm started bleeping.

"Hellbolt..." he answered, and was surprised when Rulok's voice came on the line and told him "Get along to the hammond flight deck, mister. We have work to do".

 _Sounds like a real mission_ , he decided as he checked his personal gear quickly before turning to Liz and smiling a little and telling her "Mission call for me, Liz – I should go before someone comes looking for me with a frown on their scaly faces".

Liz smiled briefly before nodding and replying "Yeah, I know Dad was never pleased if anyone was late when he gave 'em orders to be somewhere at a certain time. I'll go find Dad and see what's going on a bit later...".

Annik answered the comm first when Rulok called – though they were surprised when he discommed and called "SCRAMBLE!" at the top of his voice before adding "Rulok just gave us deployment orders – and I mean _all_ of us! We're to get to the hammond flight deck and the Switchblade _now_!" at a slightly lower volume.

"Let's hope it's something more interesting than the plok we've got so far..." Krynak growled softly "I know it's work... but it's easy work any of us could have done right out of training if not before".

"We won't know until we get to the Switchblade and get briefed" Murea, a medic and also one of the few women in the group, replied as she grabbed her pack "So we'd better pick up the pace" – everyone piled into one car, even though there wasn't a lot of room, and as soon as Krynak saw the doors close behind him, he called "All OK!" and Annik got the car moving as fast as it could go without causing an accident.

Trannak and Caseya, along with Rulok and Lirak, were now standing beside on of the Switchblade's landing pads and waiting for everyone to arrive. Caseya was looking around at anything and everything – _I see older craft, Intruders I believe, and assault landers and even a few large bulk haulers further away, as well as these newer-looking craft Captain Trannak tells me are mark-2 Strykers. They do not look like the few I saw back on Kalian_ , Caseya decided _– those were most likely older mark-1 models, though I have seen assault landers and those Intruders before_.

Her nose started to twitch a momen or so after that, so Trannak asked "Is someone coming, Caseya? Can you identify them by their scent if so?"

She sniffed again before thinking and deciding "It is not a human or Sebacean scent, Trannak – I think it is Hellbolt, the Nebari. He does not smell quite like anyone else. The smell is still quite faint, though".

"He is supposed to be coming" Lirak reminded Caseya "It's good he arrived promptly. The sooner everyone arrives, the sooner we can get started".

Caseya nodded, though she replied "I did not know if I was meant to bring any equipment – I am not sure what my own role will be. Should I go and fetch anything in particular?"

"No, Caseya" Trannak replied, shaking his head "The Switchblade is quite well stocked. After you submitted your report to the Commander anything missing was provided".

Caseya smiled a little at hearing that – _I did well with that report_ , she decided, _I have helped others here by exercising the natural skills of my people. I received a commendation for it as well,_ she remembered with a little more pride _, and I have received precious few of those_.

 _Now I am to be tested again – this time people I know will test the knowledge I remember, in conjunction with what the Commander and Sub-Commander have decided, and we will see if there is an installation devoted to this project that resulted in what was done to me, Rulok and his people, and the Commander as well. Perhaps there will be test subjects to be freed as well – this, on its own, would be a worthy mission and one I could be proud of taking part in_.

Caseya proved to be right, with Hellbolt running in from the transit platform a microt or two later.

" _Please_ tell me we're not on night patrol or on sweep-and-clear around the port again..." he pleaded once he came to a halt beside Trannak.

"We are not doing either of those things" Trannak replied, shaking his head "We are going to be heading outsystem. Until the others arrive, that's all I will reveal". Hellbolt just nodded and sat on the deck, leaning against the landing pad itself.

Maybe a momen or two after Hellbolt's arrival, Caseya called "More people are coming! These are Scarrans... and I think they are some of your teams, Rulok".

"All of my two teams are going to be coming" Rulok confirmed "As soon as they are here, we will board the Switchblade. Once everyone is settled in quarters, we will take off - and once we are outsystem either Captain Trannak or myself will brief everyone on the mission". Hellbolt's ears perked up and he smiled a little, glad to hear even this tiny nugget of information, before Lirak nodded towards the transit platform door and bellowed "GET OVER HERE, ALL OF YOU! TIME TO GET MOVING!" before lowering the drop ramp.

Caseya giggled slightly when she proved to be the first aboard, and Trannak smiled when he saw her do so – _good_ , he decided, _she is relaxing more. The more she is relaxed, the more proficiently she will be able to play her part in this mission – and she will likely find her part the hardest of all of us_.

"Everyone to their usual quarters" Rulok told his own teams "Nothing's been changed, it's all as you left it – just cleaner. Briefing's in a few arns once we're on our way. Once you have your gear settled, someone check to see what the supply situation's like in the galley. Annik – get Hellbolt and Keyah settled in to quarters near you. Caseya, Capain Trannak... if you would come with Lirak and I to the bridge, please...".

Caseya's eyes flicked from the coloured navigation line on the ceiling to people with her and back again as their small group headed up through the Switchblade to the bridge on deck 1 – _eveything is as I remember it to be, no major refitting work has been done. Good, I will not embarrass anyone by getting them lost, nor slow us down in this mission at any critical juncture_.

"For Caseya's benefit…" Rulok announced, when they reached the bridge "…Captain Trannak, as the senior officer and mission commander, has the right to be on the bridge – but I also know Caseya has shown some interest in this ship or flying in general. It may, then, prove useful if she observes the takeoff from here – none of know what she will be trained to do yet, but since she seems to actually _like_ flying…".

Caseya paused for thought for a few microts before she nodded and replied "I find it interesting to watch those on bridge duty on the _Cry Havoc_ perform their duties when we need to manoevre – the Commander permits me to watch and listen to anyone at any bridge station and ask questions about what they do there. I do not know if he plans to have me trained in any part of flying the huge craft we all live in, but I do my best to learn from whatever I see and hear in case he does have such a thing in mind for the future".

"One thing at a time" Rulok reminded her, though he smiled just a bit as he watched her eyes flick briefly towards the helm controls again "The task of the microt is taking off in _this_ ship. You are here, Caseya, primarily to learn and observe – though we may give you things to do here to test you, of course" before he turned to Trannak and said "Captain… if you could sit at the astronavigation console there, please. Normally others of my team would occupy that station and the flight engineer's station, but for now we will not need them there – and you can control the comms from there as well, which leaves Lirak and I to handle the takeoff".

"Caseya…" Trannak added when Rulok and Lirak fastened their crash webbing "If you do not want to sit at the flight engineer's station then stand behind me at this station and shift to the floor. You should be able to stay on a stable footing this way as well as watch what I do". Once Trannak sat down at the astronavigation console, Caseya did indeed walk over and stand behind him and slightly to his treblin – she did not say anything, but when Trannak looked over his shoulder to see where she was, Caseya did smile briefly and tell him "Despite the mission, I feel happy and curious about learning how this ship works – what will you be doing?"

"I will most likely be setting our course" Trannak replied, bringing up a star map of the sector of space they were in "Lirak or Rulok will supply the coordinates of our destination and I will enter them, after which I can modify the computer's suggested course to suit our needs".

"There are possible enemies between this place and our destination?" Caseya asked next, though it was Lirak who replied with "There shouldn't be any warships, if that's what you mean… but there's a Sebacean outpost on Watrukaria, so we need to bypass that system. The Captain will adjust our course so we can do that, and you should watch so you can learn how to do it as well".

The first thing Trannak did was comm the _Cry Havoc_ 's bridge for takeoff clearance.

Caseya nodded immediately when he explained why this was done, though Trannak also added "If the entire unit was on a mission, or if we were under attack, we could open the flight deck doors ourselves, Caseya – but we do not usually do that".

"An option for emergency use only" she said, nodding understanding "We should not endanger others who may be on the flight deck by taking off without following proper protocol unless it is unavoidable".

"Bridge, Captain Trannak…" Trannak called over the comms, Caseya watching his every move "Requesting takeoff clearance for the Switchblade".

"Clearance granted, Captain" Talannah replied almost immediately, though she also added "A smaller-scale mission like this should be more like what you are used to, Trannak – use it to teach Caseya about what we do in addition to the primary mission goals as well, though. The more she learns, the more useful she becomes – to all of us".

"I will" Trannak agreed, nodding slightly "I think Caseya will do well, Sub-Commander. I will be with her, of course, and so will Keyah – and the rest of us too".

After discomming, Trannak smiled a little before whispering to Caseya for a microt or two – though she let out a brief squeak of excitement, she told Rulok and Lirak "The Sub-Commander has given us takeoff clearance – look, the flight deck doors are opening now and the containment fields to keep the atmosphere inside are on".

"So they are" Lirak confirmed, nodding, after which he called "Prepare for takeoff! Loose objects to be properly secured! Three… two… one…" and Rulok fed in vertical thrust slowly enough as to not cause too much instability.

"This ship is quite big, as you know" Trannak told Caseya again once the Switchblade was airborne and turning on its axis to face out to space "especially in relation to the available space on this flight deck. That is why Rulok and Lirak are being extra careful".

Caseya nodded, not wanting to disturb Rulok and Lirak in their duties, though she whispered "One of our earliest classes at the Organisation was about the importance of proper protocol and procedure for various situations we may find ourselves in. I was never permitted to attend any specifically related to piloting, but I expect they would involve matters as you describe them to me". _Along with much discipline and wary looks from the overseers or advisors_ , Caseya remembered.

Caseya smiled and gasped in awe as Rulok made a slow flyby of the Havoc.

"Our home looks even more amazing when seen from the outside like this!" she told everyone excitedly, even bouncing a little on the deck as she did so "Even though I know it requires a transit car system, I had not thought it would be this large! Truly amazing…".

"Destination coordinates coming across, Captain…" Rulok called, interrupting Caseya's thinking aloud – she stopped talking and watched Trannak as he entered the coordinates and smiled again briefly as the course appeared on the star map.

Trannak pointed to one planet and told her " _That_ is Watrukaria, where the Sebacean outpost is. We do not know how strong their surveillance sensors are there, so we will avoid that system altogether" before he suggested "To deviate from a suggested course… tap a place on the course line where you wish to start, then again each place you turn, until you reach the course line again at another point. You might, of course, set a totally new course – but you can be taught how to do that another time when you have learned more".

 _I am being trusted with even more important things_ , Caseya thought to herself, _than I ever was back at the Organisation on Kalian – real Scarrans are placing real trust in me on a real mission and my work will help them if done well and correctly the first time_. She looked at the map for a momen or so, then tapped several locations carefully to mark out an alternative course around Watrukaria – she then looked at Trannak for approval, and he smiled before nodding and pointing to a button on the console.

"Course received and locked in!" Rulok called a few microts later "Lirak… all ahead two-thirds, lock the autopilot in… then we can all head to deck 3 and our quarters for some rest, or the galley if you like".

"I should call Keyah" Trannak decided, unstrapping from his chair as soon as the Switchblade had started moving on the new course "and have her see Caseya settled in suitable quarters. None were assigned to her before we left the Havoc".

"Keyah's actually in one of the staterooms near the bow" Annik explained when Rulok commed to ask him about that "Crew quarters are full with just our usual teams, Lieutenant".

After Annik discommed, Rulok nodded and said "Captain… you'll need to head forward and get settled in one of those rooms yourself. If you're not hungry just yet, you may as well get some rest before we enter Scarran space and the mission begins in earnest".

"Some sleep would be welcome, I think" Caseya added when Trannak asked her about it as the two of them headed down the stairs to deck 2 "This mission will quite likely be very taxing, and I will perform better if properly rested".

Trannak commed ahead to Keyah, asking her to meet them at the bottom of the nearest staircase to the staterooms on deck 3.

"I am outside my own assigned quarters at this time, Captain" she replied "The stairs in question are not far. I will be there when you and Caseya arrive" before reciting the short location code on the wall when she arrived there.

The two of them arrived a momen or two later to find Keyah standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting.

"Captain… Caseya… this way, please" she announced, nodding slightly towards Trannak – Caseya was very surprised to see the décor of her temporary quarters when she arrived and said so at length.

Keyah smiled a bit more warmly then and told her "So am I, Caseya. I have not been on a ship of this type nor in quarters on them of this kind. I expect that if the ship was under Hierarchy command then these quarters would be reserved for officers or dignitaries requiring transport. Any Kalish permitted aboard would be in quarters on deck 4 with the rest of the crew" before showing her around the small suite.

"The emergency food store in this cupboard should sustain me for one eating time if required" Caseya explained with both interest and relief "So if our resources are stretched, Captain, and we are away for some time I will not need to take food for myself at the galley which may be needed by others".

"Everyone is important in the Irregulars" Trannak explained, nodding assurance of this "Keyah will tell you. Species does not matter. Motivation and loyalty matter. You have demonstrated both" before pointing to another stateroom and adding "I will be in there if I am needed – I am going to follow Rulok's advice and sleep for a few arns. I suggest you both do the same, and preferably soon" before entering and locking the door behind him.

After removing his uniform and personal equipment, then putting them to one side out of the way, Trannak lay back on his bed and simply thought about the mission and the people that were part of it for a while. _An unusual mix_ , he thought to himself _Tactical Command and Skulker Command joint operations may not be that uncommon in this movement I now find myself a part of… but having former Praetorian serve alongside those of other species would, I think, be a tricky situation at the best of times. Is part of their testing meant to show how well they respond to serving with non-Scarrans in combat?_ – before something else occurred to him and he added _Perhaps this is a test for me as well… a test to see how well I command a mission where I am the highest ranking officer, and also where non-Scarran personnel are part of the force available to me_ in his mind before scratching his chin a little, rumbling briefly, then dropping off to sleep.

The flight passed without incident leaving the Talzenadar IV system, and indeed for much of the time after that as well – though when Caseya noticed the course was changing to avoid Watrukaria shortly after waking, she smiled and reminded herself _I set this part of the course. I, a Kalish who these new comrades of mine do not know particularly well, have done something important in this mission already and now we will see if it has been done well or if I have missed some detail along the way which leads to us being detected._

She decided she would find someone in charge and see if she could observe this part of the flight from the bridge – _Perhaps I will be needed to help fly_ she thought with quite some interest and excitement _perhaps, even if we are not detected, it might be considered a good time for me to learn some new thing about this ship and how to make the most of its functions on a real mission. How do we know if we have been detected or not? Have the Peacekeepers placed sensor satellites in positions to cover where the outpost itself cannot see? Maybe I will be able to find someone who can tell me about these things_.

The first person Caseya met on her way to the bridge was one she had not had too much contact with before now – a heavily-scaled and strongly-ridged low-caste Scarran male called Krynak. He has his head, and indeed much of his upper body, inside a service tunnel when she first found him – his big feet were poking out into the corridor, and Caseya squeaked in surprise when she saw him there.

This brought on a brief bout of Scarran swearing until Krynak backed out from the tunnel and saw her there – Caseya started the required Organisation method of apology until Krynak grumbled briefly and said "No need for that – I heard about that stuff, I know what it's for, we're not in some Organisation place now" before he peeked back under the tunnel. After a few microts and a few technical sounds, Krynak came back out and fastened the cover back on the floor before stamping on it hard, then grinning briefly and asking "Is something wrong? You need to eat? Galley's not too far away an' I don't think anyone here except Keyah knows when your eatin' time might be".

"I am not hungry at this time" Caseya replied, shaking her head before telling him "Though I have laid a course, which Captain Trannak approved of, to avoid this Peacekeeper outpost, I was curious to learn how we might tell if they have seen us or not – and if they have, how they have done this. I did not know, when I laid this course, of any space-based sensor systems they may have available which might find us. Do you know?"

"Doubt they got too much that can see out this far" Krynak replied, snorting briefly "But this ship isn't a stealth vessel - so good course or not, we might be seen. I know enough about that stuff to tell if they found us".

"Can you show me, please?" Caseya asked, curious and interested again "I know some things about this ship, it is true, but comparatively little of that is about its operational capabilities. I might be aboard it some other time and be the first one to reach the bridge in time of crisis – but I have little knowledge that I could use to make my presence useful at such a time right now".

Krynak laughed a little before saying "You want to know what this ship can do by, as the humans say, 'picking my brain' " – though he also had to take more time to explain the human idiom he'd used as well.

 _Ah_ Caseya realised _Picking someone's brain means to ask for guidance or practical instruction on some matter. I doubt, even to humans, that use of this expression implies the person hearing it has sufficient medical knowledge to scan someone's mind to find the knowledge required._ As she thought about this and the other confusing things she had both heard and seen about humans during her time living among the Irregulars she followed Krynak up to the Switchblade's bridge and stood behind him and watched as he sat at the console she now knew to be the astronavigation console and keyed in a number of commands.

"Here's a map of nearby space" Krynak explained, pointing to the holo displayed over his console "Watrukarian system territory is marked, that's what the blue dotted line's for, it means Peacekeeper or Sebacean-held space".

"What do those yellow cones mean that I see moving from side to side?" Caseya asked, pointing to one – Krynak nodded and said "Good, a practical and useful question – what those cones show is estimated detection area for a ship or satellite. If it's yellow it just means it's looking for something and isn't preparing to shoot – assuming it has weapons at all. We'd get an audio warning if we got a search cone like that come over us too".

Once Krynak played this audio warning for her from the main archive, Caseya asked "What would happen if we had been detected and someone or something was going to shoot at us?"

"Cone would stop right over us" Krynak replied, nodding "Then we'd hear a loud shriek an' that detection cone would go from yellow to red. After that we get shot at. Getting out alive depends on how many people we got at their posts an' how good we are. Bit of luck too sometimes, of course".

Krynak then went on to explain a little of the basics on electronic surveillance and electronic warfare, and Caseya found it interesting to hear that the location of an enemy could be determined simply by examining their active sensor scans – Krynak grinned and replied "Yeah, it's good to find out where they are by doin' that – but anyone else can do the same. Good gear helps, but all the gear in the world won't help if you don't know what it's tellin' you".

"Much instruction is required, then" Caseya replied, filing this interesting fact away for later use before asking "Is this why we are not using an active scan now? Would we be detected in the ways you have described to me?"

Krynak smiled with genuine apprecitation before nodding and saying "Might be. Don't know. Best to stay quiet an' hope no one finds us – an' that there's no new sensor satellites this far outside marked Watrukarian system space".

To Krynak's surprise, Caseya showed no sign of wanting to leave the bridge – so they both watched the displays for most of the solar day that it took to bypass the outpost's known sensor scanning range. A few of Rulok's team stopped at the bridge during that time and seemed very interested when they heard Caseya was curious about more things concerning how their ship worked and how it was used.

"Good, you are expanding your knowledge and learning new things" Keyah told Caseya with praise when she appeard at the bridge door one time "Excellent. I would not, initially, have thought you would have this much of an interest in how a large military ship is operated… but it _is_ good to see you showing the natural aptitude of our people in the desire to learn new things".

"Flying is interesting" Caseya replied, smiling just a little bit "I have spent large amounts of my time on our home ship's huge flight decks as you know, Keyah Karimu. I have never received flight training at the Organisation during my time there… but I like the prospect of being in control of a flying vehicle, of being able to go wherever I wish to. Perhaps I might be trained to fly some of the craft we have at some later date. I hope I am, it would be show I am making myself more useful to others…".

"…and you would find it fun as well" Keyah finished, and Caseya grinned and replied "I would find it fun as well, I think – yes".

Once Trannak found out about this interest of Caseya's, he smiled and nodded before suggesting "Perhaps I should take her to the small flight deck her report says this ship has. If there are Strykers aboard, she can show us how much she knows about them – how to use the systems, anyway. Perhaps someone has shown her how to start the engines and make ready for takeoff before".

"Lirak…" Rulok called "You're on bridge duty for now, mister. If Caseya _has_ learned anything about Strykers then Captain Lazarus will want to know about it when we get back after the mission. I'm going with Captain Trannak to find out – if something happens, comm us".

The two men, plus Caseya, spent some time on the Switchblade's small flight deck drilling Caseya in what she knew – every so often she would turn to look up at Captain Trannak, and he nodded and called "Well done so far, Caseya" before reminding her to answer the rest of the question or finish the task assigned to her. _For all that I am being made to do the menial tasks like cleaning the flight deck and checking for anything left loose by others_ Caseya thought during one rest break _I am also being shown the reasons why these things are necessary as well. This happened less often than anyone liked back on Kalian and likely even less on Scarras Prime…_

"The flight deck has been cleaned of potentially dangerous small objects or rubbish again, Captain" Caseya reported the following day after cleaning the flight deck again "A FOD check, I believe Captain Lazarus calls it. I remembered what I was told about commanding the small number of DRDs we have here and instructed them to do much of the work... this does not upset or anger you?"

"It does not" Trannak confirmed, shaking his head before smiling briefly "We teach you things like this because we expect you to _use_ the knowledge gained to fulfil your orders and help others. That you used what you learned on your own initiative shows you are doing well".

Caseya smiled briefly and cast her mind back to see if she had been told this before – _Others have told me this as well!_ she remembered after a few microts _This is good, then – acting on one's own is encouraged as long as what one does assists the mission we are on. From what Captain Trannak says, it is considered a good thing for normal shipboard duties as well – so I should learn more new and useful things so I can be an asset to even more of the unit, whatever duties we have been given._

The Switchblade left the Watrukaria system without being detected, a situation everyone was relieved about.

"Good..." another of the few women, a slightly slimmer low-caste Scarran named Novia announced "Out of that system without being found. Sebacean outposts are tricky, you can never tell exactly what they should be able to do simply by looking at one – that Watrukaria's almost _covered_ in jungle only makes it worse!"

"I have not studied such ecosystems in detail..." Keyah replied "...but it would be expected that the profusion of trees and other growing things would hinder the likelihood of detecting the outpost. This is quite likely why one was placed here".

Rulok just nodded before adding "There's ruins of some kind a good way off from the outpost as well... they _look_ to be Scarran... but in a jungle, especially that one, we can't tell who made them from orbit well enough to say for sure".

"We don't have the time to check now in any case" Trannak said after that, before adding "OK... so we've managed to make our way around the Watrukarian outpost. What is the next likely item of concern?"

Lirak got Novia to bring up the course on the astronavigation console before pointing to a red triangle with a circle around it. _No markings of the kind usually present on star charts for most planets_ Caseya thought _I do not know yet what the coloured symbol means, but perhaps it means our destination is there_.

"Here" he replied, confirming Caseya's guess "Miclatze military fortress – and the closest place to Tal IV that might give us useful data on how much of the alteration project the Hierarchy has resurrected in some detail. There _will_ be some spatial defences... but with us coming in aboard a Scarran military ship it's not likely we'll even be hailed until we get close to wherever the lab complex is".

"We are about to enter Scarran space, then?" Caseya asked a few microts after Lirak stopped speaking – Lirak nodded before telling everyone "Caseya is correct – we are about to enter Scarran space. We can avoid Chena'ia altogether, which I think we'll all be happy about, but with Rulok's approval I suggest we keep at least all the bridge stations manned before we get close".

"Agreed" Rulok replied with a nod – before turning to look at Hellbolt as he stood lounging against the bridge door and calling "Get in here, mister – I really hope we don't need you to actually fly this ship at any point, but I'll show you the basics now. The Sub-Commander says you have practical experience if not a rating in large craft, which I hope means you can manoevre without crashing into a passing satellite...".

"I'm plenty good enough, Rulok..." Hellbolt replied, raising one eyebrow "I want to get back out of here alive and without any more scars to add to my collection just as much as you do. Just show me where all the controls are and we'll all be fine" – Caseya actually shifted up onto the wall, and from there to the ceiling, so she could watch Hellbolt's brief introduction to manoevreing the Switchblade, though only Keyah noticed this before Rulok ordered everyone back to quarters to get some sleep while they could.

"It is good to see you use the talents of our people to learn new things" Keyah told Caseya with approval as the pair of them returned to their respective quarters "It is good to see you relax enough to do so without worrying about punishment for actually shifting aboard the bridge of a warship without official permission as well".

"To be honest, Keyah Karimu..." Caseya replied once she realised that was true "...I had not even thought about that until you told me just now. I remember that the Commander has encouraged me to learn new things about potential duties I may be given, or even just things that are interesting on a personal level – I still wonder why he does that, even though I have been told he simply likes to see those under his command to be both expanding their skills and being happy".

"It is not common" Keyah replied, shaking her head "but it is a most welcome change from what we both knew before. Our Commander is human, of course, which should explain most of the reasons why things are this way quite neatly, I think" – Caseya giggled a bit when Keyah told her that, after which both of them entered their own quarters and locked the doors behind them.

 _Hmmm..._ Trannak thought as he watched from a little further down the corridor _Keyah's odd behaviour towards me is most likely just caused by me being a Scarran not behaving in the way she is accustomed to, then. Knowing personal information on any Scarran would not have been encouraged by their Advisors or lower-ranked Organisation administrators – so even if she had encountered any like me before she would simply have considered it too unwise to enquire further about, especially since I doubt she has seen my own people acting kindly towards her own unless it served their own interests to be doing so._ He scratched his chin a little more as he thought about that a little longer, then nodded once before heading to his own quarters.

Caseya was actually on the bridge when the navicomp announced the ship's entry to Scarran space – and since Hellbolt was asleep in the copilot's chair, Caseya frantically scanned the astronavigation console for any internal comm controls, since that was the console she knew most about. _This is important_ Caseya reminded herself as she looked around _Better I take care now and find the controls on the first attempt rather than move hastily and look right past them..._ before eventually finding them – Trannak himself was the first to arrive, though Rulok was barley a microt behind and simply called "Report!" on arrival.

"Sir..." Caseya replied, her voice wobbling a little with unease "...the navicomp sounded an alert that we are about to enter Scarran territory. I would have managed to alert you with more speed, but I am still comparatively new to this ship and know little about how to use most of these bridge systems. Thus I took a momen or two longer to alert you".

"Very good..." Rulok replied "Caseya... since you're already at that station you can stay there – Novia, watch her, help if needed, but don't take over unless she's going to get something dangerously wrong or we have to go into combat".

A quick "Sir.." was the only reply Novia gave, though she also thought _I hardly know anything about Kalish... though this one's shown more tolerance of us, or at least lets her curiosity overrule her fear. It'll be to everyone's benefit for me to get to know the two we have, I think_ before standing behind the astronavigation console's chair.

Hellbolt did get a minor reprimand for being asleep on watch duty, though Rulok finished that with a weary grumble before telling him "Get some stimjuice down your throat, mister, or you'll likely fall asleep right when we need you the most".

"Once the ringing in my ears from you screaming at me has faded..." he grumbled back – Shellek sat down at the flight engineer's station, which caught Caseya's attention since she had not seen him very often, while everyone else except Trannak returned to their assigned duty stations or quarters. Little enough happened until Caseya called "Sirs... there is a yellow cone in my display. I have been told this means a ship or fixed installation may be looking for us. I do not know enough to decide which of these I have found".

"We are on the border of Scarran space" Rulok replied "What would you think would be here?"

"I would expect a ship under police command to be here" she replied after a half-momen of thought "People try to smuggle to and from Hierarchy space, we were taught in the Organisation, no matter how often they are caught. We were always taught we would benefit more if we obeyed Hierarchy law and our orders – we were told at length what the punishments might be if we disobeyed, of course".

Novia tapped out a few commands on the console's keyboard, with Caseya watching with much interest.

"The computer has decided it is a border patrol frigate" Caseya told Rulok when Novia had finished "It does not appear to be moving at any great speed, nor does it appear to have any small craft flying along with it. What should I do? Do you have any orders for me?"

"Not for now" Trannak decided "Rulok... if you could take us around the frigate so it doesn't see us, please. They may not have state of the art firepower but border patrol frigates usually have very good sensors".

"Lirak..." Rulok called across the dividing console between the pilot's and copilot's chairs "All ahead one half – no faster, that frigate might get a heat trace off us then. No need to make their job easy for them. If they hail us, I'll find something to reprimand them for, it won't be hard – especially when they see my face...". Caseya let out a brief giggle at that, which made Trannak smile before he whispered "Note the time, Caseya, as well as both our position and the frigate's when you detected it for us – if we are hailed, Rulok may find this information useful".

"He can use it to embarass the frigate's Captain and officers" Caseya agreed, sending the information to Rulok's HUD "Police on Kalian always seemed to take delight in interpreting the law in the way that brought the most harsh punishment to a Kalish whenever they could... I will not deny it would bring some personal satisfaction should we manage to embarass them".

It took fifteen momens before Lirak called "We're being hailed!" and Caseya's console started beeping.

"The frigate is actively scanning us, but not preparing to shoot" Novia explained to Caseya "That is why the yellow cone is a brighter shade and remaining centred on us – they are using an active scan, they are trying to find out as much as they can about us and don't mind if we know they're there. Since our transponder was turned off, someone will try and question Rulok when he answers the hail".

"Don't stop or even slow down" Trannak ordered "If they want to turn and follow, let them – for now. They might have a tougher ship but it's almost certain we have more firepower as well as far superior speed and manoevreability. The advantage lies with us – and if anyone on board that frigate identifies our ship type they'll know that".

Rulok nodded before answering the comm.

"Unidentified ship!" came the voice of a fairly annoyed Scarran in the tone Caseya had always associated with Kalian police "You're entering Hierarchy-controlled space! State your reason for entry, turn your comm's visual mode on, and activate your transponder – or prepare to receive a boarding party!"

"Plok to your boarding party!" Rulok snapped after adjusting the camera so it only showed his face and not anything or anyone else on the bridge "If you've got anyone half-way intelligent on the bridge you should be able to identify my ship without me telling you about it – and then you'd know what kind of people we are! Personally I think at least half your bridge crew are drunk..." before telling the Scarran on the other end when Caseya detected them. Some _very_ unhappy growling came back across the comm – Caseya smiled briefly before whispering "I cannot tell with certainty, Captain... but I think one of that frigate's bridge officers just said something in the Charrid language which corresponds to the human saying 'I told you so' in something of a smug tone" to Trannak.

"We still detected them sooner than they detected us" Trannak replied, smiling "Which was down to your timely alert, Caseya. Well done". Caseya smiled more easily then, though no one except her saw the slight blush on her cheeks for the microt or so it was there due to being both praised and smiled at by Trannak in front of others.

"I still don't like this..." the frigate's captain decided eventually "But the smart-eema on nav duty right now happens to be right, even thought he's also stupid enough not to do what I did in his position and hide it until he was safely out of my hearing range. People who got Switchblades tend to get angry with people who ask questions about them, even when it's our _job_ to ask 'em... so get out of here an' be about your business so I can remind this lot not to even tell their mothers what they just saw" before discomming.

"Border patrol..." Lirak rumbles with mild amusement "Technically quite important duty, but I can't name one crew that ever likes doing it. Since they think this is a Praetorian ship they can't report details, and _that_ means they'll get their eemas kicked as much as their superiors can get away with doing".

The flight proceeded more cautiously from that point, with Lirak getting Novia to take over the astronavigation console and help him find their way – Caseya relinquished her place readily enough and stood beside Trannak before shifting to the floor.

"I imagine that was fun..." he whispered, smiling again "I know that before I came here, my squad and I liked to embarass the police and regular army whenever we could...".

"It was, Captain..." Caseya confirmed, adding _I know he prefers that I do not address him by rank... but we are around others and on a mission as well, so I had best do so in order not to arouse suspicion among others we might come into contact with_ in her own mind "I do not mean to upset anyone... but many Kalish do not trust the Scarran police, and many like to have small victories like these when they can do so safely".

"You will find many of your comrades aboard the Havoc don't like the police much either" Trannak explained "Since my history and theirs is different, perhaps you can ask some of them about things like this when we get back".

A quite lively discussion between them was only brought to a halt when Novia called "Active scan! Probably an automated sentry station – but those always have someone watching the sensor feed somewhere!"

"All crew to naval combat stations" Rulok called over the intercom "It looks like we have found Miclatze – or at least their outer sentry satellites. Let's act like what we used to be and we should get to where we need to go without being found out".

Everyone reported in when they reached their duty station – even Murea and the other medic called in when they reached the sick bay.

"Watch the displays..." Trannak whispered to Caseya as everyone got to work in earnest "Listen to people give and receive hails from the Miclatze base itself. But don't speak, Caseya – the voice of a Kalish, even if someone only hears it over the comm by accident, will bring too much suspicion our way". Caseya nodded seriously, which earned her another brief smile, before looking around and watching everyone closely and with much interest. Hellbolt was now standing behind Lirak's seat with a very wary look on his face and not making even the slightest sound – _Has he fought against Scarrans before?_ Caseya thought _Is that what brings this mood on him? Or does he always act this way in when fighting is a possibility?_

Rulok picked his way through and around maybe six more satellites or manned outposts before he actually got hailed.

"I don't know who you are or where you're from..." the woman growled "...and to be pleebin' honest I don't much care either. Switchblade ship or not, you'd better have a good reason for being here".

"Cargo drop" Lirak replied "Orders said drop cargo off at some research station and gave us coordinates for here".

"What _kind_ of cargo?!" the woman replied suspiciously, to which Lirak responded by grumbling and telling her "No one told us and we were told not to even think about it! Just bring it here, make sure some high-up science type signs for it, then get out again" while Rulok scanned for lifesigns. A low and almost constant grumble came back from the other end of the comm transmission while Novia signalled a group of four mark-2 Strykers had arrived and was forming up around them.

"The doctor's going to be pleased someone actually brought him what he wants..." one of the Stryker pilots commed in "He's gonna like you – at least for a while, or unless you brought sub-standard cargo. Let's get you landed so we can find out if he likes you or not...".

"This lot aren't stupid" Lirak told Rulok as soon as the comm went silent and two of the Strykers flew ahead while the others dropped back behind the Switchblade "They most likely know pilots coming to the research station don't know where they're going – but I'd lay some pretty safe crindars they're loaded with either some very heavy conventional missiles or small nuclear ones".

"More likely conventional warheads" Rulok mumurmured as he watched his instruments for lifesigns in unusual places "Nuclear warheads produce radiation... and radiation will, to one degree or another, affect whatever experiments go on here. Not good, I think" before turning to face Caseya and adding "Caseya, Captain Trannak... it's time for both of you to go and prepare for your respective parts in this mission".

"Come with me, Caseya" Trannak told Caseya, nodding "We'll pick up Keyah from her quarters and proceed to the drop deck from there. Those who are coming with us will already be there – except for Rulok and Lirak, who will join with us after we land but before we lower the drop ramp. Then we will proceed".

"I hope this does not upset anyone..." Caseya said uneasily as they all came off the stairs at deck 2 "... but I am not at ease in confined spaces, like these specimen boxes I am to go in" before smiling briefly and adding "Oh, I can tolerate if not like the service tunnels aboard the _Cry Havoc_ well enough when I am required to go in them... but even then I prefer to use the regular corridors or the transit system".

"There are many things I don't like either" Trannak replied, nodding "but you need not worry – your fellow Kalish, Keyah, will be close by; the others you have seen aboard this ship during the flight will be close by – and, of course, I will be close by as well. I will be doing my best to see our false identities as Praetorian will hold long enough to complete our mission – and perhaps you might learn some new things while we are here. There will be many opportunities to practice moving quietly, or observing the smallest details about what you see and reporting them to others, or maybe even other things as well. We will decide what things you will do well with as we go through the mission".

Further discussion stopped at that point, since they had reached Keyah's quarters – Caseya nodded to Captain Trannak, then knocked on her door and called "Keyah Karimu... it is time for us to prepare for our first part in this mission. We should go to the drop deck now. Captain Trannak is here with me" – she felt a little more at ease knowing he was there as well, her mind briefly recalling how he had seen to her safety before she was in the Irregulars.

 _He considers me to be worth something_ , she decided as Keyah came out of her quarters already ready for battle, _and for his own reasons seems to actually like me as well. I do not know how much I mean to him, but he likes me and wants to keep me safe and even seems to want to help me learn new things and become more useful to others – and I have come to enjoy his company and appreciate the things he teaches me_.

Caseya thought about this more as the three of them continued on to the drop deck. _He is the first Scarran who does not consider it beneath him to associate with Kalish and even become friends with us that I have met_ , she realised with a smile, _and for reasons of his own he likes me and wants to help me and spend time with me, whether to teach me or simply to relax. I have come to like him as well, and even more to trust him – something which I never would have thought to happen even so much as two or three cycles ago. But here I am, after perhaps a cycle aboard the Cry Havoc, with one of my most valued friends being a Scarran – and more than that, a high-caste officer!_

The sight of the majority of the crew clustered around the two specimen coffins on the drop deck brought her mind back to the present. I do not like those things, she thought to herself, but I will be safe – I will be in the company of those I know at all times, and another Kalish will be going inside the other specimen coffin as well. If Keyah, someone who I now know is a Master of the arts of our people, will go in one of these things then so will I.

Caseya actually giggled a bit when Trannak lifted her up and lowered her into the specimen coffin – _it feels comforting and it feels safe when he holds me_ , she realised with surprise, _I do not know why, but it does_.

When Trannak had set her in the coffin, he smiled briefly before saying "You will need a weapon in there with you – and since even if we become discovered the presence of a Kalish can be explained as that of a technical specialist then you do not have to use of of these larger weapons-", and paused for a few microts so Annik had time to lift his G8C for her to see, "-unless you really want to – but with this being a low-impact mission we must use suppressed projectile weapons. So you could use the same larger weapon as we do, or the smaller one which you may have used even before coming to be with us".

"I will use the small one" Caseya decided "The large one looks to be very effective – but I have never used one before, not even to train with, and you are correct in deducing that I have seen the smaller ones before and completed the basic levels of marksmanship training".

Krynak tested her hands to see if she could hold his pistol as well, and while she found him to be a little rough he seemed to be pleased.

"Change must have given her bigger hands" he told Trannak when he asked for an explanation "Considering how big she is now, she'd have been too small pre-change to hold a Viper like this".

"Get her one, then" Trannak replied, nodding "Holster, spare ammunition, everything Caseya will need" – when it was brought over, Trannak helped her get the holster adjusted properly to fit her before quickly drilling her on the controls.

"They are standardised controls, I think" she replied, which made Krynak smile briefly "I expect they are made the same way across many weapons to minimise training time. The markings are the same as those I have seen before, during my basic Organisation defence training" before loading her pistol under Trannak's supervision, after which she nodded with satisfaction and put it back in her holster again. The rifle and its ammunition, along with a few other basic items, went in a small scanproof compartment – and then the coffin lid was lowered over her and sealed.

 _I am not going to die_ Caseya reminded herself _Keyah is in another coffin like this one and we both have a number of armed Scarrans with us, including Captain Trannak. We will find anything useful that is here to be found and then we will leave and all of us will be alive afterwards._

"I am still here" Trannak's voice announced softly over her comm "Rulok is currently bringing us in to land at the science command portion of the fortress – Lirak has just told us that this is not part of the main base itself and is underground right under the main port, though our entry will not be made there. We are being guided to what I think is am auxilliary entrance some distance away that the main base cannot see".

 _This scientific base must be important enough_ Caseya decided _that making it secret even to other soldiers is more important than making it more secure by incorporating it into the main base. Perhaps we may even find out other things, over and above that which we came here to find – I will have a part in that if it turns out to be the case, which may earn me a positive report – and I have had few enough of those before_.

"Strykers have moved off" Rulok called a short while later "I'm getting a landing beacon... and camouflaged blast doors are opening. Big landing field in there – easily enough for us to land in".

"Copy that" Trannak replied "We're ready down here. Both coffins are sealed and the internal air supply is good. Caseya is mildly agitated but not enough to scrub the mission. She will do her part and do it well, and I will help her".

"Good, Captain" Rulok replied, grinning a little at how Trannak seemed so attached to Caseya "Give me a momen, we're being directed to land – right out in the middle of the landing field here, which works just as well for them as well as us since I can see defence turrets and soldiers on all sides".

"Turn the ship around so the bow faces outward" Trannak replied immediately "It will take longer to land but may make the difference between life and death for our people when we leave".

"Already being done" Lirak replied as Rulok manoevred the Switchblade to land "Landing control doesn't like us deviating from orders doing that, but we don't care – and by what I'm hearing from the security units' comms, they find the discomfort of the science command staff over this very amusing as well".

A slight thump marked the landing pads contacting the ground, after which Rulok motioned for Hellbolt to take over his seat.

"I hope you can read Scarran well enough by now not to get confused about the controls, mister..." Rulok said "The Commander thinks you're good enough... let's hope we won't have to find out, yes?"

"I want to get out of here alive and with all my arms and legs working as well" Hellbolt replied "I got water an' rations here, I'll be fine – you can go running around an' grabbing whatever it is you came here for. I'm as close to this place as I want to get". Rulok and Lirak both grumbled a bit but nodded before grabbing their guns and running for the drop deck.

"OK..." Trannak told Shellek as last-microt adjustments were made to the suit of Praetorian battle armour he was now wearing "...that should be fine. You _will_ need to wear the helmet – at least for now – since few Praetorian officers ever take theirs off outside of their home garrison or personal quarters in any case". Trannak took his place beside the specimen coffin which Caseya was in and everyone else moved to their assigned positions – just as Rulok and Lirak reached them.

"Good, everyone's ready" Rulok announced "Captain... I'd suggest letting me lead here, Lirak and I know more about how things usually work in this kind of place than you do...".

"Fine..." agreed Trannak, nodding "I'll comm you if I need you to do anything specific, Rulok"

Perhaps fifteen microts later someone outside banged three times on the drop ramp – Lirak shouted "STAND CLEAR!" before lowering it, chuckling slightly as several security troops had to move out of the way. On Trannak's order, Rulok led the column out of the Switchblade – the security officer in charge wasn't particularly pleased when the drop ramp was raised and the entrance sealed again, but he just grunted briefly and said "You got cargo for us, that's what flight control said. Let's have it".

"Orders say..." Rulok growled back "... that we go with it right up to when a field-grade or higher science command officer signs for custody of the cargo. So stop being a right pain in the eema about this and get us – _and the cargo_ – to one. Fast!"

The security trooper in charge of the landing field might not have liked his job but he wasn't stupid – he led one small squad ahead while another came in behind Trannak and the two specimen coffins.

"We're going to have to move quick when the time comes" Trannak whispered on short-range comms "Security troops in front _and_ behind. From squad sizes either side I'd say regular Army".

"Confirmed" Annik replied "Ten plus NCO, and almost no comm discipline. Shellek's got us past their comm encryption as well and this lot mutter back and forth until the NCO hits one or two of them – which shuts them up for a few momens before it starts again".

The group prceeded along a considerable number of metras of corridors and three levels before arriving at a secured entry station.

"Stand by..." Trannak whispered to Caseya's comm and Keyah's, taking a risk that the security here wouldn't be listening "We have arrived at a security checkpoint. Security units are here. A science command official has arrived".

"I was instructed to come and take custody of cargo we need" the scientist announced "This is the cargo?"

"Doctor Telfan..." Rulok replied, reading the man's ident tag "...this is the cargo. Your ident lists you as having sufficient clearance to sign for it. Want to do that here or at your lab?"

Thanks to her change, Caseya could just hear what was going on outside – and wondered what this scientist would prefer to do. He would separate us from Captain Trannak and the others if he signed these fake papers now, she decided – but would then have to move the coffins Keyah and I are in himself. Both logic and proper security would dictate he sign here and move them himself or call lab assistants to move the coffins for him – but ego might make him wait and sign at his lab door, so Rulok and his people move the coffins for him.

"Lab" came the eventual reply, much to Caseya's relief – though he did check the lifesign readouts and cargo idents himself right there.

"We need _that_ one right away" Doctor Telfan said, to Caseya's surprise "A post-change subject of that species for examination? Maybe once we find out how it affects their lot we can use what we find for leverage with their Organisation – they probably want this process for use with their paramilitary commandos as much as we do for our own soldiers". So the coffin internal idents are telling that much of the truth, then – a risk, Caseya decided, but one that seems to be paying off if it means we all can move as a group past this secured area and closer to the lab itself.

Barriers were raised and then the guards and Rulok's group proceeded beyond the secured checkpoint. Trannak looked around as he walked but otherwise said nothing – _the more I memorise about the layout_ he decided _the more chance we have of returning to the Switchblade unharmed. The levels seem to be labelled in the normal way, so the route should not present a problem – only the people we find on the route will._

Trannak looked around more when everyone had to make a more complicated change of direction and pass across a major crossing point between, Trannak decided two separate but connected project areas. _We need to make sure we don't get lost_ he reminded himself _The lower down through the levels we go the more complicated the layout becomes! Once we reach the computers the first thing I need to find is a map!_

"Doctor Crassich, Doctor Telfan..." Doctor Telfan announced into a wall intercom "We have a cargo delivery – one priority one item, one priority two item. Which I secured for us before our competition here got hold of either of them! The ...escorts... require a senior official to sign for custody – do you wish to do so or shall I?"

"Sign for them yourself!" came the immediate and at least comparatively pleased reply "I'll open the doors from here, you sign and get the cargo inside, and whatever Praetorian detatchment that got conned into delivering what we need can be paid their bounty and be on their way! Just check the contents before signing for it".

Caseya heard her own coffin lid being unfastened and frantically grabbed for her Viper as soon as she had room to do so. She did her best to calm down and feign unconsciousness again, since only the upper lid section had been opened so far – but Doctor Telfan must have been pleased, she decided because he commed "Confirmed possession of priority one cargo item. Skin affects subject species as it does our own".

"Transfer that subject inside _now_!" came Doctor Crassich's reply "Get the coffin open, I'm sending two orderlies to help you!"

 _The entire mission depends on my reactions now_ Caseya realised with an almost terrifying certainty _The lives of other Kalish and friendly Scarrans depend on whatever extra speed and accuracy these changes give me. I am no commando as Keyah is, but for everyone's sake I must be as fast as one if not faster_.

Caseya's Viper moved along with the lower half of the coffin lid as it was raised – and as soon as it was all the way up she pointed it right at Doctor Telfan's face and pulled the trigger half a dozen times. Three of the shots missed, but the others caused enough damage to drop him if not kill him.

"Out, out, out!" Trannak urged in her ear, calmly but firmly "Open the other coffin! Get Keyah out and help her get ready! I will retrieve your other weapon and supplies for you".

Caseya nodded, glad to hear him staying calm and controlled, before moving as fast as she dared to open the clasps on Keyah's coffin. Keyah has a G8C with her – the muzzle of this came up and pointed at Caseya until Keyah realised who she was, after which she nodded and passed Caseya the more bulky weapon before getting to her feet and leaping nimbly out of the coffin.

"Inside!" hissed Trannak over the comm "Secure the lab security centre! The alarm must not be raised!"

"Two lab orderlies approaching" Krynak reported, to which Trannak replied "Shoot them and put the bodies in a cupboard somewhere. Salvage anything you think you might need as long as the extra weight won't slow you down".

"Targets nullified" Krynak reported again after two _pff's_ from his suppressed sniper rifle "No cupboards that weren't locked, so we had to cut them up a bit and throw 'em down the recyc chute".

"One has a key on him" Annik added "Hopefully for somewhere useful".

Caseya felt distinctly queasy at hearing how easily the messy disposal of the two orderlies was being handled, but decided _These are soldiers, as well as being my new friends and allies. This is their job, it is what they do – my own skills are not like theirs, I cannot do what they do and they cannot do what I do. That is why we are all here and not just one or two other personnel_. _If I vomit because of what I just heard, it should be after we complete our mission successfully and return home – not now, where it will slow us down_.

Trannak found Doctor Telfan and put a single shot from his own G8C through the man's treblin eye, killing him, before looking around and nodding with approval and saying "Keyah, Caseya – let Annik take point, but you two follow him. There may be Kalish working here and you would be able to put them at their ease more readily than him".

"We will" Keyah replied, her treblin hand signalling for Caseya to put her Viper away and unsling the smaller-model suppressed slugrifle Trannak had given her.

"We are to protect Annik while he leads the way in finding an office or computer control room" Keyah whispered to Caseya once she had done that "It is an unusual place for us to be, yes? But this is how it is where we are – and in this place it will be expected to see a Scarran leading, even though at the Organisation it would have been expected for a Kalish to be the guide".

"Captain Trannak is right behind us" Caseya replied more happily "We will not even need to use the comms to pass on information – look, he is only a few metras behind us".

"He is" Keyah confirmed when she turned to look briefly "It is good to see he trusts Kalish people with important mission tasks. I have seen this before, at the place where we first found you – but it is good to see it again, I think" before signalling for them both to shift to the wall on their side to more easily cover the two corridors that appeared to split from the current one after a locked door.

"Caseya..." Keyah decided "You will pick the lock. It is a mechanical lock and you will need these picks. I have the skill to do this myself, but you should learn while you can. I will watch" before passing over her own lockpicks. It took considerably longer than it would if Keyah had done it herself, but eventually – with Keyah's supervision and occasional whispered instructions – the door was opened.

"That was hard" Caseya replied, shuddering a little as the adrenaline left her system "Your guidance was much appreciated, Keyah Karimu. I am still not of sufficient standard to do similar tasks unsupervised but it is a good start, I think".

"It is" Keyah decided "I have more skill – but you have your change. This will help you in many mission tasks".

Annik went to push the door open, but Caseya called "There is a lump on the roof of the corridor I can see along... I do not know if it is a security turret or a monitor turret. It is turning from side to side slowly".

"There is one on the hammond corridor as well" Keyah added "I think they are monitor turrets. The corridor proceeds for some metras before turning 90 degrees and going down either stairs or a ramp to a lower level. I cannot tell which it is from here".

"What are they scanning?" Lirak asked "It is watching the door? A set area of the corridor? Can it see the walls and ceiling as well?"

Caseya thought about that – _it means I will be needed to exercise the skills of my people to ensure the mission progresses again!_ she told herself more happily _Keyah and I are needed for our uniquely Kalish nature, we are valuable specialists!_ before she decided _While Keyah has many skills she can use to make the most of our species' special talent, I have comparatively few and should do my best to learn more at every opportunity._

"I do not think the one on the corridor I can see covers the ceiling..." she replied "... nor the top ...quarter?... of the wall – at least not once I approached to within a few metras".

"Disable the monitor turrets" Trannak ordered imediately "Both sides! Rulok, Lirak, and I will decide what to do next while you do this".

 _I must move fast_ Caseya decided as she watched the monitor turret turn _Keyah may be able to remove certain parts from them, but I do not have that kind of training – I will have to use my rifle and put a few bullets into the camera from close range and hope an alarm is not sounded._ As soon as the turret turned away from the door, Caseya leapt around the door and immediately shifted to the wall before running as fast as she could. At one point she had to press her body flat against the ceiling while the monitor turret's scan swept past her – but since no alarm sounded she leapt for a better position as soon as she can before reaching the camera. _It is not an advanced and fortified military model_ she decided _Certainly a monitor with simply a thin plastic cover on it would never have been used in the Organisation compound on Kalian! It would become a target for the less conforming and end up disabled ten times a weeken or more!_ Caseya promptly put two shots from her rifle into it before running back to Annik again.

Keyah was already there when Caseya returned, though she nodded and said "A good use of your current skills – disabling the camera would have been preferable to destruction but you have not been trained how to do that, so you used what you have and what you knew. Well done". Caseya bowed briefly, adding a smile when Trannak let out a very soft rumble of approval as well.

"We will stay here" Rulok announced softly "Captain Trannak will recon each corridor briefly to see if there is a room with a terminal on it we can use to get a map. The less stumbling around we do, the less chance we are found and the higher chance we find what we came for".

With the monitors disabled or destroyed, Trannak only had to contend with people's hearing. _There are either labs or offices with entrances here_ he decided as he crept down the corridor Keyah was watching, though after peeking through the windows he discovered all of them were occupied and most of them were locked. _Locked ones I can handle_ Trannak grumbled _Occupied ones I can handle... but rooms both occupied and locked are more of a problem than we can deal with on a mission primarily for infiltration! I must try the other corridor, then one Caseya watches_ before he scratched his chin in thought before deciding _She is coming to trust me and like me more now... perhaps now would be a good time to test her movement skills and see how quietly she and I can check the corridor together_.

"An interesting idea, Captain..." Rulok replied when Trannak suggested it "...if you think it's going to be doable without getting us detected".

"The other corridor is too heavily secured for a low-impact mission" Trannak explained "If we came for something already located and we were prepared for a heavy assault this wouldn't be a problem – but seeing as we have to find our own way to something we don't know a lot about I need to check the other corridor – and Caseya responds well enough to me for it to be worth the risk".

 _I am to receive another training opportunity and chance to prove myself_ Caseya decided as she listened, her changed ears allowing her to pick up what a normal person would not _and alongside Captain Trannak as well. I have been trusted to learn much about our home... but this is the first real mission where I have played an important part. The Captain and others will evaluate my performance and the Commander will decide what is to be done with me and what further training I might receive. Whatever other orders I am given, I must protect the Captain and see he comes to no harm – he likes me and seems to consider me his friend, and he is the first Scarran to consider me worth that much. This trust needs to be repaid_.

"You and I will see if there is a room in the corridor you were watching with a terminal in it we can use" Trannak explained to her "It will be a chance for me to test how good you are at moving quietly as well, of course-", a tone only mildly proud and boastful in his voice as he added "-and I am a Scarran known to be very good indeed at that, and even earned a special name for it along with a number of commendations and even medals".

 _I am to be taught new skills by an expert in the field_ Caseya decided with interest _Captain Trannak must truly place great worth in me to teach me personally, especially since others must surely know enough to teach a new student themselves._

Trannak started off by testing Caseya on what she already knew or had seen others do – he smiled and nodded when she did well, but corrected her gently and showed her how to improve when she did not.

 _Interesting..._ Keyah thought as she watched _Captain Trannak treats Caseya well, as if she is a valued advanced student or even a member of his own family. He genuinely likes her and does not simply value her for her potential worth to the unit._

Trannak's hand came up fast, so Caseya came forward.

"This room is occupied" he whispered softly "But you, unlike me, have this change which the Hierarchy is trying to resurrect – can you hear what is happening inside? Are the people close to the wall or in a room further away, perhaps beyond an open doorway?"

"I can hear a number of people" Caseya whispered back, nodding "I think... two are over _there_ and one more is over _there_ " before holding up a hand for quiet and even peeking over the lower edge of a window.

"Two are heading out of the room" she explained when Trannak asked what she saw "They said earlier they are going elsewhere to find refreshment. The one remaining must wait until their return before doing likewise".

"Watch me" Trannak instructed her "I will sneak up behind this person and subdue them – but you, Caseya, must see if the room is clear and signal me to proceed" before something else occured to him and he asked "Are they leaving the room by this door or by another one?"

"There is another door on the other side of the room" she replied "It is partly open. They were turning to face that door when I heard one speak. It was a Scarran female. Low-caste, I think".

"Good" Trannak said "We can examine this room safely. Watch until they leave, then tap me twice on my treblin shoulder – that will be my signal to proceed".

Caseya waited until she heard the door on the other side of the room shut and lock before signalling Trannak to proceed. _He opened the door far faster than I could_ Caseya decided with a little disappointment in herself but also awe in Trannak _He moves so quietly and carefully – and yet is a large Scarran! I must watch and learn and make the most of any opportunity that becomes available for me to learn from him_. She did squeak a little in surprise a microt or two later, but Trannak poked his head out and smiled before waving her inside and saying "He's only knocked out, not dead – so we have a few momens only".

Trannak brought the desk terminal out of hibernation mode and spent a momen or so trying to find a map – but grumbled and told Caseya "I know little of how these things are organised and would take too long to find what we need! I don't know if you know how to use that terminal better than me... but try your best. We need a map".

 _I am good at this_ Caseya thought happily _I will show Captain Trannak just how good I am by finding the map we require quickly_ before her fingers started moving across the keyboard and even the virtual holoscreen controls with increasing speed.

"We have what we need, Captain!" Caseya called quietly but happily "Come and see!"

"Very good" Trannak replied, rumbling softly in approval "Download it to my PDA, but print out copies for each person of our team as well".

"You think your PDA may become nonfunctional, Captain?" Caseya asks with uneasy surprise, but Trannak shook his head and squeezed her shoulder briefly before telling her "No, I do not – it is in good repair. But it is wise to prepare for all possibilities – this facility may have means to suppress portable data devices like mine and with printed maps we will not become vulnerable if it does".

Caseya immediately printed off maps as required, smiling a little as she did so – negative reports for nonconformity or not, my proficiency ratings for computer operation and information retrieval are good, even though I was not top of my class. Once all the copies were printed, she showed Trannak – who nodded before a groan from the floor made Trannak hit the clerk again.

"Return to Rulok" Trannak told Caseya next "and tell him we should proceed this way! Then pass everyone a copy of the map as they come to meet up with me. Pass the last one to whoever is on rear guard, then come back to me – you don't have much time, this one will wake up again unless I kill him".

Caseya ran back as quietly as she could, where she passed on Trannak's orders to Rulok and gave him a copy of the map.

"Good" he told her, nodding "Some solid information at last. Captain Trannak downloaded electronic copies of this to all our PDAs – but he thinks like Lirak does, he likes to have these printed maps as well" before telling her "Stand by the door, give each person their map as they go to the Captain. Once you give Keyah hers, run to catch up with the Captain as well – he obviously wants to keep you with him and train you himself" Caseya did wonder about that, but eventually decided to delay her curiosity in that area until after the mission.

"All OK..." Keyah whispered when she arrived, and Trannak nodded before saying "Caseya has found us a map which we got hold of without too much trouble. Since this is a Scarran operation, we head down – beyond that I'm not sure".

Shellek spent a half-momen or so scrolling through his map on his PDA before marking a location with a target symbol and calling " _There_. The map marks it as a lab area belonging to Doctor Crassich – but it's location also makes a good site for the central computer – or, if the doctor's especially security-conscious, actual paper documents detailing the project's current status or a stand-alone computer which has the same information".

Caseya traced this suggested route out on her own printed map, looked over it twice, then rolled the map up and put in in the small pack she had with her before nodding up at Trannak before saying "I have the eidectic memory of my people, Captain – and I have memorised the route to this Doctor Crassich's office and personal lab complex. I expect Keyah Karimu has done the same".

Trannak looked over at Keyah, his facial expression clearly asking if she had – when Keyah nodded back, Trannak said "Caseya, stay beside me. Keyah, you're on point. Judduk, take over on rear guard" before telling Rulok "The less time we lose stopping to check PDAs for directions the quicker we can leave, so Keyah's on point and Caseya's with me". Rulok and Lirak just nodded and smiled before making sure everyone moved off in proper order.

What did slow everyone down was security patrols as they got further below ground – there were few to none on the upper levels of the complex, but lower down there were roving patrols which the group lost precious momens avoiding.

"Level 8..." Keyah announced as everyone crawled out of a service tunnel and into a hallway "Should be one level below this one, and that is the one with Doctor Crassich's personal lab in it. If he is not in charge of the entire facility, he has influence with those who are. The information we seek will be there or close by".

"Rulok..." Caseya called "I do not know if you can smell it as well...you have what I have, after all... but I think there are others like you on this level. I can smell sweat that smells much as yours does and the air currents are clean here".

Rulok growled briefly before coming forward and sniffing.

"Lirak!" he called "Your nose is even better than mine! Tell me if I smell what I think I smell!"

"Confirmed..." Lirak replied softly after a few microts "Praetorian are present on this level. Probably not too many, but enough to make leaving all the harder".

"You will be safe" Keyah assured Caseya "The Captain seems to have decided you are his favoured student, and in addition to that we are all members of the Irregulars – so we will not leave you behind. We will escape and evade as much as we can, fight as little as possible, and return to our ship with what we came for".

"I will do my part, Keyah Karimu" Caseya promised, nodding "The presence of these Praetorian frightens me, but the natural talents of our people may be what makes the difference between a successful mission and an unsuccessful one. For once in my life Scarran lives are depending on what I do – part of me feels smug and proud, but more of me than that feels scared".

"Do not let your fear rule you" Keyah cautioned Caseya in response "Kalish people should be calm and objective – sometimes that comes naturally to us, but sometimes we must make more of an effort to remain calm and in control. Not as much as those of other species would, of course – but more than we might do normally"

"I have been taught that before" Caseya agreed "I should do my best to make it so now".

Progress became much slower as the team attempted to reach a means of accessing level 9 and Doctor Crassich's personal lab – most of the lab workers and security guards were avoided, but four lab workers and two guards had to be killed and their bodied dumped down a recyc chute or hidden.

What none of them expected was Doctor Crassich putting out a call to find his missing lab clerk – the one Caseya had shot on the way down.

"We have a few momens, maybe a quarter-arn at most..." Trannak hissed "...before that body gets found and security goes onto general alert! Since none of us have found an unbarred rampway or staircase, or seen a working levelator this far down, we have a problem!"

"Could this be made to work in our favour?" Keyah suggested, and although Trannak was sceptical he replied "What are you suggesting...?"

"We do not need to hide when the body is found" Keyah replied, shaking her head "When the alarm is sounded, we find a wall comms somewhere and one of you Scarrans calls Doctor Crassich – he would appreciate part of the Praetorian guard force stationed here coming to keep him safe, would he not?"

"Perhaps a 50% chance of that" Annik replied, rocking his hand back and forth in the human gesture Caseya now knew meant he wasn't sure "He'd appreciate the ego boost, but he won't like the idea of Praetorian guard wandering through his lab – especially if what he's doing is either highly classified or completely unsanctioned".

"If it means a higher chance of him getting out alive..." Rulok growled "then he'll likely swallow his pride, grab the last data backup, and run to whatever spacecraft he has here – and purge the datafiles before he goes!"

"Then we must shoot him before he can do that" Caseya said, to everyone's surprise – including her own "We came for that data – it shows if the Hierarchy is trying to make more like our Commander or not, it may show other interesting things. We need to find out about them before he destroys them" – perhaps two more momens later she realised what she had suggested and started shaking and crying.

"Do not be afraid" Trannak told her softly, resting his hands on her shoulders and rumbling softly – when her fear made her press closer to him as the nearest familiar and safe person she knew he was very surprised but continued with "I know such ideas as the one you spoke to us about upset and scare you – but none of us truly like them, even though we are skilled in doing such things. Sometimes they simply need to be done. We will try and get to the data before Doctor Crassich – but your suggestion is nonetheless the correct one, we must be prepared to kill him if a better option does not present itself".

Loud sirens started wailing ten momens or so later, sounding a general security alert. Annik shot another security guard and stole his comms before calling "Doctor Crassich? Doctor Crassich?! Your senior clerk has been found on one of the upper levels – dead! One half of our force has gone with the lab's own security units to hunt down the intruders – we are to come to you and ensure you are ready to be safely evacuated!"

A very annoyed grumbling came back across the line before a voice announced "Very _well_! It's not like I don't already have two squads down here already, pretty soon there won't be any room to _breathe_ – let alone work! Thanks to this project's security ranking I can't even get any Kalish down here to help any more, not since the last one got nullified for political instability by your previous commanding officer!"

"Your problem's with him, then" Rulok replied bluntly "and not me! Open up an access ramp or levelator and let us down!"

Eventually a location code was given – both Keyah and Caseya nodded, so Rulok told Crassich "On our way" before discomming.

"The good news is we have a way down to level 9" Rulok explained as Keyah led the way "The bad news is there's at least some guards already down there – and the doctor wasn't kind enough to mention if they're regular security or Praetorian. The result – once we're down there, we'll have to fight. The question is _when_ , not _if_ ".

"If we have to fight changed Praetorian..." Trannak added "then it's almost certain that multiple hits to critical locations will be required to kill. This was the case on the mission where we met you and it will be the same now" before he turned to Krynak and told him "You are our only sniper, Krynak. Put your shot in an eye or an ear and you will be as successful as you would be on any other target. If you hit the body or leg, you might exhaust a magzaine or more for your rifle before the target is nullified".

"Prob'ly means I lose some effective range as well" Krynak grumbled "While we're this far down it won't matter, the corridors are short – but the close we get to the landing field the more strung out and longer they get. Another thing – lab security may not be wearing heavy armour, but if there's our former brethren around then they most certainly will be".

"We should move" Lirak insisted "before a search team finds us here talking!"

The security force got thinned out a little more as everyone made their way to the location assigned to them. Krynak checked one of the bodies and learned that the regular lab security was lightly equipped when it came to armour.

"Their job is recapturing lab specimens, not stopping soldiers" Trannak reminded Krynak "We should hope we escape from this place without encountering Praetorian". _Plok-all chance of that_ , Krynak thought as they moved on _Since Praetorian are here, either we'll find them or they'll find us. Not all of them were that intelligent, true, but no one I've ever seen in the Hierarchy beats their persistence – we either have to kill our way back to the Switchblade or run really quick_.

"We see them, Doctor" a rough voice announced "Right where you told them to be".

"How many?" Doctor Crassich snapped from his lab terminal keyboard – the man clearly didn't like being seconded to science command one bit, but kept relatively calm while he said "Eighteen Scarrans - plus two smaller ones, most likely sanctioned Kalish tech specialists or forensics".

"A little less than the half force they stated..." Crassich replied "But it'll do. Unbar that ramp access. The rest of this data has to be compiled and sorted for delivery to science command and the longer I have here to do that the more likely all of us are not to be scheduled for loyalty reassessments ahead of schedule". The ramp was unbarred swiftly after that since no one wanted a loyalty reassessment, ahead of schedule or not.

Even in the comparatively short time it took for Caseya, Trannak, and the rest of the Irregulars to make their way half way down the ramp, sightings of most of the guards they had killed on the way in and not dumped down recyc chutes had been called in. This had sufficiently unnerved Doctor Polla, head of the other major project at this particular complex and one of Doctor Crassich's most vocal critics and enemies in science command, that she commed in for advice on the crisis.

"Oh, so now you want my help..." he crowed, before calming down and adding "Get anything you can't afford to do without ready to move, woman! Whatever I might think of you right now, you have your own influence in science command and it won't look good for either of us if your work is lost and you end up killed. Get to the main base's spaceport, pit 34, and wait for me and as many of my guard force as don't get themselves killed on the way". Doctor Polla snorted softly once she discommed – _You used as much influence and markers as you did to secure Praetorian to guard your project and you don't trust them to do their jobs?!_ she thought _Why waste the effort getting them here, then?_

"Get our sole remaining test subject ready to be moved" she told her aide "The priority rank 1 item is _still_ over at Crassich's lab for the second examination Crassich's friends forced on me – he'd _better_ make sure he brings it with him! The amount of effort the Ministry used to get that from theory to reality truly beggars belief – how they managed it I still don't know or want to know, which for everyone's safety is how it had better stay! Get today's core backup and wait at the first standby exit point for me. Whether it's Hierarchy politics or external enemies coming in here doesn't really matter at this point – we have to leave, our data has to leave with us, and the computers must be destroyed beyond hope of recovery".

"Yes mam" came the reply, before rapid and heavy bootsteps disappeared slowly into the distance.

Annik called a halt when he made it to the bottom of the ramp and onto level 9 itself – then he removed his helmet and sniffed before calling Lirak over.

"Confirmed" he told Annik before nodding – Annik then called Trannak who told everyone else the news.

"Lirak has confirmed Annik's scent trace – we have a confirmed presence of Praetorian here. We don't know how many at this point, but there's likely enough to crew a smaller ship, at least for essential functions, so that gives us between ten and thirty total. If our guess of half the force being on search duty is right, that gives us maybe eight to fifteen down here somewhere – let's hope they aren't all dug in around Crassich's office and his computer terminal".

"Caseya..." Trannak told her softly, trying to encourage her and inspire hope and courage "You are both the smallest person here and you have the change... so you are needed for observation duty. Stay on the walls or ceiling where possible, few Scarrans will think to check there first, use your improved senses to find out where any guards or lab technicians are, and report what you find back to me or to Rulok. This is important and taxing duty... but I know you can do it".

"You have trusted me with so much already, Captain" Caseya replied, bowing slightly and briefly "Trusted me with important tasks and with people's lives. I do not know why I have been singled out for accelerated combat training, I have never been given any training beyond basic marksmanship and protocol training at the Organisation – and every student except the completely inept are given that level of weapons training, and even _they_ are made to take the protocol classes as many times as it takes for them to achieve proficiency".

Keyah smiled briefly before telling Caseya "You have not been singled out for accelerated combat training, Caseya, at least as far as I am aware – but since the Captain seems to find your company relaxing and has come to trust you, I expect he wants you to be a part of his command. Since we are an elite unit even among the Irregulars, you must be tested and trained – where better than on a mission such as this one?"

 _Ah_ Caseya thought, relaxing just a little bit _I am being tested for admission to Captain Trannak's own unit within the Irregulars in addition to whatever other duties I may be assigned to as part of the unit as a whole_. Caseya did smile a little more proudly when the rest of what Keyah said started to sink in – _They believe I can achieve the proficiency required of the elite of the Irregulars. Both Captain Trannak believes this and Keyah Karimu believes it. A Master of the art of my people believes I can find a place among the very best of those who sneak around, who complete their missions by stealth and subterfuge, whose best missions are completed without, perhaps, anyone even knowing they were there! That would be a level of skill worth striving for, a level of skill already attained by the Captain and by Keyah Karimu..._

Caseya nodded and said "I will do as you order, Captain – I must not risk letting you down for your trust in me" before climbing up the wall and onto the ceiling. _Caseya still takes refuge in what must be Organisation protocol_ Trannak thought to himself as he watched her move ahead _though admittedly only when she is under a lot of stress – and such times are becoming fewer and further between. I am helping her to become more confident in herself, I am passing on my skills to her, and doing so in a way I think father would be proud of and encourage me to continue with_.

She came to a fast halt a few more momens later, her hammond hand moving through a rapid sequence of signals without conscious thought while her treblin hand kept hold of her weapon. _I still do not know why or how I know those signals_ she thought after doing them _I expect it came along with these changes, that someone knows enough about these things where I was changed and tested to encode some knowledge they considered useful into my genetic structure. Why that kind of effort was made, I do not know. Perhaps Doctor Nrakal knows_.

"You cannot narrow it down more than 'greater than three', Caseya?" Trannak asked hopefully – Caseya bowed her head for longer this time before replying "I am sorry, Captain, but this has been the first time I have needed to use the abilities given to me by this change outside of a test environment. I do not mean to disappoint, I am truly sorry I cannot tell you what you wish to know".

Caseya was surprised, though not as much as Keyah, when Trannak actually hugged her and said "Do not worry too much about that, you will become better in time and all of us will help you and test you. We all care about you and trust you, you are a part of our special family aboard the _Cry Havoc_ – a very odd family at times, this is true, but our Commander wants us to form close bonds so trust and loyalty among individuals increases".

 _I am being held and not killed by a Scarran_ Caseya realised _A Scarran, a high-caste Scarran, a high-caste Scarran officer, trusts me and cares for me and wants to train me – and even, it seems, wants to stay close to me simply because he likes my company and wants my friendship. I have never met a Scarran who would do even one of these things before coming to the Irregulars – but here Captain Trannak does all of them for me without needing any kind of reward, it appears, and continues to give me more chances to prove myself to others and himself._ She let herself stay there like that, being held, for a few microts before climbing back on the ceiling – Keyah was clearly not used to seeing a Scarran treat a Kalish like this and was clearly wondering why Trannak does so, _but her scent_ Caseya decided _suggests that she is simply protective of me. I am glad this is the case, that another of my people wants to keep me safe._

Keyah eventually unslung her G8C and joined Caseya on the ceiling, a situation Trannak approved of.

"Good idea, Keyah" Trannak said when she suggested it "Join your fellow Kalish on the ceiling. Show her how to make the most of her position there to cover us and find our enemies. I cannot move as the two of you do. Keyah, so I need you to be up there with her and help her".

With that in mind, Keyah pointed to a number of places and told Caseya "My own training suggests those places as good defensive positions for potential enemies, Caseya – can you smell any people at any of those points?"

" _There_ and _there_ " Caseya replied, nodding slightly to each of two points she had selected "At least two at the first one, the scent is faint but has the odd edge to it that Rulok and Lirak and their friends have. I cannot tell with certainty how many people are at the second place" before her brow furrowed and she moved further along the ceiling.

 _Caseya has found something or someone else_ Keyah decided _If she has found a living person at this range, in a lab where there are other smells, and where we cannot see too many actual people... then they do not have the change_.

"Caseya has found something – or someone" Keyah reported back to Trannak "She stopped briefly, then moved off on her own and has not stopped or called back yet".

"Move to support her, Keyah" Trannak ordered immediately "I will follow at ground level, and Rulok will bring the rest of our force behind me. Krynak should lead, I think we need his marksmanship at the front more than Judduk's heavy weapon at this stage". Rulok nodded his agreement and started signalling everyone into position.

Krynak's treblin hand came up in a fist to signal ~Enemy seen!~ some momens later.

"Confirmed Praetorian presence" he told Trannak when asked "I don't need my change to recognise the one I found – Krebith's change didn't take all the way and it affects his scent and left him permanently a bit on the fat side. He's a good heavy-gunner but not got a lot of book-smarts, so he won't advance more than he has already. He's over _there_ , close to that desk and next to the door".

"Where he has a field of fire covering most of this part of the lab..." Trannak grumbles "Tell Keyah and Caseya – they should try and avoid him, but if they must then kill him fast". Krynak did that, after which he alerted Rulok as well.

"I remember Krebith as well" he said "If he's assigned to the same unit as he was when we last saw him, he's with Latho's team and likely spread around behind those desks and that lab counter and terminal. Beban's team will have the other side covered, from _there_ to _there_. I don't know if their CO will be here as well, but if she is then shoot her on sight".

 _With Krebith's location as a guide_ Krynak thought to himself as he scanned the lab _then Beban's heavy should be right behind that... yes! Seen him! Effective setup... but by-the-book predictable..._ before waving Annik forward and passing on his theory. Annik nodded, then passed it back to Captain Trannak and Rulok.

 _I will go down the hammond flank_ Trannak decided _There is better cover there and I know I can move from point to point undetected even by the changed until I approach to within five metras where even the most inept Praetorian can smell me unless he's changing his power pack – when all you can usually smell is hot shakan oil residue in the spent pack. The microt they fire, however, their pulse fire will reveal their locations – while our own return fire will not do the same to us._


	3. Chapter 3

All the careful planning went right out of the lab window when Krebith took his helmet off to have a drink – and could smell his surroundings properly!

"I smell Kalish!" he called to his treblin, where a voice replied "Our reinforcements had two with them when we unbarred the ramp access down here, they're expected!" with a hiss, before adding "Keep your pleebin' voice down, too – the enemy will hear you two floors up!"

"Unchanged Scarrans..." Annik whispered when Lirak came his way "Likely regular security. Unlikely to be too many if this is a black project, but if there's an alert on some might have been dragged down here as fodder so the high-ups can slow us down and buy themselves time to escape".

Krebith clearly wasn't happy about something, or perhaps his instincts today weren't completely on the stupid side this time, because he sniffed again before growling "Not at ground level!"

"His nose is too good!" Rulok snapped into the Irregulars' comm-net "Put a bullet through it!"

 _The loud one with the odd scent is on my side of the room_ Caseya realised _I have the smaller weapon but the best chance of a clear shot_ before she gasped briefly when she saw his face turning to look at her directly!

Her finger tightened on the trigger, emptying half her rifle's magazine over Krebith's head, upper body, and immediate cover – but he had suffered enough damage to kill him, even if only just so.

"Stun grenades!" Lirak called. As these were thrown, Trannak made his move and climbed over the nearest lab counter right as the grenades were sailing through the air – once he unplugged his ears and the ringing had gone away enough to keep going, he peeked over the top of his new cover and saw four Scarrans in security uniform and three Praetorian. Instead of another stun grenade, he pulled a shatter bomb from a belt pouch and lobbed it over the edge of his cover, as close to a Praetorian as he could get it without it bouncing off something hard and noisy. He barely made it back behind safe cover before it detonated, killing one of the three Praetorian and all four Security troopers.

Trannak peeked back around a different part of his temporary shelter before waiting for someone else to draw at least some attention away from him – when Keyah had decided to fire on some of the survivors near him, Trannak opened fire on full-automatic, putting ten rounds into Latho's head and neck and killing him instantly. The one remaining Praetorian of Latho's team nearly managed to finish Trannak off, but a single pop from Krynak's rifle got him before Trannak could be killed.

Trannak patched his few shrapnel and pulse wounds before taking stock of the current situation. _Keyah and Caseya still on the ceiling, good... Krynak's still taking targets of opportunity, also good... everyone else is wounded but still very much alive, I think. Not good, but could be so much worse._ He looked around briefly before smiling briefly and proceeding towards the other half of the Praetorian blocking force.

Lirak saw Trannak's head peek around cover briefly and grinned before passing on his guess at Trannak's intentions.

"Quite likely so" Rulok replied "Doesn't give us any excuses for slacking, though - if we can kill them first, we kill them first. We don't need to be slowed down like this, it favours the enemy and not us. Pull Keyah and Caseya back towards us – once they find out there's no fire coming from above, someone's going to stick their head up to see why. When the Captain nullifies them, we make our move then".

Both Keyah and Caseya weren't quite sure what was going on, but came back when called anyway.

"I am not mentally defective, I do not wish to die here" she told Rulok quietly "but someone should be in a position to assist the Captain – and Keyah and I are best suited to do so".

"Krynak's watching, both of you" Rulok replied "When he gives the word, we move. Not before".

Trannak had drawn a short sword by this point, slinging his G8C. _Too bulky for close combat_ he told himself _With this cover I can get close enough undetected to kill one, perhaps two, while the others nullify the rest_. It wasn't too long before someone looked out from behind cover to see what was happening – what wasn't predicted was the person in question being barely a fench or two in front of Trannak.

 _Beban himself as well_ Trannak saw when the man raised his head enough for Trannak to see his shoulder markings _It has to be. Rank markings show a Specialist Trooper Third Class, which should mean that's a team leader_.

Beban turned one way, then the other, but as he slowly sunk back behind cover Trannak stood up just enough to stick the point of his short sword right between his helmet and upper shoulder armour, along with his neck, then up into his brain, before ducking for cover again.

It was less than a momen before someone else asked for orders and saw Beban's corpse with no sign on any attacker close by – by now Rulok had ordered a cautious advance towards the Praetorian position, so by the time the survivors got back up to fire they saw both of Rulok's teams advancing towards them and were all killed within just a few short microts.

"A bit showy..." Lirak told his much younger superior officer "...but even so, I've never seen anyone move so quietly in my life. Which has been a long one, in case you can't tell". While everyone was providing such basic first-aid as was needed, Caseya came forward – she mostly checked to see if Trannak was injured, but she also sniffed for any sign of living enemies and scanned the room for doors leading further back into the lab complex or to possible escape routes.

"I cannot smell living people over all this blood, Captain" she eventually admitted "But there is a door situated almost centrally on the wall, past the entryway between all these... bodies. Perhaps we should proceed that way?"

"We will" Trannak confirmed, then ordered "Five microts to grab a last gulp from your canteens, then we go on". Both Keyah and Caseya headed out first again, though it was Caseya's eyes that pierced the gloom first and caused her to stop before calling Rulok forward and telling him "There is a large metal door there, like a bulkhead door in a ship – why would it be here?"

It was Judduk who said "It's like a bulkhead door, Caseya, because it's an airlock" and told everyone what the small lights beside the door along with the lever was for.

"Would an operating room and facilities for performing the change be there?" Trannak suggested "I have seen our own sick bay – there are a number of tanks, wider than they are tall, in which subjects would be placed while they are being put through the program. We have them as well, though only a small number so far".

"Airlock's got quite a big window on it" Judduk replied "Take a look if you like, Captain – might be those tanks, for all I know, but I haven't looked".

Trannak peeked around the edge of the window quickly.

"Confirmed presence of five tanks – that's just what I can see from here" he reported "After the airlock, the corridor keeps going straight, but there's an office on the treblin and the project facility on the hammond. No door separating the office or the lab from the corridor. One person in the office with two guards. Something on his desk – can't tell what, can't see all of it. A few people in the lab facility, moving around quite quickly".

"They're preparing to leave" Shellek decided aloud "General procedure would suggest those moving around in the lab are either retrieving irreplacable data or placing demolition charges. The one in the office is either the project leader or their second".

"Lab facilities are of secondary importance at this point" Trannak decided before anyone else could suggest options "Whatever is on the desk in that office is likely a terminal for accessing the project data in its entirety – so we must capture it intact before whoever's inside can either copy it to a portable storage device or purge the system completely".

"If the project leader is there..." Keyah asked "this would be Doctor Crassich, yes? Should we take him alive for questioning?"

"That's not worth the risk, Keyah" Lirak decided, shaking his head "Without knowing what or who else is in there we can't risk grenades, they might destroy the terminal or data stores which we need. I say we have Judduk or Krynak place charges on the door and we go through hard and fast – and kill everyone inside before the smoke clears".

"Do it" Trannak ordered, nodding "Charges on the door – but try not to blow it through the office wall".

While the lab's insulation kept the noise of gunfire from bothering anyone inside, the shock of the shatter bomb did alert Doctor Crassich and the two guards he had with him.

"You have no more time, Doctor" one stated, his skin marking him as a Praetorian "I suspect that those forces which came in as reinforcements for our defence were, in fact, our attackers".

"They were outfitted just like you are" Doctor Crassich replied, but the Praetorian just snorted and said "So they're either renegades or well-equipped mercenaries, then. Either way, we need to leave – your work must be taken back to your superiors in science command, but we don't have much time to reach the port at the main base and our ship. We received word five momens ago that your colleague was retrieving a test subject and would meet us there".

"Doctor Polla has her own patrons in positions of authority..." Doctor Crassich replied with a sigh "in addition to which she knows enough about my own work to make her too knowledgable to easily get rid of. As for who our attackers are, I'd bet good crindars on certain _people_ in the upper echelons of science command using their influence to send some of your less ...principled... comrades to attack us".

"Get your core dump" the man's second added "We have no time to dawdle. If the enemy outside that airlock aren't dead they're preparing to come in here and ensure we are! Get your core dump and leave by the faster of the two escape routes – the two of us will purge the system and follow you".

Just as Crassich pulled a small datapod from a port on the side of the terminal, Judduk pressed a button and the inner door was blown down the corridor and into the project lab facility. Annik was first through the smoke – and although he took half a dozen hits across his chestplate again he was still well enough to stand after putting a burst through one Praetorian's chest. Since Trannak had, by then, already shot Doctor Crassich with his Viper, the senior surviving Praetorian grabbed the datapod in Crassich's hand and ran for a concealed hatch.

"Couldn't get to him in time" Krynak grumbled "not even quick enough to throw a grenade down the hole he jumped into".

"Shellek!" Rulok ordered immediately "Get inside the system! Stop that last survivor or anyone else from attempting to purge the system remotely and disable the facilitiy's external comms! We can't have calls for reinforcements going out, or an auto-destruct detonated!"

"We got here just in time to stop that option" Shellek replies, fingers flying across the keyboard and virtual HUD controls "Core data was copied but main system wasn't purged before we got here".

"Copy it then blow it" Rulok replied "If the main datastore for the project is in this room disconnect it and give it to Captain Trannak before you blow the system".

"Downloading..." Shellek replied, his eyes not turning from the screen "...to my back unit. Datastore's deeper underground, though – not here".

"Judduk, assemble the device" Rulok finally ordered "Everyone, you know which items from your packs he needs – get them out and pass them over. Krynak, you help Judduk assemble it; Shellek – tell us when you're done" before his face crinkled in surprise before he added "...and will _someone_ please find out what kind of noise is coming from that box on the desk?! It's got classification markings almost off the scale on it, but it's not quiet that's for sure".

Caseya's curiosity got the better of her and she pulled the cloth covering the box off – and gasped in surprise before bursting into tears. Keyah rushed to her side, but stared at what was in the box – and then called "Captain, you should see this for yourself...".

The box was, it turned out, a small incubator – and inside it, connected to life-support monitors, was a small baby.

"Incubator monitor panel lists this child as a baby girl..." Keyah whispered "...but not anything about parents or why she is here".

The baby was clearly upset, or at least hurting, as her crying was very loud indeed – Caseya calmed down after a momen or two and looked at the incubator and the baby inside it again. While the baby didn't stop crying, she did get appreciably quieter and her tiny new eyes followed Caseya's face as she moved around to try and see the baby from every angle.

"We _must_ take her with us..." Caseya cried "We cannot leave her here! Who knows if she will be found and taken care of – or even just left to die! We can take care of her back on the _Cry Havoc_ – if others cannot be made available to do so, I will volunteer to look after her. I will be doing something useful for others then...".

"It'll slow us down..." Lirak replied, also watching the baby "... but I tend to agree with Caseya – we can't leave it here" before he told Caseya "She's your responsibility, Caseya – we can't spare another team member to carry that incubator, we're all needed in case our exit is contested and we have to fight. We'll do our best to cover you and her – but stay out of sight and behind cover at all times".

"I will" Caseya promised, looking at the baby and adding _A truly amazing child... I know nothing about her, not even her name or her parents' names_ in her own thoughts, before the baby looked up and briefly smiled.

"I will take you with us, little girl" Caseya whispered as Judduk and Krynak muttered and growled in the background as they finished putting together whatever it was they were making "I will take care of you... I expect when Moratha sees you she will want to help take care of such a marvellous little girl as you, too. You will have so many new friends, so many people to fuss over you and love you and see to your needs...". _Did my own mother feel like this when she first saw my brother and I after we were born?_ Caseya wondered _If I ever see her again I will ask her, I think_.

"Charge is assembled!" Krynak called "As soon as you're done, Shellek, I arm this thing and we run for it!"

"Charge?!" Caseya asked "That is a bomb? You wish to destroy this lab?"

"It's a bomb" Rulok confirmed, nodding "Not huge, but enough to destroy this lab complex... everything in it... and any evidence of it's existence. As clean as these things get. Perhaps one megaton yield on the human scale".

 _A portable atomic warhead?_ Caseya thought, scared again _I did not know our unit possessed such things – though now I think about it, our ship is so large and since it is also made by Scarrans such things as these would be in its stores somewhere. Scarrans do so love large weapons of any kind, after all..._

"Good to go!" Shellek shouted, interrupting Caseya's train of thought "Sucked their databank dry, I grabbed absolutely _everything_ – which is why it took so frelling long!"

"Less talking and more running then!" Krynak replied with equal vigour "Device is armed! Counting down...". Caseya picked up the incubator in both arms after slinging her rifle down the middle of her back – the baby girl looked up at her curiously once again, though she clearly did not like being moved around so much.

"We must move you, dear girl..." Caseya told her quietly "See these big friends of ours? They are going to help us get to a safe place, where there will be people who love you and help me take care of you...". Rulok's team found Caseya's talking to the baby quite amusing, though they stayed searching for a new exit – Trannak came over and looked briefly as well, rumbling softly before nodding and looking up, his head turning to where one of the team called "Down here! We can't go the same way that Praetorian did, the corridor's ceiling caved in – but there looks to be a service tunnel or something like it! Just big enough for us all to walk upright after the first few metras needed to reach it!"

"Keyah, you're on point" Rulok called "I don't know how to navigate these tunnels, none of us learned tunnel-sign codes...".

"I know them" Keyah confirmed "I expect Caseya knows some of it if not all of it as well. Since she has the incubator with her, however, she must stay in the middle of our group where she and the child can be protected. Shellek should remain close to her as well, since he has the data we came to find". Trannak and Rulok conferred briefly before deciding on movement order, but eventually settled on something and got everyone moving.

The baby cooed a little at the change in light levels, but did not seem too bothered by it – every so often as the group moved she would look up at Caseya, and when she saw Caseya looking back at her she either smiled or let out a tiny cooing noise before going at least mostly quiet. The first stretch of tunnel didn't have markings on it at all, and even then Keyah reported that they were not standard ones.

"They just had a Scarran number 2 on them" she told Trannak, pointing at them "No sign or letters to show an exit anywhere".

"We can't afford to stop moving" Trannak replied "I don't know what method of detonation Krynak used for the bomb alongisde the timer – for all I know the timer might be the only method of detonation! Keep going, find us a way out of these tunnels and into a corridor where we can manoevre properly".

It took fifteen momens before Keyah kicked a wall grating off – and she was not pleased with what she found.

"Cell block" she told Trannak and Rulok "I cannot tell if there are any test subjects imprisoned here, we must have arrived at the wrong end of the block for a security terminal"

"Smells bad but empty" Lirak decided, sniffing "I don't think there's any prisoners on this level. We should head upwards and find an route back to the Switchblade – the sooner we leave, the sooner we return to the _Cry Havoc_ , and the better off all of us are. Even our new passenger there with Caseya".

"People like you already..." Caseya told the baby girl "You will have even more friends when we get back home..." – and stopped when Keyah's hand came up in a fist.

"Not soldiers" she told Trannak "At least not all of them. Noise suggests a prisoner's being moved".

"It's on our best route out..." Krynak grumbled "If we can, we may as well help – we can drop whoever it is at Tal IV with a bit of credit once we're back there again. Can't be worse than staying here". Lirak went forward with Keyah – shortly afterward everyone else followed along, to see two bodies and one live female Scarran with a doctor's ident standing beside a female Kalish – very pregnant – strapped onto a stretcher on a grav-plate. Keyah was trying everything she knew to try and calm then woman down – mostly it seemed to be working, in no small part to the woman being able to see both Caseya and Keyah there.

"Please..." she begged "...do not let me die here. Take me to safety... I must find my husband... hope he has not forgotten me... hope my daughter has not forgotten me...".

"Have you been away from them long?" Keyah asked – the woman did not know what the current date or time was, and when Keyah told her these things she revealed it was approximately 18 months since she had seen her family last.

"Thank whatever gods of soldiering there are that this stretcher's on a grav-plate!" Krynak grumbled "We can just push it, no effort required!"

"We are taking her with us as well" Trannak insisted "It may well slow us down... but since those markings on the wall show this as level 8 we have made progress. Which way next, Keyah? Caseya?"

Keyah suggested a route while Rulok asked if they should keep the doctor alive.

"No" Trannak replied bluntly "Not only might she report our location to any surviving security troops, but she may try attacking us herself. As well as that, whatever's in her head might be useful to the Hierarchy – so she's more trouble than she's worth. Nullify her and throw her down the nearest recyc chute".

Once that was done out of sight of both the baby and the stretcher, everyone followed Keyah up the levels through the main corridors. Some time was lost either avoiding people or in unavoidable firefights, so by the time everyone reached floor 3 everyone had little ammunition left for their G8Cs and were mostly using their Vipers. Since Judduk had stolen the doctor's security ident, they were able to unlock a sealed ramp entry leading up to floor 2 – but just as the last of the group came out of the ramp acessway and onto floor 2, Shellek called "Short-range comms! Main Miclatze base has been alerted and are sending reinforcements! Looks like an entire regiment heading our way – a mix of Scarrans and Charrids if I recall numbering conventions properly".

Trannak turned to look at Krynak, who called "Twenty momens!" – before losing no time in barking "Run for it! Keep pace behind Keyah but keep pace! Keyah – as fast as you can manage, please! Not much time left to reach Hellbolt and the Switchblade!"

 _I am exhausted_ Caseya thought as she ran _I am exhausted, I want to collapse, I am not used to this level of running or for this long_ before she looked at the incubator again and added _But whatever I feel like I cannot abandon this baby – I must at least reach the Switchblade under my own power, even if I spend the entire return journey in the sick bay..._

Miclatze garrison forces approached the entry points closest to their own base and wasted no time in forcing their way inside.

"Find any surviving scientists!" their commanding officer barked over their comms "I don't care what it takes, find them and retrieve them! What they were working on is critical to security in this sector if not the Empire as a whole – if you can't grab their computer datastores, grab the scientists themselves. We'll be set back without current data but that's better than starting again with nothing!"

Despite their commanding officer shouting at them, progress went slower than anyone liked – while Rulok and the rest of the Irregulars, already having maps on their PDAs, in their bags, and in Keyah and Caseya's heads, already knew where to go and ran as fast as they could.

"We've restarted security control!" a Scarran army commtech reported, shortly before the computer announced "Explosive device detected on ... level 9".

"Type and yield!" barked the army commander, and the commtech replied "Plok! Standard semi-portable ADM, fusing mode unknown, yield at that size... maximum one hundred megaunits!"

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" the army commander yelled as loud as he could "Get back on the Scimitars, get out of this place, and get the fekking hell out of the blast radius – I, for one, want to remain alive and not setting off every radiation detector for forty kilometras!"

Unfortuately, the army's escape route and the Irregulars' escape route came close enough that another army commtech picked them up through the now-restored monitor feeds and called it in.

"You have ten momens to find them and kill them!" the army commander told a subordinate "If you can't kill them by then find somewhere to hide and hope the fallout doesn't kill you all!"

"Your own commtech..." that man replied "...sent us the official floor plans – let's just hope the real ones aren't too different or we'll all be dead!"

A little less than half the allotted ten momens later, Judduk called "We got visitors!" before pulse fire started flying over everyone's heads.

"Keep running!" Rulok bellowed "Shellek – call ahead to Hellbolt, wake him the plok up, and get him to lower the drop ramp so we can get aboard ASAP! Everyone else – keep pace with the stretcher and Caseya and try not to die!"

When the call came, Hellbolt was – as Rulok suspected – half-asleep. He almost fell out of then pilot's chair in surprise, but replied "I'm awake, all systems coming out of standby modes... now, drop ramp is coming down as we speak – oh, and I have turret control on semi-auto. You'll have covering fire once you're on the landing field itself" before grabbing a quick gulp from his own water flask and bringing up the fire control systems on his HUD.

"What's that way that's got them in such a hurry?" their leader asked his commtech – after a short query he replied "Landing field! They're trying to leave!"

"They haven't left yet" came the response "Try and shut down any blast doors you can, do whatever you need to – just keep them here long enough to get shot!"

"Trying!" the commtech replied "They got someone good with them and he's got good gear – as soon as I get beyond the surface layers of the system I get ejected!"

Since the last blast door was only halted a fench above Trannak's head, Shellek's skills were proving to be just what the Irregulars needed to stay ahead.

"Landing field!" Keyah called with a gasp "Switchblade in sight!" – just in time to see an aft turret turn their way and open fire. Everyone had just enough time to avoid getting even temporarily blinded by the flash, but Hellbolt called "You're quite safe – I reset the guns for rapid fire at low power. Keep running, you're not far off!"

By the time Keyah reached the top of the drop ramp a number of Rulok's team had suffered further injury from the sheer weight of fire directed against them by the army troops now starting to overhaul them. Hellbolt did manage to hold them off for long enough so everyone could make it aboard – and as soon as Shellek reported the stretcher was properly secured Hellbolt turned the forward cannon on the blast doors and made a fast and rough takeoff.

As soon as Rulok had found his footing and the artigrav had caught up with current events again, Rulok called "General quarters, you lot – I want everyone who can still move in a turret and ready to keep any Strykers off our backs! Keyah, Caseya – you two get the narl and the stretcher to Murea and Darrek in sick bay. Both the woman and the baby get a full check-up as soon as we reach orbit and set course for home!" before grabbing Lirak and running for the bridge. They met up with Novia again on the way, despite her being more than a little worse the wear due to numerous, painful, but thankfully not too severe pulse burns.

"Don't bother me, Rulok..." Hellbolt called when he heard the door open :"There's Strykers launching from Miclatze main base to try and get us – we _should_ reach orbit before they do, but only if I'm not disturbed!"

Lirak sat at the flight engineer's station and waited, since Shellek was downloading the project data from his combat pack terminal to the Switchblade's own datastores, and Rulok took his usual seat and watched Hellbolt closely.

"Novia, plot a speed-run course for Tal IV but don't send it over until Hellbolt has the bow pointed outsystem" Rulok ordered "So far we're staying ahead of the insystem defences, so let's hope it stays that way and we don't take any serious damage".

"They're gone" the flight leader reported to Miclatze command on landing "They must have had their course pre-plotted – because they boosted outsystem at extreme hetch the microt they left the gravity well. If you want us to catch them we need something bigg-WHAT THE FRELL'S THAT?!" before the building shook for a few momens.

"Those fekkiks left an armed ADM for us on a short fuse" came the reply from an exhausted Scarran infantry officer "Everyone was running faster than even I thought possible just to stay alive long enough to reach their Scimitars – we'll need that area sealed off until the dust settles and we can what's actually still there. I'll wager every Kalish on base has their skin tingling already".

"That reminds me... " the Miclatze commander replied "We can't send them in to clean this mess up, they'll die even inside suits before they get close . Have to use robots an' throw 'em out once the job's done".

The lady on the stretcher turned out to be a Kalish named Palikka – Keyah managed to get her home planet and husband's name and work location, along with residential address out of her.

"We will _try"_ Keyah stressed when Palikka asked about her family "But in a safer way than this. We will take more care this time and not make it up as we go along".

Palikka smiled wearily before Murea said "That's right... get Shellek to forge some good travel authorisation papers. If it comes to that, there's always enough trading concerns looking for stable longer-term workers at Tal IV that you, your husband, or both of you can find work that pays quite nicely if Scarran-controlled space is too dangerous".

"I think..." Palikka replied "...that it is. My husband and daughter will need to be found soon, before the Praetorian catch up to them".

"We can get some friends of ours..." Keyah assured her "...trusted friends... to find them and insert false travel papers into the Hierarchy system for us if we cannot do that in time ourselves. They can then be moved to a temporary safe location before being sent here to join you".

Palikka's unborn baby started rolling and kicking with quite some vigour.

"Calm _down_ , little one!" she pleaded, her hand resting on her belly "Your time for birthing will not come any sooner by poking me so hard!"

"You are braver than me..." Keyah whispered softly "I do not know that I could endure what you have endured, nor deal with the consequences..."

Palikka smiled back and replied "Your friend there will need your help with the tiny one in that incubator – who is a hybrid, as my own child will be, in case no one has noticed yet".

Both Caseya and Keyah looked at the incubator again – the baby girl inside simply thought people had come to see her again and smiled before trying to clap. Since her nutrient feeds and monitor patches were still on , moving her arms that far hurt her and made her cry for a while until Murea lifted the top off the incubator and started removing the needles as gently as she could. The baby girl whimpered and cried more, though she tried to smile when Caseya leaned closer and told her "I am here, little girl – I am here. I am Caseya, I am your friend, and I will see you are kept safe...". The baby girl seemed to like the soothing tone of Caseya's words even if she didn't understand them and calmed down enough for Murea to removed the rest of the needles and patches without hurting the baby any further – she would not let Murea pick her up, however, nor even Keyah, but she smiled and lifted her hands up when Caseya came close to her.

"I do not know why she wants me..." Caseya told Murea some time later, as they passed Watrukarian space once more "She simply will not settle for anyone else. Yet I have done nothing to earn this!"

"You lifted her incubator, you carried her to safety..." Murea insisted with a smile "That will register positively in her small new mind – _especially_ now, in fact. She is starting to associate your presence with being safe, I would think" before her nose crinkled and she added "...and now she needs you to change her baby shorts and clean her. Again".

A few more days passed before a navigation alarm sounded, alerting everyone to the Switchblade's return to Talzenadar IV.

"I think..." Caseya told her tiny charge "... that you would like to see the view from the bridge. Kalish people love to see new things, and you have never seen real stars before – we will get to see the huge ship that is our home from the outside, and that is an amazing sight as well. I wonder if your tiny new eyes will be able to see that well...".

" _Cry Havoc_..." Lirak called "Request landing clearance. Most of us have at least minor injuries – this mission proved to be a little more complicated than either of us thought it would be. We have two extras on board, who Doctor Nrakal will need to see before anyone else gets to them...".

"Understood" Talannah replied from the _Havoc_ 's bridge "My John will come down and speak to you as well, I think. Doctor Nrakal has been notified his presence is required".

Doctor Nrakal immediately ordered Palikka transported to sick bay for a detailed check-up – Palikka was very scared at first, but calmed down enough to allow herself to be transported to sick bay when both Caseya and Keyah spoke up on Nrakal's behalf.

"He is not like the doctors at that place" Keyah reminded her "I have received medical care from him myself, and here I am whole and unharmed – you and your unborn child will be treated the same as I was".

The baby girl was clearly frightened of the sick bay and Doctor Nrakal as well, and only stopped bellowing when Caseya stroked her tiny ridges and gave her a bottle.

"See?" Caseya told her "They are not bad people, the doctor is not a bad doctor – he is nice and everyone else here is nice as well. They like the Kalish lady there, they like me, and they like you as well". The girl looked at Nrakal with a suspicious look on her tiny young face, sniffing and following his movements as often as she could – when she lost track of him, she often turned around and saw Caseya again, or even Moratha.

Moratha rumbled softly when the girl finally relaxed enough to stay still when she leaned close enough to look at her – and smiled when she actually rumbled a tiny baby rumble back to her before giggling a bit.

"That little darling is starting to realise she is safe here, I think" Moratha told Caseya the next time they were all in the sick bay together "Have you thought of a name for her? She is old enough now to need a name – it does not have to be a long multiple Kalish name unless you already have one planned".

Caseya thought for a few momens – _I will name her with one Kalish name, Amara, and one Scarran name. That will be Moratha's own name, because of the endless help she always seems to be giving me. She will be a good example for her to follow_. Moratha smiled warmly and hugged Caseya gently, telling her "Thank you for wanting to give this child my name, Caseya – I know she is not mine, but with her having my name as her second name I will know every time I see her that she is watching me to see how I behave. I am, of course, here whenever you need my advice about babies as well...".

"I will need that" Caseya assured her.

When Nrakal certified little Amara healthy enough to go outside sick bay, Caseya thanked him at length – once Nrakal translated the Kalish words in his head and stopped Amara's tiny but surprisingly nimble fingers from trying to snurch his medical instruments or the writing implements out of his pocket he nodded and smiled.

By now Amara had grabbed one of his fingers and was poking and prodding his skin again, even trying to chew it once or twice until Caseya managed to get her to stop.

"You are hungry again..." Caseya decided a little wearily "Since it is mealtime for many aboard, we will go to where they eat and I will give you a bottle or two there. There is a special room set aside for feeding many people at one time – it is called the galley and we will go there now..."

Caseya was concerned Amara might be frightened by seeing so many people in one place – but far from being scared, she shrieked and clapped and bounced up and down, pointing at everyone she could see or smell. Amara had to be stopped from poking her fingers in other people's food simply because she loved the new smells, which seemed to be her favourite galley pastime when she was not feeding or sleeping or having her shorts changed, and the easiest way to do this was usually taking her to see someone different each time. She loved to see Troll, who would almost always tickle her or make faces – Amara clapped and laughed and shrieked happily and very loudly each time Troll pulled a face for her and waved her arms and legs about whenever he tickled her.

Caseya found this interesting and talked to Keyah about it whenever Amara let Troll hold her.

"I would not have picked that odd human, Keyah Karimu..." Caseya remarked one mealtime "...to be a good caregiver for small infants. But for reasons of her own Amara seems to like him very much".

"I would not have picked him as one to earn her trust first after you, either" Keyah replied as she and Caseya watched Amara and Troll play "But Amara seems to like all the humans to one degree or another – and more of the Scarrans than either of us might think, though she has taken more time to settle around them than the humans, you, and I".

"Heeheehee!" Amara shrieked, wriggling and laughing – Caseya smiled when Troll passed Amara to Harrigan and Amara clapped again, followed by Trannak's soft rumble before he rested his treblin hand on Caseya's shoulder.

Caseya relaxed just a little when he did that, while Keyah's face crinkled in complete incomprehension and surprise.

 _I still cannot understand why she lets him act this way_ Keyah thought to herself as she watched _Even less so why the Captain shows all the signs of caring for Caseya a great deal! Has he come to appreciate Kalish as more than just workers over a great deal of time? Does he just think Caseya is someone different and interesting in some way – or does he seek recreation? Blast! When I really need to know more about Scarran psychology I find my knowledge badly lacking!_

Amara clearly enjoyed being with Harrigan, and even reached up to investigate Talannah when she leaned close enough to be seen – but when Caseya walked over to her she sniffed, then clapped, before turning to face Caseya directly and reaching out to her very insistently.

"Hush, Amara..." Caseya called, trying to soothe and calm her "You are still too small to move under your own power, you will hurt yourself... Moratha, will she? I would not want her to be hurt from trying to reach me...".

"I doubt it, Caseya" Moratha replied as she walked over to watch Amara as well "Amara has the same change as you do – it'll take more then a bump or two to hurt her, even while she's still a baby". Amara sniffed, then clapped, when she recognised Moratha's scent but a huge smile came over her face when Caseya lifted her from Harrigan's arms - getting a surprisingly loud baby rumbling in return.

"That's a _good_ sign, Troll..." Urana sighed when Troll's expression changed to something more concerned "Amara loves to be back with Caseya again – that kind of rumbling shows Amara loves Caseya very much. With the amount of time you've spent pestering me and coming around our familly quarters I'm surprised you don't know that by now...".

"How could I?" Troll replied,after which he grinned and added "You've not been rumblin' like that for me, little U... not _yet_ , anyway..."

 _On a different world, someone dressed on the nondescript brown overalls usually worn by technicians of various grades climbed out of a service tunnel before walking a short distance to a door, where he knocked in a fairly complicated pattern for admittance._

" _You have news..." a voice asked once they were admitted and the door sealed behind them "You sent a rather hurried message requesting this gathering... which is not without its risks, especially here on Kalian..."_

" _I know_ that _..." the newcomer replied "I evaded one Organisation study group excursion and two local police patrols to get here myself"._

" _Then your journey was a comparatively speedy one, then" another voice announced, interrupting – before the original questioner cut them off, calling "Enough bickering. An emergency meeting would not have been called for just any information – so we should hear it swiftly in case others arrive who might not wish this one to speak"._

 _A number of faces turned to the newcomer, who nodded and placed a small crystal on the table before saying "Site fifteen was nullified by a group as yet unidentified"._

" _This..." a female voice said "...would normally be considered good news... but not enough so for an emergency gathering..."._

" _What about prisoners?" another voice asked "There are usually prisoners at sites like these – people whose rescue may benefit us. People who may even come over to our cause"._

" _There were prisoners" the newcomer confirmed "but either they had been experimented on unsuccessfully or transferred offworld for further testing. At the time of the nullification there was just one adult female of our people in the cells... plus one child of unknown provenance"._

" _A child?!" a different female asked "A test subject – or a successful Project result?"_

" _Unknown" the newcomer replied "Either my clearance was insufficient to find out or details of that child were not kept on the main network"._

" _And the whereabouts of both the woman of our people and the baby now?" a different female asked, with a little more concern._

" _Also unknown" the newcomer revealed, clearly not happy with it either "Whoever this group are, they found what they came for and covered their exit with an atomic demolition munition. Satellite surveillance suggests the charge was a standard semi-portable device set for approximately 100 megaunits. No emergency personnel have yet been admitted to the site – even to clear away items too sensitive for general base population to see"._

" _And the_ subjects _?!" came the expected and quite irate response from somewhere in the room – but the newcomer just nodded at the crystal and replied "That is a copy of the last records from internal site monitors before the nuclear explosion" before putting the crystal into a display terminal and activating it._

 _Everyone in the room watched with much interest, with a number of whispered conversations going around those gathered almost continuously, until the newcomer paused the display at two points and displayed smaller pictures of those points at the top treblin and hammond corners._

"There _and_ there _" the newcomer continued "Both targets of interest. Not nullified, but extracted proficiently and effectively by the intruders"._

" _Two of our people are there!" one of those gathered said, pointing to one of the images "Can we identify them?"_

" _Apart from their gender?" the newcomer replied "No. Just that they are both female – though I would think that the one seen there holding the incubator is quite young and without much military training at this point. The other one is some cycles older and handles herself like a combat veteran. Neither wear Organisation uniforms or insignia"._

" _That is one good thing about all this..." an older male voice said, then looked around the gathering before announcing "The recording will be examined for any identifying marks on these intruders" – he had to stop for a few microts of interruptions from various others before adding "Yes I_ know _they wore Praetorian heavy armour... but their general manner, their equipment, and the fact that they considered extracting both the adult and the child to be worth the risk to themselves makes me think that the most obvious answer is not the correct one. Copies of this recording will be made available to all – once you get one, leave fast. This gathering has gone on long enough as it is and sooner or later people will notice one or more of us is not where we are supposed to be_ ".


	4. Chapter 4

"That got closer than I'd like…" Teboth murmured as the passenger liner moved slowly away from the orbital station, after which he turned to his companion and nodded before adding "The captain of this ship thinks the bribe we paid him to get us and our friends, along with their baggage, on board was worth a little more effort on his part, I think – good, I was starting to wonder".

"As was I" Koralla replied, nodding as she ran her fingers through her hair – _She often seems to do that when she's edgy_ Teboth mused _Do all species with hair do that – do they pull at it or play with it when they are nervous?_ before he thought back to the times he had seen Kalish wandering around and added _Kalish don't do it much… maybe it's only that Koralla and I have had more dealings with species outside Scarran space…_

He shook himself from his thoughts when Koralla said "Come, we should go to those quarters set aside for us. I know your own aren't great, but we didn't have much time – and where you are would be safer than the leisure facilities available to those with premium-grade quarters".

"This is true" a male Kalish, Harkino, agreed, nodding his head before turning his head to his treblin and smiling briefly before calling "Come, Ellia – we should go to our temporary quarters. They are not good, I know, but the remainder of our voyage will be more uneventful if we are not seen by the crew or passengers".

"I know it, papa" Ellia replied, lifting up a suitcase "These two promised us that mama would be there when we arrive… wherever it is that we arrive. Do you know where we are going?"

"I do not, dear daughter" Harkino replied as he shook his head "For now we should follow these two Scarrans again. They will show us to our quarters. Their own are not far from us – the message they played for us said they would protect us for the full duration of the journey and that we would meet your mother again at the end of the journey. This is amazing, is it not?"

Ellia nodded and actually smiled before picking up her pace a little, telling her father "It _is_ , papa! Scarrans who are nice to us and want to keep us safe! Scarrans who will talk to us and help take us to mother!"

"We only got rations for you in th' room" a man in tech's coveralls told them when they finally stopped "Dunno when you Kalish actually need to eat, either. But you got stuff to sleep on an' food to eat, water on demand, an' a feed to the ship's entertainment stores an' broadcast streams. Youse likely gonna smell a bit ripe when we get where we's goin', there's no refresher this far down near th' power plant, but at least you gonna be warm" before he passed over a slightly-rusted key and jogged off the way he came, muttering about being late for his watch shift.

"We will be in the… quarters…. " Teboth told Harkino as soon as the man had left, clearly not thinking much of the accomodations "…either side of yours. Rest, exercise, eat if you need to – it's a good thing for all of us that there's been no fighting thus far, that we're all uninjured".

"Both Ellia and I thank you for that, Teboth" Harkino replied with a smile "Koralla also. We are both glad to have the chance to see my wife, Ellia's mother, again – and we have both of you to thank for it. Those who authorised you to come too, of course". Koralla actually rumbled softly when Ellia smiled at her, and after the two Scarrans left for their own accomodations Ellia giggled a bit before telling her father "That means a Scarran is happy, papa, if they rumble at you like that – Teboth told me this before. I cannot remember when I have seen Scarrans who are happy like that before".

"It is good to see" Harkino agreed, nodding "We will both have many things to tell your mother when we reach the end of our journey, will we not?"

"We will, papa!" Ellia replied happily, clapping "We will tell her about our journey and show mother our image capture collection – maybe we will even be able to talk to the people who found mother and are looking after her now, papa?!"

"I expect we will" Harkino assured her with a smile, before leading her inside their cramped but temporary quarters _. I will be relieved and happy when there is no more flight, more so when my family is reunited and we can begin rebuilding our lives away from Charrids and Scarrans and all the other things and people I have come to dread_.

* * *

For all that the conception of Palikka's child still brought on the occasional nightmare, she seemed more relieved than frightened when Doctor Nrakal and Moratha confirmed it was time for the birth.

"I will be beside you the entire time" Keyah promised, nodding "You do not have any family members to comfort you – so, as the most senior of our people here, I will be with you".

"Thh…thank you…" Palikka whispered between the ever more frequent contractions "I… expect….this will be… harder than usual".

"Both our doctors are good" Keyah replied "You and your child have the best care available. You will be able to see it before long".

Outside, Amara looked up at Caseya with concern before asking "All good? What ha-pen?" – then twitching a bit and adding "White stuff… _doc-tors…_ ".

Caseya wasn't quite sure what to do, thinking _Amara has faint memories of that place at Miclatze still… I think she does like living here on this enormous ship, but now and again she still remembers things from there… I do not know if anyone can ever rid her of those, but I can do my best to give her happy memories to replace them_ – then nodding and drawing Amara close for a hug.

"You are safe here, Amara" Caseya assured the hybrid baby girl in her arms "Palikka, the lady who just went inside, will be as safe as you are. The doctors here like you and they like Palikka too. One of them is Moratha… your second name is…?"

"IT SAME!" Amara shouted happily when she realised this, her memories of Miclatze pushed back for now – despite the slight ringing in her ears from Amara's excited shouting, Caseya smiled and nodded before telling her "It is, Amara – your second name is Moratha. I know you like Moratha a lot, Amara…".

"Like 'Ratha lots" Amara agreed more quietly, nodding "Pa-li-kka be all good if 'Ratha an' Narrr…nrrr… nice doc-tor there" before she looked up and asked "He a nice doc-tor?"

"He is a nice doctor, Amara" Trannak confirmed, his treblin hand reaching out to rest on Caseya's shoulder "He is doctor Nrakal, and he has helped lots of people here to be well again. He is going to help Palikka with something too – do you know what that is, Amara?"

When Trannak told her, Caseya smiled and laid a finger across her lips to stop the excitable shriek she knew would come – though Amara still waved her arms and legs about at length for a momen or two.

"Noo small per-son like me?" Amara asked with both hope and excitement, looking up at Caseya "I go an' see them?"

"I am sure he or she will like you very much, Amara" Trannak assured her, a smile of his own on his face "Just like we do. When the new person comes out to see us for the first time, Amara, they need to see the doctors first and then their mother – when your friend Moratha and your other friend the nice doctor Nrakal says we can go and see, then we will go and see".

"You come too, big nice snee-kee Sca-ran?" Amara asked Trannak next " 'Mara like you, you nice! Like it if you come too!"

"He is very sneaky, is he not?" Caseya asked Amara, giggling a bit as she remembered him sneaking up behind her in the galley queue "…and he is nice to you and to me, yes? Should he come with us to see the new small person when it is time?"

" 'Mara think he come too!" Amara replied, nodding "He nice an' he snee-kee an' he like you an' me!" – when Trannak smiled and rumbled softly, Amara did the same. When she realised she had rumbled as well, she clapped and bounced in Caseya's arms and laughed happily and loudly before calling "Rum-blings! Heeheehee!"

By the time Palikka had given birth and recovered enough for any visitors, almost a day and a half had passed – and when Harrigan told Caseya that Palikka had asked specifically to see her, Amara shrieked loudly enough with happiness and excitement that every Irregular in the galley heard.

"THAT _ME_ , SCA-RAN FRENDS!" Amara shouted happily, clapping "BIGBIG 'MARA NOY-ZEES 'CAUSE I ALL HA-PPY!"

"Tell us all about it when you get back!" Liz laughed, surprised when Amara sniffed and turned to face her before saying "I do that. 'Mara tell you goodgood stuff, Liz frend" and hugging the very surprised human before Caseya took her back again.

A loud bawling greeted the small group when they were let into the sick bay – Amara immediately started looking around, asking "Where noy-see come from? What noy-see for? What make noy-see, doc-tors?"

"Palikka's new baby makes that noise, Amara" Moratha revealed quietly "They cannot speak like you yet, because they are a new person – so they shout and call out like that when they need something".

Caseya watched Amara as the little girl thought about this, though she smiled when Amara asked "Noo bay-by hun-gry?"

"I expect so, Amara" Caseya replied, smiling "You used to call out like that when you were hungry, before you learned to talk".

"Talk goodgood now" Amara replied, nodding "Lots fun".

"We can't make much noise around this new baby, Amara" Trannak told her, leaning a little closer "If we don't make lots of noise, the doctors might let us see the baby and Palikka" before he thought a bit and added "It is a bit like the work I have done before, Amara. I have needed to sneak into places without making noisy things happen. That is what you need to do with us now. A special first sneaky test for you – instead of an alarm going off and people trying to find you, the new baby might be upset and cry. If we are all quiet and good, the new baby may not cry and call out until they have seen us – they may not cry at all if they like us a lot".

"Test for me…" Amara cooed "Snee-kee test…" before she whispered "I do it, big nice snee-kee frend" to Trannak and rumbled very softly.

 _He likes Amara just as he likes me, I think_ Caseya thought as the three of them headed inside the sick bay _Captain Trannak likes me more than I deserve, that I already know – but he genuinely likes Amara, likes to talk with her, and now it seems he may even be interested in teaching her things. Will he teach me more things as he did before? I would like it if he did, I feel safe and happy and needed with him, Scarran or not_.

"We snee-kee…" Amara whispered to Moratha as they headed inside "We snee-kee. We see noo bay-by then. It not noy-see if we snee-kee. Then we _see_ …", though Caseya smiled when Amara followed her little speech by leaning back against her again.

"We will see the baby and Palikka" Moratha confirmed for her, smiling when Amara again rumbled very softly before she whispered "Snee-kee rum-blings…".

"Come on…" Palikka called, easing Caseya's mind considerably when she heard her voice "I am here… both doctors tell me I am well… and my new baby is here. Since you and the quiet Scarran I see with you helped rescue me, the least I can do is let you see my baby…".

"I come too?" Amara asked, cooing softly afterwards "I been all nice and snee-kee. Noo per-son not hear me yet. I come?"

Moratha talked quickly and quietly to Palikka, explaining the situation – Palikka was clearly very surprised, but called "I have not seen you before, little Amara! If you come forward, I can see you and you can see my new baby! Would you like that?"

Caseya smiled when Amara tugged on her sleeve, then whispered "We go an' see? Pa-li-kka say she not seen me! Pa-li-kka want to see _me_ too!"

Palikka was still in her bed when Caseya, Amara, and Trannak reached her – and she was holding a new child, wrapped in a thermal blanket, who by all appearances was huge.

"Your newborn is enormous!" Caseya whispered in awe, before asking "A boy?"

"A boy, yes" Palikka confirmed with a soft laugh "I doubt a half-Scarran baby girl would be this big… and he is very hungry. He feeds often, doctor Nrakal tells me, even for a boy with Scarran genes in him" before looking at Caseya and calling "Come forward! I see a child in your arms as well! Is that Amara?"

Palikka smiled when Amara called "We be snee-kee, so noo per-son not cry an' be lowd" though she told Amara "He is drinking special milk for new babies out of a bottle now, Amara. I think it is his favourite thing to do apart from sleep at the moment".

"Oooo…" Amara cooed when she finally saw his face "He a bigbigbig noo boy per-son", asking Nrakal "I that big when I noo?"

"You were not, Amara" Nrakal said with as much confidence as he could, though he smiled as well "New boys are usually bigger than new girls. This new boy is very big indeed". Amara's eyes fixed on the boy as he drank his way through two bottles – and smiled when he cooed and looked up at her, then sniffed.

"I smell you too, noo boy" Amara called out as softly as she could "It good if you do that like me. I 'Mara. I your frend" before something else occurred to her and she asked "What your name, noo boy?"

"He has two names, Amara" Palikka explained, putting the empty bottle aside and wrapping the blanket more securely around her new son once more "His first name is the same as his papa's papa, Talian" before smiling and adding "I think his second name should be the same as the doctor who helped me bring him into our world – Nrakal".

Nrakal started talking to her at some length, asking questions, but Palikka just looked at Talian and said "I _know_ , doctor. I remember those times whenever I see my new son's face… so when he asks his name he should know, when he hears about it, that his second name is that of a Scarran who _helped_. Helped him and helped me".

Amara stared in delighted wonder at Talian's face, smiling when he turned to look up at her as well – when Talian heard Amara rumble, far from being frightened of it he tried his best to imitate her before looking up at his mother for approval.

"A good new rumble, my dear Talian" Palikka assured him, smiling back down at him – laughing just a little when Talian tried to sit up and reach out to Amara. Caseya sat on a chair beside the bed, which Talian seemed to love most of all as it meant she was closer to his head level – he even called out loudly when Caseya held Amara up to see.

"Good…" Palikka decided eventually "My son is born into our world free and healthy… all that remains now is to find my husband and daughter. I will need the help of people here to explain to my husband what has happened… it will be hard for him…".

"One of those who wear black told our Commander about that" Nrakal replied "A plan was made to find and retrieve your husband and daughter. We do not know how long it will take to bring them here but they will come".

"Good news…" Palikka replied, a weary smile on her face – before Talian sniffed, his face crinkled a little, then he bellowed unhappily "…until now. Time to change your baby shorts, dear son…".

* * *

 _It appears the affection Captain Trannak has for Caseya is genuine_ Keyah thought to herself in the galley, some three monen or so later, as she watched Caseya with Trannak and Amara _and is even returned in like manner. It is odd to see, and more than a little unsettling… but is becoming less so. He seems genuinely happy, Caseya seems genuinely happy… and so does the child Amara Moratha_. Keyah thought about that a bit more and decided that seeing real living hybrids of Scarran and Kalish ancestry was what made her uneasy – but then she smiled and thought _These two, this Amara Moratha and Talian Nrakal, they seem to be more like Kalish people in their earliest few monen of life, which can only be good for them. They learn fast, they talk well, and have a seemingly endless curiosity about everything. Good_ – after which a seemingly regular if not always expected event occurred and an alert siren sounded.

"LOWD!" boomed Talian's young eager voice "NOY-SEES! LOWD!"

"Lots loud, Ta-lian!" Amara replied, clapping "That a spe-cial sy-ren, Ta-lian! It mean spe-cial thing ha-pen right now!" before she turned and looked around, then pointed at Harrigan before calling "Look, Ta-lian! Big funny man there! He talk to per-son on thing called _comm_ – he tell me 'bout it 'fore!"

"OK, all – a quick heads-up…" Harrigan announced – once those Irregulars who had arrived for First Meal so far were watching him, he went on to say "That call I just took was from a cruise liner comin' in from Scarran territory – seems like those two we were told was comin' here are now actually here. Bit late, sure… but here. Sounds like their ship's Captain would like 'em off his ship soonish, so I'm putting food on hold till one of you likely lot fly over there an' bring 'em back".

"Would you, Amara…" Trannak whispered, only a slight smile on his face "…like to be one of the first to see these new people? I think you like to be the first to do something…".

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, clapping "That right! Like that lots!"

"It means we will be going _flying_ " Trannak explained next, smiling again "You, me, and Caseya here – you like Caseya a lot, I think, just like me".

"What fly-ing?" she asked next "Not know 'bout that".

 _Will it be safe for Amara to go flying?_ Caseya thought to herself as Trannak talked _Especially in space! It will not be in the Switchblade this time, it will be in a much smaller and more fragile craft!_

"Fly-ing sound _fun_!" Amara shrieked, startling Caseya and getting Talian calling "LOWD! LOWD 'MARA!"

"We go _fly-ing_!" Amara insisted happily, clapping "We go fly-ing _now_! Find noo pee-ple!"

"In the harness" Trannak told Amara, lifting her up – Amara waved her arms and legs around happily as she always seemed to whenever Trannak picked her up, watching with much interest as she was lowered back into a travelling harness Caseya produced from her pack.

"I do not know if it is wise taking Amara to a cruise liner…" Caseya told Trannak "Much less one coming from… there".

"They will be sending shuttles down to the surface in numbers" Trannak explained as the three of them headed back out to the transit platform "We will land at one end of a very full and very busy flight deck, and only those we come to collect will be at that end. They will be safe, you will be safe, Amara will be safe – so will I, too".

As other Irregulars started arriving at the galley, their own car headed off the other way. Amara clapped and waved to everyone, whether she knew their names or not, and bounced up and down with excitement in the harness – and shrieked and wriggled when Caseya tickled her. _Amara loves me so much_ Caseya thought to herself as the car headed to the hammond flight deck _I am not her natural mother, nor even a blood relation… but she loves me so much and without any restriction. I do simple things like feed her and clean her and help her to sleep and she hugs me and makes me feel like the most important person in the entire universe._

When they arrived, Amara looked around at all the small craft there as well as the Switchblade with much interest.

"Which one we go in?" Amara asked "Which one ours this time? We go in big one?"

"No, Amara" Caseya replied, stroking Amara's brow-ridges and smiling at the rumbling that came back in return "We are not taking the big one. We will follow our Scarran friend here – he will show us which ship we are taking". Trannak smiled at how Caseya considered him a friend and named him as such these days without even checking to see who might be listening before pointing to a more utilarian craft unobstructed by the Switchblade's bulk.

"We will be taking this one" Trannak told Amara and Caseya "It will not stand out on anyone's sensor screens, there are craft like this one around many worlds… and this one actually belongs to me, anyway. I know it better than other craft".

"It _yours_?!" Amara shrieked, clapping again "Goodee! Where door? How we get in? We get in _now_?!" Trannak opened the hammond side hatch and urged Caseya and Amara inside, after which he followed and sealed it behind them.

" _That_ is where I will sit, Amara…" Trannak explained "and _that_ is where Caseya will sit with you", pointing to the two seats in turn – once both Caseya and Trannak were sitting, he added "I don't know if you know the basics of flight safety or small craft handling, Caseya…but since we have a small passenger with us I suggest we put our webbing harnesses on.

I will adjust yours to go over Amara so she knows she is safe as well".

 _I will shift to the seat_ Caseya decided in her mind _Webbing or no webbing, with Amara here it will be safe that way - but good for Amara to see that everyone needs to wear a harness like these on a small craft._

Amara cooed with interest and poked at the webbing, even trying to chew it a bit until she told Caseya "Taste bad, I not eet it" while Trannak called Harrigan for contact details for the cruise liner and takeoff clearance. Once he got both of these, he powered up his Raider slowly and explained for Caseya and Amara what each task was for – Caseya smiled while Amara actually clapped and called out excitedly, praising Trannak every time he told her something new. Amara shrieked extremely loudly in excitement when Trannak took off, clapping constantly until they slipped under the flight deck doors and went out into space itself.

"That 'mazing…" she whispered "All black… ships an' stuff? What they for? Where they go?"

"Ships come and go here all the time, Amara" Caseya replied "People bring things others need here. Because people know there are good things here, they come to see what is here they might want".

"The people we are going to fetch" Trannak continued "Are in another ship. Our Commander, the one you call 'big funny man', told me how to know which ship that is. We will land inside it, find the people we came to find, then fly back to our home ship with them".

Amara turned her small face to look at anything and everything she could see as Trannak flew to the passenger liner.

"It is very interesting to see space and all these ships" Caseya told her, nodding "Even I have not seen sights like this often. Do you like it?"

"Like it lots" Amara replied immediately "Lots ships… all noo… all nice…"

Only a momen or two later Trannak pointed ahead and called "There it is, Amara and Caseya. The emblem of the cruise line is painted on the hull just forward of the flight deck doors. We land right up at that end, near the wall – you two will stay aboard and I will go and find the people we came for. Then we will all fly back home together".

"We not see them now?" Amara asked, wondering why – Trannak thought a while, then smiled and told her "After a long flight I expect they are hungry, Amara – if we get them back home quick they can eat in the galley with us, yes?"

"Yaaayyy!" Amara called happily, clapping "We land! You find pee-ple! We go to home ship ga-lee with noo pee-ple an' _eet_!" before she thought for a few microts and added "I hun-gry. I eet bit your food?"

"I will make sure to get a bit extra just for you, Amara" Trannak assured her, smiling "and you can sit with me, beside Caseya, and help me eat". _I am happier around Amara_ Trannak decided as he flew onto the liner's flight deck and landed carefully _I don't know if I just have a knack with young ones, but she likes me. If Caseya likes me and Amara likes me then things are going better than I thought they would_.

When Trannak stepped out of his Raider, he looked around for a few microts – _staff deployed to ensure a comfortable trip planetside for the passengers… not for security. They will not see me_ he thought.

When he saw two Kalish he nodded and walked towards them – he smiled a bit when he saw Teboth and Koralla and picked up the pace.

"We would salute, sir…." Teboth said "…but that may cause problems if were were seen by crew or passengers".

Trannak nodded before asking "These are the two? Harkino and Ellia?" quite softly, so neither Harkino nor Ellia would hear.

"They are" Koralla replied "Minimal luggage, all of which is here beside them – I think they could both use a meal, and to be honest so could we".

"Then let's _move_ " Trannak replied "First Meal's just about to start over on the ship where I came from – the sooner we get there the sooner we _all_ eat!"

"We are not expected to carry our own luggage?" Ellia asked in surprise as Trannak picked up her case "I do not mind, my case has only a few personal items and some clothing, none of which is heavy…"

"We are going to a big ship where I live" Trannak replied "My own small craft is here, we will fly there in it – and a meal sitting is starting. If we arrive promptly, all of us will have better choices available to us – this includes the two of you".

"Run faster, Ellia!" Harkino called happily as soon as Trannak stopped talking "The sooner we land wherever this man is taking us the sooner we eat – and real food too, it seems! Not rations this time!"

Trannak only had to open the hatch on his Raider's hull just a little way, before Harkino and Ellia squeezed past and ran to the aft cargo area.

"We do not mind the floor!" Harkino replied, waving aside Trannak's apology as Teboth and Koralla joined them and sealed the hatch behind them "Not if there is food waiting! Our eating time should have been yesterday!"

Trannak just grinned and ran forward to rejoin Caseya.

"Pee-ple here now?" Amara asked "Heard new pee-ple! Sownd like Ke-yah frend! They Ka-lish?"

"Two Kalish, two Scarrans" Trannak told her as he brought his ship out of standby mode and lifted gently off the deck before heading spaceward again "The two Scarrans just came to make sure the Kalish are safe – but we should be nice and feed them as well. I think your friend the big funny man wants to talk to them as well, yes?"

"He do that" Amara agreed, nodding "Big funny man talk to me too, he do it lots".

The Irregulars were getting a little impatient for their meal, so when Harrigan held up a hand for quiet they watched intently in case serving started. They weren't all entirely happy when he answered his comm, but they did follow the call as they heard it – and relieved cheers went up around the galley when Annik announced "Looks like we're just waiting for four last-microt guests! We start when they get here!"

Trannak shut down his ship fast as soon as he landed back aboard the Havoc's hammond flight deck, calling "Grab the luggage! Grab your gear! We don't have to run all the way to the galley, there's a transit car nearby, but let's get there quick!" Teboth and Koralla grabbed their own light packs as well as the cases Harkino and Ellia brought with them before everyone ran for the platform – and almost dived in when the car Trannak called arrived less than a few microts later.

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, clapping as the car shot off to the galley "We go fastfast! This lots fun! Yaaayyy!" Ellia and Harkino both smiled and laughed a little as well – Amara clapped when she heard them, though Caseya had to soothe and calm her for the entire trip, reminding her "You can see the new people after we all eat, Amara".

"The food is good here?" Ellia asked "We were fed on our journey, but only subsistence rations. It is a lot to hope for that Kalish food may be here… but any real food would be more than welcome…".

Amara started bouncing up and down in delight, but Caseya just smiled and told her "Do not spoil their surprise, Amara".

"WE HERE, FRENDS!" Amara shouted as loud as she could when the car came to a halt and everyone headed for the galley door " 'MARA HERE! FRENDS HERE TOO! EE-TING TIME SOON!"

"Will my wife be here?" Harkino asked with longing "It has been so long since either Ellia or I saw her last…".

"She is here" Trannak replied "I don't know where she's sitting this mealtime. Sit, eat, we will reunite you all when you have eaten something and are more settled".

"OK…" Harrigan called loudly and happily "Guests first, everyone else after that, go for it!"

Ellia and Harkino were still a little scared around so many Scarrans, but the sight of the non-Scarrans at the skulkers' table got them asking a few questions, especially when they saw Keyah there.

"Yes…" Keyah told them almost immediately "Kalish food is served here. If you want some, I will escort you to the queue and introduce you to our head chef and help you with any of the dishes you may be unfamiliar with" before checking to see where Palikka was. Since she appeared to be feeding Talian again, Keyah saw to it that Harkino and Ellia reached the queue without seeing her – both were surprised to see a Scarran serving food, though Ellia said "Kalish food, papa… _look_ …".

"Only bouhl and treel and vrine" Moratha explained "simply because those are the most popular and the ones I can prepare most easily in bulk".

" _Scarrans_ eat Kalish food here?" Ellia asked, completely surprised "They like it? I would not have thought they would eat our foods at all…".

"We do eat it…" Moratha told Ellia with a slight smile "…even though not all of the Scarrans here eat it at every meal. But we also have a number of non-Scarrans, and they eat it a little more often".

"Bouhl and treel and vrine, if we may" Harkino asked, bowing slightly – though Moratha replied "Those … protocols… are not needed here. Whatever it might look like, this is not a Hierarchy ship".

"Kalish food, all three dishes I see…" Harkino asked again, more hungrily "…for Ellia and I… before I risk eating the counter". Ellia watched as a trolley was brought out for them, asking her father "So much – all for just you and me, papa?"

"Just for us, Ellia" Harkino confirmed "We will sit with those who brought us here, with those unusual people whose species we do not know, and eat with them. I was told your mother is here, but we are encouraged to eat first – then we can see each other again on a full stomach".

"Mama is here as well?" Ellia asked "We have come to the end of this long and tiring journey?"

"We have, Ellia" Harkino replied "Now eat – before I finish mine and find yours!"

Ellia just giggled and they both started eating.

Keyah looked between Palikka and Harkino and Ellia, deciding _Good, they are all here and happy and eating – they are safe, the husband and daughter are even talking to the other skulkers, all goes well. Amara is happily telling the husband and daughter about every good mealtime she has experienced here, especially the first time she ate adult foods, and usefully keeping them occupied with her other stories as well_. Keyah watched Amara and thought a little more about that, thinking _She learned to talk, and talk well, quickly – even for a Kalish, she learned speech fast. Amara does not speak either the kind of Scarran I know well yet, nor the kind Karroch and those like him speak – but I doubt at her current rate of progress she will take long to do so._

Ellia did squeak in surprise when Harrigan came over to the table and ask "Everyone doin' good? Got all you need to eat an' drink?"

"My daughter and I thank you for bringing us here…" Harkino replied, nodding "…and especially for feeding us so well! We were told Palikka would be here… but I do agree that a reunion would proceed best once all of us have eaten as much as permitted".

"Eat as much as you like…" Harrigan replied "…as long as you don't explode".

When both Harkino and Ellia looked up with confusion, Amara shrieked with laughter, calling "Pee-ple not go bang like that, big funny man! You tell me that 'fore! Heeheehee!"

"I did, didn't I?" Harrigan replied, grinning at Amara – who clapped before nodding and replying "That right, big funny man!" before turning to face Ellia and Harkino and telling them "There lots ee-tings which not Ka-lish too – they all nice an' diff-rent an' I have some 'fore. I not had all ee-tees here yet. If you have ee-tees that not Ka-lish you tell me 'bout them?"

"Let me get you out of that harness…" Caseya told Amara, smiling "… and you can go with your big sneaky friend here and help him get more food. Hold on tight".

"I do that" she replied with a happy nod "We not get Ka-lish food, we get noo ee-tees, that what 'Mara think" before the two of them headed to the counter.

"The happy singing is your friend Amara, Talian…" Palikka told her son softly.

" 'Ma-ra…" he called back with a smile, then adding " 'Ma-ra frend".

He also looked at Palikka's plate before deciding "Mama _eet_! Mama eet _lots_. More ee-tings. None here" and asking "More bo-tul?"

"We will go…" Palikka decided, smiling at Talian's love for her "… and get food for me and two bottles for you, yes? Only a little bit of food, because I think sweet food will be served shortly – there is not much left on the serving area".

"We get some, mama!" Talian insisted excitedly "We get some _now_! You hun-gree, mama! You _eet_!"

"Good…" Harrigan told Talannah quietly, while the sounds of eager eating went on around them "Palikka an' the boy are full an' happy – an' the other two can't seem to decide what they'll eat next!"

Talannah smiled and leaned against her husband, replying "I have eaten enough meat and vegetables of quite a few kinds for this meal sitting… there will be enough sweet things to eat even after some of these walking appetites have started. I will stay right here where I am…" before rumbling softly.

"Don't go to sleep there, woman…" Harrigan laughed, stroking Talannah's brow-ridges "Look… Palikka's not far from her husband – if the boy Talian doesn't smell him she should see him soon…".

Harrigan grinned and started counting under his breath – as soon as he reached "…five…" Talian sniffed, then his brow crinkled a little, after which he turned around slowly. His small hand flashed out and he pointed right at Harkino and called "KA-LISH, MAMA! LOOK, KA-LISH!"

"Are your friends Keyah or Caseya there, Talian?" Palikka asked, not turning around – but Talian just bounced in her arms and called "NOT THEM, MAMA! KNOW THEM! DIFF-RENT KA-LISH!" before he sniffed again, shrieked with even more excitement and added " _TWO_ NOO KA-LISH!"

 _That_ did get Palikka's head turning – by then almost everyone knew what was happening and turned to watch. Palikka gasped in surprised before abandoning her place in the queue and running towards Harkino, while he held his arms out and told Ellia "Yes, Ellia… your mother is here…. _really_ here…" before wrapping his arms around his wife.

"My Palikka…" Harkino whispered with love and joy "It really is you… Ellia and I have missed you so much…".

"I have missed you too, my husband…" Palikka replied with a smile, small tears running down her face "So much…my dear daughter too…" before Talian squeaked and called "Not squash me, mama! I still here!"

Harkino looked down at Talian with surprise, asking "Who is this child, Palikka?"

"I Ta-lian" Talian replied promptly "This mama. Nice mama".

When Harkino's confusion manifested on his face, Palikka told Talian "I need to talk to this new Kalish, Talian, just for a few momens… why not pick one of your friends to help you get puddings? I will come back after the talking is finished".

"You not leave, mama?" Talian pleaded "You still like me? Your Ta-lian love you lots, mama!"

"I love you very much, Talian…" Palikka insisted, holding him tight "Never forget that! But I need to talk to this man and the one your friend Amara calls the big funny man. Then I will come back to you and help you eat pudding".

"Ke-yah frend help with sweet ee-tings" Talian decided after a few microts "She get me bo-tuls too".

 _Talian wants me to look after him while his mother talks to the Commander and her husband?!_ Keyah thought to herself, surprised, before nodding slightly _He knows I am a female Kalish and that his mother will talk to me – which to him probably means I am safe_.

"Come here, Talian" Keyah called out, holding out her arms "I expect you are thirsty and want bottles, yes? I will get you what you need, young one, and tell you about my pudding as I eat. It will be fureen, a favourite of Kalish for many generations".

"FUREEN?!" Ellia almost shrieked, her shyness around so many Scarrans almost forgotten on hearing that news "There is _fureen_ here? Might I be allowed to have some, please?"

"Come with us" Keyah told her "If you can help me put the puddings, and bottles for Talian, on the small trolley then you can come and eat with me while your parents talk to our Commander".

"I am permitted fureen?" Ellia asked again, more conscious of the Scarrans again, though Keyah just nodded and replied "We can eat whatever we want here – if I wanted to, Ellia, I could eat huvnen pudding or any of the other Scarran choices".

Ellia giggled a little bit at the gall of such a thing, then looked back to Harkino for permission.

"Go on, Ellia, make a new friend" he insisted happily "Perhaps you can learn a bit about that boy Talian as well and tell me about him when your mother and I finish our talk".

Keyah looked back occasionally to Palikka and Harkino on her way to the counter, although most of her attention was needed to keep track of Talian's hunger and Ellia's curiosity.

"This per-son not 'Ratha" Talian announced, startling Ellia a bit "This 'Rana. She nice too. She help make ee-tees. Her sis-ta here. They Sca-rans with lots scay-lees on".

Urana clarified Talian's slightly muddled new speech for Ellia, who nodded and said "I have seen low-caste Scarrans before, Urana – even low-caste female Scarrans. Father would not let me close enough to see in detail, though. He said they might hurt me".

"Sca-rans here all nice" Talian replied with insistence, nodding "They like me lots. They like 'Mara lots. That mean they like you lots too, I sure. There some near 'Mara. We go there with ee-tees. You see".

Talian watched with much interest as Ellia shifted up the counter so she could sit on top and see the food more clearly.

"You show _me_ that?!" he asked several times in a row "It look fun!"

"We should get food first" Ellia decided "It is rude to stop a queue like this. We will get our food and move on to sit with these friends you tell me about".

"Bo-tuls for me?" Talian asked Urana, who brings up two full ones from under the counter – Talian clapped happily before reaching out to Urana for a hug. He rumbled loudly and happily, saying "Nice 'Rana frend. Goodee" before he let Keyah lift him again for the return trip to the table.

It took rather longer than a few momens before Harkino and Palikka finished their reunion talk – Harkino was very sad that Palikka endured what she had and more than a little angry with the Scarrans in the room until Talannah explained with surprising tact that the Havoc was not under Hierarchy command.

"Ah…" Harkino replied "This is why you decided to rescue my Palikka, then. You do not have the social baggage which those who are under Hierarchy control would have in regard to Kalish people. As for why you took the risk to rescue my Palikka at all… I can only assume that it is because you are married as well, since I know nothing of your species".

"Couldn't rightly have ordered my guys to leave her there" Harrigan replied, shaking his head "Go on, go an' sit with your wife an' daughter… Talian's a great little guy, you'll love him. I'm sure he'll love you too".

Talian was half way through bottle number two when Palikka and Harkino walked back to his table, though his sensitive nose did alert him of their arrival before Ellia knew.

"That a goodgood trick" Talian said when Ellia asked about it " 'Mara do it too. 'Mara got frend who called whis-pa Sca-ran an' he tell her more 'bout that stuff. He nice an' tell me too. He speak Ka-lish _an'_ Sca-ran"

Juroch smiled when he heard Talian mention Amara's nickname for him and said "You learn well, Talian – now you know what many foods and other things smell like. You even know what some people smell like, and can tell the difference between Scarrans of both kinds, Kalish, Sebaceans, Nebari, and humans".

Ellia would not talk to Hellbolt no matter how often anyone told her that he was safe, but the Irregulars' sole Nebari just smiled at her and got back to his eating.

"He like me too" Talian told Ellia, after which he put down the empty bottle Keyah had just fed him – and clapped before calling "Mama!" as Palikka sat down close by.

"Talian!" Palikka called, lifting him up and over to her "Have you been good and drunk every drop of milk from your bottles?"

"I done that, mama" Talian replied, nodding "Still bit hun-gry but not lots".

"I have good things to tell you, Talian…" Palikka went on to say, though Talian called "Ree-ly?! What good stuff, mama?" before hugging her as tightly as he could manage. Palikka smiled, stroking his thin bristly hair, until he let go and looked up at her to hear the news.

"This girl beside you, Talian…" Palikka revealed "… is Ellia… and she is your sister".

Talian clapped and bounced and shrieked with excitement and would have leapt into Ellia's arms if his legs could have supported him – but Ellia lifted Talian carefully, looking at him in detail, then hugged him again before saying "A new _brother_ … you are very big, Talian!"

Talian just leaned against his new-found sister and rumbled loudly and happily for a half-momen or so, calling "I got noo sis-ta… goodee…" until Palikka lifted him up again, smiled again, before turning Talian to face Harkino and adding "… and here is your papa, Talian. He has been waiting to see you for a very long time…".

Talian _did_ try leaping to Harkino then, his excitement getting the better of him – his legs proved to be just strong enough to hold him steady for a very wobbly jump. Harkino caught him and lifted him up, holding him high above his head, where Talian clapped and waved his arms and legs about and called "This my _papa_ , come an' see!"

"I am your papa…" Harkino confirmed softly, bringing Talian back so his head could rest on his shoulder "…and you, Talian, are a very heavy son indeed!".

 _Ta-lian on feets for bit_ Amara thought as she watched _That what being on feets like? Ta-lian not old as me, that what whis-pa Sca-ran frend say, that why his legs wob-ling. I ol-da, so that mean I go on feets more. Not tried on feets yet… I try now…_

"I go on feets" she insisted "On grownd on feets. See Ta-lian. See noo frends".

"I will be with you, Amara…" Caseya reminded her "Do not be sad if you cannot stand up for very long".

"I _do it_ " Amara insisted again, rumbling with the challenge "Walk on feets!" Her steps were very wobbly at first, making Caseya a little fearful that she might hurt herself – but become at least a little steadier as she walks further. _Plod-plod-plod_ , Amara's first footsteps echoed on the floor as those nearby watched.

 _I on feets!_ Amara thought proudly _I go see Ta-lian 'gain an' frend not ca-rry me! Ca-rees nice, on feets best!_ , placing her feet one in front of the other with fierce concentration, looking between them and Talian – who by now was even more excitable than her, calling out as loud as he could to encourage her.

"He is a very loud new brother, mama…" Ellia told Palikka with a smile, leaning against her mother as she watched Talian – Palikka just smiled back and said "Amara is his first friend, dear Ellia, and he loves to see her doing something new – just as we like to see you doing new things too".

Palikka reached out to Amara when she got close enough – Amara tried to concentrate on walking and holding her arms up to be lifted, but started to tip over. Palikka smiled and lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table before praising her at length.

Amara rumbled again before telling her "On feets all good. Like to see Ta-lian with mama an' papa an' sis-ta. It nice. I sit here. Ta-lian sit on his papa".

"That right" Talian replied, rumbling loudly "This my papa an' I love him lots" before sniffing at Harkino's pudding dish and telling Amara "Papa got fu-reen, 'Mara. I smell it".

"You goodgood at that!" Amara replied with praise, clapping "You do more an' get be-tter!"

 _Amara is happy_ Caseya decided happily as she watched the little hybrid girl talk _She had done an amazing thing by walking even that far so soon, and even though her efforts exceeded her friends' she heaps praise on him regardless. That comes from bringing Amara here – very few Kalish back on Kalian would act as she has. Most would take pride in their own achievement and say little to those who did not achieve as much as them. Amara watches and learns from these strange people, especially the hoo-mans, and seems to love everyone._

"How you know if you got a mama an' papa?" Amara asked a little later, surprising everyone in earshot "I not know if I got them. How I know?"

"Your mama…" Ellia explained quietly, smiling at Palikka as she started talking "Is usually the first person you see when you are tiny and new – either your mama or a doctor".

"Know doc-tors" Amara replied, nodding "Doc-tor wear white stuff. 'Mara not know lots doc-tors. Know nice doc-tor an' 'Ratha who make ee-tees an' be doc-tor too".

"Mama one who give you ee-tings in bo-tul" Talian added with a happy rumble of his own "Mama do that for me, 'Mara. Mama put me in noo shor-tees when they stin-kee an' make me all kleen 'gain too. Mama put me in nice warm bed when it slee-pee time".

"Your papa might do some of those things too, Talian…" Harkino explained with a smile "Because it makes you happy and because it makes your mama happy too" – Talian just smiled and clapped and called "Goodee!"

Ellia lifted Amara up again carefully, remarking on her weight briefly before sitting her on her own lap and talking to her more about her own early monen of life. Amara watched and listened eagerly, not saying anything, just letting out the occasional coo of amazement. Palikka and Harkino listened happily, arms around each other, watching their daughter and new son.

 _Who first per-son I see when I noo…_ Amara thought to herself as she tried to remember _First wun who not doc-tor that sca-ree… who give me stuff in bo-tuls… who put me in noo shorts an' make me kleen 'gain… who put me in nice bed that all warm for slee-pees_ before looking around in case she saw anyone that matched her memories _They not a Sca-ran… 'Mara know that… THERE!_

 _Amara is looking at me!_ Caseya realised _She has an amazed and delighted smile on her face and she is looking at me!_ before she realised why. _I performed far below the expected level at so many things for so long… only since Captain Trannak started trying to teach me have I started to improve… yet this child clearly thinks because I do those simple things for her that I am her mother! How can I be worth that much, be accepted and needed and loved so totally by this little girl?!_

Moratha saw the look on Caseya's face and strode over to her, whispering "Just love her and help her and teach her good things, Caseya – no, _why_ is not important right now! Just be there for her, with her, as I have been and still am for my own children…".

"I need so much help…" Caseya replied, crying softly – a warm hand rested on her other shoulder and caused her to turn and look, and Trannak nodded and said "I am here, Caseya – I do not know if you trust me enough yet to want me with you all the time, but I am here if you need me".

Amara muttered a little, then climbed onto the table top before trying to walk again. _Hard on tay-bul… it not grownd… all stuff on it with ee-tings on. Not put feets on ee-tings… walk on feets hard going 'round stuff…_ she thought as she plodded slowly across to Caseya. She called out in alarm when her treblin foot slipped on something, but Caseya reached out fast and caught her, calling "Mama has you, Amara… your mama has you…." before bringing Amara to her shoulder for reassurance. Amara flung her small arms as far around Caseya's neck as they would go, calling "Mama! I got a real _mama_ … mama hold me now… goodee… I all good 'gain…" before rumbling loudly and happily for some microts.

"Papa?" Amara called, looking up at Trannak "I not know if I got a papa too – you my real papa? You the right papa for 'Mara?" before pausing for thought for a few microts and adding "…you give mama cudd-lees… you put me in noo shor-tees that not stin-kee and make me kleen 'gain too… you all warm when you hold me an' I not ee-ven in small bed…". Trannak lifted her gently from Caseya's arms, rumbling softly as he did so – Amara smiled and rumbled back before calling "Papa hold his 'Mara…goodee… got nice warm papa too… yayyyy…".

" 'Mara friend got mama an' papa too" Talian told Ellia happily "See? You an' mama an' papa tell her 'bout mamas an' papas an' now 'Mara know she got them too, just like me!"

"She is very lucky, is she not?" Palikka asked her son, who nodded and replied "I all lu-cky too, 'cause I got you an' papa an' sis-ter E-lee-a too!"

"Just in case any of you lot watching think I've taken leave of my senses…" Harrigan called, overriding the occasional murmur among the tables "I remember the rule as much as you lot do. So finish all the nice food while it's still good – Tal an' I will have a word an' sort all this out with the pair of 'em…".

* * *

" _There is progress to report on the events following the nullification of site fifteen?"_

" _There is"_

" _Tell us all, then…"  
"More specifically, the two subjects noted as present – their whereabouts have been traced"._

" _Then where are they?!"_

" _Outside Scarran space – which I think, for them, is a good thing…"_

" _But you do not know where in any detail? What of the two women of our people seen participating in the nullification of site fifteen? Are either of them at the same location?"_

" _An operative passed on their appearance at Talzenadar IV, though they did not know who these two were exactly – we were lucky to hear about this at all"._

" _The Scarrans in black as well?"_

" _Unknown at this stage. Another operative thought he saw a Raider-class craft of Scarran origin on the flight deck of his ship, one of the occupants of which may have been the younger of the two women of our people known to be present alongside the Scarrans in black – but was too far away to be sure with any degree of certainty"._

" _Well… despite not having any real evidence of either the two subjects, or the two women of our people present at the time of site fifteen's nullification… we have some promising leads to go on wi-"_

" _SCATTER! Police patrol – ten officers and a Scimitar armoured personnel carrier!"_

" _That had best be all for now, then – the sooner we leave, the safer we are"._


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeken were mostly taken up, by Harrigan at least, with seeing Palikka and her family resettled on Talzenadar IV with suitable employment – eventually a clerical position for Harkino was found with the government, for which neither Harkino or Palikka stopped thanking him for almost half an arn.

"Really…" Harrigan told Harkino once he stopped talking "I'm glad you're all here an' can start doing family stuff again as well – but it wasn't all me that made it happen, whatever my ego might try an' tell me sometimes. Rulok's boys an' girls did most of the work, Cap'n T had overall command an' did the really sneaky bits – an' of course Keyah an' Caseya played their own part in it all too".

"We have thanked each of them as well" Palikka assured Harrigan with a smile, before giggling a little and nodding towards where Ellia, Talian, and Amara were chasing each other over the galley walls and both Caseya and Keyah were trying their best to supervise "but I think both Ellia and Talian have rewarded your two Kalish in their own way with their trust and friendship over and above anything we said to them – and the younger of the two, Caseya, was even more pleased to experience that than she was to receive our own thanks".

"You come up, mama!" Amara called with much excitement "You come up on wall with your 'Mara! It lots of fun! Talian here too, mama, an' he ree-ly good at wall walk trick too!"

Talian rumbled happily at Amara's praise for him before adding "Sis-ter Ellia up here too, 'Mara mama! Ellia like you lots too just like me!"

"Go on…" Trannak urged Caseya, rumbling softly and resting a hand on her treblin shoulder "The children all love you very much, especially our own Amara – it will be good for all of you to be together that way. Palikka and Harkino can still see, if that's what's worrying you".

Caseya smiled back, more so when Amara called to her again, before saying "Both Talian and Amara have responded far more positively to my attempts to teach them the natural talents of my people than I ever expected they would, Trannak… and I do not deny it would be good to simply have fun with them this way…".

"Go on, then" Trannak replied, nodding towards the galley wall before adding "Keyah, if you want to play with the children then you go as well – you helped them learn to do that too, and by the way they were all running around and chasing each other both of you will be needed to retrieve them all when it's time to take Harkino and his family to their new dwelling on Tal IV".

"YAAAAYYY!" Amara shrieked as soon as Caseya shifted to the wall and crawled over to her "Look, Talian an' Ellia – my _mama_ coming to play with us! Papa not come on wall 'cause he a Sca-ran so we play with papa la-ter".

Both smaller children ran across to Caseya before Amara threw her arms around her neck and rumbled with happiness and love.

"I here too, 'Mara mama" Talian reminded Caseya, hugging her as well "Thank you lots an' lots for tee-ching me wall walk trick. I go on wall with sis-ter Ellia lots now, an' mama an' papa too".

"I am glad you let me teach you, Talian" Caseya replied, Talian rumbling happily when he heard the praise "You learned fast and well. All you need to do now is practice and you will improve even more".

"It like big funny man say, Talian" Amara told her friend as the two of them climbed off Caseya and back onto the wall "He say 'prac-tiss make pur-fikt'. It mean you do stuff lots an' lots an' then you lots good at it".

"Your friend Keyah helped as well, children" Caseya reminded the two of them "Look, there she is watching you. I am sure she would like a hug and a happy rumble from each of you".

"Heeheehee!" Talian laughed, clapping "We do that!" before the pair of them ran down the wall toward where Keyah was watching them – where, to everyone's surprise and both Keyah and Caseya's concern, Amara increased speed and leapt from the wall right into Keyah's arms without stopping before giggling and clapping her efforts.

"THAT 'MAZING, 'MARA FRIEND!" Talian shouted in excitement "YOU DO GOODGOOD JUM-PINGS FROM WALL!"

"You like it too, auntie Ke-yah?" Amara asked with interest and hope "I do goodgood like Talian say?"

"You did very well" Keyah confirmed, nodding "I am surprised, actually, that you managed such a leap at your age without making a mistake and hurting yourself on the floor or on a table", and smiling a little at Amara calling her an auntie.

 _The community of Kalish here is still exceptionally small_ Keyah reminded herself _so it is natural enough that Amara considers me a relation of hers. She will need others of our people to watch and learn from apart from her adoptive mother, and at this point in time I am the only other Kalish resident on this vessel so I must strive to present the best possible example for her to follow._

"I not do that" Amara replied, shaking her head "I got special bits like mama, auntie Keyah. Nice doc-tor an' grandma 'Ratha tell me bit 'bout them. It mean I all tuff an' do stuff like bigbig jum-pings an' not be hurt".

"My turn, 'Mara!" Talian called, then simply leapt from where he was to Keyah's arms.

"Wheeeeee!" he called happily, laughing when he felt Keyah catch him "I do bigbig jum-pings too, Ke-yah friend! I not do run-ings like 'Mara do 'fore I do jum-pings, but I do that next time".

"You are very big and heavy, Talian" Keyah told him "and made a very good jump from the wall. It is not easy to do, did you know that? It took me a little while to learn to do that when I learned". Talian just smiled and rumbled for a half-momen or so before both he and Amara climbed back onto the wall again and chased Ellia almost up to ceiling level before Caseya called them back down. All three of them ran over and hugged her, accompanied by happy rumbling from Amara and Talian.

 _Good_ Trannak thought happily as he watched _My new wife is happy and playing with children of her own people._ He smiled as he watched, thinking _It is both unusual and amazing that I, considering both my past position and my current one in a special force of one kind or another, am married at all – yet here I am, newly married and to a woman outside my own species at that._ He thought a bit more about that before deciding _It will not be easy, that much I can tell even now – but, easy or not, I must be there when she needs me and when little Amara needs me as well_. _It will be a learning experience for us all._

Koronna rumbled softly from her own table some distance away.

 _It is good that Captain Trannak is settled and married_ she decided in her thoughts _even if none of us ever thought he would marry a Kalish – though, however odd it might seem, they do seem to get on very well together and do much for each other and their adoptive child Amara._

Koronna sighed, a little mournfully, as she watched Amara play and talk to both Trannak and Caseya.

 _I wish Captain Lazarus would look at me and talk to me like Captain Trannak does with Caseya_ she thought as she finished her meal _He is calm and quite relaxed in my company, as far as I can tell with him being human – but he is wary of a relationship closer than friendship with a female outside his own species and I don't know why…_

She paused in her thoughts and cast her mind back to when she and Captain Lazarus were together on Earth.

 _We worked well together as a team…_ she decided as she remembered the time in North Korea _but… ah!…_ and her memories reached the time when the pair of them, along with Shor, retrieved Liz from her stepmother.

 _I really don't know_ how _human males think about relationship matters, especially tricky ones like these…_ Koronna mused as she watched Captain Lazarus talking to one of Rulok's team _but would he be wary about being close to anyone again?! Perhaps I should ask Liz or Jane about this… they are both human, they would know_.

"Prob'ly…" Jane replied, a few microts after Koronna finished explaining herself "It took a little while for the Captain to calm down when the law got changed back where we're from to allow women in spec-ops – not that too many of us even applied, an' few got accepted even with affirmative action. Personally, I find the whole idea of that insulting-" but got no further before getting cut off by Koronna's soft but angry growl.

"It _is_ insulting…" she told Jane insistently "Insulting to other women, insulting to our fellow troops, and insulting to us as well! It should be as it is in the Kingdom – one rule and one standard for everyone!".

"Anyway…" Jane continued, once Koronna had calmed down "…the Cap does like you a lot, even I can tell that – but I think you're right, to one degree or another, and that he don't want to repeat what happened with his ex back on Earth".

"Then I was correct" Koronna said, nodding "In the essentials, at least – his desire to protect himself and Liz is making him wary of potential social confrontation in the area of serious relationship with a female" before thinking a little more and asking "It is not because I am Scarran and not human? That would be surprising if true".

"It's just cause you're a woman he's starting to care about" Jane replied "He knows you're Scarran, anyone who looks at you once will – but I honestly think _that_ part of things don't really bother him much".

Jane took a few momens to think and eat before saying "Just thinkin' off the top of my head here… but just go slow. Talk to him a bit off-duty, maybe spend a bit of time wanderin' around planetside or even exploring this ship – even though we've had this thing a couple of ye-ah yes, _cycles_ or so now we _still_ don't know everything about it or even exactly what we got. At least in terms what the rooms are an' what's in 'em".

 _Interesting…_ Koronna thought _A task that is both practically useful and personally so – ground reconnaisance of this ship we live in, finding out in detail the layout and contents of the less well travelled decks and facilities therein. The unit as a whole will gain essential knowledge about what facilities this ship has and I will learn more about Captain Lazarus… and hopefully he will start to trust and even love me_ before smiling just a little and rumbling very softly.

Her private musing came to a halt when Harrigan called "Cap'n L, Koronna – you two can go get Harkino, Palikka, an' their two kiddies settled down at their new place. A little bit of help fetchin' an' carryin' won't hurt either of you – an' neither of you have been offship much".

""It won't take long to prepare, Commander" Koronna replied before Lazarus could get his brain in gear "I will help the Captain select equipment suitable for a personal protection mission. We will head to the hammond flight deck and prepare to leave as soon as this mealtime is finished".

Lazarus wasn't quite sure how to respond to being volunteered, especially on such short notice, but he admitted "Can't say I wouldn't appreciate some time planetside without fighting to do, Harrigan… it's a bit surprising Koronna volunteered herself to come as well, though…".

"She's your own Command Specialist in Tactical Command as well as the Senior Command Specialist of the unit, Big L" Harrigan replied, grinning a bit to Talannah where he thought Lazarus couldn't see "It did me good to have my own sarge around to pull my fat out of the fire back on Earth, I know that, an' give me a pointer here an' there as well if they thought I was missin' something…".

Lazarus could tell there was no way he was going to get out of either a) helping Palikka's family get resettled or b) having Koronna with him while doing so, so he nodded a little reluctantly before replying "Me too if it comes to that, mister – so I'll go along with it this time. Don't think I didn't see you grinning at your wife a momen or two ago either – I might be getting on a bit now but I ain't dead yet, an' I still see things…".

Harrigan just laughed for a few microts before adding "Once you're done you got the rest of the day to just _relax_ a bit dirtside, too – an' that's been entered in ship's log already. Koronna too, as it happens".

 _Now I know there's some matchmaking going on…_ Lazarus thought _Harrigan's intentions are good, and Koronna's friendly enough as well as helping me out with work more times than I can count… but Harrigan's just not subtle at some things, and this is one of them. It sounds like he's been talking to Troll, or at least Jane…_ before calling "We'll be off the microt you're ready, Palikka and Harkino – it won't take long for Koronna and I to get our gear when we get to the flight deck, but since we don't want to block the street when we land we'll have to take something smaller than a Stryker - and out of Koronna and I only she knows where that kind of ship might be".

"We will need a short while to retrieve our children from the wall" Harkino replied, grinning a bit before pointing to where both Ellia and Talian were still playing with Caseya "and get them calmed down just a little bit, Captain, before we retrieve the few belongings we have from our temporary quarters here. As soon as that is done we will all join you on the hammond flight deck for the flight to our new home", after which he smiled and added "It amazes me that this ship is big enough to be able to house two flight decks, you know… but so many things aboard this ship amaze me in one way or another…".

Talian's ears twitched a little when he heard that – he made a big leap off the wall straight to the floor, and although he winced a little at the shock of landing from such a height it didn't stop him running all the way to Harkino and scrambling up to sit on his adoptive father's hip before nodding and saying "Big 'Mara home ship lots 'mazing, papa, that true…" before the rest of what he overheard sunk in and he asked "We go to new house now, papa? We not live in 'Mara home ship any more? What new house like? I not seen it 'fore".

"We need to get some things from where we have been living here, Talian" Harkino reminded his new son with a smile "Like our clothes, and the toys and books you and your sister have been given by your new friends here… and then we will go to the hammond flight deck where two people will help us get our belongings and all of us settled in our new dwelling. We should go and do this now, I think".

"We do it now, papa" Talian agreed, nodding before he turned towards Ellia and shouted "YOU COME DOWN NOW, BIG SIS-TER! WE GET STUFF THEN GO TO NEW HOUSE! PAPA SAY SO!"

"You have a very loud new brother, Ellia" Caseya told the younger girl with a grin "but even though he is loud he is correct in saying that we should go back to ground level again if it is time for your family to fly down to your new dwelling".

"Will you be coming with us?" Ellia asked as the two of them stepped back onto the galley floor.

"I will not" Caseya replied, shaking her head briefly "I have training to do here so I can help others more. I am being tested in a great many things, and when those in command have decided which things I do best I will receive further training in those areas".

Ellia smiled and the two of them talked a little about her own studies before Palikka called "Ellia – it is time for us to go to our new dwelling now! Come here, we should not delay our escorts any longer than necessary".

"I here with papa, big sister!" Talian called from his position on Harkino's hip "See? I all ready. When you with mama then you all ready too".

When Lazarus looked around and saw Koronna standing beside his chair looking at him expectantly, so he nodded and said "Yeah, we'd better get goin' too, K – it'll take me a few momens just to find a smaller ship that won't block the street if we do a ground landing or crack the building's rooftop in pieces if we do a roof landing".

"Scarran flight decks are all laid out the same way" Koronna reminded him "whatever type of ship or garrison they are on. It won't take long".

"I only know where the Strykers are…" he replied as the two of them left the galley "…as far as ships go – an' since the one I usually use is near a maintenance area on one side an' the nearest armoury on the other everything's all nice an' close…".

Contrary to expectations, Talian did not cry at the prospect of leaving the ship he was born in – and indeed he actively helped his family pack, running around to collect things and pass them to either Ellia or his parents until the last case was closed and Palikka called "All done, children" with relief.

"Go to new house time!" Talian called, clapping "We go in car thing now, mama! Your Talian know where that is, it _this_ way!" and pointing towards the nearest transit stop. When Palikka confirmed Talian's guess of the transit stop's location as being correct, he clapped and shrieked happily – after which all of them picked up a case so they could both get underway soon and stop their youngest family member shrieking so much.

"I like those big-ass pistols Rulok's boys an' girls use…" Lazarus told Koronna in the armoury "but they sure do beat on my arms when I fire one! We got anything a bit less harmful to my health?"

"Those are standard regulation heavy slugpistols" Koronna explained, nodding "and I would expect the recoil to be hard to handle for any non-Scarran who tried to fire one since they are not designed for your use – assuming your hands are big enough to hold one to start with! Troll seems to carry one everywhere regardless of this, though"

"That, Koronna…" Lazarus replied with a short laugh "…is because he's crazy! That cannon he likes has to be pushing safe carry limits for someone his size and on top of that he likes to carry a pistol that just about breaks his wrist with brutal recoil!"

"We could use Vipers…" Koronna suggested "…but despite them being effective enough I don't like using them much. They are a specialist weapon, not a general purpose sidearm".

"So what else is there?" Lazarus asked, after which Koronna picked a large pistol from a shelf and showed him, saying "This is what we will use. It's a standard heavy-pattern pulse pistol as used by the A-teams, which means you have a shorter-range stasis barrel under the main barrel. You have a bit more actual power than the heavy slugpistol, but these usually don't have the full-automatic mode that the slugpistols have. Twenty five shots, whichever barrel you use, before the power pack runs dry".

Lazarus tested out how it felt to hold for a few microts before nodding approval – Koronna showed him how to set the safety catch to allow incapacitating stasis shots or full power pulse killshots, and at Lazarus' insistence but also her approval shoulder holsters were also found.

"It is harder for our weapon to be stolen" Koronna agreed as she helped fit his holster to his smaller-than-Scarran body "even assuming anyone is stupid enough to try. It is easier to conceal under a coat or jacket as well if we wear one. These considerations outweigh the slightly slower draw time", adding a few spare packs in the pouches available for them from force of habit, along with one of the steel rods Troll called 'slappers'.

"They are smaller than I usually like…" Koronna groused "…but can, I admit, be useful for forced entry. Especially since that crazy human modified the design a little at the ends…".

Lazarus explained a little of Troll's criminal past, to which Koronna nodded as she connected that to the altered weapon she now carried, before Koronna rested her treblin hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the flight deck – Lazarus was concentrating enough on his job that he didn't notice for a while, but when he did and looked across at Koronna in surprise she just rumbled softly and smiled before leading him down the flight deck beyond where the Strykers were stored.

"These are the main Scarran variant of an older and much more common class of craft called Raiders" she explained "Captain Trannak's personal craft is one of these. The few we have are fitted with the extra main gun as his is, but not the two larger slugweapons on the sides".

"Don't think Captain Trannak's keepin' them on his much longer, either" Lazarus replied as Koronna showed him how to enter "He don't like havin' to carry extra crew around when he can use the weight for somethin' else. Can't say I particularly disagree either, though the guns can be useful sometimes…".

"We can replace them if needed" Koronna replied, dismissing that as unlikely "For now, I should show you the differences between these and Strykers…". It only took a few momens, for which both Koronna and Lazarus were grateful – most of which was taken up by Lazarus' insistence on running through the startup as well as emergency checklists and procedures several times, a precaution which Koronna thought unnecessary but nonetheless thoroughly approved of.

 _The Captain believes as I do_ Koronna thought as she ushered Lazarus to the pilot's hammond chair _He prefers to spend extra time practicing for contingencies when it is not necessary rather than failing when they are necessary. This is good_ and helping him strap in before heading back out to find Palikka's family.

As it happens they were not long in arriving, and when they did Harkino said "According to the regulation pattern we both learned, Palikka, if we are flying a small craft that is not a Stryker we should go _this_ way" and leading his family down the flight deck – until Talian's hammond hand flashed out and he called "SMELL 'RONNA! TALIAN SMELL YOU, 'RONNA – WE COMING!"

"Guide your family, Talian!" Koronna shouted back "If you know where I am, you should lead the way and guide your family. If you don't want to walk, simply tell your mother or father where to go".

Talian did just that, chattering to Harkino and giving directions until they all reached Koronna and the Raider, where he called "Yaaay! We here now, 'Ronna! Flying time now, 'Ronna? We go flying in this ship, 'Ronna?"

"It is flying time, Talian" Koronna confirmed more quietly, nodding "and yes, we will be going in this ship. Can you see who is sitting inside already?"

"It Cap-tin Laz-rus" Talian replied, to everyone's surprise but also approval "I not smell him when he in ship but it him, I know it. He tell me his name when I see him 'fore an' he make sure I get it right".

Koronna called the bridge for takeoff clearance, and was surprised when Caseya answered.

"Keyah Kamara is teaching me the basic procedures of using the comm desk, Koronna" Caseya replied with a slight smile after answering the call "The two of us have only been on the bridge for a few momens when your call came in, did you know that?"

"I didn't" Koronna replied "but for now, I think, takeoff clearance is needed and the flight deck doors opened before Talian starts shrieking with excited impatience again".

"Koronna is correct" Keyah added with agreement but little in the way of rebuke for Caseya "Press _that_ button to activate the containment field that keeps the air inside the ship… _that_ one to open the flight deck doors… and then tell Koronna that these things have been done. She will be able to see it from where she is, but we should still tell her nonetheless – use the protocol I assume you learned at the Organisation for such things. We all know it and it is close enough to the human method that Captain Lazarus will understand as well".

"Your craft is cleared for takeoff, Koronna" Caseya replied as she scanned the desk controls for the buttons she needed – when she found them she pressed them and added "Atmospheric containment field is _on_ … and flight deck doors are now _opening_ ".

The Raider's takeoff was a little wobbly, but nothing was damaged and no one was hurt – Talian even thought it was all done specially for him, and laughed and clapped before telling Captain Lazarus how well he was doing.

"You adjust well to this older craft" Koronna confirmed for Lazarus with a smile "It is more forgiving to fly than even the older mark 1 Strykers – and since you were already an accomplished pilot before we found you, you adapt fast".

Lazarus smiled slightly as he guided the Raider into atmosphere, where Koronna helped by navigating to the accomodation block where Palikka's family would be living – as it turned out, the building had a roof landing pad which could handle the Raider's weight, which Lazarus was relieved to hear and which made Talian shriek excitedly and clap.

Building security was a little surprised that a resident would be arriving that way but cleared the Raider to land anyway – once Lazarus had landed, Talian called "Wheeeee! We back on ground now! We go to new dwe-ling now, papa? We go in now, mama?"

"We are" Palikka confirmed, smiling at Talian "Your father and sister will help me carry our cases – if you ask nicely, maybe Captain Lazarus or Koronna will let you sit on their shoulders until we reach the door". Eventually Talian decided Koronna should carry him – once that was settled, every adult, plus Ellia, took a case and followed Koronna to the apartment door.

"We are here" Koronna announced "We are not particularly close to ground level or the roof here, but neither are we far from either one so it will be easy enough to enter or leave with any cargo you may have, even up the stairs. I think there is a levelator for residents' use as well". Koronna did not call building security to set the entry code but did that herself – Palikka used the numbers giving Talian's date of birth in Hierarchy notation, which made Talian shriek excitedly and clap when she told him, and once that was done everyone headed inside.

"It is not large…" Palikka decided "…but everything is good" before heading to the kitchen area at the back of the main room.

"All the equipment for preparing a large and varied eating time is here!" she exclaimed with delighted surprise "Labour-saving conveniences of the best kinds along with all the utensils!" before turning to Koronna and adding "I expect your Commander outfitted this new dwelling of ours. I thank you all for that as well".

"Not sure if there's actually any _food_ here…" Lazarus replied, shrugging "… but there's prob'ly a few basic bits an' pieces in case of emergencies…".

"We will find out later" Palikka replied, nodding happily "I think my children want to see where their room will be now".

"There's a room for Talian when he needs his own" Koronna explained, but Talian shook his head and replied "I in sis-ter Ellia room, 'Ronna. Papa say that good till I ol-der".

The two of them picked the room between their parents' room and the main living room as theirs before running inside, Ellia dropping her case just inside the door.

"We put everything away first, you two!" Harkino told them, laughing as he watched the two of them look at everything and chase each other around every available surface "So get off the wall and help your mother and I unpack!"

Since even Ellia stopped every few momens to just look at their new dwelling, the unpacking took longer than expected even with Koronna and Lazarus helping.

"This my bed, Cap-tin Laz-rus" Talian said happily, indicating the bed on the treblin side of the room "It going to be mine when it slee-ping time. Stuff on it nice an' soft an' warm, that what papa tell me, an' he right".

"It's a good bed" Captain Lazarus agreed, feeling a little out of his depth talking to a child "You can see the door too, so when your momma comes in the morning you can see her without turning 'round".

Talian clapped when he looked and saw this was true, jumping up to hug Captain Lazarus briefly before running over to tell Palikka about it. He ran a complete circuit around the walls and ceiling in excitement when Palikka confirmed that for him before plucking him off the wall. Talian waved his arms and legs and called out happily and very loudly, which made everyone smile – he didn't want to climb off Captain Lazarus when Palikka told him to, but Lazarus told him "It won't be the last time you see us, little man – I'm sure someone from the ship will drop by an' check up on you all every so often an' see if you need help with anything. If not in person then on the comm – you got a good one right there on the wall by the kitchen".

"That better" Talian replied, sniffling a bit now he realised Lazarus and Koronna needed to go "I miss people on big 'Mara home ship lots, Cap-tin Laz-rus. They my first friends. Nice doc-tor who name I got for number two name my friend. 'Mara my best first friend".

"I'm sure you'll see her an' her parents on the comm or at the door at some point, Talian" Lazarus reminded him, surprised he mentioned Doctor Nrakal "When Amara finds out where you are, she'll want to comm you all or come see you, I'm sure".

"The Captain and I should go now" Koronna told Palikka "and let you all explore your new dwelling at your leisure. Comm codes for our ship's bridge have been programmed into your house comm, so you can call if you need to – whoever is on the comm desk will know it is your family calling, so you should be answered promptly".

Once the Raider had been moved to a small blast pit in the main port, Lazarus and Koronna boarded a public transport crawler to return to Market Street.

"This is not work, Anton…" Koronna reminded him softly – Lazarus was surprised to hear her use his first name, off duty or not, but nodded as she added "…so we will not be on arbitration patrol. We may intervene in a dispute if asked – but only then, I think. You need time to relax – and, truth be told, so do I".

"Then let's find a stall where I can grab a drink" he replied "I need to loosen up some – as long as I don't drink too much I'll be fine an' not do anything to embarrass you in public or get regular security askin' questions". Koronna just rumbled softly and rested her head briefly against his shoulder before taking hold of his treblin hand – _He is hammond-handed_ she knew _and would not appreciate me holding the hand he may need to draw his pistol with_ – and was pleasantly surprised to feel him take hold of her hand as well as they walked away from the crawler stopping point in the main part of Market Street. _Good_ she thought more happily _He is starting to relax and simply enjoy my company. I think Jane was right when she suggested my being Scarran is not an issue with him – he seems more concerned about how he treats me and how I react to him because I am female_.

Koronna thought a bit more as they walked on before deciding _I should talk to Liz and spend more time with her as well. She may be his adopted daughter, but Captain Lazarus places importance on what she says and how she feels about situations and people. My chances of getting closer to him will improve the more Liz comes to trust me, I think._

* * *

"Here we are, Amara" Captain Lazarus announced one morning, some time later "The galley again. First Meal time for everyone here who isn't Kalish, yes?"

"That right, Captain" Amara replied, nodding "This the galley. All food here" before she looked around the galley and asked "Mama an' papa back, Captain? They here for their 'Mara?"

After reminding Amara she could use his name and not rank, Captain Lazarus held his treblin hand out flat and rocked it from side to side briefly before replying "I'm not sure, Amara – they'll be back when their mission's done. You remember us tellin' you about missions?"

"I 'member" Amara replied, a little sadly "Miss mama an' papa lots, Captain Laz-rus".

"I'm sure they miss you too, Amara" Captain Lazarus agreed, nodding "You can give 'em hugs an' cuddles when they come back. Maybe they might have a story or two for you".

"That good" Amara replied happily, clapping "Mama an' papa tell their 'Mara goodgood stories. I tell mama an' papa stories 'bout what I do when they on mi-shun too".

Amara looked around as more people started arriving in ones and twos, with a few larger groups coming off early morning training, and asked Captain Lazarus about all of them. Koronna smiled as she watched him answer Amara's curious and excitable questions, rumbling very softly in approval – especially when Amara rested her head on his shoulder and rumbled briefly.

 _Good_ she decided _My Captain likes small children. He is not uncomfortable around them as some are. He does not prefer to interact solely with older children or young adults_ before she smiled when Amara climbed over to sit on her lap, pulling her hands around her stomach to hold her steady.

Amara clapped when Rulok, Lirak, and both their teams entered and headed over to their table, getting their own seats close by – Amara identified each person by smell and looks, then named them with either their real names or the names she made up for them. Each of them smiled or rumbled as they heard her mention them, with one or two laughs that Amara loved and rewarded with claps.

She watched them look around and talk for a few momens before looking up at Koronna and telling her "They tell stories, auntie 'Ronna. I not know what ones, I not heard them 'fore".

"I think they are stories…" Koronna replied, listening as well "of missions they have been on before, or other interesting things that have happened to them when they were not on missions, or unusual places they have been to or heard about".

Amara opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a faint but clear _~painreliefmild hunger~_ coming across her mind.

 _What that?_ she wondered _I not hear people talk like that 'fore! Sounds like papa! I ask papa 'bout it? I ask nice doctor? I wait, I see…_ before the door opened and Caseya and Trannak walked in, somewhat slowly.

"IT MAMA AN' PAPA!" Amara called "THEY BACK!" before she looked again and remembered what she heard earlier and added "PAPA HUR-TING! MAMA HUR-TING BIT TOO!"

Nrakal almost fell out of his chair at the strength of Amara's instinctive broadcast of worry and concern, but quickly strode over to them both, picking Amara up on the way so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Climb up to my shoulders if you want to watch" Nrakal told Amara "I need both my hands free. If you're on my shoulders you can see what I do, too".

"What you do, nice doctor?" Amara asked as Trannak and Caseya sat down at their usual table "What happen? You help mama an' dada not be hur-ting?"

"I will do that, Amara" Nrakal confirmed, telling Trannak to remove his fatigue shirt and undershirt along with his body armour "Your papa knows a few things about making sure he stays well, but now he is here I will look at what he did and see if I need to do anything else to help him or your mama" before smiling briefly at Amara and telling her "If you are upset, Amara, one of your papa's or mama's friends here will hold you for a while so I can help your mama and papa".

"I look, I see…" Amara insisted, nodding – so Nrakal poked and prodded Trannak a bit. Amara pointed when she saw anything she found interesting or odd, most of which turned out to be minor combat injuries – and she watched with much interest, cooing and whispering as Nrakal passed Trannak a couple of mild painkillers and watched him swallow them with water.

"Papa feel all better now, nice doc-tor" Amara told Nrakal, nodding "Papa still hurt tiny bit but not lots. Papa hungry. Think mama hungry too. 'Mara not hungry yet".

"Can you tell your papa feels better, Amara?" Nrakal asked softly, smiling as he thought hard about this new development "If so, when could you tell?"

"Not know how I tell, nice doctor" Amara replied, shaking her head "Your friend 'Mara just know. Know mama an' papa there when they at door. Not know why I see papa hur-ting an' mama hur-ting there" before she looked up at him, concerned and worried, before asking "It a good thing, nice doctor? It good 'Mara see an' know that stuff?"

"A good thing" Nrakal confirmed, both Trannak and Caseya watching as he did so "I think I might know why you know those things, Amara… but I will go and check with some of my special doctor's books after the meal. I will feel better when I go to find out new things if I eat well first, yes?"

"You feel better if you eat 'fore doing new stuff" Amara replied, nodding " 'Mara know it true when I do that. I all good then" before scratching her chin, very much like Trannak did, and adding "Mama an' dada say it not good doing wall walk trick after eating, nice doctor, so I not do new wall walk stuff till food gone down an' I had nap".

"I do not hurt badly, doctor" Caseya replied when asked "I do not know if this is normal, but these new things I have made me heal quickly even if I did feel hungry afterwards. What little I remember from the testing time suggests it is normal to heal that way. I do not know if it is normal for me to be so hungry after injury, however".

"It is normal enough" Nrakal replied "It varies between subjects, but it is normal. You ate when your body required it? A changed subject like yourself requires energy and other things from food to fuel the regenerative processes".

"It feels odd doing that outside of eating time" Caseya admitted "but yes, I ate. Only hot rations. We did not have other foods on Captain Trannak's ship".

Nrakal made a few notes on his own PDA, Amara watching closely as he did so, before suggesting "Amara… it would be good for your mama and papa to rest a while before you talk to them and tell them stories. You could come and sit with me if you like, or I can take you to see someone else…".

"Mama an' papa be all good if their 'Mara not there?" Amara asked "I still be here, mama an' papa, so you call your 'Mara if you need cudd-lees an' stuff".

Caseya lifted Amara very slowly and carefully, hugging her for some time before telling her "Your papa and I hurt after our mission, dear Amara… but do not forget we both love you very much. We will give you cuddles and hear your stories when we have rested – perhaps you can help your papa eat a little?"

"I do that, mama" Amara replied, nodding "That a goodgood idea. I help papa eat after papa have nap".

Nrakal carried Amara back to Captain Lazarus, where she told him and Koronna about Trannak and Caseya being injured on their mission.

"That's why the doc here went to see 'em" Lazarus explained "To make sure they're well. To make sure they got their rest an' didn't forget to have a good meal, too".

Amara climbed over and sat on Rulok's lap, much to everyone's interest – Rulok and Lirak smiled and laughed a little, and Amara clapped before pulling Rulok's hands around her to hold her steady.

"All good an' ready for more stories 'fore eating now" Amara announced "Who turn for story next? Who tell their friend 'Mara new stuff now?"

Harrigan was one of the last to arrive for that particular meal, but once he arrived alongside Talannah he opened the counter with the minimum of ceremony before sitting by Trannak and hearing his report.

Amara watched this.

"Big funny man all happy with papa an' mama" Amara told Lirak "You look an' see. Papa tell big funny man stuff he an' mama do an' he all happy" before looking as closely as she could and added "Papa put stuff in bag on table for big funny man, uncle Li-rak. What in bag? What it for?"

"That, Amara…" Lirak explained, rumbling softly "…is _money_. People give us money to do hard things for them. That's what we call _missions_. We can use that money to buy things we need".

"Papa an' mama get lots money?" Amara asked, still not understanding this new concept but curious nonetheless "They get more 'cause they hur-ting?"

"They might if the mission was extra hard" Lirak replied "But I think that is all even nice small people like you need to know".

"Why papa give some to big funny man?" Amara asked then "It not all papa's money?" Lirak gave a very simple explanation about taxes, and while Amara still wasn't entirely sure about it she seemed happy about part of Trannak's money helping to pay for the food everyone ate and the running of the ship they lived on.

"…so that's unit tax for the mission fee…" Trannak summarised "...plus the bounty for that Nebari political officer. It took a while to figure out a way to collect that in a way that wouldn't end up with Caseya or I ending up in a Hierarchy prison, but as it happens the local proconsul came right down to the door with his legal attache and didn't even _look_ at our faces. Only the target. Once he verified the identity, payment came swiftly – after which we left just as swiftly in case whoever the Hierarchy sent to take that political officer to a penal colony thought they might like to take us, too".

"Sit back an' relax for a bit, then" Harrigan decided "You brought back a nice fat pile of crindars, both of you. Enjoy the good life, such as it is around here, for a while".

"Amara will have things to tell us, I'm sure" Trannak replied, rumbling softly "She often does if we go away for even a short while".

Amara ran across the galley floor to Caseya, as soon her adoptive mother reached the counter, before shifting up the counter wall and standing on the counter top beside her.

"I here now, mama" she announced "Your 'Mara here now. You all happy? Papa happy? You an' papa feel all good?"

"Your papa is still hungry, Amara" Caseya replied, smiling "I am getting him Kalish food, see? It is one of the most nutritious things to eat, even for big Scarran people like your papa – that means it is very good for him, Amara".

"You have bit too, mama?" Amara asked, showing a little concern on her face and instinctively broadcasting just a little worry with her mind "You eat too? Not know if it eating time for mama but mama hur-ting like papa hur-ting. Mama eat too?"

"I will not eat very much" Caseya decided "but perhaps some of the special bouhl, which is Kalish food made from vegetables, and a little treel, which is Kalish food made with fish. Just a little. If you are good, Amara, you can share some with me".

Amara clapped and called out happily before climbing up to sit on Caseya's shoulders.

Nrakal watched Amara from his own table, some way across the galley, and checked the readings on a more specialised scanning device he pulled out of his medical bag a few momens earlier.

"What's up?" Harrigan asked, sitting down surprisingly quietly for someone of such bulk and weight "You haven't got some bug or other yourself, have you?"

"No, no…" Nrakal laughed "I am well, Commander! This is not scanning me, I am using it to try and scan Amara's mental functioning – and preferably without her knowing about it".

"She's OK?" Harrigan asked with concern, but Nrakal just smiled and replied "She is in very good health indeed, Commander – I am scanning for something else. Unless I actually find what I think is there, I would rather not say anything… and even then I will tell Captain Trannak and Caseya first".

"I think I've found a hungry doctor" Harrigan replied, grinning a bit "You go get something, mister, before the Bloodstars get most of what's left. Again".

A happy mealtime was enjoyed by all – especially those close to where Amara was sitting. She happily told them all kinds of things about what she had been doing and clapped whenever people told her even small things about themselves or places they had been before. She shrieked and clapped whenever she was told about other worlds or species of people, and asked a lot of questions about each one she was told about – when she admitted she had not seen a species before, she would usually be told "Perhaps you will see one when your mama and papa decide to take you down to the planet below us – there are so many different kinds of people who go there for all sorts of things".

"Liz…" Lazarus called, startling his adoptive daughter as he arrived at the skulkers' table "Koronna an' I are going to look 'round the lower decks again, 'bout half way down the ship…d'you want to come? Bring your friend here if he's not got stuff to do".

"Think he's got small craft maintenance stuff to help out with after breakfast, Dad" Liz replied "Besides… it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything". The way Hellbolt smiled briefly got Lazarus thinking _You may not be human, mister… but I know that look when I see it, an' your face tells me you want to get to know Liz better. I'm going to be watching you._

Captain Lazarus was startled a little when Amara crawled up his leg and then his back before peeking over his shoulder and giggling.

"Look, auntie Liz! I here, 'Mara here!" Amara called happily "I sitting on your papa!"

"Having fun, Amara?!" Liz laughed "Rulok an' his friends been telling you stories?"

"You right!" Amara replied, nodding "They tell me some an' I tell them stories too! They tell me goodgood stuff 'bout places an' people that longlong way 'way!" before climbing off Captain Lazarus and back up onto Liz's lap, rumbling loudly and happily. Liz fed Amara a few bits of her keedva, which Amara loved and rewarded with hugs and happy rumbles, before telling her "Dad wants me to go exploring a bit with him an' Koronna, Amara… I'd better help pack our stuff".

"You tell me if you find new place, auntie Liz?" Amara asked hopefully, looking up "You call on comm an' tell your friend 'Mara?"

"If there's anywhere fun I'll tell you about it, Amara" Liz replied "Not sure what's there at all, not in that part of the ship. That's why Dad, Koronna, an' I are going. We look an' we find out an' then we tell everyone else what we found".

"We take a bit of food and water with us" Lazarus clarified "You've seen it before. Those special tins that go hot when we open them. There's ones for drinks too, but we'll just take water in bottles".

"Captain Laz-rus an' auntie 'Ronna an' Liz friend go _'sploring_ , mama…" Amara said happily "That sound fun, mama. We go 'sploring too?"

"Our Commander" Trannak explained "the one you call 'big funny man'… he said we could have some special resting time because we did well, Amara. I think we should go down to the planet below us, Amara. Your mama and I have been there for work… but you have never seen a real planet before, and I think we should all go together. Maybe we will find new kinds of people to see, or a special thing or two for you or your mama".

The resulting excited shriek was heard all over the galley. Nrakal smiled, but also looked with some interest at his scanner as a couple of readings spiked briefly – _Interesting_ he thought _Very interesting indeed… while it is always a possibility for a hybrid child to be active, it is rare indeed for one of straight bloodline or hybrid bloodline to be active this early in their lives. I will check these readings against my medical archives… and if they mean what I think they mean I will tell her parents, and then we will decide what to tell the Commander._

Keyah heard as well and smiled.

 _Good, Amara is happy_ she decided _For all my earlier misgivings over the association of Captain Trannak and Caseya… they do well together, and Amara does well being with them. She is eager to learn as Kalish people are eager to learn… Caseya is settling more easily now as well._

Keyah thought more about that before deciding _That she will be with us in Skulker Command is certain… what her job will be, I do not think even the Captain knows for sure. I think she likes the idea of flying… but neither I nor others know if she has the base aptitude for it or the willingness to learn the theory and the practical as well as the technical side to flying small craft and commanding larger ones. Perhaps if they are going to the planet to relax Captain Trannak might test her a little to see what she knows and how much she wants to learn more._

"Not while we have Amara on board, Keyah… " Trannak whispered while Juroch tested Amara on how well she spoke both Kalish and a little with Scarran "… but it's a good idea. I think my wife likes the idea of flying very much. I know she likes being on the bridge of my Raider even when we are on missions…I will see about testing her on one of our spare Raiders, these are more forgiving to novice pilots as you know, and scheduling time in the simulators both for the Raider and later our mark-2 Strykers".

Once the meal was over, Amara was half-asleep on Juroch's lap, snoring a little. Trannak and Caseya watched her for maybe half a momen before waking her gently.

"It is time for us to go down and explore the planet below us, Amara" Caseya explained "We will not see everything, of course – but your papa will help us find interesting things and people to see, and we will teach you about how things are done on this planet".

Amara thought about that, then said "I learn noo stuff… goodee. Noo fun stuff" before asking "We go in papa small ship 'gain?"

"In my small ship" Trannak confirmed "When we arrive at the hammond side flight deck, Amara, there will be a test for you – you will show us how to find my ship, Amara. I know you remember. You will tell us where to go and we will find my ship and go flying down to the planet in it".

"More test for 'Mara…" Amara replied, rumbling once more "Like that, papa. It all good".

Amara's happy singing filled the transit car all the way to the hammond side flight deck – she shrieked with laughter when Caseya told her she had sung non-stop from the galley to where they are now, clapping as well and calling "That 'mazing, mama! It good singing?"

"Very good singing" Caseya confirmed "because it was you singing, Amara, for your mama and papa".

"Goodee…" Amara replied "Mama an' papa like it when their 'Mara sing…".

"Do you remember what happens now, Amara?" Caseya reminded her, smiling "There is something for you to do…".

"I find papa small ship!" Amara replied, remembering clearly "You tell me in galley! It goodgood test for your 'Mara!"

Caseya set her gently on the transit car platform, telling her softly " _There_ is the door onto the flight deck we need, Amara. Look around when you go in and decide which way we need to go. Your papa and I will be close behind you".

Amara walked slowly over to the door – then looked up, found the keypad lock, and crawled up the wall until she sats beside it.

"This door thing, mama an' papa" she told Caseya and Trannak "You put number in it with buttons an' it open. 'Mara not know number".

Trannak pointed to a small plate beside the keypad, telling her "I can open the door by looking at that plate as well, Amara – it will scan my face and check what it finds against the ship's archive to see if I am allowed to go onto the flight deck".

Amara watched with interest as Trannak did just that, then clapped when the door opened – she just stood out in the open deck for almost a momen, cooing in wonder at the small craft she saw on one side of the deck as well as the Switchblade out in the middle of it.

"Where is my ship, Amara?" Trannak prompted after that "Which direction should we go? What is nearby?"

"We go _that_ way, papa" Amara decided eventually, pointing towards the bow of the _Havoc_ "Your ship that way. It not far. It come 'fore Stry-kers, papa. Uncle Li-rak tell me that".

"Show us where" Caseya encouraged her "We know you remember… show us where your papa's small ship is. Then we can all get in and go to see new places".

Amara plodded back and forth over the flight deck, cooing and pointing at anything and everything that caught her interest. After a few more momens she stopped, then pointed, before calling "This it, papa? This one yours?"

"Well done" Trannak told her in praise, lifting her up for a hug "It is mine, yes. I will hold you while your mama opens the door on this side. There are two doors for people on this ship, one on each side, and a big door called a _ramp_ that can be opened at the back if we need to put big things in".

" _That_ one dada seat" Amara called, surprising both of them as she pointed to each seat in turn "an' _that_ one mama seat. I 'member that from when we go find Ta-lian papa longlong time ago. We go in dada ship then, too".

Amara watched Trannak power his ship up from a cold start with much interest, which made Caseya smile. _No matter how many times I see it_ she thought _seeing Amara happy and eager to learn like this amazes me and fills me with awe and love for her. She is very much a child of the Kalish people in this way, even though she is obviously half-Scarran to look at_.

"We put special stuff o-ver us now, papa" Amara called "It web-ings. It so we stay in seat an' not fall out".

Caseya made sure the child harness was fastened securely before calling for Amara to let herself be put in it – Amara smiled and clapped and called "Har-niss 'fore flying!" as Caseya made sure she was securely seated and fastened in it. She watched with just as much interest as Caseya fastened her own crash webbing over both of them and rumbled softly when it was done before calling "We all good here, papa".

"When everything is ready like that…" Trannak told her, smiling "… the person in charge of making sure it is ready will call 'All OK'. In our case… your mama will call when she is ready, then I will call when I am ready, and then we can call the bridge where your friend the big funny man sits on his special chair so whoever is there can open the big doors so we can go out and go flying". _A much better way for a child to learn essential protocol_ Caseya decided _Instead of under hard and unforgiving authority, with the encouragement and direction of loving friends and parents._

Caseya smiled and called 'All OK' for herself and Amara, after which Trannak did the same for himself – once Amara had clapped, Trannak said "Now we are ready, Amara, we need to call the bridge and ask if we can go flying. Whoever is there will open the doors and make sure the air stays inside our home ship for us. If I tell you what to say, do you want to do the talking?"

"I _do_ that!" Amara replied excitedly, clapping several times "You tell me, papa, an' your 'Mara do it! You watch an' see!"

She watched closely as Trannak opened a channel to the _Havoc_ 's bridge, after which he nodded and Amara asked "Ree-quest take off clee-rance for dada an' mama an' me, please…".

"Clearance granted" Sturk replied "Containment field is _on_ … doors openin' in…3…2…1… _now_ ".

"Door op-ning now, un-cle Stu-rrk…" Amara called "It all 'mazing. Air all spar-kly too – un-cle Li-rak tell me that mean thing on so air stay in an' not run 'way".

"That's right, Amara" Sturk replied "That's what it's for. If you're comin' back today you'll probably see me on the deck… I'm gonna be there doing a full maintenance inspection on my Stryker. Lots of bits all over the place, Amara. But I'll know where all the bits are and what they're for".

"It sound fun, un-cle Stu-rrk" Amara replied as Trannak flew out of the flight deck and into open space.

"Lots of mess, Amara" Sturk replied, grinning – Amara laughed and shrieked and said "You have longlong sho-wa after then, un-cle Stu-rrk!" before Trannak called "Free and clear, Sturk – we'll be back later" and discommed.

"Un-cle Stu-rrk all nice, papa" Amara said as she watched the hull glow as Trannak flew into atmosphere "He a nice un-cle who wear red stuff on showl-das. He say he make stuff that go bang but he not show me that".

"He does make stuff that goes bang" Trannak confirmed, while the hull stopped glowing and the sky went from the black of open space to the more normal colours of a planet supporting life "He has to be very careful doing that in case he hurts people. Making stuff that goes bang is very hard".

"He like me, papa" Amara replied "He nice".

Trannak got Caseya to make the call for landing clearance. The landing controller was a little surprised Caseya gave full mass and bulk ratings for the Raider instead of just the class and vessel name, but pleased as well and gave them clearance to a blast pit close to the major traffic thoroughfares.

"Well done" Trannak told her "While not every landing controller will need the extra information you gave, it was good you knew how to find out and told them all of it without being asked. People remember things like that and are more likely to respond favourably when you pass their way again in future". Trannak made landing the ship a co-operative event that Amara was encouraged to watch – she did comment and coo with interest, but didn't get in the way even though she did fidget in rising excitement as everyone shut the ship down and undid their webbing.

"We lan-ded now, papa…" Amara called, bouncing a little in the harness "We go out of ship an' look an' _see_ …".

When Trannak opened the hatch and everyone stepped out onto the blast pit floor Amara shrieked very loudly in excitement.

"I ON PLA-NIT!" she shouted, clapping and bouncing in the harness "THIS FIRST PLA-NIT I BEEN ON! IT ALL 'MAZING!" before looking around in amazement and pointing to every small detail she could see on the inside of the blast pit wall.

"I think you have been talking to Juroch…" Caseya told her with a smile "He is the one you call 'whisper Scarran'. I know he likes to see people noticing every tiny detail like that. I think he has been teaching you to do that".

"You _right_ , mama!" Amara replied, clapping again "Whisper Scarran teach your 'Mara lots good stuff!"

Once they were outside the pit wall and Trannak had locked the door securely, Amara started sniffing and said "Pla-nit air not smell like ship air, mama an' dada! Why that? It 'cause there no scru-bbers that take bad stuff out?"

"Air on a planet…" Caseya explained, within hearing range of several curious passers-by "… never smells exactly the same as air in a ship, Amara… because, as you told us, there are no scrubbers to clean things out of it. Because air on a planet has the smells of the things of the planet in it, Amara".

"I still smell people here, mama?" Amara asked next "Like it when I smell people. Specially when they people who my friends".

"It may be harder…" Trannak said, taking over "But you will still be able to do it. It may be harder, Amara, because there are so many other things and people here you might smell".

"Though we work here…" Trannak told Caseya "perhaps we should start at the information booths where the cruise liners and passenger craft land. All kinds of information can be found there – though we will not need to know all of it, of course. It is easy to find the shopping areas and the markets – not so easy to find things that are interesting simply to look at and be near, should there be any such places here".

Amara looked with interest at a small gathering of people clustered by a sign – when she asked Trannak what this was, he smiled and told her "A public transport stopping point, Amara – like we have transit cars on our home ship. Here, if people do not wish to walk or use their own vehicles, they buy a ticket for the use of public transport vehicles which will take them almost everywhere there are things to buy and things to do on this planet. We will get on one and go to a place where we can see lots of people and find out about interesting places to go".

Amara just cooed happily and turned to look at the other people in the queue.

"There five Se-bay-shun people, papa…" Amara whispered "I smell them. They smell like Shor friend an' he a Se-bay-shun. I not know who other ones are".

"The lady about half way down the queue, Amara…" Trannak replied "is a Luxan" before explaining to her how she can tell. The woman actually walked over to them, asking "You are teaching your young narl about other peoples? This is a good world to do that. There are lots to see around the port and in the market" before she noticed Trannak was Scarran.

"I have not seen one of _you_ who has been anything like friendly before…" she added, a little suspiciously "…but you are teaching your narl, which is good to see. I can't tell what species your mate is, I haven't seen anyone that colour before".

"My wife is a Kalish" Trannak explained "Most Kalish live in Scarran space. All Kalish have, to one degree or another, orange-toned skin and orange-toned hair. All Kalish have very good memories. Our daughter here is like her mother in this".

 _Trannak is proud of me!_ Caseya realised _and proud to reveal our marriage in public to strangers! He is proud of me and proud of Amara and proud to say so to others! He is properly cautious about revealing the full range of capabilities of my people, which I am sure Keyah would approve of and Juroch as well._

Amara looked the Luxan lady right in the eye as she bent down slightly to see Amara for herself.

"You got ridg-ings but they not like Sca-ran ridg-ings" Amara said eventually "Your skin not got scay-lings on. It not same colour as Sca-ran skin. There lots kinds of Sca-ran skin. There lots kinds of Lux-an skin too?"

"Not so many" the woman replied "I see scales on the narl's face, I see orange-tinted hair, I see skin toned a bit like a Scarran and a bit like your mate" before she looked up and said "A crawler is here. We should get on before it leaves".

Trannak nodded to seats at the back of the vehicle.

"We can see almost every other part of the vehicle from here" he told Caseya "and almost everyone in it. It is closer to the exit as well".

"That good if we see all people, papa" Amara said, oblivious to the reasoning Trannak gave for sitting there "Your 'Mara like to see all people".

"We's heading back to the passenger port!" called the driver "by way of the main junction at Market Street. That's close to Liina's Night-Stay for those of you still needin' to book a room for the night an' there's lots to buy – an' people willin' to buy what you got if you's doin' that too" before driving off fairly sedately. While the traffic was heavy ("openin' time all over the planet" as the driver explained when a number of new visitors asked) it wasn't too hard to navigate through – just quite slow. Amara loved it all, pointing to different people she saw and asking what species they were or where they might be going – Trannak and Caseya took turns identifying some by species but only the Luxan would explain where some of them might be going.

Trannak gave a very toned-down explanation of why people might not talk to her – Amara didn't mind, instead nodding an saying "It goodgood if they go to good place all fastfast – then person they see there not shout at them 'cause they late like un-cle Ka-rok do when Troll man friend all slee-py".

Amara just stared, her jaw dropping in amazement, when the crawler stopped at a fairly large public transport embarkation area at the Market Street junction.

"This 'mazing…" she whispered, head turning from side to side as she attempted to see as many people as possible "I not seen this many people 'fore! There lots an' lots… some Se-bay-shun an' some bit like them an' some all diff-rent!"

Most of the passengers got off the crawler here but even more got on board – most of the Sebaceans were very wary of Trannak, but one young man did come close enough to look at him and see Amara. Amara happily chattered on to him about anything and everything, and it was obvious to anyone around he was surprised she could talk at all.

"It 'cause I bit Ka-lish" Amara replied immediately "Mama a Ka-lish. That why I talk when I still small" before she looked at the harness and added "Har-ness tight, mama and papa. We get bigger one soon?"

"That means, Amara…" Caseya explained "…that when we go places you will walk beside us, Amara – or you might sit on my shoulders or your papa's".

"Walk on feets all good" Amara decided after a few microts "Like it lots. When I goodgood at it then I do ru-nnings an' other stuff like whisper Scarran do".

The passenger arrivals lounge was very large and well-lit – but fairly unpopulated at this early time of the day, though there were still security staff patrolling the public areas as well as making security inspections at various dedicated areas with scanning machines and by hand.

"Here is where we get off, Amara" Trannak explained as he and Caseya stood up "When we go in, look around and ask your mama or I about things you see. Do not call out to the people in uniforms, Amara, as they are working and we should not disturb them unless asked".

"I look an' I see, papa" Amara replied, nodding "an' I tell you an' mama good stuff I find".


	6. Chapter 6

"A few living quarters blocks…" Liz told Captain Lazarus "…a large galley or two… one sick bay …nothing too interesting yet, Dad".

"Still good to know it's all here, Liz" he reminded her "This particular part of the ship hasn't had people in it since it was made. That's why we've had to stop and call in those gate codes – then whoever's on the security officer's desk up at the bridge can open them for us".

" 'Least now I know why the air smells a bit weird here" Liz replied, sniffing a bit – she sneezed once before adding "No one been through here for ages. Scrubbers prob'ly ain't online in this sector. Tovak's really gonna _love_ us, that's for sure…".

Koronna waited a microt or two until she translated Liz's speech before she nodded and said "Correct, Liz. It is highly likely the only people to have seen this sector of the ship would have been the construction crews that built it – and just as likely that the air filtration is not online here, at least not at standard habitation levels".

"Can we try an' find some sort of tech place an' turn it all back on, then?" Liz asked, thinking fast "It really _smells_ down here an' it wouldn't hurt to get DRDs running around cleaning the place up as well…".

"Next order of the day's hunting for hatches to the tech tunnels then" Lazarus decided, nodding "From what you, Koronna, and Tovak tell me, engineering controls like that are kept out of sight belowdecks where the crew don't see 'em".

Koronna nodded before adding "Tech tunnels are designed around the size and mobility of Kalish people – while you two humans shouldn't have problems, I will find space a little tighter in some spots than I do up here. Regardless of that, we should find environmental controls for this sector" and describing what the service hatches looked like and how they were labelled.

Instead of a floor hatch, an actual service levelator was found.

"Liz, help Koronna get this thing moving" Lazarus ordered "It should be fine but I want to be sure".

Koronna pointed to a hatch in the roof, and Liz opened it before sticking her head through the hole.

"Damn, it smells…" she muttered, before telling Lazarus "Cables I see look fine, Dad – but I think they're there just in case whatever this thing usually uses to move around lets go. Bit over my pay grade, Dad, to be honest…".

Lazarus chuckled a bit at Liz's speech, then nodded before telling her "Get back down here and lock that hatch, then. Since computer access down here's on standby mode, we have to check each deck out one at a time until we get it to active mode".

It took four decks before Koronna called "Possibly a larger open area ahead, Anton… the air smells a little different. I can't read the tech-sign on the walls or I'd know for sure. Pity both Keyah and Caseya are busy, they would be more likely to know".

"Liz, take point and go up there to see what we got" Lazarus ordered "Koronna and I will follow".

Liz smiled and hugged her adoptive father briefly before running off ahead, after which Lazarus muttered a bit and sat down before reaching for his nearest water canteen.

"Liz is right… " he told Koronna "This place don't smell nice at all – on top of which I'm feeling hungry. Let's hope we find the controls for the aircon soon before I gotta eat – or it'll likely come right back up again…"

A loud whistle came from up ahead – so Lazarus stashed his canteen again, after which he and Koronna walked up to where Liz was standing by an open door.

"Looks like sector storage for something, Dad…" Liz said "Dunno what for just yet… but it's seems quite big an' for one reason or another the air seems a little fresher. Not much, though".

"This corridor leads to the levelator we arrived on" Koronna reminded them "which means it is likely a major thoroughfare for technical staff with equipment. Whatever is here is important for running the ship in this sector if not as a whole. Let's find some lighting switches".

Ten momens later Koronna found them. Lighting on walls and the ceiling came up gradually and did indeed reveal their location to be a stores house for that part of the ship.

"Item number one…" Lazarus said "…being able to see where we're going… check. Now to find a computer terminal".

"Think I got one here, Dad!" Liz called "Not a real fancy one like on the bridge or our quarters, but I think it works" before pressing a switch on the side. A slight whine marked the system coming out of hibernation – and while it didn't have all the conveniences of those in the crew quarters, it did have a good quality flat panel screen and a slightly lesser quality holodisplay.

The system announced its sector and purpose before Koronna asked for a full detailed diagnostic – Liz just said "Already on it! All that stuff Shellek's been telling me is starting to pay off…".

Lazarus looked over at Koronna and raised an eyebrow – Koronna smiled and rumbled softly before replying "Shellek examined Liz's portable computer some time ago and assisted her in making sure the Havoc's main system could read her files and transfer them into her own archives in her quarters if not the ship-wide ones. He seemed to think she has some talent with information devices and retrieval so I scheduled her for additional training in that area. You do not mind, Anton?"

Lazarus smiled and squeezed Koronna's shoulder lightly and briefly before shaking his head and replying "Not at all, K…to be honest it's better she learn that sorta stuff and not whatever kind of Nebari horizontal friendship skills Hellbolt might feel like trying to teach her. If she's too tired after training for monkeying around then so much the better".

 _He only abbreviates my name like that when he is happy and relaxed_ Koronna knew _He is trusting me more_ before thinking about what he said and laughing a little before adding "Hellbolt may be typical of his people in a number of ways, Anton – but I'm sure he knows you're watching his every move like a hungry pterodon whenever you and Liz are around him. I think he has been teaching her some _useful_ skills when they train with the other skulkers – you notice that she's wearing one of those cyberlinked combat packs? He must have a spare one and trust her with it out of his sight".

"Didn't see that before, to be honest" Lazarus replied, looking again as Liz worked at the keyboard and virtual HUD controls "If he's teaching her useful stuff then I don't mind. Not everyone can handle those things – if Liz can and Hellbolt can teach her how without his hands wandering then that's fine by me".

"Come, we should see what Liz has found out" Koronna suggested, taking Lazarus' mind off the subject of possible Human-Nebari recreational exploits "I hope for everyone's sakes she has found where the controls for climate adjustment in here are. The air is stale".

"Even better if she can get DRDs in here" Lazarus replied, nodding "This place looks like dren. Storehouse or not, it needs cleaning up so we can tell what we got here without using that infernal contraption Liz is using".

"Hah!" Liz called "Got it! Air that doesn't smell worse than Troll after combat training coming right up!" before pressing half a dozen buttons.

"Sector 200-19 storehouse activated" a synthesised voice announced "Interfacing with main ship systems… now. Climate control activated to Scarras Prime levels… now".

"Get me a general idea of what's here, Liz" Lazarus ordered "I don't know crate markings much beyond small arms".

"General inventory listing coming up, Dad…" Liz replied, tapping away…

"Major facility activation!" called Rustuk, on the bridge "Not sure where yet, computer isn't telling me much yet beyond the fact it's equipment stores of some kind".

"I'll get Karroch up here" Rekketh replied "That sort of thing's his job when he's not doing officer training. He'll need to know" before reaching for the comm desk controls. After muttering a bit, he managed to find Karroch and tell him about the new stores area coming online – Karroch nodded and smiled before telling him "I'm on my way. I'm sure it'll take a while before the computer tells us everything we need to know, Rekketh – but since this is, as you said, my secondary responsibility, I should be there if whoever found the facility comms in with questions. I think I will bring a few tins of hot rations with me as well. Karroch out".

"Karroch's coming" Rekketh told Rustuk "an' he's bringing hot ration tins with him".

"Good!" Rustuk grinned "I could use some food, even if it _is_ rations…at least it's hot". Both men nodded and sat back in their chairs to wait.

When Karroch arrived, he nodded and smiled briefly before calling "Report".

"Started with the usual status announcement as you might expect, Captain" Rustuk replied "Sector 200-19 storage facility. Not sure yet what's being stored there. Probably general parts to keep the ship running".

"Still useful to know" Karroch replied "Who found the facility and brought its systems out of standby?"

"Captain Lazarus, Senior Command Specialist Koronna…" Rustuk revealed "…oh, and Liz is down there as well. I hear Shellek's been teaching her stuff about our computers an' that kinda stuff".

"He has" Karroch replied, nodding confirmation of Rustuk's guess "It is likely that Liz is the one activating the systems right now, I think – both Captain Lazarus and Koronna would use this as an opportunity for Liz to show what she has learned in a practical setting" before he asked "Are shipwide comms operational there yet?"

"Just came online!" Rekketh called from the comm desk "If that's the case, we should have full remote access by now!"

Rekketh connected Karroch to the storehouse comm by the main computer terminal – Liz answered as she worked, telling him "Still running a comp inventory report, Cap'n Karroch – you'll have it as soon as we do" before looking around and squeaking in surprise, after which she added "Good… DRDs just started turning up. Should have this place clean enough to see the ground before long, sir".

"Well done" Karroch told her, rumbling slightly "Put your father on the comm, please…".

"Doin' well, Karroch" Lazarus said once that happened "I got my daughter running here an' there doing stuff and making herself useful. I'll tell Shellek about this later since he's the one that taught her how to use the systems here. Right now the three of us are gonna eat, even though it is rations, before we do anything else".

"Us too, sir" Rekketh replied, grinning "Nearly Second Meal time too, of course, but more food's always welcome…" before discomming.

"Just got the preliminary report, Dad!" Liz called, while Lazarus was half way through his meal "Looks like wiring, electronics, and some stuff the computer says might be medical equipment!"

"You can pass that along to Nrakal right now" he replied "after which you can get over here and get some hot rations – you haven't eaten yet!"

* * *

Caseya smiled as she watched Amara look around at the passenger terminal facility – Amara found so much to interest her that she barely let ten microts go by in some areas without pointing out some interesting thing to either Caseya or Trannak. She did see a number of uniformed security personnel, but didn't call out to greet them – instead, she asked Trannak what they did, and he smiled before telling her a more child-friendly version of their duties as he saw them.

"Here" Trannak told Amara "This is what we need. It is a terminal that has a map on it. Here we can search for interesting places to go and see – I think there might be someone close by to ask about things the computer does not tell us".

Amara climbed up Trannak's back, much to the interest of the security staff, before sitting on his shoulders and letting her hands hang down either side of his head – and rumbling when he took hold of them briefly before bringing up the map on the terminal.

"There stuff there, papa?" Amara asked, looking over Trannak's head "You found good stuff to see for you an' mama an' your 'Mara?"

"The things I expected so far, Amara" Trannak replied, pointing to each one on the screen as he listed them "Shops, mostly. Certain places we should avoid as well. I have not checked all of Market Street yet, Amara – only the south and central sectors".

"We see if there more good stuff then, papa" Amara replied, nodding "You find it an' then you tell mama an' your 'Mara an' then we go an' _see_ ".

Trannak and Caseya talked at length about a number of places along Market Street, but decided to ask a security officer about others since the terminal didn't have much detailed information about anything much further north than the spaceport road junction and public transport departure point there.

"Main part of the street does go a bit further up, that's true" the officer replied after checking Trannak's rank and ident "But the further north you go, the less likely it is for security to get called in – or your lot either, I think. Once you're past the North End checkpoint they pretty much keep themselves under control – the richest stores got private contractors in to keep things on the level, and that's about all I know since I can't afford to go there. Not sure if your lot are paid well enough to handle expenses that way, though".

"We might just go and see" Trannak replied "On many worlds where I have been, military uniforms – as long as they are neat and clean – denote status, and that implies riches. We might just see what doors that opens for us".

"There stuff for me there?" Amara asked hopefully "There stuff for 'Mara there?"

Once the security officer got over the shock of hearing such a small child talking, he shrugged and replied "Might be something… big place right up close to the checkpoint, got stuff for narls of all ages in it. North End atmosphere to it but it's just south of the checkpoint" after which he told Trannak in more detail how to identify it.

"Goodee" Amara said "Noo stuff for 'Mara. Nice stuff to see" before clapping once and adding "Thank you lots, nice man" and waving as they left.

Amara shrieked and clapped when a landing announcement came over the public address system, asking at least five times what kind of people might be coming and if she could see or talk to them.

"We can go and look, I think" Caseya told her "People on ships like these stop at planets to buy interesting things and look around – but not for very long. If they want to talk to us, we can do that – but not until then, I think".

"It good to look an' see, mama" Amara agreed "See people, see stuff, it all good…"

Trannak set Amara down on the ground to walk around for a while. She didn't stray far, but loved to be on her feet and able to move around under her own power and happily called out the presence of all kinds of things like brightly coloured advertising for planets or services offered on Talzenadar IV – she noticed more than a few convenience food sellers as well, but just waved and clapped when Trannak told her it wasn't time to eat yet.

"Walk and look and see first" he reminded Amara "Then eat. Otherwise we would be too full to walk around and see things and people, yes?"

"That right, papa" Amara replied, nodding "You tell me that 'fore. Cap-tin Laz-rus tell me that too. They find stuff 'sploring yet, papa?"

"We will find out when we go back home, Amara" Trannak replied with a smile "Then there will be a nice surprise waiting for you, yes?"

"Sur-pry-sees for 'Mara at home!" she called loudly, clapping "Yaaaayyy!"

Amara loved the fact that all the people from the ship in orbit would be landing at the one place, where she could see them all. She shrieked loudly and clapped when Caseya and Trannak pointed to where a number of shuttles were landing, more so when she saw the first passengers making their way through security inspection points and emerging into the arrivals lounge itself.

"Lots Se-bay-shuns, mama an' papa" she said, nodding "Look an' see… there ones with hair that red an' bright, papa… man with hair all black hold small person, mama… small person big as your 'Mara? We go an' see?"

"That man, the child, and the child's mama…" Caseya explained "are Interion, Amara. That is why the child's mama has bright red hair, Amara, and the child's papa has black hair. Almost all Interion have hair like that. If they come this way we can watch, Amara – but not all people like Scarrans, and might not like it if your papa comes too close".

"We stay with papa then, mama" Amara replied immediately, nodding "Then papa all happy 'cause we there with him, mama".

"Your papa will like that, yes?" Caseya replied, smiling "I think the Interion child and their mama and papa might feel better if they see us all together like that as well".

"You right, mama" Amara said.

Amara found much to interest her about the new arrivals, murmuring softly and calling out things about most of them to Trannak and Amara – the security staff started listening to her as well, though only twice did people need to be separated from the main gathering for questioning, luggage searches, or body searches. Amara worried a little about that, but one female security officer told her "It's good you noticed and called out about it, narl… I seen people like…. This your father, yes?…with the same badge as 'im an' your mother… seen 'em walkin' about or helpin' friends o' mine with stuff".

Amara took a few microts to process that, then nodded and said "This my mama an' papa, you right. It goodgood mama an' papa help people".

The security officer looked at Amara a bit more, which Amara rewarded with soft rumbling, before walking back to her duty post.

"Goodee…" she said, climbing back up to sit on Trannak's shoulders "See new person. Talk to new person. They like your 'Mara too…".

* * *

" _One other matter…." a voice announced._

" _Yes?" someone else replied "About what business is this?"_

" _The location of certain individuals present at the nullification of site fifteen"._

" _Yes?" came the reply again, though with more interest this time – which attracted the attention of others in the room._

" _One operative covered as crew on a ship stopping at Talzenadar IV believes they saw the same two individuals noted as being present by another operative some time ago on their own ship when it stopped at that planet"._

"… _and these were…?" a calmer and more composed voice asked._

" _Neither I nor the operative knows their names" the original speaker replied "All the operative knows is that one is a high-caste Scarran male and the other is a younger and shorter Kalish female – who appear, from what the operative said, to be mates, or at least partnered. A child was present as well"._

 _A female Kalish turned at that, asking "What kind of child? Was it Kalish or some other species? Was it a hybrid? A child of unknown provenance was noted as present in Dr Crassich's office at the time of the nullification of site fifteen"._

" _Our operative did not say – to be honest, I think they only included the information about the child out of the desire to give a totally complete and accurate report"._

" _The female of our people incarcerated at site fifteen at the time of the nullification has not been found as well?"_

" _Not at this time. With the council's permission I will ask any operatives passing through Talzenadar IV to look for her and for the others. It is good to have at least_ SOME _good news this meeting…"_

" _So it is…"_

 _A vote was called. The votes were counted._

" _So noted" a voice announced "The council gives authority for a cautious and careful watch for the individuals present at, or associated with, the nullification of site fifteen"_

* * *

"That was good, wasn't it?" Trannak asked Amara once the three of them had left the terminal building "Lots of things and people to see – and _you_ , Amara, even helped some people by noticing interesting things and telling them about them".

Amara nodded and clapped before saying "I did that, papa, you right. I tell people in you-nee... u-na... all same stuff they wear... I tell them stuff 'bout people I see an' if they not see it 'fore then they go talk to people 'bout it". _Not an entirely truthful account_ Trannak knew _but if it helps Amara feel a part of things and teaches her proper civic responsibilities, even at her very young age, then I don't mind._

"We will go and try and find that special shop with things for small people in it, I think" Caseya told Amara, Trannak nodding alongside her "I do not know if we can buy things there today, Amara... but it will be good just to see what they have, and when we have more spare time we will know where to go" before she smiled and stroked Amara's brow-ridges and added "But since I did say I would try and find you something... your papa and I will see if we can find something good for you since you have been such a good girl for us".

Amara clapped again before nodding and replying "We go an' we see, mama an' papa... I look an' I see on way an' I tell you goodgood stuff I see...", after which she rumbled softly and happily.

The microt they stepped off the public crawler and onto the main part of Market Street, Amara woke up – when she noticed all the new sights and smells she shrieked and clapped excitedly and pointed to where she thought the stronger and/or more unusual ones were. Most of the stall owners or shop staff found this all tremendously amusing, much as Amara did, with more than a few finding it amazing that Amara could separate the smells of their products from the surrounding smells of Market Street.

"I not good at that yet" she told an older-looking Delvian sitting outside a shop selling books of all kinds "I prac-tiss lots each day an' then I good at it" before she realised the man was not Sebacean and smelled very unusual to her and asked him about it.

"Do not worry" he said, before smiling a little and turning to face Amara.

"I am a _Delvian_ , young...girl?" he said, getting a nod of confirmation from Trannak for the correct guess of Amara's gender "My name is Jah-Raas. I sell things for people to read... adults, anyway. I do not have things for young children to read. There is a large shop further north that may do, though".

"You _blue_..." Amara cooed in amazement "You blue an' you got white hair... I not seen person like that 'fore...".

Jah-Raas smiled again and gave a very simple explanation about the varieties of Delvian people – Amara shrieked and clapped before actually climbing up the surprised older man's body to hug him, then telling him "You tell me lots goodgood new stuff, nice Del-vian! I go tell my friends when mama an' papa take me home an' see if they know stuff 'bout Del-vian people too!"

Jah-Raas smiled and looked at Amara a bit before lifting her gently and setting her back on the walkway beside the road, then saying "I think one of my regular customers is coming, little girl. I know a number of people who stop at my shop whenever they come this way and one of them is, I think, not far away".

Amara's excitement at seeing a Delvian didn't even start to dissipate until the three of them had made it quite some metras further north up Market Street. Trannak smiled as he watched Amara and Caseya talk about Delvians and what Caseya had learned about them in her studies when she was younger.

"That all 'mazing, mama" Amara decided "You know lots an' you tell all goodgood stuff to your 'Mara".

Perhaps fifteen more momens later, Trannak nodded to a large shop with huge windows and glass doors at the front – Caseya looked as well and grinned, after which she pointed it out to Amara. Amara shrieked very loudly with excitement as both of them knew she would – which only got louder when Talian called "LOUD 'MARA! I HEAR YOU, 'MARA! I SMELL YOU AN' YOUR MAMA AN' YOUR PAPA!" from closer to the doors...

* * *

After Karroch and a couple of other Bloodstars had arrived at the storage facility and talked to Liz, Captain Lazarus, and Koronna about what they had found, the three of them headed out of the tech-levels and back to regular crewspace again – a turn of events about which all three of them were pleased.

"The tech levels have lower ceilings than I'm used to" Koronna told Liz "I know I am shorter than the Sub-Commander...but some of those tunnels didn't have much space in them".

"You might be shorter..." Liz reminded Koronna with a slight smile "... but you're a lot more solid, which would make it harder for you to move about without getting your shoulders stuck than skinny humans like Dad and I".

"Your father is not a small man" Koronna corrected Liz, smiling just a little and rumbling softly "for a human, at least – but he is not much bigger than a Kalish man of similar age, I think".

"Less talkin' about me an' more exploring, I think" Lazarus interrupted, though he was clearly not angry "I can't tell where the hell we are, so try an' make sure we all get lost somewhere interesting if we gotta call for help, hmm?"

Before Liz could say anything, her comm beeped and Amara's loud voice called "Hello auntie Liz! It your friend 'Mara here! You find new stuff? Mama an' papa find new stuff on pla-nit, an' some new stuff is small person new stuff! There bigbig place that sell stuff for _small people_! We see Talian friend an' Ellia friend an' their mama an' papa too!"

Liz laughed and replied "Dad and Koronna and I have found one big new place so far... but it's not particularly fun, and it smelled bad until we found where the switch was for the machine that cleans the air".

"Stin-kee new place" Amara replied, nodding "What it for?"

"It's a stores house, Amara" Lazarus said, leaning over to speak into Liz's comm "Means it's a place where we keep stuff till we need it. Sorta like a very big cupboard. Your friend Karroch's sorting out what we found here right now" before he turned to one side and added "I think Koronna's found something else, Amara – gotta go, if it's anything fun we'll call and tell you about it".

"Goodee" Amara decided once Lazarus had discommed "Captain Laz-rus an' auntie 'Ronna an' auntie Liz find new stuff too, mama an' papa. It a goodgood new stuff day".

It got even better. After Third Meal, when Amara was mostly asleep, Lazarus called in a sighting of a room or other facility with some quite large doors on it – Amara, once she stopped complaining about being woken up, shrieked and clapped again and called "You go in an' see, Captain Laz-rus! You go in an' look an' _see_! Then you got lots new stuff to tell your friends 'Mara an' big funny man!"

"We're going to" Lazarus confirmed "Once Koronna figures out how to get those doors open. Looks like her an' Liz are pulling the lockplates apart an' trying a bypass" before he remembered he was speaking to a child and repeated himself much more simply.

"Auntie Liz an' Auntie 'Ronna do sneaky stuff on door, papa" Amara told Trannak, looking up at him and smiling "Door not open for them so they do stuff an' make it open. They not say but your 'Mara not think they use un-cle Stu-rrk stuff that go bang".

"Koronna could do that, Amara" Trannak replied, smiling "It is one of Koronna's jobs to use stuff that goes bang, and Captain Lazarus' as well. I think they are teaching your auntie Liz new things, Amara – how to open doors in a sneaky way". Amara found this all tremendously interesting and wasn't even upset when she was told she would have to wait until she was older before learning that kind of thing.

"Doors are open!" Liz called as Amara was nodding off again, which brought a loud shriek of excitement once she realised what was happening "Actually smells quite fresh in there... though I really don't know why...".

"You go in an' you _see_!' Amara told her immediately, bouncing and clapping "You go an' you see an' you tell auntie 'Ronna an' your papa an' your friend 'Mara an' _big funny man!_ Yaaaayyy!

"Light's a bit dim in here..." Lazarus grumbled – but he didn't have to take more than a few more steps before lights came on – and he looked around, totally amazed.

"What _is_ this place, Dad?" Liz asked, just as amazed "Looks like it's got actual grass an' trees in it!"

"It appears we have a functioning, and very large..." Koronna explained, growling a little as she tried to find controls somewhere close to the door "...planetary terrain reconstruction chamber. They're usually used for troop training, but I think this one... since we have humans aboard... will be used just as much to relax in".

"EEEEEEEEE!" Amara shrieked, even louder than usual, when Liz commed in to tell her about it "YOU AN' YOUR PAPA AN' AUNTIE 'RONNA FIND EXTRAEXTRA GOODGOOD STUFF! I TELL BIG FUNNY MAN 'BOUT IT RIGHT NOW!" before running over to Harrigan's galley table as fast as she could, hauling herself up onto his lap, and telling him everything Liz told her – accompanied by much excitable bouncing and waving arms and legs.

"Go tell your Dad there I got orders for him, little miss" Harrigan said, grinning a bit just to make Amara more excitable "That means I want him to do stuff for me. I think you and your Mum might be able to help too".

Not even a momen later, Amara had hold of Trannak's treblin hand and Caseya's hammond hand and was trying to pull them both over to Harrigan's table.

"Come on, mama an' papa!" Amara called happily as she tried to drag her adoptive parents across the room and around the tables "Big funny man got or-das for us! They special or-das 'cause he not tell his small friend 'Mara 'bout them! He say mama an' _'Mara_ help you!"

Once Amara had calmed down a little, Harrigan grinned and told Trannak "Since your skulkers do the intelligence-gathering for the Kingdom, mister... you're on standby if Cap'n L calls for anything. You don't all have to go, but I want you to help him get that place going if it's not already running – to be honest I dunno what a planetary terrain reconstruction's actually supposed to _be_. If you know, you can start off by telling me".

Trannak took a quarter-arn or so to explain in detail what a planetary terrain reconstruction was and what they were used for, finishing with "...usually people just call them PTRs, Commander, to save time".

"Can we grow fruit an' veggies in 'em?" Harrigan asked.

"Probably, sir..." Trannak replied "...although we'd not get premium pricing for it since a PTR still classifies as an artificial environment no matter how good it is. Since they are, however, often separated into separate environmental sections for training purposes, we may find a section we could use for certain plants that don't grow well in more conventional arrangements. But there's no way to know until we explore inside".

"We'll have a bit of a look around tonight..." Lazarus decided "... before I get one of my guys to bring a few tents along. Too late to check things out even a bit and still make a run for quarters afterwards".

"What happening, mama an' dada?" Amara asked excitedly, clapping "What Captain Laz-rus do? What he say?"

"He is going to stay in this new place he has found, Amara" Caseya replied, tickling Amara a bit and making her laugh "overnight, so he and Koronna and your auntie Liz can explore more".

"There bed there?" Amara asked, a little confused "Where they sleep?"

Trannak explained about tents for Amara, who loved the idea of portable accomodation that could be packed away into a bag – Amara, of course, shrieked and clapped and bounced on Harrigan's lap when Harrigan suggested Trannak take his small family along to bring Lazarus' group their tents.

"We bring them food too, big funny man" Amara added, nodding "Special food in tin that hot when it open. I not know if there water in new place – we bring that too?"  
"Only if they ask for some" Talannah decided "PTRs often have a river going through them. Water in a PTR is safe to wash in or drink, as long as you boil it before drinking it".

"Looks like we got tents coming" Lazarus told Koronna and Liz "K, find us a good campsite now you've kicked the environmental controls into line – Liz, go with her an' help".

Koronna smiled and rumbled, knowing Lazarus' moods quite well by now, before calling Liz over beside her – the two of them walked around, talking as they walked (though not loudly enough for Lazarus to hear them) , before Liz called him over.

"Probably the best spot we can find on short notice, Dad" Liz explained "We can see the big doors from here _._ Koronna says there might be a bridge further in, as well – but since no one brought a telescope or those ocular things we can't say for sure".

"Good enough for now" Lazarus decided "I'll call in for more water, since Harrigan said someone's bringing tents for us".

Trannak and Amara made a game of filling a number of water bottles to bring along with the tents and ration tins, and Amara counted them all as Trannak packed them in packs – one each for him and Caseya.

"You will need to walk beside us, Amara" Caseya told her "I am carrying a large and heavy pack and cannot carry that and you at the same time".

"Walking all good, mama" Amara replied, clapping "It lots of fun. Your 'Mara walk an' look an' see new stuff an' tell you 'bout it".

When they stepped inside the PTR, Amara just cooed softly in amazement before looking around.

"It like tiny bit of pla-nit, mama an' papa..." she said quietly "It all 'mazing. We come here an' go 'sploring soon?"

"We still have some special rest time left, Amara" Trannak replied "One day. I think we can explore a little, perhaps tomorrow – but we will need to bring our own tents and food and water".

"Juroch is better at this than me..." Trannak told Caseya "... but you should learn to follow tracks in the ground, Caseya. These ones are quite easy to see, since no one went to the effort necessary to hide them..." before he called to Amara and asked "Whose foot prints are these Amara? Whose feet made these impressions in the ground?" and explained what he meant in detail for her.

" 'Mara not know, papa" Amara replied, shaking her head "I not know who made feets prin-tings. You tell your 'Mara, papa? You tell me an' show me?"

"We will learn together, Amara" Trannak replied "These footprints are big, Amara – which means, I think, that they belong to either Koronna or Captain Lazarus. Whose do you think they are?"

" 'Mara think it auntie 'Ronna, papa" Amara replied after a few microts' thought "Auntie 'Ronna feets bigger than Captain Laz-rus feets".

"Follow the feet, Amara" Trannak encouraged her "You go first. Your mama and I will be right behind you".

Amara did, however, turn around every few metras to check Trannak and Caseya were there – each time one or both of them would smile and wave to her, after which she would start walking again. Eventually she stopped and pointed, and Caseya told her "Well done – that is where Captain Lazarus and Koronna and your auntie Liz are. They are waiting for the things we have with us, Amara".

Amara immediately started running to Captain Lazarus, calling out loudly as she ran – her excitement got the better of her after a while and she tripped, landing face first on the dirt and grass. Though she did cry a bit, she also poked and the grass and dirt, testing it and telling Caseya what it was like while Caseya made sure she didn't hurt herself badly – Amara took that as permission to climb up and sit on Caseya's shoulders, and although Caseya found carrying Amara and her pack a bit of a strain she didn't tell Amara to climb down.

Once Amara had stopped hugging everyone and questioning them about the PTR and what they had seen in it so far, Trannak got her helping Lazarus set up camp by passing him the parts of the tents from their various bags, while Caseya tested her memory by getting her to recite in full how a tent was assembled and from which bag each piece came.

"Goodee!" Amara called after that "I see bigbig new PTR room and have new test from mama an' papa!" before yawning and deciding "I tired, mama. We go to quarters for slee-pings now?"

"Sleep in our quarters, Amara" Caseya confirmed, nodding and smiling "I think your papa and I are tired as well. Since your friends here need the bags the tents and food and water came in, you can climb up for your papa or I to carry you".

"Papa carry his 'Mara, mama" Amara decided eventually "I sit under papa jacket where it all warm, and there I have nap till we back in home quarters".

* * *

About a monen later, Amara did her usual morning trick and was trying to drag both her adoptive parents out of the transit car and into the galley simultaneously.

"Heeheehee!" she laughed "We at door now! Your 'Mara get you here, mama an' papa!" before she jumped up and down impatiently while Trannak opened the door.

"Nice doc-tor here?" Amara asked, looking around the room "He not been to galley for longlong time, mama an' papa. Where he been? He all good? He eat?"

"Your friend Talannah..." Caseya replied, holding Amara up so she could look her in the eye, even though she was too heavy to do that for long "... said the doctor was finding out special doctor things from something he found a long time ago".

Amara looked up with much interest as Caseya continued with "Someone has made it hard to read those things, Amara, and your friend the nice doctor has been trying to undo what those people did so he can find out lots of new things".

"He tell his friend 'Mara 'bout them, mama?" Amara asked with much interest "He tell you an' papa?"

"He might tell your papa" Caseya replied, pleased Amara was relaxing and feeling safe enough to name Doctor Nrakal as a friend "I am not sure. First he will tell your friend the big funny man, and he will decide if anyone else needs to know these new things".

"None of us can even guess what they might be" Trannak told her, getting a clap "It will be a good surprise for the doctor if the new things are interesting and helpful, yes?"

"He like goodgood surprise just as much as your 'Mara, I sure" Amara replied, nodding "Your 'Mara like nice surprise lots, papa".

 _Amara has grown rapidly and strong_ Trannak thought happily, looking at her _Not quite as much or as fast as a Scarran, but surprisingly close to what I would expect of a Scarran child. Has Nrakal found out anything about why Amara knew Caseya and I were injured after the bounty hunt a monen or two ago? Or has he finally cracked the encryption around Harnak's datapod? That man had a number of interesting alterations which Nrakal would be very interested in studying and possibly replicating._

Nrakal was the last one to arrive for First Meal, and he smiled a little absent-mindedly before coming over to sit at Trannak and Caseya's table – where Amara promptly climbed on his lap and pulled his hands around her stomach to hold her steady.

"Goodee" she told him, smiling up at him "I with nice doctor friend now. You all good, nice doctor? You hungry? You find out new stuff yet?"

"If you mean..." Nrakal replied, smiling just a little "...what I think you mean... then no, I have not. Not yet, anyway. But I have found out some interesting things about _you_ , Amara – about the new things you are starting to do".

" _Ree-ly?!_ " Amara asked in excitement, bouncing a little on the doctor's lap and not noticing Trannak and Caseya's concern "You know new stuff 'bout _'Mara?!_ You tell me an' mama an' papa now, nice doctor?! Please?!"

"I will tell you" he replied "and your mother and father here. Then we will decide who else needs to know, or if it should be our special secret".

Nrakal explained in detail and at length about the tests and the results – Caseya had never heard of them before Amara had participated and still knew almost nothing about them, and while Trannak did know about them he didn't know that much more than his wife.

"To be honest, doctor..." Caseya said, when Nrakal stopped for breath "... as long as Amara is healthy and happy and continues to remain so I do not really care about anything else".

"I be extra happy if I learn new special stuff, mama!" Amara replied immediately, clapping "I learn an' I prac-tiss an' then I do goodgood an' help people with new special stuff!"

"Good!" Nrakal said, smiling "I had hoped you would want to do that, Amara" before explaining in much more simple terms so she could understand as well.

"What you can do, Amara..." Nrakal explained softly, with Trannak and Caseya listening to all of it very carefully "...is called _mentalism_. There are lots of different kinds of mentalism. Some people can do only one or two of them and some can do more. Some people are very strong at one or more of these things while some can only do them a little bit. The one you used when you heard your mother and father were hurt even before you could see them was called _empathy_ , Amara – it means you can read other people's feelings".

"EEEEEE!" Amara shrieked, clapping and bouncing and broadcasting a weak burst of happiness and amazement to everyone at the table "I do goodgood 'mazing new stuff! I see in heads if mama an' papa feel all good an' happy! That 'mazing!" before she thought for a few microts, scratching her chin a little, before asking "Mama do that or papa do that, nice doctor? That a Ka-lish thing or a Scarran thing? Your friend 'Mara not know".

"Mentalism comes from Scarrans, Amara" Trannak continued, getting a nod of approval for explaining for him "I don't think any Kalish has ever been able to do even one kind of mentalism before. It is very rare for anyone to be able to do even one kind of mentalism. It is more common for Scarrans to be able to do it, though. Because you are a bit Scarran, Amara, you can do it – I don't know why you can do it while you are still very young, though".

Nrakal shrugged to indicate he didn't know either, though Amara said "It 'cause I all clever like mama, that what your 'Mara think. Mama a Ka-lish an' Ka-lish people all clever an' I bit Kalish like mama an' I clever too an' that why I do new special men-tal stuff when I a small person, I sure" before pausing for breath, after which she snurched a short gulp of juice from Nrakal's mug.

Nrakal made sure he got some before Amara finished it off, after which he replied "That might be true for all I know. Kalish often are clever in a number of ways, and Amara is partly Kalish... mentalism can manifest in Scarrans, and she is partly Scarran... I don't think there is any way of being able to tell whether there is a synergistic effect when Scarran genes and Kalish genes are present in the one subject...of knowing beyond doubt if a hybrid child would be mentally active in this way while still very young...".

Amara was pleased to hear there was a special word for having traits from two kinds of people in her body and repeated it again and again until Nrakal told her "You pronounced it clearly enough for us to understand, Amara... I think now it is time for small clever people who know new things to either rest a bit or join the queue with their mama or papa, yes?"

"I hungry" Amara replied, nodding "It eating time for your friend 'Mara. Think it eating time for mama too".

"Did you use your new special mentalism to find out, Amara?" Trannak asked with a smile "Can you tell if I feel hungry as well? The more you practice something, the better you become, after all...".

Amara turned and looked at both her adoptive parents before she beamed at them and nodded, telling Trannak "I did that, papa! I look an' I see an' then I know you an' mama hungry! That all 'mazing!"

"I will get food for you and your mama along with my own, then" Trannak decided, standing up "You can sit on my shoulders while I do that, Amara, or you can stay at the table with your mama and the nice doctor and talk and wait".

" 'Mara think I stay here, papa" she decided after a few microts, nodding "I talk 'bout new special men-tal stuff with nice doctor an' with mama. If doctor tell me goodgood new stuff I tell you when you come back".

"Trannak and I thank you for introducing this new thing to Amara in a way she is not afraid of" Caseya told Nrakal once Amara was usefully distracted with seeing what the other skulkers were eating "More so for making it a challenge and a test for her, which will appeal to both her Kalish and Scarran sides from what I can see. She will be much less likely to be afraid of these new things... and providing we find someone trustworthy to help us train her, she will not use them to either hurt people or try to dominate them".

"The Kingdom will have mentalists capable of teaching young ones" Nrakal assured her, nodding "We can send out a call for any such people that can either safely come to us... or those who it would be safe for us to go and see, assuming there are any close to Tal IV".

Amara had, by now, crawled across to sit on Keyah's lap and was asking her what she thought of her mentalism.

"I have never met anyone who was a mentalist before, Amara" Keyah replied, much to Amara's delight "You are the first one. Do you like it?"

"It a good thing if it mean I help mama an' papa an' friends" Amara decided after a few momens "When I goodgood at it I help more, auntie Keyah. I tell you 'bout it when I lean more an' if I learn new stuff after I tell mama an' papa".

"I will send this special message after our meal" Keyah replied "I will be sneaky and not mention any names. If we get any replies I will call your mama and your papa – and if you are not asleep they will bring you and you can ready the message with them".

"If I slee-ping, auntie Keyah" Amara said immediately "You make comm extraextra loud so I all 'wake 'gain an' I come an' see" before turning to face Caseya and adding "If your 'Mara slee-ping when auntie Keyah get message, mama, you wake me up so I come an' see too. Your 'Mara want to go an' _see_ , mama".

"If we are all sleeping, Amara" Caseya replied "We can read the message when we wake up. If we are awake, however, I will make sure you are with us when we go to read it".

Further conversation was stopped by Trannak coming back with a trolley will a lot of dishes on it – Amara watched as Trannak laid each one out where its owner could easily reach it, identifying each food by its smell.

"Good..." Juroch told her in Kalish "You are practising and you are improving and you are doing so regularly. Well done".

"You like it that I a small men-tal person, whisper Scarran?" Amara asked "You let me do men-tal stuff with you?"

Juroch smiled and rumbled while he thought for a few microts, eventually saying "Because you are my friend, Amara, and because your papa is my Captain... then yes, you can. Always ask first... but I do not mind, if that is what worries you".

"That is why it is important to be nice to people, Amara" Trannak said, making the most of the chance to teach Amara something important "It makes them happy, it makes you happy... and friends help each other with things when needed".

Juroch smiled and rumbled again when Amara broadcast a weak burst of happiness and thanks – _so far she cannot seem to narrow her broadcasts down to just one recipient_ Trannak decided _Doing that should probably be the first thing I ask a potential tutor to teach her_.

"I hungry now, nice whisper Scarran" Amara told Juroch "I go sit with papa an' I eat lots now".

"You could sit here and I could help you eat" Juroch offered "We can eat and I might tell you a little story about when I was small. I lived on a very special planet, Amara, called Sholphaur – there are so many kinds of living and growing things there, Amara. It is dangerous as well, but that is why I learned to move quietly and why I speak very quietly – many people of Sholphaur are like this, and we are like this so dangerous animals will not hear us".

"Special sneaky stories..." Amara cooed "Goodee. I stay here an' eat with you, whisper Scarran".

Much to Caseya's interest, Juroch helped Amara set her meal dishes out in a certain arrangement.

"This is how I was taught to arrange the dishes of a Kalish eating time when I was small, Amara" Juroch explained, smiling at the memory "I lived with a Kalish family, Amara, and their family leader was a very important man who had learned much about important Kalish things... and because I was good when I was in his house he taught me these things just as he taught his Kalish children".

Keyah's curiosity got the better of her, and she asked who this man was – she almost brought her tea back up in surprise when Juroch replied "I was privileged to live with Master Odass for all my younger cycles, Keyah Kamara... he is responsible for me being able to learn even a little of the art of your people, more so for having the patience to train me long enough to see me advance to Master's rank myself. To the best of my knowledge I am the only Scarran to have done that at this time" before he smiled and bowed his head slightly and briefly before feeding Amara more bouhl.

 _A student of Master Odass_... Keyah thought with awe _No wonder Juroch has both the proficiency in our art and the respect for our culture and people that he does! I would not have thought any Scarran, Sholphauran or not, would have the interest in learning about Kalish people and things – but Juroch does, and does honour to his people and my own by doing as well as he has_.

"It your turn now, whisper Scarran friend" Amara called, interrupting her thoughts "You have bool vegibles from your big plate now".

Juroch smiled and whispered to her, after which Amara hugged him and rumbled before telling him "We do that" – after which he combined both meals so he and Amara could share from the one plate. He told her about preparing each of the three main dishes they could both see in front of them, about their ingredients, and about interesting eating times he had experienced in Master Odass' dwelling.

"People on Sholphaur, Amara..." Juroch explained as he fed her "...can live either on the big military base, underground, or in one of the smaller surface settlements. There are all kinds of plants and animals to eat on Sholphaur, Amara, and even the ones we cannot eat we can make useful things from. Bouhl or treel or vrine would not taste quite like it does here, Amara, because the vegetables and fish and meat we have on Sholphaur are different".

"That all 'mazing..." Amara replied, cooing softly, before deciding "You hungry, whisper Scarran. You eat nice bouhl now, whisper Scarran, while 'Mara have small nap".

Juroch smiled and nodded, telling her "If you rest like that between foods, Amara, then your digestion pains will not be as strong. I saw this to be true at Master Odass' dwelling when I lived there".

The two of them had almost finished their food altogether when Nrakal's comm beeped in a very non-regulation way – he immediately stopped eating and started tapping keys very fast, before getting up and striding over to Harrigan and whispering rapidly.

"Nice doctor tell big funny man friend goodgood stuff" Amara decided "I not hear it, but big funny man lots happy".

"Can you tell with your mentalism if he is happy?' Caseya asked, but Amara replied "No, mama – I try an' see doing that, mama, but head hurt lots then so I not try more".

"Ask the doctor about that when he comes back" Caseya replied "He might be able to tell you why".

Amara watched and waited until Nrakal had finished his savoury course before asking – he smiled and turned to face Amara before saying "His change, Amara – the special things he has in his body – is supposed to make that happen. I designed them that way, Amara, to protect him from mentalists who are not nice like you are nice – but doing that means you cannot use your mentalism on him either".

"I not mind, nice doctor" Amara decided, much to everyone's relief "I give big funny man lots of hugs an' cudd-lees so he know I his friend"

Amara shrieked very loudly in excited amazement when she realised the meaning of the rest of what Nrakal said, and she started asking many loud and excitable questions about Harrigan's change, her own, and that of Rulok and his teams. She was very excited to hear that she had the same kind of change as them, more so when he told her Caseya did as well – she watched as Nrakal noted her excitement over all the new information on his PDA and sent it to the medical archives.

"It goodgood if stuff 'bout 'Mara go in ar-kyves" she said when Trannak asked her about that "Then when new people who doc-tors come, papa, there stuff in ar-kyve 'bout me they read. When they read it they want to come an' see me an' tell me goodgood stuff, I sure".

A loud but clearly happy rumbling came from the communication console of a small outpost not far from Talzenadar IV when Keyah's message enquiring about mentalist training for the young arrived, after which the Scarran who rumbled walked out to find the outpost's commander.

"Deaken..." he announced "An unusual but interesting message just arrived. Here it is".

Deaken took the printed message and read it, asking a number of things about it and where it came from.

"We can risk a direct transmission at that range" he decided "since the point of origin was a ship in orbit around a planet close by. Perhaps we might be lucky enough to have some of our supplies replenished if these people come here".

Four other Scarrans came from other parts of the small outpost, who were interested to hear the message but also curious about where it came from.

"I'm confirming that as soon as Sorfil gets back on the hyperwave comm controls" Deaken said "The transmission didn't carry the name of the one sending it, just a ship's ident which I would so far assume means the message's point of origin".

"Comm desk, _Cry Havoc_ " Keyah announced when Sorfil's transmission connected – Deaken then took over and explained about the transmission, asking "Training for a new mentalist was needed – we have one here who can do that and know others who are trustworthy close by, but I would like a little more information about who _you_ are since the name of your ship is not familiar".

Keyah gave a short explanation about the _Cry Havoc_ and who owned it and lived aboard it – to her surprise none of those at the outpost had heard there was a War Commander again, though all of them were pleased that there was.

"Does the War Commander have a newly active child?" Sorfil asked "I don't know that any War Commander for quite a few millenia has ever had a child with mentalism... does this new one?"

"He does not" Keyah confirmed "One of our officers does. The commander of our small skulker corps detachment".

"We are also of that corps" Deaken replied "We would be interested to receive him and his family at our outpost, including this young mentalist... but we are also notably if not critically short on a number of things, so if he could bring even some of these with him...".

Keyah smiled briefly before noting all of the needed things down, along with the close-area contact protocol Deaken required for admittance to the outpost and discomming.

"That is interesting to hear, Keyah" Trannak said when the message was passed on "Especially so since Riaanond is barely two days travel in only a moderately fast ship. I can teach my wife about Strykers on a trip like that, since my own Raider is a little bit small with both Caseya and Amara on board as well as me".

"Caseya has been doing well, according to Captain Lazarus..." Keyah replied, tapping keys to access the ship's main archives "... in simulator training... for both basic flight procedures and protocol as well as small craft handling. Records show she has spent time in simulators mostly for Raiders, but also for Strykers".

"My wife likes the idea of being able to control a small craft and fly wherever she wishes to go" Trannak replied "She was never able to do this before – even less so in mark-2 Strykers like ours. Where is she now?"

"Still in the galley" Keyah replied "I think Rulok, Lirak, and most of their teams are having an informal strategy and planning meeting. Caseya is, so far, observing. Amara is asleep on Lirak's lap".

Trannak smiled at how Amara always found people willing to take care of her and fuss over her, then nodded and said "I will go there, Keyah. Tell the War Commander of this latest developement – I will see what our stores have and confer with Karroch about what I can take, from where, and in what kind of craft".

* * *

Caseya watched with interest as Rulok talked to the others of the two teams, giving both orders and advice at various times. A large holoprojector was in the middle of the table, showing a map of some unnamed world, while Rulok was leading them through a mission exercise all the way from landing the ship to leaving after the mission. Caseya found it fascinating to watch how each person had their tasks to do to ensure a successful mission result and said so when Rulok looked over at her.

"Missions are harder than they might seem" he replied "Especially when you are the one doing the planning".

"I am sure Captain Trannak would agree" Caseya agreed, nodding "I was, to be honest, thinking just as much about where my family might be at this point just as much about your planning and strategy exercise".

Rulok's hammond hand signalled for Shellek to clear the table for a new exercise where Caseya couldn't see while he asked "Where would they be? Where are you from?"

"We lived on Kalian, as you might expect" Caseya replied "Not on the lower grounds, residences there were far above our means as well as our status... but in a good place in the capital city nonetheless. A large open zone was there for all to enjoy only a short distance from our dwelling, some of which was surfaced and some of which was natural and had trees and plants on it. A short public transport ride was needed to reach the Organisation compound but not for father to reach his workplace. Shopping of all kinds authorised for our clearances was on the opposite side of the open zone from our dwelling".

"High-density dwellings?" Shellek asked – Caseya nodded, but asked "Why might you need to know?"

"I'm trying to find the maps for your area in our archives for Kalian" Shellek replied "Standard civil maps of inhabited planets aren't classified either, so I can go to Scarran general networks and find anything we don't have".

Caseya, wondering where this might end up, answered the rest of Shellek's questions about where her family lived on Kalian – so it was only twenty momens or so after the last question was asked that a map was found.

"There..." Caseya said softly, pointing " _That_ is where I learned to walk... _that_ is where mother would take my brother and I to shop for eating times... _that_ is the public transport rail link station entryway...".

"Where is your family dwelling?" Annik asked – it took a little while for Caseya to locate it from the map, but eventually she smiled and nodded and said " _There_. Sixth floor. Number 14584".

Caseya watched as they all debated various things about the terrain – where people moved around, where public fixtures were, the more immediate issues like where suitable cover would be if a firefight broke out and where certain kinds of craft could be landed.

"This is an exercise planned to retrieve my family?!" Caseya asked in surprise "Why would this be done? Are there other critical things to be done on Kalian, or important items or personnel to be brought to safety?"

"Retrieving your family isn't important enough?" Rulok asked, rumbling only a little "There might be other things on Kalian to do, but I've not heard of them if there are – we'd have to get the Commander, or maybe one of the others born into the Hand, to call ahead to see if there's people or things to be brought out or taken in. We'd certainly need to call ahead to get people watching the police and Army garrisons, along with any of our former brethren stationed close by".

"There are a small number of Praetorian only" Caseya replied "and they are stationed at the Organisation compound. There are Scarran and local police garrisons where law and protocol require them to be. I do not recall ever seeing an Army base close by... though I would assume there would be one closer to any of the major spaceports" before looking over to Lirak, where Amara was still sound asleep – and even snoring a little, to Caseya's amazement and Lirak's amusement.

"It has been quite some time since I have held a child... " Lirak told her quietly "but Amara clearly thinks I remember enough for her to be happy and want to stay here" before he asked a few more questions about the open zone.

"Good, a landing can be made with the Switchblade right there!" Rulok said when Lirak passed that information on "Everyone to your consoles, plug in your HUD controls, let's run this through! Caseya, you stay beside me and direct the markers for your parents and your brother when they appear".

Over two or three arns, the exercise was run through several times with different plans and with a number of possible problems factored into the situation – all three of Caseya's family were retrieved each time, but when Army or police units had been alerted a number of the extraction force ended up injured though not killed.

Any further questions Caseya had on her mind were halted by Amara waking up and looking up at her before smiling and rumbling.

"Yayyy, I all 'wake now..." Amara called "an' mama here with her 'Mara too...goodee..." before sending a weak burst of happiness and love.

Caseya was amazed Amara did that and lifted her up gently, listening to her rumbling and stroking her ridges – Amara sent another weak burst of happiness before saying "Goodee... mama hold her 'Mara. Bye bye un-cle Lirak... I with mama now..."

* * *

" _I bring interesting news!"_

" _Worth risking a meeting outside our regular time? With not even all of us here?"_

" _Those in black present at the nullification of site 15 have been sighted"._

" _Where?! More to the point, what were they doing and why?"_

" _They were noted as present at a neutral commerce planet named Talzenadar IV. By the familiarity they had with the terrain and many of the shop and stall owners, the operative believes they are based there. Perhaps they are part of a mercenary unit that likes that world, since a number of such units do pass through commerce worlds often"._

" _Possibly. How useful this might be remains to be seen – but it is an interesting developement nonetheless, especially since they considered it worth their while to rescue prisoners of our people from that site. Set up a full meeting, the rest of the council should know...and if they are mercenaries sympathetic to Kalish people, they might be persuaded to assist us at some point in the future..."._


	7. Chapter 7

"Do it, mister!" Harrigan decided briskly "You guys haven't had anything hard enough to truly test your skills yet – oh I remember the Crassich lab mission, that was a good start for sure, but this time it's just you lot an' there's no one looking over your shoulders! If all's gone well you should have a Hand contact on Kalian you can call if things go a bit pear-shaped on the way out, or if you need better maps an' such on the way in".

"Now hear this, now hear this..." Keyah announced over the shipwide PA "Tactical Command is to report to hammond sight flight deck. This is not a drill. That will be all".

Koronna and Lazarus, along with a very out of puff Liz, were there as well – Lazarus got a salute, since he was the commanding officer, but otherwise Rulok ignored him as he addressed his teams.

"We get a _serious_ challenge..." Krynak said, grinning just a little "This will show any sceptics in the Hand what we're made of, alright...and it's just the kind of mission I like! In and out, nice an' quick – only problem should be if Kalian police is on alert or the Army there's doin' some exercise or other".

"We do this right..." Lirak replied, grumbling a little "...and that won't matter. Kalian's a high-security world, certainly... but as long as we do the approach right the first time I don't see that we have anything to worry about" before he turned to face the rest of the teams and added, more loudly "So everyone get anything else they need and get on board the Switchblade – I'm not inclined to wait and neither is Rulok! Once we're off the _Havoc_ I want both Scimitars and the two Scorpions checked over just in case of emergencies, too!"

Captain Lazarus handed Rulok a small datacard, saying "That's a little something recorded by Caseya in case her Mum an' Dad don't believe you're the good guys or they're too afraid of you all to move. Play that for 'em then an' you should be good to go".

Rulok nodded and put the card in a pocket before replying "I had wondered about that, Captain... to be honest, it would have been the biggest potential issue on this entire mission. Hopefully this will clear things up enough so we all get out alive".

* * *

"Time for 'sploring, papa?" Amara asked "You say we go 'sploring 'fore, papa...".

"I did, didn't I?" Trannak replied, lifting her up and holding her until she rumbled softly and happily "What do we bring with us when we go exploring, Amara? Can you remember?"

"Stuff to eat" Amara replied immediately "Stuff to drink. Comm".

Trannak nodded and smiled before adding "A first-aid kit as well, Amara – that has things in it to help people be well if we hurt ourselves when we go exploring. Since both you and your mama have those special things this will mostly be for me".

"It good we got special papa box then" Amara replied, to laughter from all of them "It go in papa pack, then" before she asked "We take tent?"

"Not today, I think" Caseya replied "I have flight training to do later, in a _real_ ship and not simulators – but as long as we are at Third Meal I will be on time for training and your papa will be able to eat".

"Juice for you an' me" Amara replied "Tea for mama, too. Not hungry".

"I am packing the hot ration tins you know..." Trannak told Amara as he packed his pack "...but I will put a few things in one of my other pockets that are eaten cold as well. Your mama and I will both be carrying water in bottles, Amara. You will need your special boots as well, Amara – not the shoes you wear for the ship".

"We get boots at special small person shop" Amara said as she ran off to the cupboard and pulled the door open with both hands "Special shop all good and got lots goodgood stuff in like clothes an' toys an' books an'-"

"Enough for now, Amara... "Caseya said, grinning at Amara's excitement "We will go back there again, do not worry about that! For now we have exploring to do in the PTR, yes?"

" 'Sploring in PTR!" Amara agreed happily and loudly, clapping "Find new stuff!"

Once the packs were both ready, Trannak and his small family made their way to the nearest transit stop – as it happened, there was one not far from their quarters, which made Amara clap before running up the pedestal on the platform and pressing the single button on it.

"Good girl" Caseya told her "You called the car here for us again. I think there is a platform like this one right outside the PTR doors, Amara, so we will not even need to walk far once we arrive".

"That all 'mazing, mama" Amara replied, nodding "It goodgood that nice PTR got special car place outside it".

"There are other things close by" Trannak reminded her, smiling "Like training rooms or extra sick bays like the one your friend the nice doctor usually uses. Even more quarters for people to live in. But most of those places will be sealed until we find more friends to come and live here with us".

Amara leapt into the car when it arrived, though she waited for Trannak and Caseya by the front row seating before pointing and saying "Papa sit _there_... mama sit _there_... an' 'Mara sit on mama". Trannak used the voice control to send the car on its way, much to Amara's delighted interest – which led to her singing for almost the entire trip as well.

* * *

"Troll..." Moratha grumbled, tapping the wall – and causing Troll and Urana to separate with a mildly guilty expression (in Troll's case) and a look of smug satisfaction (in Urana's case).

"Cover's been blown, little U!" Troll called, only a little theatrically.

Moratha just growled a bit and replied "You know the rule, Troll... as for cover, if you two had any before at all... I think you must have both flushed it down the recycle chute some time ago...".

Urana just rumbled softly before kissing Troll for some microts right in front of her mother – and, blown cover or not, Troll kissed back with just as much fervour before grinning.

"You... HUMAN!" Moratha shouted at him, after which she chased him around the Kran family quarters for some time

"I wonder what you find attractive in that human, Urana, I really do..." she asked her daughter – who, once she and Troll was properly clothed again, just smiled and said "He is frequently very trying, I agree... but he makes me happy, mother, and makes me laugh, and I feel genuinely important to him for just being me and not just for my skills in the sick bay or on the battlefield".

"That's a start, at least..." Moratha replied "I do hope you saw the doctor before you and Troll started fooling around like this...".

"I have three monen left on my last implant, mother" Urana replied while speculating in her mind about what any children she might have with Troll would look like "To be honest, Troll asked me about that over a weeken ago...".

Moratha smiled at that, saying "At least the pair of you are learning to cooperate and help each other as well as test each other in what Captain Lazarus seems to call _horizontal friendship building_... as far as that goes, don't press your luck in public or you'll be in front of the War Commander or Sub-Commander for administrative punishment".

"Why'd you think we're in here, momma-in-law..." Troll replied, grinning again as he sat down much more carefully than usual before making sure his shirt wasn't too damaged to the casual eye "Only people who'd surprise us in here are you an' Leasa. Cap'n L has the habit of kicking our doors open for early-morning training even though I'm technically in Bloodstar command now an' not with him an' Rulok's guys in the black".

Once Troll's earlier comment sunk in, he got chased around the quarters again, though he did groan in pain and fall over on the lounge before muttering briefly in Scarran – Urana just snorted and told him "You know where we keep the soothing creams, Troll... if I help you with putting that on, the problem will only get worse and you _know_ it...".

It took a few microts before Troll came back in, to see Urana holding up a bag – Troll nodded before taking it from her and walking as best he could for the refresher again. Unfortunately that meant Moratha had to put up with Troll's loud but slightly out of tune singing for almost a quarter-arn as he showered and put the soothing cream on afterwards.

"Just my predeployment bag, nothing special" Troll told Moratha "First time I've had to use it comin' here, though... but that shirt's only good for the recyc chute now an' even the pants aren't far off" once he walked out again in camouflage fatigues. Moratha grunted and helped straighten his uniform and put his hat on properly, then nodded and said "It'll do, mister. My Kran would make you do that much more proficiently, but since he is no longer here then either I have to or Urana will... or Karroch, since he now commands the Bloodstars".

Troll nodded, saying "Karroch's doing good, Cap'n L and Cap'n T are helping him a bit here an' there... but I think most of it'll just come down to time an' practice. Get him a few missions under his belt when he's in command an' he'll do fine".

Moratha smiled and rumbled back, clealy proud of her son, before the comm beeped – Moratha answered, saying "Karroch, my son?... Good, good... they are here, as it happens...oh?...Troll's afflicted himself with a few muscle sprains and strains...yes, Karroch...we'll be waiting...discomm".

"Karroch is coming" Moratha told her daughter and Troll "Since Troll's... injured... he's off PT this time... but you, Urana, are expected to participate".

A knock on the door came less than a half-momen after she stopped talking, after which the door opened to reveal Karroch and a number of Bloodstars in uniform.

"Well, well... " Karroch grumbled "This time, thanks to mother's reprieve, you get out of training, Troll... but it's the last time. Next time you get every part of training that won't kill you".

"Gonna have to ask the doc for the change at this rate..." Troll wheezed "I'll end up killin' myself at this rate before someone else does it in a mission".

"You aren't _that_ feeble" Karroch replied, clearly not accepting Troll's excuse "But if your body will accept the change, if the War Commander agrees, and if you and the doctor can finalise what alterations you would need ... then that may be a good idea anyway. The doctor may have a few new ones to test on you by then...".

"Nice idea" Troll replied, grinning again "Take the best, that bein' me, an' make it better" before turning to face Urana and giving her a hug and a kiss before calling "See you later, love..." before she left with the rest of the Bloodstars.

* * *

Amara spent a lot of time just running around and rolling on the grass, calling out very loudly for Caseya and Trannak to watch and clapping when either of them turned to face her and told her how well she was doing.

"Time to go and see if we can find somewhere new, Amara" Trannak told her eventually "We won't go into the forest there, not today... but we can go to treblin, if you like, or to hammond, and see what we can find".

"We been 'cross bridge..." Amara said as she got up off the grass "We seen ... what word for it, papa? Word for where lots water go?"

" _River_ , Amara" Trannak replied "Rivers on planets, ones with good water in anyway, might have fish in them – even ones people can eat. Because this is not a river like those, we don't have fish in ours".

Amara seemed amazed to hear about fish being in rivers, and she clapped before pointing and saying "We go that way, papa. That what your 'Mara think", after which she looked at him for a few microts and said "Papa not hungry yet, mama. More 'sploring time".

Amara laughed and sang and skipped around on the grass as the three of them walked along the edge of the forest – Caseya watched her, amazed after all this time that Amara had chosen her, while relaxing against Trannak's shoulder.

Trannak smiled and wrapped his arms around her before rumbling softly and happily.

"Good" he said "You are happy, Amara is happy, and I am happy too. Amara, with any luck, will have been running so much she will be tired out tonight".

"I think that we should find somewhere for you to eat, Trannak" Caseya replied, smiling "I expect you are hungry. We can make a game of it for Amara... but I think you need to eat soon".

Caseya was about to call Amara back when Amara shrieked in excitement and called "Mama an' papa! You come _here_! You come an' see what your 'Mara see!"

"What do you see, Amara?" Caseya asked when they caught up with her – Amara leaped up and hugged her, broadcasting excitement and happiness briefly before pointing and saying " _Look_! It there! Water go 'round stuff! What that? What it called?"

"It is an _island_ , Amara" Trannak told her, getting her to say the word until she got it right "An island is a piece of land surrounded by water. This island is small, I think. Other islands can be big".

"It is still quite a long way away, Amara" Caseya said "We should walk there now, then your papa can sit and eat, and we can make tea or drink water from our bottles" before asking Trannak "We did bring tea-making things, yes?"

"I packed those before we left" Trannak confirmed, after which they walked together along the riverbank until they reached the island.

"More bridge, papa" Amara said, pointing "Two bridge, papa. One here an' one other side. Which one our bridge?"

"The one here" Trannak replied "We will go over it and set up camp – after which I will show you how to make tea and boil river water for it".

"It a goodgood island..." Amara said as she looked around after walking across the bridge "It not a big island, but it a nice island. There trees an' grass an' stuff 'round water that I not seen 'fore. What that?"

"It is sand, Amara" Caseya explained "Beaches have it, those are places near water. Do not eat it or taste it, it is not good".

Amara loved seeing her adoptive father setting up the heating unit and walked with him to the river to collect water – she was just as amazed to hear that there was a whistle on the water pot's lid that would sound when the water had boiled and was ready to make tea with.

"There are some kinds of preserved foods, Amara" Trannak added "that you mix with hot water like that, and after you do that and let it settle they are good to eat. They are like rations, though, so we will not eat those every day – only when we are on missions or we are camping like this".

* * *

"Go flying, mama?" Amara asked a few days later as Caseya was getting dressed.

"I am going flying" Caseya confirmed, nodding as she fastened her boots on "Captain Lazarus has decided your papa can supervise me as I fly and report back to him. Captain Lazarus is in charge of everything to do with flying, Amara – especially teaching new people to fly".

"What ship you take, mama?" Amara asked "You take papa small ship 'gain?"

"We will not" Caseya replied "I have been permitted to fly in Strykers, Amara – you have seen Strykers before. If you can remember what they look like, tell your papa and I".

Amara thought for a few microts, then gave a fairly accurate description in the simple words she knew – Trannak smiled and rumbled and told her "Well done, Amara – a good description, especially for a small person like you. We will be going on a slightly longer flight this time – to another planet perhaps two days away" before he paused and smiled before adding "Your friend the nice doctor and your friend the big funny man said _you_ can come as well".

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amara shrieked, broadcasting excitement quite loudly "I GO FLYING WITH MAMA AN' PAPA! WHEN WE GO, PAPA?! WE TAKE MORE STUFF WITH US?! WE GO _NOW_ , PAPA?!"

"We will go in a few momens" Trannnak replied "We will take some special exploring things for us, Amara, and there will be a number of big boxes which will be in the lower deck of the Stryker. Because the Stryker has no beds in it, we will be sleeping in special sleeping bags – there will be one specially for you, or your can sleep with us in ours".

"It nice that there special 'Mara bag for sleeping, papa" Amara replied "If you like it, mama an' papa, your 'Mara want to be in your sleeping bag so I extra warm an' safe".

"We will get the extra big sleeping bag, then" Caseya replied, smiling "We have our heating unit here... the water pot... some rations in cans that heat up when you open them... and some of the food cubes with extra good things in that you can eat right out of the packet. The Stryker does have a very small room with somewhere to sit and a heating unit of its own and a special place to put food so it stays fresh and good, too".

Amara gladly helped her parents pack, running back and forth between the cupboards and her parents with anything she could lift. Both Caseya and Trannak had large bags to carry, so Amara had to walk – but she loved that as well, singing happy songs about family and flying all the way from her family quarters to the flight deck.

"This ha-mond side flight deck" Amara announced when the car stopped and the all got out "This where bigbig grey ship an' papa small ship is. We get Stryker here too, papa?"

"Our Stryker is here" Trannak confirmed "We may have to wait a short while for the things the big funny man let us bring with us to be put in, Amara – I don't know when people started loading those things in".

As it turned out, Ghost and Hellbolt and Troll were loading the Stryker as Trannak and his family arrived – Amara called out happily to all three of them, to which Troll replied "We'll come talk to you in a microt, Amara – still got a few more boxes to go!"

Amara clapped anyway and watched the last few get loaded – after which she called out happily when Troll got out of his loader suit, pressed a button inside the Stryker's lower deck – and leapt out before the aft ramp closed and sealed.

"Heeheehee!" laughed Amara "Troll man friend do bigbig jum-pings out of Stryker! They goodgood jum-pings, Troll man!"

Troll grinned, lifted Amara up, then tickled her a bit, making her shriek with excitement and wriggle a bit – she hugged him as tightly as she could before Troll urged her to thank the others as well, which she did.

"Everything should be there" Hellbolt told Trannak "All the stuff that was on the list – not as much as they would have liked, but that's not 'cause we can't spare it, it's because your wife there isn't rated on bulk transports yet".

"They will understand" Trannak replied "I would hope you packed in as much as possible of the supplies listed as essential before putting anything else in?"

"Medical supplies first" Ghost said "Then long-life food, a few weapons... think we actually added a bit of fresh from the stores as well, but that's in cool crates an' all plugged into the Stryker's power supply".

Trannak thanked them, then walked over to the entry hatch on their side.

"There are two side entry hatches on Strykers, Caseya" he explained "Whether you use a mark 1 or mark 2, they are in approximately the same places on the sides of the hull. This Stryker has had the internal accomodation package removed and is configured to haul cargo, so it has a wide ramp at the back instead of a door and no drophatch in the floor" before opening the hatch.

Amara was curious about the small room where the heating unit and food store was – she opened the cupboard and cold store and reported "Your 'Mara think there food things in here, mama an' papa – that what here?"

"A small amount of fresh food" Trannak confirmed "Enough for two simple meals for the three of us on the flight out. If we need more food, we will eat rations from the tins, Amara, or from bags of food cubes. I can cook well enough to make our meals with the fresh food we have, but I will teach your mama as well to see how much she knows".

"I watch too, papa" Amara replied, nodding "I sit on roof an' watch an' see".

Trannak and Caseya put their large bags under the small lounge, tying them carefully to the lounge itself so they wouldn't shift too much in flight, before climbing the ladder up to the top deck and the bridge. Both Amara and Caseya were amazed to see the Stryker's bridge, with Caseya saying "This is the first time I have been on board a Scarran military craft, Trannak... on Kalian, I would never have been permitted to even come close to one – let alone go aboard".

"These are ours" Trannak replied "and since you are being trained in flying, Caseya, it will not be too long before you have provisional ratings in flying small craft of all the kinds we use. I don't know if you will be trained in the larger ones, but perhaps you might".

"That would be good as well" Caseya replied, grinning at the challenge of such a thing "Maybe I will be trained to fly these bulk landers you spoke of earlier... and the Switchblade... even the _Cry Havoc_ itself, perhaps?!"

"Perhaps" Trannak replied, smiling "We will see. The task of the microt, however, is making this Stryker ready for takeoff. I will instruct you, since I have my rating in these, but you will do the work and make the takeoff".

Caseya followed their usual family ritual of flying and put Amara in her harness before strapping her webbing over the pair of them, which got happy claps from Amara as it always had before.

"All OK, papa" Amara called once the webbing was secure, to which Trannak smiled and replied "All OK here as well, Amara. This time I will ask for clearance and your mama will fly us out of our home ship before I will show her how to set a course for the place we are flying to".

Amara clapped when Talannah gave takeoff clearance and opened the flight deck doors, and cooed with amazement as she saw space again.

"Be slow and cautious" Trannak reminded Caseya "Strykers of either mark are more powerful than the Raiders you have known until now... and both are a little tricky to take off in until you become used to them, although somewhat less so with a mark 2 like this one. I will be ready to assume control if necessary, but I want you to make the takeoff yourself".

"I am a little afraid..." Caseya admitted "More so because Amara is with us... but I am pleased to be permitted to fly one of these craft in any way. I will do well, Trannak, but may take more time than people would like before I perform as well as the more accomplished military pilots".

"Just do the best you can" Trannak encouraged her "None of us started out as professionals. We do not expect you to, either".

The takeoff was a little wobbly, but under Trannak's careful guidance Caseya made it successfully out of the flight deck without hitting anything.

"A good start, I think" Trannak decided "Now I will show you how to set the course. Once the course is set, the autopilot can fly us all the way to Riaanond – then you will assume manual control again and fly us to our destination before making the landing. I will only take control if the landing site is a small one or if things don't go according to plan some other way".

Trannak walked Caseya through the various steps of finding their destination on a star chart, plotting the course, and setting it into the autopilot – he made her run through the procedure half a dozen times before he got her to set a course entirely unassisted.

"Yaaayyy!" Amara called happily "Mama put course thing in! Mama do it right!" before asking Trannak "What we do now, papa? You hungry?"

"I will eat in a few arns, Amara" Trannak replied "Since the course is set and the autopilot has control, we can get out of these seats if we want to – or we can rest here".

"This nice seat, mama?" Amara asked Caseya "We rest in flying seat?"

"I think we should" Caseya replied "It is a good seat. We will leave the webbing on and you will stay in your harness, though".

"I have nap, mama" Amara replied "Have nap in har-niss on mama. Mama have nap on flying seat. Papa have nap on flying seat too".

Since the course put them on a major shipping lane the flight was uneventful – although Amara had a lot of ships to watch and learn about over the two days the flight took at cruising speed. Trannak would check the diagnostics for the engines every few arns, along with fuel levels, but never found anything unusual.

"Eating time for papa" Amara said "There bit more goodgood food in cold thing, papa?"

"Just enough for this meal, Amara" Trannak confirmed "I know it is not eating time for you or your mama, but there is enough to share with both of you as well if you want to".

"I have tiny bit then, papa" Amara decided, Caseya agreeing as well "Not lots. Mama an' your 'Mara not lots hungry. You more hungry 'cause you a Scarran, papa".

"Because I am a Scarran, yes" Trannak replied, smiling and rumbling softly "I think your mama should cook this time, and I will help".

Caseya was a little frightened at being put in charge of food preparation, but with Trannak's encouragement soon gained in confidence and made a good if simple meal for the three of them. Caseya watched as Amara ate her small portion, and smiled and bowed her head slightly as she caught happy feelings directed at her for cooking and others at her being less hungry, along with a few thoughts which Caseya soon decided were memories of previous mealtimes.

"That 'mazing, mama!" Amara shrieked happily when Caseya told her about that "I show you goodgood eating times in head? That ree-ly goodgood! Dada see too?"

"I did, Amara" Trannak replied "You have not been able to project feelings or send thoughts to one person only at a time yet. I think you will be taught how to do that first".

"That goodgood, papa" Amara decided, before she realised "That mean I talk to you an' mama in head too?! I not done that 'fore! I talk to you an' mama in head at same time?!"

"I don't know" Trannak replied with a smile "Talking to more than one person without doing so to everyone in your range is a tricky skill that must be learned and practiced, I think. But I expect you will be taught that at some point as well".

"Good new stuff!" Amara replied, clapping "More test stuff for your 'Mara! It all good an' fun!"

All three of them were asleep on the small lounge on the lower deck when the final approach alarm sounded. Amara climbed back into the harness without even being told to – after which she kept calling "Hup hup hup! Fas-ter!" to her parents as they climbed the ladder to the upper deck and the bridge.

Once everyone was strapped in again, Trannak called ahead for landing permission outside the port.

"Usually we don't let people do that, mister" the tower controller replied "We got codes for the _very_ small number of people who can. You got a code?"

Trannak gave the Kingdom code Juroch had told him about, and after a few momens the tower controller said "You got a good code, though it's an old one. We're passin' you off to where you're goin' – just stay out of everyone's way an' don't crash into anything. This isn't Tal IV, we like to keep things a bit more neat an' tidy here" before discomming.

Trannak then called ahead to the transmission station – when Sorfil received the call, he said "We appreciate your arrival – though we expected you a couple of days ago. Perhaps you had other business to attend to first".

"My wife had other training opportunities to make the most of" Trannak replied, after turning slightly to show his emblem of rank on his treblin shoulder "This flight is both a training flight for her and a supply flight for you".

"Flight deck should handle whatever you have" Sorfil replied "unless it's a bulk lander or battle barge. Once you turn on your IFF, Captain, we can open the doors and guide you in".

Trannak did that, after which Sorfil told Deaken "A Stryker 2, Deaken – which most likely means they just brought a few things from our list with them. Hopefully whoever prepared the cargo had the same sense of priorities we did".

"It's good the War Commander has supplies to share" Deaken replied "We don't have to pay for another shipment from our usual sources that way. The landing may get a little interesting if a trainee pilot is flying in... but since the IFF ident shows a mark 2 Stryker they have a little extra room. Activate the landing beacon, open the doors, and guide them in. I will go down to the flight deck and wait for them".

"Be slow and cautious" Trannak urged Caseya as they flew towards the location given for the concealed hangar "The entry to this concealed hangar will be smaller than the entry to either of the _Havoc_ 's flight decks... but you can do it if you are careful and cautious. Time is not a factor. You can do this. As before, I will be ready to assume control if you need me to".

Both Deaken and Trannak found the landing to be wobbly – but both were also pleased Caseya didn't cause any damage to either the deck fixtures or her Stryker, or even hit anything at all.

"Gear down..." Trannak called, pressing the button to extend the landing pads, after which he directed Caseya in how to turn the Stryker on its axis so the nose would face out towards the hangar doors again.

"It is at is was on the _Havoc_ " Caseya replied once the Stryker had been landed "Less space to manoevre, as well as this craft being both larger and more powerful – but the techniques Captain Lazarus taught me before still apply. I need much more training still, Trannak, but this is a good start".

"A good start, yes" Trannak said after checking for damage to the landing gear and finding none "Now we unstrap, power down, and get out of the ship. I expect there will be someone here to greet us".

"New person here, papa?" Amara asked "New person see me? New person like your 'Mara?"

"There will be several people here, Amara" Trannak explained "although I expect only one will come to see us right now. The things in boxes in our cargo deck are for the people who live here, Amara".

"They new friends for 'Mara, then" Amara decided "Big funny man not give them stuff if they not nice an' not our friends".

"Press the button on the wall there, Amara" Trannak told her "That is the button to lower the ramp from the inside. We can walk down the ramp and see whoever is here to greet us".

"Senior Infiltrator Second Class Deaken, Captain... " the single Scarran announced when they came close enough to speak to "I am surprised an officer would come, more so a Captain...but we are glad you did come, more so if those crates I see are supplies for us".

"They are" Trannak confirmed, handing over a list – Deaken read the list, nodded, then said "Not everything we asked for... but all the more important things. We especially thank you for the fresh food – I think we will reheat some of that Scorcher now, Captain. There is enough for you and the Kalish here if both of you are hungry and like Scorcher".

"This is my wife, Caseya..." Trannak said proudly, rumbling softly as he did so "... and our daughter Amara is in the harness my wife is wearing".

"Even in the Kingdom mixed-species marriages are not common, sir" Deaken replied "but it is interesting to see, nonetheless. I will call the others and we will see to putting these supplies away before we worry about eating, I think". before he called ahead on a wall comm at the back of the hangar.

Amara looked around and whispered "See Stryker 2 like our one, mama... see two, mama... see two ship I not know, mama... what they for?"

"I think..." Trannak replied "they are small freighters – ships that carry cargo. Bigger than Strykers. Not as big as bulk landers".

"We can talk to the Captain later" Deaken said when four of the others had arrived "First order of business is getting the supplies aboard that Stryker all stowed away where they should be – so get into loaders, everyone, so this can get done before next Founders' Day".

Amara watched the five skulkers use their powerloaders to carry the crates out of the back of their Stryker and across to the parts of the hangar where they saw nonperishable supplies were kept – after that the food crates were opened and people were running back and forth for some time after that putting both fresh food and rations away wherever they would fit.

"Good, good..." Deaken decided an arn later "The supplies the War Commander sent are put away. Come up to the operations floor and we can talk".

Scorcher had been served into bowls for every Scarran stationed in the outpost – Amara loved the smells of it being heated to eating temperature but said "That hothot big person food, new person – 'Mara not eat it. Grandma 'Ratha tell me that lots".

"It is a traditional favourite among Scarrans of many kinds..." one of the skulkers replied "... but it's true that it's not good for narls to eat" – after which one of the skulkers took their bowl out of the heating unit and the one talking to Amara smiled and said "That's a good smell, that is...and I'm the last one to get mine..." before striding over to reheat his own bowl.

Amara watched them eat, clapping and encouraging them as she watched.

One Scarran turned to face Amara, the largest low-caste Scarran present, for several microts before smiling and sitting in front of Trannak and introducing himself.

"So you received the message when it was sent, then..." Trannak replied, getting a nod of confirmation "... and you are a mentalist as well, it seems".

"I am" Sorfil replied "Which of you is the one needing training?"

Trannak lifted Amara out of the harness and said "This is Amara, our daughter... and _she_ is a mentalist that needs training".

"She is young for training, Captain..." Sorfil replied, while Amara watched everyone look at her in amazement "but you are correct in thinking that any training should start as soon as possible after power emergence. Do you know what evidence of power she has shown so far?"

Caseya explained about Amara's empathic talent, which made Sorfil smile – more so when Amara turned to face him and said "You happy, new man – you happy I here? You happy to see 'Mara?"

"I am happy to see you... Amara?" Sorfil replied, getting a nod from Amara when he named her "I am the one who will be training and testing you".

"You give 'Mara new test things?" Amara asked in excitement, projecting her delight for all to receive "When you do that, new man? You do that now?"

"After we have eaten, Amara" Sorfil replied "This is very good food your parents brought for us, and we should eat while it is still hot".

Sorfil laughed a little when Amara climbed up his back and watched him eat over his shoulder, asking about her mixed-species ancestry.

"She is probably much as anyone would expect a hybrid child of Scarran and Kalish ancestry to be" Trannak replied "Apart for the mentalism, of course. Amara knows it is rare to have that, but she also thinks she is lucky to have it as well and wants to use any skills like these to help people with".

"I do that like papa say" Amara confirmed when Sorfil asked her about it "I learn more special men-tal stuff an' then I help people lots".

"Once we have all eaten" Sorfil said "I think I will test you to see if you can send emotions to one person at a time only, Amara. I don't know if you can talk in people's minds – that is called _telepathy_ , by the way – but I might test for that later".

Amara rested her cheek against Sorfil's and rumbled loudly when she heard that, which all the Scarrans were pleased to hear – Amara, of course, sensed their happiness and approval and turned around briefly to thank them for it.

"None of the outpost crew projected strongly" Sorfil told Caseya and Trannak "Your child is quite sensitive if she could receive those feelings – though I did note she could not identify each person from their feelings yet. But never mind that now, I can teach her how to do that another time".

It took the rest of the day and half of the following one before Amara could tighten her emotional broadcasts down to one person even semi-consistently – and even then, when Sorfil told her what she had learned she projected excitement and happiness and love for everyone so strongly they all turned around to face her.

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, clapping "You all hear me in heads an' turn round to see I here! That 'mazing!"

"You are very strong in your mind, Amara" Sorfil explained "Even more so because you are new to these skills. You are learning well, though – why do you think this is?"

"It 'cause I good for mama an' papa, Sor-fil" Amara decided, nodding "I good for mama an' papa an' love them lots – mama an' papa like it when I do goodgood at stuff so I do that an' then they happy with their 'Mara".

"I think it is partly because you are a little bit Kalish" Sorfil replied "I have met Kalish before, Amara, and usually they like to learn new things – especially if they prove to be new things they can do well".

Amara thought about that, scratching her chin as Trannak does, before saying "That good then, Sor-fil, 'cause it mean I being bit like mama. Mama a Kalish an' I bit Kalish which mean I bit like mama" before she flopped back on Sorfil's lap, rumbling softly and projecting minor exhaustion before saying "I bit tired, Sor-fil. New stuff lots fun but it hardhard too".

"She could probably do with a wash as well" Sorfil said "If you do not mind coming with me to the nearby village then she can be washed in the river there".

"They are trustworthy?" Caseya asked warily "They will keep Amara's unique talents a secret?"

"They will" Sorfil assured her "for reasons you will know as soon as we arrive. We can travel on foot if you like, it is perhaps two kilometras walk to the village walls – or we can take a short flight".

"We will walk" Trannak decided "Amara will love this new land and all its sights and smells – she won't be able to walk the whole way, but neither I nor my wife mind carrying her at all".

"The ground-level personnel door is concealed in the forest" Sorfil warned "This is not a tame and managed forest, patrolled by guards – it is a wild and living forest. There is nothing particularly dangerous around here, though – just make sure Amara doesn't poke or touch things without asking one of us about them".

"We go out, mama?" Amara asked with excitement "We go out of new place? What outside?"

"Trees and grass and growing things, Amara" Caseya replied with a smile "I have not seen places like this before, so it will be new for you and for me. We must not touch things or pick things up and taste them, Amara, as many of them are not good to eat".

"I watch an' see, mama" Amara replied, nodding "I tell you all goodgood stuff I see" before she looked at the others and asked "New friends come?"

"Only me" Sorfil replied "The others have things to do here. I will come because the people where we are going know me best out of all those here".

"We see new _people_?!" Amara asked, again projecting excitement and anticipation "What spee-sees new people? What they do? Where their dwe-lings?"

"We should go and see" Sorfil said "We will go outside this bunker and walk for a while, then we can see".

Amara asked so many questions when everyone got outside the bunker and into the forest she barely had time to draw breath – when Sorfil told her that, she clapped and laughed and projected happiness and excitement to him only, which got her careful praise when Caseya and Trannak were told about it.

"Goodee" Amara decided "I learn new thing an' do it goodgood. I prac-tiss an' do it more goodgood later. Time to see new stuff. Time to see new people".

Amara was fascinated by how her feet didn't make sounds like they did stepping on deck plating or even carpet and asked Sorfil about that.

"You are not in a ship, Amara" Sorfil told her "You are on a planet. That is soil you walk on – well, some mud as well, but mostly just soil. A few leaves as well".

Amara climbed up to sit on Caseya's hip when she became tired from walking, resting her head on her adoptive mother's shoulder and rumbling softly while projecting love for her and delight at the sights and sounds and smells of the forest to her as well.

"It is very interesting and new" Caseya agreed, still amazed Amara could do these new things at all "I expect there are many tiny creatures crawling and flying around us, Amara. The books I studied when I was young suggested this would be the case".

"It's true" Sorfil confirmed "The forest's full of life. Some of it we ignore, some of it we avoid, and a few things we can eat or use" before getting everyone to turn to hammond along a different track.

"Feets prin-tings, papa" Amara said a little bit later, surprising everyone "Look, feets prin-tings. They not Scarran feets, they too small".

"People from the village come this way foraging or hunting occasionally" Sorfil said, examining the footprints himself "Sometime in the past day, by the look of that. Come on, not far to go".

A short while later, everyone came out of the forest and onto open ground.

"Lots grass!" Amara called happily "This _real_ grass, mama! Not like grass in PTR!"

Sorfil was impressed that the _Cry Havoc_ had a functioning PTR on board and said so, but also smiled and added "No matter how good a PTR a ship has, real terrain is always better".

"Amara loves it" Caseya replied, grinning as Amara ran around and skipped and sang "She has seen and heard so many new things in the short time we have been here – and she _loves_ being outside in real air on a real planet".

"I can tell!" Sorfil laughed "I don't know if you're receiving it as well... but I'm getting low-strength excitement and happiness at all the new sensations she is experiencing".

"Neither my wife and I are mentalists like Amara or you, Sorfil" Trannak replied, smiling "It's good to hear you saying our Amara is happy and that she likes this planet – she is approximately eight monen old but has only been on Tal IV a few times, and that's almost entirely urban".

"True..." Sorfil replied as he watched Amara "Not every child, whatever their species, likes wild planets like this one – well, like Riaanond is outside the spaceport and the few houses some of the richest maintain here. Your narl there seems to actively like stepping outside the bounds of civilisation, though".

"A number of our crew do" Trannak replied "Mostly those under my own command, too. Some of the others as well, though".

"Come back, Amara" Caseya called "Our new friend here should lead the way. The people here do not know us yet".

"It all 'mazing here!" Amara told both her parents excitedly "There grass an' stick-ee ground an' lee-fees an' trees an' lots more too!"

"Sticky ground, Amara..." Trannak explained "... is called _mud_. At least that is what I think you mean. Point to some you have seen and I will tell you".

Amara did just that and waited for Trannak's answer – he smiled and nodded and told her "Mud, Amara".

"Papa tell me new stuff" Amara said happily, taking hold of her parents' hands "It good. Papa tell me 'bout mud an' how it sticky. Not got mud on big home ship".

Amara turned to face Sorfil and smiled – when Trannak asked her why she was happy, she said " 'Mara not know how I know, papa... but new Sor-fil friend talk in head to per-son. Not know who an' not know where, but he talk in per-son head, 'Mara know that".

"Amazing..." Sorfil told Amara when she passed the news on to him "That is quite an unusual skill, Amara – to be able to read transmitted thoughts from others when you are not being talked to. The villagers here will not mind, and neither do I... but you may not want to do that with people you don't know".

"Papa tell me that 'fore" Amara replied, nodding "He say I only do men-tal stuff with nice friends. People here be nice friends? People here like 'Mara?"

"I think they will be" Sorfil replied "The person I was talking to teaches new mentalists a number of things, Amara – that is his job. Sometimes about new mental skills and sometimes just other things they need to learn".

"That goodgood" Amara replied " 'Mara think I like him lots. It goodgood he teach people new stuff".

"Over there" Sorfil said a half-momen later "By the gatehouse. He is coming out to us now. I don't know if you have seen a person of his species before, so considering Amara's naturally high excitement levels so far...".

Caseya smiled and lifted Amara up, which she loved and rewarded with a tiny burst of happiness before turning and looking the way Sorfil pointed. It took a while before she could see the man approaching them, but when she did she shrieked and clapped and called "HE A DEL-VIAN, MAMA! HE A DEL-VIAN, PAPA! LOOK, 'NOTHER DEL-VIAN FOR YOUR 'MARA TO SEE!" and projected excitement and happiness at a loud enough mental volume that even the approaching man picked it up.

"Greetings to you, Sorfil" the man said, before turning to face Caseya and Trannak and added "... and, as your loud and excitable child has guessed, I am Delvian. To be more specific, my name is Deress, I am a Pa'u – and as Sorfil has probably told you, I train new mentalists at this village".

Sorfil explained this in simpler language for Amara, who clapped again before asking "New De-ress Del-vian? I come up? You let your new friend 'Mara come up?"

"She wants to know if she can climb up and sit on your hip" Caseya explained "Amara has inherited my Kalish ability to shift our gravity centre, so you will not need to lift her unless you want to. Her boots... and the lower parts of her trouser legs, I see... do have mud on them, though".

"These are my foraging clothes" Deress replied "not my Pa'u robes. A little mud will not hurt". Amara climbed rapidly up Deress' leg and sat on his treblin hip, poking her head around under his arm – Deress smiled and said "We will go into the village, then – I picked up this child's power as I came up here, so I assume she is why your two visitors are here"

Trannak explained in more detail, after which Deress nodded and said "It's good Sorfil has helped her control the strength and focus of her emotional projections so far... but if you return here regularly I can help her with more things than he can. You will need to stay in the village when you come for her to be taught... but we have guest accomodation in the pupil's dormitory building, which you can sleep in along with your child here".

Sorfil explained about how Amara could instinctively read their conversational thoughts earlier, which made Deress look at her with interest – Amara detected that interest and told him about it.

"I think you are very strong, little girl..." Deress said "but I will teach you how to _control_ that strength, as well as see what else you might be able to do".

"Think that mean new test thing for 'Mara" Amara told Caseya, nodding "New test thing all goodgood, mama. Like new test things. 'Specially new men-tal test things. They _fun_ , mama, an' they hard too".

"A word of warning for you newcomers..." Deress said as they approached the walls "This village, among other things, is host to a number of those who are refugees because of their mental powers – and some of them may be afraid of Scarrans, especially Scarrans they haven't seen before. Most of them have seen Sorfil before, so they know him... but don't be too upset if they don't come close to you right away".

"I be nice" Amara insisted "They see I nice an' they like me, I sure. That mean they like mama an' papa too, 'cause they my mama an' papa".

Deress led them through the village, where they passed a number of dwellings as well as ground being farmed for various crops along with more than a few people.

"Native people of this planet" Deress explained "The people of Riaanond are mentalist from birth... almost always with communication telepathy, along with the usual chances of other skills as well. They will almost always prefer to speak mentally with people, but since any of them can tell you are offworlders any that want to speak to you will speak vocally. They know not every offworlder is like them".

The few who did come closer to see the newcomers were almost all women, and more than a few had children with them – Amara loved that and shrieked and clapped and called out to them all, though Sorfil did eventually tell her than none of them could speak or understand Kalish.

"They not know what 'Mara say?" Amara asked sadly "How I speak to them? How I tell them it goodgood I see them?"

"They speak Sebacean, Amara" Sorfil told her "I don't know if you can speak that... but if you can, speak it to them".

Amara tried speaking a little bit to one lady, sad that she might not be understood – but the lady came closer and said "I understand you, child. You do not speak clearly as we speak, but I understand" before she asked "Can she speak mentally as we do? Talking would be so much easier if so".

"She can probably receive thoughts" Trannak explained in his considerably clearer Sebacean "None of us know if she can transmit yet. Mentalism is new to her".

The woman tried speaking mentally to Amara, moderating her volume – when Amara realised what was happening, she bounced in Caseya's arms, shrieked excitedly, and clapped loudly before projecting happiness and love and excitement to the lady and her nearby child at some volume.

"That 'mazing!" Amara shrieked "New people speak in 'Mara head, mama an' papa! That all 'mazing an' new!"

The child came forward, wary of Caseya and Trannak but clearly curious about Amara.

"Go and see" Caseya encouraged softly "Be nice and be friendly, Amara, as you are on our home ship. These new people will like that" before putting her down.

Amara immediately shifted up the fence bordering the woman's property and leapt into her arms from the top of it – once she had a good hold of Amara, she smiled and laughed before looking at Amara in more detail and asking what kind of person she was. Deress explained that in some detail, which she clearly found very interesting – when she asked which parent she inherited mentalism from Trannak nodded and rumbled briefly before explaining that only Scarrans had that trait and not Kalish.

"It is interesting to see these newcomers" she decided eventually "but I have work to do and my daughter here should be helping me with some of it. If this new and interesting child could climb off my daughter and return to her own parents, work can proceed. I think we will see you again later if you stay a while".

Amara climbed off the young girl after hugging her before shifting to the fence and climbing back over it and leaping into Caseya's arms for a hug and loud rumble.

"They nice, mama" Amara told her "They like your 'Mara. New girl person speak in my head tiny bit, mama, which lots nice, but I all new at men-tal stuff so I not speak back but give her hugs and cudd-lees lots so she know I her friend".

Deress led them straight to what Caseya assumed to be the dormitory after that before heading on inside before them.

"I think they are curious about us" Caseya told the others "One or two seem to remember you, Sorfil. Some others are a little scared of Scarrans. There is another voice I cannot hear too clearly that seems to be telling them not to be afraid and that they are safe. I cannot tell if this new voice and Deress are prevailing in this discussion".

Rapid steps on the floor inside were soon followed by the door opening and a Sebacean child poking their head around the edge of it.

"Franer, I think" Sorfil announced "Good, you know me. This small family with us are friends of ours. You can trust them".

"Can they speak like we do?" Franer asked, to which Sorfil shook his head and said "No. Only the child has mentalism – and she is new to it, so no mindtalking to her unless Deress or the other one give permission".

"I 'Mara" Amara said, looking curiously at Franer "You Se-bay-shun, I smell it. Know nice Se-bay-shun on big home ship an' he my friend".

Franer opened the door without asking anyone else, after which Amara saw him run off almost faster than her eyes could follow.

"THAT 'MAZING! I NOT SEEN PERSON DO THAT 'FORE!" she shouted happily "HE DO OTHER STUFF? HE SHOW HIS NEW FRIEND 'MARA?"

Franer zoomed back again, grinning a bit at getting to show off for guests from what Caseya could tell, before telling Amara "I can do a few other things, little girl, but not lots. I'm not very strong at most of them except the running and the hyperse-oops, looking at things. I can do that a bit, too".

Deress came back and helped calm Amara's excitement, which mostly worked – at least until they reached an open lounge area and saw a small number of young people.

"EEEEEEEEE!" Amara shrieked with renewed excitement "MORE NEW PEOPLE! WHO YOU ALL? WHAT YOUR NAMES? WHAT MEN-TAL STUFF YOU DO? YOU LIKE 'MARA AN' MAMA AN' PAPA?"

"She's a real loud narl" one girl said, who turned out to be an Interion "I'm Jash, little narl, and I can do telepathy and pyrokinetics. Do you know what they are?"

Trannak whispered softly in Amara's ear, after which Amara clapped and said "Papa just tell his 'Mara what you do! That all 'mazing! I not know if I do them yet, new Jash, but I wait an' I see an' I see if I do them when I learn more goodgood men-tal stuff".

"I'm Nirrin" announced an Interion boy "I'm Jash's very best friend. I can do telepathy like Jash, and telekinetics" before asking Sorfil "Who is the Scarran and the orange one? I don't know them, Sorfil – are they friends of yours?"

"They are from the same movement as I am, Nirrin" Sorfil replied "The man is a senior officer, a Captain. I don't know what skills the woman has, though she seems to be being trained as a pilot".

Nirrin came cautiously closer, enough so that Amara picked up his mild fear and said "You not be scared of papa, new Ni-rin friend. Papa all nice an' he like you. You safe with papa, just like mama an' 'Mara".

Amara's minor showing of empathy calmed the atmosphere enough for Deress to get Caseya and Trannak and Amara seated – Sorfil stayed by the wall, no matter how many of the children told him he could sit as well, though he did say a few words to many of them.

Someone else arrived, muttering under their breath – before looking up and shrieking in fright – then disappearing!

" 'Mara smell you, new friend!" Amara called "You out by door there! You come out an' see 'Mara!"

"There's a new _Scarran_ there!" came the reply "I've seen Sorfil a time or two – but who's the other one?!" before she tone of the voice changed and asked "How come you speak my language?"

"You come an' I tell you, new friend!" Amara called, laughing "My papa a Scarran an' he here an' mama a Kalish an' she here an' nice new 'mazing Del-vian man here too!"

"Deress?!" asked the voice – and the Delvian replied "I'm here... it's safe, I know you're afraid of Scarrans but this one's one of Sorfil's friends and Sorfil is here as well".

"He's a bit gonza as well..." the voice answered "but OK, then...I'll come in...".

Despite warnings to calm down, Amara did shriek excitedly when she saw this next new person – who turned out to be a Nebari girl of late-teens in age.

"NEW NE-BAR-EE GIRL!" Amara almost shouted "THAT ALL 'MAZING! I ONLY SEEN ONE NE-BAR-EE 'FORE YOU! HE MY FRIEND!"

"That how you can speak like me?" the girl asked, and Amara nodded and told her "You right. He teach his friend 'Mara Ne-bar-ee words an' give me cudd-lees in galley. That where we eat" before bombarding the girl with questions about her mentalism and if the bumps on her head hurt or not.

"They don't now" the girl said, before identifying herself as Mella "As for stuff I do...".

"They treat me well, Mella" Deress said, nodding "They are safe as far as I can tell".

Amara loved to hear about the translocation and asked if Mella could do it again while she watched – Mella grinned at Amara's interest before translocating a short distance across the room, which Amara rewarded with loud shrieks of delight, loud clapping, and a burst of happiness and excitement everyone in the room picked up.

"Now you know why they're here" Deress explained as the children came closer and started asking questions of their own "The little girl, Amara, needs training – like all of you did and still do! Jerella will be taking over my classes while I train Amara here".

"Nice blue Del-vian De-ress teach his new friend 'Mara goodgood stuff" Amara confirmed, nodding "It lots fun, I sure" before she paused to think for almost a half-momen before turning to face Deress and adding "There ri-ver here? I not seen ri-ver 'fore. Papa tell his 'Mara there fish in ri-ver if it a good ri-ver".

"The river runs through this small village and the larger one close by" Deress explained "before heading out to a large lake, and from there to one of the oceans of this world. Several kinds of fish swim in the river, and with care we can eat fish all cycle round".

"We go see ri-ver _now_?!" Amara asked, though she did not seem upset when Deress told her "Not now, Amara. While it is still light it is learning time – and since I have seen to it that my job will be teaching you and you only while you are here, I should test you and see what you can do so far".

"I all tired..." Amara sighed, projecting exhaustion coupled with a sense of happy achievement some arns later "Test things all goodgood fun but they hardhard too. I tired. Head hurt. It slee-ping time or it more test time?"

"I think it is sleeping time" Deress decided, looking outside "I will check to make sure the young ones have done their chores – some of them might stay awake for an arn or two, but most of them will be sleeping as well. One of the guest rooms will be made available for you and your mother and father, Amara" before asking Sorfil "Do you need accomodation as well, Sorfil?"

"Thank you, but no" Sorfil replied, shaking his head "I know the route back to where I live accurately enough to find my way even in this light. I will likely come to check on Amara's progress at some point tomorrow if duties allow, but that'll be all unless you need me for something".

Once Sorfil had left, Deress explained how general households operated without the technology both Caseya and Trannak were familiar with – Amara, of course, listened and was ecstatic that she woule be able to get clean by going in the river.

"THAT 'MAZING!" Amara shrieked, clapping "THERE LOTS GOODGOOD STUFF HA-PPEN TO 'MARA NOW I HERE! MORE GOODGOOD STUFF TO-MO-ROW, I SURE!"

Amara slept some time later than both her parents, so when she was eventually woken up she saw both Caseya and Trannak looking down at her.

"Goodee..." she said, only a little tired "It new test time, mama? There more stuff for your 'Mara to do?"

"We are going to the river" Trannak told her "Deress, your new blue Delvian friend, said that the young ones would be leaving for the river soon and we could come as well".

"New stuff for 'Mara, papa?" Amara asked again, to which Trannak smiled and rumbled before telling her "There might be, Amara – for now, we should be ready to go with our new friends. We will all be getting clean in the river... and if you are good, Amara, then we might show you about _swimming_. How to move around in water".

Amara's loud shriek of excitement was heard by most people close by and her burst of excitement was felt by people slightly further away as well – she collected all her clothes and bounced up and down on the bed impatiently until all three of them were dressed and ready to go outside.

"WE HERE!" Amara called happily, clapping " 'MARA HERE AN' MAMA AN' PAPA HERE TOO! IT RI-VER TIME?"

The older children laughed while Deress eventually managed to calm Amara down enough to tell her "We are going to the river now, yes. See how almost everyone has things to carry? I will be teaching them how to set up a basic campsite... we have a few tents, some other things as well, and we will make camp beside the river before we wash and swim".

"That lots fun, De-ress friend" Amara replied, nodding "I do that 'fore with friends an' papa make sure his 'Mara know where all bits of tent go"

"Our tents are not quite like yours..." Deress replied with a smile "but if your parents let you help us with them, listen to your parents so they can tell you what to carry and who to give it to".

"I do that, De-ress friend" Amara replied "I be all good so papa teach his 'Mara 'bout swi-mings. That sound lots fun".

Amara skipped and sang for all the short journey to the part of the riverbank Deress had chosen – when she wasn't looking at a tree or grass or an interesting footprint and asking about them all. Amara was very interested to hear that some animals were kept to do work and some could be eaten for food and asked about all of them.

"Might see a brine or two on the way back, Amara" Mella told her, dumping her bag on the grass and getting a mild reprimand for it "Some villagers eat 'em... but just about everyone rides them. Lots quicker than walking an' you can carry stuff with you too".

Nirrin whispered to Amara briefly before grinning, and Amara shrieked and clapped again before calling "That 'mazing, Ni-rin friend! You got bry-nee friend who _yours_?! I see?"

"When we go back" Nirrin replied "She likes Jash an' I... and it's about time I took her out hunting so she gets something to eat".

"Bring back something for the rest of us if you can, Nirrin" Deress reminded the young Interion "You need more practice and the others need practice preparing it afterwards as well" after which he got everyone started putting the tents up and doing the other duties for making camp.

"They don't use the same kind of tent we have on our home ship, Amara" Caseya told Amara as the pair of them watched "but see how everyone still needs to know how to put all the pieces together and to know which bags they came from?"

"Tent bits from bags..." Amara murmured, scratching her chin in thought before pointing and adding "Stuff go on top so people in tent all warm an' good, mama" as she saw a number of the young ones finish assembling one tent and secure the outer sheet with pegs and ropes. Caseya explained what the ropes and pegs were for, which got amazed coos and soft rumbling back from Amara.

Amara was even more amazed when Deress got everyone to wash their clothes in the river.

"Chores first, fun afterwards – including you, Mella!" Deress called "Jash... if you could make sure the clothes get a little help drying off, since you're our only pyrokinetic at the moment... everyone else, get yourselves properly washed in the river. We DID remember to bring cleanser with us, didn't we?"

Once that minor problem was sorted out, all went well – the young mentalists did, of course, end up playing around just as much as actually getting clean, if not more so, but Amara found all this endlessly amazing to watch as well.

"We should go in the river as well" Trannak told her as he laid out his uniform and weapons – Deress saw those and moved over to sit beside them "It would be good for you to go in a real river, Amara. It might be a little cold... I don't know if you are like Kalish people or like Scarran people with this kind of thing. Scarrans don't always handle cold well".

"It nice!" Amara called once she was ready, and went in with Caseya "It not cold, papa, but it not hot. Your 'Mara like it" before she looked around at the others and laughed.

"Your friends are having fun as they get clean, Amara" Caseya agreed, grinning, before going back for some of the cleanser – Amara shrieked and wriggled and laughed as Caseya saw to it she was cleaned and washed – before settling to cooing in amazement as Trannak started to swim a bit where she could see.

After a few momens, Amara tried mimicing his arm and leg movements – Trannak saw that and smiled, telling her "Just like me, Amara – your mama will hold you up...".

By then most of the young ones were gathered around and watching – Amara loved that, projecting happiness at them watching her as well as happiness about being in the river. Just as she was starting to tire, she saw something move and called "Moo-vings! What that?"

"That's a fish, Amara" Franer told her "Sometimes we catch some to eat when we come here – not this time, though. No fishing stuff".

"Fish, mama an' papa..." Amara called, turning to watch again as she was carried out of the river "Fish for eating" before looking up at Caseya and asking "Fish go in treel, mama? Same fish here?"  
"Not the same fish" Caseya told her, wrapping her in a small fur towel "It is possible to make treel out of almost any kind of fish, Amara, but it will taste different if you make it with different fish".

Amara thought about that for a few microts, then tried to poke at the towel she was wrapped in and giggling –then cooing softly as she saw Deress swimming slowly in the river as well.

"De-ress goodgood at swi-ming, mama..." Amara said, nodding "I learn an' I be goodgood as De-ress one day, mama" – she was even more amazed when Deress dived down and swam underwater, asking anyone and everyone in earshot about that and how she might learn to do it.

"Learn to swim on top of the water first" Trannak reminded her with a smile and a rumble "then we can teach you swimming under like that. Perhaps your friend whisper Scarran might teach you?"

"He like his friend 'Mara lots" Amara agreed, rumbling back to her adoptive father "He teach me too, that what I think".

* * *

"Status, Lirak?" Rulok asked as he walked onto the Switchblade's bridge.

"Just out of the Chena'ia system" Lirak replied "One brief hail from system control... mostly just telling us where a couple of bulk freighters were so we wouldn't hit anything. Whoever's on duty today knows the kind of people who usually fly Switchblades and decided to leave us well alone".

"Good" Rulok decided "There'll be problems enough to deal with the closer we get to Kalian. Besides if there's bulk freighters coming an' going here it likely means there's resupply flights for a battlegroup around, maybe prefabricated sections going to other spacedocks – both of which we'd be better off avoiding".

"Agreed" Lirak said "Both Scimitars and the Scorpions are good to go on a microt's notice... let's hope we won't need the Scorpions, but they're certified in case we do".

"Shellek say anything about general maintenance?" Rulok asked next, but Lirak shook his head and replied "Not a thing – to be honest I think all of that was taken care of before we left. I'll get everyone checking everything before we get within two systems' distance of Kalian, then we can go flank speed if we need to, without worrying about the details".

"Which just leaves the flight deck and the Strykers" Rulok finished, to which Lirak replied "Heading that way right now".

* * *

"More test for 'Mara?" Amara asked Deress as soon as everyone got back to the dormitory and packed away the gear under Deress' watchful eye "Want more test thing! They all fun! 'Mara want to know what new stuff I do!"

Deress smiled and lifted her gently out of Caseya's arms, just looking at her and smiling for several microts, before bringing her back to his shoulder and telling her "We should sit inside, Amara – where the chairs are. Or we could sit in the big room where we cook meat – there is a big fire there, and if Nirrin comes back with a meat animal soon we might get to see it put on the fire to cook for our evening meal".

When they arrived in the kitchen, Amara loved the firepit even though it wasn't lit – but Deress smiled and called for young ones to bring in wood from the piles outside.

"We will not light it now" Deress reminded them "Nirrin has not returned from his hunting expedition to feed his brine, for one thing – and as you know by now, I do not like being this close to a fire, even less so one of this magnitude. If Nirrin brings back anything worth eating we will light it – after everyone has done their part in preparing it. For now, you should head back to Jerella and your lessons".

Deress gave Amara many lessons that afternoon as well, working her surprisingly hard to test her abilities and extend her range – but mostly to help her focus her mind enough to send to one person only and not the whole neighbourhood.

"Lots fun..." Amara said tiredly, some time later.

"Do you want to stop, Amara?" Caseya asked with concern "You look very tired...".

"Your 'Mara do more, mama" Amara replied insistently, nodding "Your 'Mara do more _now_ , mama. I learn an' I do good an' then I help friends lots, mama an' papa. I do more _now_ ".

"I will not overextend her" Deress assured both Caseya and Trannak "It is good to have a student so eager to learn... but she is surprisingly strong, despite her lack of cycles, so with your permission I will test her more. For a little while, at least".

"Test Amara more" Trannak replied "Train her. There's no way to find out what she can do unless she tries, and anyone even a little Scarran needs extended and hard training to develope their mental and physical stamina, if nothing else. Both my wife and I will volunteer if you need to test her sending range or clarity, of course".

Deress nodded, giving Amara a number of other tests until she pointed her treblin hand out towards a window and said "Think that Ni-rin. Not know if it ree-ly him, but 'Mara think it is. Saw Ni-rin at ri-ver. Ni-rin on bry-nee. Smell meat".

"Meat, you say?" Deress replied, smiling - Amara thought he didn't believe her so she nodded and said "I smell it, nice De-ress friend! Smell it goodgood! You ask papa!"

"If Amara smells meat, then meat comes" Trannak replied when Deress asked him about it "Her mother can do that as well, but not me – I will not tell you why right now, I would need clearance from our commander before I did that".

"Some of the young ones can extend their senses like that" Deress added "I can as well if I want to. I will take Amara's word for it that meat is coming" before he smiled and asked Amara "Amara... I have a special test for you if you are not too tired...".

"I not slee-ping..." she replied, looking up from his arms and smiling "What next test thing?"

"Can you talk to Jash in her head..." Deress suggested "... and tell her that Nirrin is coming back... without letting anyone else hear?"

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, clapping "New test for 'Mara!" before telling Caseya "Nice De-ress teach your 'Mara stuff 'bout that 'fore, mama – now I talk to Jash an' do it! That all 'mazing!"

Amra managed to keep focussed on Jash and her only – but her excitement at doing so made her lose control of her mental volume, which knocked Jash out of her chair.

 _~((sadness, sorrow, concern for Jash's health))~_ came to Jash's mind from Amara at a much more controlled volume and made her smile.

 _~Safe ((surprise))~_ Jash replied, feeling relief and happiness in return before Amara added _~Ni-rin come. Meat come~_

 _Very strong indeed_ Deress decided, making sure to keep his mental shield up _So excitable and willing to learn... but so Scarran and driven as well. Even now I can tell Amara will keep subjecting herself to more and more tests unless I or her parents insist that she stops._

"We will wait outside for Nirrin" Deress told Amara as Jash came "We will help him bring this meat animal you said you smelled under cover but outside – where the roof of this building hangs over the walkway outside the kitchen. Nirrin and Jash and the others can prepare it there. If your papa knows how, perhaps he might help – the young ones will like that, I think".

"You teach new friends, papa..." Amara told Trannak happily "They like that, I sure. You know stuff 'bout this, papa?"

"Not as much as your friend the whisper Scarran, Amara" Trannak replied "But I had to do testing on this kind of thing a long time ago, before I met your mama – everyone who wore the same special clothes as I did was tested on it, Amara".

 _Extreme survival testing_ Caseya knew _Scarrans test their own even more than they test species under their control. They would not stop the testing unless we were transferred from duty, we passed the test, or doctors intervened._

Amara watched as Trannak led the young ones through gutting the meat animal and preparing it – he worked every young mentalist hard, but Caseya was pleased to see he stressed teamwork over individual efforts. Every so often one or more would stop to clean and sharpen knives, or to head inside to some part of the kitchen with sliced meat or other useful parts of the animal – Nirrin's brine had collapsed in a lump on the grass, watching her master but showing no inclination to move until she saw Amara staring at her.

" _Look_ , mama..." Amara cooed softly, pointing at Nirrin's brine "Bigbig animal come! It nice? It safe for your 'Mara?"

" _She..._ " Nirrin said, correcting Amara "...is very friendly. She probably saw you looking at her – and since her sense of smell is good, she can tell your scent is new and one she doesn't know. That's why she's coming – because you're new to her, and since I'm here as well, she wants to know you're safe for me to be with".

Trannak rested his hand on the grip of his pistol anyway, but said "If your animal is safe for Amara to be around, I will trust your word for now... but be careful" to Nirrin.

"I will watch as well" Deress added, before telling the others "You will all watch! Amara and her parents are our _guests_ , which means we are _all_ responsible for them... but it will be interesting to see Amara's response as well" and putting Amara gently down on the ground, where she ran over to Nirrin and took hold of his hammond hand.

Nirrin's brine padded over to her master and prodded him gently with her nose, rumbling and growling a little – Amara smiled at that and rumbled back to her, which got her turning her large head to face Amara and poking her experimentally.

"Stroke her fur very gently..." Nirrin urged, holding her hand and demonstrating "Like that, Amara... like that. My brine is very friendly but she does not know you and does not know if you like me".

"You my new friend, Ni-rin" Amara replied immediately "Jash my new friend too. All new friends here" before reaching her small hand up to stroke the top of the brine's head. Nirrin's brine settled to the ground slowly, resting her head on the ground and watching curiously as Amara stroked her and fussed over her – even Deress looked amazed when Amara said "Bry-nee all nice to 'Mara..." and sat down before resting against the brine's fur, rumbling very softly while the brine watched her with some interest.

* * *

" _A short report only... in my case, at least..."_

 _A few laughs followed at that – some of the reports had been more long and lengthly than anyone really liked._

" _Confirmation of the presence of the Scarrans in black on Talzenadar IV...the ones present at the nullification of site 15..."_

" _...and...?"_

" _Preliminary ident of the female of our people suspected of being present in the cells at site 15 at Talzenadar IV as well".  
"Does the operative reporting have any idea why she is there?"_

" _That operative was not the same one as the one who reported the presence of the Scarrans in black before. They knew enough to know the woman was an item of interest, and thus passed the sighting on when their report was delivered. They did not ask why she was an item of interest and I did not explain"._

" _There is a high probability that she was rescued by the Scarrans in black and brought there, I think. Why this was done is not a concern at this stage – it is enough that we know that she was brought there. Either the Scarrans in black or the one that commands them considers our people to be people worth assisting – we need to understand why this is the case, though whether we find out or not we should also investigate any possibility of finding out if they can be persuaded to assist our people in any way if needed. Perh-"_

" _Time to leave!"_

" _Why n-"_

" _Two Scorpions. I am NOT going to get close enough to identify which agency owns them! Best we leave before their commanders tell us themselves!"_


	8. Chapter 8

"You have been overextending yourself in training _again_ , Captain..." Koronna told Captain Lazarus firmly but with grudging admiration "I know you want to inspire your troops by your own example... but you cannot do that from a bed in sick bay. We _know_ you are not a Scarran, and we can also tell you do very well for someone of your body type as well...".

"A more polite way of saying I'm getting old..." Lazarus groused, lowering himself as carefully as he could onto a bench in the workout room "...than I heard back on Earth, K...".

"You are not _that_ old" Koronna told him gently but firmly "Even under your old hoo-man rules, compulsory retirement would not be effective until you were ten cycles older than you are at this time, Captain".

"True enough" Lazarus replied, leaning against her when she came to stand beside him "But in special forces the lifespan ain't so long. I could fly planes, alright... but not do some of the other stuff. I'd be back in the regular Air Force flying bombers or trash haulers an' catching all kinds of dren of the young idiots who think they know it all when they've only been out of flight training a few monen...".

Koronna translated all of that into situations she knew before smiling briefly, hugging Lazarus for maybe a half-momen, and telling him "While we are concerned for your welfare... Scarrans respect their older serving soldiers and officers more than, for the most part, you humans did. Look at Lirak, Captain! He is over 120 cycles old and has been in uniform of one kind or another for over 100 of those cycles – no one tells him to slow down because he's getting old, do they?"

Lazarus laughed at the image presented to him even though he was also surprised at Lirak's age, then winced as one or more of his training injuries made themselves known again.

"I will see if this training room has one of those spa rooms in it" Koronna decided, coming up with an idea that was both useful and appealing to her "Many of them do. If it does, I will make it ready and call you". Lazarus just nodded and laid back down on the bench again, groaning a little and wincing slightly when he tried moving his legs.

Koronna found one after a momen or two, nodding happily as she saw the spa inside – _good_ she decided _I can relax, my Anton can recover... and perhaps he will recover enough to let me help him how I want to help him. I know he has concerns and worries... but I must show him he can trust me by doing the same for him_.

She smiled as the hot water filled the spa, adding some mild medicated salts and cleansing liquid to help soothe both of them after training, before undressing and climbing in – she rumbled happily as she relaxed in the water before she realised Lazarus still didn't know where she was, so she shouted "OVER HERE, ANTON! FOLLOW MY VOICE! I HAVE FOUND WHAT WE NEED AND THE WATER IS HOT – SO COME HERE AND GET IN BEFORE IT COOLS!"

Koronna heard his small scream as he stood to his feet, followed by the subvocal muttering and grumbling as he walked to the spa – _his voice is growing clearer and slightly louder_ Koronna could tell _He has found me and is coming_.

Koronna made sure she was facing at least mostly away from the door – though Lazarus could still only see her head and shoulders when he entered. She listened to Lazarus wince a little as he tried to undress – then smiled as she heard him climb in, though she worried when he lost his footing and made a big splash falling the rest of the way.

"Crap, that's hot..." he hissed, reaching for something to hold – Koronna took his hand and shoulder before guiding him to the rim of the spa shaped for seating before telling him "It is the normal temperature for Scarrans, Anton... it may well be hot for humans but it won't hurt you, and I suspect the heat will relax your muscles and do you good. Now stay there, I have some remedial oil to rub onto your strained muscles... if I can remember which side of the spa I put it...".

While Koronna reached over to grab the oil, Lazarus moved to the middle of the spa where he was covered just below his neck even when standing up.

"It's hot..." he hissed "...but you're right, it's doing me good. I think".

"Good, Anton" Koronna replied, smiling "Back up a little, toward the rim of the spa – I can't apply the oil if you're underwater...".

Lazarus backed up very carefully, until Koronna's treblin hand rested gently on his shoulder and her voice said "Just there, Anton...stand still..."

"This oil is formulated for Scarrans..." Koronna warned, almost as an afterthought "...so your muscles might become a bit _too_ relaxed...".

"Just lift me out if that happens" Lazarus replied wearily "and lay me out to dry somewhere...". Koronna smiled at that, knowing she could do so easily, before starting to rub the oil in – she moved slowly, rubbing the oil in and hearing Lazarus relax and murmur as it took effect. Lazarus sat on the edge of the spa while Koronna rubbed oil on his legs, his eyes almost closing as the oil did its job – her hands moved up around his chest and back again, her voice going from a soft murmur to a surprisingly deep rumbling and her hands moving from remedial treatment to a caress.

"K?" Lazarus asked in surprise, before Koronna massaged his legs muscles a little more – after which they gave way and he fell back into the spa. Koronna lifted him up and set him on his feet, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and rumbling softly – Lazarus was more than a little surprised at that, but he didn't move and just moved his hands to lay on top of Koronna's.

"Good, my Anton..." she murmured, rumbling softly over his hammond shoulder "Just stay there for a while... let me hold you and comfort you and soothe you...".

"You really...?" he stuttered, not able to think entirely coherently with Koronna leaning against him and holding him "You...err...sure...err...why...err... oh hell, you actually trust me this much, K?"

Koronna was surprised at the words he used, but smiled and turned him around before wrapping her arms around him again and holding him as close as she could before giving him a long slow kiss and replying " _Yes_ , my Anton – yes, I do. Over and above our work. Over and above what is needed as members of this unit. I trust you and I love you, my Anton – I know you have had difficulties in the past, you have told me about these and I have helped you with one of them before on Earth myself" before bowing her head slightly and briefly and saying "I did talk to both Jane and Liz at various times, my Anton...Jane enlightened me a little about how humans in these kind of situations, while Liz encouraged me greatly both in myself and in relating to you on a personal level. She approves of my pursuit of you, though she does think you would be surprised – and you are, I think. Pleased as well, but surprised".

"Yes to both, K..." Lazarus replied, trying to get his brain in gear and not noticing his hands slipped down over Koronna's eema – when he did notice and try to move them, Koronna smiled, kissed him more longingly, and told him "Leave them where they are, my Anton... I do not mind in the slightest, if that's what's worrying you".

 _Koronna actually loves me_ Lazarus realised _I know we get along well... and I do like her a lot... but I sure didn't think I'd made this much of an impression with her! She doesn't seem to mind about my past, she's_ already _checked me out with both Jane and Liz...that's better treatment than I got off my ex and Koronna's not even the same species, though for one reason or another that whole situation's never even reared its head until now..._

Koronna moved her hands a little more, smiled and rumbled – Lazarus moved his hands up along her back without even thinking much until he heard her rumble quite loudly and tighten her grip on him.

"Thank you, my love..." she told him softly "You hold me in just the right way to help me feel needed and wanted and happy...".

"That's the first time a lady's called me that for quite a number of cycles, K..." Lazarus admitted, before taking a chance and kissing her – Koronna smiled, rumbled, then took his head in her hands before kissing him long and deeply, then lifting him up and carrying him out of the spa before telling him "The water is getting cold, my Anton... we should finish this somewhere warmer..."

* * *

"There been _lots_ men-tal test things for your 'Mara, mama..." Amara sighed, clearly exhausted "It been lots fun. Your 'Mara now _talk_ _in heads_ a bit, mama... not lots goodgood at it yet, mama... I prac-tiss with you an' papa an' friends on big home ship... I tired, mama...".

"Thank you so much for the tutoring, Deress" Caseya told the blue-skinned Delvian, bowing slightly "Amara needed the structured learning and we could not give her what she needed with this... _these_... new skills".

"Bring her back every few weeken, if you can" Deress suggested "Perhaps every monen to six weeken or so... and I will test her again to see how she improves and to see if she can be taught new things. Test her as much as you can do on what she has already learned – I know she loves you and her father very much, so perhaps both of you can help her extend the range at which she can mindtalk with people".

"She has so many friends on our ship, Deress" Caseya replied, smiling and stroking Amara's brow-ridges "and I am sure we can find many people to help train her skills. She will think of it not as a test, but as a fun task and a game, to learn to identify people by their thoughts when she mindtalks to them".

"That's a good skill for her to learn" Sorfil added, standing by the lounge room wall "The quicker she learns to get a clear ident from a caller, the more help she can be in... emergencies".

"That sound fun..." Amara whispered, opening one eye "When I goodgood at head tal-kings I tell who there when they call me an' when I not see them?"

"Just so" Deress replied, smiling "But we will learn about that when you come back next time. You have become so much better than you were when you started, Amara... and you have even learned a new thing, learned to talk in people's heads like you do on a comm! There is more for you to learn about that as well, of course... but you can learn about that another time. Time for you and your mother and father to return to your home and your friends".

"You all my friends too, De-ress" Amara insisted, opening both eyes and sitting up "You my friend an' Je-rella my friend an' Me-lla my friend an' Jash an' Ni-rin an' Fray-ner an' all other people here!" before projecting a weak burst of excitement and friendship through the whole building.

"We will see our new friends here again, Amara" Trannak told her as they walked outside "We will come back here at other times – so you can learn new things and so we can help our friends in the forest as well. We are going back there now, Amara – our Stryker is there, and they might have messages or other things for us to take to your friend the big funny man".

"I'll see when we get there, Captain" Sorfil said, catching up "I'm hypersense-capable, in case you're wondering, so I _did_ hear everything you said... I'll check if there's messages or other news to be forwarded to the War Commander once I get back to the hyperwave controls again" before he looked at Amara and asked "Your narl going to be OK walking out here when she's tired like that?"

"Like walking on feets lots" Amara told Sorfil once her feet touched the ground "It fun. Papa tell me 'bout mud an' grass an' trees an' tiny stuff that crawl an' fly an' be sneaky. You tell me bit 'bout them too".

"I did" Sorfil confirmed for her "Forests are, as you seem to think, a lot of fun – but we need to be careful in them".

"I learn more 'bout fo-rists when I come back?" Amara asked hopefully, and she smiled when Sorfil nodded and said "I'm sure you will – I'll try and find other things about mentalism to teach you too, an' we'll see if I can teach you something that'll surprise that Delvian..." before letting out a short rumbling laugh.

Amara didn't sing much once they reached the forest itself, but she did look around and ask a lot of questions – Sorfil answered most of them, and Amara was amazed to hear even little things about the flora and fauna around her. She even pointed to footprints she saw – Sorfil smiled and told her the ones that were animal prints, and more clearly identified the few that were from him or the others in the outpost.

"Prin-tings from boots" Amara said, getting a nod from Sorfil "Not feets. Feets in boots, like with your friend 'Mara, so feets not got mud on" before she asked Sorfil "Your feets bigger than papa feets?"

"Probably" Trannak explained "Sorfil is larger than I am, in addition to which he is a low-caste Scarran – and they often have bigger feet". Amara watched, fascinated, as the two men place their feet beside each other so Amara could compare them – she clapped and said "Sor-fil men-tal feets bigger, papa" which made everyone laugh.

A lump on the ground turned to face them a little later – when Amara saw it, she pointed it out to Sorfil, who nodded and said "It is a vision device from inside the outpost, Amara – it is called a 'periscope' and means we can see outside without cameras. I will mindtalk to those inside, so they can open the door for us. Listen in if you can, but do not talk".

Amara did just that, cooing in amazement and telling Caseya and Trannak what she heard – after which the door slid open.

"Inside!" Sorfil urged them all "There may not be much of a Hierarchy presence on Riaanond, but we still get adventuring parties as well as villagers coming past – and the less they see, the better!"

Amara leaped down from Caseya's arms and ran inside as fast as she could, laughing when she saw the others working inside and calling out to them.

Trannak shut the door and sealed it again when he entered, calling "All OK!" – Deaken smiled and told him "We usually just call 'Locked and sealed', sir... but we know what you mean anyway...".

Sorfil strode over to the periscope, looked around to check for any people in the vicinity, after which he called for Amara to come.

"Amara seemed interested in our periscope" he announced "...so, since she has done well, she can look outside through it before you return to the War Commander".

Amara ran over and climbed up Sorfil's body before hugging him and looking through the eyepiece when she was told to – she cooed happily and promptly told everyone what she could see, some of which one or two of the others brought up on screens to see for themselves. Most of this was animals or trees, but some distance off there was a hunting party from a different village – Amara listened as Sorfil reported this to Deress, and he identified the people as being from the main village to their south.

"It good I found new friends..." Amara told everyone "... but it time for me an' mama an' papa to go back to big home ship an' see oth-er friends. We tell them goodgood stuff 'bout you an' then we see if some come with us next time".

"We will see if we can send you more supplies" Trannak clarified "Even if my wife does not do the flying herself, we can fly here in a larger craft – or multiple smaller ones – to bring you other things if we have spares that you need".

"Any such supplies will be more than welcome, sir" Deaken replied, nodding "We have our own ways and means... but these aren't always cheap. But enough about our logistics issues... we should see you safely on your way back to the War Commander".

Amara climbed up on Deaken's back and looked over his shoulder as they walked down to the hangar, much to his interest and everyone else's amusement – he stayed for a momen or two while Amara stroked his ridges and gave him a hug before returning to the operations room.

Amara rumbled happily when Trannak praised her for being nice to Deaken and the others, telling him "They my new friends, papa, an' they nice to your 'Mara".

"In the Stryker, Amara" Trannak replied, opening the hatch "Up the ladder... but wait by the bridge door. Do not go in before your mama and I get there".

Amara did just that, running up the wall to the upper deck – when Trannak had sealed the hatch shut again, he and Caseya went up the ladder and saw Amara sitting on the wall beside the door handle grinning at them. Caseya swept her into her arms, laughing as Amara shrieked and hugged her, before telling her "You have so many good new things to tell your friends when we get back home, do you not? Who will you talk to first?"

" 'Mara not know, mama!" came her excited reply "It a bigbig sur-pry-see, mama!"

Amara climbed into her harness, after which she watched Caseya fasten her webbing over the pair of them before calling that out to Trannak – he smiled and nodded before calling "All OK..." quietly, after which he commed Deaken for takeoff clearance.

"This will be a little different, love" Trannak told Caseya as she powered up the Stryker "Since this is a hidden installation, the doors will only stay open a short time – I expect we should begin flying towards them, and whoever is on flight control duty will open the doors for us".

Caseya seemed a little wary of that but did as Trannak asked, trying not to make the Stryker wobble too much – she smiled in relief when the doors did open as Trannak said they would, and the flight stabilised soon after she flew out of the hangar.

"Doors shut now, mama..." Amara said, watching a display "I see it on scree-nee, mama..."

"Good girl..." Caseya told her "Now we go...?"

"Up, mama" Amara replied immediately "We go up to _space_ where it all black an' then papa tell aw-to-py-lot.. that it... that bigbig word... where home ship is, then we go have slee-pings, mama, after papa eat".

"We can sleep first, Amara" Trannak corrected her "I will eat when we wake up".

* * *

" _Commandant Grayza, Captain Tayyem!"_

" _At ease..." Captain Tayyem replied, and once the messenger had assumed the proper stance he nodded and took the message._

" _A brief but nonetheless useful report, I think..." the Captain decided "even though it does not tell us anything I would have liked to hear!"_

 _Grayza nodded and held out her hand for the small dataslate – when it was passed over, she flicked through the report, murmuring at some things and grumbling at others and even – to the Captain's surprise – taking a few notes on a small pad._

" _These Irregulars..." she told the Captain once the messenger had been dismissed "...for all that they seem to be neutral and working purely for money... appear to be composed primarily of SCARRANS!"_

" _Why there are other species present in the membership, then..." Captain Tayyem replied "...I don't know. Scarrans usually keep a few Kalish around to do their grot's work for them, yes – but beyond that I know nothing about them, Scarran politics wasn't my area of study in the training academy"._

" _There are often Charrids around them..." Grayza replied distastefully "I've seen this before. Not, on average, clever thinkers – but very persistent and they do what they're told as long as the money keeps coming. The report mentions, and quite distinctly so, that outside the mercenary camp on Market Street and the Scarran embassy Charrids are rarely seen at all – let alone in numbers"._

 _Grayza looked over the report again, also making quite a number of queries from the carrier's main archives, before grumbling and saying "It appears these 'Irregulars' are a special unit with restricted membership, then. Instruct our embassy at Talzenadar IV to continue watching their personnel but not to put themselves in danger doing so. I will have to contact Strategic Command and request any and all further information we have on them. We're missing something"._

 _Once Captain Tayyem was composing the message at the comm desk, Grayza turned her chair around to face the front window before calling "Increase speed to one half... come about to two five four mark zero five one... all battlegroup to follow..."_

* * *

"Yes, Commander..." Nrakal said, in the sick bay.

"All of it?" Harrigan asked hopefully.

"I believe so, Commander" Nrakal replied "Whoever actually made these archives was very meticulous and obviously considered properly organising their notes of paramount importance – once I actually managed to break the encryption, finding out what we had was much less of a problem".

"So what've we got, then?" Harrigan prompted "Ol' Harnak walked on the wall like Kalish do, I saw it – he had some kinda gun on his shoulder an' them quiet darts, sorta like spring-crossbows, in his arms...".

"The archive here suggests a number of major breakthroughs were made in the application of a cloaking shield to living subjects" Nrakal added, pointing to several places in the archive "Is this true? Did the subject identified as Harnak show this ability?"

"He had it, alright" Harrigan replied "Could see through it when I was close, but he had it an' it worked".

Nrakal's treblin eyebrow raised a little and briefly when Harrigan mentioned seeing through the cloak, after which he asked a number of questions and made notes before nodding.

"I have, I think..." Nrakal eventually told Harrigan "... enough solid data to consider applying the weapons and the cloak to a volunteer subject, Commander. Not the Kalish ability, not yet – I would think applying such a thing to a non-Kalish would cause mental failure as the subject's mind rebels against being told to do something so totally _different_ to what it has known so far, but since Harnak himself managed it then perhaps we may yet find a suitable subject at some later date...".

* * *

Caseya smiled as she flew the Stryker back inside the welcome sight of the _Cry Havoc_ 's hammond side flight deck and landed slowly and carefully. A small number of Bloodstars were there, along with the few members of Tactical Command not out with Rulok, and they waited until Trannak emerged with Caseya and Amara before coming to greet them.

Amara leapt from Caseya's arms to Rekketh's to give him a hug – he laughed and tickled her, getting loud laughter and claps back in return before she asked several times what they were doing.

"Checking Strykers, Amara" Rekketh told her "Sturk knows more about that stuff, so he's been telling us an' making us all do it again an' again until he thinks we got it right".

" 'Mara learn new stuff too, Re-keth friend" Amara told Rekketh happily, nodding "I learn new men-tal stuff which all fun. Your small friend 'Mara now _talk in heads_ , Re-keth friend! I do that to one friend at time, Re-keth".

"Show me, Amara" he replied immediately, grinning "Prove it! It's good to hear you know new stuff too... but I want to see you do it!"

Caseya worried about Amara being called on to show her abilities so soon, but Trannak rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered "Rekketh is being typically Scarran, Caseya – he is pleased Amara does well, but wants concrete evidence she can do what she says she can. The best evidence of that kind is, to him, being on the receiving end of such abilities".

Trannak gave Amara a slightly edited version of this, and she clapped before telling Rekketh _~Heeheehee! ((excitement)) This me talking in your head, Re-keth friend – it your small friend 'Mara!~_

Rekketh grinned and tickled Amara a bit, then moved back a hundred metras before calling "Again, Amara!"

"Test for 'Mara!" Amara called happily, clapping – before doing exactly as she was asked again and again until she could barely see Rekketh at all.

"Goodee!" Amara almost shouted "That lots fun, nice Re-keth friend!" before hugging him and rumbling loudly.

"Sounded a bit faint at the end there" Rekketh told Caseya and Trannak "but it was still clear enough to understand. No interference or anything" before passing Amara back again. Sturk grinned and tickled Amara a bit when she mindtalked to him a bit, and everyone heard Amara's shriek of excitement and the burst of love and happiness she broadcast afterwards.

"Off to see your friend the big funny man, I think" Trannak said "He would like to know about you being able to talk in people's heads, Amara, even if he can't hear it himself because of his special things".

"He tell me 'bout that 'fore, papa" Amara replied "He say nice doctor make it like that so people who do that stuff but not nice like his friend 'Mara not do it an' he then all safe. I give him nice hugs an' cudd-lees so he know I like him lots, papa".

Trannak called over the comm to see where Harrigan was – since he was still in the sick bay, Trannak agreed to bring his small family there.

"YAAAY!" Amara called, clapping "IT BIG FUNNY MAN _AN'_ NICE DOCTOR! THAT 'MAZING!"

"Hello again, little miss!" Harrigan replied, grinning – and laughing when Amara ran across the sick bay floor before jumping up into his arms "Been having fun? Can you tell your friend the big funny man about it, hmm?"

"I tell you all of it, big funny man friend!" Amara replied immediately, nodding – and promptly told Harrigan and Nrakal, over the next half arn, everything she had done at Riaanond and everything she had learned about mentalism.

"Re-keth give his friend 'Mara nice test thing when we come back!" Amara added, clapping and bouncing excitedly in Harrigan's arms "He move back an' back an' back an' I talk in his head till I nee-ly not see him but still talk in his head, big funny man!"

Amara saw Nrakal taking notes and asked him about it – she happily told him anything and everything he wanted to know, watching him type it into the terminal close by and clapping and shrieking when he let her press the button to send it to the main archive.

Harrigan whispered to Nrakal briefly before leaving, after which Nrakal asked Amara "I would like to see if you can mindtalk to _me_ , Amara – I know you know me well, but I would like to see if you can do it. Picture me in your mind when I call out to you, then try to mindtalk" before walking across the sick bay and standing out of her sight.

 _~Heeheehee! ((excitement, challenge))~_ Amara called to Nrakal _~ 'Mara still talk to you, nice doctor, even if I not see you!~_

When he came back again, he nodded and smiled before saying "You could still talk to me, Amara, even though you could not see me, because you know me well and can picture me in your mind. When you know someone well and can form a mental picture of them in your mind, you will not need to be able to see them to mindtalk with them. That is what my books tell me".

Amara explained what Deress told her about that, and Nrakal nodded and said "The Delvian is correct as far as I can tell – of course, he has considerable cycles of practical experience to draw on, while I just have my textbooks".

"You learn new stuff while I gone, nice doctor?" Amara asked " 'Mara tell you new stuff I learn... you learn new stuff too?"

"I did, as it happens" Nrakal replied, smiling as Amara clapped happily "I learned how to read the special things your friend the big funny man brought to me a long time ago, Amara. They are very interesting indeed, and are about – as you say – making people special".

" _There new special stuff in there?!"_ Amara shouted in amazed delight "You put it on friend, nice doctor? Which friend have it? I see you put it in?"

"There are new special things, yes" Nrakal confirmed "I don't know who will get them first. I am sure people will ask about it when they find out, Amara – our Commander will tell people he thinks will like it, and if they want it they will come and talk to me" before leaning closer to her and adding "When someone has these things added, Amara, it is not like it was with you – you had them when you were tiny and new because your mother has them. A person wanting special things comes here to me, Amara... and I put them in one of the big tanks, you can see them over _there_... and they go to sleep for a long time. While they sleep I put tiny special things into them and those things change their bodies so the special things you know about are there".

Amara cooed in amazed wonder, saying "I learn special new thing 'bout special people... that 'mazing..." before telling Nrakal "If new person go in tank I come an' see them when they there? They like it if 'Mara come an' see?"

"I think they will" Nrakal decided, nodding "I would ask before they went in it, Amara... but I think they would".

"They be all happy in tank while slee-ping" Amara agreed "Then they feel all good 'gain when they come out an' try new stuff".

"They will need to eat lots when they come out too" Nrakal said, smiling "People with new special things are hungry when they come out of a tank, Amara – so there will be food kept here for them".

* * *

"We passed the half way point, people" Rulok told his teams, on the quarters deck of the Switchblade "We're well inside Scarran space, but so far we've been off most of the major shipping lanes – that's going to have to change from hereon in, since there's always people going to and from Kalian in every possible direction".

"How are we for supplies?" Krynak asked "We got enough stuff? How about food?"

"There's a deep-cover dropsite not too far off from Kalian" Lirak replied "We'll grab whatever's useful from that – which means we'll need Shellek to get us past outer security first. We'll top off the stores for the Strykers as well, even though with our current plan we won't need them...".

Lirak rumbled his agreement, and since all of them knew Lirak's opinion about precautions like that no one said anything else.

"What about on the way back?" Novia asked "Should I preplot a speed-run course in case we have to go full flank an' patch people up at the same time?"

"Probably a good idea" Darrek replied "I do hope we won't have to perform any medical procedures while the ship's being fired on... but it's happened before and probably will again, so the better prepared we are the more likely we are to get out alive".

"Good, we're all sorted out then" Rulok decided "Do your exercises, eat when you need to, get plenty of sleep – once we're a day out we'll all be awake the entire time until we're well away from Kalian again with Caseya's family. That means from two days out there's to be either myself or Lirak on the bridge at all times".

* * *

"That is some seriously _amazing_ dren, little U!" Troll almost shouted in amazed excitement when he finally managed to wheedle details of what Nrakal had discovered out of Urana three days later.

"It's interesting, yes..." she replied, smiling slightly and rumbling in amusement at how her partner was reacting "I don't know I'd think it quite as amazing as you do... but it's definitely useful, that's for sure..."

"Not just useful, that's gonna be _fun_ " Troll replied, after which he grinned and kissed her happily and firmly before lecturing her at length about what he could use the new changes for if he managed to get them.

 _Troll has actually thought about this..._ Urana decided _That, or he's just naturally good at improvising. To be honest, it does sound more than a little interesting – the only annoying part is that at current levels of technology the armoured plating can't be applied to females of any species without threatening the ability of my body to adapt itself when bearing children, which means no cloaking shield as well_.

Troll mistook the look on her face for curious interest, so he grinned and said "Even if you don't want them dart things, little U, you could get more guns, or put the electric stuff there while keeping the gun on your shoulder, or-".

" _Enough_ , Troll..." Urana growled "You've convinced me to talk to Nrakal about it... even if it's only to shut you up...".

Troll grinned again, laughing happily for a half-momen or so before saying "I'm gonna go talk to Mr N myself right now, little U... Your momma prob'ly wants you in the kitchen or I'd bring you along too...I'll ask the doc 'bout stuff for you an' then we can go see him after Second Meal...".

"Just GO AND SEE HIM, then!" Urana shouted, growling a bit "You might as well do _something_ while you're off training... and since this is at least partly productive and may even stop you complaining about Karroch's training hurting you, I'll go along with it".

"Seriously, little U..." Troll said with a slight smile "All that new stuff would help you protect yourself... your momma too if it comes to that. Never know when you might need hidden guns".

Urana rumbled softly before hugging Troll lightly and telling him "Don't promise my admittance to the change program, mister... but ask doctor Nrakal about possibilities for me as well, Troll, since you've obviously thought enough about it to come up with practical and real reasons for me to have these things myself".

"You gotta admit it'd be good to get your name down in history as the first woman to get a full stage 2 treatment as well" Troll added, grinning again - Urana just laughed before adding "Not so much of a concern, really... but it will show that women in the unit have just as much of a chance as men. Caseya has this change and has proved healthy by all accounts... if she can do this, so can I".

"That's the way!" Troll replied happily "Don't you worry 'bout a thing, little U, your Troll man's on the case..." before Troll ran off for the nearest transit stop.

Kitchen duty was, as usual, fast-paced and without ceasing – which, right now, Urana was thankful for. She smiled as she made dishes she knew Troll liked best, and that made Moratha smile as well.

"You're doing well, dear daughter..." Moratha told her eldest daughter in encouragement "Especially since several of our usual kitchen staff are away with Rulok on their mission".

Urana told her mother about her discussion with Troll before arriving at the kitchen, and while Moratha was very surprised she also nodded and said "That strange human has actually made a number of good points, Urana... it won't benefit your medical work so much, but will help increase your survivability and your ability to support your squadmates. I don't know if Troll's headed over to doctor Nrakal now, although knowing him he probably has-"

"He _has_ , mother..." Urana replied, cutting her mother off a little "He's probably in the sick bay chattering on at Nrakal until he runs out of breath or the doctor gives in and gives him what he wants just to shut him up...".

"You know our senior doctor well enough, Urana..." Moratha said with a slight smile "I'd say the odds are about the same that Nrakal will try and convince Troll to submit to the program now as they are that Troll will try and get Nrakal to let him get the program before Third Meal".

Moratha and Urana both laughed at that, and even Leasa smiled and chuckled a little before they finished the final preparations for Second Meal – both of them grinned as Rekketh squeezed out from behind the meat preparation counter and ran over to his usual table and rested his head on it as he waitied for his usual tablemates to arrive. Most of the unit members still on-ship were there, so Rekketh's usual group were the last ones arriving apart from Troll and Nrakal. Troll had an even bigger grin on his face, which Urana decided meant he had managed to get agreement from Nrakal for him getting the change he wanted – she was surprised when he ran over to Harrigan and whispered in his ear for almost three momens, more so when Harrigan grinned and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Troll man all happy, mama" Amara said as she watched that "Your 'Mara not know why, Troll man next to big funny man so I not see in his head, but he look all happy an' he smy-ling lots. He learn new thing, mama?"

"He might have" Caseya replied "Or he might have asked your friend the big funny man if he could do something – if the big funny man said yes, Troll would be happy?"

"That right, mama" Amara replied, nodding "Your 'Mara watch him, mama, an' if I see why he happy I tell you". Caseya stroked Amara's brow-ridges until she smiled, closed her eyes, and rumbled softly – Trannak rumbled too, which made Amara smile even more.

"Anyone want anything special?" Liz asked from her place beside Hellbolt "Just to start with, mind you... I don't have the muscle to push half a dozen trolleys at once with everyone's stuff on them...".

Juroch went on ahead to get his usual Kalish opening foods, but everyone else at the table asked for something – Trannak smiled and said to Caseya "You do not have to go and get anything, my love... Liz does that because we are her friends".

Trannak used that chance to teach Amara a little about friendship, and rumbled when Amara looked up at him and said "I do stuff for friends too, papa... when I do more men-tal stuff I do lots for friends. Your 'Mara learn all men-tal stuff, papa, an' I do good so you an' mama happy". Trannak lifted her up for a hug just as Liz got back, so after Liz gave everyone their dishes she snapped a few pictures with a small imager from her pocket.

"Pictures of 'Mara..." Amara said, smiling "Goodee. Pictures of 'Mara go in ar-kyve for ev-ree-one, Liz friend?"

"I'll make sure they do, Amara" Liz replied, smiling back "since you asked so nicely".

"Pic-tures of 'Mara for ev-ree-one..." Amara told Trannak and Caseya "That goodgood. Like it if there pic-tures of me ev-ree-one see" before Caseya started feeding her little bits from Trannak's plate. Both of them smiled when Amara broadcast tiny bursts of happiness each time Caseya fed her something.

Neither of them knew what was going on when Amara asked "What ma-rry mean, mama an' papa? Troll man say he want to ma-rry auntie 'Rana, mama an' papa. He right there on knees, mama an' papa. He all ha-ppy, I not seen Troll man lots ha-ppy like that 'fore".

Caseya smiled and turned to see for herself – Urana had a stunned and amazed look on her face for just a few momens before she lifted Troll up off the floor and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Auntie 'Rana lots happy too, mama an' papa..." Amara said, clearly amazed "Troll man lots happy... grandma 'Ratha lots happy... Ka-rroch lots happy... it all 'mazing...".

"You're _crushing_ me, woman..." Troll wheezed "Say yes or say no... but can you please _put me down_ first?"

"Can you see that they are happy in their heads, Amara?" Trannak asked softly, and Amara smiled up at him before nodding and telling him "It easy, papa... I see it when I not look... see it with auntie 'Rana an' Troll man an' auntie Leasa an' grandma 'Ratha an' ee-ven un-cle Ka-rroch... they all lotslots ha-ppy...".

"Of _course_ I agree, you silly human..." Urana told Troll, smiling and still holding him tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Karroch was the first to congratulate the pair of them – even once all Urana's remaining family members had done so and other unit members were coming forward, Troll was still grinning like a maniac and Urana was still rumbling softly.

Trannak gave a very heavily-edited and child friendly explanation for Amara – she didn't entirely understand some of it, but she did shriek and clap when Caseya told her "Your auntie Urana and uncle Troll want to be like your mama and papa, Amara... that is what this means".

"If they do this the human way, Amara, there will be special words for them to say and a special meal afterwards" Trannak added "I saw this when the Commander and Talannah were married on Erp some cycles ago now. Do you think the special meal will be at Third Meal tonight?"

"Your 'Mara think that true, papa" Amara replied, nodding "They do special words at Third Meal too, papa?"

"They might" Caseya replied, smiling more "I do not know if that will be for everyone to see or just for family. I think Troll would want everyone to see, yes?"

"You right, mama!" Amara replied, clapping – after which she leapt off Caseya's lap and ran across to Urana, where she jumped up and down and hugged both Urana and Troll in excitement before telling them how she saw both of them were happy in their heads. Troll lifted her up and tickled her, getting loud and happy shrieks of laughter, before passing her to Urana – Amara, predictably enough, asked "You have small per-son? Mama an' papa live in same quar-ters an' they have their 'Mara! You have small per-son when you live in same quar-ters?"

"Small people will come when they are ready, Amara" Urana replied, smiling a little "It will be a good surprise for us all when they decide to come. I think we should tell you when one is on their way, Amara, since you are so happy about it". Troll whispered something else to her, which got Amara bouncing up and down excitably on his lap and clapping before she hugged both of them and ran back as fast as she could to tell Trannak and Caseya too.

"I had not heard new things like that were available, Amara" Caseya told Amara with interest "I have enough, I do not need any more even if I could have any... but it is good your friend Troll and your auntie Urana can have new things if they need them, yes?"

"They like it lots, mama" Amara agreed, nodding "Having special bits all good, mama, an' your 'Mara like it lots".

The rest of the day seemed to go extremely quickly for everyone, not just Troll and Urana – anyone even remotely close to Amara reported loud and excitable singing, which made Urana smile and Troll grin. The actual wedding was fairly brief and more Scarran-themed, held just before Third Meal with everyone on board in attendance – once Troll and Urana parted after the first official kiss, the Scarran kingdom anthem was sung, and Amara was particularly amazed about that since it was the first time she had heard it.

"It a 'mazing spe-cial song, mama..." Amara told Caseya "Un-cle Stu-rrk tell me that. Un-cle Stu-rrk tell me it all 'bout people who live longlong time 'go an' who ex-tra spe-cial even when they not got spe-cial bits like your 'Mara...".

Sturk caught the last few words Amara said, so he walked over and explained more fully – Trannak smiled and replied "To be honest, Sturk... I have only ever heard the royal anthem once before, at the Commander's own wedding. I certainly never heard it before I came to live here".

"It's good hearin' it again, that's for sure" Sturk replied "Good for Amara to hear it, too. We'll see to it she learns more about the kingdom when she's older, Captain... she's got so much to learn already".

"I learn more men-tal stuff, that true" Amara said, not quite sure what Sturk meant – after which she called _~This your friend 'Mara in your head, un-cle Stu-rrk! happiness~_

Sturk grinned and tickled her a bit before heading back to his own table.

The galley cleared out fairly quickly after the celebration meal, especially since quite a few people had shipboard duties or night patrol missions around the Tal IV spaceport – Amara listened on the bridge as Keyah cleared those going to the port to leave in their Strykers, clapping and calling out to each flight crew as they left.

A bleeping from the desk was followed by Troll calling "Doc said Amara might want to see everything getting started down here... well, not _everything_ , but all the good bits anyway...".

"You persuaded Urana to volunteer as well, Troll?" Trannak asked, sceptical.

"Yep, sure did" Troll replied, grinning "Took a while, but she came round eventually. She knows her favourite Troll's gonna be there to help her".

Amara, of course, immediately grabbed Caseya and Trannak's hands and tried to drag them both to the transit car for the trip to the sick bay.

"We go see auntie 'Rana an' Troll man go in tanks, mama an' papa!" Amara called happily, pulling hard "We go fas-ter! We go _now_!"

"We will" Caseya replied, smiling at Amara's excitement "Where do we need to go first, Amara? Tell us and show us".

"We go to _car place_ , mama!" Amara replied triumphantly, pointing to the galley door "Car place _that_ way, mama! You an' papa come with your 'Mara!" before pulling on their hands again. Trannak smiled and nodded, letting her drag him just quickly enough to tire her – when he smiled at her, Caseya giggled a bit and did the same.

"Car place on other side, papa" Amara told Trannak, looking up at him "You open door, papa? Open door for your 'Mara an' for mama?"

"For all three of us, Amara" Trannak clarified before opening the door and leading Caseya and Amara out to the platform – Amara climbed up Trannak's leg and watched him open the door and press the button on the platform pedestal, after which she clapped and threw her small arms around Trannak's neck to hug him tightly, rumbling loudly as she did so.

"Goodee..." she said softly, rumbling afterwards "I with nice warm papa... papa call car for mama an' his 'Mara..." – when Trannak opened his jacket, Amara clapped again before climbing inside.

When the car arrived a few momens later, Amara's head was just visible, just below Trannak's neck, and there was a child-sized bulge under his jacket at chest level where Amara was resting and rumbling almost constantly. She woke up once the car was already moving, of course – but she loved that as well, sending out a very weak burst of happiness to both Caseya and Trannak before saying "I stay here, mama – it all warm under papa jacket, so your 'Mara stay here an' have small nap till we get to nice doc-tor place".

Caseya stroked Amara's brow-ridges, listening to her rumbling and smiling as Amara smiled up at her and closed her eyes – and was even more amazed when a faint _~Your 'Mara here, mama happinesslove Love you an' papa lots an' lots certainty~_ came back to her from Amara. Caseya leaned forward to give Amara a quick kiss, after which she told Trannak what Amara had told her in her mind.

"Well done, Amara" Trannak told Amara quietly "You are learning to narrow your mindspeech down so you only talk to one person at a time. I did not hear you that time".

 _~Love you lots, papa~_ Amara assured Trannak mentally _~I tell mama that too. I tell mama I love her an' you, papa~_.

"I know you do, Amara" Trannak told Amara while the car changed tracks "I know that every time you look up at your mama and I wherever we are, whenever you smile or rumble at us – or just when you tell us, of course".

"Goodee, papa..." Amara replied "You wake your 'Mara when we there, papa..."

It wasn't much longer after that that the car came to a halt outside the sick bay – Caseya leaned forward and woke Amara once the three of them were standing by the sick bay door, and once Amara had stopped murmuring and muttering at the surprise of being woken up, she climbed out from under Trannak's jacket and sat on his shoulders before calling mentally to Nrakal inside the sick bay.

Leasa opened the door and smiled when she saw Amara sitting on Trannak's shoulders.

"Doctor Nrakal told us, Amara..." Leasa said as they all went in, shutting the door behind them "... how you announced your arrival by mindtalking to him from outside".

"I do that, you right" Amara replied, nodding "Nice doc-tor like it when his friend 'Mara do that, auntie Le-asa, he tell me 'fore. He do wri-tings 'bout it so all doc-tors see stuff in ar-kyve 'bout 'Mara".

"I'm sure he did" Leasa replied, before pointing to a centre part of the sick bay – which Caseya could now tell was walled off and could be sealed totally from the rest of the sick bay.

"That is where the special tanks are" Leasa said, before turning to Amara and asking "Did doctor Nrakal tell you about those?"

Amara thought for a few microts before nodding and saying "I know 'bout tank things. Nice doc-tor tell me if people get new spe-cial bits they go in tank an' have longlong sleep an' that when spe-cial stuff ha-ppen".

"That's right, Amara" Nrakal confirmed "People need to be sleeping when new special things go in, and they will be hungry when they come out of the tank. Just as I told you before".

Amara was curious about all the things around the tanks and in then, but she whimpered and squeaked in fright when she saw both Troll and Urana have a number of IV nutrient and sedative feeds put in.

"Need-lees..." she squeaked in fear, climbing down Trannak's back to hide "Not nice, papa! Need-lees not _nice_ , papa! Troll man an' auntie 'Rana _friends_ , papa! _NEED-LEES NOT NICE!_ "

Nrakal made sure both Troll and Urana were safe in their tanks before walking over to Amara, who took some momens to be assured she would be safe.

"These needles, Amara..." Nrakal explained "... are not bad ones. They will have good things going through them. Things to help your two good friends sleep, and things so they will not be hungry while the special things go in. See, Amara? They are _good_ needles...your friends are safe here, in my sick bay...".

"That right?" Amara asked Caseya, just looking like any other frightened child and not a mentalism prodigy "Friends all safe? Need-lees good ones?"

"You can trust the doctor, Amara" Caseya replied, lifting Amara into her own arms and doing her best to soothe her and calm her down "He is our friend and he is _your_ friend, Amara. Remember all the stories he has told you about fixing people and about places he has been?"

"Doc-tor a nice doc-tor..." Amara decided eventually, looking up at Nrakal "He like your 'Mara, mama. He put goodgood stuff 'bout me in ar-kyve if I been good, mama".

"That is right" Caseya confirmed, glad Amara's fears were easing "We will watch your two friends Troll and Urana go to sleep and we will watch your friend the nice doctor start the special things happening... and then, I think, it will be time for special small people like _you_ , Amara, along with your mama and papa, to go to sleep just for the night".

"Troll man an' auntie 'Rana have bigbig sleep" Amara said, trying to peek around Caseya to see the tanks "We have small sleep till it day 'gain".

Nrakal explained what he was doing in the preparations in exacting detail – for both the doctors' benefit, Caseya was interested to hear, and theirs as well.

"It will be approximately six weeken..." Nrakal explained "...until I need to see to the stage 2 additions being added. I will check on the tanks daily, of course - and for your own education, Leasa, so should you since at some point in the future you may need to supervise this process yourself." before he paused and added "I will leave instructions in case you or Moratha arrive before I do at the important times, along with instructions on how to recognise the important times for what they are in an individual subject".

"It may differ?" Leasa asked "The time until emergence or until stage 1 completion and stage 2 commencement?"

"Probably not by too great a length of time for either one" Nrakal admitted "But with full emergence after stage 2 completion even I cannot be sure when emergence will be. For the last weeken, the diagnostics on the tanks will be linked to my PDA in real time, I will check on them after every meal as well as at the start and finish of each day... and at least one qualified medical practitioner will be present in this room beside the tanks at all times. Seeing someone prepared to greet and help them will calm an emergent subject and help them feel better in themselves".

Amara watched and listened to Nrakal repeat his instructions for monitoring the tanks several times, and her head followed him to where he pointed out cupboards where emergency rations would be stored if either Troll or Urana emerged hungry.

"Subjects put under total anaesthesia at..." Nrakal announced, before entering the time into a small terminal on each tank and pressing a button – which went from orange to green.

"Ooo..." Amara cooed as buoyancy liquid filled the tank to operating level, after which she pointed and said "Troll man flo-ting... auntie 'Rana flo-ting...look...".

"They are supposed to do that, Amara" Moratha told her, getting a smile as Amara recognised her face "It will help them be comfortable while they sleep and the special things go in".

Amara thought about that before asking "That why I have nice blan-kit?"

"It is" Moratha confirmed "So you feel good and have a good sleep. Your friends will be nice and warm in their tanks while they sleep and the special things go in".

Nrakal whispered to Trannak very faintly for a few microts, after which he did likewise to Caseya, and when all three of them had reached an agreement Caseya asked Amara "The doctor has something he would like you to help him with, Amara... would you like that?"

"No need-lees?" Amara asked, still slightly suspicious.

"No needles, Amara" Nrakal confirmed, after which Caseya and Trannak walked with Amara and Nrakal to a plate set in the floor.

" _This_ , Amara..." Nrakal explained, as simply as he could manage "... is a special machine that can let me see inside people to see if they are well. If you like, Amara, I can turn it on and have a look inside you – and then we can all see what you look like on the inside".

"Ree-ly?!" Amara asked, very excited despite her earlier fear of the needles "We see inside _'Mara_? I look like mama or papa inside, nice doc-tor?"

Nrakal smiled when Amara called him that, knowing she had calmed down to her usual self again, before replying "I don't actually know, Amara – I have never scanned a special child like you before. Someone who is half-Scarran and half-Kalish _and_ who has the special things like your friends who wear black. You are the first".

Amara clapped and bounced a little in excitement before asking "What I do, nice doc-tor? Where I go?"

Nrakal explained about what he needed to do to get the clearest picture – Amara didn't care about any explanations and just called out for him to hurry up so she could see the scan results. Amara kept her arms down beside her body and watched as the scanning beams went up and down over her body several times before disappearing again, after which she asked "Scan thing done? We see inside 'Mara now, nice doc-tor? When we see, doc-tor? When we _see_...?"

"We wait a momen or two for the terminal here to look at the scan and make a good picture out of it for us to see" Nrakal explained "Then I will display it so we can see".

"I not that big!" Amara shrieked, clapping and laughing when Nrakal displayed a large holo over the plate – Nrakal smiled and told her "I made it bigger than you, Amara, so we can see more easily".

Nrakal showed everyone which parts of Amara came from her Kalish side, which from her Scarran side, the places where the two had combined together in some way, and where and how the change had affected things.

"That all _'mazing_..." Amara cooed "We see inside your _'Mara_ , mama an' papa – bigbig pic-ture what inside _me_..." before she pointed to a few things she could see and asked what they did – Nrakal tried to explain simply, but some things Amara could simply not understand at all.

"Things for you to learn when you are older then, Amara" Nrakal said when Amara asked about it "When you are older and if you want to learn about being a doctor like your friends Leasa and Urana and Moratha... and me as well..."

Amara clapped and promptly listed every other doctor on the ship that she knew – after which Caseya got her to describe each one of them in as much detail as she could.

"Memory like that is part of the Kalish in you" Caseya explained, smiling "Your papa has a good memory too... but he is not Kalish, and his memory is not like your auntie Keyah's or like mine".

"Papa all cle-ver too, mama" Amara agreed, nodding "Papa a cle-ver snee-ky Scarran. He teach his 'Mara so I do it too, I sure".

"More things for you to learn when you are older, Amara" Trannak added "There is, I think, enough for you to learn now without adding more things".

"It going to be lots fun, papa" Amara said, nodding "Your 'Mara know that. Men-tal stuff to learn. Doc-tor stuff to learn. Swi-mings to learn. Snee-ky stuff from my papa to learn".

"Other things too" Caseya told her "Things everyone is taught. Because you are clever, Amara, you might learn them a little bit before other people do... but they will help you to learn the other things you like when you are older".

"You learn fly-ing, mama" Amara said, making Caseya smile "an' when I ol-der you teach your 'Mara so I nee-ly good as you". Amara got a special hug for that, which she loved.

* * *

"That should be it up ahead" Lirak decided "Not on the planet, either – on the second moon. The sparse public records show a mining outpost and orbital station – but if we time this right, the station will be around the other side of the moon. Let's just hope the cache site isn't inside the outpost".

Rulok and Lirak flew the Switchblade carefully insystem, watching for satellites or sensors from the station – they had to wait a few arns for the station to move out of sight, but eventually they flew down and skimmed the surface while checking suspected cache sites.

"Got it...at last..." Rulok called some time later, before bringing the Switchblade down for a fairly soft landing.

"Shellek..." Rulok decided "I'll need you to open this place up... but until we know we can go in safely, I'd better just take two others". Shellek, Rulok, and two of the general troopers sealed themselves inside powered armour before heading out onto the moon's surface. They had to pick their way around a few smaller land mines, but Shellek got the two troopers a little extra ordnance disposal practice deactivating the mines.

The door proved a tougher nut to crack, with Shellek wondering if they'd need to send for Judduk to blast the doors down until he tried something else and the doors opened partially.

Once the lights were on, things went quicker – though they didn't need it, extra long-life food was hauled outside along with medical supplies and a notable portion of spare parts that would come in useful for quite a few things.

"That should do" Lirak said, to which one of the troopers replied "We don't want to overstay our welcome, sir, that's true... so I suggest we leave and seal up this place again before loading our supplies back aboard the ship and leaving as fast as is practically possible".

Lirak rumbled briefly before replying "A volunteer for going back to the Switchblade and coming back with a Scorpion...thank you...".

The large main battle transport was soon outside the cache site with the front ramp down – the trooper who'd been sent back for it now decided he'd got the better assignment since he didn't have to lift cargo, with powered armour or not. Five trips later everything was on board, though it took a considerable time after that for the entire crew to put everything away where Rulok wanted it.

"Right..." Rulok announced once that was done "Now we're done here... it means we're on combat alert until the retrieval's done. Everyone's to stay in heavy plate and carrying at least sidearms if not rifles as well. Either Lirak or myself will be on the bridge at all times"

* * *

"See?!" Amara told Lazarus and Koronna, pointing up ahead "There spe-cial 'Mara island! It a goodgood small island, that what 'Mara think – it got water 'round it to make tea from, it got trees, it got gra-sees to sit on".

"It's a good island" Lazarus agreed, nodding before bringing out a small plaque from his pack and a handheld power tool. Amara looked at this with much interest as he fastened the plaque to the bridge handrail – and shrieked and clapped before projecting a big burst of excitement when Trannak read the plaque for her.

"It mean this _'Mara_ bridge?!" Amara asked in amazed surprise "It mean bridge named after _me_?! That 'mazing!" before leaping onto Lazarus' chest and hugging him. He laughed at that, and Koronna smiled, before Caseya plucked her off him and set her down on the bridge so she could walk over.

Amara ran around happily, calling out to everyone and pointing out all kinds of things she considered interesting to anyone who would listen – each of them smiled and told Amara how well she was doing, and occasionally one of them would walk over so she could show them something in detail.

"You could prob'ly do that trick of yours..." Lazarus said "an' go all the way up the tree, Amara... but you'd better only do that if your mum's with you until you're a bit older".

"We do that, mama?" Amara asked "You go all way up tree with your 'Mara? We see lots good stuff an' come back down an' tell papa an' friends 'bout it!"

Caseya turned this into a test of Amara's mindtalking as well – every so often, as the pair of them climbed the tree, Amara would look below and report something interesting she saw to one of those still at ground level by mentalism.

"That a goodgood idea, mama" Amara told Caseya in praise "Your 'Mara like it an' like men-tal test things. Not talked in Captain Laz-rus head 'fore, mama, or auntie 'Ronna head".

"You should give them hugs and happy rumbles after we climb down again" Caseya reminded Amara "So they know you liked talking in their heads. Tell them if you found anything interesting about how their voices sounded in your head as well. Remember everything about contacting their minds, Amara, so you can practice doing that from long distances when you cannot see them".

"Nice doc-tor tell me to do that too, mama" Amara said, nodding "He say it good when I do that" before she paused for thought, then added "I see if I talk in nice doc-tor head when I in galley an' he in doc-tor place next time, mama".

"That would be interesting if you can do that, Amara..." Caseya told her as they descended slowly "It is further away than you have managed to mindtalk at any time so far – more so since you would not be able to see the person you are talking to. I will hold you when you try, Amara, and make sure there is juice for you to drink afterwards".

"Goodee" Amara decided "Like it lots when mama hold her 'Mara" before leaping down the last few metras to ground level, where Koronna caught her.

"Well done" Koronna told her "A good leap. Normally I would not expect a child to do that, but you are part Scarran and part Kalish _and_ you have the special things – so you can do more and do it sooner, Amara".

"You right, auntie 'Ronna" Amara agreed, nodding "I do lots 'cause I got special stuff" before curling up on Caseya's lap and rumbling softly.

"Karroch's down South, Trannak..." Lazarus said quietly, leaning against a tree "Crowd control at the SubTerranea stadium. I'll talk to him when they get back... Sturk went along to keep an eye on him, too... but till then I'll stay out of the way".

"Did we get called in by stadium management?" Trannak asked "or did Security headquarters send us?"

"We actually got called in" Lazarus replied "Weird, eh? Don't usually happen that way. 'Spose stadium management think riots mean they can't make big piles of cash off people, or they don't like paying huge repair bills" – an option which Trannak agreed with readily.

"Right..." Lazarus announced as he carried back a full waterpot and set it on a heating unit while Amara watched "I got tea an' some kinda premix food thing I've not seen before – picked 'em up on the Street planetside a day or two ago. If either you, Trannak, or Koronna know about 'em, sing out".

Koronna rumbled and took one before looking at it and telling him about them.

"OK, like a Scarran version of two-minute noodles, then" Lazarus decided "Bit of a stronger flavour, prob'ly more nutrition in them since it seems to have bits of actual meat in – though I'd not sure I want to know what it came from".

Koronna smiled and laughed once she deciphered the Captain's human words, saying "Correct, my Captain. I was never sure what meat was used in these either – though it _is_ meat. Filling enough for quick-preparation convenience food, though – and safe for Amara to try, if you're wondering".

"I try tiny bit?" Amara asked in delight, watching the waterpot boil "How long till water ready, nice Cap-tin? You know? You tell your friend 'Mara?"

"Whistle on the lid will go off when it's ready, Amara" Lazarus told her, pointing to it "Don't touch it, though. Hot".

"I tell you or auntie 'Ronna then" Amara replied "Then you make new food an' I try bit".

When Karroch and the Bloodstars returned later that evening, all of them were tired but only a few had any sign of even light injuries. Karroch removed his helmet and slumped down on a crate, leaning against the wall – and smiled when Amara called _~This your small friend 'Mara, Ka-rroch friend. Captain papa come. Captain Laz-rus come. I stay with mama~_

To Karroch's surprise, Amara held the call well enough for him to talk back to her – Amara clapped when she realised this was happening as well before telling Trannak "Ka-rroch friend say he res-ting, papa. He say all people in red stuff res-ting, papa. He say they wait for you".

"I think..." Trannak replied, stroking her brow-ridges and listening to her soft rumbling "... that we should tell your friends Sorfil and Deress you can help people talk to you in your head, Amara, next time we see them. They will like to hear about that, yes?"

"They like it lots, papa" Amara assured Trannak "Just like your 'Mara like it".

"Report..." Trannak urged Karroch when he and Captain Lazarus arrived on the hammond side flight deck – Karroch took maybe twenty momens to give an overall report, after which Trannak and Lazarus asked others about what they saw where they were.

"You got any hunches or ideas why it went down that way?" Lazarus asked, surprising Karroch "Anyone else have any they told you about?"

"Well, sir... I don't know if it means anything, but..." Karroch replied, before talking for a few momens more.

"If it's orchestrated from outside..." Trannak decided "... someone's being very careful and very clever about it. I can't tell from Karroch's report if it's Hierarchy, or Peacekeepers, Nebari Establishment, or someone else altogether".

"Could just be the Southers getting rowdy again" Lazarus replied "You know how often they do that".

"Whenever they're bored or they run out of fellip, usually..." Trannak sighed "There's gangs down there just like there are on Scarras Prime or anywhere else... so it might be a territory dispute".

"That'll do, Karroch" Lazarus told the young man "Get yourself an' your people cleaned up. I just want to talk to Sturk for a microt an' then we're done".

"Karroch did well enough" Sturk said once Karroch was off the flight deck "He kept a cool head and wasn't afraid to ask questions when he didn't know stuff.

Probably a few times when he might have made a quicker decision, or a slightly different one, and stopped an injury or tight tactical situation from happening – but I think he knows that too. Nothing time and experience won't sort out".

Trannak noted that in his own report before he sent it to Harrigan's comm mailbox, then nodded before saying "Time for us to head to quarters and sleep, I think...".


	9. Chapter 9

"Lots goodgood stuff at fo-rest place..." Amara told Talannah tiredly when she and her parents had climbed out of their Stryker and down to the flight deck "More men-tal test things for 'Mara. Nice fo-rest test things. Nice swi-mings test things. Nice Del-vian friend not know I help someone who not a men-tal per-son to talk in my head 'fore, auntie 'Lannah – nice Sor-fil friend do lar-fings when that ha-ppen".

Talannah laughed as well, which Amara loved to hear and see, after which she asked about the swimming – Amara admitted she couldn't swim unaided yet, though she did add "I do goodgood when mama hold her 'Mara, auntie 'Lannah – mama say I learn moo-vings for water then flo-tings. When I do both I show you it in PTR ri-ver, auntie 'Lannah?"

"It will be good to see" Talannah replied, nodding her acceptance of the invitation "If you learn things about forests, we might be able to test you on some of them in the PTR as well – unless they are about living things. Nothing lives in our PTR".

 _~Want to learn to swim un-der wa-ter best, mama ((excitement))~_ Amara told Caseya _~Seen De-ress friend do that. Seen Jash friend an' Ni-rin friend do it. Seen Fray-ner friend do it an' go fastfast with men-tal trick ((laughter))~_

 _~((interest, praise, happiness))~_ Caseya replied before she even realised Amara was helping her mindtalk, after which she hugged Amara tight and stroked her brow-ridges.

"Goodee..." Amara said quietly, leaning against Caseya's shoulder "Mama like it when her 'Mara help her talk in 'Mara head...".

When they arrived back in their family quarters, the room's main screen showed a number of messages present in the communal family inbox – all but two were general advisories for all unit members, but two held specific interest, one for both of them and one for Trannak only.

"Ah..." Trannak said with a smile, reading the second one "Rulok and his teams are less than a day's travel from Kalian".

Caseya felt very tense when she heard that, but Trannak hugged her and rumbled softly until her tense mood eased – Amara did the same, looking up at both of them afterwards for approval.

"A very good rumble" both of them told her, before Trannak added "Your mama likes hearing both of us rumble to her, Amara, I think".

" 'Mara like doing rum-blings for mama, papa" Amara replied as Trannak laid her down on the big bed before getting her ready for bed " 'Mara like doing rum-blings for you too, papa" before she looked towards the refresher section of the room and asked "Small per-son bath time, papa?"

"I think you are too big for that now, Amara" he replied, smiling, while Caseya watched them "That means you can come in the shower with your mama or with me". Amara loved her first time in an adult refresher unit, especially when Caseya showed her how it could be used to dry her as well as wash her.

"All OK, mama an' papa..." Amara whispered tiredly, getting a slight laugh from Trannak as he put her to bed "I all good an' ready for nice slee-pings. We go see Troll man an' auntie 'Rana in tank when we 'wake 'gain?"

"We will" Trannak confirmed, nodding "We can do that on the way to the sick bay since it's on the route. If we are lucky, your friend the nice doctor will be there too".

"I call nice doc-tor in head first, papa" Amara replied "Then he know we be there so he come". Both Caseya and Trannak wondered if she had the power and the control to reach almost half the length of the ship to one person without straining herself, but neither of them said anything about it.

Next day, Caseya had to wake Amara up herself – Amara muttered and grumbled a bit at the shock of waking, but smiled and rumbled when she opened her eyes and saw Caseya looking down at her.

 _~Love you, mama~_ Amara called quietly _~It eating time for papa ((query)) ?~_

"We will see your friends in the tanks at the sick bay first, Amara" Caseya reminded her "When we get there, you said you would try and contact your friend the nice doctor in his head – so I will hold you while you try. That way you do not have to think about standing up and mindtalking at the same time".

Amara was still half-asleep by the time she and her parents were all in the car and on their way to the sick bay – though she smiled and clapped when they actually arrived.

"Goodee..." she called " 'Mama hold her 'Mara while I do bigbig talk in doc-tor head...".

Amara concentrated hard, her brow crinkling a little with effort and sweat running down her face – but a few microts later she smiled and said "Nice doc-tor hear his friend 'Mara... I help him talk in my head too..." before she dropped back in Caseya's arms and closed her eyes, though Caseya was less worried when she found Amara was breathing well.

"Heeheehee..." Amara cooed, clapping when she woke up with Nrakal looking down at her "I all good, nice doc-tor... you like it that I talk in your head? You like it that your friend 'Mara help you talk in my head?"

"You barely managed it, I think..." Nrakal replied, taking notes on his PDA while Amara watched "... but you did very well, Amara, to reach that far" – he explained the distance involved in terms of distances between places on the ship she knew well, after which Amara rumbled quite loudly and happily before saying "Nice doc-tor say I do goodgood, mama an' papa, an' lots goodgood stuff go in ar-kyve 'bout me 'gain 'cause I do that".

Nrakal opened the sick bay door and led the three of them to the tanks. Amara looked with interest at both of them, asking if he could tell the change was adding things by looking at them from outside the tank yet.

"Not yet, Amara" Nrakal replied with a smile "We will be able to see external evidence of the change before the stage 2 items are applied... that means they will look a little different in less that five weeken, Amara... but not until then" before he showed the three of them the diagnostic readout panels for each tank.

Caseya was surprised that Trannak had unofficial medical training, but Nrakal wasn't and said "That kind of training was not compulsory where Trannak was... but it was encouraged for those kind of people and the other special forces units".

Amara clapped when this was explained to her, though Trannak added "I don't know how to do all the special extra things your friend the doctor can do, Amara... but I can fix people a bit".

"Your 'Mara learn when I ol-der" Amara replied, nodding "I help people lots then an' I being like you, papa".

News about Amara's record mindtalk range soon got around at the galley, which Amara loved since it meant people came over to congratulate her often.

"Goodee" she told Caseya and Trannak "All friends like it that I talk in heads from longlong way 'way. 'Mara like it too".

"Well done, Amara" Juroch told her in Kalish, which made Amara smile and clap "That is a notable achievement indeed to hold a two-way conversation at that range both when you are relatively new to mentalism and when you are very young – as you are".

Trannak explained this in much more simple terms for her, after which she hugged Juroch and curled up in his lap.

"I will get your Kalish food, Juroch..." Trannak told his Command Specialist "...if you hold Amara while she rests. She likes you, Juroch – especially when you speak in the Kalish language to her and talk about Kalish things to her".

"I have noticed this" Juroch replied in Modern Scarran "It appears to me that you and Caseya have decided her primary language should be the Kalish language... so since we only have two adult Kalish here, I should help her learn to speak Kalish. I should, as a Master of the Kalish art, teach her what I know of Kalish culture as well".

"This is why you taught her the way you lay out the foods of an eating time?" Caseya asked with interest "Is this the culturally accepted way from old times, or solely from your own homeworld? Did you learn this living with the Kalish family you were raised in?"

Juroch smiled and nodded before replying "I do not know if it is the way of your people from old times, Caseya... but it is the way generally used by the Kalish of my world. I do not know how far those two cultures have diverged since my homeworld was settled".

When Trannak got back with Juroch's Kalish food, as well as his own more general choices, Juroch tested Amara on where the dishes should go – he did not help her at all, but watched and rumbled softly as she pointed to each one and directed him where to put it. He told her if one was in the wrong place, but not which place that was, so it did take a while for Amara to correctly arrange them all.

"Goodgood ee-tings test for 'Mara" Amara decided after that "I 'member it, mama an' papa, so whisper Scarran give me test 'gain next ee-tings time too an I do it better".

"OK, bit of a status update..." Harrigan called while the kitchen staff were cleaning up between courses and eating their own food "Rulok's mission's about to make entry at Kalian... so we'll not hear from them until they've made the pickup and are well out of range of retribution from there or nearby Scarran military bases – or until they get back here and report in person". Caseya worried a lot about that, but also knew there was nothing she could do about it – _They are skilled professionals_ she knew _well able to complete even what must be a very hard retrieval mission such as this one on a heavily-fortified world. I hope they do well and retrieve my parents and my brother successfully – preferably without hurting themselves too much doing so._

The other report concerned reports from both other unit members as well as local security concerning the increasingly regular if not frequent riots and other disturbances – the general consensus of the unit seemed to be that outside assistance was being provided but no one could decide who was providing it or even if such assistance was being provided indirectly through intermediaries.

Harrigan spent a few momens talking to Karroch before smiling and telling him "You've been doing good so far, mister... but I think we need an officer from the Bloodstars to help out an' we're making do with junior officers and a few more senior Specialist Troopers here, so we haven't got anyone to teach you what they know".

Karroch smiled and nodded, saying "Advice from an experienced Bloodstar officer would be welcome, sir... though the help I've been given from Captains Lazarus and Trannak has been good to have, too. I expect a general message through the Kingdom comm network would reach an officer who can be spared to come here – perhaps several officers might compete for the position, since serving with the War Commander would confer respect and status on them".

Harrigan asked a number of Irregulars if they might be able to make contact with anyone of influence to ask about it – but only Sturk and Juroch proved to have the right kind of contacts that might be useful.

"No disrespect to your background with Councillor Shuljek, Sturk..." Harrigan decided "but I think I'll get Juroch to phone home and ask about this first".

"Fine by me" Sturk replied "Prob'ly less chance of being interrupted by a Hierarchy raiding party bringing an officer from there as well. Never met an officer from Sholphaur either".

"I will head directly to the bridge after the meal, then" Juroch decided "I would prefer to make the call unassisted, Commander, to preserve homeworld security – if need be I can splice you into it, or you can come to the bridge yourself once the call is connected, without revealing my homeworld's location".

"Just sort it out, mister" Harrigan replied "Call me if the governor wants a chat, but until then I got stuff to do". Juroch just nodded and smiled briefly before getting back to his bouhl – Amara watched him eat with the same interest that she always did, though when he asked if she wanted to share his food, she replied "You more hungry 'cause you a Scarran, whisper Scarran – so you eat all goodgood Ka-lish food up an' your friend 'Mara have coo-bee things from papa pocket".

Trannak smiled and told Amara she could share with Juroch if she had the energy to crawl over to his lap unaided – she immediately asked Juroch about that, looking up at him for approval.

Juroch nodded and told her "Crawl over, Amara. If there are too many people, shift to the underside of the table and I will pick you off at the other side". Amara loved that idea and promptly shifted before crawling upside down to where Juroch sat, where he rumbled softly and praised her in Kalish.

"I will not be hungry if I share a little with you, Amara" he explained "Besides, you used a lot of energy not so long ago, I hear…".

Once Trannak explained what Juroch meant for her, she nodded and told him "I do bigbig talking in nice doc-tor head, that right. I at sick bay with mama an' papa but nice doc-tor in quar-ters".

"Have some more bouhl, then…" Juroch replied, which got a clap from Amara before she opened her mouth.

* * *

"We're just beyond the outsystem navsats" Rulok told his teams "Anyone not already at their posts, go there now. Team two will, however, be on standby for the ground part of the mission – much though I'd prefer to be a part of that, only Lirak and I are rated to fly the ship and we didn't bring either that Nebari or the War Commander with us" before turning to Novia and asking "Got a speed course preplotted for us?"

"In the system, labelled 'evac K' , sir" Novia replied "All the way from here to Tal IV".

Rulok nodded his approval before asking Shellek "How's the ship going? Anything I need to know?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Shellek replied "Internal comm was the last thing I checked, and that's good as well. No need to send DRDs with orders for people – or even shout from one end of the ship to the other".

After the expected laugh from most of them, Rulok nodded and told Lirak "Send whoever you need to drive a Scimitar down to the drop deck to find one and get it ready, mister Lirak… I think we can spare one trooper from a turret on the way in. Once the Scimitar is ready, the driver's going to _stay_ in it until you get back here with the target family – if you want Judduk for the gunner's position, you can have him".

"A good suggestion" Lirak replied "though one I hope I won't have to take advantage of. Krynak's volunteered himself to take point, so that's covered…".

Not all the navigation satellites insystem at Kalian scanned them, but those with scan capability did so – the greater worry was the manned military and civilian stations, of which there were several, and all of them were armed. Rulok had a very hard time indeed outwitting the flight controllers Shellek couldn't hide them from, and couldn't quite tell if the civilian flight controllers were more suspicious than the military ones.

"We got some Organisation students on duty, whoever you are" one of the civil controllers snapped "Can't say I much like it either, but we have to train them somewhere on real ships an' you're the lucky fekkik that's giving them a bit of practical experience – and making sure they got to change their trousers a few times, I think…" before laughing a bit and discomming.

"Ministry?" Krynak wondered aloud "Wouldn't surprise me if some of those _trainees_ were…".

"Unknown" Lirak replied "I'd expect some, since Kalian's never been totally pacified… but I don't know which ones they'd be. That's partly the point, of course".

"True, sir" Krynak grumbled "Can't smell the truth of anything they say over a comm either, an' if they're Ministry they know that".

The next hail was from a sector none of them entirely expected, Kalian police.

"We's tryin' to clear out your landin' zone, whoever you's are" came a grumpy Charrid voice "Bit difficult with that square, it's a major route between public transport stops, more public services work blocks than I can count, an' shopping centres for anyone an' everyone – but we're on it".

"Just do your best" Rulok told him "The sight of my ship dropping out of the sky right onto the square should do the rest nicely enough".

The Charrid snorted before nodding and saying "Should do, right enough – if you's weren't who the Lieutenant says you are I'd film a close-area landing like that – but either your officers or mine will thrash me badly if I do that" before discomming.

"There's going to be Kalian police around" Rulok told everyone over the comm as he and Lirak approached atmosphere "Not sure if we'll find Hierarchy Law Command, military police, Ministry interior guard, or Organisation commandos – but local police could be enough of a problem on their own" before he gave Novia the contact details for the Hand contact Harrigan passed onto him and told her to alert them.

"Yes?" a wary voice asked, after authentication codes were given and verified.

"Inbound Hand mission on behalf of the War Commander" Novia explained "We shouldn't need active assistance… but a few eyes in the right place to tell us if anyone not so friendly starts to take an interest would certainly help…".

"True enough" the original voice agreed "We got a few people who know a few others who can help out – I'll pass on our current comm freq so they can ask for favours if they need to" before discomming.

"Successful atmo entry" Lirak reported.

"Seeing Stryker patrols" Lirak replied "Mostly just around the port. A few Raiders, probably attached to local police or Hierarchy Law Command, over outer districts of the capital city. No hostile air cover over target zone that I can see" before tuning into the public broadcast bands for a security alert.

"Three districts in the capital have active lockdown alerts" Novia reported "Eight more have travel restrictions during daylight arns".

"Target district?" Rulok asked, and to everyone's relief Novia shook her head – even though Lirak remained wary when she explained that one of the adjacent sectors did have travel restrictions in place.

* * *

"I…instructor…?" a young Kalish voice asked the Scarran standing close by.

"Yes?!" came the irate reply of a Scarran instructor on a reprimand assignment.

"I am not entirely assured that what we have been told about that Switchblade is the entire truth, sir" the Kalish replied.

The instructor growled quite loudly before leaning right in front of the Kalish in question and telling him "Of course it isn't, student… you do remember who usually flies that class of ship, don't you? You had it drilled into that orange head of yours what the ident broadcast means in detail?"

"Yes, sir" the Kalish replied, in a manner which suggested to his fellows that he had a highly-developed desire for personal nullification "but I believe a friend from my younger cycles has been assigned … where they might find out more. At this time of day I might safely enquire if they could assist us and help you with this matter".

The instructor rumbled nastily – but for once, the Organisation trainees realised, his irritation was not directed at any of them.

"Do it" the instructor ordered "Have you been taught the basics, at least, about this kind of thing?"

"I have contacted my friend before" came the reply "I know not to remain connected for long. Neither you or I will be discovered. If we uncover a criminal then there will be commendations and positive reports for you and for me".

The instructor could tell the student was dropping a hint there – but he just laughed a bit before nodding and barking "Be quick about it!"

* * *

"We have received a request for assistance from an occasional ally of convenience…"

"What do they want? Quite a few districts are heavily patrolled at this time! Are we going to have to risk valuable operatives' lives for a cause not our own?"

"A contact from this ally is outside at this very microt – if we invite them inside, they can explain personally".

Everyone in the meeting looked on with no small amount of fear as a large individual clearly of Scarran origin entered – but one female walked right up to him and examined his shoulderboards and asked him a few questions. The Scarran smiled and rumbled softly before actually kissing the woman briefly, after which he chuckled a little and said "A ship sent by one of our highest-ranked military officials is landing close by in an open square – they intend to extract a family of interest to them before returning the way they came as quickly as possible".

This generated a lot of interest and more than a bit of discussion about why they would consider any Kalish worth such a risk.

"I didn't ask" the Scarran told them "I don't need to know, anyway. I did say I'd ask your movement to at least keep a lookout – and I have a comm frequency for the ship if you feel like asking for anything in return".

* * *

"Yes?" Shellek asked, answering a hail on the comm "Make it quick".

"We have been asked to assist you" the voice replied "…and politely as well, which is unusual in the extreme. I think friends of yours talked to friends of ours, and one of them explained your situation to us – I am not opposed to instructing our operatives to assist you, but I would ask to send an operative of ours aboard your ship to a meeting point they need to reach. As close to it as you can get them, anyway".

"Something simple, at least" Rulok said, cutting in "I command this mission, whoever you are. Get your operative to our landing site before we leave and they can come with us. Just make sure they aren't late".

* * *

"They have agreed to our request" one Kalish, wearing a headset, announced.

A middle-aged Kalish woman turned to a much younger man and told him "I know you will not like this, Reganto – but whether any of us like it or not, we have to make the best of the situation as it is with the resources we have to hand. Right now, these …people… are positively disposed to helping our people and our movement by assisting you to get to the meeting point. I know they are Scarrans… but for now, at least, we are allies of convenience and they find it convenient to take you with them".

"Yes, mam" Reganto replied, nodding "I have what I need. I have the highest athletic proficiency rating of the entire Organisation class you had me placed in – I _will_ make it, and before this ship leaves, too".

"I doubt your exit will be entirely uncontested" the woman replied "We _know_ both local police and Hierarchy Law Command can deploy units on short notice – what we don't know is-"

"-if the Ministry has interior guard" Reganto finished "that can capture or kill all of us before we leave".

"Just so" the woman said, nodding grimly "You and I both know the Ministry will want to interrogate you vigorously should they capture you – and most likely those agreeing to take you with them as well. Those people's welfare is the same as your welfare, mister Reganto – and that of our people. For reasons of their own they are willing to help us – Scarrans, real Scarrans, want to _help our people's struggle for freedom_. We should not give them any cause to regret that decision".

"Sometimes you need a Scarran to fight a Scarran" Reganto replied – all the Kalish in the room nodded, although anyone could tell they did so reluctantly.

"Contact our ally" the woman told the headset-wearing Kalish "Advise them an agreement has been made. I do not know if they will commit any of their own forces to this venture – but in case they do, they should be prepared. The sooner the better".

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a Scarran turned away from communications gear and called "It's done – the Kalian resistance, reluctantly or not, has agreed to let the kingdom get their man where he needs to go!"

Another Scarran, wearing black armour with the insignia of Tactical Command, nodded before calling "Get units in concealed positions overlooking as many points of entry into that square as we can! Right now we're lucky since there's no control drones or airborne troop units around there – but you and I all know that can change in an eyeblink if army intel or Ministry find out what's happening".

"Least local army's not got PA" one trooper called "Tanks an' AFV's aren't gonna be a problem, not in an urban environment – what _will_ be is walkers, powered-armour of any level".

"Don't put Organisation commandos out of the picture either" their leader replied, shaking her head "Organisation headquarters are close enough that they deploy a team or two if they feel they need to. Sure, Kalish aren't so solid as we are – but as you also know, they're more than willing to fight and they're _very_ fast and mobile" before turning to face some of the Kalish close by that she could see before smiling briefly and adding "Just like our own Kalish are".

"The War Commander's personnel are linked in again" the Kalish by the comm gear announced "What should I tell them?"

* * *

" _What_ are you doing, young woman…" a wary and suspicious Scarran, wearing a plain but no less frightening dull black uniform asked.

"I have been asked, sir…" she replied, her voice quavering with fear no matter how hard she tried to suppress any reaction "… by a colleague in Law Command… to assist in identifying a ship about to land. Since that individual will know they are taking a risk contacting me here, it must be important, sir. May I query the ship's IFF?"

"Law Command asked us for help…" the Scarran thought aloud, not even bothering to suppress his own grin at the Kalish's show of fear "Not officially, from the way you're talking… but that's fine, we can use that" before turning to face the woman and telling her "Since this can be made to work in our favour I'll ignore the breach of security – this time. Let it happen again and you're going downstairs for a session with Unit 19".

The interrogation and torture section of the complex, she knew well.

"As you command, sir" she replied.

* * *

"Plok!" Shellek called "Forcible IFF interrogation!" – right as Rulok sighted the public square he would need to land the Switchblade in.

"Army?" he replied, making the transition to a steeper angle of approach and slowing down in preparation for landing "Law Command? Local police?"

"Unknown at this point" Shellek replied "Managed to get a brief and general location trace – but all that says is that it came from a police sector house".

"Lirak?!" Rulok shouted over the comm.

"Sir?" Lirak replied, down on the drop deck "We're all ready to go – all I need to do is-"

"-prepare for a contested landing and exfiltration, mister" Rulok finished "Someone's caught on to the fact we aren't who we say we are…so this is going to be a hot and fast drop. I'll lower the ramp while we're still airborne – the _microt_ we come to a hover before landing, you get your eemas moving to the target location. I want you in through the door in less than five microts after your Scimitar stops, mister Lirak".

* * *

Outside, despite the police's attempts to clear the square, there were still quite a large number of people moving around – but since no one in authority had issued a lockdown alert or travel restriction order, the police couldn't make them leave. It wasn't too many momens, however, before the Switchblade's mass caused wind to blow up dust and bend small trees and bushes as it came in to land.

"Look and see!" an Organisation tutor told her small group of students on the edge of the square "These ships are only used by the elite of our Scarran comrades' military forces! Watch them act with discipline and precision as they make their landing! See how not a thing is out of place – for them to have the status to use such a ship as that one, their record will be _exemplary._ Honours reward deeds, students – serve well, as those forces do, and you too will be rewarded!"

"We will watch and see" the students replied, nodding.

* * *

A Scarran towards the rear of the room where the Ministry personnel had just received the comm call made as hasty an exit as they could get away with before tasking a deep breath and trying to contact fellow members of the Blood Hand by mentalism.

 _The Ministry do not believe I have even a trace of mentalism_ the older man knew _and since I am a cloudwalker of some skill it'll stay that way!_

 _~We hear you~_ came the reply _~The situation must be dire indeed for you to call at this time of day~_

 _~It is ((anxiety))~_ the man replied, before passing on what he had heard.

 _~Noted!~_ his contact told him _~Get back to your post before you're discovered! We'll handle this from here~_

* * *

The ministry Kalish's fingers flew over their keyboard almost faster than their overseer could follow, after which she announced "The vessel is a Switchblade variant, sir – listed as being assigned to someone named Harnak, but believed to be missing in action for some cycles now".

"Could you get its ident or name?" the overseer snapped, in no better a mood now than when the current situation had coome to his attention.

"No official army or Ministry ident" came the reply "Vessel name … HMS Phobos" before she looked back at her overseer and added "I do not know that name nor the prefix to it, sir".

"Which is the way it is going to _stay_ " the overseer replied, striding out of the room – once he was sure none of the Kalish could see him he broke into a run and headed up one floor to the interior guard unit ready room.

There were maybe fifteen Scarrans in the room at the time, all of whom turned to face him and looked at him as they might look at some vermin that just crawled out of an airduct.

"Enough of that, you lot" he barked "It looks like we have a _real_ problem to deal with. One of the Kalish, quite by accident, located a Kingdom warship making landfall – here! In the capital city!"

 _That_ got the informal baiting stopped in microts.

"Get in your vehicles" their commanding officer ordered smoothly "We could leave this to the Praetorian, it is true… but their own garrison is too near to the largest spaceport and, to be honest, they have troubles of their own in two adjoining districts. Our _friend_ here-" before nodding briefly to the overseer and adding "-will alert the Law Command units we know to be more amenable to Ministry oversight in the two nearest sector houses in order to bolster our numbers, in addition to alerting the PDF Stryker duty flight".

* * *

"Skulker Command just made contact, sir" Shellek told Rulok "They just received a call from an operative inside the Ministry. They know we're here and are sending both interior guard and Law Command to try and stop us".

"We're past the point of no return" Rulok replied, lowering the front drop ramp before bringing the Switchblade to a hover "As long as we move fast the initiative still lies with us. The only unknown at this point is whether Caseya's family will agree to come with us before the Ministry come to kill us".

The Scimitar shot out of the Switchblade while it was still five metras above ground – a sight that drew much interest from the Organisation students now sheltering behind walls and public fixtures.

"The elite of Scarran military might!" their tutor shouted over the sound of the Switchblade's engines "A mobility unit of one of their Special Forces – the very best of those trained in the arts of mechanised warfare! Even when deploying their vehicle from such a height, students, it _still_ made a proper landing on all eight wheels without suffering crippling damage or even slowing down to any appreciable degree before continuing on for its occupants to carry out their orders!" before lowering the volume of their voice and beckoning the students over.

"Take notes" she urged them "Remember this clearly. I do not know if their superiors will require an independent outside account of this deployment, but you should be ready in case they do. A full and accurate account may gain you a positive report and commendation if they are pleased with what they hear".

"What is all that commotion outside, Feltano?" a Kalish woman of early middle age asked her husband "Is there a disturbance? Are local or Scarran police being deployed?"

The man thus addressed peeked out of the window briefly before telling his wife "A ship has just landed _right in the middle of the public square_ – and if that wasn't enough, a vehicle drove out of it at extremely high speed before it had properly landed".

A young boy peeked over the edge of the window before his parents could stop him, after which he squeaked "Switchblade-class, papa! I could not see insignia, papa, not one I could recognise! It is painted in atmospheric-pattern camouflage!"

"Devin…" his mother told him in fearful reprimand "Stay away from the window! Not only could flying debris from that ship's landing break the plastic – but you know even more than we do that the Scarran military do not like people watching them operate – especially our people!"

* * *

"Straight ahead!" Lirak called from the navigator's seat at the front of the speeding Scimitar.

"Target in sight!" Nopthak replied as the Scimitar crushed a park bench on one side and damaged a public transport departure shelter on the other "I'll turn us around so we're facing back towards the ship, sir… so _hold on_ …" – after which he performed the difficult task of putting an armoured personnel carrier through a bootlegger's turn without rolling it over, then backed right up to the habitation block door.

* * *

Each Tactical Command squad checked in, after which the Command Specialist told his officer "Everyone's ready, sir. No one's getting past us. Every sector's covered".

"Good" came the reply "If I understood the garbled Kalish speech over the comm a momen ago, their operative is running as fast as he can – and will come right past our position".

"I'll look for a Kalish running like there's a pack of brindz hounds on his heels" the Command Specialist replied, getting nothing more than a soft grunt from his officer "He'll likely have someone after him, even though we're not officially under lockdown or even travel restrictions".

* * *

Reganto kept to the less-travelled streets as much as he could, but the closer he got to the square the more he had to used heavily-populated streets and walkways. He dared not risk shifting to the walls of surrounding buildings, not in the middle of the day, since doing so at speed was instant grounds for arrest whether local police or Law Command had anything to charge him with or not.

Unfortunately, his luck took a turn for the worse when someone in uniform spotted him – and it wasn't local police either but a Scarran officer from Law Command.

* * *

"Everyone's making good time" the interior guard officer told his superior "but we just caught a call from some Law Command trooper – not even one of ours, either – who spotted a Kalish running pleebin' quick. I didn't get everything he said, I think he discommed so he could use both hands to hold a weapon – but from what I did hear that Kalish is heading the same way we are".

"A secondary problem only" came the response "at least at this stage. If you can apprehend this Kalish then do so – but not at the expense of preventing that ship from leaving".

"Copy that" the officer called before discomming.

"Leave the Kalish alone for now" he told his Command Specialist "Local enforcement can handle him. We get the bigger prize".

"The ship" the Command Specialist replied "and its King-loving crew".

"The ship" the officer confirmed "and its crew" before comming the inbound Law Command units and telling them "Just make sure none of them leave the square or board the ship. Once we arrive, cover our approach but do not – do _not –_ attempt to talk to the enemy or apprehend them. The interior guard has jurisdiction here".

* * *

"Sixth floor" Lirak told Krynak "Number 14584. Take point – and remember not to use the levelators".

Lirak and his seven-man team ran up the stairs with as much speed as they could muster – but there were still unavoidable delays as the inhabitants of the block went back and forth about their normal daily business. Most of these people, of either Scarran or Kalish species, simply stayed back against the walls while Lirak's people ran past – with most of the others ducking back inside their dwellings and locking the doors.

"Sixth floor!" Krynak called, opening the door quietly and peeking around the frame – before he shot two block security staff "Clear to proceed".

* * *

"They are coming _up_!" Devin told his parents "I can hear them! Loud footsteps coming closer!"

"Stay inside the dwelling" Feltano told his son "Should they require assistance, stay out of sight and I will talk to them and find out what they want. Under no circumstances will I risk your health or your mother's if they are not in a diplomatic mood".

"I remember, papa…" Devin replied softly, his treblin hand moving to his cheek – his mother hugged him and called "You are safe, dear son… these soldiers have not even come close to our own dwelling. They are not requiring us to assist them, nor have we broken any law".

Both Devin and his mother squeaked with fear as Lirak's footsteps and those of his team came closer – and his mother hugged her son before the pair of them retreated to the main living area.

"Open the door!" came Lirak's loud voice from outside "Dwelling 14584…. Open the door!"

"I am here" Feltano announced after he did just that before identifying himself and adding "I am the master of this dwelling, sirs… how may I assist?"

Lirak took an image capture with his helmet cam before comparing it to the description Shellek had pulled from civil records earlier.

"Ident please" Lirak asked firmly but – to Feltano – surprisingly kindly.

Lirak made a show of checking it before nodding and deploying the rest of his team in protective overwatch around the dwelling door, after which he accompanied Feltano back inside the dwelling.

"Feltano Duleno…" he said quietly "We have been sent to collect you and take you to safety. Please collect minimal possessions and come with us".

"Why do we need to move, sir?" Feltano asked, genuinely confused "I am not aware than any of my family are in trouble with the authorities in even the smallest way. Have one of us been charged with anything? Might we help you with some investigation in progress?"

Lirak removed his helmet before passing over the memory card Rulok had given him some time ago.

"This card contains a message recorded for you" Lirak explained "I was ordered to give it to you in the event you did not take me at my word and come with me immediately – but please, watch it quickly, before our exit from this place becomes more …tricky… than anyone would like".

"May my family see also, sir?" Feltano asked "We will, of course, cooperate with the law as required – but if they are to have some part in assisting our leaders they should see everything".

"They can see if you want them to" Lirak replied, a little sadly at the fearful manner shown to him.

The contents of the message surprised all three Kalish.

"Hello mother, father…little brother" the recording of Caseya announced "Whatever the authorities might have told you… I am not incarcerated, nor have I been given a secret job assignment, and I have certainly _not_ been nullified".

The image of Caseya stayed still, caught her breath, then explained the major details of her whereabouts and history over the space of about thirty microts.

"That is _big sister?!_ " Devin asked softly but in great amazement "I have not seen big sister for almost four cycles… I miss her a lot…".

"You argue with big sister a lot as well, Devin…" his mother replied "But enough of that – there is more of the message to hear".

"By the time you hear and see this…" Caseya's recorded image told them "it is likely that Law Command or other forces will have been despatched to apprehend you and those now with you. Do not fear them, they are friends of mine and they are there to help you – I asked them to come and collect you and see, here they are in our family dwelling. If you must pack anything, pack only the essentials that you can carry unassisted. Trust whoever gives you this message implicitly, mother and father – they will keep you and Devin safe until we can be reunited".

"Get two changes of clothes, Devin…" Feltano told his son "…pack them in your Organisation pack… and prepare to leave. Your mother and I will be doing the same. Whether your sister saw to these people coming here is now immaterial – Law Command will not likely place much credence in our account of why these people came to our habitation block, let alone to our level and our dwelling, so we must leave before they arrive".

It took fifteen anxious momens before all three Kalish returned, wearing backpacks containing whatever they felt they could not leave behind.

As they headed for the emergency stairs, Lirak raised a hand as his comm came to life.

"Local Kingdom personnel are calling in sightings of Law Command units _very_ close by!" Novia reported anxiously "Several Tactical Command units are in running battles with either Law Command or interior guard! Get out of there _fast_!"

"Move!" Lirak called firmly, after discomming "Down the stairs! Stay behind the man with the rifle and do _not_ move ahead of him! Keep at least one member of my team between you and the outside world at all times!"

Thankfully the trip down to ground level was uncontested – at least once word had passed around the block's inhabitants and everyone knew to stay well out of the way.

Once the door opened, heavy gunfire could be heard from several directions.

"Get in!" Krynak urged "Find a seat and strap down, this is going to be rough!"

Feltano helped his wife and his son strap their webbing on, after which he did the same before telling the nearest trooper "We are safely settled" – so as soon as the rear door was sealed and the last trooper was strapped in, Krynak called "All OK – now punch it!"

* * *

Reganto's own exit strategy had met with a little more opposition than the Duleno family's had, though he didn't know that. He'd had to evade seven local police and actually shoot three more before reaching the square – where his pulse pistol finally melted and became completely nonfunctional. Dropping it, he leaped off the edge of the streetside walkway and ran across the road before leaping back into a grassed area of the public square. The ship was in sight. This might actually work.

* * *

"Kalish in nonregulation clothing in sight" one of the interior guard commed in "Moving at extreme speed even for one of them. Heading for the ship".

"Nullify them" came the immediate response "I would prefer to take this Kalish alive for interrogation… but if he reaches the ship and leaves we'll _all_ answer for this to people I have no intention of answering to for _anything_ ".

The order was promptly passed along to Law Command, and soon Reganto came under heavy fire.

"Some Kalish running really fast right this way!" one of the lower turret gunners reported "Can't give covering fire here, we'd do more harm than good!"

"Get out there and escort him in" Rulok replied "I think he is the local man we agreed to take with us".

 _Good_ Reganto decided _Not only am I close to my extraction point – but it looks like two people are prepared to escort me aboard! I will put aside the fact that they are Scarran until we are well away from Kalian, and only then will I ask why they decided to assist me – if I have time –_ shortly after which he took a number of hits across his chest and arms and fell to the ground at the base of the ramp. A trooper was close by, so he was dragged out of sight before being carried to Darrek's sick bay – where the combat medic gave him basic first aid and stabilised his injuries before turning back and asking when everyone else would be aboard.

"Looks like they've just boarded the Scimitar" came the reply "But somehow the Ministry got on our case, so time's not in great supply right now".

* * *

"Enemy forces have boarded a Scimitar armoured personnel carrier or a close copy thereof" one Law Command trooper called over the comm "Driver's got the reactor humming but not moving just yet. Orders?"

"Keep them occupied" came the reply "Only the interior guard have plas with them – we didn't have time to draw cannon from the armoury before we left" – before the trooper dived for the deck, dropping his comm.

" _What_ is going on?!" his irate superior bellowed.

"Almost got my plokking head blown off by that Scimitar!" came the equally irate reply "There's about a dozen fist-size holes in the square behind me thanks to that small pulse cannon on top!"

"Open fire!" the Ministry officer interrupted "Any Law Command or interior guard units that can see the Scimitar… disable or destroy it!"

"Unit two in heavy combat with soldiers identified as Blood Hand Tactical Command" came the reply of one trooper "Heavy armour and plasrifles like ours. No PA. I'm down to five people including me. Only two of us aren't wounded. Two probable enemy dead".

"Law Command's tied down fighting these Kingdom soldiers that just popped up out of nowhere" came another trooper's announcement "Maybe ten people got through the ambushes. Would have been more, but three light poles just bent over and one overpass collapsed right on top of our people, meaning that Kingdom forces brought a combat mentalist with them. No survivors in a fit condition to do anything except the ten I mentioned earlier".

* * *

"Kill as many as you can…" Tactical Command's senior officer on-scene ordered "… but all we need to do is keep their attention on us for long enough for the Scimitar to be retrieved and the Switchblade to get offplanet! Casualties?"

"Only three actually killed in action" came the response from his second after a few microts' comm calling "You can thank the Ministry's goons for that. A lot more are going to be spending time in one sick bay or another, though. Let's hope our offworld brethren make it out of here soon!"

* * *

Nopthak spun the wheels as the Scimitar took off across the square. By now there were quite a few small craters, burning trees or grass, along with destroyed fixtures impeding progress – so every few microts a number of shots from varied locations woul hit the Scimitar. Judduk tried his best to return fire, but less than ten microts later he dropped down into the body of the vehicle before franctically strapping in and calling "Main gun's down! Nop, it's down to you!"

"You're almost half way" Rulok called them over the comm "Not far to-Ministry plasgunner to your treblin, coming out of a side street!"

Nopthak tried to evade, but the plasma rifle shot hit the main drive transaxle and tipped the Scimitar over, while heavy pulse fire made a number of large holes from back to front.

"Drendren _dren_!" Nopthak called "Everyone out – we're going to have to make the last two hundred metras on foot! For plok's sake get out of this thing before we end up buried in it!"

Judduk raised his plasma rifle and blew the locking bars off the rear door, after which Krynak climbed out and shot the first enemy he saw.

"One down" he called "Ministry interior guard, I'm pleased to say. But I can see Law Command comi-oops, _firing_ on is from behind several vehicles and alleyways while more move in to try and get us!"

The three Kalish were helped out of the wreck with care but speed before everyone formed up and ran as fast as they could – this was made considerably harder by the huge amount of pulse fire coming their way from several directions. Krynak picked off one or two of the enemy whenever he could, but this still left far too many for the rest of the team to easily deal with.

"If you get the chance…" Judduk told Feltano "You and your family run for the ship – and I do mean _run!_ Run your orange feet off! We'll follow just as soon as we can!"

* * *

"Our ally have lost their vehicle" a Kalish commed in, on the highest vantage point they could find overlooking the square "but are retreating to their ship in good order. Three Kalish are with them – and the Scarrans appear to be deployed in protective formation around them".

"Our operative only managed a partial transmission" came the response "but he reached the ship alive if not in good health. Their doctor is preparing to provide medical care for him – and he is a Scarran, did you know that?"

"I did not" the first Kalish replied "Whatever the final result of this battle is… we have found that an ally of convenience may be of more use than we first thought…"

* * *

All three Kalish – mother, father, and son – were running even faster than they thought possible.

"Keep running, dear son!" the boy's mother called out in encouragement "Not long to go! Do not worry about the gunfire, just run!"

"Save your energy, both of you!" Feltano called back "Both you, Devin, and you too Maranno! I know we are all exhausted, but better that than shot!"

While both adult Kalish were exhausted by both the running and dodging gunfire, their flight had taken a much heavier toll on the young boy Devin – who twisted his ankle on a tree and fell, screaming "PAPA! HELP!"

Before Feltano could even draw breath, Lirak turned and ran back from his place almost at the foot of the ramp and headed right for Devin.

"Get aboard!" he ordered "I'll bring your son with me! Judduk, you and Krynak try to cover me as long as you can!" before he ran out of vocal range.

 _I will not let this boy die_ Lirak promised himself _I lost my own wife and son… but I will not put this family through the same sorrow and torment I have been through, whatever species they are_.

* * *

"That one has shown a weakness" the Ministry commander said over the all-units comm band "He returns for the boy when he could see to his own safety far more easily. Kill him".

"Plok…" Krynak whispered, before shooting anyone with a weapon as soon as he saw them. Both he and Judduk took a number of extra hits doing that since their enemy had numbers on their side and was clearly using that for as much advantage as they could get out of it.

More troopers could see Lirak, however, and although he was clearly in a lot of pain and bleeding quite extensively by the time he reached Devin he picked him up and started to run back for the Switchblade with the young boy in his arms – doing his best to keep his own body between Devin and the enemy.

He could hardly keep a steady course as he half-ran, half-staggered back to the Switchblade – and he cried out in pain a number of times as he took his to his back and legs that might have hit Devin otherwise. By the time he was within twenty metras of the ramp even Devin was frightened for him, calling to him and asking him if he was well – but once he had made fifteen more metras, Lirak screamed in pain before collapsing to the concrete, Devin trapped underneath him.

Four of his team converged on him despite orders to make ready for takeoff, lifting him off Devin for long enough for the boy to rush the last few metras to safety – Lirak was carried none too gently aboard as well after that, and although he and his escorts took a number of hits all of them were alive when the ramp was raised and sealed.

"My husband…" Maranno Duleno called in relief "My son…" before hugging them both.

"We both live, my love" Feltano replied, before asking "Devin, where are you going?!"

Devin had ran over to where a barely groaning and copiously bleeding Lirak was being carried to a levelator.

"He…" Devin asked, fear in his voice and a few tears on his cheeks "He is going to live? I do not want him to die… he risked his own life to save me…I have not seen a Scarran who would risk pain and death to save any Kalish before…"

"He'll have as good a chance as anyone…" Judduk said "…if you'll stand aside so we can get him to the levelator. We gotta get him to sick bay".

"May I talk to him after surgery?" Devin asked again, still a little tearful "He risked himself for me… he should know his risk paid off… he should know I am properly thankful…".

"That's up to the doc" Krynak added as the levelator door opened and they carried Lirak inside it "We'll call you when we know how he's going".

"Come with me" Nopthak told the small family "I'll see you to your quarters in the bow-" – before the ship shook a bit and wobbled as Rulok dodged incoming fire from the nearby port, after which Nopthak added "-but we'd better be quick about it since they're two decks up and almost right at the bow!"

Once Lirak had been stabilised, Rulok fed in as much throttle as he felt same doing inside atmosphere.

"We're taking fire from the occasional foolhardy air defence pilot…" Rulok called over the comm "but so far luck's with _us_ for once on this mission and the army hasn't been able to mobilise their Strykers very fast. We make orbit in less than ten momens, they aren't ever going to catch us".

* * *

Back on the ground, the surviving Law Command troopers were simply trying to see how many people they had lost – while two Ministry people were walking around questioning everyone they could find.

Eventually they found the Organisation study group.

Despite the male of the pair being the most heavily-scarred individual any of the Kalish youngsters had ever seen alive and upright, they stood to attention when he came within five metras of them and the senior student called "Study group ready for orders, sir".

The man rumbled a little irritably before nodding – _at least this lot have some sense of respect for their betters_ he decided _unlike far too many Kalish these days. Though I really feel like shouting at them, better I don't do that right now – for all I know they might have seen something useful._

"Are you all well…?" he asked as calmly as he could manage "None of you were hurt by those madmen and criminals?"

"We are not, sir" the youngest girl reported, shaking her head "We are all fully ambulatory and able to serve the Hierarchy however we may. Do you have a directive for us, sir?"

"Kalish people like to see things, I hear…" he said as carefully as he could, despite wanting to scream at his partner – who was snickering under his breath as he watched him try calm and reason on a group of students "Perhaps you saw interesting things recently, yes? Perhaps some of you saw things when these enemies of the Empire landed here, killed the protectors of your world, and kidnapped blameless citizens from their homes…?"

"A number of us kept notes, sir" the senior student told him, giving him a small sense of personal satisfaction as his partner coughed in surprise "Might you wish to read them? We would all be pleased if our notes proved helpful in capturing dangerous criminals".

"Transfer your notes from your own PDAs to mine" the man ordered the students, pleased to be making progress at last "First transfer your notes to your group leader there, and she will transfer the collected notes to me. Make sure to attach your names and ident codes to your notes so proper credit can be given where due".

Those last few words got the students moving quickly and proficiently, and within four momens the Ministry trooper had all the students' notes in his own PDA.

 _I'll write a brief positive report for each of them_ he decided, before doing just that _It costs me nothing and may help prevent at least some of this generation of Kalish becoming future terrorists. My partner and my superiors might laugh at my methods today, but they can't argue with my results – and that's enough for me._

* * *

"Get Lirak to surgery!" Krynak hissed "Changed or not, the way he's groaning and shuddering and leaking blood all over the decks he won't last long unless Darrek sorts him out _fast_!"

"Here!" Darrek ordered as soon as the sick bay doors opened "Two of you stay right here, I'll need assistants. Get out of your armour and wash all the muck off – the sooner I start the sooner we see if Lirak makes it through the night!"

Lirak's grievous wounds weren't helped by Darrek and Krynak having to cut all his armour and clothing and gear off with small cutting torches – but as soon as he could, Darrek dug out shards of armour, the occasional hard-round slug, and anything else that shouldn't be inside a living body.

Almost twelve arns of gruelling non-stop surgery later, Lirak was unconscious but alive with several drips feeding nutrient solution into him – every so often, Darrek would have to move fast and put new ones in, since Lirak's change was destroying the old ones, but another weeken later Lirak was able to sit upright and eat even if he could not yet summon the energy to feed himself.

Much to everyone's surprise, the young boy Devin insisted on coming every two arns and helping Lirak eat – with his parents being the most surprised of all.

"Our Devin has been more than usually fearful of your people for almost two cycles, sirs" Maranno told Darrek, bowing slightly and briefly "Though I am pleased to see he wishes to help those who helped us, I am nonetheless surprised to see him devote himself to it so wholeheartedly. Please do not let him strain himself after his ordeal, even though it may ease the strain on one or more of you".

"We…" Lirak murmured, barely loud enough to be heard, from his bed "will not… we will not. I… glad…. help…" before he pressed the button to raise his bed a bit more and wheezed "…hungry…".

"I am here, Lirak!" Devin called, carrying a number of cans "See, I have brought twelve cans of savoury self-heating rations for you! I do no know why you need to eat so much and so often… maybe I will learn later… but if it helps you then it must be good!" – after which he dumped them on the sick bay floor before opening the first one he could reach and starting to feed Lirak personally.

"Thank…you…" Lirak said, actually smiling a little after making his way through half of the cans "Thank you… Devin… I… need more help… than I should…".

"You risked yourself for me…" Devin replied, still surprised by that, even after over a weeken of flight from Kalian "I have never met a Scarran who would risk themselves for me before… even less one who would risk their _life_ for me! You have talked to me nicely…you have even told me a few stories and tales of people you know… it is the least I can do to help you eat!" before he stuck his tongue out at his mother before adding "It means mother and father will not be able to tell me off either! Heeheehee!"

Lirak managed to summon the energy to rumble softly with amusement before dropping off to sleep.

After all three Kalish left the sick bay, Darrek told Rulok "I've stabilised this other one… he won't be dying any time soon… but that's only the start of it. He's been extensively modified and I don't know how or why – if he needs to stay alive, I'd say we'd better put him in a stasis coffin until Nrakal can look at him. Maybe he can make sense of this Kalish's internal systems, because I can't".

"Record any scans or tests you've made" Rulok decided after a few microts' thought "When we pass Chena'ia in a couple of weeken or so, we'll send it on ahead so Nrakal has something to look at".

"How's the ship running?" Darrek asked as he and Rulok carefully placed Reganto inside a stasis coffin and sealed it "Did we take any hits? Will we need to make repairs?"

"Some damage" Rulok replied "Unavoidable. Not enough to force a repair stoppage. Hyperwave comms are down, two turrets are out of commission, and we're minus one of the four flight control networks until we get back to the _Havoc_ as well"

* * *

"More men-tal test things…" Amara replied happily but tiredly "More swi-mings too. Swi-mings all fun, mama an' papa, an' it mean I not hot too 'cause I in wa-ter".

"You are doing well, Amara" Caseya encouraged her, smiling when she felt a small burst of happiness at the parental approval "Especially at mentalism… but also at swimming. I think you like swimming so much because you have Scarran bits in you, Amara – Scarrans like physical things like that which make them strong".

Trannak nodded confirmation when Amara looked his way, adding "We do like physical tests, Amara – your mama is right about that. While I am good at swimming, Amara, I think you might be better at it than me when you are older – perhaps you might be as good as your friend the whisper Scarran if you try hard enough".

Amara clapped at the praise, though she still said "I learn lots goodgood stuff from you, papa, 'cause you my papa" before she looked up and asked "Whisper Scarran like it that I goodgood at swi-mings, papa? Whisper Scarran teach your 'Mara lots good stuff too".

"I am sure he does" Trannak told her, rumbling softly "I know your mama and I like to see you do well at everything, Amara".

"Mama an' papa happy with their 'Mara…" Amara said, broacasting both happiness and relief "That goodgood… like it that mama an' papa happy" before smiling and calling "It time to see friends in tanks, mama an' papa! We not seen them to-day! We go an' see, mama an' papa! Your 'Mara want to see if Troll man or auntie 'Rana look diff-rent 'cause special stuff gone in!"

"You are sure you want to do that so soon after we return to our home, Amara?" Caseya asked "Even more so that it is eating time – for both of us?"

"See friends in tanks!" Amara confirmed loudly and happily "Then eat lots, mama!"

"There will be a slightly different and shorter route for us, Amara" Trannak explained for her as they walked to the flight deck transit platform door "once we get in a car. This flight deck is not near our home quarters – it is quite near the galley, Amara, and a little further away from the sick bay".

Amara clapped and ran over to the pedestal, where she shifted to it and ran up to the button before pressing it with her treblin foot and jumping down to the platform surface – both Trannak and Caseya laughed at that, which got Amara laughing back as she returned to Caseya and leaped up for a hug.

"Well done, Amara" Caseya told her, wrapping her arms around her "It was funny to see you press the button with your foot like that because you wanted to keep moving, too!"

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed back, clapping "Your 'Mara think it funny too, mama!"

It took almost ten momens before a car arrived, which Trannak told her was due to the imminent meal sitting.

"We not be longlong time, papa" Amara replied, nodding "We see friends in tanks for bit an' then we go too an' eat lots an' see friends!" before all three of them stepped inside the car and Caseya got the car moving.

Another car was arriving at the sick bay just as theirs was – Amara was fascinated by how their car came to a halt and doors opened on the opposite side from usual, leading to a smaller platform with stairs on one side, and laughed and clapped as she leaped up those stairs to the top.

"Don't go through any of the doors, Amara" Trannak told her, shaking his head "Go down the corridor and wait for us when you find more stairs going down. Those stairs will take us to where the other car stopped".

"Aye aye cap-tin papa!" Amara replied, after which she skipped down the corridor as she sang about exploring and playing – she stopped when she saw the stairs going down, shouting "STAIRS HERE, MAMA AN' PAPA! YOUR 'MARA WAIT FOR YOU!"

Trannak picked her up when he arrived, which Amara loved – and she shrieked in laughter when he put her under one arm and walked down to the transit platform with Caseya.

"Ah, you _are_ coming…" Nrakal said, at the door "My loud, small helper is here as well" before he asked Amara "Have you come to see the people in tanks?"

"We do that, nice doc-tor" Amara replied once Trannak put her down "Then it eating time for mama an' 'Mara so we go an' eat lots".

Once inside, Amara looked around for several microts before pointing to the secured area and calling "That where tanks are. They in there".

"They are" Nrakal confirmed, walking ahead of them "I will open the secured area, Amara, and then we can go inside at check on each tank and the subject inside".

Amara watched Nrakal open the doors to the secure area, but shook her head when Trannak asked if she saw how to open them herself.

"I not done that, papa – you not mind?" Amara replied, to which Trannak rumbled softly and lifted her up for a hug before assuring her "I don't mind, Amara – this is a special part of the sick bay, so only doctors need to know how to open those doors and we are not doctors".

"We not doc-tors" Amara confirmed "We wait an' nice doc-tor let us in to see".

Amara was both curious and excited when she saw two more tanks were at least partially ready – but Nrakal just smiled and told her "It would spoil the surprise if I told you about who might go in them, Amara – and those people have not asked me to tell anyone else yet, either".

"It a nice see-krit?" Amara asked, mildly mangling the last word as she occasionally did "It a goodgood see-krit that help nice friends?"

"It is" Nrakal confirmed, before calling "Over here, Amara – this is where your friends Troll and Urana are".

"Oooo…." Amara cooed when she saw the tanks "Look, mama…look, papa… Troll man bigger… auntie 'Rana bigger… _an' skin bit like yours an' mine, mama!_ "

"It is!" Caseya replied, grinning at Amara's excitement before looking more closely "I think Troll is actually bigger and his skin is thicker, Amara… do you think so?"

Amara climbed up Caseya's back and looked at the tank Troll was in before giggling and nodding and saying "You _right_ , mama! Nice doc-tor – come an' see!"

To Amara's surprise but also delight, Nrakal came quite quickly and checked a number of readouts on Troll's tank as well as bringing up an internal scan image on the tank's display.

"You are correct, Amara" Nrakal told her, getting happy claps in return "Troll's change… his special things… are actually going in a little faster than Urana's for some reason".

"That not hurt Troll friend?" Amara asked hopefully, projecting _reliefhappinessthanks_ to all of them when Nrakal said "It isn't hurting him, no… his body likes these new things, Amara, which I think means that they can go in quicker. I will check on him more often to make sure".


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, that _is_ a surprise, Moratha…" Nrakal said as the pair of them made their way out of the sick bay "I would not have thought Troll would actually have an affinity for the change of any kind… but apparently he does. His changes have proceeded at almost 1.8 standard speed at this point, which is why I have been checking him far more often…".

"I can't see anywhere that he's been harmed, Doctor" Moratha replied as the two of them got into a car "He seems to be particularly healthy, in fact…I'd suggest we could proceed with stage 2 addition in a day or two…".

"Already done" Nrakal replied, surprising her "Just for Troll, mind you. He'll be out of the tank before Rulok and his teams return at the current rate of adjustment… maybe by a day or two, maybe by a momen or two, maybe only by a few microts. None of us can tell".

"And my daughter?" Moratha asked, to which Nrakal smiled and said "Urana's change is proceeding in a calmer and steadier manner, Moratha – her own change is, so far, staying strictly according to schedule as far as I can tell".

"Good" Moratha replied "I have to clean myself up and get my kitchen staff moving or we won't have a Second Meal today".

* * *

Lirak's recovery was going very well as well, since he was able to eat in the small galley with the rest of the two teams – although Devin still insisted on pushing the mobile chair he sat in and getting his food and drink.

"I am recovering well enough…" Lirak explained quietly before taking a breath or two "I can speak much more clearly, I feel much more energetic even if I do stay in this chair, and I can safely move myself around at least this deck of the ship – even though this young man insists on pushing the chair for me".

"I do not mind" Devin replied, shaking his head "You have done so much for me already, Lirak… and for mother and father. Everyone else is well?"  
"We are" Rulok told him "Lirak was the most severely injured, Devin – and even he recovers swiftly. Do you or your parents need to eat?"

"We do not, si-Rulok" Feltano explained, remembering that he had been permitted to address people by name instead of rank "It was our eating time the day before you brought us here. We have almost four weeken remaining until our next eating time".

"I like eating times!" Devin said, clapping "Shopping for all the things, all the amazing smells from the kitchen, helping mama cook… and snurching bits from the fureen bowl without being caught!"

Everyone present laughed at that, although Maranno did tell Devin off a little bit for doing that – the rest of the mealtime was much more relaxed, and Devin shrieked and clapped when Lirak stood unaided once everything was cleared away.

"Yaaayy!" Devin called "Can you just stand, or walk as well? Do you need me or papa to help you?"

"I don't need either of you to help me, young Devin" Lirak replied "Our course needs to be checked, and if I can test my health and do my job at the same time then so much the better" before pausing for thought, after which he added "Since you have been good in helping me, Devin… perhaps you might want to come and see the bridge. Rulok will be there with us, of course, and your parents can come if they want to… but only Rulok, myself, and a certain helpful young man will go onto the bridge itself".

Devin shrieked and clapped again, jumping up and down before asking his father several times in quick succession if he could go – Feltano laughed, but added "You are being allowed onto the bridge because you have done well in helping your new friend Lirak, Devin! They do not even have to let you, or anyone else, so much as _look_ onto the bridge from the entry door if they do not want to – so be properly respectful and do what you are told".

"Are you coming, papa?" Devin asked "I know you want to see the bridge as well, papa! Are you and mama coming?"

"We will stand at the door while you go inside" Maranno told her son "You will go and see, and help your friend if asked, and after that you can come and tell us about it".

Lirak walked steadily but slowly up to the bridge, two decks up – Devin stayed beside him the whole way except going up the stairs between decks.

"Look, Devin!" Feltano told his son happily when they reached deck 1 "See how this deck is shorter than the others! See the entry hatches for lifepods! Can you see other doors?"

"I… _think_ so, papa" Devin replied, equally excited "Back _there_ and _there_ , papa! I do not know what they are!"

"One is probably the Captain's quarters" Lirak explained "I think the other one is either a conference room or the battle management room. It's been some time since any of us went in either room and I've forgotten if those rooms are here or a deck or two further down".

"We are going to the _bridge_!" Devin said happily, clapping again and ignoring the other possibilities on deck 1 "Is that _this_ way?" and pointing the opposite way down the deck.

"It is" Lirak replied "We should go there" before his hammond hand instinctively came down to where Devin could reach it. Devin smiled and took Lirak's huge hand in his own much smaller one before squeezing ever so lightly, smiling as Lirak rumbled a little – both his parents watched this and talked among themselves as the five of them headed along the deck to the bridge door.

"I will leave the bridge door open" Rulok told them "so you can see where your son is at all times. Ask questions about what you see if you like – but don't touch anything. The same goes for you too, Devin".

Devin nodded, a beaming smile on his face at being able to see the bridge of a ship he had never even seen from the outside so much as a monen ago.

He watched as Lirak checked the course on Novia's astronavigation console and again as he checked their progress in more detail at his own copilot's console. Devin clapped happily before praising him at length about being able to fly the ship himself, and Lirak laughed just a little before telling him "I had to do a lot of training for that, young man… as did Rulok here. He is the ship's captain, not me".

By now Devin had found Shellek's flight engineer's console and was calling out rapidly and excitedly to his father about it. Rulok sighed briefly before comming Shellek to tell him about this, and maybe two momens later Shellek arrived at the bridge as well.

"That is where I sit, Devin" Shellek told him "When I am on the bridge, I sit there and can tell if everything on the ship works well. If not, those of us who have technical skills find out where things are that need fixing and fix them".

"Did you _hear_ that, papa?!" Devin almost shouted in amazement "We can find out where things are that need fixing here! Can we help repair the ship, papa?"

Devin's enthusiasm got Shellek's head turning to face him.

"Your family have mechanical skills, Devin? Perhaps other skills in repairing spacecraft?"

Devin nodded excitedly before explaining at length how his father repaired land vehicles and spacecraft for his living, jumping up and down on the deck when he explained how he was allowed to help if he was not studying.

"You do not _need_ to help with anything…" Shellek reminded them both "But since several of those with technical skills were injured recently I would appreciate your help-"

"What can we fix?!" Devin asked immediately "The engines? The weapons? The climate control? Any land vehicles? The sensors? The-"

"I am going to _try_ …" Shellek interrupted "to repair the hyperwave communication systems. If we do this soon, we can send back a progress report to our commander as well as advise him on when we might be getting back".

"Ooooo…." Devin cooed, after which he asked if they could start now.

* * *

"Intermittent link to the Switchblade!" Keyah called, waking Harrigan and Talannah in their quarters early one morning "I would think this means that the ship suffered some damage but the mission has been successful thus far!"

Harrigan grumbled, Talannah slightly more so, before Harrigan replied "Stay on it, Keyah… since the pair of us are now awake, however reluctantly, we'll drop in on an early-morning training run. Call me on my personal comm if anything else happens. Harrigan out", after which he discommed.

Harrigan grinned a bit as he watched his wife walk around and prepare some morning tea – she did grumble a little about being volunteered for early morning training, but also added "-but it's nothing I haven't done to anyone else before, John…".

Harrigan grinned again and wrapped his arms around her before squeezing a little – Talannah squeaked in surprised, but smiled and rumbled before resting her head on his shoulder and hugging her husband just as tightly.

"Good…" Harrigan whispered softly, not letting go "Morning tea is nice… but a good hug from my darling wife is a _much_ better way to start the day…".

Talannah smiled, nodded, but stayed where she was – until the heating unit's small waterpot whistled, so she prepared the tea and left it to brew a while. It took longer than she'd thought before either of them got back to the tea – Harrigan chased her around their quarters when they weren't using the refresher, and it took quite an effort of will on both their parts not to indulge in a little morning recreation before the tea got too cold.

"You're incorrigible, John, you really are…" she told him, after which the pair of them laughed a bit before drinking some tea "How you can be so …eager… at this early arn I have no clue at all".

"Just 'cause I got you with me, love" Harrigan replied, lifting Talannah up before putting her back on his lap "Normally I'd end up waking maybe twenty momens before First Meal if I had the chance – and since you an' I both know now how likely that is when Cap'n L gets in the mood for kicking people's doors in before early morning training …".

"At least once a weeken…" Talannah replied, nodding "If you think _that's_ bad, ask Captain Trannak some time what I made his training intake do – every day, I might add. That did them good and made them what they are today, and it will be just as good for our own troops here and now".

Harrigan promptly told her some of the stories he'd heard about what training measures some other countries on Earth used – when Harrigan told her about Spetsnaz, she turned and told him "Some people with a mind after our own! If we ever go back to Erp, we must recruit some of them!"

"If we go…" Harrigan replied, taking a deep draught of his tea "…an' if we find any we can trust", after which he commed the officers and senior NCOs to see if anyone was heading out training.

"We are, Commander" Trannak replied, after answering his own comm "The running may not be too brisk - my wife is with me, after all, and while she improves quickly she is not at Special Forces fitness levels yet – but we will run and do weight training and aerobic exercises and swimming in the PTR, which should get us to First Meal nicely".

"A bit of everything before eatin' then" Harrigan replied "Nice. Bringing the little mascot along?"

Once Trannak translated Harrigan's odd expression, he smiled and nodded before telling him "Amara loves these training times, Commander! She rides in the harness for the running section, but she does her best to mimic us in the other exercises – and she is learning so fast at swimming as well!" before giving him the station code for the transit station near his family quarters.

"Come, Amara…" Trannak urged his daughter "Time to get up… time for training with your friends in green…".

"It training time, papa?" Amara murmured, turning under her blanket to look up at him "That why I up an' it ear-ly?"

"It is" he confirmed "Time for the refresher before we dress, Amara – after I wake your mama, of course".

Caseya was not so eager to rise that morning, even less so that early – but she smiled and hugged Trannak anyway before the three of them took their turns in the shower. Caseya smiled and woke more readily as she heard Amara call out happily and sing as Trannak helped her shower, so once everyone was clean and dressed she was in a much better mood.

"Special clothes for you for training, Amara" Trannak said, laying child-size Special Forces camouflage fatigues out on the big bed "Special small clothes like mine, Amara. Everyone else will be wearing them too, Amara, so when you do so you will be a bit like all of us" before he remembered the comm call and added "Your friend the big funny man and your auntie Talannah will be coming training with us as well, Amara…".

"YAAAAAYYYY!" she shouted happily, clapping and delaying Trannak helping her put her shirt on by a half-momen or so "BIG FUNNY MAN AN' AUNTIE 'LANNAH COME!"

"Our car is coming, Captain" Juroch announced on the wall comm "We are slightly behind schedule due to waiting for Keyah Kamara to arrange relief for morning comm desk duty, but we have now left the transit stop for the bridge and will arrive at your location shortly".

"The Commander and Sub-Commander will be joining us" Trannak told Juroch, who nodded and replied "We will stop at the usual crew quarters transit platform and wait for them, then" before discomming.

A few momens later, Amara was in her harness on Caseya's back and all three of them were on the transit platform. Juroch left the car first when it arrived, looking from side to side before nodding and calling for everyone else to come out as well.

"We're all hear from what I can tell" Harrigan told Trannak "From what I heard, Liz did comm Hellbolt in advance and warn him to get himself moving – but unless you want to read 'em the riot act about that, I'd leave it be".

"It's fine" Trannak decided "Unit integrity is being built, the unit is looking out for the welfare of its members. Everyone is wearing full standard patrol kit if not battle kit?"

"Liz has that weird pack on again" Harrigan explained "Which means she an' Hellbolt are likely packing a bit less weight than the others… but everyone's got basic patrol kit at least".

Trannak led the small skulker corps in a run over several decks – it was clear both Liz and Caseya's personal fitness still had a way to go before it was close to the others, but Trannak told them both "You're doing well enough for now, I think… and going up the stairs at speed while carrying equipment takes practice anyway. The more you train, the more you improve".

"Surprised Dad's not coming, to be honest" Liz replied "Dad's usually great for these kind of things. Though I saw him an' Koronna heading some place even earlier than we did, but I was still mostly asleep then…".

Juroch glared at Liz a bit for not addressing Harrigan by rank before telling her "Increase your pace, young woman… move ahead to where Caseya and Amara are. Perhaps your motivation for training will improve if you run beside them".

Everyone dropped to the huge central sparring mat when they arrived at the training room Trannak had chosen except Juroch – who called "No one said training was over, did they? Since you are sitting, spread yourselves out and Master Kamara and I will lead you through aerobic exercise. You need flexibility and agility, not just strength and stamina".

Caseya took her harness off and lifted Amara out of it – and Amara tried her best to imitate her adult friends at exercise. Keyah saw this and came over to talk to her about it, telling her "You are still a very small person, Amara… do not strain or hurt yourself by doing too much".

"I do more, auntie Keyah" Amara insisted, nodding "I do 'nuff ben-dings, but I do push-ings an' sit-ings when it time".

"She has a Scarran's determination and willpower, Juroch" Keyah whispered when she returned to exercise beside Juroch at the head of the formation "She insists that she should exercise – _insists_. She does a small amount of each exercise each time – though I think she likes swimming the most. She pushes herself most there".

Juroch rumbled softly, not stopping his own routine even for a microt as he replied "Good, Master Kamara… it will be good for her to learn to like training as well as simply to do it. It will be good practice for when she is old enough to learn our Art as well".

By the time the skulkers were in the PTR and swimming in the river, Amara was clearly tired but also very excited to be swimming.

"Heeheehee!" she called "I swim too, green friends! I not good as you yet, but I learn an' I prac-tiss an' then I be good as you!"

"See?" Juroch called "Our small friend there trains, willingly too, which should be an example to all of you!" before he came up alongside Caseya and called "Liz… Caseya… your fitness is not as good as the others yet, but both of you improve steadily. Well done" before he shot off ahead of them and proceeded to swim a number of times between the two bends in the river either side of the bridge with his uniform and basic kit still on.

Amara amazed everyone by managing to swim a very short distance without Caseya holding her up. While everyone either smiled or waved to her, she loved it most when Juroch and Keyah came right up to her and congratulated her, letting out a strong burst of happiness and love everyone to in the area heard except Harrigan and Talannah.

"You're doin' _good,_ little miss _…"_ Harrigan told her with a grin, getting Amara to shift to his chest carapace and run up to hug him "You're gonna be a little fish in this water soon, I'm sure!"

Talannah smiled and praised her in her own way as well, getting a hug of her own as well before Amara said "You next to big funny man now, auntie 'Lannah, so I not talk in your head. I talk in your head 'nother time, auntie 'Lannah – your small friend 'Mara see if I talk in your head from extra longlong way 'way like I do with nice doc-tor friend. If I do goodgood, then we tell nice doc-tor an' it go in ar-kyve for _all_ doc-tors" and jumped in the river from her shoulders, landing with a big splash and actually going under the surface before Harrigan lifted her out and passed her back to Caseya.

"Going un-der _fun_ , mama!" Amara said when Caseya took hold of her "Soon your 'Mara learn to _swim_ un-der, mama!"

* * *

Devin loved the chance to do technical work on the Switchblade, even if he only assisted his father. He was crawling back and forth in tech tunnels, checking fibre bundles for breaks and replacing sections if needed as well as carrying tools and parts to his father or Shellek.

"Some of these tunnels are tight for me" Shellek told Feltano when they stopped briefly "But I am the most skilled aboard when it comes to repairing electronic systems in particular….so here I am".

"We will go into the tight spots!" Devin insisted happily "Papa and I are good at that and it's fun!"

"I have to put my armour back on, Devin" Shellek replied "and check two things on the hull – then, I think, I will show you how to run the hyperwave comm system test. If the result is good I will call Rulok and he can make the report to our commander. If Rulok gives permission, the two of you may watch – but do not speak unless asked".

Devin watched intently while his father cycled the hatch so Shellek could go EVA – perhaps ten momens later, Shellek came back in and took his helmet off before saying "I had to make two minor repairs – but I think it's worth trying a systems test. Come with me to the bridge".

Devin was actually allowed to sit in the flight engineer's chair himself, which made him clap excitedly and his father smile indulgently – under Shellek's constant coaching, Devin ordered a systems test of the hyperwave communications. Several times yellow light appeared briefly before they turned green, but when the test was done every light was green.

"Yaaaayy!" Devin called "Everything works!"

"I think it does, yes" Shellek confirmed, before coming Rulok to tell him the news – less than five momens later, Rulok ran onto the bridge before comming the _Havoc_ …

* * *

When the comm desk started beeping, Specialist Trooper Fourth Class Dern was on duty at the comm desk – and when he answered the call, he immediately commed Harrigan.

"The War Commander's on his way…" Dern explained, his life in the Blood Hand making him a little more proud to use Harrigan's full title "Probably the Sub-Commander as well. They won't be long…"

Dern passed the call over to the command chair as soon as Harrigan arrived – Talannah stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders as he debriefed Rulok. Harrigan was surprised at how close Lirak had come to death, but both relieved and pleased that he was recovering – he was curious about Reganto and his mission, but said "Nrakal can look at him when you get back – if getting that one here's the price of making sure you lot get back alive then it's a price I can live with" before grinning and adding "If he's got good stuff of his own, we'll have a look at it while the doc fixes him up, of course…".

"Of course…" Rulok replied, laughing just a little.

* * *

"Eatings!" Amara called, clapping "It not 'Mara eating time yet, but it lots fun watching friends eat!" as everyone made their way through the sweet course – Keyah's eating time was happening, so Amara watched in amazed delight as Keyah ate an entire serving tray of fureen before going back for one of the Scarran puddings.

"I would not have been permitted to eat this before coming here…" she told Caseya, grinning a bit "You, I think, would never even have seen it!"

Caseya guessed what it was anyway, and when Keyah confirmed it Caseya told her "I spent time on punishment duties in kitchens often, Keyah Kamara… I have probably even made this pudding before". Keyah nodded, well aware of those duties, before putting a small serving in Caseya's bowl for her and Amara to share.

"It is very rich, Amara…" Caseya told Amara "…but it is very nice as well. Only Scarrans ate this kind of pudding back on Kalian, and not even all of them – here, Amara, we may eat whatever we choose. We are very lucky".

"We lucky, mama" Amara agreed "It taste nice an' got lots goodgood stuff in, that what your 'Mara think".

Full or not, Amara shrieked and clapped and bounced up an down when Lazarus and Koronna came forward and their own marriage was announced – and ran over to leap into Lazarus' arms as soon as the kingdom anthem had been sung.

"That all 'mazing!" she shrieked "You an' auntie 'Ronna now like my mama an' papa too! Troll man an' auntie 'Rana in tank thing now, black hat Captain, or they tell you it all nice an' good too!"

"Troll would eat all the best food the first chance he got" Lazarus replied "Even before he went in that tank he was like that".

"Troll man friend like hothot stuff with meats in" Amara replied, nodding "Auntie 'Rana tell him 'bout it an' he try it an' then he like it lots".

"That's Scorcher" Koronna explained "A favourite of many Scarrans, though even we don't always eat it as much as Troll does. He likes to start First Meal with some every day".

Amara nodded and said "That right, auntie 'Ronna, I seen it!" before hugging her as well.

Amara shrieked even more a bit later when Koronna told her something else, after which she chattered to Captain Lazarus for some momens before he groaned a little theatrically and told her "Don't tell anyone else, Amara…it's not gonna happen till just before Third Meal anyway. You an' your mom an' dad can come if you like, but I don't want half the ship coming like it's some kinda circus…".

"I tell mama an' papa in heads then, black hat Captain" Amara replied, nodding "That bestbest way to tell per-son see-krit stuff so no one else hear. I sit on auntie 'Ronna, nice black hat captain friend, an' then I talk in mama an' papa heads".

Once Koronna had a good hold of Amara, Amara rumbled softly and called _~This your 'Mara, mama an' papa. Nice black hat captain who my friend tell me he go in tank an' auntie 'Ronna go in tank an' they have special stuff excitement! He say he not have all special stuff, he not be big like big funny man, but he say he have same special stuff like auntie 'Ronna get. Auntie 'Ronna say it not take longlong time like Troll friend an' auntie 'Rana~_

 _~((praise, happiness))~_ Caseya told her, smiling as she did so, especially when Trannak added _~Well done for such a clear message, Amara – to your mama and to me as well! I expect it is hard for you to do that to two people at the same time, especially when we are not like you in this… so have juice and come back to us, Amara praise~_

Koronna rumbled softly to Amara and held her own mug of juice for her to drink from – Amara drank about half of it before hugging Koronna again and walking more slowly across the galley back to Caseya.

"I with mama 'gain…" Amara said happily once Caseya sat her on her lap again "Goodee" before naming all the other skulkers at the table and identifying them by their faces and their smell – even Liz.

"Your one easy, auntie Liz friend" Amara said when Liz asked about that "It 'cause you a hoo-man like auntie Jane an' big funny man an' Ghost friend an' your papa. Hoo-man people not smell like other people, auntie Liz friend".

"I expect I smell a lot different too, Amara" Hellbolt suggested, and Amara nodded and replied "You on-ly Ne-bar-ee friend here, that why you easy to smell. We get more later?"

"Not sure" Hellbolt replied, rocking his hand back and forth in the human gesture even Amara understood well by now "If we find some of the people I knew… maybe we can talk to one or two of them" before he grinned at Amara and added "I think some of them will be nice friends and like you, Amara…"

Amara clapped and said "Goodee. We see later".

"We've not got a lot to do locally during the day…" Harrigan announced after the meal "But I want anyone heading dirtside to keep an informal lookout anyway. That means that while you can drink an' have fun if you want… don't have _too_ much fun, hmm? Anyone who wants to is pre-approved to grab a rifle of whatever kind seems good to you at the time, too".

"Any update from Lieutenant Rulok, sir?" came one Bloodstar's voice from a little further away from the counter.

"Just before the meal" Harrigan confirmed "They're maybe three weeken out from Tal IV. Everyone's still around but they're a bit bumped and dented, if you get my meaning…".

All the Bloodstars knew Harrigan wouldn't explain battle details while Amara was still in the room, so the one who asked just called "Good to hear, sir" before finishing their remaining pudding – and getting volunteered for kitchen duty for being one of the last to finish eating in the entire galley as well.

* * *

"Troll man an' auntie 'Rana do all goodgood in tank, black hat captain" Amara assured Captain Lazarus as she and her parents accompanied the Captain and Koronna to the sick bay "I come in an' see them every day with mama an' papa. We come in an' see you every day, so I know you doing all goodgood too".

"To be honest…" Lazarus admitted "…I never liked hospitals an' sick bays an' stuff like that. It took a while for Koronna to convince me this is actually gonna _help_ me".

"You be all goodgood here" Amara told him, walking across the car to his seat before hugging him tightly and rumbling "We all like you lots, black hat captain. You our friend".

Amara stayed there, rumbling quite loudly while mindtalking to both Lazarus and Koronna, until the car came to a halt at the sick bay transit platform.

"We here now, black hat captain an' auntie 'Ronna" Amara told them "I not talk in your heads now 'cause it time we go in sick bay an' see tanks an' see doc-tor an' see friends".

"Hmmm…" Lazarus muttered as he looked at Troll in his tank "He's got no excuse for backing out of training now, he's bigger already. How long's he got to go?"

"Amara?" Nrakal asked, smiling – Amara clapped and replied "Troll man body like special bits lots, black hat captain, he got special bits num-ber two in now, so he be out 'gain 'fore un-cle Ru-lok come back by ti-ny bit".

"Really?" Lazarus asked Nrakal in disbelief – Nrakal nodded and said "I'm not entirely sure I know why, Captain… but he's perfectly healthy, if that's what's worrying you".

"That layabout's grinning at me even now, look" Lazarus grumbled, pointing at Troll's tank – Amara actually climbed onto the lid of the tank, put her head right against it, then looked, after which she sat upright and giggled before saying "You right, black hat captain! Troll man all happy an' do lar-fings in tank! Heeheehee!"

Nrakal checked the medical readouts before turning three different knobs a little bit – Troll's face twitched a bit at first, but he relaxed and smiled a bit before seeming to sleep more soundly.

"He needed a bit more special food, Amara" Nrakal explained as he prepared the two remaining empty tanks "along with some of the other good things all people I put in tanks have. A bit less of one of the others, too".

Moratha and Leasa arrived in another car a few momens later, along with two of the combat medics from the Bloodstars. Nrakal promptly gave everyone orders, getting them to bring certain things or help Captain Lazarus or Koronna into their respective tanks.

"Gonna miss you in there, K…" Lazarus admitted, hugging his new wife – Koronna hugged him perhaps a little more tightly than she should have, though Lazarus didn't say anything, before telling him "I will miss you too, my Anton – but we will both sleep for several weeken and emerge healthy and very much improved. We will both help each other to adapt to our new capabilities – I expect Troll will help as well if he can stop grinning long enough to do so".

"Approximately nine weeken total" Nrakal clarified for them "You are both receiving a much lower-impact variant of the stage two change than either Troll, Urana, or the Commander has done – so emergence time can be adjusted a little".

"You be hungry when you come out of tank" Amara told them both seriously, nodding her head "Nice doc-tor tell me that 'fore. If you come out when your friend 'Mara here I get you hot stuff in tins to eat till you an' auntie 'Ronna not hungry or it eatings time in galley".

"Let's get this show on the road, you lot!" Lazarus barked at the medics around him "before I change my mind!"

Each of them was tranquilised, rendering them unconscious – then Nrakal walked everyone through the procedure of making them ready for the change to be administered. Despite her fear of needles, Amara watched every microt from her position sitting on top of Nrakal's shoulders – to Caseya's surprise, she stayed totally quiet the whole time.

Trannak nodded when Caseya told him about that, but he replied "Look, Caseya… see how she is watching every move Nrakal makes. She may be concerned for her friends' health… but she also things this is a good time to learn something new, I think".

"Amara…" Nrakal commanded "Climb down to my waist level – and press the exact button I tell you to press when I tell you to press it. Normally I would not get anyone who is not a doctor to do this…. But you have been good, and I know you will only do what I tell you to do, so if you really want to you can press the buttons to get everything started for me. Do you want to do that?"

Amara immediately crawled down to Nrakal's waist (upside down as well, Caseya noted with amusement) before telling him "I here, nice doc-tor… what your friend 'Mara do for you?"

Nrakal rested her hammond index finger over identical buttons on each tank's control panel, telling her "When I say so, Amara, you will press those buttons. They do not have to be pressed at the same time, Amara… but push them in firmly. They will turn green when you have done that" before all the medical personnel checked everything twice on Captain Lazarus and Koronna before nodding.

"Now, nice doc-tor?" Amara asked – Nrakal checked for himself, then nodded and told Amara "Now".

She pressed each button, clapping when it turned green, before telling Nrakal "I done that, nice doc-tor".

"Process commenced at…" Nrakal announced for the archives, adding the time "…on limited-ability low-impact stage 2 program for subjects Captain Anton Lazarus and-" and Koronna's full name, which none of them had ever heard before, before setting half a dozen separate notes and alarms for later use.

"I been good for nice doc-tor, mama an' papa" Amara told them proudly as they left the sick bay "I help him do special stuff for friends" before she asked "What we do now?"

* * *

"Devin is still sleeping?" Lirak asked one morning in the _Phobos'_ small galley.

"He is" Maranno confirmed, smiling a little at knowing her son was safe to sleep on a ship crewed by Scarrans "He has loved going around this ship… but I think his ordeal is slowly catching up with him. I will let him sleep as long as he wants to sleep – unless we get to wherever it is you are taking us and he is still asleep, of course".

Several of the Scarrans in the galley rumbled a bit in amusement at how Devin's exhaustion had caught up with him and kept him sleeping, which amazed Maranno no end. _These Scarrans may still seem a little fearsome_ she thought _but they like my son and treat him well – and they treat my husband and I well, too. Should we require an eating time before we reach our destination I am sure, now, that we will be fed – even if it is not Kalish food or indeed even real food. At least we will have food_.

"Should be about five days travel time remaining" Lirak announced when everyone was in the galley again, some days later "Maybe two of those will be spent getting out of Scarran space by avoiding Chena'ia".

"We will be going _outside Scarran space_?" Devin asked in amazed delight "What kind of people live where we are going? What are they like? Do some Kalish people live there? What other kinds of people live there? Is where we are going industrial or agricultural, urban or wild or-".

"We will find out when we get there, Devin!" laughed Feltano "Your mother and I do not know either! It will be a good surprise for all three of us, yes?"

"Yes, papa!" Devin agreed, hugging his father.

* * *

"Well, then…" Harrigan told his wife "…now Cap'n L and Koronna are in the tanks while all the rest of Tactical Command except Jane, Shor, and Ryalla are away with Rulok… shows how few people we really have, to be honest".

"The quality of our personnel is…" Talannah countered "…nonetheless, very high, even if you take into account Troll whining at how training makes his muscles hurt".

Harrigan snorted, then replied "At least we'll hear a lot less of that now, even after Troll get's out of that sealed bathtub he's in right now – we got a excuse he can't counter to volunteer him for anything an' everything too. Medical evaluation".

 _That_ got Talannah to laugh as well, though she did say "I'll see if Sturk can get us an always-on connection into the Blood Hand general long range comm network – at least then we'll get most news coming right to us rather than through the Riaanond station".

"How long before Juroch's friend gets here from the land of trees an' rivers, anyway?" Harrigan asked, downing half a mug of cold tea at once.

"Unknown" Talannah sighed "I expect whoever commands such an expedition will only talk to Juroch – at least until he lets them know we are who we say we are and that we're trustworthy".

When Juroch was told of Harrigan's interest in the arrival time of the Sholphauran ship, he just nodded and replied "I am sure we will be expected to ask about that, sir – I do not know the route they are using, even less what traffic they encountered on the way. Asking how long remains until their arrival will let them know we are concerned for their welfare" before he thought for a momen or so before adding "I expect they will have the necessary software and hardware specialists to splice this ship into the general message network as well".

Juroch decided _Late in the day or not, I will head directly to the bridge right away – truth be told, I had expected a progress report myself by now_ before getting on a transit car and heading for the bridge.

"Classified traffic to my homeworld, Jane" Juroch told Jane when he saw her at the comm desk – she just climbed out of the chair and told him "Fine by me, mister – gives me an excuse to get a tin of rations an' one of that weird pudding one as well to keep me going…" before heading off the bridge.

 _She is strange_ Juroch decided _Perhaps it is as the Commander says, she is as she is because she is one of the few females from her home sector in a special force_ before manually coding the protocols necessary for a scrambled transmission and connecting a small device from his pocket to one of the desk's auxilliary ports.

"Good…" a Sholphauran voice answered when the call was received "I had wondered if any of you would check in as well, Stalker…but you have, this is good".

"The War Commander believes in letting people exercise personal initiative" Juroch replied "He prefers to let people fulfil their orders or keep their promises without watching them every microt. He is not from a world where just staying alive outside strong buildings requires regular checking in".

"Our ship is well on its way" the Sholphauran comm officer told Juroch "…so my logs and comm records tell me… and should be only a few days travel away-oh, look, it is contacting me right now. I will splice them in to this transmission".

"SF _Tanglethorn_ checking in" came a Kalish voice "We are maybe four days travel time from the War Commander's specified location – but there is a Switchblade heading the same way at extreme sensor range. Should we destroy it?"

"No" Juroch told him in his own language "Get a general IFF scan… if you can do so without alerting the crew. If it lists the name as _HMS Phobos_ then it is part of our unit and under the War Commander's authority. They may require escort to our location".

A momen or so later, the same Kalish voice reported "Confirmed ident as _HMS Phobos_. It is a Kingdom vessel under the War Commander's direct authority, then? I have summoned our captain, just in case you wish to deal directly with her…"

"Yes?" the Sholphauran captain, a high-caste female, asked politely but firmly "I have been told the ship ahead of us is one of the War Commander's own – can this be confirmed?"

"Yes, captain" Juroch replied "It is one of ours. We would appreciate it if you can keep formation with it and escort it here – its crew are returning from a difficult mission and may appreciate friendly company".

"It's damaged" the captain told Juroch "Nothing flight-critical, at least not right away… but passive sensors show at least two turrets are down and it's take a few hits along both sides. Hold this transmission – we'll hail them and splice you in".

Sholphaur control dropped out after that, but Shellek's face came on screen.

"New ship on our stern, mister" he told Juroch "Can't really see it, not on active or passive – but they called us an' asked _if we wanted escort_. Are they friendly – or should we try to outrun them?"

"It is from my home" Juroch explained, smiling a little "It bears the officer we asked for. They will keep pace with you as long as you do not try for flank speed – their ship is probably larger but slower than your Switchblade".

"It is both of those" the Sholphauran captain revealed "We are a Reaver-class frigate named _Tanglethorn_ – and we are a stealth vessel, which is why you will not be able to see us, at least at our current range".

"Copy all that, Rulok?" Shellek asked Rulok as he ran onto the bridge and strapped in – he explained again anyway, and Rulok relaxed a little and told the _Tanglethorn_ "Bringing speed down to hetch 7 or so, then – we don't want to be away from home for too much longer, so that's as low as I'm going. Can whatever you have catch that?"

"This is a frigate…" the Sholphauran captain chuckled "…not a dreadnaught! We will come alongside to your hammond and keep pace".

When Rulok broadcast this event over the internal comm, Devin squeaked and asked "Another ship? Is it like this one? Are its crew friendly? Can we see the outside of the ship yet? What class of craft is it and how much mass does it have? Can it land on planetary surfaces? Can i-"

"This deck has viewing portals" Lirak told Devin, cutting him off gently "When this new ship comes alongside, we can go and see if we can find it. We will not go on the bridge, not if Rulok is trying to stay in formation with this newcomer".

It wasn't too many momens longer before Rulok reported the _Tanglethorn_ coming alongside to hammond – Lirak jogged along with Devin and his parents, glad to be able to start exercising properly again, before they reached a view portal and Lirak told him "Look outside. Tell us what you see".

"There are many window lights!" Devin replied "I think I see a flight deck door! I know I see bow cannon and turrets along the side! That ship is so much larger than this one – what kind is it?"

"It's a special kind of ship…" Rulok told him over the comm "A _Reaver_. It is very hard to find while still being quite large, but is not as fast or as manoevreable as this ship. You probably did see a flight deck door, Devin – Reavers can carry quite a number of small craft".

Devin stayed looking at the _Tanglethorn_ , running between various view portals so he could see more of it, for almost an arn until his father called him away.

* * *

"The ship alongside…" the Sholphaurans heard over their own internal comm "…is under the War Commander's authority. We will escort it to its home. I do not know if any of you aboard have seen a Switchblade-class ship before… but if you have not, use the public feed from the external viewcams whenever you do not have duties to attend to".

One of the officers strode slowly over to a real window and looked out. He saw the Switchblade and thought _Those are very small… but useful enough in their way. That is a mark 1 variant, one of the earliest models. It has clearly seen battle, I can see damage I believe to be pulse fire along the side – so the War Commander has likely sent his best crew with this ship_ before nodding with satisfaction and heading to the officers' galley.

* * *

"Nicely done" Harrigan told Juroch when he reported those events next mealtime "Your guys an' our guys all nice an' snug an' heading our way in only a few days. Only thing now we gotta worry about is if Troll wants to come out an' say hello before then or after".

"Troll's transformation process is _that_ advanced, sir?" Juroch asked in disbelief, and Harrigan shrugged and replied "That's what the doc tells me, mister… Amara told me too, once she stopped bouncin' up an' down an' shrieking at me like she does when she's real happy 'bout something".

Juroch smiled and rumbled when he head that, nodding and telling Harrigan "Amara is very excitable, it is true… but also very concerned for those she considers her friends and unfailingly willing to help them in any way she is capable of. Troll played with her often and told her stories before he admitted himself to the change program – she will be excited when he emerges, I know it".

Across the galley, not far from the skulkers' table, Nrakal said "I'm taking the next watch… but I want at least one medical professional right beside Troll's tank _every arn of every day until he emerges_! Final emergence is unpredictable, even more so for someone with a change affinity like Troll – and one thing I do know is they will feel much more settled if they see someone waiting for them and able to help them".

"Troll's one of ours, too" one of the medics replied "It'll be good for him to see the red when he gets out".

Nrakal smiled and nodded before telling that man "You just volunteered for the next watch after mine, then. Each of you will be commed when it's your turn – you'd better head back to your tables, I think the counter's going to open…".

* * *

"We have had a little extra licence getting operatives or supplies through or to Talzenadar IV the past few weeken…" Captain Tayyem told the officers before him "But this won't last forever. Anything going out from now on had batter go through normal embassy traffic – if it's headed to nonofficial sources it'll need to be landed over the dark side of the world and be brought in over land. That unholy monster in orbit can and has spotted anything flying from orbit, no matter if it's hiding among rocks, boulders, or buildings – so cargo for use onworld has to be driven or man-packed over land from the dark side, which isn't going to be easy on that kind of terrain, since Talzenadar IV is shown as only partially terraformed".

"Black Ghosts 'ave done 'arder stuff than that before, Cap…" one officer drawled, clearly wishing he could smoke on the bridge "…an' we will do again. If we gotta get stuff in there ourselves for …trainees… then we just work them trainees harder to make up for it"

"Thank you for volunteering, Mister Towle" Commandant Grayza stated "Plot your route, select your troops – there's things that need doing on Talzenadar IV down in the South End and in the spaceport, and even after Irregulars heavy air pulverised the last group of volunteers there's still enough others there to work with".

* * *

"Entering Talzenadar IV system" the Sholphauran captain announced to her bridge officers "The Switchblade will take the lead and we will follow. I do not know if the War Commander is in orbit or on the ground… so we will wait in high orbit, I suspect, until told where to go".

Rulok gradually increased speed, noting when the local navigation satellites picked detected him, until he passed close range satellites – where he slowed to subhetch speed and called for the Tanglethorn to do the same. Once both ships were moving more sedately he called in their presence to the Havoc.

"We are slightly busy at the moment, Rulok…" Keyah said, smiling just a little

"That _pest_ of a human and his new wife submitted themselves for the change program – and he's just emerging from it so far ahead of schedule even doctor Nrakal cannot say why conclusively! If you are capable of landing on the hammond flight deck unassisted then do so – I expect you know how to open the deck doors remotely. If you require assistance then you had best wait where you are".

"We're damaged but not that damaged…" Rulok replied "Some Sholphauran frigate caught up with us along the way, so the Commander had better be notified about that as well – once we're aboard safely, they'll likely send a shuttle or a Stryker with whoever they're sending".

"Tanglethorn…" Keyah called, opening the hammond flight deck doors and activating the atmospheric containment field "Please hold while the Switchblade makes its landing. Should you wish to despatch a shuttle or Stryker, please do so – the War Commander will be ready to meet you before too many momens have passed".

"Noted" came the reply "A small delegation is ready to depart from our flight deck to your own as we speak. Their craft will hold while your own large one lands" before the Sholphauran captain commed her flight deck and told them the landing situation they were in.

"Acknowledged, Captain" the Stryker pilot replied "Commander Tareg's already aboard – and sleeping on the cargo deck, as it happens".

"Then get airborne without waking him, if you can" the captain replied "The War Commander will be waiting to receive him, so if he needs rest now he has bought himself a few momens until he lands-" before looking out through her frigate's bridge windows and calling " _Fortress_ class!"

"Hahaha…" Harrigan laughed when he called in a few microts later before answering the captain's questions about the Havoc "Yep, you got that right sure enough – it don't belong to anyone 'cept _me_ right now, though. Your boys an' girls on that Stryker I see hearin' all this?"

"We hear, War Commander" came the Stryker pilot's reply "A commendable achievement indeed, sir, to have relieved the Hierarchy of such a craft".

"Not without its problems getting it" Harrigan replied "but it's nice, that's for sure – Rulok's just touched down, so get yourselves in here and find a spot to sit as well".

* * *

Troll had, after making a bit more of a show of it climbing out of the tank than even he would usually have done, sat on the floor and ate anything and everything he was given – Amara clapped and shrieked and encouraged him to eat more, calling "New special people eat lots, Troll man special friend! You got new special bits! You eat! There still se-ven cans left, an' they got pudding in!"

"Roll 'em over one at a time then, little friend!" Troll called in his slightly rougher but very loud new voice – Amara laughed and clapped before doing exactly that, shrieking in amazement as Troll opened them and tipped the contents right down his throat without even chewing.

"EEEEEEE!' she shrieked, clapping "That 'mazing! You still hungry, Troll friend?"

"I'll be fine for a few momens, Amara!" he laughed, grinning "This is gonna be so much fun…".

Nrakal turned all the lights out, testing his night vision and spatial awareness.

"No marksmanship tests for now, Troll – we will do that later on one of the flight decks!" Nrakal cautioned him "For now, the War Commander has requested your presence on the hammond flight deck – it seems Rulok's ship has returned and the Sholphauran officer whose presence we requested some time ago have both chosen to arrive at the same time! Since you are in Bloodstar command, you get honour guard duty".

"Not so bad" Troll decided "Prob'ly means I get to eat real food after he's squared away, too" before forgetting about his height and ducking slightly as he went to the transit platform.

"Not needed, Troll…" Nrakal told him, following "…for you, at any rate. That door is Scarran-height, and while you are Scarran height you are not the height of the tallest Scarrans"

* * *

Harrigan strode onto the hammond flight deck with Talannah and Karroch, and the three of them watched while the Sholphauran Stryker made its own landing some distance away from the Switchblade. Troll ran over as soon as he arrived, which Karroch heard – when he turned to look at him, he nodded and said "Very interesting, Troll… you must be tested soon, I think, and tested hard. Your new tolerances must be established".

"Goin' back to bed!' he called, grinning "Still tired an' hungry!"

"Get back here…" Harrigan told him, pointing to the deck beside his own feet "They're sending an officer to train Karroch an' kick your huge eema into line, mister – so you can stay an' be nice an' say hello".

Trannak and his small family arrived as well, though they did head to Harrigan and not to the Switchblade.

"Heeheehee!" Amara called "I here too, big funny man – it your friend 'Mara spee-king!"

"I did wonder where that voice was coming from…" Harrigan replied, smiling before telling her "We got some people in that Stryker from where your friend whisper Scarran comes from, little miss – Juroch should be here, I'd have thought he'd be here before us…"

 _~Whisper Scarran…~_ Amara called mentally, after running a few metras further off _~It your friend 'Mara here! Big funny man not see you an' ask where you are! He say whisper people here! ((interest, excitement))~_

 _~I am on my way even now, Amara~_ Juroch replied, smiling at how Amara was helping him mindtalk to her _~I am in a car heading to the hammond side flight deck. That is where you are, yes?~_

 _~((confirmation))~_ Amara replied _~I here. Mama here. Captain papa here. Karroch here. Big funny man an' auntie 'Lannah here. Big grey ship here too but we not go there yet~_ before she told Harrigan where Juroch was.

"Good girl!" Harrigan told her "What a help you are for your big funny friend…" before waving at the bridge window of the Sholphauran Stryker.

"Someone has waved to us" its pilot told those aboard, including a now-woken Tareg "This implies permission to leave our craft and come aboard this enormous ship. Two personnel identifed as Bloodstar command are there. Two more identified as Skulker command are there. Two more not obviously affiliated with any major Kingdom command are there. Two of those present have advanced changes of the kind only known to be available to the War Commander and trusted allies".

"Let's go out there and see for ourselves, then…" Tareg decided "I think our Stryker will be safe here… they have so many of their own…". Once the pilot had fully powered down his Stryker, all of them left via the rear hatch and walked over to Harrigan – where Juroch had just arrived as well.

"Greetings…" Juroch called in Kalish "I you will probably already know… but here is War Commander Harrigan and his wife, Sub-Commander Talannah".

The Sholphaurans took some time to come and look at him and talk to him, which made Harrigan grin a bit before he got Juroch to introduce the others.

"A number of the officers…" Tareg said "…have come out to meet me personally, then. I am particularly pleased to see my own Bloodstar command represented, just as much to see one of my own command has been given an advanced mark of the change I hear so much about but have not yet seen".

"Only just got that today, sir" Troll replied "Got out of the tank, ate a packed lunch, came out here to see your lot land. Rush rush rush".

Amara's giggle at that gave away her own position – Tareg smiled and walked over before saluting Trannak and saying "A Kalish wife, Captain? We have a number of mixed partnerships like yours on Sholphaur… but they are still not common. I heard a small voice earlier… perhaps your child, sir? I have not seen any so far here".

"That me!" Amara called, peeking over Trannak's shoulder without permission and laughing happily and loudly "I 'Mara! Who you?"

"I, little girl…" Tareg replied, looking at her closely "…am Tareg. I have been told I am here to help train this young man Karroch" before he rumbled and asked _~Can you hear me? ((interest, challenge))~_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amara shrieked, extremely loudly "Noo red man a men-tal per-son! That ex-tra 'mazing! That mean he teach your 'Mara new stuff, papa?!"

"He might do…" Trannak replied, smiling "We should let him learn things like finding his way around the ship and settling in to new quarters first, yes?"

"We do that, papa!" Amara confirmed, nodding and clearly still very excited "We help new red men-tal person, papa! He our new friend!"

"Before Amara there starts shrieking again…" Harrigan told Tareg, grinning just a little bit "I'll get the official stuff sorted out right now. If you're inclined to accept the training position here you'll be promoted to Captain Second Rank, effective the microt you accept. Since you've just shown you're some kinda mentalist, you just volunteered to help train our little mascot there as well".

"I have comparatively few capabilities in that area, War Commander…" Tareg replied, after which he rumbled more loudly and added "But if you can handle the prospect of the child shrieking again, I might safely show you what I can do… I think the child will be very loud and happy if what I have seen so far is anything to go by".

"Do your thing" Harrigan replied, waving for him to proceed – Tareg just smiled, rumbled, then a brief rush of displaced air followed as Tareg shapeshifted into what, by all appearances, was a very large living statue.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Amara shrieked, clapping and projecting happiness and excitement so strongly everyone on the flight deck could feel it "THAT EXTRAEXTRA REE-LY 'MAZING! HOW YOU DO THAT, NEW FRIEND?! WHAT IT CALLED?!"

Tareg walked over slowly to Amara in his current form, where he told her "I was born being able to do this… Amara, yes?"

When she nodded, Tareg went on to say "Being able to do this means I am a stonewalker. When you are a stonewalker, you also have a bit of mentalism… I can mindtalk like you, I can move things and make shields, and I can strengthen four of my five senses. You, Amara, you are a mentalist – and, I think, a strong one even though you are very young. What can you do so far?"

Trannak took over and explained about that for her – Tareg nodded and said "A notable achievement, sir… especially for a child so young. You must both be very proud of her".

"We are" Trannak replied, smiling at Amara and putting his arm around Caseya's shoulder "Amara is part-Kalish and part-Scarran, as you can see… she is Kalish enough that she will want to bombard you with questions about these things she has seen you do. I hope you don't mind…".

"Sholphaur has Kalish living there" Tareg explained "They often come out to greet returning patrols and ask us where we have been and what we saw, as I am sure your Sholphauran colleague in green has told you. Kalish children have shifted to me in this form before, which they always seem to find endlessly amazing… your child can do so if she wants to as well…".

Before anyone could draw breath to give permission, Amara leaped from Caseya's shoulders to Tareg's chest and clapped as soon as she could shift to him. She stroked his stonelike face and brow-ridges, cooed in wonder, and asked him question after question about himself and about Sholphaur even though she did so softly.

"I will stay" Tareg decided "There looks to be much for me to do here even outside training Karroch as an officer".

"Very well, Captain" Harrigan replied, announcing his new rank in public for the first time "Since you're here, you can come and help us sort out the others as well – dunno if any of your Sholphauran friends are medics, but if they are don't go far, we might need you". Tareg quickly signalled for all of them to stay right behind him, after which they all walked over to the Switchblade's drop ramp where Harrigan commed "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" before jumping well clear of the ramp.

The front drop ramp lowered to the ground with a thump, revealing Rulok standing on it – and the first thing he saw was Tareg in stone form.

"One of the Sholphaurans, then?" Rulok asked, looking up at him "Hat just barely staying on your head shows you're in Bloodstar command".

"I am staying here" Tareg corrected Rulok "I will be primarily training Karroch to be an officer in our command. I am sure there will be other things for me to do as well".

"Doctor Nrakal…" Rulok called "In order to leave Kalian we needed to bring another Kalish out with us – but he's a) in a stasis coffin, and b) been modified in a way Darrek can't understand. If the stonewalker there doesn't mind a bit of heavy lifting I'll let him go up to the sick bay with you and bring the coffin out".

Nrakal looked over at Tareg himself, asking a few questions about his abilities and if he was born with it – Tareg just grinned and replied "If you talk to the young one, I expect she will tell you what you need to know… several times, from what little I have seen of her already".

"Come!" Nrakal decided "As long as you can carry the stasis coffin on your own, in stoneform, without dropping it, then you can come".

Once the two of them had headed inside the ship to the levelator, Harrigan asked "The other three?"

"Still in quarters" Rulok replied "I think the boy liked the fancy accomodations and the fruit juice in the drinks cabinet. The father did complain briefly about the alcohol being sealed away, though".

"They can have a bit in a microt or two once I talk to them a bit" Harrigan decided "As long as it stays here on the ramp. Since Amara's chattering to her ma an' pa about Tareg, I think you'll have enough time to get them here".


	11. Chapter 11

"Devin, you will need to find the toilet again if you drink any more of that juice!" Maranno called, scolding her son a little "I know it is good juice… but too much is not good for you, especially when it is not your eating time!" Devin stuck his tongue out briefly, but threw the empty carton in the recyc chute barely a microt before Rulok knocked on the door.

"We have arrived at our home" Rulok told them "No matter what it might look like, it is actually a very large ship. Our commander will need to talk to you and our doctors will likely want to give you all at least basic medical examinations".

"Are they nice doctors like Darrek?" Devin asked, staying close to his father "Darrek is nice, he helped Lirak – but I have not seen these others before".

"Nor have we, Devin" Feltano told his son "We will all go together. I expect Lirak will come beside you if you ask him nicely".

"The whole crew live here, Devin" Rulok explained "I'll call them all and we'll head out together" before comming everyone and getting them to come down to the drop deck.

"We will go there too" Rulok said "Get your bags and follow me".

Once all three of them had shouldered their packs, they followed Rulok down to the drop deck – only halted momentarily when Devin ran over and hugged Lirak before taking hold of his hand.

"You seem to be much better now" Devin asked him, smiling – Lirak nodded and smiled back before saying "Our best doctor, Doctor Nrakal, will need to examine me just to make sure I am well – but I think he will not restrict me to the sick bay, even though I may not be going on missions for a while".

Outside, Talannah told Caseya "Your family are aboard the Switchblade, Caseya… but let them come out and let the doctors examine them before you run over and talk to them. I expect they will be healthy but it is good to let professionals make sure".

Caseya just hugged Trannak tightly, and he rumbled back as encouragingly as he could – as did Amara before she whispered "Papa an' 'Mara rum-blings for you, mama…you all goodgood now…"

Devin and his father both looked around the flight deck in amazement – after which they both started pointing out where maintenance areas, or different kinds of small craft were or should be, or where they thought they could see levelators. Maranno just smiled and sat on the edge of the ramp until her husband and son ran back to her – she hugged Devin when he mentioned all the things he had seen, telling him "I do not know if we will be living here permanently, Devin… but it will be good to stay for a while. I am sure there are things we can do to make ourselves useful until we resettle somewhere more permanent".

"There are so many small craft, mama…" Devin replied happily "…that even if we only fix half of them it will take ages!"

Three doctors did come over with their medical bags – neither Feltano or Maranno or Devin liked seeing them there, but they were much more relieved whe they were told they could be scanned where they were.

"We just need to make standard scans and tests" one of them explained "Nothing you wouldn't have done before where you were from. More important here since a ship's a closed system and everyone might get something if it got loose in here".

Darrek watched, which got Devin asking him if he saw anything interesting – but Darrek just shook his head and said "Blood's not testing positive for anything – just scan their bones and organs and they can be on their way".

"There doc-tors there, mama" Amara said, pointing "I seen them. They do scan on people. Nice doctor not scan his friend 'Mara for longlong time, mama – he do that 'gain soon? He do it when we go an' see auntie 'Rana an' auntie 'Ronna an' black hat captain in tanks?"

"He might" Caseya told her, thinking she spotted someone familiar.

"I am going to see who is there, Amara" Caseya added after a few microts, as she passed her to Trannak "If there is anyone new I will talk to them to see if they are nice – if they are, I will call for you and your papa to come".

At first Amara wanted to come and see with her, and wasn't happy at being made to wait until Trannak rumbled a bit and told her "Calm down, Amara… your mama is going to make sure it is safe before she lets you come and see these new people. That's all".

"We watch, papa" Amara decided, only griping a little bit "We watch an' if mama need you an' her 'Mara then we go an' help".

While Trannak and Amara watched Caseya, Nrakal and Tareg saw to carrying the stasis coffin to the sick bay and Harrigan went ahead to the ramp and told the three Kalish "You prob'ly guessed this by now… your daughter Caseya is here as well. Not far off by now, either".

"Big sister is here?!" Devin asked, tugging on Harrigan's hand "Where? Can I see her? Is she coming here?!"

"She's coming here, big man" Harrigan laughed, lifting Devin up above his head briefly "Just wait a few… she'll be here…".

"Little brother?!" Caseya called as soon as her changed eyes let her see Devin more clearly "Is that you?! Are mama and papa there? Have you been good or making a mess in your room again?" before running over to him before he could say anything.

"Big sister!" Devin called, running over and leaping into her arms – only after a few microts did he notice her change and ask about it, poking her skin a bit.

Caseya just held him close for a half-momen or so before putting him down, where he stuck his tongue out at her and ran off – Caseya laughed and chased him around the flight deck a bit before he ran over to Lirak.

"This is Lirak" Devin told his older sister "He kept me safe and carried me to this ship while bad people were shooting at us. Once the doctor had fixed him, I helped him eat and helped him drink and pushed him places in a mobile chair until he was well enough to walk again" before he leaned against Lirak and took hold of Lirak's nearest hand.

"This is my little brother, Devin" Caseya told Lirak, bowing slightly and briefly "I cannot thank you enough for making sure he stayed safe – especially since he says you suffered so much making sure he did stay safe…".

"He is a good boy, Caseya… " Lirak replied, rumbling softly "…and he has been very helpful to me as I recovered – I think he helped Shellek fix a few things on the ship as well, as it happens".

"Papa and I did that, big sister!" Devin said, nodding happily "It was lots of fun!" before taking her hand and trying to drag her over to where their parents were.

Caseya ran over to them anyway, once she saw they were there. Both her father and mother did poke her changed skin and ask her questions to verify her identity – which saddened her more than a bit until Devin chattered on at them.

"It… is really you, dear daughter?" Maranno asked hopefully "You look so different to when we saw you last…"

"It is me, mother…" Caseya assured her, wanting to go and hug her but staying where she was for now "I know I do not look the same, but we can talk about that later – right now I just want to see you and father and Devin".

Feltano came over and looked as well, before smiling – when Caseya smiled back, he hugged her and lifted her slightly off the deck, calling "My daughter… my dear daughter…".

"I am heavier due to these new things, father…" Caseya told him, tears running down her face but smiling happily "…so do not lift me for too long…".

Her mother hugged her as well after that, both of them crying happy tears for a momen or two before both Maranno and Feltano thanked each of Rulok's teams in person and at length for bringing them here.

"Who is the very big grinning one, big sister?!" Devin asked, smiling "He lifted me up above his head! He is very big and very happy and very strong!"

"He is our commander, Devin" Caseya told her brother "This ship is his. People living here go and do missions for him and in return they get money and food and good quarters to live in".

"Have you done a mission, big sister?" Devin asked "Did you get money for it?"

"I have" Caseya confirmed "But I think that is all I will tell you about it" before she remembered Trannak and Amara.

"Mother… father…" Caseya called, getting their attention "There are two people I especially want you to meet. I could not have even survived this long without them… they have done so much for me and with me. Come and see, mother and father – come and see".

"Good, you are the curious young lady we remember" her father replied, smiling "We will come and see these people since they mean so much to you".

"Look, papa!" Amara called "Mama coming back! New people with mama – there two big people an' ONE SMALL PER-SON!"

"I don't think the small person is that small…" Trannak laughed, stroking Amara's brow ridges until she rumbled "But they are not grown up like your mama or like me. Should we go and see, or wait for your mama to bring them here?"

"We go an' see, papa!" Amara insisted happily, clapping "We go an' see!"

"They are coming towards us" Feltano said "At least one person is – I only see one adult" – until Trannak came closer, when Feltano added "-who is a _Scarran_ , and a high-caste male as well….".

"Do not be afraid, mama and papa…" Caseya pleaded "Do not be angry! He has helped me so much and treated me well at all times – certainly far better than I deserve!"

"We will see" Maranno replied "We will see him and talk to him, since you ask us to – but we will decide for ourselves what he is like".

Trannak walked right over and hugged Caseya immediately, rumbling softly until she calmed down and relaxed.

"Who are these three new people, my love?" he asked quietly "I see two adults of your people along with a young boy – who are they?"

"The young boy, my Trannak…" Caseya replied "…is Devin… and he is my younger brother. He is 7 cycles old now".

Trannak knelt down to a more comfortable height for Devin, where he asked "Are you Devin, young man? I am Trannak" in the Kalish language.

Both his mother and father put an arm on his shoulder to hold him back, but Devin just looked for several momens before asking "Do you know Lirak? He is nice to me and lets me help him".

"I know Lirak" Trannak confirmed, nodding "He does not work with me, but he is a friend".

Devin looked at Trannak again, then at Caseya, before he said "She is my big sister, you know" and calling for Lirak to come.

"Captain…" he greeted Trannak on arrival, before he told Devin "This is Captain Trannak, young man. He is one of the three senior officers on this ship. You can trust him".

Devin took hold of Lirak's hand and the two of them walked over to Trannak, where Devin said "You are a high-caste Scarran. I have not been close to a high-caste Scarran before. Papa and mama would not let me".

"You, Devin…" Trannak assured him "…and your mama and papa… are safe with me, just like your big sister is safe with me".

Devin looked up at Trannak, then stroked his facial scales a little bit and listened as he rumbled back.

"I think he is nice, mama and papa" Devin decided "Come and see".

"Lirak told us you are an officer, sir" Feltano said, nodding "Perhaps this is why you are more diplomatic than many are, irrespective of species. Either way, we thank you for keeping our daughter safe – though I wonder what your motive would be in doing so"

"Caseya is my wife" Trannak revealed without a microt's hesitation, wrapping his arms around Caseya and rumbling again "I love your daughter very much indeed. Not only have I made sure she is safe, but I help her learn new skills and make friends among the other crew. She knows she has value just for being herself now, and not just for who or what she knows".

Neither of Caseya's parents were entirely sure what to make of Trannak's revelation, but Caseya just leaned against him.

 _Well then…_ she thought to herself _Now mother and father know. Now my brother knows. I cannot tell if they are pleased, angry, or just surprised. What will they do? Will they turn away from Trannak and I? Will they accept our marriage?_

"I am here…" Trannak assured Caseya, rumbling softly in her ear and making her smile "Amara is here as well, of course. I don't know if she is talking in your head at the moment or not…".

"Not at the moment, Trannak" Caseya replied, smiling "But it does feel amazing when she mindtalks to me, I know that".

"I do not know how much this family know of the old culture of your people, Keyah Kamara…" Juroch said quietly "…but perhaps a ceremony of welcome and friendship would calm them and help them feel at ease. Protocol would dictate you lead such a ceremony as the highest ranking Master aboard… though, at least as this is practiced on Sholphaur, protocol would also allow you to delegate parts of the ceremony to others should you wish to…".

Keyah smiled and nodded "I think I would do that in any case, Master Juroch…I remember little of those ceremonies, unfortunately".

"Then I will tell you how to start the ceremony…" Juroch replied, nodding "…and then, with your permission, assume leadership of it myself".

"Do we have what we need on board?" Keyah asked, to which Juroch nodded and said "We do – or at least I do, in my quarters. Near the door, on the sideboard. A bag labelled in your language. It has ceremonial items in it which I either made or found in the stores. The ceremony can be done with tea, grangacha is not required".

Keyah walked over to Caseya's mystified and amazed parents before announcing herself and telling them that the ceremony of welcome was being prepared.

"I do not know how much you know of the old customs and observances of our people…" she told them "Whether you know of the ceremony or not, though, it will be good for the young boy here to see it and be a part of it".

"I remember a very few things" Maranno replied "Grandmother told me, many cycles ago… and yes, Devin should see some of the old things at least once".

Devin looked up, not entirely sure what was going on – Feltano just smiled and told him "I know little enough myself, Devin…but your mother is right, and it will be good for us all to take part as a family. Which, as far as I know, is how we are supposed to participate – together".

"OK, papa…" Devin replied, still sceptical – Feltano asked where the ceremony would be held, and when Keyah passed this query to Juroch he told her "In the PTR, by the bridge…on the bridge, I think".

All three Dulenos were amazed at the news about there being a PTR on the Havoc, even more so that they would be permitted to go in it.

"I think this is a part of the ceremony, in a way" Maranno told her husband, smiling "Inviting us there shows a desire for friendship as well as a degree of trust being placed in us".

"What is this PTR like?" Devin asked, as Keyah escorted them to a transit car "What kind of climate types are in it? Might we see them all?"

"I do not think anyone in the ship knows how many climate zones there are" Keyah told Devin "Captain Lazarus and Senior Command Specialist Koronna discovered it, and your elder sister and her husband have explored it most often – and even they do not know. Not yet, anyway".

Trannak waited for their car to leave – Juroch commed in and told him "You and your family, Captain, should be here before the Dulenos. A proper route can be plotted without seeing them and will be effective providing you go at fastest safe speed".

"We go fastfast in car?" Amara asked hopefully, smiling "We see new people in PTR? What they like, papa? They like your 'Mara?"

"That will be a surprise, Amara" Trannak replied, smiling "But I think they will like you. I think they will be surprised that you are part-Scarran and part-Kalish, Amara – but they are Kalish themselves, so will probably ask you a lot of questions about that".

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, clapping, as Caseya carried her to where another transit car had arrived – once the three of them sat down, Caseya told her "We will be going very fast, Amara… so shift onto me, as I will shift to the seat. Your papa is a big Scarran and will be strong enough to stay on his seat, I think".

"You right, mama" Amara agreed, nodding "Papa a big nice Scarran so he stay on seat an' not fall off".

Amara loved going fast in the transit car, and she called out loudly and sang when she wasn't laughing.

 _~happinessexcitementanticipation of new things~_ Amara told both her adoptive parents in their heads, which got her hugs from each of them and happy rumbles from Trannak – Amara looked up at Caseya, then smiled and rumbled softly, after which Trannak pointed outside the car and said "There – we are at the PTR! We need to be inside the PTR where Juroch is before the others arrive, Caseya… so I will carry Amara and we will run…".

Amara loved that as well, calling out excitedly as Trannak and Caseya ran to the bridge – Juroch was there when they arrived, with Keyah arriving not long afterwards from a concealed tech tunnel. Amara loved seeing her climb out of what looked like a hole in the ground and got her to tell her about the tunnels several times before Caseya called "They are coming… they are walking this way!"

Juroch told everyone where they should sit and laid out a number of things in front of him on a small collapsable table – he put the heating unit behind him and started the water boiling, which made Amara coo happily, more so when she smelled Juroch pouring it onto the tea leaves and letting it brew.

"It smell all nice, mama an' papa…" Amara said surprisingly quietly "Whisper Scarran all happy too, mama – your 'Mara see it in his head. Auntie Keyah happy in head too, mama an' papa".

Juroch smiled when Amara spoke, telling her "There is a part for you as well, Amara… I do not know if you will be able to read my surface thoughts and find out for yourself when that will be, but I will nod in your direction. When I do that, you will tell everyone your name and who your mama and papa are".

"I do that, whisper Scarran…" Amara replied happily, after which she said "There special bit for your 'Mara, mama…". Caseya just smiled and stroked her brow-ridges, getting a soft rumble before everyone else arrived.

"On behalf of War Commander Harrigan and all the crew, we welcome you to the HMS Cry Havoc – this ship, our home" Keyah announced in Kalish "I am Master Rank Three Keyah Kamara, the senior Master of the art of our people – on my hammond, Master Rank One Juroch, the other Master of the art of our people".

Juroch bowed slightly in thanks for being spoken of well and his art ranking being announced alongside other Kalish, after which he said "I know you will have questions… I will set aside time to answer them after the ceremony…" and took over from Keyah.

He led the ceremony with more respect than even Keyah expected of him, making her smile as he spoke the words with a very slight smile on his own face.

 _~You right, auntie Keyah confirmation~_ Amara told Keyah _~Whisper Scarran lots happy. He like doing Ka-lish spee-kings~._

Trannak smiled when he was singled out to introduce his family – he smiled and rumbled as he named himself and his own parents, along with their work postings (even Caseya had no idea they held positions of status and were rich) before he happily named Caseya as his wife and gave a brief history of their life together so far.

 _~Now, whisper Scarran? curiosityinteresthope~_ Amara asked, and Juroch smiled and nodded every so slightly.

"I called 'Mara" Amara said, just a little worried and afraid "This my mama an' my papa. Auntie Keyah my friend. Whisper Scarran my friend. Big funny

co-man-der man my friend an' lots more people on big home ship my friends too", pointing to Caseya and Trannak and each of her other friends present at the right time, identifying each one.

Both of Caseya's parents leaned forward to look at her, which made Amara lean back a bit against Trannak in mild fright.

"You do not need to be frightened of us, young Amara…" Maranno assured her "I am your mama's mama, did you know that? The boy sitting next to me is your mama's brother".

Amara didn't quite know how to process that new knowledge, so she just asked "You like 'Mara, new people?" before looking up at the three of them – she flinched a little as Maranno reached out towards her, but smiled and rumbled quite loudly when she felt her brow-ridges being stroked.

"That nice…" Amara said happily "I do rum-blings 'cause I bit Scarran, you know. It mean I bit like papa".

Juroch whispered to her for a microt or two, and Amara lifted the small teacup very carefully in both small hands before carrying it to Maranno and Feltano, who drank from it in turn – after Devin got a quick explanation, along with a warning to do his part correctly the first time, he drank from it as well. Once Caseya and Trannak (and Amara as well, much to her delight) drank from the cup, Juroch and Keyah smiled before Keyah closed the ceremony.

Amara promptly broadcast a burst of excitement and happiness loudly enough for everyone to feel it, which got even more questions from Maranno and Feltano and Devin – Amara laughed and clapped and readily told the three of them about her mentalism and what she could do, which made Caseya's father smile at her pride in her accomplishments.

"You are very Kalish to talk about your accomplishments that way… Amara?" Feltano told her, smiling when Amara nodded confirmation of her name "Neither my wife or my son Devin have ever seen anyone like you before… would you like to come and sit with me so we can look at you? We will not take you away, your mama and papa will still be here…".

Amara looked up at Caseya and Trannak for permission – Caseya smiled before reminding her to give Devin a special hug, which she promptly did first by running over to him and leaping into his arms.

"New un-cle Devin…" Amara called, rumbling loudly and happily " 'Mara got new un-cle…goodee…" – at first she didn't want to leave Devin, but she clapped anyway when Maranno lifted her up and brought her to her shoulder for a hug.

"I am your new grandmother, Amara…" Maranno told her, looking at her with much amazement – Amara smiled and reached out to test her face just as Maranno did the same with her.

"All good…" Amara called softly "New orange grandma… 'Mara happy…".

"I am your grandfather, Amara…" Feltano added, lifting her high so she laughed and clapped "… and your laughter just then was very much like your mama and your uncle Devin! They both laughed when I held them up much as you do!"

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed again, clapping as well " 'Mara do lar-fings like mama an' un-cle Devin! Yaaaayyy!"

"We thank you for your welcome…" Feltano said "Even more so that you did so in the traditional ways of our people… but we should address current issues as well. Namely the more important one – where are we to live now you have brought us here?"

"For now…" Juroch said, bowing slightly and briefly "…you will be quartered on board this ship. I understand arrangements will be made for a more permanent solution to this issue …but I do not know what solution that might be at this point. Be assured that there will be one and that you will be safe".

"We do not expect hand-outs" Feltano replied "We will gladly use our skills to earn our keep here for however long we stay. I, of course, can assist in technical matters… my wife is a very fine chef indeed… when Devin is not studying he can assist me".

Amara jumped up and down and clapped, hugging each of the three Dulenos and asking where their quarters would be – when neither Feltano nor Maranno could say where their quarters were, Amara asked several times if they could be quartered near their own family quarters.

"This can be arranged" Juroch confirmed when asked "This way, Caseya can assist you in learning your way around the ship and you can spend as much time as you wish to together when Caseya and the Captain do not have duties to attend to".

Amara looked over at Juroch for several microts before calling _~Heeheehee excitement~_ to him and adding "There more new people who come an' live here, too! There big red man who do sto-nee trick an' who a men-tal person just like me. He from same pla-nit as whisper Scarran".

Everyone smiled as Juroch explained about Amara's nickname for him and about Captain Tareg's unusual but interesting nature – Devin almost shrieked in excitement, but Juroch just smiled and said "If you come to the galley next mealtime, you will see him – despite his being quite large he is friendly to your people, as Scarrans from my homeworld tend to be, and can speak your language".

"It is not eating time for us just yet…" Maranno replied "…but we will come. Perhaps the galley is a place for more general social gathering as well as simply a place to eat?"

"That's true" Trannak replied, in his own language this time "Now, I think, we should see you all settled in quarters of your own. Since you are my wife's relations, we will take you to quarters near our own".

Amara immediately grabbed Devin's hands and tried to drag him off the bridge, towards the main doors – Devin just lifted her up, getting loud shrieks and claps from Amara and amused looks from both Trannak and Caseya.

"Thank you for accepting Trannak, mother and father…" Caseya said quietly, while Amara and Devin played "I was worried that you would not, simply because he is Scarran. I am more thankful even than that for your acceptance of Amara…" before explaining how she came to live with them. Both Maranno and Feltano were horrified at the nature of the Hierarchy project, but smiled at how Trannak and Caseya accepted her as their own.

"I think she finds it easier knowing that one of you is Scarran and one is Kalish…" Feltano suggested "…when she sees herself in a mirror or some other reflective surface. She does not know yet, I think, which of her features come from what caste of Scarran… and if all goes well she will not do so until she has such a great love for you that her own origin will not matter. She will just be amazed and happy that she has the two of you, and that you both love her".

Conversation stopped as they came to the doors and within Amara's hearing range – everyone grinned as they watched Amara show Devin how to open the doors and to summon a transit car.

"I not know stuff 'bout cars, un-cle Devin" Amara said as she pointed to where she wanted people to sit "Mama an' papa know that. Mama or papa tell car where home quarters are an' then it move an' we go there".

"I know how they work, Amara" Devin replied happily "I could fix them and papa could fix them… but we do not know where anything is in this huge ship yet!"

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, pulling Devin's hands around her to hold her steady "You learn soon, 'Mara know it!"

Amara sang all the way back to the transit stop close to her own home quarters, which Caseya's parents loved to hear – they told Amara about how Caseya sang when she was very little as well, which Amara loved to hear even though Caseya blushed a little and hid her face against Trannak's shoulder.

"Devin does not sing so much" Maranno explained "He is often covered in all kinds of technical things, because he loves to help take things apart or fix them". Devin took that as permission to tell a few stories of his own about repair commissions he had accompanied his father on – Feltano laughed several times, correcting his son's wilder exaggerations, but Caseya and Trannak smiled and praised him anyway while Amara smiled and laughed and clapped.

"We here!" Amara called when the car came to a halt "This car place near mama an' papa an' 'Mara home quarters! We show you home quarters first, then we find quarters for you!"

All three of them were amazed at the comforts and appointments inside the quarters, with Maranno asking if they were so richly set due to Trannak being an officer.

"They are not" Caseya replied "Master Keyah Kamara's quarters are the same, Master Juroch's quarters are the same… any of the general troopers have quarters much like these. To the best of my knowledge, only Commander Harrigan's quarters are larger since he has the Captain's quarters for his own".

Maranno looked for a few more momens, but decided "We should find our own quarters. If those are like these quarters, we can look in detail when our few possessions are put away".

After looking at a couple of different locations, they settled on one whose door was on the corner to hammond of Caseya's and Trannak's. Once inside, both Maranno and Feltano smiled as they looked at the fixtures in detail – Devin did as well, though mostly to see what they were made of or to see if he could identify what type they were.

"We will need to bring in another bed for Devin" Caseya said, smiling a little at her brother "Until then, the lounge can fold out into a bed". Devin watched as Trannak demonstrated how the lounge folded out to a bed and back again, after which Devin clapped and did that himself – Amara clapped and sent Devin praise and happiness in his head, which got Devin to turn and face Amara in amazement.

"It me that do that, un-cle Devin" Amara said, nodding "I do that 'cause you my un-cle an' you nice an' you like mama an' papa an' me an' you do bed stuff all goodgood".

"Amara likes to praise people that way, Devin" Caseya told her younger brother with a smile "She knows you like her and she tries to do her best to make you happy". Devin hugged his sister first, but hugged Amara after as well before putting his bag beside the lounge and immediately seeing the large screen on the wall and turning it on.

"Devin has found the screen, I see…" Trannak said with a laugh "On that you can read general messages, which are sent to all occupied quarters; personal messages, which will usually be keyed to someone's ident; and archive information. For that last one, you will be able to access general information that is unrestricted only at this point – from our own archives and from public sources down on the planet below, Talzenadar IV".

"The screen is also the communications hub for the quarters" Caseya added "From it you can place comm calls to anyone else on the ship – or to people whose comm codes you have on the planet below us. You could access the hyperwave comm as well, but that is ident-locked from what I hear – usually the Commander or Sub-Commander must give permission to use hyperwave comms".

"What about a study program for Devin?" Maranno asked "I know he will love to assist his father on technical tasks, but he must study as well".

"There is a network available for those who live permanently at Tal IV…" Trannak replied "…which we can access here. I believe a senior tutor oversees this and lives, if not on Tal IV, close by. There are more general teaching archives based on the ship, I think. Should Devin show any aptitude for subjects for which we have specialists in the Irregulars then I expect they will teach him if they are not required for missions".

Devin loved the idea of people on the Havoc helping him study, so he jumped up and down and clapped before running up onto the ceiling. Amara shrieked and clapped before following him up there and the two of them chased each other until Maranno persuaded Devin to come back down – Amara showed off a little smugly and simply released her shift when she was directly over Trannak, so he caught her and tickled her until she started shrieking with laughter again.

"We will give you time to examine your quarters, mother" Caseya told her mother before hugging her tightly once more "One of us will send you a message on your quarters' comm – so you can practice using the screen to answer the call and read the message".

"I think we will all rest for an arn or two, dear daughter…" Maranno replied, smiling "It is so good to see you once more… both your father and I are very surprised to hear about both Trannak and Amara, but you all seem to be a well-adjusted family and your young one loves you both" – before turning her head slightly to treblin as Amara climbed up her back and giggled at everyone.

"It me 'gain!" Amara called "Heeheehee!", after which she leaped off her grandmother's shoulders into Trannak's arms.

"Just _there_ , Captain Tareg…" Nrakal said, once the pair of them were in the sick bay "Not in the secured area for the tanks, around the back of it – there should be power and other medical feeds I can connect to the tank to ensure the subject within remains alive and healthy".

Tareg shifted back to Scarran form, which Nrakal watched and made a few notes about, before pointing to where he saw plugs and fittings on the wall nearer the floor.

"Those are the ones" Nrakal confirmed, before checking Darrek's preliminary scans – he murmured and muttered and zoomed in on a number of separate places over Reganto's body before using the coffin's internal scanning heads to make as detailed a scan as he could over the next half-arn.

"What is so interesting?" Tareg asked.

"The subject inside the coffin has been given a number of modifications, Captain Tareg" Nrakal explained, pointing to where he considered the most notable ones were "These have been performed by means of bioloid augmentation… and those augmentations were designed by at least one genius in the field. To be able to draw the amount of power required for at least one of those augmentations from a subject without the program I designed affecting them is a major undertaking and one not without risk to the subject themselves".

"Can you replicate these things?" Tareg asked "I don't know what I'm seeing, I don't have combat medic training - let alone anything more specialised in bioloid augmentation or genetic reconstruction".

"But you are clever in your own way, Captain" Nrakal reminded him, nodding "You would not have been raised to officer rank otherwise – even less so permitted to come here". Tareg just smiled and rumbled softly at that, clearly pleased others thought well of him in his new home.

"As for replicating this… to any degree…" Nrakal thought aloud " I will deep-scan the subject… take flesh and blood and marrow samples… after I see to his medical problems. Doing that will, in itself, let me learn many interesting things on how his augmentations react to both being damaged and to medical reconstruction. But I will start that after Third Meal – even surgeons like myself need to eat, after all…".

Tareg headed back to crew quarters after that.

 _I will rest in my quarters_ he decided _and comm my fellow Sholphaurans. They will be interested to hear about my status here, and pleased to know I have a position of authority. When it is mealtime I will collect them and we will move to the galley together._

When he reached the quarters assigned to him, he looked at the door briefly before his eyes glowed very slightly and he disappeared – reappearing inside his quarters without needing to open the door.

 _Good_ he decided happily _I can use my mentalism here unhindered. There are no mind static generators or other inhibiting devices placed around the quarters' sectors to protect the crew_.

He thought about that for a few momens before deciding _Partly this is because of the child mentalist, Amara… but I think it also shows some trust towards me as well._

Tareg placed his weapons carefully in the small safe in his bedside cabinet before taking his boots off and then putting his uniform in the clothes refreshers – he stood under the personnel refreshers for some time, letting the steaming water both get him clean and relax him, before using the drying mode. Once dressed again, he commed the others from the Tanglethorn's crew aboard at the time and asked them what their opinions of the Havoc and its crew were.

"They are people of the Kingdom…" the Stryker pilot said practically "…but above and beyond that they are welcoming to us. The sole Sholphauran has a position of importance, he is the Command Specialist for the skulker corps detachment here. I and the others have only talked to one of the two Kalish based here so far – will there be an opportunity to speak to the other one?"

"If you come to the galley for Third Meal there should be" Tareg replied "The other one you speak of is the wife of the Captain of the skulker corps here. Her child is the hybrid with mentalism you may have heard about".

That did stir interest, enough so that every Sholphauran decided to eat in the Havoc's galley at Third Meal.

When Trannak sent the message and commed in to Caseya's parents' quarters, they were both still resting – but Devin's grinning face appeared on the screen and made Trannak laugh, which got Caseya and Amara running over. Devin loved that and laughed, after which he said "I will wake mother and father! I know none of us are at eating time… but it will be good to see the other crew in the galley! Perhaps some of them will talk to me or tell me stories? How many other techs are there? Will your commander mention our presence?"

"He might" Caseya replied "Do not call out or make noise until he has finished, Devin – however funny his manner is, he leads here and should be treated with _respect_ ".

Devin stuck his tongue out before Caseya saw her father stirring in the background, so she called out to him.

"We are awake…" he replied, smiling "We have looked at all the amazing things in these quarters and washed and dried all our clothes in the clothing refreshers – if Devin and I are to assist in technical work, we will need tech coveralls from the ship's stores along with suitable tools".

"For that…" Trannak told him "…you will need to talk to Karroch – he is in charge of the stores if he is not out on a mission or doing officer training. He will take you to one or other of the store depots and find you what you need".

"We will come and collect you, father" Caseya told him happily "We will all go to the galley together as a family" before giggling a bit and adding "An unusual family now, but a family nonetheless".

When they arrived in the galley, both Caseya's parents as well as Devin gasped in surprise at the size of the room as well as the number of Scarrans there. Caseya's mother pointed out the food serving counters while her father pointed to the light fixtures and the two wall screens and other things.

"It's a very good galley" Rekketh said from his chair, turning to look at them "Moratha's a very good head chef as well, as are the rest of the staff in there – which includes me, of course…" before rumbling in laughter.

"What do you cook?" Maranno asked, excited enough at all the new things and people that she didn't address him as Organisation protocol required "Do you prepare a number of things or just one?"

"I do a few of the meats" Rekketh replied "Nothing amazingly complicated, but definitely very tasty" before he realised who he was talking to and added "There's Kalish food as well, if you're at eating time – not everyone eats that, of course, but enough do that Moratha always makes sure there's some on hand".

"Our food is here?" Devin asked in delight "Which foods? How many Scarrans eat it regularly? Do you have any non-Scarrans who eat Kalish food as well? Is there fureen?!"

Rekketh laughed again before telling Devin "Just the basic three, from what I can tell – and fureen. Moratha may well be able to make some of the others if we got the stuff for it, but she'd need a bit of notice to get stuff ready if you want anything unusual".

Devin happily passed this news on to his parents, and while he was doing that other people started coming in

"Greetings once more" Juroch called softly in Kalish "I see you are all sitting with us. Good – many of the non-Scarran species whose people live here are part of our unit"

"There are two humans…" Juroch told them "and even one Nebari. The only Sebacean is in Tactical Command and will be sitting with his informal mate alongside Rulok's teams when they arrive".

It wasn't too long before Hellbolt did arrive and Liz as well, and both of them got bombarded with questions by both Caseya's parents and Devin.

Tareg and the other Sholphaurans watched.

"Good" one said quietly "The Kalish are being welcomed. I don't know who they are, nor why they are here – but they are treated well and no one seems to mind them asking questions".

"Our fellow Sholphauran in green is there" another added "He is close to the Captain. There is a small child climbing onto his lap".

Tareg explained about Amara, which got more than a few questions aimed his way – he just smiled and said "Go and talk to them if you like – I expect it will be as it is on Sholphaur, getting Kalish to stop asking questions is harder than getting them to start".

Caseya noticed the new smells of the Sholphaurans first, with Amara doing so soon afterward, and turned around to face them.

"New people, mama!" Amara said excitedly "New people come to see us, mama! They sit here an' eat, mama?"

"They will be sitting with the new man, Amara…" Juroch replied "… the stonewalker, Captain Tareg, who will be teaching Karroch interesting things he needs to know. They are from the same planet I am from, Amara" before turning to greet them as well.

All of them leaned a little closer to look at Amara, who climbed up Juroch's chest a little so she could look over his shoulder and see them more clearly.

"I 'Mara" Amara announced to them "Whisper Scarran my friend, new people. You my friends too? You like mama an' papa an' me?"

"The one you call whisper Scarran…" the Stryker pilot told her "is from our world. He is very good at moving around in the trees and bushes and around the wild places".

"Trees all nice" Amara replied, nodding "I seen real trees 'fore, an' I like them. I seen real ri-ver too, an' it got fish in it. I not catch fish an' eat them, friends say small people like me not do that".

"Let adults go fishing" another Sholphauran agreed "You can do the fun part, little child, and eat the prepared and cooked fish. Do you eat fish? Do you like it?"

"Like fish lots" Amara replied, nodding "Fish go in nice Ka-lish food thing called _treel_ – grandma 'Ratha tell me that". The Sholphaurans watched Amara and a few of them talked to her and all of them asked about her skin.

"That a special bit" she replied "I got that 'cause mama got it. If you want special bits you ask big funny man an' he talk to nice doc-tor an' then they say if you get them".

Troll called out to everyone as soon as he came in – Amara clapped and laughed and ran over to him for a hug, which she got before he threw her a short way up in the air.

"That 'mazing an' fun, nice Troll man friend!" Amara told him "You try new stuff yet? It all good? It fun?"

"Tried a little bit" Troll replied "Gonna need a bit more practice" before grinning and asking "Wanna see me use one of the new things? It's one I think you'll like…".

"See new thing! See new thing!" Amara shrieked insistently, clapping "You show me an' friends, Troll man!"

He put her down on the floor, waited until Amara had walked a little further away… and disappeared!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amara called, clapping and jumping up and down – before, much to Tareg's interest, looking around from side to side with a very faint glow in her eyes. Tareg mindtalked to her and told her _~What you are trying to do, Amara, is called hypersense – in this case, it means you can see more things. I don't know if you will be able to see your friend while he is cloaked… but you should try. I will help you~_

With a litle careful advice from Tareg, Amara looked back and forth more and tried to focus a little further – she could not see Troll in detail, but gladly and happily reported a very faint outline which she knew was his face and body.

"Nicely done!" Troll told her, decloaking "Didn't know you'd be able to see me when I did my special hidin' trick!"

" 'Mara not know till now, Troll man friend" Amara replied "You like that I do that? You not mind I see you when you do sneaky trick?"

"You did good" Troll assured her, lifting her up and tickling her a bit "Do like the big funny man says, practice every day – then you get better. You might even be able to see in the dark, Amara, or look through walls!"

 _~She may do confirmation~_ Tareg told Caseya _~I can't tell one way or another yet – but hypersense is something she'll just need to practice. She should practice seeing Troll when cloaked, as he was then, now she knows she can do that – seeing in the dark as well, even when it's pitch-black. Leave seeing through walls alone for now – not everyone's that good anyway, and if she is then she can learn that later~_

Caseya smiled at hearing Tareg's different mental voice – _it does not sound like Amara, or like Deress, or like any of the other young ones I know there_ she decided _Is that because Tareg is Scarran or because he is older or because he is a stonewalker? I do not know_.

 _~Mostly because I am Scarran laughter~_ Tareg replied _~A little because I am a stonewalker~_ before walking over to her and adding "Your own thoughts are quite loud for a non-mentalist… but both unshielded and fairly unfocussed. That's why I could hear your surface thoughts just then" vocally. Amara stroked his brow ridges a bit and rumbled for him, after which he returned to his table.

"OK…" Harrigan announced, bringing a halt to the chatter "I'm sure you seen we got guests right now… there's a few in from the Reaver off to one side someplace, they're from where Juroch's from" before he turned to face the skulkers' table and added "Rulok's guys an' girls got back a bit dented an' hammered, but they got back – and brought a Kalish family with them. Caseya's parents and brother".

"That's me!" Devin called, unable to restrain his desire to make himself known or keep his speech clear "I am Caseya's brother! My name is Devin!" before calming down just enough to introduce his parents as well.

Lirak smiled and rumbled at him, after which Harrigan grinned and said "You lot can talk to them a bit as well if you like, just don't smother 'em".

"Despite you speaking out of turn…" Maranno told Devin, frowning a bit "…it does seem that our presence here is an interesting event to many aboard, Devin. If people come over to see us and talk to us, be calm and keep your speech clear – I know they may be able to understand Kalish but you should practice your Scarran as well"

 _It took a little while… but, with Tal's negotiating and a good deal of Caseya's spare money, the Duleno family got settled planetside in a pretty decent shop. Wasn't real huge, but it had a good amount of space to start out with and a dwelling on the back – Caseya had just enough to get a smallish private blast pit added on the back complete with wall._

 _For all I can tell looking back on it now, they started out pretty well… sure, there were a few potholes on the road to progress but it seems to me that was just the local movers and shakers deciding if the Dulenos would move and shake or be moved and shook. Feltano turned out to have a good head for business… he made sure he didn't step on too many toes until he'd built up a decent base of mostly-loyal customers, and once people knew the shop he started offering repair services for ships and went well with the customers – a few other shops had a few words to say at first, but eventually came to an informal arrangement giving each of them certain areas to work in._

 _Politics was still as murky as it ever got in the UT's then, and probably a bit more so than most times, too – sometimes we had enough evidence to pin it on one of the majors or minors, but a lot of the time no one had a clue except that stuff happened. We did managed to get three from the Peacekeeper's place repatriated without too many problems – mostly cause their own leaders were embarassed they got caught is my guess._

 _Oddly enough, the Nebari stayed pretty quiet… or maybe it wasn't quite so odd. Never can tell with those guys._

\- extract from War Commander Harrigan's personal log, HMS Cry Havoc

* * *

"It is a special day today, is it not?" Caseya asked, to which one girl answered "Very special, mama!" and one boy answered "Special day…I like special days…".

"Amara's seventh birth anniversary" Trannak added, smiling before lifting Amara up for a hug – she poked and prodded her adoptive father's now-changed skin with some interest before hugging him back and reminding him "Your Amara loves you lots, papa – even though I cannot mindtalk to you now you are changed".

"I know that, Amara" Trannak replied happily, rumbling a little "It's why I put that off for quite some time, because I knew that while you were small and while you were learning the earliest mentalism you would need to be able to talk to me that way".

"You have done well at that, Amara" Caseya added, nodding "as well as at swimming and other exercises – and you have been part of the study program for children for almost two and a half cycles as well".

"That is fun" Amara replied "I like study. The more I learn, the sooner I can be a doctor like my friend doctor Nrakal".

"How about you, my son…?" Trannak asked after putting Amara back down, turning to face the younger boy "Are you happy as well, dear Feltano?"

The younger boy, about four and a half cycles old, smiled up at his father and rumbled before raising both arms – Trannak gladly lifted him up to his shoulders, hugging him and listening to his tiny rumbles before Feltano said "I happy, papa. I good" and looked around – when he saw the clock on the quarters' screen he stared at it for a few microts before saying "Eating time. Eating time for papa".

"Eating time for us all today" Caseya reminded her son "You and Amara and your papa and I. Special young person's food today, because it is your sister's birth anniversary".

"See…" Feltano replied "See an' eat. See big stone cap-tin. See whisper Scarran. See all my friends. See, mama an' papa. _See_ …".

The other children on the Havoc were being very loud indeed when Caseya's family arrived at the galley – Harek and Anton junior were rolling around on the floor play-fighting while Troll's three girls were either shouting at their father and demanding to be fed or complaining that their siblings were making too much noise.

"Awwwriiight…" Harrigan shouted – after which the adults stopped talking and the children clapped happily and praised Harrigan for his loud shouting "Now we got all the little kiddies quiet… it's one particular little kiddie's special day today. Anyone know whose?"

"AMARA'S!" Sherenka bellowed, before quietening down just a bit and calling "It's Amara's day. Mama tell me 'fore we come here. Papa tell me there young person food. I smell it but not see it".

"That's right, Sherenka" Harrigan told her, getting a clap for remembering her name "That's why we put barriers over there – so you young eating machines won't get to it before everyone can have some".

Talannah looked around, eventually calling for the lights to go out – once they were out, and once the changed children stopped calling that they could still see quite well, a huge cake was wheeled over in front of Amara with lit candles on. She clapped and laughed when it turned out Harrigan had put trick candles on that relit after being blown out – but Amara's eyes glowed very briefly before she put them out fully and everyone sang for her.

 _(~I like this part best, mama (happiness, amazement))~_ Amara told Caseya _~I like it when everyone sings this human song… whether it is my birth anniversary or someone else's… I can feel happiness and approval from everyone without a stage two or higher change…and I can see it on their faces if not in their heads, mama~_

"I can tell by the look on your face, Amara" Caseya reminded her "I remember the birth anniversaries your friends have had… and your brother. You liked singing for them as well".

"Sing Scarran song, papa?" Tabitha asked Troll, surprising everyone "We sung human song, papa – we sing Scarran song now?"

"It would be good to sing the royal anthem…" Captain Tareg said, before Troll opened his mouth "It will be good for the children to hear, as well as the rest of us… so with the War Commander's permission…".

The royal anthem was sung by everyone as well, with the nearest adults smiling and encouraging the children as they did their best to sing it.

"Sing Scarran song" Sherenka said "We done that, papa. We eat now, papa? There food now?"

Though Urana did growl a little at her eldest daughter, Troll waved a finger in front of her face before telling her "Not so greedy, little miss… but if you can walk over to Big H there, and if you ask nicely, then he might open the counters and take the barriers down so we can have party food and normal food. How about that?"

"I go and do that, papa" Sherenka replied, nodding before sliding off the chair down to ground level "You watch me, papa".

Sherenka walked slowly over to Harrigan, her small boots making _tap-tap-tap_ noises as her feet hit the floor, before she looked up at Harrigan and asked "We eat now, un-cle? We eat, please?"

"I think, Sherenka…" Harrigan replied, grinning and making Sherenka laugh "…that you can help me put the barrier poles and rope around the party food away".

"I do that, un-cle" she replied, nodding "I do it an' everyone see. Then we eat till we go bang".

Sherenka helped drag some of the poles to one side, after which all the children ran over to help her – even Feltano wanted to take part, so Amara made sure he could and that no one hurt him even accidentally.

"Fel-tano smallest" Martha said "We help him. He not be hurt then".

Once the barrier poles and rope were cleared away the children were sent back to their parents, with Amara holding Feltano's hand as the pair of them returned to the skulkers' table together.

"I here" Feltano announced " 'Mara here. We back now".

As it turned out, the celebrating family got to go at the head of the queue with all the other children after that – every child was clearly hungry and pleased to be allowed to get food before most of the adults.

Even the skulkers, who had seen a lot of Kalish eating times before, were amazed at Feltano's appetite for both normal food and party food – he just thought they liked to look at him, so he smiled back at them and rumbled before holding up whatever he was eating for them to see and getting back to eating the rest of it.

"Little brother is very hungry this eating time!" Amara replied, watching him "I think he eats even more than I did when I was his age!"

"Scarran boys do at that age, Amara" Trannak told her "Feltano will be a little more like me than you were, so he needs more energy to become big and strong than you do since most boys are bigger than girls".

Harrigan loved telling his own son about the party food – Harek rumbled happily and loved both hearing his father talk to him as well as going to get plates with all kinds of human food as well as things he was more used to. Every child loved the carbonated fruit drinks, with Harek trying to burp the entire first verse of the royal anthem at one point.

"Don't worry about that, Commander!' Sturk laughed "He's not the first narl to try that and won't be the last either!"

To Amara's surprise, all the children came over after the meal to help soothe her digestion pains – Amara loved that and rumbled loudly before hugging each of them, though she also reminded them "Little brother Feltano is eating too – can you help him? He will like that. He will see you are his friends too".

"We do that" Sherenka replied, nodding "I go first. Sisters help next. Harek and Anton sleep".

"We watch and help!" Harek insisted, young Anton agreeing "You go first an' then it our turn!"

Feltano smiled and clapped at seeing the other children, more so when he saw they were all taking turns to soothe his digestion pains – and he laughed when Anton and Harek went back and got some of the remaining party food for them to eat as they helped him.

"I sleep now, friends" Feltano announced "You eat more. You not gone bang yet" before he climbed onto Liz's lap and curled up before starting to snore. The girls stayed and watched him sleep while the boys finished off the party food – all of them eventually found one of the skulkers to sit on and have their after-Meal nap with while the adults helped clear the kitchens.

"Look, papa" young Anton said when his own father came to collect him "Feltano is sleeping, papa. He is sleeping on big sister's lap, papa".

Liz smiled at how young Anton considered her his sister before stroking his ridges briefly and telling her father "Feltano's been good, Dad – out like a light. Snores a bit, though – but not too loud".

"He's a happy little guy" Lazarus agreed "So's your brother if it comes to that. Give him time playin' with Harek and plenty to eat in here and he's eager to help with anything and everything".

Harek climbed across various people's laps until he too could see Feltano sleeping – he smiled and clapped and called out to his own parents about it, with Feltano not even stirring when Talannah and Harrigan arrived except to smile a bit.

"Haha, you do that too Harek!" Harrigan told his son "You like it most when I'm on the bridge in the big chair – you climb up my legs and' go to sleep on my lap so I can't move without waking you!"

"Heeheehee!" Harek laughed, clapping "Big chair nice, papa – it big enough for you an' me!"

* * *

" _We have been watching the Irregulars' forces as requested"._

" _Good, good… and have you learned anything?"_

" _The majority of their membership is Scarran, Ambassador – though we did see one of our people wearing their uniform as well. Only two times so far"._

" _A Nebari is among them? Can you identify them? Are they a wanted fugitive – or are they one of the very few who live outside the protection of our Establishment by choice?"_

" _We do not know for certain, Ambassador. He was on arbitration patrol with a female of Sebaceanoid appearance as far as we can tell – their manner suggested they are either close friends or mated"._

" _The Establishment has no law in that regard, you know that. While many think it a little odd, our people are much more accomodating to personal and recreational preferences like that than Sebaceans ever have been"._

" _We should continue to watch their forces, then?"_

" _Better your Enforcers than the Night Watch. I have a certain amount of trust with your Enforcers – but I never can tell whether the Night Watch will obey my orders or react in ways only their own officers know about. For now… watch them as previously directed and make a special effort to watch this Nebari you saw. I should find out about that one before the Night Watch do"._


	12. Chapter 12

"Go on, Sher…" Troll encouraged his eldest daughter, though Sherenka shook her head and replied "Martha tell, papa. Martha doesn't talk lots".

Martha giggled a bit before calling out "Mama coming back. Mama have two new small people. We got two new brothers!" before she admitted "I don't know their names yet, we wait and see".

"We wait and see…" Feltano said, at the skulkers' table, in Scarran "Not seen new small people yet. They look like their mama or their papa? They like us?"

"I am sure they _will_ like us, Feltano" Amara told her own younger brother, in Kalish "But the nice doctor told me they will be very new and cannot talk to us yet".

"We look, big sister" Feltano replied, nodding "We look and we _see_ …".

"We will wait and we will look and then we will see" Juroch confirmed for both Caseya's children, which got small nods from each of them "and hear, too. Hear their new voices and hear their names".

Nrakal pushed Urana into the galley on a mobile chair, which almost got Amara running over to help until Nrakal waved her off and smiled.

"Urana is healthy, everyone – but has just come through a very long birth event" he explained "Another multiple birthing. Twin boys".

Urana called for Troll to push her chair around to all the people in the galley she knew would want to see her and her new children, and Amara and Feltano were both very excitable indeed when the chair got to their own table.

"We _see_ , auntie Urana?!" Feltano almost squeaked in excitement, clapping "We see _new people_?! Where are they? I see? Big sister see? Mama and papa see?"

"They are under this blanket, Feltano…" Urana explained, taking a few breaths "They are asleep at the moment, young man – so look but don't shout" before she pulled back the edge of the blanket.

"Ooooo…" Amara and Feltano cooed, which drew Harek and Anton to see as well.

"Bigbig new small people" Feltano announced "They got stuff like Harek friend. It all black like Harek friend too, but it tiny bit red too. I not know why".

"You're _right_ , Feltano!" Harek called, scrambling up Hellbolt's leg and onto his lap so he could see "They have stuff like _me_! I'm not the only boy with black stuff now! That's amazing!" – after which he hauled Anton up onto Hellbolt's lap as well, which everyone was just as amazed to see him do as they were to see the new babies.

"See?" he told his best friend "See, Anton? New boys got black stuff like me!"

"They have black stuff like you, Harek" Anton agreed, nodding "I seen it. That good. We see when they older if they do stuff their papa do".

"My boys…" Urana told the children, pointing to each one as she named them "are named _Garakk_ and _Alphak_. Garakk is the eldest of the two – and the loudest, at least so far. Alphak is fifteen momens younger – and likes to look around at anything and everything".

"He's like _Feltano_!" Harek replied, laughing and clapping "Feltano does that!"

"He does, Harek" Urana replied, smiling "More than any of you. Even more than Tabitha".

There was a minor commotion as Urana's three girls eventually got away from their watchers and ran over to see their mother and new brothers – which also woke both boys up. Garakk let out an ear-splitting bellow of surprise, which got Sherenka clapping and calling "I was still louder than you when I was new, new brother!"

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, climbing up the side of Urana's mobile chair – and saw Alphak looking right up at her.

"He all _new_ …" Amara cooed softly, reaching over to stroke his tiny ridges very carefully. Alphak's tiny eyes tracked her movement just as carefully, and he flinched a little in fright at this new thing until his mother soothed him and told him "Friends, Alphak. Your friends and my friends and your father's friends".

He smiled and rumbled when he realised Amara stroking his ridges felt nice, and the sound of his rumbling alerted Garakk – his presence got a clap from Amara before she stroked his ridges as well, after which both boys called out for attention.

"They're prob'ly hungry" Troll told his daughters, lifting each of them down in turn "Let your momma feed 'em, girls, or they'll never stop shoutin' like that".

"We help, papa?" Martha asked hopefully "We feed new brothers? We hold bottles?"

"Not this time" Troll told them "When they're a bit older and not so new. Then you can help" before hugging Sherenka, Martha, and Tabitha in turn and getting them to stand behind the mobile chair and help push it back to their family's usual table.

"New boys…" Feltano said after they had left "New people. New friends".

"New friends for both of us, Feltano" Amara told her younger brother, hugging him "It is amazing to see, yes? Two new amazing boys".

"Special stuff" Feltano said "I not smell them".

"Like their own mama and papa, Feltano" Caseya told him, getting a smile and a rumble in return "If they are lucky they might get some things from each of them – your uncle Troll and auntie Urana did not have quite the same kinds of special things, you know".

"New boys get _all_ special stuff" Feltano decided, nodding "Then they like their mama _and_ papa", after which he looked at his skin and said "Mama an' papa skin…big sister skin too…".

"Me too, Feltano" Anton added "Look, it's the same".

"Not quite" Trannak told him "My skin and Caseya's skin and Feltano's skin and Amara's skin is slightly thinner, like your friends Rulok and Lirak. Yours is thicker and stronger like your papa". Anton checked his own skin against Trannak's and Amara's for some time before Captain Lazarus came to collect him – Amara reported him talking to his father about the skin differences for some time after leaving.

* * *

"We got some nice crindars…" Skroloth decided "… but I think we got some unwelcome attention, too".

"Agreed" Serila replied, nodding "Our currency stockpile is good, but either we are under surveillance or we have made enemies at street level for other reasons".

"We'll send an emergency message out one last time" Skroloth replied "just in case Snake's watching the system somewhere. Then we'd better be careful for a while".

Serila nodded, pointing out where two Charrids were standing by the main exit from the eating house – Skroloth just snorted, though both he and Serila left by the rear exit after paying the bill.

* * *

"You, my Feltano…" Trannak told his son a few says later "…are going to help your papa here on the bridge. I am the watch officer this shift… that means I am in charge, and if things happen I get to choose what to do about them".

"I help you, papa" Feltano confirmed, nodding "You show me what I do, papa, and I do it. I learn new things".

He watched with interest as Trannak explained about the old places he left hardcopy messages and the public services he could leave comm messages at – Feltano looked on with awe and love as his father told him these things, rumbling and smiling, before he saw something on a small screen on the comm desk and called " _There,_ papa. There message there. I seen it. We read?"

"Show me, Feltano" Trannak urged his son, and when Feltano pointed to it he rumbled and said "Well done, Feltano! You spotted a message there! I do not know if it is for us, other people might read this… but we should look anyway, I think".

"We look, papa" Feltano agreed, nodding "We look an' we see an' you read it to me".

Trannak smiled at his son as he opened the message – when he saw Skroloth's note, he smiled and rumbled before scrubbing the message from the service's records and telling Feltano "That message _was_ for me, dear son! It was from an old friend of mine! He wants to know if I am well and if we can come and find him and one other friend!"

"He like me?" Feltano asked "He like big sister and mama too?"

"I think he will" Trannak replied, stroking his son's ridges until he calmed down again "I will need to ask your uncle the big funny man if I can take a small group to go and see. I cannot take you or your sister, Feltano – the planet where my friend is is not very nice".

Feltano thought about that for some momens before deciding "I be on desk, papa. You call back and tell me when you come home and I tell big sister and mama"

Captain Lazarus overheard Trannak telling Harrigan about this new turn of events and suggested "Might be a good idea to take Liz, Trannak – she's learned quite a lot since we got here and hasn't had a real test. She might not know how to handle a Stryker as well as your wife does just yet, but if you need driving done she's as good as anyone 'cept maybe Shor – an' he and Ryalla are off on surveillance groundside again".

 _Hmm_ Trannak thought to himself _If I take Liz, Hellbolt will want to come along… and despite the fact that those two are closer than I think Captain Lazarus knows, bringing Hellbolt means I can take a bulk lander and a Scimitar for a little extra flexibility_. He thought a little harder before deciding _I'll see if I can pose as a buyer and pick up a few extra vehicles at the factory complex there – as long as I pay in cash or precious minerals or gems instead of with a government billing code no one will take any notice, or will just write it off as covert operations or smugglers_.

Harrigan wasn't entirely sure he liked that kind of expense, but said "Do it anyway, Cap'n T – we're short a Scimitar since the Duleno retrieval anyway, so if you can scrounge a replacement or two then do it" when Trannak suggested his idea.

"You got Liz an' Hellbolt, like you wanted" Harrigan decided a few microts later "I'll send Cap'n Tareg an' Karroch too – Karroch could use a little offworld testing an' Cap'n Tareg would prob'ly appreciate the chance to stretch his legs somewhere new, too".

Tareg smiled when Trannak told him about the mission.

"It will be good to test Karroch in a real urban combat scenario, Captain Trannak…" Tareg said "Oh yes, I understand we will be trying to obtain new and useful equipment along with making contact with your friends… but we should make the most of this to test Karroch as well. Since you will be handling the diplomatic skills, I will test Karroch and see that he gives the orders when you are busy".

"Bring Rekketh and Sturk with you" Trannak suggested "I don't think we'll need Sturk's demolition skills… but better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them".

" _Yes_ , Captain Trannak!" Tareg agreed, nodding "I try to tell people that often! Here and on Sholphaur people listen… elsewhere, they listen less often than is good for them".

It took a while to convince Feltano that his father would come back, but the boy smiled when he was told about the possibility of new friends coming back.

"I wait for you, papa" Feltano promised, hugging his father "I wait here with mama an' big sister. We wait an' see you an' new friends when you come back".

* * *

Sturk was very enthusiastic about the opportunity to make off with Hierarchy vehicles for their own use, though he did gripe a little about having to pay money at some point for them.

"Even you, Sturk…" Trannak told him with a grin "…can't steal that many at one time… and we can't bring Troll with us so soon after the birth of his sons. So I get to bring Captain Tareg, Karroch, Hellbolt and Liz, plus you two".

Rekketh suggesting adding two more Bloodstars to the mission, "Just to make sure the driving doesn't take so long".

"Get them here in less than five momens and they come" Tareg replied "I want them bringing extra rations with them as well" before he looked around the hammond flight deck and asked "Where's that Nebari gone?"

"Here!" Hellbolt called when he arrived, Liz beside him "Had to make sure Liz was good to go first or I'd have been here a momen or two earlier…" – before Liz gave him a slap around the head and added "Let's just get going, shall we…?"

"Hello friends…" Amara called over the comm as soon as Hellbolt had their bulk lander out of the hammond flight deck "It is Amara again. We will be ready for you all as soon as you get back. Listen to papa, he will keep you all safe".

Trannak smiled and rumbled at how Amara spoke to everyone and urged them to listen to him, after which he told Hellbolt "Teach Liz a little of how to operate this ship, mister – I doubt we will need her help here on this mission, but it will be good training for her anyway and she can fly smaller craft already, after all".

"This thing's big as a small warehouse…" Liz replied uneasily "…but OK…".

* * *

"Our flight goes well!" a happy Kalish told his crewmates "Thanks to our friends at Ithlin, it seems we may soon find new trading opportunities for our world and its people!"

"Might we even find Scarrans?" one of the other two Kalish, a female named Jannia, asked "I have not seen any before, and have only been to Ithlin once before this journey started".

"I do not know" the other Kalish female, a tech named Ellku, replied "I have only seen one Scarran myself – and they were behind a window in the building where their people usually stay, so I am told".

"The Scarran embassy, yes" the first Kalish replied "All official government business with the Scarran people is done through that building. Trading with private companies may have to go through their trade attache but may not have to be done at the embassy… since some peoples are like our own, and while we may do business with some governments we do not wish to get too close to all of them" before asking Ellku "Tech status?"

"All three engines are working well, Captain" she replied, nodding "Fuel consumption is actually a little lower than expected, did you know that? All other systems work well as well. Considering the age of this craft, all goes very well indeed".

"Our people excel at technical tasks" their Captain reminded them happily "I expect the trade samples we bring with us will be received well, too – both among those who we are told will be here and among others. I am told the world we are going to is a commerce world, if not one quite like Ithlin of course".

"Our leaders made a good decision sending us there, then" Jannia replied "Though I like going to new worlds as much as any of us do, I like being welcomed on arrival just as much".

Their Captain checked the course the autopilot was following, after which he smiled and nodded before telling his two crew "Rest, both of you – the flight computer and our new maps say we have less than twenty four arns until we arrive at our destination".

* * *

"I've only heard tales about this place…" Hellbolt said uneasily as the bulk lander arrived outsystem at Chena'ia "Slavers. Huge factories. Very little law. Anyone heading outside best go _heavily_ armed".

"Not all of the stories about this world are true" Trannak replied "But the advice to go well-equipped is good, especially considering the reasons we are here. Since the factories you know about are here, Hellbolt, many mercenary units that favour Scarran-made equipment come through here as well as the more official military craft which we all know about".

Chena'ia space proved to be busy. There were so many privately-owned craft going back and forth on business only their crews knew about it seemed impossible to count them all – though only one battlegroup was there for resupply.

" _D-19985_ and escort vessels further outsystem on the other side" Liz replied when Trannak asked "One mark-2 pattern dreadnaught. Twelve frigates of a pattern I've never seen before. Four Switchblades. Two of something else I haven't a clue about".

"Passive scan only" Hellbolt warned her "Record whatever you get but whatever you do _don't_ alert anyone".

Tareg woke the others up and got everyone doing exercises while they waited to land, and while they did that Trannak made a call planetside.

* * *

Skroloth and Serila were eating at a streetside stall when his comm bleeped at him.

"You gonna pay before youse go, mister" the Charrid behind the counter reminded him "I don't care if youse on ten-microt alert, I want my money".

"Which I'm gonna give you _right now_ " Skroloth replied, counting it out slowly where he could see "with a bit extra for two bottles of decent fellip to take with me". The Charrid was a little more pleased that Skroloth paid promptly, more so that he bought something else before he left, so he turned towards one of his other customers in time to stop them running off without paying.

Once Skroloth was clear of the stall he answered his comm.

"I thought you weren't going to answer for a microt there…" Trannak said, chuckling a bit.

"It _is_ you, then…" Skroloth replied, before asking him a few questions to verify his identity – while Trannak couldn't really spare the time he understood well why Skroloth needed to test him, so when the questions stopped he said "We'll be touching down close to… or in… the factory to buy a few vehicles, at least as long as the overseer likes our money – so if you're close by, we can talk".

"On our way" Skroloth replied – when Trannak asked about who he had with him, Skroloth told him about Serila.

"Good, someone with skills that can be trusted" Trannak replied before discomming.

* * *

"Contact!" Caseya called from the comm desk.

"On display with ident" Harrigan ordered, though while a sensor trace could be displayed Caseya did not need the archive to identify the ship.

"It is…" Caseya said with no small amount of awe "… a pre-Hierarchy long range shuttle… made by my people. I do not know what it would be doing here… but might we offer hospitality? It may have useful or interesting things to trade…".

Harrigan called Keyah to the bridge as well, and while she wasn't pleased to have her relaxation interrupted, she was curious about the shuttle and its crew.

"So it is what Caseya says it is, then?" Harrigan asked again.

"I would think so, Commander" Keyah replied "I did not specialise in the historical archives of our people… so if Caseya says this shuttle is made by our people, it most likely is. It would be worth examining it and talking to its crew in any case".

"Get out there and escort it in then, Keyah" Harrigan ordered "Be nice about it… but make sure they know an order when they hear it".

"I will tell them my own superior wishes to talk to them, sir" Keyah replied, nodding "They will appreciate someone in authority wanting to speak to them".

Keyah made her way as quickly as possible to the hammond side flight deck, where she selected the Stryker she usually used and flew outsystem to meet the shuttle.

"Unidentified shuttle…" she called "Please adjust course to 010 mark 025. I have been asked by my commander to escort you to our ship – it is our business to keep this system secure, and he wishes to talk with you".

"We will do this" the shuttle's captain replied "If I may ask… what kind of craft are you flying? I can see it alongside us now, but cannot identify it"

Keyah smiled and replied "I and my superiors will answer your own questions as you answer ours. If you have any particular queries, tell me about them now and I will pass them to my superior – then can decide how best to assist you".

By then the _Havoc_ had come into full view on the shuttle's sensors – all three crew smiled and the captain commed Keyah and told her "This enormous craft was one we were told to expect to see… might we be landing in it? Its owner has been made known to us by mutual friends".

"We will be landing in it" Keyah confirmed, wondering who any 'mutual friends' might be "Keep beside my craft at all times. We are taking a risk and allowing you to land in our military flight deck. Do not step outside your craft until you are called".

Caseya gladly opened the hammond flight deck doors for them and watched with interest as the shuttle flew inside and landed well clear of the Switchblade's aft end, with Keyah landing beside them.

 _~There is a new ship, mama? interestcuriosity~_ Amara asked _~Might Feltano and I see it? Garakk and Alphak are sleeping again happiness. Aunt Urana is sleeping, too. Uncle Troll has all three girls and is running around the crew quarters with them! laughter~._

Caseya smiled and did her best to tell Amara that Juroch could take them if they asked nicely – Amara sent back a burst of love and thanks before she said _~I do that, mama~_.

"Come, then" Juroch told the two children "We will go and see this ship, since your mother says you can go if I escort you. Each of you will take hold of one of my hands and we will go to the transit platform. Which of you can show me where this is?"

Feltano's smaller hammond hand came up and he pointed to the door, after which he called "Tran-sit platform out _there_ , uncle Juroch. That is where we go. We go there now?"

"Now" Juroch confirmed, pleased with how well Feltano liked him "Look ahead, Feltano – look for interesting things, look for people moving. Tell us what you see, tell us when to stop for people so we do not collide. Use the special signals if you know them".

Amara was curious to see how much Feltano actually knew as well – both she and Juroch watched as Feltano moved, watching his smaller head turn from side to side and his ears as they twitched a little at new sounds. His treblin hand came up one time as one of Rulok's people headed for the door, after which Feltano signalled for everyone to proceed again.

"Well done" Juroch told him once they had their own transit car and it was moving "You have learned well and learned fast, Feltano. You know how to look and to listen and to make signals".

"Know sig-nals…" Feltano said happily "Un-cle Juroch happy. Big sister happy too?"

"I am happy too, little brother" Amara assured him "You are doing very well".

By the time the children had arrived, both Keyah and the shuttle had landed safely and Keyah was standing outside the shuttle's nearest entry hatch – Harrigan wasn't long in arriving, which both Amara and Feltano were glad to see, more so when Talannah came with him.

"New ship _here_ " Feltano told them, nodding "This it. I see people in it. We go in or they come out?"

"They're gonna come out, Feltano" Harrigan told him, getting a smile back, after which he waved at the bridge window and beckoned them out.

"The huge one is known to our Ithlin contacts as well" the captain told his two crew "He is reported to be friendly but also wary – he will talk to us and ask questions before any hospitality is shown".

"We have been permitted to land here" Ellku replied "and no guards are posted outside our shuttle with drawn weapons. Whether we are shown further hospitality or not, this is a good start. Perhaps we will be refuelled at a good price in trade goods as well".

"We will go out and see" the captain decided, after which all three Kalish stepped out of their shuttle and onto the _Havoc_ 's flight deck.

"Greetings and salutations…" Juroch announced, in Kalish, when he saw their species "Before you now is Master Rank Three Keyah Kamara, the highest ranking Master of your people… also myself, Master Rank One Juroch. We welcome you all to this ship, our home, the _HMS Cry Havoc_ ".

Juroch smiled and rumbled when they questioned him at length about his rating and his training, though Keyah prevented too many more questions when she said "Our Commander and Sub-Commander are here to greet you also. My Captain is not here, he is working right now, but his two children have been permitted to accompany us to meet you and they are standing beside the Commander".

Juroch moved to stand beside Jannia while Keyah stood beside Ellku, with their captain in the middle, after which they all walked to where Harrigan and Talannah were standing with Amara and Feltano.

"Before you now…" Juroch announced "is War Commander Harrigan… and his wife, Sub-Commander Talannah. Between them they command this ship and all thereon".

"Ah, more Kalish then" Harrigan said "One of ours is on the bridge and saw you lot as you came in. We only got two right now, you can see Keyah over there".

"Greetings, War Commander" their captain replied, bowing very slightly "We passed through Ithlin before arriving here, sir, and so your identity and that of your ship is known to us. I am Captain Haresh – beside me is my flight engineer Ellku and my communication engineer Jannia. We have the traditional names much like your own Kalish staff do… but it takes time to introduce ourselves that way".

Before anyone else could speak, Feltano looked up and sniffed before nodding and saying "New Kalish people, big sister – I smell them. Not seen them before".

"They are new Kalish, little brother" Amara agreed "That is their new ship over _there_ " before pointing to the shutttle.

All three new Kalish bent down to look at Amara and Feltano, clearly amazed to see them – Feltano looked back up and rumbled softly, clearly pleased to see new people who appeared to like him, more so when his rumbling caused much interested discussion.

"What species are these unusual and interesting children?" Captain Haresh asked, looking at both of them "My eyes tell me they show characteristics from more than one but I do not know for certain".

Harrigan grinned and nodded to Amara, who clapped and said "I am Amara, new people. This is my little brother Feltano. Our papa is Scarran but mama is Kalish like you".

"This is why your brother made that noise earlier, perhaps?" Jannia asked Amara "Is that why you have stronger scaling on your faces and not just very fine scaling up around your hairline?"

Amara looked up at Harrigan, who nodded and said "That's right, you lot – these two are hybrids. Not mine, before you ask – one of our Captains".

"Hybrid is a special word" Amara told them, nodding seriously "It means my brother and I are a bit like mama and a bit like papa. We like that".

"It a good thing" Feltano added, then sniffed before adding "Think new Kalish our friends, big sister".

"Perhaps you would like to see our cargo?" Haresh suggested, pointing to his shuttle "We have brought samples of many things made on our homeworld – we know you do not use our currency, but we trade in crindars regularly for offworld business and we accept useful and interesting things in barter as well".

Harrigan just grinned and waved in the general direction of the shuttle – Haresh nodded and lowered the aft ramp remotely before calling "Come in and see, all of you".

"We come, we see!" Feltano replied immediately, clapping – everyone laughed, which Feltano loved, after which he climbed up Juroch's body and sat on his shoulders before lowering his hands either side of Juroch's head, shifting on, and calling "All OK, whis-per Scarran…"

They took half an arn to examine the cargo in detail – there proved to be gems, precious metals, electronic goods, some clothing in more general adult sizes ("None large enough for Scarrans" Haresh admitted regretfully) along with a few small arms.

"These will fetch serious crindars planetside, no problem" Harrigan told Haresh, examining Kalish-made pulse pistols of two sizes "All them raw materials too. The electronics will sell, but not quite so quickly unless someone's ship fell to pieces at the port".

"We are glad our world's goods are appreciated" Haresh replied happily "Do any of your crew wish to buy for themselves? We do not have clothing sized for the two children, but since you have Kalish on board they might like clothing made by their own people…".

"I will check my own credit balance…" Keyah replied "… and send for hard currency when I find things I like" before she asked Harrigan "Caseya would like to see what is here, as well as talk to the crew – could relief be arranged for her on the bridge, Commander?"

While Harrigan was arranging for a replacement comm officer, Talannah beckoned Amara over and asked her "Amara… can you mindtalk to your mother? Keyah thinks your mother will like to see the people and the things here".

"I _do_ that!" Amara replied excitedly "We must go a bit further from big funny man because I cannot mindtalk close to him, auntie Talannah".

Harrigan grinned when he saw them moving off a little, after which Talannah asked "Now?"

"Now, auntie Talannah…" Amara agreed.

 _~It is me again, mama ((happiness, excitement))~_ Amara called _~Big funny man says you can come and see the new ship and new people and new things, mama! He say new person come to bridge and then you come! ((excitement))~_

 _~((confirmation, happiness, curiosity))~_ Caseya managed to send back before the connection broke.

As soon as Shellek arrived on the bridge, Caseya ran for the transit platform and sent the car to the hammond flight deck at top speed – so it wasn't long before she arrived and Feltano turned before calling "MAMA HERE!" and pointing with his treblin hand toward the platform.

"Feltano!" Caseya called happily and gladly "Is Amara there as well? Are you both inside the shuttle?"

"We in here" Feltano confirmed, shouting back happily again "I on whisper Scarran, mama".

Caseya rushed past the new Kalish and hugged both her children, tickling them and enjoying their laughter before asking what they liked best so far – Amara just giggled and said she couldn't decide, but Feltano said "Like new captain, mama. He nice, mama. He like me and like Amara too. He called Ha-resh, mama".

Feltano didn't want to move from Juroch's shoulders, but Amara took hold of Caseya's hammond hand before the pair of them walked back out of the shuttle and Caseya smiled at the three Kalish standing before her.

"Thank you for coming…" she said a little hesitantly "Are you here to buy and sell? Are you here to find new friends? Might I help you in some way?"

"These are your children we see here today?" Haresh asked, smiling "I have three of my own, you know! All three are back with their mother on homeworld. My eldest son Basir is now 14 cycles, my daughter Sethunya is 7 cycles, and my youngest son Jaspar is just 3 cycles".

"I am seven cycles" Amara said, clapping "Is your daughter bigger or smaller than I am? Does she study well and help her mother like me?"

"She is smaller than you" Haresh replied "She studies very well and helps her mother at home – when she is not chasing her younger brother all over the walls and ceiling, of course…".

Amara laughed and clapped before telling him about happy playing times she shared with Feltano, after which Haresh took her hand gently in his own and asked "I think we should go in the shuttle again and find your brother, Amara".

"We do that, new captain" Amara replied.

* * *

"What th' pleebin' 'ell's this…" called one very annoyed Charrid " 'Nother one o' you lot from that battlegroup in orbit? Youse comin' in from other side! Why's that?!"

"I was simply told to come from this direction…" Trannak replied, improvising "If there is any reason for this, then I was not cleared to know it".

"One of _them_ …" groused the Charrid "Pit K-12, that's inside the factory walls, I can make sure no one sees you who won't do what I tell 'em that way".

Once the Charrid discommed, Trannak told Hellbolt "Good news, we have a pit inside the factory complex – bad news, this landing officer or any free workers able to get to the pit will likely be watching us".

Trannak told Tareg as well, though he just nodded and replied "Say the word and I'll get the Bloodstars nullifying any and all targets of interest in microts".

"Certainly an option, Captain…" Trannak told him "but if my friends can get here not long after we land it will make our story more credible and give anyone around less time to ask questions".

Tareg turned to Karroch and asked "Well then? You know the people we have with us better than I do – what's the plan?"

"If Captain Trannak cannot go to collect his friends himself…" Karroch thought aloud "then I suggest we send Liz in our one Scimitar to collect them. Send two Bloodstars with her, just in case of emergencies… as long as Captain Trannak can maintain a clear comm connection to Liz we have as much chance to succeed as possible".

Liz felt a little queasy at the thought of how much mission success depended on her, but took a deep breath before saying "Suit's all good to go, I got spare packs for both pistols all loaded in – cloak should be good as well as long as nothing's failed in the flight here as well".

"Let's just hope you don't have to shoot anything" Trannak replied, smiling a little "I will be standing by to hear from you on comms, Liz – I'm sure my friends will want to talk to me for a few microts at least before coming with you, since I cannot come myself. Just make sure neither of them take too long, and make sure the two Bloodstars I'm sending with you are watching for potential enemies".

Liz nodded at the man and woman who had turned up beside her – the woman nodded back and said "You handle the driving an' the talking, Liz - Haffan and I will handle the shooting, if there is any". The look on her face told Liz that the Bloodstar woman hoped she _would_ get the chance to shoot someone or something.

"Let's get strapped in, then" she decided "I'm not confident enough to scream out of the cargo deck at a hundred an' ten while we're still not landed, but I'll get us wherever Cap'n Trannak needs us to go-" before she turned back to Trannak and asked where that would be.

"I'll have to tell you once we're down" he sighed "simply because I don't know either. I'm uploading pics of Skroloth and Serila to your personal comm now – I don't know if that strange suit you're wearing can match their faces against the images, but if it can then do that and get me in contact so I can convince them you're with me".

As Hellbolt carefully brought the enormous bulk lander in to land, a few faces were seen looking out briefly from the factory complex before shutters came down over all the windows facing pit K-12.

"That Charrid's taking this seriously" Hellbolt told Trannak "Probably means he'll want a bribe… but that's Charrids for you…".

"A certain amount was budgeted for incentives" Trannak replied "but this will go a good deal smoother if I don't have to use that. If he thinks we're with the battlegroup in orbit, I'll see if he can slip our comparatively small requirements in among what's needed for the various ships – anything else might have to be considered as safety failures or something like that".

Hellbolt managed a comparatively soft landing, after which Trannak stepped out onto the pit floor – he wasn't wearing anything that could identify him as an Irregular, or even a member of the Kingdom, just generic Scarran special forces camouflage fatigues and the weapons that would identify him to a knowledgeable observer as a member of the elite Force Strangler units.

Trannak commed Skroloth as he watched a Charrid in an overseer's uniform walk across to the pit from a nearby factory block, asking "Where are you?"

Skroloth described a streetside eating house a few kilometras from the factory complex, adding "We can't get closer on foot – since factory security's not usually this tight, there must be a slave insurgency or extra guards laid on for some other reason".

Trannak told them about the battlegroup, which got Skroloth groaning and replying "That'd be why, then – some of the troops will be battlegroup infantry and not factory guards or local police, then. Ideas?"

"I am sending a Scimitar to collect the two of you" Trannak replied, describing Liz and the other two with her "The young woman is dressed in a strange combat suit, but she knows to let you make a brief comm call via her suit comm to me so you can verify she is one of mine".

"It'll have to do" Skroloth replied "Serila's seeing a few unwelcome visitors – tell your driver to hurry up, will you?"

"Punch it!" Trannak ordered Liz, getting Hellbolt to lower the ramp from the lander's bridge – while she may not have been as skilled as some of the other drivers in the Irregulars, she spun the rearmost four wheels before heading for the factory gates.

"Got some other business to take care of as well" Trannak told the overseer, waving a hand dismissively at the mess Liz made as she drove right through the barrier "The kind of business that won't wait. The kind I can't even tell the other officers on my ship about".

"Then don't tell me either!" the Charrid snapped "Th' less I know, the better! Now then, what is it youse be wantin' ?!"

"Five Scimitars" Trannak replied "Four Scorpions. Nothing more".

"That all?" the Charrid replied, surprised "Thought you'd be wantin' more than just that, though them Scorpions can carry a heavy load…".

"Product safety failure" Trannak snapped "Stuff we got shipped out with had multiple critical failures when we tested it – and that's more than I should be telling you!"

The Charrid groused and grumbled before barking for a Kalish to come – one came running out with commendable speed, standing beside the Charrid and waiting for orders.

"We got five Scimitars an' four Scorpions in good order we can get to this lot quick?" he snapped "Preferably in some way that won't get anyone asking questions".

"I see the officer's status as Force Strangler, sir" she replied, bowing briefly in Trannak's direction "For such important customers, I will camouflage his requirements among those for the battlegroup we are currently resupplying. I will not put more than one additional vehicle to each ship… thus they will simply assume a counting error from an assembly line overseer, and you can then use this as justification to remove those you consider to have outlived their usefulness".

 _A slave culling_ Trannak knew _even if a small one. That, or this Charrid will use our presence to mask his ridding himself of any rivals for his position in the factory_. _Distasteful, certainly… but unfortunately useful in this case, and it will save a considerable amount of money, even after I bribe these two._

"Since you have a plan to provide what I need and secure your own positions at the same time…" Trannak said, directing both the Charrid and the Kalish to stand right in front of him "I'll give you a little something to make sure you keep your mouths _shut_ – to _anyone_ and _everyone_ , I might add".

"We done that before" the Charrid replied "Even this one. She's a Kalish, she don't need so much – but we'll both be thankful for any loose change you can send our way, sir…".

* * *

Liz punched her destination into the navigation system while speeding down the street and trying not to crash into anything – local police weren't pleased at her erratic driving but also saw the Scimitar was Army-owned, and not local Army either, so they cleared people away as much as they could.

"They're going to call us in" Haffan called to Liz "I've tangled with police and Law Command often enough to know that. We keep moving and it won't matter, though".

"Call that through to Cap'n Trannak or Karroch" Liz decided, thinking fast "I know we got that new Captain with us too, but so far Karroch still commands you lot in red so he needs to know". The woman nodded and rumbled a little in approval at Liz's idea before doing just that.

"I hear you" Karroch replied calmly when he heard this latest development "These two friends of Captain Trannak must be retrieved, so tell Liz to keep going – and, since humans are the kind of people they are, be prepared to cover her if she decides to improvise. She spent a number of cycles around that grinning treznot my sister married as she grew up… I'm sure she learned something from that…now we just have to see what that was".

"Should be the place right up there!" Liz shouted, calling the comm code attached to Trannak's images before saying "Better get your eemas streetside, the pair of you – we got no watchers right now, but that don't mean there aren't any on their way!" and hauling the Scimitar around in a bootlegger's turn, hitting a lightpole and snapping it in half but keeping the Scimitar upright and at least mostly undamaged.

"Haffan, stay close to the wheel in case I gotta bolt" Liz called fast "Might not have time to reach the front – Yonna, keep your gun close at hand and keep an eye out for unwelcome locals!" before leaping out of the Scimitar and turning on the ident-match function of her suit systems and scanning the street.

Once she heard it call _Match_ in its flat synthetic Nebari speech, she followed its directions and pulled the faceplate to one side before Serila shot her through it.

"Time to leave…" she hissed "Dunno if you got anyone on your tail in here, but I was a bit lead-footed on my way an' don't want the cops to give me a speeding fine. Not got any points left on my licence".

Serila growled irritably at Liz's incomprehensible slang, but Skroloth just said "If you got comm to my friend, put me through".

"I am here" Trannak said happily when he saw Skroloth's face in the small screen, watching Tareg and the few others with him stowing their vehicles on the lander after the factory drivers got out of them "Good to see you, my friend".

Skroloth described Liz's voice and her suit and her odd manner, and Trannak smiled before telling him "She is another friend of mine – not under my direct command, but of the same unit as me nonetheless".

Skroloth looked outside before signalling to Serila and calling "Looks like there's Law Command outside an' heading this way – so the decision's made for us, we have to move".

He looked out again before adding "Your odd friend just put a hole right through the window on a public transport shelter and the police officer behind it. Got to go".

Trannak discommed, sighed at the impetuosity of humans in general and the ones he knew in particular, before striding over to where Karroch and Tareg were securing a Scimitar to the deck and telling them "Liz has found my friends, you two – but either she started a firefight or someone started it for her. We need to prepare for a hostile exfiltration".

Captain Tareg just nodded, but Karroch suggested "Captain Tareg… can you get to the top of the factory wall and use your skills to watch for Liz's arrival? I don't know if you can protect their vehicle… but do so if you can. The sooner we have them safe on board, the sooner we can leave – especially now our two local friends have been paid".

Captain Tareg nodded – then blinked out of sight, reappearing on top of the wall facing Liz's last known location.

* * *

"Get on _board_!' Liz called over her shoulder, before sending a flurry of shots toward a police officer sheltering behind a low wall "I can't hold this lot forever!"

Serila ran for the open rear door to the Scimitar – the female Bloodstar just growled and barked "Strap in, this is going to get rough…" before doing her best to support Liz as Skroloth made his own way to the Scimitar.

"Get back here!" Yonna called to her "I'm right at the back door, we need our driver!" shortly before half a dozen shots from two separate directions hit Liz over her shoulders and neck.

"FEKKING FEKKING _PLOK!_ " Liz screamed "Someone find the medkit by the time I get there, gonna need a little help to get us back…" before staggering a little, then running for the Scimitar herself and jumping aboard, adrenaline keeping her moving and not thinking about her injuries. She swallowed the pill Haffan gave her without even thinking about it – her eyes swam a little as it worked its way through her system, but she sped off as fast as she dared.

* * *

"Copy that, Haffan…" Trannak said before discomming."Those who we came for have been retrieved" Trannak told Karroch "but Liz started thinking like a human and not like a soldier and, from what Haffan says, took several hits before insisting she could still drive – the Scimitar's heading this way at fairly high speed and not in an entirely straight line".

"Humans…" Karroch sighed, after which he deployed the few Bloodstars he had to defensive positions and called Captain Tareg on his comm.

 _~I can see them, sir~_ Tareg replied, mindtalking _~There's two Law Command APVs in pursuit, but I can handle those easily on my own~_

Karroch smiled briefly before passing this news on to Trannak, including his guess that Tareg would use mentalism to keep the Law Command vehicles from interfering.

"If you wish to observe…" Trannak told him "…and Captain Tareg can show you what he does while still being able to maintain control… then you can watch".

 _~I can show you~_ Tareg told Karroch, chuckling a little _~That won't even stretch my control a tiny bit, I can handle this without even stoneshifting ((certainty)) !~_ before Karroch twitched a little as Tareg's mindlink brought him visual and audio of the pursuit.

He saw Liz drive into the compound through the wrecked gate she left by earlier… then saw both APVs lift up off the ground before being crushed, along with their occupants, into two small balls less than a fench in diameter before falling to the ground with a loud thump.

 _~No more Law Command ((satisfaction))~_ Tareg reported a little smugly _~so no more problem~_

"The Law Command threat has been nullified" Karroch told Trannak, who nodded and told him "Get your Bloodstars ready to board the lander as soon as Liz's Scimitar make it inside, mister! As soon as her vehicle is secured, we take off and head for home".

Liz's eyes were still swimming a little, in addition to her showing the other effects of her taking pain control medication designed for Scarrans, when she stepped out of the Scimitar in her modified Nebari sneaksuit that was very much the worse for wear. Trannak looked at her briefly before ordering her out of the suit and roughly but effectively making sure she wouldn't die from her injuries.

"I can't give you anything to put you to sleep" he told her as he helped her up to the upper deck "Who knows _what_ that'll do to a human, especially one that's probably under the influence of far too much pain medication already… so you just have to eat and stay awake. Nrakal can scream at both of us when we get back, but at least you'll be alive to hear it even if you might end up with a permanent scar or two".

Hellbolt let out a few inventive Nebari swearwords before starting to step out of the pilot's chair to check on her – but Karroch waved him down and said "Get us _airborne_ , mister Hellbolt… the sooner we're out of here, preferably without that dreadnaught sending something after us, the better off we'll _all_ be".

The takeoff was as rough as Trannak's medical care but just as effective, so the bulk lander was well out of atmosphere and then outsystem with only a few hits along its hull.

* * *

Caseya headed straight to the bridge, both children with her, when Trannak's call came through.

"I am here, Trannak!" she called happily "Our children are here! Are you well? Are your friends with you?"

"I am well" he confirmed "My friends are here. Liz had a slight case of … well, being a human, really… and trying to be everywhere and doing everything, so she's injured. But she's alive, even though she'll have a few nasty scars for a while since it's me that patched her up and not a proper doctor".

"We are here, papa" Feltano called, getting a soft rumble of happiness from Trannak "Big sister is here too. Mama is here. I at desk like I said".

"Well done, Feltano" Trannak told his son in praise "Your mama will be recording this call, so when I discomm _you_ will tell your uncle the big funny man to come and hear it on your mama's own comm".

"I do that, papa" Feltano replied, nodding "There lots of goodgood stuff I tell you when you get back. Big sister tell you goodgood stuff then too".

Once Trannak discommed, Caseya walked her son through using her personal comm to call Harrigan – he watched and listened and pressed each button slowly and methodically in turn before nodding in satisfaction.

"Yep?" Harrigan called, after which Feltano said "It is me, it is Feltano. Captain papa just call. Mama re-cord it. You come and hear, un-cle big funny man?"

"On my way, little man" Harrigan told the young boy "You tell your momma that, mister. Be there in a sec" before discomming.

"Well done!" Caseya told her son in praise, with both her and Amara hugging him "You have told our commander what he needs to know, so now he will come and hear these new things himself!"

"I do goodgood…" Feltano replied, rumbling "Mama happy. Big sister happy. Big funny man happy. Goodee".

Feltano watched while Harrigan listened to the recording of the comm call, after which he curled up on his mother's lap and pulled her hands around him.

"Well, they did what they set out to do…" Harrigan said "even though Liz got a bit of a John Wayne complex there for a few momens. Thankfully she's still alive, and she'll have a few interesting scars to remind her to think straight next time – not to mention getting her dear ol' Dad lecturing her when she gets back. Once the doc's had a look at her, anyway".

"My Trannak will see to it that she is well" Caseya promised, smiling just a little "He has a provisional medical rating, Commander. Everyone will come back – if not quite in as good a state of health as they started, I admit…".

"I'm sure he will" Harrigan replied, grinning at Caseya's love for her husband "Hellbolt actually got some flying done without Rulok, Lirak, or me looking over his shoulder every microt as well – which I _know_ he'll like…".

Caseya giggled a bit at that, which made Amara giggle as well, and _that_ made Feltano wake up – he looked around, saw everyone else laughing, and giggled himself before clapping and asking "Time to go and see new Kalish people, big funny man? We go see them again? Auntie Keyah buy stuff? Mama buy stuff?"

"She might do" Caseya said "We will ask her and find out, yes?"

"We ask, mama" Feltano replied, nodding "We ask an' then we _see_ …"

* * *

It took two days to get as far as the outsystem navigation satellites at Tal IV again, with Liz still not being in the best of health when they got there – although she could walk, and in a mostly-straight line as well, she was clearly both exhausted and lacking in energy.

"I'm OK for now, Cap'n T…" she insisted, grabbing hold of the bridge door to hold herself up "Least I know I'm still alive… something tells me I'm gonna be seein' too much of the inside of the sick bay when I get back, though".

"You'll be going straight to the sick bay" Trannak confirmed "Once we get past midsystem navsats I'm calling a medical alert through to the _Havoc_ so either Moratha or Nrakal's there to get you to the sick bay for more careful attention than I had time to give you".

Liz sighed in resignation before grumbling in Nebari (which made Hellbolt chuckle a bit) and taking one of the two spare bridge seats – she did hiss in pain when she sat down a little too roughly, but Trannak told her "I can't risk giving you anything more, Liz – we only have pain medication designed for Scarrans with us, and the fewer chances there are for you to get addicted to that, the better".

"Someone help me down to the drop deck, then" Liz decided "I don't feel like being jolted around while the docs carry me down the stairs on a stretcher… it's bad enough standing up…".

Trannak called Captain Tareg, who nodded and used his mentalism to lift her and carry her down to the drop deck while keeping her level and steady.

"Feels weird when you do that" she told him once she felt the deck under her again "I know I'm being lifted, though by _what_ I can't tell… but I can't see arms or hands".

"Some people don't always handle being moved by mentalism well" Tareg replied, nodding "At least with you your mind stays steady and there's no psychological backlash over being moved around by something you can't see" before standing beside her and waiting.

* * *

"Acknowledged…" Moratha told Trannak before discomming, after which she ordered Leasa and Darrek to the hammond side flight deck with a stretcher.

"On the way!" Leasa called "I was only reading medical texts in my quarters anyway, mother… has someone at least stabilised Liz's injuries?"

"Captain Trannak" Moratha told her "He has at least an unofficial medical rating – so Liz will be alive and stable, even though by the sounds of things she needs to get in the sick bay for us to have a more detailed look at her than the Captain has the equipment or skills to manage".

The microt Hellbolt had set the bulk lander back down in its place on the flight deck, the ramp was lowered – and Liz saw Moratha, Darrek, and Leasa charging up it towards her.

"Stay still…" Leasa cautioned her as the other two assembled the stretcher "We're taking you straight to sick bay… mother will probably want to talk to Captain Trannak, but everyone else can go back to quarters".

"No one's going anywhere just yet…" Sturk told the rest of the expedition "We get our new vehicles put away all nice an' neat first… you two new ones, stay by Captain Trannak for now…".

"The Commander will come and talk to you soon" Trannak told Skroloth and Serila, after which he smiled briefly before adding "Perhaps someone else you know may come as well. He will ask you basic questions about your skills, and then more involved ones about how loyal you will be to the unit and to him. Since there's still _some_ rations, you can eat while he questions you – our Commander won't mind that, he knows our journey was not an easy one".

"This hangar is very large" Serila said, looking around "I see large numbers of mark-2 Strykers, a few Raiders, quite a number of landers like this one as well as the smaller assault models… and that Switchblade. I can't see any military ident code or divisional serial number on it".

"We don't have external markings on our craft" Trannak told them "Not like that, anyway. Some of our pilots paint kill markings and their callsign under the bridge window on their personal Strykers…".

Skroloth laughed at that, which alerted Harrigan as he arrived at the transit platform – he and Talannah picked up the pace and ran over to Trannak.

"Liz all sorted out, mister?" Harrigan asked, and Trannak nodded before telling him "Medical staff have already come to collect her, sir – even before you arrived. She should be in sick bay by now, where she'll get better care than I could manage on the way…".

"Without that she's have been in a far worse state" Harrigan reminded him "so you were in the right place at the right time. Don't worry about it" – after which he saw Serila and Skroloth sitting on the deck and asked "Who're these two? Your two friends you went out to get?"

"They are" Trannak confirmed, before introducing them – Skroloth's easy manner got a grin out of Harrigan, but Serila was still a little twitchy.

"Surprised you don't recognise _me_ , you two" Talannah said "I wouldn't have thought becoming a mother had changed me that much!"

"What the _plok_ …" Serila said "Where the hezmana are we?"

"I thought you'd recognise my grinning mug before Tal's!" Harrigan laughed "I'm probably on every wanted poster between here an' the other side of the galaxy by now" before he told them both who he was – Serila did growl a bit, but said "I really don't know what you're doing here, Trannak… but I'll stay if your big man here will give his word not to just kill us".

"That's _Captain_ Trannak to you two" Talannah told them both "Trannak commands all our stealth specialists and major infiltrators".

"I know what the skulker corps is" Serila replied "I've seen the mil-intel archives, even though I've never seen anyone who's a part of it".

"Until now" Trannak reminded her, though Serila was stopped from saying anything else when Skroloth added "Well, my friend… you've certainly made a name for yourself here, however you got here. We gonna be with you an' yours?"

"I expect so" Trannak confirmed, after which a more familiar smaller face appeared from behind Harrigan's huge bulk.

"Heeheehee!" Harek called happily, clapping "Uncle Trannak is back!" before he leaped into Trannak's arms.

Trannak laughed and hugged Harek before putting him down again and telling him "We are back, yes – we brought some new things with us and these two new people, too. They used to work with me before I came here".

"New friends, then" Harek decided "They like me?"

"Come and see them" Trannak suggested "Ask your papa first".

"I ask papa" Harek confirmed before doing just that – Harrigan just said "Go on, son – your Mum an' I are watching you".

Harek looked at Serila for some microts and sniffed as well – Serila mistook the sniffing for illness and asked about it, though Harek replied "I'm good, new person, I'm not sick. I find people by smell like papa does. I can find _you_ , now".

"That's a good skill" Skroloth told him, making him smile again and rumble happily "You're a big boy, you are – are you Scarran like me?"

Harek looked up at his father, so Harrigan said "Tal's his momma an' I'm his Dad – so Harek here's half-Scarran".

Serila looked again before nodding and saying "That explains why he has our ridging and skin tone, but his skin is a mix between a low-caste Scarran and whatever you are… sir".

"He gets his hair from his dear ol' Dad, too" Harrigan added "My son's facial shape's a bit like me an' a bit like his momma – which means he looks a bit more like me most of the time".

"New people hungry, papa" Harek said "They come to galley and _eat_ , papa, if they're new friends" before he grabbed Skroloth's hand and tried to drag him to the transit stop.

Skroloth laughed at that, after which he got up to his feet and kept hold of Harek's hand – which got another rumble of happiness in return.

"Think you made a new friend, mister" Harrigan told Skroloth "My son seems to like you so far".

Despite Harrigan's easy manner, Skroloth understood that this also meant he had better stay friendly – _that boy might be young, but his father's huge and he's in charge_ Skroloth realised _If the boy's happy and laughing around me, both Serila and I should settle in a good deal easier_.

* * *

"I here, papa!" Feltano called when Trannak commed Caseya "I not at desk, papa, I with mama an' big sister in the galley! It eating time for new Kalish people, papa! Lots of good stuff happen while you on mission, papa, so you come to galley where Amara and I will tell you about it!"

"There will be two new people for you to see" Trannak told his son, smiling as Feltano squeaked with delight and clapped "Two of my old friends. They will be sitting with us, Feltano".

"I tell big sister!" Feltano replied "Amara will like that very much too!" before Caseya said "We will all be waiting for you, Trannak – Hellbolt is half-asleep in his chair, but everyone else is here and awake".

Trannak explained about the Irregulars' multi-species membership to his friends as they travelled to the galley in a transit car, though Serila was more surprised that Trannak commanded most of the non-Scarrans himself.

"They may be a little unusual to you at first" he explained "but they are all useful in their own ways. Each one of them has useful skills - and will be quite friendly once they know you a little bit better and feel they can trust you".

Serila just stood and stared when Trannak lifted Caseya off the ground in a hug, rumbling loudly and happily – but Skroloth just grinned and laughed and called out in clear and slightly coarse street-level Kalish, which made Caseya laugh and Keyah grumble.

"Welcome to our table!" Caseya called out, still giggling a bit "All of those under the command of Captain Trannak sit here. We are still few in number, but as the humans among us say, 'Quality over quantity'".

"Heeheehee!" Amara called, turning to face her father from Juroch's lap "I am here, papa! Are these your friends, papa? Do they like you? Do they like us? What are they like, papa?"

"I am here too, papa" Feltano added, in Caseya's arms "I am with mama. I smell new Scarrans, papa. Are they friends, papa?"

Trannak introduced Skroloth and Serila to everyone – Amara just clapped and jumped onto Skroloth's lap as soon as he sat down, tickling him and playing with him, while Serila looked around at everyone.

Feltano looked back at her, rumbling softly before telling her "You look at stuff like me, new person Se-rila. You do sneaky stuff like papa and mama and big sister and me?"

Serila thought how best to answer, after which she nodded and said "I do, yes. I am a technical and electronics specialist. I fix things and make things work how we need them to work".

Feltano thought about that for almost five momens, after which he said "You see Tovak friend after eating, then".

Harrigan welcomed everyone back from the mission – he did reveal Skroloth's and Serila's presence, which drew much interest, though he also made sure people wouldn't be hostile and would only talk to them after the meal.

"It's our three guest Kalish's eatin' times today, it seems…" Harrigan added, grinning "so they get to go in the queue right after the mothers with children. After that our two new buddies can come up" before calling out "You gonna show 'em the stuff, Amara?"

"I do that, uncle big funny man!" Amara replied loudly and happily, clapping "They come up with their new friend Amara and I show them all the food!"

Skroloth grinned when he saw Keyah was there, and again when he looked at Caseya, before saying "Looks like you came 'round to my way of thinking, Trannak… I always was telling you how nice Kalish women are, wasn't I?"

"You were" Trannak agreed, grinning back "I'm sure you'll find time to tell all the skulkers here some of your stories, too!" before relaxing and moderating his grin to a smile, then adding "I did not set out to find a Kalish wife, old friend… but I found Caseya anyway, and we have made a good life and family together here on this ship, as you an see. She loves me… I love her… and our two dear children love us both".

Amara dragged Skroloth out of his seat again, with Serila following behind him, before heading to the queue and explaining in her happy child's speech how the queueing system worked and how certain people went first. Skroloth just grinned at her and tickled her, and Amara's loud laughter alerted Troll's three girls, and _their_ laughter woke up their two brothers – though not even Garakk made too much noise this time.

"New people, Amara" Tabitha called "Are they new friends, Amara? Papa shoot them with new stuff?"

"Your papa not shoot them, Tabitha" Amara told her, shaking her head "They are new friends. They have no special stuff so you can smell them".

That news worked its way around to all three girls swiftly, so they all came over to Skroloth and Serila to find out for themselves.

"We smell them" Sherenka stated, nodding "I smell them" before she decided "If Amara say they friends then they friends. Papa shoot them if they not friends".

"Your papa not shoot them, Sherenka" Amara insisted, waving a finger under Sherenka's nose "You an' Martha an' Tabitha not shoot them! That's an order!"

"We not do that, then" Sherenka replied, nodding before telling her sisters "Amara give us orders, sisters. We not shoot new people with special stuff" before she asked "They like you, Amara?"

"They like me an' Feltano and mama and papa" Amara replied "They know papa before he come here to big home ship".

"That good then" Sherenka decided "They eat lots here with us" before looking at Serila and telling her "There good Scarran food here and there good food that not Scarran too. There lots. You and other new friend have some" before Urana called the three of them back to her – just in time for the two boys to realise there were new people there.

"We will see them after they've eaten, you two…" Troll told his sons "You go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get back to the table with our food an' your bottles".

"This entire place is strange" Serila told Skroloth "We appear to have been allowed to stay simply because Trannak vouches for us. There are people of several species here. There are children who are _hybrids_ ".

"Least they're well behaved" Skroloth replied "Don't worry about the other stuff. The narls like me, they even like you…".

"Trannak's children are half-Kalish…" Serila sighed "They will crawl over us and climb on us and ask us question after question…".

"That just means they like us an' trust us" Skroloth reminded her as his turn at the counter came up "Don't worry about it. If they do that it means we're settling in properly".

Serila thought about that, then nodded and replied "It does. If the children like us, that should mean their parents will start to trust us – and that means our position and welfare here is assured".

Amara clapped when Skroloth ordered scorcher.

"Troll man likes that lots!" Amara said, nodding "It's his favourite at First Meal! He says it helps him wake up!"

Skroloth tickled Amara again, making her shriek with laughter, before putting a big bowl of scorcher on his tray – he smiled when he saw Kalish food, but started his meal with Scarran dishes. Serila questioned Moratha for some momens about the Kalish food, not knowing what it was or what was in it – but she nodded when she was told, deciding "I will try those things. I have not done so before. If they are nutritious, it's worth the risk of trying something strange…".

Skroloth smiled and chatted to Haresh and especially to Jannia and Ellku – when they did not seem afraid of him and actively seemed curious about him, he grinned briefly before sitting beside them at their table.

"You come and sit with us again, new Se-rila friend?" Feltano asked "New Sko-loth friend sit with Kalish friends. You come and sit with us?"

Serila wondered how she should deal with this, especially since some of the other skulkers were watching, and decided _I will sit with this child, since he is one of Trannak's children and he thinks I am his friend. Trannak will be pleased his child likes me and so, I think, will these others_ before correcting Feltano's pronunciation of Skroloth's name – Feltano rumbled briefly before repeating Skroloth's name several times until Caseya told him "Correct, Feltano… well done".

Feltano's sensitive nose picked up the smell of bouhl and treel and vrine and he smiled and clapped before saying "New friend got Kalish food, mama! I smell it!" and climbing over to sit on Serila's lap.

"I do Kalish trick and stay on" he assured her when Serila felt him shifting to her and looked down at him "You use both hands and _eat_. You hungry, I sure". To Serila's surprise, Feltano actually told her the order to eat Kalish dishes in – Juroch rumbled very softly before explaining reason for this to Serila, who just shrugged but ate in the order she was told anyway.

 _The grinning one likes Kalish women, that much is certain_ Juroch decided as he ate his own meal _which I expect is why he learned to at least speak the Kalish language… but he speaks it clearly and without too much of an accent. He treats Jannia and Ellku well, he does his best to help them feel welcomed and at ease_ before smiling briefly at how Skroloth was telling them jokes and making them laugh.

Once the meal was over, Caseya asked Trannak "Even though both Keyah and I have bought a few things for ourselves, could we not bring Captain Haresh to see my family's shop? They will appreciate the chance to have their products sold by their own people here, I am sure…".

"I'm sure they will" Trannak replied, smiling "I haven't seen your family for some time, either – I'm sure they will like to see Feltano and Amara again" – though he said this within earshot of Tabitha, who promptly ran back to her own family and told them what she had heard.

"We go too?!" Tabitha asked hopefully and very excitedly " We haven't seen auntie Caseya's family before! Can we go and see, mama?!"

"At least one of you should stay and help me with your brothers" Urana replied "since your father will be needed to do work around the ship and cannot stay all day with me. The three of you should decide who will stay".

After about ten momens, Sherenka told Urana "Martha an' I stay with you, mama. Tabitha go with uncle Trannak an' auntie Caseya. She come back and tell us all about it after".

Tabitha giggled at being singled out for special favour like this, though Troll lifted up his youngest daughter and asked "Do you want to go, Tab? You'll need to be good for your uncle Trannak and auntie Caseya – and neither your momma or your sisters or brothers will be with you – not even your Dad".

"I be good, papa" Tabitha replied, nodding "I be safe if uncle Trannak an' auntie Caseya there. I tell you all the good stuff when I come back".

Tabitha walked across the galley, waving and giggling to people she knew on the way – and heard Feltano and Amara telling their own parents about what happened when Trannak was away on his recent mission.

"I been playing with Amara and Feltano then" Tabitha said, nodding "Sisters play then too. Brothers not play yet, they still new" before telling Trannak what her own parents had decided.

Trannak lifted Tabitha up to his shoulder for a hug, which she loved and rewarded with loud rumbling, before telling her "You can come with us, Tabitha – but only because your mother and father said you can. You did the right thing and asked them first".

"Tabitha come with us?!" Amara almost shrieked in delight, and when Trannak nodded Amara shrieked again before telling Tabitha about Caseya's parents and brother in great detail.

"There is a trading concern owned by our people on this world?" Haresh asked with interest when he was told about this "This will certainly be welcome news to the Kalish of my own world when I return there!"

"My family have a shop on the planet below us" Caseya confirmed proudly, nodding "They even have a small blast pit of their own at the back of it, did you know that? I expect your shuttle will fit in it easily".

Haresh had to separate Skroloth and Jannia, but smiled and only did so briefly while he told her and Ellku about selling their trade goods at a Kalish-owned business locally.

"We should do this" Ellku replied when Haresh asked her about it "I am sure there would be many trading concerns willing to sell what we have for us… but it would be best to use one owned and run by our own people where possible. Our trading houses back home will feel better about this and their shareholders will then be much more likely to respond favourably to sending more goods here".

"Your own mother _is_ on the board of directors of one of those trading houses…" Jannia said, grinning a bit – Ellku just smiled before replying "Your own family is well-connected in their own house as well… even if they are not in management. Both our houses will benefit".

"Less business talk and more friendship and exploration, I think" Captain Haresh decided "We will fly down to this shop and see for ourselves what it is like, and we will speak to the owners while we are there. I would appreciate the chance to explore the main trading areas of this world as well… but I do not know if Captain Trannak will want to go to them while he has both his own children with him as well as being trusted to look after someone else's".

"We can safely go to the central part of Market Street" Trannak explained "North End is safe, but only the richer travellers generally go there".

"Have you gone there before?" Ellku asked, and Trannak nodded and smiled before saying "There are two places we go if we go there – not shops, but tourist locations which both my children find interesting. Tabitha here has not seen either one yet".

Tabitha's eyes opened wide in delight before asking several times if they would be going to either of these new places.

"We will see, Tabitha…" Caseya told her, grinning at Tabitha's excitement "You have not seen my family's shop before, or my parents and brother! There will be a lot for you to see and tell your family about".

Tabitha just rumbled again before giggling and leaning on Trannak's shoulder.

"Serila, Skroloth…you're coming too" Trannak ordered, before telling Caseya "Both of them are safe around your family, Caseya…you need not worry about that. Despite her manner, Serila knows her own welfare is contingent on how others here come to think of her – so she will do well, despite much of how we do things here being very strange to her right now".

"We are clearly well-supplied with food here" Serila replied practically "That is one potential problem solved. Spending time on the planet below will show us how well respected the people of this unit are, Captain Trannak – and how much trust here we really have".

Trannak explained about the arbitration patrols many of the unit did as part of the contract for planetary security – Serila was very surprised, but nodded and said "We must be careful, then – if our duties include law enforcement, then I think we should simply watch and listen until we learn more about what is legal here and what is not".

Troll and Urana brought their whole family over to see Tabitha before they left – Tabitha hugged everyone, promising to tell them about everything she saw and heard, after which the three girls walked over to see Skroloth and Serila again.

"I seen you in queue" Sherenka said, nodding "You got same food papa likes, new man Scarran. You got Kalish food, new lady Scarran. Kalish food goodgood, I had it before. Not had hothot food papa like, it's not for small people".

"Scorcher's not for narls" Skroloth confirmed "It's nice now and again, though. For all that I like Kalish foods… some of my favourites are actually Charrid. I'd not suggest narls eating those either, but that's not because they're hot…" before grinning again.

"We eat them when we older, then" Sherenka decided "We eat all food".

Garakk peeked out from under his blanket – Feltano immediately clapped and alerted everyone that Garakk was watching them before asking Troll to lift him up so Garakk could see him. Troll smiled and did that, and Feltano rumbled for him and Garakk before stroking Garakk's ridges and testing his carapace – Garakk's new eyes followed him as he did that, and the feel of Feltano poking his carapace made him giggle and caused Alphak to look around as well.

" _Alll-phak…_ " Feltano cooed before rumbling very softly – Alphak smiled, but watched closely as Feltano stroked his ridges and tested his carapace, after which he reached out and grabbed Feltano's treblin hand and poked and tested him as well.

"Alphak likes me" Feltano reported to everyone else "See? He look and he tests and he sees and then he knows it me".

"He does" Juroch agreed "You can help me teach him interesting things when he is older, I think".

"I help…" Feltano replied "I teach… Alphak friend learn… goodee…".

Once Alphak had been persuaded to let go of Feltano, Caseya's family all headed to the transit platform, where they caught a transit car to the hammond side flight deck.

"Ship know it me here" Amara confirmed when Skroloth asked how the car responded to her voice "My voice in ar-kyve. When little brother is older his voice will go in the ar-kyve. Your voices go in ar-kyve soon too".

Feltano smiled and rumbled when Skroloth lifted him up, though Serila was very surprised when Amara came over to sit with her – though less so when Amara started asking questions.

"I expected you to ask questions, Amara" Serila said "You are half-Kalish. Kalish people talk a lot and ask questions about anything and everything whenever they can".

Amara did just that over the whole journey to the flight deck, where she pointed to the Kalish shuttle and said "We go flying in _that_ , new auntie Se-rila. Captain Haresh and Ellku and Jannia go at front and we go in back with stuff".

"We will sit on crates for the short flight" Serila replied "There will be room for us all to sit, since our leader bought some of the raw materials for use here".

Trannak sent Caseya forward to take care of launch protocol, so it wasn't long before Amara clapped and said "We are in _space_ now – I feel it!" before laughing and releasing her shift to the floor so she floated around the shuttle's cargo bay.

"Floating!" Tabitha called, clapping "I do that?"

"Not here" Caseya told her "Perhaps another time in one of our own ships. Not everyone likes floating, Tabitha – it can make some people sick".

"It won't do that with me" she insisted "I have special stuff from mama and papa like my sisters do and my new brothers do" but reluctantly agreed to the prohibition on zero-gravity movement.

"What's that noise?" Tabitha asked a few momens later.

"Landing pads comin' down, little girl" Skroloth replied "Like feet for ships. When they're landed, the landing pads hold 'em up. When they're flying, the landing pads fold away inside the hull".

"New noise" Tabitha announced "New stuff to tell sisters and brothers".

It took a few momens for Caseya to get the flight controller to clear them to the Duleno private blast pit, but once they had the landing proceeded without further interruption.

"What _that_?!" Tabitha asked as the ship landed "I hear it and feel it!"

"We have landed on this planet, Tabitha" Trannak told her "Sometimes the thump of landing is loud and strong, sometimes it is soft and light – it depends on who is flying and what the planet outside is like".

"You are the first of your sisters and brothers to be on a real planet, Tabitha" Amara told Tabitha, clapping "Planets are fun. Lots to do and see. Lots of people and things and ships".

"There is a young boy of our people standing at the door of the building close by" Jannia reported "Who is he?"

"That is my brother Devin" Caseya replied "You have not seen him before. He will probably bombard all three of you with questions once he sees you" before turning to Skroloth and Serila and adding "He will ask you questions as well once he knows you are friends of Trannak and are safe".

"Big sister!" Devin called excitedly, running over to hug Caseya "You have come to see us again! Is Amara here?! I heard you have another child now but I have not seen them yet".

"I do" Caseya replied proudly "I will show him to you and mother and father when we are inside your dwelling. It is a little cool today and Scarrans do not like it when the weather is cool".

"I am Tabitha" Tabitha announced, standing beside Trannak "My papa and mama and brothers and sisters are still on big home ship. I come here and see and tell them stuff when I go back".

Devin knelt down to look at Tabitha, which she loved – she shrieked happily when Devin identified her as half-Scarran as well, and that brought Caseya's mother to the door.

"Devin…" she called "Come back inside, young man!"

"I am here, mother" Caseya called "Trannak is here. Amara is here – and we have a new child who you have not seen before. May we come in and bring our friends with us? Two of them are new to where we live but know my Trannak from before they came here".

"Come in and sit" Caseya's mother encouraged them all "The weather today is not the best for Scarrans, I do know that – and we keep climate control in our dwelling to Kalian standard, which I expect you will find more comfortable".

Caseya's mother introduced her husband and herself by name, along with Devin, after which she apologised for lack of seating.

"We will sit on the floor" Serila replied "Neither myself nor Skroloth mind. This floor is carpeted and so is more comfortable".

Caseya's mother greeted the three Kalish more warmly, after which Captain Haresh said "We thank you for your welcome, Maranno Duleno… it is good to see our people do well here. I have a business venture to discuss with you… but we will all wait and relax a while first, I think".

"New Kalish, uncle Trannak" Tabitha said, pointing to Caseya's mother "I have not seen her before, she smells new".

"That is your aunt Caseya's mama" Trannak told Tabitha "I'm sure she likes you and is very curious about you".

Tabitha looked up as Maranno bent down to look at her, and smiled as she was asked questions about her hair and her size and if she was half-Scarran like Amara.

"I half-Scarran like Amara" Tabitha confirmed "My papa human and my mama Scarran. Mama and papa both got special stuff which is why I'm big. Got hair from papa. Mama not got any hair".

"We have guests?" Feltano asked when he heard the commotion in the lounge. He smiled when he saw Caseya and Trannak there, Amara as well – but was more wary about Skroloth and Serila until Trannak told him "They are old friends of mine, Mr Duleno. They are safe in your dwelling and your shop".

"Ah, other Kalish as well!" he said more happily, before asking how Kalian fared – he was very surprised indeed, though also exceptionally curious, when Haresh revealed they did not live there.

"We have brought things from our world in our ship" Haresh told him "Samples of what we make where we live. I was told about your shop, so I asked to come and see it in case you might wish to become our major agent for our world's goods".

Caseya's father grinned at how much money the shop would make as the exclusive agent for an entire world, even if only on a low level.

He was about to usher Haresh and the two women to the front of the shop – but he saw young Feltano poking at the furniture and asked "Who is that child, Caseya?"

"Father, mother…" Caseya replied, smiling and bowing slightly "Allow me to introduce you to our son, Feltano Lirak Duleno. He is a little over four cycles old now. We have been busy with work or we would have brought him to see you sooner".

"A new _son_ …" Caseya's father said, looking at him "One named after me as well! He is handsome already, which must be one reason he was named after me…".

"New Kalish, mama" young Feltano told Caseya "Not smell him before. Not smell lady Kalish before. Who are they?"

Caseya identified each of them for him – he smiled and rumbled when he heard they were his grandma and grandpa, after which he climbed up his namesake grandparent's leg and sat around his waist. He giggled and laughed when Devin was introduced as his uncle, saying "Orange grandpa…orange grandma… orange uncle… goodee…".

Tea was brewed and poured for everyone, which went some way to helping Serila settle down – Skroloth thanked Mrs Duleno for his in Kalish, which made her smile, after which he stretched out on the carpet. Tabitha took that as permission to climb on him, which she promptly did – she poked at his uniform a bit before crawling up his chest to look at his face.

"Uncle Trannak friend" Tabitha decided "We hear that before. You all warm so I sit on you. You don't have hair like me".

"Your're half-Scarran, little girl" Skroloth replied "I'm all-Scarran. Not many Scarrans have hair, and those that do don't always have very much".

Caseya's father passed his grandson to his grandmother, after which he accompanied Haresh, Jannia, and Ellku into the front part of the shop – Amara, of course, heard everything and passed it on to everyone.

"I hear most stuff" Tabitha added "Not all stuff".

"You get better when you are older" Amara promised her "More practice, like uncle big funny man say. The same for your sisters and brothers".

"I tell them about that later" Tabitha replied "This good. I have stuff to tell sisters and mama and papa already".

Caseya's father called for Devin to come and help fetch and carry when he and the other Kalish came back to the dwelling, though Skroloth volunteered himself and Serila too. Young Feltano and Tabitha watched the unloading, with Feltano shifting to the ceiling and calling out what he could see to Tabitha so she didn't miss out – Amara stayed at ground level with Tabitha, which Caseya could tell she appreciated since every few momens Tabitha would rumble and give Amara a hug.

"All people like you here, Tabitha" Amara assured her friend "They talk to you and give you hugs and play with you too".

"They move stuff" Tabitha replied "Where does it go?"

"It goes in the shop, Tabitha" Amara replied, nodding "Orange grandma and orange grandpa sell stuff there. They sell new stuff there too. Bigbig boxes go in store and orange grandpa and uncle Devin get stuff out later to sell".

Tabitha didn't entirely understand about shops, so Amara did her best to explain for her while Caseya listened and helped.

"Goodee" she decided "Papa and mama do missions for money, orange friends sell stuff for money. Now I know. I tell sisters later".

"We are going to Market Street for a while" Trannak told Caseya's father "Mostly to show my old friends how things work here. Maybe to get Tabitha a gift if she is good and we see something she likes….".

Tabitha shrieked very loudly indeed with excitement at that before leaping up into Trannak's arms.

"I get thing if I'm good?" she asked "How do I know if I'm good enough to get thing? You tell me?"

"I will tell you or Amara's mama will tell you" Trannak assured her "You have been very good so far, Tabitha – especially with helping my two friends there be happy".

Tabitha's large size got quite a few women, both with and without children, asking about her – some were surprised when Tabitha revealed her hybrid ancestry, but most of them talked to her and all of them looked at her with interest, which Tabitha loved and rewarded with happy rumbles.

"Definitely Scarran" one woman told her mate "The rumbling proves it".

"The skin's different…" her mate replied, looking at Tabitha himself "but the narl herself said she's hybrid, so I'm guessing that's a bit of both sides".

Tabitha giggled and clapped when the transport crawler they were in stopped at Market Street.

"Lots of new smells!" she called to Caseya "So many smells! What are they?"

Caseya explained about the foods and drinks for sale around them, and about how different species of people smelled different – Tabitha looked on and listened with amazement and awe, listening closely when Feltano asked questions about things he saw or smelled and got answers.

"You help me tell sisters all this new stuff later, Feltano?" Tabitha asked hopefully "They like that, I sure".

"I help tell Sherenka and Martha new stuff" Feltano replied.

The group headed north. Barely a few metras went by without either Feltano or Tabitha asking about some interesting thing or person they saw or smelled – at Trannak's suggestion, Serila and Skroloth explained what a lot of them were and got happy claps or hugs from both Tabitha and Feltano.

 _The girl is interesting_ Serila decided _Her father is that easily excitable one with five children. We saw all five children before we landed here. Since this one has a more exploratory nature than many Scarrans, I would think she learned that from her father._

They encountered a few standard security patrols, which made Skroloth and Serila tense until they realised Trannak was simply introducing them and not turning them in – news eventually made its way around security comms, because other security patrols they encountered walked over to see them for themselves. Trannak made a game of this for the children by asking them to tell him interesting things they saw about any new person who came over to see them.

As they came closer to the food market sector, Amara sniffed, clapped, then called "PALIKKA! TALIAN! IT IS AMARA HERE!" at the top of her voice.

"Find them, Amara" Trannak encouraged her happily "Lead the way! Tell Feltano and Tabitha how you do this so they can learn!"

Skroloth and Serila watched with interest as Amara led the way, with Serila nodding approval when Amara sent back clear hand signals.

"She means either of her parents when she uses that signal on a family gathering" Trannak laughed when Amara gave the signal requesting an officer come forward "Here, it probably means she is close enough to identify the friend she found earlier by sight instead of smell".

"Our new friends are well-respected here" Jannia told Captain Haresh as they walked "This is good. Our goods can be sold here easily – and should we send other ships this way later, they can be assured of a safe welcome".

"They have a number of very interesting ships, both small and large" Ellku added "Would we be offered the chance to buy for ourselves – if not entire ships, then some of the more interesting systems aboard?"

"I will certainly ask" Haresh replied "That large grey ship in their flight deck is most unusual and I know our orbital factories would love to be able to look at its blueprints or its actual structure themselves. Perhaps we may learn more things to improve our own ships with from it".

Further speculation was cut off when Amara ran ahead and greeted Palikka and her two children loudly and happily, after which she started chattering and waving her arms about and getting very excitable indeed.

"New friends, Amara?" Talian asked "Scarran friends and Kalish friends? It safe for Ellia? It safe for mama?"

"It is" Caseya confirmed when she caught up to them "Come and see".

Once Palikka had finalised her current purchase, she and Ellia carried their shopping with them to where Trannak and the others were walking towards them. Skroloth and Serila were introduced first, and Skroloth eased tensions nicely by complementing Palikka's children in Kalish.

"You speak our language well" Palikka told Skroloth in praise "You do not even have the trace of Scarras Prime accent Caseya's husband has" before introducing Ellia and Talian. Ellia smiled and responded politely and easily to both Skroloth and Serila, but Talian would not come close to them until he saw Amara climb up and sit on Skroloth's shoulders.

"Heeheehee!" Talian called, before climbing up Skroloth's leg and chest and chattering to Amara at shoulder level until Palikka called him back down.

"He may be a friendly Scarran, Talian…" she reminded her son "but even friendly Scarrans cannot carry two big children like you and Amara for very long" after which she saw Tabitha.

"Who are _you_ …" Palikka asked with interest "I have never seen a child like you before! Are you like Amara?"

Tabitha knew what that meant and nodded, saying "Mama a Scarran and papa a human, new person. That mean I'm a _hybrid_ – that's a special word that means I have things from more than one kind of person" after which she remembered Feltano's presence and pointed to him, adding "There Feltano. He is Amara's brother. Have you seen him before?"

All Palikka's family were amazed to see Feltano, who clearly knew it by the way he played and smiled for attention and rumbled happily when he received it.

"He's really Kalish as far as that goes, Serila…" Skroloth laughed "I've seen a few Kalish narls before, and they're all like that".

"I saw two when you were there" Serila reminded him "Their parents were so surprised we would not hurt their children that they called for every member of their families with children to bring them out to see us. It took almost an arn to stop the smallest ones climbing on us".

"It's fun when they do that" Skroloth replied, smiling "You can feel them shifting to your back as they climb up or climb down, you see their smiling happy faces when they look at you and ask you even the simplest questions. I remember the time you mean – those narls were so excited to see Scarrans who were nice to them an' their parents that they climbed all over us an' hugged us and asked us all kind of stuff. They even got me to stand there while they decided how many of them could shift to me at once while I was still able to move afterwards!"

Talian heard that and promptly climbed up to sit on Skroloth's treblin hip, after which he called Amara up as well. He called to Tabitha, thinking she might be like them in that way – when Tabitha, a little sadly, replied "I not do that trick, new boy, I don't have Kalish bits in me", Talian asked Skroloth to lift her up and carry her so she could come and see him as well.

"Just for a momen or two, young man" Skroloth told Talian "Three big children like you might be too much for me and make me fall down…".

Serila snorted but Skroloth laughed and lifted Tabitha up to sit on his hammond hip – she poked and prodded Talian a bit, which made Palikka wary until Talian said "She has not seen someone like me before, mama, except Amara!"

"I should get this food back to our dwelling" Palikka said when she managed to convince Talian to climb off Skroloth "Thank you for introducing your new friends, but this food should be refrigerated before it spoils".

"Do we have a vehicle spare, Captain?" Serila asked Trannak "Traffic conditions here at the microt are very tight – I know it might be a lot to ask, but if we have a functional Scimitar or Scorpion…".

"We have one Scimitar and two Scorpions" Trannak told them "over and above the ones we brought back with you. I think Palikka and her children would like to ride in a Scorpion – and we will have plenty of room for our Kalish guests as well. I will ask one of Amara's favourite Scarrans, one she calls 'whisper Scarran', to bring one down".

Feltano clapped when he heard Juroch would be coming – when the Scorpion finally arrived it caused no small amount of surprise and a little fear as well, but Palikka smiled and straightened her stride as she was ushered up the assault ramp and inside the vehicle.

"Greetings and salutations…" Juroch called in Kalish "I am Master Rank One Juroch, and Captain Trannak here is my captain. The one in the turret control chair is Captain Tareg, and he is from the same world as me".

"Captain Tareg is a friend" Tabitha said immediately "He give orders to my papa. He let me climb on him".

"Do not climb on the Captain while he sits at the turret, children" Juroch cautioned them "The turret controls this vehicle's guns. These are dangerous".

Once all the shopping was aboard, Juroch asked where they would be going – Palikka smiled and gave directions to their dwelling block, where security was again surprised that the Scorpion would use the roof landing pad instead of parking outside at ground level.

Tareg climbed out of the Scorpion with them, smiling when he felt the odd but fresh air of Tal IV on his skin again – only when he heard Talian's shriek did he remember he had stoneshifted where they could see him.

Amara, Talian, and Feltano had already raced up to shoulder level by then, so Trannak lifted Tabitha up so she could be with the other children.

"How does he do that?" Ellia asked, when Palikka called her away from study over the comms "I have never heard of Scarrans being able to do that before! Scarrans can be very frightening, mother… but when we find friendly ones that know Amara they can be some of the most amazing and friendly people, too…".

Tareg rumbled before giving a very brief explanation about stonewalkers for them, which included a very brief mindtalking when Talian and Ellia refused to stop asking about that.

 _~I listen, mama~_ Amara told Caseya when Tareg stopped _~I hear Talian and Ellia in my head too, mama ((amazement, happiness))~_

"Go ahead, Amara…" Caseya encouraged her "Talian and Ellia know you… they will like you talking in their heads, I know it…".

Amara promptly showed off by linking Tareg, Caseya, Talian, Ellia, and Palikka all together at once – all of them were amazed yet again, though Amara made sure to add "You give hugs and cuddles to Tabitha and Feltano too! They cannot mindtalk because they have more special things in than me".

Both children loved the extra hugs and cuddles from Palikka's family – after that, everyone helped carry the shopping to Palikka's dwelling and saw it put properly away.

Harkino came inside the dwelling himself, a little tired after work – he was both surprised and a little afraid to see so many Scarrans there, more so that Tareg was still in stone form inside the house, but relaxed a little when Talian leapt into his arms and told him every little detail.

"We are heading North" Trannak told him "Perhaps you and your family would like to come with us? We have a large vehicle on the roof, it can easily fit you and your family in as well as us".

"A _Scorpion_ , my husband!" Palikka said smugly "I was seen by many putting our eating time foods in it and climbing inside safely with our children! They used its flying mode to bring us up to the roof!"

"We do not have a lot of currency spare to be going North…" Harkino said, but Caseya smiled and said "We will be covering expenses, Harkino – we are going to a building with a pool for swimming in! There is much to do there even if you do not wish to swim or cannot do so as well!"

Trannak arranged for a permanent pass for Palikka and her family, for which they didn't stop thanking him for more than ten momens – both Palikka and Ellia giggled again when Skroloth spoke to them in their own language, though Harkino watched him closely.

"They are quite safe…" Serila told him, grumbling a little "Skroloth is quite trying in a number of ways… but he would never think of hurting women of your people" before she added "He's seen the look on your face before, too… he won't get too close to someone else's spouse either, if that's what concerns you".

"It was, to be honest" Harkino admitted, before he looked down to see Tabitha asking him if he could swim.

"I can…" he replied, before asking her name – when she told him, he smiled and lifted her up slowly before telling her "Well, Tabitha… I can swim. I learned before we came out to this planet to live here. Talian can swim a very little bit, but I think he will like it here anyway".

As soon as Amara was ready, she ran fast and leaped into the water before diving deeply and staying submerged almost half the length of the pool before surfacing again.

"Heeheehee!" she called when she had swum to the side "See? You all saw me? I like swimming very much and I am good at it! I swim in the river in our PTR!"

"I think I saw that when I was new and on your home ship" Talian said "I did not swim in it then".

"You seen it then" Amara confirmed, after which Tabitha asked him about it and was amazed to hear that was before she was born.

"I can't swim" she told them "Uncle Trannak teach me? New friends teach me? Amara teach me?"

Serila listened and heard how Tabitha trusted Trannak, after which she said "Trannak will help you. We will swim and you can watch us. I expect Caseya will be helping Feltano".

Tabitha loved being in the water, and even though she was frustrated she could not swim as well as Amara she tried very hard to learn. Feltano loved just feeling the water around him and making splashes and moving his hand in the water to see the patterns it made – he laughed when Amara swam underwater beneath him and waved, but he also watched how she swum and tried to mimic her.

Many other swimmers were amazed to see Tareg swimming laps of the pool at some speed without stopping, both on the surface and under it – almost none of them came close to him since he was a large low-caste Scarran, but even those who did not come close praised his swimming anyway with quite a number of children jumping in to swim alongside him for a little while until they wer either called out or they ran out of energy.

"I will buy a pass here, I think" Tareg decided when he swam back to Trannak "I know we have our PTR to swim in… but it is nice to be here as well, and perhaps I will find other Kalish to talk to, or even other more tolerable Scarrans".

"Water does not smell like water in PTR, papa" Feltano told Trannak "Why is that?"

"They do not filter the bad stuff out of the water the same way we do, my son" Trannak told him "That is one reason why they sell those special things that go over people's eyes at the door shop – some people's eyes hurt if water treated this way touches them, so they put those special things on".

"I will be like _you_ , papa" Feltano decided "and like mama. I will not need those things".

"Do you want your uncle whisper Scarran to help you swim for a little while, Feltano?" Caseya asked "Look, dear son, there he is – he can help you swim if you ask him nicely…"

Caseya helped Tabitha a little while Amara and Feltano were with Juroch, after which everyone got out and dried off before assembling in a small but well-appointed café looking out over the pool through one-way glass.

"Seen new friends" Feltano said, rumbling "New Scarran friends and new Kalish friends. Ha-resh friend and Ell-ku friend and Jann-ia friend all swim too".

"I live in a city" Haresh explained with a smile "If I want to swim there I must swim in a place like this one. People who do not live in our capital city might be able to swim in real rivers or small lakes".

Juroch and Tareg told Haresh about a river on their world with carnivorous fish in it.

"Both he and I have swum across that river successfully" Tareg replied when asked "Of course, I can cheat a little – the first time I tried swimming in that river I stoneshifted and the fish could not even bite me, let alone try to eat me. We pulled the fish off me, then cooked and ate them anyway, of course"

"Fish!" Tabitha called, clapping "Fish go in treel, mama and grandma tell me that".

"It does!" Palikka told her, smiling "Perhaps if there is still stock in the food markets, some of you may wish to join us for eating time…".

This was discussed for some time – eventually it was decided that Haresh, Jannia, and Ellku would return to the Havoc with Serila and Tareg, while Skroloth and Juroch would stay for eating time with Palikka and Harkino. Trannak commed Troll and asked if Tabitha could stay with him for this meal – Troll grinned and asked Tabitha if she wanted to stay, and she said "It's nice, papa – we go swimming! There swimming place and we go in it!" before telling him about her entire day until that point. Sherenka clapped, as did Martha, and both sisters asked her about several things although Sherenka said "You tell us again when you come back, Tabitha. We hear it all then too".

Trannak drove the Scorpion back from the port after returning Tareg and those returning with him to their lander. All the children loved that they could fly above ground as well as drive, even though they could not do either one fast – several of the stall traders and shop owners recognised Palikka as a Kalish and called out about several items of their stock suitable for eating times, so it didn't take long before enough for a very large and extremely varied eating time had been put together.

Juroch happily volunteered to prepare as much of the eating time as he could, telling them how he had learned – both Palikka and Harkino thanked him for wanting to assist at eating time, and watched him with much interest as he prepared each dish in the Sholphauran way.

"You do very well, Talian…" Juroch told the young boy in praise "You know where almost everything in this kitchen is, I think" before asking him to fetch something else – he did this many times until all the eating time dishes he had been trusted with were finished, after which Talian climbed into Juroch's arms and curled up before dropping off to sleep.

"We have premium dishes available this eating time, children…" Palikka told both Ellia and Talian "…thanks to your friends helping me cook and paying for far more than their own share of the things. Some of these foods were only available regularly to the most important people back on Kalian…".

Juroch smiled and rumbled when Talian and Ellia hugged him and thanked him – Skroloth grinned at them and tickled them a bit, which got many happy laughs and shrieks before he told them "Clean yourselves up before eating, you two – it's never good to eat when you're covered in muck".

Juroch watched the food cook and tested each thing to make sure all went well while the children were washed and cleaned and made ready – he sang a song which he told the children about, one from his own world, and soon Amara and Feltano and even Tabitha were singing with him. Once they had all finished singing, the children converged on Juroch and climbed on him – Skroloth smiled and said "I know how to speak Kalish pretty well… I can even cook their food a bit… but not like that. Not like you do".

"It is a skill" Juroch replied practically "It can be learned. If I can learn, you can too if you want to – I do not know why you learned the Kalish language at all, few Scarrans bother, but you have made friends today by speaking it well and treating the visiting Kalish well".

"I learned for the reason you prob'ly think I did" Skroloth replied "I liked Kalish women an' wanted to impress them. So I learned to speak their language in mil-intel classes even though I only got good at it after that – but I made enough of an impression that a couple of my temporary friends taught me things about cooking Kalish food and one or two other things too".

Juroch rumbled and laughed softly, but added "You helped them to be happy and helped yourself to be happy as well… good. If you want to improve your skill at cooking Kalish food, spend some time on kitchen duties with Moratha. She manages the domestic services as well as performing surgical tasks to back up our chief surgeon".

Caseya smiled, and Palikka and Harkino had never been so surprised, when Juroch opened the eating time with the traditional words and ceremony – and all of Harkino's family were even more amazed when Juroch served their initial servings himself.

"I am a Master of the art of your people…" Juroch told them happily, bowing slightly and briefly "Thus Kalish people should have certain expectations of me… especially if I share eating time with them".

Juroch smiled when Talian climbed up on his lap and asked to sit with him while eating – Juroch nodded and told him "I think, since you have been so helpful assisting me with the cooking, that you can share from my plate – that is how children who had done well would be marked out in public as having done well, they would sit and eat with a Master if one came to eating time".

The eating time took a little over two arns, since Juroch conducted it in traditional Kalish and Sholphauran ways – but everyone had a wonderful time, more so when Talian giggled because Tabitha was helping soothe his digestion pains.

"I do this for Amara" she told him "and for Feltano as well if mama lets me. It's fun and they like it when I help them".

It was dark when Trannak drove the Scorpion back to the Dulenos' dwelling and shop – a number of security vehicles did pull alongside it and questioned them as to their reason for being about after lockdown.

Trannak used this as an opportunity to test Skroloth, and a couple of the more accomodating security personnel explained in detail the restrictions about lockdown times for him.

"Not a 24-arn planet, then" Skroloth asked Trannak as they flew carefully over the Duleno pit wall and landed beside the Kalish shuttle.

"Not here, no" Trannak explained "Some parts of South End might be open every arn of every day… but there is little to no law there. I will either take you to the border checkpoint there myself some time soon, since Captain Tareg should go at least once as well, or see to it that someone else takes you there and explains the situation regarding the South for you".

Caseya's family were happy to see them all return, with Devin telling them about when the others had left since he saw them take off from the shop.

"Some of the new things your Kalish friends brought with them have been sold already, uncle Trannak!" Devin said, clearly pleased "The clothing and the electronic parts, mostly. One woman was the first mate on a ship that came in, and when he she heard we had Kalish-made parts she insisted on purchasing some very specific things for engine management".

"Then she was probably on a smuggling ship" Skroloth told him "Good parts for engines can mean the difference between outrunning border patrol ships or getting caught".

"She paid in Sebacean krepna and precious stones" Devin said, nodding "Papa had the stones valued at three separate places, we made a good profit there!"

"Devin is learning business from you already, father" Caseya said happily, hugging her father.

"He is" her father agreed "We make sure he studies well, both on the study network and off it – but he loves to help in the shop as well as on the occasional repair commission. I think he is even better doing that than he is selling things".


	13. Chapter 13

" _Let's see if we can do this_ right _, shall we?"_

" _Yessir!"_

" _Not so LOUD! I didn't survive this long in the Ghosts by stamping around like a herd of dingst, did I?"_

* * *

" _Nothing so far, SISC"_

" _Might never be, either – but we don't succeed on 'might never' "_

" _A scout drone?"_

" _If you got one that works, yes"_

" _Has done since we got to Tal IV"_

" _What are you thinking's there, SISC?"_

" _Stuff's been happening down South here – but even those kinglovers in orbit can't stop supplies coming in"._

" _People packin' it in on their backs, then? Plokkin' lot of trouble to go to just to stir the pot a bit Southside"._

" _Depends what you hope to get out of it, treznot… whoever it is might want to see just how far the kinglovers can be stretched before mistakes start happening. They might even be looking to see if we're here, for all I know – which is prob'ly why the Military Attache sent us out here and not embassy guards or guards from our sector of the spaceport"._

" _Up an' away…"_

" _Perimeter watch, you lot. Fortify this position as much as you can do. Use the thermal blankets to hide from enemy oculars"_

* * *

 _SMACK!_

" _Faster… and quieter!"_

" _We done this ten times this last weeken! I can 'ardly get a momen's sleep these days, thanks to me legs screamin' out in pain from all this plok!"_

" _You wanted them lizards outta orbit, din't ya? You wanted a more Sebacean-friendly gov'ner installed, yeah? Well, there's a price to be paid for everythin' an' this is the part of it you're payin' "_

 _(a hand goes up, signalling 'Contact!' )_

" _Where, mister – where?! Come on, show us…"_

" _Out that way. Dunno if it's lizards, them weird Nebari, or smugglers"._

 _(Peackeeper's hand goes up, signals to find cover)_

* * *

" _SISC…"_

" _Yes…?"_

" _Slight heat trace…_ very _faint…"_

" _Range and bearing!"_

" _Bearing about 090… maybe thirty kilometras…at most. Could try a LIDAR scan… "_

" _Not right now. If it is who we think it is, there'll be at least one person out there with training and decent equipment… and LIDAR will give us away. Cycle through IR, UV, MAD, whatever passive scan modes your drone has that work"._

" _We keep getting plok like this happ'ning, SISC, I'm puttin' in for the change. Night vision can't possibly get any worse, after all…"_

* * *

" _Wot th' 'ezmana's 'appening with our Ghost? 'E's gone all spooked, like"_

" _You just been brain-sucked, you stupid hingemot? There's somethin' or someone out there tryin' to find us… I can feel it even if I can't see it… an' for lippin' your instructor like that you's getting punishment duty when we's back at camp, too!"_

* * *

" _Sound trace!"_

" _Talk to me…"_

" _Sebaceanoid voice or close to it…very faint indeed…I'd say outer edge of the drone's capture range. Said 'Ghost' "_

" _So they_ are _here…well, well,_ well _…"_

" _Insurgency support?"_

" _Bringing in equipment this way instead of just bribing a port controller? I'd say so, yes"_

 _(muffled tapping)_

" _Drone set to hover… motion tracker's on…"_

" _Check your packs, stay hidden – Libba, if you see a Black Ghost in your scope, you take them down_ first"

" _On it, SISC"_

* * *

"… _ahead of us…"_

" _Sir?"_

" _Somethin' out there, you bunch of drannits. We's bein'_ watched _. Keep movin' forward an' for plok's sake be quiet about it. Any of you who can use oculars right put 'em on an' start lookin' around in night-spy mode"._

"… _plokkkk…"_

* * *

" _Two Sebaceanoids…close to the ground…"_

" _There's more around than that. Find them"_

"… _about ten to twelve, SISC. Can't say for sure. Thought I saw a glint of an ocular headband, though"._

"OK, so either someone's walking a group of insurgents through training… or this lot have survived long enough to get some skills".

" _SISC! Sending you scope-cam footage… think I got something! Twelve hundred out and closing!"_

" _You and that silly scope-cam… for once it's turned out to be useful…"_

 _(muffled laughter)_

" _One Ghost – that I see, anyway._ Not _in regulation uniform. Painted up in night-cam facepaint. No sign of rank or ident"._

" _One more, SISC! Way back, maybe fourteen hundred-ish. Can't say for sure… thought I saw a field badge on his shoulder…"_

" _Let's see how close they get. If they want the easy route, they'll just come inside max pulse range – Libba, if you think anyone's found us here, you nullify them quick"_

* * *

"You _… down through that shallow depression to treblin._ You _… up around that odd-lookin' bush to hammond. Somethin' ain't right here, an' since you two's been on punishment more 'n anyone else you just volunteered to go scout"_

" _Them lizards got blue-grey skin! You know 'ow 'ard that's gonna be to spot out 'ere?!"_

"YES! _So you better get good at seein' it… quick!"_

* * *

" _Contact! Two Sebaceans, one out front by the channel with one more maybe ten further back…"._

" _Another one! Coming around the back and not being too quiet about it!"_

" _Hmm…deactivate the motion-tracker mode, bring the drone around where the rear of their formation should be… and give me a full LIDAR scan from there. Let's see if it spooks them in a way we can use…"_

* * *

" _Wossat noise?"_

" _Have you been on dust again – what noise?"_

" _Not 'ad any dust for a whole monen! Though I 'eard a whinin' noise out front a ways!"_

" _Scoutin' drone, sir?"_

" _At least one of you's got some brains… yes, a scout drone. Scarran scout drones for battlefield use are bigger than ours, heavier too, but they got real nice sensors in 'em. Unsling your rifles – an' I want at least one tak-5 warmed up an' ready"._

 _BEEEEEEEEEEPP!_

" _SPARKLE! That means an active LIDAR scan for any o' you lot who ain't read the trainin' manuals more 'n once…"_

" _Plok! Run for it!"_

" _That's just what they_ want _you to do… plok, I'm working with total fekkiks, total_ pleebin' _FEKKIKS…"_

" _Don't worry too much. We'll see if there really is a welcoming party out there, Sub-Officer, when that sorry lot run a few more metras. They probably know their LIDAR scan's been detected by now… the only real problem is where they're hiding in relation to where that drone is"._

* * *

" _They detected the drone. Don't know yet if they've actually seen it"._

" _Bring it back in. We can see all of them clearly enough now except that one right at the back, and even then we know_ someone _'s there. Everyone… pick your targets, furthest away ones you can hit reliably… but don't fire just yet-what's that?"_

" _Caught this one going around back. He got inside two hundred, so I snuck down and gakked him when he made it another hundred. Nothing to hear, nothing to see… dragged it all the way up here an' covered my tracks"._

* * *

" _We's missin' one, sir"_

" _I don't suppose you actually know_ who _, do you?"_

" _One you sent 'round back o' that 'ill, sir. I tried takin' a peek, but can't see a plokkin' thing"._

"… _a hill. Well, one of you lot spotted something I missed, then. Couldn't see that bit of ground was higher up than the rest of this benighted wasteland"._

" _I got two 'eadin out to have a quick look-see, sir, now we're pretty close to the South again…"_

" _PLOK! OFFICER DOWN!"_

* * *

" _One officer nullified. Hunting for further targets"._

" _Good, Libba… everyone else, targets of opportunity, fire at will. Try not to destroy the equipment, it might give us a clue as to what's going on down in the South… and the local governor will want to hear about that even if the proconsul doesn't"_

* * *

" _Oh,_ hezmana _… you, you, you, shoot that way-I said SHOOT, not spray the whole pleebing moonscape! Take a microt or two and make the shot_ count _!_

 _You, you, and you…that way. Rocket crews… at least try and find something big up there to shoot at, that'll probably be makeshift fortifications…"_

* * *

" _We're down two, SISC… but they've lost more than we have, including one of their officers"._

" _Tak, tak, tak!"_

" _Anyone that's dead, sing out… good, no one's dead then…"._

" _Rocket missed everything important…Tegg, nullify the rocket teams… Libba, where's the other officer?"_

" _Down back some, sir. Maybe nine-fifty"._

" _Neutralise. Do not nullify. We could use a prisoner or two, I think…"._

" _Understood, sir"._

" _Round the others up. Capture if possible, nullify if necessary – we'll have take at least that officer back to the Embassy basement, we can't interrogate them properly here"._

* * *

" _They's just bagged the other one!"_

" _Fekkit! I seein' scalies up ahead! They's movin' outta their 'oles to get us!"_

" _No way out – they's comin' from both sides! Can't see 'em well enough to shoot anythin' !"_

* * *

" _Shoot to neutralise, not nullify. Any remaining targets are to be transported back to the Embassy for interrogation – I doubt most of them will have anything useful to tell us, but I refuse to overlook any possibility here. Someone try and find that other officer Libba shot – if he's just neutralised and not all-the-way nullified, we'll have another volunteer to go to the basement…"._

* * *

"Just got word from Security, Harrigan…" Lazarus said, coming up beside Harrigan's command chair on the bridge "They saw a Hierarchy lander coming in nice an' low – from the dark side. Landed right in their embassy compound, too – and night patrol saw 'em shovin' a bunch of prisoners through the door. At least one had what I think was a PK spec-ops uniform on".

"The Emperor's guys an' girls jumped a bunch of insurgents out trainin' ?" Harrigan asked "Wouldn't want to be the bad guys on that one – they'll get seriously worked over, specially that Black Ghost. Doubt anyone will see 'em outside the Scarran Embassy again – alive, at any rate".

"Think we can encourage the governor to ask about that?" Lazarus suggested "He'd prob'ly be pleased that someone stopped insurgents getting in even if it wasn't us that did it – if he asks nicely, and remembers not to ask how they found out, maybe they'll let him read what's in the transcripts".

"Don't think the governor can read Scarran, mister" Lazarus added after a half-momen's pause for thought, shaking his head.

"That's why…" Harrigan replied, grinning "…as long as the meetin' goes down at the governor's place, anyway… we'll send Cap'n T. He's better at all that talking nice to people stuff, anyway – and I can't send Tal, nor go myself…".

"Yeah, and despite me being able to read Scarran now…" Lazarus added "…if they see someone with an obvious stage two change anyone from the embassy'll start asking questions I can't answer".

"Not going to be entirely safe for him, either" Harrigan replied "Don't think any of our guys that used to be official left in entirely good circumstances. You're right about the consequences of sending someone with an obvious change… but without a really close look you can't tell the diffference between a low-impact stage 2 like Cap'n T has and a normal stage 1, which I'm sure at least one or two people in the embassy have".

"…yes, Commander…" Trannak said over his personal comm a few momens later "…probably, Commander… it wouldn't entirely problem-free for me either, Commander… true… I will head to the governor's offices and ask in person, then – and take Skroloth and Serila with me. As long as we're not talking to …official… Scarrans, Amara can practice her mentalism and see if she can mindtalk to them from orbit".

"You think she's got that much range, Trannak?" Harrigan replied, surprised.

"There's only one way to find out" Trannak replied, nodding once "and Amara has always loved being tested, especially in mentalism. I'll talk to Skroloth and Serila about it first – if they agree to that part, I'll have Amara practice with them just so they know what it feels like and thus not give themselves away in front of embassy personnel whenever we get around to that part".

Trannak smiled as he thought about Amara's probable reaction to this new test of her mentalism.

 _To be honest… I don't know if she can handle that much of an increase in communication telepathy range_ he thought to himself as he walked to the nearby transit platform _If I have to I'll ask Captain Tareg… but for all his skills and good record I'd bet more crindars on Amara managing it before him_.

He smiled as he realised how proud he was of his adopted daughter, rumbling a little as he sent the car on his way to the room a few decks up from his family quarters that was used for tutoring the young children.

Trannak stood for a few momens, watching Dern and Moratha teaching the few children on the _Havoc_ – Amara was both extremely gifted and over two cycles older, but all of the others were, as far as Trannak could tell, applying themselves well to their study. _I don't know their general proficiency ratings_ Trannak reminded himself _but I think they all do well enough_.

When Moratha called a rest break, Trannak walked in – every child in the room turned and charged across the floor and tried to leap up and hug him.

Trannak laughed and called "Let me sit down first, children – then you sit in a half-circle in front of me, while Feltano and Amara sit beside me".

Trannak got each of them to report on how well their study time was progressing – each child told him if they had some favourite interesting thing they had learned recently, after which Trannak rumbled for each of them and gave them a hug before giving them a little advice.

"I have a special test for Amara" Trannak told everyone "A special test for Amara's special skills – Amara and I will go a little further away to talk about that, and you will go back to your study when your rest break is finished".

"I come, papa?" Feltano asked, though Trannak lifted him up and hugged his son again before telling him "It will be a test for your big sister about talking in people's heads, my son… which you know she cannot do near you or near me".

"That is true, papa…" Feltano replied, before hugging Trannak more tightly and rumbling before telling him "I will go back with Dern. He has more things to teach me, I think".

Trannak watched him walk over to the older Bloodstar, who rumbled softly before urging him to sit on a small mat – Sherenka sat on one side, Trannak saw, with Anton on the other and Harek beside him.

"You have a new test for me, papa?" Amara asked with interest "What kind of test? You said 'special skills' – is this test for mentalism? Have you found a good test for me in Doctor Nrakal's medical books?"

"It is a mission test, Amara" Trannak told her, raising one finger to stop her shrieking excitedly as he knew she wanted to "It is something you might be able to do to help me and your friend Skroloth and your other friend Serila".

"Skroloth smiles a lot" Amara replied, nodding and giggling a bit "Martha started calling him 'smiley Scarran' and now all of us call him that".

"He will like it" Trannak replied, smiling at how his friend had started settling in "He will be glad you have a special name for him, I think".

"What is this test, then?" Amara asked – Trannak hugged her before telling her about it, after which she clapped and hugged him and even shrieked a little bit.

"I _do_ that, papa!" Amara replied, excited at the challenge "I am good at that! I will do that and I will do it the first time I try and I will do it _correctly_ the first time as well!"

Trannak commed Skroloth and Serila and told them his plan – Skroloth grinned at Amara over the comm and told her "I'm gonna hide, Amara – if you can find me, you can mindtalk to me and I'll come and see you and your papa!"

"I will do this as well" Serila added more practically "Though I have, of course, heard Amara mindtalk to me this has not happened often – and it will be good for her to extend her operating range and control. I will find a place to go as Skroloth has, and if Amara can find me then she can mindtalk and ask me to come to you, Captain".

"More tests for me!" Amara replied happily, clapping, after which Moratha came over and tested Amara's abilities in both forms of Scarran as well as Kalish – Amara loved those tests too and filled Moratha's head with happiness and love before hugging her after the testing.

"What are her proficiency ratings on the standard scales?" Trannak asked "Caseya will be curious to know as well as me".

"Amara excels in whatever she puts her mind to, Trannak" Moratha told him with a smile "I think she could learn faster, even – but although she does learn anything and everything I give to her, she goes over each thing several times, whether I ask her to or not".

"She wants to be _certain_ she has learned correctly" Trannak decided after a few microts "Partly the more cautious side of her Kalish nature… but she also loves spending time around Juroch, and I expect he stresses the careful and sure side of life on Sholphaur to them".

"That would explain Feltano as well, then" Moratha decided "He is very clever… but although he learns fast as Kalish do, he uses the time saved to make sure he has learned and to test himself repeatedly just as Amara does".

"My children are learning some of Juroch's better traits" Trannak replied "He likes to look and see and hear, then think – and only then decide. When he has the chance to. He also trains continuously, practicing emergency procedures… and I think my children like to watch him do that and help him".

The two adults – and, eventually, all of the children – watched Amara turn her head from side to sit and top to bottom while her eyes glowed just a little.

"She is trying to find my two old friends" Trannak explained softly to the children, so as not to disturb Amara "Both have said that if she finds them, she can mindtalk to them and ask them to come here".

"We watch. We see" Anton replied, nodding "We stay here cause we all got special stuff in".

They all watched as Amara scanned the ship, although Martha was worried when Amara started sweating a little – but then Amara's hammond hand flashed out and she called "Found auntie Se-rila, papa…" and adding _~Found you, auntie Se-rila !~_ and giggling a bit before displaying a small map of the area with the teaching room in it for her in her mind before giving the precise room location code.

It took another four momens for her to find Skroloth, but she clapped and laughed loudly in his mind before calling _~Found you too, uncle smiley Scarran ! I found auntie Se-rila before, now I have found you!~_ before sending him the same location help she sent Serila.

"You showed that map in the air here as well, Amara…" Moratha told her once she had stopped broadcasting and was recovering her energy "Did you mean to do that?"

"I did" Amara confirmed "I like to do things like that so you see and my friends see and papa and little brother see".

"Special big sister picture…" Feltano said softly, after which he rumbled.

Both Serila and Skroloth made sure to praise Amara's efforts at finding them, though Serila added "We will try more difficult places next time, Amara. We will make it harder for you. Then we will test you again and again and help you become stronger and more skilled".

"I will _still_ find you" Amara insisted happily "I am good at finding people!"

"Enough boasting for now, Amara…" Trannak told her, rumbling softly "You have shown you can find Skroloth and Serila on the ship… but that is not the real test" before whispering to her what that part was – Amara clapped and bounced a little on his lap in excitement before throwing her arms around Trannak's neck and hugging him tightly again before insisting "I will do that too, papa! I am like you and mama and uncle Juroch, papa, I am strong and I am clever".

"…and you are like your new uncle Skroloth too, Amara" Trannak added "You like telling people you are clever too".

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, clapping, after which Skroloth added "We'll be heading down to Tal IV sometime soon for work stuff with your father, Amara… when we land, we'll comm your mother and she will tell you to mindtalk to Serila and I. If you can".

"I _DO_ it!" Amara insisted, quite loudly this time "I will mindtalk to you clearly when you and Serila are on Tal IV and I am still on this ship! I will talk to both of you at the same time and link you both to me and to mother!" before actually growling a bit.

"No growling, Amara" Trannak told her, holding her head gently but firmly and looking her in the eye "It's not nice for people with Scarran bits in to growl at their friends".

Amara immediately hugged both Skroloth and Serila and apologised for the growling – Serila just smiled and nodded, while Skroloth tickled her and made her laugh until Dern called "Back to study, all of you… Amara, if you're going to be helping your father, you study until you're needed or it's Meal time".

"I do that, Dern" she replied, and Dern smiled before waving her back to her study seat and terminal.

Trannak met up with Juroch after that and told him the plan for testing Amara.

"A good plan, Captain…" he decided "…if one that may prove dangerous if the Hierarchy sends a mentalist to present their views at any meeting".

"We won't know if they do unless one actually arrives" Trannak replied "Even then, mentalists are rarer that anyone's propaganda would lead them to believe – that we have Captain Tareg with us is unusual, that we have my Amara as well both makes us very fortunate and very powerful".

"As long as that does not lead us to becoming very complacent as well" Juroch reminded Trannak "then we do well, I think. Our most important weapon is our brain".

"What do you think of my two old friends, Juroch?" Trannak asked after a few momens, wondering what answer he would get.

"I think they have a good deal of potential…" Juroch started "…but the female has spent too much time in a workshop and the male has spent too much time in a tavern".

Trannak smiled before telling him "I expect Skroloth would say you may have spent too much time in the forest as well, Juroch…".

Juroch smiled back briefly before nodding and rumbling briefly, then adding "I expect he would. Whatever his opinion, I think he will accustom himself to his new life sooner than Serila will".

"Maybe" Trannak replied, wondering about that himself "but she will settle as well. She will come to like this place and the people in it – and the regular supply of good food".

That did make Juroch smile and rumbled a bit more loudly, after which he nodded and said "I think any new recruits we find, wherever we find them, will be drawn by that".

* * *

"Ah, yes…" the governor called over his comm, sitting in his office "I had wondered if you would have heard about that… to be honest I have only just heard about it myself, but your position up there on orbit would have helped you see their soldiers return, I think".

"My Commander says he was told by someone in Security on your planet, governor" Trannak admitted "He suggests that we might ask to see the interrogation transcripts. He neither wants nor needs to know how any intelligence was obtained – though, like you and I, he can probably guess".

"I will ask their Military Attache, Captain" the governor decided "I don't know how likely he or she is to grant access to their interrogation transcripts… but if they think it may get them favourable consideration elsewhere then they may agree to, at least, giving me copies".

"Copies will be fine" Trannak replied, nodding "The less imaginitive have certain ways of wording things if critical information has been removed or altered… I know most of those code phrases if not all of them. If we are presented with a document given to media outlets back in Scarran space I will certainly know _that_ when I see it".

"Ah, your satellites saw the lander return then" a gruff voice announced a few momens later "We don't mind that, it's not like we were trying to stay covert at that point in any case. What did you want?"

"Perhaps your prisoners were supporters of an insurgent movement here" the governor said "or even part of one. I should like to see the transcripts of their interrogation, if I may".

"I'll ask the proconsul at Second Meal, governor" the attache replied "That's not long from now. I'll comm you with his response as soon as I have it" before discomming.

"We have time to eat, Caseya…" Trannak told his wife with a smile "before Skroloth, Serila, and I go to work. Before our Amara is tested again, too".

Caseya smiled and leaned against Trannak, still as amazed now that he was her husband as she was when they first married, before telling him "I will get Amara some energy drink, my Trannak, and a few of those higher-energy foodcubes to eat while she does her part of the work. She will like being part of your mission, my Trannak, even if only a small part".

Loud laughter and shouting marked the arrival at the galley of the car with the children and the two tutors in it – Caseya heard, very faintly, Dern ask the children "We need one of you to go first, children, to take the point position – which of you wants to do that? They will need to find a good route for us, and to watch to make sure we don't run into any adults".

"An-ton do it…" Feltano called softly "He good at it…like me…".

"I do it" Anton agreed, nodding "You all follow me. I find a good way in. I see where your mamas and papas are and I take you to them".

Dern and Moratha let Anton go on ahead, but watched him very carefully – Dern just smiled when Anton signalled for Feltano to shift up the wall and press the button to open the galley door, and Caseya smiled when she heard the door open and heard her son call out that this had happened before climbing down.

Anton stopped, looked around the galley, then nodded before leading the small group over to Troll's table – the girls climbed up to their seats and looked at their brothers, as did the other children as well. Garakk was actually asleep, but Alphak was awake and turned to face them even though he could not smell any of them. His small new face lit up with happiness and he clapped, after which he reached out to test each of his friends' faces and match what he felt to what he saw and heard.

"It good you do that, Al-phak" Anton decided when Alphak tested him "It mean you look and you touch and you smell and then you know it me".

"He can't smell you, little man" Troll reminded him with a smile, but Anton clapped and said "That why he know it me! Heeheehee!"

Sherenka was ecstatic when Troll sat her new brother on her lap, even though he held him carefully as well, and she called out "Look… new brother sit on me! This new brother Al-phak! He newest new brother!" before he turned around and tested her again as well, which woke Garakk up – although he just grumbled a bit before sniffing, and when he decided he could actually see people but not smell them, he tried reaching out as well.

"It me…" Harek said, leaning close "I'm Harek. I'm the oldest boy here".

Garakk's treblin hand flashed out and caught Harek's hammond one, after which he poked and prodded it before comparing it to his own and shrieking when he realised they were much the same.

"I think…" Harrigan laughed "that's Garakk-ese for 'gimme my dinner'! Since I see Leasa waving at me, I'd say you can all go get it, too".

Harek and Anton chased each other to the start of the queue, where they play-fought for a momen or two until the adults caught up and Harrigan said "Let Anton an' his momma go first, son".

Harek grinned, nodded, and leapt up for his father to catch him and hug him before he said "We do that, papa. An-ton take point, we go next. Who's after us?"

"The three girls…" Harrigan told his son "and their Dad – Amara and Feltano are behind them".

"We see them after eating, papa" Harek decided, after which he remembered what he had heard in study time and told his father about Amara helping Trannak's mission.

"I gave him those orders, Harek" Harrigan told him, smiling "so I know about him doing that. D'you think Amara'll manage that?"

"She do it, papa" Harek replied immediately, nodding "Amara's good at special skills".

The queue was slowed down a bit at first by the children shouting back and forth to each other, but eventually everyone was sitting and eating – Feltano kept asking Skroloth what he was eating, which led to him getting the occasional morsel while Skroloth ate. Feltano made a game of deciding what food it was by smell only, and once the rest of the children found out they tried this as well – except for Sherenka, who stayed feeding her older brother.

"Garakk's still hungry" she told Urana when she was asked to play "I feed him. I've eaten nice things already".

"You're also changed, little miss…" Troll reminded her "When your brother's finished that bottle, you go up to your grandma at the counter an' get something else to eat, ok?"

Sherenka grumbled a bit, but nodded and said "I do that, papa. You watch and see".

"I'll give everyone half an arn…" Trannak told Skroloth and Serila "…then I'll come and get you both and we'll head planetside. We'll be going to see the planetary governor for Tal IV – he hasn't seen you before, but he also knows I don't just bring anyone with me so he'll extend a certain amount of trust your way because you're with me".

"I remember doing stuff like this the few times we've been with your father" Skroloth told Trannak "Neither Serila or I have forgotten what either of you told us".

"We won't be wearing the grey" Trannak added "The governor expects to see me in smart civilian clothing or special forces Scarran camouflage fatigues. I think we should use the camouflage fatigues today. We will need to talk to Karroch after eating, since he takes care of the stores – this includes additional things to identify both of you as Force Strangler to the uninitiated. We will _not_ be wearing our usual green shoulderboards".

"Juroch told us about that" Serila replied "He said this would identify us as part of the skulker corps. If we are meeting embassy staff it would not be wise to do this".

"Correct" Juroch added, from his seat, where Feltano was sitting on his lap again "It would not be wise. If you were not dealing with embassy staff, you would be able to wear Kingdom insignia in the governor's offices since he knows about them and has seen them before". Serila filed that fact away in her mind, while Skroloth just nodded.

Sherenka walked over to the skulkers' table after eating. She looked up, saw Feltano on Juroch's lap, and said "Feltano up there. Is he sleeping? Can I see?"

"You're _very_ large" Serila said with surprise, looking at Sherenka "I have seen you at the meal queue, but not at close range before".

"I come up" Sherenka decided "Then you can see. Then I can see Feltano" before hauling herself up onto Serila's lap.

"You are very large and very heavy" Serila said "Which one of your parents are large like this? Your skin doesn't look entirely Scarran, either".

" _There_ is papa. Papa is human, new Se-rila" Sherenka said, pointing to her parents "Mama _there_. Mama is the same kind of Scarran as you".

"Both your mother and father are large" Serila told her "You will be large like your mother, I think. Both your parents have these extra things I have only seen since coming here".

"I got them too" Sherenka replied, a little more proudly "Not black stuff. My brothers have that. Not sisters and not me" before examining Serila's face in detail. Feltano looked up and saw her do that after a while, and he shifted up to the wall behind his seat before crawling across so he could watch.

Serila was alerted to his presence by Sherenka's giggle and pointing hand, and although she was surprised she nodded and told him "Watch from there, Feltano – there is only enough room for the girl here on my lap".

"That Sherenka" Feltano explained "Troll human man her papa and Urana her mama, who is Scarran. She has two more sisters and two brothers. She is the oldest".

"That's right" Sherenka added "Feltano is right. He knows a lot".

"I watch" Feltano confirmed "I look and I hear and I smell and then I _know_ " before rumbling softly.

By the time Trannak needed to head to the flight deck, Sherenka was asleep on Serila's lap and Feltano was watching with amazement.

"Sherenka is asleep, papa" Feltano told Trannak, pointing to her "Look! There is almost no room on new auntie Se-rila's lap!"

"Your new auntie Serila can carry her back to her papa's table, I think" Trannak decided "I don't think Sherenka will want to move from where she is, but she will like waking up to see her papa and her sisters and her brothers".

Sherenka did grumble a bit as Serila stood up but didn't open her eyes and awaken – Urana saw this and walked over, and by the time Serila had reached Troll's table, Urana was beside her.

"Come back to your mother, Sherenka…" Urana called, lifting her eldest daughter from Serila's arms "Your new friend has work to do now. You have more study after the meal and some training with Keyah and your other friends".

Sherenka woke up and bellowed briefly to show her reluctance to move, after which she grumbled a bit as Urana told her off – but she nodded when she saw her sisters and brothers, saying "Al-phak still sleeping, mama. Garakk still sleeping too. Martha resting but not sleeping. Tabitha is still eating".

"Tell us what she's eating, Sherenka" Troll challenged her "Smell only!"

"That's easy, papa!" Sherenka replied, laughing and forgetting being woken up "It's fureen! We all like that!"

"Be ready when we call, Amara" Trannnak told Amara, smiling "I know this will be a hard thing for you… but you can do it. Do not feel you have to link in with everyone you can find, Amara, especially if you find it hard or if your head is hurting".

"I do it, papa" Amara replied, hugging Trannak tightly before rumbling softly "You ask uncle smiley Skroloth after and then you know it. You ask auntie Serila too".

"We do study…" Feltano added "and training. I heard auntie Urana tell Sherenka about training. We do that too. I do not know what kind of training, papa".

"Special exercises, Feltano" Trannak told him "So you can lift more and move for longer amounts of time and run and climb and maybe even _swim_ if you are good".

"Be sneaky too, papa" Feltano added, rumbling quite loudly "I like that best. If I do that it means I am more like you, papa".

"It means we are more like papa" Amara agreed as Trannak hugged Feltano "It is good if we are like our mama and papa, Feltano".

"Skroloth and Serila will need uniforms, Karroch" Trannak said after walking to the Bloodstars' main table "So far they only have the greys they came here with. While those might come in useful at times… they need camouflage, the special forces kind, for most other missions and for times off duty when they prefer not to wear civilian clothing".

"That won't take long, Captain" Karroch replied, before telling Tareg "Watch everything with the Bloodstars for me, Captain… if I am needed while I am in the stores, comm me. I can tell Captain Trannak how to find what he needs and return if I need to".

Tareg rumbled softly, nodding, before saying "Always, Captain Karroch…life on Sholphaur teaches us to _always_ watch out for our people. Whether they need it or not" before telling the Bloodstars "One arn to digest all this fine food… then it's unarmed combat training. Hawk talon with Rekketh and myself, nine-hand-hammer with Sturk".

Karroch smiled as he heard that, though once he and Trannak, along with Skroloth and Serila, were in the transit car and moving he added "I don't mind being a little late for unarmed combat training this one time… Captain Tareg is even harder than my father when it comes to practice there, though his idea of learning the basic patterns and moves of both our major arts is a good one".

"You should learn the basics of stealth and quiet movement as well" Trannak replied "There's no point in being able to make a strong and fast assault if you're discovered before you get the chance to do so".

"I know father would agree" Karroch replied "I think I have learned everything he taught me as well as I can, and I try to make sure the others learn it as well… but I have not been through either Hand or Irregulars special forces training".

"You're not as far behind as you might think, Karroch" Trannak replied after a few microts thought "What's more important is that you think, you're clever, you use your brain to both find good positions to attack from and to form good strategies to keep your people alive and complete your missions". Karroch rumbled softly in thanks, and no more than a few momens later the car slowed down and eventually came to a halt at the stores' platform.

It took almost twenty momens to find the right camouflage clothing in the right sizes for both Skroloth and Serila, and Karroch said "We were lucky to find it that quickly, to be honest… this stores system was set in place by a regular Army stores officer, I think, and while it's efficient enough, I'd still have arranged some things differently". Trannak just laughed a little while he waited for Skroloth and Serila to change uniforms.

"We will put your greys in personal lockers on the hammond side flight deck for now" Trannak told them once low-visibility rank badges had been put in their proper places "I'll see to it you get proper green shoulderboards to slip over the A-team low-vis patches you're wearing right now as well".

After a reminder from Skroloth, the additional weapons and a few other things Force Strangler members would be expected to have with them were found as well, after which they returned to the transit car and headed to the hammond side flight deck.

"Do you still have your old Raider, Captain?" Skroloth asked "I still remember that ship from before".

"It is here" Trannak confirmed "It is very old, though – I don't yet know how long it will last. It's a good choice for today, I think, since Raiders of various kinds are very common. Did either of you requisition or buy your own ships after I left?"

"We didn't" Skroloth replied "In Serila's case, she simply didn't see the need to buy when she could requisition whatever she needed… with me, well, I was having fun with my money. Winning friends and influencing people".

"Seeing your Kalish temporary mates" Serila replied "You will find that a good deal harder here – there is only one Kalish female who does not have a mate, and I would think by her manner she is a former Organisation commando".

 _Serila figured that out for herself, interesting…_ Trannak thought _Good. Even if she did devote more of her training time to technical services than I may have liked, she still has the sharp mind needed for the skulker corps_.

Tovak was on the flight deck when they arrived. Lockers were swiftly made available, after which Tovak went over their uniforms and made sure they looked as they should.

"Shortswords over the shoulder instead of inside the boots" he said "OK, then. It's allowed even if not strictly regulation. Karroch saw to it your insignia's all on right, at least – no name patch over the chest pocket, which we shouldn't ever have had anyway but regular army still uses. Pulse pistol and Viper. It'll do".

"You're former A-team yourself, I think" Serila said "You never did tell me before, when we first arrived here. I think you wore this uniform yourself, though".

"I did, clever woman…" Tovak replied "I was with Cap'n Kran an' Koronna an' Juroch before… and that's all you're going to hear about our pasts, so don't go poking around. The War Commander doesn't care what we were, he cares what we are now".

"Fine by me" Skroloth replied before Serila could open her mouth "Good food, good gear, good quarters, interesting people… what's not to like?"

Tovak just snorted before asking "Are you needing anything in particular, Captain Trannak?"

"My own Raider only, Tovak" Trannak replied "We'll only be taking a short hop planetside. I think we'll head to the South End checkpoint as well, neither Skroloth nor Serila have been there yet".

"You two be careful down there" Tovak told Skroloth and Serila "Southers get rowdy quite a lot. It doesn't usually get too close to the checkpoint, but just in case…" before the three of them headed to Trannak's Raider and strapped in.

"Bridge…" Trannak called "This is Captain Trannak requesting takeoff clearance…".

"Granted, Captain" Keyah replied "Containment field is _on_ … and deck doors are _opening_ …".

Skroloth spoke for a few microts in slightly cheeky street-level Kalish before Keyah screamed at him and added "You insufferable _pest_! The only thing separating you from that human when we first collected him is that you, at least, can speak the language of my people well. When you want to" before discomming.

"Keyah is under my command as well…" Trannak told them both as he guided the Raider out of the flight deck "…so learn to treat her respectfully, Skroloth. I know you can do that, I've seen you around Kalish serving in military capacities before…".

"Where are we going to land?" Skroloth asked to distract everyone "That private pit you mentioned before? A public one?"

"We could land at the administration headquarters" Trannak replied "There are a small number of landing pads there. Since we have time in hand, however, we will ask for a blast pit close to the Duleno's shop and take a public crawler from there".

Landing went a good deal quicker when the port controller realised they weren't landing at a private pit this time, so once Trannak had landed he reminded both his friends to put their caps back on.

Once all three of them had done this, they left the Raider and headed to a nearby public crawler stopping point. People were both slightly fearful and curious as to why they didn't use a government vehicle, but Trannak told them "I like to get out and about, to see the local environment, and insist those under my command do the same".

"Market Street main…" came the driver's call a few momens later "You want to buy an' sell, you do it here. We's right in the middle of where all the shops are right now, so there's pretty much anything you might be needin'. Liina's Night-Stay is right here for anyone needin' a roof over their heads, long or short term. To the North there's more of the eatin' houses below the North End checkpoint… to the South, there's all kindsa stuff down both sides, with the mercenary campground being the biggest thing on hammond side. If you're heading further down than that… you gonna be stoppin' at the checkpoint anyway, so check the security bulletin while you're there".

"Here" Trannak decided "We can walk from here. We'll head southward to the checkpoint, after which we come far enough up to get another crawler to where we're going".

Skroloth smiled a little more easily when they had walked further down Market Street, especially when they heard the loud music and announcements of all kinds coming from the campground.

"I have only been in there a few times" Trannak replied when Skroloth asked about it "Strangely enough, Amara loves it there – both for the loud noise, the convenience food, and the sheer variety of species of people to be found there. I won't take Feltano there until his fifth birth anniversary, even though Amara went in at a younger age".

"I'm surprised they would welcome anyone not capable of carrying arms in there or hiring those who do" Serila replied "But I know that official personnel of many governments hire mercenaries for many reasons, so we would be admitted".

The closer they got to the checkpoint, the more the crowds thinned out. There were still quite a few people close to the checkpoint, including one enterprising medical technician who had set up a mobile surgery facility and was doing a good if not frequent trade.

"Do you have medical supplies for currency or trade…" the medical orderly asked in slightly mangled Scarran "I am needing certain things. I have some things but am needing others…I have currency to pay".

"We can find them" Serila decided after looking at the facility "Our supply officer is not opposed to selling things privately as long as this doesn't endanger our own people. You are needing medicines?"

"Some medicines…" came the reply "Some small equipment. Two things that nice if available but not essential".

Serila communicated the medical technician's needs to Nrakal, who – after consulting the medical section of the stores' archive – replied "We can spare those things" before giving the average market price on the Tal IV trading network at the current time.

The medical technician didn't like that much, but eventually they settled on a price before Trannak told him "Friends will bring your supplies here. You do not need to go anywhere" before describing Nrakal and Urana, since he considered them the two most likely to come.

"Will be waiting" promised the medical technician "Will see your friend as soon as I free and customer not die", after which the three of them walked over to the checkpoint.

The security guards there were surprised to see Scarran special forces there, but relaxed just a little and lowered their rifles slightly when they came close enough to recognise Trannak.

"These are two of mine" Trannak told them "Don't worry about them. They are new here, though – so I brought them to this checkpoint so they can see for themselves the situation regarding the South End".

Skroloth and Serila listened for the fifteen momens it took to hear about the general state of the South and also current things to watch for beyond the checkpoint – Skroloth seemed interested to hear about the SubTerranea stadium, though he also admitted he wouldn't be going there soon.

* * *

" _There are Scarrans near the South End checkpoint…"._

" _People of all kinds come here, you should know that by now. Our own people are permitted to come and go as they please… but so are others, with no requirements apart from the ability to pay for what they want"._

" _I have not been to an open commerce planet before – not one where those not of our people are in the majority"._

" _We can examine the surroundings later. Our objective for now is to find out about these Scarrans"._

 _A slight whine followed as the leader zoomed his faceplate's ocular function in._

" _Uniform identifies them as the elite of Scarran army special forces – but their ease among local security personnel would suggest otherwise"_

" _The Scarran Hierarchy is not welcomed with ease and readiness here?"_

" _No more than our own Establishment – or even the Peacekeepers, if it comes to that. The governor does not favour one major or minor power over any other. His rule is that any with currency or goods may come here to buy or sell or trade. Services of many kinds are available for hire in the long or short term as well"._

" _Should we follow these Scarrans?"_

" _We will follow these Scarrans. We will watch them with extreme caution - and we will report back to both the ambassador and our own superiors in the consulate later"._

* * *

"I was wondering if a crawler would come this far South…" Serila groused after Skroloth reported seeing one further up the street but heading towards them "The security personnel at the checkpoint led us to believe this is a high-security zone".

"Beyond the checkpoint that's true" Trannak replied "Here? That's the reason why we have security alerts here, broadcast regularly over public frequencies for all to hear. To view on public information networks, too".

"Ah" Serila replied "Much the same as where we are from – except there, I think, the general standard of readiness is higher".

"Readiness for street warfare almost certainly" Trannak replied "but that is also one reason why _we_ are here – our contract covers the heavier end of security, for the most part. Now and again we train local personnel as well".

"Behind us…" Skroloth whispered "Slightly southward… and above ground level. Not sure how far up. We got watchers".

"How you do that I still do not know…" Serila replied "You are like the odd quiet one, the Command Specialist – except I hear his skills tend to the wild places and yours to urban".

"I'm not that good…" Skroloth replied, shaking his head but also grinning "Not _yet_ anyway. But I'm good in cities, that's true".

Trannak turned his head slowly, sniffing the air – but settled back and grumbled, saying "I can't tell one way or another who or where or even _what_ any watchers are…I'd pretty sure they're fairly close to ground level, masking themselves in the smells of the street. If they were higher up, I might be able to find them if they're even fairly close".

"Might just be they found us by accident" Skroloth replied "Maybe they're after someone else an' found us on the way. Could just be they're out to see if there's anything interesting to find at all, of course".

"For now our chief concern is dealing with other Scarrans…" Trannak sighed "Keep a lookout for whoever's watching us… but don't worry too much about it just now".

Skroloth nodded, murmuring subvocally about getting the change for himself as soon as possible while Serila just snorted as she heard him do so.

* * *

" _We have been spotted"._

" _How?!"_

" _I don't know – and it's not important anyway. We must be more careful"._

" _Do they have a helper of a species known for tracking with them?"_

" _A Vorcarian? Apart from the Scarrans, only Kalish and Charrids are known to work in the Hierarchy with any regularity… they might hire a tracker for a contract, but I doubt they have one on retainer"._

" _My instructors suggested the Scarran Hierarchy pursues genetic alteration programs, sir – to improve the senses of their soldiers, perhaps? If they have such, is it not logical that they test it on their elite soldiers? Might one or more of those be here?"_

" _I've heard the same things… no one knows yet how credible they are. Every so often some source says they have evidence of such a thing… and then is never heard of again"._

" _Perhaps the Scarran government takes security seriously for such a program, as we would"._

" _If any of that is more than fanciful rumours… then maybe. Our people would test such a thing on a secure world. I do not know how a Scarran thinks about this, perhaps they feel it is worth testing on a mixed-species world. Perhaps they feel the increased risk of detection is worth the increased testing opportunities"._

" _Their crawler has come to a stop, sir"_

" _Where are they going?"_

" _I cannot tell, sir – every time I come closer, the one in the centre turns their head as if looking for something. Perhaps it is us they look for"._

" _I will report what little we know back to our own commander. We stay where we are until I receive further orders"._

* * *

"I think we picked up a trail for a while on our way here, governor…" Trannak explained once the three of them had made their way past outer security and into the governor's office "But for one reason or another we didn't have them by the time we headed back to the port and came here".

The governor looked briefly at Trannak's face before nodding and saying "Ah, yes… you have some of these amazing things as your Commander does. No one else except a Vorcarian would be able to tell one person from another in market street that way", then asking "These two with you are new recruits, perhaps?"

"Two old friends, governor" Trannak explained "New recruits here, as you said. Since they have not been to the South End checkpoint yet I took them there and the guards on duty explained about the South End to them".

Skroloth whispered to Trannak, who smiled and rumbled before comming the _Havoc_.

"My Trannak!" Caseya replied happily "You are doing well? Your mission goes well? Are you with the governor now?"

"I am with the governor" Trannak confirmed "Skroloth and Serila are with me. If you are close to Amara, let her know it is time for her test".

Caseya ran up the stairs to the study room, where she heard children debating who it might be at the door.

"You open the door, Dern?" Feltano's voice asked, to Caseya's delight "You open and see?"

"I will" Dern replied – Caseya missed what happened next, though she heard the three girls call "I ready" one after another before the door was opened.

"Ah, Caseya…" Dern called "Come in. I had wondered if this special test for Amara would be soon" before he called "Back to study, all of you! Amara… your mother is here".

Amara got up from her chair and ran over to Caseya, throwing her arms around her adoptive mother's neck and hugging her tightly.

"Is it testing time, mama?" she asked hopefully "Is it time for me to show everyone I can mindtalk from this ship to people on Tal IV?"

"You will be _tested_ , Amara…" Caseya reminded her with a smile "…and we will find out. Then we will know".

"Test first" Amara repeated "Then we know" before she looked up and said "Your Amara will _do_ it, mama".

Amara called very softly into Caseya's comm for Skroloth, and clapped when he answered.

"I mindtalk to uncle smiley Skroloth first, friends" Amara called "If he hears me I will show him a picture of all of you in his head".

Amara sat on Caseya's lap, and once she felt Caseya holding her safely she rumbled softly and called _~Uncle smiley Skroloth? Can you hear me? It is Amara! mental image of Amara at the top of a staircase, calling down to someone~_

 _~Here ((praise))~_ Skroloth replied, helped by Amara _~Governor's office. Your papa's here. Serila's here. Governor's here~_

Amara showed him the image of her friends sitting close by as she promised she would, and Skroloth laughed a little before telling her _~Say hello to all of them for me, Amara… then talk to Serila~_.

"Uncle smiley Scarran _heard his friend Amara when he is on Tal IV!_ " Amara shrieked excitedly, clapping "I showed him the picture of you and he liked it a lot! He said hello to all of you!"

"You talk to other one now" Sherenka said, nodding "She not heard you yet. New auntie Se-rila not heard you in her head from longlong way away".

"I do that" Amara agreed, nodding "Papa says the governor is there, too. I will ask papa if I can mindtalk to him as well".

 _~Auntie Se-rila?~_ Amara called next _~Can you hear me? It is Amara! Mama is here too!~_

 _~Heard~_ Serila replied _~Harder for me. Hear you clearly ((confirmation))~_ , after which Amara borrowed Caseya's comm to ask Trannak if she could mindtalk to the governor as well.

"Governor…" Trannak asked "Before we proceed to our work… perhaps you might be able to do me a personal favour…".

"Yes, Captain?" the governor asked with a slight smile.

"My daughter, Amara…" he explained, after making sure turned his antisurveillance unit on "…would like to talk to you… in your mind. She is a mentalist. We are testing her to see if she can mindtalk to people from orbit… when she heard you would be here, she wanted to test herself talking to you as well".

"I think I may have seen your Amara once or twice before…" the governor replied cautiously "I had not heard that she had these kinds of skills. She was very excitable, I remember – she chased my aide around the outer office and tried to snurch things from his desk without being caught".

"She did!" Trannak laughed "That is her! Can she mindtalk with you? Do you trust her to do that?"

"I think I can" he replied "I know her and I know you and I know her mother. I think such an option might be carefully explored – though next time I think I would prefer to be able to actually _see_ her".

He smiled when Amara called _~Hello, governor… it is Amara here! ((mental image of her running around the outer office being chased by his aide))~_

 _~((laughter))~_ the governor replied _~((surprise))~_

 _~I helped you ((confirmation))~_ Amara told him _~You are right~_ before giggling and expanding the link to include Caseya, Skroloth, and Serila. After that everyone reported feeling her sense of happy accomplishment and a stronger sense of challenge, after which they heard _~I am here as well. The governor has seen me before, Skroloth and Serila. I am surprised though pleased that Amara can link me in when I am near the bow of our ship in my home quarters praise~_ from Talannah.

Amara was sweating profusely by now, but refused any call to break the link – and instead calling for the other children to speak so she could send their speech to the governor in his head. All of them did, identifying themselves by name, before Caseya took Amara to a nearby refresher unit before showering her and making her drink energy drink and water and eat foodcubes.

"I am back…" she called wearily when Caseya carried her back into the study room "Come and see…".

Feltano ran across first, asking so many questions about her mindtalking and about the people she talked to that she just giggled and hugged him – all the other children asked questions as well, but mostly just if she could tell if the governor liked to hear them speak.

"He like you all lots" Amara told them "He like to hear you. If your mamas and papas take you to Tal IV then you ask if you go and see him".

"Time to go and see the governor" the Scarran military attache told his own aide "Make sure you bring the interrogation transcripts he wants – I don't know if this one can read our language, but he might have someone with him who can".

"He might bring one of those kinglovers from orbit with him" the aide replied "I've never seen a Kingdom Scarran before. Can they speak our current Scarran language?"

"They can and they do" the military attache replied "even though they usually choose not to - and you'll advance further in the diplomatic services the less time you spend thinking like a Ministry propaganda speech. Look and listen as much as possible, but don't speak unless you're spoken to".

"Not the official vehicle" the attache told the first Kalish that approached him at the motor pool "I like the Scorpion. I haven't been in one of those since the end of my term of service. Do we have one here?"

"I believe there are a small number of those vehicles garrisoned at the Hierarchy section of the spaceport, sir" the Kalish replied promptly "Should I comm our garrison there and ask for one to come and collect you?"

"Do it" he replied, nodding "Just the basic crew and four bodyguards. No need for a full assault load".

The Kalish nodded and bowed briefly, then placed a comm call – the first thing that came out was loud Scarran shouting, but the Kalish acted with surprising restraint and just walked over to the attache, who barked "Enough of that silliness, whoever you are! That Kalish was doing her _job_ – now you do yours and send me a Scorpion!"

After almost ten momens the requested vehicle arrived – it was clear the crew probably wasn't the most disciplined available, _but_ the attache decided _at least the crew's uniforms are clean, they're properly equipped, and I was given a proper salute if not addressed by rank_.

The attache's estimation of the crew of the Scorpion rose slightly when one of them actually helped him strap in, after which he called "All OK!" with a strong accent from one of the Hierarchy's border worlds – and the attache's aide fell over as the vehicle got moving before he could sit down and strap in properly.

All the crew that saw that laughed, which wasn't helped when the attache did as well before calling out some saying the aide couldn't recognise – the turret gunner called back happily before banging the side of her protective plating.

"You _know_ these… soldiers?" the aide asked, and his superior replied "I served my term of service in the same unit… I could drive this vehicle myself if I needed to, though not as well as its current driver since I'm a little out of practice".

"Can take you round the port any time" the driver called "an' get your rating all sorted nice, attache. Basics aren't hard, flying one's a bit harder, even then it's not tricky – sometimes we teach Kalish for fun just to see how they do!"

"If you ever find any that make the grade, mister…" the attache replied, turning his head to face the driver "… log their ratings and watch them. For all we know, we may actually _need_ them one day…".

"We're here!" the turret gunner called, after which the driver asked "Roof pads, over the gate, or just shout at someone till they open them for us?"

"Over the gate" the attache decided "If their …helpers… have Scorpions it won't be anything they haven't seen before – and it won't hurt to show off a little for the local guards either…".

The Scorpion lifted off the ground a little more cautiously than the attache expected, but he attributed that to him being inside – the four troopers brought along as guards did report both security guards and passers-by looking up at the Scorpion, which made the attache smile and say "Good – maybe word will reach the governor. If he can spare the crindars, he might want to order some of these for himself – if not, we'll have other hardware he'll like".

* * *

"Security's saying a Scorpion just floated in over the gate, governor" a Sebacean staffer called, striding in "Are more of our allies in orbit coming to talk to you?"

"Some of our less helpful friends in the large uninviting building we know more easily" the governor replied "They have found out interesting things… and, it seems, may be willing to share them with us".

"That is why these three are here, then" the staffer replied, nodding "They will speak the Scarran language fluently".

"I can barely speak it at a conversational level" the governor replied "and _that_ was thanks to my diplomatic training alongside Captain Kammel many cycles ago. I can't read it at all. But you are right… that is why these three are here".

Skroloth ran over to the nearest window, where he saw the Scorpion's assault doors opening and the attache, his aide, and four soldiers climbing out.

"They're here, Captain" Skroloth called "He brought someone to carry the papers an' he brought four guards. Bit more low key than I expected, to tell the truth – even accounting for the Scorpion".

"I suggest my friends and I stand out of sight of the door, governor" Trannak asked "Or even in some side room until you call us. Then you can welcome the attache with whatever protocol you prefer without our presence making them uncomfortable".

"The security station close to the door will be fine…" the governor replied "… though I personally would not mind if you stayed here. I do agree that it will help my diplomatic standing if you were called in as needed, though".

Once Trannak, Skroloth, and Serila had left the governor called "Show them up promptly" to his secretary.

Less that three momens later, the Scarran military attache to Talzenadar IV strode into the governor's office with his aide.

"Stay outside the door unless I call for you, all of you" he told the four soldiers quietly "Watch the staff, see how things are done here – if you see any security staff, assess their standard of proficiency and measure it against the Scarran army standards you know".

Inside, Trannak repeated every word the attache said into an intercom, which the governor was listening to.

"I can only just hear it" Trannak admitted "but the attache speaks with a clear voice, which makes things easier".

"Stand by" the governor replied, before discomming and welcoming the attache and his aide.

"We even have grolsahk, should you be permitted to drink while you work…" the governor's aide told them – the attache nodded and told him "Grolsahk to start… but after that, we'd better stick to tea".

After a toast, the tea was poured and the governor's aide left the room.

The attache's own aide raised an eyebrow briefly at that but passed over a thick folder with actual hardcopy transcripts inside.

"Here are the transcripts" the attache said "I don't know if you read Scarran, but if not now's the time to call an interpreter".

"I have someone I trust close by" the governor replied "along with two of his associates. Should you wish to invite your guards in to maintain parity, then please do so" before calling for Trannak to come in and bring Skroloth and Serila with him.

Trannak greeted the governor as though he had only just arrived, ignoring the slight growl from the attache's aide, before greeting the attache as well.

"I didn't think special forces had anyone here" the attache said, though he grinned when Trannak said "That's the point, isn't it?"

"Down to business" the attache decided next " _Whoever_ you actually are, the governor seems to like you. Not one word of what you're here to translate for the governor makes it outside the room while I'm here. Who the governor decides to tell once I'm gone is his own business – though the fewer who see these papers, the better".

The governor and the Scarran military attache spent almost an arn and a half going over the interrogation transcripts, along with the report from the soldiers who made the capture.

 _Military intelligence made the capture_ Trannak told the governor, writing a note on a small piece of paper _Rank designations given show this, since they are the same as my own command use. The documents are not entirely detailed, but suggest the Sebaceans being watched had been watched for some time before the ambush was put in place_ – after which he scrunched the paper into a ball and ate it.

When the governor told the military attache the part of that he needed to hear, the man snorted before saying "I'd seen that as well – as for the transcripts being edited, I'll thrash anyone who scrubbed out anything important" before whispering to one of the guards, who sent a message back to the embassy – Trannak wrote it down as it was sent, however, in the same way he did before, though he threw the balled paper underarm to Skroloth, who ate it where the attache couldn' see.

"Very interesting" Trannak decided, after checking a few things in the transcript "Might we scan these for the governor's records? We can show you the scanner and you can use it yourself if that maintains proper security for you". The attache shook his head, though his aide passed over a small memory card – this was then scanned and checked, though that alone took another arn before Trannak agreed it was the same as the papers.

While that was going on, the governor smiled just a little before saying _~I think you are listening, Amara… ((interest))~_

 _~((praise))-((mental image of Amara standing in front of him and clapping))~_ Amara replied _~I am. Sub-Commander Talannah is here. She is linked to me as well~._

 _~Do you think…~_ the governor asked _~any of the government Scarrans in the room are like you, Amara?~_

 _~((image of Amara shaking her head))~_ Amara replied _~I see. I know. They are not mentalists ((certainty))~_ before sending love and happiness to the governor and cutting the connection.

"Call my office if you need me, governor" the attache said, standing up "About this or anything else. I know that lot in orbit use our gear, so if you see anything they got and you want some then comm – _I_ am the one you need to talk to about that" before he and his aide left the building, along with the four soldiers.

The governor told Trannak about Amara listening to his thoughts, and Trannak smiled and rumbled proudly before saying "She does so well, governor – for her mother and I, as well as her friends both young and adult".

"Bring your family down here some time, Captain" the governor encouraged "I know you are married… and I hear this Amara is not your only child".

"One other" Trannak revealed "A son. He is calm and clever and eager to learn and explore. He is like his mother and sister in that they eat infrequently as Kalish do".

"You should experience the kitchens here at least once, Captain" the governor added "Your large Commander and his wife have, a number of times".

* * *

" _They were seen entering the governor's administration headquarters – not long after, a Scorpion battle transport arrived bearing the Hierarchy's military attache and retinue"._

" _Very well. We cannot use surveillance on that building from range, it is too heavily shielded – I will talk to your commander and see if he might know anyone amenable to financial persuasion working there who might tell us something worth knowing"._

" _It's worth trying – there's always people on this world wanting to gain extra currency quickly. I will look and see if I can find any such people who were in the administration headquarters at the time that interests us"._

" _Be_ careful _"._

 _(muffled noises, fabric being moved around briefly)_

" _I wish I hadn't seen that, to be honest – it frightens me. What it means frightens me"._

" _It does that to a lot of people. Most of the time I don't care. When I go outside buildings under the protection of our Establishment I wear head coverings suggesting I am recovering from an accident or I wear contemporary fashionable headgear for that world if I can stomach doing so"._

" _On that I generally agree, sir – the fashions of Sebaceanoid worlds can often be either offensive to look at or simply ugly. Clothing made and designed by our people is best for our people"._

" _Sometimes… just a very few times… something tolerable to wear can be found. I still have not heard if there are any of our people working in clothing shops around the port, in the North End, or even in the central part of market street. Should anyone find any such people, I'm sure I can find a small reward somewhere…"_


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, well, well, _well_ …" Harrigan said, smiling just a bit "You managed to avoid too much howlin', growlin', an' blood in the streets by arrangin' that there pris'ner trade, Cap'n T – even if it did take a while before it went down".

It took Trannak almost a momen to translate Harrigan's even-odder-than-usual slang in his head before he nodded and replied "It took a little longer than I'd have liked, yes… but that was, at least mostly, due to the Sebaceans' military command authority being obstructive and trying to avoid releasing an equal number of prisoners in return".

"Wonderin' why ol' Vossy's second got involved 'imself, too" Harrigan replied, a little more uneasily "I 'spect our less principled brethren dirtside are wonderin' too. One of those two weren't one of his own narls, were they?"

"I very much doubt that, John…" Talannah said, rumbling a little in laughter "But perhaps one was either a little more well-connected than he appeared to be… or someone was concerned that something, or things, he knew might be soon be heard by people they didn't want to hear them".

"Prob'ly why that nasty-looking woman was there" Lazarus added "You know the one - looks like she belongs in a-".

"She did look more 'n a bit like a hooker, yep" Harrigan agreed, nodding "I'd say she's smarter than she looks, though – prob'ly with… what's their intel guys? Them, anyway".

"Disruptors, John" Talannah explained "Closer to the Ministry than military intelligence, though".

"Any sign of our favourite Nebari sneak-and-peekers?" Harrigan asked "Think you saw them around while you were sorting this out, yep?"

"While that may have been likely…" Trannak reminded the others "I can't _prove_ any of it. Didn't see anything, could barely even smell anything…".

"Your friend and yourself did detect, or at least suspect, movement above ground" Talannah reminded Trannak "While Kalish can and certainly do move that way… if the Hierarchy sent any out to follow us, then they would send Organisation commandos, who don't deploy in the pattern of those following you".

After another arn or so, Harrigan clapped and decided "OK, that's enough for intel for today… now for something a bit more interesting. Any sign of those new Kalish we found comin' back?"

"No word from Captain Haresh just yet, sir" Trannak replied "Not beyond a message saying they had returned safely to their homeworld. I'm sure all three of them will have interesting reports to give their own government leaders now they are home".

"Think it's your son's sixth birthday soon, isn't it?" Harrigan asked with a grin.

"It is" Trannak replied proudly, rumbling "Feltano grows strong and learns well. Both he and Amara constantly pester Juroch to teach them things about sneaking around when I'm not there to do that for them".

"I made sure Harek an' Anton go when that's on" Harrigan replied, nodding "My son might well be a real big boy, but movin' around all quiet-like's gonna be good for him as well".

"Feltano tells me he does his best to teach the other children what he knows even when they have playing times" Trannak said softly, smiling "Feltano loves to see others learn and do well. I think he likes teaching people new things as well".

"Perhaps he will inherit your own talent for diplomacy and mediation, Captain" Talannah suggested "as well as learning covert-operations skills from you and Juroch".

The talk stayed on the topic of the children's progress for a few more momens before Second Meal – which was Feltano's birth anniversary celebration. All the Scarrans who grew up in the Blood Hand smiled and rumbled when they heard the children singing the royal anthem - something Dern confirmed when he said "It's good to hear the children learn the history of the Kingdom, since it's their Kingdom as well as ours – but it's even better to see they're happy while they do that, too".

"Amara says they are as happy as they always are at birth anniversary celebrations" Caseya added, smiling "She cannot read even surface thoughts in any of them… but Skroloth must be teaching them, whether intentionally or by accident, something of his talent for reading body language. That is not a skill I have done well at up to this point, no matter how hard I try".

"You do better than you think" Trannak encouraged, rumbling softly and hugging his wife "You have genuinely excelled at flying, Caseya – both in small and large craft".

"That is _fun_ " Caseya replied, sitting a little straighter at hearing praise of her skills "Both in small craft and the Switchblade – and especially when the Commander let _me_ take the helm of our home ship those few times!"

"Feltano feels that way about the stealth tests and other tests Juroch and I give him" Trannak replied "He even smiles and sits straighter like you do when I tell him he does well. Amara does well at those, too – but she knows even now that Feltano's skill in that area will exceed her own. She continues to heap praise on him for doing well regardless of that".

Feltano's burp and following giggle brought their attention back to him, after which Trannak patted him on the back until the burping and hiccups stopped.

"Thank you, papa…" Feltano replied in Kalish, though he also smiled before rumbling as well "All these party foods taste so interesting… but the drink is full of gas…".

"It is" Caseya confirmed "See? Your friend Harek has burped _two_ whole verses of the royal anthem this cycle without stopping".

Feltano walked around and hugged each of his friends, thanking them for waiting to celebrate their own birth anniversaries on the same day as his own even though they didn't fall on the same day – each of them thanked him, and Harek grinned and laughed before lifting him up off the ground and above his head, even though he fell over after a few microts of holding Feltano up that high unassisted.

"I'll practice that more" Harek insisted when Talannah called him back to her and Harrigan "I can save people more if I learn to do that. I might be able to carry four fully-loaded soldiers over my shoulders when I'm big like Dad and still be able to run fast if I start practicing now".

"You're doing good, son" Harrigan reminded Harek, smiling "You need to learn a lot of head-stuff if you want to be good at flying like your uncle Anton an' your Dad, though – remember that".

"I will, Dad" Harek replied "Sometimes Anton helps me with that… but Amara helps me more often, and even though Feltano is younger than me he likes to sit beside me and tell me I do well".

A message-alert went off, which made all the children clap until Harrigan calmed them down enough for Troll to answer the hail.

"Looks like our Kalish friends are coming back!" Harrigan announced "Nice big expedition this time, too! I 'spect now they know their stuff sells like there's no next Founders' Day out here they're going to be ready to bring wholesale quantities this time!"

Feltano walked over to Harrigan as quietly as he could before asking "I call orange grandpa, uncle big funny man? I tell them about our Kalish friends coming back? Our Kalish friends like them, too".

"Didn't hear you coming, big man" Harrigan replied, lifting Feltano up for a hug, which got him subdued but happy rumbling in return "I think we can do that, sure. We'll get your auntie Keyah here to do the stuff at the desk, then you can talk to your uncle Devin or your grandpa an' grandma down there".

Feltano rumbled even more, which got everyone's head turning as they heard the wailing it provoked from the tiny child in Caseya's arms.

"Your new sister, Feltano…" Caseya told him as she soothed the baby girl "…loves to hear your rumbling, even if she is a bit loud".

"New Maranno is thirsty again, mama" Feltano replied, nodding "That's what I think. New sister eating time, mama".

Amara almost shrieked in excitement when Caseya let her hold her new sister, but she stopped when Maranno's tiny new eyes looked up and she smiled before letting out a tiny sweet rumble – after which she giggled.

* * *

"We are being hailed!" Captain Haresh called happily "Last time, fellow captains, one of our own people answered our hail and another came to escort us to our destination – perhaps this will happen again, or perhaps you may even see your first Scarran".

"My family all think Scarrans are a myth, Captain Haresh" one of the freighter captains revealed "Their horizons stop at the borders of our own territory, and frequently at the atmosphere of our world. Not one of them has even been to Ithlin before – before this flight, neither had I".

"You have done well in flight training and in diplomatic study" Haresh reminded her "Coming here will be an easier introduction to Scarrans than Ithlin would be since the Scarrans we will see first will know us and are friendly – well, they know _me_ , anyway".

"You told us that the long-range shuttle you took last time landed on the flight deck of an enormous Scarran warship as well" another of the freighter captains added "Our freighters are far too large for that, however big that warship really is. Perhaps we might get to go aboard as you did, though"

"I expect a small delegation from each ship might be invited aboard" Haresh replied "Should this happen, I will decide who goes from my own ship by a lottery of the interested" before answering the hail.

Troll's grinning face looked out at the captains.

"Hey, Cap'n Haresh, how's tricks?" Troll called "Brought a few friends, by the looks of things…".

"I am well, Troll" Haresh replied, smiling indulgently at the human "This time I have a larger ship than I brought before, and these people you see in this hail are other captains that came with me".

"You brought _lots_ of friends…that's nice…" Troll replied, before Tabitha poked her head inside camera range and clapped before calling "Kalish people, papa! Have you seen them before?! Are they nice Kalish people?! Will they like me and my sisters and my brothers and my friends?!"

"Think you saw Cap'n Haresh before, Tab…" Troll told his daughter before introducing her to Haresh and the others – Tabitha giggled when Haresh smiled and introduced his fellow captains, after which she tried to hide between her father and his chair.

"Don't worry 'bout Tab, Cap'n Haresh" Troll explained "She can be a bit like that with people she doesn't see a lot".

"Perhaps you could give us a safe course to wherever insystem you are" a different captain asked "Only Captain Haresh knows this system".

"You're on a major shipping lane if you're insystem already" Troll replied "Just follow everyone else till you find us at geostationary orbit over the port. You won't miss us", although he sent a basic course to them all as well.

"Tab's just comming our Commander" Troll explained, stroking his daughter's ridges "She's clever, is Tab. Most of the crew's eating right now, but once the big man's had his dinner he'll be ready to meet you guys when you arrive", after which Tabitha giggled and ran for the transit platform.

Tabitha ran in through the galley door and leapt straight up into Harrigan's arms when she reached him, after which she told him everything that happened.

"Looks like we got less than a half-arn before they get here!" Harrigan called, grinning "Enough time for the kiddies to eat party food till they burst, anyway" before he asked Feltano "Should we save bits of cake for these Kalish when they come, Feltano?"

"We save them cake, uncle big funny man" Feltano decided immediately, nodding "Cake for captains. Cake for captains' friends. Cake for us".

* * *

"It is _real_?!" one of Haresh's bridge officers asked as he saw the _Havoc_ ahead ot them "I had not thought ships could be made that large!"

"I doubt there are many that are" Haresh replied, watching the helm officer "It is an interesting ship, that I do know. I have been aboard it before".

"The people aboard it are friendly and welcoming, Captain?" the same officer asked, and Haresh told him "They are, though some are quite odd as well. There are two Kalish on board – there are two Masters of the art of our people as well, although only one of those is Kalish".

That started quite a loud and animated discussion until Haresh quietened it down, telling his bridge officers "Those who win a place in the visitors' lottery can come and see for yourselves what the ship and its crew are like. Should we stay for some time, the lottery will be redrawn every day or every other day – and groups may yet be organised to go to the planet itself should anyone wish to buy and sell here, or even just explore".

* * *

Tabitha had just eaten her fourth hot dog when the small comm she had started bleeping at her.

"I'm here, papa!" she replied "I was just eating party food, papa!"

"Tell your uncle big funny man the new people are pretty close now, Tab" Troll told his daughter "We'll be needing to send someone out to go say hello soon. Your uncle gets to decide who goes, Tab".

Tabitha did that, after which she ran back just in time to finish the last of the carbonated fruit drink.

"Harek…" Harrigan whispered to his son "Do you think you can go ask your auntie Caseya to come here a microt, mister? Got a job for her".

Harek grinned and clapped before running full-speed across the galley floor until he reached Caseya. He stopped to watch new Maranno for a few microts, and once Caseya passed her to her father Harek tried to drag Caseya across the floor to Harrigan's own table.

"I am coming, Harek…" Caseya told the young boy, smiling "Hold my hand and we will walk to your father together".

"Here's auntie Caseya, papa" Harek told Harrigan when they arrived "New Maranno's with her papa".

"Them new Kalish are back, Caseya" Harrigan told her immediately "Thought you'd like to go do the welcoming speech, since Haresh brought some new people with him".

Caseya commed the bridge, where Troll explained briefly before connecting her to Haresh's own ship.

"Greetings once again, Captain Haresh!" Caseya announced happily "We are all pleased to see that you have decided to return – and that you have brought friends with you too, I hear!"

"I have a larger ship" he explained in more detail "and a number of other ships came with me. A small number of military ships and more freighters. They are all talking with much interest about your own home ship right now".

"I have been instructed to welcome you all to this system and our own ship, Captain Haresh" Caseya replied "and to explain how both trading and local law work here. Perhaps I might be permitted aboard your own ship, Captain? I can speak to your captains there – either by comm or in person".

"Come aboard" Haresh replied warmly "I will send one of my pilots to escort you to my flight deck. Will your Amara be coming as well?"

"She will" Caseya confirmed "…as will my son, Feltano" before she smiled and added "My newest daughter, Maranno, will need to wait to see you when you come to our ship – she is still too young to travel".

Caseya bowed slightly as Haresh congratulated her on her additional children before telling him "We will bring a mark-2 Stryker – you have seen these before, but I am sure almost no one else will have done so unless they have been to Ithlin".

* * *

"One of our people is coming to my ship to welcome us here" Haresh told the other captains "Come over and hear and see in person if you can" – they will be surprised when they see Amara and this new boy Feltano, but then I have not seen this new boy Feltano either.

"Send Wildfire out to escort Caseya to our flight deck" Haresh's first officer told the duty deck officer "He will appreciate being the first to see a mark-2 Stryker at close quarters, too".

"On it!" Wildfire called "Still a bit hungry, to be honest… but I'll grab hot rations when I get back if I must…" before flying his smaller transport out into space before the flight deck doors had risen more than a few fenches above the top of his ship.

Caseya giggled when he commed and told her about that, though she also added "Fly closer and see my Stryker! This is a slightly larger mark 2 pattern – not the mark 1 which you may have seen at Ithlin!"

"Nice, nice…" Wildfire called as he flew up beside Caseya's Stryker "My actual name's Rygar Wessax – I'm only Wildfire when I'm flying".

"Special flying name…" Feltano called, loudly enough for the microphone to pick up "That is nice. I do not have one yet".

"Who is that?" Rygar asked, curious yet again – Caseya grinned and said "That was my son! You will see him when we land! My oldest daughter is with us as well!" proudly, after which the two of them landed on Haresh's ship's flight deck.

"Greetings, Caseya…" Haresh announced warmly as Caseya and the two children stepped out onto the flight deck "Welcome to _my_ ship, the KV-3. Around you, you can see some of our fighter craft and our troop transports – and many techs and pilots, of course. I do not think any of them have seen a Stryker like yours before" before he saw Amara and Feltano beside her and knelt on the deck so he could look at them more easily.

"Hello again, Amara…" Haresh called, smiling "You have grown much bigger since I saw you last. Have you studied well? Have you learned new and interesting things?"

"I have" Amara replied, nodding "I have learned things and seen new places and had lots of fun" before pointing to Feltano and saying "This is my brother, Feltano – he has not seen you before. He is six cycles old today".

Feltano nodded when Haresh asked him about this – not knowing what to say next, he said "There cake for you if you come now, Captain. Cake for you and cake for new friends if there not lots who come".

"These are the captains of the other ships that came with me, young Feltano" Haresh explained, pointing to each of them "Do you think there is enough cake for them to have a small piece each?"

Feltano nodded, after which he walked over to the captain who thought Scarrans weren't real and climbed up her legs and body to look her in the eye and test her skin – he smiled and rumbled when she tested his as well, although Amara had to explain what rumbling was for.

"Neither of you look completely Kalish" the female captain said "Why is that?"

"Papa is a Scarran, new captain" Feltano told her, nodding "That is why we have ridges on our face and lots of scales on our skin. It is why we rumble, too".

Haresh waited while the two children talked briefly to all of the captains and more than a few of his own deck crew as well, after which he decided "We will follow Caseya and her Stryker to their flight deck now – they actually have two very large ones on their ship! We are some of the trusted few to be able to land at their military flight deck".

By the time Rygar and Caseya's craft arrived at the hammond side flight deck, all the Kalish were chattering about the _Havoc_ and what it might be able to do and about so many technical issues concerning the huge ship that Caseya smiled and laughed.

"Come!" she called once they had all met on the deck itself "This ship is so large we need to use a transit car to go to new places! We will call one now and go to the galley, where you can see many of the crew along with our commander!"

"This ship does not function at full crew capacity?" one captain asked in surprise.

"Not at this time, captain" Caseya replied "We have more personnel now than when our unit was formed, and we will recruit more as we find those with necessary skills".

Amara encouraged Feltano to get the car moving when one arrived and everyone had climbed in and sat down – Feltano clapped and rumbled when he managed that, and shrieked happily when they arrived at the galley.

"This is our galley" he told them "Cake is in here. Other food might be here if friends have not eaten all of it. Uncle big funny commander here" before reaching for one of Haresh's hands to hold – and one hand of a nearby captain who was very surprised indeed.

"A good grip for a boy your age…" he replied "You are strong because you are partly Scarran?"

"That is right" Feltano replied "Amara and I are partly Scarran. There are seats at our table, if you sit there you can see our papa who is Scarran. You see new tiny sister too".

"I get you cake" Amara decided "I get cake and bring it to you when you have seats".

Haresh smiled and leaned back against the wall while his fellow captains asked about the other species at the table, about the _Havoc_ generally, and about Scarrans. _They ask questions about the humans and about the one Nebari_ Haresh thought happily _but almost every question about people is about Scarrans._

 _~Heeheehee! ~_ Amara called in his mind, after which she giggled a bit and told him "That is a new thing I have learned, Captain Haresh! I have learned to mindtalk to people, to talk in people's heads! It is amazing to do that and I like to make people happy with it! I could read your surface thoughts about the questions your friends asked and about Scarrans!"

"That is a Scarran thing" Feltano said, looking over from Juroch's lap "Nice doctor say only some kinds of people do mental skills, and of them Scarrans do it most".

Amara asked "Did you bring new things in your ships? Did you bring things my grandma and grandpa can sell in their shop?" once she had given each person a piece of cake.

 _That_ received much curious interest and more than a few questions – Caseya waved for Amara to answer them, which she did gladly and happily, even explaining what she knew about how trading worked at Tal IV.

"Captain Haresh told our leader there was a family who owned a shop here" one of the captains said "He said they had sold the things he brought with him before".

Harrigan walked over with Harek and Talannah a little later, which got questions directed at them as well – Harek's big body and even greater physical strength got a few of their own, especially when Harek hauled himself onto an empty part of the table without help, though Harrigan made him get off again.

"Everyone happy?" Harrigan asked "Not anyone's eating time, is it?"

"Not today, sir" one captain replied "Not on my ship, anyway. Over long journeys it appears the variance in eating times for our crews narrows down to only a small number of possible days, and may yet reduce itself to one time only if the journey is long enough".

Less than a momen later Harek called out for the other children to come and see the new Kalish – Martha stayed with Garakk and Alphak as they walked, since despite both boys walking well neither one walked very quickly yet, but every child came as quickly as they could and soon every Kalish captain had at least one child either asking them something or trying to climb on them.

Maranno opened her eyes and looked up, then sniffed – and clapped and called out when she realised there were people close by she didn't know.

"Our newest child" Trannak told everyone proudly "Maranno Talannah".

Maranno giggled and cooed and tried to grab every finger she could reach for as long as she could smell new people, though she nodded off to sleep again before too many momens had passed.

"We have brought much more from our world to sell here this time, Commander Harrigan" Haresh explained happily "Each of the captains here has a portion in their own ship. I think each one would like to see Caseya's family's shop, so they know where their wares will be sold".

"We'll do that, then" Harrigan decided "After the Meal's finished, anyway – which isn't too long now. Feel free to get yourselves something to drink, or even try our food if you can do that without exploding".

Feltano laughed and told everyone "People do not really go bang when they eat, new friends. I have seen Harek friend eat lots and he did not do that".

Several of the Kalish captains or their aides headed to the counter for tea, and smiled when they saw fureen. Moratha explained about Kalish food being served, if only the most common dishes – the Kalish were all pleased to hear about that anyway.

"Amara, Keyah…" Harrigan asked, grinning a bit, after the Meal started winding down and those with kitchen duties started clearing things away "Time to go talk to Caseya's ma an' pa planetside. Caseya… you can come too if you like, or we can splice you into the call here".

"I will stay here, Commander" Caseya replied "Then my other children can rest until the call connects, then see their grandparents for themselves without obstructing those on bridge duties".

"You can mindtalk to your mother when we are ready, Amara" Keyah explained "As long as your mother is beyond your father's smaller deadlock range".

"I use comm then, auntie Keyah" Amara decided "Then papa and Feltano and my other friends can hear".

The Kalish captains followed Haresh to the transit platform outside – they smiled when Amara directed them to seats she wanted them to sit on, and Amara rumbled when they sat down.

"All OK, auntie Keyah!" Amara called when the last had sat down and the doors had closed, after which the car started moving and speeding up. Amara talked to the captains about transit cars and other things she knew about for the whole journey to the bridge, after which she led the way up the treblin access ramp, skipping as she did so.

"This is the bridge, new captains" Amara told them "It is very big. Our big funny commander sits in the big chair in the middle, him or auntie Talannah. We will go to the comm desk, which is over _there_ ", before pointing to the comm desk.

"The controls look like those on our own ships" one said "although these are not labelled in our language".

"This is a Scarran-made ship" Keyah replied "so the controls are in modern Scarran. Kalish living under Scarran authority are expected to be fluent in modern Scarran as well as our own language. Both Amara and Feltano have exceeded the usual learning speed requirements for doing this" before smiling at Amara as she sent love and thanks to her mind.

"Make the call, Amara" Keyah urged "See if you can remember how. When we have a connection, I will show you how to add your mother to the call as well".

Amara did as Keyah asked before looking up at her for approval – when Keyah nodded and smiled, Amara pressed the button and waited.

"Greetings, Keyah…" Caseya's father called when he answered the comm "I am just taking a small break for tea, so I can talk to you all for a few momens. Might I help you with something?"

"Our Kalish friends from far away have returned, Feltano Duleno" Keyah explained "The ship captains are here now. They would like to come and see your shop, maybe even make preparations for landing cargo for you to sell there. I expect Captain Haresh will be pleased to receive his world's share of sales as well".

"I will comm port landing authority and ask for priority landing locations near the shop if these new captains like what they see and wish to begin landing cargo" Caseya's father replied, smiling just a little "I am sure Devin will rush to our own blast pit when you land so he can welcome you all. Despite this time being his study time".

Amara connected the call to the galley screen near the skulkers' table, after which she clapped as she could see people she knew in a smaller inset picture.

"Ah, you are here!" Caseya's father called happily "Greetings once again, dear daughter! All goes well? My granddaughter and grandson do well?"

Caseya nodded and smiled before holding up Maranno for him to see, saying "Your newest granddaughter, father… Maranno Talannah. Just a few days old. When she is stronger we can bring her to see you. We have other Kalish visitors for you now, though".

"So Keyah tells me!" he replied, grinning "I have Captain Haresh's percentage from the previous sales set aside for him – so any time he wishes to come down and get it…".

"I will come with the other captains, Feltano Duleno" Haresh replied, nodding.

"Good, good…" Feltano Duleno said, nodding back "We will be waiting for you all" before discomming.

"We cannot _all_ go…" Trannak told his son after that "I must look after your new sister here, Feltano. You can go if you want to, though".

"I stay here and help you with new sister, papa" Feltano eventually decided "Big sister can send pictures to us in the air for us to see. We can see orange grandma and orange grandpa and uncle Devin on the comm".

Trannak hugged his son in thanks, which got a small rumble in return before Maranno opened her eyes – she looked at her brother, sneezed once, then started cooing and gurgling and poking his skin.

* * *

Devin turned from his books as he heard the sound of a small craft landing _very_ close by – when he saw the unmistakeable shape of a Stryker 2, he shrieked, clapped, and ran for the back door – pausing only long enough to place a marker in his study books.

"Big sister!" he called excitedly when the Stryker's hatch opened "Is uncle Trannak there? Is Amara or Feltano there? Did you bring new friends?"

"I am here, young Devin…" Haresh called as he stepped out onto the pit floor "I have brought other captains from our ships in orbit to see your father and mother".

"We have things to sell in our ships' cargo holds" the female captain told him "I have been told your family's shop is the import agent for our world in this sector. Whatever you do not sell here can be profitably sold on to other shops, I am sure".

"Come in, come in!" Devin urged them all "It is a bit cold today! I will tell mother you are here and we will brew tea for you all and find small snacks!"

Amara shut the door and locked it once everyone was inside, after which Devin made sure the captains had places to sit. After a few momens, Caseya's mother came in – she smiled at seeing so many Kalish in her home and brewed tea for them before getting Devin to serve that and small snacks for them.

"I will take over in the shop from my husband" she told the captains a half-arn or so later "You can all come and see the retail side of the shop if you like. It is quite large and there is room for many things of many kinds there".

There were customers in the shop when the captains went through – all of whom had never seen that many Kalish in one place before.

"We will be bringing new things to sell here from our world" one of the captains explained "If you have certain needs and time is short, we can see to it that what you require is sent down here on priority scheduling…".

Only three customers asked for consideration – one for Kalish-made alcohol and the other two for spacecraft parts.

"We are pleased our alcoholic drinks are popular" the female captain told that customer "My own family makes much of what you ordered ourselves. Grandfather asked for me to make sure I get distilling equipment or blueprints so we can distill this Scarran grolsahk we heard about".

"Chief Eng makes some of that back on ship" came the reply "Not on a large scale, mind. He can show you what the still system's like, draw it out for you all if you want. Might even have it all on mem'ry card".

"The memory card would be appreciated" the female captain said, nodding "Any books, in electronic or print forms, as well".

The other captains looked around the floor space in the shop while this negotiation was happening, talking among themselves as to which of their products would be best in which places, after which Haresh called Keyah back on the _Havoc_ to arrange blast pits and coordinate landing schedules.

"The spacecraft parts are on the first shuttle" Haresh told those two customers "Do you require assistance fitting them, or are they simply to fill your store of spares?"

"Just spares for me" one replied "Man runnin' this place said you lot make good stuff for parts. If you got some ready then we want some, specially if that means we run a bit quicker"

Half a dozen bulk landers came down first, which everyone was pleased to see – the customers needing parts asked a number of questions, all relating to tolerances under extended running, and looked either pleased or relieved when Kalish talked to them about the parts and what they could let them do. Feltano Duleno mediated and arranged deals for these, and while the customers did pay a little more than they wanted to they all knew they'd be saving more money in not replacing sub-standard alternatives as time went on.

The customer requiring Kalish-made alcohol turned out to be from a passenger ship in orbit – and called for staff to be landed to collect supplies immediately as soon as he tasted some.

"Just what we need" came the happy decision "Premium passengers want premium drink and I think we have that right here! Just grangacha or fellip as well?"

"We have both" the female captain replied, knowing her own family trading house would be making good money by now "Our fellip is a little unusual by offworld standards, but very good and much sought-after by many".

Feltano Duleno made sure he got a varied cross-section of everything available to sell at his own shop, and it wasn't long before both the shop floor and stores were full.

"I will comm a wholesale business owned by other Kalish" Caseya's mother said "I met the owner's wife at the food markets before. I am sure they will appreciate anything you can provide but we cannot store here".

"I will come" the owner decided when the call went through "My wife told me about your shop, and you have even done business with us before. I will bring two of my Kalish staff and my daughter to assist me, and will call vehicles to transport anything I buy back to our premises as needed".

Those negotiations went a little slower, but eventually a price was agreed that included an agent's commission for Feltano Duleno's shop as well.

* * *

"Big sister sending pictures, papa…" Feltano told his father, smiling "Look and see…".

"I can see them, Feltano" Trannak repled, rumbling softly "Look, Keyah is telling your friends in green who each of the captains are and what some of the things being bought are".

"Uncle smiley Scarran wants Kalish drink stuff, papa" Feltano said, nodding "I hear him. Big funny man say he have that on planet, not here. Uncle smiley Scarran say he come and have some when big funny man let him come".

"I think I will ask if they have clothing for you and your sisters, Feltano" Trannak suggested to his son "That would be good, I think. Would you like special clothes made by Kalish people, Feltano?"

"I like that a lot, papa!" Feltano replied excitedly "Big sister like it too! Tiny new sister like it but she not tell us that yet".

* * *

"A lot of trucks going back and forth there" the Scarran trade attache said, talking to the ambassador "There's a shop known to be owned by Kalish there. Big supply haul even for them, though".

"Should we go and see for ourselves what they bring in?" the ambassador asked "We might not need spacecraft parts, but that odd-smelling grangacha they brew tastes smooth while still being quite strong".

"I can go and ask if they have that" the trade attache replied "I'm due a little time outside, so I'll go and see what they have. If we buy here, we won't have to pay Hierarchy taxes either" before heading to his office for his coat and the first two Kalish staff he could find.

* * *

The wholesale business owner was smiling more easily as he kept count of how much in Kalish products he had secured for himself – _these are fine products_ he told himself _and even accounting for the Duleno's commission on them my business and my family will become rich dealing with these people._

Amara passed all of this onto her grandfather, who smiled and whispered "If I make money, Amara… and he makes money… and the customers get what they want at a price they like… then this is good".

"Have you bought things for yourself, grandpa?" Amara asked, and Feltano Duleno smiled and nodded before telling her "Clothes for your grandmother, your uncle, and myself. A few bottles of grangacha and fellip for special times as well".

"We all are doing well, captains" Haresh revealed to the other Kalish captains "All the trading houses that contributed cargo will do well! Only a small amount of the food has been sold, but I think that both the Dulenos here and our friends in orbit will buy most of that anyway".

"I would like to see us buy a few of those huge Strykers!" one of the captains said, nodding "We do not make anything that flies that either looks like them or can do what they do! If we can buy or barter for some without needing to …salvage… some from elsewhere, so much the better!"

The sight of an official government vehicle caused a few customers to finalise their dealing a little faster, but even they were relieved when the vehicle itself drove past them and pulled up by the gathering of captains.

"I am the trade attache from the Scarran embassy" the man announced, the two Kalish standing a short way behind him "There's things I hear you have that we might want – and since a holiday and celebration of the Hierarchy comes close, we'll need to buy in bulk. All I need to know is what you lot accept in payment".

"We have a list of needed trade goods" Haresh replied, in modern Scarran "and we often do business with crindars as well" before passing the attache a list of trade goods.

"We got crindars" he eventually decided "Not sure if we got other stuff you want that we can spare yet".

"Come and see" several of the captains encouraged "Bring your Kalish staff with you. I am sure all of you will find much that you like".

"I'm going to let you two go 'round solo" he whispered "Both of you have marginal records, so don't make me regret it! You know we need lots of your Kalish drink for Founders' Day, so start there – you got the list of what we need just like I do".

"May we buy for ourselves as well, sir?" one of them asked – the attache, mildly misinterpreting that question, replied "If a bottle or two isn't seen again no one's going to mind".

"I did not mean that, sir – though we both thank you for it" the Kalish replied "Perhaps they have things we might buy with our own savings, sir".

"Your money, your choice" came the response "As long as it's legal in the Hierarchy, why should I care what you buy?"

* * *

"The Scarran bought my entire remaining stock of grangacha without so much as blinking, Captain Haresh!" one of the captains said "I do not know what celebrations go on at this Founders' Day they have… but we have become richer just from that!"

"I do not think any of us have any alcohol left in our cargo holds" Haresh replied "Our brewers and distillers will like this planet, I know that. Those who make mechanical and electronic parts for spacecraft and other vehicles as well".

"Give us a weeken…" another suggested "… and all our freighters go back to homeworld with empty holds! Even accounting for only having partial percentages for what we brought with us, we still have a lot of money to take home".

"Take _that_ back to your freighters and put it in secure storage right away" Haresh replied warily "This is a commerce world… and news travels fast. Best that that kind of news is out of date if people come looking to relieve us of our currency".

* * *

"Haha…" the Scarran trade attache laughed quietly as his vehicle drove back to the embassy "We saved a whole fat pile of crindars from not needing to pay Hierarchy taxes on that grangacha and the fellip for the celebrations – and since you two helped me get it, I'm giving you both a slice of the savings and a positive report for your records!"

Both Kalish knew he would take a larger portion than they did for himself, but neither one minded much and instead thanked him at length for the money and the report.

"Today's been good…" the attache said "You can test some of that Kalish fellip on the way back since I just decided you two got a day off tomorrow. Grab one for me while you're at it…".

* * *

"An oddly-dressed male comes this way" Haresh told Caseya, nodding in the right direction "Can you tell what species he is? I do not think I have seen anyone of his species before".

Caseya's changed vision picked out his skin colour and tone, so she said "He is a Nebari, Captain Haresh… and you have seen one before, at our table in our galley. I do not know if this one is a free Nebari or one from their small consulate, so you may want to be welcoming but wary".

As he came closer, Amara called _~He is a_ mentalist _! He is like me! ((mental image of Amara hiding behind a bush but still watching a passing generic Nebari))~_

 _~Did he hear you, Amara? ((wariness, worry))~_ Caseya asked, but Amara replied _~He is a mentalist, mother, but not as good as your Amara! ((mild smugness))~_

"Is there just the one?" Caseya asked Amara softly "Our friend says Nebari often travel in threes, Amara".

"Just one, mama" Amara replied "I show nice grey friend, mama".

When Hellbolt saw the picture appear in his quarters right in front of him, he was a little frightened until he realised Amara sent it.

 _~It is me ((confirmation))~_ Amara told him _~We have just seen this Nebari. He is a mentalist like me but not as strong~._

 _~He is one of our leaders' special sneaky people, Amara warinessdistrust~_ Hellbolt replied _~They are usually not very nice at all. If he simply wants to buy what you have, he can be allowed to buy… but if you have friends with guns close by, Amara, tell them to watch him closely and carefully~._

 _~ I try and get you pictures of his face~_ Amara decided _~Then we see if you know him~_.

"At least one Night Watch" Hellbolt told Trannak "One of the nastier kind, too – I told Amara to alert any soldiers those Kalish brought with them".

"Good" Juroch replied, nodding approval "Watch and listen and smell… then we will know. Perhaps we can pass any pictures over the message network, maybe a cell nearer the Nebari border might know who he is".

* * *

"I have been told…" the Nebari man said quietly and a little hoarsely "…that Kalish make many things for the more discerning customer. I would like to see if you have a smooth-tasting drink… I do not like fellip, but perhaps you might have something else. Perhaps you might have nutritious food as well… I favour the food of my own people, but I do not mind trying that of others if it seems acceptable".

A smaller bottle of grangacha was found and glasses were produced – everyone watched the Nebari try the grangacha, and smiled when he sighed happily and said "This is good… this is good. It is not like drink made by my own people… but it is smooth and refined and it does not try to destroy my stomach as I feel Scarran drink does on the two times I have tried that".

"Food will take a little longer to prepare…" one of Haresh's soldiers added "… but my people have a very fine vegetable dish you might like. If this weather is not to your liking, perhaps you might come inside the shop… the one named 'Dulenos'. You can sit inside and enjoy your grangacha and eat in comfort… well, more than you can out here".

The Nebari walked slowly inside the shop, pleased when Feltano Duleno greeted him in his own language.

"I have heard of your talent with languages before…" he said, relaxing against the counter "It is good that you learned my language well" before adding "The Kalish outside tell me I might be able to eat a good vegetable dish of your people here. I am a little hungry and my own people's consulate is some distance away. Might we settle a price?"

The Nebari man nodded and laid out Nebari obol until Feltano nodded back.

"Good…good…" the Nebari decided "Nutritious food at acceptable and non-premium prices".

Devin gladly postponed his study again to help make the bouhl, after which he brought a stool for the Nebari to sit on while he ate.

"What a helpful young man…" he decided, smiling – Devin showed off a bit by talking to him in his own language, which made the Nebari smile briefly before he ate slowly but continuously until the bowl was empty.

"Very good…" he decided "Should I have time spare after my duties are completed, I will come here again" – he stopped to be fitted for a more subdued jacket and trousers and hat before he paid and moved on as well.

* * *

"Nicely done" Hellbolt decided when Amara commed to tell him about it – Nrakal smiled and told Amara "I may actually have a special machine that can save digital copies of pictures you form in your mind, Amara… it does not hurt you, Scarrans have had these machines for some time".

"We see when I come back, doctor Nrakal" Amara replied "We will come back when all the new things are sold or put away. People are coming by every few momens and asking what we have. Grandpa is making a little bit of money off each thing sold, a commission he calls it".

"That is what it is" Nrakal confirmed "Your grandpa helps your new friends to sell, and they give him something for that – just like we get money for missions, and you get rewards for helping people".

Amara was interested to hear that and walked around between small gatherings of Kalish and interested customers, telling them everything she knew about what they saw – the general mood became more relaxed and a few extra sales were made, which made Feltano Duleno smile and Amara rumble softly.

* * *

The Nebari man known only, even to his own people, as Agent 47, walked back inside his people's consulate and smiled.

 _Those Kalish were interesting_ he decided _and certainly unusual…but I do feel more relaxed when I am surrounded by my own people, on our own territory, even if this consulate is only technically our territory_ before heading up the stairs until he found the floor where his own office was.

"You are _late_ " another Nebari asked, his voice smooth but firm "We were about to send out a search party for you! Are you well? Were you attacked? On worlds like these not under the protection of our Establishment you never can tell what the residents may do!"

"Calm _down_ …" Agent 47 replied, doing his best to project an aura of calm and at least partly succeeding "I saw an interesting gathering of people and investigated. New cargo was being landed for sale. Almost every person involved was Kalish".

"No Scarrans were there?" came the worried response, and Agent 47 shook his head and replied "None that I could see, no".

"You were treated well, then" a different Nebari asked, and Agent 47 nodded and replied "I was. I was not only permitted to examine the things for sale but encouraged to buy for myself" before he clutched his head and moaned in pain for some microts – when the headaches had subsided enough for him to move again, he reached for one of the bottles of grangacha from his bag and drank, sighing with relief as the pain was dulled and eventually disappeared.

"I am well" he assured his comrades "For now, anyway. This drink is what I bought when I was at the Kalish gathering – this and my current clothing. While I like the sense of belonging that comes with wearing the uniform of my station and my people, _this_ clothing is both different and warm and not so offensive to look at that I feel compelled to hide my identity" before turning to face one of the newer recruits and saying "I do not need our doctors – the pains never last for long, and even then I feel more agreable with a good drink close by".

* * *

Amara sat in the sick bay, an odd network of sensors on her head and Nrakal sitting beside her with a smile on his face.

"Cast your mind back, Amara…" he encouraged her "…to the face of the Nebari man you saw. The more detail you remember, the better quality the picture will be – assuming your change doesn't block me getting a reading at all, of course".

Amara rumbled softly, after which a picture did appear on the holoscreen Nrakal was watching – Haresh was watching as well, along with Urana and her three girls.

"Amara makes a very clear picture" Sherenka decided, nodding "Nebari man friend see it soon. We send it to other friends and they see, too".

"They see and then they know" Tabitha added, nodding "If they know then they tell us, and then we know too".

"That's right" Martha's quieter but still happy voice called "We see picture and we tell friends".

"There are …lumps, bulging parts… on his head, Amara" Nrakal said, surprised – Amara nodded, adding "That is right, nice doctor – do you think they are because he is a mentalist?"

"I don't know" Nrakal admitted "But they might be".

"Is he well?" Amara asked, worried "I know he is not a part of our unit… but I would not want him to be sick or to hurt. If I can, I would like to help him, doctor".

Nrakal hugged Amara lightly until she calmed down again, after which he rumbled briefly before he said "It's good you want to help him be well, Amara… but he may not be a nice person, he might work for bad people in the Nebari government".

"He was nice when we saw him" Amara insisted "He bought grangacha and Kalish clothing. He talked nicely to us and ate bouhl in grandpa's shop. He likes us, he likes our clothing and our drink too".

"You should tell all of this to your papa, Amara" Nrakal suggested "He will like to hear what you tell me – as will your Nebari friend Hellbolt as well".

"We come with you" Sherenka added, nodding and rumbling "We come and see new Maranno. She see us and like us and do new person rumblings".

"It learning time again" Martha added "We see new Maranno and then we do training and then we study".

* * *

"We are here!" Sherenka bellowed as they approached the study room "I am here and Tabitha is here and Martha is here and Amara is here!"

A persistent _plod-plod-plod_ followed for some microts, after which they saw Alphak standing at the open door. He looked at all of them in detail, named each one, then called "You come. We here. Dern here. Gran-ma here".

He giggled when Martha and Tabitha walked either side of him and held him up, and he tried to slip out from between them a number of times – though when he finally managed that and ran for the mat, he tripped and landed face-first on the mat until Harek lifted him up and put him back on his feet again.

"Ha-rek help me…" he murmured softly, then rumbled before falling on his eema again beside his mother.

Once Urana had managed to stop Garakk shouting happily at seeing his brother walk and talk, as well as seeing his friends come in, Moratha got each child started with basic exercises – Juroch did, however, take Amara aside and start leading her through the movement patterns of the Kalish fighting art, which Feltano and the other children watched in awed amazement when they weren't studying.

* * *

"We will send the pictures on the Hand message network" Trannak told Keyah "Amara formed exceptionally clear pictures for us and the machine worked well. I don't know if this Nebari is known to anyone in the Kingdom, even less if he has a bounty on his head – but I believe Amara when she says he is a mentalist, which means the Nebari government is making advances in new areas. Though I feel they believe they have no other option if they are expanding their mentalism capabilities, whether this man is a natural mentalist or not".

"You think he might have been altered to make him that way?" Keyah asked, a little uneasily "Neither your people nor my own know how to do that, even less do it safely".

"Assuming that's true…" Hellbolt added, his manner clearly saying he didn't think the man was turned into a mentalist "…then the target of interest is likely Night Watch, as we thought when Amara first saw him and commed us about it".

* * *

"I am pleased to announce before you all…" Juroch called softly in Kalish "…that Amara has passed her art grading and received the rank of 6th Intermediary. She has performed exceptionally well since she started studying the art of her mother's people and has more than earned her increase in rank today…", after which everyone in the galley applauded and Amara rumbled softly, bowing her head just a little bit.

 _~I feel happiness and approval and pride from_ everyone _, mama ((amazement, happiness))~_ Amara told Caseya _~Every person in this galley, Kalish or not. Especially Captain Haresh and the small gathering from his ship~_.

"You deserve all of it, dear daughter" Caseya told her, smiling "You do so well at study, at the art of our people, at your mentalism, and at all the other things you try".

"Big sister did extra well" Feltano added, nodding before rumbling softly – very much like Trannak, Caseya decided with interest "I will do well at the art, too – but Amara tried first. I watch and I remember and then I practice and then I know too".

"It was worth staying here with our ship just for this…" Haresh told his small gathering, smiling "I do miss my own family, as I know you all miss your own – but there is so much we can tell our spouses and our children about when we return home that it will be worth it".

"It is certainly unusual here…" one more wary Kalish female voice decided "…but it is good to see that people think well of the child Amara for doing well at a traditional skill of our people. So many things here are done in what I assume are a Scarran way… it is good to see traditions and ways of our people rewarded and praised too".

"Our community of Kalish is still tiny…" Keyah reminded them "but we are nonetheless valued and both Caseya and I continue to improve our skills and gain new ones".

* * *

"For all that you've given those kinglovers in orbit sanctuary here…" a stocky high-caste Scarran told the governor "…it's paid off for us in that you tend to be more approachable to Scarrans generally these days".

"All are welcome on this world, Proconsul Tolchen" the governor replied "Anyone who can pay for what they need. Whoever they are and however they got here".

Tolchen snorted briefly before saying "We know about _that_ too… but that's a tale for another time. The question of the microt relates to a celebration of our Hierarchy, one of the most important ones of our cycle for both civilian and military citizens of our realm".

"I hear you bought a considerable quantity of what you needed for that celebration from this world" the governor replied "For that, both the businesses involved and I thank you. Perhaps you need more things? If you tell me what they are I might be able to ask around, after all…".

Proconsul Tolchen gave the governor an actual printed copy of the list of supplies, the amount of which made the governor's eyebrows try to climb through the roof – the proconsul saw his reaction and rumbled in amusement before telling him "Founders' Day is the central holiday for our people and those who look to us for protection. For the first time in several cycles persistent rumours are circulating that our Emperor will choose to celebrate it away from the capital world – no one knows if he will extend himself far enough to celebrate at a favoured world outside our own space, that has not happened before…" before he smiled just briefly and before finishing with "I'll certainly submit a proposal for him about Tal IV, just in case…".

"Your Emperor and anyone he brings with him are welcome at any time, proconsul…" the governor reminded him, trying to mentally calculate how much extra business would be done should the Emperor decide to celebrate on his world "… but I should remind you that I would need to consult with the Irregulars for security on such an event since they are contracted to assist me with this kind of… tricky situation".

Proconsul Tolchen rumbled in thought before saying "If you've got someone you trust among that lot to keep their mouth _shut_ … then I'll accept it even though I don't much like it. I suppose that whatever else they are, they are Scarrans and they'll want to help our people look good before others even if they don't like our leaders or serve them as the rest of us do".

* * *

"Interesting…" Trannak decided when the governor commed his PDA directly shortly after Proconsul Tolchen left his office "It certainly is unusual for the Emperor to even consider celebrating a national holiday away from Scarras Prime, you're right about that… even more so outside Scarran space. All the public events that are part of the celebrations will be broadcast throughout Scarran space, governor – so for the state of this world in general and government currency coffers in particular we should endeavour to make our proposal to host the holiday a good one".

Trannak paused for thought, after which he added "There is one man aboard who particularly loves celebrations and entertainment presentations… he's not under my command, governor, but I think he might have an interesting idea or two".

"Let me know when you have a presentable proposal, Captain…" the governor replied, smiling a little "Encourage this friend of yours to do his best, since the celebrations will be broadcast to many worlds should our proposal be accepted".

"You came to the right man, Cap'n T…" Troll said with delight when Trannak explained the situation "Your ol' friend the Troll's gonna come up with some real good stuff. Matter of fact, I got one really _great_ idea right now.. though I'd need a while to iron out the finer detail…" before explaining about his idea for sporting contests.

"We got something a bit like it back home" Troll added as Trannak listened "Called 'em the Olympic Games. These days it's all professional athletes an' doping scandals, but it started out with the events being military skills of the day and the athletes being professional soldiers. We do this right an' every major an' minor power's gonna be fallin' over 'emselves to put a team in".

 _It'll be a security nightmare…_ Trannak thought _…and we'll have to put most of the Security staff on double shifts…and we'll need all the embassies on high alert as well… but it'll bring in such huge amounts of currency from so many people and worlds that the governor will be, as that crazy human puts it, 'falling over himself' to get as many of those visitors spending freely in the central and northern sectors of market street as well as the port_.

Eventually Harrigan's sensitive ears picked up Troll talking to Urana about it, so he walked over to Trannak and asked "Oi oi oi, what's all this then?"

Trannak rumbled in amusement at Harrigan's odd speech before giving a brief outline of Troll's proposal as he understood it.

"We'll have to put the entire system on Yellow or Orange alert" Harrigan told him "We'll be keepin' any ship with orbit-to-surface weapons way out at midsystem markers. Each ship, gov'ment or private, is gonna have to be deep-scanned for weird stuff, searched by boarding parties, or both".

"We can test Amara's hypersense" Trannak replied, nodding proudly "Captain Tareg's too. It may be safer and less intrusive if she can use mentalism to scan a ship's insides, once she knows what to look for, than if we use conventional sensors".

Amara loved that idea the microt Trannak and Harrigan asked her about it.

"I _do_ that!" she insisted happily "Captain Tareg will help too, I am sure! We look in ships and then we see and then we _know_!"

Troll had cornered the few humans in the unit and questioned all of them about events to include.

"If you're going to make it more like the original Greek games than our modern ones, mister…" Lazarus told him "…then you'll need track an' field events… long, medium, an' short distance running. Prob'ly long jump an' pole vault. Shot putt for the big guys an' girls an' gymnastics for your more agile Kalish types an' Nebari an' such. Give people a good range of stuff to see".

"What about wrestling, though?" Jane asked "We don't really have anything out here that everyone does – if we put up something full-contact then the Scarrans or Luxans will walk all over everyone, if it's something low-contact the Kalish or Nebari will take it out".

"Wasn't gonna add any of that lot in" Troll told them, shaking his head and smiling briefly when Garakk copied him "But we can do stuff like hurdling and javelin – those can be done by any kinda people. Swimming an' diving maybe, for something more modern. With all that, we can put some events up North, some in the camp, maybe rig up a running track 'round the port or use the stunt track in the camp".

"You got enough for a monen right there, mister" Lazarus told Troll "Work with what you got. Once you an' Captain Trannak come up with an idea both of you agree on, Harrigan'll decide when you get to go down an' tell the governor about it".

"Me?!" Troll replied, extremely surprised "I came up with a few neat ideas, sure – but shouldn't an officer take the lead on this?"

"I will be there…" Trannak added, with no small amount of amusement "…but _you_ will make the presentation to the governor and his advisors. _Your_ ideas, _your_ effort, _your_ eema heading down to present it all for approval to those who count".

* * *

"You feel well in yourself, then?" Nrakal asked Juroch as he guided him through his regular health check-up "By all accounts your _body_ is as healthy as any Scarran I have seen and more so than most – mine included! But you are healthy and settled in your mind as well, I hope?"

"I am" Juroch replied, before rumbling softly and going through some aerobic exercises Nrakal thought a Scarran couldn't manage "I do well at the art of the Kalish people – at least as far as Master Odass taught me, and Master Kamara seems to agree. I do wonder how far I might progress should I have been born able to shift my gravity centre, as Kalish people do – but I cannot, and thus I will stay at Master Rank One. That is good, I think – and I am still the only Scarran currently known to have reached even that stage, unless another has done so since I left Sholphaur".

Nrakal smiled and rumbled back before replying "But your abilities can be extended with the change…" and wondering if Juroch would guess what he already knew.

"That is true enough, doctor" Juroch replied "The extra speed, and to a lesser extent the strength as well, would certainly be useful – in combat if not in a training arena. The more weaponised changes would not…" before his brain caught up with what Nrakal might mean and his head turned to face him in wary astonishment and he asked "You could add… that?"

"If you mean could I add the ability to shift your gravity centre to any change you receive… then yes" Nrakal told him before explaining how that was possible.

"Ah, Harnak's datapod" Juroch replied "I was not present when that was retrieved, I believe Hellbolt is responsible for that… but there has been much… speculation… about what was contained in it".

"Harnak himself was confirmed to have been able to shift, if not well" Nrakal said "Accounts from both the War Commander and a number of others from both Tactical Command and Bloodstar Command confirm that, as well as our own comrade Hellbolt".

Juroch spent a few momens thinking, before nodding and saying "I think some of that strange human's new things came from this datapod as well, then".

Nrakal laughed, knowing who Juroch meant, before telling him "If you mean Troll's new weapons and cloaking shield, yes they did come from that datapod – while I knew most of what I know about the shifting then, I did not know enough to risk applying it to a living subject. Assuming you would actually want it, I believe I can see you get it safely now. The War Commander has made a rule that anyone expressing interest must receive the approval of myself and at least one Kalish".

"To show any such people are properly respectful of the Kalish people and culture" Juroch replied, nodding agreement "That is as it should be. While I will certainly ask Master Keyah Kamara, and Caseya as well, by comm… I think I should do so more formally with the appropriate cultural ceremony. There is not one directly intended for advanced medical alterations, of course… but there is one often used for important social requests that I might safely use. It would help if you were present at the ceremony, doctor, since you are part of this offer… though if you prefer to attend by comm…".

"I will attend in person if my presence is required" Nrakal replied "While my own skills will certainly see that you have the ability… it is you that will see it is properly used". Juroch just nodded before coming Keyah.

It took over a quarter-arn to explain matters to Keyah's satisfaction, and even then she came to the sick bay herself to ask Nrakal and Juroch about it as well.

"This possibility makes me more than a little uneasy, doctor" she explained "Being able to apply the most well-known unique trait of my people to anyone you choose will not be without its problems. However… if anyone I have known in my life will be able to use it properly… then I think Master Juroch will be that person".

Nrakal smiled and Juroch bowed his head slightly in the manner of the Kalish people, after which he rumbled very softly in the manner of his own.

"I thank you for the trust you place in me, Master Kamara…" Juroch said quietly "I will redouble my efforts to act as a Master of the art of your people should act and to treat your people properly at all times. I would like to ask Caseya's opinion as well, even though she is not a Master of the art…".

"You act as a Master of my art should do already, Master Juroch" Keyah replied "or I would not have come here to discuss this with the two of you. Caseya may not be a Master of the art, but she will appreciate being included in this. I would suggest asking her while her children are at study, so Amara will not be able to read her mother's thoughts and fill the ship with excitable shrieking when she realises what may happen".

Juroch smiled and laughed a little, nodding and saying "Amara will do that when she eventually finds out anyway, I think… Feltano as well, if less so in his case. Both those young ones like me and will be happy if I am to become a little more like them – but I agree, they should not find out right away".

Caseya was on the flight deck, helping do the maintenance chores required on the Stryker she usually flew with Trannak, when the comm call came in.

"Both older children are at study" she confirmed, nodding "Why would that be important?"

Keyah and Juroch both explained, in turn – Caseya was curious, as well as more than a little worried about what it might mean, but Juroch smiled and told her about the safety precautions surrounding the whole thing, after which she nodded and said "You treat me well, you treat Master Keyah Kamara well… and you treat my own children well. All three of them treat you as a member of our family, Juroch – even little Maranno Talannah will let you hold her and feed her".

Juroch smiled, saying "I would thank her for that if she could understand me… but as for this situation, I would like to request this ability to shift in the manner of the old Kalish culture relating to important personal events. Perhaps the Captain could look after your children, Caseya, until after the ceremony – then Amara can jump and shriek happily all she wants about it".

"We will do that" Caseya replied "I will come to the sick bay now, if you prefer…"

"The PTR" Juroch countered, correcting her "By the bridge. I will collect the ceremonial items from my quarters, then I will meet you all there" before discomming.

It took a little longer than expected before Caseya arrived at the bridge in the PTR.

"Amara took my coming here as a challenge to find and track me" Caseya explained, smiling "Even when I called for Troll to accompany me so she could not sense my thoughts, she tried to track me down anyway – she sent me a comm message, saying the thinks she knows how to identify Troll's deadlock from someone else's and could thus tell where he is in a general sense, but she could not find me. I told her I would be seeing you, doctor, and Juroch – but not why".

"It is interesting that Amara may be able to identify differences in the deadlock fields generated by individuals…" Nrakal said with much interest "I will ask her about that later, maybe test her as well! But enough of that for now…".

"I will tell her later" Juroch told Caseya "If all the necessary approvals needed are obtained then she can come and see me go in the tank. I know she likes seeing people go in tanks".

Caseya bowed in humbled respect at being part of such an important cultural ceremony of her people, not even lifting her head until addressed – she did smile briefly then, both nodding and agreeing vocally to Juroch's request for the shifting ability before explaining how his advice, counsel, and presence were valuable and needed by her family.

"Thank you, Caseya" Juroch told her after the ceremony "Especially for announcing publicly how I am a valuable and respected advisor and tutor for your children. I think Master Odass would appreciate that as well, were he here".

When Harrigan was asked for final approval he gave it without hesitation, though he did add "It's not really any business of mine, mister – as long as it helps you do missions and fulfil orders, you only gotta get Cap'n T's approval on military grounds, the doc's approval on medical grounds, an' at least one Kalish's approval on cultural grounds".

"Both Keyah and Caseya have given their approval, Commander" Juroch confirmed, nodding "Doctor Nrakal also. With your permission, I will go in the tank just before Third Meal…".

"Unless the doc says it'd be bad for you…" Harrigan replied "you'd better go in right after the meal instead of before – maybe an arn or so after, to give you time to let all the good food go down".

Juroch turned to face Doctor Nrakal – when the doctor nodded, Juroch said "The doctor agrees to my entering the tank after Third Meal, Commander – I will have a full Kalish meal, I think, after which I will rest, maybe go to the PTR with Captain Trannak and his family, before going to the sick bay".

* * *

"You have found out, perhaps, about the events surrounding the Hierarchy's proconsul being present at the governor's administration headquarters?" the Nebari ambassador asked one of the small Night Watch contingent.

"Personally?" came the reply "No. In the end it turned out one of the consulate guards turned out to be in the right place at the right time and found out for us – a cautious but definite amount of currency for incentives was authorised, though not all of it was spent. Some drinks for the volunteer and some currency as well".

"Has the governor found out and expelled the individual from his employ?" the ambassador asked, turning to the other person present – the tougher-looking man in an Enforcer's uniform shook his head and replied "Not as far as I know, ambassador… I don't know if he's still in the same position he used to be, but I got a brief message this morning suggesting any other time I wanted to go to the same bar for drinks he'd be willing to go as well".

"Possibly a resource to be exploited in the longer-term, then?" the Night Watch operative suggested, after which the Enforcer grumbled and frowned and said "Maybe. I really cannot say for certain, these Sebaceans are so maddeningly tricky to deal with – but I'd say it's worth the risk. A few drinks here and there, a small retainer to keep him interested – it won't strain the budget unduly".

The Night Watch operative smiled briefly at the Enforcer's unease with intelligence operations before nodding.

"Very well…" the ambassador decided "The decision has been made to continue our association with this asset – but proceed with _caution_. We all know those …Scarrans… in orbit consult with the governor about many things – the Hierarchy's embassy personnel are trying to deal with, but those on the huge ship are not like them _and they have one of our people working with them as well!_ "

* * *

"Uncle Juroch does well in his tank, mama" Amara said, walking back out of the sick bay and over to the transit car "I went into the sick bay and used the medical terminal to get a status report and walked over to look in his tank. He is having his skin made a greenish colour like a plant on his world, did you know that?"

"I did not, Amara" Caseya replied with interest, hugging her daughter as the car got moving again "I do not think even your brother knew that".

"I did not know before" Feltano confirmed "Amara found out first. Is uncle Juroch a little bit green now?"

"He is" Amara confirmed, nodding "He is a little bit bigger and he is a little bit green and all the medical things tell me he is well" before she rumbled softly to her younger sister.

"Heeeheehee…" Maranno giggled, before reaching up to test Amara's face and stroke her ridges.


	15. Chapter 15

"I do not think we will stay for the full duration of the Founders' Day celebrations…" Haresh told the few crewmembers of his ship that were with him "… but our association with the Irregulars has allowed us to obtain more supplies here, so I think we might safely stay for the first day of the celebration weeken, which I am told is the actual Founders' Day itself".

"We might be able to see the ships of other peoples if we stay that long" one woman suggested "Even though I doubt we would be permitted inside them, it would still be good to see them from orbit anyway".

"The unusual hybrid child says she can see inside places and find people" another added "If she can see inside ships then we can find out what they are like without going aboard".

"That is Amara" Haresh reminded them "I am sure she will want to try to do what you suggest – she does love to be challenged and tested".

"We will need to send a status report to homeworld" Haresh's comm officer said "Our governor must be told where we are. I am sure he will appreciate a report from you, Captain Haresh, detailing what we have seen here and the presence of this Kalish-owned wholesale business as well as the shop".

"Greetings and salutations, Captain Haresh…" a male voice announced when the long-distance call eventually got through "I had been wondering where you were. Most of the expeditionary fleet we sent to Talzenadar IV has made its first scheduled check-in for their return journey. Only you had not".

"Governor Temmin…" Haresh replied, bowing slightly before telling him about meeting the Nebari at the cargo landing and about other things he had talked about with Harrigan – governor Temmin nodded and recorded all of it, saying "I might contact Lord Lorshul on Ithlin and ask him about that man, if you can send me a picture…".

Haresh commed Harrigan to ask about that, and Harrigan replied "Sure, why not – the more people looking, the sooner we find out who he is an' what he does" before transmitting all the images saved from Amara's memory with Nrakal's machine.

Haresh transmitted all of these to his governor as soon as he had received them, after which the governor smiled and nodded before asking "I am glad that you confirm the sales went well and swiftly, Captain… the expeditionary fleet told me that, but since you were given the position of first Captain among the fleet, I feel relieved that you are telling me as well. Do these new friends have any military technology they might be prepared to sell or barter for?"

"Several pilots have shown interest in their attack craft" Haresh explained "These are called Strykers".

"I have seen some at Ithlin" Temmin replied "They are interesting but not, at least now, so unusual".

"The ones present here are enhanced mark-2 models, governor" Haresh replied, smiling a little at the governor's surprise "Redesigned outer hull for more speed and better manoevreability, plus two more main guns for a total of four. A tail turret as well, I believe".

"Secure a small number, if you can" Temmin replied "or blueprints. I suspect that we will be able to get them at a more affordable price from these Irregulars than from the Hierarchy… even assuming they would sell us any. Try not to give them too many of our own secrets in exchange… but I am not opposed to a cautious exchange of technology as long as it is as beneficial to us as it is to them".

"They have another larger grey ship" Haresh added "Approximately destroyer-class in mass. It is very interesting. I have been inside it once" before he described the Switchblade in precise detail, both inside and out.

" _That_ I am curious about…" a different voice close to the governor said "I doubt these new friends would sell it to us… but just in case I am wrong about that I would suggest we try and buy or barter for it. Captain Haresh says it has both quarters for dignitaries and for bodyguards or troops, storage for a small number of vehicles, plus a small flight deck! We have the KV frigates, of course… but they are much larger than this new ship you tell us about and I, for one, would like to see its blueprints if not the ship itself".

"Ma'am Yutain" Haresh said "Greetings and salutations to you also. I will communicate your interest in that ship to the War Commander… but I think he will be cautious about the temporary drop in his operational capabilities while we examine that ship at our factories".

"Understandable" Yutain replied, nodding "Blueprints and schematics will be useful in their own way as well. Video footage of the craft in action as well if any exists – _not_ Hierarchy promotional footage for sales purposes either!"

"That class of ship is not available for export, ma'am" Haresh replied "War Commander Harrigan was clear on that matter. He grinned a bit when he told us he was the only known non-Hierarchy owner of such a craft".

Both governor Temmin and madam Yutain smiled at that, after which Haresh told them both about the Irregulars' powered-armour units as well as their standard heavy plate EVA suits – little interest was shown in the heavy plate, but governor Temmin said "Maybe you might obtain blueprints for the medium-weight powered-armour, Captain… I do not know that either the smaller one or the larger one would be useful to us, but that medium-weight one might be".

Once madam Yutain left the room, Haresh explained about Founders' Day and the celebrations.

"You have approval to stay for that, Captain" governor Temmin replied almost immediately "Anyone who spends time around the other species present for such a celebration … the dignitaries, anyway… is encouraged to document their findings and opinions. Should anyone especially important be present, find out about them and their history and their current responsibilities and bring that information back to us for our security archives".

"I will, governor" Haresh promised, after which he discommed.

* * *

"A _very_ interesting proposal, mister Troll…" Tal IV's governor said, looking over his desk at the changed human and Captain Trannak "…and one I think Proconsul Tolchen will like! One which all peoples will be encouraged to participate in, I hope?"

"Military of any an' every major or minor power" Troll clarified "That's the original rule, anyway. They don't have to do every event if they don't want to… but the top five winnin' powers get named on public broadcasts. Notable achievers in specific events too, at least if it's particularly amazing" after which he explained what events he wanted to include and where they might be held.

"We have a sporting stadium at the edge of the port" the governor explained "These …track and field, yes?… events can be held there, I think. The swimming centre in North End can host the aquatic events. There are no combat events in these celebrations?"

"Not this time" Troll replied "Mostly due to the fact we can't settle on any that won't give one side or other an unfair advantage".

"Would mercenary units of note be permitted to compete?" the governor asked "I don't know if any of your friends will compete… but some other large units like to base their operations here and may wish to do so".

"I doubt our Commander will have any problem with the rules being adjusted that much" Trannak replied "If we get news out within a few days, along with rules for the events, any who wish to prepare can do so".

* * *

"I like it!" Proconsul Tolchen replied, laughing "This will be good indeed! Huge piles of currency to be made by your world and its businesses and much favourable publicity for us! We will, I think, put an official government delegation at the mercenary camp for the duration of the event as well – so at least some of the money comes our way as well!"

"How long will it take before your Emperor makes a decision on where he will celebrate?" the governor asked – Proconsul Tolchen grumbled a bit and replied "I don't know, to be honest – but this might be enough to get him to decide in your favour. Get me full details of these events and any equipment needed and I'll put a call back to Scarras Prime within the arn!"

" _So_ glad you asked…" Troll said, grinning a little bit at the Proconsul before passing him a small memory card "Should be everything you need right there. Gonna be getting on to all the other movers an' shakers about it… but you got to find out first…".

* * *

"Interesting…" Vice-chancellor Voss decided when the information made its way as far as him "I don't know if we can get the contract for additional security that I _know_ is going to be needed… but since Talzenadar IV is Sebacean-governed if not Sebacean-controlled then I want regular units on standby along with SSD guards".

"If every major or minor power is being invited, as I suspect they will be…" Commandant Grayza added "…I will send a few more discreet operatives to watch over the celebrations. We are being given free reign over who we decide to submit as competitors?"

"Serving military personnel only" Vice-Chancellor Voss replied "So no intelligence operatives. We can send a few Black Ghosts, I'll certainly be doing that – but no one else unless you have anyone who can make military fitness levels".

Grayza nodded reluctant acceptance of that, after which she sent out a number of messages to people she thought had the necessary skills or commanded those who did.

* * *

"Our Establishment has been invited to take part as well… very interesting…" the Nebari First Premier told his advisors "I suggest we pass this information on to all military commands on Nebari Prime and any who have vessels capable of reaching Talzenadar IV by the time of the Hierarchy's Founders' Day, since this information says that will be the first day of celebrations".

A man in a neat black suit asked for clarification on admittance rules for competitors, and smiled when he read them.

"I will be able to send a number of the Night Watch as competitors…good…" he told them when one of the advisors asked about his interest "We are both intelligence operatives and military personnel. We are the only major power who have personnel of this nature and it will give us a definite advantage".

"I'm sending this on to all Enforcer commands as well" another advisor, wearing a military uniform, said "I don't know that we'll compete in some of the more strength-biased events… but our people will do well in the running and should do well with the swimming".

A vote was taken.

"Unanimous…" the First Premier announced when he tallied the votes "It is decided that the Establishment will send a delegation of our finest military personnel to compete in these sporting events".

"Will we send anyone to the more …official… celebrations?" the head of the Night Watch asked, looking around the room.

"A small number, certainly" the First Premier replied "The honour of our people must be upheld both on and off the sporting fields, I think. Besides, some of the minor powers are known to favour our people on occasion …if we are present, perhaps it might turn out to _be_ the right occasion…"

* * *

"Emperor Staleek…" a functionary whispered, after entering during the middle of a meeting of War Ministers.

"This had better be good" War Minister Ahkna told him "The only thing that's spared your life so far is that no one in here was talking when you came in!"

The functionary passed over a copy of Troll's memory card along with hard-copy printouts of the general details of the events planned to celebrate Founders' Day at Tal IV – Emperor Staleek read the print-outs, then passed them around the War Ministers.

"This is odd but interesting" War Minister Lanak decided "Certainly a very good opportunity for us to show traditional Scarran skills in almost every event, I feel. There are enough events that we might bring a few of the more trustworthy Kalish as well".

Emperor Staleek watched and listened to the War Ministers debate this proposal and weigh it against the others from worlds closer to home.

 _I think this is both interesting and inventive_ he decided _Opportunities exist to demonstrate our superiority in sporting roles outside our own space. Greater than usual opportunities exist for trading with minor powers and mercenary units. Besides, I have not been outside our own space before – and since I'm Emperor then my opinion is the one that counts_.

"I like it" he announced "Contact our proconsul at Talzenadar IV and tell him to prepare for my presence on Founders' Day. War Minister Kon will officiate at the celebrations and military parade here on Scarras Prime. Communication is to be made to all military commands so they can put forward their finest as competitors".

"Contact Captain Shursith" the Emperor ordered the functionary, turning to face them and rumbling slightly "The _Vorlek_ will be taking me to Tal IV for Founders' Day. He is to select whatever vessels he feels necessary to properly show others the capabilities of the Hierarchy".

* * *

Tal IV's governor was very surprised when his aide reported that Proconsul Tolchen was at the door to his administration headquarters requesting admittance – and before First Meal as well.

"Admit him" the governor decided "If he's coming before First Meal either something important has happened… or it's about to".

When the proconsul arrived, he strode right up to the door to the governor's office and knocked hard three times – as soon as he heard a clear "Come in, proconsul…" from the governor, he growled at the governor's aide and walked inside more sedately, closing the doors after him and placing an operating antisurveillance unit on the desk.

"The proposal has been accepted!" he announced with a grin "The Emperor liked the proposal enough not only to submit competitors… but also to come here _personally_ to officiate at the Founders' Day celebrations!"

"My world and I thank him for his imminent presence, proconsul" the governor replied, smiling "Only the Peacekeepers have managed to return my message with a notice agreeing to compete before you did. I have not received an official communique from the Nebari consulate yet… though I was told they had submitted the proposal to their own leaders".

A short knock on the door followed, after which a staffer from the outer office stepped in and said "The Nebari's Establishment have sent somebody to speak to you in person, governor… about a proposal you sent to them recently…"

Proconsul Tolchen stepped with surprising stealth over to a corner of the room where he couldn't be seen from the door and only marginally more easily from the desk, after which the governor nodded and called "Send them in".

"My ambassador wishes to advise you, governor…" the Enforcer in dress uniform announced "…that word from Nebari Prime has just been received, and that the Establishment will be submitting a team for the sporting events. I do not know for certain, but I expect a smaller diplomatic delegation may arrive to discuss other matters with you as well".

Proconsul Tolchen rumbled a little, then grinned as the Nebari turned on his heels and his hands went for pistols that weren't on his dress uniform.

"A commendable turn of speed there…" he decided, rumbling a little more with amusement "Perhaps your competitors will provide a similar turn of speed in the running events and give our own athletes a serious challenge…".

"Our Establishment will be competing in many events" the Enforcer replied, consciously relaxing his hands so he didn't look too much of a fool "We will see how many events your athletes really do win. You may well have an advantage with some of them, but your top-heavy build will prove a liability in others".

"We'll see…" Proconsul Tolchen chuckled, grinning again "We'll see" before the Nebari officer walked out of the office. After a quarter-arn or so he did as well.

* * *

"A communication from _them_?" Lord Lorshul asked in surprise "I don't think any city on Ithlin, even less the King, has heard from War Commander Harrigan and his Irregulars in quite some time! What does he want?"

"He knows our city favours the Nebari in a number of things" his military minister replied "He wants us to check our sources to see if we can identify someone his people have seen – or at least point him in the right direction".

Once the minister passed over a printed image of the Nebari in question, Lord Lorshul said "Plain clothes. Hmm… Night Watch?"

"I would think so" the minister replied "I doubt we'll get a full account of the man's rank and responsibilities, but if I ask my source in their consulate I might be able to get a name or callsign – and then the Irregulars' own sources may be able to find out more".

"Try, then" Lord Lorshul decided "I don't think this is a priority request, so they won't need it within the weeken… but try not to take too long. I'll pass on the contact to the King, he does like to hear what these Irregulars are doing in case he needs them again some time".

* * *

"We are here, young ones…" Trannak told the group of children of the Irregulars "…for an exercise, a co-operative test of sorts. We will learn how to move quietly, read tracks, make camp, and respond to unplanned situations.

The main objective will be to reach a campsite where Troll and Urana are, along with Garakk and Alphak – I will give you other tests along the way, of course. You three girls, since your changes include ranged weapons, will be tested on marksmanship both standing still and when moving".

"Good" replied Sherenka "I like doing that with mama and papa. It is lots of fun and very useful too".

While the girls were discussing that with each other and the two older boys, Trannak told his own son "There will be a stealth test for _you_ , Feltano… I know you can do it. When we reach the forest across from the bridge, you will break off from our group and find a good spot where you can watch us – when you see that the others have noticed your absence, you should try and return to us without being detected".

Feltano rumbled softly, smiling and nodding, before saying "I will do that, papa… I have my special suit on, like uncle Ghost has. It will help me hide without using one of those unusual Nebari suits that make you disappear".

"It will" Trannak agreed, hugging his son and smiling at the answering rumble "It is up to you when you decide to sneak off, Feltano… that in itself will be part of the test".

As the children stopped chattering and moved off ahead of Trannak, he answered an incoming comm call.

"Thought you'd never answer for a microt there, Cap'n T" Harrigan said "Just getting word that anyone an' everyone's coming for the sport – an' the Scarran big man down below says the Emperor's coming his own self!"

" _That_ I didn't expect, to be honest…" Trannak replied "We'll need to get the local Security troops trained for counter-insurgency basic tactics… and test what they already know about detecting contraband and weapons. If we can't call up mercenary units to bolster planetary security during the games due to cost then the governor will probably need to call in Peacekeepers, since no one will trust the Hierarchy – Founders' Day or not".

"If that happens I'll try to get him asking for Luxans instead of regular Peacekeepers" Harrigan decided, cringing a bit "Those two got treaties, so it's not like I'm asking their enemies. The Hierarchy respects Luxans a bit even if they don't like them – at least I think so".

Trannak nodded, adding "If each embassy provides security for its competitors, we'll end up with some PKs on security anyway – whether that's embassy security or SSD guards. As long as the governor makes it clear to all of them that the Irregulars have command for security purposes we should be fine".

"How's the kiddies' military manoevres going?" Harrigan asked, and once Trannak stopped laughing he smiled and said "They're just starting! A little basic navigation for now – but I'm getting my son a little covert operations practice as well. Whether the other children are changed or not, I think my Feltano will succeed – the only question is by how much".

Harrigan grinned, saying "I think Harek might surprise you… but we'll just have to see. I'll call Troll to see how his end's going later" before discomming.

"We go _there_ , then _there_ , then _there_ " Tabitha suggested, pointing to terrain features she could see as the children discussed what route to take to the forest "That way we reach a nice wide gap in the trees!"

"Flatter ground, easier to walk on, going _here_ and _here,_ then _there_ and _there_ " Harek countered, showing his own suggestion for the route "But if you want more places to hide I think Tabitha's route is good" before looking to see if Anton agreed. Anton frowned slightly, thought for a few microts, then nodded before asking Sherenka and Martha – Sherenka nodded back, saying "Tabitha has a good route" while Martha smiled before looking at the grass and surrounding landscape again.

"Do you have an idea, Martha?" Amara asked, trying to encourage her friend "We will hear it if you do".

Martha turned to look at Amara and smiled and rumbled, after which she said "It would be easier on our feet if we used Harek's route, that is true… but if we are testing our ability to hide from bad people we should use Tabitha's route" in her slightly Scarran-accented Kalish, which got a happy shriek from Amara before she called "We use Tabitha's route! Tabitha or Anton take point?"

"Anton take point!" Harek countered "Tabitha next! If Anton gets lost, Tabitha can find him and tell him the right way to go!"

Feltano, walking beside his father, rumbled softly as he heard his sister talk and give orders – and smiled when Harek made decisions as well.

"Harek is happy, papa…" Feltano told Trannak "…even though the route he suggested is not being used. See, papa? Harek is running up the smaller hillocks and hiding at the top, then watching in case he sees anyone – after we have gone past, he moves to the next one".

"He is watching the treblin flank, Feltano" Trannak explained "See how Sherenka does the same in her own way on the hammond side".

"They have formed a protective formation, papa" Feltano decided, looking around "with them on the sides, Amara and Martha in the centre, and us on rear guard".

"Very _clever_ , Feltano!" Trannak said in praise before rumbling softly "Well done for seeing that! Do you think they know that is what they are doing?"

"Not sure, papa" Feltano replied, before deciding "It is good they want to keep big sister safe, papa".

Maybe two momens after they reached the forest, Feltano slipped away from the group and shifted up the side of a tree until he was a considerable number of metras above the ground, after which he sent a silent message to Trannak's comm.

 _Well done_ Trannak sent back _Do not stay in the trees for too long, Feltano – this is only a basic class, not advanced fieldcraft. Give them things to look for on the ground as well, but make them work for it_.

 _I will, papa_ Feltano's answering message stated _I want to practice some of the things uncle Juroch told me about how he moves in the trees. I will not stay up here, though_.

Trannak did reprimand the children for talking too loudly as they walked, but did not tell them about Feltano separating from them. It was almost fifteen momens later before Sherenka stopped, looked around carefully, then growled and said "Feltano is _not here_. Why is he not here, friends? Did anyone see where he went? Why did we not see he was gone?"

Trannak smiled and said "I gave him a special test, children – and you are part of that as well. You should try and find and follow him from his tracks, and he will try to evade you and catch you before you catch him. You girls… Feltano is wearing a training system to record any hits against him, so remember only to fire your weapons at training levels. I know your mother has made sure you know how to do that" before kneeling and looking both boys in the eye and telling them "Harek and Anton… you need to be extra careful. Your electrical projection is more of a danger to Feltano's health at close range than the girls' guns are. Very tiny jolts only, boys – enough to trip him up or knock him down only".

Harek hugged Trannak and rumbled, promising "I will not hurt my friend Feltano, uncle Trannak!" before grinning and adding "I will run fast and tackle him and catch him!"

"We run and catch him" Anton agreed, nodding "We are fast, uncle Trannak".

"You will have to _see_ him first, both of you…" Trannak replied, pleased that his son's two large friends would not deliberately hurt him "My son moves well. Your uncle Juroch and the rest of the skulkers have helped him do that".

Feltano watched them, smiling as Harek and Anton promised not to hurt him.

 _I must be careful_ he decided _I must remember all the things uncle Juroch and papa and the other skulkers have taught me. Now I know what this harness added to my hiding suit is for, it is to record any successful hits Sherenka and her sisters make against me with the weapons of their change_ before climbing down from the tree he was in and leaving faint but noticeable tracks for them to follow at ground level.

Martha found the tracks first.

"What is this, uncle Trannak?" she called, pointing to the ground "It looks like a small boot print! None of _us_ have made it!"

"Well done, Martha" Trannak told her in praise, before telling all of them "Martha has found tracks, children. She will go first, take point, and we will follow behind her in proper patrol formation".

Sherenka and Tabitha argued a bit about which of them was the squad heavy for a momen or so, since they both thought that person should be next – but Harek suggested "You take turns. One do that for ten momens then it next one's turn".

"We stay with uncle Trannak" Anton added "We keep him safe. It might be Feltano's test to see if he can attack our officer without being caught".

Trannak was surprised, though pleased, that Anton had actually thought of that possibility and said so. Once Anton had stopped rumbling with pride, they all moved out again.

"I start here" Tabitha told Trannak as she moved behind him "Sherenka go behind Martha first, then she come here and I go there".

"All three of you have heavy weapons capability" Trannak agreed "When you are grown, anyway. It is important to have the rear position as well, Tabitha – do you know why?"

"Feltano ambush us" she replied "He will try and be sneaky and find us. If he does that while I am here, I must try and shoot him at training power".

"That's right" Trannak confirmed "Training power. On the body, arms, or legs. Not the face".

"Not face" Tabitha confirmed before hugging Trannak and looking around behind her briefly.

Feltano filmed his father talking to Tabitha with a modified ocular rig, smiling as he saw Trannak teach Tabitha something. _She will do well_ he decided _I think Tabitha would be better at scouting than Sherenka or Martha. Should I be discovered, Sherenka will be more of a problem - when she has an obvious problem to focus on_. _I do not know what skills Martha will be best at._

He moved cautiously closer until he could just see Anton checking the ground on his side – although when he brushed a leaf and made a faint noise, Tabitha's treblin hand shot out and she called "There, friends!"

 _Not quite where I am now_ Feltano knew _but it is where I was just five microts ago. I will wait and see what my friends decide, I think_.

"Feltano will not have stayed there, Tabitha" Sherenka told her youngest sister "He will move. He stopped there, watched us a bit, then moved".

"He moved" Tabitha agreed "Where did he go?"

Feltano watched with interest as Harek's face wrinkled a little as he thought, after which Feltano smiled as he saw Harek give hand signals to deploy the rest of his friends in a search pattern.

 _Harek is clever_ Feltano decided _He takes more time to learn than Anton does, but he is clever and is the first of the boys to find things to do with what he has learned_ before climbing a tree again.

Anton stopped a quarter-arn later, listened, sniffed, then redeployed everyone with rapid signals.

"Heard Feltano" he told Trannak very softly "I don't know where he is, but he is close. He is watching us".

"He is" Trannnak confirmed, smiling "That is part of his test too, Anton. He may record us moving about so I can use that footage to show you what you all do well and where you can improve".

Anton told this to Harek and the girls, after which the search pattern changed.

 _Anton suspects where I am_ Feltano decided as he watched his friends move _but I do not think he has seen me. He may have heard me, but he has not seen me. I cannot sit here and watch any more, though – or my friends will find me up this tree._

He smiled when he felt a very slight push against his deadlock zone, and immediately knew Amara had found him. He wondered if she would tell the others, or even if she could localise where he was at all – he smiled when he watched her tell Trannak, but Trannak didn't tell the other children and just hugged Amara and praised her.

 _Big sister used her special skills to find me_ he knew _That is not part of the exercise… but I will note the time and place in my PDA so I can tell Amara and papa later_. Once he did this, he climbed down from his current tree and moved across a path – he smiled when he saw his friends' footprints - and a little further towards where Troll's campsite was supposed to be.

* * *

"We, boys…" Troll was telling Alphak and Garakk "…we will try and find your friends when they come here. Your mother an' I might try and catch them. You boys need to tell us where they are".

"Find…" Alphak whispered, looking around "Find Fel-tano. Find sis-ters".

"Find Ha-rek friend!" Garakk added happily "Find An-ton friend! Find un-cle Trannak!"

"I doubt that, little man…" Troll told his older son "If your uncle Trannak wants to stay hidden, he'll stay hidden – and we'd only find him if he wants us to! Doesn't mean we shouldn't try an' catch him anyway".

"We will try and catch your friends, boys…" Urana told her sons "…and if we can we will try and catch your uncle" before cautioning them by adding "Do _not_ shoot at any of them, boys – I know you know what training power means now, but do not shoot at any of them. They do not have the black stuff like you do. You would hurt them".

"Ha-rek got black stuff" Garakk replied stubbornly "Shoot Ha-rek? Training power?"

"We'll see" Troll replied while Urana listened "Not sure if you two are ready to pick targets like that… but if your momma or I call a target and you can see it too, then you can shoot. Only then".

"Only then, boys" Urana added "Did you hear what your father said, boys?"

"Only if we see…" Alphak said, nodding "See Ha-rek. See black stuff".

"If we see…" Garakk added, only a little grumpy "…then we tell you. Then when you see too we shoot lots".

" _No long bursts!_ " Troll insisted, looking each son firmly in the eye "One or two shots at a time, short bursts if you can't manage that – _don't_ spray the trees and hope! What did I tell you before? Hmm?"

"Spray an' pray bad, papa" Garakk replied, nodding "You tell us that lots once we see we got guns like you an' mama, papa".

Alphak nodded and said "One and two, papa. Not lots, papa. Hit Ha-rek only".

Troll commed Trannak for a brief report, after which he told his sons "Feltano is wearing a training harness, boys – so if we can all see him and know it is him then you can shoot at him as well. Your uncle Trannak says from the neck down only".

"That _here_ " Garakk said, holding his treblin hand horizontally at neck level "That _this_ high".

"Bro-ther right" Alphak decided after a few microts, nodding "That neck" – then surprising everyone by saying "Sis-ters with 'Tano, papa – sis-ters shoot us? You got har-ness for me an' for bro-ther?"

"Let's have a look in your momma's bag, shall we…" Troll suggested "Go ask your momma to bring her bag here so we can look in it, Alphak…".

"Papa ask you to bring bag, mama" Alphak asked, looking up at his mother "Papa want to see if there har-ness in it for me an' for bro-ther. Papa think sis-ters shoot us".

Alphak was allowed to search Urana's bag under careful supervision, and eventually he did find two training harnesses – Garakk shrieked happily, knowing this meant he could join in with the weapons of his change, while Alphak just smiled and rumbled.

"Call Cap'n T, little U" Troll said "Tell him our family's uppin' their game some…".

"Amara!" Trannak called, after Urana discommed "Troll is preparing the boys for combat testing – where is the nearest tech tunnel access point that you know about? Take point and lead us to it!"

 _Interesting…_ Feltano decided as he watched and listened _I will stay close and watch them, and I will comm papa and ask for a training rifle for myself. I am the only one in our group with a harness on… so I expect papa will call for harnesses for my friends._

Trannak smiled when he read the silent message Feltano sent him, then commed Skroloth with the request for more equipment.

"Not a problem" came the immediate reply "I won't hang around, but I'll bring the stuff with me – including what Feltano wants. Doin' well, is he?"

"Feltano does well" Trannak confirmed, rumbling softly in pride "Every so often I comm him and he reports to me. I use what he tells me to help teach the others".

Amara took over from Martha, who told her things she recognised about where they were so they could pick up the tracks again.

"You are doing well, Martha" Amara told her quiet friend in praise "I see the things you are telling me about. When we find the tech tunnel, I will show you how to unlock it and we can see if Harek can lift the hatch up".

"Sisters watch when we do that?" Martha asked, to which Amara nodded and said "Your sisters watch. Anton will watch. Papa asked for more things, so Harek will open the hatch and pass the things to papa from whoever brings them".

Martha walked over to her sisters and told them the plan – Sherenka nodded and hugged her sister, after which Tabitha did the same.

"I do that" Anton decided "I watch…Sherenka watch… you watch. Martha unlock the hatch. Harek open the hatch and get stuff".

It took five momens to find the tech tunnel hatch, but fifteen more until they heard a tapping from under it.

"You open hatch, Martha" Harek said, coming alongside her "Friend Amara said that's your job. You know how? You ask uncle Trannak?"

"I think I know" Martha replied, and started tapping out codes she knew. It took a number of tries before she found the right one, and although she was upset she didn't get the right one the first time Trannak hugged her and told her "You did well to keep testing with codes you knew, Martha – some people would simply find tools and wreck the hatch to open it. It's always best not to make a mess".

"That mean we're being sneaky, uncle Trannak" Martha replied, happier now she had been told she did well even without succeeding straight away "We aren't sneaky if we make a mess".

"That's _right_!" Tabitha replied happily "If we're sneaky enough we can find Feltano!"

Harek walked around, looking at the hatch – then grabbed the handle and lifted it, opening the hatch all the way in one go until it made a clanging noise when it was all the way up..

"New smiley uncle friend!" Harek called happily, clapping "You got stuff for uncle Trannak? I give him it, you know".

Skroloth grinned back before passing out the training harnesses, after which he stayed and watched the children put them on before the group continued back to where they had left the tracks.

"Got stuff for you too, Feltano…" Skroloth called after a few momens, and smiled when Feltano appeared only a few metras away before walking over to him.

"You're doin' all that stuff Juroch an' I told you, mister?" he asked, after which Feltano nodded before adding "I like to go up in the trees, like uncle Juroch does… but papa says I should not do that a lot today. Papa says I should practice on the ground first".

"Your papa's right on that…" Skroloth replied "You're not always gonna be able to go above ground an' climb stuff, too".

"You told me that before" Feltano replied, rumbling very softly "I remember".

"Oh yes, got your training rifle here too" Skroloth added, passing it over – he made Feltano load and unload it several times, as well as demonstrate that he knew how to use the safety catch and carry it properly in both slung and ready positions, after which he passed him three power packs and said "Good huntin', mister…" before retreating back down the tunnel and sealing the hatch after him.

 _The rifle is only for the last part of the exercise, Feltano_ Trannak told him in a comm message _You are not to use it to take the others out of action – not this time. Your friends Alphak and Garakk wanted to join in our exercise and their parents brought training harnesses – support the girls from the best vantage point you can find. If Troll or Urana wear training harnesses too, they are your first targets_.

 _Understood, papa_ Feltano sent back _I will practice approaching the girls and Anton and Harek at ground level, and support the camp attack from above ground level unless I see an opportunity that the girls and the two boys do not_ before discomming.

It was Harek's turn on point when he stopped, stayed still for several microts – then turned around in a full circle, looking carefully and sniffing.

"Feltano is _behind us_ , Anton… " he told his best friend when he came to ask what he was doing "I thought I heard leaves move a long way away!"

"Was he close when we got the training harnesses, Harek?" Anton asked, interested enough now to look around as well.

"I think he was" Harek decided "Feltano is extra clever at being sneaky, just like his papa".

Anton shared this possibility with the girls, each of whom nodded when they heard it.

"We find him" Sherenka decided firmly, nodding "We find him. I shoot. Sisters shoot. Then we win".

"Win this bit, yes" Tabitha corrected "We have to win at papa's camp as well. Brothers have black stuff an' hiding shield. Papa have that too".

"I like the training, especially like this…" Martha told Trannak "But I like cooking with mother and grandma more, and I like helping people like Amara does best".

"I know, Martha… " Trannak told the worried girl, lifting her up for a hug "But it is good for us to do training exercises as a group like this – and your sisters and the boys would miss you if you weren't here, too".

"It is" Martha agreed, nodding "I know I do not always think of a lot of useful things for them… but all my friends listen to me anyway, and they smile and they help me. I will ask mama if I can cook something for them to eat soon".

"If your parents have food in their bags…" Trannak suggested "…we can ask them to teach you to make it for us and cook it. I think you would like that. I know your friends will".

Martha giggled and hugged Trannak one more time, after which she headed forward to swap with Sherenka at second position.

 _Sherenka is on rear guard!_ Feltano saw with interest, smiling but not rumbling _I will approach… I will do so as quietly as I can… and I will try to get close enough to tap her on the shoulder. That will be fun. Papa will be pleased. I know Sherenka will be annoyed if she does not find me before I do that, but she will be pleased, I think, that I did well and chose her to approach_ _and test myself with._

Trannak heard the very faintest of rustling leaves and bootsteps as Feltano moved and he rumbled very softly before whispering to Amara "…your brother is coming closer, Amara. Do not tell the others. Try and find him with your special skills if you can, but do not stop him from coming closer. He will want to get close enough to tap at least one of your friends on their bodies to take them out of action…".

Amara smiled and projected a brief display of the forest with Feltano's position on it, though she also shielded it from the others for the few microts it was displayed – his position was marked as a circle, showing an estimated position, rather than a dot, marking a known position, but neither Trannak or Amara minded that.

 _Big sister knows where I am_ Feltano knew when he saw Amara and Trannak talk and felt the faint press on his deadlock field _Big sister and papa like to see me do well. I will do my best for them and for my friends, and then I can help teach my friends as well._

Anton stopped and turned fast, causing Feltano to drop and roll behind a bush and hold his breath for some time so he wouldn't be heard – when Anton growled and turned back around, he got to his feet again and crept closer.

Tabitha started looking around as well.

"Feltano is close" she told the others "I cannot smell him like I cannot smell you… but I hear things I know are not us ever so quietly".

"You know where, Tabitha?" Sherenka asked, looking at her youngest sister, though Tabitha shook her head and replied "I don't know, big sister – he is quiet enough that I can hear but not tell where he is even a little bit".

"We don't know either" Harek said when Sherenka asked the boys "I hear things like Tabitha does, but Feltano's being very careful so we can't see him. Because he has special things like we do, thermals don't help at all – I could see uncle Skroloth before he opened the hatch since he doesn't have the special things".

Feltano used the sounds of their talking to creep closer. He moved as carefully as he knew how once he got within a few metras – _Sherenka may just turn by luck and see me_ he knew _I must watch and see if she turns, then leap aside to the best cover close by_ – before reaching out to her treblin shoulder and resting his hammond hand on it, rumbling softly and happily as he did so.

"IT'S FELTANO!" Sherenka bellowed in surprise – she tried to grab him and hold him still, but Feltano flipped her over his shoulder instinctively before realising what he had done and running over, calling out to her and asking if she was hurting.

"I am not hurting, Feltano" Sherenka replied, grumbling and rumbling as she got up "I was surprised that you managed to get close to me, and I was surprised that you could throw me over your shoulder like that. Did uncle Juroch or auntie Keyah teach you that?"

"They did, Sherenka" Feltano confirmed, smiling as he helped her to her feet "Big sister did as well. That was the first time I have done it with anyone apart from big sister. I did not know if it would work with you since you are so much bigger than I am".

"It's clever sneaky fighting" Sherenka decided "I learn it too. Uncle Juroch teach me and auntie Keyah teach me and Amara teach me and you teach me. You all teach sisters and brothers too. Then we all good at it like you".

Trannak hugged his son and praised his efforts, though he also got everyone to help him check to see if Sherenka was hurt as well. Martha was pleased she did well in that part of training, rumbling softly and smiling before telling them "We can't give Sherenka stuff to make pain go, friends. She has special stuff like you, so it doesn't work".

"I'm not hurting like that, Martha" Sherenka reminded her "Not even a tiny bit of blood. That's because we have special skin like mama and papa".

"Feltano turn for point, uncle Trannak" Harek said "He hasn't done that yet. He go first. He tell us when he see good stuff. Does he know where uncle Troll is?"

"He is like Amara in that, Harek" Trannak said happily "He heard Troll say where he was going to be and he knows the PTR well, so he knows the landmarks around where Troll said he will be. We will be extra sneaky and check he has not moved and tried to ambush us, of course".

"Not seen, papa…" Alphak replied when Troll asked if he'd seen any of his sisters or his other friends "No Fel-tano. No Ha-rek. No An-ton. No sis-ters. No 'Mara. No sneaky un-cle".

"Not seen, bro-ther" Garakk agreed "Not hear".

"Keep tryin', boys" Troll encouraged his sons, grinning "Your momma an' I will be lookin' too. Call if you see or hear stuff".

Garakk clapped and Alphak just smiled and rumbled softly.

"This'll be interesting, little U…" Troll said as he watched the boys move off a little and look from side to side "The boys ain't been tested on any soldier stuff yet – to be honest I dunno if they can handle it this soon".

"I don't suggest we give them an accelerated training program, Troll" Urana replied cautiously "But I do agree with your suggestion of giving them basic training with the weapons of their change as soon as possible. They must learn weapon safety – whether they want to or not, unfortunately. They have weapons with them all the time".

Troll looked at his sons a little sadly – when Urana saw that, she hugged him tightly and rumbled, telling him "Your reaction just then shows me I made the right choice in one more way when I chose to marry you, Troll… you worry about our sons and you worry about our girls and you worry about me and you love all of us".

"The boys are gonna have the harder time, at least at first…" Troll thought aloud "…since they got the cloak as well".

"If they are even a _little_ bit like you, my husband…" Urana replied, smiling a little more "…then they will not think of that as a work tool, they will think of it as a fun toy…".

"It _is_ fun, that's why!" Troll told her with a grin "I ain't as good at all that real quiet stuff as Trannak an' Feltano, I needed something to even the odds!" before laughing a little.

* * *

Feltano stopped, looked around, checked the ground, then nodded before signalling to his friends and father – Trannak smiled and whistled back briefly, after which Feltano moved off ahead again.

"Papa gave orders with whistling, friends" Amara told the others "I do not know if that one just meant to keep going or if it was a new order only Feltano knows".

"It meant to keep going, children" Trannak explained, smiling as several young faces looked up at him "There are, as Amara thinks, other whistles I might use instead of hand signals – your uncle smiley Scarran and I know those, your uncle whisper Scarran knows them too. I think Karroch might know them as well. I don't know who else does".

"Uncle Rulok knows" Amara decided, nodding, after which Trannak smiled and said "Oh yes, Amara – he might know too. Thank you for reminding me…".

"Feltano is sending signals again!" Sherenka called, quite loudly "He has found something! He is calling for an officer to come and see!"

"He usually means one of his parents when he does that, Sherenka…" Trannak explained after walking over to Troll's eldest daughter "…but in this case I am both the training officer and his father… so I will go anyway" after which he smiled and told her "I have a job for _you_ , Sherenka… if you want to help…?"

"Orders for me?" Sherenka asked, interested "What are my orders? What do I do?"

"Signal the others to move up in protective overwatch around Amara and I, Sherenka" Trannak told her "I think your papa has taught you the signals, yes? Perhaps Dern has?"

"Dern teach us" Sherenka confirmed, nodding "He teach all of us. He not show us all of them, uncle captain, but he show us ones for moving and ones to call officer to come and ones to say we found stuff".

Sherenka thought for a half-momen, then nodded and turned to face her friends and giving them a number of quite complicated signals.

"Interesting, Sherenka…" Trannak told her "Why did you deploy your friends that way?"

Sherenka thought again, then took a momen or two to explain to Trannak why she gave the signals she did.

"OK…" he said, nodding "That deployment, Sherenka, gives us more ability to see, to find what's up ahead, but doesn't protect our flanks quite so well".

"I want to find brothers and mama and papa" she replied firmly "We find them, uncle Trannak. We see and we find and then we shoot at training power".

Trannak smiled and nodded, asking her "Where is _your_ position, Sherenka? Is it beside me?"

"I go with Feltano" she replied, looking up at Trannak "He all sneaky, but he doesn't have guns like me. I watch him. I keep him safe" before running ahead.

"I here, Feltano" Sherenka said when she found her friend.

Feltano rumbled, smiled, then signalled for her to look around the tree he was sitting behind – she did so, nodded, then told him "No more trees. Open ground" after which she paused to think – after a few microts, she growled and told Feltano "I saw _tents_! That's where _mama and papa and brothers_ are!"

"Well done" Feltano told her, rumbling softly "You saw what I saw. Signal back to papa, ask him to bring everyone here".

"I don't know how…" Sherenka admitted a little mournfully, so Feltano showed her how to do that, moving her hands for her in the right patterns several times before getting her to repeat the signals unassisted.

"Good, Sherenka…" he told her, smiling and rumbling "Now do those signals to papa".

 _Feltano likes me_ Sherenka decided _He likes to teach me things. I like it when he teaches me new things. I will learn them and do well, then he will teach me more things and his papa will praise me and tell mama and papa I do well_.

Trannak called the others back to him, after which they all headed to Feltano's tree. Sherenka was looking carefully around the side of the tree when he got there, so he walked over and asked her what she could see.

"Seen tents" Sherenka replied "Not seen mama or papa. Not seen brothers".

"We're close enough to see the camp, then" he told her "but not close enough to see if anyone is there" before turning to Feltano "Go and see if you can find out if people are there, Feltano. Move slowly and carefully like I do and your sneaky friends do".

"I will, papa" Feltano replied, smiling up at his father before hugging him.

"You do well, Feltano" Trannak assured his son happily "Scout ahead for us. Do not signal back with whistles, my son – signal back with hand signals. Alphak and Garakk might hear whistles".

Feltano, following his father's cautious orders, moved from cover to cover as carefully as he knew how – until he saw a faint ripple in the air up ahead and saw Troll reappear. He dropped to the ground and remained as still as he could, looking ahead and zooming his oculars in by several orders of magnification – he panned briefly from side to side, eventually finding Urana but not the two boys.

* * *

Alphak smiled as he tested his cloaking shield, fading from his father's sight. His own vision became a little less colour-saturated and the detail he saw dropped a little more than that – but he saw his father smile and clap.

 _Papa is pleased_ Alphak decided _Papa thinks I do well. I have not done this for a long time until today. Must see how long I keep cloaking on. Must hide from Feltano and friends and sisters._

"Where brother gone, papa?" Garakk asked worriedly "I can't see him!"

"He used his hiding shield, Garakk" Troll told him "He's gonna be sneaky. If your sisters and Feltano can't see you, they can't shoot you. He's gonna look around a bit further out. You wanna do that too?"

"I do it too, papa" Garakk replied "I help younger brother" before similarly fading from sight.

"Brother does this better…" came Garakk's complaint from apparently-empty air – though he forced himself to cloak properly anyway before walking off in a different direction.

Feltano smiled when he saw another very faint ripple. _The boys are cloaked_ he decided with a smile _This will be difficult and fun –_ after which he risked sitting up and sending a number of fast signals with his hands.

"Forward!" Trannak told the others when he saw them "Feltano has found a good spot – but he has also seen Alphak and Garakk and Troll using their cloaking shields. He was lucky to find them at all, I think".

Sherenka took off as fast as she could go, moving between cover but not slowing down even a little until she arrived beside Feltano again.

"I here again" she told him "Your papa come too and he brings sisters and friends".

"Good" Feltano whispered, before pointing to two places – Sherenka's eyes followed where he pointed, and she rumbled before nodding and saying "Not sure if that Alphak or Garakk, Feltano. Not seen papa yet".

"We wait…" he whispered back "We wait and we see. Papa will look too, Sherenka, maybe he will see".

"Your papa might see" Sherenka agreed, nodding – after which Trannak did indeed arrive, with all the other children not far behind him.

"Have you found them?" Harek asked, grinning in anticipation.

"I think so, Harek friend" Feltano whispered "They are ahead of us-" and described where he saw them before adding "-but the two boys are using their hiding shield, their cloaking. Uncle Troll was as well for a while, he is not cloaked now. Look and see".

Harek's big head poked over the small hillock they were hiding behind – for maybe five microts, after which a ripple in the air became a person, and pulse fire stitched the landscape maybe ten metras to their treblin.

* * *

"CONTACT, PAPA!" Garakk shouted, decloaking and firing at the same time "IT HAREK! I _SEEN_ HIM!"

"Not so loud, son…" Troll told his eldest son "The louder you are, the more easily they can find you and shoot at you. Your harness has been tweaked a bit, you can take a few hits before it shows you as out of action – but don't make it _too_ easy for your friends, yes?" before looking around and asking "Seen Alphak anywhere?"

"He still use hiding shield, papa" Garakk replied after a half-momen or so "I not seen him. Not seen funny stuff in air. Alphak be extra sneaky, papa".

"You be careful too, Garakk" Urana told her son "I cannot hide like you can, my son, so I need you and your brother and your papa to make sure they do not shoot me and I am not ruled out of action".

"I do that, mama" Garakk replied, smiling and rumbling.

* * *

"They know we are here" Trannak told the children "but not exactly _where_. Feltano… take Sherenka and move around to hammond. Martha, go with Anton to treblin. Tabitha, go with Harek straight ahead. Amara…this part is unrestricted… and I want you to test your skills as well. Scan the area, find Troll and Urana and the boys".

Amara rumbled happily in anticipation and challenge, before moving a few metras ahead and scanning the landscape – after which a small picture appeared a short distance ahead of Trannak with several circles marked on it, each of which had names under them.

"You can tell who each of them is?" Trannak asked, surprised.

"I can, papa" Amara replied happily "It is hard with Garakk and Alphak, but I can do it".

"Comm your friends and tell them what you found, Amara" Trannak replied "They have small comms like you do".

* * *

Alphak stayed still and looked around at the scenery in amazed wonder.

 _It still looks the same_ he could tell _but I cannot see well unless I become visible again to others. Why is that? I ask papa later…_

He turned around to make sure he could still see the camp, then walked over to a small bush and stood in the middle of it.

* * *

"Seen mama…" Sherenka told Feltano softly "Not seen Alphak. Think I seen Garakk. Not seen papa".

"Where is your older brother…" he whispered back, unslinging his training rifle.

Sherenka looked carefully, then pointed – Feltano lifted his rifle, looked through the scope briefly, then squeezed the trigger…

* * *

Garakk squeaked in surprise when his training harness registered two hits despite him being cloaked.

"I been seen, papa!" Garakk shouted "Not know how!" before running for the nearest tent – he tried looking around as he ran, and by sheer chance he saw grass move so he let off half a dozen short bursts from all four guns before diving behind the tent.

"That was Garakk" Sherenka told Feltano as the pair of them ducked behind cover again, fast "He is not quiet, he is not sneaky like us, but he likes shooting and is good at it for someone who has not done it lots".

"We will go around the back of the camp" Feltano replied, smiling "and we will sneak in… and then we will see if we can find your mama and your brother Garakk".

* * *

"Dispersed formation" Trannak ordered "We all move up together. Girls, be ready to fire as soon as you see either of your brothers or your parents. Boys, scout for the girls and tell them where you see people trying to hide".

 _Both Anton and Harek are used to taking the lead_ Trannak knew _It'll be interesting to see how they do when they have to support others._

Troll came out of his tent, calling out to see if anyone had scored – and promptly took almost two dozen hits from two directions as both Martha and Tabitha opened fire with short rapid bursts from their guns.

"Plok, I'm out!" Troll called in surprise, as his harness squawked and ruled him dead "The girls got their dear ol' Dad!"

"You came out of the tent uncloaked, husband…" Urana laughed – after which Feltano hit her on the back twice with his rifle before she turned and fired, sending him diving for cover along with Sherenka.

* * *

 _They are coming after ME_ Urana realised, smiling _I will have to see how good my dear girls are – and how clever Feltano really is. The two shots to my back must have been from him, I know neither my girls or my boys can move that well yet_.

"Mother almost hit you" Sherenka whispered to Feltano "She is very good with her guns. Mother has one in each arm, Feltano. She is not like papa, he has one in each shoulder".

Feltano thought for a few microts as they moved behind the other tent, then decided "We must attack from both sides at the same time, Sherenka – one of us on your mother's hammond side and one on her treblin side. Your mother is good, but if we move fast she can only hit one of us enough times to rule us dead as long as we stay moving".

* * *

Alphak looked around again, and proved to be just able to see where his siblings were.

 _There Tabitha_ Alphak decided _Harek there, too. Tabitha before Harek. I shoot Tabitha_ before decloaking and firing only a single shot from each gun, then moving and recloaking.

* * *

"I'm _hit_!" Tabitha complained, dropping to the ground.

"Out?" Harek asked, running back to her.

"Two hits remaining!" Tabitha decided "That right, Harek?"

Harek looked at her harness, finding the tiny display and reading it before nodding and saying "That was Alphak! He is trying to be sneaky. I think he has been talking to uncle whisper Scarran as well".

* * *

Alphak decloaked and fired again – but this time Harek was just close enough to run hard and use his own weapon. Alphak's harness registered five hits, and Alphak shrieked in surprise as well as a little pain – but Harek took ten hits across his chest before Alphak ran fast enough to escape and recloak.

"Out?' Trannak asked him, but Harek rumbled with the challenge and said "Not out, uncle Trannak! Only ten hits! Lots still left!"

* * *

 _Hurt!_ Alphak decided, trying not to cry out _I go back, I see mama… if mama say I all good, I come back_ – before he ran back to the camp as fast as he could and leapt into his mother's arms.

"I am here, Alphak…" she told him soothingly "What happened?"

"Harek get me, mama" he replied "It hurt, mama. It not hurt lots, but it hurt".

"Harek knows not to use his weapon above training power, Alphak" Urana reminded her youngest son "just like you do. He does not mean to hurt you, my son – but his weapon is not like yours, he cannot turn off the part that hurts all the way".

"Harek my friend" Alphak agreed "He not catch me, mama – I run fast and he not catch me. Why that?"

"One of your sisters might be with him" Urana replied "Your uncle Trannak may have given Harek orders to stay with her and keep her safe".

"Harek do good if he keep sister safe" Alphak decided – before his ears twitched, his eyes went wide, and he fired to their treblin.

Feltano used Urana's transferral of attention to her son and Sherenka to make his own move, peeking around the edge of the tent before firing at Urana's back.

 _One…two…three… should do it…_ Feltano decided before retreating.

Sherenka fired back at her mother – Urana's fire would have ruled Sherenka out of action, but Feltano intervened in time for Urana to grouse and grumble a bit before telling her daughter "Your harness may say you're out for this time, Sherenka… but your friend Feltano got me first, so technically that doesn't count. But only your uncle Trannak can reset your harness".

"Garakk in, mama?" Sherenka asked, leaning against her mother and rumbling.

"Only just, I think" Urana replied, stroking her daughter's ridges "He has been hit a number of times, but not enough to rule him out of action. Alphak is still in the exercise too".

"He been sneaky and gone, mama" Sherenka said, nodding "I not know when".

* * *

Alphak smiled when he heard Sherenka tell Urana that.

 _I doing well_ he decided _I find Tabitha again. I find Martha. I find Anton. Not seen him yet._

He saw Garakk uncloak briefly to check his surroundings – and fire at Harek, who charged in regardless, grinning as he did so and reaching Garakk just in time to tackle him and knock him down.

Garakk did not cry out, but laughed and rolled Harek over, play-fighting with his older friend and trying to avoid having Harek disable his harness – he didn't succeed, since Harek's massive strength and greater age won out before long, but Harek grinned and lifted him up above his head briefly before laughing and carrying him back to Urana's tent.

"Garakk out now" Harek told her "He did good but he's out. Only Alphak in. Not seen him for a long time".

* * *

 _I last one!_ Alphak decided _Big brother out now. Mama out. Papa out. I in_.

He moved out behind Tabitha again and fired two short bursts – but Harek saw him and stepped in front of her. Harek's harness registered six more hits but still didn't rule him out of action, so Alphak recloaked and moved around, firing on the move, until eventually Harek's harness ruled him out of action.

"Alphak's out here" Trannak told Anton, Martha, and Tabitha "You three are the last ones still in! Alphak does not like, I think, to go too far from his parents' campsite – so I think we will be fine here for now".

"We go in two bits" Anton suggested "Alphak see one but other one find camp. He not get both".

"We do that" Martha decided, and Tabitha added "I go with sister, Anton. Martha not like going on her own" before hugging Martha, who rumbled softly in return.

"I go down hammond" Anton replied, nodding agreement to Tabitha's plan "I run fastest of you and Martha and me".

* * *

Alphak cloaked again before lying on the grass right out in the open.

 _Uncle smiley Scarran tell me about this_ he remembered _He say it hard but it fun and it good if I do it right_.

He forced himself not to rumble as the girls ran on his hammond side and Anton ran on his treblin side. When they came closer, Alphak raised himself to knee level and did his best to fire at all of them – and actually succeeded, though only Tabitha and Anton were ruled out of action, giving Martha enough time to reach the campsite.

"THAT ALL AMAZING!" Garakk bellowed excitedly, hugging his brother "I WATCH AND SEE! YOU GOODGOOD AT SNEAKY SHOOTING, AL-PHAK BRO-THER!"

Everyone laughed and took turns praising Alphak's ambush, making him smile and rumble very loudly as Amara and Trannak came up to the camp as well.

"I tired" Harek decided "I hungry too".

Martha asked Urana if they had food and if she could cook it for everyone, and Urana smiled and said "We do not have much, Martha… but I know you like cooking, so you can help me do that. We have a little bit of fresh meat we can barbecue for your friends, although I don't know if Feltano or Amara need to eat".

"We eat tiny bit if Martha make it" Feltano replied before Amara could open her mouth "It will be good if she makes it, I am sure".

Urana watched very carefully as her middle daughter helped barbecue the meat on the heating unit's plate.

"All done" Martha said softly after a few momens "There meat here if you hungry now. You come and have some?"

"We come!' Harek replied immediately "I hungry again! Think Anton is hungry again, too!"

"We are both hungry" Anton confirmed "Garakk hungry. Alphak hungry. We hungry. Your papa hungry, Martha".

Feltano leaned against Trannak and rumbled softly, closing his eyes and smiling as Trannak stroked his ridges.

"That was fun, papa…" he whispered as he rested "Hard, but fun. I felt it when Amara found me each time, papa…" before telling him each time that had happened.

"Did you like it when I found you, Feltano?" Amara asked, and Feltano opened his eyes and smiled at her before nodding and telling her "I liked it, Amara. I like knowing that you and mama and papa know where I am".

Martha watched as her friends and family ate, and smiled when they praised her for her part in the cooking – she giggled when Harek, Anton, and Garakk came back for second helpings, although Alphak seemed content with just the one and nodded off to sleep on Troll's lap, his soft rumbling snore heard by everyone.

"Everyone liked the meat, mama" Martha told Urana happily as they packed camp "Big friends came back for more, mama!"

"Your big friends, Martha…" Urana told her daughter with a smile "… both have the extra special things from their own fathers – and I think Harek would like to eat a lot even if he didn't have special things like that".

"Feltano was very good, papa" Sherenka told Troll as she helped put the tents back in their bags "He helped me and showed me how to do new things. I helped him too, papa".

Troll smiled and tickled his eldest daughter until she shrieked with laughter – once everyone had done their part in packing camp, Trannak called "Take point, Feltano – show us the way out. Back to the PTR transit platform".

By the time the car was moving, every child except Amara was asleep – the constant exercise had even caught up with Harek, who was stretched out across Trannak's lap, while Anton slept on the rest of that row of seats to hammond and Amara sat on his treblin side and watched her friends with happy amazement.

"Back to bed for us as well, Amara" Trannak told her once her friends had been dropped off at the crew quarters main platform "I think your mama will be waiting for us, yes?"

"Mama wait…" Amara agreed tiredly.

Caseya was about to get into bed when the door chime sounded and Trannak and her children entered.

"Children!" she called happily "Amara, Feltano! My Trannak! The exercise went well?"

"It was a lot of fun, mama" Feltano replied, nodding – after which he and Amara explained in detail about every part of the exercise from start to finish.

"You all did very well" Caseya told her two older children "I think your friends did well too, yes?"

"Especially Alphak" Feltano replied "Alphak is very young, like Garakk, but he did very well and so did Garakk".

Maranno burbled and complained briefly at the noise, turning her head to try and see where her siblings were – both Amara and Feltano rushed over to her cot, where they smiled at her and rumbled for her until she smiled and rumbled sweetly back at them. Amara's smile got a little wider and she rumbled very softly indeed as she pulled the small blanket over her sister, a little more so when Maranno giggled a bit in her sleep when Amara laid the edge of the blanket over her shoulders.

"Little sister is sleeping again, Feltano…" Amara told her brother quietly as Feltano peeked over the edge of the cot as well "See?"

"I see…" he replied, barely audible "I see. I am tired too…" after which he walked over to his own bed and climbed in. Amara giggled a bit and helped tuck him in, giggling a bit more when Feltano shrieked in surprise and turned over, pulling his blanket almost over his head.

* * *

"Three weeken to go…" the governor told Trannak, Harrigan, and Troll "…and all the major powers along with a good number of minor ones and larger independent bands have already entered teams for your sporting games. Yo-err… the Scarran Hierarchy has sent word that the dreadnaught _Vorlek_ and its escorts are picking up competitors from quite a number of military units and garrisons as they make their way here – and are training hard as they go".

"The presence of that ship alone…" Trannak told the governor "…is proof enough that the Emperor himself is coming. The _Vorlek_ 's sole purpose is to defend the capital world – so if it goes out of our first system someone important sent it. The one I last knew to be its captain is Captain Shursith, a man known for being a skilled professional officer and notoriously intolerant of politicians of any species – especially his own, to be honest. Only the word of the Emperor himself could get his ship going anywhere outside its home system".

The governor paused to enter that into his personal log, after which he nodded and added "The Peacekeepers have sent word that Vice-Chancellor Voss will lead their contingent aboard a ship whose type they did not divulge, but named as the _Judicator_ – under the command of an old friend, Captain Kammel. I don't know what escorts ships he will bring with him, but I expect you all know what a Peacekeeper battlegroup should have in it – under standard organisational doctrine, anyway".

"Actually, no" Harrigan replied, grinning sheepishly "It'll be in the _Havoc_ 's archives somewhere, though. That or one of my officers will be able to tell me".

The governor rolled his eyes a bit when Harrigan turned to ask Trannak about that, after which he added "The Luxans, despite being allied with the Peacekeepers, have announced they are sending a small battlegroup of their own, headed by the assault carrier _Ka'Hakk_. Smaller delegations are coming from Delvia, Interii, and a number of other worlds – either aboard the Luxan ships or private liners, I expect".

"And the Nebari?" Trannak asked.

"We know they're coming…" the governor replied "But at least so far they have not named the ship coming, or leading their battlegroup. To be honest, I would not know what one of their ships would look like anyway".

"Wait three weeken and you'll find out, governor!" Harrigan replied with a grin "If you like, I'll ask Amara to send you pictures when she sees it in real time".

"If Amara wants to do that…" the governor replied with a smile "…perhaps she could project the images in the air over my desk, so any of my advisors present at the time can see as well".

A knock at the door preceeded the arrival of a Nebari female in a neat black suit – she looked with a little hostility and more than a little fear at Trannak, though most of that turned to irritation when Troll grinned at her.

"Good day to you, governor" she announced "Good day to your …friends… as well. The Establishment of the Nebari people sends word that a Host Vessel named _Showlon_ will head a small group of ships bringing our sporting personnel to uphold the honour of our people. If my superiors have things to discuss with you also, governor, someone with the authority to negotiate will be present as well".

"I do not know… these people" the female Nebari said, looking at Trannak, Harrigan, and Troll in more detail – Harrigan grinned and replied "We don't know you either, so that makes us even! You gonna be competin' ?"

The woman smiled briefly, nodded, then said "I may compete in the barrier leaping event and the one for throwing the short pointed pole. Others will join me, of course – and more will replace me in other events" before looking at everyone in detail and asking "Do you have any requests for our ambassador, governor? Might there be something our Establishment can assist you with in some way?"

The governor nodded to Trannak, who smiled and said "Since you are here… within a weeken all embassies will be put on high alert" in clear Nebari, before adding "Each embassy or consulate will be required to patrol its immediate environment and have forces on standby to see to the needs of any of its people should they require help or protection".

"I and my ambassador thank you for the advance notice" the Nebari woman said, nodding slightly in Trannak's direction "and for your clear command of our language as well. Usually the shape of your throats, Scarran, makes my language sound almost unidentifiable".

"Like your …comrades… in the Night Watch…" Trannak replied, rumbling very softly "We also are more than we might seem to the casual eye. We all look forward to seeing you compete, May we help you with something else?"

"That is all, I think…" she replied in Scarran, a little smugly "…at least for now. My ambassador will send word should this change" before turning and heading out of the governor's office and administration headquarters.

Everyone laughed a little once the Nebari woman was outside the building, though the governor also asked how Trannak knew she was Night Watch – Trannak explained how he knew, detailing how they could tell the difference between a diplomat's suit and a Night Watch dress uniform before he, Harrigan, and Troll left the building.

"Things went well?" Captain Haresh asked, smiling a little.

"You saw the Nebari enter" Trannak replied "She was a member of their political intelligence and special warfare force, their Night Watch. In this case she was speaking on behalf of their political leaders – be wary should you see anyone dressed in that uniform at other times".

"Perhaps some of those on Ithlin may see them" Haresh replied as they left the headquarters grounds and headed outside "Though I _have_ been to Ithlin, I have not seen Nebari dressed like that. I have seen a few of their people, in one city in particular, but this is the first time I have seen them dressed the way that female of their species was dressed".

* * *

"Welcome aboard the _Vorlek_ , Emperor" Captain Shursith said almost two more weeken later "Quarters in accordance with your station have been made ready for you. Quarters for your staff as well. My own crew and infantry are professional soldiers of our empire and will be enough protection for you – I chose each of them personally".

"Those who sent us do not believe that" the slightly rough voice of a Praetorian said as its owner took his helmet off, but Captain Shursith growled and waved a hand to silence him before bellowing "The _Emperor_ trusts my word when I give it, fekkik, and therefore so will you! Over and above all that, you are standing aboard _my_ ship – _AND ON MY SHIP MY WORD IS LAW UNLESS THE EMPEROR SAYS OTHERWISE!",_ then turning to two A-team squads that seemed to appear from nowhere, telling them "If these Praetorian don't get back to their ships and leave within fifteen momens… nullify each and every one of them and dump their remains out of the nearest waste port".

The Praetorian commander looked ready to explode, but his second in command looked to Emperor Staleek for orders – when the Emperor nodded and waved back toward their Strykers, he told his commander "The Emperor has ordered us back to our Strykers, sir – he feels he is adequately protected by Captain Shursith and his crew, even if the War Minister did not".

"Very _well_ …" the officer replied "We'll be reprimanded when we get back anyway… but the Emperor _does_ lead our people, which includes us. So we leave, and we make our report".

"Back to the Strykers" his second called "and _in good order_. Show these spacers how it's done…", after which the Praetorian troops returned to their craft and from there to their garrison on Scarras Prime.

"Hah…" Staleek told Captain Shursith "For the most part the Praetorian are useful… but that officer looks to have risen a little too far up the ranks for his own good. Certainly too far for _my_ good. I won't order him nullified, but he's just lost one rank and gained three monen in a medium-security military prison".

"A good deal more merciful than I'd have been, Emperor…" Captain Shursith growled as he signalled his bridge crew to make ready to head outsystem "but that's one of the reasons why you're Emperor and I'm here commanding the _Vorlek_. I'm not good at strategic diplomacy as you are, sir – I command my ship and my crew and am satisfied with that".

Staleek rumbled a little before telling him "It's good to find a Scarran satisfied with his post, Captain, and prepared to fulfil its responsibilities to the best of their ability. That's why I had you placed in command of the _Vorlek_ , and why you're on my strategic defence advisory board – despite what some of the War Ministers would prefer".

"Secretary Graffak…" Captain Shursith said, turning to face a new Scarran in a plain but well-tailored suit "Of all the diplomatic staff I have seen, _you_ at least have some understanding of the pressures of military life… your sons are both in the armed services, I believe?"

"My eldest son has not been seen for some time" Graffak admitted "He is officially listed as missing in action. My younger son is in the final stages of training for the action teams in military intelligence. My daughter looks to be following me into the diplomatic service".

Captain Shursith rumbled softly for some microts, then nodded before saying "I leave the security and other needs of the Emperor in your hands while you are both aboard the _Vorlek_ , mister. The Emperor seems to trust you, so for now so will I" before turning to face the bridge windows and calling "All ahead one quarter! Navigation, set course for Talzenadar IV! Helm, get us outsystem so we can make the transition to full hetch!"

Graffak watched the captain give his orders, then nodded and called "This way, Emperor – I have directions to the quarters assigned to you, and I think after hearing the captain scream at the Praetorian like that we might all use a good rest".

"Count yourself fortunate you were not in the council of ministers, Graffak" Staleek replied as the pair of them headed aft, accompanied by the Emperor's aides and a smaller number of bodyguards from among the _Vorlek_ 's infantry complement "Only the realisation that at least _most_ of those treznots are more useful alive than dead prevented me from nullifying at least one by my own hand".  
"Better to have any enemies among them where you can see them also, Emperor" Graffak replied "I don't know who you listen to among them, which for my own peace of mind is the way it should stay – but despite nullification bringing some temporary satisfaction, Emperor, their replacement might prove to be more of a problem".


	16. Chapter 16

"Looks like we got a lot of local interest, then" Captain Lazarus asked Troll while their wives tried to get the children settled at the galley.

"More 'n I'd have thought, yeah" Troll replied before calling "Sherenka… now's not the time to practice throwin' Anton over your shoulder like Feltano did with you! That's for trainin' time! Not eatin' time!"

Sherenka grumbled a bit before helping Anton back to his feet and telling him "Papa doesn't like us doing training in here, Anton. We do that later".

"We do that later" Anton agreed, nodding "I haven't done this clever Kalish fighting stuff before. Done tiny bit of same stuff as Rekketh friend".

"Think last time I checked…" Troll added once all of his children were seated properly "…the camp had its centre track all shut up for trainin' for events – well, some of 'em. Shot putt an' javelin an' even a few doin' pole vault, far as I know".

"Pretty much it" Lazarus confirmed, nodding "There's been more doing running training 'round the hardball stadium track – even been a bit of informal competition during training there, even a bit of betting".

"Not got anything spare for that right now…" Troll replied "an' even if I did, I'd save it for when the games itself starts".

Lazarus just snorted, after which all the children started calling out and clapping very loudly.

"Amara an' Feltano an' their little teeny sister just got here, then…" Troll decided, grinning.

"She ain't _that_ small, mister" Lazarus replied, chuckling a little "Sure, Maranno's smaller than your brood were, bit smaller than Anton was as well… but she's not a small one by human standards…".

"True, true…" Troll replied, grinning.

"AMARA'S HERE!" Harek bellowed happily, clapping "FELTANO AND MARANNO ARE HERE! EATING TIME NOW! YAAAAYYY!"

"He is louder than _me_ , papa…" Sherenka grumbled to Troll – who laughed and hugged his eldest daughter before telling her "You know why that is, Sher? Harek's got a bigger body with more lung capacity. Lungs are what gets you breathing – and shouting too, especially in Harek's case".

"He is loud" Sherenka replied, nodding "but he likes us, too".

"Harek's loud and funny!" Tabitha giggled.

"Now the celebrities have arrived…" Harrigan called, grinning at Trannak and Caseya's children "We can get started with the food, I think" – and got no more than half way to sitting down before all the older children charged for the galley serving queue. Harek clapped and laughed happily, tackling anyone to the ground that came too close to him – until he heard Martha call for her brothers to run past while her and her sisters tackled Harek.

Harek still managed to keep second place by the time every child had reached the queue, but he was also hugging his friends and laughing with them about the race to the queue as well.

" _Again_ …" Urana murmured, walking to stand with her sons and daughters at the head of the queue "Come on… all five of you… before it starts again".

The older Scarrans and those without families aboard smiled and rumbled as they watched the children at the serving counter, telling each other the occasional tale about their own younger cycles or those of their old friends – Lirak rumbled when Anton decided to climb up on his lap and eat there.

"See?" he called "I have black hat on again. Not got sneaky clothes today. Papa say those only for training".

"We don't wear camouflage outside of training either, Anton" Krynak reminded the young boy "We still got armour on… but you have thicker skin than us, so you got yours built-in".

"I got my armour on…" Anton decided "That good" before asking his father for his food.

"I eat here, papa" Anton asked "if you let me".

"Sit with your big friends" Lazarus replied "I'm sure your smaller friends will be yellin' an' shoutin' back an' forth across the galley as usual – just remember to finish your current mouthful before shoutin' back".

Maranno giggled as her new ears heard the loud voices of her friends, and she turned her head slowly to try and see them – Martha saw that and ran over so Maranno could see her, calling "See, Maranno? I am here! I am your friend Martha".

Maranno smiled, clapped, then started poking and testing Martha's armoured skin until Caseya got her to stop and let Martha back to her food again.

"Your other friends are eating…" Caseya told her newest child with a smile "They will come over and see you after they have finished. For now, I should feed you…"

* * *

"When will we arrive?" Emperor Staleek asked Captain Shursith "Will we need to stop for repairs or resupply?"

"No stoppages needed, Emperor" Captain Shursith replied, shaking his head "We're running at full flank speed and the engines are holding up nicely. We should arrive at Tal IV early on the day before Founders' Day itself. With any luck we'll be the first ones there".

"It will be a good sign if we are" Emperor Staleek agreed "Once we pass Chena'ia, have your comm officer call ahead to Talzenadar IV so that the embassy is ready… and that local security knows we're coming. I don't know if they'll have any special rules and restrictions for these celebrations… call Secretary Graffak if you can't deal with it yourself or if you're busy, though".

* * *

"Captan Kammel…" Vice-Chancellor Voss asked "How goes the journey and the new ship? It was worth not giving in to …certain others on Strategic Command… and punishing the design crew?"

"That lot are just upset they didn't have the mivonks to seize the opportunity to run through their own design" Captain Kammel decided "Personally, I like the Zelbinion-class… a good, solid, expansion on things we know will work. Considering how large and powerful Scarran dreadnaughts are, it's long overdue as well".

"Generally, Captain…" Vice-Chancellor Voss replied, sighing "I agree. What caused the major share of contention was the diverting of certain funds early in the development stages from other projects and even operational deployments... so those with influence will be watching not just these strange sporting events but also how well this ship performs and how the other major and minor powers react to it".

"When should we arrive at Talzenadar IV, Captain Kammel?" Voss' aide asked – Captain Kammel thought for a few microts, checked with the duty navigation officer, then replied "Best guess… about Second Meal, Tal IV time, on the day immediately preceeding the start of celebrations. Depending on stellar conditions on the way, of course".

"Will the Luxans arrive before us?" Vice-Chancellor Voss asked, to which Captain Kammel smiled briefly and said "Their assault carriers are faster than our own Command Carriers… and they have a shorter journey than we do… so I expect they will. I do not mind that so much, it means the species aligned with us will have their athletes ready and accustomed to local conditions by the time we arrive".

* * *

" _Showlon_ is making good speed" the captain of the Nebari Establishment's Host Vessel told the senior political representative among his passengers "If all goes well for our journey we may even arrive before the Scarrans do. The engines run at 80% power at this time".

"Increase speed as much as you feel you can do" Marshal Fen decided after a few microts' thought "The sooner we arrive, the sooner our sporting representatives can begin adjusting to local conditions. It gives us extra time dealing with inconvenient problems caused by Talzenadar IV security as well".

As he watched the captain nod, he added _The biggest problem is not those outside the ship… but the crew itself! While their professional standards are good, it turned out that tensions between the Night Watch and the Enforcers have been on a knife's edge for some time, with a significant portion of the crew siding with the Enforcers… and I only found out about this after our journey was well underway and the sporting delegation could not be transferred to another ship! The only thing keeping behaviour under control is, at least so far, the will of the Captain… which worries me…_ before returning to his quarters.

* * *

"Three days remaining until Founders' Day …" Nrakal thought aloud as he made notes in his medical logs "… and perhaps two until maximum general emergence time for subject Juroch has passed by. All appears to be going well with current subject and his change appears to have been proceeding in a calm and controlled fashion…" before he heard voices outside the sick bay and smiled before saving his logs to the archive and heading to the door.

"You are here to see your friend in the tanks, children?" Nrakal asked the small gathering outside his sick bay, accompanied by Caseya.

"We are, nice doctor" Amara replied, nodding "We are here to see uncle whisper Scarran. Is he still in his tank? Has he come out yet?"

"Has he come out yet?!" asked Tabitha, a little more excited than the others "Can we help feed him and test him and climb on him?"

"We play with him and make him happy!" Garakk decided, standing beside Caseya with his brother.

"If his time for emergence arrives while you are here, children…" Nrakal reminded them carefully " _I_ will need to help him out of his tank and test him. I might be able to find things for each of you to do to help me… if you are good and don't make too much noise and startle him. Juroch will need to remain calm and at least mostly quiet when he comes out of his tank".

"We give him food" Anton suggested "Papa says people coming out of tanks are hungry. If he comes out, we give him hot stuff in tins till he go bang".

"That is a good idea" Nrakal told Anton "You are right in thinking your friend Juroch will be hungry when he emerges from his tank. If any of you are here at that time, you can help feed him".

Anton rumbled happily before asking Amara "Where's the tank, Amara? I not come here lots so I don't know. You do. You tell us?"

"I show you" Amara replied "You all be nice for nice doctor and not shout, then we all go and find uncle whisper Scarran's tank".

Caseya almost laughed as she watched Harek's huge form walking softly around the sick bay – he looked up at her briefly, rumbled happily, then moved to stand beside Amara before asking "This is where the tanks are… which one is uncle whisper Scarran's one? I can't see which one he's in".

Feltano shifted up the side of the wall of the secure area, looked closely, then called out the tank number and pointed – the children each clapped and walked around under Nrakal's careful supervision, after which Feltano leaped into Trannak's arms from the wall.

"Heeheehee!" Amara laughed, clapping "A very good leap, little brother! I am too big to leap from walls to papa like that now".

"It will not be long before your brother is as well" Trannak replied, hugging his son before putting him down on the floor "He is growing fast".

"Amara…" Nrakal asked "Look inside the tank. See if any of the remaining special needles and pipes have failed. See if the… 'yucky pipe'… as you put it… see if that is still there if you can".

Amara shifted up the side of the tank and across the transparent upper half before looking down.

"Needles are not there, nice doctor" she reported "All gone. I see the pipe, nice doctor… but it is not all there. It is floating in the tank".

"Oh…?" Nrakal replied with some interest "I would think this means Juroch will emerge quite soon, then…".

* * *

 _I hear things… smell things…_

 _This… this tank… yes, my tank… smells quite bad now…_

 _I hear…voices… children's voices… they have come to see me…_

 _Good…I do not know if I am ready… but I think I may try to alert them. Any of them will shout and shriek happily, and that will bring Nrakal or Moratha_.

* * *

Caseya set Maranno on the top of Juroch's tank very gently. She poked and prodded at the surface, not entirely sure what to think about something she could sit on and see through – she had been poking and tapping the tank for some time when everyone heard her shriek and clap.

Amara ran over and tried to soothe her, but Caseya smiled and lifted her up before pointing to the tank – Amara looked, and shrieked herself when she saw Juroch open his eyes slowly and tap on the tank, then smile.

"NICE DOCTOR!" Amara called loudly "YOU COME _NOW_! UNCLE WHISPER SCARRAN WANTS TO COME OUT!"

"You know how to open and purge the tank, Amara" Nrakal replied "You've seen me do that before, you remember – and I have shown you from the books as well. Open the tank".

Nrakal stood back and watched while Amara pressed the buttons and murmured to herself – Caseya lifted Maranno off the lid, while Feltano scrambled up the wall so he could see more clearly.

Juroch turned his head as he felt the liquid inside his tank draining away, and smiled when he saw the tank split in two before opening properly.

"Not yet…" Juroch's slightly rougher but still familiar voice called "Not yet. I will stay here and breathe some cleaner air and then I will climb down… with help, I think. I think the young ones are here, yes? Call out if you are here, children".

"We are here!" Harek called, very loudly "Special stuff all working good, uncle whisper Scarran?"

Juroch rumbled, took a few deep breaths, then nodded before adding "You are very loud, Harek… even before my change, you were very loud. My ears are like yours now, young man… talk a little more quietly, please…".

"We get you food in tins" Harek said at a more normal volume "Amara and Doctor Nrakal say people are hungry when they come out of tanks. Uncle Troll man tell me he was hungry when he came out of _his_ tank".

"Food in tins will be good" Juroch confirmed for Harek "Pudding ones and savoury ones, Harek. Help your friends find it and bring it here" before calling for Nrakal and Amara.

"Good, you are both here" he said "The light is a bit too bright at the microt…my ears hurt a little. I attribute the smells to having been in the tank for some weeken. Is there a new uniform for me nearby?"

"Amara…" Nrakal called, smiling "Can you get your uncle Juroch's new large uniform? Not his new boots, Amara, because they have his swords in them. Nor his other weapons".

Juroch smiled and rumbled softly when the lights were dimmed.

"Yes, children… I expect you like to test your special things too. They are still new to me" he told them, after which he – with Nrakal's help – got down from his opened tank and got dressed before sitting on the floor.

"I am still very tired, children" he explained "Where are the tins of hot rations? Did you find them?"

Harek held up two tins of savoury rations, grinning at Juroch as he did so – Juroch immediately opened one, and the children happily kept passing him more tins until the small stockpile ran out.

"No more tins, whisper special Scarran" Feltano told him, shaking his head "We find more? We call uncle Karroch?"

"No more tins, Feltano" Juroch replied "I think the doctor will want to test me and even scan me now. I do not know if he _can_ scan me. Shall we look and see?"

"Look and see!" Amara replied excitedly.

Juroch lifted himself off the floor slowly and put his boots on, then his standard pistols.

"Good, I feel better already" he decided softly "I am properly uniformed, I have basic equipment, and I have eaten at least some food. I will need a full Kalish eating time next meal, I think".

"We are all glad you are well, Juroch" Caseya assured him "You are our friend as well as our comrade. All the children have been looking forward to seeing you back on your feet as well".

"I see all three of yours now, Caseya" Juroch replied, looking around in the dim light "Amara is with the doctor. Feltano is beside Anton. Maranno is in your arms. Every child is looking at me".

"We all look at you" Tabitha confirmed "You less hungry now. You got sneaky clothes on" before she looked up and said "No hat".

"I will get something from the stores later… Tabitha?" Juroch replied, getting a happy nod from Tabitha at being correctly named "Maybe a hat like I had before… maybe the square of camouflage cloth I can tie on my head. We will see about that later".

"Step on the plate, uncle whisper special Scarran…" Amara urged, before giggling a bit at how she had changed his name "Then we see if we scan you!"

"I think it will not work" Feltano told Amara "Uncle Juroch is now like uncle Anton and the big funny man. The scan does not see inside them. We need big machine with bed on".

"Not really a bed, Feltano…" Nrakal told him, smiling "…but a slab to lie on, yes. We will test Juroch on this scanner first".

"It does not work" Martha decided "Feltano is right. It did not work. That's because uncle Juroch has new special things"

"Uncle Juroch goes on bigbig scanner next" Anton suggested "That one doesn't work. It doesn't work on me and it doesn't work on him".

"Not very well, no" Nrakal corrected him "Only a little bit – but that's partly the point, isn't it?"

Anton nodded and said "We help uncle whisper Scarran to bigbig scanner with slab on now".

Juroch smiled as the children tried to support him and guide him to the larger scanner – every few microts one would call to Amara, who would give them new directions, and they would proceed again. Every time they stopped for directions, Juroch would take a few breaths and do calming exercises.

"I am well, doctor" he replied when Nrakal asked him about that "I find those exercises help me adjust to my new environment. I think they help moderate any emotional imbalances due to just having come out of the tank as well".

"I think…" Nrakal guessed "…since you related well to the children before… that having them here helps as well. There is something… and someone.. familiar for you to relate to and focus on. For now, if you could get on the slab and lie down, please…".

"Feltano, Amara, Caseya and Maranno… step away from the scanner, please" Nrakal cautioned them "I know you are changed… but that scanner does project a lot of radiation on high power settings, and despite it being very heavily shielded I do not want to take chances with any of you".

Caseya immediately stood well away from the scanner, getting hugs from both older children when she did so – Urana looked at Maranno and smiled and rumbled for her, which got a wide smile and a clap in return before Maranno tried to reach out to her.

"Go on, Urana…" Caseya said, smiling "She likes you. You trust me with your children, and I am not far away in any case".

Maranno cooed and smiled, immediately noticing the increased body temperature of a Scarran, after which she rested her head on Urana's shoulder – Urana told her children about when they were younger and she carried them in their special harness, which the girls were especially interested to hear about. All of them laughed as they remembered the games Troll and Urana played when they needed to get everyone moving and in the harness.

Juroch rumbled in relief as the scanner slab came back out again, which got Amara running over as he climbed off it slowly.

"I am well, Amara" he assured her "I think there is no more scanning now" before taking hold of her hand and walking over to Nrakal's main terminal.

"We see, we see?" Amara asked – Nrakal displayed the scan, showing everyone where Juroch had changed on the inside and why he could see that Juroch was perfectly healthy.

"Resume your usual exercise regime, Juroch…" Nrakal told him "…but do so _gently_ and _carefully_. You have been out of practice for the nine weeken you were in that tank".

"I will" Juroch promised "I must obtain new Master's robes as well. My old ones will not fit me any more. Perhaps I will follow the very oldest traditions and make my own".

Nrakal made a lot of notes after that, prodding and testing Juroch in quite a lot of different ways – and all of the children who asked as well.

"Special testing!" Anton called "That's good! Harek best at night vision! Tabitha is best at smell! Sherenka is good at hearing things! I do bit of all of them well but not best".

Garakk and Alphak plodded across the sick bay and looked up at Juroch for a few microts before Garakk said "We not see you with special eye stuff. We not hear you lots when you move. Why that?"

Nrakal explained in the simplest terms for the two boys – they were interested that Juroch was like that and shrieked and clapped when Nrakal explained that both of them were as well.

"My skin _colour_ has changed as well, boys" Juroch added "When we leave the sick bay, I will go out last and then you can all see".

Juroch covered his ears when the children shrieked excitedly and clapped when they saw his new skin in normal light.

"You are all _green_!" Feltano squeaked in amazement "You look a bit like _grass_ all over! Is that to help you hide?"

"It is" Juroch confirmed, rumbling softly "It is the shade of green of a plant on the planet I come from" before telling Caseya "I should report to your husband now, Caseya, and to the War Commander. Both of them need to know I am mobile once more, if not ready for duty just yet".

"We will go to the bridge, then" Caseya replied, taking Maranno back from Urana "I think the Commander will be there. I think Feltano can call his father to meet us there".

"On my way, Feltano" Trannak said when the call went through "I expect your friends will be met by their parents at the transit platform – so they can see Juroch as well. Do not tell me what he is like… I will see when I reach the bridge. We are doing running around the crew quarters right now".

Martha smiled and used voice command to get the transit car moving, after which Amara and Feltano chased each other over the walls and ceiling – Juroch smiled and watched them both move and play as the transit car moved on, and shortly they arrived at the bridge platform and came to a halt.

"Papa is here" Feltano called, pointing to Trannak "Other green sneaky people are here. Auntie Liz wear green stuff".

Anton charged over to Liz and hugged her, asking about that – she smiled back and told him "I have been training with my Nebari friend and his other friends here for some time now, little brother…I will be with them for missions most of the time" before realising Juroch was there, that he was a lot bigger than he used to be, and that his skin was dark green.

"Partly for camouflage, Liz" Juroch confirmed "and partly to remind me of my home planet, since it is the same shade as one of the plants there" before everyone headed up the treblin corridor to the bridge.

Harek walked (which Caseya noted with interest before deciding Harrigan had trained his son at length not to run on the bridge) over to the command chair where his father sat before telling him everyone was there – Harrigan smiled and lifted his son up before carrying him back to where Juroch was standing.

"Lookin' better, mister" Harrigan said "Feelin' better now you're out breathin' at least filtered air? Eaten a bit, I hope?"

"I am feeling better, sir…" Juroch replied softly, nodding "and I have eaten hot rations in tins. I had a number of small helpers who fetched those tins for me until we ran out…".

"You been helpin' your uncle, Harek?" Harrigan asked his son, who nodded and explained how everyone helped Juroch with the rations and with other things.

"Well done, kiddies" Harrigan told the children "Your uncle needed lots of not-so-little helpers, I think – it's harder for people getting special stuff added than it is for lucky small people who grow up with it".

"We're lucky" Anton agreed, nodding "Papa tells me that a lot, big funny uncle commander".

Caseya took over at the comm desk from the Scarran currently sitting there, after which Feltano climbed up and sat on her lap – and barely four microts later, he called "Contact!"

"On screen with ident!" Harrigan called without thinking, so Caseya helped her son do that.

* * *

"Basic scan, Captain" Lieutenant Second Rank Lelthan announced "Active sensors from a ship up ahead, or a satellite".

"Trace it if you can" Captain Shursith ordered once he was summoned, after which he sat in his command chair and called "Arm the close-in defence system but nothing else – the _Vorlek_ looks similar to an enlarged mark-2 dreadnaught on the outside, let's see if any of the locals are smart enough to figure out how we're different. Notify the Emperor and Secretary Graffak that we've arrived insystem at Tal IV".

* * *

"Magnify…" Harrigan ordered, on the _Havoc_ "What is it, Caseya?"

"Ident lists the ship as the _Vorlek_ , Commander" Caseya replied "Preliminary sensor cross-section and ident scan lists class as a mark-2 pattern dreadnaught".

"Not the same" Feltano announced, surprising everyone "I have seen the archives. This one is not like that".

" _How_ , Feltano…" Harrigan replied "It's interestin' to hear… but I can't decide what to do unless you tell me _how_ it's different".

"It's bigger, uncle commander" Feltano replied, looking at the scan closely "Ident say ship is a mark-2, sensor cross-section says it's bigger. Says ship has more turrets" before asking "Deep-scan, uncle commander?"

"A good idea" Trannak added "Any ship named _Vorlek_ for the past eight hundred cycles has been unofficially known as one used as a test platform for military technology. Whatever the ident says the _Vorlek_ has on it, I expect there will be at least a few things added on".

"Papa do deep scan…" Feltano told his mother as he watched Trannak at the navigation desk "See? Papa do it. We find out sneaky stuff about new ship".

* * *

""We have been deep-scanned!" Lelthan announced quite loudly as an alert siren sounded "To be scanned in that much detail this far outsystem, we have been scanned by a fixed station".

 _Not entirely true_ Shursith knew _I'm fairly sure what's there… but let's see if Lelthan's at least heard the rumours_ before deciding to keep quiet.

"Stand down" Shursith told his security officer when they arrived "Leave the close-in defence system armed, leave the naval guns offline for now".

"Helm…" Shursith ordered "Proceed insystem. All ahead one third".

* * *

Harrigan looked at the scan for a half-momen or so before ordering Trannak to rotate it so they could see the underside of the _Vorlek_.

"If that is what I think it is…" he called "…then there should be quite high power readings 'round that. We got any?"

"Above average…" Trannak replied "If that's a weapon, it's only on standby mode".

"Railcannon" Harrigan explained "Four of 'em. Capable of planetary bombardment from high orbit" before turning to Caseya and ordering her "Sound general quarters. All hands to naval combat stations".

Both Karroch and Captain Tareg ran onto the bridge within a momen.

"What have we found?" Karroch asked – Harek actually pointed out, on the big displays, where the railcannon on the _Vorlek_ were, while Harrigan revealed what he thought they might be able to do.

"Captain Tareg" Karroch called "Arm our own close-in defence systems. If the War Commander agrees, arm both the primary and secondary naval defence systems".

"Do it" Harrigan replied "Don't lock on to anything yet… but get it ready. Get at least a few people on cockpit alert in Strykers, but don't launch anyone yet either".

* * *

"Massive energy spike!" Lelthan called "Multiple heavy weapons on target coming online! Close-in defences on target online!"

"Hostile sensor emissions?" Shursith asked, to which Lelthan shook her head and replied "None, Captain".

"We're being hailed!" the duty comm officer called.

Harrigan's huge form immediately appeared on the main screen.

"We've detected bombardment weapons on your ship" Harrigan stated "Diplomatic mission or not, we can't have that. If you got an excuse, I'll hear it – if it's one I can actually believe while keeping my breakfast down, I won't take this further".

"Summon the Emperor or Secretary Graffak" Shursith immediately ordered his bridge security officer "This needs a diplomatic explanation, not a military one! Preferably _quickly_!"

Almost five momens later, Graffak arrived and Captain Shursith told him about the current situation.

"To whom am I speaking?" Graffak asked.

"I'm War Commander Harrigan…" Harrigan replied, which got a couple of low growls from the _Vorlek_ 's bridge officers "…an' that's my ship you prob'ly detected powerin' up the big heavy stuff. Governor here lets us have the biggest toys here… an' even then it took us a while to bring him round to our way of thinking. He doesn't like it if anyone else brings any".

Graffak turned to Captain Shursith for an explanation, who whispered one to him – Graffak grumbled a bit, but called the Emperor for permission to reveal his presence before saying "The Emperor of my people is aboard this ship, War Commander Harrigan. He requires the very best protection we can provide, so the _Vorlek_ , its captain, and its crew were provided. We do not mean any harm to the world under your protection… but we will stand ready to protect our leader" before he smiled briefly and added "Besides… we were _invited_ …".

"You got your boys an' girls for the games, then?" Harrigan replied "Not just your big man?"

"There are a smaller number of support vessels" Graffak replied "Some of these contain our chosen athletes. Some of the chosen athletes are aboard the _Vorlek_ as well".

Harrigan turned to face Trannak and Lazarus – the three of them whispered for a half-momen or so before Harrigan decided "Come up to midsystem, then – for now. One of my officers thinks we let you come a touch closer once everyone's here 'cause it's your holiday an' you got your big man with you. You're still gonna be well out of range of big bertha on your belly there, though – an' stay with the bow pointed away from Tal IV as well".

"I must communicate this to the Emperor, War Commander Harrigan" Graffak replied "The captain can decide for his ship, I could decide for the diplomatic staff… but only the Emperor can decide for us both".

"Go on, then…" Harrigan replied.

"I suggest remaining just short of midsystem markers, Captain" Graffak suggested to Captain Shursith ""At least for now. If the Emperor gives his agreement to this protocol, we can move right up to midsystem and wait there while we discuss how to transport our Emperor, the diplomatic staff, and any athletes and security personnel to the surface of Talenadar IV".

"Do it" Shursith decided, calling out necessary orders to the helm and the rest of the battlegroup "Slow us down gently as long as we have just enough speed to maintain emergency manoevreability if required – then we can come to a halt at the designated place. Secretary Graffak says this will help it look like an agreement between powers, and not like we are getting _told_ to do anything".

* * *

Trannak communicated the change in speed and projected course to Harrigan, along with his opinion of it.

"Fine by me" Harrigan replied "They gotta feel right about it on the inside, I get that. Once the Emperor gives the word, we can get the athletes down here an' used to the weather an' gravity – an' the Emperor nicely squared away some place in the embassy, I expect".

* * *

Emperor Staleek grumbled a bit when he heard what was going on, but said "You've done well dealing with this one, mister Graffak. The only time I've ever had this many problems personally, I had to deal with a _human_ – and believe me when I tell you that they are the most troublesome species anyone has ever encountered".

"I have not met one of that species before" Graffak confirmed "Shall I tell Captain Shursith to proceed to midsystem markers as local Security requires?"

"That one giving the orders is a bit more than just 'local Security', mister Graffak" Emperor Staleek replied "You might want to read the intelligence archives on the Blood Hand, such as they are, for yourself next time you have a spare arn or two. But yes… advise Captain Shursith to move the battle group to midsystem markers and wait for further hails".

* * *

"They are moving as requested" Trannak called "Orders?"

"Guns stay on" Harrigan decided "but no one locks onto anything without orders. The Hierarchy's big boys got here first, which is a bit of a surprise considering their journey – but a nice diplomatic victory to start the celebratory weeken with, I imagine".

"I'm sure they'll like that…" Captain Tareg replied "…which is just as well… since they won't like me being in the shot putt and javelin…".

"No mentalism or stoneshifting, mister" Harrigan replied immediately "I'd let you if it was a Scarran-only games… but not this time. Besides, you're a big man for Scarrans in any case".

Tareg just nodded and smiled before rumbling in amusement, replying "There'll be enough fun for me in the games already, that's true…"

* * *

"We have reached midsystem markers, Captain" the helm officer announced "Orders, Captain?"

"Turn the bow to face just to hammond of the planet" Shursith replied "It's been made a condition of our even coming _this_ close that our belly cannon do not point at the planet. Frigates to circle the _Vorlek_. All close-in defence systems to be armed at all times" before he commed Graffak to tell him.

"I am with the Emperor, Captain" Graffak replied "Your news has been passed on. The Emperor is requesting grolsahk after dealing with the big man on the screen earlier".

"There isn't any in the officer's lounge" Shursith replied "nor the enlisted rank's club. I don't tolerate alcohol on my ship. Since my crew didn't search your own luggage, or the Emperor's, who's to say if there's any in there? I know the Black Omega will probably have some, but I don't know if any of their people are aboard the _Vorlek_ or not".

When this was communicated to Emperor Staleek, he grumbled a bit but said "I should have remembered Captain Shursith's attitude to alcohol, mister Graffak… I'll wait until we reach the embassy, then…".

"I have a single bottle with me" Graffak replied "I do not drink a great deal, but I did bring one. It is a premium brand. I will find it and glasses".

"Better…" Emperor Staleek sighed, leaning back in his chair – he smiled, rumbling a little, as he'd drunk almost three-quarters of the bottle himself.

"I'sh…I'd better shtao…stay here for an arn or twee…two" he said a little drunkenly "You have foo…farlll… _full_ authority to speak on my behalf. Until I can sht…stand up straight and shpii…speak properly again".

"I am more than a little under the influence myself, Emperor…" Graffak reminded Emperor Staleek "but I can walk and I can talk clearly… and you have placed more than the expected amount of trust in me, considering I hold a comparatively junior rank still".

"Find out where the Sholphaurans are" Staleek said, concentrating as hard as possible on speaking clearly "I know they took a direct route from their own world, but they have at least one guest with them who's needed for the cultural exhibitions and who I happen to have forgotten to tell War Minister Ahkna about…".

* * *

"Yes!" a loud and pleased voice called aboard the Luxan assault carrier _Ka'Hakk_ "We've outran the _Judicator_ nicely! Oh, the Peacekeepers will be here some time later today, yes… but we still got here before they did! Activate the cloak… let's see if local security can find us. All ahead one half, take us insystem".

"Yes, Captain" replied the duty helm officer "Alert fighter squadrons are changing right now, it's a good time to head in…".

* * *

"Sir…" Lieutenant Lelthan called softly "Anomalous energy signature detected, extremely faint, heading towards us".

"Anomalous _how_ " Shursith asked, turning to stare at her "More importantly… _why_ ".

Lelthan took a few momens, but no longer, to explain her theory – far from dismissing it out of hand, Captain Shursith grinned and called "Note time and date in the log… Lieutenant Second Rank Lelthan has made a provisional finding of vessel massing similar to Luxan assault carrier while said vessel remains cloaked. Commendation for her file should she manage to make a positive ident".

"I… request the target be scanned at high power and on a narrow beam" Lelthan asked hesitantly "I… do not suggest sensor wavelengths that would penetrate the hull and deep-scan the ship. Just enough energy at the right wavelength to render their cloaking shield pointless".

"Do it" Capain Shursith replied "You have scanning controls on your desk – use them, find out what I need to know".

* * *

Every electronic warfare receiver control light on the _Ka'Hakk_ s bridge lit up and a klaxon sounded once the ship had made it noticeably insystem.

"We have been _found_ " Captain Ka'Jekkan announced sourly "All that remains is to figure out by _who_ we have been found. The Peacekeepers' embassy gave us the usual position for the enormous ship controlling system space… tell me if the scan originated from there or from somewhere else".

Less than five momens later, the security officer said "From elsewhere, Captain – I have an estimated position but not an ident or sensor scan".

"The Scarrans are here" Ka'Jekkan decided "It can't be anyone else. Their official delegation arrived before we did and, for one reason or another, they know how to find us. Log where they found us and how they found us – every last tiny detail. That information goes back to our leaders and whatever treznot's in charge of naval research and development".

The captain's mood didn't get any better when alarms registered Lelthan's second scan.

"They confirmed what their first scan made them suspect" the helm officer suggested when their captain glared at them all "They'll have our ident and class – and a decent estimate of our sensor detection threshold rating".

"Can we get the same from them?" Ka'Jekkan asked, though the helm officer replied "Not yet, sir – whatever sensors they have are very long-ranged and have good operators".

* * *

The _Vorlek's_ own alarms went off when the _Ka'Hakk_ scanned them in return, but Shursith waved everyone back down, rumbling and calling "Doesn't matter – we got them first. They didn't deep-scan us, or I'd risk putting a shot across their bow".

Lelthan's earlier discovery of the _Ka'Hakk_ was being passed on to the Emperor.

"Good…" he replied, notably more sober now "This Lelthan should be commended. What species is she?"

"One of the Kalish, Emperor" Graffak replied "A bridge officer for navigation, according to ship records".

"Hmm…" Staleek replied "I don't need to offer huge amounts of currency, then" before deciding "Commendation for her personnel file, promotion to Lieutenant First Rank… put a bit of extra credit in her account anyway… doesn't have to be too much…".

Graffak entered the details before asking if the rewards should take effect immediately.

"No" Staleek replied "When I open the diplomatic banquet, I'll announce it then…make a presentation of a framed commendation, people do tell me Kalish put a lot of stock in public shows of status like that".

* * *

"OK…" Harrigan said "That's the Luxans a safe distance away from the _Vorlek_ … anyone else on the way insystem yet?"

"One large mercenary company and one Zenetan nomadic clan wanting to know where they can station their ships" Caseya replied – both went to their assigned positions with a minimum of fuss, though the Zenetans stayed more than usually well clear of the _Vorlek_ as they went.

"We are getting athletes arriving for the games, then?" the governor asked when he commed in.

"Scarrans and Luxans so far from the big movers an' shakers" Harrigan replied "One entire Zenetan nomadic clan… though whether they're competing or here for business is anyone's guess. Some mercenary company or other, never heard its name before".

When Caseya passed on the ship idents, the governor said "No impounds or bounties out on either one… as for the mercenaries, I expect they're mostly here for rest and resupply, but they will likely compete in a few of the events if not all of them".

* * *

Captain Kammel sat down on the _Judicator_ 's command chair and laughed a little.

"Our Scarran comrades were a little upset, so the governor of Talzenadar IV tells me…" he told his bridge officers "Those odd mercenaries he keeps in orbit detected the Scarrans' bombardment weapons well outsystem… and are making their dreadnaught wait at midsystem markers".

Once the chuckles faded, he added "Our Luxan friends arrived a short while ago… and were promptly embarrassed by the Scarrans. They used their cloaking device and the Scarran dreadnaught found them anyway".

"Does anyone know where they were found and how?" asked the duty security officer, though Captain Kammel replied "Not that I'm aware of".

 _We might be able to learn something interesting about whatever ship the Scarrans sent here at the head of their battlegroup_ Kammel decided _even if the Luxans aren't cloaked any more. Perhaps their battlegroup leader has the first of a new kind, as I do_.

"Comm local security in orbit on the frequency we were given" Captain Kammel decided "Announce that the Sebacean people have sent the _Judicator_ battlegroup to bring its military athletes to represent them at these Founders' Day games… and request directions to a suitable orbit placement" before turning to face his first officer and adding "The Scarrans and Luxans want to play games _before_ reaching the planetary surface, that's up to them… _we_ will enter proudly, for all to see and marvel at. We will make formation landings so our athletes and diplomatic personnel can be taken to our embassy with both speed and ceremony. Once local security has been notified of our presence, contact the embassy and request that they be ready to receive the athletes and the diplomatic delegation".

* * *

"Nice to meet you too, _Judicator_ " Harrigan replied "Since you an' the Luxans got treaties, I'll put your lot over next to them so you get neighbours you like. As far as I'm aware, your lot have a sector of the port to yourself – you wanna use that or you want to make your landing a real show where people can see?"

"If we can make the landing we require in a public district…" Captain Kammel decided "… without affecting public safety… then we will do so. Marauders will land, make a brief stop to release diplomatic vehicles, then retreat to our sector of the port in good order".

"I'll pass that on to the locals on the ground, then" Harrigan replied "They'll record it an' broadcast it 'round this world. Not sure if interstellar channels got cameras up this early, they might… they might…".

As soon as Harrigan discommed, Captain Kammel called Vice-chancellor Voss and told him landings could proceed at any time.

"We got permission to make it all showy, you lot!" he bellowed to the Marauder crews and athletes "So this is going to be a hot and fast _combat_ drop – drop nice and quick, as close together as we can safely manage, before pulling up sharp and dropping off the cars and trucks. Every Marauder will head to our sector of the spaceport once all vehicles have been unloaded. Any questions?"

When none came, the Marauders' captains shouted their assigned passengers aboard.

"For once…" Commander Valden Hez told his fellows "…a drop I don't have to be a pilot in. I get to relax, and of course criticise the pilots who do fly for not doing it my way…".

The man beside him, Ruozo Silec, just smiled – but the woman on the other side, Solaari Raena, said "Hah – these pilots from the _Judicator_ have all the latest conveniences laid on for them, it makes them fat and lazy and complacent! We'll see if that makes them too heavy to accelerate on the running track events…".

The eight Marauders, as soon as they made atmosphere, dropped like stones for the surface – and remarkably enough managed to stay in tight formation until they pulled up to avoid crashing into the ground.

"Not a bad showing…" Valden Hez decided "Their pilots know how to get the best out of their Marauders, anyway…".

"We'll do well" one of the _Judicator_ 's own athletes aboard told Hez "I hear there's actual sporting medals awarded if you get a third, second, or first placing in an event – in _any_ event! Not sure if there's some kind of commemorative certificate for being part of the winning team… but who knows, there might be…".

"I want to see how well those top-heavy lizards do at running…" a Black Ghost from the _Dacon_ 's contingent said "I think they'll not do so well. I think we'll do better".

The drop light went from red to green – and every vehicle shot down the aft ramps on their Marauders, the contact with the port road being rough but not badly so.

"Last one down!" came their detachment leader's voice "Keep in close behind me, that way local security's gotta clear us to the embassy as a block, no arguments, now _move it!_ "

* * *

"A bit showy…" Captain Shursith decided "but not bad for our skinny unscaled opposition, I think. With us and the Peacekeepers here, along with the Luxans, that only leaves…?"

"Those greyskins" his first officer replied "We've not seen even an unmodified Host Vessel ourselves, sir – I don't know if you have. I'd suggest getting all sensors recording their ship's arrival regardless, though".

"We'll see if their cloaking shield is any better than the _Ka'Hakk's,_ too" Shursith replied "Thanks to Lelthan, we now know what to look for – as a matter of fact, she stays on bridge duty until everyone's arrived and we make our own landing".

* * *

"We are arriving insystem at Talzenadar IV within the arn, Marshal Fen" the _Showlon_ 's captain said, watching his bridge officers closely "I do not know what preparations you need to make for the competitors… but you may wish to start now. Since you head the diplomatic representatives as well…".

"I will likely leave Commander Lintaii in charge there" Marshal Fen explained "At least as far as all matters pertaining to the Scarran celebrations are concerned. I like the idea of these sporting celebrations, however, so I will retain overall leadership of that matter. Security of both diplomatic and athletic personnel is in the hands of the Enforcers, although I expect the usual number of Night Watch will be present".

"You never like being left out of anything, I know that…" Captain Cal Paddan replied, smiling very thinly "You like to move around, to look and see… one might think that your skin was orange and not grey…", alluding to the colour of Kalish skin, since that species was well known as being unfailingly curious.

Marshal Fen just snorted and turned around before heading off the bridge, to the quarters assigned to diplomatic personnel.

* * *

A single warship of extremely non-standard design crept in behind the _Showlon_ , its navigation officer making sure they stayed in the dead zone created by the exhaust flare where the likelihood of detection was least.

"The _Showlon_ is entering Talzenadar IV system space…" a quiet Kalish voice called "We are following. We are staying hidden unless you give orders directing otherwise".

"Good…" a massive male stonewalker replied, sitting in the bridge's reinforced command chair while still in stone form "…good. Continue to do this. Watch and see and record all that happens concerning the Host Vessel _Showlon_ – information received from A-teams stationed along the Nebari border suggests the possibility of friction between the professional soldiers and the political special forces on this particular ship – should this provide an opportunity to board and seize either valuable technical information or even the ship itself, we should be ready to do so. Tell Commander Rasmanak this is happening and ask him if he has further orders for us".

"None" came the reply, within five momens "Get us insystem far enough to drop our athletes but stay out of detection from the _Showlon_ and the _Vorlek_. I don't know what those Irregulars have done in refitting their _Fortress_ -class ship… but we'd best stay well outsystem to avoid detection from that as well. The original design documents suggested the use of the best and longest-ranged intelligence gathering sensors for both search and weapons control – so assume it has them" before he added "… and the first person making landfall on Tal IV is to enquire if our friend has made contact with the embassy yet. He missed his rendezvous with us".

"Athletes to board their Reapers…" a loud voice announced over the quarters' PA "Athletes to board their Reapers. Embarkation in ten momens. That will be all".

After his soft grinding rumble, the ship's captain called "Keep us at three-quarters insystem. We will stay here. If we need to resupply, I will send people outsystem to purchase what we need at the Riaanond markets".

* * *

"Additional anomalous readings outsystem, Captain Shursith" Lelthan called, startling her captain – who was dozing in his command chair "Much fainter than before, Captain. I only saw them because I knew what to look for and was looking in the right place at the right time".

"How many?" Captain Shursith replied, once he'd drank an entire mug of hot stimjuice without stopping "and where?"

"Three, Captain" Lelthan replied "Impossible to say, at this range, what class of vessel any of them are".

"Watch them" Shursith ordered "Be prepared for _any_ weakness we can exploit in order to determine what kind of ships approach!"

"It is the Nebari delegation, captain?" Lelthan asked, and Captain Shursith nodded and replied "Any of us could tell _that_ …it's fine detail that concerns me, namely being what did they send…".

* * *

"Energy readings on the edge of the system…" Hellbolt said less than half a momen after taking control from Captain Trannak "…consistent with Nebari warships running cloaked. Real faint… but I'd say we have at least one Host Vessel. If it was me sending those in… I'd say the two front ships would be _Purifier_ -class… they're a bit bigger than Switchblades but a lot smaller than Reavers. Probably from the docking collars on the upper sides of the hull aft".

"Nice, though…" Harrigan decided "Your guys prefer goin' low-key, I take it…Peacekeepers brought a large battlegroup and didn't even bother hiding, Scarrans came in like they got nothing to hide, either – which considering we invited them, they don't. Only the Luxans tried to hide, and they ended up being so sharp they cut themselves".

It took a few momens before the Scarrans correctly interpreted Harrigan's humour, though they laughed when they did.

"Deep-scan, uncle grey sneaky friend?" Feltano asked Hellbolt, walking up beside his chair "Find ships? See ships? See inside ships?"

"I know what's in those, Feltano" Hellbolt told the young boy, making him smile "I used to be on one like the big one that's coming. We don't need a deep-scan… just a strong one. Enough to let them know they can't hide… and to really annoy their bad sneaky people, Feltano".

"Grey bad sneaky people wear black" Feltano replied "You tell us that before. They wear suit like auntie Liz friend. I seen those before".

"That's right" Hellbolt confirmed "I had to be sneaky to get the two I brought with me". Feltano smiled and rumbled before leaning against his friend briefly, then walking back to his father and telling him everything Hellbolt had said.

"Nice tight long-range scan, then" Harrigan decided "Light up the system, mister".

* * *

The _Showlon_ 's navigation officer threw off her headset and dived off her chair as the sound and visual overload from her systems hit full-force.

" _Very_ high energy scan from way insystem!" she told Cal Paddan "Whoever scanned us knows we are here, beyond any shadow of a doubt".

"That will be this _Cry Havoc_ our consulate reported as being here" the Captain explained to all his bridge officers "An exceptionally powerful ship, even for something made by Scarrans. Whatever ship the Scarran government sent, I believe it was the _Cry Havoc_ which detected us".

"Knock, knock… ready or not… comin' to find you…" Harrigan called over their comm, his grinning face appearing on their screens "Congrats on a nice clean approach, all three of you… but I am seein' what you got right down the middle of your Host Vessel there, so your big boy's staying at midsystem while it's here".

"We are here _by invitation_ " Captain Cal Paddan replied.

"An' nice house guests bring nibbles or beer, mister – not bombardment cannon" Harrigan replied "Scarrans gotta stay out at midsystem, and it's _their_ public holiday… so you will too. Oh, your smaller ships can come close – but the Host Vessel stays at midsystem".

"Scan the midsystem space range" Cal Paddan told his political officer "Finding out where our political competitors are is as much your job as mine… so find out from your console and tell me what you see".

"Luxan assault carrier, _Ka'Hakk_ …" came the reply "Peacekeeper carrier, unknown type, _Judicator_ – staying close to the Luxans" before he paused to draw breath and add "Dreadnaught, pattern unknown, _Vorlek_ – off to hammond, with support vessels I can't identify. Smaller number of independent-flagged ships appearing to be of Interion origin. Large number of ships nearly around the dark side, Zenetan clan idents".

"The _Vorlek_ …" Cal Paddan grumbled "Well, well, _well_ … if nothing else, that alone shows the Scarrans take these games seriously. Deploy two _Purifier_ s with the athletes aboard…I don't know if that mon _strosity_ named _Cry Havoc_ can detect what we have docked on our collars, but my instincts say it can. Our remaining two _Purifier_ s are to release their docking clamps and assume protective stations when the other two leave for the port and our consulate".

"With all this political testing going on before we even land, captain…" the political officer replied "I will call our consulate and ask them to have forces standing by at whatever blast pits we are assigned. It must be shown to all that we consider the lives of our people worth protecting".

" _That_ I do agree with" Cal Paddan replied "Get it done _now_ , and once you have then make sure every athlete – and I do mean _every_ athlete – is ready for immediate debarkation to Talzenadar IV".

* * *

Captain Shursith laughed loudly when Lelthan detected the scan the Irregulars used to find the Nebari ships.

"Hah!" he said, rumbling loudly and happily "That on its own makes up for being forced to stay at midsystem markers! Just _knowing_ how humiliated that greyskin captain's going to be at being found so easily! Did you record the sensor return?"

"I did, Captain" Lelthan confirmed "Very clear, very detailed. Full sensor cross-section profiling on both the large vessel in the middle and the two smaller ones either side and forward. The best attempt I can make at what both ship types may be armed with. Locations are marked where I suspect the flight deck entry and exit points are. Four more points on the aft half of the larger ship are marked also, although I do not know what they are".

Shursith debated whether to reveal the purpose of those, eventually deciding to tell everyone anyway.

"Docking collars" he explained "Most likely a unique design only used by those smaller ships, or by smaller Nebari military craft in general. Four ships, same type as the smaller ones we see now keeping formation with the Host Vessel, each with their own docking collar on the hull of the Host Vessel".

He let his bridge officers talk about this new development, leaning back in his command chair for a few momens before deciding "Let me know when the Nebari send something down to Tal IV. Get our athletes ready to deploy to Tal IV… but don't launch until after the Nebari pass our position" and passing his plan on to the Emperor for approval.

"Do it" Staleek replied immediately "Secretary Graffak is preparing my own delegation for flight down to Talzenadar IV as we speak… so this gives him more time to prepare. Since we have a few momens in hand… I will come to the bridge".

When Staleek arrived, he waited for the guard at the base of the bridge entry tunnel to call "EMPEROR ON DECK!" before entering.

"As you were" Staleek called "Unlike our smooth-skinned opposition, we authorised seats on the bridge of our dreadnaughts because we expect you to sit in them to perform your duties – which you can't do if you're complaining about your feet after standing for a ten-arn duty shift".

"Lieutenant Second Rank Lelthan is to be commended…" Staleek announced "…for detecting the Luxan vessel _Ka'Hakk_ before they knew this could be done. A proper presentation will be made in the embassy at the welcoming banquet… so you have until then, Lieutenant Lelthan, to find yourself a partner should you want one, and to make sure your dress uniform and medals are at an acceptable standard for a diplomatic event".

"I thank you for the commendation, Emperor" Lelthan replied, bowing briefly before saluting in the Scarran manner "More so for taking the time and effort to acknowledge my efforts before diplomatic staff of other species".

"Get ready" Staleek repeated "When you are ready, report to Secretary Graffak – he will assign you to a ship, which will take you and others to Talzenadar IV. The Proconsul will despatch vehicles to take everyone to secure accomodation inside the embassy" before waving for her to leave the bridge.

* * *

"Nebari have just launched two of those Purifiers you told us about, Hellbolt" Harrigan said "That's what it looks like to me, anyway. Looks like the _Vorlek_ 's waited and launched its own ships once the Nebari passed by. No Switchblades, but about half a dozen mark-2 Strykers".

"I see ten" Hellbolt clarified "Mostly athletes, I expect… but a few diplomatic or intelligence staff going down to talk to the proconsul as well, I'm sure".

* * *

"Reapers moving up alongside" one of the Stryker pilots called over his comm to the _Vorlek_ "Are they ours, or are they local?"

"Reapers aren't approved for export" came Captain Shursith's reply "I'd say these are Sholphauran. Special Forces. A-teams. They're expected. The only Reapers we have were brought aboard by the Ministry, and they left as soon as we arrived insystem".

"Noted" came the lead pilot's reply, after which he passed that on to his other pilots.

"Nebari small capital craft…" one Sholphauran called over open comm "…have launched small craft from their flight decks to escort them into atmosphere. These are a known design identified as _Cyclone_ ".

The lead Scarran pilot watched, then grinned, before calling back to Graffak.

"Do it, but don't be too reckless – remember, the _Emperor_ is with us" Graffak decided.

"Swarm them…" the lead pilot told his own pilots and the Sholphaurans "Sweep around both sides, close to the hull of that larger ship, then fly ahead for a kilometra or two before proceeding to our sector of the port and landing in good order. Sholphaurans, you take lead – my Strykers will follow".

A double-click was all the acknowledgement received – but the Sholphaurans' Reapers shot out in front, staying in the Purifiers' engine wake, until splitting into multiple groups and going around both sides of the upper hull and right under the lower hull.

"Follow them in!" the lead pilot called, grinning "This will likely be the only chance we get outside of full-scale war to get this close to one of those ships – so I want _pictures_ for when we get back! A hundred crindars for anyone who gets detailed images of their flight deck… and two hundred extra for the best one!"

* * *

"Scarran pilots have appeared aft of us, Captain…" the political officer aboard the _Purifier_ announced, before almost screaming "… _and they have just increased speed!_ Should we arm our close-in defences?"

"Now?" came the reply "No. They're already well past us anyway, and they flew too close to the hull for the turrets to track them easily – and they knew that, I expect".

"What are those odd disc-shaped craft?" the political officer asked "I have not heard of that design before. Have you?"

"No" the captain replied, shaking her head "Sensors have recorded their appearance, so you can always pass on what we have to your superiors. Despite their reckless action, I am sure _someone_ in the Night Watch will be interested to see those craft – perhaps one might even be able to identify them".

* * *

Once the laughter from the _Vorlek_ 's pilots subsided, their leader called "That was fun, that was! Anyone get good images?"

"Hull, rear to front" the leader's wingman announced "Nice an' clear. Looks like a fairly clear shot from the tail turret showing most of the bridge as well – I can certainly see some fekkik in a black suit staring at us".

Other pilots reported hull images, one or two reporting flight deck shots of unclear detail, with their most recent transfer actually reporting "Three shots, inside the flight deck, front and rear – that's why I was trailing a bit for a microt, sir. Tail cam got a real nice pic of two craft I've never seen before – now I look again, they turned up on front cam as well".

"Send me copies!" flight lead ordered – after five microts, he called "Send those pictures to the Emperor and to the _Vorlek_ as well" in a much more firm tone of voice, after which he called "Not sure where you Sholphaurans are landing – but come in with us if the Scarran sector of the port suits you".

"We will land at the Scarran sector of the port" the Sholphauran lead pilot confirmed "We will need blast pits right in the centre of our port sector to maintain proper security over these new craft. We will deploy our own guards to supplement the sector guards, after which our athletes will accompany your own to the embassy".

* * *

" _Look_ , father!" Devin called, almost shrieking in excitement as the pair of them returned from a repair commission "Smaller craft landing – at the Hierarchy's sector of the port! Mark-2 Strykers and some other new ship I have not seen before!"

"They are very interesting" Feltano Duleno agreed, nodding "I saw an emblem on one of those odd disc-shaped craft – did you see it?"

"I saw it, father!" Devin agreed happily, jumping up and down "Can we tell our friends on the _Cry Havoc?!_ Maybe they will know what these ships are or what that emblem means!"

"After we are clean" Feltano decided, smiling at his son "then you can comm your friends in orbit. Call Trannak's private comm, Devin – not the main comm desk. They will need that to manage business related to these odd events scheduled for Founders' Day".

* * *

"Greetings, Devin…" Trannak answered when he heard Devin's excitable voice "We have seen a lot of new spacecraft up here over the past day. What have you been doing?"

Devin told Trannak about the repair commission, especially the part he got to do himself, before mentioning the new craft and the emblem – Juroch rumbled as softly as his change let him, before asking a few questions about it of his own.

"That is a Sholphauran emblem, Devin" Juroch explained "One from my home planet. That emblem should mean people from the A-team I was in are present, possibly even Commander Rasmanak himself. I do not know what kind of craft those are, however"..

Juroch smiled when Devin asked the questions he expected about his skin being green, rumbling softly and telling him "I expect I will come to the surface soon, Devin – if we have time to come and see the shop, I will talk to you and your family then".

Devin passed Juroch's plan to his father and mother as soon as he got back inside the shop – there were a number of customers there, of several species, who all watched and laughed a little when Devin's mother ordered him off to the refreshers along with his father. He had far too much energy to sit down and rest, so he joined his mother in the shop and took currency and made change for every customer he could until his father called him back to the dwelling lounge to study.

* * *

Juroch did simple exercises and, later in the day, the more basic movement forms of his art – and Amara and Feltano were ecstatic when he let them stay and watch.

"Your father is my captain…" he told them "and your mother is Kalish… and _you_ , children, both learn well when Keyah and I teach you our art. So you can watch".

"Sherenka wants to learn, uncle Juroch" Feltano said "She said so when papa took us to the forest in the PTR for training. She said it was clever sneaky fighting and she wanted to learn".

Juroch made sure Feltano explained everything about why Sherenka would ask, and when he heard he smiled and rumbled before deciding "I will see, Feltano… I will think and I will talk to both your auntie Keyah and Urana… and then Keyah and I will decide. For now, Feltano, _you_ need to practice… you and your sister… not Sherenka. The special exercises I know you and Amara have seen me do".

Feltano and Amara both smiled and bowed, after which each of them went through the patterns they knew – even though Amara knew more than Feltano did, he watched and smiled and rumbled approval often.

* * *

"He is not here" one of the Sholphaurans told Commander Rasmanak "We know why, though. His passenger liner was unavoidably delayed for replacement of unsafe foods".

"ETA?" Rasmanak asked, and the same Sholphauran as before said "Tomorrow evening, sir, as long as no further delays are encountered".  
"Comm Secretary Graffak and tell him what you told me" Rasmanak decided "I need all you lot out training – embassy guards can do the night patrol. Maybe they'll learn something".

"At least we know something" Staleek said when Graffak told him what he'd just heard "Namely that whatever happened to the ship, he'll be here on time".

"Yes, Emperor" Graffak agreed "Master Odass doesn't usually like travelling with a retinue, or even bodyguards… but the Sholphaurans, being the kind of people they are, will probably watch him and protect him".

"They're strange, all of them…" Staleek decided, thinking aloud "but they're _our_ strange people. Is everyone from special forces' worlds like that – or just them?"

"I don't know, Emperor" Graffak admitted "Before coming here aboard the _Vorlek_ I had never even met one Sholphauran. I certainly don't know how many worlds fall under the domain of Special Forces – even less where they are".

* * *

"Interesting that these events are being held…" one Kalish told another on Kalian, well hidden from the outside world "…but it does reveal why a number of operatives reported that the Emperor and a select group of others left Scarras Prime".

"Will we be able to use this to advance our own cause?" came the predictable response, though the older of the two said "If we had heard about it sooner… maybe. For now, it _does_ mean we should be able to obtain certain supplies from sources on Scarras Prime rather than from elsewhere".

"Perhaps our ally of convenience may be able to assist us?" another Kalish suggested "They were amenable to assist in transporting Reganto Retti to his meeting point – and they even saw to his medical care when he was injured reaching them". The older Kalish wondered about that – _did they think to scan him? Do they have anyone skilled in even the theory of bioloid augmentation? Would any of their medical personnel be able to replicate what they saw, assuming they understood Reganto's augmentations at all?_

After a few momens, she put such worries behind her, but decided to send a message to Talzenadar IV to put operatives there on increased readiness.


	17. Chapter 17

"OK, it's the day before Founders' Day…" Harrigan told the senior officers "…an' I just got word from the embassy down below that one of their people missed his bus first time 'round and is coming in tonight – last landing before lockdown too, I might add".

"Anyone been seeing any sign of guerrila activity or preparations for same?" Lazarus asked.

"A few things, here and there" Rulok replied "but nothing we can pin down to any one group. Not so much anyone conducting hostile operations… but someone might well be preparing to do so. Administration HQ security says there's been a little more movement around there than there should be, which would make that a more believable possibility".

"Who is arriving late?" Trannak asked – when Harrigan revealed where he was coming in from, although he admitted he hadn't been given a name, Trannak commed Juroch, who came as quickly as he could.

"A Sholphauran of standing is coming here, sirs?" Juroch asked with interest "I know I have not been out of my tank for very long… but I request being put on night patrol so I might provide discreet protection for them in the event any of the people of my world already present cannot do so".

"I'll put skulkers on for tonight" Harrigan decided "Who Cap'n T sends is up to him".

"We will _both_ go, Juroch…" Trannak said after the pair of them had left the meeting "I do not know if my wife will be able to come… but Keyah will, along with Liz and Hellbolt. That gives us five. The only problem we will have is he lack of a squad heavy in case things go wrong".

"Perhaps we might persuade Troll to assist, Captain…" Juroch suggested "He has some skill in moving in urban environments… he has the weapons of his change… perhaps basic knowledge of explosives…".

"Hopefully we won't need _that_ " Trannak replied "but it's a good idea to bring him along anyway".

"Yeah, I'll come" Troll said when Juroch asked "Bit of prowling an' growling with you green guys after dark? Might even be fun".

"Troll has agreed to come with us" Juroch told Trannak "He was his usual slightly trying self… but he will be useful, I think" before smiling briefly and making a comm call in rapid Kalish.

"A friend from Captain Haresh's ship has volunteered to come with us" Juroch revealed, rumbling softly "Reanaree by name. Demolitions qualified, among other things" before reciting her rank and skills in Kalish fashion for the others to hear.

 _I think Juroch likes her_ Trannak decided with surprise but also approval _Good. He is a fine soldier, I could not wish for anyone better… but he has little to focus on outside his occupational speciality_.

"I will come" Reanaree confirmed when Trannak commed "Your green friend suggested operational experience alongside Scarrans may increase my chances of promotion – since I have never even seen a Scarran until I came with this expedition, I think it will be interesting for its own sake. No one in my family have seen real Scarrans before. Even up to now, Juroch has expanded my knowledge of the Scarran people – all of which I will pass on to my family when I return home. With help from Juroch and from his friends, I may even learn your language well enough to teach my family as well".

"If you are not already on the _Cry Havoc_ , Reanaree…" Trannak suggested "then fly over – we will meet you on the hammond side flight deck if you come. I will bring my wife and children – all of whom will be pleased to see you – and I will bring Juroch".

"I am not there at this time" Reanaree replied "I will ask Captain Haresh for permission to fly over to the flight deck you named" before asking, with considerable surprise and interest, if there was more than one.

"Two" Trannak replied "Normally guests would not be admitted to the deck you will be landing on – but Captain Haresh is known to us and promises all his crew are trustworthy" before discomming.

"We get to see _new people_ , papa?!" Feltano almost squeaked in excitement "Who are they? Do you know them? Do our friends know them? What kind of people are they, papa?"

Trannak rumbled softly and smiled at hearing his son's eager voice on the comm, telling him "Just one person, Feltano – a Kalish woman, from Captain Haresh's ship. Your uncle the whisper Scarran knows her best of all".

"Is he still _green_ , papa?!" Feltano asked, clearly still excited – and he shrieked and clapped when Trannak confirmed that before saying "It is part of his special things, Feltano – your uncle will always be green".

"Green sneaky uncle whisper Scarran!" Feltano replied "Heeheehee!"

Amara was just as excited when Feltano told her about it, teling Trannak "I will tell mama! Mama will come too! We bring little sister too?"

"Maranno will come with you and your mother, yes" Trannak confirmed, and the excitable shrieking alerted Caseya.

"It will be interesting to see Juroch's friend, my Trannak" Caseya replied after he told her what he knew "Though I have seen a few of these new Kalish that come to see us, I do not know any of them well – they told us that those coming have their names drawn by lottery, and the winners may bring their families if they have them with them".

Keyah was on the comm desk – and as soon as she cleared Reanaree in to land, she called for a replacement so she could come along as well.

Within ten momens, Trannak and his family, plus Juroch and Keyah, were on the flight deck watching Reanaree power down her ship after landing.

"Hello, new Kalish friend!" Amara called, clapping – after which she and Feltano laughed and charged across the flight deck to Reanaree, throwing their arms around her and rumbling happily before asking her every question they could think of.

"Let Reanaree come to us, children…" Caseya called, laughing at the behaviour of her two older children "She will want to see your uncle the whisper Scarran, and will need to see your papa as well".

Amara and Feltano promptly grabbed one of Reanaree's hands each and did their best to drag her over to where the others were standing, which made Reanaree laugh.

"We make new friend happy, uncle whisper Scarran" Feltano said when he saw Juroch's green face looking down at him "I think new friend likes us".

"Her name is Reanaree, children" Juroch told them in Kalish "and she will never have seen children like you before".

Reanaree smiled when Caseya introduced each of her children, looking at Maranno with amazement – Maranno was just glad of the extra attention and cooed and rumbled sweetly to make sure she got more.

"All three…" Reanaree asked "…are mixed-species?"

"They are hybrid, yes" Trannak replied "But neither we nor they mind. Our children like it, they like being partly of my species and partly their mother's – and your own".

"It is good being like mama and like papa" Feltano added, nodding agreement "That is why we are sneaky like papa and do wall walk trick like mama. We have good memory like mama, too. We are big and have scales and ridges like papa".

"I am not as skilled at the art of our people as Juroch is" Reanaree admitted "I practice it and learn it, but I do not have a Master's rank – I learn it simply because it is interesting and because it is one of the longest-surviving cultural traditions of our people".

"It is both those things" Keyah agreed "Many Kalish learn for both those reasons, as well as to increase their fitness. Not everyone will want to achieve a Master's rank, even if they are capable of it. Master Juroch overcame considerable difficulty to achieve what he has achieved – but he reached Master's rank successfully, and honours his people as well as ours doing so".

Juroch bowed his head and rumbled softly before thanking Keyah for her praise and approval.

"Come…" he added "We should train a little as a group before we go on patrol this evening. The last of our group will be joining us… but he is not one who wears the green, nor does he practice our art. He practices one of the Scarran arts, one unique to our Kingdom".

"Perhaps he will demonstrate it for us…" Reanaree wondered aloud "…or maybe his tutor will do so".

"Master Hagramman Sturk…" Juroch replied, rumbling softly "…does like to show off his art for others, it is true – and since Troll has his change, one more suited to his personality than mine would be, Sturk will most likely use the chance to practice at his full strength".

They headed to a different training room than the skulkers usually used, this one being in among the crew quarters block nearer the bridge and having a good deal more people in it when they all arrived. Amara and Feltano were ecstatic, calling out loudly and excitedly to everyone they saw and clapping whenever someone waved back at them or greeted them verbally.

"They are all our friends in red, new friend Reanaree!" Feltano explained happily – before pointing and calling "NICE BIG FRIEND STU-RRK!" and charging across the training room mat before leaping up at Sturk and shifting onto his body armour.

"I stuck on again, uncle Sturk!" Feltano told him, nodding "You come over and see our new friend? She is a Kalish like mama and she is uncle whisper green Scarran's new friend".

Much to Feltano's delight, Sturk strode across the map while Feltano stayed shifted on – when he reached Trannak, Sturk grinned before saying "Think I got something of yours right here, Captain… stuck on my chestplate…".

"You do, you do…" Trannak replied, rumbling softly with pride as he looked at his son before plucking him off "Feltano is his usual eager and excitable self since he has been introduced to a new friend of his uncle Juroch – even more so due to that friend being Kalish".

Juroch smiled and introduced Reanaree in Kalish fashion, after which he explained why they were here and that they would be needing Troll later.

"Our big red grinning one here…" Sturk called out "… has gone an' got himself night patrol with a chance of active street combat – so we get _full_ contact training for a while right now. Everyone get your body armour on… yep, everything from the neck down…".

Reanaree did cringe almost once every ten microts at the kind of fast and heavy blows Sturk was dealing out to Troll and even the others, although Trannak did tell her this was quite normal and the reason why everyone trained in armour.

"This art…" Trannak explained "…was, as Sturk tells me, developed in the immediate post-First Kingdom cycles when resources were stretched extremely thin and many Blood Hand communities came under regular and frequent attacks. The art gained its name, nine hand hammer, from the nine major striking points used to hit your target. Weapons, while used, are very much optional – and while Masters are expected to know them, quite a number still prefer to practice their art barehanded if they have to do so outside a training room".

"Come _on_ , Troll!" Sturk called, grinning "You could move faster than that before you had your multi-weeken rest day in that tank – so let's see what you can manage _now_ , shall we?"

Sturk grinned again when Troll really pushed himself for speed, lashing out with fists, elbows, feet, knees, and his head – changed or not, Troll stilll lost every bout he was in, though he did actually manage to stand up afterwards without wobbling around too much.

"See, the ol' Troll man's improving" Troll told Trannak and the rest of the gathering "I really do think ol' Sturky over there likes kicking the plok out of me now even more than he did before… but that's Sturk for you. Doin' this is his second favourite thing after blowin' stuff up or settin' it on fire" – Troll had barely stopped talking for three microts before Sturk's big fist hit him over the head, dropping him to the floor if not actually doing him much harm.

"Brought a friend along, Master Juroch…" Sturk said, rumbling a little "She know your art?"

Juroch nodded and introduced Reanaree in Kalish fashion, bowing his head and rumbling quite loudly when both Sturk and Rekketh asked if the two of them would be making an announcement any time soon.

"Reanaree and I are not mated" Juroch replied when asked "She does not know me that well yet. Perhaps she may do in the future – but we will only know then. Not now" before asking Sturk to demonstrate practical uses of his art for Reanaree to see.

"What you saw earlier was just all of us loosening up a bit…" Sturk said "…so we'll do a few street combat scenarios before Troll's gotta leave. No guns either, Troll – save that for the street. When you're in here, it's the weapons you were born with an' them only…" before banging his fists together.

Reanaree watched the street training, smiling as Juroch identified where their own art would differ and require different resolutions to problems. Rekketh showed off a little with his own art, and while Reanaree found this a little more familiar she could also clearly tell his art was a Scarran one as well.

"Reanaree is curious to see how I fare…" Juroch explained "…using the art of her people… against opponents my own size or larger. The art of her people was designed to be used in exactly those kinds of situations… I need volunteers…". _Now we will see just how fast this change makes me_ Juroch decided _The two young ones will be curious as well, I think, since both of them are just starting to learn the art of the Kalish people as well_.

Juroch knelt down in front of them and explained this to them, adding "Do not try to mimic what you see me do… it is very hard to learn, and may hurt even young changed people like you a lot. Watch… remember… but do not mimic or practice what you see. Not yet, anyway".

"We watch and see" Feltano replied, hugging his friend "When we are older and you tell us it is the right time, then we remember and we know and we learn and we _do_ ".

"That is right" Juroch told Feltano, stroking his ridges briefly.

Reanaree smiled proudly as Juroch demonstrated the Kalish art against Scarran opponents – Keyah watched and nodded approval as she saw Juroch spar one on one and against multiple opponents, telling Reanaree "Master Juroch does well … I do not have the rank to test and grade him, to see if he has earned advancement in the art… but I think that when he is tested by those that do, he will prove it to all who are present. He is, to our knowledge, the first Scarran to ascend through the ranks of our art as far as he has – perhaps now he will ascend further" before calling "Cage!"

"You know the techniques, Master Juroch" Keyah told him, looking him in the eye "I know you do. Focus that Scarran will of yours… channel that drive to succeed into using your shift in ways that let you move as you saw your Master Odass move. No one expects you to be perfect, especially the first time you try… but we do expect you to do your best".

Juroch tested himself a little in the cage first, just leaping between surfaces and looking around in amazed wonder.

"Uncle whisper green Scarran likes being like Kalish people this way, mama and papa" Amara said, smiling herself as she watched "I cannot read his thoughts, not even a little bit – but I see his face, I see he looks happy".

After a few momens, he nodded – Rekketh selected a number of those who preferred the art Hawk Talon to face Juroch first, and while they had the speed to match his own, at least mostly so, they found it tricky dealing with someone so large fighting from every available surface.

Sturk grinned when his turn in the cage came – he could adapt his techniques and hold himself above ground at the cage corners, as well as adapt to using running leaps and bounds. A few of those didn't work out quite as well as he'd have liked, but he kept moving and struck out with every limb in every direction until Juroch called a halt.

"You adapt very well, Master Sturk" Juroch decided, nodding in Sturk's direction "I am pleased to see you remember how I taught you to hold yourself above ground on any suitable surface, how to do the running leaps and bounds as well… though some of the moves you used are not familiar to me. But we can talk about that later, I think".

Sturk just grinned, saying "It's been fun, that's what it's been. Tryin' to get as many of this lot loosened up enough to try the more acrobatic stuff we've been doin'… I think Rekketh's students might get there sooner than some of mine, though".

"Just so long…" Juroch reminded him, and Rekketh as well when he overheard and came closer "…that as many people as possible learn. Generally, I think an increase in the aerobic exercise regimen would be useful. Our respective students have the strength and the stamina needed but not always the physical agility to match".

Once the fighting arts training was done, Troll came away from the training group to join Trannak.

"Should be good to go, Cap'n T" Troll said "as long as ol' Sturky didn't knock loose something vital in me back there. We gotta get anything else before we drop?"

"Most of have our sidearms with us" Trannak replied "but we'll pick up rifles at the hammond flight deck armoury. Grenades as well. Hellbolt and Reanaree should select any explosives they might need in emergencies".

"You _know_ what we heard is happ'ning tonight…" a Black Ghost called, addressing a surprisingly large group of motley-looking Sebaceanoid people "We got a bit more support from civ-intel this time too, for what that's worth… an' we got a few little toys from … well, some interesting places … just in case of emergencies. All me an' my boys need to know is if you lot is ready too".

"We's good to go, mister" one nasty-looking Souther replied "I can't say I like your lot much… but what you want's what we want, so I'll go along with it. For now".

"An' all the rest of you?" the Ghost added, making a mental note to tie up one special loose end before he left Tal IV.

Once the shouting died down, the Ghost called "Awwriiight, then… you all know what to do. We gotta get whoever they's sendin' _alive_ – it don't matter if we kill any bodyguards or soldiers along with our target, but we gotta hold that one for a while to get what we want, _and we can't do that if he or she's dead_!"

As the crowd split up into groups, the Ghost turned and grumbled to a comrade. Both of them were not in uniform, but instead in hard-wearing clothes suitable for travel in wild places. Their equipment was well-made but clearly used.

"What odds you think we got of this workin' ?" he asked very quietly "Dunno what civ-intel's up to, only you know that – don't suppose they got patrol assignments for them fekkiks up there?" before pointing up to space with his treblin hand.

"We got better chances than most of the stuff we've been doing so far this past cycle or two, mister" came the reply "Sure, we had to set up the entire training camp out in the outlands this time… but that's because those mercs in the big boat up there got even South End locked up too tight for large-scale movements – at least as far as sensor coverage goes. We move in and out, over to the dark side, and we got all the time and space we need".

The scruffier of the two paused for thought, after which he nodded and told his comrade "As for civ-intel… they got the job of making sure local Security's surveillance only sees what we want them to see, and getting a few _very_ interesting things where they need to be in case it all goes to plok. I seen the first prototypes in action and it's really something to see, I'm telling you…even _their_ big boys are going to be having problems if they tangle with 'em" and pointing up towards space again.

"Well, we'd better get movin' then" the first Ghost said "I'll get my bunch of sorry-lookin' fekkiks lookin' around the port for that one we need… that an' covering South in case they got a safehouse down that way".

"They look like plok, I'll agree…" the scruffy one laughed softly "…but doing all that extra training and getting them building that camp way out there did 'em all good. We've got as good a chance as any do of getting this right. Since you're moving out now, I'll do the same and get my lot between the main port and the Scarran embassy".

* * *

"Liz, Hellbolt… good, you're here" Trannak called when everyone met up at the hammond flight deck armoury "I don't know those suits well… but get whatever you need for yourself and Liz now. You've got at least a basic rating for demolition, so make sure you bring some explosives with you – Juroch, show Reanaree what we have and help her get what she needs. Everyone except Troll, get a rifle – Troll, I honestly don't know _what_ you'll either need or want, but get some grenades, at least".

"I like them, yep" Troll replied, nodding "I'll grab a couple of ol' Sturky's best housewarming gifts too, just in case. Beyond that, I'll be fine as-is".

Hellbolt helped Liz put on her new sneaksuit, which she noticed was a bit bigger and tougher than the old one.

"It is, yes…" Hellbolt replied "After your last one got ripped to pieces, I got Shellek to see about strengthening the design… I think it's as good as it's going to get without becoming too bulky to stay covert now".

"Do you still have the …climbing assistance… you had before?" Trannak asked.

"Hand-and-foot anchors? Yes" Helbolt replied "To be honest…. I've only tried it once with this model, and had a momentary lapse of concentration before falling off the ceiling".

"You mean Liz walked past…" Troll laughed "…an' I'm guessin' she was wearin' street gear an' not fatigues, too….".

Trannak just smiled, telling the pair of them "You might want to give serious thought to making an announcement, both of you… you don't have to have a public ceremony unless you really want to, but it's something to think about".

"Might think a bit more about that again after Founders' Day, Captain" Liz replied "It _has_ been on my mind… but… well…" before explaining a little about her younger cycles of life on Earth after Lazarus adopted her.

Trannak rumbled softly before nodding very slightly in Hellbolt's direction – Liz just nodded and said "He knows what I just told you, yes", though her slight hesitancy after that made Trannak add "You might want to talk to my wife when we get back, Liz – I'm sure Caseya will be willing to help you, and of course our children will jump on you and climb on you and want to play with you".

Liz nodded a little uneasily before making sure she hadn't dropped the faceplate for the new suit.

Troll packed a backpack full of a number of different munitions before calling "Everyone good to go? If your travel plans for tonight include night patrol 'round the port and VIP close protection detail, then step right this way to my Stryker…".

Troll's Stryker was stripped almost empty inside, but did have benches down both sides for soldiers to sit on – Juroch made sure everyone was sat down and strapped in before nodding to Troll and strapping himself in as well.

"Step this way, Cap'n T…" Troll urged – though he smiled when Trannak stepped outside to farewell his family.

"I am going on a mission, children" Trannak explained to both Amara and Feltano "Amara… if communications do not work for some reason, I may need _you_ to be able to contact Reanaree, Hellbolt, or Liz with your special skills. Can you be ready to do that for us if we need it?"

"I do that, papa" Amara assured him, before hugging him tightly and rumbling.

"What should I do, papa?" Feltano asked "I go on comm desk for you? I go where sensors are and find stuff for you?"

"You should be ready to help your friend Shellek if he needs you with those things" Trannak confirmed "Apart from that, you should help your big sister take care of your mama and young Maranno" before telling all his family "If interesting things happen, I will try and call you and tell you about them… if I cannot reach you on standard comms, I will need to either find a public kiosk or wait for Amara to make contact with Hellbolt, Liz, or Reanaree by mentalism".

"We help mama and new sister and big funny commander man, papa" Amara assured Trannak, nodding "We tell you good stories about what we do when you come back".

Caseya hugged him tightly for a momen or so, before telling him "Be careful, my Trannak… move how you told me you moved when you earned your special medal. I will see to it Amara scans for your location periodically as she studies, she can track you and Troll and Juroch".

"She will like doing that, I know it" Trannak replied "More stories later, I think – we should leave now before Troll gets bored and starts singing" before running back inside the Stryker, raising and sealing the aft ramp, and strapping himself into the copilot's chair.

"OK…" Troll called over the comm "Bridge, the great big Troll man needs takeoff clearance. Can I get it? Pretty please?"

The display lit up with the faces of Troll's children and Urana – Troll grinned and told his sons and daughters to do what they were told.

"Amara's gonna be on emergency comm duty, girls an' boys" Troll explained "so you five be ready to run around an' get her drinks an' food cubes an' stuff if she needs it, OK?"

"We do that…" Alphak called, smiling "We do it, papa…".

"We will help mother" Sherenka added "We will help uncle big funny man. We do a bit of training. We play with Amara and Feltano and help feed new Maranno".

"Bye for now then, boys an' girls…" Troll told them "I'm gonna miss you an' your momma when I'm down there, you know…" before Urana said "You have clearance, husband… containment field is _on_ and deck doors are opening _now_ …" before discomming.

Troll made a fast takeoff and shot out into space before the doors were fully open, then tipped the nose over before diving for atmosphere – Trannak grumbled a bit at Troll's flying before comming the Duleno's dwelling.

"We have a night patrol, Mr Duleno" Trannak told Caseya's father "but for reasons I will not tell you it would be helpful if not too many people know we are here – might we use your private pit? If so, can you turn on the landing beacon before Troll crashes?"

"It is on, Trannak" Feltano Duleno replied "I cannot guarantee any of us will be awake when you return after your patrol – but I expect you can get yourselves in and out of the private pit without my assistance. I will help if I am not asleep, of course, or Devin will if he wakes up and even suspects you are there".

"Got it!" Troll called "Thanks, Mr D!" before discomming and making a fast but not too rough combat landing in the Duleno's private pit.

"We will need to leave the pit by climbing over the wall" Trannak told everyone when he came down to the lower deck "I don't have a key or codes for the Duleno private pit gate. For those with sneaksuits… be careful and concentrate. For Juroch… you be careful and concentrate as well, this will be your first time doing this on a surface other than a ship's wall or a training cage. To be honest, I have not done this on normal buildings often either. Troll, since you are changed… you will have to jump over the wall".

Troll sealed up his Stryker, then grinned before leaping over the pit wall, grabbing the rim and flipping himself over before letting himself drop down to the other side. Trannak snorted, then slowly and carefully used his own shift to climb up the dwelling walls and down the other side to Troll – Juroch followed, then came Hellbolt and Liz, with Keyah and Reanaree last of all.

"Good, good…" Trannak said, after several deep breaths "We'll try and avoid regular Security patrols and make our way close to the arrivals lounge – when we get there, we'll ascend to roof level and try to stay out of sight. When that happens, half the group goes with Juroch and half comes with me, and each half will try to stay on its own side of the street as we follow our target to the embassy. We will not escort him or her inside, of course".

Troll grinned, saying "Maybe later, then" before asking "Should we get a crawler? Or are we gonna run the whole way?"

"If I could see any crawlers around" Trannak replied, scanning the port around him "I'd call one over. For now, at least, we go on foot".

"Fair enough…" Troll replied "At least the air's mostly fresh".

* * *

"Check _in_ , you pleebin' hingemots…" the skinnier of the two Black Ghosts whispered over his comm.

"We's all here by arrivals lounge, mister" one woman replied "I got five each side of the street watching main entry an' five more watching staff entry just in case".

"Good…good…" the Ghost replied "That's how to do it. Make sure all exits are covered, and I do mean _all_. Anyone seeing anything interesting yet?"

"Plok, plok, fekkin' _plok…_ " one man muttered as he tried to find his oculars and get them on his head first time around – after which he zoomed in and reported "If the one we's after is on the ship I think he is…an' I think he _is_ … we got twenty before it gets here. Unless it's late, of course".

"Grab some rations an' water, then" came the reply "I want you lot all rested an' fed if we gotta move" before he called "Group two?"

"We're all set" came the voice of the other Ghost "Not really a lot of cover up this way, but I've put groups in alleys an' side streets an' a few up on roofs. We'll be fine when your lot push him our way".

* * *

"We are getting close to the arrivals lounge, Captain…" Keyah reported "but unless I am mistaken others came this way before us. Too many different boot prints to say for sure by footwear who it might be".

Juroch came forward and looked as well, after which he nodded and said "It is as Keyah Kamara says, Captain. Too many bootprints – and smells, even this late in the evening" before signalling everyone to get off ground level.

"Juroch, take Reanaree and Keyah with you" Trannak ordered "and move to the opposite side of the arrivals lounge passenger entryway from here. Keep a good lookout for hostiles – but if you do have to nullify anyone, do it quietly".

Juroch nodded and led his half of the force away, after which Trannak said "Hellbolt, Liz, Troll – you three stay with me. We have this side to cover. Troll, take point – signal me if you find anyone who shouldn't be there, don't just nullify anyone unless you're sure it won't be detected".

"I know that one, Cap'n T…" Troll replied, nodding "Done it a few times in my old gangbangin' life…".

Once Troll moved off, he called "Hellbolt, Liz – either side of me. We'll come up together just behind Troll. I know you two don't have my sense of hearing or smell, especially inside those suits – but your visual sensors in there are good. So tell me if you find anything".

Troll pointed to a staircase down the side of a building maybe ten momens later, when they could hear people moving and talking inside the arrivals lounge.

~Up!~ Trannak signalled, pointing to the stairs, before signalling for Hellbolt and Liz to follow him up the wall.

"Take this nice and slow, Liz…" Hellbolt reminded her "This is no different to when I showed you how to do this on the climbing wall and the flight deck. The anchor units are cyberlinked, so they'll respond like target-tracker linked guns do, with your thoughts – keep your mind clear and you won't lose traction and fall".

"OK…" Liz replied, a little uneasily "Me first?"

"You first" Hellbolt confirmed "I'll go up when you're a few metras up".

"So you can watch my eema wiggle as I climb, yeah…" Liz called with a very slight laugh "I _know_ you, mister. Just remember I'll end up landing on you if I fall, not the road…".

"Not sure I mind that so much either…" Hellbolt laughed back "Just make sure you're not too far off the ground if that happens, though".

"Quiet…" Trannak reminded them, turning to look below him briefly before climbing onto the roof.

"Troll…?" Trannak asked – after a few momens, Troll called "Sorry 'bout the wait, had to stash two bodies in a recyc chute".

"Anything in their pockets?" Trannak asked hopefully, though Troll replied "Spare packs, a few food cubes, knife. Water bottles. Some generic rifle, not sure who made it. No ident".

"Someone's being clever" Trannak told him "Making _sure_ that even if we find them, nothing they carry will give us any clue as to who they are or where they come from".

"You want me to call topside and tell Dad?" Liz asked, though Trannak shook his head before smiling and telling Liz "Move a metra or two away and try to concentrate – Amara should find you. Tell her exactly what I told you, and tell her to tell the War Commander or Talannah".

* * *

The children were just finishing their exercises for the day.

"Amara is doing exercises for her special skills, children" Dern explained "She might be testing herself as well, seeing if she can find people she knows around the ship" before Amara's hand shot up – Dern signalled for quiet before whispering "What is it, Amara… what have you found…"

"It is Liz, Dern" Amara replied "I think she is wanting to find me. Since she does not have the special skills I do, she is simply concentrating so I will find her sooner".

 _~I am here, auntie Liz~_ Amara called _~Have you found out new things? Is papa well?~_

Once Liz adjusted to the mindlink, she told Amara everything Trannak told her – Amara immediately linked Talannah into the conversation, after which Liz repeated it all.

 _~Tell Captain Trannak to proceed~_ Talannah told Liz _~All this is interesting and you should certainly continue to observe.. but I don't see any need to send reinforcements or additional equipment just yet~_ after which Amara sent Liz a brief burst of love before cutting the connection.

"What I expected" Trannak said when she passed on the news "Hellbolt and you should continue to observe… and record as well, should your suits be able to do so".

"They can do that" Liz replied "Not for too long, least not without uploading to main archives – about six arns. Enough for now".

* * *

"New ship comin' in" the man with the oculars reported "Way things are goin' inside, I'd say it's the one we want. Shops an' stalls slowly shuttin' down, one or two at a time".

The Ghost near to him nodded and redeployed some of his insurgents, spreading them further up Market Street – none of those being given new orders liked any of it, but knew they couldn't refuse, so went with no more than the minimum of fuss and a bit more than the minimum of grumbling and muttering.

* * *

Reanaree's fist shot up, signalling hostile contact.  
"Where…" Juroch asked softly, coming up beside her – she smiled briefly before pointing out three people on the roof barely twenty metras away.

Juroch immediately gave each of the women a target, after which he brought up his rifle and put a shot through the head of the one to hammond.

"No idents…" Keyah said, searching the bodies "This one's got tattoos – not for any military group or unit. Might be gang-related, might just be fashion where he was from".

"South End gang" Juroch said when he saw them "Known to Security. Log position – we might be able to come back later and take the corpse in if there's a bounty on it and it's still here".

"Sebaceans or close to it…" Reanaree called again "Down below us at ground level. Moving parallel to market street, northward".

"Call it in to the Captain, Reanaree…" Juroch decided "…but take no further action for now. The Captain has the most direct view to the interior of the arrivals lounge – when he sees the one we were sent to protect, we will move. Only then".

"Understood" Trannak replied when he got the call "Log your target's position and add your ident, Keyah, so I know who has claim for any bounty due" before asking Liz, Hellbolt, or Troll if they saw anything.

"A few Sebaceanoids, some Interions I think, quite a few Charrids as it happens" Liz replied, scanning the inside of the lounge "…oh, one guy round back. Not quite sure what species he is. Sorta coppery-coloured hair. Plain brownish clothes".

Trannak looked at the small picture he had, nodded, then told Liz "Watch him. If he is who I think he is, he is the one we were sent to protect. Comm in when he gets closer to the doors so I can come and identify him".

* * *

"Target in sight" the Ghost covering the arrivals lounge commed to his group "Dunno why those three on rooftop duty didn't see him. Let him head out uncontested, we'll pull in behind. Once we get closer to that lizard embassy, the other half of our force moves out and cuts him off from their end. We snatch him and exfiltrate back to camp in as good order as you lot can manage. Mission accomplished".

"I'd better make sure our …helpers… are ready to do what they're supposed to do" the other Ghost said "They'd better be".

* * *

Several people in several different parts of security headquarters moved towards preassigned positions. Once they arrived, two disabled the surveillance downlink so only they could view it while the other three snipped wires connected to the automatic gates at the motor pool.

* * *

This didn't go entirely unnoticed.

"Satellites are down" Rustuk told Harrigan over his comm "They've been getting intermittent blackouts for the past few weeken… but they just dropped offline altogether".

"Surveillance malfunction?" Haresh asked "Should I move the KV-3 over Market Street to cover the gap from low orbit?".

"Can do if you want to" Harrigan replied "I can't give you any _orders_ … you're not in my unit or the Kingdom. Won't say no if you want to join in, though".

"Mister Solk…" Haresh called "We are needed to assist our friends" before giving him a position.

"Move there, at low orbit" he told his first officer "Relay Irregulars comm freqencies to us on the _Cry Havoc_. Use the sensors to scan Market street and the surrounding area. Stand by to assist Captain Trannak and his people if called upon to do so".

"In progress" Commander Solk replied immediately before calling out orders to the bridge officers "We will be ready. I will have units of our troops prepare for combat drop in case of emergencies as well".

* * *

"Comms to the _Havoc_ are back" Keyah told Juroch, who nodded and reported that to Trannak.

"Call the bridge…" Trannak replied "…and ask for a situation update. We need to know what's happening. I'm starting to think there's more going on here than there seems to be".

"Satellites went down, mister" Rustuk said when Juroch commed in "Captain Haresh moved his ship to cover those deficiences for us. He's relaying your comms to us and providing backup surveillance".

* * *

The nondescript Kalish man smiled when he looked up at the sky outside and saw no sign of rain, or even clouds.

 _Good_ he decided _No adverse weather conditions to deal with. It is just short of starting time for the local travel restrictions, so I should just have time to reach the embassy_.

* * *

"Target in sight!" Trannak told his people "Item of interest is a male Kalish of uncertain age".

"Looks a bit of a grandad to me" Troll replied, looking as well "Just as well we're here. If there's any bad boys down there, he's gonna _need_ us".

"Noted" Juroch replied, curious that their target was a Kalish man "We'll move up alongside him on this side as soon as he reaches our position".

"We should be ready as well" Trannak told those with him "Troll… make sure you can provide supporting fire at a microt's notice if needed. Use your thermal vision and check for body heat patterns of people who aren't where they should be at this late arn".

"Scarrans?" Troll asked, though Trannak shook his head and replied "Probably Sebaceanoid or close to it… multi-species or not, Tal IV has far more of them resident or passing through. But don't discount anything at this stage".

* * *

"Good, our intel was right" the embassy-side Ghost said when he was told about the Kalish man's arrival "He's come late on civilian transport. Try not to damage him too much, we need him alive".

"Got it in hand" came the confident reply "Not seen any sign of local Security yet and _definitely_ no sign of Scarrans".

"Even better" the first Ghost said a little more happily "Move your people up once he goes past you. As long as the peripheral teams keep pace we should have this in the bag" before discomming and making sure his own people were in place.

* * *

"Target is taking the direct route to the embassy" Juroch reported over the comm "As expected. He knows he is late, and most likely prefers only staying outside of comparatively safe territory for as little time as possible".

"We keep pace with him" Trannak told everyone "He's walking briskly but not too fast".

Both small teams kept up with the man at rooftop level easily. Juroch kept watch over both his own team and its position relative to both Trannak's and to the Kalish man, smiling as he did so – until Keyah called "Contact! I am not entirely sure… but I think I saw movement in the alley below us to hammond".

Juroch looked, sniffed, then growled softly before telling Trannak "We have contact with multiple armed personnel, Captain… I smell oil from their packs… something odd on the breath of at least one of them as well…".

* * *

"Move in!" one surprisingly neat-looking man called to the five nearest men and women to him "We gotta see if we can get him ourselves – if he bolts, we make sure he bolts the way we want 'im to, Right towards the others".

The Kalish man looked at them with a little surprise when they stepped out of hiding, but moved slowly into a combat position when one called "Where you goin', mister orange man? Where you goin? It's nearly past lockdown, mister – not sure if you know that. Even new orange men like you gotta be all nice an' snug somewhere safe 'round now. Why ain't you, mister orange man?"

"I am going to my embassy… whoever you are" came the reply, the tone of which cause Trannak to revise his age estimate for the man upward a little more "I suggest you let me pass unhindered – the Hierarchy might be mildly upset with me for being late, but they will _not_ like it when I identify each and every one of you to them".

"Looks like this one's got some stones, boss" another man suggested "We got quite a few watchin' him, armed as well, an' he still thinks he's gonna get out of this an' get to them lizards on schedule".

"Grab him" came the expected order, and one all of the small group were pleased to obey – all their henchmen nearby came closer, but that wasn't soon enough to stop the man from lashing out with his hands and feet…

* * *

"Kalish man down there just took out three men in an eyeblink!" Troll called "Don't think any of them's gonna be moving again!"

"Stay with a clear line of sight on him, Troll" Trannak ordered "Fire if you need to, but let's see if he can get out of this himself before anyone else turns up".

Juroch immediately moved over to the edge of the roof on his side.

 _That man looks curiously familiar_ he decided _I will watch him and I will see and maybe then I will know if it is who I think it is_ before making sure Keyah and Reanaree moved alongside him. _I will tell them who this is if my suspicion proves correct_ Juroch decided as he kept watch _I think that it is… but there are many Masters of the Kalish art, and this might be any of them._

* * *

"Get _up_ there an' support your friends!" the scruffy-looking Ghost hissed " _All_ of you! I want a nice, clean, _clear_ capture… which means we do this _right_. Those pleebin' frelniks went early an' without orders – but that don't matter if we can make it work, so _get moving!_ "

Everyone close by ran over to help before they got shouted at any more…

* * *

"OK, you got some skills…" one of the newly-arrived fighters said as the others moved out alongside him "But you ain't gonna get out from _all_ of us. So be a nice orange man an' come all quiet-like, or we'll have to hurt you".

"I think _not_ " the Kalish man replied, now clearly annoyed "You will stand _aside_ and let me proceed unmolested, or you will all be very much the worse for wear by the time the suns rise again. If I do not attend to that personally then others in the Hierarchy will do so for me".

Four more thought with their muscles and charged – the man killed two with his bare hands before drawing two long knives and slicing the other two into a very bloody mess.

"You will let me _proceed_!" he snapped "or you will all _die_! That is the only choice you have!"

Fifteen more moved out from alleyways on the hammond side, and twenty more from treblin side. The Kalish man moved to attack the first one who tried to lay a hand on him, but a bullet hit his attacker on the head and blew his brains and skull all over the street and the wall.

* * *

"Target nullified" Juroch reported "Principal is identified as Master Rank Six Algir Nomin Odass. Troll – open fire, kill as many of my Master's attackers as you can. Liz – kill anyone who looks like they are giving orders with your rifle. Everyone else – join my Master at ground level".

 _It IS him_ Juroch decided happily _Master Odass came for the celebrations and I am here to ensure his safety. This day did not come to a close completely as planned… but it will end with the Master reaching the embassy safely_.

* * *

The fighters approaching from the hammond side of Market Street met a wall of pulse fire from Troll's shoulder guns and were all blown to pieces in less than ten microts. Liz accounted for two more before Trannak ordered them both down to ground level – she tried getting one more, but although she managed to successfully nullify the target, she failed to control her climbing control system and fell off the wall about three metras up.

"We're good" Hellbolt commed, lifting Liz up and giving her rifle back "By the looks on the faces of this sorry lot, none of them have ever seen a sneaksuit before and are seriously plokking scared of them".

* * *

"Nebari-made sneaksuit?!" asked one extremely-surprised Ghost nearer the Scarran embassy "You didn't get at Geshin's home-brewed fellip before we started, did you?"

"That frelling barrel of sump oil?" the first Ghost replied, shuddering a bit at the memory of the one time he _had_ tried his trainee's home brew "Fekk no! There's two of them, maybe ten metras away down at ground level – never been a greyskin specialist, not sure if these are real or a knock-off. However they came to be, there's two in good order right here, beside a number of Scarrans".

"Can you see insignia?" his comrade asked, and the first one squinted and replied "Think so…" and described what he saw before a grenade bounced off the ceiling and landed by his feet. Instinct threw him down the stairs barely two microts before the grenade went off, so although he caught a few fragments and was bleeding quite badly at least he was alive to notice.

"Plokplokplok _plok_!" he grumbled, before hissing in pain as he poured a little disinfectant on the wounds and bandaging them as tightly as he dared. Since he could still walk, if badly so, he got back on the comm and called "I ain't dead, you lot – so pleebin' kill that lot before I have to come and make you!" before taking three painkillers with almost half his canteen of water.

* * *

"Be advised Irregulars' forces have encountered heavy resistance on the ground" the navigation officer told Commander Solk "So far they have not been injured, but I am reading more body heat patterns consistent with Sebaceanoid species moving in from towards the South".

"Pass that on to the ground detachment commander" Solk replied immediately "Do we have infantry on standby in case the Irregulars need extraction?"

"Two KT-3s" came the reply "Fully loaded. Flight crew and infantry are on the flight deck beside their respective craft but not aboard them at this point".

* * *

"Does Cap'n T need support?" Harrigan asked when he ran to the bridge and sat in his command chair, lifting Harek to his lap "Not sure what we can do with local satellites down unless we descend to low orbit – I'd cause more harm than good if I used the big guns from here and it'd take at least ten momens to get pilots to Strykers, a few more to get them to where they're needed".

"Commander Solk has that under control, Commander Harrigan" Haresh reminded him, nodding "I had him move the KV-3 to provide sensor coverage of that area… and I expect he has infantry ready to deploy and assist your own personnel at a microt's notice, since Commander Solk rose through the ranks in the infantry himself".

* * *

"Who are all of you?" Master Odass asked, with curiosity but not hostility "I do not know the insignia you wear!"

"We will introduce ourselves when we have seen you safely to the embassy, Master Odass" Trannak assured him "For now, I suggest we proceed".

Master Odass smiled at being identified by both rank in the art as well as his name, and by a Scarran as well, before nodding – Juroch signalled rapidly, deploying everyone into a protective formation around Master Odass and Trannak before everyone started running towards the Scarran embassy, with Troll pausing just long enough to fire a long burst through the walls of one building and the six fighters hiding behind it.

* * *

"Plokking hezmana…" the Ghost at that end of the route groused, before reporting this to his comrade.

"That ain't the half of it, mister" came the reply "Those ain't Hierarchy lizards, mister – you ran right into those Irregulars! No one else got stuff like that on anything that size!"

"It don't move like a suit, either" the first Ghost added "Not sure why, but I think that's a man there – no PA, no armoured exo, nothing. One man".

"Then they got some of that Hierarchy bioloid stuff on 'im, then" the Ghost nearer the embassy replied "Looks like we's really going to _need_ them extra things we brought with us. I'll have to make sure all four of 'em are good to go and deployed right now the speed you say they're moving".

* * *

Master Odass smiled when he recognised Keyah as one of his own people, Reanaree as well, though he did say "I had not requested escort from the arrivals lounge to the embassy… if I may ask, who sent you here?"

"We were contracted by Proconsul Tolchen" Trannak revealed "He feels your interests and his interests are one and the same – namely making sure you get to the embassy safely. Our Commander let us accept this contract, and here we are".

Master Odass' hands moved, killing two,while Juroch brought his rifle up and killed two more – but it soon became clear that someone was bringing in reinforcements and trying to bog them down with sheer weight of numbers.

* * *

"Get _everyone_ in there" the Ghost at the embassy end of the journey told one of his fighters "Anyone an' everyone you know who can hold a gun the right way an' shoot straight. I'm actually starting to think we don't have enough willing volunteers on hand".

Rapid comm calls were made until a loud squeal brought that to an abrupt halt.

"That's all we got" the woman told her Ghost leader "We been jammed, prob'ly from a ship or Security station".

"These comms are plokked" the Ghost replied "We'll just keep going and pass as many orders as possible by hand signal and runners".

Four were sent to pass deployment orders to the others. Two got through, though one of those lost an arm – but Reanaree found one and Hellbolt found another, and both were soon nullified.

* * *

"Crap!" Liz called "Missed! Where'd he go?"

"Think yours jumped down through an open sewer plate " Hellbolt replied "I do think you hit him, Liz, but not enough to kill him".

"No matter" Trannak interrupted "We're slowing down, which won't do! Grenades, everyone – angry hornets if you have them. It's going to be messy, but there's no way around that right now…".

Everyone threw their flechette grenades at the largest group of enemy fighters they could see – screams could be heard from several directions, but an opportunity to move only opened up for a few microts, so as soon as Trannak saw it he ordered everyone to run. Troll paused to place something large, circular, and clearly explosive on the ground and arm it before running to catch up.

"I realise I may regret asking…" Trannak said "…but what the plok is that?!"

"One of ol' Sturky's specialities of the house" Troll replied "Special fried Peacekeeper, with number 27 hot sauce".

 _One of Sturk's incendiary mines_ Trannak translated in his head _filled with one of his special long-burning mixtures. At least Sturk knows how to make that well, or we'd all be burnt crispy bits ourselves by now_.

* * *

"HEZMANA, WHAT"S THAT?!" one of the fighters screamed as the mine exploded and almost flash-fried fifteen people before setting fire to his own clothes.

"Get out of the _street_ , mister" one of the women urged, dragging him into an alley and ripping his jacket and fatigue trousers off before they melted onto his skin "We'll lose ten momens minimum catching up to the others – we get any close than this and we're almost incinerated!" before calling "Someone go snurch a truck, we need to move fast!"

* * *

Things still weren't easy for the Irregulars. Juroch and Liz were sniping targets of interest as fast as they appeared – and by now Liz was running low on ammunition as well.

"Be calm, Liz" Juroch urged her "We can afford a little extra time for you to calm yourself enough to make sure your shot kills the first time" before he asked if either Reanaree or Keyah were hurt.

"Minor pulse burns" Keyah replied "Patched successfully. I am still able to fight, do not be concerned about that".

"I am well" Reanaree replied "I am fatigued, I need to increase my fitness regimen, but I will not slow the group down".

"Ready to rock" Troll replied, spraying an alley ahead on hammond side "But let's get mister kung-fu master here to the Hierarchy embassy quick-smart, yes?"

"We are over half way there" Juroch said "We are doing well. You are adapting well to using your change in real combat, Troll, which is good to see – you have had comparatively few opportunities to see if you remember what Sturk has taught you, but I suppose that is why you have those guns in the first place".

"That an' it's fun, mister Juroch" Troll replied "but I can't hold all this lot off on my own. Best we get running an' get our man here all snug an' settled, yes?"

"I am right…" Master Odass said happily, moving up beside Juroch "It _is_ you, my old friend. I am glad you live and do well… though I did not expect you to be one who preferred cosmetic skin pigment adjustment".

"Examine my skin more closely as we run, Master" Juroch encouraged him, rumbling softly "if you can. With you being a Kalish of good standing and more than a little influence, I expect you will soon realise how I came to be that way".

* * *

"Where's the Kalish?" Proconsul Tolchen asked the most senior Sholphauran he could find "The one who's coming in from your world? His ship landed on time, but no one's seen him – and local surveillance is down and the _Vorlek_ is prohibited from coming close enough to try and find him with its own sensors!"

"To the best of our knowledge, Proconsul…" the Sholphauran replied "… Master Odass is on his way here. Should we learn otherwise, we will of course tell you immediately".

* * *

"We got maybe two hundred left to go!" Troll called out, looking ahead "I say we run for it! I can keep the way ahead clear enough until we get close – all I need is for the rest of you to watch our backs!" before telling Trannak "I hate to say it… but maybe we can find a way to call the embassy an' get someone at least semi-trustworthy to give us some covering fire when we get that far?"

"I will comm the Sholphaurans there" Juroch replied "Whatever the status of the other personnel at the embassy, _they_ can be trusted. You should do your very best, Troll, to clear the way ahead for us – everyone, we will escort Master Odass all the way to the embassy safely. Use grenades to either kill or force enemy fighters to retreat – once Master Odass is safely inside the embassy, we can see to our own safety and return to the _Havoc_ ".

When Trannak nodded, everyone ran as fast as they could. Reanaree called out the eventual arrival of the truck, heading right for them as if to try and run them down – Troll turned, then kept firing until the vehicle exploded all over the street, after which he ran back to the front of the formation again, adding a little theatrical wheezing for good measure as he passed Trannak.

"Stay beside Keyah and Reanaree and me, Master Odass" Juroch encouraged his friend "Our Captain as well. While Troll and the others cover us, we will cover you and keep you safe".

"I know it, Master Juroch… my friend" Master Odass replied, nodding "I do not know these people you fight beside, especially not the two in those sneaksuits – but if you trust them, then so will I. Perhaps when I lead the exhibitions of Kalish culture and our art later this weeken, you all might come and see them? I will ensure you get the seats of your choice".

"If we do not have other duties" Juroch replied, pausing to reload his rifle "I expect that the Captain and his family, along with Keyah and Reanaree and myself, will attend. Perhaps a few others, too".

"I got heat traces…" Troll called "… faint…blocked by something. At least four… coming closer from all sides…" before drawing two regulation heavy pulse pistols.

"More enemy, in front, both sides of the street!" Reanaree called , to which Keyah added "Some behind us, but none of them seem to be able to hit us as long as we keep moving! Nullify those ahead of us _fast_ and we will succeed!"

Juroch commed ahead on an old frequency he knew from his younger cycles.

"We hear you, Stalker" Commander Rasmanak replied "I did not expect you to be _here_ , of all places… but the athletes' security detachment is moving to firing positions and should be able to cover you when you're in sight of the embassy".

"We have support waiting for us" Juroch told Trannak "We just need to make it a few more metras".

* * *

"Hold 'em for thirty more…" the nearby Ghost ordered, himself firing on the Irregulars whenever Troll's heavy fire didn't force him behind cover "that'll be enough for the big ones to get in close…".

* * *

Concrete blew up and out in four separate places close by, causing everyone to form a defensive perimeter around Master Odass. Four extremely large combat bioloids came up from under the street – each was equipped differently, and each of them used whatever bioloid weapons they had to try and attack the Irregulars and Master Odass.

Troll fired both guns for five microts at the first one he saw – which took an astonishing number of hits before it finally fell over, a number of gaping holes in its chest and all its blood leaking all over the ground. Juroch needed five shots from his rifle before another went down, and even then Keyah had to move in and finish it off with her knives.

Liz and Hellbolt finished another one together.

"Weapon power is gone!" Liz reported "Suit guns are down and I'm out of rifle rounds! Let's hope my pistol stays good!"

The final one took almost as much punishment as the other three put together before it even slowed down – but between the Irregulars and the Sholphaurans firing from the embassy, the last combat bioloid was finally killed.

"You are safe" Juroch assured Master Odass as the Sholphaurans from the embassy ran over to them "I and my friends have seen you to the embassy and you are uninjured. Should you wish to contact me while you are here, Master… there is a shop named 'Dulenos', it is owned by more of your people, and they know where to find me at any time".

"I certainly do have questions…" Master Odass replied "Namely about how you and the high-caste Scarran managed to come down the wall of the building as you did when I first saw you. If you are able to tell me about that, however, I think that would best be taken care of tomorrow. After I have had several arns of much-needed sleep".

"I hear _that_ …" Liz gasped, huffing and puffing "If my good friend here wasn't holding me up… I'd not be able to… stand…".

"Commander Solk…" Trannak called over his comm "Could you send a ship down to take us back to our own landing site? None of us feel much like walking".

"You could have called us down to assist in the fighting as well, Captain…" Commander Solk groused "I had troops on standby the entire time, it would not have taken more than a few momens to get to you…".

"I am sure there will be other times you can fight alongside us" Trannak replied as he watched the Sholphaurans make sure Master Odass was healthy and escort him inside the embassy "Life here is rarely easy and uneventful". Commander Solk just smiled briefly before discomming.

It did draw some interest from a number of Kalish from the embassy when one of Commander Solk's KT-3s came to a hover by Trannak's position to retrieve him and the other Irregulars, along with Reanaree. Much to every Kalish's curious interest, and Reanaree's happiness, Juroch first made sure she was healthy before hugging her gently and rumbling softly.

"Good, you are well…" he whispered in Kalish "I am glad to see you came through that mission unhurt".

"Mostly so" Reanaree clarified "I have a few minor cuts and bruises – but first aid was given, so I will be fine before long. I will be better after a good night's sleep".

* * *

"I had _not_ expected those Irregulars to have bioloids of their own" a smooth but hard female voice said when the sole remaining Black Ghost reported in "That is an unwelcome development. How did our own fare?"

"Every last _one_ is gone" he replied "Dead. That big one with the guns in 'im unloaded on one and blew it to pieces on his own, even if it did take a while. He wasn't no bioloid, he moved too good. Not like ours".

"Then he has an advanced prototype mark of their genetic alteration program" the woman replied, more than a little uneasily "That the Hierarchy pursues that technology so aggressively is a concern… that an independent group is advancing at an even greater pace than our main enemy is an even bigger one".

* * *

"Interesting… interesting…" the Nebari consulate's Night Watch commander murmured as he read the reports.

"It…seems…" Agent 47 replied, still a little hoarsely "…that either your …comrades… have managed to place an… operative… amongst these… Irregulars – or that at least two ex-Establishment mercenaries… are among them".

"We have had disturing reports from Marshal Fen aboard the _Showlon_ as well" another Night Watch officer reported "He is deciding whether to put his personnel on high alert to prevent a mutiny by reactionary elements among the Enforcers. Perhaps some of them looted some Night Watch equipment and try to expand their influence locally at our expense by assisting the Irregulars".

"We will discuss this more tomorrow" the Night Watch commander decided "Many of us will be competing or on security duties, protecting those who do compete. We may find out many interesting things about these Irregulars simply by observing them as they do their duties here – we will see about finding out by other means as well, of course…".

* * *

"Good, I can see to getting the celebrations started smoothly tomorrow, Emperor…" Proconsul Tolchen told Emperor Staleek over a grolsahk or two in his office "… now that other Kalish, the fighting art master, finally got here from Sholphaur".

"I hear from some of the perimeter sentries…" Staleek replied "… that you commissioned mercenaries to see he arrived safely. Since Master Odass arrived safely, it appears this expense was justified. Why could we not use the embassy guards – and, more to the point, how much did our government end up paying these mercenaries to do our job for us?"

"Our government didn't lose a single crindar, Emperor" Proconsul Tolchen replied "I would have preferred to put the mercenaries' fee on expenses… but it is a condition of contracting this group that they will not accept official government contracts from any major power. So I paid for their skills with my own money – and before you ask, Emperor, while the amount was large it's not like I haven't already been compensated well enough by our government to live well for several lifetimes. Besides, from what the Sholphaurans tell me, those mercenaries were well worth every last crindar".

Emperor Staleek thought for a momen or two, the decided "Whether you feel yourself well paid or not, it'll look good to see you reimbursed – even if I don't do so with pomp and ceremony in front of everyone. There's certainly going to be a commendation for you for seeing to the interests of our people in this, especially since you used your own money to do it".

Proconsul Tolchen rumbled briefly, after which he poured another glass of grolsahk for himself and for the Emperor.

"Happy Founders' Day, Emperor…" he said happily "May it be a good one for us and for our people".


	18. Chapter 18

"GOOOOD MORNING TAL IV!" Troll bellowed as loudly as he could from the comm desk, as soon as opening time came on Founders' Day morning "This 'ere's the big ol' Troll man, broadcasting from high in the sky aboard the _HMS Cry Havoc_. For anyone who doesn't already know... it's a big day for all our scaly friends, it's Founders' Day. This Founders' Day's even bigger 'n usual, 'cause the Emperor's decided to come here, yes _here_ , to Tal IV to let his hair down an' have some fun - or at least he would be lettin' his hair down if he _had_ any hair!"

Troll paused to grin a bit, then added "Well, then... the question of the arn is... what does this mean for Tal IV? Gonna be lots to do, I'm sure - a good start for the entire weeken's sure to be the sporting games goin' on pretty much every day. There's a full schedule of events available along with the security bulletin - there's events almost everywhere except down South this cycle. Each of the top three placing athletes in each event gets a medal, by the way - and running totals will be kept so you can tell at any time which major power, minor power, or independent group has the most. The day starts off with qualifying sessions for short to middle-distance running at the hardball stadium track... anyone wanting to get the best seats has _fifteen momens_ to get down there in time to be there when the doors open!"

Once Troll checked for any communications from the Scarran embassy, he added "For those of you curious about all the stuff that goes on where Scarrans are, there's going to be a few cultural events from each of the three major species of the Hierarchy throughout the weeken - so Kalish, Scarran, and Charrid practitioners will be showin' off their fighting arts; some of the arts as well for people curious to see actual _culture_ that doesn't involve hitting people; and so much general information about life in Scarran-controlled space for everyone to see it'll make your eyes bleed and your brain leak out of your ears! This ol' Troll man's gonna be doing his very best to go down an' see if there's anything for showing off the food of each of the major species of Scarran space, an' then I'll see how much I can get away with eating!"

* * *

Since the Scarran embassy was already working to capacity when opening time came around for trading, Troll's broadcast came across their speakers very loud and clear indeed.

Emperor Staleek grumbled at the volume of it, then added "For all the irreverant behaviour clearly shown by that brain-deficient treznot, especially when it refers to me... he looks to be giving our holiday good exposure locally. Is this being broadcast outsystem as well?"

"I don't know, Emperor" Graffak replied "I would expect so, even if it might be a delayed broadcast - as that commentator said, it is a notable thing that you chose to celebrate Founders' Day here on Talzenadar IV. As for the lack of respect shown... consider where he is broadcasting _from_ , Emperor. The designation given would suggest he is broadcasting from a kingdom-aligned ship - not one of ours, or anyone else's either".

"To be honest, Graffak..." Staleek replied, turning to face his aide "... I was more concerned about his manner than his allegiance - he sounds much like that plokking _human_ I had to deal with before you assumed your position assisting me. That one's infernal meddling led to the death of your predecessor, Captain Jennek, as well as considerable embarassment politically - the only thing that makes those events even slightly tolerable was knowing Commandant Grayza and the Peacekeepers were even more embarassed by that whole turn of events than we were".

"Ah, yes..." Graffak replied "I have read at least the more accessible files on those events... the human identified as 'Crichton' proved to be maddeningly difficult to deal with, by all accounts. We can be thankful that, at least, he did not choose to reveal what he knows to our enemies".

" _Yes..._ " Staleek replied, nodding and growling softly under his breath before asking for the full schedule of events for the first two days.

"I will be expected to open these events myself?" Staleek asked "I would hope that the governor would assume I would wish to do that - it _is_ , after all, _our_ major national holiday and _I_ am our head of state".

"I have not been advised about this" Graffak admitted "With your permission...?"

"Find out" Staleek replied, nodding "Ask the governor, ask those kinglovers in orbit, ask whoever you need to - just find out when the opening ceremony for these sporting games starts. I expect every major power will send their leaders to it, which means I should be there to open the games and receive the praise and applause of all the people present".

* * *

It took ten momens for Graffak's efforts to reach the _Cry Havoc_ , where Troll took about a quarter-arn more to call the governor and find out what he had arranged.

"Very well" Graffak said when he had passed this on "At least an opening ceremony of sufficient standards has been put in place. The Emperor, myself, and a small group of additional representatives will arrive approximately fifteen momens before scheduled start for this opening ceremony - please ensure the governor is ready to receive us and that secure seating arrangements have been made in accordance with the Emperor's position".

"I'm sure the governor's got your big man's safety at the top of his to-do list" Troll assured him, nodding "I'm sure your lot have people prowlin' an' growlin' around the stands, I _know_ the PKs do... maybe even those Nebari got a few hiding behind the waste baskets or perched up a tree someplace keeping an eye on things".

Graffak smiled briefly before nodding and saying "I expect they do, yes. A number of bodyguards will accompany the Emperor everywhere he goes, of course - beyond that, units assigned to security duties will coordinate with local security for maximum safety for everyone. I expect that some of your comrades will be working alongside us in this capacity as well".

"Dunno who" Troll replied "I ain't been told who gets that job. I'll probably be down there at some point or another, at least when the main events are on - but I'll be reporting on everything that happens wherever I end up going, so you an' your Emperor will get the very best in timely updates on how well everyone's going in the games".

* * *

"We will be assisting the Irregulars with important security duties for the duration of the Founders' Day weeken" Commander Solk announced as he addressed the infantry detachment on the KV-3, while Captain Haresh watched "I have been told that those personnel given duties will be paid by the governor at Irregulars contract rates - so I want _no plok-ups_ ".

"YES, SIR!" came the loud and expected response.

"We will be expected to exercise the natural talents of our people in keeping the general population safe" Haresh added "Our excellent memories and natural curiosity about many things will be put to the test to make sure that nothing untoward happens to anyone - especially to visiting dignitaries, but to any spectators as well".

"Will we be co-ordinating with other forces apart from local Security, Captain?" one of the senior NCOs asked, and Haresh nodded before giving out communication frequencies and codes before saying "Those are the communications protocols you will need should you be assigned to security duties during the celebrations. While local Security will be covering the more basic law enforcement duties, should we be able to assist there then we can do so too - as long as it does not restrict our ability to act on more important tasks".

"Will we get to use some of the interesting things these Irregulars have, Captain?" one of the more junior line troopers asked hopefully "Perhaps it might be arranged for us to work alongside them and learn from their elite on many things as they practice them?"

Many smiles followed, and more than a few laughs as well, before Captain Haresh smiled and replied "I will certainly ask if we might be permitted to test some of their powered armour suits, should the need arise - and some of their more unusual combat armour I hear is called a 'sneaksuit'. That will be much more useful and more suited to our people's ways of doing things. Beyond that... you know as much as I do at this point".

"I had not expected such widespread interest in working alongside these Irregulars, Commander Solk..." Haresh told his first officer "Even considering our people's natural curiosity, the interest in our new allies is high".

"I can't say I like every Scarran I've ever seen, Captain..." Solk replied more cautiously "but these Irregulars seem friendly enough. I'll be reworking squad assignments a little, I'll try and put at least one trooper or NCO with experience in law-enforcement in each squad to guide our newer troopers in the right direction".

"I expect you will assign yourself to one of the squads too, Commander..." Haresh suggested, smiling more widely - Solk laughed, nodded happily, before replying "I want to try these powered-armour suits I hear about but have not yet seen! I know we will likely not be able to shift in them... but having so much extra protection as well as the firepower has to be worth a lot in itself".

Captain Haresh nodded before announcing which units would be staying with the KV-3 and which would be deployed to assist the Irregulars.

"There may be opportunities to change squads around..." Haresh explained, silencing the complaining "...so even if you are not initially deployed then you should be ready to transfer to the _Cry Havoc_ 's hammond flight deck if you are called to do so".

Once this news made its way around the infantry present the mood lifted noticeably.

* * *

"Captain Trannak will coordinate covert forces..." Captain Lazarus announced at First Meal "...and Captains Karroch and Tareg will coordinate the other forces. I will remain aboard the _Havoc_ here and coordinate any air forces needed along with the overall security mission this weeken. Kalish units from the KV-3 have been released to help out, thanks to Captain Haresh and Commander Solk... I know they've been telling people on the KV-3 about some of our toys, so don't act so surprised if a Kalish face appears beside you and asks what you're doing, hmm?"

Keyah smiled at that, knowing how curious and interested Captain Haresh's infantry would be - she looked over at Juroch, who was also smiling and rumbling very softly.

"Your friends aboard the KV-3 will be pleased, I know it" Juroch told Reanaree "Will you be assigned to these duties?"

"I have been" Reanaree confirmed, nodding "Captain Haresh knows I am more accustomed to your company than that of the others here, so I have been assigned to assist your covert units that wear the green shoulderboards that you told me about".

"I've been working my eema off getting the autofac levels we found so far making more sneaksuits..." Liz added wearily, leaning back against the wall "So far we got forty we can rely on. Hellbolt's checked all of 'em personally by hand, which is part of the reason we don't have more - but the ones we got are good".

"Well done" Juroch replied, nodding "Forty will be more than enough. I will not require one myself even if it would fit me, but I'm sure Reanaree's friends will be eager to test them for you".

"Commander Solk insists on being fitted for powered armour" Reanaree added, smiling indulgently "He likes all the extra things those suits have, even though he knows he cannot shift when wearing one".

"Rulok or Shellek will see to it" Trannnak replied "that any Kalish wishing to assist with heavier security requirements are told what they need to know".

"I have seen these suits myself" Reanaree said, nodding "From what I was told, the way their systems are controlled is very much like the way additional systems on our fighter craft are controlled - when I learned this, I passed on what I learned back to Captain Haresh and Commander Solk".

Barely three momens later, Commander Solk walked into the galley himself - when he saw Reanaree, he turned and walked over to the skulkers' tables and sat down before asking about duty assignments for his troopers.

"We will be making sure your troopers can use the new equipment assigned to them first" Trannak told him "It will not take long. As Liz will tell you, the basics are comparatively easy to learn".

Liz nodded when Commander Solk turned to look at her, telling him "I've used the suit under fire - it's a little tricky at first, but nothing too hard. At least I don't think so".

"Good" Commander Solk replied "You will come and show us how to put them on, how to activate the systems, how to understand what we are seeing when we wear it".

"Won't hurt having two instructors, that's true" Hellbolt replied, making sure everyone knew he had provided the suits "I'll run one group through it, Liz can handle one more".

"Each of them..." Commander Solk added "... will then teach others... and when we have forty troopers, all of them will demonstrate their knowledge of the systems before you, and then we will be ready for deployment. When can we start?"

"Right after we finish eating" Hellbolt replied "This is good food we get here and I'm not wasting any of it".

* * *

"Well..." Vice-Chancellor Voss told the ambassador in the Peacekeeper's own embassy "You look to have been able to keep our people's reputation as good if not always great despite the repeated unmasking of pro-Sebacean insurgent groups or criminal gangs creating unrest these past few cycles. That on its own is quite some achievement".

"Those groups, officially sanctioned or not" came the reply "do what they need to do merely by existing - they don't actually have to succeed. We win if they do, and since in some way the governor operates more closely with us after insurgent events then we win if they don't as well".

Voss thought about that as he drank his tea.

 _I don't know if the current ambassador has connections with the Disruptors..._ he thought to himself _but it wouldn't suprise me if he does. I need to keep a closer watch on Grayza and her deep-cover personnel - the reports from local Security lead me to believe she has a hand in what's been going on, even if neither local Security or those ...people... in orbit have a clue yet_.

"For now that may be true" Voss decided "but the issue of the weeken is somewhat more agreable - how to get our athletes motivated enough to increase our standing in these sporting games.

The public announcement earlier confirmed the promotional materials we already have - medals for athletes in the first three places in any event, public commendation for the teams with the three highest overall medal counts".

"We have one of the widest assortment of athletes on hand, Vice-Chancellor" the ambassador replied "We have the Luxans, the Delvians, and the Interions competing under our flag - plus our own species as well. Even the Scarrans don't have such a variety of competitors to call upon".

That did make Voss smile, if briefly.

"If they're not at the hardball stadium already" Voss ordered the ambassador "then get our athletes of _every_ species we have with us over there now. I expect, since it's a Hierarchy holiday and the Emperor himself is here, that we'll start the games with an official speech - so all the athletes get to be as bored as I will".

"Hah!" the ambassador laughed "They've been training in a secured zone in the outlands, the partially terraformed zones - and should be at the stadium by now. We'd better get going ourselves".

* * *

The Nebari delegation were limbering up at the track and looking around at the other athletes and the spectators.

"I have not seen such a variety of species before" one of the runners said as he completed warm-up exercises "How many of them would be sympathetic to our Establishment - or even have seen our people before?"

"The band covering heavy security, these Irregulars..." a more knowledgeable voice replied "have at least two personnel known to use our equipment, so it would be a fair assumption that they have Nebari in their ranks. They will know our people. How many of the others know anything about us at all, whether truth or propaganda, remains to be seen".

"I see Peacekeeper troops on guard patrol" another whispered "I don't know from what branch of service they are".

The previous speaker looked, then said "Special Services Directorate guards. It's common knowledge that the head of their group here this weeken is Vice-Chancellor Voss - he would have brought these troops with him" before smiling slightly and pointing out to his fellow athletes where the SSD guards as well as regular Peacekeeper troops were that he could see. The Night Watch among them speculated about possible assignments over and above security that the SSD might have, while the Enforcers debated their patrol routes and equipment.

"Look, a number of Zenetans are here" another of the Night Watch athletes called "Independent bands are competing, not just political powers".

"Perhaps a few of the Irregulars may compete, then" one of the Enforcers replied "With all the rumours and wild talk we hear about them, _that_ would be something to see".

"A lot of them are Scarrans..." one of the Night Watch replied, sighing "We know what _they_ are like. They might do well in some of the events, but we will do better in most of them".

* * *

"I like this special seating" Emperor Staleek said as he was ushered to the governor's box in the stadium "Transparent panelling on the front, so I can see the events and be properly protected at the same time. A good view, so I can see the entire running track and any events taking place in the centre of it as well. Refreshments on hand".

Talzenadar IV's governor smiled and nodded before saying "I like it too, Emperor... I watch the occasional hardball match from here, some other sporting events as well. There is enough room for me to bring a small number of staff so I remain able to deal with the business of my world at all times".

"The cameras will be able to see me when I stand to open the ceremony?" Staleek asked, and the governor nodded and replied "Easily so, Emperor - there will likely be camera drones as well as people filming you. Perhaps spectators will have their own video capture devices as well".

Staleek smiled, rumbled quite loudly, then nodded and said "Good, I like that. I like that people will want to make their own personal record of my presence here as well as that of the Hierarchy's athletes".

"The Irregulars representative providing account of these events for broadcast says there will be a procession of athletes to start the games after your speech" the governor added "Since this is your Founders' Day, the Hierarchy team will be leading this procession".

* * *

When that news reached the Hierarchy preparation rooms, a very large and heavily muscled low caste Scarran bellowed as loudly as he could to get everyone's attention.

"All the athletes are getting paraded before the spectators!" he shouted "and I do mean _all_ of them - which means you Kalish an' Charrids as well! The Scarrans will lead, but you Charrids will be on either side of the Kalish and a few more Scarrans will finish the column! We'll have the Sebaceans and their friends behind us, so keep calm and don't let them get to you!"

"Good" Proconsul Tolchen told the training instructor "Get everyone formed up outside in the corridor and wait for the signal from that Irregular that seems to think he has a sense of humour. We will lead this procession, we have pride of place - so no mistakes, Gaphak".

"You won't get any, proconsul" Gaphak replied, grinning - after which he turned to the other side and said "Captain Shursith... unless you want to watch all the athletes forming up down here I'd suggest you make your way to your own seating, sir".

"I will be" Shursith replied, nodding once "I expect the Emperor will need me in the governor's box beside him before long".

* * *

A Black Ghost turned his head and his treblin hand flicked through a few quick signals.

"The Scarrans are making formation for the athlete's parade" Commander Valden Hez announced "The promotional material we were given says that our teams will follow. Do _not_ get too close - I want at least fifteen metras between the front of our formation and the rear of theirs. Behind us will come the Nebari's Establishment, and behind them such independent bands as decide to compete".

"Will the _Judicator_ 's athletes lead our group or will the _Dacon's_?" a Ghost will unkempt short dark hair asked.

"Athletes will be grouped by event, not carrier of origin" Hez replied "Short distance running, long distance running, acrobatic events, other athletic events. That's the order. We compete on behalf of our entire people, not just our own carriers today".

"I'm seeing a Nebari or two watchin' our door!" one athlete called "I think them greyskins is gettin' impatient!"

"Luxans..." Silec suggested to one member of that species "Perhaps your people should position themselves on the flanks and rear of our formation in this parade. Not everyone here likes the idea of being too close to the Nebari".

"We'll do that" the Luxan replied, grinning "Don't you worry. Just getting word now that our Delvians and Interion are ready, so we'd better get formed up quick".

* * *

"The Sebacean delegation is getting ready" one of the younger Night Watch athletes called "They are positioning their larger aligned species between us and the Sebaceans".

"Time ... to move..." agent 47 called, clearly but not too loudly "Everyone, to... your places. We will move neatly and precisely as our people should do. Everything... will be in place. When you are... all assembled... then I will proceed to my own place... beside our ambassador".

The Enforcers from the _Showlon_ 's crew that were competing made sure everyone got in formation - several of the Night Watch smiled just a little as they realised the Enforcers were placing themselves around the edges of the group while they remained in the centre.

"It is... good" agent 47 told them, surprising them "We have Enforcers to... protect us... in obvious ways. We have Night Watch to... protect us in... less obvious ways. This deployment shows this... to all..." , after which he went through several calming exercises before taking a long swallow from a flask in his jacket.

* * *

"All the athletes are ready, Troll" came the call from security.

"I got secure uplink to the _Havoc_ , too" Troll replied "We just need word from the governor, then you lot can open the doors an' I'll get the fireworks going an' all the rest of the stuff too".

Troll made several comm calls from his place in the broadcast booth - once the support staff told him the entertainment was ready, the athletes' security reported that the athletes were ready, he checked again that the broadcast uplink to local and interstellar feeds was secure, he flicked his hammond hand at one media technician and turned the microphone on.

"Tal IV welcomes people of every kind to these first Founders' Day games!" Troll called "Everything's ready to go - all we're waiting for is the go-ahead from the governor and Emperor Staleek!"

"We are ready" the governor of Talzenadar IV replied in Troll's earpiece.

"Do it" Staleek added "I am ready, our athletes are ready. Nothing more needs to be done".

"Open the doors, start the music, let off the first round of fireworks" Troll told the stadium manager before getting on the security comms and announcing "We're getting started, you lot. Anyone got anything to report?"

"All clear here" an officer from the _Judicator_ replied "I have my SSD troopers on constant patrol and other Peacekeepers guarding places of interest in our assigned sectors".

"Luxans are ready" an NCO from the _Ka'Hakk_ added "Security around the athletes reports nothing unusual at this point. Security at stadium entry points reports nothing unusual either".

"Hierarchy forces, standing by" called one high-caste officer surprisingly calmly "Black Omega are on plain-clothes patrols and surveillance. Regular army guarding fixed-site places of interest. A-teams on roving patrols".

"Establisment forces performing as required" a Nebari Enforcer called "We've had more contact with people just coming up to look at us than we have with criminals. Not even any pickpocketing reported or other petty street crime yet".

* * *

"LET'S GET MOVING!" Gaphak bellowed at the head of the athletes' parade, before grinning at the two Sebaceans standing either side of the doors leading out to the track.

"Even better than military parade back home..." a number of Charrids murmured softly as they marched "People watching, clapping, making all kinds of noise... music and those coloured explosions... and we don't have to provide our own security either!"

The Scarrans nearby in the formation said nothing but did smile, while a few of the Kalish smiled as well and said "So many kinds of people to see and hear! So many things to do while we are not competing! Different things to see and buy!"

"...AND THE SCARRAN ATHLETES ARE COMIN' OUT ON TO THE TRACK!" Troll shouted as the athletes came into view "Looks like they brought a bit of everything with 'em - I'm seeing the Scarrans I expected to see, but there's a few Charrid and Kalish there as well!"

"The Emperor's up in the governor's box" Proconsul Tolchen told Gaphak over a tiny comm hidden under his coach's uniform "No one expects you to hold up the parade by stopping to salute... but make sure everyone does so while keeping in formation as they pass the box".

"Told everyone about that before we started" Gaphak replied "They know that when I do that, they do it too. The Organisation overseer even had their Kalish practicing that a couple of times. Nothing to worry about".

* * *

Emperor Staleek stood as the athletes approached the governor's box - when Gaphak led the Hierarchy detachment in saluting in his direction, he rumbled softly and did the same in return.

"Good, good..." Staleek said, sitting down once they had passed "This opening parade was a good idea. A little showy, I think... but good. Lots of loud noise and music and lights for people to remember".

"Our athletes lead the parade in good order, Emperor" Graffak replied "Everyone in their place and keeping station. I'm sure the Scarrans among them would rather have moved faster, but the decision to keep at striding pace means everyone can stay together".

"The Sebaceans have kept their stronger allies around the side and rear of their formation to maintain security as we have" Staleek told Graffak "I see no flags identifying blocks of athletes by assigned ship or world of origin, though".

"Black Omega reported the Sebaceans were not told to make formation that way" Graffak replied "Their formation is grouped by event participation - though they did not know what order the events are formed up in".

* * *

The Nebari athletes kept their part in the parade simple - they marched proudly in front of all the spectators in the stadium, which was packed to capacity, and a few athletes even smiled a little or waved to spectators in the front rows on the lower stands.

"Do not be so uneasy about...that departure from... protocol" agent 47 suggested to his ambassador "It is... not required, certainly... but helpful to maintain interest... among the spectators of all species".

"Perhaps so" the ambassador replied "If it means more respect earned for our people and government, and more money for our businesses, than I'll accept it".

 _Our athletes feel proud and pleased to be here_ agent 47 decided in his own mind _I can barely tell this far away, I am hardly skilled at range with these odd skills I now have... but our athletes are proud of themselves and proud of our people_. After a brief swallow from his flask, he passed on his observations to the consulate Night Watch commander and Marshal Fen by secure comm.

* * *

"Looks like everyone's getting started down below nicely" Harrigan suggested to Captain Lazarus, who looked at both the main broadcast stream projected in the bridge as well as smaller holoprojections from other fixed cameras and video drones before nodding and adding "If Troll hadn't spent his childhood stealing cars, running drugs, and robbing banks he'd have likely made a good presenter or editor at CNN - as it is, the Air Force got him, and now we have him".

"Yeah, I can just see Troll doin' the ten o' clock news..." Harrigan laughed "Troll would more likely end up owning WWE, that's more his style of theatrics".

Lazarus snorted and said "Doesn't seem to be any disturbances in the stadium, at least - local security's logged a few down market street, none near or in the camp, just out and around the central part of the street. Near the public crawler main station and closer to the arrivals lounge mostly" to try and get the conversation back onto the job at hand.

"Same as usual so far, then" Harrigan replied "Think we need to drop a few of our guys down for street duty yet?"

"Not so far" Lazarus decided "Dunno if Captain Trannak's got anyone dirtside on covert ops yet, but it might be an idea to get some of our own doing that and not leave it up to that lot the proconsul called Black Omega. Never heard about _them_ before".

When Trannak arrived, he nodded to both Captain Lazarus and Harrigan before telling Harrigan "The timing of the summons was good, as it happens - Maranno is sleeping again, while both my other children are with their friends watching the opening ceremony of these games in the galley".

"You doin' the whole public holiday thing like you did back there?" Harrigan asked, waving in the direction of the bridge window to indicate Scarras Prime.

"Not entirely..." Trannak laughed "Today, yes - there will be a more relaxed study regimen for the rest of the weeken, but studying must still be done by each child".

"Good" Lazarus decided "Too much free time an' all kinds of ideas get into their little heads. Get 'em studying, train 'em hard, and after that they're too tired to make trouble or get in people's way".

Trannak laid out printed copies of each child's study records, which Harrigan and Lazarus leaned over to check.

"Good" Lazarus decided, a slight smile coming across his face "My son's clever, he's doing well. Looks like he's got at least some of my intolerance for bulldren, but it looks like the report says Harek's trying to help smooth off Anton's rough edges".

"Harek's a good boy" Harrigan replied, smiling happily "He's a lot like Skroloth or me, he's clever enough but he's more of a people person. Street learning rather than book learning. For all that, it looks like Anton's helping him out there too" before grinning at Trannak and adding "Looks like Amara's a certifiable genius".

Trannak rumbled softly and proudly for several microts before nodding and saying "She _is_ , yes - not just with her study, either. She pushes herself so much in trying to help the other children, to build friendships with all of them - some of that will be her empathic talent, but I think most of it is simply her normal personality".

"I look at Feltano..." Lazarus said "and it's like I see a small Juroch with orange skin. He's clever, but he don't move fast, he's all slow an' cautious - and he seems to be making a bigger impression with Troll's brood than either of our boys are".

"They all need each other" Trannak replied "and they don't feel upset or threatened by that. They are not annoyed or angered by those around them not being just like them. They are making friends with each other readily and the adults as well" before he asked "Do you have orders for me, Commander?"

"Orders?" Harrigan replied "Not just yet - could do with picking your brain a bit, though. Who's Black Omega? Proconsul says there's a few doing plain-clothes surveillance around the stadium".

"So the Emperor brought _them_ as well...interesting..." Trannak replied, smiling just a little.

"They with the Ministry?" Harrigan asked, though Trannak shook his head and replied "No, sir - I don't know how far it goes or why, but what little I know about them suggest they and the Ministry don't get along well at all".

"A good start..." Lazarus added "...since we don't like the Ministry either. That's not all, is it?"

"If what I heard was true..." Trannak thought aloud "Black Omega is a special force of combat mentalists - I would think they fall under the command of special forces, but for all I know their only authority may be the Emperor himself".

"Get some people down there" Harrigan ordered "Find out who they sent, find out who's in charge - might even come for a bit of a meet 'n greet at one of the cultural events if they sent someone rational".

Trannak just nodded before taking the transit car to the galley. He walked in as quietly as he could while the children all watched the opening ceremony and the political speeches and the opening entertainment in the centre of the track - and grinned when Harek tried standing on his hands, managing it for less than a microt before tipping over again.

"It's Captain Trannak!" Harek called excitedly when he landed on the floor and looked up, promptly getting to his feet and running across the room before leaping up into Trannak's arms.

"You are a very big boy, Harek..." Trannak laughed "It will not be long before you knock me down doing that" before asking all the children "Did you like the opening ceremony? Did you like seeing all the different kinds of people? The loud music, the rockets exploding in all kinds of interesting patterns and colours?"

"Heeheehee!" Harek laughed, clapping "That was all a lot of fun! Speeches were boring, uncle Trannak, but uncle Rustuk says the Emperor hasn't been here before so that's why he gave a big speech and made a big fuss".

Trannak got all the children sitting down and facing him before explaining simply about how the Emperor chose to celebrate Founders' Day in a particular place.

"So..." Anton said, thinking aloud "... the governor helped the Emperor with things and that's why he came?"

"I think..." Sherenka suggested "... the Emperor wanted to go somewhere far away from the big palace. He wanted to go somewhere new. When papa send him stuff about the games, he think papa had a good idea and that's why he came".

"It might be, Sherenka" Trannak told Troll's eldest daughter "The Emperor is not the only power in the Hierarchy, but he is the most senior in authority - if he liked your papa's idea and liked that he might get away from the familiar then he might simply give orders saying that he would be going and that preparations should be made to get him here". _That's far from the whole story_ Trannak knew _but neither Sherenka nor the other children need to hear about the machinations of Scarran politics now._

"Amara..." Trannak told his adopted daughter, smiling "There is something special you can help me with if you want to...".

"What is that, papa?" Amara asked excitedly "What can I help you with? Is it a mission? Are we going to do new sneaky things?"

"It is something we can all do together as a family, I think" Trannak decided "Both a treat for us all and work as well. You uncle the big funny man wants people to go and see where some very special Scarran sneaky people are - and they are a bit like _you_ , Amara. They are mentalists".

"They will not hurt us, papa?" Amara asked worriedly "They will not hurt you or mama or Feltano or Maranno or me or friends?"

"I doubt it, Amara" Trannak replied, stroking Amara's ridges and doing his best to calm and reassure her "If they are not nice, we will hide and be more sneaky than them and we will watch the games and they will not be able to find us".

"We do that, papa" Amara decided "If you say it is good, I come and help you. Will we bring friends, too?"

"Just three" Trannak replied "Your friends the whisper Scarran and Reanaree, plus my old friend Skroloth".

Amara ran over and whispered to her brother - who nodded before running over and leaping up to hug his father as well.

"We come, papa..." he said, nodding "We come. We find new sneaky people who are not ours. We look and we find and we know and we _see_ , papa. We _see_ ".

"We will, Feltano" Trannak replied, smiling "We will find your mama and Maranno and we will make sure everyone is ready... and then, I think, we will go and see how well Commander Solk and his Kalish are doing on the hammond flight deck".

By the time Trannak and his family had assembled at the hammond flight deck transit platform, Liz and Hellbolt had quite a number of curious Kalish from Captain Haresh's ship standing around them and watching them put their sneaksuits on, take them off, and run through simple operations with them.

"Now you've seen us do that..." Hellbolt announced "I want people to try for themselves. Liz and I will watch - but not help unless you get really stuck".

"Special sneaky clothes, papa" Feltano whispered softly "They are special suits that make you disappear".

"They are" Trannak confirmed, nodding "These are not like the ones Hellbolt brought with him when he came, nor even what Liz wore when she went with us to collect Skroloth and Serila".

Trannak and his family all watched Hellbolt and Liz drill the Kalish in suit operations - and they all seemed very eager to try the new suits which none of them had seen before.

"These suits are coloured in the special camouflage pattern the Irregulars use" one of the Kalish told those around him "They are not coloured like our uniforms or camouflage fatigues".

"That's standard Scarran-pattern urban camo" Liz told them "That's why it's mostly grey instead of mostly green. It's designed to work best in cities and towns. Ships as well, I 'spose".

"It is good" Commander Solk decided as he watched "Our own camouflage is a multi-purpose pattern we use in all environments, but this specialised pattern looks to be effective enough for its intended environment".

Juroch, Reanaree, and Skroloth turned up a momen or two later - Reanaree watched her friends and comrades train with the new suits, trying herself for a while as well, before everyone turned as Shellek directed Solk and a few of the more adventurous Kalish toward where several of the medium-weight powered-armour suits were lined up.

"I _know_ Commander Solk has been very interested in these..." Shellek called, to a little amused chuckling from the Kalish "...and it seems quite a few of the rest of you are as well! Learning how to power up and power down will not be so hard, at least not for you... moving will be hardest for you, since these suits are so much bigger than what you are used to".

Every Kalish watched closely as Shellek and Lirak helped Krynak get into a suit - so there was soon a small crowd chattering and pointing and asking questions.

"This suit is one we use for training" Shellek explained, activating a holoprojector "That is why you can see the suit's HUD on the holo-display now, and its technical diagnostic readouts" before asking Krynak to walk around a bit. The Kalish remarked at length on how they could feel its footsteps through the deck and what it looked like as it moved, pointing to things they found interesting - Shellek and Lirak explained about those things for them before Krynak brought the suit to a halt back where it started.

"This video is a training one used to show Hierarchy recruits how a suit's HUD responds in combat" Lirak told everyone "Note the various weapon temperature displays or ammunition counters - you should see four larger ones and two smaller ones. The smaller ones are for pistols or other specialist weapons designed to be held by powered armour. The larger ones are for the suit's built-in weapons".

All the Kalish started pointing to things they saw and talking quite rapidly and with much interest - Commander Solk grinned and said "The HUD layout looks to be as simply laid out as possible while fulfilling the pilot's operational needs. How would the display change if I needed to use surveillance equipment - I assume these suits can be fitted with it?"

"They can" Shellek replied "although longer-range active sensors require the removal of one of the body weapon stations - simply because they have to go somewhere, and because of weight as well. I doubt using such things in these suits is too different from using them in whatever craft you fly for scouting purposes already".

"You go in the suit now, Commander Solk?" Feltano asked, pointing to it "You go in? We watch, we see?"

"I will" Solk replied, nodding and grinning "and _everyone_ here will watch and see".

Feltano rumbled softly, then watched while Krynak climbed out of the suit and it was adjusted to Solk's smaller body size. He giggled and clapped as Solk tested moving in the suit, while all the Kalish watched as well.

"The Commander is not moving fast" one of the Kalish said "Can the suit move faster than a slow walk in the hands of an experienced pilot?"

"They can" Krynak replied "You can run in one of these once you got used to it, do at least some rolls an' jumps an' that stuff - there's flight packs that go on the back as well, we'd need to train on Tal IV with those, there's not enough height here for basic training for that".

Amara giggled when she heard all the Kalish talk among themselves about what they had just heard.

"They like the idea that these suits can fly, at least a little bit" Amara told Trannak "We have never seen them do that, papa. Can we see when our new Kalish friends test them?"

"If we are not working, we can see in person" Trannak told his children "If we are working, we will watch the recorded archive video after our work is finished. For _now_ , children, we have our own special sneaky work to do, don't we?"

"We do, papa" Amara replied, nodding "We do. We go and find new mental sneaky people. We find and we hear and we see and then we know".

"We find uncle Troll" Feltano added happily "We find him and watch him and hear him do stuff about the games".

"We'll take my Raider" Trannak told Juroch, Reanaree, and Skroloth "Better that our transport pass unnoticed, even though our gathering may cause comments among those less used to multi-species worlds" before turning to his children and telling them "There are a lot of visitors on Tal IV right now, children... and not all of them will be used to seeing special children like you. Do not be upset if they make remarks that aren't nice - if they seem nice and are simply curious or worried about you both, we will see if we can talk to them".

"We do that, papa" Amara promised "We do that".

* * *

"So far the various Sebacean-sized athletes have been doin' well in the sprint qualifiers..." Troll called over public broadcast "Best showing so far has been from the _Dacon_ , with that carrier placing the most athletes in the next round of racing - the local embassy put a few of their boys an' girls in too, with three of them going on as well. The _Judicator_ has done good if not great... but it looks to this ol' Troll that they sent their big heavies along to try and put the wind up the Scarrans, while the _Dacon_ brought its runners an' acrobats".

"Our Scarran athletes have not done well in their qualifiers for short distance racing" Staleek told Graffak, in the governor's box "They are fit, they are strong - why do you think they are being outperformed by the Luxans?"

"Our Charrid and Kalish do well in these races" Graffak reminded Emperor Staleek "As for why our own people don't do as well as we'd like, I think it's simply our body type working against us. We'll do well enough in the middle to longer distance racing, I think - where our superior endurance will be seen".

The Emperor nodded and rumbled a little bit before leaning forward slightly to watch the start of the next qualifying race for the 100 metras distance.

* * *

"Our athletes do surprisingly well in these short distance sprints" one of the Enforcers from the _Showlon_ told agent 47 "We have placed three of your Night Watch and five of our Enforcers in the next round of racing for the fifty, one hundred, and two hundred metras distances".

"We... are doing well" agent 47 replied, nodding "I am... curious... about the pole jumping event and the one for throwing the short pole. The ones for two separate... kinds of jumping... as well. I do... not think those are scheduled... until day three of these games".

"Correct" one of the other Night Watch close by told him "There will be other events here before then, however - mostly these qualifying events designed to make sure only the very best reach the races whose top three athletes are rewarded with medals".

"A number of us..." Marshal Fen reminded both the Enforcers and Night Watch "will be expected to appear at the banquet at the Scarran embassy tonight as well. While I will be there, the captain of the _Showlon_ as well... there is enough extra seating allocated that we can bring three Enforcers and three Night Watch - each of whom will be expected to submit a report on their observations after the banquet has concluded and we return to the embassy".

* * *

"That strange commentator is essentially correct, I think" Vice-Chancellor Voss told Captain Kammel "but while these running events are interesting I think the better events are the others we have been told are opening for qualification tomorrow".

"Shot putt..." Captain Kammel said curiously "Throwing a large round weight as far as possible.

A half-circle spin is permitted, these rules say, before the throw. While the Luxans will do well at that, I think some of the athletes from my own carrier will do well also".

"The real problem's going to be the Scarrans for that one" Voss replied "They'll put their huge upper-body strength right into that with a will - for all I know they might have the strength to propel this 'shot' all the way to the boundary barriers".

"Another one for a heavy weight on a chain..." Kammel added "Hammer throw... though that is not the shape for any hammer I have ever seen".

"Probably made that way for the spectators" Voss decided "I've never heard of any of the ...stranger... events before. If that commentator and his friends brought these from their own world, then there will be at least some reason they can understand - even if we can't".

* * *

The two older children happily sat with the other adults in the cargo section on the Raider while Trannak flew down to Tal IV - to Caseya's amazement but also approval, Maranno slept the entire flight with a very slight smile on her face, only waking up when Trannak landed.

"Your first planet, Maranno..." Caseya told her youngest daughter, with a smile "Lots of new things and people for you to see and hear and especially smell".

"Lots, little sister" Amara added, climbing up Trannak's back so she could watch her sister "We are going to look and hear and smell and tell you about everything we find. We brought some big friends to help us find new things to tell you about and show you, too".

"We will stop at the Duleno shop later, if we have the time" Trannak told the two older children "For now... we will enjoy the time together at these games as a family, and we will see if we can find some of these people we were sent here to find" before telling the adults "Black Omega are supposed to be here out of uniform... if you see anyone you _know_ is with them, signal to Caseya or I. Caseya will pass anything you tell her on to me. I don't know if Amara will be able to read your surface thoughts and tell if you have seen anyone... but tell her if you don't mind her doing that".

Amara rumbled and clapped before hugging Serila and Skroloth after they both gave her permission to read their surface thoughts. Maranno was, by now, wide awake - and was gurgling and cooing at all the strange things she could smell and hear and feel and see.

"If you see people in uniforms, children..." Juroch suggested "...tell us where they are, and who you think they might be. Tell us what species they are, and describe any patches or special insignia they wear".

"We do that, uncle whisper Scarran" Feltano promised, nodding "Amara will do that and I will do that. We tell you and papa".

The children were all overjoyed to see the huge variety and number of people - not all were there for the games, most were there to buy and sell and deal as at any other time of the cycle, but Amara and Feltano were happy to see them all.

"Luxans..." Amara called softly, pointing to them "Patch on jackets. I do not know what it is for".

Juroch looked and nodded before he said "That patch, children, is simply to let people know what ship they are from - in this case, the Luxan ship _Ka'Hakk_ , their bigger ship in orbit. The Luxans are not wearing uniform".

The Luxans seemed to be creating a lot of interest among those passing by, which they seemed pleased to see.

"Black hair..." Feltano called, just nodding slightly in the direction he saw it "Red hair too... ".

"Interion, Feltano" Skroloth replied, following Feltano's nod with his eyes "Black hair means they're men, red hair means women. Can't tell for sure... but some of that lot are athletes and some are just here for the games or business".

"I have not seen Interion people before, smiley uncle..." Feltano replied, smiling up at Skroloth "All new...".

The nearest crawler stop was full of people of all kinds - Serila reported ident tags for several different cruise lines present among the Sebaceans, Interion, and other species. Once Amara had clapped and told Feltano about going to the cruise liner with Trannak to collect Harkino and Ellia some cycles ago, Feltano clapped - and asked if there were people they were going to rescue today as well.

"Not today, Feltano..." Caseya told her son, soothing him and stroking his ridges "There will be other things for us to do, my son... but your papa will tell us about that later".

It caused more than a little discontent when local Security saw Trannak in the queue and moved his family onto the next crawler - but the Security officer told the crowd "He's on duty for this run, everyone... he's contracted for special arrangements along with his friends. You prob'ly seen which friends if you were near a window in whatever ship you came here in".

Almost fifteen children then promptly started arguing about how many points they would score for seeing the _Havoc_ from the windows of their cruise liner - Trannak nodded to Serila, who asked "You have a spotters' book for shipping? Let me see it and we will see if the ship we live on, or one close to it, is listed".

The children were more than slightly afraid of Serila, since she was an obvious low-caste Scarran - but one or two laughed when Feltano shifted to her and climbed up her back, and eventually one girl came forward and showed Serila her book.

"See..." Feltano called, reading over Serila's shoulder "...seen that one... that one..." as she turned the pages.

Serila chuckled when she found listings for ships of unknown origin, or the subjects of myth or legend, or simply unique in one way or another.

"Our home..." she explained, just a little smugly as she turned to the listing for Scarran dreadnaughts "... is far larger even than a standard dreadnaught - and those are large. Both, however, are made by Scarrans... and I think that is as much as I should tell you about it".

"Our cruise liner has a flight deck for shuttles" one of the children said "Does your home?"

"We have a very large flight deck" Serila replied, omitting the fact they had two "Plenty of room for small craft of several kinds. Bigger than the flight deck on a dreadnaught".

"How many ships like that are there?" one particularly bold boy asked, so Skroloth grinned and told him "As far as we know, young man... we have the only one. The first one, anyway".

 _That_ caused a lot of chattering as the crawler filled up, with one of the fathers eventually getting the liner attendant with their group to ask an officer for a score for the _Havoc_ \- the children clapped and called out loudly in delight when the call came back.

"We get a hundred points!" one girl shrieked to Caseya "We are some of the few who got to see your ship from our liner's view portals! Everyone who's playing this game and saw your ship with their own eyes and not on a screen gets a hundred points!"

The noise got Maranno turning her head to look - she smiled when she saw a new face, cooing and rumbling slightly before reaching up to the girl's face.

"My daughter will not hurt you" Caseya assured the girl "She simply wants to touch your face and find out what your skin is like, since she has not seen you before. Ask your mother or father if you want to come closer".

Maranno's head turned to face a woman who came up beside the girl, after which she sniffed, then clapped and reached up to her as well - she cooed hopefully when they didn't lean down to look at her right away, but the smile came back when they did and she rumbled when she tested each of them and the girl let her hold her hand for a microt or two.

"The rumbling means she is happy" Amara explained for them, nodding "My brother and I do that too" before demonstrating for them.

Feltano watched and listened as Amara talked to the children about her rumbling and other things, telling Juroch "They know the rumbling comes from Scarrans, uncle whisper Scarran...but they are confused because neither Amara nor I look completely Scarran. Their papas or mamas don't know why, either".

"Let them find out for themselves, Feltano" Juroch suggested, resting one hand on his shoulder in caution "They will feel better if they find out for themselves. Besides that, we should not tell new people _everything_ about ourselves".

"That is right, uncle..." Feltano replied, nodding "You told me that before. You said it is not sneaky and not always safe".

"I did" Juroch said "We should be polite, yes... but apart from that we should...?" before prompting Feltano for the rest.

"Watch and hear and smell" Feltano replied promptly and softly "Then we know and we tell papa and big funny man".

"Watch and hear and smell" Juroch confirmed "The more we know, the more we can tell officers like your papa or the commander".

"Perhaps the Security officer and his family should lead the way?" one of the cruise liner attendants suggested "With the crowds here today... we should stay close to him, maybe then we'll reach the head of the queue sooner".

While they didn't reach the head of the queue too much sooner, their group was admitted together and fairly quickly.

"Smells..." Amara said as she turned her head and sniffed "People and things...and food! I smell meat and shokran rings and grolak and several kinds of bread! I smell something else... but I do not know what that is".

Juroch sniffed, and eventually decided "Fellip. A drink for adults, Amara - and not all adults drink it often, or indeed at all".

"Look around, Amara..." Caseya told her oldest child "See if you can read surface thoughts. See if you can find any of these Black Omega your papa wants us to find. If you find people doing bad things, tell us - and we will tell Security".

"I do that, mama" Amara decided "We go first with auntie Serila, mama - Feltano can stay with papa and uncle smiley Skroloth and uncle Juroch".

Trannak explained this for Feltano and the others - while Feltano was a little upset he couldn't go first, he nodded agreement anyway and added "Amara looks in heads, papa. We look at everything else".

"For now, yes" Trannak told his son "Later, I'm sure, Amara will help us as well".

"Hanging things, papa" Feltano called "Look, there are lots! What are they?"

"Banners, Feltano" Trannak told him "Some have emblems from certain kinds of people, or from ships, on them - others are telling people about things they can do, things they can see, or things they can buy here on Tal IV. Some of the other signs tell people where important things are in this stadium".

"Luxans, papa" he called a few momens later, pointing to them.

"How many, Feltano? Count them and tell us..." Trannak replied with a smile.

"I see twelve, papa" Feltano replied, getting a soft rumble from Juroch "Small groups, papa. Groups of four. One staying by where people are, two moving".

"Another entry door, Feltano" Trannak explained, within earshot of at least one Luxan - who turned to face them "The Luxans are there to make sure people have tickets, and to make sure they don't do bad things".

"A Scarran..." the Luxan replied, walking over but staying within sight of his comrades "I have not seen a high-caste Scarran before. You all look so different it is difficult to tell what caste you are sometimes".

"It can be" Trannak replied "With me it is easy. With my friends it is easy. My wife is not Scarran".

The Luxan thought about that for a few microts then shrugged and asked "These are your narls? All three?"

"All three" Trannak confirmed "Amara is the oldest, Feltano there is the middle child... and the girl in my wife's arms is our youngest child, Maranno".

All three children were pleased when the Luxan looked at them in detail, more so when he sniffed.

"You do good smells like us, new Luxan" Feltano said "I see you and hear you and smell you and now I know you. We do not have a big smell because we are special sneaky people" and rumbling as the Luxan tested his ridges.

"Interesting..." he said as Feltano reached up and tested his own ridges "I think they are hybrids, I do. In Sebacean space, we rarely see hybrids. Not common to see them on Luxan worlds either".

"We know that word" Amara added "It is a special word about us and we like it. It means we are a bit like mama and a bit like papa".

"Luxan on comm, papa" Feltano said as they moved on "He tell people about us?"

"He might be" Trannak agreed "He will probably tell his commander on his ship, Feltano. If he tells local Security, he will find out that they know us and we are nice people".

The adults made a game of identifying people's species purely by smell for the children, which they enjoyed and the other people found amusing - even though most of them didn't come close, especially when Feltano rumbled quite loudly and whispered "Nebari, papa. I smell them. I think there are six, papa. At least one lady Nebari, papa".

"Well done, Feltano" Juroch told him "I smell them too. I think there are three more close by on a higher level as well".

"A test for you, Feltano" Trannak whispered to his son, smiling "Look in windows, in other reflective surfaces like mirrors - see if you can tell what clothes these Nebari wear".

By now this behaviour had drawn quite a crowd, all of them watching Trannak and Feltano. Well aware he was being watched, Feltano smiled and looked around, then nodded before telling Trannak "Six behind us in black, papa. Night Watch, papa. I saw the three uncle whisper Scarran saw too, papa. They wear grey, papa. Enforcers, papa".

"Your narl there's _very_ good..." a wandering Peacekeeper said "Even I didn't spot the three Enforcers without a really good look - and I thought those six now looking at us quite closely were Establishment diplomatic services".

"I know how to tell the difference" Trannak replied carefully "and as a father should do, I pass on my skills to my children. My son learns very quickly".

Once the man had left, Skroloth hissed "We might want to make sure that man's never seen again, Trannak... he wears a military dress uniform but he's clearly uncomfortable in it or not used to it, which - as that human Troll says - rings all kinds of warning bells".

Trannak's treblin hand dropped to where Juroch could see, went through two quick signals, after which he turned to face the very surprised Night Watch and greeted them in their own language.

"Greetings to you also" one of the men replied "We are patrolling our assigned sector for security purposes. Might I ask if you are a tourist here to see the games, if you are a competitor from your government, or if you are Scarran security staff who may have got... lost?".

"I am an officer with the Irregulars" Trannak replied "We coordinate security between all involved parties for these events - among other things. All is going well in your assigned sector, I hope?"

The female approached, checked Trannak's insignia, then nodded back to her male colleague - after which he said "Many of those here have never even seen one of our people, it seems - a few people have even asked to take images of one or more of us with them or their children. Is this normally accepted behaviour? Back home, we might get one or two requests occasionally should we be conducting the business of our Establishment in uniform and the one making the request has connections to us or perhaps may hope a child might gain admittance to our service. Here... to be honest, these people are not our people and I do not know what they might do, what is normal, or how I should respond".

Trannak smiled and made a couple of suggestions in their own language, which made the temporary audience tap their ears (since their translator microbes weren't set to handle Nebari speech) and the Nebari smile before they turned around and went back the way they came.

"I cannot find mentalists yet, mama and papa" Amara said when Caseya looked at her "None of those Nebari were mentalists, I could tell by their minds and the lack of those bulges on their heads. I have not even found someone coming to watch the games who is a mentalist".

"The Scarran patrol sector is a little way ahead, Amara" Trannak replied "I got you to look now in case one or more were either wandering around or finding refreshment".

"None here, papa" Amara repeated "Not yet".

After a momen or so, Juroch returned and whispered in Trannak's ear - Trannak nodded, after which Feltano walked over to Juroch and reached up to hold his treblin hand. Juroch rumbled softly and thanked him in Kalish, after which Feltano just rumbled softly.

"We go and see more things and people now, uncle whisper Scarran" Feltano said, nodding "Mama and papa in middle, smiley uncle and auntie Serila on point with big sister, and I stay with you here".

"Reanaree is here to help us, Feltano" Juroch reminded him "See?"

Feltano looked up in the indicated direction, sniffed, then rumbled before saying "That is Reanaree, uncle Juroch. I see and I sniff and I hear her talk to you and then I know" and reaching up with his treblin hand to Reanaree, who took his smaller hand in her own before smiling as she heard Feltano's happy soft rumbling.

* * *

"Interesting..." a Scarran whose skin was almost black murmured.

"Yes?" a taller man beside her prompted.

"A little open chatter on the Security net, sir" she replied "Luxans reporting a man of our people and his family making their way around the stadium - towards us, I think. We caught faint chatter from the Nebari mentioning them as well, sir - but their encryption's good enough that that's a guess rather than a certainty as we got maybe one word in three".

"Interesting indeed" the man replied, nodding "Did the chatter mention anything about the man? Did he wear a uniform of one kind or another? What is his family like? How many children does he have with him?"

"No detail, sir" the woman replied "Anyway, with their current rate of progress they will find us before long and we can see for ourselves".

The man just nodded and smiled before looking around as the pair of them headed toward a nearby convenience food stand.

* * *

"We have seen a lot of different kinds of people so far, have we not?" Caseya asked her children, smiling "So many people from so many places! Which are your favourites?"

"I like _all_ new people, mama!" Amara replied excitedly "Not many talked to us, but they all look at us and smile, mama!"

"All nice" Feltano agreed, nodding "I like the Interion best so far, I think. I want to see if there are some of the people with lots of hair the archive says are called Vorcarians. The archive says they do special smelling even better than us".

"They do" Juroch confirmed "The archive is correct in that. Their daylight vision is not so good, though - so they may not see us clearly until we are close. They will probably smell Reanaree before they see the rest of us".

Feltano and Amara rumbled softly when Juroch told them this.

A few momens later, Amara stopped and sniffed - then held a hand up to stop the group before she said "Scarrans, mama and papa. A long way off. I think there are two or three, mama and papa. Not lots" before she turned to her brother and asked "Can you smell them too, little brother?"

Feltano took a half-momen to test what he could smell before his treblin hand came up and he pointed, after which he nodded and said "Scarrans, uncle whisper Scarran. Two or three. Over _there_ ".

"I think you and your sister are right" Juroch decided "I cannot tell if there are male or female Scarrans there. It is quite far away and there are a number of strong smells between us and them".

"I think that is food, uncle whisper Scarran" Feltano decided "Scarrans get hungry sooner than most people. I think new Scarrans out there are hungry and thirsty".

"Should we go and see, Feltano?" Trannak asked with a smile, and Feltano smiled back and rumbled before saying "We go and see, papa. Big sister takes point with uncle smiley Scarran. The rest of us stay with you, papa".

* * *

"I think I see a Scarran man coming our way" the taller man whispered softly to his female comrade "High-caste, from what I can tell. I can't see any sign of a woman - but if that's the same one security was talking about we'll find out shortly anyway".

"I can only barely see him" the woman replied "There's too many people moving around for me to be able to see him with any detail this far out".

When Trannak stopped and started scanning the landscape, the man smiled and waited...

* * *

Amara's hammond hand came up fast, signalling ~Contact!~, while her treblin hand tapped her temple three times.

"That is Amara's special signal to let us know she has found mentalists" Trannak told the rest of the group very quietly "For her to find them in among all these people is amazing in itself... but since we have smelled and seen Scarrans, I suggest we all stay close together. The probability that the Scarrans and the mentalists are one and the same is too strong to discount".

"That means you stay close to papa or uncle whisper Scarran" Amara told Serila and Skroloth seriously, nodding "If you stay within a few metras, mentalists will not be able to find you or try to look in your head. I will go first and see if I can find them before they find me".

 _The child Amara is not afraid to take responsibility for hard tasks herself_ Serila decided with approval _She is the only one with mentalism, and knows we all depend on her to make contact and tell us where these mentalists may be_. Serila wondered if the mentalists would be Black Omega or from some other service branch, but decided to stay close to Amara anyway. Amara smiled and looked up at her before rumbling - for maybe three microts, after which the rumble turned to a growl and Serila was surprised to see small target markers appear in her vision while Amara called "I _found_ them, mama and papa! They are _here_! They are getting food and drink, I think".

"They will be happier when they eat" Caseya told her daughter "While they get their food, Amara, we can be sneaky and move closer".

"Move closer" Amara agreed "We be sneaky. We go closer and _see_ ".

"We _see_ " Feltano chimed in "We see" before climbing up onto Juroch's shoulders.

* * *

"I think they are coming this way" the man decided "I don't know if they are trying to find us specifically or they want food just as we do. Be polite but wary" before undoing his long coat to both pay for their food and make sure his pistol was close to hand.

"I see two Scarrans" the woman said "One of each caste. The skin of the low-caste one appears to be green, for some reason - either the lighting is bad here or he has had cosmetic adjustment performed on him. I _think_ there are Kalish there as well... but something's blocking my hypersense".

The man smiled slightly and rumbled before he heard a loud and happy _~Heeheehee! ((laughter))~_ come clearly across his mind, followed by an equally excitable _~We_ found _you! We found you and the lady Scarran! We know you are mentalists!~_

He smiled more widely and rumbled a little more before telling the woman _~We have been found. Either the man or one of those with him is a mentalist, because someone made contact with me in my mind - and it was surprisingly difficult to tell anything about that person or to trace their location~._

 _~I did not detect them ((mild unease))~_ the woman replied, after which Amara called _~I heard_ you _too! ((smug satisfaction))~_ to the woman, followed by _~We coming to see you~_ to both of them.

* * *

"I think you were showing off a bit, Amara..." Caseya told Amara, grinning - Amara just shrieked and laughed before clapping and jumping up and down "I think you tried as hard as you could to make sure those Scarrans could not find us from your thoughts. Did Sorfil teach you about that?"

"He did, mama" Amara confirmed, nodding but not taking her eyes from where she could now see the two Scarrans up ahead "He said I could learn to make it hard for people to find me from my thoughts and I might be able to encrypt my thoughts so only the people I mindtalk to can understand them. He was a little sad he could not teach me that, but I gave him hugs and climbed on him and made him happy again".

"You are very good at that" Caseya assured her, hugging her and stroking her ridges "Even before we found out you were a mentalist, you were good at making people happy. Now we can see these new Scarrans, Amara, I think your uncle with green skin should go first - Feltano, climb off your uncle so he can lead the way".

"I want to _stay_ , mama" Feltano replied, grumbling "I want to go in front and _see_. I want to go in front and see _first_ with uncle whisper Scarran".

Trannak laid one finger over Feltano's mouth to quieten him down, after which he asked Juroch "Will he be safe if you are on point, Juroch? Will you be able to use your weapons or your unarmed combat skills? Should I keep my son with me?"

"If we all move together..." Juroch decided after a half-momen or so "...it will not matter. Then we can support each other. I do not have a rifle with me today, of course - but at this range that will not matter should they be hostile".

* * *

"A _mixed species_ group..." the woman said with surprise as Trannak and his family approached "That is a surprise. Not many species relate well to ours".

"Be calm" the man told her "Watch and listen to them, talk to them if you like - but this is not one of our worlds. We must present a good impression and be more careful with our speech and actions than we might be back home".

* * *

"Be calm" Trannak told his two older children "These Scarrans may be new to you, but they are not part of our unit and they may not be as willing to accept eager, excitable children jumping on them and asking question after question".

"We watch and we hear and we smell and then we know, papa" Feltano replied, still on Juroch's shoulder "I will climb down now, and stay with you. Then new Scarrans know we are yours".

Trannak rumbled more loudly with pride before nodding and taking hold of Feltano's hand, while Caseya stood beside him holding Amara's hand.

"We will be good, mama" Amara said, looking up at Caseya "We are close to papa. New Scarrans cannot see in our heads then, mama".

"That is right, Amara" Caseya replied, knowing that but relieved and pleased that Amara knew as well "We are close to your papa, and our friends are close to your uncle Juroch".

"New Scarrans have skin that's all _black_!' Feltano called in astonishment "I look, I _see_!" - though he also signalled back with his hands, giving deployment orders.

"Your child knows handsign" the woman stated, nodding "You have taught them basic military skills? How old are these two I see?"

"Both children you see know handsign" Trannak confirmed "My children do not mean to be rude when they remarked on your skin - they are both surprised and pleased to see a Scarran that does not look like the ones they know".

"Man has lots of hair on face, papa" Feltano said, pointing "I have not seen a Scarran with lots of hair on his face before. What is it for, papa?"

Trannak rumbled with amusement before nodding for the man to answer - the man nodded back and bent down to look more closely at Feltano before telling him "I don't think it is _for_ anything, young boy... I have this facial hair simply because I like the way it looks. It is called a _beard_ when a man has this much facial hair growing in this way. You have not seen this before?"

Feltano shook his head before looking as closely as he dared - Amara came closer to see as well, and the two of them chattered very softly in Kalish about what they could see about the man's beard and his appearance generally.

"The Kalish beside you does not need to be afraid of us" the female Scarran said "She seems either wary or frightened of us".

"Simply wary" Caseya said after a few microts "My friends here are Scarran but not all my dealings with your people have been good".

"These children are hybrid" the man said "Are they yours? I have not seen hybrid children before and these ones are interesting".

"These children are _ours_ " Caseya clarified, resting her hammond hand on Trannak's shoulder - but was prevented, and thankfully so to her, elaborating when Amara looked up at them and said "You are mentalists. You are and the lady is. What can you do? Can you mindtalk?"

"I think..." the man said with a wider smile "...I think the mindtalk I heard earlier came from _you_. Am I right? Did you mindtalk to me?"

Amara looked up for approval to speak, and also to make sure her adult friends were close - Juroch smiled and nodded before telling her "We are here", after which Amara said "It _was_ me. I am good at it" before her curiosity got the better of her and she reached up to test the man's beard.

Caseya was both fearful and surprised that Amara would do that with a Scarran she didn't know, but she also saw Feltano give hand signals asking Skroloth and Serila to draw their guns as well - since Trannak knew the two dark-skinned Scarrans saw those signals, he called "Belay that, everyone - stay close and stay careful, but leave the weapons where they are".

Amara talked to Feltano about the man's beard, which relaxed everyone enough for him to introduce both himself and the woman.

"I am Marshal Vallo bin Hafak" he announced quietly enough so only they could hear "and this is one of my troopers, Kiya fin Tommon. She is well-trained but comparatively inexperienced outside worlds controlled by Scarrans. As your child has guessed, we are both mentalists".

"Why are you here?" Kiya asked bluntly "Are you tourists? Have you come from our worlds?"

"We are not tourists" Trannak replied "At least not the way you mean. I work for the mercenary unit contracted here for security purposes, as does my wife and our friends here" before rumbling softly and proudly in Caseya's direction, which woke Maranno - who soon smelled the two new Scarrans and started burbling and calling out.

While the two of them looked at Maranno, Trannak asked "You are both with Black Omega? I heard that group has deployed some of its members here to assisst with security for these games".

"We are" the Marshal replied, but smiling just a little "and a number of our members are in this stadium as you suspect" before adding just a little proudly and smugly "I am the _head_ of Black Omega at this current time, as well as the head of my subsector in it".

The Marshal watched curiously as Feltano stared at him and listened to him and sniffed - when Feltano realised he was being watched, he said "I look and I hear and I smell and now I _know_ ", after which his own curiosity got him asking about both the Marshal's beard and why his skin was so dark.

"Environmental adaption" he said once Kiya dispersed the temporary audience at least a little way "Our world of origin is heavily industrialised even by Scarran standards. Every Scarran resident has skin like ours to one degree or another. The Kalish and Charrid there have adapted in their own ways as well".

"Perhaps you are hungry as well?" Kiya suggested "This discussion would proceed much more swiftly if you bought food - then we can find trackside seating and not block the queue to the food stand. Only our species prevents people arguing - and even then I suspect Security has been called to investigate".

Skroloth grinned and ordered a number of things for everyone.

"Good" the Marshal replied "You have food" before his face crinkled and he rumbled briefly and said "For some reason my head throbs and I cannot mindtalk - do any of you know why?"

"We know..." Feltano replied, nodding "We _know_. That is _us_. That is my papa and my uncle and _me_. I will not tell you why. That's _classified_ ".

Marshal Hafak looked down in interest but also surprise when Feltano said that, which brought his face close enough for Feltano to see in more detail and to add "You got special stuff, new man. You got special stuff. We know about special stuff. Papa say I not speak about that. Papa say it is classified".

"It is" the Marshal confirmed, nodding "You and your papa are right about that. We should not say any more about it, should we?"

Feltano shook his head before asking "Where we sit, papa? Where we sit? We sit with new mentalist people, papa?"

"I think we should" Trannak decided "We will all sit together, watch the sports, and eat and drink. We will be happier then, yes?"

"We will, papa" Amara added "Uncle smiley Scarran got nice drink for little brother and mama and I with fruit in, papa. He got stinky drink for him and you and uncle whisper Scarran and auntie Reanaree. He got food for us, too".

Eventually they found an entry door to the main seating of the stadium - and passed through the Scarran-controlled sector of the stadium in doing so.

"Army..." Feltano whispered softly, nodding slightly "Lots. See two squads _there_. See one more _there_. See officer and helpers _there_ ", pointing to several different locations as he talked.

"Short platoon" Kiya replied "Either their unit is organised with three squads to a platoon or the remaining squad is elsewhere".

"They's off gettin' stuff..." one of the female soldiers drawled, a little insolently "...whoever you are. Our regiment has four to a platoon" before their Specialist Trooper hissed "Officer on deck!" when they saw the Marshal.

"As you were..." the Marshal replied immediately "Anything to report?"

When the Specialist Trooper looked at Trannak cautiously, Juroch rumbled and said "That is my _Captain_. I am his Command Specialist. More than that, no one needs to know".

"One of _them_..." the man said with surprising tact "I know special ops, an' so should this bunch of brain-deficient treznots ... say the word, Captain, an' I'll revoke their leave priviledges for the rest of the weeken an' put 'em on punishment training".

"No need for that" Trannak replied, which made at least one trooper sigh with relief "Perhaps one session of extended training at hard regime... which will be good for them anyway, especially if any aspire to join special forces. But they can do that after the holiday weeken".

Both Kiya and the Marshal wondered about Trannak's manner and choices for a few momens as they found seats close to the front of the ground-level sector, but neither of them said anything.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are there just running qualification events scheduled for today?" Reanaree asked "A number of them are interesting, especially for species I do not know... but it would be good to see other events as well".

"I think most, if not all, of the running qualifications are finished" Juroch replied "Only the short and middle distance qualification events are being run today. I hear the longest distance events with be at the end of the games".

"Says that right 'ere" one man close by said, who had come to terms with Scarrans sitting close by, before pointing to the relevant place on a printed sheet "We got gymnee...nurs... lots of people doin' twists an' turns on stuff at a coupla the inside courts...summa the jumpin' out here".

* * *

"Those Charrids performed surprisingly well..." one of the Nebari athletes said "Though I would have thought they would perform more efficiently in these shorter events than their Scarran masters... I would also have thought Kalish would have the necessary acceleration to achieve among Hierarchy athletes".

"Some did" their coach replied "Whoever they are, that does _not_ absolve you from the need to do your very best".

"Sebaceans from both carriers did better" a female athlete added "They will be the main problem in the short-distance running events".

* * *

"We will be able to make contact with several allies..." one Kalish whispered " _All_ those whose idents were suggested to us".

"Two solid contacts have been made already" another assured her "Deals have been made. Others of our movement will take care of payment where they are".

"I like the idea of these flexibility and agility events" one of the younger Kalish said with interest "I will do my very best for that. I placed fifth in my fitness classes for acrobatic training".

"They are events our people will excel at, given time" agreed the first speaker "For now, our task is to present our people as best we may in physical achievements - any wider goals are to be left to others better able and better placed to see them achieved than we are".

"Some of those are starting in the stadium now" one of the men said, nodding "Qualifications for distance jumped from running starts or standing starts. Something simple that we can do well at".

"Coach Gaphak is coming..." another female Kalish hissed "Best we keep discussion of long-term goals quiet for now, we have qualification sporting events to win!"

* * *

"What thing do you like best so far, Feltano?" Trannak asked his son, smiling and rumbling softly "What event or kind of people that you have seen?"

"What kind of people are the ones we saw that were _blue_?!" Feltano asked in amazement "I have not see them before! There were ones like them that were other colours too!"

"They are Delvian, Feltano" Amara replied, pleased to be able to tell her brother something new "I have seen blue Delvians before. A blue Delvian taught me some of the special things I know".

"There was one that looked a bit like uncle whisper Scarran" Feltano said, looking up at his sister "and one that was pink... and a blue one... one with yellow and orange bits... one that looks a bit like camouflage...".

Amara smiled and nodded, saying "I saw them too, little brother... it was amazing to see Delvians in all those different colours!"

The Marshal smiled indulgently at the two children before turning to Kiya and asking "How do we do? Have the Hierarchy's athletes done well so far? Do all three species do well or only our own?"

"Current results suggest the Charrids are doing well at the shorter-distance running events" Kiya replied, checking her PDA "Interestingly enough, the Kalish seem to be performing better given a little distance to build up speed, much as our Scarran athletes do" before looking up and saying "Acrobatic performance qualification events are starting within a quarter-arn, Marshal... and although it will be expected that representatives of the Hierarchy will be there, you do not have to be that representative unless you wish to".

"Perhaps our... new friends" the Marshal replied, nodding briefly toward Trannak and his family "...might wish to go to the acrobatic qualification events. I could tell the children liked these events... but I think, with two of them being Kalish, that the acrobatic events will appeal more".

"New things to see?!" Feltano asked, his voice rising higher in excitement "Where are they? When do we go? Who goes first?"

"I think your two new friends with black skin know where we should go, my son" Trannak explained "They will go first. Your uncle whisper Scarran and uncle smiley Scarran will go next. Everyone else will stay with me and your mother".

"We stay with you too, papa" Feltano decided, nodding "Uncle whisper Scarran or uncle smiley Scarran tell us new good stuff if it happen"

* * *

"Running stuff is _fun_!" Harek told the other children, clapping "I am big but I can run fast!"

"Tabitha does short running best" Martha decided "She does lots of running around home quarters and in galley to the food queue".

"Tabitha is good at running" Anton agreed, nodding - before pointing when Tabitha smiled and rumbled loudly in thanks for the praise of her friends.

"I like running around home quarters" she replied happily "and to the queue in the galley! If I get to the front of the queue it means sisters join me and mama and papa join me and we _all_ get food first".

"Amara and Feltano _see_ " Sherenka reminded them all "They are there with their mama and papa and uncle smiley Scarran and uncle whisper Scarran" before asking Talannah "They call us soon, auntie Talannah? They tell us what they have seen?"

"They might do" Talannah replied "After you all eat at least one serving of savoury food, I will comm and ask".

"We eat" Sherenka said, pleased with this course of action "Then we call Feltano and Amara on comm. Good".

* * *

Once the adults had finished their meat and vegetable rolls and drank the last of their fellip, everyone got to their feet - there was a minor commotion after they had moved on as people jostled for more favourable seating, which Amara told Trannak about.

"Do not worry about that, Amara" he told her "As long as there is no fighting, we can safely ignore it and not pass it on to Security for action. Well done for noticing, though".

"Charrid people..." Feltano called softly, pointing "I see them and smell them, papa. All big people. No small people".

"Most likely from Chena'ia" Skroloth suggested "That's the planet where a lot of Charrid people live near here, children" before grinning - Amara saw his grin and asked about it, and once he whispered in her ear for a few microts Amara jumped up and down before shrieking and clapping in excitement before hugging Trannak.

"So your uncle smiley Scarran told you an interesting story, did he...?" Trannak asked, smiling - Amara just nodded and said "I will ask him to tell us all of it later, papa, when we are back on our home ship again!"

"We hear, papa" Feltano added "We hear smiley uncle tell story and then we know".

"More Scarrans, papa" Feltano said a little while later, surprising everyone "I smell them but not see them".

"Show us where" Kiya replied immediately, forgetting for a microt that she was talking to a child "Point in the right direction if you can't see them. Tell us why you think Scarrans are there. _Report_ ".

Feltano rumbled softly and happily before describing their respective scents - both the Marshal and Kiya were surprised he was familiar enough with the smell of changed people that he could identify them at range, but the Marshal simply smiled and said "Well done, young man. My nose is not as good as yours... so direct us closer, bring us to where I can see if I recognise their scent. I know only a few of the members of Black Omega by their scent, but I will say if we find one of them. I will not tell you which one, though...".

"I would not know who they are, anyway" Trannak replied "I never encountered your group during my terms of service - I don't know if any of my friends here have done so, since they have not spoken about any such meetings to me".

* * *

A stocky male Scarran of mixed-caste descent grinned and drank an entire large plastic mug of fellip without stopping before rumbling and throwing the mug up in the air - where he incinerated it, drawing applause from the younger members of the audience around him and cautious glares from the older ones. Several of the Charrid and Sebacean younger men challenged each other to see if they could drink one of the large mugfuls of fellip without stopping just like the Scarran did - the food stand operator said "Line up nice in the queue, then - an' you pay in advance, just like you did for the food, too...".

By the time four young men of each species had drank, the Scarran sniffed, then looked around briefly before rumbling softly and calling "Have fun, you lot - don't drink so much you can't cheer the Scarran athletes when we win, though...".

* * *

"I think..." the Marshal decided, sniffing slightly "...I know who it might be. I don't know if you will know him, I somehow doubt it - but he is friendly, though he spends little enough time around Kalish people".

Amara looked up at Serila, asking her "You come with me, auntie Serila? We go out front, I see if I smell new person?"

"I will come as well" the Marshal, curious about just what Amara might be able to do - Feltano made a few hand signals to Juroch, who smiled back and nodded before signalling Skroloth as well.

"On our level, young girl" the Marshal told Amara, nodding "At a food stand, I think. He is a bit low-caste and a bit high-caste, so he might smell a bit unusual to you".

"I know the smell of both kinds of Scarran" Amara boasted "I find your friend, you watch and see".

"Smell five Scarran" Amara reported, surprising everyone as she pointed to where she though each of them were - before her eyes went wide and she squeaked in delight and called "One is a special person! I smell him! He is eating and drinking lots of a stinky drink called fellip! He got black jacket and trousers on! He got sneaky person hat on like papa wear sometimes!"

"What else can you tell about him?" the Marshal prompted "There is more that you might find out, young girl! Find out and tell us!"

"Test for me..." Amara rumbled, clapping "Good. I like test stuff".

It took less than five microts before Amara tapped her treblin temple three times. The Marshal immediately figured out what the signal meant, rumbling and telling her " _Yes_ , young girl... he is a mentalist. He does different things to me, he is in a different part of the group I lead to me".

"He is safe for mama and little brother and little sister?" Amara asked worriedly "He will not hurt them or make them cry?"

"He will not" the Marshal replied "He might ask a few questions about _you_ , young girl".

"We listen and we see" Amara decided, nodding "If he is nice, I talk to him and ask him stuff. If I like him, I tell him stuff that is not secret. If I don't know things he asks about then papa will tell him".

"We not tell him lots" Feltano cautioned her, shaking his head "He is not one of the people who live with us and our friends. We should be nice but not talk lots".

"True, Feltano" Trannak told his son "We should be careful what we say... but like Amara says, we should be nice as well. If we are nice to him, he will be more likely to be nice to us". Feltano just looked up at his father and nodded before rumbling softly.

* * *

Four Peacekeepers were within sight if not too close by and called in the sighting of the Marshal and Kiya.

"They came in on that _Vorlek_ " came the reply "or in its battlegroup, anyway. We got names we think go with those faces... but we know little else about them. Keep your eyes an' ears open, but _don't go close_ ".

The squad leader passed that on to her patrol group and several others.

"We watch..." she told them "...an' we listen. I got the impression from higher up that these ones we seen are well known and _very_ dangerous. They might look neatly-dressed and might even speak our language for all I know... but stay well clear and don't draw their attention. We got our duties in our stadium sector, let's stick with that - if we do see these ones, just call it back to me an' I'll pass it on back up the chain of command".

* * *

The mixed-caste Scarran got off his stool and walked slowly towards the Marshal, grinning a bit as he put his cap back on.

"Can't say I know this lot, Marshal..." he announced surprisingly quietly "Don't think any of them are with us - Grand Protectors or Cloudwalkers didn't send a few along by other routes, did they?"

"Not that I'm aware of" the Marshal replied, shaking his head "These are ...local Scarrans. They work with Security here".

"They know the ones in charge of these games, then" the new man decided "Or they're in charge and want to come and see how it's all going for themselves".

"I am not in charge of the games" Trannak replied "The governor leads there, as he does elsewhere on this world - the unit I am a part of is in charge of security and law enforcement for these games, so we coordinate with the various major and minor powers competing".

The new man rumbled a little before nodding and saying "At least the governor knows who keeps order best and put one of us in charge - oh, I expect you're not government any more, but you're still Scarran. Which means you think the right way about important things".

"This man is a mentalist, papa" Amara said, a half-metra or so outside Trannak's deadlock zone "He is very strong, papa. His mind feels all warm, papa - I do not know why".

"This is General Kruzek" the Marshal told Trannak "He leads the Flaming Skulls subsection of Black Omega" before turning to face Amara and adding "It is interesting you mentioned his mind feeling warm, young girl - the General is very good at what he does, and he is a pyrokinetic. He makes and moulds fire".

Kruzek bent down and rumbled as he examined Amara - who stepped back a step or two, her hands moving to a ready position. Juroch whispered in Kalish to her, after which her facial expression stayed wary but her hands came back down to her sides again.

"The narl knows fighting stuff, then" Kruzek decided, then smiled before adding "That's good, that is. She looks old enough to start learning that. It's good for her to know how to take care of herself" before looking down to see himself floating several denches off the ground.

Kruzek laughed and clapped before saying "She's good if she can do that without me noticing! Odd that she can do that when she's still quite a young narl... but she's been trained, I can tell. That's both good and absolutely necessary" to Trannak, then adding "You can put me down now, narl" politely but firmly to Amara.

Amara did that, the very slight glow in her eyes fading out completely as she did so. Caseya immediately called her over to her, checking she was well and asking if she was hurting in her head from lifting an active mentalist with her power.

"I am well, mama" Amara assured her, hugging her and rumbling "The new man did not mind me doing that, mama - I think he liked it, mama. He seems happy".

"I think I might stay around" Kruzek decided "You two look like you found some fun, Marshal".

"There are lots of fun things here" Feltano said softly, nodding "We seen some already. We are going to see more new fun things. Are you coming too?"

"If there's a food stand I will" Kruzek replied "I only had a few drinks and one roll at that one back there. I'm feeling hungry".

"That is because you are Scarran" Feltano replied, nodding "Your face has bits from both kinds of Scarran in it. You got special stuff that secret too. Big sister says that you are a mentalist like her".

"Not quite like her, mister" Kruzek replied, leaning over to look at Feltano more closely "I don't think she does the same stuff as me - not all of it, anyway".

"Big sister is sneaky" Feltano replied "She keeps best mental stuff secret. If she does not want you to know then you will not know" before reaching up to test his skin and stroke his ridges.

"I see..." he murmured "I see and I touch and I smell and now I _know_ ".

* * *

When Talannah's comm bleeped all the children started chattering and clapping very excitedly - Harrigan laughed with them before saying "Let your auntie Tal answer the comm, kiddies - or we'll never find out who's calling, will we?"

"It _is_ me" Amara confirmed, giggling when she heard the other children shriek and laugh.

"I am here, friends!" Amara called happily "There have been a lot of interesting things happening! Mama and papa and Feltano and Maranno and I have seen new people and new things! Do you want to hear about them?"

"WE HEAR, WE HEAR!" Tabitha shouted, after which she giggled at her sisters "You tell us, Amara!"

"Hear..." Garakk called "Hear 'Mara friend. Hear good stuff".

"Good stuff... " Alphak added, nodding "New good stuff. We hear it".

Amara took some time to tell them all what she and the rest of the group had seen, including what kinds of people - Talannah rumbled warily and asked for pictures of the Marshal and General Kruzek, which Amara promptly provided, projecting them into the air for everyone to see once Harrigan had moved off a little.

"Magnify their brows, Amara" Talannah asked "Right over their eyes. There are two small pictures on their skin, one on each side of their heads... you told us what they said they were, let's see if I can confirm that for us...".

Amara smugly did just as she was asked, and Talannah nodded and replied "Black Omega sighting confirmed - these two are exactly who they say they are. I saw the Marshal once, some cycles ago, but have never seen General Kruzek".

* * *

"Auntie Talannah say she _seen_ you before" Feltano told the Marshal, looking him in the eye "Big sister show her pictures on your head and then she _see_ and then she _know_ ".

The Marshal smiled briefly, trying to recognise her name - but eventually said "I don't have Kalish memory like I think you two do - if I've seen your auntie before, it was some cycles ago".

Kiya pointed to one sign, and the Marshal nodded - Amara looked as well, asking Caseya about it.

"Wait and see, Amara..." Caseya replied, smiling "You will like it, I know that".

"New fun stuff" Amara decided, clapping "New people to see fun stuff with, too!"

Both Amara and Feltano stared at the unusual gymnastic apparatus in the centre of the gym floor and asked lots of questions about it all - Kiya just rumbled briefly before telling them "It's easier for you to just wait and see for yourselves, narls, rather than for the Marshal and I to tell you about it".

Amara and Feltano both listened intently as the events were described over the PA, turning to see where the judges were sitting when the speaker directed them to do so.

"They will show numbers on the screens on the front of their desks, children" Caseya explained "The higher the number, the better they think the person did" before whispering "If you do not like the score given, Amara... do _not_ change what people see or make them change the score".

"I not do that, mama" Amara confirmed, nodding before hugging Caseya and stroking her baby sister's ridges - Maranno woke up and burbled a bit at her sister before sniffing and turning to face Kiya, then giggling a bit.

Amara just stared when the various athletes performed their routines for the judges and audience, cooing very softly and pointing each time she saw something particularly interesting - Feltano watched as well, moving his hands to mimic how the athlete moved, which drew a few interested comments from both the Marshal and a few of the nearby spectators. Caseya smiled and boasted a little of some of the achievements of her two older children, which got Maranno opening her eyes and making inquisitive noises again.

"Our newest child" Trannak explained proudly, rumbling softly to make Maranno clap "She does very well. She is strong and healthy, and she is quick and clever as well".

One or two parents did come to look at her, which Maranno loved and rewarded with happy claps and giggles - one mother asked about the children being hybrid and if they were healthy.

"They are" Caseya replied "Very much so. I know some people do not think hybrid children can be healthy, but all three of my children are healthy in their minds and bodies".

"We are strong and clever and sneaky" Feltano told them, nodding "We learn from mama and papa and friends. We know lots of good stuff".

The Interion athletes were clearly the highlight of these qualification events and knew it - the four competing, both male and female, did exceptionally well, and the larger male showed off by doing repeated somersaults right around the edge of the competition area of the floor for people to see.

Amara and Feltano both laughed out loud and clapped, as did many of the children and more than a few of the adults.

The Marshal whispered to both Kruzek and Kiya before heading out to get food, which Feltano took as a sign he could look at Kruzek and talk to him. Kruzek grinned and rumbled and tickled him a bit, which Feltano loved - and raised a brow in surprise when Feltano described his face to Trannak with almost milimetric precision, right down to the style and placement of his two tiny facial tattoos.

"Is a good thing" a voice announced, its owner stepping forward and revealing them to be a Vorcarian female of middle to late cycles in age "Boy knows how to describe friends, to describe prey, and how to find both again when needed. He is a clever boy, I think".

Caseya told her children a little about Vorcarian people, which got the older woman a lot of attention - she clearly did not like being close to Scarrans, but leaned forward to sniff at both Amara and Feltano.

"You do good smells" Feltano said, nodding "Big sister and I do good too, but you do bestbest smells for big people. Friends teach us about you".

The Vorcarian woman smiled at that, clearly pleased her people were of interest to small children, before sitting down beside Caseya - and seeing Maranno for the first time. She smiled and remarked with approval on Caseya's warm and strong child harness, telling her how she carried her own children through many lands on her home planet and elsewhere when they were small, and smiled when Amara reached up to test her face and memorise her scent.

She barked once and briefly when she smelled the food the Marshal brought back - and was surprised when Amara insisted on sharing her own meat roll with her.

"You are my new friend" Amara said in passable Vorcarian "I share my food with you", then rumbling when the woman rested her furry head briefly against her own. Caseya watched as Amara talked to her and shared her food with her, telling Trannak about it.

"Amara has made another friend, I think" he replied "I don't know anything about Vorcarian tribal welcoming protocol, but I expect sharing food shows some degree of trust - which might be part of why Amara is being received well". The whole group watched Amara talk to the Vorcarian woman for some time and watched the remaining qualifications for that particular kind of acrobatic event.

"Back to your grandma and grandpa's dwelling, I think" Trannak told Amara after that "I will need to call your big funny friend to see if there are other things for me to do, and your grandma and grandpa will want to see all three of you children...".

"We go..." Feltano replied happily "We see..." before hugging both the Marshal and Kiya, and after a little encouraging Kruzek as well.

"Your jacket is a bit like the one uncle smiley Scarran wears sometimes" Feltano decided, looking at Kruzek "He has one like that. It has lots of pockets in".

* * *

"Don't put this in official logs, General..." the Marshal decided softly once he was sure Amara and the rest of the group were outside hearing range "I think any association we might cultivate with these people, if we do at all, would be much better for everyone if it's kept strictly unofficial".

"Fine with me, sir..." Kruzek replied, thinking about Amara's power and how easily she had managed to lift him "Always nice to have a few off-the-books friends" before he sniffed, then pointed, before saying "Don't know about you, sir... but I'm hungry again and that stand smells like it's got good stuff..."

* * *

"The broadcast box is on..." Skroloth whispered as everyone came closer to the shop "I can barely hear it, but it's on. Probably games stuff".

There were quite a few customers in the shop when Trannak and his family entered - of several species as well, which both Amara and Feltano loved - so Caseya got her two older children to watch her father bargain and deal with each of them.

"Ah, you _have_ decided to come and see us today..." Caseya's father called happily when he found a free microt or two "All of your children and several friends as well! Go through to the dwelling, please... go on, go on...".

Amara and Feltano giggled and hugged their grandfather, after which they watched as he fussed over Maranno - who cooed and smiled for him gladly - before making their way behind the counter and into the family dwelling.

Juroch greeted Caseya's mother in the Kalish way, which made her smile as she thanked him for it.

"Uncle Trannak!" Devin called excitedly, throwing his arms around him "I am the highest achiever in my group on the study network now! I help father with more things in the shop and on repair commissions, too! Mother is starting to cook a few things to sell to customers, so they can eat while their weapons or other things are fixed!"

Trannak rumbled happily before asking him if he had made any friends as well - Devin nodded and promptly told him about several of them, and Trannak praised him for making friends outside his own species.

"That is difficult for both our peoples, Devin" Trannak explained "People can think Kalish are too clever and Scarrans are too nasty - so it's good to show them that while you are clever you are friendly and helpful as well".

"Eprain is a good friend!' Devin replied, nodding "We play here and I teach him things I have learned! Drallan is Kalish and has twin sisters who are younger than him, and one brother who is younger than _them_! I met them at the swimming place in the North!"

"You brought your two old friends, Trannak" Caseya's mother said, looking at both Skroloth and Serila "As well as your other friend, Master Juroch".

"I have" Trannak confirmed "We spent a while at the main stadium, both making contact with security personnel for the games and watching a few of the qualification events".

"Those were on the broadcast" Devin told him, nodding "Just running ones so far. A lot of Sebaceans qualified, a few Charrids, and two Kalish. I did not see any Scarrans qualify".

"I think Scarrans will do better at other events" Juroch told him "and at longer-distance running. We should watch and see as the week progresses to see how well they do, yes?"

Devin nodded before asking if they saw the Delvians - Amara immediately shrieked in excitement before telling him about each one she saw, asking which as his favourite.

"All of them were interesting" Devin replied "but I think I liked the pink one... pale pink, with tiny veins like a flower..." - after which Amara promptly explained why that Delvian was that way and how she knew Delvians were a kind of plant.

"Enough study talk, you two..." Caseya's mother said with a laugh "Sit back, watch the broadcast... I can get you something to eat and drink if any of you are hungry or thirsty...".

Skroloth showed off his own knowledge of the Kalish language by asking for a few basic Kalish snacks and grangacha - Juroch nodded and smiled as well, though he did add "I will make sure our smiling friend here does not drink _too_ much...".

"Fruit juice for me please, mother" Caseya added "and for our children" before lifting up Maranno to show her - Caseya's mother smiled and soothed her small granddaughter, who rumbled and then giggled before snuggling up to her, though she did smile when Caseya took her back again.

"You can help me in the kitchen, Amara" Caseya's mother said with a smile "You can help me prepare food and drink for you and your friends here. I do not know if you know where things usually go in a Kalish family kitchen, but I will tell you where to find things when I ask for them".

"We do that" Amara agreed readily, nodding "We make food for friends and family".

Caseya leaned against her husband, smiling as she listened to Amara and her mother making snacks and finding drinks for everyone - especially when Feltano asked to help carry things to the lounge table.

"Come, Feltano" Caseya's mother replied, encouraging her grandson "There are things you can carry as well. Be very careful, we must not drop any of it...".

Feltano walked across the room with as much concentration as he could muster, looking between what he was carrying and the route ahead until he had placed the tray with glasses on it on the table - after which he checked each glass for damage and called "All OK..." when he didn't find any.

"Good, good..." Trannak told him before rumbling softly and telling him what was in the bottle.

"Special Kalish drink for big people..." Feltano said, looking at the bottle and sniffing when Trannak opened it.

"It has fruit in" Feltano said when both Trannak and Caseya's mother turned towards him "Not sure about other stuff. It smells quite strong, but I do not know why".

Juroch told him a little about grangacha, and although Feltano seemed pleased his change would let him avoid alcohol poisoning or intoxication he said "I have that when I am a big person like papa or uncle whisper Scarran. I have juice now".

Juroch opened the small meal with the traditional Kalish words, which everyone was clearly pleased to hear, even though Serila was a little mystified and Skroloth admitted readily enough he only knew less than half of what he saw and heard.

Maranno sniffed the bottle she was given, knowing it did not smell like milk formula - but clapped when she had drunk a little bit, after which she drank the rest non-stop. She shrieked happily when Amara let her taste the sauce on her treel, which everyone loved to hear - Amara told her sister about treel and about why the fish and other things in it was good for her, after which Maranno just burbled a little and hugged her sister.

"That is uncle Troll man" Feltano said, pointing to the broadcast screen "He is our friend. He has five small people" before naming each of Troll's children in order of age and describing them in detail.

"I may have seen one of them..." Caseya's mother said "The younger girl does sound familiar...".

"We did bring Tabitha here once, yes" Trannak said, nodding "She climbed on Skroloth a bit. She was very happy to meet everyone, I know that".

Juroch smiled as he slowly ate his food, then rumbled softly when he had finished before drinking his glass of grangacha.

" _You_ should have competed in the acrobatic events" Caseya told him, grinning a bit "I think you would have made it very hard indeed for those Interion - oh, they would have qualified, but certainly not in first place, I think".

Juroch smiled and laughed just a little, replying "I challenge myself physically because it is interesting, because Master Odass was willing to teach me, and because I like a challenge - but not the kind that involves winning medals. I can certainly excel in acrobatic events, anyone who has seen me train knows that... but doing so now would show to anyone that I am not a normal Scarran any more. It is in everyone's best interests, especially my friends, that there is no public knowledge of... how I came to be as I am now".

"Special stuff is secret" Feltano confirmed, nodding "That is right, uncle whisper Scarran. That is why we do not tell anyone about it except friends".

Juroch lifted Feltano up and hugged him, nodding and rumbling, before setting him back on the floor again and saying "Look, there are still some meat snacks in the bowl - perhaps you could pass me the bowl, and then carry it around so everyone can have some".

Feltano did just that, after which he examined the treel bowl in detail before taking a fork and scraping every last bit of treel and sauce out of it and eating it.

"Good..." he whispered, then rumbled before adding "I sit with whisper Scarran now, mama and papa, if you do not mind".

"Sit with whisper Scarran" Trannak confirmed "He is our friend, isn't he?".

"Whisper Scarran is our friend" Feltano confirmed, climbing up on the sofa beside him "He teaches me lots of fun and interesting things, papa".

"Sit, mother" Caseya urged her mother with a smile "I will pour grangacha for you" before asking Amara "Your auntie Serila looks a little tense, Amara - why not go and give her a hug or get her more tea or things to eat? If she wants grangacha, tell your papa".

"Ask your papa to pour me this grangacha your uncle was drinking" Serila decided "I have not had that before. You can get me some snacks if your brother has not eaten them all".

A relaxed two or three arns was spent watching the broadcast of the remaining qualification events that day - halted when the broadcast switched to a interstellar news program and Trannak's comm started bleeping.

"Yes?" Trannak asked.

"Got a job for you, mister" Harrigan told him "Don't think it's a good idea to bring the kids along, but you might want to bring Caseya. Tal would be happy to look after Maranno, I know that".

Harrigan spent a little while explaining what was needed - and Trannak seemed quite wary as he asked the occasional question and listened to what Harrigan told him.

"I can do that, certainly..." he decided eventually "but you are right in thinking I will not take the children _there_. We will return to the _Havoc_ briefly to get what I need and to return the children and our friends to their home, after which I will return to do what you need me to do. Is anyone else coming?"

"We're allowed to bring four, maybe five" Harrigan replied "It's a condition that I got to come along, but since none of Tactical Command can show their faces there I have to find a Bloodstar or two".

Trannak whispered to Caseya for almost a momen, after which she hugged him and said "If I am with you there, then I am safe".

"Your mama and I have a job to do for your friend the big funny man, children" Trannak told Amara and Feltano "Your auntie Talannah will look after all of you, including Maranno - you help your auntie Talannah with your youngest sibling, yes?"

"We do that, papa" Amara replied, nodding "When does this mission start, papa?"

"After we return to our home" Trannak explained "Skroloth and Serila will stay with you, while a small number of our friends will come with me. I will not tell you who".

"That is secret, papa?" Amara asked, and Trannak nodded and replied "It is, Amara - but I don't know everyone who is coming yet, either".

* * *

As soon as everyone got back to the _Havoc_ and met Harrigan again, Amara started repeatedly asking Harrigan who would be going on the mission with Trannak.

Harrigan just lifted her up, grinning as she and Feltano shrieked and laughed, before putting her down a few microts later and saying "Don't know yet, you two... your papa an' I are gonna decide that right now".

"We stay and hear?" Feltano asked with interest "We see? We _see?!_ "

"You can stay if you're quiet and stand still" Harrigan decided "Stay beside me or beside your momma or Dad".

"Mama say auntie Talannah will look after little sister while mama and papa go on the mission" Feltano said "Mama say we help auntie Talannah, big funny man".

"That's right" Harrigan confirmed, which the two children loved to hear.

Trannak spent maybe a quarter-arn sorting out the details with Harrigan - after which Harrigan said "So... let me get this right... your wife flies you all down there. You get a Scimitar or Scorpion with you crewed by Tactical Command - which'll be fine since they don't ever have to come out of it and they can stay at a nice safe distance from the embassy. The bodyguard delegation picks up the governor from admin HQ and goes straight to the embassy from there - after which whatever vehicle you bring goes back to the Dulenos shop and waits in the pit 'round the back until we call for it".

"Yes, Commander " Trannak replied, nodding "Since it will be expected we provide some of our best troops for this bodyguard delegation, I suggest that - in addition to yourself - there should be myself, Skroloth, and Juroch in addition to my wife representing Skulker Command. Tactical Command will be providing transport. We need two, maybe three, Bloodstars who can be relied upon to keep a cool head - they don't have to be officers, they just have to think the right way and realise there's bigger issues at hand than nullifying Hierarchy personnel or pillaging the armoury or computer cores".

"Karroch's got the skills..." Harrigan replied "but he looks enough like his Dad that he'd be recognised instantly by any Law Command or intel people".

"Rustuk or Dern?" Caseya suggested "Both seem to have well-adjusted personalities and the ability to see, as you humans put it, 'the bigger picture' ?"

"Dern's even older than Lirak" Harrigan replied "and while he's calm and rational enough, I think he likes not doing anything too far away or too stressful these days. He's a great guy and a good soldier, but for now at least he's staying on street patrol and counter-insurgency locally when he's not teaching the kiddies".

"...and Rustuk?" Trannak prompted.

"He's good" Harrigan said "We can bring him here and ask. If he wants to and he understands the nature of the mission, he can come".

"How about Captain Tareg?" Skroloth suggested "Comin' from where Juroch does, he knows how to keep his mouth shut and think straight... and being a stonewalker means we get heavy support if we need it".

Harrigan commed both Captain Tareg and Rustuk - once they both arrived he explained the unusual nature of the current mission and what they would be needed for.

"I must say, sir..." Rustuk said "It's going to be hard going in there and not looting and killing... but the way I see it, that's more than balanced out by the opportunity to eat and drink as much as I like. With the Hierarchy paying the bill".

"Don't get yourself smashed, mister" Harrigan warned "We need you mobile and ready at a microt's notice - but feel free to stuff your face with whatever food takes your fancy".

"This is interesting..." Captain Tareg replied, smiling a little "Invited or not, Commander, I suggest we leave our coloured shoulderboards here - wearing them may cause more problems than it solves".

"I expect it may do" Trannak replied "It will be expected that we wear any and all medals we have been awarded - which is partly why Skroloth is coming. He was awarded the Gold Star before coming here" before smiling and adding " _I_ have the Scarran Medal of Honour".

Tareg rumbled softly when he heard that.

"Well done..." he told Captain Trannak in praise "I myself have a small number of medals... but I do not have that one".

"You will wear them all, Captain Tareg" Trannak replied "It doesn't matter if you earned them in the Hand, since no one will tell anyone else how you earned them even if we knew... but protocol says we should wear dress uniforms and medals. Since the Hand doesn't _have_ dress uniforms, we wear clean Special Forces camouflage fatigues, Special Forces headgear, and personal sidearms that suggest our membership of Force Strangler A-team units - and yes, that includes the shortswords".

"OK then" Harrigan decided aloud "Delegation consists of myself, Captains Trannak and Tareg, Caseya, Juroch, Skroloth, and Rustuk. Tactical Command support will be whoever Cap'n L and Rulok decide needs to come. As far as the vehicle goes... we can put a Scimitar on a standard assault lander... but we'd need a bulk lander or the Switchblade to handle a Scorpion".

"Can we take the Switchblade, please?" Caseya asked with eager anticipation "I would like to fly that again, even only for the short flight down to my family's shop! I think it will be a tight fit in the family blast pit... but I also know Devin will be pleased to see it there".

"Tactical Command can crew it, then" Harrigan replied "With you being pilot in command and either Rulok or Lirak leading the other Tactical Command troops".

When Lazarus was told, he asked Rulok about it - to his surprise, both Rulok and Lirak offered him the chance to lead their part of the mission, saying "Our teams trust you, Captain... and I think both Lirak and I would prefer to actually get a few arns of sleep extra if we aren't needed for emergency intervention drop again".

"Koronna can come as well" Lazarus decided "and I think it's safe enough to bring my son on the ship as well, once I tell him that's where he's _staying_ unless Caseya's momma lets us in the house. I'll put my family in one of the staterooms near the bow so they're out of the troops' way".

"Since Troll's not broadcasting at night" Tareg said "I'll assign him to night patrol with a few of Captain Haresh's Kalish. They'll get security duty at the stadium for the field events tomorrow as well, but a night patrol's a good warm-up for them, I think".

After that, Harrigan commed the governor and told him who had been selected for bodyguard duty.

"A little on the large size, I think" the governor replied "for a bodyguard unit... but the idea of having highly decorated veterans with us is a good one, I think. I don't know what Hierarchy protocol would be for when a recipient of that Medal of Honour walks in, but it will increase my standing for having found such a person and bringing them with me" before discomming.

"Grab your gear, get properly dressed..." Harrigan ordered everyone "Get back here in twenty or I send Cap'n L to come find you" before passing on the orders to Captain Lazarus as well.

It was a momen or two past the twenty momens allowed before everyone had arrived and was properly equipped. Every Scarran looked at Trannak's Scarran Medal of Honour that he wore around his neck with pride, and Trannak rumbled softly at that while Caseya stood a little straighter.

"Children..." Caseya said when Talannah came to collect them "Remember you need to help your auntie Talannah to look after your younger sister. Help her out with other things if you can... but your part of this mission is mostly helping your auntie look after Maranno, yes?"

"We do that, mama" Amara promised "We will do that and we will do fun stuff and we will tell you all about it when you come back".

"Which ship are you taking, mama?" Feltano asked "Will you be flying it, mama?"

"We are taking the big grey one, Feltano" Caseya told her son with a smile "and yes, I will be flying. I think Captain Lazarus will be in the copilot's seat".

"I will be" Trannak said, correcting her "Your mama has helped me learn the basics as well... it would be good for me to learn from your mama, would it not?"

"Yes, papa" Feltano replied "Mama is good at flying big ships, papa. You see and you listen and then you know too. Then you and mama teach Amara and teach me and teach Maranno when we are older".

Maranno smiled when Talannah lifted her from Caseya's arms, burbling and cooing a bit before settling against her shoulder and going straight to sleep.

"Harek will like to see you all, children" Talannah reminded them "He will be especially pleased that you have all come to our family quarters as well".

Once Lazarus arrived with all the members of Tactical Command required to crew the Switchblade, Caseya smiled and lowered the drop ramp remotely.

"Inside, everyone" she encouraged "Go to your usual crew positions. Either my Trannak or the War Commander should accompany me to the bridge for copilot duties".

"Come on, son..." Lazarus told young Anton softly "You get to come an' help your mother and I this time. You can stay with your mother in the quarters near the bow or you can come with me to the bridge. Since Novia's not needed for astronavigation, I can sit there".

"Will uncle Shellek be on the bridge, papa?" Anton asked, looking up at his father.

"No" Shellek decided "I can watch the diagnostic displays from my quarters nearer the engines and flight deck. Koronna knows enough about what she sees on the console to understand what's happening - that way I can rest and still be ready for anything that happens".

"Papa going to the bridge" Anton said happily "Mama going to the bridge. I go to the bridge. Uncle Trannak going to the bridge and auntie Caseya going to the bridge. She does the _flying_. I am too small".

As soon as the bridge crew were settled, Lazarus polled all other ship stations. Everyone called "All OK" once they had confirmed everything they used was in full working order without even a momentary orange warning light blinking - when Caseya commed the bridge for takeoff clearance, Garakk's grinning face filled the screen and he laughed before Urana moved him away and called "Clearance granted... containment field is _on_ and deck doors are opening _now_..."

* * *

With Lazarus' help, young Anton called ahead for landing clearance from port control at the Duleno private pit.

"That ship you have is gonna be a tight fit in that pit..." the controller warned "You call if you can't fit it in there first time 'round, yeah? I can get you a bigger one not too far off, no problem".

"My wife can do it" Trannak boasted, smiling "She is very good at flying. Watch and see".

Lazarus encouraged his son to watch every detail of the landing while staying quiet - he did whisper to his father about things he saw on the instruments or heard from the others on the bridge, most of which Lazarus told him about, but Caseya made a safe if slow landing inside the Duleno blast pit before powering down the ship to standby levels.

Anton clapped when the bridge door opened and he saw Harrigan standing there - he grumbled a bit when he was told that he and his family would be staying on the ship, but nodded and said "We go in if Devin or big orange people come and get us, uncle big funny man" when he was told why.

"Awriight..." Harrigan called once everyone had gathered on the drop deck "We'll stop for a microt to say hi to the Dulenos... but then we'll grab a Scorpion and head to administration HQ to pick up the governor. Everyone make sure your medals are on right and all your personal gear is properly secured before we leave...".

Trannak and Juroch made sure everyone was properly attired and medals were correctly displayed, after which Juroch nodded and told Harrigan "All OK, War Commander... we are ready to proceed" before turning and nodding to Lazarus and adding "Captain Lazarus... if you could ask Tactical Command to prepare a Scorpion for the delegation, this would be much appreciated. We will spend just a few momens at the Duleno dwelling, after which we will return here to the drop deck".

Lazarus just called "OK, you lot... it's not like we can't do that with our eyes closed, so I want whichever Scorp's in best condition run through the pre-battle checks _now_ " as Caseya lowered the drop ramp before giggling a little bit.

Amara and Feltano clapped and giggled as well when Caseya explained how none of them would even have been permitted to be close to a Switchblade inside Hierarchy-controlled space, though Amara said "We are lucky again, mama. We get to see new and interesting ships _and_ people here, mama. Some Scarrans and some Kalish and some others".

"Lots of people and things" Feltano added in agreement, before talking softly about the Vorcarian woman and the Delvians of all the kinds he saw earlier in the day.

"Ah, you have returned" Caseya's mother said when she opened the rear dwelling door, though she got no further before Devin shrieked and ran out to hug Trannak and ask questions about the Switchblade.

"When we brought you all here, Devin..." Trannak replied with a grin "... you all came in that ship! I see you have lost none of your interest in it, Devin".

"I have not, uncle Trannak!" Devin replied happily "There is so much to like about it, even in the nice quarters in the bow!"

Devin listened while Harrigan told Caseya's parents why the Switchblade was there, after which they told Devin "Some of your friends will be here for a few arns, Devin... but they will working. They are here until your other friends call for them to come and collect them. You can talk to them and ask them questions... but when they need to work, you should step aside and not get in their way".

"I will, papa" Devin promised, then grinned and added "Who is the Sebacean woman, papa? I do not remember having seen her before...".

"She is Jane, Devin" Lirak explained, rumbling very softly "She is a human, you know - not Sebacean. She is from the same world Captain Lazarus and the Commander and the other humans are from".

Caseya grinned as she watched Devin take hold of Jane's hammond hand and half-drag her inside, chattering about the dwelling and the food their mother could cook and every other interesting thing that crossed his mind.

"Good" Caseya told everyone with a smile "My brother is making a new friend and my parents do not mind hosting most of our Tactical Command detachment for a few arns - though I expect father will have most of them on duties helping him in the shop all the way up until lockdown".

"Good" Harrigan replied "I don't mind if they relax... but if any of them can help out around the shop then that's good too".

Krynak was waiting for them when they returned to the Switchblade's drop deck - in front of a vehicle bunker with the door raised to the open position.

"This one's one of the new ones Captain Trannak brought back with him" he told everyone, nodding toward the Scorpion behind him "I checked it all over, Shellek did too - and it looks like everything's still in good order. I powered it up to standby - so all you gotta do is engage drive an' off you go".

"Who do we have for crew?" Trannak asked, and Krynak replied "I'm driving... Darrek volunteered to stay in the turret... Darrek said he'd grab two extra to stay with us in the Scorpion wherever it goes. Don't know who he's going to get just yet, we'll see when they get here".

Rulok came as well, though he just gave the Scorpion's crew a few precautionary orders before saying "We'll be on standby here, Commander... Lirak's in there with Jane right now, but both of them can be back in position here in less than three momens".

"I'll leave the fine details to you, mister" Harrigan replied "You know this ship better 'n me anyway, so as long as you got it ready to go it's up to you how you get it there".

Rulok nodded before calling "We're on precautionary standby alert now, crew - so that means armour and weapons to be worn at all times unless you're in the refreshers" over the ship's PA via his comm.

"Get in, get in..." Trannak urged everyone "Commander, since this vehicle was designed to carry large powered-armour, you don't need to sit in the middle on the floor as you do in a Scimitar... Juroch, I want you nearest the front assault ramp. Make sure you have a clear field of fire should the ramp be lowered".

"Should be one of the big rifles in the locker by the turret controls" Krynak added "along with the more common larger pulse rifles. You want that right now?"

"No" Juroch replied with a slight smile "It is good to hear that one is available in case of emergencies. I have the smaller regulation one in my loadout bag, but I shall leave that under the seat here" before checking everyone was strapped in properly, after which he closed and sealed the assault ramp and called "All OK".

"Administration headquarters" Trannak told Krynak "Float us over the wall before proceeding as you think best the rest of the way. We will most likely collect the governor at ground level... but be prepared to float up to the landing pads at roof level if required".

"I'll keep us in the air, I think" Krynak replied, engaging the flight drive and lifting the Scorpion carefully over the pit wall "These things are heavy and the vibration caused by a Scorpion moving at any decent speed can be felt some distance away on this kind of surface. The flight drive makes an odd humming noise, but only soldiers will know what we really are - until they actually see us, of course".

* * *

"Understood, War Commander...' the governor said over his comm, smiling and nodding before discomming.

"The large man with the carapace is coming?" his aide asked "The delegation you require him to provide is also coming?"

"They are all coming" the governor confirmed, easing his aide's state of mind "Only a few momens until they arrive. He is bringing one of those large, effective, but very expensive Scorpion battle transports".

"One of his largest and most well-protected vehicles, then" the aide thought aloud "I have not seen those before. The Hierarchy will know them well, of course, and think well of you for securing even the temporary use of one for your transportation this evening".

"I expect this has been accounted for" the governor replied "The War Commander may look large and be comparatively unschooled in protocol - but he is also surprisingly clever, and he has well-trained people advising him".

"We're about a momen from your front door, governor..." Harrigan said when the governor's personal comm started bleeping "You want us to come get you at the front door or on the top?"

"Front door, please" the governor replied "I leave the other option for emergencies" - and less than forty microts later the governor's usual bodyguards reported the Scorpion's arrival.

"Stay cautious and ready here" he told them "I may have the Irregulars to take care of me for now... but if unrest occurs, I will need you to coordinate with the rest of Security from here".

"Yes, sir" the bodyguards replied, pleased that they weren't being completely cut out of events "We'll be ready".

* * *

"I see you have brought your largest as well as most experienced friends for my bodyguard delegation tonight, War Commander..." the governor said as he looked around at the people inside the Scorpion during the trip "I know who some of them are but not all of them...".

"I think the only one you've not seen before is Captain Tareg" Harrigan replied "That's cause he's our newest officer. He's been out and about working most of the time".

"We are... flying?" the governor asked, and Darrek replied "We are, governor. Don't want to give our presence away with the vibrations of a big vehicle on a hard surface. We'll likely land just before we come into sight of the embassy and go the rest of the way on the tracks".

"Contact!" Darrek called, a little later "Three cars! Heat patterns tell me there's a bunch of Sebaceanoids inside".

"Most likely Vice-Chancellor Voss and his delegation" the governor replied "Perhaps Captain Kammel will be there as well. I studied alongside him some cycles ago, so we will see him quite early on in tonight's proceedings once he finds out I am there".

* * *

"Scorpion hammond side!" the car's driver called "Airborne as well!"

"It's Irregulars" Vice-Chancellor Voss replied "No official Hierarchy insignia. The local governor must be counting on his status with the Hierarchy improving if he arrives in a large and powerful vehicle made by them".

"Quite likely so" Commandant Grayza replied, nodding as she looked at the Scorpion in more detail "It should be able to show we are inside this car... but I doubt the crew can discern our facial features, our gender, our age, or anything else useful beyond our species. I have never seen one _fly_ , though I was aware they could do so...".

"Stay on course for the Scarran embassy" Voss told the driver "We don't want to be late. However interesting that vehicle may be, our work is _inside_ the embassy tonight, not outside it".

 _I wonder if that Kalish the insurgents failed to apprehend will be present?_ Grayza thought.

* * *

The Nebari delegation came to a smooth halt outside the Scarran embassy, where their ambassador led the way in announcing their presence to the embassy guard on sentry duty.

"You're on our records, ambassador" the guard told him "Are the others some of those who came with your ship?"

"They are" the Nebari ambassador confirmed "In proper uniform with all medals awarded present for all to see".

One of Captain Shursith's A-team troopers was inside when the Nebari arrived, and she called " _That_ one is Marshal Fen, a senior officer in the Establishment's Night Watch! He should be politely but definitely hand-searched _and_ scanned!" before pointing to the Marshal.

Six more embassy guards appeared and did just that, telling the A-team trooper "Personal comms, trooper - without a software scan I can't tell if that's all that PDA does or not. The expected pistol and two knives. Nothing much else".

"They may proceed, then - once everyone has been hand-searched for things beyond the allowable" the trooper replied "I'll pass this news on to our own proconsul".

"You are taking security _seriously_..." Marshal Fen said as he watched the rest of the delegation submit warily and with some fear "Good!" before smiling thinly and adding "I don't think some of the delegation have been searched this thoroughly for some cycles, to be honest...".

* * *

Emperor Staleek laughed quietly when he was told.

"Their Night Watch officer finds it all vastly amusing and the others..." Staleek told Proconsul Tolchen "... have had their previous opinions of Scarrans confirmed - and all while remaining within the protocol guidelines suggested by Secretary Graffak".

"If I see that Marshal anywhere beyond the celebration..." Proconsul Tolchen replied, growling softly "I'll make sure people follow him _everywhere_ outside his own consulate. If he wants to keep his daily business private he's going to have to work at it".

A Kalish escorted the Nebari delegation to their table and greeted them in their own language - none of them ordered drinks or snacks right away, preferring to sit and examine their surroundings and talk among themselves.

* * *

"Everyone out" Voss told his delegation over the comm "Stay together and move together. They'll likely search and scan us from hair down to feet several times, but the invitation said they'll expect to see a few basic things in keeping with our posts".

Rear doors on all three cars opened simultaneously, after which a number of Peacekeepers of various service branches emerged and formed up behind Vice-Chancellor Voss and the local ambassador - after which the cars left again.

"Stay close and keep calm" Voss warned everyone again "None of us like Scarrans much, but let's show them we can be diplomatic and respectful when needed - _whatever_ our personal opinions might be, yes?"

Grayza stared at one embassy guard when they were searched - and he promptly called a female to replace him, though he did move on to search someone else.

 _A small victory_ Grayza decided _but large enterprises do depend on small details, after all_ \- though as she was concentrating on the rest of her own delegation, she missed seeing the brow tattoos on the trooper searching her.

* * *

 _~I hear you ((confirmation))~_ Kiya said, before passing the news on to Marshal Vallo bin Hafak and the Emperor.

"She is the most senior member of the Sebacean intelligence services, their Disruptors" the Emperor replied "War Minister Ahkna told me about her before on a number of occasions. Did she appear to know your operative was watching her?"

"Not as far as I'm aware, Emperor" Kiya replied, shaking her head "I was told she was watching her own delegation with more care than she watched us. She makes the embassy guards unsettled, but I expect she intended to do that anyway".

"She has a habit of doing that" Staleek said "I have seen her personally a number of times and she acted as you describe every time. She likes to keep people unsettled around her - especially Scarrans, I think".

"Has there been any sign of the local governor?" Staleek asked Graffak - who, after checking with the door guards, replied "Not yet, Emperor - although I doubt he will be too many more momens in arriving".

"Then we have the Luxans..." Staleek guessed aloud "..those Zenetans - since their clan asked to send representatives, and the local governor still to arrive".

"We do" Graffak confirmed "The Zenetans are arriving as we speak, Emperor".

* * *

The governor asked Krynak to hold off on his approach until all the other major delegations had arrived - as soon as Trannak nodded, he brought the Scorpion back down to ground level and drove right up to a point only a few metras from the embassy front doors.

"A Scorpion just arrived... " one of the perimeter guards reported "... that's not one of ours. It's got a small insignia on it, but I'd guess I won't be able to see it too well unless I walk right up to it".

"This world's planetary governor..." Proconsul Tolchen replied "...keeps on good terms with those kinglovers in orbit - so the Scorpion's one of theirs. If an Irregulars' vehicle is here, I'm thinking the governor will have brought some of their troopers along as bodyguards - don't bother them much, just give them a perfunctory search, enough to make sure the other guests don't think they're getting preferential treatment, before letting them in. I'll see if I recognise whoever comes, as will Secretary Graffak - so leave the intelligence gathering to us".

* * *

"Skroloth..." Trannak whispered "Up here beside me, on my treblin. Caseya, on my hammond. Commander Harrigan and Juroch, either side of the governor after them. Captain Tareg and Rustuk, rear guard".

"Don't worry..." Trannak added to Caseya, after which he rumbled softly and briefly "I am here, the Commander is here, and our friends are here. You will be safe". Caseya just smiled and squeezed her husband's hand briefly - after which Trannak nodded.

The Scorpion turned and retreated to the Duleno's shop and its place in the Switchblade as soon as Krynak saw Trannak getting close to the embassy door guards.

"Here is the governor of this world" Trannak told them, after which the group parted so the guards could see "He has asked me and my comrades to accompany him here tonight. Perhaps we might be admitted?"

 _~Go forward with the guards caution~_ Kiya told the member of Black Omega covered as an A-team trooper _~Look at these newcomers with the governor. Transmit their faces to us for identification~._

 _~confirmation~_ the trooper replied, catching up to several embassy guards as they headed to the door.

"You have former Force members with you, governor" their Specialist Trooper stated "or at least people who can make the facade look convincing and not dishonour our defence forces doing so. Veteran bodyguards or not, I'm required to scan you all before entry".

"I have told my friends in uniform this" the governor replied "It is expected".

None of the Irregulars liked it, though only Rustuk growled when the guards tried to scan him.

The Specialist Trooper held out one hand to his treblin, and small amounts of currency were passed to him from three of the others.

"So I proved to be _right_ " he said "You brought some of those ...unconventional... Scarrans from the _Fortress_ -class ship we saw in orbit".

Harrigan just grinned at him, saying "We're here, yep. Even better lookin' in person than on our wanted beacons".

The Specialist Trooper looked up and growled as soon as he saw Harrigan's face.

"Confirmed sighting of the one suspected of being the exiles' _War Commander_..." he growled into his comm "Orders?!"

"I have been instructed to let you pass" he said eventually, clearly not happy about it "Officially, governor... the Scarran government stands by its earlier decision to let you bring any bodyguards or advisors that you choose, but does not either agree with nor understand your choices".

"I have been assured that there will be no unrest" the governor replied "At least... not any caused by my bodyguards and advisors at any rate. I was advised that they would be permitted to enter with equipment as befits their purpose and station as my bodyguards, however".

"They're properly turned out for what they look like, that's good enough for me" the Specialist Trooper replied "The others had sidearms, so I'm letting your people in with what they have" before waving irritably at the rest of the embassy guards, who stepped back from protective positions to their usual places that showed them to be uneasy at letting non-Scarrans in their embassy.

"That went quite well..." Harrigan whispered, to which Trannak replied "I was a little unsure about how we would be received if any of us were identified as members of the Hand... but at least so far we have been allowed inside. I expect only the presence of the Nebari will meet with more suspicion than our own among embassy personnel".

 _Unable to reach you by mental communication_ Marshal Vallo bin Hafak read on his PDA screen a momen or so later _Governor of Talzenadar IV has arrived. Delegation suspected as containing active-duty members of the Blood Hand_.

Both of them turned to watch the doors into the banqueting chamber, as did a number of other people who heard Harrigan's big feet make contact with the floor.

What the soldier on door duty never expected was seeing Skroloth's gold star and Trannak's Scarran Medal of Honour - the gold star got a second look, but Trannak's Medal got a stare, after which the door guard straightened to attention and shouted "A Medal of Honour winner enters... stand to show the respect due!" before barking into his comm for the Scarran national anthem to be played.

"A priviledge to meet a Medal of Honour winner, sir..." the soldier said with both respect and surprise - it was clear to Trannak that the trooper wanted to ask why he wasn't still serving in the military but couldn't do so, so Trannak thanked him and replied "We are priviliged to be here in our people's embassy for this Founders' Day also, trooper".

Everyone watched as Emperor Staleek turned his head at the high table to see who was coming in, and followed suit in standing as the anthem was played and Trannak led the delegation inside.

"So..." Staleek told Proconsul Tolchen "The governor of this world has secured the services of one of our most highly decorated veterans. There have been few enough times that Medal has been awarded in recent cycles - I will go to see which of those people enters now".

"Should I accompany you, Emperor?" Proconsul Tolchen asked "Do you wish embassy guards, Captain Shursith's A-teams, or the Sholphaurans to accompany you?"

Staleek thought about that, then decided "If you want to go and see for yourself, Proconsul, then do so after I've finished" after which he called "Secretary Graffak, come with me. If I can't identify this Medal winner maybe you can. Besides, the governor has finally got here - and since you're in charge of protocol here then you should be right beside me".

The Scarran national anthem played for a momen or so until the Emperor and Graffak reached the delegation - Trannak rumbled briefly, after which he introduced the governor by both name and position but did not name the Irregulars alongside him.

" _Captain_ now, is it?" Staleek asked Trannak.

"It is, Emperor" Trannak replied, nodding "I was watched and my skills examined over time - so when an officer of that level was needed I was chosen to be that officer".

"Your Kalish is frightened" Staleek added "Why should she be? She is part of a delegation that has been permitted entry and conditional immunity. It is not in my interest nor your own for her to be arrested for anything".

"Not all the dealings my wife has had with our people have been ones she wishes to remember, Emperor" Trannak replied "I am lucky indeed that she trusts me and loves me as much as she does. Examine her ribbons and commendations, Emperor - you will see she has earned her place in this delegation, just as the others have".

Caseya did cringe briefly as Staleek leaned down a little to examine her uniform.

"A trained pilot" he said "Large and small craft. Captain Shursith of the _Vorlek_ has those same badges. Unusual for a Kalish to have them - but if she's been trusted to learn those skills then so be it. I've not seen a Kalish with helm qualifications before".

"I..." Caseya replied "...I am the first, Emperor. The first I have heard about, in any case. Perhaps there may be others you might find out about elsewhere".

"The Scarran government welcomes you to this embassy" Staleek told the governor "Where you found a Medal winner I don't know, especially this Captain - but you've got one of the best there that our Hierarchy has ever had in its service at any point in history. He'll be well worth whatever's in his contract".

Staleek talked briefly to Skroloth as well, but paid little attention to the rest of the group until he found Harrigan.

"If you are..." Staleek said "...who I think you are... then I am very surprised indeed that you'd dare come in here at all. But rules are rules, and since my protocol secretary allowed for bodyguards, and the governor chose you as one of his, then you get to come in".

"You're the big man in Scarran politics I hear about then, Emperor" Harrigan replied "Well, well, well then. I am actually meeting real movers and shakers here today and not just lackeys", after which he grinned a bit at those close by.

Staleek whispered to Graffak, after which he said "If my protocol secretary explained your odd speech correctly... then yes, you are. Leaders from my people, namely _me_ , and leaders from other peoples are here. People of position and status from those powers of state that matter".

"I can see this evening's gonna be fun, then" Harrigan replied "Lots to do. People to see, food to eat, compromising photos of the Night Watch over there to post on the internet...".

While the Emperor tried to make sense of Harrigan's words, Graffak greeted everyone more formally before looking at Trannak and rumbling softly.

"It is _you_ , my son?" Graffak asked hopefully.

"It is, father" Trannak replied, before hugging his father gently and gesturing to Caseya and adding "This, father, is my wife of many cycles and much happiness", introducing her with her full Kalish name.

Caseya bowed her head a little.

 _This is Trannak's father?!_ she thought to herself in surprise _He has a position of this much importance?_ _What does he think of his son taking a Kalish wife? What does he think of me? Am I embarrassing Trannak being associated with him this closely in public - or embarrasing his father?_

"Look at me..." Graffak urged softly, stepping aside so the rest of the delegation could proceed to their table - when Caseya did so, he smiled and said "While it is a great surprised that my son is married, even more so that he chose a wife not of our people... he must love you very much indeed to name you as his here, even more so in front of our Emperor".

"He does, sir" Caseya replied quietly "Sometimes I do wonder why... he is a Scarran of rank, of high status, who I would have expected in my old life not to associate with my people readily unless work required him to. But he loves me and cares for me and tells me this often. Strange and frightening though I may have considered such closeness before, now I could not imagine it being any other way".

"I will talk to you both later, Trannak" Graffak said "The Emperor requires my presence for much of the rest of the evening" before returning to the high table.

"Well, well..." Harrigan said with another grin when Trannak and Caseya returned "Not only do we see Mr big man of the Hierarchy his own scaly self... your very own Dad's here, Captain!"

Trannak knew well Harrigan didn't mean his remark about scaling offensively, so he nodded and said "Yes, my father is here. He wishes to talk to Caseya and I later... perhaps he will want to talk to the governor or to you as well. If the Hierarchy as a whole wishes to discuss issues of concern with the governor, then father will be present then, I do know that".

"I see..." Tareg added "... maybe four other Sholphaurans around the room. Uniform badges show them to be from Commander Rasmanak's A-team".

"Confirmed" Juroch whispered "I do not know any of these ones, but I too see their badges".

Staleek opened the evening with a speech (which everyone expected) that ran for almost half an arn (which they expected but didn't like) before telling everyone "We have food from the three major species that live in Scarran space - each of them has a representative sitting at a table over _there_ to advise you on what foods of their people you may find most interesting. Stewards are here to serve all kinds of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks, from the three major species and a few more from outside Scarran space as well. Eat, relax, enjoy the evening everyone!"

"Good, I'm going to see if the Charrid kitchens have my favourites..." Skroloth said hungrily, rumbling a little and making Caseya giggle "Anyone that wants to join me, feel free - you won't regret it...".

"I'll come" Harrigan replied "Dunno what the rest of you want, but I'd suggest going around a place like this in pairs, at least".

"I will be eating Kalish food" Juroch stated, rumbling briefly "Should Caseya and the Captain wish to do so as well, we could proceed to that steward together".

"We will do that" Trannak decided "I don't know I'll eat Kalish food all evening.. but it's a good place to start".

"It is, my Trannak" Caseya confirmed, smiling up at him "Very nutritious, fine to taste, and easy on the stomach. I do not know if you will want grangacha, but the bar steward will undoubtedly have it if you do".

To Caseya's surprise, the Kalish food steward was far more surprised to see Juroch than he was to see her and Trannak together. Juroch smiled anyway, bowed slightly, then ordered a wide assortment of Kalish food for both himself as well as Caseya and Trannak in the Kalish language.

 _That_ got every Kalish head in a fifty fench radius turning to look at him in astonishment - Juroch smiled and rumbled very softly before raising his hammond hand to indicate the ribbon on his jacket showing his rank in the Kalish art, and that got the Kalish closer to him giving brief but respectful bows.

"I will have a number of our people bring your food to your table, Master" the steward told him "Our people being who they are, they may wish to talk to you if duties permit...".

"If it does not interrupt their work..." Trannak replied, indicating his Captain's rank badge "...then they may talk to us - neither Master Juroch, nor myself or my wife mind that".

Once the steward noted their seating at the governor's table, Juroch picked up grangacha and glasses from an equally surprised Kalish bar steward before returning to the table. Quite a few embassy staff, along with more than a few diplomats of other species and their assistants, came to look at this novelty of a mixed-species couple - one Nebari who Trannak was sure was Night Watch actually asked if Trannak and Caseya would defect, saying "In our Establishment, Captain, we do not have either legal or social rules preventing people from choosing whatever temporary or permanent partner they wish to. Should you find life here becoming tense and uncertain for you and your wife, contact any of our people on this world and arrangements can be made".

"I thank you for the offer" Trannak replied in Nebari "but I find the variety of both people and things to do here suits me and my wife well. Since the services of those I serve with are available to any who can pay, perhaps you personally or others you know may wish to make contact with _us_ if things happen which we can help you with".

"I will remember that, Captain" the Nebari man replied, nodding "and make contact should interesting opportunities for you to assist arise" before returning to his own table.

Rustuk growled, saying "I seriously felt like kicking the plok out of him, Commander... the _cheek_ of it, asking an officer of rank if he wanted to sell out his friends and people right here where anyone can hear and see?!"

"I expect he was testing us" Trannak suggested "Whatever answer I gave might tell him and those he serves interesting things about me and possibly about some of you. I think events as they happened gave a favourable enough impression while reinforcing our desire to stay where we are".

A small group of Kalish, each pushing a trolley, arrived at the table before laying out Kalish food in front of Trannak, Caseya, and Juroch with care and speed. Juroch thanked them for their service before raising his voice just a little and opening his meal with the traditional eating time words - a number of the older Kalish serving as stewards came over to thank him for that, while the younger ones stopped to ask either Juroch, Caseya, or Trannak a question or two whenever they had a chance.

"You are popular" the governor said, smiling "Both with the Kalish here and with people from the major and minor powers. More of the latter than I would have thought, actually".

"You took the opportunity to schedule appointments with a number of them" Trannak replied, smiling just a little "as I expected you to. Formal banquet or not, the business of this world goes on".

"It does" the governor confirmed, nodding "It does. People to see, money to make, more and more every solar day..."

Later in the evening Master Odass came over to see them as well - Juroch made sure a seat was made available for him, after which Master Odass smiled and said "It is good to see you, my friend..." before turning to the governor and adding "It is good to see you also, governor - my arrival here did not go entirely according to plan, but no one holds you responsible for that. Some of your friends here helped make sure I got to where I needed to go, in fact. The others who helped are doing well, I hope?"

"Either they got other duties" Harrigan told him "or they're doing training or resting up on the ship".

"We have one other Master of our art" Juroch told him "I am sure if you have a spare momen or two then both of us will be available to spend time with you and hear any advice you may wish to give us".

"Cultural exhibitions will be going on for much of the weeken" Master Odass replied "Among these are exhibitions of the fighting arts. I and a number of other Masters will demonstrate our art - what is not so widely known is that a number of students who performed well both at our art and at their studies came with us, and they will be graded here. You, Master Juroch, and your other Master are welcome to attend this grading - though I cannot say if you would be permitted to officiate since I am not the highest ranking Master present on this world at this time".

"If these other Masters know about me and my achievements thus far" Juroch replied "perhaps they might offer me some advice on how I may improve my skills".

Juroch noted the time and place of the exhibition when Master Odass told him, bowed respectfully, then smiled and got back to his meal.

* * *

Outside, a number of guard patrols were patrolling the port.

"Shouldn't be anything too tough" Troll told the Kalish with him and Sturk "But keep your eyes an' ears open anyway - if you see anything interestin' feel free to call me, OK?"

"We will!" one of the younger Kalish replied happily, nodding "There is so much to see here, I know that - even at night. Ships of many kinds, mostly. I will be applying for extended aerospace pilot training when I return to homeworld".

"We'll go look around the edge of the Scarran gov'ment section of the port" Troll added, grinning "I know you guys an' gals like our stuff... it'd be fun to see if the embassy's got any good stuff to look at, yes?"

Even the older Kalish nodded then, after which Troll grinned and clapped before waving everyone into position and heading off across the port.

"They know their stuff..." Sturk whispered as they headed in the direction of the Hierarchy secured section of the port "They moved well and quietly and stay in formation. They don't talk... much, anyway... and even then it's telling us about things they don't know about. We gonna see if there's something to test 'em on?"

"Something's bound to turn up, Ol' Sturky" Troll replied "Even if we gotta help it along some...".

"I see signs..." the squad NCO whispered "Signs in the Scarran language and our own and Sebacean. I see a razor-wire fence which I believe is electrified".

"No force-shield fence or sector-wide defensive screening" another Kalish added "A number of guards - but for some reason they are facing in towards their own compound rather than outward towards the fence. Placement suggests they consider their own troops just as much of a concern as outside interference".

"Keep moving..." Sturk encouraged, scanning the compound.

 _I_ think _the troops I can see are Interior Guard_ he thought as he watched _but since it's so plokking dark I can't really tell_ so he asked Troll.

"You got that stage 2 change, mister" he said "Look in there, tell me what those troops are wearing. Find any badges or patches".

"Seen 'em ten momens ago" Troll replied "Think it's them Interior Guard you told me about before. Ministry, yep?"

"That's right..." Sturk replied "Would love to get in there and say hello... but that's probably too much to ask, even no-What the pleebin' hell's that?!" before pointing to a spacecraft.

"It looks real nice" Troll replied "It looks pretty fekking amazing. It looks so amazingly amazing I think I want to steal it".

"So we _do_ get some fun..." Sturk replied, grinning before calling the Kalish up to him and explaining the updated mission to them.

"We are happy to assist" one trooper, Raffos by name, replied "How will we get past this electrified fence?"

"Gonna have to improvise there..." Troll replied "Dunno if it can even be done... the special stuff I got is designed for wholesale carnage, not covert ops... but let's see if I can temporarily recalibrate 'em for cutting torches, shall we... ".

Sturk deployed the Kalish in protective overwatch while Troll tried to cut through the fence without alerting every Hierarchy trooper on patrol - after a few false starts and twenty momens, Troll held the beam steady enough to cut a hole in the fence big enough for him, and thus everyone else as well, to get through if they went one at a time.

When Raffos came through, a Scarran with a rifle came right towards him - so he drew his blades and shoved the treblin one right up through his throat and into his brain, while another Kalish guided the body as it fell so it wouldn't make too much noise.

"Leave it out of sight..." Troll hissed "We came here to find new homes for these 'ere ships, there's not enough time to kill every guard before we do that. Not this time, anyway".

"Will our people be permitted to examine these new craft?" Raffos asked "They look quite interesting".

"Sure you can" Troll replied "You're our friends. We like to help our friends when we can".

"There are four of these craft in this section of the port" one of the Kalish announced "There are more further in, towards the centre of this section identified as controlled by the Scarran government - those have an emblem we do not know on them, and are far more heavily secured. Drones and soldiers".

"Leave them alone" Sturk replied "We got a nice easy prize here - we might even be able to spread out an' get all four...".

"Don't let your eyes be bigger than your stomach, Sturky..." Troll warned "I know vehicle thievin', I do - we can manage two, no probs, but if we spread ourselves too thin we'll all get a one-way ticket to a penal colony".

Half the Kalish stayed with Troll while the other half went with Sturk.

Troll got his Kalish to climb up the smooth hull while he continued at ground level with his cloaking shield on.

~Four!~ one Kalish signalled, pointing to Troll's side and signalling that the enemy soldiers weren't moving, after which they added ~Four~ and pointed to the side nearer the other two craft and signalled that they were moving.

Sturk listened to the guards protecting his own chosen prize, then designated targets for each Kalish along with orders for quiet kills. Sturk threw all his weight behind a blow that would have gone almost right through the body of anyone weaker than a Scarran, but still killed this particular target anyway - after which he stole the man's security pass and opened the entry hatch on that side of the hull.

"Inside...' Sturk commed, after which Troll said "Wondered how long you'd take. Put the guards' bodies in the back, we can't leave any mess nor any sign we were here. This has to be as deniable as we can make it".

Happy Kalish chatter followed for a few microts as several remarked with interest about the inside of the craft, though Troll said "It ain't over yet, you lot. Someone pull off the panels under the pilot's consoles - that's usually hammond side - and under the copilot's consoles treblin side. If I remember what Shellek told me before, and if these things have particularly paranoid levels of security, there's gonna be boxes under each panel. Blue, I think".

"I'm seein' those" Sturk called "My Kalish found 'em here. Can we just pull them out?"

" _No_ , for fekk's sake..." Troll hissed, before giving Sturk a long list of complicated instructions and comming Shellek aboard the _Havoc_.

"I hear you..." Shellek said when he picked up, then groaned when Troll told him what they were doing.

"No one's taking chances, not with what I'm thinking are Ministry small craft" Shellek said "I'm sending you an emergency package - unpack and execute in the main computers as soon as you get it. It'll purge the existing computer personality and install a standard blank one - it'll take a few momens to assimilate the hardware, so keep a careful look-out for hostiles. Did you at least get those boxes out properly?"

"Sturk didn't get blown up, so he must have done it right" Troll replied, grinning "and while I'm no electronics wizard, I've stolen enough cars to know what I'm looking at. We're good - for now, anyway".

Both teams watched carefully as the software Shellek gave them scoured the flight control and surveillance computers clean - though Troll's one let out a piercing bleep, and after a pause of about five microts a number of Ministry troops ran out of a small blockhouse and started shooting.

"Keep on it, you lot" Troll told them "I got this".

Troll fired several long bursts, targeting both troops and anything he thought looked explosive or flammable.

"We have restarted the computers, mister Troll" Raffos called "This is a small craft type designated Reaper, and these appear to be a variant of that design optimised for surveillance and reconnaisance. That must be why there is an additional console behind the copilot's chair".

"You're sitting in that seat then, mister" Troll hissed "The clock's ticking!"

"Systems picked up people inside the blockhouse trying to call the main base or embassy for reinforcements" Sturk called "Ideas?"

"Put their lights out" Troll decided "No talk going in or coming out. We'll head to the outlands, nap-of-the-earth, before heading straight up to orbit and home".

Each Kalish strapped themselves in to the nearest available seat, with the two who selected themselves as copilots looking particularly smug.

"What in the frelling plok's going on?!" one of the few Ministry officers barked when he was woken up - he bellowed "SEND FOR REINFORCEMENTS, THEN!" the microt he learned someone was trying to snurch their Reapers, and screamed even louder when someone else told him all frequencies were being jammed.

"They've got skills and they've got gear" he growled "We're being jammed by OUR OWN SHIPS, you bunch of brain-deficient treznots! Send a runner to the main section of the port and get them on full alert! I don't know if those Sholphaurans will help us, but even if they don't we have enough troops once our close-in defense systems come online as long as we're quick".

"Strykers, yes" his first officer replied "Not these - Reapers are high-level stealth vessels. If they get out of visual range and we can't aim manually, they're gone".

"Look, Sturk..." Sturk's own temporary copilot called, pointing out of the forward window "Someone running very fast! Are they running for help? Can they not use comms?"

"That's exactly what they're doing" Sturk replied, rapidly bringing the fire control online and sending rapid bursts from all four guns the system reported as present and functional at the running Scarran until hits were reported.

When Troll saw Sturk fire, he said "Oh well, here goes nothing..." and fired a few bursts of his own into the blockhouse along with enough extra shots into the two remaining craft to disable but not destroy them.

"Stay low, follow me, keep going till we can't see the port or anything else on sensors" Troll called once Raffos stopped the jamming "I want us well over the horizon before we make a run for it..."

* * *

"Today, children..." Trannak told Feltano and Amara, two days later "we will be going to the planet to see a friend of your uncle the whisper Scarran. We will watch him and some of his other friends show off their skills. If you are quiet, they may let you watch".

"We watch and we listen and then we know, papa" Feltano replied, nodding.

"We will see friends of uncle whisper Scarran, papa?!" Amara asked in curious excitement "What are they like? What species are they? What will they be showing us?"

"We will not be the only people there" Juroch replied, rumbling a little in amusement "Other people will be there. My friend will show off some of his skills along with a few other people, and after that - when the other people have moved on - we might be fortunate enough to talk to my friend and his other friends for a while".

"They will come over and see _us_?!" Feltano asked excitedly "Big sister and little sister and _me_?!"

"I do not know" Juroch admitted, before adding "It will be an interesting surprise, yes?"

Feltano just nodded before pointing and saying "Auntie Keyah is here, uncle Juroch".

"Your auntie Keyah is coming as well" Juroch replied.

"Will we be going in papa's ship, uncle Juroch?" Feltano asked "Will we go in yours? Will we take a different one?"

"We will take a Stryker, children" Caseya told them, smiling "I do not have my own ship like your papa... but there is one I usually use and we will take that one if it is not decertified for maintenance".

"There will be a sticker and tape on the hatches if that happens" Amara told Feltano "Black and yellow striped tape with words in Scarran and Kalish on it saying no one except techs can go inside".

"You have shown me the tape before" Feltano replied, looking up slightly at Amara and smiling "Krynak was there. He showed us the tape and I asked what it was for. After I asked him about it, he told us about it".

"Into the Stryker, children..." Trannak reminded them with a smile once the hatch was opened - both of them scuttled up the walls, then ran up to sit on the wall by the door to the bridge, one either side of it. Caseya used her PDA to record a picture of it, which the children loved, before they all went inside and prepared to take off.

"All OK, mama..." Feltano said eventually when Trannak whispered to him "Papa call for clearance now, mama. He is doing it, see?"

"Containment field is _on_ and deck doors are _opening_..." Captain Lazarus replied when Trannak commed in "I got stuff to do, or I'd bring my son and wife down as well".

The children chattered to each other from their places with Keyah and Juroch as Caseya flew down to the surface of Tal IV, which made Juroch rumble softly.

"Uncle whisper Scarran is happy, big sister" Feltano said immediately "That was a special sneaky soft rumble" before rumbling up at his uncle.

"It was!" Amara agreed happily "What kind of person will we see first when we go outside after landing, Feltano? What species do you think they will be? What colour will their hair and skin be?"

That discussion kept the children occupied until Caseya made a safe landing in her family's private pit behind the shop. Feltano shifted up the hull of the Stryker a short way, then pointed and called "Security person, big sister! I see them and hear them and smell them! Sebacean, big sister, with darker skin and black hair!"

The guard waved, which the children both loved, after which Devin came out - Feltano leapt into his arms and almost knocked him down, but Feltano just shrieked with laughter before urging "We go in now, uncle Devin? We go in? We see grandma and grandpa, uncle Devin?!"

Devin laughed at his nephew, which only made Feltano laugh as well, before urging "Come in, come in! I know you may not be staying for long... but we will all love to see you all for even a short time, and my friend Eprain is here today as well!"

Eprain actually shrieked in fear when he first saw Scarrans in the house, but Devin said "Calm down, Ep... these are friends!" before pointing out where Caseya and Trannak were and identifying Trannak as Caseya's husband.

Eprain came over to look a momen or two later, clearly not totally convinced either Devin was safe or that he would not be hurt - Feltano looked up at him and called "Come and see, come and see! My mama and papa are here! My sisters are here! Some of my big friends are here! Come and see!" before taking hold of one of his hands in both of his and trying to drag him over.

 _That_ got Eprain laughing a little, which Feltano loved and rewarded by steering him to Trannak.

"This is my papa" Feltano told him happily "Papa is a high-caste Scarran. That is why big sister and little sister and I have ridges on our faces, why we rumble, and why we are big".

"Is that..." Eprain guessed hesitantly "why you have more scales on your faces too? Your mother does not have many".

"That's _right_!" Feltano replied, clapping "You look and you see and then you know, just like me!"

With Devin close by, Eprain looked at each child and adult - and was amazed he was allowed to see Maranno at all.

"I don't have brothers or sisters" he said when Amara asked him about that "I'm the first in my family".

Maranno looked up at him, rumbled briefly, then reached up and started poking and testing Eprain's face and hands.

"Kalish children all do that..." Juroch told him, scaring him briefly "They are inquisitive. They examine their world in detail and at length. Maranno does not mean to hurt you, she is simply curious and wants to find out about you".

"I've only seen basic things about Scarrans in study" Eprain replied "You are a low-caste Scarran, I think. I can't tell so easily because your skin's green. Is Scarran skin often green?"

Juroch rumbled briefly when Eprain asked him something, after which he said "It is not" and explained a little about how to recognise each caste of Scarran.

"What do you think, Eprain?" Caseya's mother asked from the kitchen "You have seen real Scarrans now. They have not hurt you like some books and broadcasts say they would, have they?"

"No, Mrs Duleno" Eprain replied "They've talked to me and let me ask questions. The boy there tried to pull me across the room to see his parents and sisters".

Once Caseya's mother greeted the children, she asked "Might we help you with something, dear daughter? Even during Founders' Day business is brisk and we are opening the shop soon".

"We are just stopping here to see you all briefly, mother" Caseya replied, hugging her "before we go to a Kalish cultural exhibition. Masters of the art of our people will be there demonstrating their skills, and we might even get to see students train".

"Then I will not offer snacks or drinks this time" Caseya's mother decided "since I expect that exhibition will start before too many more momens pass. Perhaps you might stop by and tell us about the exhibitions and other interesting things you see and hear when you return?"

"We do that, grandma" Amara promised "Mama and papa and brother and I tell you lots of good stuff".

"See?" Amara told her younger sister happily, once everyone got out of the public transport crawler and went inside "We are at the sporting stadium! We will not be going to the track for running or the big room where people jump and turn and do all kinds of things like that... we are going to a new place in another room. Papa and mama will tell us where that is".

The stadium had a lot of people moving about inside, since quite a few games events still had qualification events at one level or another in progress - continually-updated reports of which species or group had qualified for which events were displayed on screens, and betting agents were taking bets on what the final totals might be, who would win what medals, who would win the most, and many other things as well.

"We will not be betting" Juroch told Feltano, before explaining what that was "We will go and see and listen and then we will know, yes?"

"We see and listen and then we _know_ " Feltano confirmed, nodding and taking hold of Juroch's treblin hand.

A number of Kalish people, in the uniform of the _Vorlek_ and of the diplomatic corps and of the Organisation, walked around the stadium as the group progressed - Keyah asked one where the fighting arts demonstrations were to be held, indicating her own ribbon of rank.

She smiled and thanked the student when she bowed briefly in respect for rank, after which the student said "The demonstrations start within ten momens, Master... I do not know if your Scarran colleagues will be able to take time to escort you there, but in case they can you may wish to go now".

Juroch stepped forward and indicated his own ribbon of rank before rumbling very softly and adding "We are all one group, young lady. We will proceed together".

"I..." she stuttered "...I was not... was not aware a Scarran had achieved rank in our art, Master. I do not mean any disrespect, Master... but I have not seen any of your people who have shown as much interest in our ways as you have. It is a great surprise".

Juroch nodded and replied "It undoubtedly is, yes. As far as I know, I am the only Scarran to have done so. I expect I am the first even if I am not the only one" before Trannak called for everyone to move on.

Keyah led the way, finding a room two levels up with a number of Kalish standing by the entry doors and greeting both passers-by and those entering - they were all extremely surprised that there were masters of their art locally, more so that one of them was Juroch.

"I am coming" Master Odass decided, when one student called their presence in "I know them. I know it is unusual that one of the two Masters is Scarran and that his skin is green... I doubt Master Juroch will mind if you ask respectful questions before I arrive".

"You look and you see..." Feltano told the Kalish woman on door duty "...and now you know that uncle Juroch is a Master of the Kalish art. There is a ribbon on his jacket. He has shown me it before".

"I have seen that, young boy" she replied "I saw that, and then I asked him as well to make sure".

Master Odass greeted the woman on door duty politely but briefly before ushering Caseya's family and friends inside - and stopped to look at Amara when she asked "Are you uncle Juroch's friend, new Kalish man? Do you know where there are seats for us?"

"I am your uncle's friend" Master Odass confirmed, before smiling and giving Amara his full name - she clapped and recited it back to him perfectly, getting a smile before he added "He lived in my family dwelling on our home planet, did you know that? Around where I live, little girl, there are lots of trees and plants and living things - and a few kilometras away is one of two... special buildings, underground places where people live and work".

Amara actually shrieked in excitement then, which got Feltano doing the same, after which she hugged Master Odass and rumbled quite loudly.

"Come with me, all of you" he urged "The exhibition begins in less than five momens now, so I will show you to your seats - and then I need to return to the preparation rooms, since I am helping students".

Juroch smiled when Amara took hold of Master Odass' treblin hand before telling him "All OK now, Master Odass".

Once the seating was found, both Feltano and Amara bombarded Juroch with questions about Master Odass and his dwelling as well as about where he lived - Juroch didn't tell them everything, but did tell them enough to keep them both interested.

There were people of many species that passed through Talzenadar IV sitting around them, if not too many of any particular one - Juroch did identify one person with a Sholphauran crest on their sleeve, and told the children why it was on a small band that could be removed as well if the need arose.

"Special and sneaky..." Feltano decided, nodding "I look and I see and I hear you tell me, uncle Juroch, and now I know".

"You do" Juroch confirmed "Amara does as well. I am sure your younger sister finds this all interesting in her way".

While there was some quiet chatter around them during the exhibition, all three Duleno children just watched and stared while barely making any noise - Feltano mimiced some of the movements when he could do so and found them interesting, Amara as well, and Keyah smiled when she saw them do that.

"You will not be learning those movements properly for some time yet, Feltano" Keyah told him one time "Amara will already know them. When you progress, we will teach them to you as well".

Amara was particularly interested to see the more advanced students show some of the more complicated form and movements, even more so when they paired off for sparring so people could see how such techniques would be used.

One of the Masters closed the main exhibition, calling "The main exhibition is over, everyone - there will be other examples of Kalish culture in the stadium for you to experience as well as many other interesting things concerning other species. More sporting events as well, of course".

Once the public gallery emptied, a small number of Kalish couples came to sit around Caseya's own family and friends - who, it turned out, were parents of students awarded passage to the games for study achievements.

Word of Caseya's children being hybrid spread fast, so every couple soon came over to see - the children, of course, loved every microt of it, and even Maranno woke to look around at all the new faces.

"You are all safe" Juroch reminded Caseya when she looked around a little anxiously "I am here, Master Kamara is here, and of course your husband is here. Talk to others of your people, show off your children to them - your husband and I will watch for unwelcome attention as well as announcements that other things are happening". Most of the parents were interested in how the children had characteristics of both Scarran and Kalish people in them, and Amara happily explained in as much detail as she knew about why this was the case and how they could tell which things in them came from what species.

"Grading times are starting" Juroch called a little later, telling Amara and Feltano "Some students have done well and been allowed to come here for Founders Day, children - these are the ones who will be tested in the art. Amara, Feltano - do not call out to them and do not try and mimic what you see. These are advanced grading times beyond both of your capabilities at this point".

Several parents smiled and pointed and talked among themselves when Amara and Feltano shifted up the windows to see better.

"They are quiet and respectful and well-trained" one mother said "I have seen more than I prefer to, of several species, who were not. I admit to finding it unsettling that they are hybrids... but they are respectful of their parents and of their elders. Have either of them been marked out for accelerated study programs or training in our art as my son has?"

"Both do well at study" Caseya replied proudly "Both do well at the art of our people as well, with my daughter achieving more at this point as you might expect the elder child to do - even then, my son does very well also".

"Good, good" the mother replied with approval "Your children do well. They treat adults with respect. We will see how _my_ son performs in his grading now".

Much to the mother's approval, he performed well - she pointed him out to Keyah when she identified herself as a Master, and sat a little straighter and more proudly when her son was commended in public. Caseya smiled as others asked Keyah's opinion on their own childrens' performance when they were graded, with a small number of the more adventurous asking Juroch as well. He gladly gave his opinions to anyone who asked for them, both surprised and pleased that any of the Kalish asked for them at all.

"A short break for rest and recuperation follows" one of the training Masters announced over the PA "Since I have been told there are non-Kalish spectators for these gradings, perhaps you might wish to find food at this point".

* * *

"So you _lost_..." Emperor Staleek said, more than a little ironically, to a very irate Ministry official "...two of the Reaper craft assigned to your care... _two days ago?!_ "

"Two days ago, Emperor" the woman confirmed, nodding "We took two days to try and find information on where our missing craft might have been taken. We found traces of where they have _been_... but no concrete evidence of where they are now".

"I understand your desire to recapture those ships" Staleek replied "I want them back as well. I want copies of everything you've found out about this whole sorry episode - and if you lose anything else, tell me about it first and start your investigations afterwards".

Once the Ministry representative left the room, Staleek waved at one part of the room - and one of Captain Shursith's A-team officers stepped from the shadows.

"Emperor?" he asked, ready for orders.

"Look around" Staleek replied "Check recordings that we do have from monitor cameras, both in Ministry territory and the rest of the port. Talk to local Security here on the ground - _not_ those Irregulars! Not only are they friends with, or part of, those royalist rebels - I have a nagging suspicion _they_ might be behind the Ministry's Reapers disappearing without much of a trace!"

"Whoever's actually responsible, Emperor..." the officer grumbled "they got in, got what they came for, and left _quickly_. With your permission, Emperor... I'll get a few people looking around right away, and get anyone on security patrol for the games listening to open-channel chatter in case someone says something they shouldn't".

"Do it" Staleek replied "Get it done" - once the officer was out of the room, he told Graffak "While I'd rather have kept those Reapers under strict Hierarchy control... I might now how the excuse I need for a few transfers and replacements in the Ministry, and this time I'll make sure I get it done without War Minister Ahkna finding out..."

* * *

"Sir...Captain Tokk..." a Sholphauran Kalish called quietly.

"Yes?" Captain Tokk asked "Come forward. What do you have to tell me?"

"Surveillance report on the Nebari Host Vessel _Showlon_ , Captain" the Kalish replied, passing over a memory card "Reports from our recon pilots confirm once more the intelligence material obtained from Captain Kurlun's A-team, suggesting that there are internal divisions on board among the crew and their political intelligence personnel, and that these tensions are growing. Several pilots believe that this might turn to armed insurrection within the time allotted to Founders' Day celebrations".

Captain Fennen Tokk rumbled softly, read the report, then nodded.

"Contact Commander Rasmanak" he called to the duty comm officer "I need to know if he is capable of mounting an operation to capture the Host Vessel so we can examine it at our leisure".

"In progress" one of the Scarrans on the bridge replied.

"Rasmanak..." Commander Rasmanak called when he answered the comm - he listened for several momens as Captain Tokk explained the situation to him, after which he said "I can't bring everyone I need from down here, we still need to put a few athletes in for the aquatic events if nothing else - but I can bring maybe half of those I need with me and pick up another two squads from your dreadnaught".

"Be cautious coming past the Host Vessel" Captain Tokk warned "Should there be commercial traffic coming by when you come, fly close to it and match speed - do not test its detection abilities with your Reaper. We can do that back at Sholphaur where it is _safe_ ".

"I'll leave my number one in charge here and be up in a few momens, then" Commander Rasmanak replied.

* * *

"See?" one of the other Kalish parents boasted "My daughter performed well also! I believe she will pass her grading!"

"She did well" Keyah agreed, nodding "Whether she will pass her grading is not for me nor Master Juroch to say, since we are not officiating".

A number of gradings were done over the afternoon arns, all of which both Amara and Feltano were glad to be able to see - they greeted the children who came up to see their parents after their gradings with much enthusiasm and happy laughter, with the children being amazed to see Scarrans at close quarters without being hurt or punished in some other way.

"It is good to see Kalish..." Juroch said when one of the parents asked him about why he was happy and rumbling "... being the happy and curious people I know them to be. Many of your children have asked me questions about my own arts training - I have not told them everything, of course, but enough to encourage their interest in progressing further. At least I hope so".

Several of the younger teenage women looked at Maranno with some interest and talked in rapid Kalish for some momens about her - Maranno, of course, was simply glad of the extra attention and gladly called out to them and tested their skin when they came close enough for her to reach.

 _The younger ones like Maranno_ she decided with relief _as well as Feltano and Amara. Good... I was worried that they would be fearful or disapproving in public, but so far they have not been. All three of my children are happy_.

"It has come to our attention..." a voice from the speakers announced "...that there are Masters of our art living on this world, and that they are here in this building now. Master Odass will come with two of us to see you".

Amara and Feltano climbed off the window and ran back to their parents, asking what the Masters would be like and if they would see them and talk to them.

"They might" Juroch told them both "They are coming mostly to see your auntie Keyah and to see me, children. If I have time, I will tell them about you".

Master Odass and two other Masters came up the stairs to the public gallery - every Kalish adult bowed slightly in respect and he did the same in return.

"All your children did well" he announced "but I am not here to announce results or present achievement certificates and new ranking belts or ribbons. I revealed the presence of local Masters to those who came here with all of us aboard the support ships in the _Vorlek_ battlegroup - and they wish to see these Masters" before turning to face Keyah and announcing "Among you now are Masters of our art resident on this world - Master Keyah Kamara and Master Juroch".

Juroch bowed his head and rumbled softly, before replying "I thank you for the greeting and for public acknowledgement of my rank and skills, Master Odass. Might Master Kamara or myself be of service?"

"The other Masters wish to see you" Master Odass replied "Partly because that is the general protocol... but also they have not heard that there are any Masters here before".

"We will be back, children" Juroch told Amara and Feltano "Some new friends want to talk to us. Perhaps they might want us to help them with something".

"We will stay here with mama and papa" Feltano decided, nodding "Will you tell us about these new people when you come back?"

"I will" Juroch told him, after which he and Keyah followed Master Odass and the other two Masters down the stairs and out of sight.

A short while later, a previously-unheard voice called "All students should present themselves on the training floor for awards and commendations. Two local Masters will be presenting awards with us".

Every Kalish that could see the training floor was amazed that Juroch was both a master of their art and a Scarran - he just nodded and smiled before calling "If the other Masters permit it, there might be time to answer a few question after grading presentations. Not now, though".

"Everyone present for grading did well" Master Odass announced "Every student passed their grading - only just so in some cases, but they passed nonetheless. Each of you will be called to receive your new belt of rank and a commendation certificate by one of the local Masters".

Each student, of all ages, came forward when called - they were clearly pleased to have succeeded, and those called forward by Juroch seemed especially pleased and curious.

"Uncle Juroch is happy" Amara whispered to Caseya "Look, mama. I cannot hear him, but I expect he is rumbling now and again".

"I expect he is" Caseya agreed, nodding "He is glad that important Kalish people approve of him and of his skills, Amara".

After the presentations, the children ran back to the gallery to show their certificates and new belts to their parents - and since Caseya and Trannak were close by, they approached them as well, if more warily.

Several conferred briefly, after which one young man said "Few of my fellow students have seen a high-caste Scarran at close range before, sir. Most of us have never seen a low-caste Scarran like the unusually-coloured Master before at close range either. Absolutely _none_ of us have ever seen mixed-species children".

"There is a special word for it" Amara explained for them " _Hybrid_. My brother and sister and I are _hybrids_. That means we have things from papa's people and from mama's people in us. Papa is a Scarran. Mama is Kalish like you. Come and see, new friends - come and see".

A smaller number of students did just that, with Feltano giggling a bit when several boys tested his skin.

"Heeheehee!" Feltano laughed "New people like us, papa!"

"They do" Trannak replied "Several have come over to see your sister as well. She is looking at them and testing them and is very happy, I think".

A new Master climbed the stairs - once everyone saw her, she called "We are all pleased at how well each of you has performed.. but the Masters have things to say to the two local Masters, private business. You are permitted to explore this world in the zones noted as safe for our people, or you may return to the embassy where your safety is totally assured".

"Blue, papa..." Feltano whispered in Trannak's ear "Blue jacket, papa. Blue clothes. Auntie Keyah said that means Organisation".

"It does" Trannak confirmed "They are a Master, they have the rank ribbon on their jacket... but they are Organisation, so we should not talk to them, should we?"

"We will not, papa" Feltano agreed "I will tell Amara and mama, papa".

"I see, Feltano" Caseya replied when Feltano told her "That is why I am not talking to them or going closer. I think your papa being the kind of Scarran he is is stopping them from coming close as well".

Feltano stared at the Organisation Master until they left, growling softly and briefly once they had gone out of sight.

"Calm yourself, my son" Trannak urged him "I know she is Organisation, but if we are hostile to them here it will only encourage them in their ways. We should watch and listen, Feltano. I know you can do that".

"I do that, papa" Feltano agreed "You have taught me about that and so has uncle Juroch, papa. I will see and hear and then I will know, and I will tell you or other officers or uncle big funny man what I know when we go home".

It took twenty more momens, but Master Odass came back to the gallery and said "A consensus has been reached regarding Master Keyah Kamara and Master Juroch. It has been agreed that Master Keyah Kamara will be graded here. I will ask about Master Juroch being graded as well... but since he is not as he was before, I will ask for that grading to be sealed to all except the five highest-ranked Masters present in this auditorium today. Your family too, of course".

Feltano looked up at Master Odass briefly before telling him about the Organisation Master coming up to speak - Master Odass nodded, tested Feltano's recall, before saying "She is returning to the embassy. She came to do her part in these gradings and other cultural events but does not like being away from Kalian or other planets where large numbers of our people live".

Trannak, Caseya, and their children were escorted down to the training floor where Master Odass directed them to benches against the wall.

Other Masters came down stairs from what Caseya assumed was an observation room set aside for teachers and trainers - Keyah moved to the centre of the mat, where she was led through a number of examinations for form and technique. Sparring examinations followed as well, which both Amara and Feltano found even more interesting - by the time these were finished, considerable time had passed and Keyah was sitting down, leaning against the wall, and drinking sports drinks designed for athletes.

"We see you talking with Master Keyah Kamara, Master Juroch" another Master called "I had not even heard that a Scarran had achieved a rank of standing in our art... yet _you_ are here and wear the rank ribbon of a Master Rank One. Since you are not like us, I doubt you can be graded further... but I should like to see you practice your form and your sparring skills anyway".

Juroch bowed, which they expected, then rumbled, which they did not, before saying "I am pleased you wish to see my skills, Masters... I am sure I will do credit to Master Odass as you watch me".

Master Odass was not entirely pleased, Caseya saw - but was surprised, when she asked him about it, that he said "I am more than pleased with Master Juroch... I am not so pleased with the scepticism or caution of the other Masters. Master Juroch has nothing to be ashamed of in how he has learned and studied our ways and our art, yet our other Masters are less understanding of this than they might be".

Juroch demonstrated every form and technique he was asked to over the next arn and a half - after which the Masters on the floor nodded and praised his skills.

What surprised everyone was when another, older, voice called "Stop! I have heard the rumours of a Scarran Master of our art before, all of us have... but it now seems these rumours are _true_! Master Odass, you will remain... all others but Master Tachiel should return to the embassy or to whatever personal business they might have here".

Once the others had left, two much older people walked down from the observation box.

"Before you now..." Master Odass announced proudly "stand the two Masters Gurrin. Master Rann Elek Gurrin holds the rank of Master Rank Nine, and Master Yelena Olamman Gurrin holds the Rank of Master Rank Eight".

Trannak stood and walked forward, saying "Greetings to you, Masters. For reasons of secrecy and safety, I must ask that what you might be about to see is not reported to anyone outside of this gathering. Should that happen, I believe it will endanger both Master Juroch, our friends, and my family".

"This is Master Juroch's commanding officer, Masters" Master Odass explained "He is justifiably concerned for the safety of those under his command. I believe we should agree to his conditions".

"Are you aware of why he might ask for them, Master Odass?" Master Rann Gurrin asked, his voice clearly that of a man of many cycles but also a man of both personal and mental strength "My wife and I will accept your word... though we wish to examine Master Juroch ourselves".

 _They accept my rank_ Juroch decided, relieved _though I will still be examined for my right to keep it. They seem to accept Master Odass' decision to train me and grade me... but Captain Trannak is clearly and justifiably concerned that if my ability to shift is shown that it might be reported to those who do not need to know about it and may endanger all our lives._

"I am aware of it" Master Odass replied, nodding "I have _seen_ that which Captain Trannak is concerned about, and I believe his concerns are justified. Should we get to see that which concerns him, we should keep it to ourselves - you will know why when you see it just as much as I already do".

The two Masters Gurrin looked at each other for a few microts, nodded, then Master Yelena Gurrin said "We will examine Master Juroch's skills and fitness to hold his current rank. If we like what we see, we will push him further... if he demonstrates things which his commanding officer expressed his concern about then we will abide by Master Odass' recommendation".

"Master Tachiel will test you first" Master Rann Gurrin said "He is Master Odass' grandson, which is the only reason why he is here after your request for secrecy over and above that which would normally be given to a grading".

The examinations for form and technique proceeded just as Keyah expected them to. The examination for sparring skills brought out Juroch's exceptional speed and reaction times, which got hushed and rapid chatter between both Masters Gurrin as well as both Master Odass and Keyah.

"Now we will see just how good your student is, Master Odass" Master Rann Gurrin said, with some relish "His knowledge of form and technique is excellent... but I do not know if he is able to adapt to the ability to move on all surfaces as Mastery Rank Two and above requires. Even now he has shown some knowledge of techniques taught only to those above Master Rank Four... but we will talk about that later".

"Cage!" called Master Tachiel, and the perspex walls normally raised for wallball matches were raised around the sparring mat.

Master Odass smiled and actually grinned as he watched Juroch employ the adapted techniques he already knew about, and his smile widened when he saw his grandson stare in total surprise when Juroch shifted and crawled along one wall briefly before launching another attack.

"See, grandson?" Master Odass called happily "You remember seeing Master Juroch briefly when you were very young - now you get to test his full skills without restriction! This will be a test for you as well as him, I think!" before calling out a little advice to Juroch.

Juroch started his examination by launching a number of attacks at extreme speed off both walls and the floor - Master Tachiel was not ruled defeated, but Caseya got the feeling that Juroch was not trying to defeat him, just test him.

"I wondered if you would see this as I did" Keyah whispered when Caseya aired her opinion "I think this is true as well".

Both Masters Gurrin nodded with approval and interest, Master Rann Gurrin calling "Faster! Harder! Use all your skills and speed - I think you are holding back. Do _not_!"

Even Master Odass was surprised when Juroch started bounding around all the walls and the ceiling, attacking from every surface and forcing Master Tachiel to use every technique he knew just to avoid being knocked down.

"He spars as you spar, Master Odass" Master Yelena Gurrin said, nodding "and to a lesser degree how my husband spars as well. He does not use the grapples and throws often, as I do - why is this? His physical nature would give him a marked advantage using them".

"He does" Master Odass agreed, nodding proudly "I am glad to see he still follows the training methods we used back on Sholphaur".

"He knows he will win..." Master Rann Gurrin said "the longer he stretches this match. He knows his superior physical endurance will ensure Master Tachiel makes a critical mistake before he does".

"Even then..." Master Odass replied, speaking of Juroch's life on Sholphaur "Master Juroch was a member of the elite Force Strangler. I think he is testing my grandson just as much as Master Tachiel is testing him".

Master Odass signalled his exhausted grandson to leave the cage - and stepped in himself after changing into his robes.

"We will see now, old friend..." Master Odass said "... how you fare against _me_. I know we have sparred before... but this time I will not hold back with you", after which he leaped straight up to the wall behind him - and barely a microt afterward, he launched his first attack. Juroch was clearly being pushed hard, with Keyah giving occasional whispered commentaries as the sparring continued.

Maybe twenty momens later Juroch was ruled defeated.

"Well done, my friend" Master Odass told Juroch happily and gladly "You have improved so much. I believe you have earned the right to rank increase... but the Masters Gurrin must decide, since they are senior here".

After the technique and form examination, Juroch stood in the centre of the mat again - and Master Rann Gurrin stepped forward as well!

"Do not worry about me being Kalish..." he insisted as the cage walls went up again "...nor about my advanced age. I may well be 138 cycles now but I am far from being dead, or even infirm - as you will now see".

Master Rann Gurrin was clearly pushing Juroch as hard as he could, over and above that required for a grading increase examination. He was testing technique, situational awareness, and ability to shift for extended periods in high-stress environments - Juroch lasted a little less than ten momens before Master Rann Gurrin swapped places with his wife and the testing continued.

"He does well, I think" Master Gurrin thought aloud "My wife uses different techniques to me for some things, so we will see how he counters her skills - if he can".

"Do not worry about me being old or female or even Kalish, Master Juroch!" Master Yelena Gurrin insisted "I am here to test you, and you will respond as you did with my husband and with Master Odass!"

Juroch lasted a few momens longer before being ruled defeated, after which Amara took the drink from Keyah's hands and ran across the floor to give it to him.

"Here is a drink for you, uncle" Amara told him with concern, putting the bottle in his hands "You will feel much better when you have had a drink. Auntie Keyah told me it is special drink to put good things back in your body again".

Juroch rumbled briefly before drinking the entire contents of the bottle, after which he went through his warm-down exercises slowly and carefully.

When he got up, Amara immediately held his hand - both Masters Gurrin watched as she talked to him as the pair of them returned to the benches, walking along behind them with Master Odass and Master Tachiel.

"New Kalish people, mama and papa" Feltano called, pointing to them "I see them and smell them, mama and papa. Who are they? Do they like us? Are they friends? Are they safe?"

Juroch introduced each Master in the Kalish way, which both Masters Gurrin were surprised to hear and see, before telling Feltano "They are friends and they are safe, Feltano. You and Amara should come and see".

"These are _my_ children, Masters" Caseya said softly but proudly before showing them Maranno as well "This is my youngest child, Maranno Talannah... she is barely six monen old now, but she is clever and eager and curious as she should be. All my children have many friends where we live".

All four Masters looked at each child for several momens, which all of them loved, before Master Rann Gurrin said "Your rank increase has been earned, Master Rank Four Keyah Kamara... you have done well, and you have demonstrated all you need to know to advance further".

"Your rank increase..." he added with much more surprise "...has also been earned, Master Rank Two Juroch. I do say that seeing you move in the manner of my people makes me uneasy - and were it anyone other than you such evidence as I saw would scare me and make me worry for the future of my people greatly. Are you the only one with such abilities?"

"There are two" Juroch replied "Both of whom are in this room with you now. Myself and my commanding officer".

"You as well, Captain..." Master Yelena Gurrin said, looking at Trannak "If you do not mind... I should like to see how well you manoevre on the cage. I will not test you for rank... I doubt you have trained in our art... but you should be confident in moving as we do between multiple surfaces".

"Good enough" she decided after a few momens "Since you have a Kalish wife, I assume you have this ability to have a common reference between you and her and your children".

When Trannak nodded, she did as well before asking about how he came to get it - Trannak didn't explain about Nrakal or the change to any great degree, but did explain the approval process required.

" _Good_!" Master Rann Gurrin replied, relieved "The approval and understanding of our people is required to receive it! Our people are _important_ and _valued_ for this - and, I think, for other things too".

Caseya smiled and whispered to Trannak briefly, who nodded and whispered to Juroch, who smiled and rumbled before extending an invitation to see the Duleno shop and spend time in the dwelling to the rear.

"I will call and see if there is a vehicle available on Security patrol that can take us there" Trannak decided "There will be Scarrans in it, of course - but do not worry about them, they are with our unit".

"I am testing another of the recent acquisitions, Captain Trannak..." Captain Tareg said when he received the call "Rekketh is with me and Karroch is with me. Where are we needed?"

Trannak gave directions, adding that Kalish of good standing would be passengers in the vehicle - Tareg rumbled and said "I will practice my Kalish language speaking, then - I only have the chance to practice with Keyah and your family, Captain. We will see if these Kalish can understand me".

Captain Tareg came out of the Scorpion to greet everyone, which made the Masters smile when they heard him speak their language. He also stoneshifted right in front of them, which they definitely did not expect - though the Masters watched and laughed when all three of Caseya's children climbed up to sit on his shoulders or back or chest and talk to him and test his stone form with their fingers.

"I have not seen a stonewalker ever..." Master Yelena Gurrin said with interest, looking at him closely "... and I am nearly as old as my husband! You look to be a curious and interesting kind of person, that I can tell...".

"Stonewalkers are classified officially as Divergents" Tareg explained "We are not common, but taken as a single group stonewalkers are the most common physical Divergent group among the Scarran people. On my homeworld, we have a number of stonewalkers that I am aware of... and that world is Sholphaur, as is Master Juroch's".

"I thought I heard a familiar accent..." Master Odass replied happily - Tareg greeted him in the Sholphauran way of his part of that world, after which he turned, nodded, and pointed to the Scorpion before suggesting "We should get inside, we are blocking the parking zone with our large vehicle" and returning to Scarran form before leading the way inside the Scorpion.

Caseya's parents were extremely surprised when they opened the door and saw both Masters Gurrin there as well as Master Odass and his grandson.

"Come in, come in!" Caseya urged them all, grinning a bit at the look on her mother's face "My parents and my brother live here! Come in and sit and see!"

"I think..." Caseya's father said, looking at Tareg "...that I have seen you before. You showed us your special capability then, and it took some momens to persuade the children to climb off you".

"It did" Tareg confirmed, rumbling very softly and briefly before Devin was brought in. Juroch then introduced all the Masters in the Kalish way, by order of rank and age - Mrs Gurrin asked Devin about his studies, and Devin was so surprised that she would talk to him he stuttered for a few microts before answering.

"Devin does well, Masters" Caseya's mother told them happily as she poured tea for them and sent Devin to the cooler for snacks "He is in the top three of his study group always, first achiever when he finds something really interesting, and does well here in the shop and out on repair commissions with his father".

Juroch conducted a full ceremony of welcome, which made every Master smile and Master Tachiel look extremely surprised for a few microts.

"You taught Master Juroch much of our old culture, then" Master Rann Gurrin said to Master Odass, who replied "We still adhere to much of that on Sholphaur, Master Gurrin... with one or two variances due to where we are and the kind of world we have, but recognisable easily".

* * *

 _"The games themselves went surprisingly well, I think. While the Scarrans_ did _win... it certainly wasn't by as many medals as they'd have liked. Cap'n T got three different ones for diving, and the Sholphaurans got a few more for longer-distance swimming - the look on the faces of the Hynerians was priceless when they got beaten in the 5000 metras, even though they weren't beaten by much at all._

 _The Nebari trouble stayed simmering until almost sixthday evening - when the lid blew right off in a very interesting way indeed..."._

 _-_ extract from War Commander Harrigan's personal log, HMS _Cry Havoc_.


	20. Chapter 20

"Commander, sir..." a Sholphauran specialist trooper announced when Commander Rasmanak stepped off his Reaper and onto the flight deck.

"I want two squads on standby alert" Rasmanak replied immediately "We've got no indications... well, nothing _solid_ , anyway... showing if the unrest aboard the _Showlon_ has progressed to a mutiny against their political masters or not. If we get any such... I want people ready to move. That means the alert squads are to be right next to Reapers or a stealth lander and ready for immediate deployment".

"Not a problem, sir... " came the reply "My own team has just finished their meal... I'm sure I can find another...".

Rasmanak sighed before adding "I know we have kingdom personnel in our Teams, as do you... send word that if they'll support us in this they get what we get".

"The understanding we have on Sholphaur is to be active here as well, then" the specialist trooper replied, nodding "Not that I would expect it to be any other way, sir... but it is a relief to hear you confirm this. On our world, after all, we are Sholphaurans first. Whatever else we might be".

It didn't take too long before Captain Tokk heard what Rasmanak had said - he rumbled surprisingly softly, then nodded before whispering "Assemble two squads from either Tactical or Skulker command... I do not know if they will be needed to assist Commander Rasmanak's teams, but we should be prepared in case they are. He has promised us an equal share in the prize, and we should show we are prepared to do our part in getting it".

"Should we alert Stalker and his friends?" another voice whispered back "He and those friends were the ones who made sure Master Odass arrived at the embassy safely, after all".

Captain Tokk thought about that for a few momens, then nodded and decided "Alert Stalker. I do not know if he and those with him on the _Fortress-_ class ship will be willing to help if called... but better to have them willing and not need help than to need help and not have any available".

* * *

"60% of the support staff are with you, Captain Paddan" the _Showlon_ 's chief engineer said, in the Captain's quarters and within easy sight of five different antisurveillance devices "If we'd have more time to prepare we might have been able to offer incentive enough to sway more... but we haven't, so we'll have to make do with those we do have".

"That's more than I thought we'd be able to count on" Cal Paddan replied "Far more than we need if we are forced to resort to the backup plan and make a hasty withdrawal aboard the two _Purifiers_ close by and as many of the _Hurricane_ s as we can get to".

"If the Night Watch find out..." the chief engineer replied uneasily "you know they'll fall back to their own command facility, seize environmentals and engineering by force, and then either cut off the air or gas the entire ship".

"Have any of your people found out where that is?" Cal Paddan asked

"Guessing where it is has become one of the favourite occupations of some of the officers among the Enforcers... we've got almost a hundred guesses as to where it might be but no proof of any of them!"

"No, Captain" the chief engineer was forced to admit "Every time we thought we'd found out, someone's body was found or someone simply disappeared. The Night Watch holds such information very close to their hearts indeed".

"Then it's just as well we have as many of the support staff with us as we do" Cal Paddan replied "We need to make sure our people are on duty in the environmental control and engineering facilities at all times - and able to cut off external control over those facilities if necessary. Without knowing where the Night Watch command facility on board is, we have to resort to this more dangerous and unreliable option".

A runner brought Captain Paddan a small datacard, after which they left.

"Hmm..." the Captain murmured in thought, then said "Advanced models of sneaksuits have been seen around Talzenadar IV during these sporting games, it appears - in colours that might be attributable to our people but not in the colour schemes we use. Since the images in this report clearly show they are _not_ the model we know the Night Watch to have... the Night Watch will believe those suits are worn by our personnel, despite the fact that we have even less idea who wears them or made them than they do".

A knock on the door followed, quite loudly - Captain Paddan drew a pistol before activating his spycam and seeing who was there. When it proved to be someone he trusted, he opened the door and urged them inside.

"Captain..." the trooper said "I must report that Marshal Fen has just called Commander Lintaii into closed conference in the consulate... and that Night Watch have been stationed at the consulate's hyperwave comm controls, in suits and bearing arms".

"Initial plan five" Captain Paddan said, nodding once "...and preferably quickly".

* * *

"I can't put it down to any one item of information, Commander..." Marshal Fen told his subordinate "...but everything I see and hear tells me reactionary forces among the general crew, or simply just the Enforcers, are moving so seize control of the ship - whether as a part of some larger plan or simply to make sure Night Watch forces either here or in Establishment facilities elsewhere can't capture them before they leave".

"Captain Cal Paddan has powerful friends of his own" Commander Lintaii replied "We know that much already. Do you think they are positioning their own allies in places of importance before executing a plan of their own?"

"I don't know" the Marshal replied "and, to be honest, I don't much care. Cal Paddan's home is not on Nebari Prime, that much I do know - but when I decided to find out in detail where it was... in case of just such events as these... the information was missing".

"Missing?" Commander Lintaii asked "Or erased?"

"I sent one of my bodyguards to acquire this information, an information retrieval specialist" Marshal Fen explained "She believes someone copied it to an external device, then took some time to erase the data beyond hope of recovery. This implies backup data has been compromised as well".

"What about these advanced sneaksuits that have been seen around this world during the games so far?" Commander Lintaii asked next "Someone, whoever they are, has clearly put a lot of thought into that design - and has brought that modified design to a stage suitable for a test deployment without the Night Watch finding out. This is not comforting news. Has our ambassador been questioned about this?"

"He has..." Marshal Fen sighed "...as have his staff, the entire guard force, and anyone else in the building who has served with the Enforcers at some point in their career. While it's not certain that reactionary forces designed, manafactured, and deployed these suits - their presence here at this time, just as insurrection rears its ugly head among the crew of our largest warship insystem, seems a little _too_ coincidental".

* * *

"Recall, recall..." came over the Enforcer's comm-net around Tal IV for maybe three microts - after which most of the Enforcers began moving discreetly towards safer positions. Occasional skirmishes broke out between them and Night Watch troops when confrontation couldn't be avoided, but it was clear that the Enforcers had planned their exit carefully and in advance because casualties were comparatively light.

"Enforcer Command..." one specialist trooper called huriedly, two _drekh_ with him and Night Watch advancing fast "Be advised we are unable to reach the designated extraction point and... aaaargh!... the Night Watch have at least one agent with them and are advancing on our position".

"You...sssscchhh... un...move?" a static-laden reply asked.

"Our current position is untenable" the specialist trooper replied "I have lost five troopers already to the Night Watch. I would prefer not to lose any more".

Further hissing and static followed, until someone managed to keep the wavelength clear for long enough to call "Unconventional retrieval authorised".

The nine troopers still remaining at that point slammed their palms down on small green devices on their belts, after which space bent inward around them briefly before they disappeared with a slight pop of displaced air marking their departure.

* * *

"Be advised open combat between Night Watch political forces and Enforcers in progress at multiple locations around the port and Market Street" Commander Solk called to Captain Haresh over the comm "Should we intervene on behalf of one side or stay clear?"

With Harrigan now close by, Haresh replied "Stay clear - but remain watchful. Only fire if you believe yourselves to be under threat or if local residents lives are in danger. Alert standard Security forces of these events".

Ten momens later, Commander Solk called "It is done... but Security comm is down, one of the troopers on the ground had to tap a public landline".

"Looks like the Nebari are gettin' it on" Harrigan told all the Captains "So far I got no idea why. Make sure someone keeps an ear to the comm in case we get called in - and if any of you got informants dirtside you can trust for something like this, get 'em out there earnin' their keep".

"Juroch..." Trannak whispered "Whether the Emperor knows it or not, I expect your world has a ship of some size close by. If you can ask them about this situation without anyone else finding out, do so. We need more information, and we need it from reliable sources".

"I will ask" Juroch replied, nodding "I do not know if I will be told the entire truth about current events, even if someone of Sholphaur actually knows - but I will ask".

* * *

Juroch's call actually went through to one of the athletes at the stadium before someone answered his query.

"Since it's you, Stalker..." came the wary and not entirely pleased reply "...then I'll say that _yes_ , we _do_ have a ship moderately close by. Commander Rasmanak has asked us to make contact with you, he thinks you and your new friends may be able to help him with some matter..." before reciting a comm code twice and discomming.

Juroch passed the details onto Harrigan.

"Sounds like your rep's spread far and wide" Harrigan decided "but it also sounds like this guy you found is either particularly paranoid or just more Hierarchy-aligned than most of your lot".

"I would expect they are simply security-conscious" Juroch replied "Commander Rasmanak and Master Odass may know I am here but most of the regular troopers do not. When things like that happen it surprises us and makes us uneasy - this is why the trooper I contacted seems paranoid and suspicious to you".

"Find your big man, then" Harrigan told Juroch "I dunno yet what he wants to get you on-side about... but when he tells you, pass it on to me".

"Commander Rasmanak commands the base on Sholphaur that is at least nominally under Hierarchy authority" Juroch replied "We have an unofficial understanding between the Kingdom forces and the Hierarchy forces on Sholphaur... but it will be rare for any of the A-teams to have a mixed membership. To any great degree, anyway".

* * *

"Remaining Enforcers are either returning in good order or already here, Captain" Cal Paddan's first officer reported.

"How many of those who were planetside at the time of recall..." Cal Paddan asked "were able to make a safe retreat to the _Showlon_?"

"Almost all" came the reply "We did lose a few... the occasional soldier, here and there... maybe fifteen total killed in action".

"A number of the Enforcers used the recall beacons to return here" Cal Paddan said "How have they reacted to forcible mechanised translocation? Their minds did not rebel against the rapid and unfamiliar transport method? They are not overcome by translocation motion sickness? The beacon machinery is still in good order?"

"So far, Captain" the first officer said "the beacon systems are working at as close to full capacity as anyone might have guessed... and better than most of us would have thought. Putting them where they have been put might be more secure for general operation... but means it will be difficult to make a quick and orderly exit should this become necessary".

"We would need to extract the core systems" Cal Paddan replied, nodding "and make our way inside EVA suits to the flight deck and a Hurricane, yes. Not an impossible journey, even though for the less proficient it will not be easy. Perhaps five or six people will be required to transport all the components in one journey".

"Even then, Captain" the first officer added "You still have blueprints on data device and on print, I believe. Should the Night Watch force our hand and make it impossbile to leave without destroying the system itself, we can retrieve these construction plans and continue on in this research".

"We could" Cal Paddan agreed "But let's make sure we don't have to, yes?"

* * *

"I have been asked to make contact..." Juroch said softly, once his call was picked up by a real person "... with Commander Rasmanak or other military personnel in positions of authority. Are such people there with you?"

"They are not" a younger Scarran replied, shaking his head "I have been told they wish to hear from you, Stalker... though, of course, I was not told why".

Less than three momens later, Commander Rasmanak was spliced into the call from the Sholphauran flight deck.

"You're still here, then" Rasmanak said "How much do you know about what's going on right now with the Nebari?"

"If you mean, sir..." Juroch replied "...about the unrest down on Tal IV right now, I have seen all the Security reports and have talked to some of the Security staff who observed the skirmishes in Market Street and around the port. A number of unusual occurences were reported concerning the method by which a number of the Nebari Enforcers left this planet and returned to wherever they considered safe. No evidence currently exists to show technical personnel where I am how this exfiltration was made".

"I got a plan to deal with that, mister" Rasmanak replied "I have Sholphaurans from my team ready to move here... I don't know whoever you have with you, but right now I'm willing to share whatever we get with your lot as well. Don't make me regret that decision".

"You will not do so, Commander Rasmanak" Juroch promised "My Captain is here and our commanding officer is here. Would you like to speak to them?"

Rasmanak groaned, wondering how much had been overheard already, before nodding and saying "Put them on".

No Sholphaurans recognised Trannak's face when it appeared on the comm screen, but a few recognised Harrigan's dress and manner and smiled and rumbled proudly.

"Now that is one person I did _not_ expect to see, Mister Juroch..." Rasmanak replied "Both his insignia and personal outfitting suggest he is the kingdom War Commander. I was not aware there was one at this time".

"There is, sir" Juroch replied "and he is here".

"Well then" Rasmanak replied "I'm assuming you know about the insurrection on board the _Showlon_. If you can deploy some soldiers to help us... I'll extend the same cooperation to you as I did to the kingdom personnel aboard our ship. You get what we get".

"I've been hearin' about some weird stuff they got" Harrigan said "Made their boys an' girls disappear into thin air and come back who knows where. I'd like to get a good look at that if we can find it, figure out what makes it work".

"That is confirmed by our own athletes and other soldiers" Rasmanak said "Some of whom actually observed the use of these new retrieval methods" before he paused for breath and to collect his thoughts before adding "So... you want this new retrieval technology. Fine. Our own goals are a little bit larger...".

Harrigan just grinned and said "You're wantin' that there ship, I think. You want to take it home, take it to bits, find out what makes it tick. What new weird Nebari stuff it has in it that no one else knows about".

"Correct" Rasamanak replied, grumbling a little "As far as _that_ goes... we will be taking the ship with us to examine at a much safer location - but if you help us get it we're prepared to share at least some of it with you".

"I got some people who're good at what you'll be doing" Harrigan confirmed "Say the word, an' I'll get 'em on board a ship an' come over to say hello".

"Your presence on our ship is conditional on Stalker being there to vouch for you" Rasmanak replied "I don't mean any disrespect... but no one on board knows you, we've not served with you. Stalker has".

"Fine by me" Harrigan replied "We got a Nebari specialist too, they'll be coming... anyone else is up to Juroch's CO here".

"Acceptable" Rasmanak replied "Stalker knows the Sholphauran contact protocols. Once you get to outsystem markers, he can make contact - once he does, we'll send someone to escort you to our flight deck".

* * *

"Big uncle commander Harrigan..." Troll told his children, grinning a bit "...needs your dear ol' Dad for stuff again, kids. Gonna go see some people, I hear. Might even be some fun stuff for me to do".

Sherenka looked up at her father, then nodded before hugging him and saying "We wait here for you, papa. If things happen, you can tell us about them".

"If we're doing sneaky stuff I gotta wait till after, miss" Troll reminded her "But I'll tell you the fun parts when I get back, OK?"

"Hear about fun stuff..." Alphak replied "when you get back, papa. I here then. Brother Garakk here then. Sisters here then".

"You and mama do another mission, papa?" Amara asked in amazement, after which she clapped and asked "Where is it? Who else is going? Will you need me to help with special skills? Can Feltano help as well? Will so-".

Caseya just smiled and hugged Amara until she shrieked, rumbled loudly and hugged her back.

"I think your papa is talking to people and finding out who will be going" Caseya explained "From what I can hear, your Nebari friend Hellbolt and your auntie Liz are going and your uncle Troll is going".

"I will be going as well, children" Juroch added "as will Keyah Kamara" before turning to face Ghost and telling him "You will be coming as well, Ghost - I do not know if we will need two of our speciality, but best to have them and not need them than need them and not have them".

"That's true..." Ghost replied "an' while I've had stuff to do around the port, this looks a mite more ...interesting. We gonna take the big ones or those smaller ones with suppressors you used to use before you came here?"

"I think we can safely risk the suppressed rifle" Juroch decided after a few microts' thought "The need to stay covert outweighs the very slim possibility of meeting enemies wearing heavy armour. Should we find any, Captain Tareg can either help Amara translocate the larger rifles to us or do so himself".

"Juroch will be speaking on our behalf" Trannak told the group once it was complete "Our presence at the staging point was made conditional on his confirming our reliability and trustworthiness. After that is settled, we will move on to operational matters".

"There will be both Kalish and Scarrans of my home world where we are going" Juroch added "I am sure you will get the chance to work with and talk to both. It is possible that our group will be split, should operational needs require it, and some of us will go with the people of my world and some will go elsewhere" before turning to Reanaree and asking "You are not part of our unit... I cannot _tell_ you to come... but I would like you to come".

"I will come" Reanaree confirmed with a nod "I have been permitted to keep one of those strange new sneaksuits for myself, and it has enough carrying capacity to fit at least basic things inside it for me. I will use it on this mission and report back to Captain Haresh afterward with what I have learned about the suit in combat".

"We all good to go?" Harrigan asked "We got no stealth vessels 'cept mine at this point, so we'll take that".

"Can't really take anything else, true" Ghost said "Not with that Host Vessel being there. Not really sure what that can do, so it'd be best to err on the side of caution".

"Correct, Ghost" Juroch replied, nodding "We will take the Harbringer. The Commander and Caseya will be on the bridge, though I understand Caseya will be the main pilot for this mission. I will be at the communication desk. The rest of us will remain in the bunkroom or on the drop deck".

"There is a mission?" Commander Solk asked as they passed "I did not hear what you were talking about... but the way you are moving together suggests that there is".

Juroch rumbled briefly in resignation, then said "Pick three people, Commander Solk - this assumes you will be number four yourself. Pick people who can use the new sneaksuits. Special support will be provided from the _Cry Havoc_... but that's all. We will be on our own, apart from that, once deployed".

Commander Solk picked people from the small gathering of his crew in the galley already, conferred briefly with Captain Haresh, then said "All OK. We are ready to deploy".

Once at the flight deck, Caseya grinned a little as she boarded the Harbringer - _I am one of the few privileged to fly this small stealth vessel myself_ she reminded herself more than a little smugly _The Commander, Talannah, and I are the only ones permitted to do so unsupervised._

Harrigan watched, only grinning a little bit, as Caseya powered up the ship from memory, muttering the necessary steps as she made them - she turned to look up at him afterwards, saying "Look, your ship reports all systems fully functional, Commander! Everything works as it should. I have not armed the weapons... but we can do that once we are outside the flight deck here if that is needed".

"It will not be" Juroch told her, entering the small bridge and sitting down at the communication desk "We will maintain a quiet and covert approach until we reach the designated point... then I will use the communication protocols I know to make contact, for the next stage, with Sholphaurans who we will be assisting. I think it is best I let you find out for yourselves what they are like".

"I am here, mama!" Amara squeaked excitedly when Caseya called for takeoff clearance "with auntie Murea! Auntie Murea says I will be allowed to help you with special stuff if you call me, mama. Nice stony whisper Captain Tareg is helping us study, mama - so he might help you too".

"Clearance is given..." Murea added, rumbling a little in laughter "Containment field is _on_ and deck doors are opening _now_...".

"Be good and help your friends, Amara" Caseya reminded her daughter "Help them with study and with training. Wear your comm at all times in case we need you to help us and we are close to your uncle the big funny man, or your papa, or your uncle Juroch".

"I do that, mama" Amara replied, then smiled before rumbling softly "If you are with papa on our home ship I need my comm because papa has the same special things uncle big funny man does".

"That's right, Amara" Harrigan added, making Amara shriek and clap "We'll talk to you when we get back - right now we got stuff to do. See you later..." before he discommed.

* * *

"Our forces are split in two" Marshal Fen grumbled "The necessary detachment for these games are here in the embassy to supplement the embassy guards... and maybe three-quarters of our force is on the _Showlon_ facing an insurrection from the Enforcers and crew".

"Our forces on the _Showlon_ may not have their two most senior officers with them..." Commander Lintaii reminded his superior "But the officers there are not stupid, they will know what to do. They know the contingency plans".

"I'm starting to think the Captain does as well, if not the Enforcers as a whole" Marshal Fen replied a little more uneasily "If that's true, I hope our officers can improvise a little, for all that we generally don't encourage such a trait".

"All will be well for the remainder of the games?" the ambassador asked hopefully "While proper security must certainly be maintained, and enforced, aboard the Host Vessel insystem... our Establishment should continue to be a noticeable presence on the sporting field as well. Other species must be able to see we excel there as well, even at such short notice".

"The athletes, from what I can tell..." Commander Lintaii replied "are doing exactly as they should, ambassador - performing to the best of their ability in the sporting games. _That_ , at least, has proceeded well - slightly ahead of expectation, I feel. I think we should enquire with the governor of Talzenadar IV as to whether these games will be a regular event every cycle".

"Next time..." Marshal Fen replied "Assuming there is a next time... I will suggest the Establishment split our athletes among a number of ships... one of which should be from the Night Watch".

"In case of... emergencies, Marshal Fen?" the ambassador asked, meaning _In case of shipboard insurrection?_

"Exactly, ambassador" confirmed Marshal Fen with a nod before turning to face him and smiling briefly "In case of emergencies".

* * *

"Sir..." a very quiet Kalish voice called over scrambled comm from a Reaper keeping station with the _Showlon_ "I am detecting heat movements appropriate to the movement of large numbers of soldiers aboard the _Showlon_ \- in many places. I believe the heat patterns to be from Night Watch, since their special suits insulate the heat more effectively than Enforcer's uniforms".

"Continue to watch" Captain Tokk replied "Report to the bridge whenever you find out important interesting things. The others on reconnaisance duty should do that as well".

"Have Stalker and his friends made contact yet?" Captain Tokk asked the Scarran on the comm desk.

"Not yet, Captain" came the reply "I expect they have prepared a group to come and meet with us... but either they have a stealth vessel of their own which we cannot see at this time or they have not launched from their flight deck yet".

Before Captain Tokk could grumble, the comm officer's treblin hand went up and his hammond hand accepted a comm call.

"This is Stalker..." Juroch announced to all on the bridge "I know you expected us to make contact sooner... but we took a little while to decide who would come with me and my Captain".

"Have you taken off?" Captain Tokk asked immediately, and Juroch nodded before saying "We have, Captain. We are some distance now from our own ship and well clear of the _Showlon_. I will check in again when we reach a suitable distance to be escorted to your flight deck".

One Juroch had discommed, Captain Tokk nodded and rumbled softly before saying "Alert Commander Rasmanak of this call from Stalker. Stalker said he is bringing a _group_ with him - this, I think, implies that his group is willing to take an active part in assisting us".

* * *

"Chief Engineer..." Captain Cal Paddan asked quietly "Have your technical staff managed to deactivate the Night Watch overrides to flight control and environmentals? Possibly security and fire control as well?"

"Flight control was easy" the Chief Engineer replied "Environmentals was tricky, and I'm still not sure if Host Vessels have a smaller secondary system installed for political reasons in case of events like these".

"If they do" Cal Paddan replied "then it will likely service only Night Watch facilities. We need to find their command and control facility _fast_ once we move to seize control".

"I have had my support staff place a few extra links in the security monitoring systems so we can maintain at least partial coverage should the Night Watch shut down those systems or take them fully under their control from their own facility aboard" the Chief Engineer replied, which made Cal Paddan smile very briefly.

"They are moving, Captain" a security specialist trooper announced, running onto the bridge "A number of groups to several different locations. The chance is too great to dismiss that either they know what we are going to do... or they're just wary and preparing to seize control anyway to stop us from doing it".

Cal Paddan thought for just a few microts, then nodded and said "We go. Chief Engineer, keep your auxilliary security links in place as long as you can - watch our enemy, track his movements, call in what you find by whatever means necessary should the bridge controls cease to be operational. Enforcers... move out to the known Night Watch facilities. Don't engage yet, but try and get close enough to watch the entry points".

The Chief Engineer paused to take a comm call, then announced "Support staff loyal to us have just dispatched a number of opposing support staff attempting to disable key systems manually. We have to move now, whether we like it or not - it won't be long before the Night Watch try to comm Marshal Fen or Commander Lintaii for orders, or just use some pre-planned response they have for such times as these".

* * *

"Stalker has hailed us once again, Captain" the duty comm officer on the Sholphauran ship announced "He said that their ship has passed the _Showlon_ and that they request directions to wherever we are".

"Where are they?" Captain Tokk asked, though he smiled slightly when the navigation officer said "I cannot detect them, Captain - either they are keeping tight formation with civilian traffic or they have a stealth vessel of their own".

Captain Tokk thought for a momen or two, then decided "Tell Commander Rasmanak. Have him deploy two Reapers to escort Stalker and his friends to our flight deck. When they have landed, tell me - and I will come to greet them personally".

"Yes, Captain" the comm officer replied.

"Copy that, Captain" Rasmanak said, after which he waved a hand at the nearest people he could see.

"Sir?" they asked.

"Stalker's coming" Rasmanak stated "He doesn't know exactly where we are... but the Captain says he's clear of the _Showlon_. We get to send a couple of our Reapers out to bring him in".

"I do not know this Stalker..." one of the small number of Kalish said "... but when people talk about him they always seem to speak well of him. Whether I am selected to escort his ship here or to stay, I should like to see him".

Rasmanak checked the Kalish's ident against the ship's archive, then nodded and said "You're Dettena's number two then, since her usual copilot's in the sick bay at the moment" before he turned to face the others, tapping out a few commands on his PDA.

"Cagg" he called "Get your own number two and get a Reaper. Keep listening to the recon reports while you're out as well... you'll have a few microts lead on us here, and you can speak their language a bit as well".

Cagg nodded before replying "Yes, Captain. On the way" in clear Nebari speech with a slight accent before rumbling a little smugly.

* * *

"Small craft are coming" Juroch told Harrigan "We will be escorted to the flight deck of the Sholphauran ship, where we will be met - I do not know if we will be met by the ship's Captain or by Commander Rasmanak".

"One problem at a time, mister" Harrigan replied "Let's get aboard first, we can sort out who's who when we get there".

Juroch just nodded before giving Caseya a few minor course corrections, based on where he thought his countrymen would have stationed their ship - and less than ten momens later, two Reapers came alongside the Harbringer.

"You have a ship of Sebacean origin" Cagg stated "Is it a stealth vessel? Is that why we could not see it from our ship - at range, anyway?"

"It is... " Juroch replied "and yes, it is also a stealth vessel. Are you here to escort us to your flight deck?"

"We are" Cagg replied "You and anyone with you will be met when you arrive, so do not go too far from your ship".

The two Reapers kept station with the Harbringer, with Cagg passing over the occasional course correction - until Dettena commed the Sholphauran ship to announce their arrival.

"I'm on the flight deck already" Rasmanak replied "Bring them in, land in your usual assigned landing spot - they can sit out in the open where everyone can see them. I'll tell Captain Tokk, he'll probably want to come and see them himself".

"The flight deck entry point seems to be on top of the hull" Caseya told Juroch "Not like ours, which are on either side of the ship".

"Nor like the _Vorlek_ " Juroch added, nodding "Where it appears to be in the bow, under the bridge. We have a few special designs of ship, Caseya, of which we build a small number only for our own use - it appears this ship is one of those. We are priviledged to see it and go inside".

Caseya communicated her guess as to where the flight deck entry was, and Dettena replied "That is the flight deck entry, correct. We will maintain formation and make our landing now. Does your unusual craft require maintenance while you are here?"

"Shouldn't do" Harrigan replied "We do that pretty regular back at our place. If all goes well I might let a few people look at it later, though...".

One slight squeak followed, before Dettena said "My number two is Kalish... he has been asking questions about your ship as we escorted you here. I am sure he will make sure he is one of those who is considered for even a short tour in your small craft... once current business is concluded".

The deck doors opened as they flew closer, then shut behind them - after which deck lighting started coming on or brightening.

"Find a suitable spot in the centre of the deck to land" Cagg advised "It is expected that you will land out in the open, since you have no scheduled landing space on our ship. Commander Rasmanak is here... Captain Tokk will be on his way shortly as well".

"Bring the nose around" Harrigan told Caseya "...to face the deck entry - well, the one we know about. Put us down right out in the middle of the deck, too - I want as much of an unobstructed line of sight to anywhere an' everywhere as we can get".

A lot of Scarrans and Kalish crew watched as the Harbringer rotated on its axis before making a slow and careful landing. A number of pilots commented favourably on Caseya's cautious landing and how the Harbringer's nose faced the deck entry they entered by, and a senior Kalish technician called "Do not approach. We do not know who is aboard nor why they are here. Commander Rasmanak, Captain Tokk, or their appointed representative will find out about this craft and its crew - if they say it is safe for us to come closer, then we may come closer. Not before".

"It is very interesting just to look at" another Kalish whispered with interest, doing just that "It has a turret on the tail, one more on the top, and larger bow cannons in fixed forward positions from what I can tell. I do not know what other things it can do".

"Not the helm" Juroch told Liz and Hellbolt, pointing to their sneaksuits "People of my world will be cautiously welcoming... but if the evidence leads them to think you are in Nebari sneaksuits then at least some may shoot, or transport you to the cells for interrogation. Keep the helmpiece with you, just do not wear it for now".

"Fair enough..." Liz replied "These things do look a bit weird if you've not seen 'em before, that's true. Pity I ain't got target-tracker uplink, if I did I could run suit systems without the helm on".

Juroch filed that bit of interesting information away for further consideration before nodding and telling her "If you have alternative methods for targeting, Liz, then make sure they work. You will not need them here... but if anyone recognises what you are doing they will understand your caution, even though they may deploy armed personnel to watch you".

"We got laser targeters for the suit guns" Liz replied "Could prob'ly target Hellfires with 'em given time to tweak the settings... but we'll sort that out another time".

Ghost checked his rifle, tapped the magazine briefly, then called "Good to go. Want me to head out an' look around a bit?"

"You and I will leave the Harbringer first" Juroch confirmed, nodding "You will circle around to hammond, I will circle around to treblin, and we will report what we see to each other and the Captain when we return to the hatch".

Soldiers watched this happening, nodding with approval - one called out about Juroch's face being green, which got Rasmanak running over, though he just watched while the two snipers scanned their environment.

"Nothing I wouldn't expect to be there" Ghost told Juroch "People fixin' stuff... people drillin' or doin' PT... one or two officers a way over near a Reaper, watching us...".

Juroch looked in the direction Ghost indicated officers being present in, nodded, then said "I believe Commander Rasmanak is there, Ghost. He commands the A-Team I was in before. His presence is expected".

"I can call the others out, then?" Ghost asked, and Juroch nodded - Ghost whistled loudly and waved at the open hatch. Troll's large changed body was the first to emerge, which caused a number of quiet but animated discussions among both Scarrans and Kalish - Liz and Hellbolt came out after that, which got weapons raised and aimed once Hellbolt's species was seen until Rasmanak rumbled and shouted "Lower the weapons... we were told a Nebari specialist was coming, even though no one told us this would be a real Nebari...".

"Could have gone better..." Liz whispered to Hellbolt "...but you an' I are both still alive, so I'll consider that good enough for now".

Hellbolt just snorted, whispering "I'm suprised someone didn't just shoot me, to be honest - these Sholphaurans seem a bit skittish".

"We are wary of the unexpected" Juroch corrected, turning to face Hellbolt "The presence of a Nebari on this ship is unexpected - by the general crew, anyway. Commander Rasmanak has calmed matters so we can continue with our original mission to assist him".

Caseya and Trannak were watched as they emerged, but more people watched and chattered when they saw more Kalish emerge wearing the same kind of sneaksuit that Hellbolt wore - Rasmanak rumbled a little before signalling the soldiers and crew to keep their weapons lowered.

Harrigan's huge bulk caused even more rapid whispered conversations than the sneaksuits did - once he saw that was happening, he grinned and waved to anyone he could see.

* * *

"Stalker is here, Captain" a runner told Captain Tokk "A number of other soldiers came with him, including one Nebari. Two have advanced marks of the change which we do not know about. The larger of the two is attired as we expect the War Commander would be".

Captain Tokk smiled and rumbled softly, then got out of his command chair and called "Number one, you have the conn... I will go and see Stalker and these other soldiers, and see if the biggest one is the War Commander as people seem to believe".

A soft "Sir..." was the only reply he got before leaving the bridge.

"We see you, Stalker..." Rasmanak called "We know you... who are the others in your group?"

"Come and see, Commander Rasmanak" Juroch replied "One of those present is my commanding officer, whom I am sure you will wish to speak to - I expect the others will be interesting to you in their own ways as well".

"Cagg, Dettena..." Rasmanak whispered "Bring your number twos and follow me. You've all had contact with these people already... which until we're sure of who they are and how they'll react is the limit of contact I'm prepared to sanction".

"They look to have a number of Kalish with them" Dettena's current number two said "I will be the first of my species aboard this ship permitted to speak with them? Are there specific things I should ask about?"

"Captain Tokk hasn't said so if there is" Rasmanak told him "Talk to them, be naturally Kalish around them... pass on anything even remotely interesting to me or to Captain Tokk. They'll expect you to do that anyway".

"Well, well...you're back aboard a Sholphauran ship again, Stalker, even if temporarily so" Rasmanak said, looking at the gathering as he approached "Who are all of these people? Which one's your CO? How did you get hold of those sneaksuits?"

"You ask as many questions as our Kalish brethren still, Commander Rasmanak" Juroch replied, rumbling softly before nodding to Trannak and adding "There is my commanding officer, Captain Trannak - his wife is standing beside him, she is our pilot".

That got Dettena's number two to ask "You have a Kalish wife, Captain? How long have you been married? Do you have children? What are they like?" before anyone else even thought to ask anything.

Caseya smiled and Trannak rumbled softly before nodding for Caseya to answer.

"I am Captain Trannak's wife, you are correct" she said "We _do_ have children, as you suspect. For safety's sake I will not say anything about them at this point other than that they are all happy and healthy and show good traits from both our peoples. What is your name? What do you do here?"

"I am Colaph Temmen Haim Onem Tang" he replied, bowing slightly "I am the copilot for Dettena in her Reaper, in addition to which I do much of the maintenance work for it as well. I am not as skilled as a specialist technician, but those of our crew who are specialist technicians appreciate that I wish to help them maintain the craft I fly" before he smiled and added "I find it interesting to see a mixed couple of Scarran and Kalish people. We have a number of such pairings on Sholphaur... but while I have heard of such pairings I have not seen any before". Caseya didn't miss the brief look he directed towards Dettena before he asked who the others of the group were, but decided to tell Trannak later.

Everyone was interested that Commander Solk and his Kalish were not from Kalian or anywhere else in Scarran-controlled space, and Colaph Tang was even more interested to see that Juroch and Reanaree were close as well - a number of Kalish came forward to talk to both Ghost and Liz when they were identified as a species they had not seen before, and it was at this point that Captain Tokk arrived and came closer. Since he was still in stoneform this got Troll spinning around to face him, as well as Ghost's rifle coming up before he asked "Juroch? He one of yours?"

"I am Captain Fennen Tokk" Captain Tokk replied "This ship you are on is my ship, I am its captain. Perhaps I should not have approached in stoneform... the crew are familiar enough with my being a stonewalker, and I forget sometimes that others may not be".

"We seen one before, Cap" Troll replied "We got one on our ship. He's from where you are, actually - Cap'n Tareg".

Captain Tokk smiled and rumbled, changing back to Scarran form as he did so and saying "I had heard that Tareg had been sent to the War Commander to assist him... it is good to see he is doing well and has earned promotion. He is a strong classical stonewalker - I am a stonewalker as well, as you can tell, though I am of a much rarer kind than Captain Tareg. But enough about that for now" before turning to look at Harrigan.

"You are the War Commander, sir?" he asked "The general population of Sholphaur has not heard that we have one again. Stalker would be the only one from our world to know of your existence beyond doubt - if you are who I think you are".

"You're right" Harrigan replied "I'm the War Commander - although most people don't use my full title, it takes too long. The Kalish here, apart from Caseya, are a few other friends of ours who came along to help when they found out interesting things might be happening".

Harrigan explained a little about the others as well, which made Captain Tokk curious - he smiled at the humans, examined Hellbolt a little more closely before nodding and saying "It is good to see we have a War Commander again... beyond that, it is good to see you wish to assist the people of Sholphaur and that you brought specialists to do so with you. It is interesting to see that you brought a real Nebari... I do not think any of my crew has ever seen one before. His presence will be very useful. We will not run into mistakes in translation, verbal or written, with him alongside us - and he will, I hope, know at least some of the systems on the Host vessel".

Hellbolt explained a few things about his time aboard a Host vessel. Captain Tokk and Commander Rasmanak were very interested to hear what he had to say, especially when he confirmed that he had a good idea where Night Watch facilities might be.

"Bear in mind that's a _guess_ " Hellbolt cautioned them "It was accurate when I still served in the Enforcers... I don't know if they've changed where things are, or if there's anything else they added. Might just need to keep a sharp eye for important stuff as we go".

"We're good at that" Liz added in an attempt to include herself in the conversation "Humans are all about making stuff up as we go along. We can do good plans too... but reacting to weird stuff happening and making stuff up on the spur of the microt is what we're all about, really...".

Captain Tokk turned to look at Liz, which made her more than a little tense until he smiled a little and rumbled before saying "I hope we do not need your talent for... improvising. But it is good to know it is there. Perhaps you are like the Nebari and know that language enough to help us?"

"I'm no native-speaker, Captain" Liz replied "but I'm good. I can read it and speak it and make a credible attempt to write it".

"Very good, very good..." Captain Tokk said, nodding slightly and smiling just a little "We have specialists in the Nebari language and the Nebari culture... and we have troops ready to deploy at a microt's notice. All we need now is accurate intelligence showing the correct moment to move" before seeing Troll.

"Of course..." Captain Tokk said, nodding "As the War Commander, you have access to the best in military technologies - including genetic reconstruction. I would think, from your appearance, you received such things yourself".

"First one to get it without turning into a stinking puddle of goo, yep" Harrigan replied "As for this reprobate... you might think, just from looking at him, that we'd learned a few new things since I had my turn. You'd be right, too".

* * *

Once the initial contact situation had been settled, things went a good deal more smoothly. Not many people of any species came close to talk to or simply look at them, but Harrigan got the impression this was simply because they had orders to be other places doing their normal work.

"I expect so, Commander" Juroch confirmed when asked about it "Look over by _that_ Reaper - Commander Rasmanak is there, he is talking to a Specialist Trooper at length. I think additional personnel from Commander Rasmanak's A-team are being mobilised".

"People getting ready, then" Harrigan replied "Good, good. We're here, we're ready - all we got to do now is wait for your lot here to bring their guys an' gals to the table. We gonna get any Kingdom people here? Or just your A-Teams?"

"Either one is trustworthy" Juroch insisted, nodding "If Kingdom personnel are coming, their own leaders will be deciding who goes. The presence of skulker command and Bloodstar command will have been passed on to them - I expect skulker command will be given the task of assisting us on this mission, but we may get specialists from other commands if required".

Commander Rasmanak walked over a little later - with two A-team combat squads.

"These troops are from my Team, you lot" Rasmanak told Harrigan and the Irregulars "I'm sending an officer with 'em, he's on his way now. We're just waiting for your Kingdom to decide who it's sending".

It took almost fifteen momens, but Ghost hissed "Heads up, guys... we got Tactical command in cammy heading our way. Maybe three squads" and pointed further down the flight deck.

"Greetings to you, War Commander" their Lieutenant called, saluting in the Kingdom manner "We have been directed to assist you on this mission. Have deployment orders been given already?"

"Not yet" Harrigan replied "A-Teams got here a few momens ago, now we got you - all we're waiting on is recon reports, I think".

"No word from the Reapers on surveillance duty yet" Rasmanak said, shaking his head "Maybe we'll just ha-" before he stopped and held his treblin hand up for silence while activating his comm with his hammond hand.

"More signs of movement in large groups, sir" a Scarran reported "Faint energy discharges consistent with pulse rifle fire. Perhaps three incidences of explosives detonations strong enough to be detected outside the hull of the Host Vessel".

"Have you plotted safe insertion points for our troops?" Captain Tokk asked "Perhaps three alternatives at most will be needed. A little extra travel time to key sites is acceptable as long as we remain undetected".

Rasmanak brought these insertion points up on his PDA and displayed them - Hellbolt shook his head and moved two, but nodded at the third point.

"We have a Nebari specialist from among Stalker's new friends" Rasmanak interrupted "Two of your suggested insertion points have been considered unsound at their current placement... but he likes the other one, and by the way he's talking to his other friends I'd say that's the one he wants us to use" before downloading both the modified secondary insertion points and the primary one.

"Good, plans are being made" came the relieved reply "Comm chatter inside the ship suggest the Night Watch have activated a precautionary plan against insurrection and are putting it into place. Time is in short supply".

Harrigan screeched as loud as he could before bellowing "Sound General Quarters! All hands to naval combat stations! Troops comin' along with me on this 'ere trek, get your eemas down to that black stealth vessel in the middle of the deck right now! Questions go to Captain Tokk!"

Captain Tokk had just sat back down in his reinforced command chair when Harrigan's call was passed on to him.

"Do as the War Commander suggests" he decided, nodding "He has the specialists, he has de facto command of the _mission_ \- but this is still my ship. We will make ready to support him, but until I receive orders to the contrary we do that my way".

"Arm close-in defences" his number one ordered the gunnery desk "Naval defences to standby. Long-range passive sensors to scan the _Showlon_ for comm chatter and other interesting things".

* * *

"I sent a scout to check past sector 12-034 junction, but she has not returned" an Enforcer told his squad Specialist Trooper "Sending two more to find out why, with everyone else following a short way behind".

The Specialist Trooper passed that on to his officer, then nodded.

The two troopers sent were a litttle skittish, but with good reason - several times they had to stop while Night Watch units passed by in the distance, several times in combat with other Enforcers.

After a few momens, the junior of the pair held up a hand in caution before signalling for the senior to keep a look-out. She snuck closer very carefully, then nodded before picking something up and scurrying back.

"Confirmed as killed in action" she reported over the comm "Body was still warm. Knife through the temple".

"Activate their ident destruct" came the eventual decision "No evidence must be left to give the Night Watch cause to move against families. Once you have done that, hold your current position - more troops are being moved to your location".

* * *

A slight ripple in the air... and nine Night Watch troopers deactivated their cloaking shields.

"We must find out how many Enforcers are stationed at the key locations assigned to us" the senior NCO reminded his troops "Numbers are against us, but we still have the edge in individual skills".

"We are not to kill any we find?" one trooper asked.

"Not this time" the NCO replied, shaking his head "This is a _reconnaisance_ mission... we find out what and who is here and report back. Our officers will decide when and how we should move actively".

Hand signals were given, with each group of three moving to different places around the sector.

"No one in environmental control at this time" one reported once the three groups returned to their fallback point "But I saw signs that there had been. If we are required to seize that location, best we do so with more troops".

"Every hatch down to the technical levels both below and above our current deck have either been sealed or reprogrammed" another reported sourly "That method of movement has been anticipated. We could force the hatches with explosives...but key locations may have live personnel or monitor cameras watching them, and we have no way of knowing if we have found one of those until Enforcers arrive".

The senior NCO grumbled, then turned to face the remaining trio.

"You?" he prompted "Have you good news or bad to report?"

"We activated our cloaking and entered the target location" the leader replied, nodding "We laid traps on several important locations before departing. Two cameras as well".

"Were you detected?" came the response, to which the team leader replied "I don't believe so, no".

"Good" the NCO replied "Back to barracks - officers will be waiting to hear what we know".

* * *

Elsewhere, more heavily-armoured Enforcers moved forward as carefully as they could - until their scout flattened themselves against the wall. All of them stayed stock-still, holding their breath until the scout peeked around and signalled back to them.

"Night Watch units not far off" he replied "I saw maybe three _drekh_ \- and I doubt that's all of them in this sector. A larger number of crew dressed as support staff too".

 _Eighteen troops_ their NCO thought _and that's just what the scout could see! This sector must be important. Night Watch special forces number a small fraction of our own even if their training exceeds ours. We can't take all of them on ourselves - but we can't see what's going on here from where we are._

"Advance with caution" their officer decided "Two _drekh_ advance and scout, remaining four watch them and secure your line of retreat".

"Yes sir" the unit NCO replied before passing the orders on.

* * *

"Charges detonated at three locations in the past ten momens, Captain" Cal Paddan's first officer announced "I don't know if that was us or the Night Watch - but since two were reported among support equipment I'd say Night Watch are trying to cripple the ship".

"No sign of the Night Watch command facility yet?" Cal Paddan asked.

"Not yet, Captain" came the disappointed response "We have locations for several staging points, we believe - and maybe half a dozen locations where Enforcers are in active combat".

"Move on the staging areas whenever it seems prudent to do so" Cal Paddan decided "We have a slim advantage in that neither Marshal Fen nor Commander Lintaii are aboard to direct the attack against us... which means the other officers will resort to one or more of the contingency plans I have told you about before. See to it that forces are deployed to meet the Night Watch at the critical locations listed in those plans - specific places of interest being engineering, especially around the generating plants; environmentals, that's air and water and waste recycling; medical facilities and the main armoury".

* * *

"OK, here's how it goes..." Harrigan told Caseya once everyone was aboard the Harbringer "We come around behind the Host Vessel to minimise chances of detection... entry point that looks best to Hellbolt is around the lower hammond side, so that's our primary insertion point. All three should be in the system, so if I have to call you off this one just go for whichever one you can reach quickest".

Caseya nodded and brought up a small external map of the _Showlon_ , pointing to where the three insertion points were.

"These are the insertion points, Commander" she explained " _That_ is the one preferred by Hellbolt and _those_ are the two available as alternatives should the primary point prove unsuitable".

"Yep, that's it" Harrigan confirmed "Priority is staying undetected right now, not speed - I'll make sure everyone's settled downstairs, then call for takeoff clearance once I get back here".

"Everyone ready?" Harrigan asked when he reached the bunkroom on the lower deck.

"Can't fit everyone in this bunkroom" Rasmanak replied "You had to step over a few people to get here, I'm sure. I got my two squads outside along with two of your Kingdom squads out in the corridor... the other Kingdom squad's in here with those Kalish you brought with you. Your own soldiers went in that room over there" before pointing outside the bunkroom.

"Prob'ly in the armoury, then" Harrigan replied "Not a easy fit with Troll in there... but they'll make do, not like they're gonna be in there long".

Rasmanak just nodded, while the Kingdom officer said "I had one of your people distribute food cubes from this vessel's stores, War Commander... people are a little more well-fed now. I didn't want to risk hot rations before a short flight - and eating keeps everyone usefully distracted".

"Good" Harrigan decided, after which he stuck his head out into the corridor and shouted "Everyone good?"

Commander Rasmanak's A-team squads both called "All OK", after which the Kingdom ones did the same before Liz shouted "All OK - until Troll just started singing again!" before squeezing out of the armoury, shutting the door behind her.

"Not in the mood for that right now..." she told Harrigan "Most of the time I don't mind... much... but it's not helping me at the moment...".

"Your man in there OK without you?" he replied, grinning a bit - Liz blushed briefly before saying "Hellbolt's got his suit and helm on...so he can't hear too much with the external audio off. I think he's resting again".

Harrigan nodded, telling her "We'll have a talk about you two later, Liz... right now we all got work to do".

"I hear that..." Liz sighed "Sooner we get this sorted the sooner I can head dirtside for a while... might watch the games for a while, not sure yet...".

"Come up an' sit at the astronavigation seat" Harrigan decided "Being up front should help you focus. We're gonna need _everybody,_ Liz - which includes you".

"War Commander to Captain Tokk..." Harrigan called over the comm "Requesting takeoff clearance".

"Containment field is _on_ " Captain Tokk replied "and the deck doors are opening _now_. Clear to proceed. Check in when you can".

"Copy that" Harrigan replied "Unless we get jammed, I'll get your guys to keep an ear out for recon reports from those pilots you got out there, too".

Captain Tokk nodded and smiled briefly, then rumbled softly before discomming.

Caseya took off more cautiously than usual from the Sholphauran ship, though the Sholphaurans approved of that.

"Mostly because I do not know local conditions on this ship" Caseya told Harrigan "Partly because a slow and safer takeoff minimises the risk of detection".

Caseya did smile when the Harbringer was back in open space again, making careful course corrections when Harrigan whispered them to her.

"Quiet ship, people" Liz called over the comm "We're just inside visual range of the _Showlon_ now. Coming up aft, right behind the engines".

Harrigan grinned briefly before saying "Shouldn't need to go quite that far, this is a spacecraft - not a submarine. Might stop the ol' Troll man singing, though".

"Showing two of the collars Hellbolt told me about as being occupied right now" Liz told Harrigan, grinning back "Probably the aft two. Where are the other two?"

"Down at the port" Harrigan replied "They sent 'em down with their athletes an' diplomats an' other high-up mucky-mucks. Don't worry - as long as we get the approach right, they won't be a problem".

Just as Harrigan was about to give Caseya the next course correction, Liz's eyes went wide and she rapidly accessed the feed from the surveillance console, after which she brought up live video of the aft end of the _Showlon_.

"What in the _plok_ is that?!" she asked, extremely surprised - before asking Caseya to bring the Harbringer to a halt relative to the _Showlon_ and calling "Hellbolt, get up to the bridge! You really gotta see this!" over the PA in slightly wobbly Nebari.

"It is a ship?" Caseya asked Harrigan, looking at the video feed "If so... is it connected to a clandestine docking collar, or simply mag-clamped to the hull of the Host Vessel?".

Hellbolt shook himself awake, pointedly ignoring the way Troll grinned at him as he got to his feet and ran up to the bridge.

"What did you wake me up for, Liz?" Hellbolt asked in his own language "What's got you so... well, I'd call it really plokking surprised, to be honest...".

Harrigan just pointed to the HUD, and Liz outlined the area of interest.

"I have _not_ seen a ship like that before..." he added, this time in English "Its shape tells me it's a stealth vessel...its presence here tells me it's made by my own people...".

"Correct me if I'm wrong..." Harrigan said "But unless I'm very much mistaken that ship's not crewed by your old buddies wearin' grey, yep?"

Reasonably accustomed to Harrigan's moods by now, Hellbolt shook his head and replied "Night Watch, yes - Enforcers don't have small capital ships other than Purifiers assigned to them. Under standard Establishment procedure, at any rate".

"Can we get a look inside it?" Harrigan asked, but Hellbolt shook his head before saying "Not without alerting the _Showlon_ to our presence, no. They're unlikely to see us _now_ \- but if we use an active scan to search that ship? We'll have more unwelcome guests than we can deal with, safely or otherwise".

Liz thought hard for a momen or so, and although she came up with an answer it wasn't one she liked.

 _I don't even know if she can find us this far away from the Havoc_ she thought _Let alone see inside this odd-looking ship - and, more than that, hide her interest from any Night Watch mentalists. Hellbolt might not think there are any here, but while there might only be one or two I think they'd send that kind of talent along to keep an eye on their guys on the ground - and it'd be held close enough to the chest that only their highest-ranked Night Watch officer would know they were there. At least that's how my gut says they'd do it_.

Liz aired her thoughts before both Harrigan and Hellbolt - Hellbolt just shrugged uneasily before saying "I don't even know if she can find _us_ , let alone see inside that ship, whatever it is...".

"Oh crap..." Harrigan sighed, sadly "Something in my mind... my gut... _somewhere_... told me we'd end up calling on Amara to stretch her skills farther than any of us might expect her to... but _this early_?! She's what... barely nine?"

"About that, yes" Liz replied "I don't like it either, Harrigan... but there's no other way we can find out if there's people in there... if the Night Watch big guys are in there directing their counter-insurgency plan rather than inside whatever fortified bunker inside the ship Hellbolt thinks they usually use. If we want to save everyone's necks and keep this mission going she's the only option we have".

"I'll go down and tell the others" Harrigan decided "No fine details... but I'll tell them the train's wobbling on the rails a bit and we gotta call for special support to make sure it doesn't get derailed", after which he climbed out of the copilot's chair and went down the stairs to the lower deck.

"OK..." he called from the foot of the stairs - once everyone got up and moved to where they could all hear him, he added "Mission's still on track... but there's a minor hiccup. A hiccup we can deal with, but still a hiccup. I put the call out for special support from the _Havoc_ \- we'll see what help we can get shortly" after which he raised his voice slightly and called "Liz... about now's good...".

The call was received at the _Havoc's_ comm desk and diverted immediately to Captain Tareg.

"Hmm..." he rumbled softly "Even I don't know if she can manage such a feat... let alone so soon. I _do_ know, however, that while I have the control for what's needed I don't have the range... so I'll ask".

"Powerful or not..." Talannah told him, both warily and sadly "she is still a _child_ , Captain Tareg. I must manage general crew duties... I will be in comm range, but she will be relying on _you_ for support and guidance. _You_ , Captain Tareg".

"That assumes she will agree in the first place" Tareg replied, after which Talannah sighed and smiled briefly before saying "You don't know Amara as well as you think if you even think that, let alone ask it - she'll insist on helping, even more so at being challenged so heavily. More so again when she realises she will be part of a real mission".

Tareg just nodded before beckoning Talannah to follow. The two of them took a transit car to the children's study room, where they listened to the sounds of children asking Dern questions and solving problems for a few microts before opening the door and striding in.

"General Alert Level 3" Talannah called, drawing Dern's attention "The War Commander has called for special support in his mission to assist the Sholphaurans... Amara, come here".

"Yes, auntie Talannah?" Amara asked, looking up with both concern and love " _I_ am needed?"

Talannah lifted her up, hugged her tightly, and rumbled softly in her ear for several microts before putting her back on her feet, looking her in the eye, and smiling for a microt or so before telling her "Your uncle, Amara... the big funny man... needs your help for something. We do not know if anyone can do what we need to be done... but you are the strongest with special skills, Amara. That is what Captain Tareg says".

"Me, auntie Talannah?" Amara asked again, surprised "Captain Tareg is very strong with special skills, auntie Talannah! He has helped me learn lots of new and interesting things! If we cannot get Deress to come here to help, Captain Tareg can do it, I am sure!"

Tareg smiled and rumbled before telling Amara "I have the control needed, yes... but not the range, Amara. Not by a long way. You do, I know it. All you need to do now is prove it to everyone else".

Amara rumbled softly... after which the air seemed to thicken, ever so briefly, then Amara's rumbling seemed to come from everywhere in the room at once for just a microt or two, after which she smiled up at Talannah and assured her "I will _do it_ , auntie Talannah".

"Will you help me? she asked Captain Tareg after that "I want you to help me. I do not know yet what I need to do, so I want you to be with me and help me since auntie Talannah will be busy".

"I will sit on the floor..." Tareg replied, nodding "and you will sit with me. I will support you and help you... but you will need to do most of the work yourself. Remember how I showed you how you can draw power from the ship in emergencies... do that if you need to" before he asked "What is Amara needed for?"

Talannah called Liz and got an updated situation report, which she then passed on to Tareg - when he told Amara, she smiled and rumbled loudly before levitating off Tareg's lap briefly (much to everyone's amusement) and attempting to contact Liz by mentalism.

"Do not come close, children" Talannah explained "Amara must exercise her special skills for a real mission. People you know depend on her doing this".

"Can we help, Mom?" asked Harek "I know I can't come close to Amara when she uses special skills, I'm like Dad... can we get her food or get her drink?"

"Do that" Dern decided immediately "Harek, lead your friends in supporting Amara's part in this mission. Make sure she has what she needs. Talk to Captain Tareg if you don't know what to do, and follow his orders when he gives them".

Amara concentrated as best she could, testing her knowledge of how to draw electrical power from the ship's power grid to extend her own power and range. _It works_ she knew as she felt the power come to her _I have not done this a lot... but what Captain Tareg taught me before works just as well now as it did before. I must remember what he said before about not drawing too much power... I should reach out to mindtalk to Liz with what I have now..._

 _~Amara?! ((extreme surprise))~_ Liz called when she felt her make contact, almost falling out of the Harbringer's pilot's seat.

 _~((confirmation, minor exhaustion))~_ Amara replied, before her thoughts steadied and she added _~What did you need me to do, auntie Liz? Why do you and uncle big funny man need my special skills? ((curiosity))~_

Liz tried to communicate the details about the ship, but eventually settled for _~Look through my eyes if you can, Amara - there is a smaller ship hidden on the big ship, right in front of us. We need to know if there are bad sneaky Nebari people in it~_

 _~((picture of a Night Watch soldier))~_ Amara replied _~I know them, auntie Liz ((confirmation))~_

 _~I will help you, Amara~_ Captain Tareg told Amara _~I know you have looked out through people's eyes before... but it is hard to do that at range, so I will link with you and help you~_

 _~We do that ((image of Amara hugging Captain Tareg))~_ Amara replied happily _~We do it NOW ((certainty))~_

Liz felt like each eye was trying to look out through the ear on the opposite side of her head for a few microts, until she felt a powerful sense of challenge mixed with happy accomplishment of a difficult task and her vision steadied again.

 _~((confirmation))~_ she told Amara, not entirely steadily - her nose and ears started to bleed a tiny bit as she tried to form a steady enough picture of the hidden ship for Amara to know as the target, but Amara filed her head with love and happiness before she heard her add _~I see it, auntie Liz! Strange new black sneaky ship ((excitement)) ! I look in it now, I see in it, I show you too!~_

Harek ran back into the study room with a bag of food cubes and several bottles of water just in time to see the look of fierce concentration on Amara's face and the slight heat haze in the air around her, along with the dimming of the room lights.

Tareg smiled and nodded, motioning for him to lay out the things where he could see them - Harek smiled when a water bottle moved on its own and he could see Amara drinking out of it. He rumbled very briefly with relief, after which he whispered "Amara is drinking water, friends. She will be well and do these new things with her special skills. I don't know if we'll be needed to help again, but we should be ready in case she needs us".

"We see it, Harek" Sherenka agreed, nodding as she watched "Amara is drinking water and eating a food cube. Uncle Dern says it is her using the ship's power that makes the room lights dim".

"It is, children" Dern replied softly "I have never seen a mentalist do that before... but it is reasonably well known that some mentalists can do things like that. Now we see it ourselves and know it is true".

"We _see_..." Feltano confirmed, nodding "and we _know_. Big sister is doing a strange new thing. We ask her about it later".

Liz strained to hold her mind steady as Amara looked out through her eyes and other senses to scan the target ship thoroughly. She felt as if she would explode some momens later, but felt Amara send feelings of happy accomplishment and safety before she said _~No people on new black sneaky ship, auntie Liz ((relief)). You tell uncle War Commander~._

Harrigan grinned when Hellbolt ran down to pass the news on, after which he called all the officers together before telling them "We got a small turd in the water pipe of progress, Liz found a ship stuck on the back of the Host Vessel between the engines that's gotta be Night Watch - but I called for special support, an' it turns out no one's aboard!"

"Pity we can't get aboard..." Cagg replied "We have bigger issues at hand. It's good this new smaller ship is unoccupied, but we should proceed to seize control of the Host Vessel immediately".

Harrigan paused in thought for almost a half-momen before he grinned and whispered rapidly to Hellbolt, who ran up to the bridge again.

 _~I could certainly translocate people to combat deployment positions like that~_ Tareg confirmed _~If I was close enough, at any rate. If you want it done now, however, I'll have to coach Amara and give her instructions microt-by-microt - a precision group translocation right across a star system is way beyond my capabilities~_

 _~I DO IT! ((certainty))~_ Amara's extremely loud and excitable mental voice insisted _~Captain Tareg will help me, but I will do it! I will do it and I will help my friends and friends can go inside the new ship and tell me about it later! ((excitement, anticipation of new things))~_

 _~This is extremely difficult~_ Tareg warned Amara _~Over and above the difficulty, peoples' lives depend on this being done correctly the first time. IF you want to do this...follow my instructions carefully and exactly. We can afford a short delay if it means everyone gets exactly where they need to be~_

 _~I will do it, nice stony Captain friend~_ Amara replied more calmly but with no less assurance _~We will do it. We will do it TOGETHER. Then you can test me again and again so I learn how to do it without help~._

"We got a go-mission from special support!" Liz bellowed down the stairs, forcing herself to remain steady and focussed "They're standing by to put people aboard that Night Watch ship! Just gotta know who!"

"I volunteer myself and my three troopers!" Commander Solk insisted immediately "I am sure a small number of others will go too... but my crew and our people must show we will do our very best to help our new friends!"

"I'm up for it" Ghost added "As long as it won't kill me just getting there the quick way, I'm good to go".

"We can afford to send one squad from Kingdom forces..." the Sholphauran Tactical Command officer decided "without affecting the primary objective of commandeering the Host Vessel. That's seven troops plus NCO. I don't know if you need Cagg from Commander Rasmanak's team...".

"Liz will go for translating" Harrigan decided "Dunno how all this mentalism hocus-pocus works, but I'd lay pretty good crindars that Liz prob'ly needs to see at least your leaders so our special support can find you. That means Commander Solk and ...whatever your name is... have to come upstairs where Liz can see you. Cagg can stay with the rest of us in the main mission team".

When Liz, who was sweating quite profusely as well as barely managing to stay ahead of a bad mentalism proxy-induced headache, passed this information along to Amara, it took no longer than a few microts before she heard a loud and excitable mental shriek - which Hellbolt reported to have come from her mouth as well.

"I'll hold together long enough" Liz insisted firmly "I gotta do my part too. Big H doesn't carry dead weight in the Irregulars... and that applies to humans as well. If I fall to bits after this is done, fix me up then - right now we got work to do".

"That's the spirit..." Hellbolt said, before hugging her and giving her a brief kiss "You get this half of the mission - I'll stay with the Scarrans and make sure we get what we came for and come back alive".

"That's all the incentive I need, mister" Liz replied softly, smiling and kissing him back "Let's get this started before I start thinking straight...".

"Specialist Trooper Third Class Sholn of the Kingdom" a stocky and slightly shorter than usual high-caste male Scarran announced "I have worked with mentalists before, so I can guess how we will be deployed. I will focus my mind on each of my squad members, and your mentalist will focus their mind on me. This way they should be able to sense where all of my unit are and where we should go. Deploy us first - we can secure the deployment zone, and the Kalish and this female Sebacean with the strange accent can follow".

 _~Did you hear that, Amara?~_ Liz called.

 _~I did, auntie Liz ((assurance))~_ Amara replied, then giggled and added _~You are right, I was eating food cubes and drinking special energy drink! My friends are helping me and getting me food and drink so I can do these new things! ((love for all her friends and Liz))~_

Liz felt as she did before, as if her head itched on the inside, before her eyes started to ache and her viewpoint rushed forward. She saw the inside of the Night Watch ship, barely managing to call _~Bridge ((cautious confirmation))~_ when Amara found that location and the open area outside the entry door to it.

 _~Focus your mind clearly and precisely, Amara~_ Tareg told her mentally _~When you see where you want to place people, show me exactly - EXACTLY, down to the last milidench, Amara. I will then show you how to make sure they deploy facing the right way. You will watch every single thing I do and show you. When I am satisfied, I will tell you and you will move the people. We will move the people of Sholphaur first~._

Amara told Liz that as well, so once she turned enough to see them out of the corner of her eye Amara linked the Specialist Trooper in as well and took less than two microts to add the troops in his squad with him. She sensed his interest and approval as she showed Tareg where they would be deployed, and when Tareg called _~Done prideapproval~_ a massive but precisely directed application of energy was felt before the Sholphauran squad disappeared from inside the Harbringer.

Sholn blinked his eyes and scanned his surroundings.

"Reporting successful unconventional deployment" he whispered over his comm "Securing deployment zone. No sound of hostiles or DRDs" before giving hand signals to each of his squad. He smiled and rumbled softly when each of them reported they were already in the locations given to them.

"Commander Solk!" Hellbolt called "Your turn! Ghost, come with him! All of you, make sure you can see every other person in the group!"

"All OK!" Solk called once this was done.

 _~Ready ((minor disorientation))~_ Liz told Amara, then felt her personal sense of balance twist and turn briefly, before feeling a rush of almost bone-chilling cold for less than a tenth-microt and reappearing on the Night Watch ship's bridge in the middle of a circle made up of Commander Solk and his three Kalish - after which she vomited on the floor.

 _~I'm good... ((mild nausea))~_ she replied when she felt Amara's concern for her health _~I gotta make sure we get this ship before we get any unwelcome guests calling. You watch the others an' help them, Amara. We'll be good for now~._

 _~I'm out with the Sholphaurans~_ Ghost added, a little unsteadily _~That where I'm supposed to be? ((wary interest))~_

 _~((confirmation))~_ Amara replied, her own thoughts becoming clearer and steadier _~Auntie Talannah says you should help them, Ghost friend. Whisper Scarran stays with other whisper friends and Captain papa, uncle Troll, uncle Hellbolt and uncle big funny man~_

Amara looked up at Tareg, sweat covering her face and several empty water canteens lying around her along with a packet of food cubes partially consumed.

"Well done, my young friend" he whispered to her "I could count the number of adults of any species that could manage what you just did so well on the fingers of one hand. You have done extremely well, Amara, in helping your adult friends with your mentalism. I am sure your papa and mama will tell you this as well when they come back from the mission".

Amara rumbled softly, exhaustion clear in her tone, after which she smiled and called out to the other children - who promptly rushed over to her, asking her questions about what she had just done and hugging her.

"I am well, friends..." she whispered "I will drink more energy drink and eat another foodcube...then I will study more...".

"Then you will go in the refresher" Tareg said, shaking his head "You are sweating and you are tired - you need to go in the refresher. If you are tired enough I will call for the Sub-Commander to come and help you".

"I call mama!" Tabitha called, nodding "Mama likes Amara a lot, she will come!"

"Do that, Tabitha" Tareg decided "If you don't know how to use a comm, come here and ask on my comm".

"I have done that before" Tabitha replied, nodding "Papa showed me how" - after which she used a small comm of her own to call Urana.

"I'm on the way, Tabitha" Urana replied "Your brothers will be coming as well, so I will be a momen or so. Amara is well?"

"She is sleeping on big stony Captain Tareg, mama" Tabitha replied "She ate foodcubes and drank water or energy drink - but now she is sleeping. Big stony Captain says she need refresher".

When Urana arrived, she immediately strode over to Amara and helped her to her feet. Despite Dern's urging, the other children listened as Urana helped her - Harek's sensitive hearing picked up Amara telling Urana "I am all good now, auntie Urana - I am still tired, but I am well and I am clean" so he rumbled, a little more loudly than he intended, before saying "Amara is well and she is happy, friends. I heard her say so".

"Good" Martha replied "Amara is a good friend, she helps me with so many things"

* * *

"We all good?" Liz called, once the disorientation had eased.

"We Kalish are well" Commander Solk replied, nodding "What should we do? Are the Scarrans well?"

"We are well" Sholn confirmed, in Kalish "What should we do to obtain this ship for the War Commander? Where do we start?"

Liz realised that, out of everyone aboard, only she knew what was needed - so she took a deep breath, then called "Political Officer's desk, engineering console, helm desk - pull off the panels, tell me what you see".

The Kalish immediately ran for the console they were nearest, pulling off the panels and debating among themselves what the components they saw were for. Liz racked her brain for essential details that Hellbolt had told her before, along with things she had learned from Shellek - then she called out a string of orders for the Kalish when they reported things they saw.

Once the panels were off, Liz made sure no one touched anything at the political officer's desk - after which she tapped out a number of commands as fast as she could, disconnecting the ship from all outside systems.

* * *

Once Sholn had managed to get an answer from Liz as to what they should do, he nodded and told Ghost and his own squad "Sweep and clear. The odd Sebacean and the Kalish are securing the bridge and deviating the ship's computer system. We will make sure no one is on this ship apart from ourselves, after which we will find any docking collar that connects us to the Host Vessel, if such a thing is present, and secure that location until we are ready to fly back to the War Commander's _Fortress_ -class ship" before telling Ghost "You will go with my scout, he will spot for you and you will both look for interesting or dangerous things".

"Me an' your scout take point, copy that" Ghost replied, after which he suggested "Start lookin' around on this deck - or go up till there's no more decks an' start heading down from there?"

"We will go to the uppermost deck and start from there" Sholn decided "I doubt we are far from that deck... but we will search for a levelator. If we cannot read its controls, we will video-link back to the female Sebacean and she will translate their labels for us".

Ghost started feeling more at ease once he had something to do and saw the Sholphaurans responding as well. It was actually him who called a halt first and pointed to a spiral ramp beside a levelator - Sholn rumbled when he was called forward to see, telling them "Good, we can ascend without using the levelator".

"I see markings on the wall" the scout added, pointing to them "What looks like a deck map as well. If I read the map correctly, there is one more deck and the flight deck for small craft above us".

"Call the female Sebacean" Sholn told him "and confirm this. Send an image of what you can see for her as well".

"That's right" Liz replied, head still peering inside her desk "Writing was a bit small, but that's what it said - you got one more deck and the flight deck above you. Just an idea... even if there's no people aboard, can you go see what smaller craft we got with us, if any? I can prob'ly identify them if you get me video".

"On it, Liz" Ghost interrupted "Unless Sholn says otherwise, we'll go up there and work our way down to bottom deck one level at a time".

* * *

"Go right ahead" Harrigan decided over the comm, on the Harbringer, once he'd heard about this as well "Can't stay an' chat, Caseya says we're right over the primary insertion point. Work to do".

Harrigan whistled when he had descended to the lower deck, after which everyone came out from whatever rooms they were in or stood up where they were.

"Right, our pilot says we're at the drop point" he explained "Once we got a good seal I want Cagg opening the hatch and going in first. When he gives the all-clear, Troll goes next and the rest of you follow. I'll bring up the rear".

Caseya activated a small containment field built into the drophatch in the Harbringer's hull before opening the hatch and calling for landing directions - while Trannak called out to her, she manoevred slowly and carefully before landing and activating the landing clamps, after which she callled down that this had been done.

"Good to go!" Harrigan called "No time like the present! The sooner we get moving, the less time the Night Watch and the crew have to find us!"

As soon as Cagg got a good seal between the Harbringer and the Host Vessel, he opened the hatch and climbed through, with Troll following as soon as he had space to do so. Troll sniffed and looked around before he waved for the others to come through - Trannak and Juroch and Hellbolt came through first, after which the A-team troopers followed, with the Kingdom troopers bringing up in the rear.

"Find out where we are _exactly_ " Hellbolt asked "I can't tell anyone where we need to go until I find out where we are. At junctions there should be markings, sector codes and some directions to important places - there's no coloured lines leading to galleys or armouries like we have on the Havoc. If we're lucky we'll find map screens on the wall".

"Cagg, Stalker..." Harrigan ordered "Take point. Head out front a way, see what you can find - we need a map most of all, but tell us about anything else you see, too".

* * *

"Any response from the _Showlon_?" Commander Lintaii asked Marshal Fen the next time he came out of the embassy's comm centre.

"Nothing" Marshal Fen, after which he looked around for any sign of regular embassy staff before he added softly "Of more concern is that our ...alternate mobile command centre... has gone offline".

"You mean it's not working?" Commander Lintaii asked hopefully "Perhaps enemies of the Establishment among the crew have noticed the clandestine docking systems or additional wiring?"

"I don't know" Marshal Fen replied "Not even an intermittent signal from the IFF".

Commander Lintaii went back inside the comm centre and tried something else - and less than a half-momen later came back out surprisingly fast before saying "I tried activating security control backups... I could not get any sign that embassy's systems were connecting to it".

Marshal Fen _was_ worried when he heard that, knowing it narrowed down the list of possibilities - none of which he wanted to acknowledge as happening. To try and distract Commander Lintaii from thinking about the same things as himself, he said "Try and shut down individual systems manually - try not to destroy them, just shut them down".

* * *

"Looks like there's a major transport hub between decks or ship sectors ahead" Cagg told Stalker "At least that's what I think the markings on the wall say" - and was extremely surprised when Juroch looked, nodded, and replied "I think you are right... we should alert the War Commander".

"You can read Nebari?" Cagg asked in astonishment "The one you have on your ship teaches others his language?"

Juroch just smiled and tapped his changed skin briefly - Cagg shook his head in amazement before saying "I don't think any of the team's first company have the change - and I have never heard the full list of new things it can give a person before in any case" before signalling back by hand to the rest of the boarding force.

By the time Harrigan had arrived, sounds of pulse fire and the occasional grenade could be heard. Trannak leaned cautiously around the corner of the corridor and saw Night Watch advancing on several positions held by Enforcers.

"Cloaking shields are activated" he said "I doubt the Enforcers know the Night watch are there".

"We can't intervene without blowing our own mission" Harrigan said before Hellbolt could open his mouth "You got two momens to alert the Enforcers if you can do it without revealing our presence, mister Hellbolt".

"Enforcers in the vicinity of-", Hellbolt called over the frequencies he knew, adding the sector code from the wall "Be advised Night Watch units with activated cloaking shields are moving into attack positions on your rear" before passing on the positions Harrigan told him.

Hellbolt did his best to stall several Enforcers and support staff demanding to know who he was and where, which worked for long enough for an officer to call "For now it doesn't matter who he is - what matters is holding these positions. Our new friend told us Night Watch are coming and he told us things we did not know, like how to know a Night Watch trooper is there when they move and what to look for on thermal imagers".

"We should _leave_ " the kingdom Sholphauran officer insisted "before that Nebari thinks to ask more inconvenient questions about us and who we are and how we came to be here".

"Agreed" his counterpart from Rasmanak's team replied "We should move toward the bow and the bridge with care but _speed_. The only acceptable detour consistent with our mission is nullifying the Night Watch command facility on board and all personnel inside it".

* * *

"How do we fare?" Cal Paddan asked his aide.

"Our forces hold engineering spaces for both engines and life support, for approximately 35% of the enlisted ranks quarters, the enlisted ranks' club and galley, and almost 85% of the tech levels and support systems. Night Watch are known to hold the flight deck, approximately 90% of officers' quarters, the officers' club and galley, along with perhaps 50% of the enlisted ranks' quarters and the remaining 15% of the tech levels".

"Who holds the major medical facilities?" a grimy and injured Enforcer asked "We may hold a notable portion of the ship, but we're taking casualties - so far the Night Watch haven't slipped up in any major way, they're moving slowly and securing any gains they make".

"We have a number of smaller sick bays" one of the support staff present replied "However, of the two major surgical and recovery facilities, one is securely held by the Night Watch and the other is in a contested zone and as yet held by neither side - and that one has an unsealed connection to the tech levels and support staff storage facilities".

"We should secure that medical facility as early as practically possible" Cal Paddan's aide told the officers and senior support staff "We need to both rehabilitate our injured soldiers in it as well as secure that entry point to the tech levels".

Cal Paddan looked around at the officers and senior support staff with him - all of them nodded their agreement to his idea.

"Good" the Captain decided "I suggest you approach via the tech levels if you wish to seize the facility quickly - it isn't impossible to reach the main entry points through the habitation levels, but you would come close enough to areas currently held by the Night Watch to endanger your mission".

* * *

Ghost peeked around the edge of the staircase, looking at anything and everything for a momen or two before whispering "Flight deck - at least it looks that way to me. Maybe twelve craft I can't identify - they're too big and the wrong shape for _Cyclone_ s, which is the only Nebari small craft I've seen so far".

Sholn called the rest of his squad up to the edge of the deck, after which they all looked at the ships Ghost had seen - less than five microts later, one of the others said "Confirmed sighting of nine _Hurricane_ class attack craft - with launch and maintenance facilities for perhaps three more".

"Send word of this find to the Sebacean female" Sholn ordered "Officially or not, she leads this part of the mission. Once you have done this, we will briefly examine the flight deck, then work our way down this ship deck by deck until we reach the drop deck and the docking mechanisms connecting us with the Host Vessel".

"Nice..." Liz replied when the Sholphauran commed in "I've never seen those, Hellbolt's not told me anything about 'em yet either... but enough of that for now, we'd best make sure there's no nasty surprises anywhere else on this ship, yes?"

"Correct" Sholn added in agreement, after which Ghost said "Don't want anyone sayin' hello who ain't one of us, that's right. We'd better be off - see you later..." before discomming.

* * *

Harrigan and the main force had made it a little over two kilometras and several decks further down the Host Vessel, closer to the bow, before Hellbolt stopped to check wall ident markings again - but this time he callled Harrigan and the officers forward.

"If they haven't changed anything since I was in service..." Hellbolt told them "then we should be pretty close to the Night Watch control centre - it's four decks down from where we are now".

"You're sure?" Cagg asked.

"Where do you think I got the sneaksuits we used to base this design on from?" Hellbolt replied, looking him in the eye "A few of us knew where the Night Watch control centre was in a general sense - and stumbled across it purely by accident! So we had a look around... took a few things we could easily carry... and left before anyone found us. As far as I'm aware, none of us were ever found out and punished".

Cagg just smiled and rumbled softly, after which Harrigan ordered Hellbolt and Juroch down the stairs first. They had just about reached the third deck down when Juroch paused to sniff the air - after which he stepped around the corner to see a sizable contingent of Night Watch troops and support staff in a planning and strategy meeting.

"Don't you worry, ladies an' gents" Troll assured everyone, grinning "The ol' Troll man's on the case. Watch my back, this'll be done an' dusted soon" - after which he activated his own cloaking shield and moved to what he considered a good firing position, right in front of a major corridor intersection on the other side of the gathering.

Juroch grumbled, then signalled Troll's intentions back to Harrigan and the others.

"We're gonna have to stay behind cover till Troll's stopped wailing away with the big guns" Harrigan told everyone "so everyone keep your ears open for Nebari voices asking what's going on. When you hear 'em, signal back to the rest of us and we catch 'em in a crossfire - and we gotta get _everyone_ , or this whole snatch an' grab mission's in the drenhole for good".


	21. Chapter 21

Troll heard the edge of Harrigan's orders even over the Nebari voices.

 _Good_ he decided _Big H is taking care of his end - now I just gotta make sure I get all of 'em, and herd those I don't get toward the others_ before unleashing long bursts from both his shoulder guns into the room, making sure he targeted any officers he could see first. He threw angry hornet grenades as well, which only increased the confusion among the Night Watch - a large group of support staff did end up heading toward the others, but Juroch made sure the Sholphaurans were ready, which ensured none of them made it out of the corridor alive.

"Find any functional comms" the Sholphauran Lieutenant whispered "Primarily for the War Commander, his skulker corps officer, myself, and Stalker - but if there are more, we should take them as well". Not many were found, but there were enough for the four initially requested plus one for Hellbolt and Cagg.

"Booby-trap the bodies" Harrigan decided "Make it tricky, make it inventive... whatever you guys can do with what you got".

* * *

"Deck 3..." Sholn called in "No signs of life. A few interesting things in personal quarters, which we logged and forwarded to you. That odd male Sebacean has found the galley, if I understand his garbled Scarran speech correctly...".

"Save the fresh... if there is any..." Liz replied, grinning "...but feel free to eat any of the other stuff you can find, assuming anyone's hungry".

"We got pretty much full freezers an' pantry!" Ghost called back happily "They must have resupplied right before crossing the border to the neutral zone! Your man's gonna be pleased we got that if nothing else!"

Liz laughed before adding "Better lay off any booze you find - not that it's likely to be bad, but I tried some of the stuff Hellbolt found on the street and it's surprisingly smooth and stronger than it looks. You won't know how much you had until you can't stand up straight".

"Maybe later, then" Ghost replied "If there's stuff like that, it's not in the general galley" before poking his head outside the galley again.

"Sholn's calling me" he finished, while he threw a few packets to Sholn "We still got a deck or two to go, I think. Call you back".

Liz passed the news on to Commander Solk, who nodded and asked "Are we any closer to our objective of... what was the word your friends used... ah, yes, _deviating_ the ship's computers well enough to gain control?"

"Damn thing's playing silly-fekkiks with me..." Liz muttered - before a burst of static came very briefly across the monitors.

Liz looked at it, then around the room, after which she thought for no more than a few microts before leaping into the command chair and calling "Disengage external antennae! Reboot main system to emergency backup - designate myself as Captain!" in loud but clear Nebari.

"What's going on?" Sholn called over the comm "Corridor lighting went down".

"Had to reboot main comp" Liz replied "Thought this ship would be laid out like Hellbolt said it would be - but it's more like our own. Should have figured Night Watch wouldn't use political officers on their own ships, which means that desk I pulled apart so carefully is likely the security desk and not the political officer's".

"We'll be without lights or levelators until the ship computers have finished rebooting" Sholn told the rest of his group "For reasons known only to the female Sebacean, she restarted the main systems here - everyone put on oculars and activate night-spy mode".

The rebooting caused some confusion and concern among the Kalish, but Liz just smiled and said "Looks like someone was tryin' to jack our systems from outside - considering what we were told's happening aboard the Host Vessel, I'd bet a few crindars at least that this was some Night Watch mucky-muck down at the embassy. It made me rethink a few things I'd seen in the system up to now, too - so I pulled a restart before anyone activated any traps or security drones".

"Good" Commander Solk decided "A problem has been found and dealt with before it became critical".

"Don't thank me just yet..." Liz replied, although she did smile briefly "Might be some damage to the ship yet, we won't know until it's rebooted".

* * *

"Any progress to report, Commander Lintaii?" Marshal Fen asked sourly.

"Not any that either of us like, sir" Commander Lintaii replied "I did as you ordered, I attempted to shut down vital systems remotely - but someone aboard deduced what I was doing. Not only have they restarted the ship's computer systems... but they shut down all external communications first".

"Hmm..." Marshal Fen decided, thinking aloud "Something definitely does not seem as expected here... but so far I cannot decide _why_. So we stick to the contingency plan and retake the _Showlon_ ".

The ambassador smiled just a little.

 _Marshal Fen and his Night Watch are not having things proceed as expected... good! While I don't know the captain of the Host Vessel currently insystem, nor his motivation for attempting to seize control of the ship... it is nice to see my political superiors realise that things will not always go their own way simply because they wish them to._

He thought a little more about his own position before smiling more readily.

 _For all that there are few of my own people here on Talzenadar IV... I like this place. It is interesting... all the major and many of the minor powers are present... and while some of the other species do make me wary just looking at them, I can do more to advance the aims of our Establishment here than I can elsewhere._

 _I particularly like these sporting games that have just finished - they are primarily to commemorate the Scarran holiday of Founders' Day, yes, but we can see military and other personnel of other powers that matter and judge our own skills compared to theirs, in addition to conducting more conventional business with people from even more worlds than we usually might do._

He speculated whether he might be able to increase his own fitness so that he could reach the standards required of Enforcers and compete personally in some of the events in the next games for a few microts, after which he nodded and smiled before calling in his aide and asking for the list of his appointments for the day.

* * *

"Where do we go from here?" Trannak asked Hellbolt, while the Sholphaurans were laying traps "Are we on the right deck now, or do we need to go down or up another deck or two?"

"This is the right deck unless something's been changed" Hellbolt replied, checking his suit for damage "Not too far now... but we're going to need to be cautious. This entire sector's probably securely held by Night Watch troops and support staff - as this should show".

"Lots of bad guys, yep" Harrigan replied "We keep moving and we get what we want before anyone can interfere, though".

"I hear ya, Big H" Troll added, running over "Looks like the Sholphaurans are good to go... so any time you give the word...".

Harrigan looked over at Trannak, who nodded and ordered "Stalker, Hellbolt, Cagg - lead the way. Troll - you go right behind them. Sholphaurans - watch our flanks and rear".

* * *

"Auxiliary links connected to systems inside Night Watch-held areas..." the _Showlon_ 's chief engineer reported "... reported signs of a major battle. A large number of Night Watch troops and support staff aligned with them were all killed".

"Are any of our Enforcers allocated to behind-the-lines raids?" Cal Paddan asked, though his first officer replied "Not that far behind the lines, no - I'm reading the same report you are, that's in a Night Watch safe zone".

"The video does not show anything that might lead us to allocate responsibility for this to our people or theirs" Cal Paddan replied "I'm checking the records, such as they are, for ten to fifteen momens beforehand - and either nothing's been recorded or the monitors are jammed".

"Get me three troopers..." Cal Paddan whispered to his first officer once the chief engineer had left "... who can get in there and have a quick but thorough look around. I want to know whether that's our troopers making unsanctioned raids, potential defectors among the Night Watch, or mercenaries hired by either faction - with authorisation or not".

* * *

Commander Solk smiled briefly when the lights came back on - but he restrained his curiosity about the state of the ship and their own welfare when he saw Liz watching the captain's HUD and issuing commands to the computers by voice and keyboard.

The overhead screens lit up, which the Kalish were interested to see, after which a ship-wide status report scrolled across them and a verbal account came over the speakers in synthesised Nebari speech.

"That's right, Ghost" Liz said when Ghost commed in to report lighting and climate control coming back online where he was as well "System's back up - right now I'm just trying to find out what still works. Your lot OK down there?"

"All OK" Sholn added, interrupting from his own comm "We lost gravity briefly when you restarted the computers... but my Sholphaurans are all trained for such events, we suffered no side-effects from this. Even the sniper you sent with us is well".

"Ghost's good" Liz replied "I've not been out working with him before - but I did know him and a few of the others back where we all came from".

"Looks like we got troop quarters" Ghost told Sholn as they moved down one more deck.

"Along with training facilities, armouries, and most likely the sick bay" one of the Sholphaurans replied "We don't have the time for a detailed search, this is true... but we should see if we can find the sick bay and possibly an armoury before we move down".

"Bow to stern..." Sholn reminded everyone "deck to deck... until we reach what on a Scarran ship would be the drop deck. I would not be unduly surprised from what we have already seen if military supplies of all kinds - not just weapons - are stored on this deck".

"Some here, some up on the flight deck" Ghost replied, nodding "That's how I'd do it, anyway".

* * *

The three troopers Cal Paddan sent didn't speak a word as they did their very best to sneak through the tech levels and climb out as close as they dared to the skirmish site. They spread out, looked around the room, pausing only when one found signs of traps.

"Traps" that one whispered "Whoever conducted this raid assumed that Night Watch would be first on the scene and laid traps to cause more casualities".

"All the bodies seem to have traps laid on them or close by" another added "For maximum casualties, these would be incendiary traps or fragmentation traps".

"Record everything in suit storage" their leader decided "Do _not_ touch the traps. Whoever these people are... ours or some other faction... the fewer Night Watch there are the easier our mission becomes. We have few enough Enforcers trained to special warfare standards... and every time we engage in large-scale battles against the Night Watch we lose more troopers than we can afford to!" before he stood stock-still and listened for several microts.

"Enemy personnel close by and approaching fast!" he hissed "Back into the tunnels - and make it quick!"

The first Night Watch trooper did see feet disappearing but didn't see whose feet they were.

"Never mind that for now" his officer decided "We do what we were ordered to, we find out what happened here - everyone spread out and examine the area and everything in it carefully!"

* * *

"I don't see patrols..." Harrigan told Hellbolt "... don't smell any Nebari at all, least not any close by. I'd have thought their CIC would be guarded by anything and everything".

"Don't let the lack of patrols fool you" Hellbolt said warily "There's several kinds of monitors linked directly to the Night Watch facility and there only - and the Night Watch probably control the tech levels around here as well. There should be troops who can reach here in a few microts, even if we can't see them".

"Then we need to move quietly..." the Sholphauran officer replied "and when the time comes we need to move fast as well".

"We could use a diversion, I think" Trannak added "It doesn't have to be anything too elaborate... just enough to force a change in plans or the use of emergency procedures. The problem will be these security monitors Hellbolt says are there".

"That's why you got this ol' Troll along for the ride, Cap'n T" Troll said, grinning - and lifting up two large metal objects slightly bigger than meal plates and maybe two denches thick after pulling them from his long duster "I lay down two of Ol' Sturky's specialities of the house an' run like hell - when these go off they'll be far too worried about their corridors melting and the ceilings caving in ... _aaand_... why general fire prevention measures are about as useful as a chocolate kettle... that we'll be in, out, an' long gone".

Several Sholphaurans shook their heads and sighed in resignation, but their officer said "You need to rein in your tendency to fulfil your missions, Bloodstar or not, by means of wholesale destruction - whoever you are. Right now it's the best option we have - but I wish you'd thought a little more carefully when bringing explosives and brought thermobaric mines instead of whatever this ...Old Sturky, as you call him... gave you".

Hellbolt murmured a little as well, but then gave Troll fast directions to where he thought would be good places to put the mines.

"Use your cloaking shield" Hellbolt cautioned him "If anyone sees you as you really are, it'll give us away and force a retreat - if anyone detects an active cloaking field here, they should assume you're Night Watch".

Troll grinned again before putting the mines back inside the special pockets in his duster and activating his cloaking shield, after which he jogged away.

"Sorry 'bout that" Harrigan told the Sholphauran officer "Troll does tend to think towards mass carnage... I'll get Sturk to have a word with him when we get back, since he an' Troll are good friends as well as Sturk being senior in rank".

The Sholphauran officer nodded, saying "That he is a skilled soldier I don't doubt, War Commander... but I get the impression he doesn't always remember what covert operations really are" before adding " _We_ have a way to extinguish the flames from those mines if we need to, I hope?"

"Dunno if that's possible any way but pumping all the air out" Harrigan replied "Might work with a chemical suppressant that cuts off the air as well, but if I remember what Sturk told me about this stuff then it needs to be laid on real thick and stay on for twenty momens or more. Leave it open to the air and it'll pretty much go all day".

Hellbolt whispered to Juroch for a few microts, after which Juroch made sure everyone was ready to move.

Troll snuck around the corridors surprisingly quietly.

 _Probably wasn't the brightest idea I ever had..._ he thought to himself _bringing these mines with me on a boarding raid... probably better to use something that just goes bang and doesn't try to melt the sector into a big pile of goo like that strange Sholphauran said. But this is what I got and this is the job to hand - so less random thoughts and more fulfilling orders by incendiary mayhem, I think._

The first mine went up on the ceiling, armed by proximity with remote backup - Troll just looked around after making sure it stayed where he needed it to and grinned briefly, after which he ran to the second location.

Unfortunately a Night Watch patrol was coming back the other way.

 _Plok!_ Troll moaned _Every time I think things are goin' good, stuff like this happens! No different whether it's North Korea or Tal IV or inside a Nebari warship... so here goes nothing..._ before shooting the two Nebari he thought most likely to be officers or senior NCOs with his wrist darts, after which he drew his two slappers and set about the rest of the _drekh_ on his own.

"All OK, big man" Troll hissed over the comm after he'd placed the last mine "Was a little less OK than I'd have liked at one point, Night Watch patrol came along - but don't you worry about that any more, they're all dead and mine number two's under the pile of bodies".

The Sholphauran officer nodded grudging approval at this course of action and actually smiled briefly at how he came up with his own way to resolve the problem without needing orders from officers.

"It seems to me..." he told Harrigan and Trannak "... that all we need to do now is wait. When one or both of those mines detonate, our enemy will reveal themselves and then we move".

"Either Juroch or Cagg needs to be with me when we go" Hellbolt cautioned them "Both of them are fluent in Nebari... we can't afford mistakes in speech once we get inside, and there might not be enough room to fit many Scarrans around the consoles".

* * *

The Night Watch had sent a larger force to examine the first skirmish site as soon as their scouts reported the rapid exit of the three Enforcers.

The senior NCO called in to his commander the presence of the corpses, though the first scout added "It seems to me, sir, that the bodies were moved - I think the chance that traps have been laid is too high to dismiss".

"Unlikely" his own officer replied, making the scout cringe as he dismissed the warning out of hand - his face went almost purple when the scout actually voiced his protest at the current tactics before their commander. The scout held his hands out to show he didn't want an argument - but he also retreated to the corridor they entered by as fast as he dared without tipping his officer off to what he was doing.

When the officer gestured for two of the other troopers to move the bodies so they could count them all and retrieve idents, the scout's eyes went wide as he heard a wire stretch and a metal pin move - and barely managed to leap down the corridor ahead of the blast from the grenades the Sholphaurans had used to booby-trap the bodies.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" their commanding officer shouted the microt the scout called in.

"It was as I suspected, sir" the scout replied, shaking his head sadly for effect "Whoever attacked this sector and killed our troopers and aligned support staff laid explosives to kill us when we came".

"Hmm..." the scout's commander grumbled "Salvage any idents still in readable condition... and if there's still any equipment in repairable condition, destroy it. The initial scouting party reported Enforcers leaving when they arrived - if they're bold enough to pull off a raid like this, they might be bold enough to come and salvage our equipment. We can't have that".

The scout had to settle for activating the ident destruct on their suits, since he hadn't brought any explosives, after which he returned to his commander as fast as he could.

* * *

"Well..." Cal Paddan announced at a conference of senior staff, somewhat unhappily "While we are holding a number of important and essential sectors... our casualty rate has been higher than even the more cautious of us predicted. Despite our overall aims being achieved so far, we have lost far too many irreplaceable troopers..." before he turned to the chief engineer before nodding briefly and adding "...and support staff as well".

"That's true" the chief engineer replied "The Night Watch might not have even close to our numbers... but they're staying mobile, inflicting casualties and leaving fast. Opportunities to inflict defeats on them have been fewer and further between than any of us would like".

"Has anyone found out about the unsanctioned raid in the dorsal aft sectors?" another officer asked "Those who took part deserve a commendation for its execution... and a strong reprimand for doing so without orders, written or verbal".

"Nothing on monitors" the chief engineer replied, grumbling "The interference suggests the use of an improvised multifrequency jammer... or a military antisurveillance device. To be honest, I'm not sure which one worries me more - the skills needed to make a jammer that good out of whatever they could find, or the foresight to bring advanced antisurveillance technology with them".

Several warning lights lit up on the bridge engineering desk and a loud alarm went off - the chief engineer swore and ran over to his console and looked in growing disbelief at what it was reporting.

"Two more bombings in a Night Watch-held safe zone" he told the disbelieving officers "The consoles show fire alarms for almost fifty metras in all directions around the two detonation sites. I don't have any monitor links in that sector, or we might find out more".

* * *

Troll's mines went off within a momen or each other - and caused more confusion than even he had hoped for.

"The Enforcers are growing bold indeed if they're attacking sites of interest this close to our main stronghold!" the most senior Night Watch officer growled angrily "We inflict high casualties on them, we prevent them from attaining key objectives needed for control of the ship... a rational leader would either leave in good order with the personnel and equipment they consider irreplaceable or seek terms. Of course, we hold all accessways to the flight deck... so they can't leave... but that's what I would expect them to try, nonetheless".

Three _drekh_ were ordered to leave the stronghold and investigate the bombing sites. Despite being some of the elite among even the Night Watch's well-trained forces, they didn't think to look for signs of active cloaking shields - so Hellbolt got to see a section of the wall dissolve without being seen himself.

"There!" he hissed in his own language "Site of the objective confirmed!" before running as fast as he could for the entryway, Juroch right behind him and Cagg catching up in a few microts.

Cagg threw two angry hornet grenades inside, and after barely enough time for the noise to die down Juroch drew his pulse pistol and moved carefully but speedily through every part of the command centre to kill every uniformed Nebari he could find - Cagg stayed with him, watching his back and killing the few Juroch didn't find, Trannak hunted down any other soldiers in the barrack rooms attached to the command centre with the Sholphaurans, and Hellbolt and Harrigan went to the largest console they could see.

"What I'd like, mister..." Harrigan told him "...is to shut down the entire Night Watch network, then blow this entire complex to shreds after we leave. We don't have the personnel to hold this place and seize the bridge - and we can't afford to leave it operational".

One of the Sholphaurans called Cagg back to Harrigan - once Cagg had the situation explained to him, he nodded and conferred with Hellbolt before the pair of them started shutting down the computers by both skill and the destruction of key components.

"One momen!" Hellbolt called as he worked "Functional computers or not, sooner or later someone will call for orders in person or by comm and then we'll have problems we can't deal with!"

"Troll, back here!" Harrigan ordered, pointing to the ground in front of him.

"You rang?" Troll asked.

"Place any explosives you still have" Harrigan told him "on whatever things around here that look important. We need to secure the bridge intact... leaving _this_ place intact causes more problems than it solves. Sort out with Hellbolt where everything needs to go - and make it quick".

The lighting went to emergency units the microt the computers shut down - after which Troll and Hellbolt placed every mine and demolition charge they had before Hellbolt nodded toward Harrigan.

"We gotta get out of here real fast!" Troll added "I'd say we need to stay off the crew decks, myself - tech levels are tight, but at least we'd be alive to notice".

"Then we have even less time" Hellbolt added "It won't take long before the Night Watch seal the tech tunnels or place guards on the entry points in key locations".

Everyone followed Hellbolt out of the Night Watch facility as fast as they could, leaving the unusual entryway open.

* * *

The chief engineer saw this happening some metras away from the nearest security monitor on the standard system, some metras away - but before he could decide who had just left, the sound of multiple explosions was heard and fire from the incendiary mines nearer the door shot out and filled the corridor.

"The ceiling and floor in that location..." the chief engineer reported with surprise "...is melting. _Outside_ that facility. What it looks like inside no one knows. Monitors closer in that this are destroyed".

"What is that facility?" an Enforcer replied "For that matter... why use a memory-field door? They are extremely expensive and draw a lot of power to change from solid to open states".

"But..." the Enforcers' commanding officer explained "they are almost impossible to see from the outside... " before turning to face Cal Paddan and adding "We should log this location in our personal archives - I believe that facility was the main Night Watch stronghold for vessels of this mass and class. It might be destroyed beyond hope of examination and salvage... but simply knowing where it was is useful in itself. Other friends will need to know".

* * *

True to Hellbolt's expectation, a Night Watch force tried approaching the stronghold for orders and resupply - but the intense heat of the fires drove them back.

"Our enemies have succeeded in striking the command facility" their officer told them "We must find the next surviving senior officer and tell them of this event so the contingency plan to seize this vessel can continue".

Ten momens later, Harrigan forced a maintenance hatchway open and squeezed through, after which he looked around for signs of life before calling "Down here, and be quick about it!"

Once one of the Sholphaurans had sealed the hatchway again, Hellbolt activated his helm's LIDAR and took point. No one liked being in the cramped tunnels, even less needing to stay off the supply transit network - but everyone moved toward the bow with as much speed as they felt able to get away with.

* * *

"How we doin', you guys?" Liz called over the comm "Any signs of life?"

"Nothing yet" Ghost replied "Got a pic for you, saw this at the top of the stairs" before slumping to the deck and opening one of the ration packs they had taken from the ship's galley.

"OK..." Liz told them a few microts later "If I read this right... there's just the drop and cargo deck below you. If you can, try and find out what we got there... well, interesting stuff anyway".

"Might be a few tanks" Ghost suggested "Nonperishable bits an' pieces that doesn't need special conditions, too".

Once Ghost explained to Sholn what he meant, Sholn nodded and added "We may find armoured combat vehicles, yes - if a ship has any on board, these are always on the drop deck for smaller warships or the flight deck on larger ones. I don't know if you or your friends have seen Nebari combat vehicles before... but it will be interesting to see any if they are here".

Sholn took point himself this time and headed down the ramp between decks, with Ghost behind him.

"Empty, from what I can tell" Sholn told him "I see footprints... people have been here recently... but ships being what they are I don't know _how_ recently".

"Might be an idea to split up an' search this deck" Ghost suggested "You take three an' start from one end, one of your other guys or girls takes the rest of us and starts from the other end - we meet in the middle an' share what we learned".

Sholn's NCO took Ghost and three Sholphaurans and headed to the bow, while Sholn took the rest and headed toward the stern - they moved more carefully now, taking time to examine things they found and confer with others.

"We found twelve vehicles" the NCO told Sholn when they all regrouped "In transport facilities similar enough to the vehicle bunkers we use. We opened one to look at it, but I have not seen a vehicle like this before".

"Then the tools and parts we found must be for these vehicles" Sholn replied, nodding "The maintenance and technical storage area is at the aft end of this deck. There is a large central pillar there - now we have examined the deck, we should examine that and determine if has a use beyond the technically necessary".

Eventually it was decided that this large pillar was the internal side of the clandestine docking collar that connected them to the Host Vessel's hull.

"Good going!" Liz encouraged them "I was wondering where that was! Looks like since we're running on backups I need that disconnected at your end - so don't go anywhere!"

* * *

It took almost twenty five momens to find out which of the surviving Night Watch officers was senior in rank and thus held command.

"Despite..." she announced "...our victories up to this point, enemy forces have still managed to hold onto certain key locations and have also managed to destroy our main stronghold and kill our senior officers! Since the Captain and his forces control short range communications and the transmitter for hyperwave comms was disabled by our own forces... I need volunteers to assemble a short-range hyperwave transmitter at the most easily accessible point on the lowest deck and try to make contact with either Marshal Fen or Commander Lintaii at the consulate and request orders. While rapidly-mobile Enforcer units have inflicted setbacks on us even in the short time since the explosions, the change in the territories we hold mean our defensive position is better".

The uncertain situation meant that eventually six entire _drekh_ were sent from their depleted force. Sacrificing stealth for speed, they used the tech levelators as well as the crew levelators to minimise travel time to the vast drop decks on the _Showlon_ \- where tech specialists scanned for the best point to assemble the short-range transmitter.

* * *

"We got close enough to send in a scout drone" an Enforcer reported to Cal Paddan and the senior officers "The deck plating had melted. Sections of the ceiling had collapsed. We tried sending the drone into the facility itself but the temperature readings went off the scale".

"So the drone is destroyed" Captain Paddan suggested aloud.

"Most likely completely melted" the Enforcer replied, nodding "At least that means that evidence of us examining the detonation site is destroyed as well".

The Enforcers' commander took over, adding "Incendiary agents of this type, not to mention this strength, are not in the armouries of our people, Captain. Either someone purchased equipment in the neutral zone... or foreign forces are aboard this Host Vessel".

It was obvious to anyone that nobody liked that possibility even a little bit.

"Watch the monitors _carefully_ " he cautioned both his senior Enforcers and his bridge security officer "Dealing with the Night Watch is one thing... but whatever their motivations, they are still our own people and we can understand them. What foreign forces might do... even what their objectives might be... I cannot tell".

"Perhaps they are simply here to loot and salvage" one Enforcer suggested "It is well known that our equipment is good... perhaps these forces want to find some for themselves or to sell to others".

"Annoying though that would be" Cal Paddan replied "it is also predictable. If they are here to loot our vessel... then if we can spare enough non-sensitive items to send them on their way satisfied I suggest we do so".

"I'll redeploy some of our remaining Enforcers closer to the bridge in case of emergencies" the Enforcers' commander added "Whether it's foreign salvagers or Night Watch soldiers, people may decide to use these less certain times to head straight for the bridge and force you to give them what they want while Enforcers are busy elsewhere".

"We must keep the unconventional deployment systems safely in our hands" Cal Paddan replied, nodding "Should hostile forces come close to the bridge, we will remove the core systems and retreat by EVA over the hull to one of the _Purifier_ s - since all the Hurricanes are in the flight deck under Night Watch control".

* * *

Marshal Fen walked into the ambassador's office for a progress report - less than two momens before Commander Lintaii came in somewhat faster and announced "I have just received word via short range hyperwave from the _Showlon_... our command facility on board has been destroyed and our most senior officers aboard killed. The senior officer remaining alive requests orders, Marshal".

Marshal Fen fumed silently for almost ten momens before nodding and telling Commander Lintaii "New primary objective - kill Captain Cal Paddan, kill Captain Paddan's bridge officers. If the primary objective cannot be achieved, activate the _Showlon'_ s auto-destruct and leave by any means available".

Commander Lintaii bowed briefly, then ran back to the hyperwave communications controls.

* * *

Shellek was at the communications desk on the _Havoc_ 's bridge when Commander Lintaii passed on the new orders by hyperwave to the _Showlon_. It took a few momens for the _Havoc_ 's computers to break the code, but when he did he immediately called Captain Tareg and Sub-Commander Talannah and passed on the news.

"Amara has been sleeping for maybe three arns..." Tareg explained "I will see if I can wake her, then I will ask her to communicate this news to the senior Sholphauran officer or to Hellbolt, since all of our other personnel aboard the Host Vessel apart from the people of Sholphaur and Hellbolt are changed".

Amara was tired and a little grumpy when Tareg woke her, but she rumbled tiredly before saying "I will try and reach Hellbolt and tell him this news, uncle stony Captain. If I cannot reach him because he is close to our friends with special bits in them then I will tell mama".

"Do this" Tareg told her, nodding "Sit here with me, so you can use all your power to make the connection".

 _~Uncle grey Hellbolt? ((query, interest))~_ Amara called _~New stuff is happening which uncle stony Captain wants me to tell you about!~_

 _~Here ((minor interference))~_ Hellbolt replied, thanks to Amara's link, after which Amara explained as much as she could, with Tareg adding things through her when needed.

 _~((image of a mixed group of people running extremely fast inside a ship))~_ Hellbolt sent accidentally, then added _~I'll tell the others, Amara - but we're going to have to run very fast indeed and not stop~_ with more clarity before Tareg asked Amara to cut the link.

 _~Mama? ((curiosity, love))~_ Amara called next, after which she told Caseya of these new developments as well.

 _~Thank you for this news~_ Caseya replied _~I will go and disconnect the temporary docking tube and seal the drophatch - should I be needed to retrieve our friends ahead of schedule I can then fly to a new location and do this right away~_

* * *

"Just got word from special support!" Hellbolt told Harrigan "Looks like someone snuck down and asked for new orders from Marshal Fen groundside via a short-range portable hyperwave transmitter - and he told them to go and kill the Captain and his officers!"

"If they're going to die" Harrigan replied "it won't be till after we've turned the thumbscrews on 'em a bit! We're going to get what we came for!" before passing the news onto the others.

"We're going to have to stay on the crew decks and run for it" Harrigan decided once everyone knew "Hellbolt, keep an ear to the local comm traffic - if you can keep suspicion directed elsewhere long enough for us to reach the bridge, do it! Cagg - help him if he needs it!"

"If we are where I think we are" Hellbolt added "We have approximately two kilometras further to go - and we'll need to run as fast as we can the whole way, without stopping".

The Sholphaurans just shrugged, with Juroch smiling just a little, before Harrigan barked "Stalker, Hellbolt - up front! Everyone else - fall in behind! MOVE!"

* * *

"We just managed to intercept a communication from the consulate to someone on this ship" Cal Paddan's communications officer told him "Priorities have changed for them - they have been instructed to achieve their objectives primarily by killing you, Captain, and all of us as well. Should they prove unable to do that, they will activate the auto-destruct and leave".

"A group of Enforcers should escort support staff to where the auto-destruct device is installed" Cal Paddan decided "and defend the site while the support staff remove the device and destroy it beyond salvage. They should do this with care but speed".

* * *

"We will move at Force speed, Captain" Juroch told Trannak, nodding "I know you can keep up, our Commander likewise... I believe the people of Sholphaur will keep pace too, but in case they cannot do so easily it might be useful if you could keep them focussed on our overall goals and not their fatigue".

Trannak nodded, telling him "The only real concern will be Hellbolt - he's fit enough, but when you get down to it he isn't Scarran and may not have our endurance. I'll ask the Commander to be prepared to carry him if he can't make it the whole way on his own at speed" before Juroch signalled for everyone to pick up the pace.

The pace was punishing even by Scarran standards. Every so often, when Juroch heard something up ahead even at the edge of his changed hearing, he signalled back to everyone else and they changed course.

* * *

The Enforcers and support staff were moving at speed, but used auxiliary power units to reactivate service transit vehicles disabled or sabotaged by Night Watch forces and thus proceed to their own objectives faster than the Irregulars moved to their own. Once they reached the main generator room, they all snuck in as well as they were able to, picking off the few Night Watch sentries present one at a time until they reached their objective.

"If you could fortify this place..." the most senior technician suggested to the Enforcers' NCO "it may make our objective easier to achieve. We can certainly remove each of the modules making up the auto-destruct device... but we cannot do this as quickly as either of us would prefer. Technical limitations".

"I've had to defend worse sites than this before" he snorted "With fewer resources as well. At least we have advance warning" before deploying his troopers to take maximum advantage of cover.

"Remember that other battle we were in" he reminded his troopers "Remember how that other Enforcer told us what to look for so that we might find Night Watch in suits before they find us. Make sure your oculars are working, make sure thermal imaging mode as well as the other modes noted as being helpful work also - charge your batteries now, and keep connected to ship's power as long as you can".

* * *

"Damage report" Liz called eventually, and all the Kalish listened as he computer's synthetic speech made announcements and displayed damage sites on a ship's map.

"Bow cannon are down" Liz announced "Completely toast. Two dorsal turrets are showing as working but their guns aren't responding. Most of the close-in defences are reporting as functional. All the comms are down - short-range and hyperwave. Life-support and climate control are good. All three engines are good and most of the manoevreing thrusters and control surfaces as well" before grumbling and muttering in Nebari before she added "We're gonna have to rip this comp right out and replace it once we get back to the _Havoc_ , I'm sure - too much has gone wrong for me to trust it now".

Liz called Sholn for an updated report at his end - but heard Ghost call "CONTACT! Night Watch advancing on our position - dunno how many exactly, maybe fifteen to sixteen!"

"Most likely three _drekh_ " Sholn replied "That means eighteen troopers. Good news for us is that they can only come at us from one direction".

"Do you need my Kalish to assist in the defence of the docking collar?" Commander Solk asked, but smiled when Sholn replied "No, though I thank you for offering. We have a good defensive position - but more people would do more harm than good, at least for now".

"Commander Solk..." Liz called "I'll need you here in front of me, at the helm station. I'll try my best to get us outta here from the command chair - but if I plok up, you take over right away from where you are".

Solk smiled and told the other Kalish to strap into their own bridge chairs.

* * *

Hellbolt was going almost purple by the time the Irregulars got to within half a kilometra of the bridge, thanks to the pace Juroch and the other Scarrans were setting.

"We have to go up one deck..." he wheezed, in between trying to breath and avoid coughing his lungs up or thinking about other potential injuries he'd inflicted on himself "...but... but we can go almost all the way... down here...".

"Breathe slowly and carefully..." Juroch encouraged "Eat high-energy rations if you need to, drink liquids that settle your stomach and give you necessary vitamins and minerals. For all that some people permit it... I do not recommend hyperoxygenating tablets or other drug treatments. Besides...increase your general fitness and soon enough you will no longer even think about reaching for them".

"Can't stop for that now..." Hellbolt replied, still wheezing "When we seize the bridge I'll sit and eat then. I wish Liz was here to give me a massage when we get there... but I can't have everything, I suppose...".

Harrigan grinned when Juroch told him what Hellbolt had said.

"It's good to see his motivation's good... but I really am gonna have to talk to him and Liz once we're done here" Harrigan replied.

* * *

A light _puff_... and several hundred metras away, a Night Watch NCO fell to the deck, a hole drilled right through his faceplate and out through the back of his head.

"Looks like platoon sarge is out for the count" Ghost called "Can't see an officer yet - but he can be assured of my personal attention the microt I see him...".

Once this was communicated to Liz and translated, Sholn snorted before telling the Sholphaurans "Take your time... make your shots count. Only shoot what you can kill. The odd Sebacean will primarily target officers and specialist troopers - you will target those who try to take over from the primary command authority. All we need to do is give the female Sebacean and those Kalish friends of hers enough time to ensure the ship is flight-worthy - I assume we will then fly back to the War Commander's _Fortress-_ class ship, and if our forces still aboard the Host Vessel require reinforcement then we will reinforce them".

* * *

"Here!" Hellbolt shouted, just summoning enough energy to shout and move at the same time "Up the ramp! We should be almost directly beneath the transitway arrival point for the bridge - since we've manage to avoid and evade official attention so far, there's likely to be heavy resistance between here and the bridge!"

"Hellbolt, get up there and take a look" Harrigan replied immediately, making Hellbolt groan "As long as none of the Enforcers up here can tell the difference between our suits and official ones while the cloak is on we're all good to go".

Once Hellbolt caught his breath and did his best to ignore the pain in his chest and legs, he poked his head up so he could see the platform more clearly - and, blazing pain or not, his treblin hand grabbed a trooper by the neck and dragged him back out of sight before stabbing them under the chin with the knife in his hammond hand.

"One down" he told Harrigan "But these troopers move too well to be regular forces, so we have to move _now_ ".

Three Sholphaurans came up alongside Hellbolt and each picked their targets, before puffs of suppressed rifle fire marked the nullification of the first three guards.

"Now!" Hellbolt called over the comm "At least one's either shouted or commed in for orders!"

* * *

"We're under attack!" an Enforcer called, running up the approach ramp and interrupting his Captain and officers "At least three dead!"

"Can you identify them?" the chief engineer asked.

"I saw insignia on their upper arms" confirmed the Enforcer, nodding "Not ours"

"Whose?" Cal Paddan asked, sure he wasn't going to like the answer - and was proven absolutely right when the Enforcer's commanding officer said "Special Forces A-teams. Scarrans".

"To arms!" Cal Paddan ordered "Stand by to repel boarders!"

Hellbolt took two hits, and all the Sholphaurans took at least one each - Troll was grumbling about not being able to use his main guns on the bridge, but performed admirably with his secondary darts.

"Take prisoners" Harrigan ordered "We didn't come all the way here just to kill the Captain an' bridge crew, after all...".

Cal Paddan looked at the security officer's desk - where its occupant's head was nailed to the console with one of Troll's slappers, which went through one ear and out of the other before burying itself in the desk - before nodding and asking "Why are you here with these...Scarrans? I am prepared to bargain...to a degree... so if you are after anything in particular then now is the time to tell me".

Harrigan just grinned before saying "That's a sour-looking Nebari face if ever I saw one - and I've seen one or two! Usually after training, admittedly...".

"So _that's_ how you proceeded so swiftly to this point..." the Enforcer's commanding officer grumbled "You found one of us whose desire for pay outweighed his distaste for your ...friends" before he looked more closely at Hellbolt's suit and nodded and added "Well... those suits reported several arns ago were yours, it seems. Up till now the Night Watch thought they were ours and we thought they belonged to the Night Watch... to me they look a touch too bulky, but they seem to work well enough...".

"Best we decide how to get these Scarrans off the ship before the Night Watch use our distraction to retake what we seized!" the chief engineer snapped - after which Trannak said "We might be prepared to solve your problem in that regard... but we require a price you consider very high indeed...".

"We can't do anything about that now anyway" Cal Paddan replied sourly "and since you... yes you, the biggest one... are grinning so much I suspect you came here for the Host Vessel itself".

"Oh, our friends here who don't talk much came for that, you're right" Harrigan replied in his slightly-mangled and unsteady Nebari "Personally... I got other interests. I want that weird doohickey you used to flip your people from down on Tal IV to this ship with not so much as a may-I-please".

Cal Paddan fumed. _They want my project! They want to take what I and my backers have spent so much in time and resources, not to mention lives, to achieve outside of Night Watch scrutiny right out from under us! We need that project to advance our aims among our own people - what these Scarran brigands want it for, I don't know! Explaining my long-term aims to these walking reptiles would be pointless - but if there's one thing my Enforcers tell me is that Scarrans are notoriously unsubtle and won't leave without getting what they want or a close alternative!_

"If I might consult my bridge officers..." Cal Paddan asked slowly and carefully, still wincing at Harrigan's attempt to speak his language "... then we will decide how we can do that. Our superiors gave us the project you describe and expect results... so we must placate both them and you...".

"You got blueprints?" Harrigan asked "We'll be happy to take the systems off your hands, and you can grab your papers an' rebuild it again without your CO yelling and screaming in your ear for a weeken once you get back".

"We cannot release the systems to you" Cal Paddan replied, shaking his head slowly and doing his best to appear as being a captain attempting to mediate against the odds "Not completely, anyway. We can certainly offer copies of the blueprints to you, and if you fulfil your promise to solve our problem with the Night Watch for us then my superiors will understand our bargain even though they certainly will not like it".

It took another half-arn, but eventually Trannak convinced Cal Paddan to allow technical staff to inspect the systems in addition to giving them full blueprints.

"My only _other_ concern..." Cal Paddan added, smiling thinly when the Sholphauran officer glared at him "...is the lives of my people. What you do with the Night Watch is no concern of mine, especially if it involves what I believe you Scarrans call _nullification_ \- but both my superiors and I would prefer that my Enforcers, support staff, and officers return home alive".

Harrigan grumbled again, muttering "Worse than American senators on TV debates, will it ever stop..." in English before consulting with Trannak, Hellbolt and the Sholphauran officer before eventually coming up with an idea - which he whispered to Hellbolt.

"My commander has an idea he would prefer I present to you, Captain" Hellbolt said in his fluent Nebari "He says that in return for inspection rights on your special project systems, copies of blueprints, and seizure of this Host Vessel for our allies... we will not only rid you of the Night Watch but also allow you to leave with as many of your people as you can fit in both remaining _Purifiers_ and as many of the Hurricanes and shuttles as you might need. My commander might appreciate a small number of Hurricanes left behind to examine... but he is prepared to put that wish aside in return for succeeding in our larger objectives".

The chief engineer hobbled over to his captain before whispering "While it pains me to surrender our ship, especially to _Scarrans_... this is a better deal than I expected we'd get. Since we've taken quite horrendous casualites in the tech tunnels if not in the crew decks, we should be able to get everyone to safety if we use every Hurricane in flyable condition and the two remaining Purifiers".

"You can go get the other two down on Tal IV if you can get 'em without Night Watch stopping you" Harrigan interrupted, deliberately mangling his Nebari speech more than necessary just to make Cal Paddan and his officers visibly cringe "We don't mind a bit. Your probably got most of tomorrow before the Night Watch start shoving people back aboard after the post-Games celebrations finish".

Cal Paddan raised an eyebrow speculatively, and his Enforcers' commander said "Something I hadn't counted on, Captain. If these people refuse to help the Night Watch keep the _Purifiers_ for themselves, I should be able to get a small force to each ship in time to fly them back out here - assuming we get out of our current predicament alive, anyway".

"Well?" Cal Paddan asked "It's not like you haven't bled us dry already, Scarran - allowing us the other two _Purifiers_ for ourselves will ease our own logistical problems and may even allow you to have those Hurricanes you expressed an interest in if we don't need them to put people in".

"What concerns me..." the Enforcer's commander added, more firmly "...is how we're going to save the people we have here! Bloodied they may well be, but the Night Watch won't give up just because Scarrans have seized the bridge! What are you going to do about that?"

"D'you hold environmentals?" Harrigan asked - when the Enforcer's commander nodded, Hellbolt told him "Get everyone possible inside EVA suits, armoured or not - and fill their air tanks. When you give the word, I activate every blast door in the ship, penning the Night Watch in - then we pump all the air out of of the tech tunnels and crew decks".

"Not here though, in case you weren't aware..." the Enforcer's commander started to explain, but Harrigan just kept going and added "Now the Night Watch command bunker's a scorched husk we can control security from your deceased comrade's desk here. We'll bring up all the remaining monitors, after which we open enough doors for your lot to make their way to the flight deck and docking collars - better do it quick, though. Air tanks don't last forever".

Cal Paddan nodded and flicked one hand to his chief engineer and then his Enforcer's commander.

"In progress" he told Harrigan "Now we must wait".

* * *

"Looks like that's it, at least for now" Ghost called as he reloaded his rifle "That lot's dead on the decks - so I'd suggest getting out of here before anyone else comes calling".

Liz looked around the bridge at the Kalish - each one nodded and smiled, and when Commander Solk nodded and called "All OK" Liz gave the order to seal the docking collar.

"Seal it shut!" Sholn called to his troops "I'd prefer it if you didn't seal it with torches... but if you have to then you have to".

"Don't need to do that!" Liz called when Sholn reported in "You understood enough of the systems to do a manual seal and that was tight enough for the lock bars to register as sealed as well. Get to some kind of seating and strap down - this'll be fast and rough!"

Once Sholn reported that everyone with him was securely strapped in, she looked aroud at the Kalish again.

"Standing by on the helm" Commander Solk announced "We should get this done _now_ , so we can return to your home ship with our prize and make ready to come and assist your Sholphauran allies if required".

Liz looked at her controls briefly before activating shipwide comms and calling "Popping the collar... releasing the landing pad mag-clamps... up, up, and away!" - then shoving the throttles as far forward as she dared. The _Tempest_ shot away from the _Showlon_ faster than Liz thought it would, but she just pulled the nose over and let this play to her advantage, looping over and calling "Get me a course back to the _Havoc_! Big or not, I can't see it from here - can't see Tal IV either!"

Once Commander Solk managed to work his way through the navigation system under Liz's guidance, he set a course and said "That should get us to Talzenadar IV, Liz - if I understand the markings on the electronic charts, I simply followed the major shipping lane to what I think is high orbit".

"That'll do nicely!" Liz replied, not setting the autopilot but testing the manual flight controls as she followed the suggested course by hand "Once we're closer the _Havoc_ can guide us in - as long as we call in first, or the main guns will smear us all across the system!"

Commander Solk turned in his chair and watched Liz test her controls, matching her actions to the ship's responses as best he could.

 _She has some talent_ Commander Solk decided _Perhaps she has even gained certification on smaller craft. Her efforts should, I think, be commended to the War Commander when he returns, I think - though not too strongly, for her own good_.

* * *

The Night Watch knew they had suffered a major reversal when hazard containment doors as well as blast shields slammed shut all over the ship.

"Lifepods!" one quick-thinking junior officer shouted "Any who can reach them, pack in as many as seems practical and head for our sector of the port below! We may be stuck here in the neutral zone for some time until we can be retrieved, but better that than dead! MOVE!"

"Let them leave" Cal Paddan told Troll, who sat at the security console "The vast majority of Night Watch are still aboard. Your Nebari comrade should poll all surviving crew via Enforcers' comms for readiness".

Hellbolt did just that, with Cal Paddan listening in - and the Nebari captain smiled and nodded with resigned but real satisfaction when Hellbolt said "Looks like everyone you have that still lives is ready - we might get some Night Watch clever enough to ditch their old uniforms and blend in, but you can sort that out yourselves later".

"Atmosphere is evacuated!" the chief engineer announced, looking over a Sholphauran' shoulder to read his former console "Follow my directions as I give them - we open the doors to the docking collars first, and once we load the _Purifiers_ with supplies and people we should have just enough time to get everyone else to the flight deck!" before turning to face Harrigan and adding "Perhaps then we can return an atmosphere to that location, at least...".

"Less talking and more working, mister!" Harrigan barked "We're not getting paid by the arn - and I know the governor's gonna call me on the carpet over all this before the day's out. So the sooner we're done, the better".

Asphyxiated Night Watch bodies were found regularly, and live Night Watch shot somewhat less frequently, as gatherings of crew and troops rushed toward the docking collars and boarded the _Purifier_ s. Of supplies not already present, only sealed rations were taken - each _Purifier_ reported in when it was fully loaded.

"Slightly _over_ loaded, as it happens..." Cal Paddan replied drily when Troll told him the news "But not dangerously so for the journey we need to make. I'll assist my chief engineer in directing you which bulkheads to open to direct my crew and troops to the flight deck - once all access points report as ready, your comrade here will return atmosphere to the flight deck so we can board Hurricanes without needing those suits. My remaining most elite will help me make the project systems ready for transport aboard one of the _Purifier_ s still at the port".

* * *

As lifepods made successful if rough landings at the port, Night Watch from the embassy immediately came to the landing sites and transported the survivors back to the embassy for questioning.

Marshal Fen was not happy at all when they confirmed the _Showlon_ was lost, and actually screamed with rage when two troops said they had heard Scarran voices over listening devices.

"THOSE-" Marshal Fen screamed, sufficiently angry he actually used the word meaning 'abomination' in reference to Scarrans "COMMANDEERED OUR HOST VESSEL?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH ITS CAPTAIN WANTED TO SEIZE IT FOR HIS OWN ENDS - BUT NOW _THEY_ HAVE THE PINNACLE OF OUR MILITARY TECHNOLOGY IN THEIR HANDS - INTACT?!"

"Regrettably so, sir" the last unfortunate victim of his anger replied "I must say that First Lieutenant Teng performed above and beyond the call of duty in ensuring as many of us as possible made it to lifepods before bulkheads and hazard containment doors were sealed remotely"

"Best we keep this to ourselves, sir" Commander Lintaii suggested quietly, once the survivor had been ordered out of the room "I suggest we call back to either Nebari Prime or Tallus II for two additional Host Vessels, fully loaded, whose crews are known to be more stable - we can then return to a large and secure facility under Night Watch command and question the survivors at length".

* * *

"Get our ride on the comm" Harrigan told Trannak "Once the captain's boys an' girls are making ready to leave, it can land inside somewhere out of the way as long as the pilot stays aboard and the doors are sealed".

"Better it remain outside" Trannak replied cautiously "but close - then once all the captain's friends are away, it can land and we can make our own preparations here and elsewhere".

Cal Paddan grumbled a little at this discussion, but then started giving bulkhead numbers and pointing to displays to direct Troll in which doors to open and when. At Cal Paddan's order, they moved fast but steadily for all flight deck entry points both in crew levels and tech levels - and when he called "Ready!" in his own langauge, Troll re-established the atmosphere in the flight deck first and then the rest of the ship outside the bridge - once the atmosphere was stable in the flight deck, Cal Paddan reached over to activate the containment field himself before ordering "The doors - now!"

Hellbolt just grinned at Troll as he opened the doors. Quite a number of Enforcers and crew reported air tanks being at marginal levels or even nearly empty by the time they entered the flight deck, with many reports of relief at both being alive and more so at being able to take their helmets off coming in.

"Load emergency supplies!" Cal Paddan ordered "Food and medical supplies must go with each craft!" before ordering his Enforcers' commander to send troops to commandeer the remaining _Purifier_ s at the port.

Several Hurricanes were cleared to leave - almost forty five momens later, the Sholphauran officer called in the presence of the two ships making the transition from atmosphere to open space.

"Some casualties" came the report of the mission leader "Only one death. Both ships safely under our control, Captain".

"The _Showlon_ has not moved" Cal Paddan replied "Return here and make your landings at the unoccupied docking collars so personnel and supplies can be loaded. We all have a long and uncomfortable journey ahead of us - and the sooner we start it the better".

"Here..." Cal Paddan said, on the flight deck, when everyone had moved there "... are the blueprints you require" before gesturing to where a number of Enforcers were manhandling a number of what looked like computer cores along with a number of less identifiable machines to a maintenance levelator "Those are the original systems, which are being moved to one of the other _Purifier_ s now docking at an unoccupied collar. Remaining personnel and necessary supplies will then be loaded aboard those ships and we will be far away from here as soon as we can make that happen".

"Stalker, comm your guys and update them" Harrigan told Juroch "We need a prize crew so you can get this back to your place ASAP - and techs to kick whatever passes for damage control around here into line so all the bodies can be put through disposal or popped off into one of the suns".

* * *

"We hear, Stalker" Captain Tokk replied when the call went through "We thank you, the War Commander, and your friends for assisting us. We received word that you have achieved your secondary objective of seizing the smaller Night Watch vessel you found as well".

"We'll scour the cores for good stuff on that, too" Harrigan said "an' give you that before you go home. Dunno if you'll find anything nice on that you won't get here... but it's something, anyway"

"I am here, Trannak" Caseya replied happily "Your mission was sucessful? You are all well? What is the inside of that ship like?"

"We succeeded" he replied, rumbling softly "A few injuries to the Sholphaurans, none of which were life-threatening - to be honest, Hellbolt's in more trouble from being subjected to Force Strangler fitness standards heading to the bridge. He's going to sick bay for checking when he returns home, whether he likes it or not".

 _That_ actually made Cal Paddan laugh, if briefly.

"You are, I think" he laughed, turning to face Hellbolt "in more trouble than I am!" before joining his Enforcers on the maintenance levelator.

Harrigan and the other Irregulars, along with the Sholphaurans, returned to the bridge on the maintenance transit system.

"We're ready" Hellbolt called, slightly slowed by the effects of strong painkillers "Say the word and I'll release the collars".

"Standing by" Cal Paddan replied, from the bridge of one of the _Purifier_ s "Our personnel are loaded along with necessary supplies. Once we pass the forward flight deck entry point, I will expect to see our smaller craft being cleared to join up with us - after they do that, we all leave together".

* * *

Talannah had to open the deck doors to the treblin side flight deck and then guide Liz in making the landing. Commander Solk helped with the more important manovreing, but since all the controls were labelled in Nebari - which Commander Solk couldn't read - Liz still ended up doing most of the hard work herself.

"Plokplokplok _plok..._ " Liz moaned as she slumped in the command chair "I need food and I need sleep... if Big H allowed drink aboard, I'd have a few as well...".

"I do not know if there is alcohol kept in secure storage" Commander Solk replied "But I am sure your Commander would understand if you asked for some if there is any such thing aboard" before calling his own ship for specialist computer technicians.

When they arrived, he ordered "I need a complete copy of all data contained in the archives of this ship for the War Commander and for ourselves. Do _not_ examine that aboard the KV-3 - we will wait until we return home and do so in more detail on a more powerful system not connected to outside networks".

* * *

Caseya had landed the _Harbringer_ on the Host Vessel's own flight deck by that point, and was wandering all around the much-emptier flight deck looking at the few ships left behind.

"I see many Cyclones, Commander" she told Harrigan happily when he arrived to greet her "I see a much smaller number of odd-looking larger craft. I also see more conventional cargo shuttles. I do not see bulk or assault landers".

Hellbolt smiled before telling her why that was the case - Caseya promptly bombarded him with questions over how this was done and how long Nebari people had been able to do this on large ships, and Harrigan was surprised when Hellbolt said "A millenia or so by now, if I remember my military history correctly. You Scarrans would have been able to do it as well by now, or at least be a lot closer to the necessary breakthroughs... but the last time you managed to get close enough to seize a Host Vessel of the current type it was the one I was on, so the remaining crew and Enforcers armed the auto-destruct and left. That's where I got most of these scars - I was lucky to get out alive".

A number of Strykers with Sholphauran markings made landings within a few momens, and out of one climbed Captain Tokk himself.

"Interesting...interesting..." he murmured softly as he looked around the flight deck, after which he asked about the lack of small craft - but he nodded when Harrigan explained the conditions Cal Paddan set for agreeing to vacate the _Showlon_.

"We have some to examine" Captain Tokk replied "Enough to find out interesting things, that much is certain. I hear from the second team that some damage was sustained to noncritical systems before the smaller ship they commandeered could be brought fully under their control - the same did not happen here, I hope?"

Harrigan commed Liz and Commander Solk for an explanation now that hostilities had ceased - once he had a brief report, he nodded and said "It's all good here, from what I can tell - if you really want to keep the standard software then do it, but I'd suggest installing a standard blank OS for larger warships before rebooting the system here as well. Considering how big the system is here, it might take a day or so - so bring this thing and your own ship up beside the _Havoc_ if it makes you feel safer".

"We will hide in your sensor shadow" Captain Tokk confirmed "and we will not approach on the normal shipping lanes. Unless general operations for you dictate otherwise, will will station this commandeered Host Vessel as well as our own ship under your own in close formation".

"That works for me:" Harrigan replied "Sing out if you need my guys to help with other stuff, I'll go back and see what my guys brought back for me now, I think".

Captain Tokk stayed on the flight deck, giving orders to the small number of Kalish and Scarrans who had flown over from his own ship - Harrigan watched for a few microts before twirling his hammond index finger around in a circle above his head before calling "Come on, you lot - time we got back aboard the _Havoc_ again".

* * *

"Well..." Captain Paddan told his officers "Despite having suffered losses far higher than any of us expected, we have nonetheless learned some interersting things... namely that the new mark of sneaksuits observed in action both aboard our former property and on Talzenadar IV were made by the same force that commandeered the _Showlon_ ".

"Before we were forced to evacuate..." the Enforcers' commander added "I examined the meagre footage we managed to obtain of the attacking force and its members. Besides learning that one of them was one of our people, I also learned that the insignia displayed by some of them was not that of any official Hierarchy unit or force grouping - it is, I believe, from a seemingly large and well-supported rebel movement named the Blood Hand. I was not able to learn details about it beyond its name".

"Something worth investigating at a later date, perhaps" decided Cal Paddan "We should proceed outsystem camouflaged among normal civilian traffic, and once we are well outsystem we can proceed at maximum safe speed to our first layover point for resupply and such medical care as any of us may need".

* * *

Hellbolt immediately took a transit car over to the treblin flight deck as soon as he could stagger out of the Harbringer and onto the hammond flight deck - where he saw Liz still slumped against one of the _Tempest_ -class ship's landing pads. He looked at the outside of the ship a bit, still proud that his own people could make such a craft as this, before sitting beside Liz and wrapping his arms around her before murmuring to her in his language.

"I'm still awake, mister..." she laughed quietly "Just dog-tired. Since ship time tells me Third Meal's been and gone, I'd been hoping you could cook something for me in this ship's galley... we still got some fresh in there, you know...".

"Hold on, the pair of you..." Harrigan shouted as soon as he entered the treblin deck, before quietening down as he approached and adding "I know you two want to wind down... but I'm putting both of you on notice that we'll be discussing arrangements about a permanent attachment for the two of you after First Meal tomorrow. Since that amounts to engagement under human culture... if you both agree to that I'll call Cap'n L over here so Liz's Dad can hear about it from you two".

Liz smiled before throwing her arms around Hellbolt's neck - he turned his head enough to grin briefly at Harrigan before kissing Liz passionately for a half-momen or so.

When Lazarus finally arrived, along with Koronna and young Anton, he asked "So this is what you got for us, Liz? Who did the flying getting it here - you or Commander Solk?"

"A bit of both, Dad" Liz replied, still in Hellbolt's arms "I got the departure all sorted out... but Commander Solk did the tricky bits this end getting us landed without breaking stuff".

"You two..." Lazarus called, grumbling a bit and pointing at Hellbolt "You both know the rule we got here... what's going on...".

Harrigan updated him about that situation as well, after which he talked to both Liz and Hellbolt at length and without stopping for almost twenty momens.

"I'm glad you're settled enough here, Liz..." he eventually decided "to make a permanent attachment to a nonhuman - it took me long enough, you know that, and I was wondering if you'd ever unwind enough to handle it while I could look forward to grandkids".

Liz blushed almost bright red at that, though Hellbolt whispered briefly to her which moderated the blush to a brief giggle. Young Anton looked up at both of them, asking what was happening - he thought about it for a while, then nodded and said "You will be like mama and papa, then. I will wait and see new small people when they come and tell Harek and my other friends about them" before looking up at the new ship and asking Liz about it.

"Since Dad's here" Liz decided "We can all go in together. We can run the galley on backup comp easily, no problem there - but the less we have to rely on emergency systems before installing replacement software and doing a cold restart the better" before bending down to look at her brother and asking "You want to come an' see inside the new ship too, Anton?"

"I will come in and see" Anton replied immediately, nodding "I will tell Harek and my friends about that, too. I will remember interesting things and then I will tell them about it. After that, they will all want to come and see it themselves".

"But we go in first, mister" Lazarus reminded his son gently, smiling.

"We go in first, papa" Anton replied, rumbling quite loudly and more than a little smugly.

Hellbolt grinned a little when he saw Anton stare at him as he helped Liz to her feet - Liz grinned back before telling her brother "You look like Dad when you do that, Anton!" before telling Hellbolt "Come on, then, everyone - there's a hatch near the bow on both sides, we can go in that way".

Once everyone was inside, Ghost started whistling a little as he led the way up through the decks to the galley - Anton poked things and asked about them whenever they got to a room he thought looked interesting, so reaching the galley took longer than Liz had expected.

"So they paint 'em this colour to help the crew think straight and keep calm?" Lazarus asked, and Hellbolt nodded and replied "The Host Vessel should be much the same, Captain - at least outside the Captain's quarters, the officers' lounge and the enlisted-ranks club, and engineering spaces".

"This is the galley, uncle Ghost?" Anton asked, looking up at the adult human "This is it? Where is the food? Where is it cooked? Where do people sit and eat?"

"We just sat around here, mister" Ghost replied, waving at the chairs before pointing to the food preparation area "when we stopped for rations. Kitchen's somewhere back _there_... didn't really look at that, just at the freezers an' such so we knew if there's food in 'em".

Young Anton looked up with more interest then, asking "There is food? I haven't had Nebari food before - what is it like? Can we have some? Can we have some _now_?"

"I still hurt like the Host Vessel landed right on top of me..." Hellbolt replied, wincing a little as he stood back up but only cursing once (and that in his own language) "...but I'll go and see what we have. I can't make anything too fancy, but it'll be nice... so let's see what we have...".

Liz helped him make enough of a simple dish for those present to sample - both Hellbolt and Liz smiled when young Anton tasted the food and rumbled quite loudly.

"I like it" he decided, nodding "I will tell Harek and Amara and my other friends, and then they will want some too".

"They can _ask_ " Koronna reminded her son "when your uncle Hellbolt is certified fit for duty by the doctors, Anton. If they ask nicely, then your uncle can make them Nebari food if he is not needed for a mission. Until then, you should remember what it is like and tell them about it tomorrow at First Meal".

Anton paused for a few microts, then nodded before asking his father if he should call Nrakal or Moratha to come and collect Hellbolt right then.

"Do that" Lazarus told him, nodding "Use the emergency call function on your comm if you can't remember the code for the docs' personal comms or their quarters".

Hellbolt grumbled a bit, but Anton ignored him and tapped out Nrakal's personal comm code on his own small comm.

"Need a med-ee-vac, nice doctor" Anton announced, fumbling the unfamiliar word a little "Uncle Hellbolt hurt himself helping get the new big ship for whisper friends. Papa and big funny man say you need to come and get him and take him to sick bay. Papa say he need med-ee-vac an' he need it _now_ ".

Once Nrakal managed to get their location out of young Anton, he called "On the way!" before discomming.

"Nice doctor is coming" Anton told Hellbolt, walking over and looking him in the eye "You sit down until he get there, uncle Hellbolt. He bring stuff and carry you to sick bay where you get well again".

Ghost went down to the entry hatch when Nrakal and Leasa arrived, answering the few questions he had answers for on the way up to the galley - when young Anton saw them, he called out "Uncle Hellbolt is _here_ , doctors! He is _here!_ Mama and papa and I make sure he didn't run away, doctors!"

"It probably isn't strictly necessary..." Nrakal said "...but you're going on the stretcher right _now_ and we'll get you to sick bay for a detailed examination. For now you're restricted to the ship on medical grounds until I've figured out how badly you injured yourself and repaired any damage".

* * *

"It looks like Cal Paddan and his supporters had planned recent events for some time" Commander Lintaii suggested to Marshal Fen "They knew, it appears, that they would not be able to bring the entire crew around to their cause... so the units sent down to provide security for us and for the athletes were units not aligned to them".

Marshal Fen wondered briefly if Cal Paddan had the foresight to send troopers loyal to him anyway, in order to provide information at later dates, but didn't say so right then.

"Very well..." he told Commander Lintaii "I have word from Nebari Prime, two Host Vessels are coming... one of ours, and one from the Enforcers whose captain and crew are more stable".

"How long do we need to wait before they arrive?" the Commander replied "Any more than a few days and the extra personnel will strain the embassy's supplies to a dangerous level".

"I anticipated _that_ " the Marshal told him, grumbling a little "The Host Vessel under Night Watch command is carrying supplies for this consulate as well. Both vessels should arrive in a little less than three days - so the warships of other species will have left by that point as well".

* * *

"Be wary and cautious" the captain of the Night Watch Host Vessel _NHV-4846889_ told his counterpart on the other Host Vessel as they approached the outermost navigation markers around Tal IV "Marshal Fen told us that _Scarrans_ were involved in the seizure of the _Showlon_. I don't know if those same Scarrans are still around, nor how much influence they have with public authority on this world - but we aren't here to exact retribution. We're here to collect the athletes and security staff from these sporting games that were just held here, along with Night Watch refugees from the _Showlon_ ".

The other captain nodded.

"Two Host Vessels aren't enough for combat against a Scarran battlegroup, that's true" he replied "Whether there's reasons beyond military ones for bringing both our ships I don't know".

The Night Watch captain thought for a few microts, considering how appropriate it was to reveal that information, before saying "Even if no one here knows exactly what happened, they most likely know that it did not go well for us. We must present a unified front for others to see, which is why your Host Vessel is here as well as my own, and we must show to all that we consider our people worth retrieving".

"About that..." the captain in Enforcers' uniform asked "How should we proceed? I recommend..." before detailing at length what he considered the best plan.

"Marshal Fen reported that the _Showlon_ was made to wait at midsystem markers" the Night Watch captain replied, holding one hand up briefly "We can certainly try to approach to high orbit, it will reveal interesting information about the people Marshal Fen says have control over system security on the governor's behalf... but we should be careful. If we are targeted, we fall back to midsystem markers and retrieve our people using both your _Purifier_ s and my own".

* * *

Captain Haresh was sitting in his own command chair and passing news of recent events back to his own planetary governor.

"Very interesting..." Governor Temmin replied, smiling a little "Commander Solk is to be commended for securing a copy of all data on this smaller vessel for us in addition to the large War Commander. Might the War Commander be more amenable to selling or bartering for that Switchblade-class destroyer now he has something to replace it with?"

"I will ask him" Captain Haresh assured him, nodding "I hear that these unusual Scarrans the War Commander knows... Sholphaurans, I believe they are called... are preparing a copy of the data files from the large Nebari vessel they commandeered for us as well. Technical blueprints for the ship, when they reconstruct them, too".

"Thank them for this" Governor Temmin decided, thinking fast "From what you tell me, they treat Kalish people better than the Hierarchy generally does - they should know we are thankful for what they are providing for us, since we know they will value our thanks. Thank the War Commander for providing those new small craft to study when you next talk to him, also".

A siren went off in the background.

"I must go, governor" Captain Haresh announced apologetically "That was an alert siren from the _Cry Havoc_. Two Nebari Host Vessels with escorts have entered the system and are approaching our position at notable if not full speed".

* * *

"Contact!" Alphak called from Urana's lap, at the navigation desk "Big ship for grey people, uncle Commander! Two big ships!"

"On screen!" Harrigan called - when he saw that not only were there two Host Vessels but also a number of additional _Purifier_ s beyond the eight expected he called "Sound General Quarters! All hands to naval combat stations!"

"Smaller ships as well, Alphak" Urana told her son as she worked "The big ships have special landing places for four each... but there are more here than just those".

Alphak looked, rumbled, then counted them before reporting his count to Urana.

"Well done, Alphak" Urana told him in praise "You found them all. We should tell your brother and your friend Feltano you did this, yes?"

"We tell them, mama" Alphak replied, nodding but not taking his eyes off the large screens.

Talannah passed the contact on to captains Haresh and Tokk, after which she called "Standing by" from the gunnery desk.

"Alphak, come with me" Dern called from the treblin bridge entry ramp "We will go and tell your friends what you have found while your mother and the others work here".

Alphak looked up at Urana - when she nodded, he climbed down and ran over to Dern, after which the two of them left the bridge.

"Host Vessels..." Harrigan called "What's going on? Muse be real important for two to turn up in my back yard with a bunch of little helpers...".

"We are here to conduct the business of our people" the captain of the Night Watch ship replied "More specifically... we are here to resupply our consulate and see to the safe return and medical care of a number of people currently hosted there. Should you be concerned with security in this system... please direct us to suitable placements at high orbit so we can start".

"No one gets past midsystem when they got really big stuff on board" Harrigan replied promptly "Dunno if your guys dirtside told you that before. I don't care if that ginormous bow cannon's offline or powered up... governor says that just it being there is enough to make your Host Vessels wait at midsystem".

"Keep going" the Night Watch captain told his helm officer "Come to dead stop just a touch closer than midsystem... I want to see what these people do when we do not perform as requested" before communicating the same order to the other Host Vessel.

* * *

"Both Host Vessels are proceeding at a pace, Commander..." Keyah announced "...that suggests to me they will come to a halt a short distance our side of midsystem markers".

"They do that, Cap'n K..." Harrigan called to Karroch "...an' you power up everything you got an' lock 'em up - but don't fire just yet. They gotta know the rules apply to everyone".

"One Host Vessel has a symbol similar to that Hellbolt told us is on Night Watch uniforms painted on its bow" Keyah added "Since Hellbolt is now permitted out of the sick bay, he should come and identify the symbol and the Host Vessel for us".

"That means it's under total Night Watch command" Hellbolt confirmed once he arrived "Not just what we saw on the _Showlon_... the whole ship. All the crew and soldiers are theirs".

"The other one?" Harrigan asked, to which Hellbolt said "Normal markings from what I can tell... so it's standard Enforcers. The Night Watch captain will have overall command, though".

* * *

"We hear, War Commander" Captain Tokk replied from his command chair "Both the Host Vessel and our own are stationed safely under yours. I have Reapers on standby on my flight deck should they be required".

"I doubt it, Captain..." Talannah replied on her husband's behalf "but we appreciate it nonetheless. Why they're here is really none of our concern - as long as the two Host Vessels stay behind midsystem markers".

"Very well" Captain Tokk replied "We will remain on a cautious alert for now".

* * *

Within microts of both Host Vessels passing midsystem markers, the Night Watch's gunnery officer called "Hostile sensor emissions, Captain - targeting both of our Host Vessels! Energy spike from high orbit suggests multiple heavy weapon emplacements coming online!"

"We _told_ you..." Harrigan warned "...to stay on the other side of midsystem markers if you got real big guns aboard. Get back over the line real soon and we're all friends again... stay this side of it and we'll consider your intentions hostile".

"They can detect us this far outsystem" the Night Watch captain told his bridge officers "but detection range usually extends beyond firing range for all ships, as we know. If whoever is there _does_ intend firing on us, we will see them move towards us. Record everything for the archives from this microt on, if you aren't doing that already".

"We are simply here..." the Night Watch captain told Harrigan "...to conduct the business we revealed to you before. Why have we been targeted?"

"You wanna do that, that's fine by me" Harrigan replied "But your big boys wait at midsystem and you send in those Purifiers I see floating around with you - send 'em in with escorts if you like, just as long as your Host Vessels do what they're told".

"It is as Marshal Fen told us" the Night Watch Captain told his bridge officers "We will be permitted to collect remaining Night Watch personnel and allied support staff from the consulate - as long as neither Host Vessel comes closer than midsystem markers. We will do this..." before telling his comm officer "... but advise the Captain aboard our other Host Vessel that should he wish to carefully test their resolve then he may do so".

* * *

"One Host Vessel is retreating in good order with escorts" Keyah announced "whilte the other still continues insystem".

"Call Captains Haresh and Tokk, tell them to slip out behind us an' move around the dark side a bit" Harrigan told her "If we gotta fire, we'll have to move a touch closer - which might reveal their locations to people we don't want to know them".

Once that was done, Harrigan told Caseya "Bring us around... point the bow toward the closest Host Vessel... then head out toward them slowly".

"Karroch..." Harrigan added "If that one still moving doesn't stop and go back... let me know when he comes close to firing range and I'll warn him off again. If he doesn't listen... fire a warning shot across his bow".

* * *

"Very large craft moving further insystem" the Night Watch navigation officer called "We're too far away to identify it with sensors. It's turning to face us... and is heading toward the Enforcers' Host Vessel on an intercept course".

"That is that enormous ship named _Cry Havoc_ " Marshal Fen explained when the Captain called him "Its captain is odd and extremely trying... but make no mistake, he takes security here seriously and will fire if he feels he has to. He does have a somewhat misplaced sense of ethics sometimes... so your comrade vessel may get a warning before he targets vital systems...".

"Last warning!" Harrigan barked over open comms "Get that there Host Vessel back across midsystem markers or I consider your intentions hostile - and blast it!" before telling Karroch "Cap'n K... fire a warning shot across his bow. Don't hit him, just frighten him a bit".

"Interesting..." the Night Watch Captain said "This time, at least, our comrade got a _warning shot_ across the bow. How... nice".

"Shall I ask their captain to return to keep formation beside us, Captain?" the comm officer asked.

"Do so, do so" the Captain decided "We won't learn more about this odd and extremely large _Cry Havoc_ Marshal Fen told us about without letting it fire on the other Host Vessel - so call them back".

* * *

"It is retreating" Keyah reported "Course projection suggests it intends to keep formation beside its comrade in the Night Watch".

"Good enough for me" Harrigan decided, after which he added "Caseya... once they get there, get us back to high orbit. Karroch... if they try any funny business while we're heading back, you still got aft guns".

"The Night Watch senior officer was most likely testing us" Hellbolt said once they returned to high orbit "Marshal Fen probably told them about us as they came in... the Night Watch officer let the Enforcers with him take the lead and see what we'd do. Well, what you'd do, Commander".

"That's politics for you, mister" Harrigan replied "Back home, a shot across the bows of a warship like that means diplomats get called on the carpet an' it's one step less to open war... over here, it's just one more way to show you're unhappy".

"Acknowledged, War Commander" Captain Tokk said when Harrigan commed him and told him the news of recent events "I will deploy Reapers to watch the Nebari deployment, but my ship will remain beside our prize where it is for now. The Kalish captain has offered to stay midway between your ship and mine so he can support either of us if required".

"Looks like Captain Haresh is looking to make a few new friends" Harrigan suggested to Captain Tareg over the comm.

"Quite likely so" Tareg replied "The people of Sholphaur would be receptive to him, having some of our Kalish aboard our ships as both technical staff and at other positions. Many, if not all, Scarrans among the people of Sholphaur can speak the Kalish language - at a conversational level, most of the time. Not fluently like Juroch".

"If they want to make their own deals with Cap'n Haresh and his people, that's fine" Harrigan replied "Wheelin' an' dealin' an' makin' fat piles of money's what this world's all about, after all. Just remind them about the governor's rates for taxes...".

"Understood, Captain Tareg" Captain Tokk replied when the call went through "I received your document detailing taxes levied for doing business here as well... oh yes, in case we make deals with Captain Haresh while insystem".

* * *

Since the Nebari made their landing at a busy time of day, a lot of people stopped what they were doing to watch. The Delvian, Jah-Raas, paid close attention to each ship that he saw from his shop, noting identifying numbers and signs along with any names if they were printed on the hull, while taking care of his normal business as well. While people knew soldiers when they saw them and thus stayed well clear, there was a lot of chatter anywhere where large numbers of Nebari were seen.

"We have noticed this as well" Commander Lintaii told one of the embassy staff in the comm centre when the situation was explained to him "Normally I would not encourage open contact with an unknown population... but I think that should any of the troops wish to talk to local personnel then they should do so. In case any one wishes to take images of our people with them or with family members... request copies for our own archives, but otherwise permit such behaviour without restriction".

"What if businesspeople wish to make contact with senior officials for commercial purposes?" the duty comm operator asked "This is a commerce planet, after all - and those soldiers currently landing will be the closest representatives of our people there are to many".

"Should that happen..." Commander Lintaii decided "...then anyone contacted for such dealings should make contact with the Trade Attache here at the consulate. That's why we have a Trade Attache, after all...".

At the Nebari's rather packed consulate, everyone was pleased to hear a landing had been made to retrieve their recent guests.

"Everyone... get anything you brought with you..." Lieutenant Feng announced "...and be ready when our people arrive. I doubt they will wait any great length of time to collect us, they will have orders of their own and I'm sure all of us prefer that our return to the worlds of our people is not postponed any longer than necessary, yes?"

"An interesting way of putting that, Lieutenant..." Marshal Fen said, startling her "An effective one, though. People are moving with speed to collect their few belongings and be ready when the expedition comes to retrieve them".

"We all know we will be questioned when we return to our worlds, sir" Lieutenant Feng replied "Those of us part of front-line Night Watch combat units already knew that when I spoke of it to them, while the support staff who ...travelled... with us accept being questioned as inevitable even though I expect few like it".

"A commendation will be given to you when we return" Marshal Fen decided, nodding "You reacted with speed and saved a number of our special troopers along with valuable support staff whose loss would both cause setbacks militarily and embarass us politically".

"Night Watch troops at the motor pool gates!" came a call from one of the embassy guards "There's vehicles outside, quite a few - but none of them look like they're moving, so anyone going with them has to go to them!"

"Prepare everyone to depart" Marshal Fen ordered "I will collect Commander Lintaii and meet you at the motor pool gates and we will proceed together".

* * *

"Looks like that's all of them..." Hellbolt said, on the bridge, some time later "Eight Purifiers, loose formation... looks like they're taking turns docking, all the survivors that made landfall are going aboard the Night Watch's ship".

"Yep, looks that way" Harrigan replied "Glad we sorted this out without having to blast 'em even a little bit. Still surprised the governor hasn't called to ask about the disappearance of the _Showlon_ , though".

"It's not in the interests of the consulate staff" Hellbolt reminded Harrigan "or us, that knowledge of that event spreads too far. If the governor finds out from his own sources then he finds out... but we should not be in any hurry to tell him, I think".

* * *

"Well, then..." the governor told his staff at their regular meeting "For the most part the gamble we made hosting these sporting games paid off more than any of us could have foreseen - even more people came through here to buy and sell than usual, there were tourists from many worlds, and of course when you get military crews who've just reached a hospitable world after several monen aboard a large warship...".

Everyone laughed at that - crew from every vessel permitted landfall had spent freely and frequently at both pleasure establishments and anywhere and everywhere else that caught their eye.

One of the administrative staff slipped away after the meeting once she was sure no one as watching her.

"A report was not expected so soon..." her Peacekeeper handler told her, surprised.

"I've included such sensor logs from insystem satellites as I could get hold of" she replied "All of that, plus what little I heard from a few others I know, led me to believe that the Nebari Host Vessel named _Showlon_ here for the sporting games either broke ranks with its political masters in the Establishment or was seized by forces as yet unknown".


	22. Chapter 22

"Mama..." Amara asked, again "Why do I look different to Feltano and Maranno? Why do I look different to papa?"

"I..." Caseya replied, her breath coming in fits and starts "I... Amara, my dear daughter...we love you, Amara. We _love_ you. We do not mind nor care...we do _not_... that you look different to us. We love you. You are _our_ daughter. You are Feltano's and Maranno's big sister... you are _ours_ and we are _yours_. We are _yours_ , my love".

"It is like your mama says" Trannak added softly, head slightly bowed "You are our daughter and a much loved big sister for Feltano and Maranno. That your looks are not quite like our own does not matter. What matters is that you are safe and healthy and happy and here. What matters is that we love you and you love us".

Caseya burst into tears when she saw the mystified and slightly scared look on Amara's face as she turned to face her - Amara watched for less than three microts before rushing over and throwing her arms around the only mother she had ever known, calling "Mama, mama! Do not cry, mama - not because of me! I love you, mama! I am sorry, mama - _please_ do not cry, mama! Not because of me or what I have said or what I have asked!" and hugging her tightly enough to make her gasp for breath.

"Your..." Caseya wheezed "your...papa... is here...too. He...would like...would like hugs and cuddles... too, I am sure".

Trannak smiled, lifting Amara up as she reached out and leapt towards him, rumbling softly and not letting her see the few tears that rolled down his face.

"I am here, Amara, my daughter" he whispered softly "I am here. Your papa is here".

"Papa..." Amara whispered, shaking just a little "Mama...".

"We love you, dear daughter" Caseya and Trannak reminded her gladly "We love you very much, our Amara".

"Your Amara..." Amara replied, not letting go of Trannak "...loves you too, mama and papa..."

* * *

Amara saw a number of other adults she knew sitting with her parents when she came into the galley.

"Mother?" she asked "Father? Auntie Murea? What is happening? Is something wrong that I can help you with?"

"Remember some cycles ago, Amara?" Trannak replied "When you were seven cycles? You asked about how you looked different to your siblings and to us?"

Amara immediately held her hands up, pleading "You do not need to talk about that, father! I remember talking about that made mother cry and made you sad! I do not like making mama cry and you sad!"

Both Trannak and Caseya hugged Amara until she calmed down and looked up at them.

"When you first asked, Amara..." Murea explained "Your mama and papa talked to Doctor Nrakal and one or two of the rest of the medical personnel. Back then, we knew you were not old enough to understand. We think that right now, since you are thirteen cycles, that you might be".

"No matter what you think of what you hear, Amara" Trannak urged her "Know this - everyone loves you very much here on the _Cry Havoc_ , but none more so than us" before putting his treblin arm around Caseya.

"I remember times..." Amara said softly, smiling in remembrance "when I have come back to quarters... and I have seen you and mama on the lounge. Just sitting there, looking at each other and talking quietly with your arms around each other. I could not read your emotions or surface thoughts, just like I cannot do that now - but I could tell by your faces that you were both happy, and I can tell the same thing now".

"There are, nonetheless..." Trannak said a half-momen or so later "...important things that you should know. You will find out at some point in any case... and because we love you, we think we should be the ones who tell you. We want you to hear it from us".

"Why are the others here, then?" Amara asked "Are my brother and sister here? Are my other friends?"

Trannak thought hard and tried to come up with a way to impart the information in a way Amara would understand, eventually saying "Think of this as a mission of sorts, Amara. Sometimes people do not understand information about a mission or do not need to know it - before now, you would not have understoood it. Now, both the doctors and us believe that you would both understand it and need to know it".

"A mission about me, father?" Amara asked, curious if also a little frightened "A mission with me in it? I am permitted to know about it? It is not classified?"

"It's a mission with you in it" Krynak told her "It _is_ classified on a need-to-know level - but you _do_ need to know, and like your father said it's better you hear about this from us. Here, in a place you know is safe, surrounded by people you know are friends and are safe".

"Krynak is right" Trannak told Amara "It is secret, it is classified... but you do need to know. You know everyone here well, Amara... so if you could find a seat, we can begin. You can sit with one of your adult friends, on your own, or with us...".

Amara immediately chose to sit between Trannak and Caseya, which they both loved and were tremendously relieved about.

 _No matter what else happens_ Caseya decided, safely inside Trannak's deadlock field _Amara still trusts us to know what is best for her and what is good for her_.

"It all started..." Harrigan said, looking at Amara "when we decided to look for places the Hierarchy might be performing the change... what you call adding special things to people, Amara..." before starting to explain in simple terms over the next arn or so how the mission to infiltrate Miclatze proceeded. Amara turned to face different people in the room as they spoke, adding their own accounts of the mission and their experiences in it, occasionally murmuring things she had been taught or had heard others talk about.

"We had to be clever and careful" Caseya told Amara "Your auntie Keyah and I actually went inside two of those special medical boxes, Amara, so that we would have a reason to go to this hidden place. I do not like small cramped places like that, as you know".

"It was a place bad Scarrans put special things in people?" Amara asked.

"That was one of the things done there" Murea replied "Tests and experiments of many kinds were done there... but the less said about those, the better".

"We went there" Rulok added, taking over "to see if we could find out how much the Hierarchy, people you know as 'bad Scarrans', knew about adding the change, the special things, to people. To see if they might even be able to add things like your friend the big funny man has".

"Could they do that?" Amara asked, now immersed in the account of past events "Could they make new special people like uncle big funny man?"

"No" Murea replied "They couldn't - but they had a lab, they had machines and medical things there to test if they could".

"We assembled a bomb from things in our packs" Krynak added "I oversaw this, and others helped".

"A small special bomb" Shellek said "We call them ADMs. Perhaps Sturk has told you about them before".

"Not in detail, uncle Shellek" Amara replied "He said they were powerful but dangerous. He said we need to be very careful handling whole bombs or just parts".

After confirming that, Trannak took over again and added "While your friend Krynak and the others were doing that, your uncle Shellek was finding interesting things in the computers. We went into the senior doctor's office there... on the desk was a covered box. This box turned out to be a small incubator... with you in it".

" _I_ was there?!" Amara said in stunned amazement "When I was a new tiny person?"

"I saw you there in your special box, Amara" Caseya confirmed, nodding and smiling "I loved you even then, the first time I saw you, and knew I wanted to take you back here with me so I could be your mother. I was a bit scared, of course - but I knew I needed to bring you with us and save you and help you and love you and teach you new and interesting things".

"I will move away" Trannak told her, smiling "You should look at Caseya's memories with your mentalism, Amara - and match them against what you remember from your earliest cycles".

Caseya smiled as she felt the now-familiar sensation of Amara's mind making contact with hers.

 _~((love, thanks))~_ Amara told her briefly, before delving deeper into her memories - brief flashes came across her vision, memories of how she experienced Amara's earlier cycles of life. Amara's feelings of wonder and amazement were clearly felt by Caseya as well.

"After we found you" Keyah explained "and after Shellek had copied all the important things from the computers, we needed to find a way out before the bomb Krynak had assembled detonated. We found tunnels connecting where we were to another part of the complex... and on our way up through the levels there we found a bad Scarran trying to take your friend Palikka with her".

Amara turned to look around the room, seeing Palikka after a few more microts.

"I was there too, Amara" Palikka explained "Bad people took me away and kept me there. They did... bad things... to me, made me become pregnant".

"That was _Talian_?!" Amara asked, her quick mind connecting Palikka's presence there to what she had already been told about the complex "You were about to give birth to my friend _Talian_?!"

"I was" Palikka replied, smiling "Your friends decided to rescue me, to bring me out with them and with you to this ship. I brought my son out into this world here in the main sick bay. This ship was the first thing Talian saw in our world, Amara - and he experienced so many happy things and happy times here in his first few monen until your friends found Harkino and Ellia and brought them here as well".

Talian smiled and rumbled, saying "Mama told me this a monen or so ago, Amara. I am so glad mama was safe, that mama loves me and can bear to look at me - I know I must remind her of those bad times every microt she sees my face, but she loves me anyway. I am even more surprised and pleased that I have a second papa, someone new to love me and teach me new things" before standing to his feet and walking softly over to Amara.

His huge body made him almost equal in size to the full-blood Scarrans in the room even at his current age, with only Harrigan being noticeably taller than him.

"I remember you too, Amara" he told Amara, smiling and briefly hugging her "You are my first friend, the first person I knew when I was small. I remember you and your second mama teaching me how to shift my gravity centre and walk on walls. I remember your uncle Juroch teaching me how to tell what things were by what they smelled like - and bringing people from all the different species aboard this ship before us so we could test their scents and memorise them" before he rumbled softly and happily for two to three microts.

The two of them shared a few happy memories of their earlier childhood cycles.

 _Talian has a second new father_ she realised _and loves to name Harkino as such! I am so lucky, I have a second father and a second mother who love me and rescued me and brought me here where I could have a new brother and a new sister to love and teach new things to! Where I could make friends and learn from them! Where there are lots of people I can help with my mentalism and my other skills!_

 _~((Confirmation, agreement, love))~_ Caseya's thoughts said, coming across their mindlink - Caseya smiled as she felt the rush of love and thanks and happy memories of their lives together from Amara filling her own conscious mind as Amara threw her arms around her to hug her, rumbling loudly and happily.

"My friend Amara is happy, mama" Talian told Palikka, nodding "Look and see. She knows she is like me, she knows people love her and rescued her and brought her here. She knows she has a second papa like me, _and_ a second mama as well".

"It is amazing, is it not?" Palikka asked her son, who smiled and nodded.

"It is, mama" Talian agreed, rumbling softly "It is amazing that Amara and I are safe with people who love us. It is amazing that Amara has a new grandfather and grandmother and uncle that came here and have a big shop where people can buy nice things and where we can go and see them".

Alphak concentrated hard at his task for a momen or two before nodding and telling Feltano "Sealed, Feltano friend. Sealed well".

Feltano nodded and headed further into the tech levels - _Amara was called this way_ he decided _I tracked her car some way before the small beacon was silenced, and from when that happened I think I know where she is_.

He ran without stopping along the tech tunnel walkways, avoiding the service transit system, until he saw techsign indicating the galley was close.

 _Up_ he decided, climbing up an air duct _The galley is this way. I will find a vent grille and then I will hear and then I will know_.

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Troll asked when he came to collect his own family "Where'd they go?"

"I heard them talking when Amara was called away, Troll" Dern replied "Feltano wanted to track her and follow her, despite being ordered not to do so. Harek, Alphak, and Anton tried to persuade him to stay here, while Garakk and his sisters agreed with his plan to follow and watch Amara. From the lack of noise outside, I think Feltano managed to bring all of his friends around to his way of thinking, however initially reluctant they were".

"We find them" Troll decided, nodding "We find those little rogues and we find out where they went and then we tan their hides for disobeying orders".

"They're a little old for a smack on the eema..." Dern reminded Troll, grinning a bit "But if need be they can certainly be placed on junior administrative punishment. We have to find them first, though".

"Alphak's even more like his buddy Feltano now than he was when he was tiny" Troll groused "Both those two like hiding and skulking around and making fools out of any adults who try to find them - which they've done even more with me than with any of the rest of the crew put together, no matter how much I try to stop them".

Dern rumbled softly and happily, telling Troll "They have grown up in a Kingdom community surrounded by soldiers, Troll - instead of doing child's things as you told me about from your world, they grew up thinking fire and movement drill and marksmanship and tracking and PT were good and interesting ways to spend their time. It's natural enough that when they feel they want to learn about things being kept from them by adults that they use the skills that they learned from us to do it".

"Doesn't make _me_ any happier when they do that" Troll grumbled "I worry about them - Garakk an' Alphak are _my boys_ , Sherenka an' Martha an' Tab are _my girls_. Mine an' Little U's, anyway".

* * *

Feltano climbed and sniffed for scents he knew and smiled when he found his mother's scent - after which his head turned fast and he saw Sherenka climbing up the maintenance ladder a short distance below him.

"I am here, Feltano" she whispered, nodding "Have you found Amara? Have you found your mama and papa?"

After signalling for her to be quiet, he whispered "I think I have found mother, yes. I can smell aunt Murea and uncle Rulok and uncle Lirak. I cannot tell if uncle big funny man is there".

Sherenka looked down and signalled rapidly - when Feltano turned his head to see what she saw, he couldn't help but smile when he saw his other friends below him and smiled more when Maranno shifted up the duct wall as he did and crawled up beside him.

"Here I am, big brother" she whispered even more softly than Sherenka did "Should I stay here with you, big brother? Should I go to the tech level below and guard our friends, big brother? I have brought food cubes in case big friends Harek and Anton and the others are hungry, big brother".

"Go and help them and guard them, Maranno" Feltano urged his sister with a smile "Give them things to eat. Help them and make tea for them to drink if you can. If I learn new things I will come and tell them to all of you".

Feltano listened as she did just that.

 _Good_ he decided _Harek and Anton are particularly happy there is tea to drink and food cubes to eat. Alphak eats and drinks what is given to him... but he wants me to be pleased with him most of all so he guards our rear more intently_.

* * *

"Copy that, Troll" Harrigan said over the comm before cutting the call.

"Troll an' Dern are gonna try an' find the kids, Tal" Harrigan explained "Should we send a few DRDs out as well? You an' I both know Harek heard Troll grousing an' griping an' grumbling the last time he went to look for them almost three hundred metras away down a different tunnel branch - an' then he told the others, after which they all ran off an' made Troll start looking all over again".

"We send DRDs" Talannah agreed "Harek's going to get an administrative thrashing for this - what the other parents decide to do is up to them unless you, as their overall Commander and ship's captain, order otherwise".

* * *

 _CRACK-CRACK-CRACK-CRACK!_

Four single targeted shots, fired by Alphak, impacted four DRDs.

"DRDs, sent to find us" Alphak told Tabitha when she ran to investigate "Disabled but not destroyed. Tell Feltano, Tabitha".

Tabitha immediately climbed up the ladder until she found her older sister - Sherenka passed on to Feltano what Tabitha told her, after which Tabitha returned to the rest of their gathering.

"I think I hear talking" Feltano told Sherenka "I am going to open the vent and crawl closer to see if I can find out more".

"I come too" Sherenka decided - and remained stubbornly convinced to follow him, no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise.

"Stay quiet" he told her eventually "Do what I do. Then we can see if we can get closer and find out new things".

"We see if we find out new things" Sherenka agreed, nodding "We will see if we can find Amara and our big friends. We make sure they do not see _us_ ".

Feltano rumbled softly, which made Sherenka smile just a little bit - Sherenka told their friend nearest to the vent, who turned out to be Anton at that time, and he then passed on the plan to the others.

* * *

"Found a tech hatch" one of the Bloodstars told Troll "But someone's welded it shut".

"One of my boys" Troll replied "I'd lay more crindars on it being Alphak than Garakk, my young'un's always had more control that way. Unseal the hatch and try to track their comms if you can".

"Tried that already" Harrigan messaged back once he heard about it "Feltano must have told them to leave their comms behind, 'cause there's a small pile of gear in Cap'n T's quarters. I sent him a silent message to tell him about all this, so it won't alert Amara and interrupt current goings-on here in the galley".

* * *

Amara watched everyone as they explained their own part in the Miclatze mission to her - and her head turned when Harrigan moved off a little to answer his comm.

 _I will enhance my senses_ she decided _and then I will hear uncle big funny man on his comm and then I will know what is happening_ before doing exactly that. She forced herself not to giggle when she learned Feltano and the others had evaded Troll and Dern to escape from Troll's home quarters and try to find her.

 _That must be what uncle big funny man stopped the transit car to deal with_ Amara decided _Feltano must have escaped almost immediately on his own to place a tracking device on the transit car - and uncle big funny man only found it when we were almost at the galley. Now Feltano suspects where we are and wants to know what is happening here._

* * *

~To my treblin~ Feltano signalled to Sherenka ~Through the kitchens. Then we wait~.

~Agreed~ Sherenka replied, after which the two of them crept closer - they were close enough for Feltano to just hear Amara's origins be revealed, which made Feltano listen with awe and amazed surprise as he listened for more details.

"Mama and papa _rescued big sister!_ " Feltano told Sherenka in amazed delight "They rescued big sister and brought her here to be your friend and a big sister for Maranno and I!" before thinking for a few microts and deciding "Call our friends, Sherenka - we should all go and sneak closer and give Amara hugs before our parents can find us and stop us".

"We do that" Sherenka confirmed, scurrying across the kitchen floor and signalling out into the service transit tunnel - not many microts later, every one of the young children crawled out of the tunnel and across the floor behind Sherenka to Feltano, where they reacted with varying degees of amazement and enthusiasm to what Feltano revealed about Amara.

"That's _amazing!_ " Harek squeaked, barely managing to keep himself under enough control not to shout happily "Amara is even luckier than us - we have our first mom and dad. Amara didn't, but uncle Captain Trannak and aunt Caseya found her and made her theirs and brought her here to be our friend!" before turning to Feltano and asking "We go over and give her hugs and tell her how glad we are she's here and our friend?!"

"We will, Harek" Feltano replied, rumbling just a little bit "We will be sneaky and use the kitchen and the galley tables and chairs as cover... and when we are close and our parents cannot stop us, we will run to Amara and give her hugs and tell her we love her lots".

* * *

Harrigan couldn't hear Feltano's faint rumbling, not with a number of talking adults to complicate things - but Amara did, smiling just a little as she identified Feltano's rumbling from among the other sounds.

 _Feltano has found me_ she decided happily _I am glad he has found me. That means he is happy and he still likes me and probably still wants me to be his sister_.

She listened more, and smiled briefly as she barely managed to find Harek as well.

 _Harek is there_ she decided _If he is there... I think all of my friends are there. Maranno is there as well, I think_. _My friends like me still, they are glad to be my friends, and have come to tell me this._

She watched Harrigan as she picked out faint sounds of her friends and siblings creeping closer - and turned to face them as Harek decided staying quiet was something that happened to other people, after which he rose to his feet and charged across the galley before hugging Amara.

"Amara!" he shouted happily "We heard all about you! We heard how your new mom and dad rescued you and brought you here to be our friend and Feltano and Maranno's big sister! We all like you lots and are glad you're here with us!" before he turned his head to one side and bellowed "COME HERE, FRIENDS! AMARA'S HERE AND SHE'S HAPPY!"

Every child clustered around Amara, taking turns to hug her and tell her how much she was loved and appreciated - Amara hugged each of them, thanking them with kind words and the occasional happy tear. She was especially happy that Feltano and Maranno were there, spending more time hugging them and thanking them for coming than she did with anyone else.

"Good" Sherenka decided when things had barely quietened down "You are happy, Amara. You are happy and we are all here - papa will not be happy we evaded him again, but we teach him stuff about that and then he learn".

"We will teach your papa, Sherenka" Feltano agreed, smiling just a tiny bit.

"You do realise, you lot..." Harrigan interrupted, glaring at his own son for a microt or two "...that you prob'ly drove your uncle Troll nuts trying to find you. He's gonna be real worried about all of you".

"We give papa hugs too, uncle big funny man" Garakk assured Harrigan "We wait till he comes here and we ambush him. We knock papa down and jump on him and hug him lots till he laugh".

Less than ten momens later Troll came running in through the service door - and was promptly set upon be a number of large but very happy young children, who did just as Garakk said. Troll landed with a loud thump on the floor, after which all three of his daughters jumped on him, followed by his two sons - Harek took that as permission to join in, which got Anton following along with Feltano.

"Kids...!" Troll wheezed "That was fun when you were smaller,... but now you're all real big an' real heavy an' you're _crushing my lungs flat as a pancake!_ Climb off an' let your uncle Troll _breathe_ for a few microts, won't you?!"

Troll laughed when they all climbed off him and promptly dragged him over to a chair close to Harrigan.

"Papa's here, uncle big funny man" Alphak announced "Look and see. He is here. He will sit on the chair when he doesn't make those funny noises again".

"That just means your Dad can't handle nearly a dozen big changed boys an' girls jumping on him now you're all eleven or twelve cycles!" Harrigan laughed "Not sure I'd be any different either!" - then shouting in surprise as Garakk pulsed his chair legs off and all the children laughed and jumped on him as well.

"YAAAY!" Garakk shouted with delight "WE JUMP ON UNCLE BIG FUNNY MAN AND AMBUSH HIM, TOO!"

Harrigan let them do that for a few microts before he pulled them off one by one - he took Harek off to one side and lectured him at length about making unannounced evasion tests, telling him "If you want tests an' training, son - _tell me first!_ I'll ask Rulok or Cap'n L or Cap'n T or _someone_ to sort it all out for you so you can do that! We _worry_ about all of you - and I worry about _you_ most of all!"

* * *

After Harrigan had sorted out the few other offences, mostly drunken excesses down on Tal IV, he called "Bring 'em up, all of 'em"

All the young children, except Amara, came forward, escorted by Rulok and Lirak.

"I've talked to all the officers" Harrigan told them "and your parents. Since normal kids' punishments don't work with you lot, and since you like all the military stuff 'round here anyway... you're being dealt with as soldiers".

"The charge, for all concerned - disobeying orders of a superior" Talannah announced "Sentence - one weeken of extended punishment training, food restricted to one meal of rations and water per day for non-Kalish, the equivalent for Feltano or Maranno should their eating times come within the duration of the sentence".

"I do it too, uncle bi-" Maranno asked, before changing what she said to "-uncle commander?"

"You too, yep" Harrigan told her "You won't get quite as much really hard stuff, Maranno...just like Garakk and Alphak... but you were there, so you'll get some. Stuff that's hard for you, but stuff you can do".

"I do it, uncle commander" Maranno decided, nodding "I will do hard stuff and be like my friends".

* * *

"So?" Harrigan asked, four days later "How're the kiddies holding up to their first real taste of adult punishment?"

"To be honest..." Rekketh said "I've seen adults who handle less than the big boys an' Troll's girls. We run 'em into the ground sixteen arns a day... short break for rations in the middle...rest for sleep. Harek just takes everything we give him and grins, while Anton gets a look much like I've seen on a lot of Scarrans and throws himself into it all with brute willpower. Neither one's willing to lose face by backing down or even admitting it might hurt them".

"My girls?" Troll asked.

"Sherenka's like Anton" Koronna replied "She throws herself at any and every task we gave her so far, forcing herself to succeed. Tabitha and Martha don't complain, but they're also not as intense as the boys or their elder sister - they just do what they're told".

Troll sighed at how his children tested his patience, after which he asked "My boys? Neither Garakk or Alphak can handle what Harek or Anton does, they're barely six".

"Alphak's careful with training, like he seems to be with pretty much everything" Dern explained "Garakk takes it as a challenge to get as close as possible to what his older friends can do. Last long run with heavy packs we made them do... Garakk stayed beside Anton the whole way, even though he was exhausted afterwards and complained about cramps in his legs once all of us assured him he wouldn't get made to do it again because he hurt himself".

"How do Feltano and Maranno fare?" Trannak asked "and Amara? Both Caseya and I told her repeatedly that she does not have to go on the punishment training, but she insists she should be with her friends - and growled at us the one time we suggested getting you to order her off it, Commander".

Dern spoke up again, saying "Feltano seems to stay beside Alphak most of the time, unless we order him somewhere else or give him something different to do. While he trains, he encourages the two younger boys and Maranno".

"Your children, Captain..." Juroch told Trannak "do well at the art of the Kalish people, too. Since both are on punishment training, they start and finish their day with that training, conducted by myself and Master Kamara. Since your wife does come to watch them do that, we are giving her basic training as well - often all three of them will come to encourage her do that, with Amara even giving advice when permitted to do so".

"Caseya has told me about that" Trannak replied, smiling and rumbling softly "She is pleased with her own progress... but more so with all three of our children, especially when you let Amara help her train as well. Amara tells me she feels happy thoughts from Caseya that she progresses far enough to help advise her". Keyah smiled at that, while Juroch just nodded with satisfaction.

* * *

"Harek did _what_?!" Harrigan asked in surprise, once the punishment training was officially over.

"We finished with the longest run we've made them do" Dern replied "and we made them keep a fast pace as well as increasing their pack weight. When Maranno complained a little and even Garakk and Alphak started slowing a bit, Harek put one of the boys over each shoulder and told Maranno to shift to his pack - after which he ran the rest of the way carrying all three of them _and_ their gear. He fell over afterwards, Amara had to rub his legs a bit to get him able to get up again - but he still did it".

Harek wouldn't look up at his father for a while, murmuring "I didn't do well, Dad - I cried out 'cause it hurt a lot once we stopped..." - but he rumbled a little bit when Harrigan hugged him and told him "Changed or not, mister, I'm surprised you're able to move while carrying three of your friends an' all their gear for more than ten metras without falling over at your age".

"I told you _before_ , Dad" Harek replied, looking his father in the eye "I'm going to train hard and be able to carry four fully-loaded big Scarrans and still run fast when I'm grown up and big like you".

 _Every child_ Juroch decided _has a Scarran's willpower and determination - even though none of them are fully Scarran. Each one, in their own ways, completed the training they were given - and in Harek's and Amara's case even excelled._

He turned to look at the children, who had found a table for themselves in the galley, and smiled as he watched them talk and laugh.

 _Good_ he thought as he watched them _Not only are they not hostile or aggressive to their parents or their superiors for making them do punishment training, but they seem to be forming stronger bonds with each other through being together in it, too._

* * *

"So..." Captain Lazarus announced at another senior staff meeting, some cycles later "What d'you all think of the latest progress reports from Captain Haresh an' governor Temmin? They've been out of touch for a while... only sent two trade missions our way in the last eight cycles, none of them that large... but this looks interesting...".

"Research and development doesn't happen when..." Talannah reminded him "...where... or even at the pace we want simply because we want it a certain way with a certain result".

"True enough" he grumbled back "They said they had good stuff about those fighters we got for them a while back... I suppose they wanted to bring everything back to us in one package rather than two".

"I would expect so" Keyah added, nodding "I would think they considered reconstructing and improving all the craft and data they were given to be one project, instead of several separate ones. Thus it should be brought to us for testing and approval at one time".

"We have received a message" Alphak announced, comming in from the bridge "Captain Solk advised us that General Haresh is not on this expedition... but that he has overall command and that he brings interesting things for us and wares to trade with aunt Caseya's family as well".

Harrigan got Alphak to add him into the call, after which he called "Congrats to you and the General on your promotions! All going well with your families an' kids?"

Once Solk has interpreted Harrigan's odd speech , he smiled and nodded before saying "The General's children all do well. Basir should be completing naval officer training before too many monen have passed. Sethunya and Jaspar do well in their studies also. I have two children of my own now, but they are still very young - or I would have brought them and my wife to see you all".

"Sorted out what you got from those Reapers, have you?" Captain Lazarus asked "Find out anything good from the Nebari stuff we sent you all back with, I hope?"

"Yes on both counts" Solk confirmed, nodding "We have tested and built a modified design of this Reaper... it contains both technology of Nebari origin and that of Scarran origin. Though we like the Strykers you sold us, we will be keeping those for the most intense missions and using these smaller Reapers for general work".

"Come on up, then" Harrigan urged "I expect you remember the way here. Find a parking spot close by us an' bring a few people over for a chat".

"Proceed insystem" Captain Solk instructed the other captains "The updated maps of this region have the major shipping lanes marked, along with the more efficient courses in these lanes. When the KV-3 moves off the main shipping lane, it will be because we are within close range of the War Commander's ship - everyone will move in formation with the KV-3, unless the War Commander or his representative directs us to specific positions".

Once all the captains had acknowledged his orders, Solk ordered the KV-3 to head insystem at best safe speed.

"Ships are here, uncle Commander" Alphak announced, once Harrigan had sat in the command chair "Kalish ships, uncle Commander. Captain Solk leads the expedition. Other captains have come as well".

"How many ships and of what types?" Harrigan asked.

"Four frigates" Alphak replied "The current type of KV class, uncle Commander. Twen...yes, twenty mid-sized bulk freighters. A smaller number of ships massing in the lower end of the capital range which I cannot identify".

"I will direct them to orbital placements close by, Alphak" Keyah added, sitting down once Alphak got out of her chair at the comm desk "You should return to study, young man, or to training".

"I will return to study, aunt Keyah" Alphak confirmed - Harrigan grinned as he told Keyah that Alphak had descended to the tech levels rather than use crew transit.

"He likes learning techsign and navigating the tunnels" Keyah replied "He knows how to find any location he is permitted to visit if he stays on regular crew levels - so he likes to test himself and see if he can navigate purely by techsign in the tunnels and tech levels".

"Maranno..." Caseya asked her youngest child, since the other two were busy at advanced study "Would you like to come with me to greet the visiting Kalish? We will be going flying in a Stryker".

"I will come with you, mama" Maranno replied "I like study... but I will come with you if uncle Rustuk lets me come".

"Off you go, Maranno" Rustuk said when Caseya turned to look at him "You can finish your study when you come back".

Maranno happily helped her mother preflight the Stryker, clapping when she was allowed to call for takeoff clearance.

Only a few momens later, Maranno smiled and said "Kalish people are calling on the comm, mother! Captain Solk, mother!"

"We welcome you to Talzenadar IV once again, Captain Solk" Caseya said in greeting "I thank you on behalf of my parents for any trade goods you bring with you, too! Should you wish to follow previously-established protocol, I can collect the captains or their appointed representatives and return with you all in my Stryker".

"A number of civilian representatives from major trading houses are here" Captain Solk explained "I will be coming and two of the freighter captains will come... other representatives will be from our world's trading houses. Not those ranked most highly there... but people of status trusted to make decisions, nonetheless".

"We welcome them all" Caseya replied "I will comm my parents at the earliest convenient time and advise them that people of importance wish to see them in addition to there being cargo available for their shop. The grounds are still a little messy, expansion to the blast pit and extensions to the main buildings are finishing as you arrive - but we can most certainly land cargo should the landers you use not be too large".

"Madam Yutain, House Calan" a woman announced, a new inset picture appearing "I am the most highly ranked of the corporate representatives here on this expedition, being the CEO of my house at this time. My house conducted much of the military research with the new things you donated to us - we thank you greatly for these. In accordance with the terms of the agreement reached between your War Commander, his senior officers, and our own Governor Temmin, we have brought numbers of the new craft we built as a result of our research for you to examine and test" before smiling briefly and adding "We look forward to any military contracts your War Commander might decide to make for more craft, of course".

"We are all glad to receive you, Madam Yutain" Caseya replied, bowing slightly "Should you wish to be collected on your own ship and not the KV-3, I will come to you... once you send me the ident for your ship so I can find you".

"I am on the KV-3" she replied, smiling a little at the traditional respectful bow from Caseya "All but three of the trading respresentatives are here. Those who are not have just been sent for, their KT-3 will not be long in arriving. By the time your Stryker lands on our flight deck, everyone will be here".

"We will be seeing important Kalish people, Maranno" Caseya told her daughter as two fighters came alongside her and the KT-3 "Look around as much as you like - but do not speak to the adults unless asked, and be at your most polite at all times".

"I will, mother" Maranno replied, nodding "It is exciting to meet these new people first, mother. Even Amara has not seen them yet".

"You will be able to introduce them all when we get back to our home ship" Caseya told her, smiling as Maranno clapped.

"Those are Reapers, mother" Maranno said, pointing to their escorts "Feltano told me about them. He said they are circular and he told me where the gun ports are and he told me they are stealth vessels".

"Those are not quite like the ones your brother told you about" Caseya revealed, grinning as Maranno looked up in surprise "These are special ones made by Kalish people, Maranno - they have been improved and have new and interesting things in them".

Maranno stared at the flight deck when she and Caseya stepped out onto it - she pointed out the spacecraft as Caseya expected, but seemed more interested in the people.

"Those are important people, young girl" Captain Solk explained "Who are in charge of lots of currency and the machines and people to make many interesting things", after which he introduced both the trade representatives and the ship's captains present. To Caseya's surprise but also approval, Maranno gave a brief traditional welcome speech - and surprised all the Kalish before her by rumbling when they thanked her.

Captain Solk showed Caseya the new craft on his flight deck - Maranno was particularly pleased to see Strykers there and said so, and was more pleased to hear that these were not the design she knew and had been modified by Kalish techs on Captain Solk's homeworld.

"I like those" Caseya replied when asked about this "but I am curious to see what changes you have made to the Reaper design, though we can talk about that later. Your trade representatives and ship's captains must be introduced to the War Commander and our senior officers" before gesturing towards her Stryker.

Several of the trade representatives questioned both Caseya and Madam Yutain about the Stryker when they boarded - Madam Yutain explained a number of things about them (a little smugly, Caseya thought - but justifiably so, since her house won the contract to develope their own versions of Strykers like these) on the short flight to the Havoc.

Harrigan and all of the Captains were there when the Stryker returned. Caseya introduced them in the traditional Kalish manner which Keyah and Juroch had taught her, which pleased the older Kalish in particular.

Harrigan named all the Captains and their wives present, with Caseya bowing slightly and blushing just a little when she was named as Trannak's wife - a representative from what Caseya learned was a house that had considerable resources invested in medical technology asked a number of questions about them and if hybrid children were possible, which Caseya answered by describing but not naming her own children and praising the virtues of each one before them.

"When you sent people before, Cap'n Solk..." Harrigan said "you did a lottery for who got to come over from your crews. Gonna do the same this time?"

"Aboard the KV-3, KV-5, KV-8, and KV-10, yes" Captain Solk confirmed "I do not know if you wish to permit nonmilitary personnel from the freighters aboard... but should you wish to do so, the freighter captains here can pass the news onto their fellows along with their own crews".

"As long as they stick to the same rules your guys know about" Harrigan replied "then a few can come. Just let us know in advance if any are on eating time... we picked up a small number of new guys, so I've had to readjust the galley budget a bit".

"My eating time..." the oldest of the freighter captains explained "...is tomorrow. If I am permitted to do so... I should like to sample Scarran foods here. While you may have at least some Kalish food... I can eat that any time on my own ship and at my own home. I do not know what Scarrans eat and what they like most... I should like to find out while I am here".

All of the captains and trade representatives were surprised when Juroch came forward to explain at least a few things about Scarran food to their oldest comrade gently in their own language.

"It will be interesting" he decided "I will test this Scarran food first, after which I shall conduct a lottery of the interested among both general crew and officers for as many visitors' positions as the War Commander permits for my ship" before comming his first officer and passing the news on.

Rosters were organised for visiting Kalish, and news for which ship had rights to send visitors for what times and days were swiftly passed back to those ships and their crews. Captain Solk reported that the general crew aboard the freighters were pleased that visiting was not restricted to military personnel, though a small number were not so pleased that they would not be able to sample Scarran alcohol while aboard.

"This ship's dry" he replied when questioned about that "an' staying that way. What people do on their own time planetside's one thing, but I'm not having drunken fights or industrial accidents up here".

"Study is stopping for Third Meal, mother" Amara said when she commed in "Alphak told us that our Kalish friends have come back, but that Captain Haresh is not there. Are there new people to see?"

After explaining about Captain Haresh's promotion, Caseya told her about the other Kalish currently aboard.

"Can we come and see them, mother?" Amara asked excitedly "Uncle Shellek and Aunt Murea are here now, mother - I am sure they will bring us to see you!"

" _Ask_ them" Caseya reminded her "If they agree, you and your friends can come. Remember that these new people are important Kalish, Amara - do not try dragging them off to see things. Be polite and speak clearly in the Kalish language".

When Talannah heard the children out at the transit platform, she passed their arrival onto the Kalish - all of whom found this interesting, the representative of the medical supply trading house most of all. Amara did not like it when that representative started poking and testing her skin with medical instruments, so she lifted them by mentalism and moved them back a bit before saying "That is _not nice._ Special things like my skin are _secret_ , they are _classified_. If you want to know about them, then you need to ask big uncle Commander".

Far from being frightened, the medical representative asked a lot of questions about how she had been moved and why she was floating almost two fenches above the deck - Amara, once Harrigan gave permission, smiled and clapped before answering all of them, only remembering to put her back on the ground after Captain Solk prompted her.

"I do not mind!" came the happy response when Captain Solk questioned her "I have learned new things and experienced them first hand in a practical setting! I have learned that these things are strong in Scarran bloodlines more than those of other peoples and can even manifest in hybrid children! Perhaps I might be permitted access to general medical texts on Scarrans and even on mentalism while I am here?!"

"I expect you may" Madam Yutain replied "but our purpose here is first to deliver the new military craft to the War Commander for testing and evaluation and second to deliver trade goods to the business identified as 'Dulenos' for retail or trade sale there".

"We'll get you squared away with your general cargo first" Harrigan decided "Caseya, get your kids ready to head dirtside and show these company guys an' girls your family's shop. If Cap'n Solk wants to send one or two down as well, he can... but first trip is primarily trade-related".

* * *

"I am here, dear daughter..." Caseya's mother announced with a smile when the call went through - she smiled more warmly when Caseya told her a number of important Kalish trade respresentatives were coming to see them and the shop, saying "I look forward to seeing all of those who come. Percentages have been set aside by house of origin for sales from the last expedition. A number of customers have requested to be notified if Kalish-made spacecraft parts for engines or engine management are delivered - these are high-priority items here, all you can provide will sell. Generally quite briskly, too".

"I am here as well, big sister" Devin added, nodding "I have interesting news for you, big sister, when you come. Perhaps Master Juroch or Master Kamara may come as well?"

"I will ask" Caseya replied, wondering what this news might be "If one or both do not have important duties to attend to, and if there is room in the ship I am allocated, then they will come".

The houses whose representatives had sales commissions waiting for them smiled when this news was revealed, with those coming to represent their houses for the first time at Tal IV asking about how business was conducted generally.

"One of the new ships for which you received data only is on our other flight deck" Caseya told them all "If the War Commander permits, we can go aboard it for the short flight to my family's shop - the pit is easily large enough to accomodate it even while the construction work is finishing".

"We will go to this other flight deck" Captain Solk decided "and see this craft before going to see the Dulenos business premises in it. I do not know if you need to call for more crew than yourself, Caseya... but now is a good time in case you do".

It took the entire length of the transit car journey to the treblin flight deck, plus ten more momens, for Rulok's teams to arrive.

"Rulok will be on helm with you this time, Caseya" Lirak explained "I will take the navigation station, and the others will go to their usual positions" before adding, more softly "We know you can fly this ship well yourself... but take the chance to improve your command skills. Give orders, advise your bridge crew... Rulok knows you know more about flight manoevreability on this ship, he will not mind you advising and directing him as long as you show due respect for his rank".

When they all arrived at the treblin side flight deck, Caseya smiled when she saw Urana standing there with Alphak.

"The children had a lottery of their own" Urana explained, grinning "to see which of them could ask to come on this flight to see your family and these new Kalish. My youngest son was ecstatic when his name was drawn".

"I am here, aunt Caseya" Alphak announced, looking up at Caseya "Mother says that while I am not with her I stay with you or uncle Captain Trannak".

"You can stay beside the command chair, next to me" Caseya suggested "if you like - and if you are quiet".

Alphak just nodded and reached up to take hold of Caseya's hand, promising Urana he would remember the trip and tell his friends when he came back.

"This is your newest acquisition!" madam Yutain said, looking at the Nebari-made Tempest-class vessel "It is quite imposing in its way, and undoubtedly powerful. I viewed the schematics briefly but know comparatively little about its details".

"We had to replace the main computer core" Shellek explained "The naval guns as well. You should have the tech specs for the originals... but for now we're running pulse cannons and not the original blastguns".

"We have replacement weapons of the Nebari type" Madam Yutain revealed "aboard one of the freighters. Blastguns for the bow cannon, smaller blastguns and immobiliser pulse cannon for the dorsal turrets. We will organise techs to come and fit them later".

Darrek led the Kalish to the rest area by the officer's quarters, while everyone else went to their usual positions.

"This ship is nice" Alphak decided "but I like Scarran ships better. Perhaps I will like this ship more when I am older and can fly it".

"Perhaps you might" Caseya agreed, smiling at him "You are a clever boy, by both human and Scarran standards - there is no reason why you should not be able to learn how to fly large spacecraft if you study and train well".

Captain Solk stood one one side of the command chair and Alphak on the other - though he made sure he stood a little further forward where Caseya could easily see him.

"All crew, prepare for takeoff...:" Caseya called "To our passengers... room is tight on this flight deck for such a large spacecraft, so if you could remain seated during the takeoff then the journey will be more comfortable and safer for you" before calling the Havoc's bridge for takeoff clearance.

Alphak was pleased to see his brother on screen, alongside Sturk - Garakk was very loud and excitable about his younger brother getting to see Caseya's family before he did until Sturk quietened him down enough to say "Clearance granted, Caseya... atmo containment is _on_ and flight deck doors are opening _now_ ".

"Whenever you are ready, Lieutenant Rulok" Caseya called, only smiling a little at how she commanded the Tempest for even a short flight "Remember all you have learned in flight training for this ship and also taking off in the Switchblade. We do not need to move fast, but we should ensure a smooth takeoff and flight for our important passengers".

Rulok's vision flicked between his controls, the screens, and the view outside until Caseya smiled and said "Well done... we are safely outside the Havoc's treblin flight deck. Lieutenant Lirak... the position of my family's shop is pre-programmed into the navigation computers. When you have found it, pass the course to Lieutenant Rulok".

"Course set for Duleno's blast pit, aye" Lirak replied a momen or so later, grinning a little indulgently at Caseya's excited mood at being able to give orders to Scarrans again.

"Take us there" Caseya ordered "The landing should be done manually... you may set the autopilot for the intervening journey should you wish to".

"I'll fly manually, captain" Rulok replied "As our commander says, 'practice makes perfect' - and rarely is it more true than learning to fly new spacecraft".

Alphak watched both Caseya's displays and everyone else on the bridge as they fulfilled their duties on the short flight down to Tal IV - Rulok made the landing close enough to the rear pit wall that the Tempest's tail surfaces missed it by less than six fenches, but the landing itself was smooth.

"Good" Caseya told everyone "While we do have more room in the pit, Lieutenant Rulok's decision to bring us as close as he could safely manage to the wall is a good one and leaves more room for the remaining construction workers. I will power down the ship to standby levels and those who wish to come with Alphak and I, after collecting our passengers on the way, may do so. In accordance with the War Commander's general directives, Lieutenants Rulok or Lirak have command while I am not aboard".

"We'll stay here" Lirak told the crew over their private comm "Caseya's family's dwelling doesn't have a lot of room in it when more than four Scarrans are there. With all these Kalish as well, there wouldn't be room to breathe".

"Uncle Juroch and Aunt Keyah are here" Alphak said in his usual quiet voice "They are _there_. The new Kalish are there. I only know Captain Solk, aunt Caseya".

"You will see my brother and my parents when we go inside, Alphak" Caseya reminded him "Your sister Tabitha saw them first and told you about them. Remember what she told you and match your memories of what she told you against what you hear and see and smell when you go in today".

* * *

Caseya's parents were pleased to see the trade representatives when they arrived, showing them around the expanded shop as well as the workshop.

"We thank all of you for the cargo you sent to us before" Feltano Duleno told them all happily "as well as eveything you brought with you this time. We have an arrangement with another Kalish-owned wholesale business, so anything we cannot fit in our own shop and storerooms will be sold on to them".

"Good, good..." Madam Yutain said, looking around "You are expanding your business, I see - are you simply adding to this shop, or adding additional business premises of other kinds to this property under your control?"

"The blast pit has been expanded" Feltano Duleno explained "for use both by supply flights or our friends in orbit. Mechanical workshops have been added - I have master's ratings in vehicle and spacecraft repair and there is now a dedicated area where I can exercise my skills and keep a customer's vehicle safe and secure".

The trade respresentatives asked a lot of questions both about the shop and about Tal IV generally, only interrupted when customers came in.

"Good, you's here" one man, a few technical stains on his jacket, called "Ship's back for a bit, we's needin' some parts - and I'd appreciate a little help gettin' some fitted, too".

"Welcome once more" Feltano Duleno replied, smiling "These Kalish you see are trade representatives from their world - if you would tell us all exactly what you need, then arrangements can be made to bring what you require down from orbit on priority scheduling...".

A list was passed over - the trade representatives gathered around, and both Madam Yutain and one other representative revealed that they had the parts required on their ships.

"We are finding those parts and loading them aboard a bulk lander now" Madam Yutain told the man after discomming from one of her freighters, after which she raised her voice and explained to everyone in earshot what products could be brought down by each representative present - news travelled fast, and soon men and women of a number of different species were piling into the shop and calling out their orders.

"Good, good!" Tirel's father said after discomming at his own business.

Turning to his wife, he added "The Dulenos have just called to tell us that another expedition from those other Kalish they have contacts with has arrived - thankfully larger than the last two, as well - and it bears industry representatives from their world of origin!"

His wife smiled at him, nodded, and asked "Should we send a representative of our own to the Dulenos business - or wait for them to arrive here?"

"Send Tirel" he decided "She is old enough to start taking a more important part in the day to day operations here - now is a good time for her to start".

"The Dulenos have received more cargo from their Kalish suppliers" Tirel told a number of other employees "Father has told me to lead a small number of trucks and take them to the Dulenos' business. Trade representatives are there and cargo is being landed - father is sure they will pass on our business as one they know and trust to resell their products for them".

"Get 'em started" the senior truck driver called to the others "Miss Tirel here's comin' with me up front, you lot all come in behind. If the first six trucks ain't enough I'll call the rest of you".

The sight of the Tempest, over the blast pit wall, caused more than a little speculative gossip - Tirel ignored it and climbed down from her truck and walked right in. Feltano Duleno introduced her, and Tirel smiled a little as they asked her about her family's business and when they could start making arrangements to transport cargo.

"Father sent a small number of trucks with me" Tirel explained "Anything the Dulenos cannot fit in their own stores can be safely transported to our own".

A steady procession of bulk landers came in, and it didn't take long before the stores at the Dulenos were as full as they could get.

"Good, Tirel" her father replied happily when she commed in to tell him about it "There is plenty for us as well! We can move out some of our older products at discounted prices to make more room available - tell these Kalish that I am sending every truck I have to collect everything they have to send us!"

"We are pleased prompt arrangements have been made" Madam Yutain replied when she was told "Our landers are still bringing cargo in from our freighters in orbit - priority items have been landed already, but there is much still to come".

"Father wishes to know if there is more Kalish alcohol" Tirel replied "Last time you brought your grangacha and fellip it sold out in less than a monen".

* * *

With cargo landing taken care of, Caseya, Keyah, and Juroch returned to the dwelling with Alphak - where her mother was waiting.

"It is good to see you again, Caseya" she said happily "I see you brought another of the children from your home ship - who is this boy? I have not seen him before".

"I am Alphak" Alphak replied softly in steady if not fast Kalish "You have seen my sister Tabitha before. I do not think my mother and father have been here before".

"Not for a long time, no" Maranno Duleno told him "I see you have the special carapace like the large man in charge on your ship and like your father".

"I have that" Alphak confirmed "Brother Garakk has it too" before he sniffed and said "New Kalish. One boy Kalish and one girl Kalish. I smell them".

Devin stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello again, big sister" he called, still smiling "I see this new boy you brought with you - his face looks a bit like the girl you brought before".

Alphak clapped when he learned Devin was Caseya's brother, after which he told Devin about himself and rumbled when Devin bent down to see in detail.

"This..." he said, bowing briefly and slightly in the direction of the door "...is Lerren, big sister. She is one of my friend Drallan's twin sisters, big sister" before introducing Lerren to Juroch and Keyah. Lerren was extremely suprised to see a Master of the Kalish art who was not Kalish, but Juroch didn't mind and encouraged her to come over and see his ribbon of rank - she did that, and although she stared at the strange sight of a Scarran Master she also welcomed both him and Keyah and thanked them for coming.

Caseya looked between Devin and Lerren... then smiled and asked "Is there something you want to tell me, little brother?"

"Lerren and I..." Devin announced "... announce our intention to be permanently mated, big sister. I am glad both you and the two Masters could come to hear this".

"Congratulations, brother" Caseya replied, smiling and hugging him.

"Welcome to you also, Lerren" she added "I remember when we first met you and your siblings at the swimming centre in the North. It is a happy day indeed to hear that you intend to make a home with Devin here".

Alphak looked at Lerren, sniffed, then nodded before saying "Lerren... I see and I smell and I hear your name and now I know. I will tell my brothers and sisters about you when I go back to our home ship".

Alphak watched as Caseya's mother and father made brief stops to congratulate the couple - while they were there, Keyah asked if a traditional Kalish ceremony would be required or a more contemporary modern one.

"I think my own parents would like a traditional Kalish ceremony" Lerren replied before smiling at Devin "I do not know if either of the two Masters present know what that would require, or if they would be able to conduct such a ceremony themselves...".

"I believe Master Juroch knows" Keyah replied "While I know a little, I do not know enough to set a full traditional ceremony in place".

Juroch confirmed that with a nod and soft rumble, asking Lerren and Devin to decide if they wanted the ceremony to be held at the Dulenos dwelling, the _Cry Havoc_ , or somewhere else.

Tirel's father turned up a few momens later with a long list on a tablet - he conferred with Feltano and Madam Yutain, after which a large bag of currency was passed over. Feltano quickly put that in the small vault in the dwelling.

" _There_ is your commission for this trading run, Feltano Duleno..." Tirel's father said happily "Now I must follow my employees back to our warehouses and see all these Kalish products properly put away!"

* * *

The older Kalish captain smiled as he got himself ready at the beginning of the day, making sure his trading house's freighter captain's uniform was properly presented.

"We are going to this enormous Scarran ship now, Captain?" his first officer asked "Who will be going with you, Captain? Who will have command during your absence?"

"You will command the ship in my absence, First Officer" the man replied "There will be time for you to see that large and odd ship yourself... but not today, I think. I will go first, I will see what this ship and its crew are like... and I will tell you and others what I experienced when I come back. You will lead the first delegation from our crew, and I will resume command here and manage any further business between our world and these Scarrans that involves this ship".

The first officer was relieved that he would get to come aboard the _Cry Havoc_ himself, if not right away.

"Will these Scarrans send a small craft to collect you, Captain?" he asked next "Should I have one of ours prepared to take you there?"

"One of our shuttles should take me" the captain decided "We do not have Reapers or those huge Strykers on board - but we have shuttles, and almost none of those are being used since cargo was landed with the bulk landers. The shuttle will take me to their ship and then return here - when I return, one of their craft will bring me back".

* * *

Six shuttles from freighters landed aboard the _Cry Havoc_ 's hammond side flight deck, and crew representatives from four to five freighters climbed out of each one to be met by Captain Solk, Juroch, and Keyah.

"We welcome you to the _Cry Havoc_ " Keyah told them all "The Second Meal sitting is about to start... we understand that your most senior captain is at his eating time, but how many others of you are like him?"

Almost half of those present raised their hands to identify themselves as being at eating time, so Juroch nodded and added "Personnel at your table will be happy to explain the various foods available to you - there is Kalish food, so if you prefer to eat foods you know then advise someone at your table and they will pass your interest on to our servers".

" _I_ will be eating Scarran food!" the oldest captain announced with relish "We can eat the foods of our people any time we wish to aboard our own ships and on our own world - we do not have Scarran food or many other foods there! I encourage as many of you as possible to do as I do!"

He smiled when Juroch directed him to the skulkers' table in the galley.

"I and those with me sit here" Juroch explained "We have almost all the non-Scarran personnel that live aboard this ship as part of our unit, and you will be able to see them all. Both Master Kamara and I sit here".

"It is strange and interesting" the captain decided "I see those I assume by their manner are teenaged children over _there_. One is the boy I think is named Alphak".

Talannah opened the mealtime.

"We have eight Kalish at eating time here from our visitors" she announced "They will go for their food first - one person from each table where visitors sit will go with them to advise them on what foods they may find interesting if they decide not to eat Kalish food. Everyone else will follow when the indicator on your table is lit for your first servings".

"A much better idea, my John..." Talannah said once she sat down "... than the rush for the counters we had before. This way no one goes hungry and the children are not testing their unarmed combat training on each other to secure the best places for themselves and their families".

"Yeah, that was fun for a while" Harrigan replied "but they're gettin' too big for that now an' need to realise the same rules the adults have will apply to them as well".

Juroch smiled when he saw Reanaree come to the skulkers table and asked who came with her.

"These are my parents and my siblings, Master Juroch" she replied, introducing them "I have told them about you at length before - about how you love and respect our people and care greatly about me as well".

"Your appearance is unusual" Reanaree's mother said "but I think that the skin of your people is not normally that colour. My daughter tells me it is to help you camouflage yourself".

"It is" Juroch replied softly in Kalish, bowing slightly "I cannot tell you the more interesting details of how I came to be as I am or what this lets me do, such things are classified... but it is interesting and it helps me protect my crewmates and fulfil my orders".

"Our daughter..." Reanaree's father added "...tells me you are both a Master of our people's art and also something of an expert on our traditional culture".

Juroch smiled and rumbled and told them a little of how he learned about Kalish culture and people, which made both Reanaree and her parents smile.

The older Kalish captain seemed to be very happy with his first contact with Scarran food and said so at length - whenever his mouth wasn't full eating it. He even ate scorcher, although he also drank a considerable quantity of juice afterwards.

"My favourite pick-me-up in the mornings, that is!" Troll called happily from his own table nearby "My boys an' my girls like it too - though only Garakk eats it as much as I do!"

Garakk came over to see the older captain, even helping him get more food without asking - the captain smiled more and laughed a little as Garakk happily explained what foods he liked best and why, though it took a reminder from his father to make him do so in the Kalish language.

Reanaree's father tested Juroch's knowledge of Kalish culture as he knew it at length.

"Good" he decided " _Someone_ here knows about our people's traditions. Master Kamara knows? Others know? Do any of those loud young people know? Some of them look a little like our people".

Caseya proudly pointed out her children to them, naming each one, adding "Master Juroch and Master Kamara teach my children the art of our people and our culture. I think Master Juroch teaches some of the other children as well... but he makes sure my own children know it best of all".

"Good" came the reply once more "All are welcome here, it seems - but Scarrans lead, most of the time. I had thought their culture may dominate as well".

When her parents weren't looking, Reanaree whispered in Juroch's ear - he smiled and slipped away, returning with his bag of ceremonial items once much of the galley was clear.

Many of the visiting Kalish were about to leave, but when Keyah saw what was happening she suggested they may like to stay.

Juroch first conducted a welcome ceremony for Reanaree's family, which they all were glad to be a part of - but were amazed when Juroch started a more important ceremony to announce his intention to make Reanaree his mate for life.

"Good..." the older captain whispered softly to Keyah "I am glad that our culture here is respected... and it is interesting to see this large and oddly-coloured Scarran choosing to announce his intention to marry in the way of our people as well, Master or not".

"Master Juroch may not have been born Kalish" Keyah replied "but he respects and honours our people and considers our respect for him and his achievements to be worth a great deal".

Reanaree gasped in surprise when she realised they had reached the part of the ceremony where she was meant to respond - and gladly did so while her parents, the visiting Kalish, and the few remaining Irregulars watched.

"Your mother and I are pleased you find love and companionship with Master Juroch" Reanaree's father told his daughter "even though we were, for a while, surprised that your choice of mate was not of our own people. We are both pleased and relieved that your mate respects our people and our culture and has even achieved rank of note in our art" before he paused to confer with his wife for almost half an arn.

"I have talked to my wife" he told Harrigan "But since you command this vessel and all aboard it I should talk to you as well. Is a waiting period compulsory between the announcement and the ceremony? I do not know if my wife and our other children may be permitted to come here again and we would all prefer to be present at our eldest child's marriage ceremony".

"Talk to them" Harrigan replied "If you all want it done while you're here we can do that - previously we've done that at a meal sitting, done cake an' drink an' stuff. Might even order some alcohol out of secure storage for the speeches an' toasts" - though he then had to explain about that part of the ceremony as practiced aboard the _Havoc_ for them.

"That is interesting" Reanaree's father replied "I do not entirely understand how your culture named the most trusted members of the wedding group... but if since the ceremony itself will be conducted in the Kalish way then this will be less of an issue until these speeches you told me about. Of Reanaree's family am only I required to make a speech or my wife and others also?"

"If your wife wants to..." Harrigan replied "then she can - the way we do this here, the father of the bride speaks for that family unless his wife wants to say something extra as well. Since Juroch doesn't have family here, his CO will speak".

* * *

It took about half an arn for the Kalish techs from the KV-8 to decide that the replacement weapons for the Tempest should be fitted in orbit and not aboard the _Havoc_.

"Not enough room" their spokesperson said when asked "The civilian techs from the freighters say they can move the new weapons to where they need to be more easily in orbit, where we military techs will oversee that work. An officer from your crew will be inside the ship and oversee the work from that end as well".

"While you're doin' that" Lazarus added "We'll get the new Reapers an' spare parts stowed away too - and now we got room after selling off our surplus stealth capsules and our small number of Intruders, we got space to put everything".

"Others were speculating when this would be done" Captain Solk said "It is good to hear we can start soon".

"You can start right now if you like" Harrigan replied "Doesn't bother me. Talk to Cap'n L here or Rulok about getting this bad boy outside where you can get started".

* * *

The Kalish techs, aboard the freighters and the warships, were pleased to hear they could start work.

"Those assigned to transferral of the Reapers..." Captain Solk's first officer announced "will require landing clearances to the hammond side flight deck of the _Cry Havoc_ , the enormous warship slightly above us. Those assigned to refitting the smaller warship ... that ship will be flown to a position not far from this one, and once those aboard comm us we can get started".

"They got a lot for us" Troll said, watching the ferry flights come in, along with a few bulk landers carrying parts "This is gonna be good, I know it. Wonder if they made any like I asked about?"

"You've been putting ideas in their orange heads, haven't you...?" Harrigan asked "You _know_ what Keyah an' Caseya can be like with just a little encouragement... we'll go and see once we get the call everything's got here that needs to get here".

* * *

"Interesting..." Proconsul Tolchen told his senior intelligence officer, when she brought his daily reports "Those kinglovers are receiving new military hardware... and even though it's pure speculation, it looks like they either knew who stole our Reapers some cycles back or did so themselves".

"We can't see those ships on sensors, of course" the intelligence officer replied "A diplomatic transport for transferral of embassy staff arrived today, and several staff submitted contact reports when they saw what look like Reapers going aboard that _Fortress_ -class ship".

"We will keep watch on who enters and leaves that ship" Proconsul Tolchen reminded her "as we do already. We just have more things to watch for now".

* * *

"We have been cleared to approach" Lieutenant Commander Domin told his helm officer aboard the _Corsair_ -class frigate passing Tal IV perimeter system markers "An area around geostationary orbit, not directly over the port but close to such a position, has been declared prohibited space to all vessels - but we can easily avoid that and make our landing and resupply both port sector units and our embassy" before telling his security officer "Maybe now you'll realise why losing a weapon for those early-warning sensors in the dorsal turret was worth the risk".

The security officer clearly disagreed with his superior, but suggested "I suggest deploying the new Blackguard fighters or a smaller number of Harbringers as well, sir. If that ship we were told about before still controls system space here they might stop looking when they find us and ignore the fighters".

Domin thought this unlikely, but ordered the fighters deployed anyway.

* * *

Hellbolt was aboard the Tempest when the threat receiver picked up the edge of the _Corsair_ 's early-warning scan.

"I hear you, mister" Harrigan replied when Hellbolt commed in "If you can jam it, do that... if not, wait until we can do that from here".

"Contact!" Hellbolt interrupted "Six fighters, type unknown... and two Harbringers. About a hundred ahead of that frigate".

"We have Peacekeepers, then" Talannah decided "One frigate... it's unlikely they'll do anything obviously hostile, but we'll jam them enough to stop them seeing what's going on with the Tempest's refit and the new Reapers arriving".

"Greetings to you as well" Domin replied politely but briefly "I am here to do the business of my people. We are here to transfer staff and to resupply our embassy and sector guards at the port".

"Then you have permission to proceed" Talannah told him "We are, as you probably suspect, jamming sensor scans directed at the prohibited zone - and we can see the smaller craft you have deployed as well. Keep both them and you on course to your sector of the port and all will be well".

"That ship in orbit picked us up well outsystem" Domin told the Peacekeepers' military attache when he was met at the port "Our Blackguards and Harbringers too - and they clearly knew Harbringers from both visuals and sensor scan profiles".

"A little disturbing" came the response "I don't know where they might have seen a Harbringer before, I'll pass that back up my own chain of command and see if I can find out. As for our current business... the staff returning to our worlds for retraining or new postings are now here".

"Their replacements should be leaving my ship now" Domin replied, before calling for those staff to come to him.

"Follow the Military Attache" he told them "He will lead you to transport to our embassy... and you will be questioned about what you saw when we skirted the edge of the orbital exclusion zone on the way".

Ramps on the _Corsair_ -class frigate were lowered, after which cargo was hauled out and sent to both the embassy and other places in the Peacekeeper-controlled sector of the port.

* * *

"Well, what've we got?" Lazarus asked the first Kalish he found, a weeken later - he promptly turned and called for the senior corporate representative, who turned out to be one of Madam Yutain's underlings.

"Ah yes..." he said smoothly "You wish a full status report on the transferral of craft from our ships to your own, I take it...".

"That's right" Lazarus replied "How's it going? Are we done yet or you still got stuff to bring over?"

"Full status report..." he asked his own underling, gesturing for Lazarus to watch and listen.

"Status report as follows" came the announcment from the other end of the call "Transferral of two thousand craft derived from Scarran craft design designated 'Reaper'... complete as of the last landing. Parts and technical information...98% complete".

"That's good, that's real good!" Troll cut in, looking over Lazarus' shoulder at the screen "You just bring the standard flavour, or you actually managed to bring a few of the new improved versions with extra garlic an' chillies added?"

After screaming in Troll's ear about how Kalish had trouble interpreting his odd speech, Lazarus translated for the confused Kalish.

"Ah yes..." he replied, smiling just a little "A number of those were included in the consignment. Enough changes needed to be made to force redesign and enlargement of the hull... so not all parts will be interchangeable... but the result is good. You should test one and decide for yourself".

A number of Kalish in both tech's coveralls and pilot's uniforms were there when Lazarus and Troll arrived.

"Only parts remain to be landed" the senior tech told Lazarus "and not a large amount, either. Almost everything requested is aboard already" before another tech jabbered on in excitable Kalish for a few microts before jumping aboard a shuttle.

"It appears the last of the parts have been landed" the senior tech replied "We thank you for bringing this technology to us and for hosting us aboard this ship and this world. I have a small amount of leave owed to me, so I will go with the next group heading down to the planet".

"The standard variant of this new craft" one of the pilots added, taking over "is not much different from the original. The weapons are the improved Nebari-pattern blastguns with full-automatic capability, and each craft has four of these as they did with the original pulse cannon. The extended sensor capabilities have been integrated with the existing systems, so the additional crewmember needed on the original craft is no longer required".

"Have you flown 'em?" Lazarus asked "What are they like to fly? We know they're powerful - but are they manoevreable and fast?"

"We were not permitted to install our most advanced drives" the pilot replied "Nor our most advanced defensive systems... but the drives installed are nonetheless very good, and can run for extended periods at full speed. We applied the secondary propulsion system, which the blueprints for the biggest Nebari vessel also show as being present on the smaller capital craft, as well - not so much because it is actually _required_ , but because it means you can make covert flights on planetary surfaces without depleting main fuel reserves beyond standby levels. Nor will landings damage structures or people when this drive is used".

"Well, well..." Lazarus said, smiling a little "New toys to play with. New things to test".

The pilots all smiled at hearing that, with one of the younger ones urging "Come this way! I was the first test pilot for the enlarged version of this craft! Twenty nine separate test prototypes were required before an acceptable version was achieved for the standard model... a combat-ready version of the larger model was achieved on the first attempt after prototype twenty seven! Come and see, come and see!"

"It _does_ look a teeny bit bigger..." Troll replied as he looked at it, grinning "Looks like six gunports out front, too... not just four! What we got there?"

"Come aboard!" the test pilot encouraged them both, opening the hatch "The systems currently respond to voice command in the Scarran and Kalish languages... I do not know if other languages are spoken here, but it will not be hard to add them in whenever you wish to".

Troll sat in one of the two pilot's chairs, bouncing a little to test them - he grinned at the Kalish test pilot before calling "Flash-start!" in Scarran towards the main consoles.

The systems all started powering up at a good speed, Lazarus decided as he stood behind Troll's seat and watched.

"Weapons check!" Troll added once the initial system start had finished.

"Charged particle blastguns, one through four... online" replied the computer in slightly flat-sounding Kalish "Plasma cannon, one and two... online. Cloaking shield... on standby".

"I'm likin' this already, Cap'n L" Troll told Lazarus, before asking "Couldn't do the railcannon? Why not?"

"Not so much power drain..." the test pilot explained "but there simply wasn't enough space. We have added that capability for the new Strykers - your War Commander has everything he needs to know about manafacturing those systems and adding them to his own craft. Included were blueprints of the modified versions of the multibarrel slugweapons you supplied - we are not using those as standard weapons on our own Strykers, but they are interesting enough that some will be kept for those who like them. Suggestions for how and where to fit them aboard Strykers are supplied as well" before he called "Activate repulsorlift drive" in his own language.

Troll was surprised as he felt the craft lift a short way off the deck, but grinned anyway and tested manoevreability as much as he could.

"I like it" he told both Lazarus and the Kalish test pilot - then grinned again before saying "Unless you two wanna stay aboard while I take this out and work the kinks out of it a bit, now's the time to get off".

"Harrigan's sent me over to see how the weapon refit's going aboard that Tempest" Lazarus replied "So you're going to take me there in this - I'm CAG here, Troll, so these things pass muster when _I_ say they do".

"I will return to my fellows" the test pilot said, nodding "You will be able to reach me on comms if required" before opening a side entry hatch and leaping out.

After strapping his crash webbing on, Lazarus scanned the controls before nodding and comming the _Havoc_ 's bridge.

"Lazarus here" he said "Needing takeoff clearance. Troll's gonna test one of the stretched versions of the Reapers we just got".

"We hear you, Captain" Rulok called "Atmo containment is _on_ and flight deck doors are opening _now_. Would be nice to go aboard the Tempest with you for the final checkover, but I'm up-urrk..." before disappearing from the bridge and reappearing aboard Troll's craft in its cargo bay.

Amara's smiling face appeared on the _Havoc_ 's end.

"I read your surface thoughts, uncle Rulok" she said "I could tell you wanted to be aboard the Tempest when the final systems integration tests were performed - so I translocated you aboard their craft when I heard uncle Troll and uncle Captain Lazarus were going".

Rulok rumbled a little before nodding to Amara and strapping in to one of the auxiliary seats on the bridge's rear wall.

"OK, I see it..." Troll murmured after a few momens, then brought the nose around before slamming the throttles forward. He grinned and laughed as he flew the new craft around in both Tal IV atmosphere and space for some momens until Lazarus started bellowing at him to get aboard the Tempest.

"Cleared for approach" Hellbolt called "Remember, Troll... flight deck's on top with this ship. Entry point's supposed to be the rear one, though you'd fit coming either way".

Troll commed the Kalish test pilot for a momen or two - then grinned and brought his craft into the Tempest's flight deck fast before transferring to repulsorlift drive and making his landing.

"I really do like it" Troll decided happily "I'm gonna keep this one, I think".

Rulok grumbled a bit at Troll's manner, while Lazarus shouted at him (if not for so long this time) before the two of them walked off the flight deck and toward the bow and the bridge.

A number of techs were still aboard, and Lazarus stopped briefly to talk with some of them.

"Good" he told Rulok "Looks like the refit's going well. No real issues anyone's come across. Looks like the chief engineer on this part of the project's mostly relieved that what he saw on the blueprints matches what we actually have on the real thing".

It took five more arns before a tech showing rank of a senior engineer came onto the bridge - Captain Lazarus and Rulok got salutes, after which the man asked "If you could order a full system restart, please... this is not one of the ships of my people, I cannot do that task myself".

Helbolt did that from the engineering console, with Lazarus only noticing Liz was in the captain's chair when she asked him what was happening.

"We have to perform a full system restart" the Kalish engineer explained, nodding "The ship's computer, according to previous instruction from the Scarran named Shellek, will not properly integrate the new weapons until this is done".

A little over twenty momens later lighting came back on, after which other systems followed.

"We got all bow cannon online, Dad!" Liz called "We got both dorsal turrets online - we got _immobilisers_ there?! As well as real guns?"

"Two" Lazarus replied "One in each turret, if I read these monitors right. One immobiliser, one blastgun. The latter has semi and full-auto modes. Former has maybe twenty K range... so you gotta get in close".

"Close in defences are online" Hellbolt added from his console "All three engines and environmentals... everything else too".

A Kalish officer in captain's uniform entered the bridge - after nodding towards the command chair, he said "I am glad to see the refitting here proceeded as planned . I am Captain Kahfrel of the KV-10... and I am here to take the two officers to examine the last of your new ships".

"We got all the Reapers" Lazarus replied "We're sorted here as well. What else was there?"

Captain Kahfrel smiled and said "Ah yes, I do forget you do not have the memory of a Kalish. Since you gave us your - at the time - sole small capital craft, we decided to provide six of the new mark of small capital craft we made from examining its design. I will take you aboard one of them now".

Loud noise came across open comm, making the Kalish captain cringe and ask "What is that _infernal_ racket?"

"Troll's singing again..." Lazarus grumbled "He got his grubby little hands on one of those bigger-model Reapers and is taking it out for a test flight".

"I was told these new craft are designated 'Banshee' " Captain Kahfrel replied, slightly confused "with the more heavily-armed version designated 'Howling Banshee'. I was not told why this name was considered suitable".

"The source of your confusion..." Rulok replied, growling a little "... is the same as the source of that foul screeching just now! He decided that _he_ should set the name for this new kind of craft... why 'Reaper' was not good enough, I don't know...".

"I was told..." Captain Kahfrel replied "...that the new names revealed to me was the one used for general purposes outside Scarran space, with the original name staying in place for the standard type of the craft and the larger one adding the prefix 'Grim' when inside Scarran space - and perhaps for record-keeping as well".

Captain Kahfrel escorted Rulok and Captain Lazarus to a shuttle at the rearmost end of the Tempest's flight deck.

"Come aboard:" he encouraged them "The flight is not long - these new ships are inside the zone your leader declared as prohibited, among our larger freighters".

Lazarus screamed at Troll again over the comm when he brought his craft alongside the captain's shuttle close enough to make fingertip formation.

"You have stopped that... _singing_ " Captain Kahfrel said with relief "Good. From the aerobatic manoevreing reported through my own chain of command, it appears you feel very much at ease with these new craft - which I suppose you should since _your_ name was the one identified as the originator of the idea for the expanded model of the new Reaper. If you wish to join us, you may... on condition you _do not sing_. At any time".

"Getting to come aboard another new ship..." Troll replied ...in exchange for not singing. It'll do, Cap'n. Just show me where to stash this when we get to the parking garage".

"Right beside my own shuttle" Captain Kahfrel replied "The flight decks on these new ships are smaller than their originator... and currently unoccupied. Your leaders will decide whether to berth Reapers of either mark, or Strykers, on board".

"Nice open parking lot, copy that" Troll replied "Lead the way".

Lazarus and Rulok took a few momens to look around the small flight deck after both craft had landed. Troll murmured and muttered a bit as he picked out where certain things were - Captain Kahfrel muttered a bit himself until he realised Troll was pointing out maintenance fixtures and refuelling points, and confirmed they were what Troll thought they were.

"We did not use the standard bridge arrangement of the Switchblade original" he explained "A small bridge much like a Stryker's is in the bow on deck two, with additional controls present in the combat information centre about half way down the ship on deck four. These ships have six decks, plus the small flight deck".

"Thoughts?" Lazarus asked Rulok.

"Good" Rulok replied "from what little we've seen so far. I don't know if this design leans towards speed and manoevreability as the Switchblade did or if it sacrifices some of both for a low-observable design".

"As before..." Captain Kahfrel explained "we did not fit our most advanced drives or defensive systems - but the ones we did fit are very good. Like the Reapers, you have fast primary engines as well as secondary repulsorlift drive for use inside planetary atmosphere".

Troll was surprised, though pleased, to see the small bridge.

"Just like a Stryker, really" he said "Good, means I can get started on this bad boy too once I get a handle on what little guy back on the flight deck does".

"You have toys to play with already, mister" Lazarus told him "Don't take everyone else's too. Currently rated large-craft pilots, plus surface attack specialists, get to try these first"


	23. Chapter 23

"Do we have _anything_ to report today..." Captain Tayyem asked the gathering of officers before him on his Command Carrier "... that we did not already know... about these Irregulars still stationed around Talzenadar IV?"

"They've expanded their capabilities in air operations, that much we do know..." one stated "beyond Strykers... to those newer Reapers the Hierarchy's just starting to deploy in larger numbers".

"Tell me about those..." Commandant Grayza ordered "I know little about them, my interests generally lie outside of naval technology...".

"Interesting..." Grayza murmured "Larger than our own Blackguard but smaller than a Harbringer - and their own Strykers. The Hierarchy obviously has different mission parameters for its stealth vessels than we do for our own. Do we know how they are outfitted? What can their systems do? Are they more or less manoevreable than Strykers or Raiders - and our own craft?"

"No hard evidence on any of that so far, mam" another officer replied, and clearly no one in the room was pleased to hear that "We know Strykers, of both current marks, as well as their other craft in their own forces and available for export".

"Their people?" Grayza asked next "Surely they have recruited new members since we last examined this problem in detail? If so, what species are they and what skills are they known to have?"

"They been getting recruits, yeah" a clearly-injured Black Ghost replied "Not too many - and not so much out in th' Neutral Zones, either. Been bringin' 'em in from lizard worlds, most likely. Had a few Ghosts from the _PKCC Dacon_ lookin' around - their new guys are spread across all three of their fightin' arms, too. Not just their general infantry with them black shoulderboards".

" _That_ we did not know before, Mr Towle" Commandant Grayza replied with interest, turning to face the Ghost officer "Very interesting. These Irregulars are increasing their operating strength across the board, not in specialised areas. What _species_ are these new recruits, Mr Towle - did your troopers find out?"

"All Scarran so far, mam" he replied "Surprises me, to be honest - I'd have expected some of those orange lot to be scurryin' around, you know how Scarrans like to keep 'em around to do grot's work".

Once Towle was given his orders and had departed, Grayza turned to another officer and said "This is getting to be more than a thorn in our side, it is becoming a serious problem. Make cautious plans for a more extensive incursion on Talzenadar IV - and do _not_ coordinate at any point with Captain Kammel. That man is a good Captain but he studied alongside Talzenadar IV's current governor - and may feel he should pass along information he hears. We can't let their numbers grow unchecked".

"Don't worry about that, mam" the officer replied "Towle's not the most neat or well-presented officer, especially in regards to his personal grooming - but he's good at his job, and getting too close to death in that incursion he led has clearly shaken him up, cleared his mind, and helped him focus more on the problem at hand. He can handle the personnel side of this - I'll get someone else handling support and logistics, _and_ I'll make sure their orders don't put them under Towle's command".

* * *

"Well..." Lazarus told Koronna some time later "Liz's first wedding anniversary... just saying that freaks me out a bit. Somewhere in my head she'll always be my baby girl, despite the fact that she was maybe eleven when my ex an' I got her".

Koronna rumbled softly and hugged her husband before moving his hammond hand over her belly - he smiled, then nodded and said "New little guy, then? How long have you known - for certain, I mean?"

"A weeken or so, my Anton" Koronna replied "So far I have assumed you wished not to know our child's gender, as was the case when I was pregnant with young Anton - I don't know either, in case you're wondering".

"Good enough for me, K..." he replied, smiling.

* * *

Urana's eyes went a little wider than normal, then held up a hand to signal for Troll to be quiet - before opening the door to their quarters with her other hand.

"Well..." she said when she looked inside her quarters "It's not like I should be _too_ surprised... and it's certainly not anything your father and I didn't do before we got married... but still, it's against ship law nonetheless and not without other risks beyond administrative punishment as well".  
Feltano smiled and rumbled softly before kissing Sherenka at length and helping her dress again - the pair of them rumbled back and forth a number of times as this happened, after which Sherenka did the same for him.

"I know that, mother" Sherenka replied "You and father have talked to me about that before - and so has Feltano, as it happens. We know when to restrain ourselves so I don't get pregnant - even though neither of us like doing so very much".

"You be careful with my baby girl, mister" Troll told Feltano, looking him in the eye "You treat her right, look after her. I'll cut you a bit of slack on some things... but you take care of business, mister. Her momma's gonna be watching you - _I'll be watching you_ ".

"I will" Feltano replied, looking back up at Troll and smiling "I love Sherenka and have told her this a number of times. We-".

"I don't need to know about _that_ , mister" Troll interrupted hurriedly, shutting off Feltano from explaining every detail about how he and Sherenka ended up recreating in their family quarters "Doubt it's the first time you two have been at it, in here or elsewhere around the ship, either. Just bear in mind it can't be made official till the pair of of you hit sixteen - an' then Big H will want your momma an' daddy on-side as well as Little U an' I before he agrees to it unless you two wait two more cycles after that".

"We have a little over one cycle remaining" Feltano replied, nodding "until parental approval for a Kingdom union ceremony or a Kalish one can be sought. Harek has asked big sister to go places with him as well - dates, I believe these are called in your human language. Why you choose to name relationship advancements like these after fruit, I do not understand".

Troll laughed then, relieving the tense atmosphere noticeably, before telling him "You might have grown up around a few humans, mister - but for all that, you aren't one. If it comes to that, even humans don't always understand other humans either".

Feltano bowed slightly in the Kalish manner, then rumbled very softly in the Scarran manner, before whispering to Sherenka - she smiled and nodded before asking Urana something, and Urana asked Troll.

"Go sit with Cap'n T if you like, miss, next mealtime" Troll decided after a momen or two's thought "He's likely figured it all out already anyway, even before your momma an' I".

"I have not told papa" Feltano added "But mama and papa are clever, they might know".

* * *

"Mmm...mmaa..." Harek stuttered, standing at Caseya's family quarters' door and refusing to look up at Trannak's face "Mayy... may I take Amara on another date, Captain? To the PTR, not down on the planet. I will take camping supplies and we will stay close to tech tunnel hatches, so if we are needed on short notice you can reach us".

"Look at us, Harek" Caseya told him, smiling "We know you, we _trust_ you. I personally remember when you were a new baby and I held you and carried you - and now you are a young adult man who wants to spend time with our Amara and form a serious attachment to her".

Harek nodded before talking to both of them at length for the next fifteen momens, after which Trannak said "Take care of Amara, look after her, keep her safe - now she is an adult, she will need to make her own decisions and make her own way in life. Her mother and I will always be there for her, but it's clear to both of us that she's the centre of your world - all we need to do is find out if she feels the same way about you, if Amara thinks you are the centre of her world as well".

Less than a momen later Amara walked down the corridor from the transit stop - and smiled and rumbled when she saw Harek waiting for her.

"I am here, Harek" she told him, leaning against his shoulder "You are well? Does your father have orders for me? Does your mother?"

Harek rumbled back before telling her his plan - Amara hugged him and asked both Caseya and Trannak several times if she had permission to go.

"Harek is taking care of the necessary supplies for you expedition, dear daughter" Caseya told Amara "He has at least a basic route planned as well. I do not think the expedition will be a long one, though".

* * *

"We have a call from a ship of the people of Sholphaur, Commander" Juroch told Harrigan, nodding "I doubt it will be concerning my grading in the art, I cannot be graded again for two more cycles - but perhaps they have interesting things to tell us or show us".

"We've had good stuff from Gen'ral Haresh an' his lot for a while, that's true" Harrigan replied "Anyway, it's not like I asked your guys to make us anything, we've not made contracts - so it's likely just a courtesy call".

Juroch wondered himself as he answered the hail.

"Greetings once more" Captain Tokk announced "While we do not have any defined contract with your Irregulars, Stalker... you _do_ have the War Commander aboard, so we thought you might appreciate seeing some of the latest advances made in military areas by the people of your homeworld".

"We will come and see, Captain" Juroch replied, nodding "We too have new things... well, comparatively new, anyway. Since you did not command the ship that came here from Sholphaur before then you would not have seen them - so they will be new to you".

"There is much for me to do - both for Sholphaur generally and for the Kingdom in particular" Captain Tokk agreed "I have commanded my helm officer to approach to the position in geostationary orbit we know to be where your ship is. We will hail you again when we reach midsystem markers and request a safe position close to your own".

"Come right on in" Harrigan encouraged him "Come up an' find a good parking spot that means we can still park our own cars too. Don't sit right underneath us, we unlocked some of the unused loading docks there... what for you'll see when you get here. Think we know you well enough to show you that".

Juroch smiled and thanked Harrigan for his promise.

"The people of Sholphaur appreciate the trust you place in us, Commander" Juroch said "Even before you met me... you fashion the society here after our own, in a way. You care only about a person's motivation and loyalty, not about matters of no consequence like their species or even their past".

"You're our go-to man with Sholphaur anyway, mister" Harrigan told him "You're gonna be there with 'em - bring your wife as well if you like".

"Reanaree will like to be there, this is true" Juroch replied, smiling a little "With your permission, I think it will be interesting for the young people aboard to meet the people of Sholphaur as well".

"Looks like my boy's making a good impression with his intended again" Harrigan replied, grinning proudly "He an' Amara are out in the PTR for a bit. Might be some of Troll's brood around... Feltano might even be somewhere close by for all I know...".

"Sholphauran ship on final approach" one of the newer recruits, a high-caste female named Rhodaa announced "Since I only found it when it got just past max firing range, I'm assuming it's an advanced type of stealth vessel. Can't get an ident. I'd say it's at the upper end of dreadnaught range masswise".

"We have reached the designated position" a Kalish voice announced over the comm a short while later "Does the War Commander wish to come aboard this ship, or should Captain Tokk and others make ready to land aboard your own?"

"Gonna come over an' bring Juroch an' some of the young guys an' girls" Harrigan decided "If there's not too many available then you can see some new stuff now - if not, you'll have to wait till you come to my place".

"Sherenka and I will come, uncle Commander" Feltano replied when Harrigan asked if he wanted to come "Alphak is helping Shellek with something... Tabitha is helping Moratha in the sick bay... Martha is testing her cooking skills again. We have one and a half arns until Second Meal today, uncle Commander".

"Think you can dig Garakk out of wherever he's got to, you two?" Harrigan suggested.

"I know where he will be, uncle Commander" Sherenka replied, nodding "I think uncle Rekketh is teaching him about shooting again, uncle Commander. Uncle Rekketh says both my brothers are very good at it".

"Coming, Sherenka!" Garakk said excitedly, when the call went through "Uncle Rekketh's eating hot rations right now - but he says he'll be needed in the galley to help cook".

Garakk arrived on the hammond flight deck maybe two momens after Feltano and Sherenka did - he grinned when he saw his older friend and his sister, asking them what was happening.

"We are going to see some of uncle Juroch's friends, Garakk" Feltano told him "You are coming with us to see them. You might have seen some of them when you were younger".

"We'll grab a Stryker" Harrigan decided "Someone go ahead and find one".

"The one I use is not far" Juroch replied, nodding "I think Feltano might know where it is. He should lead the way".

When Harrigan waved permission to proceed, Feltano walked off down the flight deck.

"Here" he called softly "It is this one, uncle Juroch and uncle Commander".

Juroch nodded confirmation before opening a hatch and letting everyone inside - a momen or two later, Reanaree arrived as well and went immediately up to the Stryker's bridge.

"The War Commander understands" he told her with a smile "He knows someone will need to stay and watch the young ones, and likes to do that himself more often than I would have thought" before comming the bridge and calling "Bridge, this is Stalker requesting takeoff clearance. The War Commander is with me. Reanaree is with me. Feltano, Sherenka, and Garakk are with me".

"I hear you" Rhodaa replied "Atmo containment field is _on_ and flight deck doors are opening _now_ ".

"You will make the takeoff and fly the Stryker, Reanaree" Juroch told his wife "You are good at this, I know - but you still perform better in the Reaper, despite having not flown them as often. Use this chance to increase your proficiency in Strykers".

"Good..." Juroch told her softly, rumbling a little in approval "You do well" before passing on the position of the Sholphauran ship. Reanaree thought for a few microts, then nodded and turned the Stryker until she saw a new ship and called "It is that odd one?"

"It is that one" Juroch confirmed after calling Reanaree's description through to Captain Tokk "This vessel is not one I have seen before, either - we can learn about it together. Entry points to the flight deck have beacons on _these_ frequencies".

Once aboard, Reanaree made a cautious landing in the centre of the flight deck - and smiled when a large number of Kalish descended on the Stryker to clean it and check its systems.

"We have a number of those just out of training..." a Kalish in a senior tech's uniform told Juroch "With your permission I will get the students to do a basic maintenance inspection on this Stryker for you".

"Go on, then" Harrigan decided "New guys gotta learn somewhere".

"It is good to see you still do well, Master Juroch" Master Tachiel said in greeting once he arrived - and smiled before greeting Reanaree once Juroch told him they were married.

"You have a mark of this change I hear about" Tachiel replied "I do not know much about it at all, few do - but it is interesting to see that other Kalish apart from the wife of your skulker corps Captain have it when permitted to do so".

"I do" Reanaree replied "I was worried about it at first... but Juroch talked to me about it and Caseya did as well. Her advice and counsel was much appreciated once the procedure was completed. I cannot tell you any more about it, my Juroch says it is classified".

"We know about _some_ of what you have..." Captain Tokk said, walking over "What the War Commander identified as 'stage 1', I believe. We do not have the knowledge of how to perform this procedure ourselves, though".

"We can talk about that later" Harrigan replied "You got another ship, then? Not like the last one you had when you came. Got some new stuff from what we helped you with last time?"

"It does" Captain Tokk confirmed "This ship is a little larger than an extended-model mark two dreadnaught... but, like the Host Vessel you helped us commandeer, it can land on planetary surfaces. We have more advanced drives on this ship as well... so far they have proven to be reliable under extended high-speed running, which means we have achieved a stable version of these kind of drives at last".

"That's some real good stuff" Harrigan told him, nodding "We got a few bits an' pieces too... not like what you got, but stuff we said we'd share with you since it came from the new stuff we got together".

Harrigan and his group got a more thorough tour than they did on the previous time aboard a Sholphauran ship - the children were pleased that the crew were allowed to come and see them and talk to them, especially Garakk.

"He is a loud and happy boy!" one Kalish said, laughing "I do not know how old he is, but he said he can carry two adult Kalish and still walk! How can he do this while not of adult age?"

They watched while Garakk promptly proved his boast was not an idle one, though he did stop to catch his breath afterwards.

"The crew like you, young man" Captain Tokk told Garakk "You are happy and make them laugh. I think you have some of these special things only the War Commander has - I was not aware it was safe to apply them to young ones, though".

Harrigan whispered for a momen or two to Captain Tokk about that, who nodded and looked at Garakk a bit more before saying "That is interesting, War Commander. Garakk is an interesting young man for his own self as well".

Some time later they returned to the flight deck, where a number of craft straining the limits of the small-craft class were situated.

"These are new, War Commander" Captain Tokk announced proudly "Only the people of Sholphaur have them at this time, though I believe other worlds under Special Forces command may get them eventually. They have three decks. They are mark-3 Strykers".

"Can I tell Dad about these?!" Garakk asked excitedly "Dad loves new small ships! He has one of our new ones for working and a Stryker for when we go places with him!"

"Not now" Captain Tokk decided "When we go back to your home ship. If you do well then your War Commander may let you tell him instead of doing so himself".

Garakk looked at it closely when Captain Tokk let them go inside and inspect it - both Captain Tokk and the craft's pilot and copilot were there, and watched Garakk as he pointed and asked questions about their craft.

"Aunt Caseya will like these" Garakk decided eventually "Aunt Caseya likes our new craft but likes big ships best. Aunt Caseya can _fly_ big ships".

"I have met her before" Captain Tokk told Garakk, then pointed to his armbands and added "See the emblems below my Captain's rank badge? Your aunt should have them on her jacket".

"Seen those" Garakk confirmed "Uncle Commander has them. Aunt Caseya has them. Aunt Talannah has them. Uncle Rulok and uncle Lirak have them. Uncle grey Hellbolt has them".

"Ourselves and two others are all that are required to fill essential military stations" the copilot said when Captain Tokk nodded permission "The craft only requires two, my pilot and I, should the underwing turrets be replaced by missile stations or other systems not requiring additional crew. We have a small sick bay and galley aboard. Three medical personnel are required for the sick bay. One or two for the galley. We can carry a small number of troops and support equipment in addition to our attack load".

They enjoyed Second Meal on the Sholphauran ship - Garakk loved the different smells of the foods and said so often.

"Some are Kalish food" one of the Kalish explained "and some are Scarran food... and some are dishes unique to our home, invented by both Scarran people and Kalish people".

Garakk clapped and shouted approval when he tasted the uniquely Sholphauran food, which made the galley staff smile and the crew laugh - though they had to stop Garakk eating everything he could reach.

"If you stayed longer, mister" Harrigan eventually told him "they'd probably make you help clean the kitchens up an' cook for the next galley shift".

"I've eaten lots of good stuff, uncle Commander!" Garakk replied happily "The special Sholphauran food is my favourite, though!"

"You ate a boatload of scorcher as well..." he reminded Garakk "I can still smell that on your breath now, mister".

Garakk laughed for a half-momen or so, after which Harrigan said "Come on, we'd better head back to my place. Bring a few people with you if you like, as long as my Stryker doesn't burst holding you all".

Juroch talked briefly to Reanaree, and when she nodded he said "With your permission, War Commander... Reanaree and I will lead the way and fly our Stryker back to our home ship. Should you wish to, you can fly with the people of Sholphaur aboard one of these mark-3 Strykers or you can come with us".

"I'll come with your guys" Harrigan replied "You an' Reanaree take the Stryker back an' put it away - then wait for us".

"Full crew" Captain Tokk told the Stryker 3's pilot "I will call for six more Scarrans and six more Kalish. Once they have all arrived, we will take off with the War Commander and his friends and go to the _Cry Havoc_ ".

"We will get to see inside the _Fortress_ -class, then?" the pilot replied with interest "This will be interesting".

"Sit here, War Commander" the copilot urged, standing behind his usual seat "Normally I would sit there... but since you are qualified in small craft according to your commendation markings and since you are the War Commander then you may sit here should you wish to".

Harrigan grinned and sat in the copilot's seat, after which the pilot said "The starting procedures are the same as the mark-2 Stryker you know, War Commander... so whenever you're ready...".

Harrigan went through the starting procedures and checks he knew, and the pilot nodded as he saw this being done.

"We have close-defence turrets for supporting troop landings installed at this time" the pilot explained "These are armed with these buttons _here_ and _here_ ".

"You guys hearin' this?" Harrigan called on crew comms after arming those turrets "Everything as it should be down there?"

"No defects" came the response from both gunners "All systems operating within acceptable ranges".

The pilot, with the copilot watching cautiously from behind his usual seat, walked Harrigan through taking off in the larger craft.

"Oookay..." Harrigan replied, testing manoevreability a little once out in space "Not too skittish... the extra mass shows a bit while turning, though - at least in space. Got floaters on these guys?"

It took a little while for Harrigan to explain what he meant - but the pilot nodded afterwards and said "We have a secondary repulsorlift drive for atmospheric use, yes. Drives aboard mark-3s are also the smallest possible size of the type used on capital craft that do not require refined fuel to function".

"That's real nice to hear!" Harrigan replied, grinning a bit "Dunno what we can give you that you'll actually want in exchange for some of these... but I'll try and find something to send your way...".

Quite a number of Irregulars were present on the hammond flight deck when the Sholphauran mark-3 Stryker came to a cautious and slightly wobbly landing - including all of Garakk's family.

"You been good, mister?" Troll asked his son, hugging him "Learned some good stuff? Big H told me on comm you got to eat their food too - what's it like?"

Garakk laughed and happily explained to his entire family what the unique Sholphauran food was like and confirmed that he had eaten scorcher when Alphak said he smelled it on his breath.

Juroch introduced the Kalish crew in the traditional way of his world to everyone present - Keyah and the two new Kalish were pleased to see other Kalish there,with the two newer Kalish asking almost all of the questions about life on Sholphaur and their ship that were asked.

"It is interesting to have a Master of our art that is not Kalish, yes" one told a Sholphauran counterpart when asked "He is from your world?! Is it normally acceptable behaviour there for Scarrans to learn our art - and is it possible for us to learn theirs?"

"A small number learn" came the response "A small number of Kalish learn one of the Scarran fighting arts more suited to our people as well. The greater concern is the physical ability to perform well and preserve health - not the species of those interested. As to the question I think you are most curious about - yes, Master Juroch is from Sholphaur".

Tareg smiled as he looked at the Sholphauran craft and talked to those who came aboard with it.

"I am a stonewalker, yes" he told them all "Two of the Kalish have spotted some of the ways to tell and will explain these to you later. I am also from Sholphaur, though not from main base as Master Juroch is. I lived in one of the outlying surface settlements on another continent".

He smiled after he stoneshifted as the Kalish from Sholphaur came close and asked questions and tested his stonelike skin - once they stopped and moved back a little, Captain Tokk said "Kalish often look when they see me in stoneform too - but they also know I am their Captain, so they do not come close and ask many questions or test my skin".

Captain Tokk spent a little more time talking to the children - he did stoneshift for them when asked, and was clearly pleased when Alphak identified every way his stoneform was different to Tareg's.

"Ah yes, Captain Tokk" Nrakal said when he stepped forward "You are still the only stonewalker of your rarer subtype that I have seen" before scanning Captain Tokk's own natural deadlock zone with a small scanner and nodding with satisfaction.

"You are the one who managed to duplicate that effect for use on others?" Captain Tokk asked once the others had left and the children returned to study "A notable achievement, I must say - no one on Sholphaur has come close to getting such a thing to a point safe for trial on a living volunteer".

"It is part of these special things" Nrakal replied "Since the War Commander places some degree of trust in you... I am the one who led the small group that pioneered these things, what people know as the change. We here are the only ones who have the more advanced changes, those which are identified in our archives as 'stage 2' and 'stage 3' ".

"A number of Special Forces worlds have access to the change" Captain Tokk replied "But so far our own has not been one of them - not because we are prohibited from asking for it, but simply because we have not seen a need for it. I should like to request any such things related to this change for the people of Sholphaur, especially medical texts related to performing it on willing volunteers of both Kalish and Scarran species".

"You can get stage 1 if you want it, no problem there" Harrigan told Captain Tokk "Might see about one or two other things before you go... but I'll talk to my doc and your own before we finalise anything on that".

"A significant number of your troops are interested in this mark-3 Stryker" Captain Tokk replied "Perhaps receiving a small number of these now, plus more later, might be included in whatever incentives you might wish in order to persuade you to pass on some of what you know about the change...".

He was pleased to see Amara just a short while later as well.

"I remember when you were small enough to shift to me in this form" he told her "I think your brother did as well. I have not seen any other siblings you have".

Amara introduced Maranno to him before rumbling and smiling and calling Harek forward as well.

"You are the War Commander's son" Captain Tokk said "I can tell by the way you speak and the shape of your head. You speak both forms of Scarran? Perhaps Kalish as well?"

Harek promptly showed off his abilities in other languages for him, after which Nrakal explained about the basics for that being part of the change.

* * *

"The new smaller capital ships are very interesting" Captain Tokk said as he walked back to the hammond flight deck with Harrigan and Nrakal "Since your allies know us as well, I will ask them about these ships and if they can make some for us".

"Senior rep for the house that made 'em was around last time they came calling" Harrigan replied "That card's got ident info on it for her, their Governor, and General Haresh as well as Captain Solk".

Captain Tokk nodded and put the tiny card in one of his trouser pockets surprisingly easily for a man of his size, after which they reached the sick bay.

"Ah, this is how it is done" Captain Tokk said once he was shown the tanks "I am no medical specialist, but I am curious about this change - especially after seeing you and the father of that boy Garakk before, to be honest".

"Get one of them shielded datapods for him, doc" Harrigan decided "He gets all the stuff on stage one, all the procedures you do to make sure it all goes in right... put in a bit of video or other stuff from archives if you like" before taking Juroch aside and asking "You think they'll be good with the newer stuff too, mister? I mean _really_ good, not just cause they're from the same place you are. You know why I'm asking...".

"Should you decide to reveal even partial information on the change beyond stage 1, Commander..." Juroch replied, looking back at him "then it will be safest to pass this directly to Captain Tokk under strict instructions that it is to be viewed only upon return to Sholphaur and while inside the medical centre of the main Kingdom base there. Stage 1 material can be passed to Commander Rasmanak, since he would have clearance to access such things via Hierarchy channels anyway".

Harrigan beckoned Captain Tokk over and told him "I'm gonna slip in a couple of extras here, Captain - they'll be hidden but not encrypted, so once you find 'em you can use 'em. It won't be the best we got, but it'll be a few interesting things no one else but us - and now you - have got".

"I thank you for the trust you place in the people of Sholphaur, War Commander" Captain Tokk replied "Unfortunately I doubt this can be safely applied to stonewalkers, or I would be highly likely to ask for such things myself. I am sure others in the Kingdom will be interested enough to volunteer for these procedures, though".

When Captain Tokk was looking elsewhere, Harrigan told Nrakal "Add the stuff on the shift in there - in a hidden folder of its own under the stage 2 stuff for a Lazarus-level change - and make sure they get the limitations we set on who gets _that_ as well".

"I don't know the Sholphaurans, Commander" Nrakal said cautiously "Only Juroch does - but if you say they are trustworthy then I will add what you ask".

* * *

"So you have something for me, do you?" Kurlun asked with suspicion when Lirak's craft arrived at high orbit over his base's world "If that's true, come down to the port - I'll be waiting".

"I'll stay with the Reaper" Krynak replied "To be honest I'm surprised the War Commander authorised this expedition...".

"He consulted Amara..." Lirak replied, easing the Reaper away from the dreadnaught _Hierarch's Bane_ and its flight deck "...and Captain Trannak... and Caseya. They all felt the risk was manageable if properly handled".

Kurlun strode into the base's CIC and called "There should be a courier on final approach. Where are they?"

"Unknown, Captain" came the reply "No craft, small or large, revealed on sensor coverage".

"Find it" he snapped, clearly not in a mood which involved accepting excuses "I don't much care how... just find it and show me where it is".

Kurlun watched the Scarran's surface thoughts as they tried every trick they knew with the surveillance sensors.

 _Hmm..._ Kurlun thought _So they aren't lying to me, there's nothing on the screens they can see. Either someone's playing silly-fekkiks with me or this courier's more important than they first seemed and has a stealth vessel_.

"OK, you've had your fun with my sensor operators..." he growled over open comm "Providing you don't have anything bigger than a Stryker and you're not completely stupid, put down right beside the base of the main comm tower - at least that way my eyes can find you even if the sensors can't".

"He figured it out" Krynak said, checking his own sensors for signs of approaching Strykers or other escort craft.

"This Kurlun..." Lirak told Krynak warily "... isn't stupid - he has the rank of Captain, he commands this base and the A-team stationed on it. He has a reputation for being callous, for using every possible way and means to fulfil his orders without reservation. He's very clever and has a long list of accomplishments and commendations - he'll be wary and suspicious and not at all pleased to have his regular routine interrupted, but he _is_ known to have more than the average amount of respect for older soldiers. Which is why I get to come here".

* * *

Kurlun grumbled for some microts, then gave a few orders deploying troops overlooking the ground around the comm tower but carefully hidden.

"Kamiel..." he whispered when the guard commander had left "Stay inside the door... but make sure you're able to hear every word spoken - and I do _mean_ every word spoken. So far you've proven worth the risks we've taken with you - here's where you start showing the more sceptical in spec-ops command you're worth leaving here and not sent back to Scarras Prime for interrogation and dissection".

"I will do ask you ask, Captain" a slightly unusual-looking male Kalish replied just as softly "I appreciate another opportunity to test these new capabilities I now have, and also to prove to your enemies in the military bureaucracy the risks you took with me are justified. Perhaps if I succeed here today you might be able to further strengthen your position by removing some of those enemies".

Kurlun grinned just a little bit before saying "You're starting to learn how I think, mister, if not always _why_ I think as I do... but you have to start somewhere, and there's as good a place as any" and waving towards the door and ordering Kamiel "Use your hypersense, look through the door and into the sky. Tell me what you see".

Kamiel smiled at the prospect of using the new skills no Kalish had ever been born with, himself included - after which he focussed his will, stretched his gaze through the wall and into the sky, and looked around.

Just when Kurlun was about to draw breath and scream in his ear, Kamiel called "Reaper. Just one. Coming in on final approach and a stealth trajectory. It is my opinion it intends to land right outside the door to this tower - enough so that we might need to remove it so we have enough room to leave".

"Hah!" Kurlun laughed "Pilots do love their little games, Kamiel. Not that it will do them any good at all in this case, since you'll be able to translocate yourself, and me with you, right around their Reaper to a clear spot...".

"As you say, Captain" Kamiel replied "I still have much study to do before I am even close to your own level of skill... but perhaps if I study hard and learn from you as well I may come close...".

"Less flattery and more watching for the courier" Kurlun snapped, though he wasn't that angry "Tell me when and where they land in detail, eveything you can find out. State the facts first... and, for whatever it's worth, your opinion last".

* * *

"Give us about fifty metras between our landing site and the tower" Lirak said, passing control to Krynak "We don't have the time, and I'm not in the mood, to play silly games - even less so this far from safe territory".

"Make sure you're not carrying anything that gives you away as non-Hierarchy then, Lirak" Krynak reminded him as he extended the Reaper's landing pads "A-team gear's probably expected, but Force rig might cause suspicion - or jealousy".

"Good, we're down safely" Lirak murmured when he felt the Reaper land "Now I get to try and make the most of Captain Kurlun's respect for old soldiers - let's hope I can stretch that far enough to be useful".

* * *

"The Reaper has landed, Captain!" Kamiel called "One soldier has emerged. He wears combat fatigues much like your own. He does not bear obvious equipment suggesting membership of the Force Strangler elite".

Kurlun questioned Kamiel about Lirak's attitude and manner for a momen or two before telling him "Open the door. Do as I ordered before. Be prepared to assist me if required - or call reinforcements if _that's_ required".

Kamiel bowed briefly, then opened the door.

"This had better be worth it, whoever you are!" Kurlun said, his voice smooth and calm but firm enough to suggest he did not like being drawn away from his usual training routine "Only the fact you said this _information_ you have is rated as eyes-only for me makes this something I'm willing to accept".

"Call those idiots off the rooftop, Captain" Lirak replied gruffly, waving in the general direction of the commissary building "It's not funny and they're not good enough at it to get me in the mood to forgive them. I know this base is yours... but whoever's up there clearly isn't the best you have...".

"Some of the Charrids" Kurlun replied, signalling for those troopers to return to barracks "Not one of them rates as A-team material, but they won't improve if I don't push them and test them. Enough of the games, anyway - what do you have for me?"

Lirak looked around carefully, knowing Kurlun was watching - and bellowed "YOU LOT - YES, _YOU_! GET OUT OF HERE AND BACK TO YOUR BARRACKS!" at the first guard patrol he saw.

Kurlun grinned at the volume of Lirak's voice, after which he held out his treblin hand - Lirak looked around before saying "My orders say that you and you only are to see what's on this memory card, Captain Kurlun... not your first officer, not your friends, certainly not that guard commander. Just you".

"I'll need a reader" Kurlun replied "There's one inside".

"Call your aide, if they're close" Lirak replied immediately "They can get it on the conditions they don't ask questions about this business".

Since Kamiel was listening by hypersense up until this point, he waited an appropriate amount of time to show he had waited for orders, after which he emerged with a portable holodisplay.

Kamiel was very surprised to be greeted in his own language, but bowed slightly and thanked Lirak for his concern before returning to the tower again.

 _That Kalish isn't normal_ Lirak decided as he watched Kamiel move _That he has a stage 1 change is obvious... but that's not all, someone here's been doing a few unsanctioned experiments of their own, even if that Kalish doesn't know that's what they were_.

 _He knows_ Kamiel decided once he reached the tower and shut the door behind him _The old low-caste Scarran knows, or least strongly suspects, how the Captain has rewarded me for my service. How he knows does not matter - I will pass this on to the Captain as soon as I have the chance. Perhaps he will know_.

Kurlun took the card from Lirak and inserted it in one of the slots on top of the machine - he frowned when he read the opening paragraphs of the documents contained on it... then grumbled, after which he growled intermittently for several momens - and looked up at Lirak before snapping "Have _you_ read this?! Have you been _told_? Is this actually real or nothing more than the ravings of brain-deficient treznots?!"

Lirak looked briefly at how far into the report Kurlun had got before nodding and saying "Perhaps three pages further in, Captain".

Lirak could tell Kurlun had reached the nominated spot in the report because his face went a deep dark purple and he bellowed angrily but briefly before growling while he got his temper under control again.

"Oh yes, I'd believe it was _them_ who gave the orders, alright..." he growled, more quietly but no less angrily "Not one of them have the _mivonks_ to do it themselves...".

"We're sure of those six" Lirak added when Kurlun looked him in the eye "From the information I've seen they knew you couldn't be convinced to take part of your own free will and your mental shields were too strong to penetrate directly. We don't know when they made their move... but I suspect they, or their representatives, waited until you returned to a debriefing exhausted after a hard mission - and when you did this, they acted".

"You've got enough here for me to know who was involved" Kurlun said, nodding "Everyone here knows I don't like Kalish, but I tolerate some because they're useful enough if I keep them where I can see them. This kind of infernal _meddling_...".

Kurlun read the documents in more detail until he grumbled and said "So...whether I like it or not... I have a descendant somewhere out there among the stars. Despite my feelings and opinions about the other species involved, it turns out this descendant of mine is _half Kalish_! I would not be surprised to learn that the child is retarded or sickly in some way... I doubt you know one way or the other, though...".

Lirak growled briefly before making a brief judgement call and replying "Your descendant is not deficient in any way, Captain - and in fact rates as a genius by the standards of both the Kalish people and our own. She may not be as physically imposing as a Scarran... but she is strong enough in every way that counts...".

" _She_..." Kurlun replied, looking up and smiling thinly "You said _she_. The gender of my descendent was not mentioned in these documents, at least not so far... but you either know from your own sources or, and this really does surprise me, you have actually _seen_ her".

Lirak held up an antisurveillance unit and turned it on where Kurlun could see - Kurlun did the same with one of his own, before ordering "Tell me. Now".

"I know you daughter, Captain" Lirak replied, nodding "Whatever you might think hybrids turn out like, your daughter is clever and strong and, now I've seen you, I can tell she's as strong-willed as you are. She's looked up at me with that same wary and suspicious look you have on your face more than once".

Lirak twitched as he felt Kurlun briefly scan his surface thoughts, after which Kurlun grumbled and said "Not only have you _seen_ her... you live close by. Your willpower's strong enough I can't get a clear reading from your memories without forcing my way in... which, this time, I'm not inclined to try and accomplish".

"I might well be old, Captain..." Lirak replied "...but I'm not weak. Some people have even thought I had _died_ , that I wasn't _real_ \- I made sure my voice sounded alive, that I looked alive, and that my boot felt very much alive when I kicked their eemas _hard_ for their attitude toward an officer. Over one hundred and ten cycles in uniform and that's what I got...at least here, from you, I'm getting some _respect_ even if you don't like me very much".

* * *

 _The captain has a daughter?!_ Kamiel decided with both surpise and shock _A child of both his people and my own?! I am surprised, considering what I know of the Captain's attitude towards the Kalish people and indeed most of his own people, that he knew a female long enough to father a child... but from the other more disturbing things my hypersense let me hear and see his own concerns were not an issue those above us both were interested in. With my Captain being the kind of man he is, I suspect he will either order a number of Hierarchy senior officials Terminated or will conduct such an operation personally - I do not know if he will want me to assist him, but I will do my best to be ready should he do so._

 _~How much did you hear, Kamiel...((wary suspicion))~_ Kurlun asked his aide by mentalism _~I KNOW you were testing your hypersense by eavesdropping - oh, I can't detect passive listening and you know it, but I KNOW you and I think you were listening. So tell me now how much you heard or your life gets very interesting in all the wrong ways~_

 _~I did hear, you are correct ((confirmation, mental image of Kamiel nodding))~_ Kamiel replied before focussing his mind on his memories and transmitting the relevant ones to his superior. Kurlun instructed him how to tighten his mental focus and sort the information being delivered, but nodded as he worked through it all over a momen or two.

 _~Get up here, Kamiel~_ Kurlun ordered _~I expect you can guess what I'll need to do next to make sure this stays secret... but for some reason I actually think you'l keep this to yourself. So get up here - I'm going to show you a page of a document with some names on it. You're going to remember those names, and you'll do it right the FIRST time as well, so once this courier's gone we'll get my own plans in motion~_

"My aide is coming" Kurlun told Lirak - then growled briefly when Lirak took the card out and dropped a small incendiary charge on the holounit, completely destroying it, scorching the concrete and leaving a nasty smell in their air that Kamiel noticed when he arrived.

" _Yes,_ he melted the holounit!" Kurlun barked, quickly writing a few things down on his comm " _Yes,_ I know those kind of measures can be warranted with eyes-only material - now shut your _wakket hole_ and read this!"

Kurlun was pleased that Kamiel ignored his voice and took just two microts before nodding and tapping out a few things on his own comm at a speed even Lirak had trouble following.

"There will be another Founders' Day Games at Talzenadar IV in a cycle's time" Kurlun said after a momen or so, quietly enough so only Lirak could hear easily "See if arrangements can be made for me to meet this daughter I've fathered, however unintended that was. I should see if she's a credit enough to her Scarran side or a complete embarassment".

"I expect something might be arranged" Lirak replied, holding his anger in check "I'll talk to my own superiors - but, since they sent me here in the first place, I doubt they'll forbid this".

* * *

Almost across the other side of Scarran space, another Scarran had also found out new information he didn't wish to know.

 _Again..._ the Scarran thought to himself _and much clearer this time... I can see hull markings and ident numbers..._

"Sir?" a young Kalish voice asked, clearly concerned, bringing the Scarran back to the here and now "Are you well? I heard you speak several alphanumeric codes, so in the event that these are important knowledge I wrote them down".

The Scarran turned to see who was addressing him - when he couldn't see a face at his own height he looked down, and smiled briefly when he saw the Kalish child.

"I remember seeing you..." he said "...at mealtime before. Many of the Kalish adults here treat me politely enough but prefer to stay clear of me and instruct their children to do the same. I am surprised you have not received such directives".

The Kalish girl giggled a bit before asking "Are you the one named Altur, sir? People around this relocation centre have heard a number of things about a Scarran of that name, and no one knows which are true - if any of them are at all!"

 _She is not afraid to speak to me and ask me questions_ Altur decided with relief _I am taking longer to shed the trappings of my former station in some regards, especially the intimidating stride and body language - which is probably why many choose to be polite but wary around me. This child's curiosity overrides her caution._

"You are correct" he revealed, nodding and rumbling as softly and calmly as he could "I am Altur. You wrote those alphanumeric codes down, you say? If you did this on your comm or a PDA, have you saved them to internal data storage?"

"I have a paper pad, Altur!" the girl replied, holding it up for him to see "See, I have written the codes you spoke aloud on it!"

Altur checked the girl's neat Scarran writing against his memories, then nodded and smiled before telling her "Exactly as I remember it, young girl. This is good. This is important information which I must take to the commander of this facility. If you are not ordered to be elsewhere, you can come with me and I will commend you to him".

She clapped and the two of them walked at what, for her, was a fast stride but barely rated a slow walk for Altur. The girl asked a lot of questions - Altur smiled at how she either had not heard of his past or didn't care and answered many of them if not all of them.

She shrieked with excitement when he revealed he was a mentalist, asking what he could do.

"I do not have many skills..." Altur replied, rumbling softly "But I am good at the ones I know. Mostly I am good at finding people or things. I can mindtalk over a moderate range as well... as for my rarest talent, perhaps you will hear about that when we reach the commander of this facility".

The pair descended down a number of levels, heading further inside the facility and away from the bitter cold of the outside world and upper levels.

"This is the way to the command facility" Altur told the girl "Shortly we will start to see armed soldiers at fixed checkpoints. The sector of the base we will go to is restricted to senior figures in the garrison and in civilian authority - so both my ident and yours must be checked against those permitted access".

Altur was recognised at most of the checkpoints and let through.

"I am cleared for these levels" he replied when the girl asked him about this "Since I was not asked about you, I think some of the soldiers know you and have passed on your location to one or both of your parents. I don't know if you will be reprimanded for accompanying me here".

The girl just beamed up at him, clearly excited to be going somewhere new with someone she had only heard about before but never seen - Altur nodded, sighed a little at the reprimand for both him and the girl that would likely be coming whether either of them liked it or not, before nodding and telling her a little about the coloured lines they could both see on the floor and ceiling.

"I have not yet been taught about that in study, Altur!" she told him happily "I am the first of my study group to hear this interesting new knowledge!" before she paused for thought, then asked "Am I permitted to reveal the meanings of these coloured lines to the others in my study group and our tutor?"

"We will decide..." Altur replied "...after we meet the commander and pass on to him this information which you wrote down for me. I will tell him what the codes mean, and why knowing them now is important. When we meet him, you should look and listen but not speak unless he or others in authority ask you to".

The girl just smiled and reached up to hold Altur's large treblin hand in her own much smaller hammond hand.

"Soldiers, Altur" she called, two levels further down "Green shoulderboards, Altur. That means they are in skulker command".

 _We're close_ Altur knew _I've only been this way a few times, and all of those times I was escorted - this will be the first time I have come this way on my own. Let's see if these skulkers know me, and if so if they will let me through._

"Advance to be recognised" a trooper third class called, calmly but firmly "Command levels are restricted access, Altur - why are you here? Why is the girl here and not in study?"

"A precognitive event occurred" Altur replied "Certain information was revealed in it. The girl is here because she was beside me when it happened and wrote it down".

The trooper looked down at the girl for a few microts, then said "Caelen... this part of the base is restricted. You must stay beside Altur _at all times_. You are only being permitted to come even this far because you have done useful things to help Altur and recorded sensitive information on his behalf. Your mother will be told where you are but not permitted to come to this level - Altur and others will escort you back to your family quarters after whatever business Altur has here is finished".

"Yes, trooper" Caelen replied, nodding up at him "I will do that" before asking if she had permission to tell her study group about the coloured lines she saw.

"You may not reveal where you saw them" she was told "You may ask your tutor what they mean - if your tutor asks if you have seen them before, tell them you have but are not permitted to reveal where. Do not tell others in your study group unless your tutor gives permission".

 _I have learned new things_ Caelen decided _which are not generally taught to young people! This is very interesting, but I must be careful who I talk to this about_.

 _~Correct ((confirmation))~_ Altur replied, mindtalking to her _~The coloured lines and their meanings are not generally taught to young children. I expect your parents will know, but I doubt any other child your age does. Do not tell them without permission from the commander of this facility~_

Once Caelen had shrieked in excitement at being mindtalked to, and the soldiers who turned to investigate the shriek had relaxed again and returned to their own business, the pair of them moved on - though their progress was held up unavoidably as they passed through more checkpoints. The further they progressed, the tighter security measures became - Caelen didn't know why security measures were tight there, but was very curious about the scans made on both her and Altur and asked if she could see them.

"Your... friend" one skulker replied, kneeling down to look her in the eye "is wearing a scanblock coat... that is why we took him aside this time, so he could remove it and so we could search him manually without the aid of machines" before he turned back to Altur and added "You certainly were _not_ issued with that here... so I assume you brought it in with you".

"Correct" Altur replied "As you saw just now, I have my basic body armour, my uniform, plus a combat knife and a pistol with me - plus my coat. Since none of that was taken away, I assume you or others will escort us the rest of the way to the commander".

Four others, wearing the black shoulderboards of tactical command, appeared from another room - two stood behind them and two stood beside Altur.

"Proceed with caution" he was told "You're known to the commander, you're known to us as well... but you're not on the clearance list for unrestricted access to command levels, so we're going with you".

"As long as there's no more hold-ups" Altur told them "You can bring an entire platoon for all I care. The sooner the commander hears what I and Caelen bring to him, the better".

Less than five momens later Altur and Caelen stood outside a thick metal bulkhead door with a viewslit in it and six wary Bloodstars standing guard, three either side of the door. Calen squeaked a little in surprise when she saw them, but Altur rumbled back and rested one hand briefly on her shoulder before telling them "Urgent information for the commander. Caelen helped me record it. We must be admitted".

The most senior Bloodstar used the wall intercom to call in Altur's presence, and less than ten microts later a voice called "Open the door. Let him in, and this Caelen. No one else".

Caelen bowed slightly in the manner of the Kalish people when she saw the commander, who rumbled and told her "No need for that, Caelen" before asking Altur "What is it this time?"

"Another precognitive event, sir" Altur replied.

"Clearer than the last one, I hope" he grumbled, so Altur told him quickly and simply what happened and how Caelen became involved.

"You did well in assisting Altur, Caelen" the commander eventually decided "A commendation will be added to your record for this. Where are these things you wrote down for him?"

Caelen looked up at Altur for permission to give the commander her pad - when he nodded, she passed it to him.

"Hull idents?" the commander asked "Do you know any of those idents?"

"Not all of them" Altur replied, before indicating two of them and adding "Those are under the command of... my former comrades. The others are likely regular Army".

"That makes four times you've come to me with precog intel" the commander replied "Since it's clear enough now for you to read hull markings, I'll have to pass this to the civilian governor - I don't suppose you know where they're going?"

"Here" Altur replied without hesitation "Direct course to this world".

The commander gave a number of fast signals to two officers in the command centre - the lights dimmed a little and a loud siren sounded for a few momens, after which a slightly younger Scarran in a suit ran in.

"You've seen something else, Altur?" he asked "Something a bit more credible than the last sightings?"

"Not in a good way either, governor" the commander replied, after which he explained about the hull idents and Caelen's presence.

"Well done for helping Altur, Caelen" the governor told the Kalish girl, smiling "You will certainly receive a commendation in your record. Now I must talk to Altur and to the military commander about other things - do you remember the soldiers who came with you to the big door? They will take you back to your parents".

"Yes, governor" Caelen replied "I... would like to stay with Altur, but if you need him for secret things I will go with the soldiers as you direct".

"Well done" he told her one more time, before she walked back out of the command facility - Altur listened to her telling the soldiers what the governor had told her, after which one of them said "We will be returning you to your parents, yes. No one without clearance is permitted to roam the command levels unsupervised - especially children. This is not a play area".

Altur followed her progress with hypersense for a few momens - once the governor saw him nod with satisfaction, he said "So... six dreadnaughts. Probably a larger number of Reavers or other frigates. They are heading this way?"

"They are coming here" Altur replied "93% probability, I estimate, based on my previous precognitive experience. Too high to ignore".

"How long do we have?" the governor asked.

"Perhaps two monen" Altur replied "That's a fairly solid estimate... but it's still an _estimate_ , even though it's a good one. Given what I know of this facility and its people, we have enough time for a full evacuation if we start now".

"I know Altur's not yet completed the relocation program..." the governor said when other officers were called over "but I must take what he has told us seriously, since it affects everyone under my authority. Altur has foreseen the arrival of Hierarchy dreadnaughts and support vessels... and suggests that we start a full-scale evacuation now. He says we have perhaps two monen before they arrive. Do you confirm and agree with the request for a full evacuation?".

"Captain Lezhik" the base commander announced "I agree with Altur's suggestion. Positive confirmation for full evacuation".

The governor nodded, after which the other officers were polled.

"Eight positive confirmations" he announced "Two undecided or abstaining. The entire base, all supplies, and every Kingdom citizen - newcomer or by birth - are to be evacuated. If the entry points to this facility can be sealed after we leave, they will be sealed. If not... the auto-destruct will be activated by myself or my commander as we leave on the last ship".

"If we have ways to contact others in the Kingdom..." Altur asked "then I suggest we do so. I don't know if we have any warships of our own, even less where any of them are... but an armed escort would be helpful".

"Already in progress" the commander replied, addressing Altur by his rank for the first time - which Altur knew meant his own safety was assured and his presence in the Kingdom accepted.

Every person in the base, both general residents and recent kingdom inductees, looked around in surprise when the alert sirens sounded.

"Attention all Kingdom personnel" the governor announced "The entire facility must be evacuated. Please follow the evacuation plan, gather the equipment required by your place in that plan, and proceed to your allocated ship. This is not a test... repeat, this is not a test".

* * *

The emergency action message signalling the evacuation was picked up by Captain Zarithak not much later.

"Current orders are cancelled!" he ordered "Turn the ship around and take us to this relocation centre! Call Captain Karath on the _Hierarch's Bane_ as well, we'll need him with us if he can get here in time!"

An answering hail came almost immediately.

"I'm barely back from the Nebari border..." Captain Karath replied "... and you call me with this... still, it's important, and if a community is being evacuated we'll need all the protection we can to make sure the people can be safely relocated".

"Do you have support vessels with you?" Captain Zarithak asked.

"Six _Shovek_ -class frigates in mostly good order" Captain Karath replied "Maybe four armed civilian vessels strong enough to be useful".

 _More than I'd expected_ Captain Zarithak decided _but if that emergency action message is accurate we have six hostile dreadnaughts and support vessels heading to the relocation centre, so we need everything we can get_.

"Head to the relocation centre at best possible speed" Captain Zarithak ordered "My dreadnaught and support vessels will join with you and the evacuation fleet there. I will need to consult with the governor as to their destination, since I don't know their emergency plans...".

* * *

"Start moving your people in _now_ " Towle told the others in the room with him "Get any of them gangs down there who're goin' along with us trainin' hard. We've not got long now... maybe a few monen at best. Just don't move too much in the wrong ways too close to the port and major population centres and we might just get things goin' our way on Tal IV for once".

"My carrier..." Captain Davrin Bly told Towle "... and its battlegroup have been ordered to provide support for this mission - oh, we will not be _too_ close, but we will be close enough to send fast craft to evacuate you and your Ghosts if required".

 _That means_ Towle translated in his mind _that you ain't got the mivonks to go insystem while that giant Scarran ship's there. Fair enough, I suppose - you're not too stupid after all, but surely they can't see the entire system from that thing or shoot down everything that flies. You might at least wait just beyond perimeter marker satellites, or around the dark side..._

"OK, then..." Towle told the Ghosts once he'd checked a few things in his order papers and Captain Davrin Bly had left the room "Looks like we got the _PKCC Thodd_ for support whether we want it or not - an' I can't get rid of them, the names of whoever ordered them here are blocked out in the orders I got. So we make the best of things as they are".

"We can't use the _Dacon_?" one of the other motley-looking Ghosts asked in surprise "We're a lot closer to the front line there, way easier to get support when we need it - if a good pilot goes full flank in a Harb he can be there in less than a day an' a half!"

"If it was up to me that's what I'd do, mister" Towle replied, turning to face the speaker "I never met Cap'n Bazelis, but Lt Duua's not too bad for a career spacer an' the Ghosts there are solid if we need extras. I know one there, some Commander called Vantell - we call with something like this, he'd come runnin' quick. But it's _not_ up to me, so we get the Thud waiting just outsystem to second-guess us".

* * *

Caelen was helping her family with preparing their clothing and other possessions for the evacuation.

"I was with him!" she told her family proudly "I was there when Altur told our military leader and the governor what he had seen! He showed them my pad where I had written it down for him!"

"You have told us this several times..." her mother replied, grinning a bit as they packed "Despite the fact that this ...Altur... is a strange Scarran at the best of times, and that we asked you to remain polite but stay clear of him, you have done well to assist him while the information he had was still useful".

Caelen knew that was as close to acceptance of her actions as she would get, so she smiled and continued to pack.

Altur himself was walking around a concealed hangar, just below the surface of their world.

"How does the evacuation proceed?" he asked one of the deck officers.

"As directed" came the reply "Thanks to getting timely intelligence, we can get support equipment and supplies out as well as all our people! Let's just hope we can build up a good distance from here before the Hierarchy arrives!"

"If the plan proceeds at least roughly according to schedule..." Altur replied "then we should do. I don't know if additional Kingdom forces can come to support us, I have not been told if we have received any responses to the emergency action message - but even if there aren't any, we should reach a safe location where we can resupply and recover, and where the governor can confer with Kingdom leadership and find a new permanent home for everyone here".

* * *

Councillor Shuljek was walking along the crew decks roughly amidships on a much older mark-1 dreadnaught when an officer ran over and told him about the evacuation.

"Bring us around, Captain" he ordered once he reached the bridge "We might not be the most modern vessel in the kingdom any more, but we're a force to be reckoned with nonetheless - the only question remains is if we can reach the site in time to be useful"

"We should be able to, Councillor" an old and scarred female high-caste Scarran, bearing the marks of both medical reconstruction and bioloid augmentation "We won't reach that system when they leave, but we can adjust our course to join the evacuation fleet once we get a hail saying what course they take" before she sighed and said "So... this old ship and its equally old Captain get to see if there's still life in us yet, Councillor. How well we will do remains to be seen... but we will do our best, don't doubt that for a microt".

"Never, Captain" Shuljek assured her "We might not have the most advanced drives but we have additional close-in defences, good Strykers, and we have many excellent troops in Bloodstar command and the other commands as well".

* * *

"Mister Altur..." a trooper from skulker command called "The commander says that we have received positive responses from other Kingdom forces. There will be protection for the evacuation fleet".

"How much protection?" Altur asked, wondering just what answer he'd get.

"Two dreadnaughts plus support vessels at this time, mister Altur" the trooper replied "A small number of other locations have acknowledged receipt of the message but not committed forces of their own".

"It'll do" Altur replied.

* * *

Deeper inside Scarran space, inside a supposedly high-security location, a General arrived and looked out on a scene of total chaos. A considerable number of her soldiers were dead, she decided, and of those alive far more than would usually be considered normal appeared be suffering stress disorders or other obvious mental health problems.

"Where is the Minister?!" she barked at the nearest trooper able to stand up straight "What in hezmana _happened_ here?!"

"One soldier" an officer replied for them "From what little surveillance footage we've been able to get that's clear. One soldier... got inside the base, tracked down the Minister, and..." before passing over a memory card.

Even the General cringed a little when she watched the footage on the card, after which she said "The Minister was targeted for Termination, officially or otherwise - which we should have been able to plan for, but whoever was sent was one of the most elite and came straight through all our defences anyway. They came, nullified the target they were sent here to find _extremely_ thoroughly, then ignored everyone else unless they got in their way - after which they left".

Four arns later a messenger came to the General.

"We've managed to find one clear facial pic of who we _think_ was sent here" the messenger said - passing it over when the General held out her hand.

"When you care enough to send the very best..." she growled, before telling the messenger "We are very lucky indeed anyone in this facility is still alive. The mental disorders and stress reactions outside only confirm what that picture made me suspect. One of the most notorious Terminators in the entire Army came for the Minister. Kurlun was here".

* * *

"Two of the six, Kamiel" Kurlun said when he returned to his base and met his aide again "Two of the six will never fail so massively as they did again. It's going to take a while to track down the other four... and it's highly likely I'll have to send out other members of the Team, or one or two others like me who I can trust to do what's needed".

"I am prepared to assist in this venture at any time, Captain" Kamiel replied immediately, nodding "I do not know if you wish me to conduct a Termination myself, but even if you do not I am sure I am competent to conduct other tasks for you related to this matter".

"I very much doubt I'll need you for _that_ , Kamiel" Kurlun replied, grinning a bit when he realised Kamiel thought well enough of his skills to suggest it "I've got other uses for you, anyway. You know what I'll need to do at the next Tal IV Games, you'll be right there beside me every step of the way - besides that, if you really want to break with convention enough to do as I do you still need more training, both for mentalism and in more conventional military and espionage skills".

* * *

Captain Lazarus turned in surprise when Koronna cried out.

"What, already?" he asked in surprise "Rugrat number two coming to say hi?"

Koronna growled a bit and squeezed his arm very tightly indeed for a microt or two, after which Amara rushed over and said "I am here, aunt Koronna - I am here. Doctor Nrakal has gone to his sick bay to collect medical instruments and other necessary things... but I know what needs to be done even though I am not a fully certified doctor at this point. I will help you until Doctor Nrakal or Moratha come".

Koronna took a few deep breaths and calmed herself as Amara directed.

"Good... good..." she said softly "This one will be harder than it was with Anton, I can tell... sometimes they have been more active, sometimes less, sometimes things I or Nrakal simply cannot explain happen. He and Moratha say my child is ...aaargh!... healthy, though..."

"Coming through!" Nrakal shouted a few microts later, shouldering a few people aside and putting a bag down between him and Amara.

"You will help me, Amara" Nrakal instructed "A medical practitioner of any kind needs practical experience with real sub- sorry, patients - so they know how to apply their knowledge to keep people in good health. While I had not planned to start your practical experience with a birthing, one is happening now and you are here".

Koronna's face twisted in surprise but not too much pain, after which Amara asked "It happened again, aunt Koronna?"

"It did, Amara" Koronna confirmed "Brief but noticeable weight change - it felt like my little one really pushed at me hard as well".

"You will be well, aunt Koronna" Amara assured her, smiling "Your new child will be well also. Doctor Nrakal is here and I am here".

"Clear the galley!" Captain Tareg called, loudly but clearly "You've all got duties to attend to anyway, the Meal's over - so get to it! Medical staff will remain, Captain Lazarus will remain!" before walking all the way over to the transit platform door and sitting down where the skulkers usually sat before closing his eyes.

"I asked Captain Tareg to stay in case we need things fast" he told Amara "Koronna will need Captain Lazarus to stay with her, I will need you with me to help her - so Captain Tareg will stay, since our other medical personnel are needed elsewhere".

Amara moved her hands around, trying to find out if Koronna's baby was in the correct position for birthing - she smiled and told Nrakal "He or she has a sense of humour, I think - it felt like they knew I was testing their health and moved a little to prod where my hands were at the time with their hands or feet".

Whle the birth wasn't quick, it didn't require Koronna be moved to the sick bay either - so almost four arns later a surprised bellowing announced the birth of Koronna's second child.

Amara rumbled softly as she held the baby while Nrakal helped Koronna, calling "Girl, aunt Koronna - you have a new daughter. I do not know her exact weight, of course, we will test that later, but she is a good healthy weight and is quite large as you are".

The baby girl quietened down surprisingly quickly before opening her new eyes and looking up at Amara.

"My skin tingled, Doctor!" Amara called "Why did it do that? Koronna's new daughter looked up at me and my skin tingled! Do you know why?"

Captain Tareg sat up and turned to look at them when he heard that, after which he got out of his chair and walked over.

"Let me try something..." he asked "I have done this if I was in a sick bay at the base when a birthing happened, twice in an outer settlement - if this means what I think it means, we'll soon know" before he asked Captain Lazarus "Use the techniques our commander developed with the Delvian's help, control and reduce the size of your deadlock zone until it covers yourself only or is completely offline. Reel it in like a fishing net".

"Who'd you think got volunteered to test them first, mister?" Lazarus told Captain Tareg "Me, that's who. I don't know why you want me to do that now... but OK, here goes..." before making his deadlock field gradually shrink until Amara called "I can hear Captain Lazarus' surface thoughts! They are very faint, but I can hear them!"

"Confirmed" Tareg told her "Keep a good hold on the baby, Amara... I will do things, and I expect the baby will try and mimic me".

Tareg smiled and nodded when he felt his skin tingle a little when the newborn girl looked at him - after which he stoneshifted. Amara was extremely surprised when the baby girl in her arms did the very same thing before clapping and calling out, her loud gravelly laugh making both her parents smile.

"Positive and smooth first stonechange, Doctor..." Tareg announced, after which he tested the girl a few other ways - she clapped and shrieked happily when he tested his own echolocation on her, and both Amara and Tareg reported both happiness and surprise when Amara sent faint but definite feelings to the baby herself, showing love and happiness and welcome to her.

"Now I will revert to Scarran form" Tareg told Lazarus and Koronna while they watched closely "Don't be too surprised if she doesn't do the same right away, but she should do so within... oh, ten momens or so".

She giggled and laughed and clapped when Tareg returned to Scarran form, after which she looked around and tested her new senses for a momen or two - then she returned to her own half-Scarran, half-human form again. She whimpered a bit after that, but Koronna lifted her new baby from Amara's arms and calmed and soothed her.

"Positive and smooth first return from stoneform to fleshform" Tareg announced "For Captain Lazarus' benefit... doing this so soon after birth means she is officially a stoneborn stonewalker, one whose talents are active at birth. She will need to bond with you both mentally as well as emotionally - so make sure to spend at least some time with her with your deadlock shields retracted. This will help her emerging communication telepathy".

"What is her name, aunt Koronna?" Amara asked excitedly "Does she have a human name or a Scarran name? Is she named after a family member from your family or the Captain's family? Maybe after someone famous in the Kingdom?"

"We will follow the naming convention we set in place with young Anton" Koronna replied "Two names - human name first, Scarran name second. Not as the commander did with Harek, where the Scarran name came first" before she stroked her daughter's ridges lightly and said "Here is Charlotte Maloka... and she is the only stonewalker, stoneborn or not, in my family for... well, all recent recorded history as I know it".

"Will she mindtalk to us first?" Amara asked Nrakal excitedly "or speak verbally? Will she broadcast loud feelings to us all the time or keep them instinctively muffled and shielded? Might she move things toward her by mentalism if she sees them and wants them?"

"I don't know, Amara" Nrakal replied, smiling at Amara's excitement at this turn of events "Over and above the help of her own parents... she will need _your_ help, yours and Captain Tareg's, to control and test her new mentalism, since neither of her parents can do that for her".

"I get to teach her _special skills_..." Amara whispered softly and proudly "Thank you for trusting me to do this, aunt Koronna and uncle Captain Lazarus" before asking Nrakal "Am I needed because I am female and Charlotte will receive instruction in mentalism more easily from me at such a young age?"

"Partly so, Amara" Tareg decided after a few momens "There's no guarantee she'll accept teaching from you any more easily than from me... but it has happened as you say more than a few times, so you'e on standby for teaching her the basics".

Of course, she was hungry - and drank every bottle Moratha made for her before feeding with Koronna for some time after Amara translocated her right next to the new baby and her parents. Charlotte stonechanged in surprise at someone appearing where no one stood before, but she also called out happily before testing her own stoneform skin. Nrakal took the opportunity to do a number of postbirth health and reaction tests - the newborn girl proved to have a slight sense of humour in that regard, stonechanging one time just as Nrakal tried to test her reflexes with his medical instruments and changing back a few microts later before giggling at him.

"Good, she uses her stonechange freely and easily" Tareg decided happily "Some children take time to adapt to this part of their nature... she seems to adapt to it quickly, and probably considers it fun and exciting from what I can read of her feelings".

"Probably cause she's at least a bit human, mister... " Lazarus said, lifting his new daughter and holding her for the first time.

"Tryin' to tell her little brain I'm her Dad" he told Amara a little sheepishly "Dunno if I'm focussing my thoughts at all or if my brain's leaking out my ears, to be honest".

Amara watched the two of them closely, and when she smiled Lazarus decided he'd been at least mostly successful.

"As far as I can tell..." Amara confirmed "she can tell you are her father and that you love her. You focussed your thought-impression well enough for her to discern that - though I am helping you a little, she must have some sensitivity and control to do so that quickly".

Anton came as soon as he could get out of study.

"My new sibling is here, mother and father?" he asked "May I see? Do I have a brother or a sister?"

"A sister" Koronna told him "She is strong and healthy... and a little unusual, if in a good way. Perhaps you will see why. Do as your father and I have done before you come closer, my son, and reel in your deadlock shield as you have been taught".

He looked at his sister, resting in his mother's arms - after a momen or so, she opened her eyes and gurgled and cooed at him before trying to poke his hand and test his skin.

"I don't find focussing my thoughts and feelings like this easy, Amara" Anton said when Amara asked him to do that "I'm trying to keep my thoughts simple and clear... though I still don't know _why_ "

He squeaked a little in surprise when she stonechanged while he watched - when she kept looking up at him afterwards, Amara said "She wants to know who you are and if you like her stonechanging for you, Anton. Send her clear and simple thoughts... show that you are her family, her brother, and that you love her and like her stonechanging".

Anton did his best, rumbling a little as he did so - Koronna smiled when her new daughter reached for her brother and called out to him in stoneform. Anton leaned a little closer and tested her skin - which she seemed to love, doing the same with him before pulling at his fingers and even trying to chew on them until she realised she couldn't do that yet.

"I will tell my friends!" he decided happily and proudly "They will be pleased I have a new sister and even more pleased that she is a stonewalker from birth!"

"Not today" his father decided, shaking his head "I think we all need to sleep, so it's back to quarters for all of us".

* * *

"Do we proceed as required?" Captain Korop of the Praetorian asked his first officer.

"Almost half a day ahead of schedule, Captain" that man replied "Not much ahead, I know - but every momen counts when dealing with kinglovers, I suppose".

"It does" his captain confirmed, nodding "You've done well so far in the Praetorian, mister - but this is your first high-priority intrusion mission. Against our main domestic enemy, anyway".

"You have read my personnel record, I'm sure" the first officer stated, knowing Captain Korop had done that anyway "I've been working with investigation units, assisting Law Command - plus two terms in palace guard units. Mostly conducting the public tours".

"Boring, I expect" the Captain replied, chuckling a bit "but important duty nonetheless. Low to no prospect of being attacked as well".

"One or two citizens" came the amused response "who were mildly drunk or stoned, who tried to come in anyway. I simply used my stasis pistol and called for Law Command to come and take them away".

"We are doing well?" the most senior Praetorian asked, striding onto the bridge, his rank badges identifying him as a low-rank General "We will find this cell of rebels and kinglovers before they can get out of whatever hole they're hiding in?"

"My first officer has told me we are proceeding at a pace that puts us just a few arns ahead of schedule" Captain Korop told the General "We will be where our orders direct us to be, when they direct us to be there" before he paused for thought and added "Unless these kinglovers receive intelligence that reveals our intentions, of course".

"Their skulker corps..." the General growled "It's far more effective than any of us would like and most people know. Our own intelligence has only managed to get us a partial list of who they have at this... 'relocation centre'... of theirs, so we don't know if they'll be able to see us coming, nor how soon they can do so".

Another Scarran, stocky and of a height mid-way between the ship's captain and the General, added "I and other members of the Pathal have had no insight as to whether this Kingdom cell knows we are coming. The precognitive mentalists we have have not reported anything that leads us to believe this particular cell even knows we are moving against them, let alone that we're coming for them now".

"Could a precognitive mentalist..." the captain asked, choosing his words and manner with care "have received... 'insight' as you put it... that would alert them to our arrival without any of your colleagues finding out?"

"Yes" this new Scarran replied, turning to face the captain and looking him right in the eye "No matter how many precognitive mentalists we find and whose abilities we test... we still know less than we like about their ability to perceive the possible futures they can find. Few people, especially among our political leaders, know that - which is the way we want it to _stay_ ".

"Are you..." the first officer asked hesitantly "... one of these precognitive mentalists?", adding a swift 'sir' for safety.

"I am not" came the reply, along with a slight smile "and, to be honest, I am glad this is true. I have enough to deal with in this present time without worrying about what might happen in the future as well".

"So, at least according to current intelligence information..." the General asked the newcomer "the enemy has the same level of advance warning they did when we left spacedocks at the start of this mission - that being none at all, yes?"

"As far as any of the Pathal or your comrades in the Praetorian are aware, yes" the newcomer replied, nodding "I will be checking at regular intervals to see if things stay that way. For now, I am hungry - so I will go to the officers' lounge and eat".

"Who is he?" the ship's captain asked the Praetorian general "He doesn't look any more impressive than you or I, nor does he carry himself with any particular level of authority or personal superiority as many ranking personnel in the Hierarchy do".

"Technically..." the general replied, once the sound of the newcomer's footsteps had died away "...he's a Praetorian. That's what his personnel file says, anyway. In reality... he is a member of a senior group in the Hierarchy that draws its membership from any and all services and stations in life, which is called the Pathal. The current Emperor is usually a member as well, though this has not always been the case. They serve our people by ensuring our system of government remains inviolate and secure at all times - by any and every means available. If he is who I think he is, and to be honest I'd rather not find out for certain, his actual _name_ is Terek Olam Teng - but he's usually known simply as 'Black Ice' ".

The man newly identified as Black Ice smiled as he followed the discussion on the bridge by hypersense.

 _This particular general knows a lot about me_ he decided with mild amusement _and about the Pathal generally. He knows less about me personally than he thinks, I'm sure enough about that - but, since there's little enough to do until we arrive at this relocation centre, I will examine the uncensored copy of the General's personnel file, along with that of the ship's captain and bridge officers_.

* * *

"Three arns remain... three arns remain..." Captain Lezhik's first officer called over the public address system "Final evacuation call! All Kingdom citizens remaining, proceed to your evacuation craft and prepare to leave!" before running to the largest concealed hangar and his own Stryker.

"Good" Altur said when he saw the first officer arrive "You have a small number of military personnel in your Stryker. I will join you... and you will activate the charges that will seal the base as we leave".

"We are the last craft to leave, then" Captain Lezhik's first officer asked Altur, who nodded and replied "We are. Others are assembled in orbit right now, more have reached midsystem markers - and one of the two dreadnaughts that promised to join us has arrived with its support vessels. The other, according to its last message, is less than four arns away".

Barely ten momens after the Stryker took off, a call came from Captain Zarithak in orbit.

"One of our helpers arrived notably ahead of schedule" the governor told Captain Lezhik's first officer "I am aboard that ship now. You and those with you should land aboard our flight deck here - as soon as you do, Captain Lezhik will give the order to head outsystem".

"All has gone well, then" Altur said.

"So far, mister" the governor replied "Despite being forced to leave our home on this world, everyone living there and almost all supplies and equipment have been evacuated. Your pilot should detonate the charges to seal all entrances now".

"Link is down!" Captain Lezhik's first officer replied "I had to detonate the

mid-level charges by the secondary link to seal the facility more fully - so the upper five levels, at a minimum, are wrecked until Kingdom engineers can return here and excavate our former home more thoroughly".

"Seal the flight deck!" Altur barked as loudly as he could as soon as his feet touched the flight deck floor aboard the _Sunbuster_ "Alert the governor and the ship's captain that we are ready to leave when you have done so! Everyone should go to their flight positions _now_!"

* * *

Captain Karath and the _Hierarch's Bane_ arrived just as the evacuation fleet reached perimeter system markers, which made the governor a little edgy until Captain Zarithak explained the situation fully to him.

"We are all pleased you could get here so swiftly, Captain" the governor told Captain Karath "More so that you bring support vessels with you. Captain Zarithak is the fleet commander for this armada, so confer with him for your orders".

"I am glad we arrived while you were still here" Karath told his friend "I have good news, as well - another older ship also comes, and it bears Councillor Shuljek and his retinue in addition to its normal crew and its support vessels".

"While I am grateful for the extra help..." Captain Zarithak replied "I am not sure the Councillor should have jeopardised his own safety to join us. Though every Kingdom citizen is important... he is more important than most".

"He gave his ship's captain the order to join us" Captain Karath replied "Councillor Shuljek is a Bloodstar as well as a Councillor - he would not turn away when his Kingdom's people need him. He was very definite about that when I attempted to convince him to remain at a safer location. His ship is slower than our own, though - so he needs our course so he can meet with us outsystem".

* * *

"We have received your intended course" the captain on Councillor Shuljek's ship replied when Captain Zarithak commed in "We will be able to meet with you at the second resupply point you listed in time to make ourselves useful - we will need to resupply ourselves by that point, of course. I hope there are enough supplies for us as well".

"It's a major resupply base for military shipping" Captain Zarithak told her "but its leadership are prepared to slip us in among the normal routine and supply us with whatever we need. Once we resupply there and make any necessary repairs, we head outsystem again and decide which of the pre-prepared escape and evasion routes we should use".

* * *

"Docks 4 through 35 have been set aside for you!" the dockmaster said easily when the fleet arrived and the governor hailed him "I know we are ...not among your usual friends... but we don't mind helping you in the slightest. Feel free to repair your ships and obtain whatever supplies you need - as long as you don't drain us dry in critical areas, no one will care!"

"We have an excess of hot tinned rations, I am told" a Kalish told the dockmaster, in range of the comm microphone "If we send these to your new friends they will cease restricting mobility for personnel in several key areas for us while remaining safely edible for them".

"We will take all you can spare" the governor replied "Food for our people is the most critical item short of medical supplies that we need".

The dockmaster barely had time to open his mouth when Councillor Shuljek interrupted the call with his own hail.

"We have just arrived at midsystem markers" he told Captain Zarithak "While our general supply situation is good, a few more things in certain areas would be useful to increase our stocks if they are available".

"Come to us" Captain Zarithak replied, giving him the dock station codes set aside for their use "Repair and resupply here. Once we have what we need, we decide where we should go next".

* * *

"A message sent from my superiors" the General told Captain Korop "that was sent to them from military intelligence. A number of ships running with blank or masked idents were seen heading to a location that would put them not far from our target".

"Does anyone know..." Captain Korop replied, grumbling at the incomplete report as he read it "...or even _suspect_... what these ships are and where they are going?"

The General moved the report forward a page or so and pointed, and the Captain's brow furrowed and he said "A sizable force, even if it's not as large as our own. Two dreadnaughts of the mark-2 pattern. A number of frigate-sized vessels in support which the fool who sent this report refused to get close enough to identify clearly".

"One more older mark-1 pattern dreadnaught was further away, Captain" the general added "We don't know if that's attached to a nearby planet's defence force, a number of the surplus mark-1 pattern craft did go to fleets like that instead of being salvaged - but it's close enough to worry _me_ at least".

"Should we tell the Pathal representative?" Captain Korop replied, wondering who he'd send to do so.

"No" the General replied, much to the Captain's relief "For one thing... we don't have any _confirmed_ ident on these ships or their business yet".

"...and another" Captain Korop added "The less we have to deal with Mister Terek the better".

* * *

"Loaded!" Councillor Shuljek told Captain Zarithak "The captain reports we are, in fact, a little overloaded - but I say that's a good problem to have as long as it doesn't slow us down".

"Agreed, Councillor" Captain Zarithak replied, nodding "The _Sunbuster_ will be loaded in one arn. _Hierarch's Bane_ is already fully loaded. No one requires repairs at this time".

The communications officer on board the _Hierarch's Bane_ turned and called "Incoming mesage from skulker command! Perimeter drone at the relocation centre reported the presence of a number of vessels in the dreadnaught mass range, along with support vessels - but shortly afterwards one of those vessels shot it".

* * *

"Target nullified" the gunnery officer aboard the Praetorian command dreadnaught reported.

"It got off a message before you hit it" the comm officer added "I don't know if that drone was one of ours or one of theirs... but-".

"Then it's one of... _theirs_ " Captain Korop replied drily, staring at the comm officer "A Kingdom automated signalling device. That's none of your concern in any case - we proceed to the fourth planet insystem and deploy advance units to scout out the target location we were given".

"It's there" the navigation officer reported after he scanned the planetary surface "Upper levels look to have collapsed, though. Can't really see too deep inside".

"Likely shielded" the security officer suggested "Well enough to make the upper levels we _can_ see look like any other deep-cover resupply site or smaller military facility".

"Land the advance units" Captain Korop told the flight deck duty officer.

Once the numerous complaints about the bitter cold on the surface were silenced, the Lieutenant in command of the scout platoon commed Captain Korop and said "We've found where one of the surface entry points should be - but the tunnel's collapsed. To me that says they knew we were coming and sealed this place _shut_ after they left".

"Check the other possible entry points" Captain Korop replied, the General and Terek watching and listening "Find out if they are sealed as well. Pay particular attention to any entry points big enough to admit spacecraft".

"On the way, sir" came the reply.

Half the platoon had to be sent back to their dreadnaught with varying degrees of cold intolerance before another arn had passed, but one of those tougher than most looked around one larger-than-usual pile of rubble before comming back to report "I can't be completely sure... but I think I found a hangar entrance".

"Can we get in?" the Praetorian General asked.

"Fekk no" the Lieutenant replied "Hangar doors are buried under gigaunits of rubble. Even if you descend into atmosphere and use the main guns, I'd say you'll cause more problems than you solve. If we need to excavate this place, we'll have to do it the slow and hard way - and that means we need personnel from arctic worlds. I've barely managed to keep moving this long".

"Get back up here, then" Captain Korop decided, grumbling "You're no use to anyone frozen solid. Return to the ship".

Both the General and Terek questioned the scout officer extensively when he'd returned to the ship and eaten a can of hot rations. Once a doctor and orderly had carried him off to the sick bay, Terek said "They knew we were coming".

"Possible, yes" the General replied "Probable, no - at least not right now. Before we do anything else I'll have our support vessels hunt down any navigation marker satellites - if we find any, we should be able to get a trace, even if it's not too clear, to help us find where these kinglovers went".

* * *

"Just got a burst from one markersat" Captain Zarithak's communication officer called "Only a partial transmission... but it told me enough to suggest the enemy can get at least a close approximation of our course".

"Councillor..." Captain Zarithak asked Councillor Shuljek "What do you suggest we do? I could decide on behalf of our military forces on my own... but you have both military and political authority as a Councillor - so what do you suggest?"

"Plot good courses to known places of refuge" Shuljek decided "When you've done that, I'll come and see what options you've given me" before asking "How do the people fare?"

"No deaths" came the eventual reply "All our base personnel are arctic-world, though not indigenous to the world we were on. Few of the new citizens ever ventured into the top four levels where it's coldest - and none, bar Altur, ventured into the surface level and the main hangar before evacuation".

"Captain Lezhik told me about him" Councillor Shuljek replied "He is a precognitive mentalist, it seems. He was the one who alerted the governor to the enemy force?"

"He was" Captain Zarithak replied, nodding "He doesn't talk about his past unless I order him to - but his body language suggests he came from a Praetorian action unit, no matter how much he tries to hide it. Which he does".

Two arns later, all the captains met aboard the _Sunbuster_.

"We've got maybe fifteen possible options for further evasion and relocation" Captain Karath announced "I'll go through them one at a time in order of likelihood of success, stating any reasons I know of why that route is good - or not so good".

Councillor Shuljek watched as the three captains debated the routes presented to them, coming forward when all the routes were displayed on a large holomap.

"Do you have a suggestion of your own, Councillor?" the _Sunbuster_ 's navigation officer asked "Perhaps as a Councillor you know things we don't about where it's safe to travel. It'd be nice, if you know any such thing, if you could pass it along to us".

Shuljek looked at the routes again, then looked more closely at a particular region of space before rumbling and actually grinning a bit.

"There" he decided, pointing to one particular world.

"Outside Scarran space" Captain Zarithak replied "Safer in some ways - notably that it'll be harder to move a large force there undetected. Not so safe in other ways - especially since no one in the neutral zone will be able to stop a large battle force like the one that comes after us on their own".

"Normally I'd agree" Councillor Shuljek replied, rumbling for a microt or two before adding "But this particular world has more to recommend it that might first be obvious".

"Oh?" Captain Karath replied, curious if also more than a little wary "It's a commerce planet. It's true we can resupply our stores and repair our ships there - but it won't be cheap and there's likely an official Hierarchy presence there".

"An embassy, yes" Shuljek replied "But here, on this world, our forces outclass their own by a large margin. The War Commander's Irregulars are there - and they have a _Fortress_ -class ship. I know the War Commander and have met him before - a small number of my retinue now serve with him, in fact. He will help us".

"Then we make best speed for Talzenadar IV" Captain Zarithak decided after a few momens thought, after which they decided how to deploy the fleet.

"I will get to see..." the captain of Captain Shuljek's ship said a little hoarsely "...our new War Commander. It is good to know we have one again. I had not previously heard any information to suggest one had been appointed. Why did the king choose to appoint one now?"

"The Council appointed this one" Councillor Shuljek replied "We consulted the standard protocols for appointing War Commanders from the First Kingdom days and we consulted the records of the Lord Chamberlain's precognitive events that have survived to this time. He is most definitely unusual, but he is definitely the one we should have chosen - the Council vote was a clear majority but not unanimous in favour of him assuming his position".

"It will do" the captain decided eventually "We will escort the Kingdom evacuation fleet to his location as you direct, Councillor. I hope my old ship will be able to help... but I suppose we will be more help here than we might be elsewhere".

* * *

"OK, next Games in is a little over a monen or so..." Harrigan told the governor and senior Security officers "No Emperor this cycle... he's got to decide where to show his face that'll look good, and while I hear he's not on Scarras Prime this Founders' Day he won't be coming here and nor will Captain Shursith. Looks like we get one of their ...special people... heading the official delegation this cycle".

"A representative of one of their special forces?" the governor guessed "You have told me before that there are a number of these and you have named a number of them for me and told me a little about the ones you have named. I think, from how you spoke, that there are perhaps one or two more that you know of but have not revealed to me... and yout voice just now suggests that the leader of their delegation might be from one of those groups".

Harrigan turned and raised one eyebrow briefly in the governor's direction before saying "The gov's right on that one - at least if the info I got is good. We met the big man from that group at the first Games - I doubt it's gonna be him or the other guy that was with him, wording suggests it's someone known to them but a few rungs further down the ladder".

"As long as it's someone who understands diplomacy and tact" the governor replied "and realises that behaviour and protocol acceptable inside Scarran space is not always acceptable outside it... if it's someone like that, I may meet with them. Whether officially or unofficially, I won't decide until they arrive and contact me".

"Good idea" Harrigan replied "Let them make the first move, let them come to us - we can learn a lot about who they send just by watchin' 'em land".

* * *

"Preparation's going well" Towle told his temporary subordinate in a threadbare but currently-secure bunker quite a distance clear of even the South End, around the dark side "We got them Southers trained up nice. We got a better lot than the last bunch that got chewed up an' spat out in bits last time I was 'ere".

"Most of them have been practicing their skills by expanding their territories locally and killing their opposition" that woman grumbled, but Towle chuckled and replied "Tolerable hazard - an' it lets 'em work off any nervous aggression as well. We lost a few from that, true - but after I shouted at a few they even been bringin' back battle reports for me so I can see how well they's been doin' ".

"Perhaps something we can rely on in the longer term for other things, then" she suggested.

"Maybe, yep" Towle replied "Them boys from the Thud we got with us are a bit too pole-up-the-eema for my liking, not quite unconventional enough - our chances of success woulda been better if we'd brought some nasty boys an' girls from the _Dacon_ ".

"Orders don't allow it" she reminded him, and Towle grumbled, spat something he apparently liked chewing but which stank into a refuse chute before saying "Yep, that's right - so we do the best we can with the plok we got. Games ain't far away - I suggest we move then, these Irregulars and' their lizards gonna be stretched just dealin' with that".

* * *

"What's been happening this time?" a particularly ugly and nasty-looking gang leader in the South asked one of his leading henchmen "Who's been getting frisky now? That _is_ why you're here now, isn't it?"

"Yes boss" came the prompt reply "Nothing goin' hot too close to us... but I sent a few of the best boys over to help out one of our allies maybe twice in the last monen. Against that one who's a... dunno what you called it, you said it in your lingo an' I got dud translators and didn't catch it".

The gang leader growled for a microt or two before saying "Him? He has been training his street enforcers in combat tactics? I wasn't aware he even had anyone who'd served in a planetary defence force before, let alone a regular army of a major or minor power".

"Them paid snitches you sent" came the reply "They been tellin' us all sorts of stuff. Told us a buncha guys an' gals been comin' an takin' people off way outside the South an' trainin' 'em up, then bringing 'em back before takin' more an' getting those who went trainin' others".

"The proper term..." the leader replied, staring at his underling "is _assets_... or possibly _operatives_. Intelligence _assets_ or intelligence _operatives_. If they are ours".

"If they's anyone else's" the henchman replied "then they's targets an' snitches".

"Then they are _spies_ " the leader replied in correction "But yes, they're also targets. Send word to my military leaders. I need to speak with them".

"On it, boss" came the reply, and before he heard any answer given he ran out of his boss's sanctum.

"This is a _problem_ " he told a number of very nasty-looking Scarrans and Charrids some time later "I want the best scouts we have watching the comings and goings that man spoke of. Find out who goes. Find out how many come back - and find out what they do when they return. I'll decide what move we make once you find that out for me".

* * *

"You have something interesting and useful for me?" Skroloth asked, sitting at his usual table at his favourite drinking hole in the SubTerranea stadium and watching the fighting pits.

"Int'restin, yep" came the man's barely-audible reply "Dunno if it's useful to ya, but hopefully it's worth a bit of extra coin anyway...".

Skroloth prompted him to speak up, so he did - and it took almost twenty momens, spread around the man's noisy and messy eating and drinking, before Skroloth nodded and passed over the man's usual fee plus a little extra.

"Much obliged, mister" came the reply once the man finished his current mouthful, after which he left at what he probably thought was a normal speed but Skroloth thought was an amusingly stupid attempt at staying un-noticed.

 _Understood_ came the message from Trannak after Skroloth passed the new information on _Matches the information we've been able to glean from other sources Southwards as well. One or two of those sources were a bit stupid and look to have been discovered - but for all this one's slovenly manners he looks to be being careful enough. That or he sells his information to several potential buyers to make sure he's too useful to everyone to kill_.

* * *

"So the Games are ready?" the governor asked one of his underlings.

"As ready as they can be" came the reply "Competitors from all three major powers and their allies are present and training well. The Irregulars have not reported any major infractions of the safety precautions you ordered relating to large capital craft and what they might be armed with - nor of any other rule, at least so far".

"A number of minor powers are here as well" the governor replied "The Consortium of Trow have not returned since their first appearance at a Games, from which they were expelled. The addition of this ...laser tag, I think that hoo-man Troll called it... last Games has proven to be very popular indeed, and the long-distance running race through the outland sectors the very same hoo-man called a 'ultra-marathon' has been surprisingly popular as well - if more so among the major powers than anyone else".

"It would probably have been more popular..." the governor added after a few microts' thought, smiling a little "if the Hierarchy special operations athletes hadn't won that race for the past three Games running - even though they only won all three top placings that one time their running team was made up of several athletes from a Force Strangler A-Team detatchment".

"That cycle's Games was the only one" the governor's aide replied "where even the winning team did not need to evacuate at least one member of their team for medical treatment".

"The training regime required even under normal circumstances by Force Strangler units was noted by the quiet green Scarran in the Irregulars as being what we would describe as almost intolerably brutal and often lethal to the less well-prepared" the governor replied "For all I know, and I know more than most will, that running race is below average difficulty for a member of Force Strangler".

"Well, then.. the aide replied "If previous Games are anything to go by, we will make almost as much money as we do the entire rest of the cycle - even accounting for having to pay extra for the more reputable larger mercenary units to assist us in security operations around the events".


	24. Chapter 24

"Pilottt!" Crichton bellowed, running toward the bow of the leviathan _Moya_ , and Command, as fast as he could "Pedal _fasterrr_!"

"We are proceeding at _flank speed_ , Crichton" Pilot replied, as calmly as he could, while continuing to check for signs of pursuit "Registering signs of pursuit from four Vigilante-class warships assigned to the _PKCC Thodd_ battlegroup".

"Time until firing range?" Aeryn called with more calm, already in Command.

"At current speed relative to our own..." Pilot replied "Perhaps an arn".

"ETA high orbit, Tal IV?" Crichton asked hopefully.

"Assuming Moya does not suffer damage..." Pilot guessed aloud "and we continue to proceed at current speed..."

" _PILOT?!_ " Crichton shrieked, clearly rattled.

"...and we continue to proceed at current speed..." Pilot repeated, clearly used to Crichton's moods by now "Fifty eight momens".

"That's a very narrow window we have..." Dargo said warily, his big Luxan hands flying over another console.

"Talk to me, Big D..." Crichton called.

"Are the Vigilantes Pantak-class?" Aeryn asked, wondering if the intention was to board or simply destroy.

"Too far away to say for certain" Dargo replied "I'd send a Pantak to disable everything and only then send boarding parties. Whether that's what they intend depends on if their orders dictate Moya remain alive as well - if they do, one of those will be a Pantak and the others are just there to make sure it's protected".

"You're full of good news..." Crichton grumbled, bringing up a holodisplay of nearby space - Talzenadar IV system space was a faint yellow, with the high orbit zone marked in a brighter shade and the pursuing Vigilantes were marked as blue triangular counters.

"Will you get us to Talzenadar IV alive then, human?" Rygel called, flying in on his throne-sled "I will admit your plan to flee here is working better than most of them do - we haven't been boarded or shot at yet, after all".

"Yeah, Crichton" Chiana called, running very close behind the sled, slowing barely in time to avoid colliding with it when Rygel came to a halt "We gonna live or die?"

"Providing Moya and Pilot don't run out of gas..." Crichton replied "we get there just before the bad guys. Unless Aeryn has any better ideas I say we continue to burn hard for high orbit around Tal IV once we get insystem - unless Big H's watch officer's asleep we'll not be a thin smear across every planet and moon in the area ten microts later".

"It's the best option we have" Aeryn replied, checking the sensor display Crichton brought up "For now, the faster we go the longer we live. Continued survival hinges on the provision of covering fire from that enormous ship that _other_ human Harrigan has...". It was obvious to everyone that despite Aeryn and Crichton being married for quite some cycles, it still caused her no small amount of stress remembering that Crichton wasn't the only human in the Uncharted Territories any more.

* * *

"OK, if that dreadnaught comes in at full burn..." Lazarus told his son "it should be here...when?"

"D-176653071 and battlegroup..." Anton replied "should arrive at midsystem markers perhaps two arns from now, Dad".

"Pretty much it, yeah" he replied "That's the official delegation for the Games this cycle, son... bit bigger than usual, to be honest".

"The official report lists only four Reavers" Anton replied, listing the support vessels along with the dreadnaught "but fourteen older craft of a faster design that are not stealth vessels".

"Keep a lookout for Decimators, son" Lazarus told his son "You know what they are, your aunt Talannah told you about them".

"I will" Anton assured his father, nodding.

Just as Garakk was about to leave the comm desk to get himself some rations, the board lit up and Garakk called "Incoming transmission, uncle Captain!"

"On screen, mister!" Lazarus barked, sitting back down in the command chair.

"Is Big H there?!" Crichton called, looking around at the others in Command "We got the big bad Peacekeepers behind us ready to huff, puff and blow the hull down! A nice big 40 kilometra long blanket to hide under would be real nice right about now...".

"Get in here..." Lazarus replied "I'll call Harrigan in a microt... you picked a good time to get here, didn't you? Got the kids up here for a bit of basic bridge orientation training. Now I gotta call some of the other officers".

"Leviathan approaching, uncle Captain" Tabitha called, at the navigation desk "Is it carrying friends? Should I comm uncle Commander and tell him about this?"

"Do that, Tabitha" Lazarus told the young woman "I want him up here ASAP".

"On the way, miss" Harrigan called when the call went through "We get a distress call?"

"Yeah, we got one" Lazarus added, from the command chair "It's Crichton - so whether his current pursuers are his only current enemies is debateable".

"Sound General Quarters, Cap" Harrigan ordered, as he ran onto the bridge "All hands to combat stations! Had to happen on Founders' Day weeken, too...".

Rulok and Lirak got to the bridge first, closely followed by Keyah - Keyah didn't move Garakk off the comm desk, but stood behind the chair so she could advise him.

"Lirak, gun desk" Rulok told his friend "I'll do helm".

Each desk checked in, with Lazarus getting out of the command chair so Harrigan could officially take over.

"I got the conn!" Harrigan called as soon as he sat down "Tab, what've we got?"

"Leviathan ident received, uncle Commander!" she replied "Positive ident confirmation...Moya. This is the one you told us about which your friend is on".

"I'm here, mister C..." Harrigan called over the comm "What you got on your tail this time?"

"That we can see, War Commander..." Aeryn replied for him "Four Vigilante-class light cruisers. Variant unknown".

"Anyone we know sent 'em?" Harrigan asked in return.

"Vessels originate with the _PKCC Thodd_ battlegroup" Aeryn explained.

"We got no clue where those guys usually call home" Harrigan replied "Where have you been camping out recently?"

"We only picked these jokers up a few days ago" Crichton grumbled "Didn't even see a carrier... but these four just popped out an' said boo as soon as we passed midsystem markers".

"Get in here, then" Harrigan decided "We'll drive 'em off. The _Thodd_ isn't listed as being in the PK delegation this cycle, so they get shown the door".

"What _delegation_?" Aeryn asked - Harrigan explained about the Games, and while no one on Moya was particularly happy about all the warships turning up, the general consensus seemed to be that they'd be too busy watching each other to worry about Moya and anyone on board.

"Oi, you!" Harrigan called over open comm as soon as the Vigilantes appeared on sensors "Turn round and get out right now! You ain't on the guest list for the Games, you four - so leave in peace or stay in pieces!"

"This is Lieutenant Commander Tola" replied a female Sebacean voice "We are in pursuit of fugitives. The leviathan Moya and its crew are escaped prisoners. Move aside".

"Ain't gonna happen" Harrigan replied "We got a legal distress call, local law says we're in the right on this one - so if your boys an' girls start getting angry we get angry back again".

"Hostile sensor emissions!" Tola's duty gunner called "Targeting all four Vigilantes!"

"What's out there?" Tola asked "Find out! They're foolish if they think they can destroy all four Vigilantes at once".

"You got ten microts to TURN AROUND..." Harrigan warned "I'm sure you know I'm targeting you all right now, there's big guns pointing your way...".

"Dispersed formation " Tola ordered "If this lunatic is targeting us with high-yield missiles from this world's space defence system, we should be more spaced out than this. Comm, send a message to the _Thodd_ the microt any missiles launch requesting reinforcements".

"They're continuing to pursue Moya" Rulok called "Within maximum firing range... now" .

"Right..." Harrigan decided "Lirak, splash 'em. No quarter".

"Dren!" Tola's gunner officer called, shocked "Two gone in an eyeblink - and he's-AARGH!" - after which the main guns on the Havoc destroyed the other two ships as well.

"No response" the duty comm officer on the _PKCC Thodd_ told his own Captain "Not from any of them".

"Lieutenant Commander Tola would not make foolish mistakes on a pursuit" the first officer added "If she won't answer any of the four hails then she's unable to".

"The Vigilantes are crippled or destroyed, then" Captain Davrin Bly said "If it was up to me I'd move the rest of the group forward to investigate and recover casualties - but our orders dictate we remain here and support a classified special op. Once that time has passed, I'll send a Harbringer in to scout and find out what in all hezmana went wrong. Note suspected destruction of four Vigilantes by forces as yet unknown in the log, add time and date".

* * *

"How long until we reach Talzenadar IV?" Councillor Shuljek asked Captain Zarithak.

"As long as your ship can stay at full flank speed..." he replied, tapping buttons "Less than an arn until we arrive insystem. If we broadcast Kingdom idents, even if only momentarily, the War Commander will see us and call us forward to safe positions".

"My ship is still in good condition, Councillor" Captain Vincha replied, her age and medical condition making her voice hoarse "even if it is old. We will guard the rear of the evacuation fleet as we have been doing until now".

"Several of the fleet have reported mechanical failures" Councillor Shuljek replied "Nothing critical, at least not right now, but those ships aren't military ships and few of them have been on a journey this long for many cycles - and it's starting to show".

"Only after we passed our last safe port..." grumbled Captain Karath "Three are only running on one engine, two with partial sensor coverage, two more on backup life-support - though that's holding up well, and five more report varying degrees of structural failure. They _have_ to go as fast as they can for sanctuary - all we can do is protect them as best we can".

* * *

"OK, mister C" Harrigan called once Moya was safely at geo-stationary orbit , close to the _Havoc_ "Catch your breath, make sure everyone's still got all their arms an' legs... then we'll see about you coming over. Bit busy here right now, what with the Games an' all... but I'll send one of my guys over to come get you in a bit".

Rulok interrupted Harrigan's train of thought barely twenty momens later with "Multiple ships broadcasting Kingdom ident at maximum sensor range... just inside the perimeter system markers"

"Incoming transmission from Kingdom ship" Keyah called "Call lists the ship of origin as _Sunbuster_ ".

"When it rains, it pours..." Harrigan muttered briefly, before calling "On screen, let's have it..."

"War Commander..." Captain Zarithak called, recognising Harrigan's face on his own screens "We are escorting a Kingdom evacuation fleet and request sanctuary - even if only temporarily".

"Get your eemas to geo-stationary orbit then" Harrigan ordered "Everyone OK so far?"

"Some of the fleet are damaged" Zarithak replied "The nonmilitary ships carrying Kingdom citizens were in good repair when we left, but are very old - extended running at high speed has made that more clear than we'd like".

"Just get them here" Harrigan replied "Doesn't matter if we have to junk the ships afterwards as long as we get all the people off them first".

"The warships will guard the rear, then" Zarithak added "Enemy forces are in pursuit, but so far have either not caught up or are-what?!"

"Hierarchy dreadnaught under Praetorian command has just hailed us and ordered us to heave-to!" Captain Vincha interrupted "My gunnery officer reports Strykers have been launched - several dreadnaughts have appeared at extreme sensor range and a number of frigates are approaching at high speed behind the Strykers".

"Crap!" Harrigan replied.

* * *

Every captain in the evacuation fleet heard the call to proceed to geo-stationary orbit at best speed. There was a clear sense of relief that their situation had improved, even if not as much as they would like, and that their refugees would soon be safe - though many calls came back wishing them well in stopping the Hierarchy battlegroup coming after them.

"The War Commander is here" Captain Zarithak told the other captains "His _Fortress_ -class ship will ensure your safety and assist us as well. You will be met at geo-stationary orbit".

The evacuation fleet received the destination coordinates from Captain Zarithak and wrung every drop of speed they had left from their engines.

"Proceed insystem!" Captain Korop told the other dreadnaught captains, the General standing beside him "I know this world is hosting sporting Games to honour our Founders' Day, but we have more firepower available than any planetary defence fleet they will have - to avoid any further military hostilities and diplomatic repercussions they will have no choice but to let us seize the kinglovers and their ships".

"Incoming transmission, no ident" Korop's comm officer called - Mister Terek nodded and plugged in a headset, and after the call ended he put it away and told Korop "Intelligence report from a Pathal precognitive, captain. A ship matching the description of that mark-1 pattern dreadnaught was foreseen arriving here less than seven arns ago... and it has a priority-1 target aboard. One of the Councillors. We need them _alive_ ".

The General sent the other five dreadnaughts and most of the support vessels ahead.

"We'll see how long their defiance lasts now, then..." he called over their comm "That old dreadnaught has a target of interest aboard. My superiors want to question them, which means we need them _alive_. Cripple that ship and send in boarding parties. The target in question is a Councillor Shuljek - he is one of their kinglovers' Bloodstars, he'll have a retinue with him, so prepare for a hard fight".

* * *

"I see them..." Captain Vincha replied when her navigation officer saw the redeployment "They are coming for the Councillor. They intend to board. All crew should draw heavy armour and weapons. Advise Councillor Shuljek that we are under attack and that he should evacuate his family to the War Commander's ship".

"Our odds aren't good" Captain Vincha's first officer said unhappily "Refitted or not, our close-defence system has dangerous gaps in coverage under the hull, and all our heavy weapons are on the upper hull".

"We'll do the best we can with what we have" came her reply "Our Strykers should stand by to evacuate the crew if our position becomes untenable... but for now we will fight, we will give the evacuation fleet the extra time they will need to reach the War Commander, and if we have any good fortune at all then we will get to see the War Commander ourselves after all of this is over".

"The fleet is ahead of us" Captain Karath told her when he commed in a momen later "They will reach the War Commander even if many of those ships never fly again. All we need to do is give them enough time to do that, and give the War Commander enough time to join us".

* * *

"Enemy dreadnaughts and support vessels..." Captain Korop's navigation officer announced "positioning themselves between us and the other kinglovers' ships".

"A hyperwave call went further insystem before we could jam it" the comm officer added "If that was for reinforcements, we best move fast - they might not stop us, but it will make it more inconvenient and increase casualties".

"Nothing we can do about that" the General replied "Our Strykers are launched, the frigates follow behind, and we pick up the pieces - that's how this is going to go".

* * *

"Rulok, bring us around, put us on an intercept course with that mark-1 dread ASAP" Harrigan ordered "Lirak, call Devin at the Dulenos and tell him he's got traffic control duty, until I say otherwise, from the backup command centre under the shop".

"I will do that" Devin replied "Lerren is worried... but I have asked her to help in the shop while I do my work for you, Commander".

Devin's parents were both surprised when Devin ran over and pulled on a seemingly-normal wall fitting and twisted it. A narrow staircase was revealed, and Devin descended rapidly and shut the door behind him before his parents could call out to him and ask what he was doing.

"Backup traffic control is online" Keyah called after giving Garakk the necessary orders "Devin reports that everything is in working order. He confirms the presence of hostile Hierarchy ships, but has just received word that another group whose idents match the official invitation will arrive insystem shortly as well".

"We're gonna have to really haul eema on this, then..." Harrigan grumbled "Kids, off to home quarters for all of you - gonna need our vets on call for this one".

Anton led the remaining younger people off the bridge - Harrigan listened to their chatter until their transit car left, after which he turned back to the insystem map again, calling "Light us up. Full ship ident, full Kingdom ident. Get the refugees behind us where they'll be safe and won't catch a stray shot".

* * *

Captain Karath rumbled softly when both idents became visible and the _Havoc_ appeared at maximum sensor range.

"He is coming" he told the other Captains "I don't know if Captain Vincha will make contact with the enemy before he arrives - but even if you do, Captain, you will be supported before too many momens pass".

"Incoming small craft!" called the gunnery officer from the mark-1 dreadnaught "Turrets tracking and firing on multiple Strykers!"

"My frigates report contact with the enemy as well" Captain Karath added "No Reavers, at least not yet - but their predecessor design. So far we've not taken losses, but the enemy strength will show before long unless the War Commander gets closer".

Captain Zarithak gave orders for his own escorts to join with Captain Karath's, after which he ordered Strykers from all three dreadnaughts launched.

* * *

"That mark-1 garbage scow..." the pilot on an as-yet undetected smaller craft called derisively "is swatting our Strykers down like flies and the _Shovek_ -class frigates with it aren't helping our situation either".

"They weren't meant to succeed on their own" his copilot replied "Just distract them for long enough so that at as many of our stealth landers as possible make contact with the ship and deploy boarders. So far it seems to be working".

"Enemy dreadnaughts have launched Strykers of their own" the pilot told his fellows over short-range comm "Be on your guard. That old ship might not be able to see us but if one _Shovek_ -class is in the wrong place at the wrong time they might just see what we don't want them to see".

* * *

"Enemy frigates, Ravager-class, coming in behind the Strykers" Lirak called "Orders?"

"Target Ravagers with secondary defence net as soon as they come in range" Harrigan ordered "Save the primary net for the dreadnaughts. Fire whenever you get a clear shot".

* * *

Four Ravagers of the sixteen present were either wrecked or completely blown to pieces in the opening salvo. The _Sunbuster_ and _Hierarch's Bane_ both came about and stationed themselves on the _Havoc_ 's hammond and treblin flanks to protect it, with their remaining escorts doing likewise.

" _Fortress_ -class!" called Captain Korop's helm officer "Ident shows the ship as the _HMS Cry Havoc_ and lists it as bearing the kinglovers' War Commander. They obviously have no need to hide who they are here".

"What's left of the frigates will last momens at best" the General admitted sourly "It's quite clear now that at some point in recent history those kinglovers got intelligence warning them of our intentions and called ahead to this 'War Commander' and had him prepare for their arrival. If we board that mark-1 ship and seize the Councillor _fast_ we'll get what we wanted, even if the price is far too high - if we don't, the _Fortress_ -class ship will turn its larger guns on our dreadnaughts and all anyone will find of our fleet will be wrecks and corpses".

* * *

The Praetorian stealth landers increased speed as much as they could and started bobbing and weaving around the ongoing combat. Luck ran out for a little over half of them, with stray shots or collisions destroying them - but those remaining got closer fast.

"Enemy stealth craft!" Rulok called, before opening comm himself and calling "To the mark-1 dreadnaught... Praetorian stealth landers in close underneath you, prepare to be boarded!"

"Thank you, _Cry Havoc_ " replied Captain Vincha's navigation officer - after which Rulok heard a loud siren on that ship in the background.

Helmets slammed on and locked all over the ship as crew and soldiers prepared to fight. Councillor Shuljek adamantly refused to be evacuated unless the ship was about to fall to pieces under him.

"I _know_ they have found out I am here!" he shouted "Now they will die knowing I am here! My retinue and I will fight until assistance from the War Commander can reach us and Captain Vincha and other crew have been evacuated - Councillors can be replaced, valuable crew cannot!"

When the stealth landers were almost on top of Captain Vincha's ship, the close-in defences finally found them and opened fire - two of them were destroyed in time, but the remaining four, while critically damaged, crashed into the ship's hull close enough to maintenance airlocks for their troops to board.

* * *

"Two dreadnaughts of mark-2 pattern in range of primary defence net" Lirak called, after which he fired - to their credit, the helm officers were good enough to turn just enough so their ships were crippled by the opening volley but not completely destroyed, but the crew of _D-5882762_ were not so lucky and that ship took four shots amidships before blowing apart in thousands of pieces.

"Their main guns vastly outrange our own" Mister Terek told Captain Korop "I don't know whether a _Fortress_ -class ship is supposed to have this level of firepower or not, I have never seen the original plans - but intended or not, this one closed to secondary gun range to attack the frigates and kept its biggest guns to target our biggest ships. Have we at least landed boarding parties?"

Captain Korop magnified a small area of the lower-after section on Captain Vincha's mark-1 dreadnaught, showing the wrecked landers embedded in the hull.

"Well, then..." Mister Terek responded "As soon as we get positive confirmation of capture, we'll have to launch a Reaper or two to retrieve the prisoners and anyone apprehending them who's _still alive_..." before growling for a few microts.

* * *

The evacuation fleet managed to achieve stable orbital positions without any suffering further damage.

"You will be safe" Devin assured them "I know the War Commander, you can trust him, he will not forget you - but first he must see to nullifying the hostile ships and I must see to general traffic control on his behalf".

The ships' captains were relieved to hear that news, more so when emergency workers from one of the orbital spacedocks flew over to conduct enough emergency repairs so that the people aboard would be safe until the _Havoc_ returned.

* * *

"Enemy troops have boarded the ship" the comm announced on Captain Vincha's ship "Boarding repulsion plans are now in effect. Patients in sick bay are to be moved to the flight deck and sent ahead to the evacuation fleet. All nonessential sections of the ship are to be evacuated and sealed".

The warning was transmitted to the _Havoc_ as well, along with Councillor Shuljek's presence - despite his objections.

"Cap'n Tareg!" Harrigan commed "We got a code red, in more ways than one - Councillor Shuljek's on board that old dreadnaught guarding the rear! We gotta get people in there to help get him out!"

"I'm barely in range" he replied "but Captain Karroch's got the Bloodstars prepared already - all we need to do is decide who goes".

"The first twenty who're ready!" Harrigan replied immediately "Less talking and more translocation, mister!"

* * *

Less than a momen later, Karroch blinked his eyes and waited a microt or two for the ringing in his ears to clear before comming back to the _Havoc_ to ask "Captain Tareg... if you can, direct us to the Councillor's location. Once we have him and those with him, we'll either fall back to the flight deck or you will need to retrieve the Councillor's forces and then us by the same method you put us here".

 _~I'll find Amara~_ Tareg told Karroch _~If the Councillor has a larger group with him, she will retrieve them and I will retrieve you - and everyone will be safe sooner~_

"The main generator plant is hit..." the ship's security officer announced after the ship shook for several momens "The main generator plant is hit. That sector of the ship is sealed" before activating the backup systems and jettisoning the main reactor towards the nearest sun.

"This does not go well, even I can tell..." Captain Vincha said aloud "Anyone who can do so should see that essential crew... are evacuated to the _Cry Havoc_ or to the evacuation fleet. Only minimal personnel necesssary to combat operation of the ship should remain".

"We are sad to see our ship's end as well, Captain" the helm officer replied "But better it and us perish this way, seeing Kingdom citizens reach safety and a Councillor as well".

"Evacuate whoever you can" she reminded them sharply "Our crew are Kingdom citizens as well! So far the Hierarchy attack has concentrated on the aft section of the ship where the bridge is - our flight deck is nearer the bow, so providing you can reach the front half of the ship you should easily make it the rest of the way even if you have to use service transport platforms!"

When Captain Vincha smiled, her security officer asked why.

"A mentalist with the War Commander has contacted me" she replied "Forces have been deployed aboard this ship by mentalism to retrieve Councillor Shuljek - soldiers from Bloodstar command, led by the son of Captain Kran".

* * *

Mister Terek felt the effect of the translocation event and told Captain Korop and the General.

"This War Commander has a strong mentalist with him" Terek told them "Strong enough to deploy troops by translocation to the mark-1 dreadnaught our own forces boarded more conventionally. If this mentalist has even fragmentary divinatory ability, then they will find his location before us".

"Then they find him and we seize him, no more problem" the security officer interrupted, overhearing the conversation "The presence of their elite will make it harder, but by no means impossible".

 _Just messy_ Terek decided _But well worth it._

Tareg didn't have even a trace of divinatory mentalism, but he was clever and called ahead on known Kingdom tactical channels that weren't being jammed.

"Good!" Councillor Shuljek replied when they made contact "More Kingdom forces have come - and even better, the War Commander sends his own troops! Captain Karroch, we still have to ensure the evacuation of crewmembers - but as soon as we hear they have passed the half-way point toward the bow then you or your mentalist friend can extract us. Only then".

"Security monitors picked up Praetorian two decks above us!" Councillor Shuljek's daughter Shakka called "We can't reach the Captain! We'll have to keep heading forward!"

"I hear you with my own ears" Karroch replied "You're only one deck above me, and not far off either! There's a stairway close by - we'll head up it and seal it behind us!"

"We're shutting blast doors between you and the Praetorian" Captain Vincha told them "It won't hold them for long, but hopefully for long enough for the War Commander to extract you or for you to reach the flight deck. The crew are starting to leave now... should I be alive long enough to leave, I can use my own ship above the bridge".

* * *

The Praetorian were being slowed down by having to cut open the blast doors with explosives, but they were persistent and were catching up.

"ENEMY CLOSE ABOARD!" Councillor Shuljek's wife Hallith called, firing a burst into the first trooper she saw "BACK, FALL BACK!"

"Right here, woman..." her husband replied, rumbling softly and proudly "I am here and our daughter is here - our son is leading the way toward the bow with the others".

Karroch called out when he reached the next deck up - Councillor Shuljek called back and the two groups joined together and continued toward the bow.

* * *

"Forces from the kinglovers' War Commander have linked up with Councillor Shuljek" Mister Terek announced sourly, before contacting the Praetorian aboard that ship and telling them as well before doing his best to give an approximate location.

"Divinatory mentalism gives me _headaches_ " he growled "We had better succeed, or neither I or my superiors will be pleased".

Under Mister Terek's constant direction, Praetorian forces split into several groups and made contact with Councillor Shuljek and the Irregulars before Captain Vincha could shut enough blast doors to stop them.

"We hear you, mister" Harrigan told one of the troopers who had enough of a break from combat to report in "Amara was asleep when all this started, it was her eating time earlier - but she said she's good to go in a little while once her food's settled a bit more and she can focus properly".

"Six dead Praetorian" came the reply "Four dead from the crew, all of ours are wounded but no deaths so far. Maybe fifteen Praetorian remain".

* * *

"Two more dreadnaughts dead in space or destroyed!" the General growled in front of Captain Korop and Mister Terek "Only ours and one other remain at least mostly intact - and the two enemy dreadnaughts of mark-2 pattern are still mobile and fighting if not completely unharmed. Only our four Reavers and two Ravagers remain among our support vessels! That _Fortress_ -class skews the whole correlation of forces decidedly in the enemy's favour!"

"You had better make sure no one else hears you say that..." Mister Terek warned him quietly "I am here, I know why you say such things - but my own superiors as well as your own might not be so forgiving".

Captain Korop heard that but ignored it, just in time to hear the comm officer call "One of our Reavers reports it has been boarded, General. Kingdom troopers in powered armour with black emblems".

Captain Korop quickly brought up a map, then snorted and told his General "It strayed a little too far outside cover from the rest of the fleet... but even then, the kinglovers must have a few stealth landers or Reapers of their own to be able to get enough powered armour units to that location unharmed".

* * *

Councillor Shuljek's retinue had lost several more troopers by that point, but those remaining joined with the Irregulars in accounting for a third of their Praetorian attackers.

"This is slowing us down!" Councillor Shuljek told Karroch "which is exactly what the enemy wants! We have just received news that the crew have sealed themselves inside the flight deck and are evacuating as fast as they can, the Captain and bridge officers have their own way to leave - and that just leaves us!"

"Special support will retrieve us, Councillor" Karroch assured him, nodding before cutting a Praetorian almost in half with his sword - and almost breaking it in half when Shakka called out in pain.

Karroch stepped in front of the next blow without hesitation, even though it penetrated his own armour and drew blood - he put one arm around Shakka and swung his sword with the other hand, and while none of those blows injured or killled the enemy it did push them back for long enough for Karroch to shoot two more.

 _~I am here~_ Amara called eventually _~I can tell you are hurt, uncle Karroch - should I retrieve you first? I can heal you here if I do~_

 _~No~_ Karroch replied as clearly as he could over Amara's two-way link _~Councillor Shuljek and his family are here, they must be retrieved first. His soldiers must be retrieved next. The Irregulars will be retrieved last~_

* * *

"I think..." Terek called, startling the bridge officers "... a mentalist is talking to either our target or those with him... but I cannot intercept their thoughts nor narrow down their location. It is damnably difficult to even decide they are there at all -plok, they detected me and masked their own presence and that of who they talk to".

Captain Korop passed on orders for the remaining Praetorian troopers aboard Captain Vincha's ship to make another attempt to seize the Councillor.

"One more attack" he told them "If you can't make that work, any of us that are still alive will have to retreat, recover, and make our excuses to Mister Terek's superiors as well as our own - and hope they believe us".

Their own ship shook briefly barely a microt after the Captain had stopped talking.

"We barely got hit..." came the security officer's answer when his Captain asked what was going on "but hit we were, nonetheless. If I had to guess, I'd say we're barely in range of the biggest guns on the _Fortress -_ class ship".

"Damage report!' Captain Korop barked, and was both angry but relieved when his security officer replied "Fire control is down for the bow guns. Main flight deck entry is closed - if there's anyone left to be retrieved we'll have to get them via the retrieval doors on either flank".

* * *

 _~I had to evade a hostile mentalist ((mental image of Amara hiding behind a bush while a Scarran in Praetorian uniform walked past))~_ Amara told Karroch _~They cannot find me or hear me now. They are good, but your friend Amara is better ((mild smugness))~_

 _~Retrieve the Councillor at your earliest opportunity ((pain, fragmentary mental images of personal injuries))~_ Karroch told Amara while trying to fight at the same time _~Then his family. Then his retinue. Then our own soldiers. Only then retrieve me~_

 _~((sorrow, concern for Karroch's health))~_ Amara replied _~I do not know the Councillor, Karroch - I need you to turn and face him and the others as I need to retrieve them, only then can I lock onto their mental signature and bring them back to our home ship and safety~_

Karroch told Councillor Shuljek the plan.

"If your mentalist is good enough to retrieve us while we're in combat then they can start right away" he replied "just as long as they understand my soldiers leave before I do".

One by one, the soldiers of Councillor Shuljek's retinue that were still alive disappeared from the combat and reappeared aboard the _Havoc_ in the main sick bay.

* * *

This was communicated back to the Praetorian General and Mister Terek.

"Their mentalist is better than I suspected if they can account for the emotional stress of translocating a soldier while they're in combat" Terek told him "But what we see so far shows they're not as powerful as my superiors, since they seem to be retrieving one trooper at a time - or that their troopers' injuries complicate matters even further and the mentalist is showing an unfortunate level of empathy. It is more important to retrieve the trooper in question and worry about healing them afterwards".

* * *

 _~No! ((insistence))~_ Shakka told Amara in no uncertain terms _~I will stay beside Karroch and fight, and you will retrieve father and mother before us!~_

Unwilling to retrieve a hostile trooper, especially without orders from Harrigan, Amara did as she was asked.

Both Karroch and Shakka were badly injured at this point, though Karroch was doing his best to shield her from harm. He smiled when he felt her disappear from behind him, even though he was barely able to move let alone fight - and blacked out as soon as he reappeared in the sick bay aboard the _Havoc_.

* * *

"Find an outer hull exit" came the eventual and reluctant order "If we can't seize the Councillor, best we retrieve as many of you that aren't dead and return to a more defensible position where that _Fortress_ -class can't pound us all to plok".

It took fifteen momens to get a Reaper in to collect them all, and it barely managed to flee before Captain Vincha's ship exploded behind them.

* * *

The _Havoc_ 's hammond side flight deck had people very tightly packed indeed - though the recently retrieved Kingdom medical personnel volunteered without hesitation to assist Doctor Nrakal and the other Irregulars' medical staff. Every one of them were needed, with doctors running back and forth trying to make sure as many people survived as they could - despite being tired, Amara volunteered as well, both with medical mentalism and conventional medical skills, until Nrakal ordered her to drink restorative drink and eat at least a few food cubes before returning to quarters.

Eventually everyone who was going to survive had received emergency care - a great number of additional sick bays had been unsealed to deal with the vast influx of casualties - and once Rulok had sent word from the bridge that the remaining Hierarchy ships were retreating outsystem, however reluctantly, then Harrigan called together his senior officers and said "We gotta see exactly who and what we have here, you lot. Come up with a plan to find out for me. Once we're sure how many people we have, we'll retrieve and catalogue any salvage before distributing it".

"OK, everyone..." Harrigan called over the PA a little later, since even a portable megaphone wouldn't be loud enough to cover the whole flight deck "This here's a census, we're gonna find out just how many of you are here. Military personnel will form queues by unit in front of my force commanders - that's General Tareg for Bloodstar Command, General Lazarus for Tactical Command, and General Trannak for Skulker Command.

Medical personnel - that's those doctors who aren't primarily combat medics - line up in front of Doctors Nrakal and Moratha. General ship crew of any rank, line up before Sub-Commander Talannah. Technical specialists of any kind, line up before Chief Engineer Tovak. That will be all".

"Chief Engineer, sir?!" Tovak asked in stunned disbelief "I'm good at keeping this place running, yes - and I've become better since I started - but you want me in overall charge of technical staff while this lot are here? I'm not even an officer, I'm a special-ops tech-grunt even if I am a good one!"

"You're an officer now, mister" Harrigan replied, clearly not accepting excuses even though the effect was marginally spoiled by the occasional grin he couldn't hold in "Chief Engineer means you're technically a Captain even though you don't command the ship - for now you'll stay Captain First Rank unless you get so many techs you can't see the engines any more".

"Fekkit..." Tovak muttered "Well, then...I'd better get started or we'll never find out what I have to work with...".

"General ?!" Lazarus whispered, standing beside Harrigan.

"Third Rank, yeah" Harrigan replied "Partly 'cause you've all earned it, partly to avoid any conflicts with the newbies over command authority. Eventually one of you'll likely get pushed up one, but whoever that ends up being you'll still be CAG of the ship".

"At least I get a job I like" Lazarus snorted "Oh, Tovak will grow into his position but it might take a while. Trannak will be the same calm but definite guy he's always been... does this mean my K will still be Senior Command Specialist of the ship?"

"Sure does" Harrigan replied "She'll have to give the orientation and protocol talk over the PA, even she can't shout loud enough and see to your little girl at the same time".

"I will get Command Specialist Juroch to assist me" Koronna decided, little Charlotte Maloka in a baby harness across her chest "He has authority by time in rank over the other senior NCOs, in addition to which he is Force Strangler - he and I will decide on general training to see what the standards of these newcomers are".

It took almost two days of constant queues, even after terminals had been set up, to properly number and identify every Kingdom citizen of every age - though the mood eased when hot rations were brought from stores and given to those who had registered themselves and their families.

"We have food and we have safety!" one of the Kalish replied happily when Harrigan turned up beside them "I would ask more about this ship and what it is like, War Commander - but it is almost impossible to move around and I have not been given clearance to move off this flight deck nor been taken outside it to a sick bay, so I cannot see any of it in person".

"Not your eating time right now?" Harrigan asked the man.

"Not for me or my family!" he replied, shaking his head "Two days away, War Commander, for myself and my wife and our two growing children!"

"How come almost all you lot are that strange white colour?!" Harrigan asked eventually, looking around "I've never seen Scarrans like that before, let alone Kalish - an' there's even a few Charrid in here if my nose isn't lying to me!"

The Kalish man laughed happily before explaining about the arctic-world adaptions almost everyone there had - a Kalish girl, with the same arctic-world adaption, ran over when she saw him talking to a man of her people and asked who he was and why he was so large.

She bowed in the manner of the Kalish people when she was told, after which she gave a credible Kingdom salute and said "I am Caelen, War Commander! I was there when my friend mister Altur saw the alphanumeric codes I now know to be hull markings by mentalism! I wrote them down for him and helped him tell the leader of our facility and his military commander!"

Harrigan's treblin hand went up and he signalled for either Amara or Tareg to come - eventually Tareg detached himself from his duties and came over, asking "Something is happening? What am I needed for?"

"Caelen..." Harrigan prompted "This is Tareg... yes, General Tareg, you heard me mention his name two days ago... tell him what you told me about this mister Altur".

"Someone find mister Altur!" Tareg called to the nearest Bloodstar once she had finished speaking "Since he's listed as Tactical Command right now, ask General Lazarus or Captains Rulok or Lirak if you can't find him yourself!"

"He has the rank of Commander Second Rank, General Tareg" Caelen explained, nodding "I have seen his rank emblem on his coat. I heard our leader address him as such once when I was there".

Eventually young Anton ran off, coming back ten momens later with a stocky low-caste Scarran beside him. Altur had kept his distinctive wide black mohawk haircut, the stripe of hair down the centre of his head making him easy to pick out among the crowd once you knew what to look for.

"Here he is, uncle Commander" Anton said, pointing to the man beside him "This is Altur. The Kalish girl Caelen said he is a Commander Second Rank, uncle Commander".

"I should have made it clear right at the get-go" Harrigan said "I usually like to know if we get a mentalist in person. But since Caelen here's been singing your praises since she came over to me I'd say we can forget about that for now".

Altur nodded and rumbled before listing his mentalism skills by order of proficiency and rarity - Harrigan was very surprised to hear Altur was a precog and said so, to which Altur replied "People generally are... War Commander?... yes, sir. Stable precognitives are exceptionally rare. My talent tends to be more accurate the closer any precognitive event is to the current time and my own location - at least it's been that way so far".

"We got two mentalists so far, mister" Harrigan replied "One's on enforced leave due to overextending herself helping you lot when you got here - the other one's the big General that brought you here alongside young Anton".

"He is a stonewalker" Altur said, before describing how he could tell "That in iteself will garner much interest from the young ones - especially the Kalish. I hope he does not mind the smallest climbing on him, they don't mean any harm when they do that".

"I have had Kalish children climb on me before..." Tareg laughed "I am a man of Sholphaur as well as a stonewalker - providing Kalish children ask first, they can shift to me as long as they avoid any weapons I am carrying at the time".

Caelen explained again about the events leading up to the evacuation as well as how Altur was respected by the community authority figures - Altur thought she was exaggerating a little, but didn't object when Harrigan said "So you've made yourself at home and made a few new friends, then? Sounds like you're getting to be a big man around the place when you came here".

It took several momens for Altur to translate Harrigan's odd speech in his head, and that was with young Anton's help, and _that_ resulted in all the other young adults from the Irregulars coming over to see him as well.

Altur was very surprised he could not use mentalism outside his own body when most of them were close by, but Feltano just nodded and said "That is _me_ , new Altur Commander - that is _us_. All of those you see before you now except Amara do that. If you stay here, uncle Commander or uncle Doctor Nrakal might tell you about it".

"We appear to have the following numbers of additional Kingdom personnel present in addition to our own personnel" Talannah told Harrigan "Almost forty five thousand permanent soldiers spread across each of the three commands; fifty thousand specialist engineering staff; thirty thousand, approximately, medical and other general support crew. Captain Vincha wishes to speak with you personally, husband - she was the captain of the mark-1 deadnaught destroyed insystem recently".

Captain Vincha stood up slowly as Harrigan came to see her.

"I... am sorry I cannot bring my ship to serve with you also, War Commander" she said "But... my remaining crew need purpose and need safety and need quarters, and will serve you well".

"You OK, Captain?" Harrigan asked, though he hastily apologised when Amara explained the Captain's debilitating medical condition.

"That is why" she said, pausing briefly for breath "I have the bioloid implants your medical staff detected in me. They are not combat augmentations... they are to counter the more severe effects of my condition. They do not do so completely... but I have survived to my current age of 193, which for someone in my state of health is rare indeed. Your chief surgeon said that the stress and trauma of combat recently has hastened my end - but that is not so bad, I have served the Kingdom for 193 cycles and I have seen we have a War Commander again in my lifetime. Despite my ship being destroyed, I have also seen my crew safely to a new ship and a new home here as well".

"We got spacedock guys grabbing all the bits an' pieces of your ship an' the other wrecks to see what we can salvage" Harrigan said "Anything we can use as-is or recycle, we'll use or pass to Captains Zarithak or Karath or one of the remaining frigates. Dunno where those tactical command guys put that Reaver they bagged, they haven't stuck their heads up to say hi yet"

Eventually that ship was persuaded to reveal itself.

"We will approach and keep station beside the _Sunbuster_ " its prize captain decided "You say crew remain from Captain Vincha's ship, War Commander - should any wish to join us aboard this Reaver, they will be welcomed".

"I will ask them..." Captain Vincha replied "Any who wish to go to your ship are free to do so unless the War Commander wishes them to stay here".

Eventually enough to return the Reaver to three-quarters of standard crew complement were found and transported across to their new home.

"Devin..." Harrigan called "How's things your end? Everyone doing what you tell 'em?"

"Everyone proceeded as directed, War Commander" Devin confirmed "The Scarran dreadnaught leading their delegation this cycle does not have the bombardment weapons you noted as being present on the _Vorlek_ , War Commander, so I permitted it to approach to geostationary orbit - you do not mind? Only the Nebari Establishment's Host Vessel was required to wait at midsystem markers, as they have been before - but its Captain accepted this without contest. I think she likes being singled out this way, due to her ship being different than others. All traffic until this time has been rerouted around the portion of the system identified as a combat zone - may I lower the alert level and return traffic to the normal shipping lanes yet, War Commander?"

"Yep, just issue a caution due to wreckage" Harrigan replied "Tell everyone who looks at it that there's no snurching - I've had enough of shooting stuff for now, but I'll start again if anyone tries to take our salvage".

Less than an arn later, almost a dozen large civilian ships were detected heading insystem and Crichton commed in from Moya to ask what was happening.

"We'll probably make landfall for a while towards the end of the weeken, then" he decided once Harrigan reminded him about the Games "We'll watch all the sport on TV, though - Big D said he'd seen bits and pieces on free-to-air broadcast".

"We always do that" Harrigan replied "Pay-per-view gets to choose their own cameras to watch from, gets expert commentaries over and above whoever's on duty for public channels, gets freedom from ad breaks as well - you know, all the usual stuff like back on Earth".

"Sputnik wants to come over an' eat at your place, almost forgot" Crichton added absent-mindedly "She seems to think you got the best of everything in your dining room an' kitchen these days".

"We also have several thousand more Kalish around right now" Harrigan laughed "She'll probably like that, though. Dunno how long it's been since she's been around more than two at once".

Sikozu's eyes opened wide in disbelief before she asked so many questions to Harrigan that he just said "Come over and find out for yourself! Try to make sure you give Buckwheat the slip before you take off, though".

* * *

Moya's transport pod arrived just as the last of the refugees were being escorted to their new quarters - since some were Kalish, a few of them stayed to see who the new people might be once they found out the incoming craft was not a Scarran military one.

Juroch was in one of the auxiliary galleys where the general population was almost exclusively Kalish when the call came in requesting his presence.

"Who are these new people, Master Juroch?" one of the younger Kalish asked with interest "Might some of us be permitted to come and see them?"

Juroch rumbled softly and smiled at how Kalish always addressed him by his rank in their art rather than his military rank before saying "Four adults and four children" before raising his voice a little more and adding "Four Scarrans may come also if you wish to. You have two momens to decide who will come".

The four younger people came within ten microts, but it took one more momen before three adults were selected.

"Two members of skulker command, Command Specialist" the two high-caste Scarrans told him "One technician. Others did wish to come but had essential duties to attend to".

"Transit system" Juroch told them, waving for them to go first - the Kalish stayed either side of Juroch and climbed aboard the transit car with him, after which he called "Hammond side flight deck" to one of the skulkers.

Several Charrids from tactical command were there alongside Harrigan, along with Lazarus - plus four Bloodstars beside Troll.

"We got Charrids outside?" Crichton asked in surprise when Sikozu came to him from the transport pod's small bridge "Didn't think Big H had any of those! We gonna be OK?"

"Stay together" Aeryn replied, nodding "Since the War Commander knows us all and we are abiding by his order not to bring Rygel with us, these Charrids should not be a problem".

" _Shouldn't_ " Crichton replied sceptically, before adding "Oh well, let's go - even if Charrids are there, Big H treats us well. If these Charrids are with him, we'll not get shot".

"There you are!" Harrigan called happily when he saw him "Thought I was gonna have to send a search party in there for you! Everyone well? Got all your arms and legs on? Not leaking all over my nice clean flight deck, I hope?"

"We are all uninjured, War Commander" Aeryn replied "Sikozu passed on your request that Rygel remain aboard Moya. Since we're low on essential supplies, and Rygel won't eat food cubes unless it's that or dying, leaving him behind was tricky - but not impossible".

Sikozu immediately saw that the Kalish with Juroch were not of standard colouration as she was and walked over to them and asked them questions about it.

"We are environmentally adapted to the most cold of livable worlds, Sikozu" one of the adults explained once Sikozu introduced herself "as are the both the Charrids here and the Scarrans standing beside us. This is a natural adaption, not an artifical one like the change which some of our new friends have".

Sikozu nodded, then smiled when she saw the younger Kalish - the young man elected as speaker for them said "Greetings and salutations, Sikozu Shanu" before naming both the adults and children and adding "With us now stands the only Scarran at this stage known to have achieved a senior rank in our art" before finishing with Juroch's full name and rank.

"I have worked with him once before" Sikozu replied a little smugly "though I had not heard that he had advanced as far in the art of our people as you say he has done".

Juroch directed her to where his ribbon of rank was on his jacket, before telling her "Should people of my homeworld be here for the sporting games, I may be graded again this cycle - for now I am Master Rank Four as my ribbon shows".

It was obvious that Sikozu had questions to ask about that as well, but Crichton waved her to silence before asking Harrigan "You said we'd be able to sort out Sputnik's eating time while we're here - when's dinner?"

" 'Bout half an arn away, mister C" Troll called "Most galleys just have the basics on for today, we gotta stretch the food budget over a lot more people these days. Sing out if you wanna stay with the big man in the main galley - otherwise we'll send you to one of the others".

"If we are permitted to do so..." Sikozu asked, thinking quickly "may we eat at a galley where large numbers of my people are? It has been many cycles since I have enjoyed eating time around other Kalish... since you clearly have more now, I would like to eat and relax around them".

"Come with us, come with us!" the most excitable of the younger Kalish asked "All of you will eat in our galley! Not all of those permitted to go there will be at eating time, but it is a social gathering place as well as where we eat so you will be well received. Both Kalish food and other foods are available there - though it is as the loud and funny human says, the menu is more restricted over most of the weeken, which includes today".

"I saw Charrids!" Sikozu asked with astonishment once they were taken to a transit car "Are you safe among them? Do they treat you well and respect your skills?"

"The Charrids are part of the Kingdom" that child's father explained "They did take a while to fully assimilate, as you might expect... but they are now as much a part of it as we are".

"It is good to hear they treat our people well" Sikozu replied, even though she wondered how true that was "More so to hear there is at least basic Kalish food available on a day with a restricted food quota. It is my eating time today".

Sikozu looked around with total amazement when they entered the galley and saw the large number of Kalish there.

"So many of our people..." she said softly and with awe "Kalish in the technician's uniform I expected to see - but also some in different kinds of _military_ uniforms as well! I am surprised though pleased to see that your leaders here permit our people to apply for those positions".

"People here..." Juroch told her in her own language "may apply for any position suited to them according to their skills. People are encouraged to learn whatever new skills they can, whether they are combat skills or not".

"I remember you having two other Kalish here" Sikozu said "Two women of my people who are not arctic-adapted as these Kalish are. Do Master Kamara and Caseya eat here?"

"They do not" Juroch replied "Master Kamara moves between galleys where Kalish are assigned each eating time unless the War Commander requires her to be in the main galley which you may have seen before. Caseya eats with her family in one of the galleys where personnel of all stations are assigned unless the War Commander requires them to be in the main galley".

Once the youngest Kalish heard new people were there, a large number of them converged on the table where Crichton and the others sat and bombarded them all with questions about themselves and their ship - they giggled when Crichton laughed and encouraged them to come closer. The older ones watched carefully while the youngest climbed the walls to reach him and climb on him and the others.

"Lots of little Sputniks!" Crichton laughed, tickling one or two of the more adventurous young Kalish children "I've not seen any Kalish kiddies except Amara before!"

"We know of Amara" one of the older Kalish children told Crichton "She is the daughter of Caseya and of the commanding General of skulker command. She studies to be a doctor. She is half-Scarran and half-Kalish".

The youngest Kalish continued climbing over Crichton and Juroch until their parents called them all back to their tables.

"The ones who climbed on you, Master Juroch" Sikozu said "seem particularly proud of this".

"They know I am a Master" Juroch replied, smiling and rumbling softly "even if I am not a Kalish. All of your people that I have met seem to be pleased if they meet a Master at some point. The novelty of me being both a Scarran and a Master does not seem to be wearing off for any aboard at this point"

* * *

"You have found out what I need to know?" the Scarran gang leader asked - though every one of the few people present understood it was _not_ a question.

"Yes boss" came the reply from one Charrid.

"And...?" the Scarran prompted.

"Big man you don't like's been seen talkin' to a few o' the others" the Charrid replied "I sent out the few Sebaceans I got that I trust for serious work... they got back in maybe three arns ago. Debriefed 'em and came in to tell you when I got it all written down".

The Scarran held out his hand - his Charrid underling passed over the tablet without hesitation, watching while his boss read the information.

"Get your scouts in here _now_ " came the reply, surprising everyone in the room "You've proven yourself, mister... but for something this serious I want to hear it from the people who found out. I want to hear the information from the source itself".

The Sebacean woman at the head of that group was clearly uneasy at being in the presence of an obvious Scarran, despite having been under this one's authority for some cycles now - but made a credible attempt to stay calm and respond to his questions in the brief, factual, and un-embellished way she knew he insisted upon.

He rumbled briefly before waving his hammond hand to dismiss her - once she left, he called his lieutenant over and told him "Get to one of the more tolerable comm shops... and contact Mister Farakk on Rogkyun _now_. I think this is worth acting on... but you and I know he will be very unhappy if he doesn't hear about this from us first. I'll tolerate the expense of a scrambled hyperwave transmission this once - but you're going to do this _personally_ , since Mister Farakk will only deal with you and with me".

"He'll only even look at me because he knows I'm your hammond-hand man, boss" the lieutenant replied carefully "He does good stuff for us, boss - I wonder why he sets all them rules he does, though" before seeing the look on his boss's face and adding hastily " 'Spect I don't need to know why that is, boss".

"That's right, you _don't_ " came the expected reply "Just do what you're told".

* * *

"How's the Games going?" Harrigan asked his wife when he walked onto the bridge "We got medal counts?"

Talannah brought up the current overall medal count - Harrigan grumbled a bit, after which he asked "Everyone bein' good little citizens down there?"

"Most of the time" Talannah replied uneasily "There's been more than the usual amount of unrest, especially down South, even for a Founders' Day weeken - but so far, at least, local units have been able to handle it. We only had to deploy our own troops twice, both times close to the port/South unofficial border line".

"We haven't even had to do that before" Harrigan said just as uneasily "Not twice within a few days. Sounds like something's gonna blow - only question is when, and if someone's giving it some help".

"Bit of chatter on local Securirty comms" Talannah added, putting it on speakers for Harrigan to hear.

"I got this feelin', love..." Harrigan added, a few momens' listening later "...that someone's proddin' here, proddin' there... and sooner rather than later will make a really big prod just to see what happens. Any of the security detatchments from the majors or minors said anything yet? For that matter... a certain you-know-who's supposed to be coming... has anyone heard from him yet?"

Talannah growled very briefly before saying "From what little I know he will wait for someone he knows to contact _him_ \- which likely means Rulok or Lirak will need to make the call, since they both went on that courier run".

"But he's here?" Harrigan asked.

"Most likely he arrived with the official delegation" Talannah decided "I don't know if he brought his first officer with him... but he'll have an aide, and may even have brought a few of his Team to compete".

* * *

At an eating house on a planet barely a few days travel from Talzenadar IV, a high-caste Scarran sat enjoying his favourite meal alongside a number of henchmen - or at least that's what most locals would have called them. A more knowledgeable outsider would be able to tell they were all former soldiers, with two still dressing in the way identifying themselves as Force Strangler.

"Message for you, sir..." an underling announced, running right up to the table and holding out his hand - which had a memory card on it "Priority transmission from an associate of yours on Talzenadar IV".

The Scarran turned to look up at his underling with surprise for a few microts - to the man's surprise, he was permitted to stay while his boss watched the message.

"This is from our ...ambassador... on Talzenadar IV" he told the man sitting next to him "He sends warning that undesirable events will happen within a few days - and considered this of sufficient importance to risk a direct if scrambled transmission here to me".

"We have done business with a number of people there, I believe" the only Kalish, a man with a compact tablet and a number of books, said "One particular group of status and influence contracted with you to refit one of their large spacecraft for them - or so it says in my records here, sir".

"That group..." the Scarran replied, turning to face the Kalish man "...has the influence there you suggest and more besides. They are the Irregulars, and it was one of their warships we refitted. The one they sent to settle a deal with us was surprisingly understanding of us and the necessities of our way of doing business, even though we did not make as much money as I would have liked or learned as much about that ship as I would have liked, either. On top of this, he was accompanied by a man from my homeworld - whose reputation even I have heard of at length".

"You want me to send a reply letting our boys an' girls on Tal IV help these Irregulars, sir?" the messenger asked "They're gonna have to be careful about that - oh, I 'spect those Irregulars will hold up their end of any association, but if any of your ...rivals... find out, you may have problems better avoided".

"You will stay and do your usual job here" the Scarran decided after a few momens' consultation with some of the others "One of my special associates will send the message, both to our friends on Talzenadar IV and to these Irregulars. I would hope they understand that in return for our help a little favourable consideration of our business ventures is worth their time... but I think that in this case the Irregulars and us have the same problem".

"On my way, Mister Farakk" one of the ex-Force men whispered "At your word I will use a remote station kept for emergency use only to make a live transmission to our friends and then to these Irregulars".

"Do it" Mister Farakk decided, nodding very slightly "I must stay here, at least right now... but these Irregulars are part of a larger group who do a great deal of business with us, and who rely on us. _Us_ , mister. Not a business concern of greater ...accessibility".

"The Irregulars have Stalker" added Farakk's soldier "I did not know him but have heard of him. One of the very best our world has trained in recent history, though even for our world his assimilation of Kalish culture is high".

"Not just Stalker" Mister Farakk replied "Other sources close to home revealed the presence of a stonewalker from our world among them, an officer - though they don't know their name or how they serve. The Irregulars clearly consider their association with our homeworld and its people to be of great value - while we may not be officially associated with Sholphaur now, this still bears careful consideration".

* * *

The Scarran gang leader on Tal IV had to be woken up when the return transmission came through.

"Get me stimjuice and get me whatever's fresh in the kitchen" he told the first of his staff that dared enter "I can't risk grolsahk or fellip, not for this call - and especially not for a live transmission. Now get to it".

"You are ready, then" the voice of Mister Farakk's soldier asked calmly and clearly once food and drink were brought.

"Ready" he said, nodding "That stuff I sent on must be important if you're risking a real-time transmission as well".

"It is important" the soldier confirmed "You have been granted conditional approval by your superior and mine to assist the Irregulars in whatever capacity you can without jeopardising our business interests. Your superior and mine has decided he and the Irregulars share a common enemy at this time".

The transmission immediately ceased - so after the hasty meal was over, the Scarran got out of bed and made himself ready to meet his own street-level leaders.

He grinned as he heard their faint chattering coming from the corridor.

 _I am surprised that, even for this place_ he decided _that the volume of my voice calling for their presence is such a matter of interest. Still, if it gets them all arriving on time I don't much care - but it may prove to be something I can exploit at a later stage._

"I've talked to my friends" he told them bluntly once they were all seated "They agree it's regrettably necessary to assist the Irregulars in keeping the others in their place - but whatever the Irregulars might prefer, we do that _our_ way. Risking our necks on their behalf has to benefit _us_ as well".

"We can get 'em to solve a few problems for us, boss?" one man asked, grinning a bit "I could provide locations, no problem at all - just say the word".

Their leader grinned and rumbled, saying "We will certainly see to it that, should the Irregulars need to conduct ground or air operations in the South, that this will make a number of inconveniences disappear into thin air - carefully if possible, in messy chunks if not".

He listened to the happy talk that resulted for several momens, after which he said "Now I have to deal with the Irregulars... and you need to find out where any large gatherings of our enemies are which pose a threat to them and us".

* * *

"Our _contact_ has not made... contact" Kurlun told Kamiel, after summoning him to his quarters after the meal.

"They have not" Kamiel agreed as he swept the room again for bugging devices "I have examined the local security alerts and also carefully questioned some of the guards, Captain - it appears there is an increase in unrest, more so the further south - or towards the port - someone travels. Perhaps your contact has been given orders to assist in dealing with it".

"Possibly, Kamiel" Kurlun replied "I'm going to talk to the usual suspects for intelligence staff with legal cover. Something outside is not as it should be, even you should have figured that out by now - and we need to find out whatever it might be. Even if only to protect ourselves or this embassy".

"Might I assist you in some way, Captain?" Kamiel asked "Might it be of use to you if I questioned those Kalish permitted to spend leave time outside the embassy? Perhaps some of them may have seen useful things".

"Do it" Kurlun decided, nodding "You're starting to think straight more often, mister - good, I'm glad to see my decision to bring you with me was worth the effort".

* * *

" _Cry Havoc_ , bridge" Skroloth answered, picking up a hail "Can I help you?"

"I remember you" came the voice of a Charrid Skroloth knew "Heard that voice down stadium way. Boss says bad stuff's happenin' down south an' not just 'is current enemies either - whole buncha nasties movin'. We can get started dealin' with it - but we can't do this alone. Boss says we can 'elp you out if you's gonna be gettin' your boys an' girls ready".

"I'm sure he wants something in return..." Skroloth replied, grinning just a little "...but even the fragmentary report you just gave me now confirms what we've already heard from elsewhere. I'll bring a friend down to the stadium and talk to your boss - I'm sure I can find a little something for you as well if I look hard enough...".

"He's coming, boss" the Charrid told his leader in a clearer tone than Skroloth had just heard over the comm "Said he was bringin' a friend, but he said he was coming down to the stadium - not all the way down here, though. 'Spose he's got business of 'is own to do an' can't spare that much time".

"Some of those Irregulars come to the stadium to spend their money eating and drinking and watching the fights" the Scarran replied, rumbling very slightly with amusement "Since the call was accepted and they're sending a ...speaker... to the stadium, I'm fairly sure who's coming".

"Pretty much comes down to one... two... " the Charrid lieutenant replied, counting on his fingers "Err... maybe four options at most, boss. One of 'em's a huge 'onkin lump of meat an' no mistake, boss - likes the fights an' loves 'is drink tho, so all our bar staff's glad to see 'im when he comes".

The Scarran laughed at his underling's description of Troll before saying "Watch for him - he's likely just the number two of any pair that comes, but don't mistake his manner for stupidity. That other one, the one that acts grey even if he doesn't wear it, will likely be doing the talking - assuming it's him that comes, of course".

"I seen that one too, boss" the Charrid confirmed, nodding "He don't drink so much, but he does bet more on the fights - he's got quite a good eye for who's good an' who's just meat, too".

* * *

A heavily-muscled Scarran with very dark skin and almost no apparent neck stood beside the governor in his box at the stadium as the longer-distance running events progressed - the governor turned with surprise when his hand went to his temple, a signal the governor knew meant he was receiving a call by mentalism, after which he turned and said "Unrest is growing Southward, governor. My best scouts have reported large groups moving to several strategic locations inside the South End close to Market Street and the port".

"Close to my headquarters, Captain Sobbok?" the governor asked.

"Not yet, governor" Sobbok replied, shaking his head "Four Storm Lords watching the south think there's a very intense territory dispute about to take place - the two Cloudwalkers backing them up watching the port think we'll be lucky if it just goes that far. They think it's gone too far for that, they think we'll have a full-scale insurgency on our hands".

"Your Flaming Skulls are here with me" the governor added, nodding "Providing you leave at least a token force here to assist my bodyguards, you should assist my security troopers in putting down any insurrection with your skills. Should we see war in our streets, I hope you have Grand Protectors on call to heal the wounded".

Sobbok grinned, saying "You know about the Black Omega then, governor - maybe you have even met our members before!"

"I have met your Marshal one time" the governor replied "General Kruzek also".

Sobbok could tell there was more the governor wasn't telling him, but didn't press things further.

 _~Situation report! urgency~_ Sobbok commanded the other members of Black Omega watching the South.

He listened to all their reports, taking note that one particular Cloudwalker remained silent - once their mental voices were quiet again, he called _~Do you have anything special to add?~_ to that particularly special operative.

 _~Captain ((deference, respect))~_ came the quiet but firm response _~My hypersense picked up large groups of Sebaceanoids gathering and taking up arms. The gatherings appear to be made of smaller groups with conflicting loyalties - and in some cases outright hostilities to other groups with them. So far they've been kept under control - by five other Sebaceanoids of considerable influence and status. Likely gang leaders of the more influential groups~_

 _~Any signs of soldiers?~_ Sobbok asked.

 _~Not yet~_ came the reply _~Captain Kurlun sent several soldiers over the South End border at ground level - and while all of them came back again it doesn't appear any of them managed to get close enough to find out anything useful. With your permission I will shapechange and see if I might find out what they could not~_ before she added with more hope _~Perhaps I might be permitted to feed if it does not endanger your plan as well?~_

 _~Find out what you can~_ Sobbok decided _~If you can feed without being discovered, do so - but hide the evidence well. We'll have enough problems with a full-scale gang war here without the hysteria you know will come from the Sebaceanoids if they find out a bloodhunter's here - especially an airborne shapechanger like yourself~_

* * *

"Not good" Kurlun told Kamiel "My A-Team troopers can't get close enough to find out what's going on".

"That in itself tells us something, Captain" Kamiel replied, thinking "Did any of them report signs of trained personnel? Guard patrols? Perhaps fortifications? Purpose-made or improvised combat vehicles?"

Kurlun looked over at Kamiel with surprise before calling his troopers and asking them - and growled when they did add positive signs of these kinds.

"That grinning stonewalker from the Flaming Skulls is with the governor at the running events" Kurlun told Kamiel "Test your range, contact him - and for plok's sake keep the call _tight_ and _focussed_. None of us know if any of the other major or minor powers have even featherweight mentalists here that might pick up signs of communication telepathy even if they can't read it".

 _~Yes...~_ Sobbok said when Kamiel contacted him.

 _~Mister Sobbok~_ Kamiel replied _~I have news from my Captain for you. He judged it of sufficient importance for me to reveal myself and contact you directly while he gathers additional information~_ before passing on everything Kurlun told him to reveal.

 _~Plok~_ Sobbok replied, before giving the governor a brief overview of the approaching threat.

"I must call the Irregulars" he told Sobbok "Since you are the head of the Hierarchy delegation, and these games commemorate your Founders Day, I request you place your forces on full combat alert. You will command all forces at the stadium, Captain Sobbok - see to it we remain secure here and that the people remain safe".

 _~BATTLE ALERT!~_ every Scarran trooper heard in their heads _~Secure the stadium! We have been given responsibility for the safety of the stadium and everyone in it! Coordinate with the forces of the other major and minor powers and LOCK THIS PLACE DOWN!~_


	25. Chapter 25

Harrigan was so surprised when the governor called to announce the unwelcome news that he called "You've got to be _shitting_ me?!" in English as soon as the governor stopped talking.

It took five more momens for Feltano to translate for him, after which the governor replied "Unfortunately it seems to be true, War Commander - official Scarran forces report gatherings southward I must consider hostile enemies. We have a major insurgency to put down".

"Dunno if you've been keeping track of events outsystem recently..." Harrigan replied, after which he filled the governor in on recent events off the surface of Tal IV.

"These new friends of yours are well enough to assist, I hope?" the governor asked "Perhaps you even have more people with those interesting ...additions... some of you have to further tip the balance of forces in our favour?"

Harrigan grinned before waving a finger at the governor briefly and cutting the call.

"General quarters, general quarters..." he announced over the PA "All hands to combat stations. Generals to the bridge. Governor to the bridge".

* * *

The bloodhunter shapechanged to her flying form and took off, stretching her wings and gliding high over the South End. Even without hypersense, her sight was beyond the level of almost every other living thing and easily picked out the large gatherings on the ground below.

 _Street soldiers_ she could tell _Gang members carrying arms. Clear history of hostility between several of the groups kept under tight control for now. A number of improvised combat vehicles_ before smiling hungrily and adding _A three-man patrol that has just strayed too far from their friends for their own good_...

She tucked her wings close to her body and dropped like a stone, stretching them out just in time to slow her descent and shapechange back to her Scarran form safely without killing herself on landing. Moving faster than almost any other creature, she knocked out two members of the ragged patrol before sinking her fangs deep into the one still conscious and feeding gladly, one hand muffling the man's screams just well enough until he was drained completely. She simply killed the other two within the space of a few microts, not needing further sustenance - once she had waited for her meal to settle, she dephased her body and walked past several more patrols to see if she could learn more.

* * *

Nrakal muttered to himself when the alert siren sounded.

"Two of the current subjects, Amara..." he said aloud "are maybe a day behind schedule for emergence, these being subject Sturk and subject Rekketh. The three others progress well and according to schedule but are not ready for emergence at this stage".

"I hear you, uncle Doctor" Amara replied "Grandma Doctor Moratha hears you as well. We will watch the tanks and alert you if any of our friends emerge. I expect uncle Commander will need you to lead medical staff and take charge of the worst combat injuries yourself should any happen".

"Both of them should be watched carefully" Nrakal cautioned her "They both have changes that are somewhat... experimental. I have told you and Doctor Moratha what to look for in order to make sure those changes work as intended".

Amara promptly repeated everything about that which Nrakal had told her in exact detail.

"Good, Amara" Moratha told her, rumbling softly with praise "You and I will see to it that our friends emerge and are healthy and well. They will likely need to remain here for observation, even if only for a few arns... unless the War Commander calls them for combat. Recently emerged or not, neither of them would refuse - I know Bloodstars, Amara. I know they would not refuse the chance to test themselves in real fighting and not with training events".

Amara smiled and nodded, saying "They would not, Grandma Moratha. Uncle Sturk would consider the risk of hurting himself minimal compared to getting the chance to blow things up".

* * *

"Ah, governor..." Harrigan said "Wondered where you'd got to..." as the community governor arrived.

"I was under the assumption that this was a military gathering to discuss strategy" he replied "and as such my presence would not be required".

"It means all movers an' shakers turn up" Harrigan reminded him "You might not have a military position but you're in charge of getting the non-combat personnel ready and moving to support our soldiers - so here you are".

"Now that's settled... " Harrigan added after a pause to collect his thoughts "...the problem of the day is some as yet unidentified bunch of nefarious malefactors have decided not only to stir the pot a bit but in fact tip the contents out all over the floor and make a big mess. We got armed insurgency goin' on planetside".

"Troll and Skroloth are still near the SubTerranea stadium" Trannak advised everyone "It appears that at least some of those who we'd usually be interested in apprehending seem to feel they have the same enemies we do - in regard to this insurgency, anyway".

"Then keep 'em where they are" Harrigan decided "If our temporary local friends can point out where the bad guys are, then we can go in an' clean 'em out".

"Something tells me they'll try to get us to clear away their competition Southside..." Lazarus added, grumbling "while we do that".

"Something we'll just have to accept for now" Harrigan decided "If they want us to do anything special then they can pay a fat pile of cash, same as usual".

"Governor..." Talannah asked "What is the state of readiness of our non-combat personnel? Is supply and logistics up to the task of providing the equipment our soldiers will need? Do Doctor Nrakal and the other dedicated medical officers have what they need? Are we short on anything critical or non-critical?"

"We are..." the governor replied, checking his PDA "as far as I can tell... well-supplied for war operations, Sub-Commander. As far as our people are concerned, anyway".

"Chief Engineer..." Harrigan asked Tovak, who looked a little uncomfortable "Is the ship as ready as those who live in it? If we need to get moving an' provide fire support or do other stuff, are we gonna be able to do that? Does everything work?"

"I've had everyone I have, Commander..." Tovak replied "crawling through tunnels and checking systems manually as well as doing computer reports - and I do mean _everyone_. People have been getting their older narls to do some stuff in the tunnels if they're doing tech training, so there's lots of excitable orange faces covered in grease and other stuff around most days. More of the others than you'd think, too" before telling Harrigan about one particular Scarran.

"I'll see him next time he comes off-shift" Harrigan decided "Dunno if he was that way when he got here, but as soon as he knew he was he should have come to see me - or submitted a report personally through the nearest duty doc".

"Think he's been working his eema off, to be honest" Tovak snorted "Not had time to do anything but work, eat, and sleep. If he's new to special skills, as Amara calls it, then I'll have a talk to Doctor Nrakal soon about it".

"He's still watching the last lot in the tanks" Harrigan reminded Tovak "Sturk an' Rekketh mostly - but the Councillor's in one as well, plus Karroch an' Shakka too".

"What forces should we get ready to drop?" Lazarus asked, getting the discussion moving again "I can get Rulok to get tactical command moving quick-smart, we can probably get a battallion dropped in less than an arn if we need it".

Harrigan brought up a live map of the port and market street, with current unrest marked in red or orange while local security personnel were marked in white, Hierarchy troops in red, Sebacean Peacekeepers and their allies marked in blue, and Nebari Establishment marked in grey (Trannak noticed some grey icons had a black band, which he decided meant they were Night Watch).

"That's what's going on right now" Harrigan told everyone "To me it looks like most of the combat's been contained in the South so far. There's been a few flare-ups in the port - but Nebari Establishment forces dealt with that so far".

"Non of us are huge fans of theirs..." Lazarus said, grumbling a little "...but it's good to see them stepping up and taking care of business".

"They like things in order and kept in place" Trannak replied "Hellbolt has said this a number of times. Urban insurgency shows things are not neat and orderly, which Establishment forces will not like at all".

Harrigan thought for a few momens, then conferred with Talannah for a few more, then said "I need people scouting out key areas. That means administration HQ, main transfer road between market street and the port, any unofficial crossing points between the port and either the South or market street. Second-tier positions would be key industrial sites - one of which is that wholesaler the Dulenos usually use".

"The Bloodstars will secure the port-South End border line" Tareg replied, nodding "We would appreciate it if skulker command deployed first and scouted out drop sites, after which they would be free to achieve whatever objectives General Trannak and yourself set for them, Commander".

"We can do that" Trannak replied, rumbling a little "Local security will provide the bulk of protection for administration HQ, but I'll be leaving a few troops there as well to assist. Other skulker command operations will be to deploy teams to scout key locations deep inside the South End - and either nullify any threats found or call in support to do it for us".

"Tactical command will be the quick-reaction force" Lazarus decided "I'll keep a large airborne presence up in Reapers and Strykers for attack runs, troop deployment - and retrieval and medevacs if we need them".

"I want tactical command units patrolling market street and the side streets close by" Talannah added "We all know there's ways through those to the South or the port which don't require passing through the checkpoints - let's plug as many of those holes as we can. Infantry patrols and observation posts with snipers".

* * *

"We are assigned to searching the area centred on the Kalish-owned wholesaler" Juroch told Reanaree "used by the Duleno family for their shop. It is not the only business in that area, but it is one of the larger ones and their warehouse complex is situated at a key location between the port transit road and the upper part of Market Street".

"It will be just the two of us?" Reanaree asked curiously.

"It will" Juroch confirmed, nodding "Our General assigned us to this position because both of the business owners are Kalish people and I relate well to you and to the other Kalish aboard - but since the position is away from the immediate conflict areas only two of us are being sent".

* * *

After Trannak gave the initial scout assignments to his skulkers, Harrigan beckoned him over.

"Got a slight problem in addition to the normal dren flying around right now" Harrigan told him "You remember we sent Lirak out to make contact with a certain well known but not universally liked individual who had better remain nameless for now... well, he came in with the Hierarchy sporting delegation and is likely a bit irate no one's sent a call his way. I got an idea about who to send, but I'd like to hear from you first since you're the only Dad Amara's known till now"

Trannak rumbled softly for a microt or two before making a suggestion or two about who should go - Lirak and Rulok were both busy elsewhere, but Trannak offered a few possibilities from the more recent arrivals.

"Interesting choices..." Harrigan replied "I think they'd be pretty solid... but I have a slightly less conventional choice, although there's even more solid reasons for choosing him...".

Trannak listened in surprised amazement as Harrigan explained why he made his choice, but said "I will talk to him as well, Commander - Harek knows and trusts me, he loves Amara, he will understand the issues at hand".

Harrigan's treblin hand came up briefly before he answered a comm call.

"We hear you, mister" Harrigan told Skroloth "Your new buddies want to take you out an' show you places where bad guys are, then? OK, you can do that - if they want other stuff done which ain't on our Security contract here you get 'em to pay at least a nice deposit in advance, though".

"Right, then..." Harrigan told the senior officers "That should mean observation teams are deploying, patrols won't be far behind them... most of our _de_ fensive actions are in place. Offence...well, we just got news Troll an' Skroloth are heading further South, beyond the stadium, to try and get closer to the enemy command structure, such as it is".

"What about making contact with... him?" Lazarus asked, which got a few grumbles and growls from the others "I need Rulok an' Lirak where they are, we can't send them".

Harrigan grinned and explained the decision he'd reached with Trannak earlier - Lazarus was surprised, but nodded anyway and said "He's older than most back on Earth when they join up an' get their first combat deployments - while this isn't a straight combat mission, I think he'll be good for it, especially since he's got a personal investment in this".

Since Harek had been grumbling about not getting a combat deployment intermittently ever since they started getting handed out, he showed considerable interest when he was told his father had orders for him.

"What do you need me for, Dad?" Harek asked "Assault missions with the Bloodstars? Observation post with some of uncle Trannak's skulkers? Standby intervention with uncle big Anton on the quick-reaction force?"

"If you can stop _talking_ for a microt I'll tell you, son..." Harrigan replied, holding up a hand to quieten his son down a little.

Harek rumbled quite loudly when he realised who we was being sent to meet, even though he added "I don't much like that man's record, Dad... but then there's people in the Kingdom who are probably just as disliked as Kurlun is among the Hierarchy as well".

"Whatever else he is, Harek..." Trannak replied, looking him in the eye "he's Amara's birth father... so you should stay focussed on the mission at all times. Amuse yourself by picking out what traits of his Amara inherited if you like... but right now you're our main point of contact with him, there's more at stake here than just any personal feelings or lack thereof any of us might have toward him".

Harek smiled and rumbled back to his father quite loudly and happily before saying "For you then, Dad... and for my Amara as well", after which he paused for thought for a few microts before adding "For all his notorious record, Dad... I am curious to see Amara's sole remaining birth parent, to see what he is like, what Amara inherited from him and what she didn't".

"You got your orders, mister" Lazarus told him "You've been grumbling about not getting to go since we started giving out missions - so get started on yours now you got one".

 _Gear..._ Harek thought to himself _What will I need to bring with me? I want one of those heavy blasters, the kind that need two normal Scarrans to carry but which I can carry like a rifle... but I can't hide or sneak around with that_ before he remembered _Uncle Troll has a few special things, test prototypes usually, in his family quarters...maybe Garakk or Alphak know where their Dad keeps those and how to get to them._

"Dad's still got a few things in quarters, Harek" Garakk confirmed enthusiastically, nodding "I know I'm not supposed to be going out myself, because apparently I'm _too young_... plok to that, I know soldiers and I know orders and I got all the big heavy stuff I'd need built-in... but Dad headed off already and Mom refused to let me or Alphak go. She had that really _definite_ look on her face she has that lets us know we'll get a thrashing if we push our luck any further. Dad didn't say anything about not letting you at some of the toys, especially not the ones you helped him with - so let's go get stuff for you quick before someone tells us not to!"

* * *

"Sitrep" Towle asked one of the other Black Ghosts with him.

"Still probin' for weaknesses 'round the portside border with the South in my case" one replied "Took a while to beat proper tactics an' strategy into the Southers' thick skulls... but at least so far they've done a little better than I expected".

"Any opposition yet?" Towle prodded "Either governor's security units, mercenaries assisting the governor, troops of the major or minor powers... or, of course, those Irregulars?"

"One or two skirmishes with local security" came the reply "They move better now than they did before - have the Irregulars been training them?"

"I'd say they have" Towle decided, reading through sections of several intelligence reports "Odds are it's not going to be long before you meet them in greater numbers - or you run across some real soldiers. Since these sporting games are winding down, we've got everyone who's anyone here - I really hope the governor doesn't pressure our ambassador or the head of our sporting delegation to use their troops in his defence, but if there's no other option then we'll fight our own".

"I doubt it'll come to that" a different Ghost replied "Those greyskins are contrary enough that they'll probably sit back and see how everyone else goes, and only step in if it looks like their athletes or their consulate are going to be targeted".

* * *

Sobbok smiled thinly and briefly before telling the governor "Reports are in from two of the Storm Lords - Irregulars' troops, wearing _green shoulderboards,_ have made contact with them and set up observation posts at their locations".

"You know what the green shoulderboards mean, Captain Sobbok?" the governor asked, wondering what answer he'd get.

"I read the mil-intel archives" Sobbok replied "Which on this particular topic were not clear at all - oh, one _suspected_ contact logged by the Marshal some time back" before he looked right at the governor before adding " _here_ , of all places".

"I don't know how much detail your Marshal put in his contact report..." the governor replied "but I know that the... organisation... behind those green shoulderboards comes from among your people. Officially sanctioned or not".

"Hah..." Sobbok snorted "The Blood Hand is certainly not officially sanctioned, governor... but as far as the Marshal is concerned they can be safely ignored for now since they don't present a threat to the Black Omega. As for these Irregulars... the Marshal logged their insignia, I know it myself. We'll work with them for now, since the Marshal seems to like at least some of them and my own General does as well - and, of course, you've given their leader overall command of security here".

 _~Copy that, Captain ((confirmation))~_ one of the Storm Lords reported by mentalism _~These Irregulars have not deployed mentalists to assist us... but they move well enough to suggest membership of their elite. Maybe not equivalent to our Force Strangler units, but close~._

 _~((picture of green shoulderboards on Scarran camouflage uniform))~_ Sobbok replied _~confirm/deny ((query))~_

 _~Confirmed~_ the Storm Lord replied _~One unit of four. They have deployed two either side of me... in a protective formation? ((amused approval))~._

 _~Unknown~_ Sobbok told them _~The sporting broadcast is currently led by one identified by rank only, that being Sub-Commander - I don't know if that's a political rank or a military one, I'll ask my General or the Marshal some other time~_

 _~Irregulars have made contact with me also~_ the other Storm Lord added _~They have deployed arctic-world Kalish with green shoulderboards here - two units of four, in my case. They seem to have a rotating duty roster, with those not on watch taking turns to ask me all kinds of questions. Politely, too~._

 _~((laughter))~_ Sobbok replied _~More importantly, though... do they know their job? Are they deployed in a proper and professional manner? Do they assist you without being ordered to? ((curious interest))~_

 _~Their leader told me they will assist me~_ came the response _~He said we have common goals at this point and that it serves both our interests if we work together. They were surprised but pleased when they found out I was a mentalist... which cost me a few momens when the more excitable asked me to mindtalk to them, but no more than that. Excitable or not, after their curiosity was sated they went back to their posts and told their comrades what they felt they had learned by the brief mindtalking before resuming their duties~_

"Well then, Kamiel..." Kurlun told his aide "Not only has someone been assigned to make contact with us... it appears they are about to land. What _about_ means in this case I don't know... might be that they're already landed, might be they're just waking up and getting a drink...".

"Assistance is being sent to _us_ by these Irregulars?" Kamiel replied, surprised "I did not know they were amenable to assisting Hierarchy forces in any way, Captain" before he remembered something and added "... ah yes, this will be for your personal business as much as anything else".

"Took you long enough to figure that out, mister" Kurlun snapped, but nodded anyway before he added "We're close enough to several points of importance - even if the other A-team troopers can't get in, these Irregulars might know something we don't".

* * *

"In here, in here!" Garakk urged Harek, fiddling with an extremely non-standard locking mechanism before opening the door to the rooms originally intended to be the quarters next to Troll's "Dad tests hand weapons here and keeps a few special test prototypes under lock and key... well, against anyone except Alphak an' I. Little brother showed me how to break in here past Dad's locks an' blocks not too many weeken ago".

Harek grinned as he looked around the room that, by now, looked completely unlike the living quarters it had started out as - before opening drawers and locked cupboards, clearly looking for something specific.

"Anything in particular you need, Harek?" Garakk asked, "I know where quite a few things are in here...".

"That high-yield slugpistol your Dad got me helping him with" Harek called back, grumbling and rumbling as he continued searching "Never seen one quite like that - he called it some strange human word... a _revolving_. Something like that, anyway"

Garakk corrected his friend's pronunciation, before grinning a bit and telling him "Right over here, Harek... come this way..." before waving him over to a workbench - which, Harek as pleased to see, still had the pistol in question on it along with the holster he recognised and a box Harek knew held ammunition.

"Come to papa..." Harek called, grinning - even Garakk couldn't interpret his friend's slang then, but grinned back as he helped Harek adjust the custom-made shoulder holster and put it on over his short-sleeved shirt.

"Feeling better already!" Harek decided happily before he started looking around and asked "Anything else I might like, Garakk?"

Garakk pointed out where a few different weapons were around the room - though Harek soon discovered most of the more interesting ones were partially or fully disassembled, or inside secure storage Garakk admitted he couldn't get inside without burning through the doors.

"What about this?" Harek asked.

"Err..." Garakk replied hesitantly, after which Harek turned around to see General Tareg standing by the door, hands on his hips, and with a low barely-audible growl coming from his throat.

"Well then...?" Tareg prompted, clearly - even to Harek - not in a mood that involved accepting excuses.

"I got a special mission, General" Harek replied, thinking fast "and I need some special stuff to take with me. I know uncle Troll keeps the very best in here...".

"Experimental prototypes, for the most part" Tareg replied, then turned to face Garakk and added "You think your father didn't tell me, young man? I'm his commanding officer, Garakk - of _course_ I'm going to know about his testing facility and private armoury!"

"Well, since you're both here..." Tareg grumbled after a few microts "...and since Harek's not telling me a load of old plok to get out of a thrashing and punishment training... get him properly equipped, and make sure one of you tells me _why_ your choices for equipment are good ones, too!"

"Does that look like a heavy blaster, Garakk?" Harek said with surprise "Really? I need weapons I can hide under a jacket or that make really big holes in people!"

* * *

Amara was performing some of the basic movement patterns of the Kalish fighting art in the main sick bay when a number of lights blinked on one of the tanks and an alarm sounded on the main terminal - Moratha was closest, and she checked each of the tanks before seeing Rekketh banging on his tank, clearly wanting to be out of it and back into fresh air.

"AMARA!" Moratha shouted, before moderating her vocal volume and adding "The alarms are sounding on Rekketh's tank! It appears that his emergence time has arrived - even if it is behind schedule...".

Amara ran over and promptly purged and opened the tank from memory.

"Fekkit, that's long overdue..." Rekketh growled, before vomiting over the side of the tank platform "I can't see any food, but at least I can breathe fresh air...".

"We have hot rations in tins, uncle Rekketh" Amara replied, nodding "Some for you and some for uncle Sturk, when his emergence time arrives. I will get it for you, uncle - you stay where you are for now".

Rekketh grumbled and muttered about being hungry, how the light hurt his eyes, how the loud noises hurt his ears, and a number of other things relating to his adjustment to his change while Amara found the store of hot ration tins allocated to Rekketh.

"Eat, uncle Rekketh" Amara encouraged "but eat _slowly_. Do not rush yourself and bring on another stomach upset like the one you experienced when you emerged from the tank".

Rekketh ate quickly, nonetheless, and drank a number of bottles of sports drink to replenish vital fluids and minerals as well, before sliding off the edge of the tank and onto the floor.

"Good, good..." he rumbled with relief "Despite being in that tank for 3 monen my muscles are still strong and I am able to stand. Amara... Moratha... I suppose it's too much to ask that there's a uniform in here that fits me? Perhaps my swords and pistols are here as well?"

"A uniform was put aside for you" Amara confirmed, nodding "Your swords and new big boots as well. Not guns, though. They were returned to one of the armouries used by Bloodstars - besides, there have been a number of advances in technology which you may find interesting while you were in your tank. Should you wish to find out about them, then I suggest you talk to General Tareg - or Garakk, if you can find him".

Rekketh grumbled, shook his head to try and clear the slight ringing in his ears, before saying "It'll do for now... if you're going to do any doctor stuff and test me, you should do that now. I'll be needed for fighting or cooking before long. I'd prefer fighting... but a good meal's not to be ignored either...".

"Ah yes" Amara replied, smiling a little and rumbling softly as she took notes for the archives "You are the same Rekketh I remember. Doctor Moratha and I must test you briefly, uncle Rekketh, before we can discharge you from this sick bay. Basic tests anyone receiving the special things must do".

Rekketh grumbled and growled a bit, but his state of mind became calmer as Amara and Moratha guided him through the basic tests required to make use of the abilities given with his change.

"One more test remains, uncle Rekketh" Amara said next "We will do this one outside the sick bay, on the transit platform. It is for the final, and most unusual, addition of your change - and you are the first to have it. The first to emerge from their tank, anyway".

"I thought there were tests for weapons as well" Rekketh asked, looking at Amara.

"I expect a doctor from the Bloodstars will help you with that" Amara suggested "That or uncle Troll will help you" before telling him the basic theory required for the use of his internal weaponry - Rekketh brought up each arm in turn and fired a number of shots from each of his wrist launchers at various points on the wall anyway, nodding with satisfaction. Amara questioned him at length about that, though she also told him off for testing weapons in the sick bay.

"The last and most experimental of your additions, uncle..." Amara said, once they were all on the transit platform "...is the addition of not only jump units but full flight ability. This was done by careful adaption of Nebari grav-tank repulsor technology, and you and uncle Sturk are the first to receive it. Doctor Nrakal stressed that this is still experimental, and while his theory is good it may take a while for your change in this area to adapt and fully link with the rest of your body to a degree usable for proper flying".

Rekketh just grumbled and said "I've used powered armour with flight packs before, how much more difficult can it be?" - after which he lifted up off the platform, veered slightly to treblin, and accelerated into the wall.

"Room for improvement, then" Rekketh said when he was back on his feet "I think I know where I went wrong, though... let's try again...".

Rekketh was still unsteady, but tested himself repeatedly on basic manoevreing until Moratha nodded and said "Good enough for now, mister Rekketh! If we were not under a combat alert right now I'd still keep you in for observation for another few arns, but for now you should report to Gene-".

Moratha' speech was cut off by a burst of flame from Rekketh's mouth - the burst lasted maybe a microt or two, after which Rekketh stopped it and grinned before saying "A combat alert just when I need it! Is General Tareg still on board? I should report for duty immediately!"

Amara made a quick location query on her PDA, then smiled and rumbled briefly before telling him "He is talking to Garakk and my Harek at Troll's quarters, I believe".

"Talking our ears off for getting into Troll's gun vault!" Harek told Amara when she commed him to ask about it "Dad gave me a mission, so Garakk and I came here to get me some stuff since it's closer than the flight deck armouries - to be honest I dunno whether the General wants to properly equip me or put me on punishment training till I drop!"

"Harek!" Rekketh called, a bit too loudly "Wait where you are! I just got out of my tank, so I'll come and see you're properly equipped - if the General is there, ask him to wait for me so I can report for duty".

"I hear you, mister" Tareg replied "Get yourself over to Troll's quarters, I will see to it that you are properly equipped as well - whether from things stored here or an armoury on one of the flight decks. We'll worry about missions for you once I see you and see what your general state of health and coordination's like".

"I'll take a transit car" Rekketh told Moratha, grinning a bit "This time. Later I'll be good enough to fly down the tunnels, count on it".

Amara told him non-stop about the dangers of overextending himself for every microt of the three momens it took for a transit car to arrive, much to Moratha's interest and Rekketh's amusement - until he saw the hard look on Amara's face as she ordered him not to push himself too far so soon after his change.

"OK, I won't" he decided "But I need to test myself, yes? See just what I can do?"

"Yes, uncle" Amara replied, nodding and rumbling softly and smiling "But not too much at any one time. I realise that you will need to do anything you need to if you are given a mission... but still, be cautious and do not endanger yourself any more than you might normally do in combat".

* * *

It took a few momen more than Harek would have liked, but eventually he made landfall along with one of the tactical command patrols. Much to his disappointment, Tareg refused to let him take a heavy blaster and made him take a suppressed assault rifle instead, a turn of events everyone in the patrol had now been made well aware of thanks to Harek's subvocal muttering and occasional short growls.

"No one ever gets everything they want to take with them, mister" one of the newer members of tactical command told him with mild amusement "Besides, that rifle's more use than you might think - think about it, if you had the blaster, would you be able to nullify sentries and get inside your target building undetected? No, Harek, you wouldn't - so make the best of it. Besides, even I can hear enough weaponry clanking under your coat to conduct a respectable skirmish if not a war and I don't have the change".

"So you did, as the strange humans say, 'bring enough for everybody' " another Scarran laughed "You're carrying enough grenades for any four of us, at least".

" _And_ uncle Devin's special blend of cutting paste!" Harek reminded the man happily "Several premade demolition charges! The suppressed assault rifle! Eighteen frags and ten sleep gas grenades! Two pulse pistols - oh, and uncle Troll's special new revolver and my combat knives"

"And you still complained you didn't get a heavy weapon?!" the squad leader asked in surprised astonishment "When you're carrying enough explosives to destroy most of market street and enough guns to finish anything left over? Practice taking your time, mister - try actually being stealthy and careful, pick your targets off one at a time, make sure you remain _undetected_ as long as possible".

Harek rumbled softly and said "My friend Feltano taught me about that, him and uncle Trannak and uncle Juroch. They say I can do it well when I feel like it".

"Look at it this way" the squad scout suggested "If you move quietly, you can get close enough to use your blades and not waste ammunition on non-critical targets".

Harek rumbled more loudly then, grinning at everyone for a microt or two, before saying "I haven't stabbed anyone through their helmet since I was nine cycles, that's true...".

* * *

"OK, let's go and have a look around..." Skroloth told both Troll and the Scarran gang leader, since that man had come out of his fortified mansion to see him "Our Commander asked me to remind you that if you have tasks for us beyond what's written into our public security contract then you need to pay our contract rates for it".

The Scarran man growled a little, but replied "Can't be getting around that - nor do I know if there's even anything to pass on to you that my own people can't do instead at this stage! I'll keep it in mind, though".

The group was held up briefly while Troll bought grolsahk in a bottle which some enterprising local distiller had made from high-impact plastic.

"Even fits nicely into a canteen holder, see?" Troll replied happily when Skroloth told him to hurry up "Anyway... time for a bit of prowling an' growling now?"

"We's gonna be goin' to see if we can find our enemies an' yours, yes" the Charrid Skroloth knew told Troll "Boss wants to come with us, too - he's good, he won't slow us down"

The Scarran slapped his underling across the side of his face lightly, before rumbling with amusement and saying "I expect both of you know as much about me as I do, I'm well aware there's both official Hierarchy wanted beacons out there for me as well as bounty warrants on several independent worlds - but enough of my past for now, we have enough trouble right here and right now to deal with" after which he ordered the Charrid to lead the way.

* * *

Harek grinned as he made his way to the point listed on his PDA as Kurlun's last known position.

 _Good_ he decided _I get a part to play as well, I get a mission of my own. One where I can test what my friend Feltano and his Dad taught me about being quiet and sneaky, as well as help my Amara_ before rumbling very softly.

Despite the raised alert level, a few people who knew him were still around market street and waved - Harek waved back and grinned as he ran, the contents of his pockets clanking a little as he did so.

He stopped and hid in the shadows, against the wall of a shop, before listening to the voice recordings Lirak had given him again.

 _The Scarran is obviously Kurlun himself_ Harek decided _The other voice sounds mostly Kalish, probably a server or maybe his aide_ \- before doing his best to decide if he could hear the voices in the recording or see the faces associated with them from where he was.

 _Very faint!_ Harek realised, grinning _I can barely hear the Kalish! Further down market street, close to the checkpoint - probably in that eating house I know there or at one of its streetside tables!_

* * *

"No combat missions for you just yet, Rekketh" Tareg told the newly-changed man "Follow the reports, listen in on the comm and give such advice as you can if you want to - but you're only just out of your tank and your reactions won't be all they can be just yet. If it's an emergency and we need you, I'll come and get you myself".

"I'll work the fatigue out of my muscles, General" Rekketh replied "and load Strykers for combat missions on the flight deck. Whatever the doctor stuff needing to go on inside me is, I'd say some good hard work would help as well".

"I expect it will" Tareg agreed, nodding "Hammond side flight deck for you, mister - get to it" before walking away.

 _Not what I'd hoped for_ Rekketh knew _but it'll do. My eyes still ache a little, my ears still ring, and something around here really smells_ BAD _\- but I've got to get my fitness back to combat level soon, this new change won't do it all for me._

* * *

Several groups of insurgents had made a mostly-successful approach through the industrial area between the South and the major part of the port - until one stubbed his toe and cursed for several microts. When several of those near him just laughed, it almost came to blows until one woman snapped "Quiet! You know what we been taught, make that much noise an' a bullet or pulse blast'll find you an' make sure you never make another noise again!"

Unfortunately for them, there were security units on patrol close by, who passed the news to the nearest Bloodstar troops supporting them.

"Good work" their specialist trooper told them when she arrived "There's fighting to be done and we are here. We have the skills but I expect they have numbers - and their leaders will accept a higher level of casualties than us even if their people don't know that. As long as we get this right, that won't matter".

One of the security troops used a small signalling mirror to check the street for signs of the enemy - and withdrew the mirror fast before making several fast signals no one had trouble understanding.

"Pick your targets" the specialist trooper told her Bloodstars "Start your attack with grenades, no more than one or two, before moving to cover positions in the street and using your guns. Local security troopers will give us covering fire and listen to the comms for other regional outbreaks of fighting or sightings of the enemy".

* * *

"Harek just reported in" Trannak told Harrigan, on the bridge "He's picked up voices he says are both Kurlun and the Kalish Lirak saw with him. He thinks they're at an eating house with streetside tables not far from the checkpoint".

"Not a bad spot" Harrigan decided "I know the one he means - if they're at the street tables and not inside, they can see the checkpoint and a bit beyond it one way and a good distance up the street the other way".

The two of them, as well as the other Generals present, listened to the communications channel assigned to their ground units as well as the security net - every so often, orders went out giving new directions to an Irregulars patrol or scout group, less often to security troops.

* * *

"Looks like we're just getting our first reports of larger-scale contact with the enemy" one of the small number of Black Ghosts told Towle "Some Souther just called in - the way he tells it, it sounds like a company of local security an' who knows how many Irregulars were there an' the first they knew about it was when grenades went off".

"Most likely means..." Towle replied, chuckling a little "maybe a small group of locals... ten or twelve, maybe... an' whetever support those Irregulars assigned to back them up are there. I don't know what they think's a good size for a back-up group like that, I'd use a squad or two - but they might have sent a whole platoon for all I know".

"If any of that lot make it out alive..." the other Black Ghost suggested "we can ask them. Make them do a proper recon report, see how much of that part of training really sunk in".

"Yeah, we'll do that" Towle decided "Don't bother advising them, not this time - let's see how well they do on their own, whether that's pushing through opposition or falling back to a more defensible position. If someone actually calls in for orders - and with those Irregulars' capabilities in surveillance being largely unknown they'd better _not_ do that - we'll see what we can do then".

* * *

A foul taste in his mouth and a bad feeling in his stomach woke Sturk in his tank - and the first think he realised was how little space there remained to move in. Unlike Rekketh, however, he didn't just bang and make noise, he knocked hard but carefully on the tank and looked right at a medical monitor camera he could see on the ceiling.

Less than ten microts later, Amara arrived beside his tank with Moratha - he grinned when he saw the excitable look on Amara's face, which made her giggle. Moratha nodded to him, then appeared to press a few buttons Sturk couldn't see.

 _This tank's being purged_ Sturk realised with relief _I'll be prodded and poked and tested, there's no getting out of that - but at least the tank's being opened and I'll get a breath or two of fresh air first._

"Give me a microt..." his loud, but clearly controlled, voice called to Amara and Moratha "The light's too bright, things sound a bit louder than they should, something really smells plokking revolting, and my stomach's none too stable either".

"This matches Rekketh's account of what he felt on emergence from his tank" Moratha told him "Your reports match Doctor Nrakal's archive as well - he says it is normal for those given any form of the change to feel some form of sensory overload. How long they feel it is subjective - but not long. No more than a few momens" before dimming the lights further.

"Better..." Sturk decided, still laying down in the opened and purged tank - Amara watched with interest and took notes as she watched electricity briefly crackle over Sturk's arms and upper body several times.

"Good!" Sturk replied when she told him about that "It works!" before he growled a little and told her "Stomach's not feeling too good, though".

"All the newly-changed will be hungry" Amara explained, nodding "Both uncle Doctor Nrakal's archives and my own experience tells me this. We have hot rations in tins set aside for you to ease your hunger until the next Meal time, uncle Sturk".

Sturk swung his arms around carefully, testing himself, after which he lifted himself slowly to a sitting position and swung his legs around and over the edge of the tank so he could sit upright more comfortably. Amara took notes on this, noting how Sturk tested himself more carefully than Rekketh did as well as her observations on his health, before giving him the most basic tests all the newly-changed were given. He grinned when he blew the fuses on one of the technical scanners as Amara tested his bioelectric power generation levels - but, under her supervision and Moratha's, replaced the fuses himself.

"You retain your manual dexterity and hand-eye coordination, good" Moratha replied "We expected you would, previous subjects have all done so... but it is good to test you and see for ourselves".

"Can't very well disarm a bomb or defective ordnance without it" Sturk agreed, nodding briefly before testing his thermal vision and looking around the room - he saw the darts still embedded in the wall which Rekketh had shot there, and with Moratha's reluctant agreement added a few of his own.

"It'll do" Sturk decided "All I need now is something to wear... and something to eat".

Amara brought the rations set aside for him to his tank, and passed them to him when he asked for them - and taking notes on how he reacted while eating.

"You still have monitor patches on you, uncle Sturk" Amara told him when he asked about that "They do not work as well as they would on an unchanged Scarran, but I am getting at least faint readings - they tell me the rations you eat are being digested rapidly and the energy and nutrients in them are needed. Eat more, uncle Sturk - when you have finished every tin, I will get your uniform for you and you can climb down from your tank".

"Better, better..." Sturk announced with relief, after he'd finished eating "My stomach feels better, my eyes don't hurt, everything doesn't sound quite so loud - and most of the bad smell has gone away".

" _That_ , Sturk..." Moratha told him "...is probably just the smell of the tank! You have been inside it for longer than you should have been - though you are perfectly healthy - and it's natural that the air inside it would smell bad, even though it's not bad for you".

Amara guided him through the basic tests for controlling his deadlock field, testing him on how he could contract it or expand it as he wished to and finding out its maximum area of effect.

"As expected" she told him when he asked "I have noted this in the archives. Rekketh was eager to leave and find things to do, we will test him this way later. Your first thought was to examine your environment, to test your new capabilities secondly after this. You are reacting more cautiously and carefully than uncle Rekketh did".

"He'll be fine" Sturk decided "Give him a while to work the tiredness out of him from being in the tank and he'll settle down. I'd rather do that now and get back to work when I'm properly rested and had at least one real meal".

"We have two more tests for you, uncle" Amara revealed "which we will conduct on the transit platform. Since Rekketh did one of those without orders, or indeed even proper preparation, there are a few scorched patches on the far wall opposite the transit platform - do not worry about those, we had DRDs test them, the ship has not been damaged beyond that superficial level".

Sturk puffed briefly, watching the brief burst of flame that came out of his mouth and the effect it had on the wall - he noted how it stuck to the wall and burned briefly, explaining to Amara and Moratha why it did this as well.

"We know you participated in the developement of this capability" Moratha said "I understand you did not apply the formula for your own incendiary agent listed in the archive as 'type 27' - but instead a lower-grade but still effective agent known to the humans here as 'napalm' ".

"Yeah, I wanted my stuff kept under tight control" Sturk replied, his voice settling more as he thought about that "I don't mind teaching others how to use it... even how to make it... but I'm going to make sure there's no mistakes when they do. You only get one chance with this stuff and you're lucky if you get that - I was lucky my chance only cost me my hair and a bit of skin".

"You still have all your fingers" Amara replied "Uncle Troll tells us you can tell how good a demolitions specialist is by how many fingers they still have. All of yours are present".

"Now the introductory flight test" Moratha told him "Rekketh did this without orders but with proper supervision. We will watch you and test you on basic manoevreing at low speed. We will test you on other things, or others will, later"

After Amara ran back to the sick bay for his uniform and boots, Sturk put those on and nodded.

"I feel better" he decided "I've eaten, I'm out of that tank, I can move under my own power. On the ground, anyway".

Sturk did collide with the wall several times, but proved to be more patient with the testing than Rekketh was and went through a number of tests at Amara's prompting - including hovering at varying levels above ground while using his hands for other things.

"You can use that to remove dangerous objects above ground" Amara told him "when Kalish are not there to do this for you - or when it is dangerous for them but will not be for you, due to your strong carapace".

"I know Kalish can do a lot of tech stuff" Sturk replied, turning to face her "Often better than me, too - but I won't ask anyone to defuse explosives if I'm there and able to do it myself. _That_ I can do. I'm one of the best".

* * *

Crichton and the other Moyans looked around, watching crew of every species present running back and forth on mission or support duties.

"What are _we_ supposed to do?" he asked the first officer he saw "Feeling like a bit of a third wheel right now, to be honest".

The Kalish nodded and commed Harrigan for orders, telling Crichton "The Commander tells me he is on his way here as we speak. If there any orders for you, he will tell you what they are".

Crichton asked again when Harrigan arrived.

"Thought you lot would rather sit tight and keep your heads down" Harrigan admitted "It's not that you don't do your part... but after the last time, Aeryn spooked an' had some kinda PTSD episode. Didn't think you'd want to be prowling an' growling again".

"What Aeryn does is her own business" Dargo replied " _I_ volunteer for any war missions available, War Commander - whether on my own or supporting others!"

Harrigan grinned, saying "Off with the Bloodstars for you then, mister - they're the ones with the red shoulderboards. We're dropping reinforcements, and since you spoke up at the wrong time that includes you...".

Crichton laughed a bit as he watched Dargo call out to any Bloodstar who was listening for a squad assignment.

"I'm not combat-qualified..." Jool said hesitantly "...but I have some medical skills. If you need those, just say so...and unlike any of us except Aeryn, I can speak Scarran a bit...".

One of the Scarran combat medics on emergency duty heard that and called out to her, pointing to the entry point of the emergency surgery post she was posted at - Jool ran off immediately, and it was clear to Crichton that the Scarran doctor was pleased Jool could speak her language and understand medical directions in it.

"Well..." Crichton added once that was taken care of "Unless you want the rest of us fetching an' carrying we'll find a galley and stay out of everyone's way".

"Keep your comms on" Harrigan reminded them "If we need stuff and you're the closest, I expect you to help out even if you're not at the front line - there's a war on, you know, which means we need _everyone_ ".

* * *

Harek didn't run, but kept to a fairly quiet but brisk pace until he heard Kurlun grumbling a bit and talking to Kamiel - Kamiel nodded before one eye twitched a little, and Harek knew he'd been seen by him if not Kurlun, so he walked up and whispered " 'ello 'ello 'ello...what's all this, then?" before grinning and rumbling within a few fenches of Kurlun's head.

Kurlun growled briefly before turning around and saying "A better attempt at stealthy movement than I thought someone of your size could manage... whoever you are. The only thing I need to know now... why are you here, playing silly games, and talking to me and my aide?"

Harek nodded and rumbled before explaining briefly.

"Good, someone's been sent to make contact as requested" Kurlun said, nodding once "and actually did so reasonably promptly as well. While I'd prefer to get my personal business over and done with, there are bigger issues at hand - namely finding out who's behind this insurgency, interrogating them, and making sure no one ever sees them again in this life" before looking at Harek's coat and adding "It looks like you have enough weapons under there for Kamiel and I as well as you... open your coat, let's see if it's useful or just plok...".

When Kurlun looked at Kamiel, Kamiel nodded and said "Some of this man's munitions will be useful for many things, but some will be useful only if certain situations arise - if I am permitted to ask, I should like a small number of both kinds of grenades, if he can spare them...".

Kurlun watched Harek, wondering what kind of answer he'd give - Harek just grinned, surprising Kurlun and Kamiel greatly, before passing over the grenades Kamiel asked for and telling him "Remember... pull the pin, throw the other bit!" in cheeky street-level Kalish.

 _Despite this man acting like a fool_ Kurlun decided as he watched Harek talk with and help Kamiel _it's clear now that he isn't one. He makes sure Kamiel stows those grenades properly in his pockets or belt pouches... and he even knows Kalish well enough to speak it concerning the proper use of military equipment. Well, well, well... my contact concerning my personal business clearly keeps his best skills hidden from general view. Whether this one is special-ops certified I have yet to decide, but it looks promising enough for now_.

* * *

Further South, the Charrid lieutenant raised his hammond hand to signal ~Hide!~

"Cars an' a truck" he hissed when his boss glared at him "Truck 'ad rockets on it - might be mobile artillery, might not, couldn't tell. Cars 'ad pulse cannon on th' roofs".

Troll said a word neither the Scarran nor the Charrid recognised, so Skroloth said " _Technicals_ , that's what he said. A word from his homeworld that means improvised combat vehicles of any kind. Has any of your people seen these being used in offensive actions yet?"

"Not that I know of, mister" the Charrid replied, shaking his head "Think we gotta get across the road, place we want you to see's a way South yet".

When the Scarran decided his underling wasn't moving fast enough, he grabbed the Charrid by his neck and threw him across the road - Troll caught him before he tripped and fell, grinned briefly, then set him on his feet before his boss growled and hissed "Keep. Up. That's the last time I haul your eema out of a combat zone, you should be better than that".

The Charrid knew, from the look on his boss's face, that he shouldn't try to excuse himself in any way - so he said "We're over the line the scouts an' snitches said got took over by one of the smaller movers an' shakers down 'ere when one o' the others lost too many in trainin'. Think them vehicles we saw was 'is. He loves 'is cars, collects 'em".

"There is a bounty on three of the most special vehicles in his collection" the Scarran explained "Not issued by me, before you ask - by ...allies of convenience, others here in the South. Obtain these vehicles for them - and, minus a small commission for me, the bounties for each vehicle you obtain will be yours".

"It's lucky for you that you met me, then..." Troll said happily "I know vehicle thievin', I do. Get me inside his place an' we'll see what we can find..." .

* * *

"Pulse fire, both sides of the street!" a gang member shouted, before taking almost a dozen hits and falling to the ground.

 _BOOM!_

"Plas! There's a cannon out there! We got Sca-" another shrieked, bits of road surface flying all over the place when the plasma cannon blast hit.

Someone calmer and further up their chain of command interrupted with

"We have Scarrans, yes. Since none of you lot could tell if they wore any kind of uniform, I can't decide if they're Hierarchy, Irregulars, or mercs drafted for planetary defence" before signalling for someone to go forward and find out.

* * *

A Bloodstar, in an alley on the other side of the street, grinned and raised her rifle before putting a bullet through the head of the unlucky gang member sent forward to scout.

"OK, then..." their leader decided, after getting to his feet again "Since no one saw that sniper before they took out our man I'd say we have Scarran special-ops or Irregulars. Still, no one said this was going to be easy - so dispersed formation, spread out, far enough so a burst of autofire or a grenade can only affect one of you at a time".

Their leader got on his comms and called for reinforcements. We'll see just how good these Irregulars really are, he decided in his own mind before making another call to his superiors for support.

* * *

"Comms just went down in that sector" a junior officer told Lazarus when he tried to get through and failed "Whoever's in charge there has at least some training and bettter support than we'd like".

"Direct a platoon from the quick-reaction force to that location" Lazarus ordered "Seems to me that the enemy's trying to make a push forward there. Not gonna let that happen".

For all that Shor had been part of the Irregulars for some cycles now, he'd not been part of large-scale deployments very often and found being packed in around so many Scarrans a little disconcerting until Ryalla rumbled softly beside him.

"I'm here as well" she reminded him "We'll go down and support our Bloodstars and see to it there's no breakthrough by insurgents where we are" as the pair of them gathered their personal equipment and boarded a Stryker.

"You'd think I'd have got over that by now, Ry..." Shor laughed softly "Just one of those things with me that pops up now and again...".

"Sit down, strap down!" their CO ordered everyone "The sooner we get ready, the sooner we can reinforce our red comrades down below!" before calling "All OK!' to the pilot.

Once the platoon commander had received readiness calls from all the Strykers dropping his soldiers, he requested immediate clearance from the _Cry Havoc_ 's bridge, after which they headed for the port below.

* * *

"Well, then?" Kurlun hissed at Kamiel "Are you ready? Finished your resupply expedition?"

"I am ready to proceed" Kamiel replied "If we have important work to do, and you do not wish to eat or drink more, then we should pay for what we have consumed and not remain any longer than necessary".

"Well?" Kurlun asked Harek " _You_ came here, and likely with orders as well, to see _me_ \- what do your orders say to do now?"

Harek's grin wound down to a smile for a microt or two before he nodded and replied "I'm here to help you take care of your main reason for being here...but we've got some serious here-and-now problems to deal with too".

Kurlun passed Kamiel some crindars, and after he'd paid the bill they headed back out onto the street.

"Some of my Team headed South earlier" Kurlun whispered once they were clear of the eating house "and while they got beyond the checkpoint and most of the major gatherings they couldn't get close enough to find the leaders of this insurgency - which tells me they have some serious backing from _somewhere_ ".

"Let's go find it and kill it, then" Harek suggested "Won't be backing anyone up from six feet under, no way".

Kurlun paused to try and interpret Harek's odd slang, before just grumbling breifly and nodding.

"We will" he promised "Right now - my aide needs testing in any case, so I'll see just how far he can go and whether the _important_ things have stayed inside that orange skull of his..."

* * *

Half a dozen rockets dropped out of the sky, landing in amongst the Establishment forces and causing considerable damage to the vehicles - though thankfully no soldiers were killed.

"I am well aware of _that_ " the Enforcers' officer said when one of the few Night Watch troopers close by mentioned it "While I don't like the idea, I am seriousy considering calling these Irregulars for support".

"I cannot order you to do anything, sir..." the one remaining senior Night Watch NCO replied, choosing his words carefully "but may I suggest you try calling our consulate or port garrison one more time. Even if you call the Irregulars after that, our superiors will see we did our best to fulfil our mission without outside help - and thus the chances that any of us will face either political or military courts will be far lower".

 _Trust a member of the Night Watch to bring up possible retribution against us for doing our jobs_ the officer thought _That is so like them, considering when others cannot perform as ordered due to the situation they find themselves in not matching what our political masters thought it would be_ they _would be the ones sent to exact punishment. Still, whatever I think of the Night Watch in general and the members of it I have with me in particular, I must use all these soldiers and all their skills to hold this sector of the port as ordered._

"All our other forces are already committed to defending our sector of the port..." came the reply from the consulate "...other sectors assigned to us for civil defence purposes... our athletes and citizens at the stadium... and the necessary guards at this consulate. If you require assistance I must regretfully advise you to call local Security" before the link went dead.

"Well, I expect you heard that" he told the Night Watch NCO "Wherever it comes from, _we need support_ ".

"Agreed" came the weary reply "We are covered politically against action being taken against us now we have received a response from the consulate... and the only other option that is even remotely palatable is asking local Security if they can spare anyone to help us".

* * *

"How'd we do?" the gang members operating the rocket artillery asked their own leader "We hit anything vital? You got uplink to any local spysat to find out?"

"If you mean..." she snapped "...did you kill any Nebari... then no, it doesn't look like it. Visual isn't good, but they 've likely lost at least one armoured combat vehicle or support vehicle" before calming down just a little and adding "D'you need to reload yet?"

"Nah, we got at least five left" the happy reply came "Enough for one good salvo if we can find something nice to aim at".

The woman passed that to those above her. It pained her to have to accept orders from outside her own gang, _but in this case_ she knew _there's no other way, and they did get us trained up to use these fancy toys without taking all our money in exchange_.

"It'll do" a hard female voice replied "Those Nebari are dug in an' fortified...your last salvo hit equipment and vehicles but the people were too well protected. If they got Night Watch, there's a good chance they might use their cloaking suits an' sneak out to try an' get you - so remember to post guards some metras away from your launch site. Shift your target point another ten forward and maybe five to ten to hammond - _something_ 's there, we'll see what it is after the rockets land".

* * *

The Peacekeeper spotter had found the Nebari mess tent, which took direct hits from three of the five rockets launched against it.

"They have observers directing that artillery" the Night Watch NCO told his few troopers "We are the only ones who can covertly leave this position and eliminate it. Whether the Enforcers call for local support or not, this must be done and it must be done _now_ ".

"Better than sitting on our eemas waiting to die" one replied "We should stay mobile, hunt and kill - the Enforcers can handle everything else".

Security headquarters had just received the call for reinforcements from the Enforcers.

"Security troopers are already committed" the comm trooper said reluctantly "We have barely enough to handle the defence situation as it is... if you need support, comm the Irregulars. They're handling most of the work for this anyway, it's their job - so whoever gives the orders, it's them you need to deal with".

The officer was relieved, if not pleased, when the _Cry Havoc_ interrupted the call and Captain Lazarus told him in very wobbly Nebari "Hang tight there, mister - we got people we can send. What's the situation at your end?"

Once the Enforcers' officer had managed to interpret Captain Lazarus' question, he told him about the artillery and the Night Watch's guess that observers were deployed.

"Yeah, I'd do that too" Lazarus agreed "If they're that good, I'd say we got real soldiers guiding it in - as long as whoever's on the other end knows the basics you can cause some real pain if you got good spotters".

Once this, too, was interpreted the Nebari nodded and said "It is just as well, I think, that the Night Watch I have with me decided to leave covertly to deal with the spotters without orders. Whether they succeed or not, once they make contact with the enemy I expect reinforcements will be sent".

"Hearing that, Dad!" Liz called when she heard that "We're airborne in _First Light_ right now - we'll get there quick, clear the way with attack runs with the Hurricanes, maybe even drop our Wraiths for close-support if Caseya feels like doing that".

"That's _Captain_ Caseya to you, Liz..." Lazarus reminded her "When she's in command on a ship, anyway. Bear in mind she also knows the most about flying that ship too, even more 'n you do".

What sounded very much like Liz grumbling a little come over the comm a microt or so later - Lazarus found that mildly amusing, though he didn't say so before reminding Liz to obey Caseya's orders and respect her rank.

"We will go and assist them" Caseya confirmed from the captain's chair "We will need you, Liz, to conduct communications between us and them due to you speaking the Nebari language fluently and without much of an accent - I can speak it, but I still have a Kalish accent when I do so".

 _Something I know I do best of everyone here_ Liz told herself just a little smugly _Speaking my husband's language and doing so without a mile-thick accent_. The fact Hellbolt and her were married made her smile briefly as well, after which she announced "Comin' around to hammond... Nebari position now _zero mark two-nine point five_... speed at point one or so...".

"Increase speed as much as you feel safe doing inside atmosphere" Caseya decided "The only consideration being manoevreability when we arrive".

"May as well stay at current speed if that's the case, captain" Liz replied "Even if I go hard an' brake fast I won't be able to go much faster anyway - an' if we stay at current speed we can launch from flight decks or drop decks without additional manoevreing".

"Then you should do that" Caseya decided, smiling a little "Comms, listen on known Enforcers and Night Watch frequencies in case we need to launch Hurricanes ahead of schedule; all the turret gunners should go to their stations; Copilot, you should scan the ground and the air for signs of hostility to us, to the Nebari we are assisting, or to local Security".

* * *

The Night Watch trooper on point slipped his head just far enough the wall to see the street - despite the fact his suit's cloaking shield was on and the batteries were still well charged.

"Sentries" he whispered to his nearest fellow trooper "Two... that I can see. Spread out far enough that a burst of automatic fire or a conventionally-sized grenade can only kill one of them".

"At ground level?" came the trooper's next question.

"Confirmed" the scout replied, nodding "There are buildings comparatively close by but this is not a residential sector, so the roadways are wide for the largest industrial vehicles".

"Enemy spotters may be dug in inside one of those buildings" their NCO replied, though the scout replied "Nothing on thermal-imaging, Specialist Trooper... but our helms do not have the detection capabilities of a Wraith or a Cyclone, so forces could be hidden inside".

"Stay together" the Enforcers' officer told them "Get inside the buildings nearest us, search room by room - and kill anyone holding a weapon and not wearing our uniforms or locally accepted ones".

The Night Watch NCO smiled thinly before adding "Do this. I do not know if we have been assigned support from these Irregulars... but for now, assume we have not been assigned any such thing. Assume we have only ourselves to rely upon. Move at your most stealthy pace... room to room, as the Enforcer officer requests... until you find spotters. Signal for the rest of us to join you _by hand_ should you find any... just in case they hear comms traffic".

* * *

"Establishment position should be less than a kilometra off the bow at ground level, captain" Hellbolt called from the copilot's console before using passive sensors to scan that area of the port.

"Sighting of Establishment forces confirmed" Hellbolt called in his own language "Something's burning down there, they've taken a few hits - that matches Captain Lazarus' report that they'd taken artillery fire. Seeing fairly unshielded heat patterns matching what I know to be Enforcers in armour among vehicles - almost all of them are damaged, maybe three or four are wrecked. No armoured combat vehicles in sight".

"Liz, comm Nebari forces on the ground and ask if they have found hostile forces" Caseya decided "If they have not, ask if they require assistance with troop reinforcements or with sensor coverage - we will need to deactivate our cloaking shield should either be required, but if Night Watch are there they will assume this ship is one of theirs until a senior officer or embassy official tells them it is not".

* * *

"Night Watch units outside the perimeter have not communicated any hostile contact so far" the Enforcers' offficer replied when Liz asked about that "If they actually do what I told them to they should be moving as a single group... I'd upload my guess as to where the enemy artillery might be if I thought you could receive my data link".

Hellbolt just smiled and pressed a few more buttons on his console - and less than ten microts later, a very surprised Nebari officer called "Oh...you can. How fortunate for all of us" before sending his battle plan to him.

"To my HUD, please" Caseya called "I must see. It may be the case that we can guide the Night Watch in more clearly than the Enforcer on the ground".

"Security..." Caseya called "What do you suggest we do? Where might you think enemy artillery would be, given the terrain we can see before us?"

" _There...there... there_ and _there_ and _there... or there"_ the Charrid replied in accented old Scarran "Simple ballistic rockets or big-bore cannon on mobile chassis! Spotters... _here...here...here or here... here_ ", pointing to locations he thought good sites for artillery or spotters.

"Mr Hellbolt, send those locations to the Night Watch" Caseya ordered with a slight smile "I know they will be curious, I expect they will be wary... but unless an officer orders them otherwise they will not question the arrival of support when there was none before".

* * *

The Night Watch were more than wary when Hellbolt downloaded a map directly into their suit computers, with suspected positions for both artillery and spotters marked on it - their own NCO grumbled a bit for a few microts before telling his troopers "It appears these Irregulars have better intelligence then any of us would have expected if they can access our infantry systems so smoothly - for now we will ignore this, since it assists us in doing our duty. Be assured that once this troubling situation regarding the insurgency has been dealt with, I will communicate with our own superiors in the Night Watch and try to find out how this has been done".

A trooper with a thicker backpiece on their suit came forward and brought up a small holo with the immediate area around them displayed on it.

"See?" he said "Two of those suspected enemy positions are close to us. Not the ones for artillery, though those enemy soldiers we saw earlier might be guarding the position marked _here_... but two more possibilities for spotters".

"That one first" the NCO decided, pointing to one of the spotter positions on the holo "Cloaking... anchors... then up the wall and in through the fourth floor window".

* * *

Residents of the building were still moving around inside, since there was no alert restricting people to their homes or residences - so no one paid much attention to the two Ghosts dressed in rough clothing lounging around in one particular public area since they looked much like anyone else living there.

"We can guide in one more salvo before the artillery has to reload..." they heard over their comms' earbud "Looks like they're down a few from what we saw before... so either they're hidden a few where we can't see them or there's Night Watch down there with those cloaking suits - so you two outside, try and give us at least some warning if you even _think_ we got company".

"I hear ya..." one whispered back.

"Copy that" added the other one more clearly "No one else but people here right now... well, _people_ people, our people. _Sebaceans_ ".

"The whole _point_..." an angry hiss replied "of those cloaking suits, which you should already _know_ , is to keep things that way until they appear out of nowhere an' kill us! Now keep your head movin' side to side, watch for movement in the air - people spot movement 'fore they can actually see what's moving a lot of the time, so I want you doing that. I dunno what those suits can do, how we find them 'cept by guessin' - none of us are Nebari specialists. So be careful".

"Soldiers are soldiers..." one other on the comm said more practically "You see people acting like soldiers, moving like soldiers, trying to come this way... prob'ly means they _are_ soldiers. Dunno how those greyskins feel about this stuff...I'd just grab clothes out of some low-tier shop an' hide in plain sight like we're doing right now. But if Night Watch use their special suits we may well have real problems finding them... but we'll know immediately once we spot them that they're real Nebari soldiers. Don't worry about callin' in if you see any - you light 'em up good with your rifles or hammers, fall back to this room - we'll hear you right quick an' be ready".

* * *

-Up- the squad NCO signalled over the suit datalink -No levelators. Just stairs- before he pointed to the scout and signalled for them to go first, after which he reactivated his cloaking shield.

-Other end of the floor- the NCO signalled via datalink again -Long narrow corridor, local residents still moving around despite the unrest outside. Watch carefully for signs of _trained_ personnel...this is not the Establishment, civilians are permitted to own small arms here. That may give the enemy a few microts' reaction speed advantage... so when we make contact we have to be ready to move immediately-

By sheer blind luck, one of the Ghosts on sentry duty spotted a brief ripple in the air.

"Think I spotted one!" he whispered "Way down other end of the corridor, dunno if it's just a scout or if he's got his entire squad with him!"

"Be calm..." came the soft reply, before that Ghost discommed and told the other spotter "Looks like we'll have company shortly. Make sure your rifle's working. I got the blaster mounted already - let's just hope its power pack doesn't give out when we need it most".

* * *

-Common area ahead- one of the Night Watch reported -Second such area so far on this side of this floor-

-One more beyond it- replied the scout -While I see no sign of the enemy, the arrangement of the furniture lends itself to improvised fortifications and there are a number of local residents there-

-Noted- came the reply -Advance with caution. If anyone looks to be reaching for a concealed weapon, do not think, just shoot-

* * *

When his comrade stiffened, the Ghost knew he'd seen Night Watch as well.

"You seen 'em too, then" he whispered.

"Just one" came the reply "No way there's just one there, though. Think those greyskins use six to a squad - an' it's probably their special-ops out there too or we'd have seen them before now as well" before comming the two spotters.

"Got it" the Ghost in charge replied "We're ready here. We'll have to use the fallback exits to get out of here, no way we can get out the same way we got in - so if we can't avoid a firefight, we'll hold them long enough for you two to get moving before leaving our own way and hoping the enemy don't have vehicles of their own around here".

* * *

"Plokkk..." one of the Ghosts on sentry duty hissed quietly "Seein' _three_ if my eyes ain't lyin' to me... plok, two keep fadin' in an' out on me _an' it's never the same two!_ " before slowly lifting a compact autopulser to a position where he could get both hands on it. The target-trackers in his brow linked immediately with the sensors in the gun once both hands made contact - after which he sent a long burst down the corridor.

The Night Watch scout took almost fifteen hits across his hips, chest, and shoulders before dropping to the ground - the squad NCO's armour held together long enough to keep him alive but far from uninjured, and the other four all took a hit or two but not anywhere that would slow them down too much in the immediate future.

Their return fire was more precise and calmer, though they did have to turn their cloaking shields off - which gave the two Ghosts just enough time to kick over the couches and tables to form improvised fortifications.

"Irregulars..." the Night Watch NCO hissed "We have been discovered! It appears that our enemy has secured the end three apartments on this level and fortified the common area closest to them. If you can deploy troops to assist us, I believe we can ensure they are deployed safely - if you prefer to provide other support, please advise me what this will be so I can account for it and end this threat".

"Looks like we have four Sebaceanoid heat sources at your end of the level" Liz told him "I'd say someone started shooting in there - 'cause there's people scattering every way they can from where you are. If there's anything important in there, it's shielded well enough to make me have to use an active scan to find it".

"We will silence the two Sebaceanoids on sentry duty" the NCO assured Liz "We will do our best to secure the people and intelligence material inside for our superiors and your own".

"Shoot on sight" Liz replied, shaking her head "If they're still alive enough after that to be interrogated, fine - but don't risk your own lives for it. Until this insurgency's gone cold again, we need everyone we can get in fighting condition. That includes you".

"Our contact has a refreshingly uncomplicated view of this" the NCO told his troopers over normal comms "It seems neither local Security nor these Irregulars require us to risk ourselves to capture prisoners - oh, if we get any they will be appreciative, I'm sure of that, but we were told that they simply prefer us to _shoot on sight_. Our contact's exact words" - before shoving half his drekh aside as the Ghost on the mounted blaster opened fire.

"Saw the heat bloom from the barrel as soon as he opened up" Liz told the NCO when he made contact - before deciding "Frell it, I'll come in a bit closer and sweep that place with close-in weapons. Fall back and make your way off the floor - even on low power this is going to be hard, fast, and messy".

* * *

"Do it" Caseya confirmed, nodding at Liz when she stopped talking long enough to ask for her to confirm the orders she gave "I do not see any safe drop positions on the roof of this building that we can use to deploy our own troops before the enemy can destroy any sensitive material present and escape - nor do we have my Amara or General Tareg with us to deploy troops by mentalism. You should continue to assume helm responsibilities, Liz, while Hellbolt should direct our personnel in the close-in weapons turrets or designate target zones for the automatic fire-control systems. We should be in position to shoot as soon as the Night Watch report they are safely off the floor the enemy is on".

"We must leave this floor" the Night Watch NCO told his troops "No evidence must remain behind leading others to believe our people were here - out here I would not even leave a body after ident destruct, the trooper may not be identifiable but it will show the clever among our enemies, both military and political, that troopers have been here. Those able to walk must carry those who cannot, whether they are dead or alive. We must ensure _maximum_ deniability".

The Night Watch sent enough fire the Ghosts' way to keep their attention on combat as they tried to find the nearest stairs down - one slammed their hand on an emergency evacuation button on the wall, so within a momen residents were streaming for the stairs themselves with whatever they considered irreplacable.

"We must consider our political standing here" came the explanation when their NCO asked for it "among the general population. If these people, impoverished though many of them are, know _we_ gave them warning enough to leave this buillding while there was still time to do so then they may well readjust their attitude towards our people generally".

"You think the building will sustain too much damage for them to return?" the NCO asked, to which the trooper replied "If these Irregulars are out there now, and your call suggests they are, in any great force... since they are a majority Scarran unit, and since we were not required to risk ourselves to secure prisoners, they may just destroy the entire level to avoid complications".

The NCO revealed a little more of the comm call from Liz, after which the trooper replied "They are airborne in a larger craft, then - that they mentioned close-in weapons at all suggests they will attempt to minimise damage. Should we be able to reach a position a level or more down to observe..." before detailing where he thought they should go.

"Collect our injured comrades and go down at least two floors" the NCO decided "I don't know what kind of ship they have, nor what its owners consider close-in weapons to be - we should get at least two floors down, even if we only reach the bottom of the staircase before we need to render first aid to any of us still living!"

"We are _Night Watch_..." growled the trooper with the thicker back unit "We will continue on-mission as long as we live. We will not avoid, we will not evade, we _will not stop_ unless our orders say otherwise".

* * *

When the body of one of the Ghosts flopped in through the doorway, extremely dead, fire from the mounted blaster stopped just long enough for the body to be dragged inside. Night Watch troopers stopped only long enough to send a shot or two back towards the Ghosts' position before heading down the stairs.

"They're retreating for now" the Ghost on the blaster decided "But we're down one of our own even if we did give those greyskins a beating they won't soon forget - we're gonna have to leave. This position can't be held now".

"Agreed" came the reply "Get down the vent shaft and don't stop till you hit street level or those shafts some of the trainees dug on punishment duty. If I'm still alive I'll catch up an' follow".

* * *

"They believe we have retreated" the Nebari NCO was told "What they don't know is if we have reinforcements, or where they are. Are these ...reinforcements... attacking now or short-" before the ear-splitting sound of warship turrets on sustained fire forced them all to cover their ears.

~Get to a window!~ signalled the NCO by hand ~See what these Irregulars have up there - assuming it's them and not someone else the governor sent!~

Caseya deactivated the cloaking shield as soon as both Hellbolt and Liz signalled their readiness - after which Hellbolt directed the turret gunners.

"Short bursts, lowest power setting" he told them "This builiding's going to need a lot of reconstruction work done on it, no avoiding that - but let's not destroy it unless there's no alternative".

~One of ours!~ the scout signalled to his NCO in great surprise when he got back ~Tempest class!~

 _A Night Watch vessel?!_ the NCO thought in surprise and considerable unease _I can't even go to my own commander with this, once I actually find them - I will have to find Commander Lintaii, since he again leads the Establishment delegation for the Games, or the ambassador of our consulate. If anyone can work out why a Tempest-class ship is here, they can_.

"I'll deal with that later!" he shouted over the noise of big guns firing fast "For now, we provide all the medical care we can to our surviving troopers. I'll see about calling for evacuation later once I know how many of us are left to evacuate".

* * *

"Clear!" Hellbolt called "Looks like there's no one alive, captain - but I'm fairly sure I saw heat traces of people trying to leave at speed!"

"Deploy our Wraiths as you see fit, Hellbolt" Caseya ordered "Do so with caution, as they are the only ones we have at this stage. We must, however, obtain any intelligence material still in salvageable condition along with any enemy soldiers still alive".

Kalish from skulker command heard the deployment call on the drop deck and brought their vehicles out of standby mode before sealing their sneaksuits.

"Our primary objective is to secure the enemy observation site" Caseya told them over the comm "Secondary objective is to secure enemy soldiers unable to escape for interrogation. There are Night Watch troopers in the building, we will retrieve them as well - we have taught you about them before, be very careful about revealing any information whatsoever to them if any find you and attempt to talk to you. I will send our primary specialist in that culture to deal with them shortly".

"Ship has deployed Wraith armoured combat vehicles from low altitude" the Night Watch scout called over comms to the NCO "Some above us to the observation post, some at ground level".

"Hah" the NCO replied, grinning just a bit "For all their talk about _shoot on sight_ earlier, they clearly want to take prisoners if they can. Don't worry about them, they can pursue that part of this themselves - we don't have a living medic with us, only the Enforcers have one back at our assigned defence site. I'll comm that ship and see if we can get a Wraith diverted to transport us there".

The Kalish infantry in the Wraiths moved fast but with as much care as they could, since it was obvious to all of them that the upper floors were unstable.

"Entering site" came the whispered call on the _First Light_ 's bridge, followed by the hiss of a stasis discharge "One prisoner neutralised for transport to Security interrogation site. One body for examination. One computer device, damaged but salvageable. I believe there is a green light on one side, properly lit, although it is flickering a little".

"Bring that with you" Caseya decided "We will examine it later. Bring any documents or personal equipment you can carry. You will be retrieved at ground level. Night Watch are between you and the ground, I will divert you around them".

The Ghost who'd managed to make his escape managed a hundred metras before he heard a whining noise and looked up to see a Wraith come overhead and drop to a position where he could see its chin guns pointed directly at him. He grunted and growled at being captured, dropping slowly to his knees - and saw four troops in suits he couldn't identify come out of the Wraith to collect him.

 _Nebari-influenced design_ he decided as they approached _but I can't tell if they're official or not. Either way there's nothing I can do about it in my current sorry state - let's hope their officers want to talk, to get information out of me, and not just torture me for fun or kill me. That way I can make plans, escape when I'm ready, and tell Commander Towle and my own superiors on the Thodd what I saw_ , after which one shot from a stasis pistol put him to sleep before a more cautious Kalish put him in a stasis coffin.

* * *

"I hear you" Caseya called when the Night Watch commed in "If you look outside, you will see our vehicles retrieving useful things from the site. Once they have done this, I will send one to retrieve you. We have medical personnel available that know Nebari biology, you will be properly taken care of and returned to your consulate".

"We will return to battle" the NCO replied, correcting her "After medical care, of course. We are not raw recruits, were are the very best of our people - as you probably know _already_ since I can tell you are not a native speaker and yet you still have a ship made by my people!"

As soon as the prisoners' stasis coffins were secured on the drop deck, Caseya ordered a Hurricane to retrieve the Night Watch.

"Mister Hellbolt is in charge of this part of the mission" she advised the Kalish going with him "He is the one who taught all of us what we know about Night Watch troopers and their leaders. We will see to it they have medical care and we will see to it that any of them still fit for combat are returned to the defence site assigned to them - any not fit for combat will be transported to their consulate or to their command post in their sector of the port should that prove a preferable option".

* * *

"The Wraiths are leaving..." the NCO told his troopers "but I have been told another vehicle is coming to retrieve us as well - and that doctors will be waiting for those of you who are injured".

"I'd prefer not being worked on by a Scarran..." one of them said "Who knows what they might do to me... if it means I'm alive I'll put up with it and log a contact report when we reach the consulate or other safe territory".

When the NCO saw the Hurricane coming for them, he grumbled warily again - but called "Get out here! Our transport is here! I expect doctors are on it, and if not they will be on the ship it came from! MOVE!"

The Night Watch came as fast as they could - they had to run some distance since the Hurricane couldn't land close to the building they had just been in, but the NCO called out in his own language that everyone was aboard before falling down unconscious.

"We have the chance to test our skills on patients of the Nebari species!" a happy and curious Kalish doctor told her fellows "We have all read the textbooks provided when this ship and its bigger comrade were seized, we know what to look for and how to see them properly cared for - and if we do not, Doctors Nrakal and Moratha can link in from our home as well!"

Medical treatment did not go as smoothly as the Irregulars would like, since the Night Watch were wary about relinquishing their battle equipment - until the trooper with the thicker back unit laughed and said "They have seen it all _before_ , for plok's sake - look around you! Keep your gear where you can see it but otherwise let's see if these doctors really do know how to provide proper medical care for our people or not...".

* * *

"Three more port border sites are failing to respond" another Ghost told Towle in the command bunker "Trainees reporting in about comin' under attack by Irregulars in large numbers".

"Did anyone see if they had coloured shoulderboards or coloured stars on their hats or helms?" Towle asked "Before anyone opens their wakket hole to ask why that's important, Commandant Grayza said that tells us what arm of their fighting forces attacked us - so if anyone told you that, you log it an' send it all back to me".

"Looks like them Irregulars an' the locals are blockin' our hidey-holes around the sides" one of Towle's own Ghosts suggested "Dunno if that's just what they can get to nice an' easy or whether they want to funnel us toward the main checkpoint an' crush us".

"I don't know either, not yet" Towle replied "I don't like it, though - we'd better get a few of the better ones on foot patrol closer to the tunnel entrances an' pickup points".

* * *

"How do your own efforts proceed, Captain Sobbok?" the governor asked "I thank you for ensuring the Games can still proceed, as do our audience and our businesses - but I would like to know how war operations go with the forces under your command".

"Several observation posts have needed to silence enemy patrols" Sobbok replied "All evidence was destroyed, not even piles of ash remain to show enemy forces were there. Black Omega and these skulkers you seem to like worked together to see this continue... which is interesting to see. I expect the Marshal will find that interesting as well, even though I doubt he'll tell me why".

"Have any of your less well-known personnel achieved success going behind the lines?" the governor asked "I know comparatively little about those forces, but if any such are here then I have no objection to them being used against the insurgency".

"There's a few from one of the more notorious A-teams around" Sobbok replied eventually "but apart from their commander, I don't know who they are nor how many are here. Apart from them, and any competitors that serve in special warfare, I have a very small number under my own authority".

"As the leader of the Irregulars would likely say..." the governor said "...even more special than usual warfare. Or something like that".

Sobbok grinned and rumbled with amusement before nodding and saying "That's right, that's right... they are" before contacting the Storm Lords on observation post duty by mentalism as well, after which he called Kurlun.

* * *

 _~I hear you, Captain Sobbok~_ Kurlun said _~I've got my own business to see to here... but my Team and I will certainly deal with any targets of opportunity as we find them. I seem to be worth a personal helper from these Irregulars... so I have some good targets to be getting started with already~_.

"Good, looks like that big place over there's what we want" Harek said, pointing to a fortified residence - if a rather ugly one "Looks like we got a coupla guys by the gate - is there really a few wandering around inside? Thought I saw some pop up here and there".

Kurlun extended his hypersense and scanned the immediate area, then nodded before adding "Not usually too close to the gate - but they pass this way often enough we'll need to move quickly when we go in".

"Whether we go in the front way or not" Harek suggested "I say we get those gate guards anyway".

"Off you go, then..." Kurlun urged Harek, signalling for Kamiel to watch.

 _Hmm..._ Harek thought _The rifle, I think - General Tareg made me take it, so I may as well find a use for it_ before bringing it to his shoulder and firing - or trying to. An unwelcome but familiar smell came from the rifle's breech shortly before a snapping sound came from slightly further back.

Harek didn't even pause for thought, running right for the henchmen on gate duty and beating them to death with his fists and feet.

"You have got to be plokking _kidding me_..." Harek groused as he took a quick look at his rifle "Looks like a round blew in the breech _and_ the bolt spring let go! Since I can _hear_ you grumbling about all the stuff I got under my coat and the noise it's making, I'll send it and the rifle topside and sort it out when we're done here" before tapping out a fast message to Amara on his comm and retracting his deadlock zone far enough to barely cover himself - after which he rolled up his coat around the rifle and put it down on the ground.

 _What is this all about?_ Kurlun wondered - until he saw the bundle disappear with not even a slight flash, and barely a few microts later, a small pack with a note wedged in a buckle appeared in the same spot.

Harek saw the note and read it, after which he smiled and rumbled softly and happily before eating the note.

"More ammunition for the big pistol under my hammond shoulder" Harek explained "More rations and water. A little room for portable souvenirs as well, if I find any I can't leave without".

Kurlun took another look at Harek now he'd got rid of the coat.

 _A massive young man_ Kurlun decided _and faster than he is large._ _I may have seen to the experimental procedures conducted on Kamiel, but these Irregulars look to have a few new ideas of their own as well - this soldier clearly has the change as I do, but not the_ same _change. Well, well, well..._

"Well, going in the front way's out" Harek thought aloud "Where do you think, Cap'n? Any ideas?"

"We look over the rest of the walls" Kurlun replied, nodding "We see where any guard patrols go, and determine how professional they are. We see if this place has any access tunnels or shuttle pads not obvious from the outside".

"Sounds good to me, let's go" Harek decided happily "Get inside, take souvenirs, go on a happy rampage".

Kurlun growled a little at Harek's attitude, but nodded when he realised Harek wasn't making so much noise now he'd divested himself of the heavier munitions he'd been carrying before.

 _For all that I can tell he seems to be happier now he's more lightly loaded and more able to move with both stealth and speed_ Kurlun decided, after which he told Kamiel "Look over the wall, see if there are guards here or landscape we can use as cover - and be quick about it".

Kamiel bowed slightly before floating up off the ground slowly but surely - just as Kurlun was deciding if he should grab him by the ankle and pull him down a bit, Kamiel came to a halt.

 _~Ornamental plants~_ Kamiel reported ~ _Not many, but enough to be useful. A few street soldiers, gang members carrying compact autopulsers, moving in pairs. All Sebaceanoid to this point~_

Kamiel dropped a short distance with some speed before calling "At least one _Tavlek_ , Captain - equipped in the traditional manner of their scavenging raiding bands, to which additional body armour has been added. Inside the dwellling, as far as I can tell".

"They rarely travel alone" Kurlun told Kamiel, once the Kalish had returned to ground level "If you want to prove yourself worth assigning to Terminations, you get that one nullified good and fast and preferably not too messily as soon as we find him again".

"I will, Captain" Kamiel assured Kurlun, nodding "Your efforts on my behalf and your own in this will not be wasted".

"Did you see a way in?" Harek asked, walking up beside Kamiel surprisingly quietly "Gate, tunnel, sewer - fine detail doesn't really matter".

"Only the front gate" Kamiel admitted "The design of the property suggests a rear gate as well, but I have not seen it".

"We keep going around, then" Kurlun replied "You're on point, Kamiel. Find us a way in, and make it a good one".

"Two smaller shuttle pads around the rear of the property" Kamiel reported after scouting ahead "No vehicle or personnel gates except the front one" before loud bellowing in Sebacean followed a momen or two later and a number of gang members more neatly dressed than the others on perimeter guard duty ran to the gate and checked the two dead guards.

"They'll be warned" Kurlun growled "The way you dealt with that problem was the right one at the time, whoever you are, but now makes our job harder".

"Nope, just more interesting" Harek replied, shaking his head "If your friend here can find a spot where we can't be seen from the front gate, we'll jump the wall and run inside the house and have us some _fun_...".

Kurlun clearly didn't like Harek's attitude a lot of the time, but nodded when Kamiel looked at him for orders.

"Kamiel and I go first" Kurlun told Harek "Due to my ...special skills... I can walk right through the wall and take Kamiel with me. Since something about being close to you's giving me headaches I'll not risk bringing you the same way, you'll have to climb over and hope no one sees you".

"Don't you worry about that, Cap'n" Harek replied "I got that all sorted out".

Kurlun did as promised, dephasing his body and taking Kamiel with him - and was surprised to hear and see Harek vaulting the wall and landing right beside him on the grass, although his feet sank a little and briefly because of his weight and landing from a height at speed.

"See, told you I had it all sorted out!" Harek replied happily but, to Kurlun's relief, quietly "I can smell a few Sebaceans wandering around... so the less time we spend out in the open, the better...".

The three of them ran over to an ornamental door leading inside the house - Kamiel picked the lock and got them inside, after which Harek sniffed the air and asked "Down or up? With Sebaceans, you'd think the big man would have his room way up top with the best view".

"Down" came Kurlun's reply "For now, anyway. I doubt supplies for the insurgents will be stored at any local leader's own dwelling - but just in case this one's more prideful or just plain stupid let's have a look around in the basement levels".

* * *

 _~At least one Tavlek coming towards you, Captain!~_ the bloodhunter called, airborne once more _~Outside your target residence. Still walking at the moment - so I doubt he knows you are present~._

 _~Noted~_ Kurlun replied _~I can take care of that myself. You should stay airborne as long as you can and check for other forces moving outside the residential grounds~_

 _~As you command, Captain~_ the bloodhunter replied _~Improvised combat vehicles are moving further South, at least from what I can tell - there are signs of movement, but on the edge of my hypersense~_

"Looks like we'll have to borrow one of those technicals for a while, the South's bigger than it looks from beyond the checkpoint" Harek told Kurlun.

"It will save time if we can find mechanised transportation, this is true" Kamiel added "You and I can certainly continue to walk or run as long as is necessary... I do not know if our temporary friend is as fit as you or me, Captain".

 _I expect he is_ Kurlun decided, snorting at Kamiel's sceptical attitude _There's more to him than is obvious, even more so than with you, Kamiel - but leave the thinking about that to me. You're the pupil and I, Kamiel, am the master - watch and learn and all will be well._

Harek stopped still for a few microts, snifffing - after which his treblin hand made several fast signals.

"Get up there, Kamiel!" Kurlun hissed "That Tavlek you smelled earlier looks to be close to our contact - whether he's the same one you found earlier is irrelevant, there's a Tavlek there and he's in the way. Nullify him quickly, neatly, and preferably not in a way that reveals our presence".

When Kamiel saw the Tavlek in question he knew that would be harder than he'd thought.

 _Most of the vulnerable points I would exploit for a silent nullification have been protected_ Kamiel decided _Were I a Master of my people's art I could do more, but I am not - I am a stonewalker and I have the same change as my Captain._

Kamiel watched and a very sight smile came across his face as he decided he had an opportunity to make use of his expanded capabilities in a new way.

 _~It will likely tell our temporary friend a little too much about me~_ Kamiel told Kurlun after he passed on his idea _~but I do not see any way to avoid this now~_

Kurlun didn't bother reminding Kamiel about the time Lirak came to reveal the information that brought them to Tal IV, deciding that if Kamiel's memory had failed him that was his problem, but instead replied _~Just do it, do it quietly, and make sure neither you nor me nor our new friend are detected~_

To give the Tavlek due credit, he wasn't that stupid, just a little slowed by his presence inside a supposedly secure location - when Kamiel tried to attack him he reached out to try and throw him to the ground. Kamiel proved to be faster, moving and stoneshifting at the same time before reaching for the Tavlek with his big stonelike hands and snapping the Tavlek's neck, after which he dragged the Tavlek's body back to his Captain and giving a full report.

"Good enough" Kurlun decided, keeping to himself his interest in Kamiel's tactics and use of his stoneshifting to achieve success "You're getting better, you're using your skills to succeed in new ways without me having to tell you how every microt".

"I'm going to call in a special operative under my temporary command, mister" Kurlun eventually decided, talking to Harek "I doubt you'll know much about them, but they are needed here and now - so keep your questions to yourself or it'll slow us down too much".

Harek just grinned back - so Kurlun grumbled, after which he called in the bloodhunter by mentalism.

Microts later, she dropped out of the sky and landed right beside him - Harek watched closely and didn't even grin, Kamiel noticed - after which Kurlun pointed to the corpse. She searched it, sniffing a little, before passing a few small items back to Kurlun and telling him "There is a recycle chute not far from here. He smells too tainted by those odd chemicals these raiding bands use, I could not feed off him - but I did not feed long ago in any case. I will be well" very quietly.

Not quietly enough to avoid being heard by Harek.

 _Interesting_ he decided _if not in a way Dad would like. Looks like Kurlun has a bimorphic airborne bloodhunter with him. If he's got access to that kind of people, we're gonna have to watch him_ before tapping out a quick and fast message to the Havoc before the bloodhunter took off to dispose of the body.

* * *

"Incoming transmisssion from Harek!" Shellek announced "He's reporting the presence of a powerful bloodhunter among Captain Kurlun's A-Team personnel - an airborne bimorphic!"

"A _bloodhunter_ " Talannah growled softly "Very well. I'll talk to my son later about that. They must be keeping themselves under control, or Kurlun's doing that for them - if Harek's taken images of them, we can send those to Riaanond for them to pass on to the rest of the Kingdom. We'll find out who they are eventually".

"Sitrep!" Harrigan called, walking back onto the bridge.

"We're taking a few hits, getting injured troopers coming back up on drop craft once reinforcements were landed" Talannah replied "Nothing that can't be fixed, but a few people are goinng to be restricted to the ship for longer than I'd like, though".

"Yeah, we'll debrief Harek when he gets back" Harrigan agreed once Talannah told him about the bloodhunter "I dunno what bloodhunters are, never even heard of them before - but that's something I'll have to deal with later. Bigger problems to deal with right now".

Talannah also pointed out the last few lines of Harek's report - Harrigan just called Lirak, who replied "I wondered about that, sir - just watching that Kalish when I first saw him told me he wasn't normal, and I don't mean the change either. If he is a stonewalker, Captain Kurlun's doing his own research - this Kalish is likely just a test subject, though he's likely earned some trust or he'd not be accompanying his Captain into combat".

"We've been at this for a few days now" Harrigan told his Generals "This insurgency looks to be well-trained and well-supported - and they're still keeping comms blackout on the ground. I want to know how that's being done and I want it shut down".

"I'll get Amara to talk to Troll or Skroloth" Trannak suggested "They're still behind the lines with our local allies of convenience - maybe they've found out something about this".

* * *

The Scarran gang leader rumbled very softly as he put his old skills to use again.

~Here!~ he signalled ~Vehicle~.

"Got some whirlygig on the back" Troll said, taking a look himself "I'll go get it so we can have a look at what it does for ourselves. Wait here" before sneaking off and activating his cloak once he thought the gang leader and his Charrid henchman weren't looking.

"Our man's good at this" Skroloth told him "Don't worry, he'll bring that vehicle back for us".

"He'd _better be_ " the Scarran growled softly "We don't have time for pointless showing off, both your leaders and I have problems down here that need solving and need solving _now_ ".

A few short bursts of pulse fire followed, after which a large truck backed into the alley Skroloth and the others were hiding in. The Charrid walked around the vehicle and saw a door on the back of the truck, so he called "Over here, boss - door on th' back! Should I go in an' see what's what?"

"You and this one" the Scarran decided, nodding towards Skroloth "When the big one gets out of the cab, he can stand watch".

The Charrid headed inside first, looking around cautiously and resting his hammond hand on his pistol.

"Computers, boss" he whispered, hearing Scarran footsteps behind him "Looks like a comm truck, maybe".

"EW" Skroloth corrected, looking in more detail "Sebacean-made vehicle approved for export. Long range listening post and jamming".

* * *

~ _I was just about to call ((image of Skroloth grinning))~_ Skroloth told Amara when she called _~Think we found out how they're keeping the South comm-silent~_ before describing the vehicle and what he thought it was for.

 _~Confirmed~_ Talannah told him once Amara linked her in _~That's what it is. Good to see you haven't forgotten the mil-intel classes you took when I trained you, mister Skroloth. Plant listening devices if you have any - destroy the vehicle if you don't~._

Skroloth took fifteen momens to do just that, though he also called Troll in to leave a few hidden charges as well. Talannah passed on the news to Harek in a message to his comm as well.

* * *

"Yeah, real good..." Harek said in English, making Kurlun scratch his head in surprised incomprehension briefly before Harek continued in his own language "Some of our boys an' girls makin' things happen, Cap'n - they found a surveillance truck an' left a few surprises in it".

When Kurlun stared at him, Harek grinned and replied "Not explosive ones, big man! Well, not big ones anyway. A few bugs on the comp, a few other ones so we can hear anyone inside. Fun stuff that doesn't go bang".

"That's how it's _done_ , Kamiel" Kurlun told his aide "Once we find out how they think, why they move as they do - then we can exploit what we've learned and we can put our own plans into action".

* * *

"We'll keep that in mind, Captains Zarithak and Karath" Harrigan told the two Kingdom dreadnaught captains when they offered to add their own forces to the war effort "For now, we need you most of all to watch our back and direct civilian traffic for us - if plok really starts flying we might need additional military or medical help, but so far there's been no sign of that being needed".

"Neither Captain Karath or I have Reapers for surveillance and covert troop drops, this is true" Zarithak replied "But both of us can provide quick-reaction forces, or relieve your own forces so you can move them on for offensive actions elsewhere".

* * *

Skroloth took the lead, leading that group further South - until they encountered a roadblock.

"Barricade right across the street" he told Troll "Improvised combat vehicles behind it, looks like a field camp to me" before ducking back behind the wall fast.

"You, you, an' you - take your boys an' girls an' check Mister Prooy's mansion!" someone snapped "He's not our big man, but so far ours thinks he's an ally worth keeping - we got calls a bunch of his boys got found dead in the grounds an' the main dwelling was burning! Looks like he got out alive but he's gonna be plenty tratted off for a while!"

"Where's that?" Troll asked "You know we got a few more of ours down here prowling an' growling too - anyone we know down here?"

"Might be Harek" Skroloth replied "You know he dropped not long after we did. If he's responsible for that pillar of smoke back there, it looks like he an' Cap'n K are making trouble just like we are".

The Scarran gang leader grinned when Skroloth told him a slightly-edited version of that report.

"Good, you've committed your own forces" he said "Commandos, anyway. If they can get this problem out of our way we can continue Southward - I have one ally close by, a troublesome one though she frequently is. We'll stop there and get a report".

* * *

"So we have more of your forces close by" Kurlun told Harek "needing support. Thankfully this is a problem we can deal with - but I'll call the other members of my Team here in the port and see if they can get to me now the gangs here are deciding how to react".

"We hear you, Captain" a female Scarran replied "Couldn't get through before, planned entry route was too heavily fortified-"

"Which is why you're making your move _now_ " he interrupted "I have a helper from these Irregulars, I seem to be worth more alive than dead as far as they're concerned, and there's other forces of theirs operating in the area - so you've got a narrow window of opportunity to link up with me if you move now. Better not dawdle, there's work to be done!"

* * *

"We got reinforcements coming" Troll told the Scarran gang leader and his Charrid henchman "You prob'ly ain't gonna like them, but you're just gonna have to grin an' bear it for now".

 _That most likely means they're either not Scarran..._ the gang leader decided _...or they're Scarran_ government _forces. That's not good - let's just hope none of them have seen my face before, or at least don't know my name or how I look on a wanted beacon. My street soldiers are the best locally, but can't handle large scale war with the Hierarchy army - not without assistance from Mister Farakk that won't come, especially not in time._

* * *

The A-team specialist trooper paused just long enough to send a quick message to Captain Sobbok in the stadium before hissing "MOVE!"

All six of them stayed in loose but disciplined formation, running down the streets and across intersections at a dead run with their rifles up and panning from side to side.

"Yes, I know..." Kurlun replied "Both my aide and I can _hear_ you. There's a roadblock up here, the whole street's blocked off, you'll have to come around from behind and to treblin".

"Oh goody, we got _new friends_..." Harek said, grinning at the newly arrived troopers until one growled a bit "I'll let you an' your Captain get acquainted again, I'm gonna have a look over the wall there for a microt...".

Once Harek saw Kurlun talking to his troopers, he hissed "Come on over here... Kamiel, isn't it?... yep, come over here. Time for us to find some fun for ourselves, an' it's fun I just _know_ you can help with since you're not off-the-shelf either".

Once Harek paused for a few momens to explain himself in Kalish for Kamiel, Kamiel asked "What makes you think I am not a normal Kalish?"

"Apart from the change I see you got..." Harek whispered, grinning again "... well, I remember you doin' that special floating stuff before. I _know_ that ain't normal stuff for Kalish, not even for Scarrans if it comes to that... and considerin' I was watching you on my extra-special eyeballs an' saw the brief heat spike when you did your special party trick..."

Kamiel just waited, so Harek grinned again and rumbled happily before adding "...but mostly it's something else I'd thought you'd have already thought of, mister. The _smell_ " before tapping his nose and adding "Well, our guy who contacted you first told me what he saw about you when he saw you too, of course".

 _Ah_ Kamiel decided _This young man knows the old low-caste officer who contacted my Captain and I with his personal information. This is interesting. I will tell my Captain this new information at the earliest possible opportunity - he must decide what to do, this information may affect more people than just me_.


	26. Chapter 26

_"One more thing which may be of interest..."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"An operative stationed on Talzenadar IV sent images further along the network... where another operative checked them against people known or suspected to be part of secret projects of interest-"_

 _"-Is this leading anywhere?! Do you have useful information or simply a story?!"_

 _"...projects of interest... and decided that the image of the female of our people matched that of an operation whose intent is still unknown from almost eighteen cycles ago"._

 _sounds of paper rustling and printed images being passed around_

 _"See? She has aged, most certainly, but so have we all. The likelihood that she is the same one that was rescued from site fifteen before it was destroyed by a nuclear explosion is far too high to ignore"._

 _"There is a young man with her. An_ extremely large _young man indeed"_

 _"See the general report into site fifteen... I attached a summary of the projects suspected to have been conducted there before the explosion. None of us know if any of these were resumed at the same location after the facility was cleaned out and rebuilt"._

 _sound of pages turning more slowly_

 _"Oh..._ that _project. We have a confirmed location for_ that _project... even if we did not get to find out until after the original site was destroyed"._

 _"An operative on Scarras Prime carefully searched as many information archives as they could reach. While the information found was not completely clear or reliable... when we analysed the images of suspected_ participants _in this project, one of the composite images produced matched that of the young man to a degree that there is 72% probability of them being one and the same"._

 _sounds of a number of male and female Kalish talking softly and rapidly for some momens_

 _"Find out about the young man_ carefully _. Find out where he and the woman live. Do not make any move to apprehend them... but listen for anything they may say that may give us any clues at all about their involvement in the project or in any other issue of concern to us"._

 _"The report lists both of them as being seen in the company of several people wearing the insignia of the unit known as the Irregulars which is based there. The people wearing the black heavy armour seen in the security footage from site fifteen also have this insignia on their armour. The report notes that when Irregulars were close by they were never able to approach within three hundred metras and were forced to observe at a distance over oculars and other surveillance equipment... and even then were unable to record audio due to the Irregulars in question carrying antisurveillance devices"._

 _"Observe them both_ carefully _. If these Irregulars consider the woman of our people and the young man to be people of interest then they may attack our operatives if they feel them to be a threat to them or the woman or young man - but just in case any of our people meet them and talk to them, then they should report back at the earliest possible opportunity with everything they have learned"._

 _loud Kalish voices in the distance, sounds of pulse fire, Scarran voice over a megaphone ordering people to disperse_

 _"Instruct anyone the police haven't killed already to disperse. They should return to their families or home dwellings by the most secure routes - and we should leave now before the police find us as well"._

* * *

"It's been two and a half monen since this insurgency got off the ground..." General Lazarus said as the senior officers gathered on the bridge "...and while we've made _some_ headway we're no closer to ending it now than we were before".

"We did manage a full and successful evacuation of the stadium after the Games..." Karroch reminded him "...and see all the spectators safely back to their cruise ships and other spacecraft".

"We did" Lazarus confirmed, nodding once "Prob'ly the first and last time anyone will ever see Black Omega operating openly in public, too! Did anyone get pictures?"

The Scarrans in the room took a few microts to translate Lazarus' slang before Trannak nodded and replied "Not all of it... but yes, we have video in the archives. Many of the Black Omega present then are still on the ground now. One of them, none of us know who, obviously commed back to the Marshal on Scarras Prime for instructions... so when the Scarran delegation left, they remained".

"What's the situation like dirtside right now?" Harrigan asked.

"The first line of spotters and artillery sites have been destroyed" General Tareg replied "Tactical command have been moving steadily on the dark side and Bloodstar command have been doing so between the South and the port, assaulting any new sites of interest as they move. Progress has not been as quick as we like due to having few to no armoured combat or fast attack vehicles".

"You've called in enough CAS missions, though" Lazarus replied, grinning a bit.

"We've needed all of them" both Rulok and General Tareg replied in turn, before Rulok added "We've no ground-based artillery and no one's thought the fighting so far warranted the use of any of the destroyers. Apart from that, we're losing time making sure we plug all the holes we find in the walls and alleys that let insurgents move around as they please - though they're still managing to do so anyway, if not so often and not in large groups".

* * *

Several Black Ghosts entered the underground room, where there was a large holotable with various things marked on it.

"Not goin' well" the one woman present spat "We've seen fewer local Security units, that's true... but I'm thinkin' they been redeployed around market street an' closer to industrial sites and the North. We've had to fight Irregulars... and in large numbers, too. What's with that? Last reports we saw stated they didn't have the capability to mount mass infantry actions like these".

"Casualties?" Towle asked.

"If you mean ours..." she replied "... we got the numbers right now... tho we been getting fekkin' _hammered_. Last attempt mine made at getting through to that wholesaler an' setting up a lay-up point for future ops... anyone with stripes on their sleeve got plokked before we saw the buildings an' senior NCOs didn't last much longer. Can't get trainees on foot or light vehicles close enough to see what's there".

"Then they's got some o' those green guys?" a very scruffy Black Ghost said while he tried to shave around his facial injuries "Skulkings or whatever they's called? Their version of us lot?"

"Skulk _ers_ " Towle corrected him, though he nodded and added "Not good to see they got both extreme-range snipin' rifles and the people to make best use of them. So far we don't know if there's just an observation post there or if it's a forward operations base. We'll have to slip a few people in on foot, or a fast vehicle, tonight and find out".

* * *

"It took you long enough to come and find me..." a female Sebacean, neatly dressed, said with only minor distaste when the Scarran gang leader strode into the room with his aide, plus Troll and Skroloth "But right now we all have problems, and mine are allied to mister Prooy - even though their gang's the one led by that _disgusting_ Charrid half-breed that makes all those synth drugs".

Her discussion was interrupted when Troll asked Skroloth if he knew who that might be and if he had pictures, but since Troll spoke in English the woman had no clue what he was saying.

"What is that... man... saying?!" she snapped "I would have thought these Irregulars... yes, I know who you're with... could speak in a civilised language!"

The Scarran gang leader grunted before muttering at Troll in Scarran.

"Gettin' images, miss" Troll said eventually "Few of you lot down here's got warrants out... if we can make a bit extra on haulin' this guy in dead, alive, or somewhere in between then we'll do that".

" _That_ one!" she snapped, pointing to an image Troll presented.

"Gonna make some good coin off 'im, assuming you survive" the Scarran's Charrid aide replied " 'E's got warrants out in eight systems... _plok,_ sectors... one of which doubles the fee if 'is 'ead's not attached to 'is body".

"Do what you like with him" the woman replied " _Especially_ if he's made to _suffer_... but I want his skilled workers. Territories nearest me if we can get them, but I'll live without that if I get key workers off him".

"You _know_ the deal we made..." the Scarran warned, growling a little.

"There's enough for you, for me, and the other three to get a share" she replied, waving her treblin hand in dismissal and trying not to shake in fear "Just so long as I get first pick".

The Scarran thought about that.

 _If she doesn't know about some of the other resources he has_ he decided _then that's her problem! Even if she takes his best drug manafacturers for herself, I'll make sure these Irregulars secure the key ingredients and some of his other resources for me! Either she has no clue what a bulk lander can hold and move at speed or she's simply not thought to find out - as long as we can reach his prime stash sites, I'll see to having these Irregulars carry away what I want, before any of my allies of convenience find out what's there, back to my own safe places!_

Remembering what little he did know about the Irregulars, he resolved not to provide landing sites _too_ close to any buildings he felt irreplaceable.

* * *

Harek, Kamiel, and the six members of Kurlun's A-team blinked back into existence about a hundred metras away.

"Let's get outta here before uncle Troll realises we're gone!" Harek called, grinning a bit "I'm sure there's more stuff to do, places to see, people to kill... so how about we go find some, yep?"

Kurlun grumbled briefly in Harek's direction before nodding and saying "Five momens. Eat, render such first aid as is necessary, then we move. You, Irregular... we need aerial surveillance. We must find either the local leaders providing the muscle for this insurgency, or whoever's providing military leadership for them".

Harek grinned again and commed the _Havoc_.

"I am here, Harek!" Feltano said, on the bridge "You are well? Might I be able to help you?"

"Funny you should say that..." Harek replied "Get me pics of sectors 20-30 down South... mark out all the usual fun stuff... add any of those big houses or other good spots the movers an' shakers might call home, too".

"In progress!" Feltano called happily, glad to be able to exercise his skills in a real mission as he issued commands by physical keyboard, virtual HUD, and cybo-link headset "Downloading to your comm... _now!"_

"Big man Cap'n K too, mister" Harek added "Unless he's turned it off, you should be able to get his comm ident - though you might want to scramble it, it's prob'ly routed through the embassy"

Kurlun nodded, grunted, then turned his long-range comm function back on - Feltano called "I see it!" as soon as this happened and added Kurlun's comm to the call just long enough for him to get the data as well before breaking the connection.

Kurlun signalled for his team to come closer - once the closest-range secure links registered as active, he sent the data to them as well.

"Kamiel, memorise every tiny detail!" Kurlun hissed "Since we have you with us, I'm going to _use_ you - _all_ of us are relying on you not to plok this up, mister!"

The A-team troopers watched as Kamiel's eyes flickered back and forth as he searched the data and the map Harek had provided, though they laughed a bit when a spectral hand appeared and signalled his readiness to proceed.

* * *

"Harek and the Hierarchy special forces with him, uncle Commander..." Feltano told Harrigan when asked "have separated from uncle Troll and uncle Skroloth and their local allies. They are proceeding deeper into the South, and I believe they intend to continue nullifying targets of interest until they run out of targets or this insurgency is over, whichever comes first".

"Sitrep" Harrigan called to the other officers "How're we doing elsewhere?"

"We've had one or two setbacks" General Lazarus admitted "but nothing we can't deal with. We've got maybe fifteen Reapers stuck here for repairs, so if you need close air support we'd better send Strykers".

"Some of our boys an' girls got clipped a bit?" Harrigan asked in surprise "Where? Didn't think the bad guys had heavy triple-A".

"I marked those areas on the map I sent to Harek, uncle Commander" Feltano called, from the navigation desk "Should I comm him and ask for him to scout those locations for us?"

"Bloodstars?" Harrigan asked General Tareg "What's new on your front?"

"We're good" Tareg replied "Like tactical command, we've suffered some casualties but we've slowed our assault only long enough for Reapers to collect those people and bring them back for treatment. The enemy should be feeling the loss of their street muscle in our area of operations... but they'll feel the loss of almost twenty Black Ghosts more".

Talannah turned when General Tareg said that, asking "Black Ghosts? PK spec-ops? Did any bear patches or tattoos identifying their unit or carrier of origin?"

"Almost all of them had had them" Tareg replied "but it looks to the medical staff as though those patches of skin were surgically removed and replaced with artificial substitutes, which tells me it was done in a hurry - most likely just before they were deployed".

"If you have prisoners..." Talannah added "I'll give careful authorisation for mental interrogation... get mister Altur to help if you need him. Even if Amara would agree to assist, we need her helping the medical staff".

"Not as many as we'd like..." Tareg revealed "but we have some. I'll get started as soon as we get their stasis coffins to the maximum security cells".

* * *

"We've lost some of our own?" Towle said in surprise "It was going to happen at some point, no plan ever survives contact with the enemy unchanged... but how many?"

"First line of spotters near the port...to start with" a woman said after she was called in "Maybe half were taken prisoner and the other half are KIA. Establishment Night Watch are responsible for most of that, but they likely had Irregulars' support at some level - and that area's the only one where we've seen them bring a capital warship of any size into atmo for close-support".

"The locals they had with 'em?" Towle asked next, though he grumbled and spat his chewing spice on the floor when she told him "Dead, far as I could tell. They ain't taking many locals for interrogation".

"Anyone there?" a very rattled Souther voice called over the comm "We just been jumped by a bunch of them Irregulars! Your boys an' girls were targeted the microt they got us - then they gakked all the rest 'cept maybe three including me!"

"Find a good spot to hide" one of the other Ghosts replied "We'll come and get you. For plok's sake I hope you remembered your escape and evasion training, mister, _because right now you're going to need it to stay alive!_ " before signalling for two Ghosts to leave the bunker to find the man before the Irregulars or local Security did.

* * *

While the gang member had the initiative and made the most of it by running, the Irregulars' unit he'd barely escaped from alive took an extra momen or two to call the sighting in.

"I hear you... " Rulok assured them, from the bridge of the Havoc "Just checking to see if there's anyone close by who can support you...".

"Harek friend is not far away, uncle captain" Feltano called, after which he brought up the locations of both Harek and the Irregulars' squad on one of Rulok's screens "He will need to run fast, but with care should be able to join with our squad or trap the target between them".

"Heard that, Cap'n Rulok!" Harek called the microt the call came through to him "Got a few temporary helpers with me, doubt they'll mind helping out - hopefully we can sandwich the target between us!"

"I'll leave it to you, then" Rulok told Harek "Get this _right_ , mister Harek - you've not had a lot of command responsibility testing yet, but this is the job at hand and you're in the right place. No plok-ups - people's lives depend on you and so might the war!"

Harek immediately discommed and rumbled briefly, after which he made contact with the squad in pursuit of the Souther.

"That man knows the territory an' he's fast" the squad NCO told Harek "He's got a slight edge in speed, he was fast to begin with and he's dumped his heavier gear - but we'll get him!"

"How about this?" Harek suggested "Try an' steer him my way - you don't have to catch him unless you want to, though. Make him run fast enough so all he's thinkin' about is keeping ahead of you and not on whatever E&E plan they made him learn. Force him to run as fast as his body can take him, make him so exhausted and in fear of his life he bolts right where we need him without pausing to think too much!"

"Tricky..." the NCO, an arctic-world Charrid from Tactical Command, replied "But we can do that. Force him to concentrate on running fast enough to think he's staying ahead of us, but don't give him enough space to be clever, yes?"

"That's it" Harek confirmed "Talk to Feltano topside if you need to - he's still on nav desk, he can guide you in if you need that".

"Well?" Kurlun grumbled "Sounds like you were given new orders, mister! What are they? Where are we needed?"

Harek took less than a momen to update Kurlun on the plan - Kurlun immediately passed it on to his A-team troopers before telling Harek "Well, you're on point! Lead the way, get us where we need to go - and NOW! Kamiel, I want you up next, and you'd better keep up, too!"

* * *

Two Black Ghosts came out of a concealed tunnel.

 _~That way!~_ the most senior signalled to his comrade, before hissing "There's four possible tunnel entry points that way".

"Maybe two good enough to be useful" came the reply "We'll get closer an' see if that Souther calls in for directions - I'd prefer it if he's actually got a good memory an' doesn't require us to tell him anything, but there's not many down here that showed those kinda skills".

The two Ghosts stayed out of sight and ran as fast as they could while staying quiet. Both of them were glad there was little active combat this far South, but knew that with the state of the war now starting to turn against them it wouldn't stay that way for long.

* * *

In one particularly heavily fortified mansion down South, several gang leaders along with two more Black Ghosts were discussing strategy.

"No, it ain't good" Towle reminded them "We can salvage this sorry situation but we're likely gonna take a few lumps an' bumps doin' it. We can't get in 'round the back, our scouts keep getting taken out... an' our flanks are getting' rolled up, though thankfully not too quick... which leaves one other opt- yes?!"

"We go 'ard an' fast right up the middle, then" one Souther, smelling of liquid fuel and vehicle lubricant, interrupted "Lead off with me an' mine, we's the best at that, we's got good fast cars an' trucks with good guns on - we'll smash right through the checkpoint, set up shop just North an' bring in some big boom-boom on slower trucks before you guys start diggin' in an' we move on. What you Ghosties think? That gonna work?"

"Despite your lack of _discipline_..." Towle's current second in command snapped "... and not waiting for permission to speak... I'd say that's what we need to do. We need to establish a base of operations North of the checkpoint, however that's done. We get far enough an' we can make a run for admin HQ and either force a surrender or slow 'em down by makin' 'em evac the governor to that big ship up top".

Towle looked over at the Souther who'd made the suggestion and started thinking.

 _He's got a talent for mobile warfare_ Towle decided _If we all get out of this alive, I'm going to give him his chance to come with me an' mine so we can get him trained up properly. Then we can send him places he can do more good_.

* * *

Ghost was sitting in the local field position just north of the checkpoint when one of the Security troopers out laying explosives stopped stock-still and listened.

"Talk to me..." Ghost urged.

"Hearing vehicles, mister" the woman replied "Only just, mind... so I doubt that's an attack force coming in..." but got no further before a burst of pulse fire from a Souther's improvised combat vehicle cut her in half.

"Incoming!" one of the other troopers called, running out to drag his former comrade's body to one side behind the sandbags "Someone call for support!"

"Doing that now" Ghost replied.

"We're getting hit all along the treblin flank" came the reply from Security HQ "Don't yet know if the enemy's testing our readiness or if they're actually going to try and break through. Couple of spots could use reinforcements - so if that Irregular with you can get more of his people to help him, then we can move you".

Further talk was cut off by two of the Security troopers firing tak-5 rockets at the first vehicles they saw. One swerved, barely managing to see the puff of smoke when they were fired upon - the other couldn't get quite far enough and got flipped over, though two of the three Southers inside it scrambled out and leapt aboard other vehicles before they could be targeted.

"We got a bunch of angry Southers heading our way!" Ghost called, checking the approaching force through his scope "Looks like the checkpoint's been blasted all over the road, we'll not be seeing anyone stationed there again - but local Security wants to move the squad with me and use them to reinforce another position. Can you get anyone down here to help me out a bit?"

"Workin' on it, mister..." Harrigan told him "Can you hold it together for a while?"

"Just don't leave it too long, big man" Ghost replied "I got enough ammo for my rifle to last a while, Security won't be able to take the remaining rockets or explosives with 'em so I got that too... but while I'm good I'm not invulnerable".

"Just hang in there, mister" Harrigan replied "I'll get reinforcements to you... but at this point I can't tell you when that will be".

 _Here it goes, then_ Ghost knew _I gotta hold this spot on my own for a few. I got some water, I got food... an' that's all. Harrigan's going to send help, but neither him nor me know when it'll get here_ before telling the Security troopers "OK, this is what's going to happpen. You're getting moved to reinforce some of your buddies elsewhere who're having a bit of trouble. I'll stay here a bit till the big man gets Irregulars down here to make this place a liittle easier to hold. Shouldn't take too long"

 _I hope_ Ghost added in the privacy of his own mind.

"You sure you're going to be good here?" one of the troopers asked "We don't mind staying here if that's where we're needed".

"Doing this stuff's why the governor pays us big piles of currency" Ghost replied "That's why we're here".

* * *

"Foot to th' floor!" the Souther in the lead vehicle shouted, after which the entire force surged forward.

"Serious number of vehicles incoming!" Ghost called over the comm, after which he fired a rocket "Made a mess, holding 'em back for a while... would be nice to have a few friends on the way...".

Several vehicles lost crew as Ghost started sending shots their way with his rifle, but even the most dense Souther could tell Ghost wouldn't be able to hold his position for long on his own.

* * *

"We lost a few..." a voice told their leader, who was alongside Towle, a little later "Just a small force there, though - but my spotter's seen Irregulars' uniforms".

"An important propaganda victory if we can get them, sir" one Ghost hissed in Towle's ear "Dead or alive! We show that on broadcast an' maybe then it'll persuade the undecided to give our people the chance an' not them lizards in orbit or their friends!"

"If we can get 'em, sure" Towle replied, nodding ever so slightly "If we can do that without compromising our primary objective, we will".

* * *

"Looks like your boys an' girls are taking care of business, then" the Scarran gang leader said, rumbling softly "Good! I'll get my soldiers moving too - just give me comm codes so we can get help if we need it" while his ally, a female Sebacean known locally as Mistress Lonn, was looking the other way.

Troll grinned and did that, after which he bellowed as loudly as he could before grinning and shouting "I WANT ALL THE BEST NASTY BOYS AN' NASTY GIRLS READY TO ROCK IN TEN! TIME FOR US TO MOVE!"

Skroloth grinned when he saw the look on Troll's face.

"Just remember..." Skroloth said "...these gangers don't have our training or experience, mister".

"They know the ground" Troll countered "They'll know the best ways to move here. They'll fight for it or die trying... oh, I won't just throw 'em in a meat grinder, but they'd better step up an' do their part or I'll get very angry with 'em".

"Try not to get all my best street soldiers killed, Irregular..." Mistress Lonn snapped "I need them to enforce my law and my rule in my territories".

"I'll bring back as many as I can" Troll replied "But this is the job at hand and your guys are here... there's no if's, buts, or maybes, they _will_ be right there beside me every step of the way. I'll make sure of that".

"Get going, then" she eventually decided "I expect that Scarran has told you what I want - see that you get it for me and you will be rewarded".

"OK, then..." Troll called "Someone get me a map... we're need to find out where all the fun stuff is...".

* * *

Ghost took aim through his scope... and several hundred metras away, a Souther with a very fancy hat, covered in braid and fancy decorations, got most of his head blown off despite the armoured glass in front of him and fell out of his vehicle.

"They're slowing down..." Ghost advised Harrigan, back on the Havoc "But not stopped. I'm trying to make sure destroyed vehicles block the route and slow 'em down, but there guys are better than I thought and it's not slowing them down as much as I'd like".

"Keep at it" Harrigan encouraged him "You're doin' good. I'm moving people around right now, should have a few to send down to help you before too long. We gotta get ready to make our major offensive too".

"I hear you" Ghost replied "Running a litttle low on ammo, but it'll do for now - just get the first wave down to bring me some".

* * *

"That's it!" the Souther's leader called over their own comm "Do like they said in trainin', get trucks to push the wrecks outta the way if you can't roll 'em there. Keep movin' hard an' fast like you been taught!"

"We lost some of the best boys an' girls" came one reply.

"I _know_ " came the irritated reply "I can hear more on this comm than your whining, mister. Than man with the chewing spice problem told us 'speed is life' an' he's _right_! Keep movin' quick an' you'll be good" before he decided he wouldn't mind too much if the man complaining became a casualty of war as soon as possible.

* * *

Ghost saw what was happening. He held off firing for a few more momens... then pressed a button on his comm, which detonated charges on both sides of the street.

"Route's blocked!" one driver called back.

"Go 'round!" came the reply "Use them side streets we been told about - if they go where map says they go, we should come out right on top of that fekkik callin' the pain on us! Let's see how good he is then!"

* * *

"We have troopers standing by" Captain Karath reminded Harrigan "Captain Zarithak and I can contribute five regiments each without compromising our ability to maintain combat readiness aboard our own ships".

"Get them into PA right _now_ , then" Harrigan decided "an' ready to drop. Once the situation north of the checkpoint is resolved we'll secure that location and drop right there in pods. By the time you've sorted that out I should be able to get some artillery support from somewhere, which we'll need since using main guns is gonna be too messy".

The call to arms went across both dreadnaughts, with more than a few troopers flying in from the support vessels as well.

"We will be ready" Captain Zarithak's security officer told everyone "Everyone take a little while to make sure your suits work as they should, and that you have any emergency supplies you need to reach safety should that be required. While the War Commander's units will be leading, they will depend on us to help them eliminate objectives throughout the South End - the gang members have been well armed and well trained, we hear, but so far have shown little ability to be able to counter high-speed armour like our suits".

* * *

"Taken a few hits" Ghost hissed as he patched himself up "Still able to fi-PLOK! ENEMY CLOSE ABOARD! FAST VEHICLES COMIN' OUT OF STREETS ON BOTH SIDES!" before grabbing a rocket and firing.

"I know I have only just gained my rating in these new enormous kind of Stryker, sir..." one Kalish said a little mournfullly to his commander "but I request being sent down to retrieve this hoo-man called Ghost. He is a skulker like me, and I must show both the other hoo-mans and the rest of our new friends I am willing to do my very best on their behalf".

"Get aboard, then" came the reply "Get your crew ready. Looks like Tactical Command will be on intervention drop, so be ready to hear from them when they arrive".

* * *

Ghost continued to fire at any target he could see. He brought down many enemy vehicles and people, but before too long enemy numbers began to tell - and he was mortally wounded by a number of shots hitting all over his chest and neck from several vehicles.

"We got 'im!" one of the Southers called over their comm "Only one guy - but 'e was one of them Irregulars! We got an' Irregular!"

"Good" came the reply from Towle's first officer "Nicely done! Don't get complacent, they'll come in force before long - so get dug in an' be ready".

* * *

Harrigan bowed his head briefly when he heard the sounds of Ghost's death over his comm, but not for long.

"Look, father Commander!" Harek said, pointing "If the enemy secure that location, won't it be a good place for them to attack the central sectors or even the North End?"

"Not quite, Harek" Harrigan replied to his son "But they can move on the governor's place if they're quick an' fast - go get Gen'ral Tareg to get our drop troops all suited up, mister".

Once this new got as far as Rekketh, he immediately called in to the bridge and requested the chance to go with the landing party to secure Ghost's location for further drops.

"You got NCO rank, mister" Harrigan reminded him "Grab a squad, clear off the bugs, make sure we can both get Ghost's body back here an' start landing troops to fortify that position".

"This way, specialist trooper Rekketh" a Kalish said when he recognised the huge Scarran coming towards him "You will be going aboard my craft for this mission. I am told we will retrieve casualties and secure the location for further missions".

"That's right!" Rekketh replied "Let's get going _fast!_ "

"My craft is ready, my crew is ready" the man replied, nodding "When you and your squad are strapped in then you will be ready and we can proceed".

The takeoff was held up for a momen or so when Sturk ran onto the flight deck and leapt aboard, but he called "ALL OK, PUNCH IT!" as soon as the hatch was sealed.

* * *

The Southers knew they didn't have much time, even thought they didn't know what Harrigan might send to attack them - so while a number of them surrounded Ghost's remains a few more called in their fellow gang members and had them bring truck-mounted artillery and other equipment.

"We's comin', we's comin'..." one complained when he was told to hurry up "This big stuff don't move like your buggies, we gonna take a few to get there".

* * *

"They're actually askin' _us_?!" the Scarran commanding officer at the Hierarchy sector of the port asked in disbelief when the call came from Proconsul Tolchen.

"They just about begged, to be honest" Proconsul Tolchen replied, grinning only a little bit "They want mobile artillery ready to move, and we have what they know best and in the numbers they need. It'll be worth having the kinglovers owe us a favour or two, so get your Juggernauts moving along with any units for outer security you think you'll need. Just don't leave our sector of the port undefended - the Establishment's not too far off".

"The Irregulars..." the unit commander told his officers with some relish "...need _our_ big guns to secure a deployment zone and forward operating base - which likely means they're prepared to move in force on the ground. Fun though it might be, we will _not_ be dropping rounds on their heads when we can get away with it - I have orders from the Proconsul himself that says we do what we do best. The Pronsul says that we share the same enemy the Irregulars do, since the current governor seems to like our people more these days. Best we keep it that way".

Officers shouted those under their command into readiness. Juggernaut mobile artillery vehicles, along with their support vehicles and Scorpion battle transports, made formation and got ready to move.

"Let's go!" their commander called over unit comms "I have our target location - it'll take a while to get there, so if we get going now then those Irregulars will be dropping to clear it for our arrival!"

* * *

"We hear you also" Captain Sobbok replied when Proconsul Tolchen called "Black Omega is ready to assist in putting this problem down for good as well. My Flaming Skulls should be all we need, but I'll bring both my Grand Protectors as well as the Storm Lords and the three Cloudwalkers just to make sure".

"Our commander on site will appreciate your healers, Captain" Proconsul Tolchen replied "even though he might not know how to make sure of anyone else you have. Uness you need to reinforce security for the target zone, you will go forward with the Irregulars and continue the offensive into the South. Who you send is up to you... but we must be seen, for our people back home if no one else, to be making a contribution".

* * *

"Nice..." Harrigan said, grinning "We can use that kind of help! Tell your Flaming Skulls to be prepared to get stuck in at the front lines as soon as my guys land! As long as your field comms are like ours, we should be able to talk to you!"

"As you say, uncle Commander" Amara said when she was told "I am not needed for medical purposes right now - should I be prepared to provide mental communication links for the South-bound offensive?"

"Find a good spot to sit with food an' drink on hand" Harrigan told her "Get support staff to do your fetchin an' carrying - hey, we can get Crichton an' his crew to do stuff for you! Well, all except that Interion Jool, we need her elsewhere".

Aeryn looked a little wary when she was told what Amara would be doing, Sikozu even more so.

 _Whether I like it or not_ Sikozu decided _This Amara is at least partly one of my people. However unsettling I may find hybridisation, she treats me well and so do these others here. While they continue to do so, the chances they may be prepared to assist my people's struggle for freedom increase. Therefore I will assist them in any way I can._

 _~((approval))~_ Amara told Sikozu by mentalism _~Your own tasks will not be hard. Beyond simple communication, you will not be involved with mentalism at all. You and the others in Moya's crew only need to bring me food or drink when I need it and ask for it, you will not be going into combat this time~_

"We are all relieved about that" Sikozu replied, putting her concern about her thoughts being read so easily aside "Since you have Kalish ancestry, it is only proper that I should assist you as you support your friends with the use of your skills" and smiled just a little when Amara bowed very slightly and briefly in response.

* * *

The Kalish pilot smiled as he tipped the nose of his Stryker 3 over and headed towards the planet as fast as he felt he could handle.

"Our flight goes well" he told the Tactical Command troopers, plus Sturk and Rekketh, on his drop deck "As long as all goes well, we will approach from the North at the lowest safe altitude - our close-approach gunners should be prepared to fire on any targets of opportunity as soon as we are on final approach".

"This would be a good time to seal your suits, sir" Sturk told Lirak "The War Commander said we actually get Hierarchy forces coming to help - but we have to clear off the landing zone before they get here. We go quick and get it right first time and this won't be a problem".

"Hah" Lirak snorted "We'll have everything neat and clean as you please by the time they get off their eemas and get over there. Whoever and whatever else is coming to assist us, I need you and Rekketh to be ready at all times for heavy support".

"I'm _always_ ready, Captain" Sturk assured Lirak, grinning "I have one of those new guns, Rekketh does too - we have everything we need".

* * *

Several troopers followed the Stryker 3's approach as it screamed over their heads.

"Looks like those Irregulars are getting serious, then..." the first officer decided "I don't know what that craft is, but it's clearly well-designed if it can carry troops and mount heavy weapons".

"It's a kind of Stryker, anyone knows that" his superior reminded him "Not one we know, but who cares about that - we'll get to see if it works, and everyone in sight when stuff happens gets to file a contact report about it for military intelligence when we're done here as well".

* * *

The Kalish pilot smiled at how lucky he felt to be one of the first to fly a craft like this one in combat, before activating the cloaking shield.

"Final approach" his copilot whispered on the comm, dim blue lights coming to life on the drop deck "We are coming in cloaked, so do not rise to your feet or risk making noise other ways until the drop ramp opens. You will be leaving this craft via the bow drop ramp once the landing zone has been cleared".

"Copy that" Lirak whispered back on his comm "We're all sealed up, everyone's good to go - Sturk and Rekketh are on their feet already, they know they're heading out as soon as they got room to jump".

* * *

The improvised combat vehicles had formed a ragged perimeter around Ghost's body by the time the Kalish pilot saw them, so the news was passed along to Harrigan.

"Use them under-turrets, mister" Harrigan replied "This sorta thing's what they're for. You should have the new big gats in there too - you know, the huge multibarrel guns that fire really big bullets. I want a full report on how they go when you get back, this is the first time ours get to fire a shot in anger".

"We have the new guns, you are correct" the Kalish replied "I must go now, War Commander - we are in attack range now" before discomming and turning the cloaking shield off.

* * *

A number of the leading gang members were standing around and looking at Ghost's gear when one screamed and pointed skyward - very briefly, before the close-approach turrets spun up to speed and starting spitting out huge shells very fast indeed. The gunners first targeted all the vehicles they could see which were armed, and as soon as they started firing the drop ramp was lowered.

Rekketh immediately breathed fire on the largest gathering of people he saw, incinerating both them and the vehicle they were using as cover.

 _Just as effective as I'd hoped_ Rekketh decided _and on top of that the blaster barrel of this new gun is powered by my change as well!_

Sturk also breathed fire whenever he head the opportunity, while those in powered armour killed anyone not found or killed by Sturk or Rekketh.

"Site is clear" Lirak called to Harrigan "Or at least it will be half the street stops burning. Anything not riddled with high-yield slugs from the Stryker has either exploded or is on fire".

"To the Irregulars holding the target area..." a voice announced "Allies from the Hierarchy are now approaching - we'd prefer not being shot at".

"We know about your artillery forces coming in, whoever you are" Lirak replied, but the voice added "I am Captain Sobbok of Black Omega, and I bring combat mentalists to support ongoing war missions against the insurgency".

 _~I hear you, uncle Captain~_ Amara told Lirak when this was passed back to the Havoc _~If you look at him, then I can see through your eyes and make contact. Please inform all your troopers that I will now do my best to link your force together by mentalism so you have secure communications at all times~_

Captain Sobbok twitched a little when this happened, but smiled briefly before saying _~A good and firm communication link, whoever's doing this. I don't know how strong you are, but if you're strong enough to get the mental images I transmit then you can link in my Flaming Skulls as well as the Storm Lords, Grand Protectors, and Cloudwalkers as well~_

 _~((smug pride))~_ Amara replied a little later, when all the Black Omega mentalists present were linked in _~See? I can do it. I am in orbit and I can_ still _do it. You are now linked together for communication purposes with all forces participating in this offensive~_

Sturk's hearing picked up mechanical noises on the edge of his range, so he called "Heavy vehicles approaching from the Port! Looks like Hierarchy armour's coming!"

"They're supposed to be coming, Sturk" Lirak reminded him "They will hold this area as a forward operating base, while our forces continue South".

* * *

"That's real good, Dad..." Harek whispered into his comm when Kurlun was looking the other way "I can just see the mark-3 now it's decloaked! We still haven't caught that guy who bolted yet, but we're close".

"Just get it done, son" Harrigan replied "Stay with the plan - push him hard enough so he can't think an' run at the same time. Maybe then we'll find out where their leaders are hiding".

"We're doing that, Dad" Harek assured his father "Leave this to me".

Harek then called the Irregulars' squad also involved in the pursuit.

"We can actually see him, if not well" one of the troopers told Harek "He's dropped all his gear, he's running as fast as he can - he's keeping up quite a pace, though he doesn't look like he can do it much longer".

"Where are you?" Talannah asked the Irregulars in the pursuit - when she marked their position and the suspected position of both the target and Harek, she nodded and gave new orders.

* * *

"Can't make..." the Sebacean wheezed, running for his life "...p...ppp...point..one... not point one. Headi...heading north to point... ff...ff..four".

"Not the best option" one of the Ghosts on retrieval duty replied "but it'll do. Keep going and don't die, we'll be there waiting".

* * *

The Irregulars squad in pursuit passed this news to Harek.

"Right where we want them!" he replied happily "Me an' my happy helpers will reel him in an' catch him _good_... well, put the fear into him enough to make him cough his lungs up before he falls in his bolt hole when we can see him, anyway".

Kurlun snorted at Harek's attempt at humour, but nodded and barked "More speed! We're on schedule _but not where I want us!_ More speed" before grabbing Kamiel by the shoulder and telling him where the Irregulars' squad helping them was before adding "Try and find their NCO and triangulate the enemy's position, Kamiel - and get it right the first time, too".

 _~If you must~_ the NCO replied _~I may not be a mentalist but my will is strong and while you might be good you're not that good. So just get on with it~_

Kamiel did just that, pleased that the NCO had actually seen the man in question - he picked up the man's growl when he copied the mental impression to his own mind, but dismissed it before triangulating the man's position as he said he would and passing the position on to both Kurlun and to Harek as well once Harek lowered his deadlock.

"If we get to that junction, Cap'n K..." Harek suggested "...in the next ten momens, anyway... we should see him run right past us! As long as everyone stays quiet, we should be able to ambush him nice an' easy and really push him out to the edge...".

"We will" Kurlun confirmed "Push him to the very edge of his tolerance, push him into making mistakes so he does our work for us".

"This means..." Harek called to the A-team members "...we need to start _running_ and not stay at this light jogging pace...so let's get started...".

Harek and Kurlun both grinned when they heard the troopers mutter and grumble, while Kurlun decided _This strange young man clearly believes in using his full tolerances to fulfil his orders and making sure others do the same. He does not instil motivation as I do, but that doesn't matter as long as we get the results we need._

* * *

The man actually screamed when Harek caught sight of him and shouted "Coming to _get_ you mister... ready or not...".

Kurlun snorted in amusement before directing his troopers to new positions for maximum visiblity, but also told Kamiel "Now you've seen him, track him with your hypersense - and don't use too much power and give away that you're tracking him, either. He might be as blunt as a rock, but some people can still tell they're being tracked even if they don't know where you are".

"In progress" Kamiel replied, now floating a metra or so above the street and keeping position beside his Captain by mentalist flight "I am communicating this to all your troopers as well, Captain. We can all see".

* * *

Two Ghosts climbed out of a concealed tunnel entrance and moved into position at the edge of an alley.

 _~Wait here~_ the senior of the two signalled _~Keep watch for hostiles~_.

The other Ghost didn't signal back but raised his rifle and scanned the street through his scope.

Kamiel saw this at the edge of his own hypersense.

"Captain..." Kamiel said "To approach closer we will need you to use your special skills and hide us from normal sight. I cannot do this for you, I lack this capability".

"You, Irregular" Kurlun told Harek "You'd better be able to turn off whatever's stopping mentalism again, because if you can't we'll lose our target for good".

"I can do that, sure" Harek replied, grinning "If we _need_ it. If I _want_ to...".

"Just do it and don't argue" Kurlun snapped back "We have to make a physical link between all of us, I can't hide people or things unless we do".

Harek grinned when Kurlun used his mentalism and everyone partially dephased - then Harek started running even faster, causing more grumbles and mutters as the other troopers fought to keep up.

* * *

 _~Incoming!~_ the Ghost on overwatch signalled _~Target in sight!~_

His superior just nodded, noting the Souther wouldn't last much longer at the pace he was going - the man did, in fact, fall over less than a metra in front of him before wheezing "No time to... d...die. Must ... r...reep...report". and getting back up.

"That's _right_ " the Ghost told him "Report first, die later - now let's get out of sight before those Irregulars catch up with us" before following the other Ghost and half-dragging the Souther until he found his footing again.

"Wait..." Kurlun whispered to Harek "Let them think they've succeeded... the wind's blowing our scent towards them, and while they chance they'll smell us is slim it's something best avoided".

After a momen or so, Kurlun ceased using mentalism to hide everyone, drinking an entire canteen of energy drink and electrolytes before nodding and saying "Kamiel, follow the Irregular and find out where those three went. Everyone else, watch our backs - who knows if other gang members or even Black Ghosts come this way".

Kamiel activated his hypersense again, but it was Harek's thermal vision that picked up the tunnel cover in the ground. Kamiel lifted it gently with mentalism before putting it to one side before calling Kurlun forward and showing it to him.

"Tunnels..." Kurlun said "Simple if time-consuming... the Irregular should call his superiors and both pass this information on as well as request new orders".

* * *

"We're doing good too, big man" Troll explained as he fired on more gang members "I'm sure we're being sent to our new friends' biggest problems first, but we don't mind that - an' the Scarran's even got a few of his own guys spotting for us".

"Hierarchy artillery is set up, Troll" Harrigan told him "Don't know if anyone's got tagging beams down there, but I know you can do that with your stuff - so if you need big guns just call it in".

"How nice, let's test that right now..." Troll replied.

* * *

"Satlink's showing targets designated!" a Hierachy spotter called from their terminal "Just two right now, but visual's showing thick reinforced walls and a fortified residence!"

"ONE ROUND, TEN GUNS!" the Hierarchy officer shouted "GO!"

The heavy guns let off ear-splitting cracks as they fired.

"Shells got positive lock!" the gunner called, and six microts later Troll called "Right on target, very nice! That mansion's nothing but a pile of dust an' a hole in the ground - we'll take a quick look an' find something else to test you all on!"

* * *

The Kalish pilot took off more carefully before heading for orbit.

"Our fallen comrade has been retrieved, War Commander" the Kalish pilot reported when Harrigan came to see "A number of other living casualties were retrieved also".

Harrigan's treblin hand went up, so the Kalish stopped talking while Harrigan was on the comm - eventually he discommed and said "Looks like we're just about ready. Dropzone is secure, artillery is good - don't go anywhere, we might need you"

* * *

Towle got back to his own bunker just as an alert sounded.

"The assault on the Irregulars' position was countered" a Souther, badly injured, reported "They opened up with an airstrike, after which they dropped a kill team to secure the area - which they led with two of the biggest combat bioloids I ever heard of! Right now they put Hierarchy units with big guns there, but I'd say they got more heading in... they 'ave too, seein' em. What the hezm-" before his head seemingly exploded for no reason.

* * *

"Spotter nullified" a woman, with a small tattoo of a skull surrounded by flame on her forehead, announced.

"Good!" Captain Sobbok replied happily "Grand Protectors... you'll be needed to heal casualties from the offensive here, this location is primarily for support so you get oversight on what goes on here! Storm Lords... float high and keep a good watch for enemies and incoming fire! Cloudwalkers... terminate any targets found, but be prepared to follow the offensive Southward and nullify higher-value targets if need be!"

Sobbok then got on the comm to Harrigan.

"The site is ready! The drop may proceed!" he called.

* * *

Irregulars forces grinned and yelled happily when they heard the drop sirens.

"First wave, into your pods!" Harrigan shouted over the comm to his own ship and the two dreadnaughts "Everyone... once you drop, clear off the main site and move back so they next wave's not landing right on top of you. Every time a full regiment has dropped, I'll pass out targets and you can get moving!"

"Standing by!" the _Havoc_ 's duty deck officer reported.

"Standing by" a Kalish on the _Sunbuster_ added "Ready to proceed".

"Standing by, ready to drop!" an eager Charrid reported from the _Hierarch's Bane_ "Waiting for the second wave to get ready so I can go too!"

Harrigan flicked his hammond hand down, calling "DROP! DROP! DROP!" over all channels - and the first drop pods launched.

* * *

A member of administration staff in the governor's headquarters slipped away and found a spot outside before calling on a scrambled channel and saying "Those Irregulars are dropping combat forces! Any positions North of the checkpoint may soon become untenable!"

"How long do we have?" Towle's first officer asked warily, then spat on the floor when the Sebacean replied "Already dropping - they're not using Strykers, some kind of high-speed device that holds a few people at a time" before discomming hurriedly.

"Irregulars are using drop pods, sir" he told Towle, interrupting a comm call "Deep-cover agent just called it in. Since it took a few momens for the call to come in, first wave's likely already hit dirt by now".

"Pull our Ghosts and local units..." Towle replied "...back to our secondary lines of defence. It's going to take a while to come up with a plan since we don't know what the Irregulars dropped - or if the Hierarchy or the other major or minor powers are helping them beyond the artillery we've seen already".

* * *

Captain Sobbok grinned when the first drop pods impacted hard little more than fifty metras in front of him.

"Good, good!" he called to the troopers as they emerged, after which he directed them to where they should form up - he grinned more when he saw they were wearing powered armour before sending a brief video report back to Proconsul Tolchen.

 _~So the Irregulars are sending the heaviest units they have interest~_ the Proconsul replied, once he figured out Sobbok was holding the link _~Good! approval Kinglovers they may be, but this shows they're willing to nullify this insurgency using any means necessary! I was wondering, for a while, if being kinglovers made them lose their nerve...~_

Once the Proconsul asked him to cut the connection, one of the Flaming Skulls asked _~Requesting we go with the first units at the head of the offensive, sir! We might not have a safe zone for artillery - which makes our pyrokinetic mentalism the next best thing!~_

 _~We will do this~_ Sobbok replied to all the Flaming Skulls - which got many happy thoughts in response _I don't know if the Irregulars are using non-standard communication protocols, I will comm and ask - then we can move off!~_

Harrigan grinned and told Amara "Go on... link them in as well. We're keeping count for the archive, Amara... so we and any future mentalists we have know what the record is you set...".

Amara giggled a bit before scanning the drop site.

 _~There is a pyrokinetic stonewalker there, Commander! ((excited interest))~_ Amara told Harrigan _~Might they be a Hierarchy representative?~_

 _~Check their brow for tattoos~_ Harrigan told her _~You should remember what you need to look for, you saw the Marshal and General Kruzek before~_

Amara projected the small tattoos for Harrigan to see, adding _~The stonewalker is indeed a Hierachy representative, uncle Commander - he is from the group known as Black Omega, and the section in it known as the Flaming Skulls, led by General Kruzek~_

 _~Link them in too~_ Harrigan added _~Every last Black Omega trooper you can find. Save the rest of your capacity for our troopers, there's a lot to drop~_

* * *

The Black Omega troopers were all very surprised when Amara linked them in and more than slightly wary as well - until Sobbok said _~The Irregulars clearly have a very strong mentalist, skilled in communication telepathy, whom they have deployed to assist us! We will have strong and clear communication to all forces dropped... well, all those their mentalist can link to without giving themselves a stroke, anyway...~_

 _~I am strong ((smug pride))~_ Amara boasted _~and I have the control to provide clear communications between all dropped forces. Watch and see~_ before she scanned for Harek's presence while pullling water and food cubes to herself from a small pile Crichton put on the floor.

 _~Here ((love, praise))~_ Harek called when he felt Amara make contact _~Feeling a lot of people on the link right now, Amara... you make sure you give any orders you need to and make people get you stuff to stay healthy ((concern)). Big man K's here too, he's a mentalist - but since you're likely using stealth mode he can't read it but may know you're talking~_

Amara warily linked Kurlun and the other A-team troopers in as well, including Kamiel - Kamiel was extremely surprised but pleased, and as soon as he felt a solid link he sent video of the tunnel entrance to her.

 _~I see~_ Talannah said _~It explains how the insurgency moved forces comparatively rapidly while remaining undetected from orbit. I do not know if they have tunnels big enough to move vehicles, but we can detail units to look for them~_

 _~My Flaming Skulls will do that!~_ Sobbok insisted _~All of us have good hypersense and we know what to look for - we will find these tunnels and burn them out! At word of your leader, we will remote-view through the eyes of others if they find tunnels for us and we are not close by!~_

 _~If people find these tunnel entrances and wish you to do this, they will declare so over this communication type~_ Talannah decided _~Both the War Commander and I are needed elsewhere, we cannot make tactical decisions like that every time they are needed~_

* * *

Once the latest mansion had been cleared out, Troll called in for orders and to report the Scarran gang leader wanted cargo lifted out and was prepared to pay.

"If he wants cargo lifted, we can do that" Lazarus replied "Just remind him of our rates by craft class".

"Done that, Gen'ral" Troll replied "He said he wants a bulk lander, he wants to put it on retainer, and he says once his ally has moved on ahead of us he wants a few things sent to his safe place first and the rest to what I'm thinking are pre-arranged dropsites for his temporary friends afterwards".

Lazarus spliced in a bulk lander pilot to the call, after which he cut his own connection.

* * *

Amara heard the comm traffic to Troll, and knowing that Skroloth was with him linked the pair of them in as well.

 _~Nice... ((praise))~_ Troll called, before doing his best to shout _~Everyone having fun out there?! ((mild excitement))~_ mentally. He received many mental laughs along with a number of brief reports, all of which he seemed pleased to hear.

* * *

The Peackeeper deep-cover agent made their way back inside the administration headquarters - only for one of the governor's bodyguards to find them.

"Stop!" he called "Present your clearance and ident!"

She took off as fast as she could, meeting the sole other Disruptor - quick hand signals were passed, and the pair of them headed out to the street and prearranged escape points where vehicles were placed.

One got past the guard and left - but a rumbling laugh and a "Well, well, well... something for me to do, indeed. You will come with me".

"I will not" he replied, trying to run around the speaker.

Councillor Shuljek grabbed the Disruptor by her neck and lifted her off the ground, after which he threw her up in the air before firing a stasis blast from a pistol his hands could now barely hold before catching her again.

"Prisoner for transport to maximum security confinement" the councillor called to the _Havoc_ "A spy for our enemies. They were equipped with a number of useful if basic augmentations, which makes me believe they are a Disruptor. I request a doctor be made available to remove them before she is interrogated".

"I'm sending our standby ship to retrieve you both" Lazarus told him, before telling the Kalish pilot to take off and passing over the councillor's location.

* * *

"Deep cover agent called in again, sir" Towle's first officer announced "Guard stumbled onto them in admin HQ! One agent got out but the other one's gone".

"Where?" Towle asked.

"The agent heard voices, but wasn't close enough to hear what they said in detail" the first officer replied.

"Taken prisoner, then" Towle said "If they couldn't use their fail-safe, then we got a problem. Well, another problem beyond hordes of Irregulars dropping from orbit".

* * *

"Looks like the Black Omega are scanning for tunnels, big man K" Harek told Kurlun "You wanna wait for 'em to get to this one?"

"No" came the reply "We are here now, why should we wait? Besides that, Kamiel could use more training opportunities - _which is why he heads in first_ ".

Harek shook his head before jumping inside the tunnel - Kurlun just grumbled before doing the same and ordering his troopers in behind him. The tunnel was cramped for about a hundred metras or so - after which it got more spacious, enough so for four people to walk side by side.

 _Clearly made well in advance of the currrent insurgency_ Kurlun decided _Does that Irregular know that? Have they experienced smaller insurgencies recently? Even if they were as much as a cycle or two in the past, they may have been test missions for this tunnel system! Whatever else happens, the tunnels must be sealed off from the outside world and filled up with whatever waste rock and industrial sealant can be had_.

* * *

"Hmm..." Sobbok grumbled as the Flaming Skulls headed Southward "Looks like Captain Kurlun found a tunnel while operating behind the lines - but he doesn't feel like waiting for us, since he ordered his people into it!"

"Plenty for us to do anyway, sir..." one of the others replied, while following the mental communications in his mind "Looks like the first wave's now landed and moving out - and more are still inbound!"

* * *

Captain Karath's units were the first to make contact with the insurgents in force, running in close where the enemy vehicles couldn't turn their weapons to follow them fast enough before either firing their own weapons at close range or ripping the light vehicles to pieces.

"Two injuries only" Captain Karath told Harrigan "Larger pulse cannon at almost point-blank range. Suit systems were reported as still functioning and the trooper refused evacuation, so the assault continues".

* * *

"Have Irregulars reached our first fall-back positions yet?" Towle asked.

"Not yet, sir" another Ghost replied "Once that Souther recovered enough to talk, we made him report everything he saw - looks like he got reports from others, looks like the Irregulars are spreading out for maximum coverage and trying to roll everything up at once".

"So we've got some time but not a lot" Towle decided - after thinking for a while, he said "Set mines, set traps - load parked vehicles with explosives, leave charges hidden under the roads, collapse buildings to block streets, you know... all the usual stuff. We _have_ to slow them down - especially since we don't know if their commando forces operating behind the lines have found anything we don't want them to find!"

* * *

Amara was totally amazed, though excited and pleased, when she had linked every last trooper of the drop force together.

 _~((excitement, awe, thanks))~_ Amara told everyone, before rumbling over the link and telling everyone _~I am ready to proceed. You should proceed to carry out any orders your commanders have given you. Should you find out useful and interesting things, or require help with any number of other things, I will hear and and call others to help you as required~._

 _Interesting..._ Kurlun decided _That Irregulars mentalist is far stronger than anyone else I have ever met, Captain Saban Targoth included - I'm lucky they are concentrating on other things, or I'd likely be heard no matter how hard I try not to be! Still, if we have such power available then it should be used for our benefit, and secure lines of communication is one of the most vital things we need!_

 _~I hear...I see~_ Amara told him eventually _~I see the tunnel through your friend Kamiel's eyes, Captain - it is well constructed and even has small lights at intervals along its ceiling, did you know that? Kamiel reports the air is stale but breathable as well, which means the ventilation is good if not great. Kamiel also reports communication units on the walls, along with smaller numbers of monitor cameras watching those units - I have been masking their output for you, you will not be found. Your own link is smooth and clear and strong, I can find you again easily should I learn things you need to know~_

* * *

The artillery troopers listened to the battle reports delivered by mentalism, pleased whenever successful hits were reported - especially when secondary explosions were part of these reports, telling them that supply stockpiles had been hit. They had to stop firing after a few arns in order to resupply, but no one minded much since they were all still alive and uninjured.

* * *

"A very long tunnel..." Harek replied "... and this part's big, too - looks like they'd brought vehicles or supplies through here. Look, rails".

"Flatbed cars for transporting heavy vehicles or major supply caches" one of the A-Team troopers replied "We'd best not walk down the middle of the tracks like this. Up on those narrow walkways on hammond side, everyone".

Harek ran as fast as he could as soon as he climbed onto the walkways, which forced everyone else to do the same so they wouldn't get left behind.

* * *

 _~All units dropped ((satisfaction))~_ General Tareg reported _~Nice clean drop, too. We're starting to get contact reports, looks like the enemy fell back to preplanned secondary defences - we're taking very few casualties, looks like they weren't trained to deal with powered-armour with the few casualties we have had being blind luck at this point~_

 _~Don't get complacent~_ warned Harrigan _~Keep a good watch on their tactics - if it looks like they start learning, especially if they start bringing out more modern gear to deal with our PA, call it in - Genr'l L can send in more Strykers for strafing runs since we haven't seen triple A big enough to take them out~_

 _~I've guided those Flaming Skulls in for precision support a few times already~_ Tareg revealed ~ _Quicker to have them destroy barricades than to do it myself. Most of them don't have much range, I've had to help them hold it together over a remote connection - but it's working~_

* * *

Captain Sobbok had used Amara's links with his troopers to lift them off the ground and fly them over the battlefield at speed - every so often, she reported they had destroyed a target of interest from the air, a little less often from ground level as well.

"I am watching closely, uncle Commander" Amara said quietly but verbally as well "I am seeing how Captain Sobbok moves others in groups this way. It is very interesting".

* * *

In the early arns of the morning, Harek and the A-team troopers were just getting to their feet when Kamiel made a fast stonechange and started sniffing and watching the ground.

 _~Correct, Kamiel ((praise, approval))~_ Amara told him _~I see the faint tracks too. I smell something bad, too - I do not know what it is. Do you or Captain Kurlun know?~_

 _~Chewing spice, I think ((disgust))~_ Kurlun replied _~Very faint traces indeed - whoever's chewing that plok hasn't come this way that recently~_

 _~We're getting closer mental image of Harek reaching up through a hatch and punching a nameless Black Ghost's head right off their neck~_ Harek replied _~Good, I hate tunnels~_

Kurlun sent Kamiel on ahead - it took nearly three arns before he reported back, but when he did he called _~Bulkhead door image of the door. Well sealed. I can see the ground in this area coming through gaps in the construction material~_

 _~How big is it?~_ Kurlun asked _~Does the rail system go that way?~_

 _~It does not, Captain~_ Kamiel replied _~That system stopped one arn's travel behind me. There was a turning section set into the floor so vehicles could go to and from rails either side of me or back the way we came, sir - but only infantry could come this way~_

 _~We ARE getting close~_ Kurlun replied, nodding _~Good. Hold your position and watch the door - if anyone comes out, mask your presence and call it in. We'll deal with it if they come our way~_

* * *

Progress on the surface was slower than expected, but the Irregulars were making sure to secure any gains they made. Troll was making by far the most frequent use of the artillery support, which his allied Southers appreciated and told him so often - he had to be careful calling in the bulk lander whenever the Scarran gang leader had special things he wanted put safely out of sight, but thankfully that wasn't needed very often.

Harrigan held up a hand on the bridge when Sturk reported roadside IEDs of two kinds.

 _~Inventive and fairly well-made~_ Sturk reported _~Buried charge had contact, prox, and something else supposed to stop people digging it up. Didn't so much as twitch when I did it, though. All EOD techs should be careful - don't use metal tools and don't move too fast and trip the motion sensor. Been hearing a few people call in buildings being levelled ahead of them to block streets and slow us down, too~_

 _~You all have the new-gen flight units~_ Harrigan told them _~That means no worries about fuel. They handle a bit weird sometimes, so be careful at slow speed... but if you need to stay off the ground then do so~_

Lots of troopers responded happily when they heard that news, with a few practicing low-level flight manoevres - half a dozen even saw insurgents retreating and immediately made low-level strafing runs.

* * *

"Kamiel's not far ahead" Harek whispered "Air's pretty clean here, though I think there's a railcar moving down a track not far away from here - I can smell oils".

Kurlun twitched a little before Kamiel said _~You are correct, I am not far ahead of you now. After our last conversation I tried to scan the door - it is thick and strong, but just metal. I can see through it with hypersense~_

 _~Did you hear people?!~_ Kurlun snapped _~If so, what did they say?~_

 _~I only heard people one time~_ Kamiel replied _~They were not pleased the Irregulars are using powered armour. Several reported surviving insurgents had complained about not being trained or equipped to counter that threat, especially on such a large scale. Reports indicated those insurgents were silenced with violence~_

* * *

On the surface, Irregulars forces had now made significant progress Southward - but were being forced to come up with new tactics for airborne use of powered armour since not all EOD techs could defuse the bombs while still in their suits. Fortunately Captain Lazarus came up with workable ideas, adapting urban warfare tactics for helicopters - which proved to work well enough, especially on such short notice.

* * *

"First line of fallback defences are breached!" a Souther told Towle's first officer over the comm "Those bombs you 'ad us lay got a few, for a while - now they's staying off the ground, boundin' around in their armour like little narls on jumpin' sticks!"

"They adapted" Towle grumbled "and adapted far faster than I'd thought they would" before he called his remaining Ghosts away from the few Southers close by and whispered "Make sure our own tunnels here are ready to use. I hope like plok we don't have to use them on such short notice - but with these Irregulars adapting to anything we throw at them this fast I want our own escape routes ready".

"We gonna take any of the Southers 'ere with us?" one Ghost asked "Couple of 'em ain't too bad, bit of real training might kick 'em into line enough to be Ghosts like us, even".

"Not as many as you think" Towle reminded them "Maybe three or four good enough to be worth the effort. With the hits we've taken so far there's actually enough room in our Harbs to put them now".

Further discussion came to a halt when a nasty-looking Charrid/Sebacean hybrid came on comm and barked "Most of my best street soldiers are now dead... and artillery fire from past the checkpoint has just flattened my home! What are-GET ME OUT OF HERE!" - after which Troll came just inside comm camera range and called "Too late... we got _this_ one! Bye bye..." before the signal was cut.

* * *

 _~You caught him? ((surprise))~_ Harrigan asked Troll over Amara's link.

 _~Barely stopped our local helper from seriously kicking the plok out of him~_ Troll replied, chuckling a bit _~But he's still in good enough condition for interrogation, seeing as we got lists of things to ask attached to four of those warrants he's got on him. Wrapping him up nice an' tight in metal bars outta the rubble an' welding it all together now Alphak showed me how he does that ((pride in his son))~_

 _~We got a few we can make some good money off now~_ Harrigan replied _~Most of 'em got a decent if not great price on 'em, usually dead - but you brought in the richest bounty warrant so far~_

 _~Skroloth's off ahead with our second local friend~_ Troll added _~We got maybe two more flights to make with the bulk lander before we can move on - but that Scarran can make the pace, no probs, even though he gets angry when his Charrid can't always keep up~_

* * *

"Two entire regiments just blew right past the second _and_ third lines of defence!" a badly bleeding Souther reported, trying to run and use the comm at the same time "I'd say they took them suits up high, then dropped out of the sky right on top of us. The few I got still alive will make it to a safe house... but we're nowhere near fit to fight...".

"They got 'avoc units, then" one of the Southers in the room said "Them lot who move around real fast-like... like me an' my lot do. Lizard mobility warfare guys".

"If you have enough people ready to move then go and hunt them down" Towle decided "Looks like even recent model tak-7 rockets can't track powered armour well, which probably means these Irregulars added a few special tricks of their own to those suits".

"On it, mister" the Souther replied, nodding "Don't you worry 'bout a thing".

Once that news worked its way through Amara's links to other unit commanders, two more regiments took off and moved fast for where the Bloodstars powered armour was currently reported as being in contact with insurgents' faster improvised combat vehicles. The insurgent leader on the scene was very surprised when they arrived, but didn't let that paralyse his decision making - so while the Irregulars had the numbers and the skills, not everything went their way, even less so at any appreciable speed.

* * *

Harek peeked through the small window set into the bulkhead door - and when he didn't see anyone beyond it he grabbed hold of it before pulling hard and ripping it right off its mounting.

"Damn, that was hard..." he told Kurlun "Someone with at least half a brain put that thing there... that actually needed real _effort_ " before grinning at the A-team troopers and showing off his muscles before stopping when Kurlun started grumbling again.

"Well..." he grumbled, staring at Harek "Now our local helper has _opened the door_... we'd better move on. Kamiel, you're still on point, so get moving".

Less than ten momens later Kamiel's treblin hand came up, which got Harek running forward to see for himself.

Harek, to Kurlun's surprise, signalled for quiet before pointing up a staircase to another door - Kurlun nodded before scanning the room beyond with his hypersense, after which he started grinning just a little bit and said _~We found something useful! Looks like a command centre - there's Black Ghosts in uniform as well as a smaller number of Southers. Everyone's well-equipped. There's comm gear, generators, and computers!~_

 _~Amara...?~_ Harrigan asked.

 _~I will try~_ she replied _~Since I must maintain communication links as well as help in this way I would prefer not to risk translocating more than one person at a time. Who should I sent first and where should I put them?~_

Harek rumbled softly and laid out his plan for her - Kurlun re-ordered the deployment list, putting himself in first, with Harek second, his A-team troopers next, with Kamiel last.

 _~Kamiel...~_ Kurlun said, more calmly this time _~I need you..._ we _need you... to form a shield and protect our rear. I don't expect you to hold it for ever - just long enough to get the Team inside, unless you're dead you should be able to bring yourself in after that. Listen, mister... we're depending on you. Lives depend on you doing this right the first time... be assured that even if anyone else dies, I will not and I will then remind you of my displeasure later and at length~_

* * *

"We have to deploy our reserves, including our remaining Black Ghosts" Towle told his second unhappily "I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, but those lizards an' their officers mave managed to pull their boys an' girls together and get a serious counterattack launched against us! They've got massive numbers, reports list what I'm thinkin' is several fekkin' _regiments_ in PA - maybe even a whole division for all I know - so they got more numbers than we do as well. Get our Ghosts and best locals out by one of the back ways, and-"

Then the air shimmered in front of the command table - and Kurlun appeared, his sword held firmly in both hands.

"ENEMY CLOSE-AARGH!" Towle's first officer called before Kurlun cut him in half, after which additional A-team troopers starting appearing at key points around the room.

 _~Additional enemy forces are attacking me~_ Kamiel advised Kurlun _~I must ask that the Irregular gifted in mentalism who has helped us thus far help us yet again after this battle is over - the only way I can protect my Captain, his A-team troopers, and myself is to collapse the ceiling between me and my enemies. We cannot leave the same way we arrived~_

 _~I will do that~_ Amara confirmed _~To minimise risk I must translocate you to a secure medical facility where I am standing. This means you will be scanned and your weapons temporarily confiscated until our leader gives us permission to relocate you back to your embassy or to another combat zone, should that be needed. Medical care will be provided as well - should anyone need that~_

Kurlun definitely did _not_ like that, but grumbled his reluctant acceptance of the plan before crushing an insurgent's mind by pure force.

 _~Do it!~_ he told Amara.

 _~Collapse the ceiling as you told me you would~_ he then ordered Kamiel _~After you have done this, translocate yourself into this room, you can assist me in making sure any computers or papers remain in salvageable condition!~_

* * *

The forces outside saw the ceiling collapse in front of them, blocking their ability to attack Kamiel completely.

"We gotta move" the most senior Ghost with them decided "If Towle don't get outta there in one piece that puts me in command, you lot - so we go where we been told to go before, and we go and help the rest of your mobility unit".

"Appreciate that, mister" came that unit's leader "This war didn't go anything like well toward th' end, but we'll bleed 'em good for as long as we can".

* * *

The A-team troopers kept moving and kept firing single shots or short bursts - thatnks to Amara's help, they always knew where their targets were in relation to every member of their force, so friendly fire was completely avoided even though useful intelligence material was damaged.

"Looks like everyone's dead, Cap" Harek said eventually, after taking a few deep breaths "Didn't get any nicks or cuts myself, but all of your guys except Kamiel are leaking a bit so we'd better call our ride an' get outta here... crap, grab any good stuff here, someone set a charge, this whole place's coming down!"

Microts later, the entire force and all their salvage reappeared one person at a time - in the main sick bay, under the watchful eye of Captain Rulok and his usual two teams along with one other.

"Your welfare will be seen to" Amara told them "But first you must surrender your weapons and gear. It will be returned when you leave. It will help the Captain's state of mind if you do this now".

Kurlun held off ordering this until lockboxes were found - he labelled each one with a trooper's name, and put his own gear and Kamiel's in the last box, after which he put the boxes in a pile where he could see them. He watched and grumbled while a very large young man welded them to the floor and sealed them shut and nodded seriously to Amara when this had been done - after which he stared at Kurlun for several microts and sniffed.

"I look... and I hear your voice... and I smell you... and I match your face to the archives..." Alphak whispered in his usual soft tone "...and now I _know_ you. I have been told about you before. I know who you are. I know why you are here. I have not been given clearance to announce this publicly".

"A young man who takes his orders _seriously_..." Kurlun replied "A lesson far more people could stand to learn these days. Good" - before watching as Amara sat down against one wall of the sick bay, where to his surprise he saw Crichton and Sikozu.

"Ah, _you_ are here as well... how nice..." Kurlun called to Crichton.

"Shit! Crap!" Crichton called in surprise, spinning around and falling over - Sikozu just shook her head as if to say _Here we go again..._ while Kurlun laughed a bit while Crichton regained his composure and his footing before replying "Yeah, we know the big man here a bit... we stopped off to catch our breath and pick up a few goodies and the next thing we knew people started shooting each other".

"Well, I know you and know you do what you're paid to do" Kurlun replied "and since you're here I'll tell you right now I intend booking passage on your Leviathan for both myself, Kamiel, and my troopers - all of whom you can see - back to my base, which your Kalish can find again even if you can't"

Harrigan stepped inside the sick bay just in time to hear that, so he added "Catch your breath and relax a bit at the embassy once you're done here, all of you - we got some business to do outsystem for a short while an' Mr C here's bringing his guys with us. We'll see you fixed up an' drop you in your port sector once you stop leaking all over the floor an' you get clean uniforms - all except the Cap there. We need to talk to him".

"I am aware of this, sir" Kamiel said, looking warily at Harrigan "I am my Captain's aide, I go everywhere he goes unless he says otherwise. Everywhere".

Lirak stepped forward and looked at Kamiel before removing his helmet.

 _Ah_ Kamiel realised _The old low-caste officer who first brought my Captain the personal information he needed to see. I expect that, over and above our health, this is why we were brought here and not moved to our embassy._

"Docs..." Harrigan called "Take the A-team troopers away one at a time, check 'em out, fix 'em up so they won't die. No need to ask 'em anything not related to their health, they helped out a bit - it's not like they're gonna be staying long, anyway".

This was done, and Kurlun kept watch by hypersense.

 _~I can tell you are doing that, Captain~_ Amara told him with mild amusement _~You are very good at it, but I also am very good and can see you are using hypersense to watch your troopers being medically examined by our doctors~_

 _~I am~_ Kurlun confirmed _~They are MY troopers. I will keep watch over them at all times~_

"Well, then... since you're here..." Harrigan told Kurlun "Perhaps we should just get down to business".

"I see the officer who brought me the information" Kurlun replied "if that's the business you mean. The young man you sent with me is here as well - he thinks he is funny, he thinks he has a sense of humour, much like that man Crichton does much of the time as it happens. His attitude is frequently annoying but in spite of that he is good at his job".

"He takes after his Dad in that" Harrigan replied, smiling when Harek rumbled quite loudly "But enough of that for now - we're here to sort out personal business for you. Let's get to it, yep?"

"We will" Kurlun replied "We'll do it now".

Harrigan and Kurlun went over the report again over an arn or so before Kurlun said "That officer of yours let slip he knew my descendant and had met her - and since he is one of your officers I suspect that means my descendant is here as well".

"Yep" Harrigan replied.

"She had _better_ be a credit to her people" Kurlun said, growling a little "I don't expect a hybrid to have inherited mentalism, nothing like that is perfect - but she should be strong in both mind and body. She should be _trained._ She should have _discipline_ and be _professional_ at all times".

"You should know, Captain" Harrigan replied, grinning a bit "She's the one who's been helping everyone stay in touch during the fighting dirtside. She's been helping out patching people up, too, here an' there".

Kurlun's mind flashed back, sorting out his memories of mental communication during the fighting.

 _I can tell surprisingly little_ he decided warily - after which he smiled very briefly and realised _My descendant inherited some measure of mentalism, then - hybrid or not - and is strong with it. Good - she's turned out well there, at least._

"While this certainly was not planned..." Kurlun growled "People around me know how I think about many people of other species, and more than a few of my own if it comes to that... my descendant seems to have done well. She has clearly been trained... she has also been well provided for? Her other needs have been met? She does not need to fight for every last thing she needs?"

 _This is my first papa?_ Amara realised with surprise _The papa of my blood? The one I was told about by uncle Lirak and others?_

Amara examined Kurlun's facial features in detail, especially his ridging.

 _Yes_ she decided _My skin and his are similar enough that I can tell I inherited this and other things from him or one of his bloodline - I would need to deep-scan his DNA to know for sure..._

 _~Do it... if you can ((mild laughter, challenge))~_ Kurlun laughed in challenge by mentalism _~I'll make you work for it... but if you really are my descendant, it's nothing you can't handle, even while keeping communications open for the soldiers~._

 _~Confirmed! ((happiness, pleasure at being tested and succeeding))~_ Amara called, while Kurlun's face barely twitched for a microt - before he felt her send a message (which, try thought he did, he couldn't read) and call _~You are my first papa! I know, I deep-scan your DNA, I see!~_

"You have disciplined yourself" he told her verbally "In both mentalism and other things. Good. You are training harder and improving your skills? You are respected around this unit and its members? I won't ask if you have a mate, if you're anything like me you probably don't seek any more than temporary companionship and that rarely enough...".

"I train and expand my skills and learn new things" Amara replied, nodding "I am greatly valued here. I have many friends among all the species represented here... the closest of whom is here in this room now".

Kurlun turned in surprise when Harek strode over to her, wrapped his arms around Amara, and lifted her off the floor a few denches while rumbling loudly and happily. Amara saw the signs of battle damage on his carapace and promptly started questioning him about every last detail.

 _My daughter..._ Kurlun decided, feeling proud enough to name her as such in his own thoughts by now _is powerful, is well trained, is well respected by others - and, it appears, has secured a long-term mate for herself_ before watching her manner as she questioned Harek about the fighting.

 _She is curious as Kamiel is curious_ he decided eventually _but she is firm like Scarrans are firm. She clearly will tolerate no excuses from this young man that stop her from finding out what she wants to know. Half-Kalish she may be - but she has inherited MY will and MY personality traits and MY mentalism. Scarran traits. MY traits. She is clearly proud of this, too._

Kurlun strode over to Harek before poking him in the shoulder and barking questions at him concerning Amara.

"I love Harek" Amara told Kurlun, using the Old Scarran word for 'father of my blood' - which Harek had to translate for him "He is mine and I am his, first papa. I am glad to tell you that he intends to make me his mate for life, first papa".

"You will..." Kurlun insisted, staring Harek in the face ".. take care of her needs _at all times_. You will see my daughter wants for nothing. You see she is well protected. You will put her safety before your own at all times, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Harek grinned and lifted Kurlun a fench or so off the ground for a microt or two before putting him down and saying "Think that shook the earwax out of my ears long enough to hear you, Cap'n big man K. Don't you worry about Amara, she's in good hands with me".

"Well..." Kurlun said, calming down a little "While you're far from exactly like me, Amara... you've clearly inherited some of the best things from my bloodline I could give you. Your secondary parents have clearly known enough about what to expect that you received proper training as well. What Kalish narls grow up like I haven't a clue, but as long as your doctors here are pleased then that's no concern of mine".

" I am also a doctor, first papa" Amara replied "A student one, at any rate. I still have one cycle to go until I complete my general training and gain my surgeon's competency rating. In addition to conventional surgical skills, I am skilled in medical mentalism".

Kurlun looked over at Amara in surprise but approval.

"Good" he told her in grudging praise "Not even _one_ person in my bloodline has ever been so much as a featherweight medical mentalist - and here you are, my daughter, and are strong in that skill".

"You may contact your embassy to advise them you are still alive" Darrek told Kurlun "We cannot detach Amara from her current duties until the insurgency is fully nullified - she will not be on constant duty, but will be on standby at all times".

Amara did, however, assist Kurlun in reaching Proconsul Tolchen by mentalism.

 _~Yes?!~_ the Proconsul asked.

 _~((mental image of Kurlun's face and military ident))~_ Kurlun replied _~It's just me, Proconsul. I'm still alive and well, my team troopers are alive and recovering from such injuries they have - we'll be back out and fighting before too many arns have passed, I think~_

 _~Black Omega have assumed lead of the Hierarchy side of ground operations~_ Proconsul Tolchen told him _~If you don't have any ideas of your own as to what to do next, contact Captain Sobbok~_

 _~I will do, Proconsul...~_ Kurlun replied, mild amusement in his tone _~what I do best. My team troopers, my aide, and I will all head behind the lines and nullify gang leaders and other targets of interest. I don't know if I'll still be getting help from these Irregulars but at least one might come along whether they're ordered to or not~_

* * *

Once the last A-Team trooper called "All OK..." Kurlun nodded and called "Perhaps someone can now unseal those boxes and give us our gear back?"

"One more thing..." Darrek added, holding up a hand briefly before whispering to Kurlun - Kurlun growled a bit before saying "I can't say I'm surprised by that request... but how that came to be is _secret_ , it is _classified_... on a _need to know basis!_ Do you need to know or just want to?"

"This is an interesting new thing, first papa" Amara replied, nodding "We have not even seen one person like your aide Kamiel before - one who is both a stonewalker and has the change. That Kamiel has both these things and is a Kalish as well makes it even more interesting to see. Should Kamiel and yourself consent to him being examined, his name will be added to our medical archives as the first to be this way - along with the safe way to perform the procedure on others safely, once you reveal this to us".

Kurlun growled under his breath.

 _They want to find out the details of this special project for themselves_ he knew when he heard Amara speak _They want to know how I managed to make Kamiel a stonewalker and give him the change without killing him. No one apart from me and my A-team medical detachment has done this before. Now these mercenaries, whose insignia looks suspiciously royalist, want it for themselves._

 _~I hear, Captain~_ Kamiel told him by mentalism _~I do not know if my opinion is important to you on this matter... but surely such procedures as those you conducted on me are secret and not to be told to those who are not your allies? Are these people now your allies?~_

 _~Honestly, Kamiel...~_ Kurlun replied _~I don't know. But who or whatever they are, they have given my daughter refuge and training and safety... one way or another that needs to be paid for, and that big one at the back there knows it the way he's grinning at everyone. Since he's not asked for currency to repay what was used to provide for my daughter, it's clear he wants information, don't you think so?!~_

 _~True, Captain~_ Kamiel said _~I do not know these people, I do not know if the knowledge of how I came to be as I am will be safe with them... but if you decide that it will not be given to your enemies then I will consent to being scanned and questioned should my consent be required~_

"Very _well_..." Kurlun growled "Since you consider useful information to be a preferred payment over currency for giving my daughter safety and training... I will reluctantly consent to Kamiel being scanned and questioned. Since Kamiel is useful to me, as well as being the first successful test subject, you will examine him while I watch and hear everything. You will explain to him what you are doing at all times, and if he is so much as slightly upset or reluctant then you will stop. He does not have to comply with your orders, he has to comply with _mine._ To preserve secrecy, the only doctors permitted to examine him will be those in this room - and my daughter, should she wish to"

"You will be safe, Kamiel" Amara assured the wary and slightly frightened Kalish "We will not deliberately hurt you. We will need to scan you, and we will need to question you at length about how you came to be as you are... but you will be safe".

"If you are going to examine me, Amara..." Kamiel decided after a momen or so "then I will accept this. You are my Captain's daughter, if you are like him then I can trust you enough to do this".

"Our Chief Medical Officer or his first officer must also do so" Amara admitted "I am only a student doctor at this point, however much practical experience in some areas I have. At least one of them must supervise - and help, when my own knowledge is not sufficient".  
Kamiel nodded, and Kurlun added "The Chief Medical Officer and their second in charge will assist my daughter in examining and questioning my aide. All others except this ship's commanding officer will leave. Now".

When Darrek and the other medical staff looked to Harrigan for orders, he nodded and said "Go on, head off to the flight deck and help with incoming casualties. We'll be good here".

Kamiel was then scanned, several times, with every scanning device in the sick bay - in both his fleshform and stoneform.

Amara smiled when she felt his awe and wonder at being able to do that, telling him _~It is indeed an amazing thing to be a stonewalker, Kamiel. We have a stonewalker here, and despite having known them for some cycles it is still amazing to see them change from fleshform to stoneform and back, as well as move around on their daily business in stoneform~_ and making sure she didn't speak Tareg's name nor hint that he wasn't the only stonewalker aboard.

 _~I see you are scanning me with your mentalism as well~_ Kamiel said _~It_ _tickles just a bit, did you know that? ((brief laughter))~_

 _~I did not amusement~_ Amara replied, grinning back at him _~I know if_ _deep-scan someone's body they can occasionally feel it... but not that it_ _would feel that way~_

He was also questioned in detail over more than an arn, which neither he nor Kurlun liked much, concerning the medical procedures performed on him.

 _~I am only concerned because these are secret~_ Kamiel told Amara _~None but my Captain and his most trusted medical personnel know these things you wish to know~_

Kurlun answered the questions directed at him as well, though he liked that even less than Kamiel did - but like it or not, he watched while Amara recorded every tiny detail on a medical terminal.

"Come and see, both of you" she urged when she had finished "Come and see. I must know that I have recorded the _exact_ details of these events as they happened - and only the two of you know for certain if this is the case".

Kurlun grumbled and growled under his breath as he read Amara's notes.

"Good" he decided "I don't know how you'll decide who to test this on, but the donor material should not come from a specialist stonewalker unless there's no other one available. Success requires donor material from a stonewalker with wide-ranging skills and talents - as far as we know, anyway".

Amara hugged her birth father and rumbled, after which she said "I and the other medical staff thank you and Kamiel for revealing these interesting new things to us, first papa. We will all read these notes, then we will discuss how to best transfer them from note form to successful medical procedures".

"You should be able to do that with what I told you" Kurlun replied "I was in the facility as it was done, and I described every last tiny detail for you as you asked me to - despite the fact I'd rather not have told anyone how we did that at all! But your leaders will want something in return for all the resources used in raising you to adult age where you and your skills can be of use to them - and they seem to have decided they prefer information that will help them expand the capabilities of their soldiers to be worth more than currency"

before he turned to Harek and asked "Well, then - since none of my troopers are dead, can we now get our gear back and be transported back to combat?! We may have nullified the leadership of this insurgency, but the gang leaders previously held in check by the Black Ghosts will either seek their own objectives outside the South or try to resolve any pre-existing disputes with each other!"

Alphak didn't say anything, but did unseal the boxes when Harrigan nodded at him.

"My friend Amara" he told Kurlun "will deploy you a short distance outside your embassy with her special skills. Our Commander says that you should now retrieve your equipment and stand in positions where Amara can see you all".

"We will deploy to the firebase where Captain Sobbok established his command post" Kurlun replied, correcting Alphak "We will resupply there before continuing South and conducting war operations. I don't know if any of your own troopers are coming, but we're going down now and I'm not inclined to wait".

Kurlun made all his troopers sound off and nodded when this was done.

"The Hierarchy forward command post, Amara" he told her "That is where my team troopers and I need to go".


	27. Chapter 27

Three Black Ghosts and two Southers ran for their lives down one of the few remaining safe tunnels.

"Faster, faster!" Towle hissed "We barely got out of the bunker, and the South generally if it comes to that, with our lives! If the comm chatter's accurate, only eight others survived this long - though it sounds as if they're runnin' for it over the surface!"

"Like it's bin out there" said the Souther who'd led most of the fast attack forces "I'm not good at this, feels like my plokkin' lungs are comin' out in pieces - but at least we's alive even if my best boys an' girls might not be".

* * *

One of the cloudwalkers raised a hand fast, then told the Flaming Skulls on patrol _~Five lifesigns, five! Running fast, below the surface - some distance from the South, heading toard the dark side!~_

 _~Track them!~_ Captain Sobbok ordered _~As soon as the Irregulars' mentalist links in again I'll pass this on~_

It took some time before Amara was allowed back on duty, but Sobbok was ready and told her his news as soon as she had linked in.

"Bridge, medical..." Amara called over the internal comm before passing over the estimated position of the fleeing Sebaceans "Black Omega detected enemy personnel fleeing through an as-yet undiscovered tunnel some distance away from the South! If someone could scan the terrain ahead, we may find out where they intend to go - perhaps they may have an escape craft ready?"

"We will do that, Amara" Caseya replied, smiling as she heard her adopted daughter's voice "It is being done now, in fact".

"Coming on screen!" a Kalish voice called "There looks to be some manner of construction not far from the location given... but I cannot tell what might be there, it is well shielded".

"Seein' faint heat patterns too!" Jane added "Can't tell how many, Gen'ral... but more than one, all together!"

"Amara?" General Lazarus called "We gotta get someone down there to cut them off! Can you do that for us? Are you good to go?"

"I can do that" Amara confirmed "Should I also scan the target location with my special skills? Might we be able to find out more that way?"

"Do it" Lazarus decided immediately "Gimme pics here on the bridge as well. I don't know a lot about what PK special-ops might use, but I can't tell at all if there's an escape craft there if you don't look since they baffled an' shielded that place".

Amara's eyes glowed quite brightly before she nodded and called "I see... two Harbringers! Should I communicate with Black Omega and help them destroy these craft, or should we deploy troopers to seize one or both for ourselves? Of all those aboard, only the Commander and my mama have their rating for these - though auntie Talannah can fly one also".

"I hear you, dear daughter" Trannak replied once Amara made contact "Your aunt is with me now. We have a team of skulkers each and are ready for you to deploy us by mentalism, Amara".

* * *

"Good, we's not been found!" a Souther called between ragged breaths.

"Some kinda door in sight!" one of the other Southers called, a little louder "That where we're goin' ?"

"Yeah, just keep running like your life depended on it" Towle replied " 'cause it _does_. The sooner we get past that door, the sooner we're well out of here an' back to a carrier. Then we can get you three trained up enough to see what you're worth".

"Gettin' some _real_ support" the fast attack driver replied happily "Nice gear. Good food. Maybe even some recreatin' time if luck goes our way".

Towle actually laughed at that.

"You haven't passed your training parade and you're already deciding how to spend your liberty!" he called, still laughing "Just get through that door, we're not even out of sight of those Irregulars yet - who knows if that big ship they got can see right through the blocks an' shield or not? I don't want to hang around an' find out!"

The most shifty-looking of the three Southers was swiftly volunteered to go through the door first.

"No one 'ere" she hissed "Just seein' two ships! Like nothin' I ever saw before too, real nice!"

Towle split his small group of survivors between the two ships, but just after one group got half way to their ship they heard a pop of displaced air and nine skulkers from the Irregulars appeared.

"Back here!" Towle bellowed "Anyone who's still alive, get through the hatch where I am - you got ten microts, then we gotta go!" before calling "Flash-start!" towards an internal comm device on the wall and running for the stairs to the upper deck and the Harbringer's small bridge.

One Souther was killed and one Black Ghost taken prisoner - but that gave Towle barely enough time to blow prepositioned charges in the roof and create a hole big enough for him to fly through.

"Unfortunate..." Talannah said "but we have one more prisoner and their Harbringer. Caseya, you will fly us back in this ship and I will stay below with the others and watch our prisoner. Everyone get aboard".

Caseya consulted with Shellek and Harrigan over the comm, then took a few momens to bypass enough of the security measures aboard to reset the comp and get airborne.

* * *

"I hear you..." Harrigan said when she commed in "Don't you worry, we can sort out the software issues with the comp once you get back. Pity those guys got out, but we got all you lot back alive unless I'm missing something".

"We're all alive" Talannah confirmed, once Caseya spliced her into the call "We have one Black Ghost for interrogation. There was one other ship, but it left with the other enemy personnel before we could reach it".

"This ship is a newer model than your own, Commander" Caseya added "The external shape is different enough to influence handling in atmosphere, and the computers are better as well. I do not know if the sensors or comms are different, we have no technical personnel with us. Weapons appear to be the same as your own ship".

Caseya was pleased to see Harrigan standing on the flight deck when she flew back aboard, landing the newer craft beside Harrigan's older one.

"It doesn't look as different as I thought it might" Harrigan told Caseya, once everyone had disembarked and the unconscious Black Ghost was transported to the maximum security cells "Does it really handle different in atmo? Better or worse? Are the computers noticeably faster to everyone or just you?"

Caseya smiled and giggled a bit before telling Harrigan everything she had learned about the differences between the two ships in precise detail.

"You can take me out in the new one another time, then!" he laughed "Once all this plok groundside is sorted out".

* * *

"We got some stuff to sort out here for a bit" Harrigan told Captain Zarithak a short while later "Until I tell you otherwise, you an' Captain Karath can handle the mop-up - sing out if you need us, but you're giving the orders. I'll update you on what's going on this end once stuff actually starts happening".

"For now I will need to call on your tactical command and bloodstar command forces, if not your skulkers" Captain Zarithak replied "simply because we don't have the numbers to do this on our own with speed".

"Drop to atmo and use your guns if you gotta" Harrigan said "If you need firepower Strykers can't supply but don't want to make too much mess, call us here and we'll send one of our smaller capital ships".

"You have at least a small number of additional large craft, then?" Captain Zarithak said, surprised but pleased "Good! With your new crewmembers, you have crews for them as well - it seems as though many of the Kingdom citizens, both new and by birth, have many useful skills".

"We put 'em all to work" Harrigan replied "Not just the soldiers. Everyone's got stuff to do. Call General Lazarus if you need air support, General Tareg or Cap'n Karroch for ground forces" before discomming.

* * *

"Ah, you're here" Captain Sobbok said, once Kurlun and his troopers had rematerialised less than a metra in front of him "I'd wondered where you'd got to. We have good intelligence from that ship up in orbit, showing both ground maps as well as the best known estimates for territory controlled by both temporary allies and known enemies. Most of my Black Omega are clearing and destroying tunnels - there are a lot of these, but we crush the tunnels and fill them with rubble from buildings destroyed by aerial bombardments and other war operations - we are running a little short on material for this, but we make sure to target tunnels leading to areas close to the former checkpoint and the port first".

"Unless something else has changed" Kurlun replied "We still have access to Irregulars' air support. I got the updated target list as regards gang leaders and their territories - it's unfortunate one of our temporary allies is an ex-Army officer with a list of charges against him several fenches long, but for now he's been given permission to stay alive. Better someone we know than someone we don't, I suppose".

"If those Irregulars can't deploy air support for you, Captain" Sobbok added "My Flaming Skulls or even the Storm Lords should be able to help you unless you need an entire mansion nullified. The cloudwalker whose services you made use of earlier in the war has let me know she is standing by to assist you with scouting support and nullifications as needed".

* * *

"Well..." Altur told General Tareg "Mental interrogation of our Black Ghost prisoners seems to suggest the insurgency support was launched from the _PKCC Thodd_ battlegroup".

"The human Crichton was ambushed by four of their Vigilantes" Tareg replied "The timing suggests that the battlegroup was in position to provide emergency support to the insurgency when Moya encountered them on her way here".

"The War Commander is currently in conference with Crichton" Altur explained "The stonewalker with technical skills is with them, as is the Chief Engineer and two Kalish. I don't know what they're making, but I heard a lot of technical noises and scientific muttering".

Tareg laughed for a few microts before he added "Crichton seems to be a little odd even for his species, Commander! But he and the War Commander are talking at length - I can't listen too closely, you know that, but from what I did hear, their project is proceeding well".

* * *

"Why is it whenever we cross paths..." Crichton grumbled "it's cause you want me to whip up a wormhole for you?"

"Well, you saw what I showed you" Harrigan replied "We recorded all that the last time you dropped by".

"Yeah, didn't think to ask about that then" Crichton groused "You got all the essentials - gotta find your destination once you're in, most of the time - at least with the sensors you have here you can hear satellites once you're close, get a good time and position fix".

"We'll need it" Harrigan replied, watching the technical stonewalker as that man sat cross-legged on the floor reading Crichton's notes, occasionally projecting equations in the air for him and Crichton to read "We got people who can do the flying, no problem - you can come up on the bridge for that if you like, since Moya's got her own room for this run".

"Pilot says Moya doesn't like being unable to see space" Crichton explained "but she is very relieved that others are supporting her and us, and that she won't need to do any of the hard work herself".

"We can hook her up with a sensor feed if she really wants it" Harrigan said "For now she just needs to lay back and relax".

Less than a momen later, Pilot's voice came from Crichton's comm badge and he said "Moya appreciates the sensor feed, Crichton. She does not like being prevented from seeing space around her. You should pass this along to that other human, the one who leads here".

"I hear you, Pilot" Harrigan added "Good to hear Moya's calm an' happy - well, happ _ier_ , anyway".

"Moya thanks you for your concern as well" Pilot replied, nodding "For protecting us during the recent conflict as well. Has this been dealt with fully yet?"

"Nah" Harrigan told him "Enough so that we can take a back seat an' let our friends in the two dreadnaughts handle most of it, though. Apart from that, it's all territory disputes between locals over who gets all the streets an' goodies not needed due to their former owners being dead".

"Looks like we found where most of the remaining heavier anti-air guns are" a cloudwalker announced "The Flaming Skulls are fully committed to nullifying the tunnels, so they can't solve this problem for us - and the artillery at the forward operating base is out of range. Can you Irregulars support us?"

"I'll send heavy air in to flatten the place" Harrigan said "They got the range to do the deed while being untouched by the bad guys".

The cloudwalker nodded, then discommed.

* * *

Doors on one of the loading docks opened, after which a pterodon-class warship dropped out and flew into atmosphere fast.

" _Bolt Thrower_ is inbound to target" the high-caste Scarran in the pilot's chair called over the comm "ETA less than five momens! You'll need to stay well clear from now on - main guns are armed and we're firing as soon as we come into range!"

The cloudwalker who called in for support, the same bloodhunter who had assisted Kurlun earlier in the fighting, stayed hovering at what she considered a safe distance away at the edge of her hypersense range. When two extremely loud high-pitched cracks, sounded, followed by four more, she called _~Railcannon fire, Captain Kurlun! Multiple shots fired at the target location an- ~_

 _~Yes?~_ Kurlun replied _~You're still alive, aren't you? What happened?~_

 _~Heavy railcannon fire, Captain~_ she repeated _~An unidentified small warship bearing an Irregulars crest flew past me and fired a number of shots from more than one gun at the target location. I was a little too close, I had to move - the kinetic energy from the impacts has to go somewhere, and since not all of it went into the ground many pieces of building were hurled in all directions. Including towards me~_

 _~Pass that on to your comrades in the Flaming Skulls~_ Kurlun ordered _~They can break the rubble into small bits and use it to fill tunnels. Captain Sobbok has a good weight handling range but can't handle big pieces on his own, so stay airborne once the dust settles and guide his forces in from above~_

"Multiple successful hits, including secondaries!" a happy Scarran captain reported over open comms from the _Bolt Thrower_ "We can't see the target zone, but sensors show a big crater, a lot of dust in the air, and a _lot_ of rubble in that sector! I'd suggest anyone going there do so in sealed armour!"

"Copy that, _Bolt Thrower_ " Harrigan reported "Glad to see your special new stuff works good".

"Black Omega is inbound" Captain Sobbok called next "I doubt we'll need it, but I'd appreciate that warship staying overhead in case we need support".

"We've been told to do that already" the Irregulars captain assured him "This sector of operations belongs to _my_ ship! Nothing lives except by my word! You are clear to proceed, Black Omega".

* * *

In an otherspace, both nearby and far away from Talzenadar IV, two entities appearing humanlike were alerted to the work being conducted by Crichton and his helpers.

~WE SEE IT~ one told his superior ~IT IS THE MAN IDENTIFIED AS 'CRICHTON'. WE SHOULD INVESTIGATE? QUERY~

~CONFIRMATION~ came the reply ~HE HELPS OTHERS IN REBUILDING A PHASE-STABILISER. HE GUIDES THEM IN THE THEORY OF FORMING AND TRAVELLING THROUGH WORMHOLES. INVESTIGATE. STOP, IF REQUIRED~

* * *

Other people, in a different otherspace, also noticed Crichton's work.

"This is the man you told me about, Lord Kurth?" a Sebaceanoid woman with pale skin and blonde hair asked "He is the one who assisted you in nullifying one of the Enemy before?"

"He is, my love" Kurth confirmed, rumbling softly - and less than a microt afterward, Nashikk popped into existence beside her, looked in the direction she indicated for about the same length of time, then added "It's him, the human Crichton! His friends are there! Others are there who I don't know! They're aboard an enormous warship of Scarran manafacture!"

Before Kurth could open his mouth and give orders, another man appeared. This man was about four denches shorter than Kurth - until he stoneshifted, which made him larger in both bulk and weight.

"Kasan Rybak" Kurth called in greeting "Good to see you".

"It looks like this man is known..." the stonewalker replied "To the rest of you, anyway. Is Thoa here yet?"

A minor and brief temperature spike made Kurth smile, then nod.

"So you _did_ get here..." Rybak laughed "Nashikk probably shouted loud enough for every resident of several realms to hear him, then!" before he asked Kurth "What are we going to do? Are we moving out to help this odd man and his friends?"

Kurth updated Kasan Rybak on their history with Crichton, after which the stonewalker nodded and replied "A useful ally, then" before both he and Nashikk turned, picking up a presence on hypersense.

"Not hostile..." Nashikk said when Rybak looked over at him "but not that friendly either. Crichton will not know they are there until they reappear in his native realm. We should be prepared to help him - and we should bring everyone, since Crichton may well know us but also has a habit of attracting trouble".

* * *

The creature known to Crichton as Einstein materialised, along with his assistant, across the other side of the room from Crichton.

"You again?!" Crichton moaned "What do you want this time?"

"You are repairing a device to assist others in wormhole travel" Einstein replied, slowly walking closer "This is extremely unwise. Others not residing on your ship are here. This implies you are either helping them... or teaching them what you know. Exceptionally unwise".

"They're friends here" Crichton told him "I doubt you've ever heard of that term before!" before sticking two fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly.

* * *

"Now!" Kurth commanded.

Each of the First Five shifted from their otherspace to normal space, inside the _Cry Havoc_ where Crichton was trying to work - and drew weapons, surrounding Einstein and his helper.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see godlike Scarrans again..." Crichton said "I get enough trouble with normal ones most days of the weeken! But since you're here...".

"Greeting to you, Crichton" Kurth called, nodding in Crichton's direction "You and your friends I have met before... are others in this room your friends as well?"

"Come up closer, big man!" Crichton called to Harrigan "Bring your friends so the two Men in Black don't get away before I've finished ranting at them! Dunno if you've met these other guys, but we know them a bit - so please try not to kill them...".

Blades of several kinds flicked into place around Einstein's neck and that of his helper - the most notable of which was Kurth's huge axe, which he held in one hand while the blade itelf remained steady against Einstein's neck.

"The odd human and his crew, you two..." Nashikk snapped "are under our protection! We will not permit you to harm them even a tiny bit! Why are you here?!"

"We won't get an answer out of them that way, Nashikk..." Rybak told his friend, though he did turn toward Einstein a litte more before adding "Explain your presence here, and preferably soon. The female of my species now standing behind you is not patient at the best of times - it would not take much for her to use her power against you".

"We sense the presence of a Scarran behind us" Einstein's helper confirmed "A strong firemoulder".

"Very well..." Einstein decided "We are restrained, unable to leave this place... but no matter why that has happened or how, something must be done about this proliferation of wormhole travel knowledge. Why are you doing this? Who are these people? The power to travel through wormholes can so easily be misused... or weaponised. What makes you think these people will not endanger the existence of whole sectors or more in many realms? You have one chance to explain. One".

"I got the power, Einstein" Crichton replied "This time _I_ ask the questions. I got the power. Well, my friends do. If they're feeling happy right now they might even do bad things to you if I ask them to".

When Einstein's helper screamed, everyone turned to look at him.

"Oops" Thoa said, thought only the changed heard her soft rumbling laugh "Looks like that one's got a scorched eema for a while. Think that neat black jacket's burning, too".

Kasan Rybak used his own power to snuff out the flames,after which he spun his spear around in a circle and pointed the tip right at Einstein's treblin eye - Harrigan, Lazarus, Sturk, and Troll all moved in to cover Einstein and his helper with multiple deadlock zones.

" _We_ can handle being restrained this way" Kurth explained softly but firmly " _You_ , I think, are finding it considerably harder. Be assured that despite being restrained, any of us can still cut you down in the blink of an eye - if we need to. If you endanger us or our friends".

Einstein didn't dare move, let alone speak - so his helper explained whey they were both there over almost half an arn.

"You can trust our friends" Thoa told the pair of them "We know them well. Despite the man Crichton seeming to attract trouble wherever he goes, we know he will not reveal what he knows to those he does not trust even under threat of torture or death. People have tried before. None have succeeded".

"Very...well..." Einstein's helper said eventually "Considering both the number and strength of the allies arrayed against us... we will not pursue this matter now, though we retreat under protest. Be sure, Crichton, that the knowledge you give to these people stays with them".

"Big man here tends to kill people who try to get him to talk when he doesn't want to" Crichton replied "Specially if they try to get between him and food".

"Think we can let 'em go with all their arms and legs still on, Mr C?" Harrigan asked "I expect one of your friends could chop a toe or two off just to make a point..."

"Nah" Crichton replied, waving his treblin hand in dismissal "Let 'em run off to wherever it is they live. Kurth, can you get your guys to put away all the sharp pointy things so those two can make a quick exit?"

Kurth nodded, after which the First Five lowered their weapons but didn't put them away - Nashikk didn't stop looking at them until both of them faded from view and returned to their home realm.

"Don't think I saw the woman beside you or the big rock man there before" Crichton asked Kurth "Are they more of your people, then?"

"This is Sholah" Kurth revealed, rumbling softly and lovingly "She is my mate and she is a medical mentalist... among other things. The large man is not made of rock, as you think... he is Kasan Rybak, and he is a stonewalker. Your friends here know what kind of a person a stonewalker is... I expect one or more will explain to you later".

The technical stonewalker caught most of the conversation and stood carefully before making his way over to Crichton and looking at him carefully, then nodding and telling him "Stonewalkers...rare. Not common. Change their shape... fleshform to stoneform. Back again" in his rudimentary speech before stoneshifting for him to see.

 _~See?~_ he added in considerably clearer thoughtspeech _~I am a stonewalker too confirmationpride I am better at mindspeech, far better than speaking verbally - since our Commander is not upset by mindspeech, I would hope you are not either~_

"Not had a chance to find out, mister" Crichton replied "Didn't think big man Harrigan here had any jedi with him..." before calling "How many you got?" to Harrigan.

"Hah!" Harrigan laughed "Jedi's one thing they're not, Mr C! They're good, though - we got... a few... one or two, who help out here an' there when we need special stuff done. Like the guy here who's been helpin' you work stuff out".

The technical stonewalker revealed his rank before naming himself Dolgan.

"Lightweight, mostly" he said when asked about his powers "Good, two things. Move things. Look all places".

"Hypersense and telekinetics" Kasan Rybak clarified, getting a nod from Dolgan "Classic and useful skills. I'd bet you've got a slightly above average level of cryokinetic skills, since you've got the skin of an arctic-adapted Scarran - what else I'm not sure".

Dolgan did smile when Sikozu's curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to him, after which she started poking and asking questions at length.

"Needed, work" he told her after a few momens "Help, human, Crichton".

"He's real clever, Sputnik" Crichton told her "Dunno if too many of your lot would come close, to be honest - not sure what his memory's like, but it's closer to yours than any Scarran I've seen before"

Dolgan smiled and nodded to Crichton before rumbling softly.

* * *

A number of the most influential leaders met at the SubTerranea stadium, a little over two weeken later.

"It's not good for business if we keep fighting" one of the Sebacean leaders said, a man noticeably younger than most of them "We can't get product in or out, whatever our _product_ of choice happens to be, when half of the South's a no-man's land where little lives".

 _The costs incurred getting those Irregulars to airlift key goods and people to safe places was high_ the Scarran gang leader decided in his own thoughts _but so far has proven worth it! Not only has Mistress Lonn realised she's better off negotiating with me for key materials to get her drug manafacturing off to a faster start, but the war has put me at a significant advantage when it comes to people needing support or safe passage to get people or things to the port or offworld altogether! My soldiers like that, they like escort contracts, and it means I can make more money at less risk_ before thinking for a few microts and deciding _Perhaps I might expand my protection services to enable traders to bring things Southward for the reconstruction who might not otherwise think it safe to do so. I can expand my influence outside the South that way, perhaps even find opportunities to make money in ways law enforcement will not feel the need to examine in microscopic detail..._

"We certainly do have issues and grievances that need _settling_ " a Sebacean female, clearly not in favour with Mistress Lonn considering the hostile looks going her way, replied "I wish to obtain certain territories, and perhaps may be persuaded to part with certain others in exchange, now that a few obstacles to progress have been removed, so if we ca-".

"Not just yet" the Scarran, the sole member of his species present, said "The sole order of business _now_ is to negotiate a ceasefire before the governor and others decide looking further into the business of the South is what they want to do! The less he and Security look, the happier we all are, I think".

"Then someone needs to go to the governor and find out suitable grounds for settlement of issues" Mistress Lonn told the Scarran, grumbling a little "I don't care who goes... but it needs to be someone we _all_ trust to air our mutual views and and see our mutual needs are met. There's no need to invite the governor to intervene further in the South than he already has - if we send an envoy soon, he might not get to the point where he decides to move the border crossing and seize territory for himself!"

"It is _agreed_ , then..." a middle-aged Interion male announced politely but firmly - and after several momens of voices quietening down and stopping altogether he added "Since I own the largest facilities open to all people of all allegiances... I will go to the governor and see what he and his advisors have decided in regards to the South. I have more of a vested interest than any of you anyway, since this stadium is closer to the old checkpoint and border post than any of yours... so should any of you have specific issues of concern, I will pass these onto the governor".

 _Irregulars like to visit the stadium to eat and drink and bet and we all know it_ the Scarran knew _You're banking on your influence and profits expanding if you settle this war and prevent the governor from cleaning up any loose ends by ordering the Irregulars to pulverise the entire South End from orbit._

* * *

"I hear you, Mister Sobin Tho" the governor told the Interion who owned the SubTerranea stadium "It's good to hear the people of influence in the South wish to settle matters among themselves and not have me do it for them. My advisers and I - which, in this case, only included one Irregular - agree that the border with the South will move a short distance before a reinforced wall is built, but we also agree that there will be a small number of _additional_ official border crossing points in this new wall"  
.

 _That I hadn't expected_ Sobin Tho decided _Moving the border will mean it moves South, there's no avoiding that - but more official crossing points means all of us benefit. It'll be cheaper to bribe border guards than use those concealed blast pits that revolting Charrid halfbreed's successor has, that's for sure - and with any luck that'll put that man in his place and show him he can't push too far and too fast_.

"Your new plan puts the border wall next to one of my biggest facilities, governor" Sobin Tho said next, thinking fast "Perhaps I might offer a suggestion..." and outlining an idea over the next arn or so.

"You may certainly do that" the governor replied, nodding "As long as you don't damage the wall itself in any way, I have no objection to it being used to lessen your expenses for an expansion of your stadium".

Sobin Tho smiled and nodded before offering the stadium as a location for sporting events at the next Games - though the governor told him he would need to consult with the Irregulars about that.

* * *

The resolution for cessation of hostilities was broadcast throughout Talzenadar IV, and was a popular topic of discussion among many traders both small and large - all of whom were pleased business could return to normal, while a few speculated privately if they could gain contracts for reconstruction work. Administration HQ was filled with people doing their best to secure such contracts, with the Scarran gang leader himself being called on at one point to provide assurances materials and people would be safe Southward.

"The governor and I have come to... an arrangement" he told a gathering of trade leaders "I will provide security between the old border and the stadium to the north, and along the edge of the port running to the west from there. My soldiers will keep your workers and materials safe" before he smiled at them all, rumbled for a half-momen or so, then added "For a small percentage...".

None of them liked that, but all of them eventually came to accept it.

* * *

"I hear you" Mister Farakk said, once he was told "I had not expected you to be able to ingratiate yourself with both your competitors Southward and the governor as well, to be honest - especially so quickly".

The Scarran gang leader passed on the full text of the agreement to cease hostilities all the leaders had agreed to - and while Mister Farakk didn't like all of it, he smiled when he heard that his subordinate would be providing security and protection in key locations where construction would be taking place.

"Once the work starts..." Mister Farakk decided, much to his subordinate's surprise "I might consider travelling to Talzenadar IV to examine the state of both our business arrangements and the state of the South as a whole. For now, Rogkyun is as settled as it ever gets - I can safely leave one of my best soldiers in charge of my affairs here for a short while".

* * *

"Ok, what's it telling us?" Crichton asked "No nasty red lights?"

"Working good" Dolgan replied, after which he took a few microts to link Crichton in and show him the full technical report in his head.

"Feels like my head got stuck in an ice machine for a sec, to be honest" Crichton admitted "It supposed to be like that? Looks like you got the theory down cold, though" before grinning a bit at his play on words.

 _~It works as directed~_ Dolgan assured Crichton by mentalism _~The notes and data in our archive, as well as additional data revealed by you, have taught me what I need to know to advise our Commander and bridge officers should that be required~_ before he rumbled briefly and added _~As for your reaction earlier... I am an arctic-world Scarran, mental contact with those like me can affect people in ways like those you described to me, even though it doesn't do so very often~_

"Good, all goes well" Kurth decided, before telling Dolgan "I have enough skill and control that I could read your mental conversation with the human Crichton, by the way... none of the Five will pass that knowledge to others, even if we understood it enough to do so. Besides that, we do not need to use those methods to go anywhere we need to".

* * *

Once all medical stations were polled, a full tally of the injured and dead was collected - almost three hundred soldiers of various commands lost their lives in addition to Ghost, though a good deal more were injured enough to require long-term restriction to a sick bay or the ship. Captain Vincha had finally succumbed to her medical condition and passed over as well.

One the royal anthem was sung, Harrigan told everyone "Next stop's gonna be dropping Ghost, he's the sniper from skulker command an' from where I'm from, off for a proper burial with honours. Ride's going to be a bit wild getting there but hopefully won't take too long. Apart from Ghost's funeral arrangements, I'll see about resupply as well, both with a few luxuries as well as necessities. My home planet makes all kinds of good food, might even think about getting a bit of booze if everyone's nice and does what they're told while we're there, too. Rest of the details will have to be sorted out after we get there".

The few children now without parents were also resettled with other families, usually more distant family members - but three children would not settle for being accomodated inside their own species and insisted other couples look after them.

"Master Juroch lived with Kalish" one Scarran high-caste girl said stubbornly when she was asked to reconsider "It was good for him and it was a challenge. It will be good and a challenge for me. I want to see if I can train to be a Master like Master Juroch did. I will be the first female Scarran Master", after which she looked up at the Kalish couple she had chosen and rumbled at them.

"Come with us" the mother of the family urged happily "You are welcome in our family. My Kalish children are a little older than you and can teach you many interesting things as well as play with you".

"I come" she agreed, holding up her arms - the Kalish woman smiled at how it felt to hold a Scarran child, especially the warmth of her body, which caused the girl to smile and rumble more loudly and happily as she rested her head against her new mother's shoulder.

* * *

Councillor Shuljek and his retinue flew across to the sole Reaver.

"We are pleased to welcome you, Councillor" the ship's Captain announced "More so that you bring additional soldiers with you. We have a good number of crew but we are still not at full crew capacity - so we need everyone that we can get".

"Captain Kran's son..." Councillor Shuljek replied proudly "has taken my daughter Shakka as his mate for life... so she will not be coming with us. I have been authorised to bring you basic medical data for the change program... if only for the basic level as used by the Hierarchy's Praetorian and other special units".

"That in itself will be useful, Councillor" the captain replied, nodding "I hear it can even be applied safely to those of other species! I hear the War Commander has several such people among his own crew!"

"The data we have..." Shuljek revealed "has the next level of defensive measures over the standard program that the Hierarchy have, though not the advanced measures the War Commander and others have. That shows you are _trusted_ if the Irregulars reveal those things to you - it's not just because I'm with you".

"We will look at that later" the captain decided "We will return to Scarran space, closer to the other Councillors and the rest of our people, where we can transport you from world to world as you conduct your business".

* * *

"Looks like a slightly easier workload for you, Cap'n Zarithak" Harrigan said over short-range comms "since some stuff's being taken care of locally now".

"The governor has agreed to myself and Captain Karath assuming security responsibilities while your own ship is absent, War Commander" Captain Zarithak replied "We have needed to accept a slight drop in commissions due to funding for reconstruction needing to be found _somewhere_ \- but all areas of the planetary budget have undergone brief and temporary cuts, and ours is less than some".

"Was wondering if that'd happen" Harrigan replied "We're stocked up for a while - but as I told the crew, we'll resupply in some areas at our next port of call. We shouldn't be away too long... but long enough for you and Cap'n Karath to earn some nice coin while we're gone".

"We appreciate that" Captain Zarithak replied, rumbling a little "It means we can take care of our own resupplying without outside assistance for a while longer than usual".

"Gotta go" Harrigan said next "One bit of personal business to finish up, then we'll be on our way".

* * *

Kurlun was pleased to get planet leave before returning to his garrison on the Nebari border - if a little less so now he knew he'd have to call more official transport to get him there.

He grinned when Amara contacted him by mentalism, telling her _~Kamiel and I are waiting, daughter - I would rather not go to the North End, all that fancy plok isn't worth the effort and the price as far as I'm concerned~_

 _~Should you wish to, first papa~_ Amara suggested, wondering if her birth father would accept her idea _~We might meet and eat in a shop owned by Kalish people, owned by my grandparents. Food is not their first line of business, but my grandma is a very good chef and can prepare anything you might wish to eat - since we will be with you, she may even permit us all to eat in their dwelling to the rear should you wish more privacy. She would require a short period of notice to obtain ingredients, but that would be all~._

Kurlun thought about that for a few momens, conferred briefly with a very enthusiastic Kamiel, then replied _~We will do this. When you and those with you have landed, contact me by mentalism as you do now and show me where this more secure location is - then Kamiel and I will obtain public transportation and be on our way~_

* * *

"We will be prepared, dear daughter" Caseya's father said when he was told of the idea for the farewell meal "If you are bringing soldiers with you, we cautiously agree to Amara's first father being admitted to our dwelling in order to preserve security and secrecy".

"Trannak and I will come" Caseya replied "As well as both Amara and Harek, plus Master Juroch and our Feltano. The Commander is busy, or he would likely come as well".

Caseya's father started the engine on a small truck he had bought some time previously, after which he and his wife travelled to the food markets in the central sector of market street. Recent insurgency or not, there was still a good selection of foods on offer from many worlds - so Caseya's mother bought a wide range of things which she knew could be used to make a number of dishes for both their guests and to sell to customers before they drove back to their home.

Once they both returned, Devin and Lerren both joined in to help with food preparation - Amara smiled and sent them both thanks in their heads, after which she told her first father _~Food is being prepared, first papa. We are taking off now, and we will be dropped near the embassy but not within its control zone - when we have landed, I will call you once more and both Kamiel and you can come with us~_

 _~Do not bring transportation~_ Kurlun replied _~Kamiel can walk like the rest of us. I don't think he's due an eating time for another weeken, but I doubt he'll pass up an opportunity to eat snacks and drink your Kalish drink even if he does have to walk to get to it~_

* * *

"Prepare yourselves" Amara called to the small number of people on the bottom deck of the Stryker "I will transport us to ground level, at a safe disance from the embassy, by mentalism. While this is harder than doing so from one ship to another, General Tareg has taught me eveything I need to know. You will all be deployed correctly and be well".

"Lower your deadlock, Harek" Trannak reminded the young man "You too, Feltano. Amara cannot transport the changed unless they do this" before he heard a slight rumble and turned to see Sherenka beside his son.

"You too, then" he added, grumbling a little "Lower your deadlock as well, Sherenka".

A few microts later, Amara nodded - and everyone reappeared within sight of the embassy at ground level. They did stumble very briefly, but soon steadied themselves, after which Amara called _~We are here, first papa. Outside the embassy and to hammond. My brother is amusing himself by finding and counting the embassy guards and deciding what species they are~_

Kurlun passed that onto Kamiel, who nodded and said "This brother of Amara occupies himself much as an Organisation student who was military-trained would do, though I doubt he would appreciate either of us telling him this. Is he... half-Scarran, like Amara?"

"We'll both see when we go outside, mister" Kurlun replied, grumbling and rumbling as he made sure his uniform was as it should be and he had his basic weapons "We'll do that now".

 _~Target in sight!~_ signalled Feltano to the others.

"Good, Feltano" Juroch whispered "Tell us... are they dressed in smart civilian clothing or combat fatigues, as I am? Do they have visible weapons? Is the Kalish, Kamiel, in stone form or flesh form? Have guards left the embassy with them?"

"Combat fatigues, uncle Master" Feltano whispered "Kurlun has a single sword over his back, uncle Master, and pistols under each shoulder. Kamiel has one pistol under his treblin shoulder, uncle Master, and his Kalish blades under his hammond shoulder like auntie Master does. No soldiers come with them".

Amara moved off slightly ahead of the rest of the group, then called ahead to Kurlun by mentalism.

 _~I see you~_ he replied _~I see others with you. One looks like a Force Strangler veteran. I can't tell what the others are~_

"I see too, Captain" Kamiel said "The odd one with green skin is from the Force? His outfitting is the way all members of Force Strangler dress by common regulation, Captain?"

"There's little in the way of common regulation at that level, mister" Kurlun replied "There's a small detachment of the Force with my Team, though you didn't know that before, Kamiel, since you didn't _need_ to know. You had better not be telling anyone _else_ , or you'll be a very unhappy Kalish indeed".

Kurlun grumbled a bit for show, but didn't object when Amara hugged him briefly before introducing everyone in her group to him.

"You are my daughter's _brother_..." Kurlun said, looking Feltano in the eye "Interesting. You are hybrid, as she is, but with high-caste and not low-caste like myself".

Feltano nodded, rumbled for a microt or so, then replied "Our papa is here too - look, he is the one with a green hat. Our papa is a General, Captain Kurlun".

Kurlun looked at Trannak carefully as he approached.

 _I can hardly hear the sound of his footsteps, even by hypersense_ he decided with interest _My Amara's adoptive father or not, I will check the characteristics I see now against both formal and informal records once I return to my garrison_.

"I am Amara's second father, Captain Kurlun" Trannak said, nodding once and briefly "Her brother is here as well, you talked to him for a short while just now - the very large young woman is his mate. Should you wish to know her name, you will need to ask her - she may answer should she wish to, her identity is not classified".

Kurlun looked up at Sherenka's face.

 _She is very large indeed, even for a full-blood Scarran female_ he decided _She has a variety of the change, as I do and as I now see all of this group do - but not all of them are changed in the same way. This is an issue of concern, but not one I'll pass on unless it proves to be something I can't handle myself_. _Her hair alone suggests she is a hybrid, though I can't tell with what species apart from Scarran._

"I am Feltano's mate" Sherenka said when she saw Kurlun look up at her "I am not just large but I am clever as well. Feltano and I will both be part of the Force here when we are older".

Kurlun grinned at that, even more so when Sherenka insisted it would happen and stood a little taller and straighter, but simply said "Good. That's a good goal for a young adult to have" before noting that in his mind as well.

The group formed up around Kurlun and Kamiel, with Amara to Kurlun's hammond while everyone else took positions to either side as they walked back towards the Dulenos' dwelling and shop. Devin was serving customers when they arrived, though he stopped to lift a panel in the counter so they couldd pass to the dwelling in the rear of the premises with as little interruption as possible.

"This, Captain Kurlun..." Juroch announced softly "is the home dwelling of the Duleno family. Before you now are Feltano and Maranno Duleno, the heads of this family - Devin and Lerren Duleno are elsewhere conducting the business of the shop we came through".

"You know who I am, I think" Kurlun replied "At least as much as you need to. The Kalish with me is my aide, Kamiel - since his record after arrival at Tal IV's been good, he got to come as well".

"You are Amara's first father, Captain Kurlun" Feltano Duleno replied "Yes, we have been told who you are - at least, that part of who you are. Our friends have told us a few other things about you as well, but since you are Amara's first father you may join us all here since you are escorted by those we know".

Caseya's mother told Kurlun what food had been prepared for both him and the others.

"Good classic Scarran foods" he replied with approval "Ones I know and I like. You are correct in assuming I like Scorcher as well".

"My father eats lots of that" Sherenka told him "My sisters and I eat it too, but only my brothers eat it as much as father does".

Despite Kurlun's lack of understanding, Juroch opened the meal with the traditional Kalish eating time words - which made Kamiel smile even if Kurlun himself didn't know what he heard. Kamiel thanked Juroch at length for that courtesy and show of respect, after which he bowed briefly when Juroch indicated his Mastery ribbon.

"This Kalish spirit is good" Kurlun decided "It's odd, it's not like grolsahk, but it's good and it's strong".

"Kalish grangacha is not like the grolsahk you and I grew up with, Captain" Trannak confirmed "but it is very good, and an excellent accompaniment to Kalish foods of several kinds".

Kurlun didn't say much for the rest of the meal, though he smiled and rumbled before laying back on the lounge after eating.

"First papa is happy, grandma" Amara said "I see it in his head. He is happy and full and likes the food you made for him and the grangacha as well. His aide Kamiel likes your food and drink as well, grandma - though I think he ate a little too much outside of an eating time, I can sense his stomach's reaction to eating at unusual times quite clearly" before trying to soothe him by mentalism.

"I thank you..." Kamiel said "I would not normally eat at this time... but the food before me smelled so good I felt it worth the risk. Thank you for treating my reaction to eating ahead of schedule, Amara - do I owe you any currency for this?"

"You do not" Amara replied, though she smiled as well "It is good to see you well and happy in my grandma and grandpa's home dwelling, Kamiel".

Devin and Lerren came in after a short while as well, though only Devin would approach Kurlun even when given permission. Devin picked out several ways that Kurlun was like Amara, which got a nod of approval from Kurlun and a smile from Amara.

Once the pair of them had left the Dulenos' dwelling, Kurlun asked "Report, mister. What did you see in there? What opinions have you formed about both my daughter and her friends and new father?"

Kamiel took some time to both report and explain how he reached his conclusions, enough so that the pair of them reached the embassy again by the time he'd finished.

 _I think I know what the green hat means_ Kamiel decided, while Kurlun was occupied arguing with the guard _It is just as well the Captain did not think too closely about it and about what it might mean - but I will tell him what I have decided if my initial guess proves correct. If we can both get away from under surveillance, too_.

* * *

"That took long enough" Harrigan said with relief, on the bridge some eight days later "Thought Cap'n Kurlun would stay around for several monen... but there he goes".

"First papa needed to wait for a Switchblade to come and retrieve him, uncle Commander" Amara explained, nodding "He could have chosen a less detectable ship and asked for a Reaver, it is true... but he preferred the Switchblade's speed. He did not wish to remain away from his garrison for longer than necessary".

"He should be well outside detection range by now" Shellek added "I don't know if what you were manafacturing is ready, Commander... but now's a good time for us to get going to your homeworld. Before those supply ships for the reconstruction get here".

"Almost forgot about them!" Harrigan replied, a little sheepishly "Yeah, better get going as soon as Dolgan and Crichton give the word".

"Good to go!" Crichton called when Harrigan commed to ask him about that, after which he ran for the nearest transit stop, taking a car to the cargo hold Moya was currently in "Just gotta get in the car an' get outside!"

Moya and her crew watched as Crichton did his part in forming the wormhole, with Dolgan guiding Harrigan's actions on the helm so the Havoc didn't get too close before the wormhole was fully and safely formed.

"Interesting..." Councillor Shuljek said when Harrigan commed him on the Reaver "But not so interesting that I want to follow you into it".

After Harrigan laughed a bit, he said "OK, dunno if you want in on this... or any of the others... " before explaining another idea of his at length.

"Captain Karath, _Hierarch's Bane_ " Karath announced "Positive confirmation".

"Captain Zarithak, _Sunbuster_ " Zarithak added "An interesting idea... not one I expected... but acceptable. Positive confirmation - as long as this means we get access to certain... special information... I am hearing you gave to the Councillor and his Reaver".

"Fine with me" Harrigan replied "Councillor Shuljek will have overall command... but I don't object, if that's what you wanted to know".

"I hear you" Councillor Shuljek added "If you agree to this, and the War Commander confirms it, then you will get access to the new things as well".

Once both Captains, Councillor Shuljek, and Harrigan confirmed their agreement to the additional request, Harrigan opened comm to both dreadnaughts, the Reaver, and the other frigates with them before announcing "In consultation with the senior Captains and Councillor Shuljek... I hereby announce that the _Hierarch's Bane, Sunbuster,_ and all other associated vessels shall come together and form the 2nd Irregulars. Irregular units call no one world or system, but the entire Kingdom, their home - they move from place to place as deemed necessary by their Commander, with Kingdom communities and allies supporting them as best they can wherever they go. Councillor Shuljek will be the overall commander of the 2nd Irregulars".

"It may not be received with such enthusiasm by all of the other councillors" Councillor Shuljek told Harrigan "but since I was the councillor assigned to oversee general military operations before you were appointed then they will come to expect it even though they may be wary of me having a full battlegroup with me everywhere I go rather than one ship as they do".

"Hmm... true..." Harrigan replied "But each of them has soldiers with them as they do their stuff anyway, it's just that you got a few more - which, to be quite honest, is to be expected for the senior councillor involved in military operations for the Kingdom".

"We will find a way to solve any disagreements" Councillor Shuljek assured Harrigan "I will remain Governor-General of my birthworld even if the other councillors reassign other worlds under my authority to others".

"Make a few contingency deals with your closest allies on council" Harrigan suggested "Get them to take care of business for you in the event someone else tries to push for reassignment of worlds looking to you right now".

"That will have to be the first order of business when the 2nd Irregulars return to Scarran space, then" Councillor Shuljek decided "I know perhaps two Councillors and a few more lower in authority whom I can trust to oversee the affairs of those worlds should it come to a vote in Council".

"Good flying to you, then" Harrigan told him "Call me if you need me... but I doubt you will, you got by well before I came out this way".

Harrigan smiled as Councillor Shuljek gave deployment orders from his Reaver, with both dreadnaughts and their support vessels moving to positions that ensured maximum sensor coverage of the Talzenadar IV system

"We good to go now, big man?" Crichton asked, a little impatiently.

"Get your eema back aboard" Harrigan replied "Once you're back here, we'll get started before too many curious eyes turn our way".

Less than five momens later, Crichton leapt out of his module and called "Landed!": before running for the nearest transit stop, after which Harrigan called "Dunno if you gotta lock Moya down, but let her know if you do - she won't get car sick, but we don't need stuff flying around"

"Moya says that no additional precautions will be needed, War Commander" Pilot replied when Harrigan called to ask him about that "She and I know what needs to be done to ensure safe travel at times like these and we have done it".

"Lock down both flight decks and all loading docks with smaller warships inside!" Harrigan called over general comms "Secure all loose objects in case of extreme manoevreing - the inertial compensators should keep up, but better safe than sorry! Anyone not Kalish who has issues with tight manoevreing, strap yourselves down - or at least stay sitting for a while! Galleys and other places of assembly are closed for business until we get where we're going!" before calling "Caseya, I want you staying on helm - I don't think I'll need you to actually do anything, but I want you looking at everything as we go. Ask questions if you like - as long as I'm not in the middle of wild flying, anyway".

Once the other flight stations were assigned, Harrigan called "I got the conn... flight controls to command chair... _NOW_!"

"You have the conn, War Commander" Caseya confirmed from the helm station "Keyah Kamara... you should advise the crew of potential adverse travel conditions, since you have travelled this way before and know what we have to deal with".

Keyah smiled and nodded before doing just that from the comm desk, while Harrigan called "Coming about... turning to one...eight...zero mark zero... zero... three... and there we have it. Right in front of us".

Once all facilities had called in to announce readiness, Harrigan called "All ahead one half... grab your gizzards, we're goin' in...".

The Havoc did shake a little as it entered the wormhole, but Crichton - who was at the engineering console with Dolgan - called "Not too unusual, everyone - looks like we're in for a little chop, though".

"Systems, all good" Dolgan announced "Engines, good. Defensive screens, good. Sensors, good".

Harrigan muttered and grumbled as he did his best to manoevre the Havoc down the wormhole, calling "This one's going on for a bit... Keyah, don't bring us out too close to when we were here last. Big man Mr C here says there's issues with time dilation... try an' get a signal from about 2012 or so if you can, all the details an' frequencies should be in your logs for you to check. Sing out when you got something that stays stable".

* * *

The current commander of the International Space Station was pleased the long range radar had been fitted and worked, even if budgetary limits and politics had made that happen two years behind schedule.

"Do we have anything interesting in range?" she asked.

"Same as we've been seeing for the past few months, ma'am" came the reply "Only things we've seen are when satellite launches happen or we get supply flights come in. The US Mars probes don't talk to us here".

"Good" she replied, with some relief.

 _I have read the classified logs. They say that one time some years ago, an enormous armed spacecraft exited a wormhole right here in our system. Personally, I hope it's a publicity stunt from SETI - since whoever authenticated those logs had their name redacted I can't judge how trustworthy they are_.

* * *

"Signal acquired on designated frequencies, Commander!" Keyah called "Faint but stable! Frequencies used suggest the navigation satellites you named GPS, Commander - both those of your sector and the ones you described as belonging to the Roo-shan sector called GLONASS".

Harrigan didn't bother to correct her pronunciation this time, instead calling "Talk to me..."

Keyah, well accustomed to Harrigan's odd speech by now, knew this meant she was required to give course directions as needed, so she called them out every few microts.

* * *

"What the...?" a sensor operator on the International Space Station muttered, smacking their instrument panel.

"What you got?" their supervisor asked.

"Seeing some weird shit outsystem, sir" came the reply "Can't say what it might be... comes in an' out...".

"Did you run it through the system?" the supervisor asked, somewhat predictably.

"First thing I did, sir" the sensor operator replied "Damn thing made some weird noise an' didn't tell me anything".

"Do it again" the supervisor asked "If I can't figure it out I'll pass it up the chain and the commander can deal with it".

The sensor operator focussed their sensors on the same region of space where the anomaly occurred before, but nothing particularly unusual happened this time.

"Call me if it happens again" their supervisor decided "If it happens before my shift's over I'll come see. Not like it can get much more boring out there, after all..." before returning to their own console.

"Signal's clearing up..." Keyah called "If our most promising exit point remains stable, we should emerge... local time... 2017. Early in the cycle if I remember your archive data correctly on this matter".

"Stand by, stand by..." Harrigan called around the bridge "Looks like we're good to pop back out again. Dunno if the station we saw last time will be able to pick us up when we do... don't even know how far insystem we'll be, to be honest..."

* * *

"It's coming ba-crap! Gone again!" the sensor operator called "Just picked it up for a few seconds, sir - but it'd moved! Further insystem!"

The supervisor headed off the deck as soon as their relief arrived, and he called "Call me if something actually _happens_... I'm tired..." before leaning back in their chair.

* * *

"Clear space ahead!" Caseya called excitedly "Look, Keyah!"

"Clear space ahead, Commander" Keyah announced more calmly, though with no less interest "I cannot predict when we might emerge into normal space, of course... but if you wish to move to an elevated level of readiness, Commander, then now would be a good time to do so".

A number of Reaper pilots were pleased to be put on standby alert.

"We will be the first to see this new world and its star system" the senior pilot of the gathering announced "The War Commander's archive says that this world does not have a planetary defence force as we know it... but does have a station with scientific equipment and sensors on board. Should we be required to deploy our Reapers, we will find that station and investigate it and any communications going to and from it in case they refer to us".

* * *

"It's coming back again..." the same sensor operator replied "Bit stronger...".

" _Something_ 's happening, that's for sure..." another added, which got the supervisor sitting up straight "Not right on top of us... but closer than I'd like, that's for sure...".

"Summon the commander" the supervisor eventually decided "Since more 'n one of you thinks they've seen something that's not supposed to be there, we have to pass this on - so this had better be real and not a sensor ghost".

* * *

"Stand by for emergence in... three... two... one..." Harrigan called (with mounting excitement, as far as Keyah could tell) "NOW!"

The Cry Havoc shook a little on emerging into real space again, but Harrigan immediately ordered "Nav, get me a position fix - how far insystem are we? Comms - get me local time for the locations listed in archive as Cape Canaveral, Florida and Washington, DC!"

Shellek spoke first, calling "Barely five momens' travel outsystem of your world's one moon, Commander - I'm seeing a lightly-built space station in geo-stationary orbit around your home world".

"Yeah, that's supposed to be there" Harrigan replied "We won 't be stopping there, but get me Reapers close enough to listen to their comms".

* * *

"Energy spike..." the first sensor operator called, barely loud enough for the station commander to hear - before a bigger burst of energy was detected, the wormhole opened, and the Cry Havoc emerged.

"HOLY SHIT, IS THAT REAL?!" the sensor operator screamed, just as the station commander entered the room "LOOKS LIKE ONE HUGE GREAT-"

" _Quiet_ " the commander called, bringing her right hand down in a short chopping motion "I can see it as well, there's no need to shout..." before she called "Everyone out. Whichever one of you saw this first will stay. No one else".

Once everyone had left, the station commander walked over to the sensor operator's station and ordered "Take a closer look. If that is what I think it is, I need a much better view".

"That's as close as I can get" the sensor operator replied, after trying every trick they knew to get a better picture.

"Image quality is still bad" the station commander replied "But it's enough to confirm my suspicions" before ordering the sensor operator to keep quiet about what he had seen.

"That is _classified_ " the station commander insisted "I don't care who asks you about this or why, but you keep your mouth _shut_. With any luck this will be taken off my hands... so get out, I have to call someone".

* * *

"Comm traffic from station to planetary surface..." the Reaper flight commander called over comm to the Havoc "They've definitely seen us, the wormhole, or both".

"Someone's calling dirtside for orders" Harrigan told the bridge crew "Basically, there's three options as I see it... Jack Crichton, that's Mr C's Dad... TR Holt, he's No Such Agency... or the White House. That means the President".

* * *

In the Oval Office, the president of the United States was discussing matters of state with a number of advisors when Jack Crichton got a phone call.

"General Crichton..." he answered.

"Sir, you left standing orders saying to contact you if ... unidentified objects... turned up insystem" a voice announced around intermittent static "One just arrived. It matches the description you gave in your orders as far as I can tell, sir".

"I'll have to tell the President" Jack replied "since your call came when I was in the Oval Office. I'll get back to you shortly... and see if we have something in launch-worthy condition, just in case".

"Yes, General Crichton?" the president asked "My first meeting after being sworn in and the head of IASA gets a phone call while I'm talking? This should be interesting".

"President Diesel..." Jack Crichton said cautiously "This concerns events that first occurred early in your predecessor's administration... and which were classified at the highest level. I can tell you about them if you like... but no one else in the room is cleared".

The president shooed everyone else out of the room, and once a Secret Service agent had shut the door he said "This had better be good...".

Jack Crichton explained, in detail and at length, about the Farscape missions and the resulting return of Harrigan and the Cry Havoc.

"Normally I'd say it's a total crock" the president replied "But from what I've seen from your personnel file you've got a solid record and don't just make up stuff on the fly. For now, I'll take this... on faith".

Jack Crichton smiled when he heard that, knowing something of the current president's history in acting, and nodded before saying "To be honest, I don't know if our people on the International Space Station can contact that ship, Mr President... we may just have to wait until it reaches geo-stationary orbit and its captain makes contact with us".

"Stay here once my meeting's over" the president decided "If anyone from that ship contacts you, I want to be there when it happens".

The president's staff were called back inside. The meeting continued, though Jack Crichton split his attention between the people there and his phone.

* * *

"Comm traffic on known frequency" the Reaper flight commander advised Harrigan "Not speaking any language I know".

Harrigan listened as the comm traffic was sent back, then nodded and said "We've been detected here on the Havoc. Doubt they've seen you at all. Someone just called for orders".

"Do you have any for us, sir?" the flight commander replied.

"Stay where you are" Harrigan decided "I'll bring the Havoc in close to the station for now - when we get there then come back inside. Relay anything you hear back to me while you wait".

* * *

People throughout the Cry Havoc that could find viewing portals noted that they could see people looking out of the International Space Station at them.

"Don't worry about them" Harrigan advised "That station's not armed, even less so with anything that could scratch the paint here".

"We have reached geo-stationary orbit, Commander" Caseya announced "Do you have further orders?"

"Get me into the US phone system" Harrigan told Keyah "I gotta make a call".

* * *

Jack Crichton's hand went up as the presidential meeting concluded, so once everyone had left the President motioned for him to put the call on speakerphone.

"Hey Jack, we're back" Harrigan called "How's tricks your end? We didn't freak out too may people on the station when we turned up, did we?"

"Just a small number, Mr Harrigan" Jack replied "You arrived at an interesting time... I'm in the Oval Office with the president. I gave him a brief overview of your situation from the files, but he wants to speak to you as well, I think. We're on speaker".

"Well, well, well..." Harrigan said "Not sure if Jack's shown you pics of my ship yet, Mr President... but I'm sitting beside the International Space Station freaking people out right now".

"Do you represent a government, captain?" the president asked "Or is that, and I hope it is _not_ , a privately owned craft?"

"Sorta..." Harrigan replied "Prob'ly not a good idea to talk about this over comms unless you want it on CNN within the hour... so say the word and I'll bring a couple of officers down for a bit of a chat at your place".

The president summoned the secretary of state before giving her a brief overview of the situation - when she nodded, he told Harrigan "Providing you have a small craft that won't destroy the White House lawn... I'll wait for you to arrive".

"I'll shout when I take off, then" Harrigan replied "What we got might knock over a tree or two but won't damage the landscape too much - it'd be helpful if Marine One wasn't parked out front or I'll likely have to land right on top of it".

"Unless the Marine pilot has landed while you're talking to me" the president replied "then the helipad's currently unoccupied".

Once Jack Crichton has discommed, Harrigan asked "Who wants to come along? I gotta go, no getting around that - but General Lazarus can go as long as he promises not to fry any Secret Service agents without me telling him to... or you could come, Tal... or maybe Trannak...?"

When Trannak was asked, he said "Protocol would suggest, as I see it, that representatives from each of the three major species of the Kingdom be present - especially since this is the first official contact the Kingdom will have with your home sector, Commander. You, of course, are both our leader and the human representative... there are any number of Scarran officers who can represent our species... I don't know a lot of the Charrid officers well, they're in tactical command with General Lazarus... and while Keyah holds the most senior position among the Kalish, she is not the only officer among them".

"First contact at this level better be with people who've dealt with humans unofficially" Harrigan decided "Only real exceptions to that would be Rulok, Lirak, or General Tareg. Since we didn't have any Charrids until fairly recently, General Lazarus gets to choose who their representative will be".

This generated a lot of interest among the Charrid officers.

" _Our_ people get to send a representative to the leader of our commander's home sector!" one man announced loudly and happily over comms to all of his species that weren't working "Others will go with landing expeditions later, I'm sure... but since this is primarily diplomatic we need to send an officer".

The man's PDA had to be restarted twice before a result was given, but one female officer almost strutted forward when her name was given as the chosen representative of her people. Everyone laughed a bit, but her name was passed on to Harrigan.

"We are not required by protocol to send Keyah Kamara?" one of the Kalish asked Harrigan over comms, surprised "She holds the most senior position among our people, she has served in the Irregulars for the longest period of time, and she is a Master".

"Keyah said she'd put her name in the lottery" Harrigan replied "but she'll abide by the result whether her name comes up or not. Just make sure whoever submits their name won't bombard the president with a million questions and try dragging him off to see things and we'll be good".

The Kalish who made the call passed this on to all of his own people - this took far longer than it did for the Charrids, but eventually a result came back.

"It has been decided, War Commander..." the Kalish man who spoke before announced "that should General Trannak be representing his people, his wife should represent our own. If this is not the case, and if Keyah Kamara does not wish to appoint herself as our representative, that Commander First Rank Sara Shan from tactical command should be our representative".

"Me, War Commander?!" Caseya replied when Harrigan told her, greatly surprised "I may now hold a senior position... but I am not a Master, nor am I the most senior of my people in other ways!"

"I think your fellow Kalish thought that having a Scarran-Kalish couple representing both species" Talannah explained "would show that the Kingdom is accepting of all peoples. From what my John tells me, it also shows we accept at least some kinds of unconventional relationships as well".

"Tal, you got the conn..." Harrigan called, getting up from the command chair "I gotta go see the president... no getting out of it...".

"Hah!" Talannah laughed "You are the Captain of the ship, the most senior military representative among us, and the representative of the human people... even if everyone else lets you avoid it, _I_ will not!"

"Looks like I'm overruled then!" Harrigan laughed back, before hugging his wife and heading to the hammond side flight deck.

When the small group saw Troll grinning at them from the flight deck entry door, Harrigan laughed and said "Come on then, let's go - since I'm assuming you got the job of flying us down there! You'll be staying in the Reaper, Troll - so no playing games with the Secret Service by wandering around the White House cloaked!"

"If you say so, big man..." Troll replied "Martha's working in a galley, she can't come... so I'll bring Alphak, Garakk, an' Tab since Sherenka doesn't like leaving Feltano's side these days".

* * *

Jack Crichton's phone went off again.

"Just me again, Jack" Harrigan said, boarding the Reaper "We're just about to take off... you might want to warn the pres, unless you want him to see us landing right outside the White House".

"I hear you, captain" the President said, standing beside Jack "Once the Secret Service sees your craft making its landing, you will be met and escorted into the Oval Office".

"Copy that" Harrigan replied "Oh, looks like my pilot's getting impatient, he's started singing loudly and out of tune... see you in a few..." before discomming, strapping in, and calling "Punch it!"

"Big man Troll calling for takeoff clearance" Troll announced, comming the bridge "Someone open the door, please?"

"I hear you" Keyah replied "Containment field is _on_... flight deck doors are _opening_... and you are cleared to proceed".

Troll did what he usually did and shoved the throttles all the way forward, shooting out of the Havoc's hammond flight deck before the deck doors were fully raised - then tipping over fast and heading for where he knew Washington DC and the White House were once he saw the familiar outline of the United States from space.

"We just broke atmo" Harrigan called once the Reaper entered atmosphere "We're comin' in real quick, so if you want to get a welcoming party ready now's the time".

"Mr President..." Jack Crichton called "We have just a few minutes before they land. I need to be there when they do... if you want to send the secretary of state, or come yourself, we should go now".

"SecState can go with you" President Diesel decided "Four Secret Service agents can go with you".

Troll didn't make a hard and fast combat landing, but bled off speed by flying around the White House a couple of times before making a more sedate landing on the White House Lawn where Marine One usually made its landings. Jack Crichton, the secretary of state, and the Secret Service agents stood well out of the way until one of the agents reported the treblin access hatch on the Reaper opening.

"The big one is their leader" Jack told the Secret Service "I know him, my son knows him. I might know one of the others but can't tell until they come closer".

"That one's really freaking huge" one of the agents replied "Is that natural, or is he wearing armour?"

"Can't tell you" Jack replied "Even if I could, I don't know the fine details anyway".

"They've sealed the door again, Mr President" one of the agents reported "We can't see inside. Probably still has a few people in it, but we can't see them".

"I _hear_ you, miss" Harrigan called "Yep, no way I'm leaving my ride unattended - even here".

Caseya looked at the agents with a little caution, asking who the agents were.

"Secret Service" Harrigan explained "Here, they're the Presidential bodyguard... usually they're a kind of police, but they're not responsible to anyone except the President as far as I ever heard".

"Political Enforcement, then" Trannak replied "Well, I can't say I'm surprised, War Commander, not really. We didn't see any of them the last time we made landfall on Earth, though".

"We did" Harrigan corrected "Only a few, since TR Holt and Senator Beasely chose to invite themselves to my wedding... just there's more of them here".

"War Commander Harrigan..." Jack Crichton announced "On behalf of the President, welcome once again to both the Earth in general and the United States in particular. If you'll just follow me, the President wants to see you in the Oval Office".

"Haven't been in here since my parents took me here on one of the tours when I was a kid" Harrigan said, then added "Oh yeah... your son's come back with us as well, Jack - he's just topside on my ship right now. Once we've had a bit of a chat with the President, we can sort out visits and resupply and all the other secondary stuff".

"The President will be pleased you want to spend money here" the Secretary of State said "Assuming you have things that can be traded for US dollars, we'll find a way for you to get what you need".

Harrigan pointed out the few things he knew about as they walked through the corridors, and within a few minutes they arrived in the Oval Office. Trannak had to duck going through the doorway while Harrigan had to both duck and turn slightly sideways, but eventually the entire group got in.

Secret Service agents tried to scan and search them by hand, but Harrigan told them "Back off, the lot of you. Those scanners are about as useful as a chocolate kettle, and hell will freeze over before we let you take our weapons off us".

"We can't let you stay in the Oval Office and remain armed, sir" one replied, trying to remain both polite and firm "You'll get them back when you leave".

"Not gonna happen" Harrigan insisted, a few electrical sparks now moving over his arms and chest.

Jack Crichton whispered a few words in the President's ear, after which he waved the agents back.

"Stay here" the President ordered "Stay watchful. They've shown no sign of hostility yet... but I'm not going to let them have it all their own way, so while they can keep their weapons you make sure you have yours close to hand as well".

"Yes, Mr President" the more senior Secret Service agent replied, clearly not happy but unwilling to go against his commander in chief.

"Welcome to the United States" President Diesel told them "Despite Jack here having told me a little of the last time you were here, I still know little to nothing about any of you as individuals - and less than that about who you serve".

"We chose to bring a group that represented our Kingdom as a whole, Mr President" Trannak replied, speaking clear English with a slight Scarran accent "There are a number of different species in the Kingdom, but before you now are representatives of the three major ones - plus our leader, of course".

"You speak our language" the Secretary of State replied "That's one inconvenient problem avoided... I thought for a while we may have to have General Crichton accompany you wherever you go".

"We all speak your language" Trannak confirmed "if only at a conversational level, for the most part" before introducing the members of the group by both species, gender, and name.

"...and here is our leader" Trannak finished, indicating Harrigan with his treblin hand "While he is the owner, master, and captain of our ship he also holds the rank of War Commander in our Kingdom. This means he is the commander in chief of all Kingdom military forces".

"This Kingdom is the current government of your species?" the Secretary of State asked, though Trannak shook his head before briefly explaining the political history of the Kingdom.

"Government-in-exile" President Diesel said.

"That's right" Harrigan replied "Think of us like the rebel alliance in star wars, just more awesome".

"Why did you choose to visit Earth?" the President asked.

"Whatever I look like to you, Mr President" Harrigan replied "I'm actually human - and American by birth as well. Jack's son's been here before, some of your lot here probably saw the news while their guys were here before".

"That explains why you speak English, then" the President replied "It doesn't really explain why you came back, though".

"Not really a pleasure call, no" Harrigan agreed "We're bringing back the first American special-ops soldier to be killed in action offworld for burial at Arlington. Buying stuff is secondary".

"Get SecDef in here _now_ " the President told one of the Secret Service agents "Send someone out to get him if you have to".

"I think he's still in Washington, Mr President" the agent replied, before making several phone calls - it took almost an hour to get him to the White House, but eventually he came and immediately asked about the odd-looking aircraft on the White House lawn.

"That's mine" Harrigan told him "Might tell you a bit about it later if I still like you. For now, there's more important issues to attend to", after which he explained about Ghost's funeral arrangements.

"I assume the ...people... where you're from have your own arrangements for things like this" he replied "Why not take care of this under your ways?"

"Ghost knew us, he was our friend and a valued comrade" Harrigan replied "but for all that he never assimilated into the Kingdom all the way like our other guys did. He deserves to be buried here, among other American soldiers, as a hero of the Kingdom and the US Air Force".

Mentioning the US Air Force made the President turn to Jack Crichton, who explained for a few minutes to both him and the Secretary of Defence.

The Secretary of Defence then got on his own phone and made a call to someone in the Air Force - who checked personnel files.

"Yeah, none of us left entirely on good terms with the few government officials we met last time" Harrigan confirmed when the Secretary of Defence relayed what he'd been told.

"Officially, the soldier identified as 'Ghost' was listed as missing in action, as were those listed as 'GI Jane', 'Troll', and an officer called Captain Anton Lazarus" the Secretary of Defence revealed "Unofficially, in certain circles your reputation is not good - but the reasons why weren't just redacted in those troops' personnel files, they were _removed_ ".

"Isn't that nice..." Harrigan replied "We obviously have at least one friend who's still alive in the US. I'd thank them for that if I actually knew who they were".

"It'll look good to properly honour a fallen soldier" the Secretary of Defence decided "even if he didn't die as a member of our armed forces. We'll track down any remaining family members and send a chaplain out to tell them about this and about arrangements for a state funeral at Arlington".

Harrigan shook his head, saying "His Dad should still be around now, not sure about his mom - and I know where they are unless they moved since I've been away. They know me, so I'll fly over and tell them about this myself since I was his CO. Send someone from Air Force PR if you like, or Jack, but I'll be doing the talking".


	28. Chapter 28

The air force chaplain that the secretary of defence had sent looked around the interior of the Reaper as it flew, but didn't seem too uptight by actually flying, Harrigan decided.

"We don't have first class" Harrigan told him, trying to lighten the mood "Just this. One size pisses off all".

The chaplain took a deep breath before telling him "It's mostly just being around real non-humans. The flying I can handle, even like this where there's no windows".

"We have not seen many humans, did you know that?" Caseya replied "We have only seen a small number of your people, all of whom are from this sector" before naming each of the humans she knew (though she did not list their jobs or area of responsibility).

"You can tell the difference between male and female, then" he replied "Other basic things too. Dunno what else you know about peop-well, humans".

"I am not a doctor" Caseya replied, shaking her head "Those who are have scanned and tested all aboard our ship and know medical things about humans. We know comparatively little about your culture - but perhaps we will learn a few things in that area while we are here".

When Jack nodded to him, the chaplain explained about there being no one unifying culture but many separate ones - Caseya found this tremendously interesting and asked many questions about every culture she was told about as the flight went on.

* * *

"Who's that?" a woman asked her husband, pointing outside their house.

"Don't know, love" he replied "Do you think our son's aboard that thing?"

She smiled before saying "It would be good to see him again... he's been away on duty for so many years now without so much as one call after a training run".

"Stay inside" the man told the younger children when he saw Harrigan, General Jack Crichton, General Trannak, and the chaplain step out "Whoever they are, they look important... best we leave them alone unless they come an' talk to us. Go back to your momma or Dad".

The man watched as the biggest of the recent arrivals looked along the road, then pointed towards his own mailbox - after which all of them started walking right towards his own house.

"I'll go see them" he told his wife and children "Son, get your own family and your sister's out back a way - looks like those guys are comin' to us. I don't think they're gonna hurt anyone, but better safe than sorry".

He listened to his more distant family members arguing as they headed out to the back yard, after which he grumbled and nodded to his wife before getting a pistol from a small safe in his bedroom and heading to the front door.

The chaplain knocked three times almost the second he got there, so the pistol went inside his jeans' waistband over his right hip while he opened the door with his left hand.

"Sir?" the chaplain asked "Are you the father or a more distant relation of-" before giving Ghost's full name.

"He's my oldest son" the man replied, surprised "What's happened? Is he OK? He get called off on more of that...what d'you call it... classified training shit or some such?"

"Can we come inside?" Harrigan asked "I'd rather not talk out here where everyone can hear".

"Lounge room" he decided "You sir, the big one - be careful, keep your head down, I only got one ceiling here an' don't want a hole the size of your head in it" before leading the way.

His wife came in and got drinks for them all - after they had all settled a little, he asked "So what brings you here to my house? One of you's wearing Air Force uniform - is this something to do with my son? Has he been court-martialled or something?"

"Nothing like that" the chaplain assured the two of them, before urging them both to sit.

Harrigan identified himself once they did.

"Your name I remember" he said "Our son told us a few stories about you - not sure I want to know which of them were just stories an' which were real, to be honest! Are you my son's CO? Maybe you can tell me what's going on?"

"Sir, ma'am..." Harrigan announced sadly "I must regretfully inform you that your son was killed in action. He did far more than I thought I could ever ask of him, performed way above and beyond the call of duty - he was not afraid to risk himself in order to save others, both his fellow soldiers and local civilians".

"Killed?" Ghost's mother asked, surprised and with tears starting to fall down her cheeks "If I may ask... how? Why him? Why our son?"

"He was holding the position assigned to him" Trannak explained "The others holding that position before him had to be moved - and he was the only one free we could put there at that time. The risks were explained to him, yet he still agreed to holding that position until a more substantial force could be deployed to relieve him".

Ghost's mother and father cried over the loss of their son for some time.

"I really hope the loss of our son got you what you needed..." Ghost's mother said "I hope whatever a-rab he got sent after got what was coming to him".

"Neither your son nor his unit where anywhere near the sectors of this world noted as being Arab-controlled" Trannak explained.

"Your guys off huntin' Islamic State somewhere else, then?" Ghost's father guessed next.

"I don't even know who this 'Islamic State' group are" Trannak admitted.

Ghost's father looked up with surprise and asked "What rock have you been hiding under?"

"Well..." Harrigan replied "That's where it all gets rather complicated" before nodding to Ghost's mother and adding "Yes, you've been told the truth... just not all of it. Not sure if you'll be able to get your heads around the rest... but I'll tell you if you want to hear it".

"This isn't just some weird shit cooked up by air force PR to avoid giving a truthful explanation about new stuff you been testing on people?" Ghost's father asked after Harrigan had stopped talking.

"Pure unvarnished truth" Harrigan replied.

"Sectors..." Ghost's father murmured, thinking aloud "All that damn racket the dog's been makin'... _will someone go an' shut the dog up?!_ " before looking at both Harrigan and Trannak for a minute or two before just gaping at Trannak and adding "Your accent... all that damn barking from our dog... are you an al-".

"I am not human, yes" Trannak interrupted "To be honest I am surprised your domestic animal can smell enough of me, even at this close range, to bring on a reaction of any kind. To be more specific... I was your son's commanding General"

Jack took over from there, telling them what Harrigan's intentions were.

"You'll be taken care of" Harrigan assured them "We'll provide transport for your family to Arlington and back when the time comes. There'll likely be a bit of a get-together afterwards... but you won't have to pay a cent for that, we'll take care of that as well. Not too many people, one or two from where we were before we went off Earth if I can track them down... maybe a few of my people from where I am now, those that can speak English best and know how to relate to humans..."

* * *

"How long has he been spouting that drivel now?" the pilot of the C-130 shouted back, a long way from Ghost's family house and to the approximate north-east "You give him the wrong meds or somethin' ?"

"My _patient..._ " the doctor corrected "...is... _singing_ , from what I can tell. Just because neither you nor I can understand the language doesn't make him mad. It's odd, I'll grant you that - but since I can't speak any language apart from English I can't tell you what he's saying".

"We're not far out now, sir" the copilot said over the radio "The prisoner's well enough to sing very loudly in some weird language none of us can understand, so none of us know if he's swearing at us or describing how he wants to kill us or just saying how he enjoys the winter breeze".

"I'll get another doc and a head-shrinker out to look at him once you land" a voice replied, before a voice came from the cargo hold loud enough to be picked up by the copilot's headset mic.

"Yeah, he's doing it again..." the copilot told his commander.

The transmissions were picked up by the _Cry Havoc_ as well.

"I would not have attached much importance to it, Sub-Commander" the Charrid on comm duty said "but among the voice chatter in the human language I heard loud singing... in your language. The royal anthem, or close to it".

"Trace it!" Talannah ordered "We only have the War Commander and his diplomatic delegation officially landed... I need to know if someone's made an unsanctioned drop or if this is something else".

They had to wait until another transmission was made, and furthermore one that was sufficiently clear to track - but one did, and it was traced within half a momen.

"Target sector listed in archive as 'Norway' " the Charrid said "To be more precise... in a moving airborne vehicle, which appears to be on a direct course to a military facility".

Talannah called the hammond flight deck to see who was on standby alert - and saw Feltano and Sherenka on-screen, not far behind the deck officer.

" _We_ will go, aunt Sub-Commander!" Sherenka called, loudly enough to be heard "Is the person singing in the Scarran language well? Can we retrieve them by diplomacy or by force?"

"They are in an aircraft, you two..." Talannah snapped "heading for a military facility... and you two are not officially of age to be deployed on combat missions unless we are under General Alert Three or higher!"

"We are here and we are ready, aunt Sub-Commander" Feltano replied, nodding "Others here are busy with their duties. Only we are not. I have achieved high ratings with piloting small craft and with reconnaisance, while Sherenka has achieved high ratings with medical skills. While an experienced veteran to supervise would be helpful, their presence would not be required to achieve success".

Talannah's facial expression hardened before she snapped "Do _not_ undermine authority like that _again_ , Feltano! Your skills may well be improving but you do _not_ have rank enough, nor experience, to make command decisions, even less so to even think you can advise me!"

"I will not" Feltano replied, bowing slightly in the manner of the Kalish people "I would still wish to recommend myself and Sherenka for positions best suited to our skills on a retrieval mission, should one be required".

" _Better_..." Talannah replied, a little more calmly "Wait".

"I will come with you, Sherenka" Urana insisted, when Talannah spliced her into the transmission "No! No arguments, not today! I am both a skilled medical practitioner and your mother! I will collect two Bloodstars before coming to collect you on the hammond flight deck!" before discomming and calling Talannah.

"Yes, Sub-Commander..." Urana said "I will go and supervise the young ones, and I will take two additional Bloodstars with us in case we meet with opposition".

"Feltano has probationary small craft certification..." Talannah told her "so while he can fly well, he is not permitted to fly as pilot in command. Watch him, assess him, report back to me after you return".

* * *

"Mr President..." the Secretary of Defence called, in the White House "The Air Force chaplain you sent with General Jack Crichton just called in" before passing on the chaplain's report.

"Good" President Diesel said, once he'd heard the chaplain's report "Harrigan doesn't consider it beneath him to show a little care, he hasn't forgotten which people got him where he is now. I'll go along with what he's put forward so far, since it shows him taking care of the family and showing concern for humans - maybe it'll help direct public opinion more positively about the arrival of non-humans as well".

* * *

"Get your personal equipment, both of you" Urana told her daughter and Feltano as soon as she arrived "Trooper First Class Rustuk will come with us, since Feltano is most skilled with Reapers and those craft only have four seats on the bridge. I will command this mission, although Feltano will be our primary pilot".

"Come this way" Feltano urged the small group, only smiling a little "The Reaper I have used up until now is in this direction. Unless techs have decided otherwise since I was aboard it last, it is in good condition and ready to fly".

Urana watched Feltano lead the small group to the Reaper he knew best, while Sherenka rumbled softly as she watched him.

"Those two make a good pair on and off the field, I think" Rustuk whispered, also watching "Their skills complement each other, and they try to help each other improve from what I read of the performance reports".

Urana smiled and nodded.

"That's true enough, Rustuk" she replied "They both push their luck a little too far in other areas... even more, at times, than Troll and I did".

"They're going to make an announcement soon?" Rustuk asked, grinning a bit "Can't be done on their own till Sherenka turns 18, of course - but Feltano's part-Kalish, so be prepared for him to start asking before long".

Urana laughed at that, which got both younger adults turning to face her until she waved them on.

"I'm sure they're just deciding whether to ask for parental consent now or wait until they can proceed without it, mister" Urana told Rustuk "To be honest, I'm not too worried... Feltano treats Sherenka well, he shows he cares about her in training and out of it...".

"Looks like we're here" Rustuk interrupted "Sherenka's getting the hatch open on that Reaper up ahead".

Once Sherenka had opened the hatch, everyone went aboard. Feltano immediately sat in the main pilot's chair and started powering up the ship from memory, which Urana was pleased to see - so she and Rustuk belted themselves in on the two rear seats as soon as Rustuk had sealed the hatch again.

"Bridge, Sherenka..." Sherenka called over the comm "Requesting takeoff clearance for retrieval mission" before listing the names and ranks of everyone aboard.

"Containment field is _on_..." Talannah replied "doors are _opening_... and you're cleared to proceed" before she added "Feltano, Sherenka... Urana has command of this retrieval mission. The pair of you are still new troopers, despite your skills - Urana and Rustuk will be reporting to me on your performance when you all return".

"We understand, aunt Sub-Commander" Feltano replied as the Reaper lifted off the deck "I will do my very best to keep everyone safe while flying, and I know Sherenka will do the same should the one we are to retrieve require medical care as well".

Talannah said nothing, but did smile as she simply gave a double-click on the comm to acknowledge receiving his call before discomming.

* * *

Urana watched while Feltano guided the Reaper into atmosphere, giving only one or two instructions during the transition.

"Sherenka..." Feltano called once they were in atmosphere "Get me a course to the target location... and scan the frequencies noted as being those where we heard the singing in Old Scarran. We should be prepared to get a more accurate location fix on our target since we are close to flying over the coast of the sector identified as 'Norway' where the signals were heard before".

"In progress, my Feltano..." Sherenka replied before rumbling softly "Mother... if you could show me how to get a data link with the bridge on the _Cry Havoc_ so we can triangulate the transmissions when they come, please...".

Urana did so just before Feltano called "Contact! Not clear, but I hear singing on known frequencies!"

* * *

"Can''t he just SHUT UP for a while?!" the copilot of the C-130 shouted back towards the cargo area. The man in the rear grinned at the doctor before bellowing back at the copilot in the same language he was singing in earlier - which only made the situation worse, though the man didn't seem to mind and just started singing again until the doctor passed him a couple of MREs. The man muttered something the doctor couldn't translate but had no trouble understanding, after which he opened the MREs and ate every last crumb anyway.

* * *

"Target in sight..." Sherenka called, getting Lazarus' head turning toward the comm desk "Vehicle appears to be a small transport aircraft with four engines. Heat traces from our sensors show six humans aboard".

"Pilot, copilot..." Lazarus replied "Guy who was singin'... not sure about the rest. Might be other soldiers going the same way, might be MPs. Military Law Command. You won't know till you get aboard".

"Should I force it to land, General Lazarus?" Feltano asked "Or should we try negotiation first?"

"Get closer, mister" Lazarus replied "Use you surveillance gear to get a better idea of what's happening inside. Dunno if you can connect to their internal comms, but you might want to do that if it gets you what you need sooner".

Feltano sent video back to the Havoc, which got Lazarus calling "Looks like a C-130, you two - that's a smallish transport plane, not a fighter. It's not armed. Be real careful if you give it a warning shot, it's not armoured - one hit from your blastguns and it's going splat on the ground along with everyone in it".

"I hear you, General Lazarus" Feltano confirmed, nodding "I will be careful".

Sherenka needed instruction from Urana about operating the surveillance gear... but she did get clear audio from inside the C-130 which she sent back to the Havoc, and this confirmed the presence of a man aboard that spoke Old Scarran fluently.

"Contact the pilot" Talannah decided "I don't know how or why there's someone here who can speak Old Scarran... but there is, and we need to talk to them. Don't take no for an answer. If you have to, inflict enough damage that it forces the craft to land without destroying it".

* * *

Since the Reaper was a stealth vessel, it didn't show up on the C-130s radar - which Feltano was pleased to see.

"Good, the man speaking Old Scarran appears to be well" Feltano said quietly as he concentrated on keeping formation with the C-130.

"Injured" Sherenka added "Human words spoken by another man aboard suggest at least one of the other personnel has medical skills and that our target is at least slightly injured. Mother, you know humans medically better than I do... we will need you to examine our target once we retrieve them, they may need to go to a sick bay".

Feltano smiled as he heard Sherenka talk, and the next time he heard Old Scarran speech he replied "Your words have been heard. The Kingdom is here, and answers your call. Can you take control of that vehicle and land it?"

After a very loud and happy bellow, then man shouted back "I CAN'T DO THAT, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY C-130s! I AM ABOUT HALF WAY DOWN THE FUSELAGE - SO JUST PUT A SHOT OR TWO INTO THE ENGINES UNTIL WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO LAND!" just loud enough to be heard on both the C-130s radio and the surveillance from the Reaper.

"Lowest setting" Lazarus told Feltano when he commed in for orders "Any more than a couple of shots will likely rip the wing right off, so try not to do that".

* * *

The C-130's copilot called back to his own CO for orders.

"Someone's caught up with you?" came the surprised reply "They're speaking the same stuff he was singing in earlier? Shit, I'll try and get a team out to come get you! Just try and stall them a bit longer if you can".

* * *

"Reinforcements are being sent" Feltano told the others aboard the Reaper "We must move faster than I think any of us would like. I will try and cause crippling but not fatal damage to that craft so it is forced to land. You should be ready to retrieve the one who speaks Old Scarran as soon as possible".

"Sherenka, you'll be going in with Rustuk for that" Urana decided "The primary mission is to retrieve our target - but I expect you to protect the target and yourselves should any soldiers attack you".

Urana got on the comm to Troll.

"Gotta force down a Herky?" he asked when Urana explained the situation to him "Easiest way to do that without too much chance of killing people would be to put a burst in an engine - you _can_ fly a Herky minus one engine or even two, but not for too long, so a cautious crew will try and find a safe spot to set down".

Once this was passed on to Feltano, he guided the Reaper around so he could get a clear view under the hammond wing and got on the comm.

"To the pilot of the C-130 ahead of me..." Feltano called in clear if accented English "You have a target of interest to me aboard. You will land your aircraft _now_ so he can be retrieved".

"No" the pilot replied clearly and firmly "We won't. We're due back at base to deliver a soldier for court-martial, _and we're going to do that_. Whatever you might think".

Feltaano put a burst past the hammond cockpit window, then asked again more firmly.

"Sir, we've been fired upon!" the copilot told his CO "Warning shot, yes - but a bit too close for comfort. Whoever it is wants the prisoner and won't take no for an answer!"

"We got no fighters here, mister - it's an Army base, not Air Force" came the response "XO only just managed to find helicopter pilots here who were still sober - we'll be airborne before long. Just hold on a few more".

"Last warning..." Feltano called, growling a bit "Land your aircraft safely... or I will fire more accurately until it sustains enough damage to force an emergency landing!"

Loud encouragement in Old Scarran followed, after which the combat medic in the cargo area was told "Strap in, this is going to get rough. Strap me in, too - I can't do that myself, not in cast and bandages like this" by his patient.

The combat medic did so, getting odd looks from the two MPs aboard - one of who told the pilot what was happening.

"Doc's strapping him down" the pilot told his copilot "Looks like he thinks we're going to get filleted. I'll start evasive manoevres, but make sure you know where your chute is just in case that's not enough".

"They are not complying, aunt Urana" Feltano called.

"They are trying to gain time for troops to find them and rescue them" Urana reminded him "Their comm messages revealed that they don't have aircraft to attack us with where they are based - so they will send infantry to try and secure the area before retrieving them on the ground".

"We must accelerate the situation" Feltano decided "Giving us enough time to retrieve the man we came for and leave in good order".

"Correct" Urana confirmed "The pilot of that aircraft is conducting evasive manoevres to try and stop you from shooting it down... so fly closer. Fire short bursts until a hit on a critical area is achieved that will force the pilot to land".

* * *

"They haven't hit us yet..." the C-130s copilot told their commander "but we've dodged two bursts of gunfire already. Whoever they are, they're serious about taking our prisoner".

"We're getting closer" a different voice said "Once we're within ten kilometres, just find a road or anything that'll take you and land. We'll be able to catch up by then".

Feltano fired three more short bursts... and the last one hit an engine under the right wing, blowing most of it right off the aircraft and lighting up numerous warning lights on the consoles.

"Shit, shit, shit!" the pilot shouted "Fire in number three, not getting a good response from the ailerons on right wing, not gonna be able to hold it up for long!"

Both the pilot and copilot flicked switched and checked consoles, then the copilot looked out of their window.

"Number three engine's gone" he reported "Great big chunks of it missing and what's left was on fire until a minute ago. Looks like they caused enough damage to weaken the wing, think I'm hearing creaking through the skin".

"We're going to have to set down, sir" the pilot told his commander "That or crash. No choices left now".

After a few grumbles from the other end of the line, their commander decided "Do it. Set down wherever you can, Leave your comms on so we can trace it, activate the beacon in your flight recorder... anything that'll help us find you".

* * *

"It looks like they are proceeding to land" Feltano told Urana "The hammond wing appears to have been damaged, not just the engine... so you and Sherenka may need to provide more medical care than we had previously hoped".

"Let's hope not" Urana replied "So far their pilot's handling things well enough, there doesn't appear to have been any issues beyond those which we inflicted on them".

"There looks to be a hard-surface road" Sherenka announced, pointing to a spot on her HUD "There are vehicles on it... but transmissions are being made from the target aircraft to others on the ground, so perhaps some of those below are local Emergency Services or police clearing a safe landing zone".

* * *

As it turned out, there wasn't any police on the road at the time, but the sight of a rapidly-descending C-130 with considerable damage cleared the road quickly, although it also caused a few traffic accidents as well.

The C-130 landed hard and unevenly, breaking one set of landing gear and nearly destroying the other engine under the right wing until the pilots brought their crippled aircraft under as much control as they could.

"Everyone still alive?" the copilot called, barely able to stand up "We're going to have enemies on our doorstep before long, so you two MPs are going to have to deal with that until our rescue party arrives".

Once Sherenka identified the crash site, Feltano brought the Reaper in around the hammond side of the C-130.

"There looks to be a hatch on that side" Feltano told Urana "Should we enter there?"

"There's a ramp at the back" Urana replied "That hatch will barely admit one person at a time - if Sherenka and Rustuk go in together via the ramp, they can support each other".

"Thirty microts..." Feltano called, getting both Sherenka and Rustuk on their feet and standing by the treblin hatch "Fifteen... ten... five, four, three, two, one!"

As soon as Feltano opened the hatch remotely, Sherenka and Rustuk jumped the short distance to the ground while Feltano landed more cautiously. Since the drop ramp on the C-130 was still closed, Sherenka had to burn a hole in it with her guns big enough for her and Rustuk to enter by - which was met by bursts of rifle fire from the two MPs inside. Sherenka took a few hits before putting a burst through that MP, while the other decided getting killed wasn't something he wanted happening to him and raised his hands.

Rustuk put him to sleep with the stasis barrel on his pulse pistol before cuffing his wrists and legs, then heading forward to do the same with the pilots.

The command pilot was still updating their commander on events - the copilot tried going for his pistol, but froze when he saw Rustuk pointing his own at him.

"Better..." Rustuk said in heavily-accented English "Sit. Don't move", after which both of them were put to sleep and cuffed as well.

The man on the stretcher smiled proudly and rumbled when both Rustuk and Sherenka came over to him.

"Only the oldest records speak of people of the strong ones looking like you" he told Rustuk "Until you arrived none of us have ever seen one... those who show the signs of blood of the strong ones here have smoother skin with less obvious scaling" before he waved a hand for the medic to unstrap him.

"If our other records are correct..." he announced "then... Trooper Third Class Karl Torvald reporting. I would stand and salute... but I am not in the best of health right now".

"The proper name for our people is _Scarrans_ " Sherenka corrected him, though she did smile a little "While our king has been deposed, the kingdom is still strong if now underground".

"I volunteer myself to help change this!" Karl Torvald replied, loudly and emphatically in Old Scarran "I may not be able to go out in the first wave... but once doctors certify me fit for duty again I will be both ready and willing to fight!"

"Stay a _little_ calmer, at least..." the medic sighed, before turning to Rustuk and saying "I don't know who you are and quite frankly I don't care... but my patient here needs medical care, _which he can't get in a combat zone!_ "

"That's why I'm here" Sherenka added, turning to face him "We will take him with us to our craft, and then we will fly back to our ship, and then Karl Torvald will receive medical care. _You_ will stay here" before motioning for Rustuk to lift his end of the stretcher.

As soon as he heard Sherenka shout "All OK!", Feltano shut and sealed the hatch remotely, before activating the cloaking shield and flying off more sedately until Urana told him the stretcher had been secured.

"Returning to the Havoc" Feltano announced "For the newcomer... this may feel a little odd to you, but you will be well".

* * *

"Copy successful retrieval" Lazarus replied when Sherenka called in "Get your eemas back up here. Urana, your mother's been notified, she'll join you on the hammond flight deck when you land".

Urana scanned and tested Karl Torvald with the portable instruments in her medical bag as much as she could, nodding when he added his own account of events at several points as well.

A large number of student medical staff, many of whom were Kalish, were also on the hammond flight deck when Feltano's Reaper landed. Once the Reaper's rear entry had been opened, Rustuk and Sherenka carried the stretcher down to the flight deck - where Moratha came forward to see for herself, surrounded by whichever student doctors could keep up.

"Is this another human?" one Charrid asked, looking at Karl Torvald "He _looks_ mostly Scarran! Only his hair does not!"

"The hair looks human" several Kalish replied in agreement "What colour is it? How long is it? Does the man have distinctive skin or tattoos? Does he need emergency treatment right here and now?"

"He doesn't need emergency treatment" Moratha told them "It looks like a human doctor has seen to his more basic needs before the retrieval team found him. I'll decide what else needs to be done once I get him to the main sick bay".

* * *

"So that species-traitor is back?" Senator Beasely asked someone he knew at Langley.

"That big-ass space ship's here if that's what you mean, Senator" came the reply "Right up in geo-stationary orbit over the Cape, if I remember correctly".

"Have they talked to anyone yet?" Senator Beasely asked.

"White House" his contact replied, grinning when the Senator grumbled under his breath "No one here knows how they got there without being found, but they did - chatter from State says their supreme leader brought a diplomatic delegation to make _official_ contact".

"Shit!" Senator Beasely snapped, briefly losing control of his emotions "He's got a head start, he's taken the initiative and getting us reacting to him - in short, making us do this _his_ way. That won't do. If he wants America's help with anything, even if he wants landing rights, we'd _better_ get something worthwhile in return. We got _nothing_ when Crichton junior came back last time!"

* * *

Nrakal made sure he was there when Karl Torvald's stretcher was brought to the main sick bay as well - Karl heard his Old Scarran questions to the other doctors and promptly replied in the same language whenever he knew what Nrakal wanted to know.

"Very interesting..." Nrakal said, leaning closer to examine him "More hair than most Scarrans... above average physical size... skin and ridging suggest high-caste bloodline..." before testing his mental functioning for evidence of mentalism, then drawing blood for testing.

"Genetic markers for mentalism are not present in this patient, doctor" Amara announced "Blood and geneprint scans as almost 93% Scarran , with just enough human bloodline present to give him hair and perhaps a few human personality traits".

"His injuries, Amara?" Nrakal asked "We can decide what his ancestry is once we're sure he won't die from his injuries".

"He will not die, Doctor" Amara assured Nrakal "From the accounts of aunt Urana, Sherenka, and Feltano it appears human surgical staff provided emergency care - enough for him to travel, since he was retrieved from a flying vehicle. Should you not wish other doctors to see to his needs, I can heal him with mentalism in only a short time".

"We will scan him fully for the archives" Nrakal decided "Why he is here on the human world and yet still scans as mostly Scarran genetically I don't know, but we should scan his body and his mind - perhaps then we might find out why".

Karl Torvald muttered a bit in Old Scarran while he was scanned with every machine in the sick bay, though he laughed a bit when the results were discussed by the student doctors in the room.

 _They don't know why my body and blood register as body and blood of the strong ones, of the Scarran people_ he thought with amusement _Once they stop poking and testing me, perhaps I should tell them... even though the orange-skinned ones will likely bombard me with questions about every tiny thing. Perhaps someone will tell me what kind of people they are, and the ones with greenish skin as well._

He twitched when he felt the edge of Amara's mind as she started to scan his mind - and promptly hardened his will to defend himself.

"You have a strong will" Amara told him, nodding "You are not trained, but while you are not a mentalist you have a strong mind if not a trained one and reacted surprisingly well against what you thought might be hostile mentalism. It was not hostile, of course - that was me. I am required to find out how much like a Scarran your mind is, just as we are already doing for your body".

"What does my reaction tell you about that, then?" Karl asked, turning to look Amara right in the eye "How ...Scarran... is that?"

"Your initial reaction was as I expected a Scarran's to be, you are correct" Amara confirmed for him "Your more measured response just then was closer to what our archive would suggest a human's would be".

Troll came into the sick bay with Urana, who told her husband "Stay clear of the doctors, mister... but see for yourself, if you must".

"Looks like every other high-caste Scarran I ever did see, love" he told Urana "Never saw one of yours with that kinda blondish-brown hair though. Where'd we get him from, eastern border?"

Sherenka explained to her father about the retrieval mission, which got Troll grinning and leaning over to see for himself.

"You are a ranked soldier?" Karl Torvald asked in Old Scarran "Perhaps your leaders are sceptical about me and my origins and my motivations, and you are here to question me?"

"That's my daughter helping fix you up, mister" pointing to Sherenka "Just came by to see you, since you're new around here - and check up on her, of course".

Karl laughed, after which he asked which world in the Kingdom he was from.

"None of them, mister - I'm human" Troll replied, grinning "Yeah, I know I don't look it any more... all the extra bits got added later. Big man H got his good stuff first of anyone, I got that plus a few extra new bits on top - he'll have to tell you the rest. I'm sure you'd like it, it's pretty awesome and a lot of fun - ask the doc about it once you're up an' about, he an' the big man will decide what they got that suits you...".

"TROLL!" Urana barked at her husband "That's _classified_! Those things are to be applied to full members of the Irregulars _only_ unless the War Commander says otherwise!"

"Come _on_..." Troll replied "It's not like I'm telling him how to give the good stuff to others, even if I actually knew..." before he grinned at Karl again and asked "So... tell us a bit about yourself, mister...".

Karl proudly gave as full and detailed an account of his family history and the presence in it of Scarrans as he could over the next arn.

 _They are pleased I can tell them all this in their language, too_ he could tell easily _If that grinning American is right, they have special technology to improve the body of a soldier for combat - I don't know if they'll give me the best of that, but if they are proud that I and those like me have kept the traditions and history of their people alive on Earth then I might be able to get a few of the more interesting things for myself. Do they have anything that might help me destroy enemy armour? How strong is the armour that American has - can it stop rounds from the main gun of a tank, or missiles from RPGs or Javelins or Kornets? Crew-served weapons like fifty-cal machine guns and automatic grenade launchers? Or just small arms?_

Nrakal smiled briefly when Amara passed on Karl's thoughts to him.

 _~It is a promising start~_ he told Amara _~But since this man is not a member of the Irregulars at this time, only the War Commander can authorise application of the change to him~._

 _~He seems to be a good choice for applying the technology gained when you examined the Kalish, Reganto Retti, after retrieving my grandpa and grandma and uncle Devin from Kalian~_ Amara suggested _~That man of mother's people had small plasma projectors in his body, doctor. I do not know if you can replicate this technology - but if you can perhaps it would, backed by the far superior energy-generating capacity of the changed body, be useful for attacking armoured vehicles as this man seems to be trained to do~_

 _~The theory is good caution~_ Nrakal replied _~...but, to be honest, I don't know if it's suitable for application to a living subject at this stage~_

Amara thought about this for a few momens, after which she said _~With your permission... and that of the War Commander... perhaps this could be explained to the potential subject, Doctor? Since he grew up with humans, whether he is genetically of that species or not, perhaps his interest in what the change can let him do and his pride in your people will convince him to volunteer anyway?~_

"War Commander... Troll... Amara... come with me" Nrakal decided, calling out to the three of them, after which he led them inside the secure area where the tanks were and sealed the doors.

"Well..." Harrigan said, once Nrakal stopped talking "This'd be the first time after my own tank time that big stuff gets put on someone when they're not a member here, nor fully aware of what the risks are. If you really think it's worth the risk of him having a catastrophic mental or physical reaction then you're going to tell him every last nasty detail - _before_ you put him in a tank, too".

Troll whispered rapidly to Harrigan, who passed on what he heard to Nrakal.

"If you think you can explain the additions of the change to him..." Nrakal told Troll "in a way he will understand ... and possibly enjoy, from what little I know of humans, especially yourself... then I will give cautious approval, though I will be standing right beside you in case I need to correct wild exaggerations or outright lies!"

"Knew you'd see it my way, big man doctor" Troll replied, grinning "Might need Sturk or Rekketh on hand if he wants to see it on a real person an' I can't show him... but it's lookin' good so far..."

"So..." Karl Torvald asked, when he saw Nrakal and the others coming back towards him "How long am I going to be stuck in this surgical facility? When I can I return to my place in the Norwegian army - or a similar one with the Kingdom - and fight?"

"Not as long as it might do with a human doctor" Nrakal replied, only a little smug "but probably longer than you would prefer. A number of ...reconstructive surgery... options might be made available, but our War Commander must give final approval".

Harrigan smiled when Karl Torvald saluted as best he could, nodding and saying "As you were, mister... looks like we got our work cut out putting you back together, but it might just be worth making you a little better than when you got here as well...".

Karl promptly repeated his earlier account of how his ancestors came to make contact with Scarrans, adding a few high points of how specific ancestors of his had fared in battle, before giving a brief overview once more of the current situation where he lived.

"Looks like someone's gonna be making a trip to your stomping ground sometime soon, then" Harrigan decided "Can't be me, I got stuff to do seeing to other things - but we'll send someone good".

Karl bowed his head briefly when Harrigan mentioned Ghost's funeral, after which he asked "So do I make the grade? Can I have some of these special things the over-excited man there keeps telling me about? Can any of them help me do what I do best - hunting down enemy armour - or help me fighting superior numbers with blades and mauls and my bare hands?"

Harrigan didn't spot the grin on Troll's face before he started talking, so they all had to put up with Troll's slightly exaggerated explanation and personal opinion of everything he knew about the change and what he could do with it for the next half arn - it didn't help when Karl started grinning as well, since that only encouraged Troll to keep going.

"The plasma weapons are still _extremely_ experimental..." Nrakal reminded the pair of them, growling only a little under his breath "... as is the flight abilit- oh dear, you hadn't told him about that, had you...".

Troll grinned even more and explained about that as well.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" Karl bellowed happily in Old Scarran "THE STRONGEST MUSCLE AND BONE! THE THICKEST ARMOUR! HEAVY CANNON! ELECTRICAL PROJECTION AND FLAMING BREATH FOR ANYTHING THAT'S STILL MOVING AFTER THAT!"

"Quieten _down..._ " Moratha ordered "before your overexcitement does you even more harm than you've already done to yourself!

"I DON'T MIND THAT IT'S EXPERIMENTAL!" he bellowed, ignoring Moratha for now "HOW ELSE ARE WE GOING TO FIND OUT HOW WELL IT WORKS UNLESS YOU TRY IT WITH SOMEONE!"

"Well...for what it's worth..." Harrigan told Nrakal "you got a _volunteer_. It's occasionally a concern when people volunteer for stuff... but since he won't shut up about it, and I'm more than slightly curious how this'll go anyway, then I'm leaving it up to you".

"He volunteered extremely loudly and emphatically" Nrakal agreed "For all that I have concerns of my own... he volunteered of his own free will, and I'm usually willing to take 'Yes' for an answer, as you know...".

"Get a list of what you need then, doc..." Harrigan replied, laughing "...ASAP! Looks like we're doing this the human way an' pressing the big red button to see what happens!" before he quietened down and scratched his chin in thought for a momen or so, then added "Karl here's a big guy to start with... and if that stuff makes him as big as I'm starting to think it will... you'll need to rig up a larger tank somehow. We got what we need for that?"

"All we need is a container that can be completely sealed..." Nrakal replied "...and which, to ease the subject's state of mind, should have at least a transparent covering so they can see people waiting to help them when they wake up after their change has been completed".

"I'll get Tovak to get his boys an' girls hunting that stuff down, then" Harrigan replied "Or you can call him yourself if you'd rather, once you got a good idea what you'll actually need".

"I'll do that" Nrakal confirmed "You still have diplomatic negotiations for a number of topics to conduct with the leader of your home sector".

"Yeah" Harrigan sighed "Most to it's gonna be Ghost's funeral... dealing with his family's the easy part, but we gotta get a few Air Force guys for the honour guard and to carry the coffin. Finding guys that served with us in one-SO is going to be tricky, but if I have to I'll screech in the Secretary of Defence's ear non-stop till he finds them for me".

* * *

"I'm heading dirtside again, you lot" Harrigan told Crichton "Since my first port of call's the White House you can come and see your Dad since he's likely to be there, Mr C - not sure who else from your lot you'll want to bring along, just make sure they know how to behave around the President and we'll all be fine".

"Most of the girls are fine on Moya, to be honest" Crichton replied "Even Aeryn doesn't much feel like moving this time. I'll bring Sikozu an' Big D, that'll do - some of the Secret Service should remember them from last time we were here".

"Yeah, might be better to keep a landing party small and simple for now" Harrigan agreed "I'll make sure to slip your lot a bunch of stuff in among our own resupply, we can move that over from one flight deck or other once it's all done".

* * *

Tovak had techs searching through all the storehouses they could find for two days before they found everything on Nrakal's list. A very young Charrid was ecstatic when they found the last thing on the list with their father, and their excitement got Kalish children rushing over to hug them and praise them - which, since the family was not born into the Kingdom, the child found amazing if a little frightening at first.

"It's unusual even now" he told his son "But from what we were told they're just glad you found what we're looking for. You know Kalish can get a bit excitable about things like that".

"Is nice, father" his son replied "Kalish like us. They not think we bad cause we Charrid. They think we friends".

The young boy made a good salute for someone his age when Tovak came to see for himself. Tovak smiled and nodded, looked at what the boy had found, then ordered "Pack it all up, move it out! I'm not too sure where the doc wants to set this up... so call main sick bay and coordinate with Doctors Nrakal or Moratha!"

* * *

"I hear you, Chief Engineer" Nrakal told Tovak when he called to update him "I can put the improvised tank on the service platform by the entry from their to my sick bay. Plenty of room".

"They'll likely be coming up that way in any case" Tovak replied "They're pretty sure you'd want it in there with you, just not where exactly - putting it on the service transport platform means you'll need to put a security wall around it and seal it off, but that won't be a problem".

"We hear you, doctor" the Charrid father replied when Nrakal called back to tell him the plan "I have several Kalish and a few of my own people with me to do the work. My wife is busy working, so I have our son with me - so I'll be supervising".

Nrakal walked out onto the service transport platform behind the main sick bay and waited. Not too much time passed before he heard the sounds of a cargo platform moving his way, and only a few momens passed after that before the the first of two cars arrived.

"Good, we have detailed plans" the man said when Nrakal sent them to his PDA - he promptly sent them to every worker with him, then called "Right up by the entry here, everyone - the wall forms one side of the tank! Looks like those of you with electrical ratings will need to splice the feed for the tank in after you pull off a panel or two - do what you need to, but no one isolates anything around here without getting word from Chief Surgeon Nrakal that it's safe to do so!"

* * *

Harrigan called for an assault lander to take the larger group down to the White House, which caused a minor stir among some of the Secret Service agents until they saw Harrigan emerging from it along with Trannak, Crichton, Sikozu, D'argo, and two more skulkers.

"Good, you're back" Jack called, before greeting his son.

"Yeah, nice to be back for a bit, Dad!" Crichton replied, laughing "Nice to get a meal or two that's American food I grew up with, to be honest - I've eaten anything and everything out there, but it's nice to know I can get a good steak here, or some ribs, maybe some seafood I can recognise too. There's seafood out there you'd not _believe_ , Dad".

"Scarran MREs are better" Harrigan replied within hearing range of several ex-Army members of the Secret Service "Bit weird till you get used to them, but food cubes are better than whatever they put in the pound cake in the MREs we got in the Air Force, and the drink issued for combat units won't give you the shits either".

"Those three are known" the first agent they saw told the other three with him "The human's American anyway, and the other two were with him when he came through last time his lot were here. Think Holt was in charge of that".

"Yeah, he was" Crichton replied "He still around? I'm sure we'll run across him if he is".

"Holt's still where he used to be" the agent confirmed "We've been told what the big one's here for... Holt's been told, he'll be at the event itself even if he doesn't turn up here".

As it turned out, TR Holt had just arrived in the Oval Office by another route.

"General Crichton..." he announced "Commander Crichton..." before turning to D'argo and Sikozu and saying "I remember your faces if not your names, you two...", then turning to face Harrigan and adding "You I remember as well... I don't think I met your comrades here before...".

"The General here was there" Harrigan replied, nodding towards Trannak but not naming him "The other two are new".

"They look like the General" TR Holt replied "They are the same species and subtype, from what I can tell".

"They are" Trannak confirmed "I expect when Commander Crichton was here before he gave you data that would let you identify the major species where we come from. It's good to see you read it and memorised it".

TR Holt just nodded.

"We have locations on most of the members of your old unit that are still alive" an Air Force officer told Harrigan while TR Holt watched and listened "Since some of them are still in the Air Force, we've had them called back to a secure location not far from Arlington so they'll be there when they're needed".

Harrigan looked over the list presented to him and, to the Air Force officer's mild annoyance, copied the contact details of quite a few of them to his own PDA before listing who he wanted made available.

"Best time looks to be in a couple of weeks" TR Holt suggested "That way I can see to it security is in place and the only media there will be ones that have been properly cleared and know the rules".

"No _fekking_ press" Harrigan replied, chopping down with his treblin hand "Not one! This is a funeral, not a media circus! If we can't avoid it, I'll get the General here to deal with it - _after_ the funeral's over and the family have been moved away safely!"

TR Holt nodded and smiled briefly before making a few calls of his own.

* * *

"Thank you..." Ghost's mother said when Harrigan called at their house again "Especially for seeing that media are kept away. We just want to see our son laid to rest peacefully, we don't need reporters getting in our way".

"Air Force will be putting guys on security" Harrigan explained "but I'll have a few of my own out there as well. We'll have four former members of the unit plus the General and his Command Specialist carrying the coffin. We can't find the chaplain we knew back when I was here right now, but the Air Force is sending over the most senior one in their service to do all the religious stuff. Once everything's done, we'll fly you down to the Cape - the officers' club knows we're coming, we'll have the place to ourselves for a few hours so everyone can unwind. If you want, we'll see about getting you up to the ship for a brief tour if you like".

"If you don't mind us bringing a few other family members, sir..." Ghost's father replied "then that'll be good. A few of the family's staying with us right now. We'll make sure the kids don't go running around".

Harrigan explained the precautions taken with visitors, which Ghost's parents agreed with even though they thought the security a little tight.

* * *

Karl Torvald watched with interest as the construction of his tank continued.

"We are just making the final connectivity checks" one Kalish said when Karl asked what was going on "Once this is done, I expect doctors will come for you and see to it that you are placed in the tank and whatever procedures that are being applied to you are applied safely".

"You speak the same language I speak" Karl asked with interest - all the Kalish smiled, while one of them explained about their species' natural talent with languages and their good memories.

"Come here, come here..." Troll called to Karl, waving him back inside the sick bay "Just getting all the stuff rigged up so we can settle on what we're going to give you... come on, we'll run you through it all...".

"OK, just so you know..." Troll announced "this is all seriously classified. No one talks with anyone outside the room about this or Big Man Harrigan's likely to do very bad things to you at length", after which he grinned and added "Now _that's_ behind us... down to the good stuff! What you're gonna get, Mr Karl, is what we here call the _change_. Some of the stuff's common with anyone who gets it, and some stuff's custom".

It took nearly an arn to explain the basic capabilites of the change to both Doctor Nrakal's and Karl Torvald's satisfaction.

"Lookin' good already, isn't it?" Troll asked Karl Torvald "You'll love this, I know it. That's just the basic stuff... where it gets really awesome is some of the custom stuff we can add to your offensive and defensive personal package. Since covert's not something you want... we're starting with _this_...", after which he detailed the modifications Sturk already had, although he finished with "We're not adding those darts for you, mister - mostly cause we'd rather not add a load of stuff for multiple weapons in your arms and make things more complicated than we need to, specially when I doubt you'll need them anyway".

"What about other weapons?" Karl Torvald asked next "You said before, several times, that _you_ have these - and I asked about anti-armour weapons. Will I be getting those?"

"Yeah, I got a couple of big auto-pulsers" Troll confirmed, nodding "People usually get stuff that suits their personality or existing skills - when I was in the Air Force I carried the machine gun when I was on the ground, so I got auto-pulsers. Since you use bigger boom-boom, the doc's decided to release some of the new stuff for you. There's a number of ways we can do this, but I say we go _full_ awesome an' use four... _here_ and _here,_ in your arms; then _here_ and _here,_ in your shoulders. That way if you gotta carry stuff you can still lay down serious firepower if you need to".

"Why that hiding shield?" Karl asked "I haven't worked like that before. I find a good spot and wait, or I stay mobile with my loader, or I support a squad".

"Precautionary, really" Nrakal said, and Troll added "One of those things you'll find it's better to have even if you don't need it, rather than find out you need it and don't have one. I don't use mine a lot... but I'm still glad I got it".

Karl thought about that, then nodded and said "I doubt I'll really need it... but I understand your reasoning, mister Troll. Some things are good to have just in case of emergencies".

"This is what you're getting before anyone else" Troll said with a grin "Serious plas cannons. To be honest, we don't know _exactly_ how well they'll work... but we're pretty sure they'll work as expected. Extremely experimental. You're gonna be the unit lab rat for this one".

"The theory is good" Nrakal added, glaring at Troll for his language concerning the weapons "It should not harm your health beyond acceptable standards when these changes are applied, even less so when they are used - but none of us know how well the cannon will work. After you emerge from this tank, you will need to be tested extensively to establish tolerances and so information is available for others who come after you".

"Think that means we take you somewhere isolated..." Troll added "to shoot things and blow stuff up for a while".

"Lab rat item number two..." Troll added after a few microts to catch his breath "Something I know you'll like ... I know I do. Remember Star Wars? How the ships had those deflector shield things? Once you get out of the tank, so will you. Safety interlock between that and the cloaking, you can't run both at once - partly energy drain, mostly that even if you're cloaked the shield makes you detectable".

"I should make contact with my family" Karl Torvald replied "They knew I was returning to Norway for court-martial... but I am now overdue for that, so they will be concerned. They should also know that they too are part of the Kingdom, and that the rest of the Kingdom is proud of them for keeping the memory of our people and our language alive".

"Pick _one_ " Lazarus told him "One person you can trust to only tell people what they actually need to know. I'd suggest only telling them the Kingdom is real and we're here... plus that you're hospitalised for reconstructive surgery. Since I expect they've been told you got sent back injured that'll fit with what's actaully happened. We'll deal with all the details when we take you down there after your change and after you get medical clearance".

Harrigan walked over with some papers.

"Not that you'll really need these, mister..." he explained, after which he smiled and added "But since your genetic ident classified you as Scarran, we got a standard civilian passport, normal Hierarchy civilian ident, and military ident as well - the civilian one's an official Hierarchy one as well, not a Kingdom one, so you can go on passenger liners an' stuff inside Scarran space without tripping any red flags. Military ident has the rank you said you had on it - doc thinks you're best suited to Bloodstars by your personality, so that's why the emblem has a red star on it".

Karl Torvald looked at his new papers, then smiled and rumbled softly and proudly - the Scarrans around him nodded and smiled, glad to hear him rumble as they did, after which they sang the royal anthem. Karl himself was particularly pleased to be able to sing that among other Scarrans and said so afterwards - Altur rumbled a little more loudly as he came forward, saying "I could _tell_ , mister Torvald... in case no one told you, I am a mentalist. Your surface thoughts and feelings have the familiar texture of Scarran thoughts. I can read them clearly".

"We do not know that word" Karl replied "Our records describe various unusual capabilities, if not as exactly as you just did - they describe effects, they name some people noted as using these abilities. Little hard data".

Harrigan commed the bridge, telling Keyah "Splice us into the Norwegian phone system - Karl will pass on the phone number, so just hook us up when you get it".

* * *

The phone rang at the bar in a smaller city not far from Norway's north-west coast.

"Kingdom Hotel..." a voice replied "Can I help you?"

"Mister Olak!" Karl's loud voice boomed "Good, you are there - we found you! Are any of my family there? Is father or grandfather there?"

A quiet rumbling came up the line, after which Olak said "Good, you are alive and well... you _are_ well, aren't you? We were told you were injured as well as that you were being returned to Norway for court-martial".

"I am with people of the strong ones, Olak" Karl replied proudly "I am told the proper name for their people is _Scarrans_. Other species allied with them are here also".

The line went quiet while Olak thought about this news, after which he asked "Should any people of the strong ones, these Scarrans, be present... I should like to speak with you. We have only our old records and family accounts to rely on to prove the existence of your people. Some of our people down here have non-human traits which I assume are strong evidence of your bloodlines... these have manifested in Karl Torvald more so than most, to be honest".

"Chief Surgeon Nrakal" Doctor Nrakal announced, identifying himself "Your friend is well... but he must still go through reconstructive surgery and rehabilitation for approximately twelve of your weeks".

"I can understand your language, Chief Surgeon... " Olak told Nrakal "You do not have to speak English unless you want to".

Nrakal gave a brief overview of the Irregulars' plans for their time on Earth, though he added "We will send people to make official contact with you also, I'm sure - just not right away".

"Grandson!" a voice called loudly, interrupting Olak's own "It's good to hear you're alive! From what Olak's been saying, you're with people of the strong ones! What are they like? Can they understand your speech in their language or has it changed too much?"

"Both kinds of their people are here, grandfather" Karl explained "Not one of us has seen a real low-caste Scarran before... yet there are thousands here on this ship with me. Straight-bloodline ones more like some of us too - ones which the doctor says are called high-caste".

"Good, good" his grandfather replied "We've been having more trouble again, same bunch as last time - they're still trying to build a McDonald's on top of the First Landing sight, despite its cultural importance to us and that building where they want to will likely cause a cave-in before too long. Patrols in the caves have turned back both tourists and surveyors".

"Has it come to the courts yet?" Karl asked.

"Not yet" his grandfather replied, growling quietly "though company lawyers have certainly tried. Our own friends locally have been keeping them at bay for now, but I hear they're trying to get a court order from the highest court in the country as well as lobby every MP they can reach. We're making plans to defend the site if we need to, but you know how thinly stretched our soldiers will be".

"Delay them until I'm certified healthy again..." Karl promised his grandfather "and I'll bring Kingdom troops from this ship to defend the site! I don't care how good the army is, they'll not be able to break our lines when we've got Scarrans with us!"

"That odd young man the American sent is doing well" his grandfather added "He's got a bad accent, but he's speaking the ...Scarran, yes... Scarran language at a rough conversational level now. He's been training with the soldiers, and while he's not the best student with a sword or axe he's above average with guns".

"The War Commander, our leader here..." Karl explained "has made contact with that American, it seems - he holds a position of power in their government, which was likely how he came to find out about me in the first place. I hear his son and his son's wife are with us on the ship".

"The young man is their son, Karl!" his grandfather revealed "They will be pleased to see him! I hope they will be pleased to see his combat skills have improved as well... he is good with normal academic skills, he can drive cars, we were going to see if he was good enough to be admitted into the army where you could watch him - but now that might not be necessary".

Karl looked over his shoulder, listened, then told his grandfather "The Chief Surgeon tells me his team is ready to start my reconstructive surgery, grandfather - I will make contact with you as soon as I am certified healthy again".

* * *

"OK, ok..." Harrigan called as soon as he'd sat down in the command chair and waved for the duty comm officer to put the call through "I'm _here_. What's up?"

"War Commander..." the Secretary of Defence replied "Arrangements have been made at Arlington. Air Force personnel have been made available for the funeral... band, guard duty, twenty one gun salute, a few other things. How many of your personnel should we make allowances for at the event itself?"

"General Trannak and Sar-Major Juroch will be the two out front carrying the coffin" Harrigan replied, identifying people with their human-equivalent ranks "with Air Force personnel, former one-SO if they're available, filling the other four positions. There'll be a few, a squad or two most likely, providing close security around the procession. We'll have fighters airborne over Arlington... and when the procession reaches the grave site, some of those will fly 'missing man' formation over everyone" - after the Secretary had written all that down, Harrigan added "My guys will be in full combat gear, _not_ dress uniform - we don't have dress uniform here in any case, but where we're all from now it's a show of respect to a deceased soldier if we come along properly equipped".

"Noted" came the reply, though Harrigan knew he'd be telling everyone else around him about _that_ unexpected turn of events "Once all US personnel involved are ready, we'll call you and rehearse everything at Arlington itself - just so your soldiers and US soldiers know what to expect from each other".

* * *

"There are monitor cameras _there_ , _there_ , and _there_ " Doctor Nrakal told Karl Torvald, beside the big tank "We can see you at all times. The tank will send medical data about you to me inside the sick bay as well, of course - but periodically one or more doctors will come back here to check on you personally as well".

"Thank you once again" Karl replied "for agreeing to give me these new things. While I have been in hospitals a few times, I don't like it - so if everyone's ready to get started, I suggest we do this now".

Nrakal promptly anaesthetised him, then called for Scarrans to put him in the tank while a Kalish saw to filling it to the correct pre-change level. Several other medical staff saw to inserting the nutrient needles and waste removal systems.

"Note time and day for medical log..." Nrakal called, and once this had been done he added "Experimental stage-3 change, details in medical archive, about to commence on subject Karl Erik Torvald, Trooper Third Class, Bloodstar Corps" before waving for Amara to press the buttons to start the process.

Amara did this, calling "Positive confirmation, Chief Surgeon, on successful commencement of experimental stage 3 change on subject Karl Torvald!" once the green button lights were on and steady.

* * *

"Looks like the president's ordered the very best for the funeral" Beasely Senior told a few people he could trust, well away from any military facilities "I can't go, that Harrigan will recognise me right away - but I want at least one of you watching everything that goes on. We need to know if any of the former US servicemen known to be with Harrigan are there, we need to know everything we can find out about these ... non-human... allies of theirs since I'm sure some of _them_ will be there as well. While that's going on I'll talk to a few people I know who might be able to get us a non-human to study, though we'll have to use a black site for that since we can hardly do that kind of examination at Langley".

"Yeah, I know a few boys we can use" one of the others with him replied, nodding "They've come through for us before, both here and overseas. We just gotta send in a small crew to get the site ready to go, then we're good".

"If you're thinking of the same people I am..." Beasely said, turning to face the speaker "and I'm fairly sure you are... then you can go find them and tell them what's what. Don't tell them any fine details, just that we'll be needing a hostile extraction and we'll advise them on where to take the target once they have them. Usual contact details should be fine".

* * *

A week later, an Air Force officer at Arlington looked up to see four aircraft she couldn't identify come to a hover and deploy a number of soldiers.

 _Ah, it's them_ she decided, checking photos on a small tablet against the faces she could see _Bad pics from White House surveillance doesn't really do them justice, they look weird and frightening. Secret Service says the biggest one's former Air Force himself, which means there's at least one American there._

"You would be War Commander Harrigan, sir?" she called once Harrigan got a bit closer "These are some of your ...soldiers?"

"General Trannak..." Harrigan replied, pointing to Trannak first before doing the same to the others and giving name and rank, then nodding and finishing with "...and I'm Harrigan, yes".

"The Air Force personnel, sir..." she continued "have been drilling for this for the past few days. SecDef passed on the brief plan you gave him, but none of us know if you want to do anything ... well, from out _there_ ".

"Next to nothing" Harrigan replied, which got a sigh of relief "Only change will be carrying the coffin to the grave site... on the way, Air Force band will be playing the American national anthem; when we lower the coffin a few of mine will sing our royal anthem. Ghost started his service as an American, so we start with that; he finished it as a member of the Kingdom, so we finish with that. After the twenty one gun salute, I'll get pilots flying 'missing man' formation at low altitude over the grave site. After the family are presented with the American flag, the General will do the same with the Kingdom flag as well. Air Force chaplain handles the religious bit".

The NCO from tactical command conferred with the Air Force over the route of the procession, then nodded before passing this on to his own troops.

"We'll be just out of sight of the procession itself..." he told them "but close enough to respond if needed. The local humans will be handling outer security and providing the support staff necessary for the ceremony. We'll have Reapers in the air for that and for surveillance, one mark 3 to coordinate it all".

* * *

Trannak continued to supervise the rehearsal, while Harrigan called one of the Reapers down to collect him.

"Ah, Jane, it's you" he said when he saw the pilot "Good. Get us down to where Ghost's family lives, they'll be expecting us. Bit of a family gathering there right now, but there should be enough space for everyone in the back even though it's likely going to be a bit tight".

"On it" Jane replied, tapping out a few commands on a panel - then entering the course on the HUD.

Not too much later, Ghost's father got a phone call and walked outside in time to see the Reaper making a fairly sedate landing as close to his house as he could get.

"This way, everyone" Harrigan called, smiling when he saw the younger children "Not a lot of room, I'm afraid - but the flight will be quick".

The cargo bay benches were very tightly packed, though once everyone was made aware that children could sit safely on the deck as long as they didn't run around too much it got better.

"Best safe speed, Jane" Harrigan called "Put on external view in the back, too - the kids will love that".

They did, too - enough that their parents took a while to calm them down again, and by then Jane called "Final approach, we're coming in!"

"No jumping out with me" Harrigan told the older children "Normal people like you can't handle a twenty foot drop like I can, you'd hurt yourself badly" before leaping out of the open drop ramp, after which the Reaper came down the rest of the way and landed. They were met by a few of the Irregulars, plus the AIr Force chaplain conducting the funeral service itself - the chaplain saw to it they were shown to their seating, while the Irregulars went to their positions and Harrigan walked back to the cemetery's main gate.

"Sitrep?" he asked the Air Force soldiers on duty there.

"Just got word, sir..." one replied "that SecDef and a couple of others are nearly here".

"POTUS as well?" Harrigan asked.

"POTUS too" the other soldier confirmed "Scuttlebutt says his chief of staff wanted him to stay at the White House and just send someone to represent him, but he decided to come anyway. General Crichton, from IASA I think, did persuade him to leave the Secret Service at home and bring Marines instead - don't know why".

"Big Man Crichton Senior knows we don't like political enforcement" Harrigan told them "and that's how law and convention out _there_ would classify Secret Service. We don't always like all soldiers either, but we do show a little respect".

A little later, Harrigan's come came to life.

"Marine One's comin' close, Harrigan" Jane called "One more Blackhawk with it, so probably a few extra Marines in there".

"POTUS can set down where he likes as long as the chopper doesn't get in the way, Jane" Harrigan replied "Stay alongside, cover his landing - and whoever's in that other one as well".

"Copy that" Jane replied, after which the comm went silent again.

"Get word to your lot" Harrigan told the nearest soldiers "POTUS is making his landing... so everything had _better_ be ready".

None of the soldiers nearby looked at him, but one of those on gate duty got on his radio and passed the news along.

Harrigan strode over to Marine One as its pilot tried landing as carefully as they could some distance away. The Marines inside the helicopter didn't like seeing an unidentified armed man coming towards them and their charge, which got rifles raised until President Diesel called "No need for that" and motioned for them to lower their guns.

"The President seems to like you..." a Marine officer said warily "so for now, so do we" before signalling for his Marines to form up around the President.

"General..." Harrigan called once he saw Jack Crichton emerge from the Blackhawk as well "Good to see you here too. Did you bring any government guys with you, or just Marines?"

"SecState, SecDef, and TR Holt" Jack Crichton replied "in the other Blackhawk, plus a few more Marines".

"OK, make sure everyone gets where they're supposed to be" Harrigan decided "As far as I'm concerned, and until POTUS says otherwise, you're in charge of the human side of the proceedings. Seating plan I saw puts the presidential delegation on the opposite side of the road from Ghost's family, so it should be easy to get everyone squared away".

"TR Holt's here, General" Harrigan told Trannak "Officially he's NSA, but I expect he's representing the intel community generally today. Make sure people watch him... but no one talks to him except you or me".

"Already in progress" Trannak replied "Juroch identified him the microt he stepped out of that rotorcraft and Jane confirmed it once he sent pictures. The other two in formal wear are also important people in the government of this sector?"

Once Trannak explained who the secretaries of defence and state were, Trannak nodded.

Trannak walked back down a different roadway until he found Juroch and four other Air Force soldiers.

"We're all one-SO vets, General" one of them told Trannak, nodding "Glad we could be here to help our old friend one last time".

"As I'm sure you have already been told" Trannak replied, after nodding his thanks "you humans will assume the rearmost four positions, while Command Specialist Juroch and myself will assume the two forward positions. We know you are shorter than Scarrans... so my Command Specialist and I will not force you to carry the coffin at a Scarran's shoulder height. Two of my soldiers will keep formation on each side of the coffin, with two more on rear guard".

"Security units..." Juroch called softly over the comm "Anything to report?"

"The human identified as TR Holt, Master..." a Kalish voice replied "is looking with interest at all Irregulars' personnel that he can see. He seems familiar enough with Kalish people that he may have seen us before".

"He has" Juroch replied, smiling just a little as the Kalish addressed him by his Art rank "He has seen the female of your people, still aboard the Havoc, named Sikozu Shanu before. I do not believe the other two leading political officials have seen any species of people other than their own anywhere but in the archives of Crichton's previous visit".

"Do you have further orders, Master?" the Kalish asked.

"Continue to observe and report" Juroch replied "whenever you see interesting or important things. If I do not answer your call, the General will do so".

* * *

"Opinions?" President Diesel whispered.

"They treat humans like real people" the secretary of state whispered back "which, to be honest, was my biggest concern. They look to be treating the family well, none of the kids or young adults look to be freaking out around them despite the fact they're not human".

"I'm thinking they sent some of their best down today" the secretary of defence added "Or at least people they can trust to be respectful. Everyone looks to be concentrating on their jobs - security's way tighter than what I'd have ordered, to be honest. One of their greenish wrinkly guys nearly shot a reporter trying to gain entry until an Air Force PR guy told them to leave".

"There's been a few times..." President Diesel sighed "when I'd have liked to do that... but if the family of the deceased agrees, maybe those non-humans will have footage we can release".

"Everyone is ready" the Air Force chaplain announced "We are clear to proceed".

"Copy that" Trannak replied, after which he turned to face the human soldiers with him and nodded. Everyone lifted the coffin slowly and carefully as they had practiced, after which the skulkers escorting them moved into position and one called "In transit" over both Air Force and Irregulars frequencies.

Once the Air Force officer in charge of the musicians saw Juroch's green face, he nodded and got the band playing the star-spangled banner.

* * *

As soon as Air Force soldiers saw the procession approaching and heard their national anthem being played, the chaplain ordered everyone to stand. The Air Force soldiers stood to attention until they saw the Irregulars close by stay holding their rifles at low-ready, after which their senior NCO nodded and they did the same.

TR Holt looked around as much as he felt safe to do so.

 _Well, this is interesting_ he decided _These aliens are showing real respect to a human... I'd not have thought they would consider one of us their equals, soldier or not, but they respect the memory of their fallen comrade despite the fact he isn't their species or one widely known to them. I'll need to move much more carefully trying to gain useful information or technology from them._

 _When the younger Crichton came before, he brought civilians of several species with him - who we could push a little further. The only soldier he had with him was his wife, and she could only tell us about the Sebacean military, their so-called "Peacekeepers"._

 _Perhaps now we might learn more about the other powers and nations beyond Earth - I know Beasely will want to get his grubby little hands on that information too, but if he tries finding out in his usual bull-in-a-china-shop way then we'll learn nothing and he'll become the second American to get killed by aliens._

Once the coffin was laid down in front of the grave, the chaplain took over and led the service. Few of the Irregulars had any clue as to what was happening, but the few who knew about humans or were humans themselves explained a little where necessary.

* * *

Beasely Senior put the phone handset down and turned to his colleagues.

"Everyone's at Arlington" he told them "Since POTUS is there as well, we'll have to scratch Plan A and just watch until a target of opportunity presents itself".

"We don't mind waiting" one man said, neatly dressed but clearly uncomfortable in formal wear "We got the retainer, so we're good to stay on standby for a month with that. Just get us the intel we need to make the snatch and we'll hold up our end of the contract".

"I've got sources in State keeping their ears to the ground on that" Beasely replied, nodding "Once I get it, I'll pass it on".

* * *

When the chaplain nodded to the skulkers standing around the coffin, Trannak turned to face Dern and nodded - and the Scarrans with him started singing the Scarran royal anthem loudly and clearly while the skulkers lowered the coffin slowly into the ground. All the Irregulars stood with their heads bowed for several microts, after which both Irregulars and humans looked back up to witness President Diesel handing over the flag to Ghost's family.

What no one expected, except for the few Air Force soldiers who'd been involved with the rehearsals, was Trannak and Juroch folding a Kingdom flag before Trannak walked forward and presented it to Ghost's father, saying "With thanks from _another_ grateful nation...".

Despite being astonished, the Air Force soldiers made the twenty one gun salute without mistakes, after which the sounds of engines in their air let everyone know aircraft were coming their way. The sole Stryker 3 in the air at the time led the formation, with the rest being made up of Reapers and the gap signifying Ghost's absence being just to treblin and behind the Stryker 3.

"We'll be having a get-together for the family" Harrigan told the few former members of one-SO who'd been present "but if any of you want to come we can get you there too".

"Thanks for offering, sir..." one replied "I know it's not military flying, but my airline's depending on me to get passengers from Pittsburgh to Dallas for a while".

" 'Spect the pay's better" Harrigan replied, grinning "Less chance of getting shot at, too".

"Not for lack of trying" he replied grimly "We've stopped several attempted hijackings an' bombings while you've been gone... an' those are just the ones I heard of. To be honest I think that's why I've been able to name my price these past years - big bosses like the idea of having a military-trained pilot on board who won't lose his shit at the first sign of trouble".

"I got the wife and kids close by" another of them said "If you got room, we can come".

"I'll get that big one you saw earlier to come get us, then" Harrigan replied "You know, that one that lead missing-man?"

"Kids will love that!" he laughed "Their mother's going to be a bit freaked out about there being... well, non-humans... aboard, maybe the younger two as well, but we should be good".

"My girl's here" one more said "Out in town right now, but if there's transport just say the word and I'll get her to drop everything and get back here".

"The mark 3 can't land in here without squashing stuff" Harrigan replied "Should be just enough room to come to a low hover just above ground level - but that'll mean kids will have to climb up onto the drop ramp or have you lift 'em".

"Do it" Harrigan decided "Get everyone back here within half an arn and we'll head back to the Cape with Ghost's family".

While phone calls were being made, Harrigan got on his own comm and told the pilot on the Stryker 3 "I'm going to need a very tight and careful landing... we're taking a few former one-SO guys an' their families back with us, as well as Ghost's family, to the Cape".

"Not a problem, Harrigan" Lazarus replied "Who we got?"

"To be honest I forgot their callsigns, mister" Harrigan laughed "I recognise their faces, but that's about it".

"Still can't do real tight landings that well yet..." Lazarus muttered as he held the mark-3 steady barely three feet above the ground "Caseya's better than me at this, at least with big ships...".

"Looks like we got people coming, you won't need to hold it for long!" Harrigan replied, after which he turned his head and called "OVER HERE, AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!"

Harrigan gently helped Ghost's family aboard himself - the man with children heaved himself onto the edge of the drop ramp without too much difficulty before helping his wife aboard and calling "Girls, one at a time!" and leaning over the edge to lift his children. The youngest one was a little frightened, though eventually someone walked over to help - once her father nodded, she let them lift her up to where her father could take her aboard himself. The older girl and the one boy climbed onto the drop ramp themselves.

"Would you like to tell our pilot everyone is aboard and we can start flying now?" Harrigan asked the youngest girl, who still looked frightened.

She nodded, eventually being convinced by her mother to reveal her name.

"Press _this_ button..." Harrigan encouraged her "and call 'All OK' in a clear loud voice. Our pilot can understand you".

"A..." she stuttered "All... all OK".

"Copy that, little miss" Lazarus called "Sit down with your Dad... we'll go in a couple of minutes...", which proved to be just long enough for the other man's girlfriend to arrive and climb aboard through the hammond hatch.

"Everyone, just stay seated" Harrigan announced "Seating isn't much down here... you can strap in if you like, at least you adults and older kids can, but you don't strictly need to. Once everyone's ready, we'll head down to Canaveral AFB - we can relax and wind down there, there's food and drink laid on, for an hour or two".

* * *

One of the Air Force soldiers watched the Stryker 3 leave, after which she made a phone call.

"I hear you" a voice, clearly masked, replied "Last time they operated out of Canaveral... so they're probably going there, at least for now. Get back to your post before someone finds you" before hanging up.


	29. Chapter 29

"Canaveral, this is Baron, requesting priority landing" Lazarus called "Air Force special ops aboard".

"Canaveral copies, Baron" came the reply "I can see you, if you're in that gigantic _thing_ out there on my radar... might want to put down out by the launch tower, not sure if we got space for anything that big anywhere else".

Lazarus lowered the landing pads and set the Stryker 3 down as close to the officer's club as he could get away with. The arrival of such an enormous craft drew a crowd, though the emergence of soldiers kept them a reasonable distance away - and about fifteen minutes later, a Reaper came in and made a much faster landing, letting Jack Crichton as well as John Crichton and Moya's crew leave before heading back to the Havoc.

"Thanks for sending someone to get us, big man" Crichton told Harrigan once they'd caught up "Your ship's nice... but it's nice to be planetside for a while too, especially here".

Harrigan stuck two fingers in his mouth before letting out a piercing whistle as soon as he stepped inside the officer's club.

"Everything's as you ordered" a steward told Harrigan "We got word from the White House that you'd be coming... ".

"Got some extra booze for you too, before I forget..." Harrigan replied, before calling two Irregulars forward "Dunno how popular it'll be, but I brought Scarran grolsahk, Kalish grangacha, and Charrid fellip", after which he explained to the mystified steward what the drinks were.

Crichton's crew proved to be more of an attraction than the Irregulars, something for which Harrigan was relieved and which made Crichton laugh. Since Rygel had been allowed to come this time, he made the most of every opportunity to eat and talk - he didn't even mind much when the youngest members of Ghost's family tickled him.

All the soldiers present were enthusiastic about drinking non-human alcohol and said so.

"We brought some of the best with us" Harrigan told them "but this isn't a drinking competition - show some respect for Ghost's family while enjoying yourselves and we'll not have problems".

Ghost's father nearly fell off his chair when he slugged back a full shot glass of grolsahk.

"That stuff's _real_ strong..." he spluttered.

"Hah, yes!" Harrigan laughed "We're a bit more used to it than you are... but even then, grolsahk's not for people who can't handle strong drink without falling over!"

Liz and Hellbolt walked over, with Hellbolt holding up a box as he arrived.

"A few bottles from the _First Light_ 's store" he explained "It's not going to be to everyone's taste, but if anyone wants to try some...".

Harrigan announced that as well, adding "If you want any... talk to the man with the grey skin here and he'll sort you out".

Dern smiled as he watched people start to relax.

"No alcohol for me, War Commander" he replied when Harrigan asked "I am assigned to guard duty. I expect the few members of Rulok's teams present will drink, but I will not since I'm not like them".

"What do you think?" Harrigan asked, drink in one hand and waving briefly at the small crowd.

"Among those identified as former members of your unit..." Dern replied "the reception is favourable. With Ghost's family members as well. There are some soldiers not far outside this facility... I don't know if you want to open this event up to the garrison here...".

"Ask Ghost's Dad" Harrigan decided "Ghost was his son, he gets to decide who comes and who doesn't. If he doesn't mind people who don't know his son coming in, then that's fine with me".

After doing just that, Dern strode over to the door of the officer's club where he growled until those standing outside turned to face him. Once he explained the situation inside, along with giving a stiff warning to keep themselves under control and not to overindulge, one said "I don't want to make trouble, whoever you are... but it's the end of my duty shift and I need some good chow and a drink or two" before getting close enough to see Dern's facial scaling.

"Yes..." Dern sighed "I am not human. I expect my presence and that of the others is classified, before you ask... only General Crichton is cleared to reveal our presence here to others. No one else".

"As long as I get chow and I get beer I'll be happy" came the reply "Are you going to let us in?"

"For your information..." Dern replied, pointing to his rank badge on his arm "My rank lists me as a senior NCO. Our ranking system does not entirely match your own... but I was told I rank E-6 under your human system. I know your rank, sir... should you wish to enter, and understand the rules, you are cleared to do so".

Dern watched as the officer asked the steward about the Irregulars - though he just shrugged when the steward said he didn't know anything either and ordered his meal. The steward _did_ mention the Irregulars had laid on alcohol, and that they might be prepared to let him have some.

"Yeah, you can drink with us if being around non-humans don't upset you" Liz told him "Are you a beer-drinker or a spirits man?"

"Beer for now" the officer replied "I'm hungry and I'm thirsty and I'm just off duty and I'm _tired_ ".

The strongest Charrid fellip was provided and gratefully received - once the other humans saw he wasn't affected in any way other than what they expected from alcohol, more people started queing up for their own. Grolsahk had the predictable effect on all those who drank, but many people came back for more anyway - Nopthak kept a wary watch on how much people were drinking, only having to warn four people not to push their luck too far.

"Thank you for funding the wake as well" Ghost's mother told Harrigan "I think my husband has already drank too much of that grolsahk, he can barely stay on his chair... but today, of all days, I will forgive him a little overindulgence".

"No problem at all, ma'am" Harrigan replied "Grolsahk takes people that way, even Scarrans - but wherever you go, people of all kinds like strong booze and that stuff's some of the strongest anywhere. Just tell the bar steward not to give him any more".

Trannak sat beside Caseya and ate slowly, surveying the humans as they talked and ate and started to relax.

"We have not been around large numbers of humans before, my Trannak" Caseya said softly "The family members even have young adults and children with them, did you know that? I have not seen young humans before".

"The humans of Ghost's family treat us well" Juroch agreed, Reanaree sitting beside him and nodding her own agreement "From what I can tell, many of them like the alcohol provided just as much. The base personnel present are still wary about our motivations and the reason for our presence, but so far are putting this aside as long as we permit them to share the alcohol with us".

"Sir?" a young man asked, getting Trannak turning to face them "Are you Captain Trannak?"

" _General_ Trannak..." Juroch corrected, indicating Trannak's shoulderboard.

"Sorry for the mistake, sir" he replied "I doubt you remember me, sir - the last time I saw you was when you were here before. I was only seven at the time".

"Ah yes..." Trannak replied more warmly after a few momens thought "You were here with your parents, I believe. Now you serve here? You are in the same Air Force our leader served in before he became our leader?"

"Yessir!" he replied "Not been out of officer training long, but I like it. My colonel doesn't like the idea I want to transfer to special ops, and went off like a whole bunch of fireworks when I found out about one-SO... so who knows how much further I'll get up the promotion ladder".

Trannak waved Harrigan over and explained the young man's situation to him.

"Without knowing how much training you got so far, mister..." he said "we'll have our work cut out deciding what you're good for...but if you want, and you'd _better not_ tell anyone else as well, we'll slip you aboard on our way back. General T there's vouching for you, which'll be enough to get you in the training program... so keep up and make sure you're worth the effort and we'll get along just fine".

"Yes _sir_!" came the enthusiastic, but thankfully fairly quiet, reply "Aden Powell at your service, sir!"

"Sit down and get yourself something to eat and drink" Harrigan replied, only grinning a little bit "I want you close by and ready to tell us about any unplanned visitors, since I'm a bit out of touch around here and the Crichtons are busy getting re-acquainted again".

Aden had to endure the questions from Caseya about humans, but didn't seem to mind too much. Harrigan talked almost constantly to Jack Crichton, who ended up dividing his attention between his phone and Harrigan for almost an hour until Harrigan stopped typing names and contact details into his PDA.

"Looks like there's a few former members Stateside, Tal" Harrigan told his wife, back on the Havoc "Most of them will be heading over to Nellis in a few weeks, looks like there's a RED FLAG exercise on - no, they're not in one-SO now, that got disbanded, but if we get time between resupply flights and sorting out new big man Karl, we can drop in and say hi. Might even get invited to play with some new people, if we're lucky".

Talannah laughed a little before telling him "Our pilots will appreciate the chance to test their skills against human pilots, I know that... if there are infantry skills tested at these exercise events, we should see about joining in there as well".

Harrigan told her about Aden as well, which got a frown until he'd explained a bit more.

"Very well..." she decided "He's shown _some_ competence by completing your American officer training... we'll see how well he performs on _our_ scales of proficiency. He is going to have to work _very_ hard if he expects to stay an officer...".

"Yeah..." Harrigan replied "We can get him started on basics once he gets quarters assigned. Gen'ral L's very best, since Aden's already hit the grolsahk a bit too much...".

"Perfect..." Talannah laughed.

* * *

Once Ghost's father and his family had been returned to their home, the few Irregulars at Canaveral started getting to their feet and getting back aboard the Stryker - Aden was slipped aboard between a number of them. He was already feeling slightly the worse for wear due to excessive consumption of grolsahk, though he still had enough sense to drink an entire canteen of water when Liz offered it to him.

"He's gonna feel like shit tomorrow" Liz told Harrigan "He had grolsahk, and some of Hellbolt's booze as well - I'm surprised he can sit up straight and count his legs right now, to be honest".

"He's getting your Dad's one-step program, starting tomorrow morning at zero-dark-hundred" Harrigan told her, making her cringe "You know my rules, Liz - people can drink what they like off-duty, but they'd better be ready to fight when I call. No better way to test endurance under pressure than a long run with a full pack over several decks after a big night on the booze".

"Just about killed me doing that after I drank some of Hellbolt's stuff, once we got _First Light_ " Liz replied "But if you made me do it, we'll make him do it too".

"Yep" Harrigan agreed "Welcome to Harrigan's Happy Fun-Time Club".

* * *

"You'll be in recruit's quarters to start with, mister" a Charrid told Aden, in strongly-accented English, that night "Drill instructor's got a line right into your room's comms and your front door, and instructors here don't take any plok from anyone - especially new humans fresh off the Stryker".

Another Charrid measured his body, before calling to stores for uniforms.

"Good, standard size uniforms" the first Charrid told Aden, once the uniforms arrived "A little small for a Charrid, but on the larger end for most Kalish" before setting his lockplate with his handprint and showing him how to use the basic equipment in the training quarters.

"Get yourself cleaned _up_ " he was told after that was done, since both Charrids could smell the alcohol on him "You'll get started with basic fitness drills tomorrow morning, some time early - no, I won't tell you when, even if I knew", after which he grinned and added "Welcome to the 1st Irregulars, sir" before striding off down the corridor to the transit stop.

* * *

"There are more _humans_?!" a number of Kalish asked with interest "Can we meet them? Did they come from the War Commander's home sector or another one? What skills do they have? What do they look like?"

"A small number only at this point" Keyah confirmed for them "One is still in the sick bay. The others are in recruit quarters and being prepared for introductory testing".

One of the military Kalish nodded and snorted briefly.

"We will see how useful they really are _now_ , Master Kamara..." he said a little sceptically, hands on hips "Do you think any of them will even pass basic proficiency without remedial training? Would any of this intake come close the commando training you and I completed - even less so with the grades we achieved?"

"We will look and we will hear and then we will know" Keyah replied, nodding "Our Commander did tell me all but one of the introductory group are from his old unit - so they have human special operations training. However, he also told me that since that unit was connected with him, his political enemies disbanded the unit after he came to be with us. We will see how many of them kept up their old training, or at least remember it enough to start again".

"What about this other one?" the man asked "It would make training this group a whole lot less inconvenient if he did not require a remedial instructor detatched to see to his needs alone".

"I hear he is a recent graduate of their officer training" Keyah replied "This means that, since he is an Air Force officer, he has piloting skills and navigating skills with smaller aircraft. I expect he can pass basic proficiency... though his ratings may be marginal under our system if not his own".

"Who has command of training this group?" he asked next, and chuckled a little when Keyah replied "Charrids of tactical command were assigned to basic proficiency testing for this group. Several of the group were suffering from alcohol intoxication. Training for them will begin at a random time early tomorrow morning".

That made the Kalish man laugh a little more before he said "Good, good... basic proficiency must be assessed under hard regime..."

* * *

Aden woke up fast to the sound of a siren going off with considerable volume.

"Oh, _crap..._ " he muttered, once he looked around and remembered where he was.

"Wake _up_ , recruit!" a Charrid voice bellowed "Get _up_ , get _dressed_ , get _MOVING!_ "

Aden stumbled a bit, still suffering the effects of a very strong hangover, before making quick use of the refresher and putting his one uniform on.

 _It's got rank on the shoulder_ he realised _not just basic unranked, or a cadet rank on the arm. Guessing this means I'm gonna be assessed on my ability to lead as well as with all the usual fitness crap..._

"Well, well, well, _well_..." a conventionally green coloured Charrid said "You lot are showing promise already in one basic way at least... I've not had to come in there an' drag any of you out here by your ears".

The Charrid made sure everyone's uniform was on correctly and basic kit was on as well. Aden did get lectured, if not screamed at, when he briefly muttered in complaint about doing running in combat boots before one of the others told him "Looks like we do this one-SO style... that means no civvy running shorts, tank top, and go-faster trainers. It means we train as we expect to fight".

"I _know_ you came in as an officer, mister..." the Charrid told Aden, with some respect for rank but no less tolerance for mistakes "but what you just heard from the other human is right... no messing around with non-issue gear here" before he turned to address everyone.

"Over _here_..." he called, pointing to a pile of equipment beside him "Yes, recruits... training packs. That's filled with enough plok to simulate a full combat load. Make sure you fill your water canteens...come on, get to it... then grab a pack".

The instructors pushed the small group of humans hard and fast and didn't even slow down except for stairs between decks.

"Recruit _Powell_!" one of the Charrids shouted "I heard you came here as an _officer_! I don't know what officers are like down there... but up here they lead by _example_ \- which means you need to do _better_ , mister! Get up here with me, recruit Powell! How long have you been out of training, recruit?!"

" 'Bout a year, sir" Aden replied.

"Even if all you do is fly..." the Charrid said, looking him up and down "you _have_ to be able to pass basic! What if it all goes to plok, you get shot down, and you end up on some hole sectors away on the wrong side of safety?! All you got then is your own body to depend on! How are you going to inspire your troops, give them hope of returning to friendly territory, if you're can't make it even a kilometra with basic pack weight?!"

"Yeah, I hear _that_ " Aden replied, heaving his pack on and tightening the straps "Sure, I don't much like running - but better that then getting all my fingernails pulled out an' my nuts hooked up to mains power, I 'spose".

" _Correct_!" the Charrid told him, even though he didn't understand Aden's slang "So come _on_ , show us you have what it takes to _lead_... out front, let's all see you show us what's what..."

* * *

"How are this first bunch doing?" Harrigan asked one of Lazarus' Charrids "No one died yet?"

"Hah!" the man laughed "No, sir! To be quite honest, they're better than I thought they would be - no way I'm going to let any of them know that, of course. From what you told me before, they're special-ops qualified but a little out of practice".

"Except for Aden Powell, yes" Harrigan replied "He's not so out of practice... but he's not special-ops qualified either. He's gonna find the earlier part of training real hard 'till his stamina improves. The former one-SO guys should be much less of a concern... they may be out of practice, but even by now they'll know what's expected of them".

The Charrid officer made a brief comm call, then grinned before telling Harrigan "Looks like the training instructor's leading this Aden Powell along by his ego, War Commander... I'm told Aden's fitness is below special-ops competency ratings but his previous rank as an officer coupled with his ego refuses to let him stop".

"Good" Harrigan decided "That means there's something we can work with in there somewhere. Just need to hammer him into the ground until his skills match his self-image".

* * *

The recruits had, not entirely to their surprise, been made to descend to the tech levels and run along the narrow walkways beside the service transit tracks until their instructor pointed to what seemed like illegible scrawl to most of them and said "That's techsign, you lot! Techsign's what our engineering staff and general crew use to navigate around the tech levels! _This_ one tells me we're under the main transport platform across from the PTR!"

"Does that mean we're where we're supposed to be?" Aden asked "Not got lost, have we?"

"We are not lost" the instructor replied, looking Aden right in the eye before turning to the others " _I_ know techsign, _I_ know where we are... even if none of you do right now. Look around once we're inside if you want - as long as you keep pace. Since I know comparatively little about humans, I want you watching our training officer here - if it looks like he can't handle the training, I'll walk you through calling a sick bay for a medevac for him since not one of you humans has a combat medic's rating".

They ran over the connecting bridge to the PTR platform and the large doors. Once inside every one of them looked around and chattered to each other about it - Aden saw their Charrid instructor's patience was wearing thin after a while, so he called "Come on, we'd better get going wherever we're going in here... drill instructor looks like he wants to thrash us all right now".

Their instructor grinned very briefly (since that was exactly what he had been thinking) before he told them "This is what we call a _Planetary Terrain Reconstruction_ chamber, or PTR... they're usually used for troop training, and that's what this one's actually going to be used for for a change. Aden Powell, right up front with me... the rest of you follow in formation, and be quick about it".

The chance to be on terrain that wasn't hard metal decking was a relief to all of them and they said so as they ran.

"That's one reason we have chambers like these on large warships, you lot" the Charrid told them "Far from all of your missions will be in ships and space stations... those of you who pass grade 2 training get to put in for missions further afield on actual planets. We can't simulate all possible terrain types in here... so we stick with a few common ones. No time for exploring now, we're going to somewhere those of you who brought narls with you might want to bring those narls for fun once we know you won't drop dead in training - so let's get going".

"Why do I get the impression..." one of the other humans said once he could see the river and the bridge "...we're not here to have a nice picnic...".

"Yeah, I'd say we got swimming training" another replied "Come on, lay out your packs... down to skivvies unless instructor says otherwise...".

"Lose the boots" the Charrid instructor decided "Right now I don't want to see naked humans, I had a good First Meal before starting with you lot - which means you can take your boots and packs off but that's all. You might have to go through water on a mission at some point, let's see how you move in it with uniforms on".

"I been with the SEALs for a while, it's not so bad" one assured his fellow humans "They made us do this a lot. This water's nice an' flat, prob'ly not even seawater either - we're getting it easy, trust me on this".

The Charrid actually wondered if he was letting the humans have things too easy when he heard that, but decided he could always remedy the situation later.

 _I like this part of training anyway_ he reminded himself, grinning a bit before swimming at a good if not great speed with his boots still on and his pack floating a short way behind on a tether. The ex-SEAL promptly did the same, though he was the only one who did.

"Cruising down the riiii-ver on a Sunday af-ter-noon..." one human sang as he swam, until four of the others turned and shouted "SHUT UP, CARL!" before continuing their swimming, though they all laughed a bit.

By that point in the day, a few of the younger children of all three major species had arrived at the river with their teaching supervisors.

"These are new human recruits" they were told "They are being tested and trained. Watch them as much as you like, but do not interrupt their training unless their training instructor gives you permission".

"Swim among them if you like..." that Charrid eventually decided "Just don't get in their way".

Children being who they are, irrespective of species, they tried swimming alongside the humans and trying to play with them - the humans found this part of training quite hard, especially Aden, but seemed to find the presence of children actually calmed them down and made them feel happier.

 _That one who says he was a seal..._ the instructor decided _whatever a seal is... even lets the smaller children ride on his back while he swims! He may well be an incorrigible show-off in the water, but he's also showing me his tolerances are higher than his current training requires - which does look promising..._

Of course, he promptly called out for each recruit to let a child sit on their backs while they swam - with those who looked a little complacent being made to carry two.

The former SEAL was carrying two on his back, with one more smaller child standing on his shoulders, by the time their instructor called them out of the river.

"I got kids of my own, mister" he told the training instructor, grinning a bit as he saw the three who had been with him run back to their teacher "Brought mine with me, in fact - though they're with my wife in family quarters right now".

"The two with mottled greenish-white skin are children of _my_ people" the Charrid instructor told him proudly "Their skin is at it is because they are adapted to the coldest worlds. The smaller orange-white one was a Kalish. If it felt odd when they stood on your shoulders, that was beause their special capability lets them move on any surface - and that child chose to use it to let them stand on you".

The humans got trained hard with swimming, even after the children had moved on - after which they moved on to a training room. All the former one-SO members did well enough with the training here, though Aden Powell did better with the climbing wall and aerobic exercise and less well with the strength and endurance testing.

"Back to recruit quarters with you" the Charrid instructor decided "Then you can get hot rations - you'll be on hot rations in quarters and cold rations in the field until you pass recruit training. Those of you with families can contact them once you've eaten - I'll stay around long enough to show you how to use the wall comm for that. Then you'd all better get some sleep".

* * *

While the newest recruits were training hard, Harrigan and the other officers were doing their best to arrange bringing up food supply flights from various places around the Earth - it took some time for other governments to become aware that the Irregulars were prepared to buy from outside the US, but Jack Crichton was run off his feet keeping up with governments lobbying on behalf of companies from their countries to be awarded supply contracts.

"Looks like Australia's supplying most of the meat" Harrigan told the command staff "though I made sure the US gets to send some of ours, too... Costa Rica gets to supply coffee, along with some from or through Israel as well... fruit and vegetables from more places than I can count... several countries sending both Western-style sliced bread and Middle Eastern-style flat bread... all kinds of other stuff. A _bit_ of alcohol...from Europe, Russia, the US, even some from south-east Asia... but General Lazarus is gonna make sure that goes straight to secure storage the microt it gets here. A lot of fancy confectionery an' nibbles from the US. SecState looks to be making sure we get discounted rates, at least in the US and some of their more amenable allies - so we'll get what we need without breaking the bank".

"You don't want to deal exclusively with your home sector?" Trannak asked Harrigan, surprised.

"They got some stuff we'll like" Harrigan decided after a few momens' thought "but spendin' money's one sure-fire way to make friends here, so we'll share the wealth a bit".

Trannak nodded, saying "Earth seems to be a commerce planet, then... if more tightly-regulated than most. No one seems to be enforcing cross-sector trading laws or taxes on us, from what I can tell... I expect they are trying to create a favourable impression of their home sectors with us, and feel it's worth the loss of some temporary gain with trading tariffs to do this".

* * *

Senator Beasely had found out about this as well.

"Well..." he told one of his political allies "We may not have exclusive contracts with these aliens... but at least that Harrigan, who seems to hold the purse-strings there, has told them that America makes things they will want and need".

"I've seen some of his shopping lists" came the reply "I don't know how many ...crew... he has up there, but he's ordering enough from the US alone to supply a small island dictatorship for several months. Spreading that kind of money around is going to make him friends all sorts of places, whether we like it or not".

"Do you think..." Beasely asked, testing his ally a little more than he might usually do "if we show consideration to these aliens in trade... they might reveal a few secrets of theirs?"

"Can't say for sure" came the reply, making Beasely curse briefly under his breath "I'd say they'll want a lot in return for anything that'll give us a serious edge here, so it may not be worth our while to push our luck that far just yet. We won't know until we ask, though".

After the meeting was over, Beasely made a few notes and made a call.

"Been askin' around, yeah" came the reply "Been hearing about huge-ass space ships landing all kinds of places - they're buyin' stuff here? Just the US, or hasn't POTUS managed to get exclusive trading rights?"

"Some here, some in other countries" Beasely replied a little reluctantly "Most of the money's gone to our allies, it's true... we can probably make use of that at some point... but I hear there have been at least some landings in Russia and the Middle East as well".

The man grumbled a bit before saying "Still moving assets around... not the right time to move just yet, but we can get you what you need before too long. Count on it".

"I _am_ counting on it" Beasely reminded him, before putting the phone down.

* * *

Nrakal, Moratha, Amara, and a number of other doctors were clustered around the larger tank with Karl Torvald in it.

"It appears, Chief Surgeon..." one Scarran said, checking monitor readouts from the tank and from archives extremely closely "... that this experimental test package is being assimilated by the chosen subject as it should be".

"It does, it does..." a Kalish doctor agreed, nodding "The secondary additions, the stage two and three alterations, have only started to be applied... but prospects are good".

"From this point... " Amara told them, after receiving Nrakal's permission "is when we will need to keep the closest watch on subject Karl Torvald. While we have the records of subjects Sturk and Rekketh to use for reference material... subject Karl Torvald has been given further alterations, more experimental than even subjects Sturk and Rekketh received, so we must maintain the closest watch on his medical monitors as well as keeping medical personnel by his tank or close to it at all times".

Nrakal called Torvald's family and friends back in Norway and told them a heavily-edited version of this.

"Good" his grandfather replied "Grandson is doing well. We're still fighting a legal war to keep the construction work from starting at First Landing - so far we are winning that war, if not by as much as we'd like, so once grandson is ready we'll have more might on our side if we're forced to use military means to defend the site".

"Our War Commander will see to your needs" Nrakal assured Karl Torvald's grandfather "Whether your grandson is ready to fight or not, I expect forces will be available to send to help you".

* * *

"Hey, Ned..." Troll called, some weeken later.

"Hey, Troll..." Ned replied "Didn't know you were still around, man... did you hear about that big-ass _space ship_ that's supposed to be here? Real actual people who ain't human, right here right now!"

"Pretty awesome, I know" Troll replied, nodding agreement and trying his best not to burst out laughing "Where'd I manage to find you this time?"

"Out in the ass-end of the desert" Ned replied "I'm still in the Air Force, we're out here supporting all the stuff going on against Islamic State - so we're seeing a lot of Iraq for now".

"Never got to go there" Troll replied "Saw most of my action in south-east Asia with big man L".

"Same shit, less trees" Ned replied "How long are you gonna be around? Your bunch anything like as good as one-SO used to be?"

"Dunno how long we'll be in the neighbourhood" Troll replied, grinning just a tiny bit "But the boys an' girls I'm with are every bit as good as one-SO used to be".

"Nice!" Ned agreed - he held his hands over his ears for a few seconds, telling Troll "Choppers movin' around again... a few F-15s taking off... all the usual stuff, noisy as hell..." before he added " 'Spect we can slip you in here for a bit if your CO's heading this way, catch up a bit... assuming you can get here, of course".

"We can get there" Troll replied, before he grinned more widely and added "I'll just have to ask the big man if we can grab a big-ass space ship. No prob getting anywhere if you got a big-ass space ship on hand".

"You... where...what... what the _hell_ ?!" Ned asked, stuttering as he fought to keep his surprise under control.

"Don't you remember how we parted company last time?" Troll reminded his friend, laughing "You think that plane was something out of Roswell or some other classified test place?"

"I did, as it happens" Ned replied, then shuddered a bit and added "Oh _shit_... some of that other stuff from back then... ".

"Yeah, like when we made some of that... _stuff..._ go away for you" Troll replied "You're starting to catch on".

"They won't eat me or probe me, will they?" Ned asked eventually.

"No!" Troll replied, once he'd stopped laughing "Don't believe everything you hear an' read about non-humans, Ned! I'll see what I can do about bringing one or two people I know you'll want to meet with me... I'll call you when we're ready to go, you'll have to keep the line open when we do though, so I can find you...".

* * *

"Well... who where you talking to...?" Harrigan asked Troll when he stepped out of his quarters.

"Found out where the Air Force stashed Ned, big man" Troll replied "Had a little chat to him... he said he might be able to get a few people in for a meet-and-greet if there's not too many, so unless you want to send anyone specific I thought I'd take little U and the boys, since the girls are needed working here".

"You sure the boys will be OK down there?" Harrigan asked with concern "Ned's likely on an active-duty airbase, mister...".

"To be honest they'll be safer there than Stateside" Troll replied bluntly "Not sure I want my boys an' my girls around UFO whackos or some government head-case who'll want to cut them up to find out what makes them tick... my boys _know_ soldiers, they'll fit right in".

"I'll send _Red Hand_ to take you there" Harrigan decided, waving off arguments "They'll stay high an' stay cloaked... but I'm not letting your boys go dirtside without support. Once you get to whatever asscrack of the world Ned's in, a Stryker or Reaper or whatever can drop you off... who knows, maybe the US Air Force will be desperate enough to need our heavy support, give the _Red Hand_ 's usual crew a chance to get some combat time in".

Troll knew he wasn't going to be able to persuade Harrigan to let him and his family head off-ship without being part of a larger deployment, so he grumbled a bit for show before saying "Yeah, _Red Hand_ probably looks enough like those prototype Raptors I saw back before we left on a radar scope, doubt anyone will guess how big it really is".

"I can't say I'm surprised, Troll..." Urana told her husband when Troll told her what Harrigan decided "and, to be honest, it'll be good to have air support or a fast extraction close at hand in any case".

"I would like to come..." Tabitha said "but I am needed for advanced study and for crew placement training, mother".

"I know, Tabitha" Urana replied, nodding "Your sisters are as well - Sherenka's grumbling about it already, but Martha seems to be pleased to get more active time in a galley".

"I would come if asked, mother" Martha replied in her usual quiet tone, nodding "But, as you say, I will be of more use to our friends here in a galley".

"I have seen your proficiency reports" Urana told her middle daughter "If you continue to do this well, you may be given your own galley to lead when you are of adult age and have served under an experienced chef".

Martha rumbled softly and proudly when she heard that.

"Will our brothers be going, mother?" Martha asked "They will get a chance to meet more humans?"

"They will" Urana confirmed "Human soldiers, mostly - but your father has a doctor friend there as well, he will be our first point of contact".

Both Garakk and Alphak were pleased that they would get to go to Earth themselves, with Garakk being particularly loud and enthusiastic about it.

"We might even get to go on war missions with these human soldiers!" Garakk said excitedly "They will appeciate our heavy weapons, that we can keep the fastest pace while still being able to fire on any targets we're given in the air or on the ground!"

Urana stopped her elder son before he could draw breath and start shouting happily again, telling both her sons "We will be going primarily to make contact with your father's old friend... apart from that, both of you, you will be there to _learn_. Learn how humans conduct war missions with the lower level of technology they have. Learn their tactics and strategies. You will need to remember as much as possible, my sons... you might be needed to pass on what you saw and heard to others, so they can learn as well".

"We get to see more humans!" Garakk called happily, ignoring the rest for now "We get to see human soldiers, eat human food, maybe even help humans on real war missions! When are we going, mother? When do we start? What do we need to bri-"

" _Enough_ , boys" Urana ordered wearily "We'll not be dropped right in, one of the new small warships named _Red Hand_ will be taking us where we need to go and will be staying airborne to train and to support us".

* * *

"Opinion polls are divided" the White House press secretary announced "People like it when these ...visitors... buy things in staggering quantities, but in some bigger cities the opinions of them are not so high".

"Check the results against the list of locations where large quantities of anything was bought" Jack Crichton suggested "It might be something as simple as jealousy due to large supply contracts not being given to their home town or city".

A few minutes later, and the press secretary nodded.

"That accounts for about three-quarters of it" she decided "at least so far. A few locations simply don't want anything to do with them, with some of those considering trading parties to be raiding parties".

"Note those locations" President Diesel ordered, turning to face his Secretary of State "Pass them directly to their War Commander or to Jack here. So far, there's been security on the trade landings but it's been fairly low-key... I doubt they'll want to break off trade over this, but they may want to beef up the security presence".

"Mr President..." a Secret Service agent called, entering the Oval Office "We just received a call from the UN in Vienna... looks like news of the visitors has leaked. The secretary-general's just offered an invitation to the visitors to go there, maybe even address either the full assembly or just the Security Council".

* * *

While Jack Crichton was trying to contact Harrigan and make the necessary arrangements, Talannah was giving orders concerning the remaining trading flights.

"We have been advised" she told the senior officers and the governor "that not all subsectors here welcome our arrival - though only two have had their leaders publicly refuse entry to us. This will not be a problem... my John has given us lists of what we need, and we can get those things without making flights to those areas. If our presence is not welcome in some areas then our currency is not welcome there either".

"If things get really tight" Lazarus suggested "I'll get Liz doing some of the supply runs in _First Light_. That'll mean we have to get trucks taking our stuff out to the nearest decent landing site... but unless people start protesting an' blocking the roads we'll be fine".

"I doubt we'll need that, General..." Talannah replied "But we will keep a full crew on standby alert, just in case of emergencies".

"My son's been pestering me to let him in on one of the supply flights" Lazarus admitted, a little sheepishly "Feltano too, as it happens. Garakk must have been boasting of his chance to go dirtside in the _Red Hand_ , even if he doesn't like having to go while supervised".

"Right now I'd say there's no reason not to let them go" Harrigan replied "Feltano's been out once already since we got here, Anton's not yet stretched his legs here... if there's spaces for either of them on an already-scheduled trading run then they can go".

* * *

" _Red Hand_ is out..." _Red Hand_ 's captain announced "and heading into atmo".

"Looks like we're good, yep" Troll added, from the CIC, once the _Havoc_ had responded "I'll call Ned from here, sort out a link from the Havoc, then track down exactly where he is".

"Just entered atmosphere, mister" Troll told Ned before he could draw breath "If you just stay on the line, we can track you down".

"CO here ain't gonna like that much" Ned replied "but he's OK, he's been told you're coming. Just not that you're coming in a space ship".

"That won't be landing, Ned" Troll replied, after he'd stopped laughing "Not now, anyway. Big man H wants it staying high an' doing surveillance and support while we're down here - that news doesn't get out to anyone, Ned".

"Even the CO?" Ned asked in surprise.

" _Especially_ the CO" Troll replied "Big man wants this as low-key as we can make it. He'll know we're there, but that's as far as it goes... for one, we don't know where that asshole Beasely has eyes and ears these days".

"He's not got any better since you left" Ned replied, after looking around in case anyone was listening "Beasely Senior's still in the Senate and on the armed services committee... Junior's either in the Pentagon or at Langley by now. Both of them look to be trying to get more power for themselves and neither care too much who they have to step on to get it".

"We'll talk more once I hit dirt" Troll assured him "Trying to get a trace on your call right now...".

It took a few minutes, but the Kalish on the comm desk sent the real-time data to Troll on the _Red Hand_ , and once Troll had seen it he sent it up to the ship's small bridge and the captain.

* * *

"We stay high" the _Red Hand_ 's captain told his copilot on the small bridge "and provide support. Only the changed human and his family will make landfall... until they gain assurance of safe conduct for non-human personnel, anyway".

"We'll tap into their comms" the copilot replied, nodding "their sensors... everything they have. As we do this, we'll provide outer security for the base... and since we can speak their language, we can direct their troops for maximum effectiveness".

"We will" the captain assured him "Most of that'll get done in the CIC... so if we don't want to stay here we can get a meal or do some brief training".

"How're we going up there?" Troll called over comms "Close enough for my family to get a lift dirtside yet?"

"Any time you're ready" the captain replied "We're cloaked right now... so just make sure whoever's flying your Reaper knows that and takes off the same way".

"Time to go, boys!" Troll called, which got both Garakk and Alphak running over from where they were watching other crew do their duties in the CIC "We get your mother and we head to the flight deck!"

"I hear you, Alphak" Urana told her younger son when he commed to tell her that "I'm just coming out of the galley now... you should direct your father and brother here, then we can go to the flight deck together".

It took a few momen more than Troll expected, since the two boys were chasing each other all over the corridors as much as they were going where they were told, but Urana saw her husband and sons come towards her before long - she laughed when she saw her sons play-fighting as they ran, though she called out to them and Troll after a short while anyway.

"Time to go and see more humans, mother!" Garakk called happily to Urana " _I_ hope we get to do war missions with some of them!"

"You want to eat all their best food and we all know it" Urana replied, grinning a bit - Garakk laughed and nodded, while Alphak said "We will see and we will hear and then we will know... we will help the humans here and we will learn about them. I would like to eat their food as well, mother...".

"I expect we will eat here" Urana told her sons as they made their way towards the flight deck "But this place we go is a military base, both of you... not a North End eating house. Remember that".

Several Scarrans were doing crew duties on the small flight deck when Troll and his sons arrived - despite not being a ranked officer, one of them asked if he had any orders for them.

"Nah, stick with what you're doing" Troll replied easily "Just need someone to take me, my wife, an' my boys down to the base you all probably saw on a screen somewhere... got an old friend down there, we'll see what's what here, then decide if we stay for a little fun here or head back to the _Havoc_ ".

A young arctic-world high-caste female Scarran walked over when the duty officer pointed at her, coming to attention though not saluting.

"I will fly you to the surface" she told Troll "We have two Reapers and two Strykers here. Do you have a preference? I am qualified to fly either one".

"Unless we put some of that nice Kalish stuff on these..." Troll replied "then our Strykers aren't cloaked - so we need a Reaper".

She led them over to one, which Troll noted was their standard variant and not like his own, where she said "I don't know if your sons have started basic defence training yet... but if one of them knows how to open the hatch here, they should do so".

"Garakk, you're up" Troll called, waving his elder son forward "Get us inside nice an' neat an' _without breaking anything_ ".

Garakk's typing was slow on the keypad, since the buttons were sized for Charrid-sized hands, but it didn't take long to get everyone inside - he looked at their pilot a little smugly before calling "Flash-start!" loudly in the direction of a nearby wall speaker, clapping when the Reaper started powering up without further help.

"Good" she replied, making a note on her PDA "I am rated as pilot in command... but should either you or your wife wish to take the copilot's seat beside me then you may do so".

"I'd better do that..." Troll replied after Urana nodded "Our contact on the ground will expect to hear my voice on comm once we take off and _Red Hand_ links us in".

" _Red Hand_ , this is Taika" she called over comm once everyone was strapped in "Requesting launch clearance".

"Covert launch clearance authorised" the captain replied "Activate your cloaking shield, Taika... the containment fields are active, so once you are cloaked you are clear to proceed and the flight deck doors will be opened".

Troll nodded and turned the cloaking shield on - after which all the crew still on deck retreated to safe positions and two deck lights in front of her Reaper blinked three times, after which the deck doors started rising.

"Deck doors come up a bit faster on these, nice" Troll whispered as the Reaper shot out into atmosphere, after which he ordered "Stay slowish, subsonic preferably... and pop the short range comm mast out, since we don't have special support here".

"Done" Taika replied, after which she linked them into _Red Hand_.

"Back again, Ned" Troll called, relieved when Ned proved to still be on the line "Got a taxi down to your place... it'll just be a quick touch-and-go, so no one gets to look at our good stuff right now, but I got a few goodies for you in a pack".

"What is the climate here?" Taika asked "I can tolerate any climate, all Scarrans can... but I am an arctic-world Scarran as you can tell, colder climates are preferable".

"Desert, sorry" Troll replied "If we get to drop a few more here, you might want PA or a sneaksuit".

"I will do well without climate control" Taika insisted proudly "I just do not necessarily _like_ it".

"Ned, heads-up..." Troll called a momen or two later "We're barely a minute or two out now, it'd be nice if you can get out in the open and wave us to a good LZ. Don't worry, we'll be able to find you".

 _I'll keep this away from the main runway_ Ned decided _No one's coming to the base hospital right now, so unless whatever thing Troll's flying's really damn huge he can set down on the helipads._

Troll started tapping out commands on the controls on his side of the console, so he could soon see Ned on the ground waving his arms.

"Time to go!" Troll called, unstrapping from the copilot's seat and heading aft "Treblin hatch, everyone! Taika's going to come to a hover for a half-momen or so... which is our cue to jump out. Once we're out, she goes back to the _Red Hand_ again".

Garakk leaped out head-first as soon as the drop lights came on, his hands making hard contact first - he rolled forward onto his feet, after which Alphak landed slightly in front and to hammond, while his mother and father landed behind him.

"All OK..." Troll told Taika "You're cleared to RTB".

Ned came forward, the first thing he saw being Alphak's chest and chin right in front of him.

"This is the human you know, father?" Alphak called quietly "He can be permitted to come closer?"

Troll turned toward his son, then nodded and said "Yeah, that's Ned - let him pass, son".

Ned was more than a little uneasy around Garakk and Alphak, but grinned when he saw Troll's face.

"Not seen you for ages, Troll!" Ned called happily "Can barely recognise you... but you still sound like you, mostly so at any rate" before he saw how big Troll actually was, along with seeing both of Troll's sons along with Urana.

"Been making friends?" Ned asked, nodding at them.

Troll smiled at Urana, drawing her close and hugging her tightly before telling Ned "This is Urana... my _wife_ , Ned. Those two loud boys close to you are my sons Garakk and Alphak".

"Well, well..." Ned replied a little uneasily, not quite sure how he should react "You got a family, you got sons... didn't think that'd happen, to be honest. Especially... well... out _there_ ".

That got Garakk turning to face Ned, his arms coming up to shooting positions, until Ned added "Not passing judgment, anyone... just saying it wasn't my first guess that Troll here would have started taking life that seriously even with a human woman".

"Can happen..." Troll told him more quietly, deliberately not mentioning his daughters as well "Doesn't happen that often. You're the only one here who _knows_ that for certain, mister... which is the way I want it to stay".

"Anyone who'd believe me don't need to know..." Ned replied, both of them knowing that meant the Beasely family "and anyone who doesn't believe me would try an' get me section-8'd" before changing the conversation and asking "Anyone want something to eat? Not my meal sitting now, but I'm sure I can get you lot in if you're hungry".

" _Food_!" Garakk called happily "Lead us to the food, mister Ned!"

As soon as Garakk could smell the mess hall, he called out happily and pointed to the counter.

"You got a good nose, mister" Ned told him, nodding "That's where we're going - I just had mine before you got here, but I'll grab a drink while I'm here. Don't know what you expect field camp food to be like - be realistic and don't expect a five-star hotel and you should be fine".

"My sons will eat what they are _given_ " Urana told Ned "and they will _like it_... and they will be _thankful_. Assuming their mouths aren't too full to speak, of course".

"We eat all food" Alphak confirmed.

The sight of obvious non-humans caused a lot of chatter in the queue and at the tables. Alphak reported all he could hear back to his parents - Ned identifed some of those speaking, clearly surprised Alphak could separate voices from the general chatter at all.

"I practiced" Alphak told Ned "I hear... I practice... then I do more and more. My brother does that too. Mother and father do it".

"Delta send some new guys here?" the mess cook asked Ned when he got to the head of the queue.

"Nah, these guys are with Air Force" Ned replied "Special-ops. Dunno if they're from where I used to be or not, I didn't ask".

"Well, if their special-ops stomachs don't mind eating regular food, then they can eat here too" the mess cook decided - which got Garakk telling a barely-sanitised account of survival training on Riaanond until Urana got him to stop talking again.

"People who eat anything that won't run off the plate, even better" the cook replied, forcing himself not to vomit after hearing Garakk's story "Some of the newbies here, fresh outta boot, start whining an' bitching if their MRE don't have a pop-tart... you should tell some of _them_ that story, mister, an' see if they can keep their dinner down _then_ ".

Ned urged them to grab their food and not hold up the queue, so once they'd done so Ned found a table with enough spare seats - held up only for a few minutes so Alphak could remove the chair he'd crushed trying to sit down. That in itself got one or two questions asked - when they turned out to be challenges as to their real strength, Garakk promptly volunteered to show them how strong he was after their meal was over.

"Normally I'd not encourage showing off, mister" Troll told his son "but right now you're making friends an' helping people relax. As long as everyone's having fun and not getting nasty over you not being completely human, it's all good".

"I know it, Dad" Garakk replied, nodding "Uncle smiley Scarran told me about it. He said if I make people laugh and make them happy, fewer of them will be concerned that I'm not like them - if I help them and make them happy, I will make even more friends and some of those might even help me when I need them to".

"Yep, you listen to your uncle smiley Scarran" Troll told his son, clearly relieved Garakk was keeping a cool head in new territory "It's a good way to find out stuff. You listen to your uncle Trannak, uncle whisper Scarran, an' your friend Feltano too - don't let Alphak learn all that for you".

* * *

Garakk was indeed telling everyone who would listen about his survival training on Riaanond... when a small number of officers strode over to a table at the other end of the mess hall and started talking among themselves.

"What's going on?" a sergeant thought aloud, nodding at the officers "Don't usually see officers like that. Even if we're getting a mission we get called aside so everyone else can't hear".

"Yeah..." another of the same rank agreed.

"Chairman of the Joint Chiefs passed through a while back" the one lieutenant in hearing range said "Maybe they figured out why he's not called in" - before grumbling and running over to someone he knew as they came in.

"Chairman's missed his last check-in!" the lieutenant hissed once he got back "He was supposed to be going to check out the training cadres advising the Iraqis, but it looks like we lost contact. Don't know if they sent someone out to have a look around yet".

"They did" Alphak whispered "I hear them. A ...heli-chop-ter... was sent to check... and found nothing from the air. Troops aboard landed, and found signs of a firefight. An officer with stars on his shoulders says he will call his own superiors for further orders".

All of them were surprised that Alphak could hear anything over the noise of the mess hall, but none of them were pleased the Chairman had gone missing - when Garakk suggested sneaking into the comm centre, one sergeant turned and whispered to a private close by, who promptly nodded and ran off.

Less than five minutes later he came back.

"Not good" he told them "G-3 was there and came within seconds of getting me court-martialled for even knowing about it - only thing that stopped him was something coming through on his computer".

Garakk just grinned, before activating the comm on his PDA and calling the _Red Hand_.

"Acknowledged" the comm officer in the _Red Hand_ 's CIC replied "The secondmost senior military official in our leader's home sector went missing? What is his name? Maybe the War Commander will know more".

"Where have you _bee_ \- ah yes, of course" one of the sergeants said, turning surprise to comprehension as quick as he could once he realised who he was talking to "General Franklin's got the top job - got it once our new POTUS got sworn in. No one had heard of him before then, not sure why".

* * *

Once this news had got as far as Lazarus, orders were given to find General Franklin's precise location.

"Find him!" Lazarus barked "I don't care how! Someone get Harrigan up to the bridge!"

"I am scanning the broadcast streams for the sectors close to his last reported location" Feltano replied, nodding towards Captain Lazarus in the command chair - it took almost an arn before Feltano found anything, during which Harrigan arrived "I cannot understand the languages spoken in almost all of them... ah, here is one which I can understand. It has video should you wish to see it".

"On screen" Harrigan told him.

"What?!" Harrigan called in surprise "Bad guys bagged him?! We find General Franklin's still around right after he gets snatched? What's going on?"

Garakk explained what Alphak had overheard and what the other soldiers had told him - after which Harrigan said "Good job, boys - don't go anywhere, might yet need to move you. Tell your Dad and Mom too".

After a few minutes, Altur walked onto the bridge and nodded toward Harrigan.

"Orders, sir?" he asked.

"One-SO's old commander, General Franklin..." Harrigan explained "got snatched by local bad guys when he was on some inspection tour or other. It'll take too long to find him the usual ways...".

"...so you need me to use my divinatory mentalism to find him more quickly" Altur finished "I can certainly do that, sir... and have done many times before... but doing so on an unfamiliar planet means I will need to get a more precise result ... and _that_ means I will need Amara's assistance, since neither General Tareg nor Dolgan have the necessary range or skills".

"Don't worry..." Garakk told the gathering starting to form around his family's seats in the mess hall "Big man H said we're starting to track him down right now".

* * *

The Irregulars' command staff were all on the bridge, deciding how to go about retrieving General Franklin.

"I can't get a clear image from your mind, War Commander" Altur admitted "I know you have learned these techniques from the odd Delvian I hear about... but something about your mind makes it too hard to read clearly. For me, at any rate".

"If the General's wife consents to taking part..." Jane suggested "then she'd likely be able to form a clearer picture than you, sir".

"Koronna..." Lazarus said to his wife "You saw the General and his wife the last time you were here... I'll need you to go down and talk to her, alongside Altur. She doesn't know him... but she knows you, she's seen you before. Before your change, anyway".

"I will go" Koronna confirmed, nodding and hugging her husband "Charlotte Maloka is settled, for now... so if Commander Altur would come with me, we will find a pilot and fly to her location" before something else occurred to her and she added "Do they still live in their last known home location?"

Harrigan, once he'd sworn Jack Crichton to secrecy, asked him to find out.

"Down in Florida, yes" he told them, only a few minutes later "The General prefers to work via teleconference unless he's going flying, it seems. Neither the current CO of Canaveral AFB nor the rest of the Air Force mind him staying there".

* * *

General Franklin's wife had just got back from the base PX when a big shadow covered the street briefly and all kinds of chatter came from the people she could see from her front porch.

"They're all acting like they've never seen a Stryker before..." she muttered to her neighbour, then smiled and added "At least I have seen one _once_...".

"You _know_ where that enormous aircraft is from?" her neighbour asked in surprise "You know what it is?"

"Where it's from?" she replied "No, not exactly in any case. I've seen one before though, my husband knows the people who have them".

After a few more minutes, two people walked along her street and up to her front gate.

 _The more heavily-built one_ she decided _is the woman Koronna, whom I have seen before when Harrigan was here. I don't know the other one, the one with the odd haircut... but if Koronna is here, he must be a soldier under Harrigan's command._

Altur head her surface thoughts and passed them onto Koronna.

"Yes, I have met her before" she replied "That's why I'm here now. You will be finding the General with your skills... but I must convince this woman that she is our best option for finding him".

"Hello again... Koronna?" she called, opening the door, as they approached "You look a little different to when I last saw you, but it's you I can tell. Would you like to come in? Would you and your companion like a drink?"

"Thank you" Koronna replied, nodding - once Altur did the same, she turned slightly sideways and entered the house after the General's wife, while Altur came last and shut the door behind them.

"You look well" the General's wife told Koronna "As much as I can tell with a non-human, anyway".

"General Lazarus is now my mate for life" Koronna told her proudly, rumbling for several seconds afterward "We do well. He leads all air operations and I am the most senior enlisted trooper in the unit".

Once she congratulated Koronna, the General's wife asked "It is good to see you... but why have you come?"

"You are correct" Koronna replied "This is not a personal matter, it is a ...work matter".

"We hav found out..." Koronna told her after a minute or so "that your husband was doing his work in the Middle-Eastern sectors of this world. Two of our personnel in that area found out... that he has failed to check in with your sector's base in that area. Your own government will undoubtedly have means to find him... but we have others, and we can do so quicker than they can. With your help".

"My husband is missing?" the General's wife asked, upset and surprised "Is he well? Is he _alive?_ "

"To the best of our knowledge" Altur said, taking over "he is. Until new intelligence is obtained, your own government will have trouble finding him. We have ways of finding people that they do not and I am skilled in them - but I need you to help me".

"How?" she replied, completely mystified.

Altur gave her a short explanation of mentalism as he knew it.

"It frightens me, to be honest" she told Altur "That a person could see inside someone's head, read their thoughts and memories and feelings... perhaps even modify them against their will".

"I will not do that" Altur assured her "To get your husband's precise location, Mrs Franklin... I need you to focus your thoughts on your husband - all your memories and feelings and knowledge of him. This will create a mental image of him in your mind which I can read. I will then communicate with our strongest mentalist, who is on our ship... and together we will triangulate your husband's position like you humans do with the origin of a comm transmission".

"Might you... be able to let me speak with him?" Mrs Franklin asked hopefully.

"I don't know" Altur admitted "That depends on where he is and his state of health. I will certainly see if we can put you in contact with him once he has reached safety".

* * *

"Copy that!" Garakk replied happily, though Lazarus bellowed angrily before telling Garakk "Local TV just aired a video, mister - a terror group called Islamic State has got him, they say they'll kill him unless they get some of their people back!"

Garakk growled angrily as well, telling the soldiers around him and projecting the video from his PDA into the air for them to see.

"What do you think, son?" Troll asked "You just about begged for war operations, mister - now you're in one! What do we do?! Come on, the clock's ticking!"

Urana laid a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him, but Troll stayed looking at his son while he thought about it.

"We need transport, Dad..." Garakk decided "We need medical staff ready to take care of the General when we bring him back".

"I got that, Garakk" Ned insisted "I'm a doctor, I can do that. I 'spect one of these boys can find a chopper and flight crew... dunno what we got that can handle people like you, though".

"CH-53 or CH-47" Troll replied immediately "We got them here?"

"New model of CH-53" the lieutenant replied "I can get mine ready once we know where we're going. I'll get my copilot to get her started, I'll stand outside it so you know where to go".

As soon as Troll turned to Urana and the other soldiers to decide what else they'd need, Garakk signalled quickly to his brother, after which both of them activated their cloaking shields and followed the lieutenant outside.

"What the _hell_?!" he called "How'd you two get out that quick?"

"Special stuff" Alphak told him, smiling a little "Father didn't see us, new flying man. Now we find people, we go flying and rescue the General".

"Oh _shiiit..._ " the lieutenant replied "Follow me, let's hope we don't get caught - or we'll be in Leavenworth for ever".

"Come on...up, up, up!" he added once he found his flight crew "Work to do! Classified retrieval mission! We're getting support from outside... we just gotta get airborne without the CO finding out, since he's not been cleared and you know he's not happy when stuff goes on he's not cleared for!"

"We gonna need a medic?" one soldier asked "You said retrieval... we bringin' back our guys who got hurt?"

"Get one in ten and they can come!" his CO snapped "Move it!"

Once one of the gunners had managed to find a fuel tanker, things went more swiftly. One of the others ran back with four soldiers behind him, telling Garakk "160th SOAR, mister - combat-qualified medics. Now we got medics here and some to come with us".

* * *

"Not good" the base CO told his staff, in the mess hall "We just saw the video, you know what we're up against... G-2's calling around trying to get a fix on where the Chairman's gone" before one of the staff officers heard the yelling and saw people gathering in a circle around Troll's family.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" he barked at the soldiers, ignoring Troll and Urana as they talked with Ned.

"Chairman of the Joint Chiefs got bagged!" came the reply "Just saw the video off Al-Jazeera, sir! Big young man sittin' here just a minute or two ago showed us!"

"The video _leaked_ " he told his CO when he got back "One of those odd group that came in earlier must have satellite comms - one of the grunts says they were _shown_ the video! It hasn't even got on CNN yet!"

"Shit..." the base CO muttered "Don't you worry about it... I'll go tell G-2 the troops know anyway, we just need to keep a lid on it till I get orders from Stateside".

* * *

The helicopter's fuel tanks were filled and the gunners were loading ammunition for the door guns when an officer ran over.

"What do you lot think you're doing?!" she snapped "There's no orders on the books for you! What's going on?"

"We're going for the Chairman" the lieutenant replied "and we don't have time to chat, sir".

"No one even knows where he _is_!" she replied, mystified "Not sure even the CO knows!"

"We have friends finding out by special means" Alphak explained "They are doing this now. We will soon have the location we need".

"What special means?" the female captain asked, confused.

" _Classified_ special means" Alphak replied, looking her in the eye.

* * *

"Sit, Mrs Franklin" Koronna urged Mrs Franklin quietly "My comrade here will guide you. You are safe".

Altur rested one hand on her head, more to help him focus than because he actually needed direct contact, before opening his mind to Mrs Franklin's surface thoughts.

 _~Calm ((assurance of safety))~_ he told her _~Koronna is here. I am here. I am talking to you in your mind right now, Mrs Franklin - that is why you think you can hear my voice but my lips are not moving. Focus on your husband - the clearer your thoughts are, the sooner I can find him~_

 _~((mild uncertainty, anxiety, mental images showing concern for General Franklin))~_ Altur saw in her mind, though he also felt her thoughts as she did her best to focus on her memories of her husband and things they did together over the years of their marriage.

 _Good_ Altur decided _Clear enough already than I can get a rough location!_ before calling Amara on the comm and telling her what he needed.

Soon Mrs Franklin felt Amara linking in - she was afraid for a short while, but smiled when Amara sent thoughts of happiness and friendship along with certainty of finding her husband.

It took some time before Amara called ~ _Approximate location, Altur... image of coordinates and a Scarran target symbol over a location If you could direct your attention to that location, please~_

 _~Confirmed~_ Altur replied, narrowing his thoughts so only Amara could read them _~I'd say he's injured - someone's probably interrogating him for information they think he knows. The sooner he is retrieved, the lower the chance of him breaking~_

 _~I will communicate this new information to the_ Red HandAmara replied _~Should you not be required elsewhere by the War Commander, you should stay where you are and reassure Mrs Franklin~_

* * *

By that point the G-2 had found out about the unauthorised flight preparations and had ran out to see for himself.

"What the _hell_ you shower think you're going I really don't know..." he growled "But that captain that just ran through my office door thinks you saw what I only just found out about when... well, people associated with _these_ two hare-brained lunatics, I'd say... when _they_ showed that clip off Al-Jazeera to everyone in the mess hall before I'd cleared it!"

Just as the G-2 was about to start asking more questions, Garakk's comm bleeped again.

" _Red Hand_ here" a voice called, in Scarran "Special support has located the General! You should lower your deadlock fields so special support can guide you in!"

"Just about to get airborne, captain!" Garakk replied "An officer here arrived just in time for me to get him to do something for me as well, captain!" before discomming.

" _What_ do you think I am going to do for you?" the G-2 asked "You're clearly not US military, you don't have the authority to get me to do anything" before another flight crew hurried over and their leader asked "What's going on? CO just put us on standby to get the Chairman back - well, once DIA gets their head outta their ass an' finds him...".

"Not needed" Alphak told the other crew, ignoring the G-2 "We know where he is. Special support has located him and will guide us in when we are airborne".

"What am I gonna do, then?" the other pilot asked - Alphak just smiled and told him "Alert the garrison. Sound General Quarters. All hands to combat stations until our leadership says otherwise" before alerting the captain of the _Red Hand_ as well.

* * *

The mess hall was just clearing out when a combat alert siren sounded.

"General Quarters, general quarters!" the helicopter pilot called "All hands to combat stations! This is NOT a drill!"

"Don't you worry, General..." Troll assured the base CO "Saving people's what we do. My boys are just making sure everything's ready so we're ready to ro-WHAT THE FEKK?!" before they all saw a CH-53, clearly well-loaded, fly past the mess hall at fairly low altitude.

Troll immediately commed the _Havoc_.

"Oh _fekkit_..." Harrigan groaned "No, Troll, I won't court-martial you over this - it's quite clear your two sons did an end-run around _all_ of us on this one! At least we got _Red Hand_ close by! For now, I want you kicking the base garrison into line... you know what we need, I want soldiers on hand in case the boys need support on the way back, fighters standing by if they need air support...".

"Count on it, big man!" Troll replied immediately "I'll scream at them when they get back an' put 'em on a month's punishment training just for freaking me out like this!"

Harrigan smiled at Troll's love for his sons and how he worried about them.

"One thing at a time, mister" Harrigan reminded him "I'll get the _Red Hand_ to follow their mission, however unplanned it was - and make sure Amara's linked in to both of them so they know where they're going".

* * *

"This is an update on the current alert stuation from the ol' Troll man" Troll called over the base's somewhat threadbare PA system "You've probably heard by now that the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs went off on a walk an' lost his way... well, good news is we found him! Some of the very best are now goin' out to get him an' bring him back! More news as we have it!"

* * *

"OK, successful unchallenged takeoff..." the CH-53's pilot called "We'll stay at maybe a thousand feet up until one of you big boys gets me range to target... if we're close I can stay low, but I'll save fuel going up higher if we got a way to go first".

Alphak smiled and focussed his thoughts - once he felt Amara picking up the link, he asked _~Range and bearing to target? queryimage of sensors scanning in search mode~_

 _~Approximately one hundred miles on the human scale ((image of search sensors finding a target))~_ Amara replied _~This is within range of your transport vehicle? Should I ask a Reaper to collect you?~_

When Alphak passed that news onto the pilot, he nodded and said "We can do it, sure. We'll go up high to minimise fuel usage - and only come down if we come under attack or we get where we're going".

 _~I hear you~_ Amara replied when Alphak focussed his thoughts on the link again _~Should your pilot and copilot wish it, I can link them in and show them the required course in their heads as well~_

"You can do that?!" the copilot asked in surprise when they were told.

"Go ahead" the pilot replied "Just make sure I can still concentrate on flying. No problem for him over there, there's nothing between his ears to get in the way!" before laughing.

"Yeah, very funny..." the copilot replied, though even Garakk could tell he wasn't really mad about it - though he did twitch a little when Amara linked them in.

 _~Greetings and salutations welcome~_ Amara announced to them _~I will provide navigation support to you and other support if needed. Does this mindtalking upset you or make you feel unsteady in your minds or bodies?~_

 _~Good images of mild unease coupled with relief at mindtalking not distracting him from flying~_ the pilot replied _~Course? ((muddled image of a compass needle spinning around in circles))~_

 _~((Laughter))~_ Amara replied, interested and curious at how easily the pilot adapted to mindtalking - after which she showed him and the copilot a terrain map with a course plotted on it in the top-left of his field of vision.

Amara caught feelings of mild disorientation from the copilot before he took a long drink of water from a canteen and replied _~Good to go minor disorientation~_

 _~You will be well~_ Amara told him _~You only need to concentrate on navigation. Call out course corrections for your pilot when needed, do not worry about flying - yes, your pilot can see the same things you can, but only because he will feel more settled and at ease in doing so. It is your job to see to it that you get to where you are needed~_

 _~((Image of copilot's seat winding back a bit, image of copilot leaning back in it, watching the map))~_ he told Amara, who clapped and told him _~Just so ((praise))~_ before concentrating on providing navigation support.

* * *

"Our forces have taken off, Mrs Franklin..." Altur said "and are, even now, heading towards where your husband is held captive at best possible speed".

"Thank you" she replied, still visibly upset "I would not expect non-American soldiers to help like this, my husband is not in your military... but I'm glad you are helping".

"We will ask special support to link through our personnel and connect you to the General" Koronna added "when they are a little closer. Humans may not know about mentalism... but the more wary may think a small communication device is present, which may encourage violence. The longer we stay covert, the better off we are".

* * *

"Keep in formation with their helicopter" General Tareg told the _Red Hand_ 's captain "Stay high and slightly aft and remain cloaked. Watch for signs of hostility - you may contact them or provide support if you need to, but only do that if no other option is available".

"Comm intercept from the ground suggests the base has been put on combat alert" the captain replied "Activity on their flight line suggests combat aircraft are being fuelled and armed and crew are beside their aircraft. We can safely leave defence in the hands of the human personnel deployed there".

"Good" Harrigan added from the command chair "Troll's getting that sorted out nice an' quick, despite the fact he's going a bit nuts 'cause his sons are off without him - which reminds me, we keep that _quiet_ , no one says anything about Garakk and Alphak going out unless it's approved by me or Tal. If it gets out that we sent two thirteen-cycle-old teenagers out to fight our battles we'll never hear the end of it. The fact that they went out on their own without orders will be conveniently overlooked - humans the world over will be yelling and shouting and calling for our _heads_ over this".

* * *

"Our bulk lander has not crushed even one vehicle" Anton told its pilot happily "I am surprised, to be honest, that this trading house has parking facilities this large... but father also told me that this ...Wal-mart, I think... was most easily able to co-ordinate the bulk purchases we needed to make out of all the trading houses in this sub-sector".

"So I was told as well, Anton" came the reply "Strict rules were given to them, we require the very best that can be had - so they may have to bring things in on special delivery. But it seems tha-oh look, vehicles are arriving and heading our way".

"You won't be in full view of the loading ramp, Anton" the pilot reminded him "But we'll still have soldiers watching you".

"I take the same risks as everyone else" Anton insisted "I am no more important than any of you - that my father is a General and a human does _not matter_. I will do my _job_ , and if necessary I will _fight_ ".

The lander's pilot nodded and smiled, turning to direct the rest of the security detail while Anton found a watch position of his own.

* * *

Senator Beasely's phone went off in the middle of a meeting - so he muttered a bit before heading outside the room, after which he answered.

"It had _better_ be good..." the Senator snapped.

"Real good..." came the reply "Early opportunity to get you want just happened - but looks like we're gonna have to move fast to do it. You want it now, we can get it for you... but it's now or never".

"Site twenty" Beasely replied, once his contractor told him where he was "You know where that is", after which he hung up.

"We got approval to proceed" the contractor told his comrades "There's tighter security now - but most of them are watching the loading operation. When I see a time to move, we have to go hard and we have to go _fast_. We fuck this up the first time and we're all dead".

"Got it, man" one said "It's all good. Can't get any worse than night recon in Baghdad, anyway".

* * *

"Landing successful" Feltano whispered into his comm quietly "All is proceeding as directed, uncle Commander. Staff at this trading house already have loading vehicles bringing out what we need, in fact" before linking video back to the _Cry Havoc_ for a half-momen or so, after which he shifted up the all to the roof when no one was looking.

"Good, Feltano" Juroch told him, cutting in from his own quarters "This will be good training for you, young man. Assume for this deployment that you are a special operative, Feltano, assigned to oversee this resupply landing and support it with your skills - and without the knowledge of its commander".

"I will do this, uncle Master" Feltano replied softly, then rumbled for a few microts before adding "I will do this, I will do it well, and I will learn to be like you and like father and like uncle smiley Scarran".

* * *

Garakk and Alphak's helicopter flight was, for the most part, fairly uneventful - except for having to stay at higher altitude to avoid the occcasional smaller dust storm. Alphak and Garakk handled that more easily than the other humans did, though it suprised the crew that they coped with the thin air as easily as they did.

 _~Twenty human miles~_ Amara called, getting a grin from Garakk _~I do not know what it means... but I see a village at the target location... and I see flags regularly, black and white, with writing in a language I do not understand~_

 _~Ask auntie Jane or uncle Commander~_ Garakk suggested _~I can't speak or read any human language except the one uncle Commander speaks~_.

As soon as Jane saw the video projected by Amara she said "Arabic language..." before calling Jack Crichton to ask about it.

Since he was still in the White House, the phone went on speaker once it went through.

"That's an Islamic State flag" the Secretary of Defence replied "In theory any Muslim might post such a flag, the words translate to a profession of faith in their religion - but out where you are it means Islamic State terrorists. Do you have an exact location?"

It took a while for Harrigan to get that, but once the White House received it the Secretary of Defence said "Village was taken over by Islamic State some time back... everyone there was given the choice to either convert to their version of Islam, leave, or be executed. We'd prefer it if you kept damage to a minimum... ".

"We will rescue the General, sir" Alphak replied calmly but with certainty "By _any means necessary._ Neatly and quietly if possible, but if we need to kill every living thing there in order to succeed then we will do just that".

President Diesel turned to face the phone as Alphak said that, but since he'd hung up he announced "Not the way I'd have liked to proceed... but once the dust has settled we can decide how best to mitigate the negative effects of whatever these non-humans do. The most important thing is that they _promised_ to bring General Franklin back - one way or another, we can use that, even though you, Mr Crichton, can't tell me yet what they would consider acceptable low-key mission parameters yet".

* * *

One of Senator Beasely's private contractors headed toward the shopping centre in civilian clothes and on foot.

"Yeah..." he whispered into his collar mic "One guy on this side, looks real strange even for them aliens - some of the others turn that way to cover him but he's not under permanent watch as far as I can tell. Maybe they're short on numbers an' he got the job of doing that side solo".

"What kinda window we got?" his commander asked.

"Once you come in, you got maybe sixty seconds if we're lucky" came the reply, which no one liked "This ain't going to be an easy snatch, I can see it - we'll take a few lumps, but unless it gets really FUBARed then we'll get away with it".

Anton turned his head side to side, slowly, but while he felt sure something wasn't entirely as it should be he couldn't say for certain - so he settled for undoing his jacket so he could reach his pistol more easily. The second the contractor saw Anton turn his head to check on the progress of the loading operation, he called "Now - and be quick about it!"

Anton heard the sound of a van coming to a fast stop - and threw one of his few grenades back at it.

"Shit!" the leader hissed "Grab him! If we can't keep this clean we'd better make it quick - before cops get called! MOVE!"

 _OK..._ Anton decided _They want it messy, they'll GET it messy! If I kill them all it will teach any others a lesson about Kingdom troops they won't soon forget - and if they take me I get to infiltrate their holding facility, interrogate its commander, and then blow it up!_ before grinning and adding _Of course I'll try and kill them all before it gets to that..._

Despite the loss of the van, two contractors stumbled out of the burning wreck before it exploded - joined by ten more from other vehicles. The first time any of them actually saw Anton was when he popped up from behind a car and put a short burst right through their commander's head and neck before moving again.

 _I'm taking a few hits_ Anton decided as he fought _But these humans are only carrying light weapons, small automatic slugrifles father calls sub-machine guns, with noise suppressors. Small rounds like those cannot penetrate my stage 2 skin, even though they do hurt a bit._

"What's it take to make him drop?!" one of the remaining contractors called in surprise "I'd swear he's taken a bunch of rounds to the chest an' legs - but he's still moving!"

"You're supposed to _capture_ , not kill!" came the voice of their unit leader over the comm "What are you, a complete idiot?! Limbs, non-vital areas are fine... but we don't get paid unless we deliver one of these guys _alive_! Flashbangs, tasers, _batons_ if you have to - that's why you got 'em! Just do your job and don't call me till you caught one!"

* * *

Another team chose the same time to move - but Feltano saw them coming. Instead of opening up with explosives, Feltano killed four with his rifle from roof level before any of them even saw him - but then he saw one poke his head up from behind a parked car and point at him.

 _That one has seen me_ Feltano knew _If I remain here others will soon find me. I will descend to ground level and nullify all remaining hostile personnel._

The expediton commander just gave a double-click on his comm when Feltano passed the news onto him before continuing with his own job, a course of action Feltano thoroughly approved of.

 _They will see to the successful completion of this resupply landing_ Feltano decided _and I will see to the successful nullification of all hostile forces arrayed against us._

"SHIT!" one contractor called "He took out four of ours before we even saw him!"

"Find him an' bag him" the nearest one replied, before Feltano shot him in the eye and blew his brains all over the one who'd just shouted at him.

"Keep moving!" the survivor called to his fellow contractors "Only way we stay alive is keep moving! Hit him from all angles and we might just get out of this alive!"

Feltano's changed hearing picked this up.

 _A good plan_ he decided _but one that will not work with me. I can move faster and silently, while they clearly cannot. They have not had the benefit of training with teachers like papa or uncle whisper Scarran or uncle smiley Scarran_ before leaping right over one car to better cover, then making sure his video link was active and transmitting.

* * *

The microt news of the attacks on both Feltano's and Anton's landing sites came through, Harrigan sounded general quarters throughout the _Cry Havoc_ \- _Red Hand_ acknowledged the alert, asking if they should retrieve Troll's family and return, but Harrigan told them "No, you're needed more where you are! Since we're on combat alert now, if you feel you gotta act to keep Troll's family safe then you can do that however you like without losing time by calling back for orders!"

"We remain here" _Red Hand_ 's captain told his crew over the PA "Attacks are coming against our personnel at other sites, but the War Commander says here is where we should be. This human officer is an ally or a friend of our Commander, so we will retrieve him and only then consider our other options".

* * *

Another grenade landed a little off-target - though it did still kill one and wound one more.

 _They're closing in_ Anton decided _I can't stay here, I have to be more mobile_ \- before four contractors did indeed find him and attempt to shoot him. Anton shot two of those with his pistol before ducking back behind cover to reload - but had to kill the others with his electrical projection once he'd done that, since he didn't even have enough time to raise his pistol again.

 _We've walked right into the middle of hell_ one contractor thought as he saw his comrades get electrocuted _I never even saw anything this weird back in Desert Storm, or that time I got to go to Iran, and not even that one time we extracted that guy in Israel - but we get sent to redneckville, USA and there's some kinda Terminator that even Arnie himself would have trouble scripting into one of his movies! I'll have to be real careful to get this sorted out without getting dead - I don't want to lose any more of our guys, but if it's them or me I'd rather it ends up being them_.

Anton flicked his pistol's trigger to semi-auto to conserve his dwindling ammunition barely a second before every remaining contractor came for him. Anton killed every contractor he could see extremely thoroughly - and while he did have to resort using his fists and feet he didn't go down until the one contractor who'd kept his head down hit him on the back of his head with a sledgehammer from the home improvement section of the store.

* * *

Feltano's attackers were having no luck at all. Every minute or so one would scream as they were killed - or simply disappeared altogether.

Once that landing expedition was finished, the soldiers on security duty came to his aid... to find Feltano standing over the last one with his two Kalish knives drawn and dripping blood.

"Twelve attackers" Feltano annnounced softly "None remain alive. I should contact uncle Commander".

"Do that" the Kalish nearest replied, taking the chance to look at someone she had heard of only by shipboard gossip before that day "I believe local residents have called law enforcement, so we should leave as soon as possible".

"The microt our lander's pilot says we are ready" Feltano confirmed, nodding "Then we will board the lander, raise the drop ramps, and return to the _Cry Havoc_ in good order".

It wasn't long before Feltano heard a Scarran call to board the lander, so he nodded once more at the Kalish woman looking at him and said "There - we are to board our lander".

Feltano saw a woman in a suit walk out of the building, but noted she didn't approach - when he had wiped his blades clean and returned them to their scabbards again, he smiled and nodded to her.

"I am sorry for bringing violence to your work" he said in soft English with only a slight Scarran acccent "But those people attacked us and tried to kill or capture us. I could not let them do this".

"Local police are on their way" she replied "But I understand you had to do what you needed to. In this state, we have the right to stand our ground and protect ourselves - so even if someone brings charges against you they won't stick".

Feltano nodded and smiled before briefly showing the ident he'd been issued with before landing - the woman's eyes went wide for a second or two before she nodded and said "I know, I know... if anyone asks, you were nowhere near my Wal-Mart".

* * *

"OK, status update..." Jane called "Looks like we had two attacks against our ground teams. Feltano wiped out every last one that came against him, he had a constant A/V link going the whole time - with Anton he did good, but we got his trouble alarm for a bit. If that happened here then I'd say he got snatched".

"I'm gonna find who did that..." Lazarus growled, before bellowing "and FEED THEM THEIR OWN INTESTINES!"

"We'll find out" Harrigan promised, resting a hand briefly on Lazarus' shoulder "We _will._ We'll find out... we'll get your son back... and we'll hand out retribution of one kind or another. But one thing at a time".

Lazarus grumbled and growled, clearly very angry - but he nodded agreement.

"Yeah, Harrigan..." he murmured "We'll calmly solve our current problems... calmly find out who did this to us... and calmly put their head on a _spike_ outside the White House".

"We'll get Anton back" Jane assured him "...and we'll do bad things to whoever grabbed him. First we gotta get all our stuff stowed away, as well as get a report from Feltano - looks like he got jumped as well".

"I'll go talk to him with his Dad" Lazarus decided "Feltano's got a good eye for detail... maybe we'll learn something useful".

* * *

"Get me out of here!" the one contractor who'd survived the encounter with Anton called over his comm as he climbed none too easily back into the one remaining car that could move.

"Did you get what you went for?" someone else asked.

" _Yes_ , I got what I came for!" he shouted back "No one told _us_ we were after some freaking super-Terminator straight from science fiction hell!"

"Calm down and _shut up_ " came the order "Casualties?"

"Everyone except me is _dead_ " the contractor replied "I need extraction! This site needs cleaning up, too - if police find the bodies we'll get questions asked we can't answer!"

"We got people on-site already covered as police forensics" came the reply "Just get yourself the fuck out of there - someone will guide you to the target site once you're clear".

The man swallowed two strong painkillers, then got his car moving.

 _Gotta drop this car off some place_ he knew _It's been seen. Think we got a contact about twenty minutes out who keeps stuff for us...assuming I am where I think I am..._


	30. Chapter 30

_~Ten human miles... ((image of a flying vehicle of indeterminate origin moving forward))~_ Amara called to the CH-53 pilot and copilot _~I see a small number of improvised combat vehicles at the site of interest... two of which are larger trucks. They look to have large fixed weapons, there are no armed personnel on board... but I do not know if those weapons will hinder your objective of retrieving the General~_

 _~((muddled image of a telescope pointing at a truck))~_ came to Amara from the pilot _~See - truck/guns/people ((wary interest))~_

Amara, once she had taken the time to clear up the pilot's muddled thoughts, showed both him and the copilot a few momens of video - she also saw his attention focus on the back of the two trucks, and felt the sense of danger he projected as well.

 _~Those weapons are dangerous to your flying vehicle?~_ Amara asked.

 _~((image of truck-mounted automatic weapons firing on helicopters, muddled with static))~_ the pilot replied, the helicopter wobbling briefly before he brought it under control again.

 _~Your pilot thinks the vehicle-mounted weapons are dangerous to his vehicle~_ Amara told Garakk and Alphak _~I do not know what their lethal range would be. His response, unclear though it was, suggests he will need to land some distance away and you will need to continue on foot~_

 _~((image of Alphak and Garakk running across desert ground, blurred image of human-sized soldiers fading into the distance behind them))~_ Alphak replied, before he focussed his thoughts more clearly (though not without a lot of effort, Amara noticed) and added _~Garakk and I will do it. We have run greater distances than that before - and we were carrying heavy cargo at those times, too. Even if we have to carry the General out, we can still run the entire distance between our current location and the target location without stopping and at speed~_

 _~((approval, satisfaction))~_ Amara replied, after which she linked in the _Red Hand_ 's captain, who added _~Good! Your airborne vehicle should land well out of lethal range of those mobile guns - proceed the rest of the way on foot! Special support will guide you to the General, and you will retrieve him using any means necessary~_

"People talkin' in my head like that's makin' it go 'round in circles" the CH-53's pilot moaned, before shaking his head a bit and adding "There's two trucks... that we can see, anyway... with big AA guns on, you two. Can't really get you much closer than this before they can see us".

"Get us as close as you can before we're seen" Garakk replied "Alphak and I can easily run the whole way without stopping even if you land here! Once we're off this vehicle, find a good spot to hide and wait for us".

"Sounds good to me" the pilot replied, wondering how much of what Garakk said was true and how much was proud boasting "Not a lot of terrain to mask our presence... but unless those trucks come outside the village we're good".

Garakk grinned back at him, then rumbled a bit before saying "Let's do this...".

* * *

Feltano nodded when his father, General Lazarus, and Harrigan came to debrief him - and he told them every last tiny detail about how the supply mission he was on was attacked as well as every detail he remembered about the people who took part.

"Mercs?" Harrigan asked "Even if they aren't at our level?".

"The usually call them 'contractors' on Earth, Harrigan..." Lazarus reminded him "But yeah, I doubt they got real soldiers seconded from any service for this one".

"You think this was done under orders of a government official?" Trannak asked "Furthermore, you believe that trained private individuals were used to muddle the link between this operation and the one who gave the orders?"

"Yeah, I do" Lazarus replied "Pretty sure it's our old pal Beasely - but we can't take this to the President without more evidence than my gut instinct".

"On top of that, we still don't know if a date's been set for that UN address" Harrigan added "Someone find Jack and ask him. Hopefully it's fairly soon, so we can get it out of the way and get back to other things".

* * *

When Anton regained consciousness, he soon decided he'd been moved to another vehicle - and he was inside a bag of some kind.

 _My head still aches_ he decided next _It feels like I'll have a big bruise there until my change heals it. Once I feel better again I'll find out who did that and kick seven shades of plok out of them._

After a very uncomfortable arn or two, the vehicle came to a halt and Anton felt his bag get lifted up and carried somewhere.

 _I'm inside a building_ he decided _I can't tell a lot about the outside from here, but it feels cooler - which suggests a climate-controlled building. While I could break out of this bag and kill everyone before escaping... General Trannak would most likely request I examine whatever facility I'm in and interrogate people for useful information about who gave the orders that brought me here._

* * *

"I have just been told, Mrs Franklin..." Altur announced "that our forces have just been dropped off a short way from your husband's location. Others aboard our ship will guide them to his location, after which they will free him and bring him back to safety. Once any medical care he needs has been provided, he will be brought back here".

Mrs Franklin smiled briefly and thanked Altur for the regular updates she had been given.

"I stilll fear for his safety" she told him "but hearing how your soldiers are coming closer to getting him back gives me hope".

Altur nodded and smiled, after which he opened a can of hot rations and began to eat.

* * *

It was pitch-black when Garakk and Alphak reached the village where Altur's divinatory mentalism said General Franklin was being held.

 _~Can't find him ((frustration))~_ Garakk told Amara very early the following morning, the sky barely beginning to brighten.

Amara scanned the village again, then nodded and told Garakk _~I believe the major part of the enemy facilities here are below ground, Garakk. I have found... two, I believe... two possible entry points close to your current position~_ before showing target markers in his vision and Alphak's where Amara thought good entry points were.

Alphak nodded when his brother explained about the entry points, then made a few hand signals showing what he thought would be a good approach to his preferred one. Garakk grinned and nodded, so Alphak immediately headed off on the route he'd suggested - and less than two momens later cloaked himself without warning. Garakk did the same, though he did wonder what his brother had found - but soon heard and then saw three improvised combat vehicles go past at high speed.

~Now!~ Alphak signalled, so the two of them ran across the street and down around a number of buildings until Alphak raised his hand to call a halt.

 _~Correct ((approval))~_ Talannah called through the link via Amara _~As far as I can tell, somewhere in that building across the street from where you are is a good prospect for an entryway into hidden facilities below ground level~_

 _~((memories of Harek telling them about the tunnels on Tal IV))~_ Garakk replied.

 _~I doubt they'll be that well constructed~_ Talannah replied _~and they'll be made to human scale, too - so you won't have as much room to move as you'd like~_

 _~((image of a human patrol going past, with Garakk and Alphak joining it un-noticed))~_ Alphak replied, a little too proud of himself - Talannah warned him about that, but approved of his idea to stay on a low-impact mission profile.

Garakk had to silence two fighters before they found that a vehicle in the centre of the workshop was in fact on a lifting platform. Both of them liked this method of entry but neither of them wanted to stay on it for long, so they got off at the first possible opportunity.

* * *

By now the news of the rescue mission had spread around the airbase, with people not at combat positions regularly dropping in to see if anything new had happened.

"Goin' good" Troll told a large group of soldiers "Just got a call, our guys found there's a big hidey-hole under that village we found earlier. They snuck in now, killed two guards on the way, and are just having a look around to see what's there".

"Hope the General's there..." one said, which all the rest voiced agreement with.

"Special support's good at finding people" Troll promised them "If they say he's there, he's there. We just gotta wait for them to guide our guys in".

"Well, it didn't go _entirely_ as planned..." Beasely murmured into his phone, trying not to be heard by his wife "but you got one. I'll get my car and head your way... it'll take a while, can't use a chopper to go there, there's no spot to set down. You boys get your bonus once I see what we have".

"Hearin' ya, man" another contractor replied "Not all your guys got here yet, we bin told there's a couple more inbound - but this place is good to go when they get 'ere".

"Work, work, work..." Beasely called to his wife on the way to his car "Just got called in, some kinda no-notice classified crap again". She just nodded - Beasely's wife was well aware he still had connections in more than one intelligence agency - before getting back to reading.

* * *

"Good" President Diesel said once Jack had passed the news on "The fact that there's a hidden supply dump under the villlage is, on its own, something I hadn't been told before. Get the soldiers to call here if they find weapons or other supplies, SecDef can pass it on to CENTCOM for action".

"Just call if you want us to do that for you, Mr President" Harrigan called when he was told "We got a scale of fees for all sorts of stuff, I'm sure we can work something out - for now we're doing you a favour since we like the General".

President Diesel groaned and shook his head when the conversation turned to money, but the Secretary of State said "It may be inconvenient, Mr President... but it'd likely be at least a _bit_ cheaper than authorising a full-scale military deployment, even if the forces we need are already over there".

* * *

"Unless anyone has any better ideas..." Harrigan asked his Generals "I'm gonna drop a few people, just a few, to keep an eye on things around them - and be ready once we get Anton junior out of his present predicament".

"TV opinion polls seem to be becoming more positive" Lazarus replied "now that people have seen we pay for our stuff and we're nice to people. Looks like a few states who didn't get in on the first round of flights have asked if we can send some of the money their way, too".

Harrigan grinned, nodding before he said "We can do that, sure. As for people dropped for green jobs... we just need people who can keep cool and got a good eye for things going on. Doesn't have to be General T's skulkers".

Deciding who would drop alongside the supply landings to observe and assist special-ops took longer than anyone had counted on, but eventually several of the best English-speakers among all species were selected.

* * *

Harek was on the hammond flight deck when several more assault landers were being prepared for a supply mission - and realised he'd left his revolver in the locker in his quarters!

"Plok!" he snapped, growling - one of the pilots heard, sending their copilot over.

"I haven't seen those before" he said when Harek described his revolver "But we _do_ have heavy slugpistols as well as service pulse pistols - you'd better get properly equipped before launch authorisation is given, mister!"

"Mister Harek!" the Kalish on armoury duty called in surprise when he saw him "You are needing small arms? It is commonly known that you keep and maintain some of that human Troll's experimental prototypes for your personal weapons! Why are you here?"

"They're in quarters..." Harek explained, shrugging a little guiltily "...up near the bridge! Even at awesome changed speed I can't run quick enough to go there, get my stuff, and get back here in time".

"Come, come..." he was encouraged "I do not know if you are authorised to take rifles or other weapons with you... but I hear this change you have can help you do so many things, perhaps you will not need other weapons at all...".

"One slugpistol..." Harek decided, grinning a bit "...one pulse pistol. Can't take combat knives or shortswords, I keep breaking them no matter how hard I try not to".

"We are authorised to issue the thicker and broader pattern blades to heavily-changed personnel" the Kalish replied, getting another grin from Harek "The archives show General Tareg as being the first to have these. He is listed in the archives as being a s _tonewalker_...I have never seen a Scarran of that type before...".

"Get me those swords..." Harek decided "yes, two of them... and I'll have a quick word with the General later. Just send a note to my PDA so I don't forget".

Drop time had to be postponed four momens while Harek's boots were adjusted to hold the new swords, and five more while Sturk briefed him on another matter, but eventually the landers took off - with Harek singing for the whole flight down to the surface.

* * *

Beasely reached the black site where Anton was being held about an hour behind schedule, which pleased him even less than his contractors, but it did mean he was admitted along with the doctor and two medical research assistants he'd called for.

"Anything to report?" he asked the first contractor he saw.

"Naw, not a thing" the man replied "Dude's been pokin' around in his cell... doin' a bit of PT... and he's done somethin' that disabled two of the cameras coverin' his cell. Audio works...in theory... but we can't get a signal clear enough to understand even one word in ten".

Beasely groaned before saying "You did, I hope, put anything he had with him in secure storage? We will need to examine his equipment in detail at a later date".

"We taken care of that, yeah" the contractor replied "Dude's got hands big as saucers - none of us have hands big enough to hold his fuckin' gun properly 'cept Westmore, an' even he can barely manage! None of us dared touch that thing he had strapped to his wrist, don't want it blowin' us to bits if we press the wrong buttons".

Once Beasely and the others had made it as far as the interrogation room, he saw one contractor sitting at a table, eating - and clearly badly injured.

 _From what little I was told_ Beasely decided _he's the only one left of the team that brought the prisoner in. He clearly doesn't like me very much, but as long as he does what he's paid to do I don't much care about that._

No one offered to take Beasely to the door of Anton's cell to see him for himself, a precaution which Beasely understood even if he didn't like it.

 _No point in giving our prisoner enough information to decide it's worth risking an escape attempt_ Beasely knew _Even if he gets past all the contractors, the less they know about who authorised their capture, the better_.

"Show him" the contractors' CO ordered when he came forward "He's payin' the fee, he gets to see what we got. Just the monitors... assuming there's still one that works".

"The prisoner disabled the surveillance in their cell?" Beasely asked in surprise.

"Most of it, still don't know how" the man replied, grumbling "Can't bring up two of the cameras in there... guy on night watch said audio's complete dogshit in there. We took all his gear off him, he can't do stuff with tools he hasn't got... but for some reason or other, all we can do is put guys walking past his cell to make sure he hasn't tried some weird alien trick an' walked through the damn wall or some shit like that".

 _I'll have to authorise an expedited examination and dissection, then_ Beasely decided _If site twenty keeps experiencing this level of equipment failure, it won't be long before the prisoner can just walk out of the front door - and for an operation this sensitive I can't use a more secure site outside the US, either!_

* * *

 _~Anton?! ((surprise))~_ Amara called when she detected the change in his deadlock field that showed he was conscious.

 _~((anger, mental images of Anton laying demolition charges and blowing up a generic building))~_ Anton replied, once he lowered his deadlock field and focussed properly.

 _~((happiness))~_ Amara replied, then linked Lazarus into the call.

 _~Son? ((hope, mild fear, desire for vengeance on Anton's captors))~_ Lazarus asked.

 _~Father! ((happiness))~_ Anton called happily _~The supply landings go well? Most of the humans here are not like the crusty fekkiks who put me here?~_

 _~A bunch tried going for your buddy Feltano~_ Lazarus told his son _~He nullified every last one of them, mister. No one else reported any attacks. Not everyone seems to like non-humans among them, but even they don't care much once they realise we have cash and are willing to share~_

Lazarus questioned his son in detail and at length about the facility he was being held in - he laughed when he heard about Anton using his electrical projection to short the surveillance gear in his cell, but warned him about other things and suggested he do his best to escape as soon as possible.

 _~Noted~_ Anton replied _~Sound insulation here is good but not perfect... there are soldiers here and there are a small number of other personnel~_

 _~Get out of there, son ((insistence))~_ Lazarus replied.

 _~((agreement))~_ Anton replied _~I will escape from this cell, I will retrieve all my equipment, and I will nullify all who oppose me. If I find explosives, I will use them to demolish this facility~_

Anton smiled when he was told others had been dropped with the supply expeditions with the sole purpose of retrieving him.

 _~There are still two cameras, father~_ Anton said _~and a small number of barely-functional audio monitors. I will destroy these tonight. I remember you teaching me that standard humans like those here are at their least effective in the night arns~_

 _~They may be slower... ((caution))~_ Lazarus warned his son _~and more susceptible to fatigue... but don't think for so much as a half-microt that they won't put two and two together and fight. Your auntie Jane's a standard human, son - you don't think she's incompetent, do you?!~_

 _~No, father~_ Anton replied _~Auntie Jane has helped teach me a number of useful and interesting things, father, both with uncle Lirak and on her own~_

* * *

News of Harek's drop, and those of the few other special personnel, was only forwarded to the White House after their landers had left the _Havoc_ 's hammond side flight deck, so by the time the news reached senior staff where Harek was going his lander was barely ten minutes from arrival.

"One of these ...visitors... is apparently coming here to WVU" Vice-President Weese told two other men "I was not given an official reason for his arrival by the White House... but from what little I was told, they treat Americans well, so the possibility of hostility, from our visitor at least, is low to nil. So the White House spokesperson assures me".

"Why am I and Captain Chedester here?" another man, dressed in a police uniform, asked.

"The visitor coming here has law enforcement skills and rank" Vice-President Weese replied "in addition to military skills... though I was not told the fine detail of what these actually are".

"So the idea is..." the senior of the two police officers replied "this guy will react more positively if he sees fellow law enforcement officers".

"Yes, Chief Roberts" Vice-President Weese replied "That and if he's with you and your officers we know where he is".

The phone on the desk then started ringing.

"Chief Roberts..." he answered, then added "Ah, the White House... yes... yes... oh?... no problem..." waving for the Vice-President and the Captain to accompany him outside.

"White House says this visitor's coming in by air..." Chief Roberts explained "... and obviously doesn't know anything about the university, Morgantown, or the US in general. Apparently they _can_ use GPS, because I was asked to pass on co-ordinates for a good landing spot".

"Elmer Prince Drive" Captain Chedester suggested "As long as the aircraft's not too big it won't cause property damage landing there... or disrupt traffic beyond tolerable levels".

The small group walked down the road from the university police building to Elmer Prince Drive. Once Chief Roberts found what he thought was a good spot, he called in the coordinates - and was surprised to hear a clearly non-human voice speaking English reply "Coordinates received! ETA maybe three or four of your minutes!"

"Well, apparently we have less than five minutes before the visitor gets here" Vice-President Weese said when the chief passed that news on - the chief nearly had his hat blown off his head when an assault lander dropped out of the sky and made a smooth landing in the middle of the road.

The three of them all watched while Harek turned in a slow circle, sniffing and watching a small device on his wrist for a minute or so - when he turned back to face the assault lander and gave a thumbs-up, Chief Roberts smiled briefly before saying "He's had some contact with humans before, then... hopefully that means he can speak English as well...".

"Welcome to..." Vice-President Weese announced a little unsteadily "well, _Earth_... and West Virginia University. I'm Vice-President Weese... these two men are Bob Roberts, chief of the university police, and William Chedester, police operations Captain".

Harek grinned, before looking at the chief and his Captain and nodding before saying "It's good to see the world Dad grew up on. The air is fresh and clear... atmosphere doesn't register even close to the level of contaminants mandating even a level nine atmospheric quality or toxic weather alert... life appears to be good here".

"You are partly _human_?!" Vice-President Weese asked in surprise.

"Yep" Harek replied in Scarran-acccented English "That's Dad's fault, since he's from this sec- sorry, _country_ ".

"When the White House spoke to me before..." Vice-President Weese added, getting back on track "they told me your leader would send you with both proper identification and a letter of introduction from both him and our own President. Might we see these now, please?"

"Dad said it took a while to convince the President to write that" Harek replied "and even more convincing his senior law enforcement official... ah yes, Attorney General... not to have a meltdown in the Oval Office due to giving our people even conditional and temporary authority to enforce law in your nation".

Harek drew a thickish wallet from one of his coat pockets before unfolding it and showing the men each panel in turn.

"My Law Command ident" he explained first, showing a brass-plated badge with black inserts "This shows I am a Justicar, our most elite of law enforcement - this strip underneath shows I am under final assessment, so while I have the full authority of my position all my decisions can be reviewed by any non-probationary Justicar, the Justicar-Marshal, or the War Commander at any time".

"My military ident" Harek explained next, showing the next panel "Our ranking system does not entirely match your own, but I hold a moderate enlisted rank if not the most senior one. The colour of the star shows my branch of service".

"My diplomatic ident" Harek explained, watching their faces closely "Oh, so you _can_ understand that one without explanation. Yes, I have been given the diplomatic immunity people probably expected but don't much like. My conduct here can be reviewed by the Justicar-Marshal, the War Commander, or our officer in charge of diplomatic services".

All three men read the letter of introduction twice, after which Vice-President Weese called the White House phone number he was given before to verify it.

"It's real" a voice on the other end replied "I wish it wasn't... but it's real. POTUS, SecState, and SecDef think they're trustworthy enough to make it worth the risk - thankfully those letters only got passed out to six people, so the authority issue has been tolerably contained".

* * *

 _~Contact!~_ Alphak signalled.

Garakk came forward to see for himself, then the two of them crept up behind the small number of enemy fighters as they walked into a threadbare room with a number of crates around the walls and an electric heater and hotplate in the middle, around which sat a number of other fighters. All had rifles and other weapons close by if not in their hands or slung across their backs.

Garakk didn't wait for more than two microts before punching one fighter in the back of his head hard enough to crush his skull and kill him.

 _Brother thinks these crates may contain explosives_ Alphak decided when he saw Garakk wasn't shooting _A sensible precaution. We should examine the crates afterwards, if we have time._

Since there was only one exit and Alphak was standing right in front of it, none of the fighters could escape - they weren't slow, several raised AK-47s and fired on either Garakk or Alphak, but none of the weapons they had with them could penetrate the carapace Garakk and Alphak had so all of the small group of fighters were eventually killed.

"It looks like this facility has three levels, Alphak" Garakk whispered, looking at the crates around the room "but each level is big and has a lot of rooms in it. Do you think it spreads under the entire village?"

"Possibly, yes..." Alphak whispered back "but not likely" before sending a message to the _Red Hand_ and the _Cry Havoc_ , telling them what they had found.

TR Holt was still in the White House and asked for video.

"Russian-language markings..." Holt explained "but in the Middle East that means nothing, the Russians do a lot of business there. If they didn't buy directly from Russia, then there's any number of factories in other countries licensed to produce small arms and other military equipment for them".

Alphak looked more closely at the nearest crate, and particularly around the markings, before he said "Original crate markings. Crate not painted over before new markings applied. Paint dry for some time, crates smell old".

"Any sign of the General yet?" President Diesel asked "Any other prisoners there?"

"No sign so far" Alphak replied "No word yet from special support. We will advise you of any change in this situation promptly".

* * *

After almost two hours, Beasely nodded and showed the contractors' CO the screen on his phone for a minute or so.

"Yeah..." he said with a smile "Pleasure doin' business with you".

"You're cleared for access to this site while the doctor does their part" Beasely replied "Once the doctor and his orderlies leave, you do the same and head back to wherever it is you go when you're not working".

"Copy that" he replied, nodding a couple of times - after which Beasely left the facility and returned home.

"We've not got long" the doctor said to everyone "The absence of our ...involuntary guest... from wherever he lives won't go unnoticed forever. We need to learn as much from him while he lives and after he dies... so we don't have very long, just a few hours".

"We startin' tonight, then?" the contractors' CO asked.

"My orderlies and I will do this part of the work" the doctor corrected him "Once we have what we need, we will sanitise the site and leave".

"Westmore, you got night watch on the cells" the contractors' CO ordered "Everyone else... I want people watching the armoury, the exits, the computers...hell, you know all this as well as I do, so just _do it_ ".

* * *

A number of doctors, plus Nrakal and Moratha as well as Amara, were gathered around Karl Torvald's special tank again.

"The subject does well" one Charrid decided after checking both the tank monitor readouts and Nrakal's archive notes "I don't know enough to even guess at an emergence time... but since we were told this subject is genetically Scarran then what I _do_ know says he does well and should emerge from the tank according to schedule".

"Confirmed" Amara decided, nodding briefly toward the Charrid doctor "Both previous subjects for stage 3 changes emerged a little behind schedule... but I do not think this subject will do so. His genes do indeed scan as mostly Scarran... but since the rest of his genetic make-up is human I would think he will emerge at least slightly ahead of schedule".

That got a few grins from the doctors around her, and a few questions directed at Nrakal and Moratha concerning the adaptability to and acceptance of the change by humans. Nrakal checked the monitors himself via his PDA, nodded with wary satisfaction before adjusting five separate controls and watching... then increasing the nutrient flow once more.

"His energy intake is very high" he told the doctors, especially the Kalish closest to him watching most eagerly "He is the first to have a number of these changes... and he is at least partly human... both of those things together should cover all possible reasons for him requiring more energy".

"Will he not require as much to eat after emergence if we feed him more this way in the tank?" one Kalish asked "All archive data I have been permitted to view up until this point suggests high energy food needs to be made available in large quantities for subjects of any species upon emergence from their tank".

"We don't know" Nrakal told the Kalish doctor who asked the question "But he may well need more energy to ensure a successful assimilation of the change program... not all subjects' needs are the same, regardless of species or any other matter... so he will have what he requires".

* * *

"Mr President..." Jack Crichton called uneasily as he strode into the Oval Office "The War Commander of our visitors has just revealed information to me... two of his landing parties have apparently come under _attack_... and one of his people has been kidnapped. From American soil".

"Oh _SHIT_..." President Diesel replied "Do we have even the slightest clue who might have the motive for this? Has the War Commander given you even a partial list of suspects?"

"He says he thinks he knows who it would be, Mr President" Jack replied "but declined to reveal a name. He told me that we will know shortly after he does. He says he has people investigating and trying to confirm or deny his initial guess as to who is responsible".

"I see..." TR Holt mused aloud once he was called in and had the situation explained to him "We can have the FBI investigate who did this... any number of nationalist or racist groups might also be against the presence of non-humans... but I should also talk to the War Commander and hear what he and his officers have to say".

* * *

~Contact!~ Alphak signalled again.

"Where?" Garakk whispered, coming up behind him.

Alphak pointed out three separate places, adding that one smelled like it had something cooking in it - Garakk thought for a few microts, then nodded and pointed away from the cookroom toward the corridor on the hammond side of their current location.

"There are more enemy soldiers in this sector" Garakk whispered "I'd say that means something important's around. Prisoners, maybe?"

"Even if the General is not in this precise location" Alphak replied, nodding "any prisoners here may have friends prepared to pay well for their release. Even if they don't... the Irregulars and our Kingdom will gain favourable publicity for our people and our cause when it becomes known it is our personnel who released anyone imprisoned here".

The two boys snuck down their corridor of choice. They had to be more careful than before, there were more fighters walking back and forth - and Alphak even found one room with communication equipment in it - but they managed to move very slowly onward even if they had to do so cloaked much of the time.

"Prisoner..." Garakk hissed, before using the camera on his headband and linked to his PDA to take a number of pictures "Sending this to uncle Commander and mister Jack".

* * *

"Can you get me video?" President Diesel asked when Jack showed him the pictures - since the line was still open, Garakk panned his camera enough to see the cell and hear whispers of pain from inside.

"Not the General" SecDef replied "He's definitely a target of interest, you lot... if you can extract him as well as the General then you'll be paid for your efforts".

"Copy that" Garakk replied, grinning a bit at the prospect of earning a fee of his own "One of us will stay here while the other one checks further down the corridor. Think there's a few more cells here", after which he discommed.

Alphak nodded and smiled, then moved slowly down the corridor - he smiled again when he felt the edge of thoughts from Amara showing more interest, though that turned to a soft and brief growl when he heard a human scream, followed by human speech in a language he couldn't understand.

 _~That is Arabic speech confirmation~_ Amara told him _~Auntie Jane says so. Try to see if you can see the face of the one who screamed - even if it is not the General, we may yet be paid for their safe retrieval~_

Just as Alphak tried to peek past the edge of the wall, two fighters dragged another human out of the room while two more followed on guard. Alphak had barely a couple of microts, but he managed to get a look at their prisoner's face.

 _~THAT'S GENERAL FRANKLIN!~_ Harrigan's loud and angry thoughts announced _~Get him_ out _, you two...and kill anyone who gets in your way!~_

 _~We have one other to retrieve also~_ Garakk added over the link _~Our priority will be to retrieve the General, but someone in authority with the leader of your home sector said we may earn currency if this other one is retrieved as well~_

 _~Do that, boys~_ Troll's voice added _~I'll talk to you about going off the reservation later... for now, remember what you've been taught by your big friends and get the General out! That is the ONLY thing you should worry about, boys~_

* * *

 _That idiot Beasely's thinking with his ego again..._ TR Holt thought as he headed for the tunnels under the White House _I don't have hard evidence linking him to the abduction... I'll have to make the usual enquiries with the FBI... but I'd lay real money on Beasely being involved even if he hasn't given the orders himself~_

Once he found a place he could establish a secure connection, he called both the FBI in Washington as well as a number of contacts he had in both the Department of State and several intelligence agencies.

 _I'd like few things better than seeing Beasely twist in the wind over this_ he knew _but giving him up to either the President or to these aliens now might just reveal sensitive information about American activities at home and overseas to people who have no business knowing it._

* * *

Anton rubbed the spot on the back of his head where he'd been hit earlier, and nodded with satisfaction when he decided that it had mostly healed.

 _I have not had a lot to eat_ Anton decided _or that bruise would likely be gone altogether by know. Bruised or not, I should prepare to escape... the patrol past this cell has changed, so I should escape from this cell while only the one man on patrol can see me._

Anton clearly didn't think much of the contractors for putting only one man patrolling the area around his cell, _but_ he decided _after Feltano and I nullifed a number of those who attacked us they may not have more personnel to spare_.

Anton exercised again for the benefit of those watching the two remaining cameras - when he saw one man walking away from his cell who wasn't the man on patrol, Anton took a deep breath before unleashing as big a burst of electrical energy as he could manage.

Anton grinned when all the lights in his cell and the corridor outside went out.

 _My change gives me a vast advantage in low-light and night vision_ he knew _Even if my captors have night vision equipment, it will be inferior to my changed vision. I should attempt to force the cell doors open now, and see if they popped open or locked closed when power failed._

Anton tried to simply kick the plastic windows first, but they proved too strong for simple force - so Anton nodded and tried the doors.

 _I can barely move them_ he decided _Their mechanisms hold them shut but do not keep them closed and locked... so my change should give me enough strength to open them, if not quickly._

Anton put all his strength into opening the doors, grinning happily when his fingers got a good hold on each door. His skin turned even more bluish-purple than usual - the doors proved to be hard to open even for someone with Anton's strength, but he slipped through as soon as there was enough room, letting them slam shut behind him.

Anton stayed low and crept forward, heading in the direction he thought would be toward where the contractors would be. He reached the end of the corridor before seeing a staircase going down - so he came back and headed the other way.

The first room he found was not the central room where the contractors on night watch were, but the examination and interrogation rooms.

 _Medical personnel_ Anton decided _Instruments that I can see suggest they want to dissect me and find out things about me, about hybrid personnel, and about the change they have no business knowing without clearance from uncle Commander. I will nullify them now for simply trying to hurt me, but I will capture images of their faces in case uncle Commander or father can identify them_. Anton grumbled about needing to do that and not simply kill in whatever way seemed good at the time, but realised others were depending on him to find out who authorised his abduction.

* * *

"OK, looks like the UN wants us to address a full assembly..." Harrigan told everyone on the bridge "but thankfully not right away. We should be able to get Anton back before they give us a call... Jack's acting as our intermediary again, so we should get a few arns, at least, before they want us to turn up".

"How's the retrievals going?" Lazarus asked "Both General Franklin's and my son's".

"Looks like my boys have found the General" Troll called, linked in via the _Red Hand_ from Iraq "Dunno how close they are to grabbin' him an' leaving, but I'd say it's pretty close".

"Amara's told us everything she knows..." Talannah added "but she also tells us you were linked in at those times as well. Anton will call us as soon as he feels it's safe to do so, or after he's escaped".

"We should watch... and perhaps advise if required..." Rulok added next "but not do the work for him unless his life would be in _serious_ danger. Captain Lirak and myself will evaluate his actions and decisions, and see if they suggest further openings for training".

* * *

One of the fighters unlocked the door to General Franklin's cell before dropping him on the floor and cuffing one ankle to the wall. Once outside the cell, they locked the door again - one headed toward the communications equipment the two boys had passed on their way there, while the other three headed to a bunkroom.

Alphak and Garakk waited until they couldn't hear those men clearly - after which Garakk started cutting through the thick metal door with the weapons of his change and Alphak stood guard. Garakk caught the door before it hit the ground, after which he stepped inside the cell.

"Who... are you?" General Franklin asked hoarsely "I'm not going to tell you scum _anything_ ".

"We're not with them" Garakk replied in Scarran-accented English "Big man uncle Harrigan sent us. We're going to get you out of here".

"Don't waste any more time, then!" General Franklin hissed "They usually patrol here quite frequently but not that regularly... might be an hour before we get sprung, might only be a few minutes!"

"Good, you are alive if not unharmed" Alphak told General Franklin when he and Garakk reached his position "I placed the door my brother burned through to retrieve you in such a way as to block one approach to our position... but neither of us know this place and its layout, so we should leave".

Time was lost retrieving the other prisoner, who Garakk eventually just slung across his shoulders. Movement among the corridors was slow, but thankfully Alphak's memory of their route was generally good.

The four of them stopped inside one dark room to catch their breath.

"Is there..." the other prisoner asked "...water? Even rations or bread?"

Alphak started rummaging through boxes and crates, of which the room seemed to have a lot, for almost ten momens before Garakk called "Looks like there's a small string hanging from the ceiling... for lights? Cover your eyes".

It did turn out to be for lights, though none of the bulbs were good and barely three of the five bulbs actually worked.

"Weapons..." General Franklin whispered "Some rations, but it looks like Russian MREs rather than ours".

Garakk started looking in the crates then as well, calling "Human-made rifle called AK-47... shoulder-fired rockets called... RPG, I think. Lots. Some explosives. Grenades, too".

"I can't move too fast..." General Franklin replied, hissing in pain "but so far I think I can still shoot! Get me an AK and a few magazines!"

Since Alphak was examining the explosives and didn't respond, Garakk brought General Franklin the rifle he asked for.

"Feeling at least a bit better, mister" he said when Garakk asked "I'd rather fight my way out than stay in there waiting for a diplomatic solution, that's for sure. What's your brother doing?"

"I can't understand the markings on the explosives" Alphak replied, turning to face the General "I am calling for an alternative. Retribution must be given for the abduction of a friend of uncle Commander and a senior official of his home sector".

* * *

Back in one of the loading docks used less frequently, the lights on a number of devices started blinking. That set off a warning on Hellbolt's PDA, and he told Harrigan about it.

"Some of those things you been using to test that weird doohickey we got off the _Showlon_ going mental?" Harrigan asked "Still not sure we got that thing working right...".

"It works well enough..." Hellbolt replied "just not with food products or people".

"So which one's trying to tell us something?" Harrigan asked "And why?"

Hellbolt tapped out a query before calling "BALLS!" in English, much to everyone's surprise - and tapping out a number of commands very fast indeed.

* * *

"Uncle Hellbolt has deduced what I am doing" Alphak called to his brother "I must link to a location whose ident number I know and not simply use the one best suited for our situation".

Alphak's big fingers worked against him but his exceptional stage 2 speed more than made up for it - soon his PDA started scanning the room (Garakk only now noticed it was a non-standard model with additional features) and shortly after that a loud bang only marginally quieter than a flashbang grenade sounded and a large object appeared in the middle of the room.

"They'll hear... that..." the other prisoner croaked, between eating the rations he'd been given "Do.. what you need to... then we should leave... Fast".

"What you got, little brother..." Garakk asked his brother.

"ADM, Garakk..." Alphak whispered "I could not get a small one, for a measured and careful but still effective measure of retribution... so I called for one whose location I had memorised. It is bigger than the one I preferred to use".

"Ten thousand megaunits, no _kidding..._ " Garakk whispered, before ordering his brother "Prox, anti-tamper, command det... and then let's block the entry way and _run_ "

* * *

"Of course... " Hellbolt grumbled and cursed in his own language "Alphak... his PDA probably still has the testing codes we used for the last experiments...".

After Harrigan made him explain again in English, he ordered "Find out what went missing... then I'll decide what we tell the White House. Whatever else happens, at least this can be made to prove we don't take plok from anyone and consider the use of any force available to us worth the risk to retrieve people important to us".

It took twenty momens before Hellbolt called "Mid-sized ADM for unconventional warfare, demolition of sensitve facilities, or mounting on a missile... yield rated at ten thousand megaunits. Ten human megatons".

* * *

Anton crept up to the nearest of the two medical orderlies and snapped his neck before lowering the body to the ground. Unfortunately that made enough noise to alert the one remaining orderly and the doctor - both drew pistols and fired on Anton, but Anton made his superior strength work for him and leapt over the operating table before kicking the doctor hard just above the stomach, followed by electrocuting the orderly with his electrical projection.

 _~I hear you~_ Amara called when Anton linked in again _~I have recorded this person's face and will send it to General Jack Crichton for identification. He is allied with our enemies here?~_

 _~((confirmation))~_ Anton replied _~Here to cut me up and attempt to learn things about us he has no business knowing. Should we transport him to the cells for interrogation by Mister Altur? ~_

Amara paused, which Anton knew meant this news was being communicated to the senior officers.

After a few momens, Amara called _~The senior officers decided it is too dangerous leaving this one alive at the present time. Nullify them quickly, cleanly, but thoroughly~_

Anton did just that before leaving the medical facilities and moving on.

Westmore was wandering along his patrol route, half-asleep, back toward the cells - when he saw Anton come out of the medical facility.

He moved fast, but not fast enough - within three seconds Anton had one huge hand around his throat and was holding him up against the wall, his feet dangling almost a foot from the floor.

"All I need to decide..." Anton whispered, not relaxing his grip "is if you are useful or dangerous. The only criteria for you being useful is if you will help me retrieve my equipment and uniform and leave this facility. If you will not, then you are dangerous and I will nullify you" - after which he loosened his grip just enough for Westmore to draw breath and speak.

"P...pp...please..." Westmore gasped "I got ... family... wife...children...".

"Which helps me be free _how_?" Anton asked.

"Please!" he pleaded again "They... need me! Boss... takes slip-ups _personal_. I'd... handle it if he just... took it outta me... but he won't".

This new situation made Anton think.

 _I do not know what skills this man has_ he thought quickly _nor whether he might commit himself to us in return for the safety of his mate and his narls as well as himself._

 _~Didn't expect that, mister~_ Harrigan told him _~Look at him, then Amara can link me in~_

 _~((surprise, fear))~_ Westmore called when he felt mindspeech in his own head.

 _~You are in communication contact with the leader of the soldier who found you~_ Trannak explained _~Normally that soldier would simply nullify you and proceed with his mission, but for some reason he thinks you might be worth saving. Explain to me why this is the case, and don't bother trying to lie - I may not know how to tell if humans lie well, but our communications officer does and they will authorise the soldier beside you to nullify you should they think you are not being completely truthful~_

Amara cleared up the muddled thoughts Westmore had of his family, separating them from the thoughts of his fellow contractors - she saw the thoughts he had of his financial situation, and though she could see he was not in a critical debt situation she could tell he needed all the money he earned as a contractor to finance his family's current lifestyle.

 _~Confirmed/yes/YES~_ Westmore replied when Amara asked him about those thoughts, after which she saw a brief image of one man with thoughts of distrust and emotions that suggested to her that he wouldn't mind if that man was nullified extremely thoroughly and as soon as possible.

 _~There's only one way we do that for you, mister~_ Harrigan told Westmore _~One way we get you, your wife, an' your kids out to safety while making that one special problem go away. You come to US. You come and work and live with US. It'll be weird at first, no getting around that... but suffice to say that there's something in this for everyone~._

Trannak explained more clearly what this would mean.

 _~Claim asylum? ((confirm/deny, fear))~_ Westmore asked.

 _~Yep~_ Harrigan asked _~Like I said before... it'll take some adjusting to for you an' your family, but you'll settle in. There's other humans here, though you'll have to wait an' see who they are. You can keep your US citizenship, if that's what's worrying you... only people who can take that away are Stateside, but if you hold up your end of this bargain we'll sort that out for you~_

Westmore sent a brief and very muddled series of mental images showing his family reaching safety coupled with someone above his CO in authority being dragged out of a government office wrapped in steel chain from the neck down and then thrown off the roof of a multi-storey building, which made all the officers on the link laugh.

 _~Very well...~_ Lazarus decided _~This is the deal. You assist our soldier in leaving that facility and reaching safety, and in return we retrieve your own family and bring them and you to be with us. That is the entire deal. 'Safety' is defined as being inside the facility I myself am now in, for both our soldier and for you and your family. Yes or no?~_

Once Amara decided Westmore had indeed agreed to the asylum deal, she told him _~I can find you and our soldier at any time, Mr Westmore. Orders for you are as follows - assist our soldier to escape from that facility and reach an extraction point yet to be determined by any means necessary~._

"Can ...you put me _down_...now?" Westmore gasped "Dunno that I like this deal... but there's more than just my own safety riding on this so let's just make the best of it and _leave_ , yes?"

"We will do this" Anton confirmed "First we will find my equipment. Then we will find equipment for you. Then we will see if there are explosives, and if there are I will use them to destroy this facility completely".

* * *

Garakk and Alphak blocked entry to the storage room with crates before setting off a small charge and dropping a section of ceiling in front of it.

That did alert a number of fighters, which General Franklin was amazed to see Garakk annihilate with heavy pulse fire from his arm cannon while still carrying the other prisoner on his shoulders.

It wasn't easy finding a surface exit. The group came under fire a number of times from Islamic State fighters at the stronghold, but all of these were killed even though both Garakk and Alphak sustained a number of hits across their carapace. Alphak threw a number of grenades down side passages, adding larger charges less frequently - while they still heard signs of pursuit, they were some distance behind them.

* * *

 _So this is a study facility_ Harek decided as he was shown around a large building _named 'Stansbury Hall'. These people tell me that at this time people study a kind of... lifestyle thinking_ (the word for 'philosophy' not translating well into Scarran) _... as well as studies for reserve officers in several branches of service! The law enforcement leaders with me have decided I should attend these classes if Dad doesn't have other things for me to do._

"Looks like we have a... guest" a voice called from inside one of the rooms, after Captain Chedester had emerged from it "He'll be in here to learn, just like you... but the Captain says he's got some skills as well as combat experience... so we'll see what you can learn from that".

* * *

"Not the same way we came in by, then" Garakk decided once the group left the underground stronghold and returned to the surface "We need a vehicle, preferably a big one that can carry us all - if therre aren't any big ones, Alphak and the General head out to our pick-up point while I will carry our other friend and come behind them on foot".

It took half an hour before a truck was found.

"Looks like they're gonna put triple-A on the back" General Franklin decided, looking at the back of the truck "but we found it before they could finish the job. I might not be in a condition to run... but I can still drive this. If one of you big ones can fit inside with me, do that... save the rest of the space for our fellow escapee. The big one not in here with me better go on the back - since you got a lot of special tricks hidden up your sleeves, you can watch our rear".

It was clear to everyone General Franklin was still in a lot of pain - a more welcome turn of events was the truck still having fuel in its tank. It did not have a good exhaust muffler, but they did get just outside the village before someone raised the alarm.

* * *

The CH-53's flight crew were listening in case Amara sent them any news updates, though the pilot was still surprised when he heard Garakk's voice call _~We got him! Not everyone was very pleased about that, so we got a few unwelcome guests following us out - none of that big stuff we saw on the way in, it can't keep up~_ over Amara's link.

 _~We got it~_ the pilot replied, feeling only a little disoriented by now _~Just getting everything powered up again, won't take long... hopefully you'll not be at the front door by then, though~_

 _~Terrain's shit around here~_ General Franklin told them _~This truck's not doing too bad, but we ain't going quick, that's for sure. Big man here with me looks to have a good memory for directions, so I don't think I'll get us lost~_

The flight crew were all pleased General Franklin was alive, if not too healthy.

It took several tries to get the engines started, but start they did - so the pilot took off and started heading carefully toward the village at low enough altitude to find vehicles but hopefully enough to avoid heavy machine gun fire.

* * *

"Eight improvised combat vehicles with rapid-fire heavy slug weapons!" Garakk shouted to his brother, inside the truck's cab and taking up most of the room there.

"Light 'em up!" General Franklin ordered immediately, an order Garakk was only too pleased to heed.

The _Red Hand_ was following the combat as well.

"Vehicle containing the prisoners and Irregulars" one console operator announced "under attack by forces identified as 'Islamic State' in improvised combat vehicles. Garakk appears to have destroyed three vehicles, one appears to have crashed into a wreck... four still remain. Retrieval vehicle from American humans is approaching at speed and at low altitude".

"Do we have clear space to destroy these remaining improvised combat vehicles?" the Captain asked, and another console operator replied "two momens or less".

* * *

"Closing in!" Garakk replied "Both sides!" - and less than ten microts later he saw blastgun fire from the _Red Hand_ rip right through three of the vehicles and the ground beneath them.

Garakk promptly focussed on the remaining one before it left and he had to call the _Red Hand_ to nullify it, after which he grinned up at sky and called "Thanks, _Red Hand_! The American rotorcraft should be able to land and retrieve us now... unless the War Commander has given you other orders, my father will probably need to to stay close to our human allies' military facility"

General Franklin smiled when he saw the CH-53 come to a hover in a cloud of dust a short way ahead of them and brought the truck to a halt before the injures to his feet made their presence felt again and he cried out. Alphak cut the roof off the truck with the weapons of his change, after which he picked up General Franklin before running to the helicopter while Garakk did the same with the other prisoner.

"Yeah, I've been worked over some" General Franklin told the medics once Alphak laid him on the floor of the CH-53 "Get me to a proper operating room, preferably one with Americans in it, and make sure I don't die on on the way - and preferably quick!"

"Right on it, sir..." the pilot assured him, after which he climbed to higher altitude and returned to the airbase.

* * *

"Mrs Franklin..." Altur called a little later, startling Mrs Franklin awake as she slept on the lounge "I have just received word... your husband has been successfully retrieved. Your military doctors still need to make sure he is well... but he is safe".

Mrs Franklin smiled and thanked Koronna and Altur at length.

"We will make sure Irregulars forces on the ground advise us when he is medically fit to communicate with us here" Koronna told her "For now, we should all sleep".

* * *

"Yeah... real good..." Harek called, from the student accomodation he had been billeted at "Wake me up if we get a call from Anton... but till then I'm gonna sleep".

* * *

While that was going on half way across the world, Anton and Westmore had arrived at the armoury.

Anton promptly retrieved his clothing.

"Much better" he decided "This is premium quality street clothing designed to hide smaller weapons, I don't want to lose it".

"Think your gun's in here" Westmore told him "I'll try the code I been told, but if that doesn't work we'll have to try something more creative".

It took several more attempts than either of them liked, but the door to one of the secure storage areas was eventually opened.

"I tested that a bit" Westmore admitted a little fearfully, nodding towards Anton's pistol "Damn thing weighs a ton an' recoil hurts like a son of a bitch too - easily as bad as my Eagle at home with hot loads".

"It is a pistol designed for Scarrans" Anton explained, connecting what Westmore was saying to being several rounds of ammunition below what he expected "I'm surprised even your hands could hold it properly. Be thankful you did not set the safety catch to allow full-automatic fire".

"Geezu-" Westmore hissed in surprise, before scooping a small pistol off a table and firing twice.

"Think there's one more on patrol round here" Westmore told Anton, not looking at the contractor's corpse "Thankfully a Glock 26 with the can on don't make too much noise".

"We have suppressed weapons" Anton replied, looking closely "But I have not seen subcompact ones like this. Bring it with you. It should be examined".

 _We got stuff that surprises these aliens_ he decided with approval _That's good, they won't just stamp the whole planet flat or ignore us. Humans are interesting to them, we're_ useful.

Anton took a few momens to look around the armoury.

"Human made rifle identifed as 'M4' " he said, pointing.

"Not quite, those are civilian-model AR-15s" Westmore corrected "You use 'em pretty much the same way though... so if you know military M4s, you should get a handle on those easy".

"Get one for yourself and one for me" Anton told him "Loaded magazines as well. If you require body armour, get yourself some - I don't need it, mine is built-in".

A little later, after ducking patrols several times, Anton called "Explosives! C-4! Not a large quantity, though..." before retrieving his comm from another shelf and running its diagnostics.

Once Anton's comm came back online, it alerted the _Cry Havoc_ since the trouble alarm was still active. Night shift alerted General Tareg, who called "Good, you are well! Are you free?"

"Not yet, uncle-General" Anton replied "But I have made a new friend, and this new friend has agreed to help free me in return for safety for himself and his family".

"Interesting..." Tareg replied "Perhaps he will be a useful friend... perhaps his family will be useful friends as well. The other recruits are being led on a night run around the cold zone in the PTR by arctic-world Scarrans from Bloodstar command at this time...".

"Good, good" Anton replied "I will join them at a later date, once my new friend's family have been safely retrieved" before telling Tareg about the C-4.

"I know where your father put the C-4 he brought with him" Tareg replied "I don't know how useful it will be after this many cycles... but we have no use for it, we have plenty of our own explosives of several kinds" , after which a large loadout bag appeared about a couple of fenches in front of Anton, right up against the wall.

Westmore was surprised, but nodded once he'd looked inside.

"Better to use that instead of any special stuff you got" he said "Dunno how good you are with that, but I don't have a demo rating... ".

"I do" Anton replied proudly "My father and my mother do and they taught me. We will take what we need, wire up the entire room, and after we gain the information I need then we will destroy this facility after we leave".

 _He's wiring everything to everything else_ Westmore decided _Even if he hadn't decided to blow this place up it'd take hours to pull all this apart again without it taking us with it - and that's assuming there's no time fuse or other nasty toys somewhere in all this!_

Anton wired one more charge to the door, after which he shut it - just in time to see Westmore bring up his treblin hand.

"I know that signal" Anton said before Westmore opened his mouth to speak "I smell four humans and see their body heat patterns as well".

"Should be all of them here" Westmore replied "Our CO's somewhere around here but I dunno if you'd find him right now".

"We clear each room" Anton replied "We nullify all inside. We take items of interest. Then we move on".

"Keepin' it simple, good" Westmore replied, then added "We got suppressors on these... but indoors the sound's still gonna carry some, so we're gonna have to move quick".

Anton took three hits across his brow and temples.

"Just bruised" Anton told a surprised Westmore "Light pistol fire. That man was skilled, a pity we could not bring him with us".

"He'd not come, I know him" Westmore replied "Bad and good, I 'spose. He liked it here, loved his job, and he'd not care what he got told to do as long as he got paid. Least this way it's clean an' professional - a few of our guys got worked over bad when stuff went south before".

The injured contractor who'd hit Anton with a sledgehammer saw Anton coming in - and instead of reaching for a weapon, raised the alarm. Anton put two rounds from his rifle through his chest, but nodded at him as he passed by.

"Shit!" the contractor's CO hissed, elsewhere in the small complex, when the alarm woke him up - he got on his troops' comms and got them all hunting down Anton with whatever they could get hold of. They managed to catch up with Anton and Westmore at the small kitchen and dining hall, which saw rifle fire flying back and forth until Anton finally managed to nullify the last of them.

"Just a crease" Westmore hissed in pain "Get the medkit from behind the counter, I'll get this sorted out in no time".

Anton watched him do that, then nodded as he swallowed a painkiller before getting to his feet again.

"Keep that with you" Anton told him, pointing to the medkit "I won't need it, but you may do if we need to fight our way to safety". Into Westmore's small pack it went.

 _~Up~_ Westmore signalled, nodding to some stairs.

Anton laid two more charges before doing just that, coming to a halt at the top and whispering "I smell three... I think. I can't quite tell where they are in relation to us".

"CO probably called in a couple of extras after stuff in your cell kept crapping out" Westmore suggested aloud, after which Anton signalled for him to take point. Every so often one of them would destroy a monitor camera with rifle fire - and barely a few momens later Westmore signalled a halt, then pointed to a room.

Anton slung his rifle and drew his pistol, activating the target-link and running a diagnostic. _Good, everything works!_ he decided _If this is the commander's office, and if he has other soldiers with him, then I will nullify them and leave him for interrogation._

Once the crosshairs appeared in Anton's vision, he stepped around the corner of the door and put two rounds in each of the two additional contractors' heads.

"So you got out" the contractors' CO said "An' you got Westmore with you. Never sure quite what motivated him... d'you offer him time with some alien chick or somethin' ? That all it took, Westmore?"

Anton used his electrical projection, applying enough power to knock him out of the chair he was sitting in.

"That was me being mildly annoyed" Anton said "I require certain information. Should you provide it willingly, I'll leave you outside this facility when I leave, unconscious but very much alive. Resist and I just get more annoyed and then I have to hurt you more".

Almost an hour later, Anton said "This man has been well trained in resisting interrogation. He is an instructor in that field? Perhaps he was with a special warfare group or intelligence organisation?"

"Dunno where he's been" Westmore replied "Not exactly. He's been a whole buncha places an' done some real nasty shit though, at least if the stories are true".

After another half-arn, Anton decided "He will not help us, not without it taking more time to apply more pressure than we can do here" - and the senior contractor then lunged for the keyboard. Anton crushed his hand before he managed that, then noticed "Look... he is still logged into the system! We will see if anyone has left notes in the system they shouldn't have, or if any clue to who activated it for this task can be traced in any way from here".

"What you want to do with him?" Westmore asked, though he wasn't surprised when Anton put a bullet in his head.

Westmore started hunting through the system for any clues about who authorised the activation of the facility for the purpose of Anton's dissection. While the site was connected to others over a network, it took another hour and a half before he found something.

"Just an authorisation code..." Westmore admitted "but it might help you. Dunno if you got contacts of your own, but now's the time to use them if you want to find out where that leads".

Anton saved the code to his PDA, then planted the last of his charges as he left.

The two of them returned to the surface in a utility cupboard outside a large shopping centre - Anton paused long enough to detonate the charges, which made the ground shake for some time before he said "The ground is shifting. I think part of the area may collapse over the top of where that facility was. We should find a vehicle, put some distance between us and this location, then rest. We can decide what to do next after that".

* * *

The CH-53 got back just as the sun came up, though one of its engines had sucked in something on the way and wasn't working too well.

"We got him, Dad!" Garakk called happily over the comm, waking him up "He's here with us in this rotorcraft! People hurt him a lot, Dad, but we found doctors and brought them with us!"

"I'll go get Ned, Garakk!" Troll replied happily if tiredly "and your momma! Don't go anywhere!"

Ned woke up only when Troll barged into the base sick bay and kicked the couch Ned was sleeping on hard enough to break it.

"Up, up, up!" Troll told him "General's back here, mister!"

Ned muttered and mumbled as he put coffee on, after which he called a medical alert. As soon as other medical personnel had stumbled in, Ned waved Troll after him - and both of them saw the small crowd gathered around the helicopter, though they soon noticed a lot were technical staff trying to get repair work started.

"Bring the General with us!" Urana barked in accented English, striding over "I will accompany my husband and Ned and we will go to your medical facility! Others will return to their work!"

None of the medical staff in Ned's operating theatre liked Urana ordering them out of the way but no one argued with her as she quizzed the combat medics who'd seen to General Franklin's injuries on the flight back.

"He should get the use of his hands back" one of them said "as long as we can get him to Walter Reed or Bethesda quick. Not sure the General will keep his flight rating, though".

"You got anything special we can use?" Ned asked Urana "He's not gonna die, not even if we fix him up here... but the General likes being able to fly without someone else doing the hard work for him".

"If he is certified fit to travel..." Urana decided "then I will see to it he is taken to a better equipped facility. We have the staff and equipment to see the General fully recovered there".

"Oh yeah..." Garakk called "Forgot something..., General, if you'd care to press the big red button on the screen of my PDA here, please...".

"What's it do?" General Franklin asked - Garakk whispered in his ear for a few seconds, after which the General tapped it twice.

It didn't take long for the G-3 to come out of their office, asking about nuclear explosions.

"It wasn't ours" he said "We've not got any here an' I didn't think either the Iraqi government or Islamic State had even one!"

"It was ours, of course" Troll said, doing his best to make it seem that was the plan the whole time "Can't let any of these nutbags think they can get away with bagging one of our friends any time they please, can we? Retribution was definitely called for.." before turning to Garakk and asking "How much retribution did they get?"

"Ten megatons of retribution" Garakk replied, nodding "Was that OK? I'm sure we can find more if we look hard enough".

While the G-3 looked on in surprise, Troll told his sons "You'll both be getting a commendation, probably at any rate, for pulling this off... but I expect the big man's gonna have to punish you at least a little bit for doing so without orders. Plok like this is why we don't give young people full rank even if they got skills, you two".

"We know, Dad" Garakk replied, nodding "We got the General back, that's what matters".

"Perhaps two more troopers would have been useful..." Alphak added softly "Helped us complete the mission more easily... in less time... more options for unexpected events...".

"You'll give a microt-by-microt briefing to your uncle Commander when we go back topside, the pair of you" Troll told his sons "Probably all the other senior officers as well. _Before_ you get food and sleep, too".

* * *

The sight of the _Red Hand_ landing almost drew a halt to all operations across the base.

"Get back to it, all of you..." General Franklin ordered everyone standing around watching "before I have to get up and make you...".

People nodded but also laughed, glad to see their General was alive if not whole - Ned followed them in long enough to see the General's stretcher carried aboard, after which he raised a hand and waved everyone back to their duties again.

* * *

" _Cry Havoc, Red Hand_ " the _Red Hand_ 's copilot called over short range comm "Inbound medical flight with the human of interest! The human Troll and his family are aboard also!"

"On my way" Moratha replied "Your medical staff will see to the General's transportation to the main sick bay. Troll and his family should accompany you".

Troll and his family, along with the General's stretcher and the medical staff, took the service transport tunnels to the rear entry point of the main sick bay - where Troll stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"In here, you!" Moratha hissed at him "Get inside, you and the rest of your family, so the medical staff can bring the General!"

As soon as Troll, his sons, and Urana had entered the sick bay, the _Red Hand_ 's medical officer and an orderly carried the General's stretcher inside as well.

"Damage suffered under primitive interrogation methods?" Moratha asked.

"Yes, Grandma" Alphak replied "Hands, feet, other places".

"Find out if Amara is awake" Moratha ordered "We could fully rehabilitate the General with conventional surgery, it's true... but I doubt we'll be insystem for the length of time required".

"I am here... " Amara called over the comm when one of the _Red Hand_ 's medical staff called her "It is not my eating time today... nor do I have other work other than medical study to do... why am I needed? Are there complications with subject Karl Torvald?"

"No, Amara" Moratha assured her "But the human General is here, and it will be more effective and quicker if you heal him even part of the way with your mentalism".

"I will come, Grandma" Amara replied "I have barely finished my early morning Kalish art exercises... but I have done so, and will come".

Amara strode right over to where she saw Moratha as soon as she arrived.

"He is not a young human" Amara replied "I do not know how well he would accept the extensive surgical procedures required for full rehabilitation, humans do not age as Scarrans or Charrid or even Kalish people age...".

"I am the medical specialist who will be seeing to your rehabilitation, General Franklin" Amara explained, looking at the older human man "To see you healed with speed, I must use some of my less conventional medical skills... they are unusual, and some cultures either do not permit such things or are afraid of them" before explaining about medical mentalism briefly.

"Do what you need to do" he decided "I'm sure it'll feel weird... medical stuff being what it is it'll probably hurt... but the sooner we get it over with, the better".

Amara nodded, then added "Before we start, I can use other unconventional skills to let you communicate with your wife and advise her you live and are well. Two of our personnel are currently with her and have advised her on the mission to retrieve you - her assistance was essential in finding you as quickly as we did, but we will explain that part of things to you later".

"Do it" General Franklin decided, nodding once "Just try not to hurt me any more".

 _~See?~_ Amara told him in his head _~It does not hurt in any way. Since I am here I can even let her see you as well as hear you... since another like me is with your wife, you will be able to see her and hear her also~_

 _~((agreement, acceptance, mild uncertainty))~_ General Franklin replied, before his thoughts steadied enough to call _~Do it~_

 _~I am... Altur~_ Altur told General Franklin over Amara's mindlink _~I and one other have stayed with your wife while you have been retrieved. Since you can hear me on this link, I assume you are in a medical facility under our control?~_

 _~He is, Altur~_ Amara replied _~Main sick bay, with Grandma Moratha, myself, and other medical staff~_

General Franklin smiled when he heard his wife's hopeful thoughts asking if he was well and safe.

 _~I am~_ he assured her _~This kind of talking feels weird, like my head itches inside my skull... are you getting video there? Woman here tells me you should be~_

Both of them smiled when small inset pictures appeared in their vision.

 _~Bit like a Skype call with the kids ((laughter))~_ General Franklin told his wife _~Good to see you again... even if I'm not right there with you just yet~_

 _~((agreement))~_ Mrs Franklin replied _~These people who are with me are some of Harrigan's soldiers - are others under his command with you? Is Harrigan himself close by?~_

 _~If he is around, he's not close by~_ General Franklin replied _~If he's in the neighbourhood, I'm sure he'll come and grin at me and be... well, typically Harrigan, really~_

 _~We will advise our Commander when your husband is fully healed~_ Amara explained _~Due to certain classified events that may occur when a person like our Commander is present, I must heal your husband first and bring the Commander here afterwards. We will contact you again when your husband is healed, Mrs Franklin~_

"I do not know if you prefer to be anaesthetised while medical procedures are performed on you, General..." Amara asked "but say so if you prefer this option. It is not required, you will be healed and healthy either way... but some prefer such things and some do not".

"Could use some food, to be honest..." General Franklin replied "Would be even better if my wife was here to eat beside me... but get me fixed up first, we can sort that out later".

* * *

"Copy that, mister!" Harrigan called when Anton called in "Nice to hear you made a new friend, we'll talk to him later... we got a few people dirtside for when this happened, so get me GPS coordinates or let me lock on your PDA, whichever you like".

Westmore got those from the car's GPS, and once Harrigan had put them into the _Havoc's_ system, a map came up with points plotted where rescue personnel had been dropped.

"It's gonna take a few arns drive, mister..." Harrigan told Anton "but your buddy Harek's over the state line in West Virginia! Reckon your new friend can get you to Morgantown?"

"Should be able to, mister" Westmore said, close enough to Anton's PDA "I know that town, got family near there. Where's our pickup?"

Harrigan spliced Harek into the call, who called out very loudly and happily when he heard his friend.

"We will be in a vehicle heading in your direction" Anton explained "We have paused for a short rest only, but my new friend has bought food and bought drink. He says his car may be tracked but if we move fast this will not matter".

"I'm at a local institution for advanced study" Harek told them "I am accomodated elsewhere in this town, but my deployment site is a building named 'Stansbury Hall' "

"I know that place!" Westmore called with relief "Don't you worry, we'll get there! We're across state lines some place in Ohio right now - just make sure we got friends waiting for us, there's some very angry well-armed people somewhere behind us!"

* * *

"Move each of your fingers, General..." Amara urged, some time later "Good, good... on each hand, yes... stand up and move your legs one at a time... then walk around... try and touch your toes on each foot...".

"Never been able to do that, miss" General Franklin said when he got to that part, which made everyone present laugh "But I can move without my joints feeling like they'll explode, which means you fixed my knees ... surprised you managed that without reassembling a few things in my legs, to be honest...".

Amara bowed slightly in thanks, explaining as briefly and simply as she could how she used medical mentalism to heal his arm and leg joints.

"I'll take your word for it" General Franklin replied, a little sheepishly "I'm not a doctor, I can barely understand most of what you're saying. As long as I can do my job and keep my flight certification, that's fine by me - I'll leave the fine details of how that happpened to you".

Harrigan came as soon as Amara had advised him General Franklin was walking around without pain.

"General!" Harrigan called happily, lifting him off the ground briefly "Good to see you're up an' about... the guys who helped you check out of your no-star motel are asleep after their debrief, or they'd likely be here too. Don't worry about that, you'll see them at dinner time-".

"At least you've put me down before I had to shout at you, mister" the General grumbled "As far as food goes... I need to see my wife first, I can eat after we're back together and she knows I'm up and about again. When can you get me back groundside?"

"Gonna get my guys with your wife to bring her back here" Harrigan replied "You can eat with us, see a few of the crew... got four different species here, you know. Not including humans, of course".

"One thing at a time, Harrigan..." General Franklin replied "If my wife and I are going to eat here, let's get her and those two you got with her back up here".

Amara nodded, smiled, and after a few microts said "Our two soldiers will escort your wife, General Franklin, to their small craft - after which they will all return here. You can wait somewhere more relaxing than this sick bay until then, and even be escorted to our main flight deck to meet your wife when she lands should you wish to".

Once General Franklin had insisted on being present when his wife arrived, Harrigan grinned and said "Might as well do a bit of a meet an' greet, then... we'll head to the bridge and meet my wife, I'm sure you remember her from the last time we were here. My son's on the ground doing stuff right now, but you'll get to see him when he gets back".

"You have a _son_?" General Franklin replied with considerable surprise.

"Yeah..." Harrigan replied happily and proudly "Just one kid for now, though Harek's a young adult. He's like me in a few ways, so you'll know who he is once you see him".

General Franklin laughed at that, after which Harrigan led him to the transit car platform.

"This place is pretty big" Harrigan told him "Can't walk anywhere useful unless you're prepared to take all day doing it, so we only make people do that on training"

"At least these ones have seats" General Franklin replied "Ones I got brought in on didn't"

"Service transports" Harrigan explained "Usually used by techs transporting cargo... but the route on that network's shorter from flight deck to main sick bay".

"OK, here we are..." Harrigan said as the car came to a halt "We're at the bridge, General... I'll head up first, you come up a bit behind me. Once the bridge officers see me, I'll call you forward".

"WAR COMMANDER ON DECK!" the Scarran on the security console called, though Harrigan followed that with a swift "As you were!" before calling General Franklin forward and introducing him as well.

"Your name, sir..." the duty security officer, an arctic-world high-caste Scarran, said "is listed in our archives as that of our War Commander's former commanding officer".

"Haven't needed my translator microbes for anything more than a bit of Spanish in years" General Franklin muttered, before replying "That's right, mister... I'm not up to speed with all this stuff, no one here's got any. Apart from that big chair, which I assume is for the watch officer or Harrigan, I don't really know what I'm looking at".

When Harrigan nodded, the duty security officer pointed out what each bridge console was for and named the officers sitting at them.

"Master Kamara's description of you is in the archives, General" the Kalish on comm duty said, coming closer to look at him "Are those your badges of rank on your shoulders? The pattern of your uniform suggests combat fatigues - our personnel collected you from a field posting? Your facial skin is a little wrinkled as well, what does that mean?"

"Just means the General's getting on a bit for a human" Harrigan explained, grinning a bit "He's still good at what he does, though - however old he is".

The Kalish nodded and bowed briefly, after which he urged "Come, General, come and see. Here is the communcation console, where I am posted for this watch shift - we can call the craft which your wife and our soldiers are aboard from here, did you know that?"

Once General Franklin urged him to do exactly that, he did so - and General Franklin smiled when he saw his wife on the large overhead screen, though he also saw smaller inset video of Altur and Koronna as well.

"I'm glad to see you are well enough to stand and walk" Mrs Franklin said with both happiness and relief "You are still on Harrigan's ship? Where on it are you now?"

"Up on the bridge" General Franklin explained "Very Star Trek, I think. Harrigan, his wife, and the current shift of bridge officers are here".

"Koronna says we will reach you in only a few minutes" Mrs Franklin added "If an officer is listening to us, she has requested landing clearance".

"Containment field is _on_... flight deck doors are _opening_..." Talannah called from the command chair, tapping a few buttons on the virtual HUD "and you're cleared to proceed. The War Commander and General Franklin will come to meet you, so stay beside your Stryker once you've landed".

Harrigan showed off a little by directing the transit car using voice commands, but General Franklin just sat back in his seat, smiling a little at the showing off from an officer formerly under his command.

 _~That information is in our archives~_ Amara told him, startling him a little _~We know you were his commanding officer before he became the War Commander. Until now, only a small number of our personnel have actually seen you themselves~_

"Yeah, Amara can do a bunch of stuff" Harrigan explained, once General Franklin told him about being contacted by mentalism "Not just medical things. She can tell you about that stuff if she wants to".

"OK, here we are..." Harrigan announced, once the car came to a halt "You didn't get brought in this way, we don't let smaller warships land here these days now they got their own parking spots... but smaller everyday stuff comes and goes through here".

General Franklin looked around, taking in the sights of so many different kinds of small craft - he pointed out where he saw techs working, and Harrigan nodded before saying "They're probably busy, we'll leave them be for now".

Koronna's Stryker flew in just a momen or two later, and General Franklin watched it manoevre slowly before landing in its usual landing spot.

"No defects..." Altur told one of the techs that rushed over to them "But if you are conducting maintenance inspections on other craft, you should do one on this one as well should you reach it during your shift"

"We will, Commander Altur" the Kalish tech replied "if we have time. Other craft must be inspected before this one" before returning to the others.

General Franklin strode over to his wife as soon as he could see her, hugging her and murmuring softly to her - Harrigan could hear every word thanks to his change, but just stood back and watched and smiled.

"Nothing to report" Koronna told Harrigan when they reached him "The sight of our Stryker caused the uncertainty you told us to expect, but no hostility was directed against us".

"Didn't think there would be" Harrigan replied "Good to hear it confirmed, though".

"Has progress been made retrieving Anton?" Koronna asked.

"Cap'n Rulok says it's better to get him doing as much of that as possible himself" Harrigan told her "We'll certainly watch, but not help unless he looks like he's got himself into really serious trouble".

Koronna thought about that, then nodded.

"He is my son..." she said "but my son must learn without his father or I looking over his shoulder every microt. He should, I hope, have managed to escape from confinement by now".

"Yeah, that's all taken care of" Harrigan replied "He's even made a new friend on the way, so it looks like we'll have a few extra helpers around once we get them all safely stowed away".

"Good" Koronna decided "My son is thinking beyond his desire for retribution... he is clever, War Commander, but is much like his father in his personality - so he may take a few cycles to calm down and settle himself enough for us to see if he will make a good officer".

"Don't worry about that" Harrigan assured her "Plenty for him to do right here an' now. I got Harek on the case, he's closest to where your son is... once Anton and his helper cross state lines I'll get Harek stirring things up where he is".

Once General Franklin and his wife came over to them, Harrigan said "We could put you in the main galley with me... but I think the people in one of the others would like to get local celebrities. We'll take you to one where there's people of every species, you'll get to see a lot that way - you get the same kinds of food in all of them, though".

General Franklin laughed at being described as a local celebrity, while Harrigan grinned at how excitable the Kalish would be at getting to see important humans before everyone else.

* * *

"Information from all available sources..." TR Holt told the President and all his advisors "confirms what we already learned from the intelligence officer at the base General Franklin was operating out of. A large nuclear device was detonated, underground from what we could find out, at the location this War Commander told us General Franklin was being held captive".

"Fallout?" one of the advisors asked.

"It was a ten megaton explosion" TR Holt replied "though from what information I was able to get out of the War Commander so far, it was detonated maybe twenty metres underground in an Islamic State stronghold".

"So there's a real chance of three-headed camels or four-armed hajji down there?" the same advisor asked.

TR Holt have them his best _What planet are you on right now?_ look, after which he added "To he honest... I don't know. I had DIA run it through their simulators, and while they're sure there'll be a huge crater they don't know for certain how big it'll be - we've never tested warheads this large underground, and we know absolutely nothing about the capabilities of the War Commander and those he serves in regards to nuclear weapons".

"I'd say it's safe to assume..." SecDef replied, turning to face TR Holt "That they've conducted an extensive test program... and most likely _used_ a number of warheads as well. My gut instinct says that village over the top of that Islamic State bunker's been pulverised and vapourised, with whatever tiny bits that are still left either sitting at the bottom of a highly-radioactive hole in the Iraqi desert, or drifting with the wind as fallout".

"I expect so" TR Holt confirmed, nodding "We've already made contact with people in local governments on both sides of the border... unofficially, of course. We've implied the source of our collective problem is a device stolen or bought from the former Soviet Union - there's enough nuclear scientists or former missile brigade commanders over there short of cash that the Iraqi government should believe us".

SecState thought about what TR Holt had said before cringing.

"Yes..." TR Holt replied when asked "If the winds don't change, some of the fallout will end up on the Iranian side of the border as well. Underground explosions being what they are, the immediate area around ground zero will be a no-go zone for at least a few years. Without knowing what design the War Commander's people used for that device I won't make a guess at how far the fallout might spread. Possibly as far as Basrah, if the winds are against us".


	31. Chapter 31

**Page** **30** **of** **30**

By the time the President was meeting with TR Holt and his other advisors, Anton and Westmore had crossed state lines into West Virginia - but a number of contractors were not too far behind them.

"I don't care _what_ he is..." the leader of the team growled over comms "I don't care _who_ he thinks he knows... we never got our asses kicked this bad anywhere else in the world without taking at least a small bite outta the enemy... and now, thanks to two aliens, we're almost twenty men down!"

"We hear ya, man" one of the other contractors replied "But we can't kill 'im, not if we want that nice big bonus".

"Can't so much as _crease_ him with an MP5" another added "I read the report from whatshisface... dude went in with ten, but even though he did get what we needed no one else came out with him! That alien must have real thick skin...".

"-and _that_ , all of you..." their leader replied harshly "is why we'll make a brief stop at a drop site to pick up 416s, a coupla 240s, and maybe a few LAWs if we got time. Those'll be just in case it all goes to shit an' that alien an' his collaborator friend find a few more friends - we only got to get that alien alive, no one said anything about any helpers he got".

The mood lightened just a little.

 _Haven't had to work this hard on a domestic contract for a while_ the team leader thought to himself _CO's gone, XO's in Washington... target's gonna be messed up once we get him, let's hope we can stop him bleeding to death long enough for a doc to look him over_.

"There are _new humans_ coming?!" several Kalish asked, very curious, when a Scarran told them General Franklin and his wife would be eating at their galley "Are they staying aboard? Are they new members or simply temporary guests? Are they friends of our War Commander or another officer?"

"I don't know" was the reply "I was told the War Commander will be coming as well... I think it's the first time he's eaten here, too".

That news was just as eagerly received as the news of guests. The Scarrans looked at their Kalish crewmates with amusement, though they were a little curious about the guests as well as being pleased Harrigan was visiting their galley too.

The Scarran who'd brought the news strode over to stand by the door, and less than five momens later it opened and Harrigan poked his head around the door frame before grinning a bit.

"WAR COMMANDER ON DECK!" the Scarran bellowed, getting everyone present standing to attention - when he saw the insignia on General Franklin's shoulders, he added "GENERAL ON DECK!"

"AT EASE!" Harrigan shouted back, before adding "This 'ere's my CO from back before I came to find you lot - General Franklin - and his wife! Dunno if they'll be eating the more interesting things we got, but they get to eat their dinner here before I take them back to their own place dirtside. Kids... let them eat a bit before you come over and look at 'em an' ask 'em everything you don't already know about humans. They've only seen one or two people who aren't like them before...".

After everyone laughed a bit, Harrigan called "Dis-missed! Kitchen staff, let's get this started as soon as you're ready!" before looking around for a table with enough empty seats. Eventually one was found, although it was some distance away from the serving counters.

"Don't you worry about that" Harrigan assured the General "Kalish being who they are, I doubt it's going to be too long before at least half a dozen try to wait on you hand and foot just so they get to see a bit more of you and ask you endless questions".

"We can talk to a few of them after we've eaten, I don't mind that" General Franklin decided "Not time to talk to everyone, this galley's packed out - if someone's got a camera, and if the presence of my wife and I is really the community event of the week, they can send it over whatever comm you got in ship here for others to see".

That news got around the galley even before the senior chef called their readiness to serve the meal.

"I don't mind eating stuff with a bit of kick to it..." General Franklin told the small gathering of young adults now present "but my wife usually doesn't like to do that".

"Something a little easier on my stomach would be better" Mrs Franklin confirmed, which got a Kalish woman nodding slightly and explaining about the foods of her people available that meal sitting.

"Scarrans have something really weapons-grade, General..." one of the Charrid young men added, grinning "but there's some good food my people make as well, and we've got a few of the more _traditional_ dishes available this Meal time...".

"No one taking an interest?" Westmore called as he drove as fast as he felt he could get away with.

"No one is following us that I can find, if that's what you mean" Anton replied "I doubt we'll get all the way to where my friend Harek is without being found... there are only two of us, after all, and I don't know how to drive human ground vehicles. If they are clever, they will rotate drivers and keep going, while we may need to stop to rest or eat".

"Won't need to" Westmore said "GPS says... hundred an' eleven miles till we hit Morgantown? About that, anyway. Not been back here for a while. About two hours if things go well".

Once Anton translated that into the time scale he knew, he immediately got on his comm and called Harek.

"I hear you, mister!" Harek called happily "Still doin' a bit of tactics an' strategy, there's officer training in progress here... I'll see if anyone knows where we can get guns 'round here, get a proper welcoming party ready for the guys coming after you".

The training sergeant in the room at the time walked over and stood beside Harek before asking "Is something important happening, mister Harek? Is something important happening here _now_?" with, Harek decided, some respect for rank but little tolerance for having the lecture interrupted.

"Certainly is, sergeant" Harek confirmed, getting to his feet and brushing the fragments of broken chair off his combat pants "We got one of my guys comin' in hot, a few nasty guys after him trying to stop him. We've got about... 1.75 human hours ... about that... before they reach this location".

"Do campus police know?" the sergeant asked, wondering just what was going to be happening.

"Talked to their big man before" Harek replied "He said his law enforcement personnel could keep people safe, but none of them are trained soldiers"

"Shit..." the sergeant grumbled under his breath before adding "You know who sent these bad boys? Are they just a bunch of weekend warriors with guns or are they real soldiers?"

"Sorta-real soldiers" Harek replied "As far as we can tell, they're mercs on a black-bag job for someone our big man never got on with very well even when he lived in this sector".

"That's not good" the sergeant replied, shaking his head "No telling if those kinda people are simply former Army grunts or real nasty ex-special ops. I can't call any people I know in the usual chain of command or this will likely get out and bring a whole heap of shit down on our heads from Washington".

"I'm surprised you're taking my word for it, to be honest" Harek told him.

"Whether I like you or not, mister..." the sergeant replied, turning to look Harek right in the eye "I did overhear that call you got... which means your friend's got a bunch of angry killers after him who won't take no for an answer. One way or another, that has to be _dealt with_ ".

"Sure does" Harek agreed, nodding "First thing to do is get people, then what we need is gear. Anyone here got what it takes, sergeant?"

"They should have passed basic before they get here, mister" came the reply "They should be able to shoot straight with all the-well all _our_ usual gear. I'll call someone and get records-"

"No time for that" Harek cut in "We have to use who and what we have. If everyone here has passed basic proficiency then that will have to do. Once my friend and his new friend get here we get two more who'll know what to do. Right now we need people who can shoot straight and obey orders - are those people in this room?"

By now almost everyone was staring at their training sergeant and wondering what was going on.

"Well, recruits..." he grumbled "Looks like we get to test you out with real tactics and strategy and not computer simulations. Bad things are going to happen soon and they're going to happen right _here_ ".

"Intel?" one Air National Guard recruit asked.

"Good and bad" Harek said "Good in that my friend and his new friend are well on their way here... bad in that they're far enough ahead of their pursuers that they won't know how many soldiers we have to deal with, how well equipped they are, or how well trained they are. Next time my friend calls, we can probably clear up some of that... the rest we'll have to deal with when it happens".

"What support can we count on?" an Army recruit asked "I don't know who this big guy is or what he does for a living or who he knows. Have the bad guys got support of their own? Do we get access to anything we can use to counter it if they do?"

"Should have clear comm, no trouble there" Harek told him "Might even be able to get sensor scans an' tracking an' all that good stuff too. In an urban environment it might not be a good idea to call in strafing runs or artillery support".

"Could always grab stuff outta the bunker, sir" one of the female recruits suggested.

"Assuming that's actually real and not just some story you've been told..." the sergeant replied, turning to stare at her "you've probably broken classification laws just telling us about it!"

"We have to be alive to be prosecuted, sir" she replied "Might be a bunch of shit, might not... but my uncle told me about it, he says he was poking around and found it. He didn't say if it was a standard civil defence site or stuff for combat missions... but he did say it was on the grounds here at the Hall and he told me a couple of places it might be".

"Well that's one volunteer" Harek decided aloud "The rest of you look like you'd make good volunteers too... thank you so much for helping out, leave your gear here and _fall in_ ".

The sergeant grinned as he hear the groans and subvocal muttering - Harek wasn't in the mood to take plok from anyone and screeched at them until everyone stopped talking and turned to face him.

"Good..." Harek growled "Now I have everyone's _attention_. In case you haven't figured it out, there's real soldiers with real guns and real bad intentions heading our way! The only thing in their way is _us_! So stop giving me a load of plok on this and GET MOVING!"

The woman who revealed the possible presence of the bunker soon realised only she knew where they needed to go, so she told the training sergeant "Comes down to a couple of places, sir... one's right down in the bowels of the Hall, but the other means we have to check the larger groundsmans' huts".

"You're staying with us" Harek told her "Get everyone else paired up and searching potential sites. For now I'm trusting you with this, so don't make me regret it".

 _I sure don't want him screeching like that again_ she reminded herself as she talked to other recruits and sent them out around the Stansbury Hall grounds _For the most part this weird guest is friendly... but when it gets down to business he clearly won't tolerate avoidable mistakes._

"We're maybe ten miles outside Pennsboro, mister" Westmore told Anton "but that chatter we heard on the radio earlier tells me they know that".

"Will they take another route and try to cut us off?" Anton asked, thinking fast.

"Isn't one" Westmore replied, shaking his head briefly as he drove "Not if you want to get where you're going quickly, anyway".

"So we just have to stay ahead of them" Anton said "If we do that, we reach my friend Harek ahead of our enemies".

"Yeah" Westmore agreed "Only problem is if there's a drop site around here an' they decide to stop off and get stuff. We gain time but then they'll be much more well-equipped than us when they do catch up".

"You don't know if there are supply caches around this area?" Anton asked in surprise.

"Nope" Westmore admitted "Not really needed to know till now, mister. I know where a few are further south, but none in West Virginia".

"How much fuel do we have?" Anton asked "Enough to reach our objective even if we're forced to proceed at full speed the whole way?"

"As long as we don't spring a leak or two, we should" Westmore replied "I'd really prefer not getting local PD or staties chasing us and laying spike traps and sending helicopters and generally making our lives as inconvenient as possible, though".

General Franklin was feeling a good deal better now he had eaten, though he did wonder what went in to two of the dishes he'd been encouraged to eat.

"Yeah..." he said when a Charrid grinned at him "Had a few people tell me 'If you need to know what's in it, you're not hungry enough'' before when I tried stuff".

"It's good for you, sir" another Charrid insisted happily "Plenty of good meat, along with interesting things in the sauce and condiments to keep you going on a long training mission".

"I like the food I have" Mrs Franklin replied when she heard that "My stomach isn't as strong as my husband's".

"My wife craved treel right through her second pregnancy" the same man replied with a proud grin "I've not eaten Kalish food much, even less so before I came here... but it kept her and our baby narl healthy".

Harrigan held up a hand when Anton called in with a progress report.

"I hear you, mister!" Harrigan called back "Just make sure you don't run out of fuel, food, or ammo! Ask your friend if there's any way to track the vehicles his former friends are using".

"Nope" Westmore interrupted "If we do domestic stuff we usually use Surburbans or F-450s when we need to move people in a hurry, but they aren't stock - no trackers, but they're usually a nice shiny black. You see a bunch of big black trucks in a group, it's probably them. No one's bothered repainting the domestic ops gear since the last CO thought it'd be nice to have it all looking like Umbrella Corporation... you know? From the movies?"

"I know it!" Harrigan laughed "Pity about the lack of trackers, but at least if we know roughly where to look we should be able to find them if we have to".

"Gotta go" Westmore called "Looks like staties got a roadblock up, that's going to slow us down".

"Looks like something's going our way" the contractors' team leader called over his radio "Staties got a roadblock out ahead of our target, we'll make up some time - Bobby, you get yourself up front when we get that far, you're just about the only one with us who ain't got a record".

After the expected laughter from everyone, Bobby called "Hearin' ya, man".

Over at a well-known but nonetheless secret location in Virginia, Beasely Junior was on a secure line to his father.

"I've got people tracking their cellphone transmissions and radio traffic..." he explained "I can't find the item of interest that easily, they must be using their own comms - and I can't pass this along to the NSA or Holt will find out".

"Holt's got ears almost everywhere, son" Beasely Senior reminded his son "As long as we can delay him finding out what's going on until it's too late for him to do anything about it, we'll get what we want - and this time we fly the target right to a _secure_ location and sort this out properly".

"The experimental changes being performed on subject Karl Torvald are proceeding as directed, Doctor" a Scarran doctor announced to Nrakal "and perhaps slightly ahead of schedule. We've had to increase nutrient flow three times, but that's the only thing we hadn't expected".

Nrakal checked the large tank's archive, then nodded before asking a few more questions.

"I had wondered if Kalish medical staff would do that" he replied, smiling a little, when the doctor told him they had been climbing on the tank to look through the roof and see with their own eyes how well Karl we doing "Have they logged their observations for the archives? Have any younger members been properly supervised if they went with their parents or family members?"

"Short video clips mostly" came the reply "Couple of the narls have enough talent for that sort of thing that the skulkers might take an interest in them later".

Nrakal smiled a little at that before getting back to his console.

"Sir!" an analyst at Ft Meade called.

"Yes?" TR Holt replied "I just get in from Washington and there's already an incident that warrants my attention?"

"Got a YELLOW CAVE call from a state police roadblock in West Virginia, sir" the analyst replied "Barely managed to get pics, but there's one that's good enough to be useful. Not quite right over the target... looks like the satellite was coming at just the right angle to get a pic of the front of the vehicle. Visual, once we washed the pic to get rid of the flare on the windscreen, showed two people - even though thermal only showed one. Looks like bits are starting to fall off that satellite as well".

Though TR Holt knew nothing about the change, he wasn't stupid.

 _I'm sure this has something to do with Harrigan and his aliens_ he thought to himself _YELLOW CAVE means there's a high-priority mission coming in with unwanted attention...which means that alien may have convinced someone with a clearance to help him... though it'd be good to learn more about these aliens on my watch, it's better we move cautiously. Whatever their plans are, something tells me this won't be the last time Harrigan and his new friends visit Earth and America... I should see if we can find out political information about the species and nations worth respecting beyond our star system, even though I doubt their information will cover the entire galaxy._

After a few minutes thought, he placed a call to Jack Crichton.

"Do you know where all of Harrigan's personnel are within the US?" he asked "Information just came across my desk ... I don't know if it concerns them, but considering the attacks on their supply flights...".

TR Holt only heard half of the following conversation, but what he did hear made him grumble before Jack Crichton told him "Their soldier who was kidnapped earlier has apparently escaped from wherever he was being held... the War Commander told me he was somewhere in West Virginia - no, he didn't say where, exactly".

 _Considering the YELLOW CAVE call_ Holt decided _and this new information... I'd guess Beasely used the usual contractors we keep on standby for sensitive work - and this alien promptly made complete fools out of them and escaped. At least the contractors aren't stupid... despite the fact I've not yet found out where they are, I expect they're pursuing the alien even now, more so once Beasely finds out about the YELLOW CAVE call. I'll put a few people onto trying to track the contractors' comms... Harrigan might want to kill valuable assets, but if we help him get his soldier back I might just be able to persuade him not to do that._

"Get me a list of members for the two units of contractors we keep on standby for short-notice domestic ops" TR Holt told a room full of people elsewhere in the building "Looks like someone else who knows them has got some of them out on unsanctioned missions. I don't need home addresses... but I do want phone numbers, both their cellphones and their home landlines, for every member of their families".

 _Let's hope I can fix this without it becoming a major incident_ TR Holt thought _If this issue with the contractors and the one with the aliens are one and the same - and with the YELLOW CAVE call coming from West Virginia I'd say that they are - then I'll need to move fast but carefully, the less Harrigan knows about current US politics the better._

"We just lost twenty minutes" Westmore told Anton once they got moving again "Changing a fuckin' _flat_ , and way out here with not so much as a country gas station in sight... ".

"The rest of the vehicle is functional" Anton replied "We managed to stop for food earlier without being found. We had the foresight to pack weapons and ammunition before we left. Unless you have a medical condition I doubt you would be hungry - besides, once we reach my friend and together nullify each and every soldier pursuing us, we will retrieve your family as promised and you can eat aboard our ship".

"Could do with a burger, true" Westmore admitted " 'Spose I'll have to teach everyone where you are how to make a decent American burger...".

Anton smiled, telling him "Good, you are setting goals and looking ahead. While you drive this vehicle, I will ask and see if some of my other friends know where your former comrades pursuing us are now - in detail, I mean".

"We got freqs and numbers, sir" another analyst told TR Holt "Some of the cellphones made calls in the past day or so, those are listed _there_... radios look to have scramblers on, it'll take us a while to crack that".

"I don't need to hear what they're saying, at least not at the moment" Holt replied "It's more important to simply know where they are".

The analyst turned to the relevant page - Holt looked, read, then nodded before pointing to several of them and simply saying "Those ones. Radios and phones. Put them on the big screen here and update them _frequently_ ".

On the _Cry Havoc_ 's bridge, Keyah and the duty navigation officer had an advantage in that they could track Anton's position in real-time. Once they had got a fix on his position, a Kalish man who Keyah thought must be one of the most physically large but most heavily-scarred of her people still able to survive barked a few words in his own language before calling "Here, War Commander! _Here_ is Anton's current position and _there_ are the positions of several vehicles just like theirs!"

"Good work, mister" Harrigan told him once those positions were all displayed on the big screens "I'll call dirtside and see if a friend or two can help out and confirm this".

Jack Crichton nodded before thinking for a minute or so... then passing over TR Holt's private number at Ft Meade.

 _What the...?_ Holt thought when he received a call with the caller ID 'Big man Harrigan' _How in the hell did Harrigan get this number?!_

"Yes?!" he asked in both surprise and anger "I hope you have information I need to know, or some other good reason for calling me on this number... I can put aside how you managed to get it until later..."

"Heyyy..." Harrigan replied, from the command chair "Is that any way to talk to your ol' buddy, your ol' pal, Mr Happy fun-time Harrigan? Specially when I got stuff to tell you which you might actually want to hear"

"So you have useful information..." Holt replied, wondering what information that might be "I expect you want me to do something for you as well".

"Well, yeah..." Harrigan replied "But there's something in this for both of us, mister".

"Which is...?" Holt prompted.

"Pretty sure we found the bad boys trying to get my man" Harrigan explained "We found my guy an' his ride, an' we found a bunch of vehicles like it a few miles behind them on the same road. Since we can't get a good angle of view on them at the moment, I thought you might have something that might help out a bit - even though driving black Suburbans in a group like that isn't exactly criminal activity on its own".

 _Black Suburbans..._ TR Holt thought, starting to put information together _That matches what I know about one of the contractors on my shortlist. Their last commander, assuming I'm thinking of the right one, preferred to make an impression rather than drive something that isn't so blindingly obvious... especially when they're all painted the same colour! If we get out of this without having to sacrifice whoever's in charge over there, I'll suggest they may want to change their preferred mode of transport very, very clearly._

One of the contractors heard odd but faint noises on the line one time while calling another contractor and promptly told their team leader.

"Gonna pass that up the chain" he replied "I don't know if we've been burned or not - but I'll call the XO, and he's _just_ the XO till comp'ny meeting says otherwise, and see what's what".

That information didn't take long to reach Beasely Junior, who asked one of his own analysts about it.

"Who the hell knows..." she replied, shrugging "I'd say the chances are high that someone's tracking your guys, or at least trying to... I don't know what you have them doing, or I'd be able to narrow down the list of suspects".

"I don't know either" Beasely Junior replied, adding _not yet_ in his own mind "I'm going to find out right now", after which he called his father again.

"Shit!" Beasely Senior replied "I have to pass this on, especially if we want the contractors to back our story if this gets before a Congressional hearing - if they see we're helping them control any fallout from this landing on them as well as us, they're more likely to move the way we need them to".

"You're not kidding..." the team leader said before throwing his phone out of the window.

"Looks like we got heat on us" he told the rest of his people over radio comms "Just got a call from higher up, looks like some alphabet-soup agency's been talking to them aliens - and between the two of them, they managed to figure out where we are. Once the target gets told, our window of opportunity shrinks _massively_ \- we're really going to have to _move_ ".

"Drop site's somewhere near Lumberport, isn't it?" his driver asked.

"Outer edge of Pleasant Valley, numbskull" came the reply "No need to go north up 19 at all, we can just stick to the current route - but we're going to have to speed it up some".

"OK, Dad" Harek said on his comm "None of the outside sites we've been checking's turned up an entrance to a drop site... we've checked three possibilities inside Stansbury Hall as well, but- oh look, looks like there's one just up ahead. Just as well, fekking basement here _smells_ , Dad".

"Really thought it was in here, mister" the woman told Harek "I looked everywhere my uncle told me to look, but _nothing_... err... what are you doing?"

"Heat patterns, miss" Harek whispered, his head panning from side to side as he walked "Air behind some bunker door's gonna show different to what's in here... I spy with my litttle thermal eye... something beginning with... D!" before one big hand flashed out and he added "Nicely done, thermal baffling in that matting and it's under the floor instead of through a wall. Someone phone the training sergeant and get him to call everyone down here".

"Looks like we got it" Harek told him once he arrived "Once I shift that crap someone dumped on the floor over there we'll lift the matting and see what's what". The sergeant was surprised when Harek almost threw an entire shelving unit across the room, though he just nodded and called "Two people, get that matting rolled back as soon as our guest gets off it".

Harek surprised everyone again by hauling the heavy metal floor panel away one-handed, after which he called "Miss, you and I go first... sergeant, if you could bring everyone else down once we manage to get the door open down there, that'd be nice".

"Dammit, it's an old-school mechanical lock..." the woman grumbled "I saw uncle do a few of the codes for these - he swore me to secrecy after he stopped shouting at me for watching. Can't pick that, though" after which Harek promptly grinned and started kicking the door as hard as he could until somethng snapped three blows later and the door swung inwards.

"Government contract lowest bidder bullshit..." Harek heard the sergeant grumble as he inspected the mess Harek had made of the lock "Right, someone find me lights... right now I'm thinking only our guest can actually see down here, we need more light".

 _Someone's calling me?_ Westmore saw when his phone started beeping _That's my company phone, too..._

"Yeah?" he asked, phone to his ear while he drove.

"Mr Westmore..." TR Holt answered "Before you start asking questions... yes, your interests and my interests are one and the same. At least as regards your safety and that of your new friend".

"Was wondering how long it'd take for the YELLOW CAVE to get further up the chain, whoever you are" Westmore replied "To be honest, I don't care how my situation got to your office as long as things work out how I need them to".

 _Good_ TR Holt decided _Westmore won't ask inconvenient questions_ before smiling and adding _If he's changed sides as I think he has, he'll save those for his new friends. I won't get in his way over this, since if I do it'll get press and others asking questions they aren't cleared to get answers for any time between now and the end of the universe._

"Now I know we appear to want the same thing..." TR Holt continued "I'll say that it appears that some of your old friends and some of your new friends seem to be talking to each other... and we have found at least some of your former contractors several miles behind you on US-50 in black Suburbans" before he sighed and added "Seriously... did your current leader learn nothing from his predecessor about the complete stupidity of using vehicles that only ever make you look like Secret Service agents, movie extras, or what you actually are?"

"Dude got a hole the size of a cocktail sausage right through his forehead, mister" Westmore replied "Dunno what number one will want to do about the car problem, assuming there's anyone left of the unit after the smoke clears".

"So far..." Holt replied "your unit is useful where it is, doing what it does. Whether you stay in it or not".

Westmore knew he didn't need to say anything more about that.

 _Whoever's calling me on the company phone guessed the deal I made_ he knew _to get out of all this alive. Right now I'm in between two sets of heavily-armed maniacs, but at least one looks to have my best interests at heart and seems to find it a good idea to haul my fat out of the fire_.

"We should be good here, mister" Westmore told Holt "So far nothing serious has fallen off our car, and if all goes well I got friends waiting for me".

"Don't get us all in trouble by getting caught" Holt ordered "It'll backfire on you first if you get caught and you _know_ it, but it'll endanger me, national security, and probably POTUS as well. I'm hoping you realise that's not in _anyone's_ best interests".

"Plok, they're gone" Anton grumbled, some time later.

"That's not good" Westmore said as he drove through the middle of Fairmont on I-79 "Sounds like whoever's in charge back there lit out after us without getting good gear and is heading for a drop site. We're going to have to risk getting cops on our tail once we get out of town and just floor it".

"We're not ready just yet..." Harek called when Anton's call got through "But we're going well. Found some guns, so once we're all loaded up I'll get everyone ready for you - they even got rockets down here, did you know that?"

"You'll need 'em" Westmore added from his side of the car "These things have light armour, proof against small arms fire. There's maybe five coming after us just like this one".

Harek looked around the room, grinning as he watched humans loading rifle magazines or machine gun ammo drums, finding uniforms or other things, or just doing anything else he or the sergeant told them to.

"Copy that, mister" Harek assured Westmore "We'll be ready. Just gotta tell my people this end" before discomming and telling the sergeant what he'd been told.

"That's about half an hour's drive time" the sergeant said "We'd better grab our stuff and get into position to help your guy when he gets here".

"Clock's ticking!" Harek shouted "Whether you've got everything you were told to get is now largely immaterial... target will be here in less than half an hour! Make sure you don't forget rockets, too... looks like the bad guys got at least some armour on their cars, so we're going to have to make some mess" before grabbing a bag of his own.

"Deployment positions, sergeant?" Harek asked the sergeant softly once everyone else was out of the bunker "I want at least a couple people on higher ground if there is any... if there's good cover at ground level, that's where we can put everyone else".

"Teeny train track goes around both ends of the building" the sergeant replied "Sight lines aren't good. If this goes to a firefight it'll be close and messy".

"We can put people both sides of the bridge" another Army recruit suggested "If you're putting people on the roof, it'll have to be on the lower sections of the building at the north and south ends, a rocket might clip the power lines if fired from up top".

"I'll take one with me and do that, then" Harek decided "Miss... since you decided to help us find the guns, you can come with me. Hope you know one end of these rockets from the other".

"Andrea, sir" she replied "Yeah, I know LAWs or AT-4s".

"You're my contact with the sergeant as well, Andrea" Harek added "in case both my hands are occupied holding a rocket or hitting people. We did all remember to bring comms with us, yes?"

Harek stared until everyone held up small hand-held radios.

"Sergeant, sort out deployment positions either side of the bridge" Harek ordered "and anywhere else you need them. Once I'm up top I'll call campus police and they can sort out keeping the civilians clear of combat".

"We're back on the trail, good" one of the contractors driving a Suburban said with relief "Thought we'd be at the drop site forever".

"Lock rusted shut" someone else in his vehicle replied "We just gotta go flat out, XO said he had a word with someone and got our cars a free pass with local PD and staties".

"That's good, yeah" their team leader said over the radio once the conversation reached him "Bad news is we don't know if our target or Westmore's prepping an ambush for us, so just go ahead an' assume they are".

Every driver promptly slammed the accelerator down as hard as they could and tried to keep together. No one on the interstate was pleased, especially the police - but those police had just received a very clear, if also very displeased, lecture from their own superiors telling them to stay clear of the group of black Suburbans.

"Jackson, grab four and take the PRT-end of the bridge" the sergeant ordered "Harris and Bond, do the same and stay just inside the Hall's main doors - one of you will stay near the Hall and the other one gets the bridge, so you'll need to get in position in _seconds_ once this starts going down".

"Jackson, in position" that man reported once he'd crossed the bridge with his four recruits "Trees are mostly north, so we might have issues if bad guys come from that direction. Otherwise we're good".

"Harris, Bond?" the sergeant called.

"We're good, sir" Bond called "People are asking questions when they see us in fatigues - mood's getting a bit tense here".

"Are you hearing this, mister?" the sergeant asked Harek "If people are noticing our preparations, we'd better get campus police clearing at least the hall entry".

"Can't, it'd spook the bad guys if there's no one going in and out" Harek replied "I don't like it, but we'll have to keep people moving right till just before the first bullets fly".

"Yeah, it will if they're good" the sergeant admitted reluctantly "Better call campus police and at least give them a heads-up, though".

"On it" Harek replied.

"Captain Chedester, be advised that bad guys with guns are well on their way and should arrive in about fifteen to twenty five" Harek called over police radio once his PDA found the frequency again "I got my guys in position, but one of them said that people around the doors to the Hall are starting to get anxious. If you can put a few police in there just to watch things a bit and try to keep them away from direct line of sight to doors and windows, that'd be nice".

"I hear you, mister Harek" Captain Chedester replied "My SRT team's getting ready as we speak, but depending on traffic may not get to you in time".

"Captain Camden here, mister Harek" a new voice added "Extra police should be arriving now... make sure your people don't shoot us and we'll do our part securing the Hall".

"We're right in town now, mister!" Westmore called when Harek commed in on Anton's PDA "Should be coming in from the south unless you want us coming in the other way or traffic's bad!"

"Chief Roberts..." Harek called on police comm "We're close. If you could advise law enforcement officers in the city itself of the current situation, that'd be helpful in stopping the public getting hit by stray rounds".

"They should be listening on our frequencies already, mister Harek" Chief Roberts replied "No way we can shut down Beechurst Avenue, especially at this time of day, but there'll be local PD around to keep it under control afterwards, if nothing else".

"One of of my guys says we'd better keep people away from the windows in Brooks and Hodges Halls as well" Harek added "Looks like they're the two Halls closest to the bridge".

Chief Roberts called officers already assigned to those areas, then called "Done".

Anton, mostly by chance, saw a black Suburban in the wing mirror on his side - when he saw one more a bit further back he told Westmore "Enemy in sight, mister Westmore - you drive the vehicle to our destination, _I_ will hold off our enemy".

"Oh shit, here it goes..." Westmore moaned, though even Anton could tell that was mostly for show - and floored it.

"We've been spotted!" the lead driver among the contractors called over comm "Some guy's climbed into the back... Westmore's got one of the F-450s, not one of these, crap...".

"Box him in" came the reply from the team leader "Box him in, force him to stop, then we grab him and make sure he's out of it _properly_ this time before getting out of town far enough for an evac".

"Be advised we're getting calls reporting automatic weapons fire along Don Knotts Blvd" the local police's shift leader told Chief Roberts "Couple of crazies shooting it out, looks like some black Suburban an' a F-450-oh shit, looks like it just got worse!"

"Black Suburban brought friends!" another officer shouted across the room "F-450's in deep shit if they catch up! SWAT's ready, local FBI's on standby but their HRT is still being called in!"

"National Guard?" the shift captain called, but his deputy replied "Their CO told me they got a call from someone in Washington ordering them to back off, and the state governor can't be contacted!"

"Local police..." Harek called, surprising only the local police's dispatcher to any appreciable degree "The people following the vehicle identified as 'F-450' are professional military contractors my superiors know to be sent here by a senior official of this sector but without legal orders. It'd be advisable to keep your law enforcement personnel well clear unless standing orders from your city leaders dictate otherwise".

Chief Roberts gave a very reluctant explanation of who was on board the F-450, which none of the local police officers were pleased to hear.

"Well, then..." Chief Preston told Chief Roberts after a few minutes fast explaining "Looks like us locals get to clean up the big federal mess again. No FBI in sight, state governor either can't or won't deploy the Guard... it's up to us and these visiting weird people from a galaxy far, far, away".

"Not sure what their man on the ground wants to do, Chief" Chief Roberts replied "but it'd be good to have anything and everything close by, at least in Beechurst Avenue PRT station".

"Already on the way" came the reply "I'll call them and make sure they don't wander into a potential firefight, then we'll decide what to do".

Anton was sending short bursts at any Suburban he felt he could hit, but called "These vehicles are armoured, as you said they would be. Do we have shaped-charge grenades for this rifle's under-barrel weapon?"

"Should be a few, yeah" Westmore replied, dodging rifle fire "Should be in the same bag I put the rifle ammo in" after which he described the markings on the grenades that would let Anton know he had the right ones.

It didn't take more than a minute for the first call of "Shit! Grenades!" to come over the contractors' radio once Anton started firing.

The contractors were good drivers and knew their vehicles, while Anton's rifle didn't have the target-tracker uplink he was used to - so most of the grenades missed, if not by much. One did hit right over a headlight, blowing off a good chunk of the left front wheel and wing and flipping the Suburban over - but that was Anton's last grenade.

"Local police..." Anton called from his own PDA "Be advised there is a major traffic accident outside of ...".

"Morgantown Event Center!" called Westmore as he dodged more gunfire and other vehicles.

"...Morgantown Event Center" Anton continued "The occupants of the vehicle are well armed and extremely dangerous and should be approached with caution, if at all"

"He's one of mine..." Harek added when several police officers demanded to know what was going on "Further questions to Chief Roberts and/or Captain Chedester from WVU campus police, if you don't mind..."

"Just passed Westover bridge, mister!" Westmore called, doing his best to concentrate on driving and talking "Get your guys ready, we only get one chance at this!"

"Chief Roberts!" Harek called loudly "Deploy your officers to ensure the safety of those inside Stansbury Hall if you haven't already - we've got barely a few of your minutes until my friend arrives!"

"Already done, mister" Chief Roberts replied "Brooks and Hodges Halls have been secured and I've got my own officers and local PD just over the bridge and Beechurst PRT station".

"No more shaped-charge grenades" Anton told Westmore through the window from the back of their F-450 "Standard explosive rounds would cause too much collateral damage. Proceed at maximum safe speed to Stansbury Hall!"

"Define _maximum safe speed_ " Westmore replied.

"Fast enough so they can't hit us and kill us" Anton replied "while also getting us to where my friend Harek is waiting for us as quick as possible".

"Something easy, then" Westmore replied, checking the GPS "Nice straight run the whole way, just gotta turn left onto Beechurst Avenue and we're good".

"Use our own grenades" the team leader ordered "You lot should have the same ones our target had, since he an' Westmore raided the armoury before they left".

"They're doing what we did" Westmore called to Anton after a grenade barely missed them "Thankfully there's enough trafffic here to make it difficult, but it doesn't look like they're too concerned with hitting a stray family wagon or SUV, to be honest...".

Anton nodded before telling Harek "We are passing some buildings with odd emblems on them... my helper says they are religious buildings for students' use".

"Most likely St John's Catholic church along with the Lutherans' building" Andrea told Harek "We'd better be ready".

"Target in sight!" Harek shouted, a bit more loudly than intended "I can barely see them... but there's flashes from automatic fire coming from the rear end of my friend's vehicle and occasional explosions to one side or the other from grenades launched against him from our enemies!"

Harris had got his small team walking back and forth across the bridge, thought they'd had to ditch their fatigues before they started.

 _~Target in sight!~_ one of them signalled fast _~Five!~_

"One's who we're looking out for" Harris whispered on comms "Likely that F-450 I can just barely see through my scope. Black Suburbans are bad guys".

"Got you, Harris" both Jackson and Bond called back "Got our people ready, two with LAWs out and ready while the others got rifles up to cover them".

"I see them" the sergeant called, pulling the sole AT-4 he'd brought with him out of his bag and making sure it was ready "Just say the word and I'll bring them to a halt right where we need them to be".

 _I'll have to be extra careful_ he reminded himself _Using an AT-4 in an urban environment isn't without it's problems, and this shot will have to be almost point-blank range. No room for error._

Bond's team watched as Westmore tried his best to bring the F-450 to a fast but safe stop and nearly flipped it, hitting a power pole but not knocking it over.

"Up here, Anton!" Bond called "Your guy on the ground here told us who you were, now get up here with us before things start getting interesting!"

Westmore grabbed the bags with their ammunition and guns in before the pair of them left their vehicle partially blocking the street and ran up the access ramp to Stansbury hall - just in time to see a puff of smoke near the bridge entrance on the PRT station side of the road followed by the sergeant's AT-4 shooting barely a few feet over their heads and blowing one Suburban into tiny bits all over the street.

"Now!" Harek called over their radios "Rockets! Destroy their vehicles!"

"Scatter!" the team leader shouted over their own radios as the sergeant's missile pulverised the Suburban behind his "Don't bunch up and make easy targets of yourselves! Use your vehicles as cover until they're forced to expend their supply of rockets to destroy them or they come down to ground level to get us - then we have the advantage!"

"RPG, RPG!" one of Bond's team called as a contractor's LAW rocket sped overhead and clipped the top of Stansbury Hall.

"Everyone... remain calm!" campus police officers called "Drop to the ground and crawl to cover! Police officers will be waiting for you inside Stansbury Hall and at the PRT station!"

Of course, everything turned to utter chaos - some people did drop as they were told, but everyone else just ran to wherever seemed like a safe place at the time. Harris' team had a hard time doing their job and staying out of people's way until the sergeant called them aside - two got clipped by rifle fire from contractors, and while they did hiss in pain nearby students screamed and panic spread, causing extra police officers from the PRT station to be called in to keep matters under control.

While the contractors had lost two vehicles to rocket fire at this point, the team leader noted he still had almost all of his people - until Andrea threw a grenade almost right on top of one team and blew two of them to pieces.

"On the roof" he called "Todd, you lot take out those guys in the middle of the bridge and keep the team near the PRT station from getting in our way; Hammond, you help him. Everyone else, we get the job of silencing enemy personnel dug in around the doors to the Hall".

Harek grabbed Andrea and her gear, leaping to the higher central part of the building before either of them could be shot.

"OK, you can start shooting people again now" Harek encouraged her "Jackson, can you get any good shots from there?"

"Got my people taking pot shots with rifles" Jackson replied "Don't know if we hit anyone yet, but they're keeping their heads down. Looks like your man went to Bond's team".

"Anton!" Harek called "Are you well?"

"My new friend and I will fight, Harek" Anton replied "He says their leader is most likely to be between the two vehicles where we find it hardest to see him".

"Reinforce Bond's team, both of you" Harek decided "Dunno what you brought with you, but he's had to pass some of his stuff to Harris by now and could use the help".

"Looks like that team on the bridge got cut down to size" the contractors' team leader told his people "Don't know if you killed any of them, but we've seen no one out in the middle of the bridge for a while. I need some of you to hold their attention with me while the rest of you head inside and get our target back" - just before Harek fired a rocket at them again. One of the contractors fired one back at him, making Harek duck back behind cover.

"You're _hit_!" Andrea told Harek with surprise "Took a chunk of your skin off, probably cracked your skull good an' hard if that's not got bits missing as well... your left eye ain't looking so good either, mister...".

"It's only a small rocket, I'll live" Harek replied "I can still see through that eye, if that's what's worrying you - not well, mind you. Give me an hour or two and some good food and I'll be fine. Right now there's a problem I need to deal with".

"Might have got one of those on the roof" the contractor, now holding a spent LAW tube, told his leader.

"Watch out on your left there" the team leader ordered "Windows on my Suburban gave out - either they just put so much rifle fire into them they shattered, or someone forgot to replace 'em last month when they should have. Stupid plastic windows have to be replaced every year if we want 'em staying bulletproof"

"Just as well none of those guys can throw grenades for shit" another contractor said "They have to have thrown at least a dozen at us by now and not one made it over our cars to get us apart from that one thrown off the roof".

"We are covering the ramp, mister Bond" Anton told the human "I have this support weapon, I still have a rifle in case I run out of ammunition or spare barrels, I have my new friend here to help me. Should Harek order it, your team should be prepared to move with us to assault the enemy position and kill every last one of them".

Harek heard Anton talk, but decided _I will not do that, even though it's a good idea - I will do something a bit like what uncle Trannak did rescuing my Amara when she was tiny and new, I will wait until the humans here have their full attention, then I will drop to ground level and creep up behind them before killing their officer and any one else I can get to. This will be Anton's signal to assault their position from the other side_ before he remembered _I have a probationary Justicar's ranking...and the human police know it. I will be expected to secure prisoners, at least long enough to be interrogated - and the conditional authority this sector's leader signed off on means I have to sentence them according to their human guidelines in this sector, so I cannot summarily nullify them either._

When he told Anton this, Anton growled but nodded before replying "It will be more effective against your father's enemies here if we secure prisoners and interrogte them vigorously. If we get even a small amount of useful information out of any of them, it might implicate them as those who gave the orders - which may force their removal from positions of power they hold".

Once Harek agreed with him, Anton called "Human soldiers... we must keep the remaining contractors suppressed or dead, but keeping their attention on us. To the soldier with Harek on the roof... continue to watch them and tell us when and where they move".

"They redeployed some of their guys" a different trooper told their leader "Looks like some are still holed up under the tunnel on the bridge there... but I think I'm hearin' a few more come outta the building, might be goin' to make a run at us".

"We're more vulnerable on this side" the leader reminded them "thanks to the windows failing on my Suburban. Bring both the 240s around this side... if they do try and assault our position from the ramp, we'll make 'em pay for it in blood".

When Anton saw Harek stand up on edge of the roof, preparing to jump, he called "Now! Keep them occupied - kill any you can, but just make sure they think we are the only threat until it's too late for them to react to my friend. Once he gets inside their improvised fortifications, we win".

"Acknowledged" Harris, Bond, and Jackson replied - though Jackson added "I got two wounded from Harris' team here - not sure if the other two are in the hall or still out on the bridge".

"I'll go out there and look, you lot" the sergeant insisted "You do your part here".

Harrek jumped, dropping the three floors to ground level comparatively easily. Ducking down as far as he could, he used Westmore's damaged F-450 as cover until he reached the back of a contractor's Suburban. Anton saw that and risked ordering the humans with him to make their advance then - Harek drew his swords and killed one contractor before replacing one sword with his pulse pistol, resting his other sword against the lead contractor's neck, and whispering "I _could_ kill every last one of you... but for now, under the authority given to me by Justicar-Marshal Sturk, our War Commander, and your own President, you are all under arrest for terrorism, treason, assaulting a Justicar in the execution of their duty, assaulting personnel under the protection of diplomatic immunity, possession of illegal automatic rifles, possession of explosives, reckless driving endangering life... and probably a few more local laws as well. I've been told you have the right to remain silent... also that you have the right to have a legal advocate present during questioning. It really surprised me to hear that if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to represent you. For now, that's all the charges against you - unless local police have any other ones they feel like adding to the list. Your legal advocate will be told about these if there are".

"Well, _shit_..." the contractor who'd shot Harek with a LAW said "Sir, we're screwed. Yeah, we might trying fighting our way outta this - but we're no good to anyone if we fuck it up and get dead. If this guy wants to do this with law and not war, our odds get so much better".

"Drop 'em..." their leader decided, once he saw the ROTC recruits present at ground level come closer and level their weapons at him "Don't anyone talk to anyone 'cept me - that means keep your mouths _shut_. I'll make a call, get our usual lawyer out of their office and down here quick-smart".

"Anton, if you have striptape" Harek told his friend "I want each living contractor cuffed hands and feet, then hands _to_ feet. We might be doing this by law, but I'm not gonna be stupid about it" after which he called Captain Chedester and called "All clear, Cap'n... get your guys in here, this is officially a crime scene".

After a few minutes, a number of local police officers as well as campus police arrived at road level and started cordoning off the area while Anton cuffed the remaining contractors.

"Got it..." Harek replied when the sergeant told him about one of his ROTC officers being dead "Get all the right things sorted out your end, mister - if you get problems I'll call the White House".

Not long after that, a Reaper came to a hover above the road and the unmistakable shape of Sturk jumped out of it. By now, news media - national and local - had also arrived and at least three cameras were aimed at Harek as he managed the area.

"Good to see you here, unc- sorry, Justicar-Marshal" Harek said "These are all we have left of the contractors... eleven altogether, all of them alive although four are badly injured. I read them the list of charges and their rights under sector law, as I was told to, although I expect local police will do so again before long".

"Good, you remembered" Sturk told him "Under sector law, Harek, if you don't read them their rights that way their legal advocate can insist they be released - just as our interrogation options are more restricted. We don't have the options we have in Scarran space out here on Erp, mister Harek".

A local police officer asked what they intended to do with their prisoners.

"The local cells are not secure" Harek replied "not for high-risk prisoners like these. They will be secured in the rear part of the craft that just landed on the road behind us until such time as their status is decided between their legal advocate, Justicar-Marshal Sturk, our War Commander, and the White House".

"Not sure where we're gonna find a judge to take this case" the police officer replied after talking to his captain - though after Sturk explained the conditional authority granted to him and showed him the letter from the White House, the officer nodded and said "Looks like they'll be locked up at least until after the next Presidential election, then - if our new one decides to run again and wins, they'll stay locked up, but who knows what'll happen if they get reduced sentence or pardoned once our current pres is out".

"Dad told me about a military place called Leavenworth" Harek added, stepping forward "Gonna charge them under military law and hide 'em there, how about that?"

"Might as well just drop 'em off at Gitmo an' leave 'em in supermax" another police officer suggested "if you're already going to make that much effort into keeping them off the streets. Those guys know how to keep prisoners on the inside, they do".

"Why'd he have to go suggest that..." the contractors' team leader groaned.

After twenty minutes, four people in very expensive suits arrived.

"Lawyers, yeah" Captain Chedester told Harek "That's what we call legal advocates in these parts".

"We have been appointed to represent the men currently being held prisoner by the... non-humans" the more junior lawyer told Captain Chedester "We would like to see both our clients and any legal officials representing the non-humans".

"That would be _me_..." Sturk answered, growling a little bit under his breath.

After talking to both Sturk and Harek for some time, the more senior of the group said "I must ask you to release our clients now. Your case rests almost entirely on the testimony of three people, all of whom might be considered to have an interest in seeing our clients imprisoned simply for being in their way. In addition to this, whatever authority you have where you usually work does not apply here on Earth - thus you cannot arrest or confine people here".

Sturk showed them the letter from the White House, after which he explained the rights of a Justicar in both making arrests, trying cases, and passing sentence where required - then watched while one lawyer called the White House.

"It's real" came the reply from the Attorney-General "Against my own judgement, sure - but legal, at least for the duration of the current administration. At least in West Virginia your clients can't face the death penalty, since that state no longer allows it and executed their last prisoner in 1963, I think".

When Sturk heard about that he called the Attorney-General himself and made the man look through every law book and record he had access to via computer until he got back to him over an hour later and said "Yes, it's accurate, Justicar-Marshal - there is no death penalty in West Virginia, so since the alleged crimes took place there the defendants cannot be executed".

"After consulting with the senior law official in this sector..." Sturk told the contractors "it turns out the death penalty is not permitted in this subsector... by any method... so you will simply be imprisoned in a maximum security military prison until your political leaders change and the new ones decide to release you, or you die of natural causes".

" _Military_ prison?" the most senior lawyer asked, surprised.

"They're conducting military action on this sector's territory..." Sturk explained "without the official backing of any nation-state, including your own. Technically, under military law, that makes them spies and liable for summary execution - I could still order them executed under military law since one of the charges against your clients is treason - but our leader has suggested to me it may be better not to do so for all concerned. As well as your clients, of course".

"You will not be questioning them?" one of the lawyers asked.

"We certainly will" Sturk corrected them "Our conditional authority, as well as your clients being charged under military law for some charges, permit us greater latitude in the means we use to interrogate your clients... I'm sure they won't like that and I doubt you will either, but the sooner we learn what we need to know then the sooner we can stop interrogating them".

"Whether we like the way you question our clients or not..." a differrent lawyer added "the law gives us the right to be present while you question our clients".

"We'll let you know if we want you out" Harek told them "Until then... it's up to sector law and Justicar-Marshal Sturk".

The lawyers certainly did not like the level of force Sturk used to interrogate the contractors - the contractors, for the most part, tried to tough it out as long as they could (which Sturk respected even though he didn't like it).

It took three hours of Sturk applying electrical projection, both of his slappers, and anything else he could lay his hands on before the team leader screamed really loud and hissed "Alright, al _right_... bunch of assholes..." before adding "What the fuck d'you want to know, anyway?"

"Nothing related to you personally" Harek told him "or your family. We wish to know one thing only - who gave the orders that sent you here?".

"Fuck, I tell you that and all of us are in the shitter" the team leader replied "Guy who sent us here might not be able to get away with doing anything to you, but if he feels like it he certainly _will_ take it out on us - even if that just means giving the next few contracts to our competition".

"Our leader..." Sturk explained "may be persuaded to give a certain amount of ... what's the word, Harek?... "

"Mercy?" Harek suggested "Dunno what it usually means here, I always thought it meant we stopped cutting bits off or hitting people or roasting them over a barbecue pit even when they deserved to be turned into scorched bits".

" _Mercy_..." one of the lawyers told Harek "means not punishing people to the full extent of the law even when they deserve it. If our clients decide to tell you what you wish to know, we would like their cooperation to be considered and their sentence adjusted - in their favour".

"If they tell us not only the minimum of what we want to know..." Harek suggested "without us having to hurt them some more... but everything else they know concerning those who sent them here... I'll talk with the Justicar-Marshal and we'll see what we can do. Your clients are going to prison, there's no avoiding that, but if we get what we want I'm not totally against giving them something in return".

The team leader got one of the lawyers to pass messages to his contractors but eventually just said "Shit... thought some of you might have been there once or twice... looks like I'm the only one who knows what's needed to stop those two maniacs from working us over again".

"Yeah..." one other told him "Don't think anyone else who knows is even in-country right now. Just you an' the XO".

"Well?" Harek prompted, grinning at him.

"Never heard any names..." the team leader explained, wincing in pain from the injuries suffered during interrogation "but I can tell you what he looks like if that'll stop you torturing me an' my guys".

Anton growled a bit at that, but Harek held up a hand and tried to calm his friend before saying "Tell us. All of it. If neither I nor the Justicar-Marshal knows who they are, we'll send it topside so our leaders can hear it".

It took twenty minutes, with Sturk asking for clarification on some points several time while Harek asked him to repeat a few things, before Sturk shook his head and said "Sending the recording to the War Commander and the senior officers, Harek - neither your or I seem to know who they are".

"Received!" Lazarus called once Harek's interrogation recording was fully downloaded, after which he turned to Harrigan and said "Right, let's see what we've got...".

Ten minutes later, Lazarus growled angrily before saying "Why am I not surprised...".

"Description's pretty close, yeah" Harrigan agreed "Gonna quiz your son a bit, not sure if he heard anything useful before he broke out".

"I'm here, uncle Commander" Anton replied when Harrigan called his comm "I heard little in the way of voices, and all we found in the computers was an authorisation code... I can send you that if you need it...".

"I'll get Jack to poke around a bit" Harrigan told him "Even if he can't find out what the code means, he'll know who will".

Jack's phone bleeped right in the middle of dinner, which got him grumbling a bit before he heard Harrigan's voice.

"Just had my dinner, Harrigan" he explained "I can ask around if you need stuff, but we might not get an answer until tomorrow".

"It'll have to do" Harrigan replied.

"OK, let's hear it..." Jack prompted, before Harrigan told him about the authorisation code.

"I'll have to call TR Holt" Jack admitted "System won't do anything for me on that, looks like I don't have clearance. Holt will".

Holt was not pleased about being called that late in the day either and said so, until Harrigan grumbled and told him " _Relax_ , you'll give yourself a stroke..." and told him about the authorisation code.

 _Someone's been sloppy_ TR Holt decided, before telling Harrigan "I'll get someone from night shift looking into it - if we can't find out tonight, I'll look around myself tomorrow".

"It'll do" Harrigan replied.

"Look, look..." one of the Scarran doctors told Moratha, in the sick bay "Subject Karl Torvald is, by all appearances, healthy... but less than 10% of the medical sensors are working! I don't know enough about the change to decide if that's good or not".

"Usually it's good, at least this far along it is" Moratha explained, before the pair of them went out to the service transport platform and Moratha climbed up to look through the top of the tank herself.

 _The subject is extremely large, taking up most of even this custom tank's space_ she decided _The change looks to have been assimilated fully... most of the hair on his head fell out at some point, the replacement hair is very short, though he still has most of his beard. Doctor Nrakal's notes said the front part of his chin was permanently depiliated to avoid him setting his face on fire every time he used his breath weapon. So far he still sleeps... he twitches a little bit, but barely moves even then_.

"The subject is now under twenty four arn medical watch" Moratha ordered "Should anyone supervising his tank even need a momen or two for the refreshers, they will not go until their replacement arrives! There should be a minimum of one doctor at all times, though I doubt any more than a small number of orderlies or other medical staff would be helpful. Should that crazy human Troll be awake, he should be notified if the subject's emergence time arrives - not for any medical reason, but since he did most of the job convincing the subject to take part, he will do as much of the work as possible helping him adjust to his new life after the change".

"Nice..." Harrigan said when he was told "A bit of good news early in the evening. For now we got those guys who bagged Anton in our own maximum security cells, we'll sort out a more permanent solution once we get a few answers we need tomorrow".

True to form, at least with the human subjects, Karl Torvald's emergence time arrived at about three in the morning when almost no one was around.

 _I need to wash my face, my eyelids barely opened without help_ Karl decided _That American told me my eyes would be very sensitive to light immediately after I awaken this first time, so I suppose it's just as well it appears to be the middle of the night right now and the light are barely on at emergency level. It does smell bad in the tank, but I expect most of that is due not not being able to see where any oxygen mask or air circulation is._

Karl looked around for the monitor cameras he was told would be there, relaxing a little bit when he found them.

 _Good_ he decided _The cameras are there... and from how I see them turning from side to side a bit, they are either on a pre-programmed scanning pattern or someone will soon be alerted to the fact I would like to get out of this tank._

It took a little while before someone responded to Karl Torvald's signalling to the cameras, but he soon saw a Kalish face through the transparent covering of the tank.

 _That orange person is staring at me_ Karl saw, before raising his hands and carefully trying a few hand signals.

The Kalish saw these, thought for a few seconds, then nodded.

 _~Wait~_ he signalled, before disappearing from view.

"When something _important_ happpens..." the heavily-scarred Kalish man grumbled, finding the operation manual for the tank "... the doctor assigned to night watch is in the refreshers!"

He looked at the large panel on the side of the tank, grumbled again, then pressed several buttons and turned a dial as he remembered the manual instructing him to before climbing up to the top of the tank as the lid opened and the tank was purged.

"Stay still" the man told Karl "Medical staff will soon be alerted to your current situation. Until then you should remain where you are... unless you feel you can get out of that tank without help. If you feel even slightly unsteady in your mind or body I would not advise you to do that".

"My eyes are all gummed up and I feel fatigued" Karl replied in Old Scarran, since he was barely awake and was reliant on the change to speak Kalish "Get me some water so I can clean my face and we'll see about climbing out of the tank after that".

The Kalish man nodded and disappeared back inside the sick bay. Karl rumbled a little as he heard the man muttering in his own language while he searched for the food and drink set aside for Karl, after which he heard running water.

 _I can understand that orange man's speech_ Karl realised _That American told me I would be able to do that with the common languages of many species and a few more specialised ones once I wake up again. I had wondered if that would take some time before it would work, but I can understand that orange man even if I don't feel I can do so well enough to speak to him in his own language yet._

"Here is water" he said, looking down at Karl in the tank "Sit or stand so I can reach you".

Karl slowly got to his feet, his enormous bulk putting him just about head height to the Kalish man even though he had climbed up the side of the tank.

"I don't need a servant" Karl told him "Hopefully I can clean my own face this soon after waking up again, I'll not be much use to anyone if I can't".

The Kalish man smiled thinly at that, but as far as Karl could tell approved of his desire to take care of his own needs and not have someone do that for him.

 _Good_ Karl decided _This orange man and I think the same way. We both prefer I should take care of my own needs, newly-changed or not._

"You are a soldier?" Karl asked, trying to speak Kalish.

"I am a bridge officer for security" the Kalish man corrected him "I have skills with infantry. I can speak Old Scarran... you have a very strong accent in my language at this time and you did not speak clearly. Relax, speak the language you know - I can understand it".

"Where is a doctor?" Karl immediately asked "Where are medical staff? Is that American human nearby?"

"There is one doctor here at this time" the Kalish man replied, nodding "I believe she was seeing to personal needs and getting food... you Scarrans and other species eat more often than my own people do, so that was unavoidable. When I opened the tank, an alert will have been sent to her own comms as well of that of senior medical staff. Medical staff will be here shortly, and should you not be able to climb out of the tank without help strong Scarrans will assist you".

"I'll get out without assistance or not at all" Karl insisted, a bit more loudly than he'd intended - which brought muffled surprise and muttered speech from the doctor assigned to night watch before she ran over to the tank.

"When did he emerge?" she immediately asked the Kalish man "How long has be been able to stand unassisted? Has he requested medical assistance? Did you give him the food allotted to him for after his emergence?"

"I do not know where that is, doctor" the man replied immediately "or I would have brought it here for him".

"Wait here" she decided "There's a box in the sick bay, it's got hot ration cans in it - but even a Kalish your size might have trouble carrying it".

" _Where_ , please..." the man asked firmly "It can't be any worse than hauling tools and ammunition boxes during the evacuation".

A few momens or searching was all it took for the box to be found, after which the Kalish man dragged it back himself before ripping the lid off it and explaining about self-heating field rations for Karl's benefit.

After he tried several times to climb out of the tank, each of which produced loud snapping noises, Karl called "The lower eight steps on the ladder inside this tank have all snapped in half".

The doctor immediately called to see if Amara or General Tareg was awake.

"I will come..." Amara's tired voice replied "I should see to medical testing of this subject in any case, Doctors Nrakal and Moratha deserve more sleep".

The doctor also told Amara about the steps inside the tank breaking, which made Amara ask more questions - the Kalish man laughed briefly before answering those as best he could, before a soft pop came from the sick bay itself and Amara translocated herself there.

"I could not do so close to you, Karl Torvald" she told Karl when he asked about what she had just done "One of the protective additions you now have is called a deadlock zone, it has been active for a short while before your emergence - this was noted in the archives and is normal. That capability prevents the use of mentalism for a short distance around you. You will be taught how to make best use of all its capabilities that later - but in order to help you out of the tank I must teach you some of the most basic things on how to control the zone's area of effect now".

Amara took a few momens to explain the theory behind what she was asking him to do, along with how they had learned it was even possible.

"Like a fishing net" Karl said, nodding "I knew people who made their living that way, at deep-water fishing - at that time in my life I had chronic seasickness, so I volunteered for Army service where I would rarely if ever have to go near the sea".

The Kalish man was still there, and he nodded though he also laughed a bit as well.

It took Karl almost fifteen momens before he could hold his deadlock field completely offline for long enough for Amara to lift him out of the tank.

"That felt odd" he told her "My instincts were telling me to release that deadlock zone and shield myself".

"You will need training" Amara agreed, nodding "so you can build on your instincts and enhance your capabilities. Not now, though. Now you must undergo basic testing and eat. All the newly changed must eat".

The Kalish man looked at him in detail as he ate, taking notes but not asking too many questions. He did lean closer and examine his carapace and his skin, which Karl found amusing - and smiled a little when the man passed his notes to Amara and made a few observations of his own about him as well.

"I can _hear_ you, mister" Karl called, again more loudly than he intended.

"You were supposed to" Amara told him, before testing his hearing and other senses a number of ways.

"We will test your sense of smell when you go to your assigned galley for First Meal, Karl Torvald" Amara explained "There you will be introduced to the smells of every species of person present on board this ship, both male and female where present - you will also encounter many foods which we eat here, and can start to learn what they smell like to your changed senses".

Once Karl had finished the last tin of hot rations, Amara stepped in front of him before floating up so she could look him in the eye and tell him "Do NOT try and test your weapons or other capabilities in here. Not only is this a sick bay, but testing weapons in a comparatively confined space will endanger both you and us. That odd American named Troll, whom you saw before your change, will lead you through that part of your training - and Sturk will lead you through learning how to control your flight capability, since he is the most skilled of the few we have with it".

Amara dropped to the ground when Karl lost control and his deadlock field snapped back out to normal radius again.

"I am well" she assured him "You do not need to apologise. Your progress even up to this point is good, though you are taking a little longer to learn about the deadlock shield and a little less time about one or two of the other things".

"I should like more food" Karl asked "That and perhaps some rest if not sleep".

"This was not accounted for" Amara replied "but you are both human and the first subject receiving some changes. I will find more food of the same kind you had before. If you wish to practice what you know already concerning how to control your deadlock zone, I can bring that food directly to this location with my special skills".

Karl did so, and while his control wavered a little Amara brought another box of hot ration cans from the nearest stores facility by mentalism successfully. She watched while Karl ripped the lid off the packing crate and devoured the contents of every can, nodding happily and taking notes.

"Am I doing well?" he asked curiously "I can just about read the screen of your tablet device, but it is both upside down and I am not entirely sure how long the language data takes to assimilate well enough for me to read anything but the languages I already know".

Amara scanned him on each of the scanning devices in the sick bay, and although she muttered and grumbled in disappointment she also explained to Karl Torvald why she did this and why it meant he was performing as expected.

"Even with my own change, Karl Torvald" she told him "little more can be seen" before she added "Since you broke the weighing scales for people... I had to perform a mass displacement scan with my mentalism and record the result. Your appearance, your weight, and other important things about you have now been recorded in the medical archives".

Nrakal ran in almost right after Amara stopped speaking and promptly bombarded her and Karl with questions. Karl looked over at the Kalish man and raised an eyebrow in enquiry - he smiled and told him "I do not indulge my curiosity quite as eagerly and happily as Doctor Amara... but all the Kalish people are curious and exploratory as she is to one degree or another. Many who see you will ask you questions about your new things, children will want to talk to you and climb on you" before telling him about why they could do that, which made Karl grin a bit before saying "That is interesting... odd, but interesting".

"Sleep some more" she encouraged Karl once Nrakal stopped questioning him and examining him "Doctor Nrakal will come and collect you when it is time for First Meal. Do not try an sleep on the beds here, you will break them".

Amara brought the largest size of sleeping bag in the stores - which was still a little too tight and too short, so Amara found blankets and pillows.

"Good, he seems to adjust to the basics of being changed easily" Amara told Nrakal "The uniform trousers provided for him fit but are tight, so someone will neeed to find something more suitable for him after First Meal tomorrow".

Aden wasn't in a sick bay, but was in bed.

"Muhhh... mrrr..." he murmured, still shivering a bit - he felt warmth next to him, so he fell asleep again.

When he woke up next he felt considerably better, though still a little cold.

"What...where..." he mumbled, before looking up and deciding "This ain't recruit quarters..." - then rolled over and saw a woman in the bed with him and screamed "HOLY SHIT!" loud enough to wake her up.

"I was told..." she grumbled "that human men are much like any other... and would not question waking up next to a sleeping female, even if they did not know how they got there...".

"Not complaining!" Aden squeaked, terrified "Please don't kill me!" before his brain kicked in just long enough for him to say "Training Sergeant Molsey?! Shit, I'm gonna die, what the hell did I _do_ yesterday?!"

"Oh, stop _complaining_..." Molsey muttered "You were suffering cold intolerance. I brought you here. Body heat is the most effective way to raise a person's body temperature back to a level required for good health" before she wrapped her arms back around him, which made rational thoughts leave his mind once more.

"Why are you so fearful?" she asked him "I _heard_ you talking to the other new humans about me, mister! You were curious about why my skin is green and a little _more_ curious about whether I was green all over my body".

Aden still felt terrified and said so, though he added "Miss.. err, sergeant... err, sorry, don't know your rank here...".

"You're in my quarters, mister... Aden" Molsey replied, looking him in the eye from just a few denches away "You're in my _bed_. With me".

He did shriek again, though after he stuttered an apology he added "Still findin' this a bit scary, to be honest... about half of me's saying ' You're right up close to a non-human with no clothes on. Be terrified' ".

"The rest of you...?" Molsey prompted, pretty sure she knew what the answer would be since she could feel his body start to react to her presence "What is that saying?"

"It's saying 'WOMAN' " he admitted sheepishly "It's telling me not to worry about you being green or not human or anything else except being female, sexy, and here... It's reminding me I've had little to no luck with the ladies since passing basic, and telling my how stupid I am when the first thing I do when finding myself in bed with a woman is scream" before he realised what he'd just said and shrieked again.

"Sorry..." he said one more time "Being around people who aren't human is still freaking me out a bit... I don't mean to be disrespectful. Or unthankful".

"Better" Molsey replied, then smiled before telling him "Well? I'm assuming you've looked at me a bit now... does it frighten you that I _am_ green all over?"

He looked her over, smiled just a little bit, before he moved his hands.

"Mmm..." Molsey murmured, moving her own hands and resting her cheek against his own - she smiled when he whimpered a bit, knowing that wasn't brought on by fear but by interest, more so when he looked over at her and leaned forward a little and raised his eyebrows in speculation.

"You don't have to ask permission for every little thing..." she scolded him, squeezing him just a little more tightly "Come on... you can if you want to...".

She let him set the pace at first, smiling encouragingly after he kissed her the first time - laughing softly but happily when he grinned afterward.

 _He likes my figure_ Molsey realised, both pleased and relieved _Those human females I saw at the event after the funeral were so skinny and not well muscled, how can they remain healthy and please their mates and enjoy life's other challenges? This human man, this Aden Powell, while he is still wary and a little fearful around people outside his own species... he likes me as a female, he appears to like the fact that I am physically strong as well as physically interesting to him. Soon, I hope, he will start to become more interested in me for non-physical things... then we can see if I am just a passing interest for him, or if I might become the first of my people to secure a human as their mate for life. So far, only Scarrans have secured humans as their mates... even Kalish have not managed such a thing. I don't know humans well... but I like this one, I think I shall try to keep him._

 **Page** **30** **of** **30**


	32. Chapter 32

**Page** **30** **of** **30**

Harrigan personally flew General Franklin and his wife back to the Cape before First Meal the following day.

"Yeah, I thought you'd want to get back to it quick" Harrigan said as he powered up the Reaper "We could have fitted you in for First Meal no trouble, but with you being the big man for the US military these days there's probably a backlog of work waiting for you".

"I expect so, Harrigan" General Franklin replied, nodding as he helped his wife strap in "There's a RED FLAG going on in a week or two, might have to at least look at the paperwork for that... all the usual crap for funding and training and new gear and everything else, though all the tiny details thankfully get sorted out before it hits my email".

"I knew about the RED FLAG" Harrigan replied "Might try and make an appearance there if we're not too busy, UN wants us to come an' address a full assembly soonish. Can't take General L, you know what he's like around Middle Easterners after laying out that Saudi officer at the Cape some time ago...".

General Franklin grinned a little, and the two of them talked about the issues of their respective commands for most of the flight back Earthside.

"You should be good medically" Harrigan told him "but if you start feeling a bit weird just give us a call, I'll get a doc come to look at you".

"I can walk around without assistance, mister" General Franklin replied "and I should even keep my flight certification. Anything else is just happening because I'm over 50".

"Hah!" Harrigan laughed "Technically so am I! Well, almost. That's all our weird travelling methods and time dilation and all that kind of stuff. I might be older, I hope I'm wiser - but I _know_ I'm just as much fun to be with in spite of all that".

He shared a laugh with General Franklin and his wife about that, after which he headed back to the _Havoc_ in time for First Meal.

Karl Torvald grumbled and muttered a bit when he eventually woke up, still not entirely used to his changed body - he tested himself by walking around, picking up small objects, and in a few other ways.

"Good, good" Nrakal said when Karl finally noticed he was there "Testing for control, for hand-eye coordination, is always one of the most important things for a newly-changed subject... specially when their new size is so much larger than their original size".

"You were watching?" Karl asked.

"Through the monitor cameras" Nrakal replied, nodding "On my PDA. Right now it is time for the first meal of the day, and for now you will be eating in the main galley with the War Commander until you are assigned to a unit, after which you will eat where they eat. Before the meal starts, you will be introduced to people of all species and genders present, partly for protocol but also so you can test your changed sense of smell and memorise their scent. You will be tested on more advanced matters relating to this later, this will just be basic species and gender recognition - since the species and gender of any person affects their scent" before smiling a little and adding "The change does as well, of course... we will test you on _that_ too, though only with Scarrans. There are no non-Scarran species with both male and female changed subjects among them at this stage".

Nrakal started testing Karl's hearing as soon as they arrived at the galley transit platform.

"Barely" Karl replied, when Nrakal asked if he could hear voices from inside the galley "I can only recognise Scarrans and humans among the people inside. From what you tell me others are there as well".

"There are" Nrakal confirmed "Watch your head when entering... the doors here are designed for Scarrans of slightly above average height... and you are at the uppermost end of the height range for my people. You may need to turn slightly to one side if others enter the galley at the same time as you... we can test that now, walk in beside me".

Karl did just that, nodding when he realised he did need to turn slightly so as not to crush Nrakal against the wall.

"Yeah, real good!" Troll called, clapping "You're up an' about! We'll sort you out with food first, give you the basic tour of the sights on board ship... then we'll see about taking you somewhere out of sight for weapons testing, I think...".

"One thing at a time, Troll..." Harrigan reminded him "Juroch's gonna run him through a few things before the food's ready... we can sort the rest out after that".

"What about a chair I can sit on without breaking it?" Karl asked.

"Yeah, we took care of that" Troll told him "Had to do that with General Tareg, so we made a few extras. Give me a microt, I'll go get one".

"Greetings and salutations, Karl Torvald" Juroch called in greeting "I am Command Specialist Juroch, callsign Stalker, and I will be leading you through basic training concerning your changed senses. This will not be hard but will require much practice. We will start with the most basic things now and introduce you to males and females of every species aboard where we have both, and any others where only one is present".

Karl nodded, asking each person who came forward their name and rank and responsibilities aboard the ship - some of them were surprised he would ask about that, but all of them were pleased he did so.

"There is a male Kalish coming closer, I think" Karl said "The soldier on duty when I came out of my tank was a male of that species".

The Kalish approaching turned to Nrakal and asked about this, and when Nrakal nodded he did the same to Karl and said "This is true, although the Chief Surgeon says the man who was there then was a military officer and I am a technician. Many of the Kalish people have excellent technical skills".

"I am Keyah Kamara, Karl Torvald" Keyah explained, taking her seat "Usually I do not eat in this galley, but the War Commander requested my presence here to help you in this matter. I am told you have not seen Kalish people before coming to our ship - there are none among the Scarrans who live on this world?"

"None" Karl confirmed "The members of the Kingdom who are from my family and others like ours are not full-bloodline Scarrans, whom we know as people of the strong ones, but we do have Scarran traits which we inherited from our ancestors. Our family history does not record the presence of people like yourself being present on the ship that brought our Scarran ancestors here - nor of those people with greenish-white wrinkled skin I can see".

"Those are Charrid people" Keyah explained "We have comparatively few of them. Usually the skin of Charrid people is green... those whose skin is greenish-white have a natural adaption to the coldest livable climates".

"This is true" an arctic-world Charrid confirmed "We are naturally adapted to the coldest words. Our War Commander has permitted us to keep a number of galleys climate-controlled to the levels we are more used to elsewhere in the ship... you should visit these at least a few times, the climate there is much colder that even the mild human-level climate it is here".

"I am from one of the colder parts of this world" Karl said proudly "If we wish to swim or catch fish in the colder times of the year, we may have to break the ice over the water first".

The Charrid grinned when he heard that, encouraging Karl to visit his own galley later.

"I can't pick out specific voices, there are so many people here" Karl said after that "But I hear people like Keyah Kamara, at least I think so - they are talking about me, about who I might be and why I am here".

Keyah nodded and turned to face them before telling them "A small group only... this man has barely been out of his tank for a few arns. That group can come and see, then tell others what they learned. Perhaps two adults should come with you".

"You are not like my friend, Commander Altur" Caelen decided "He is a low-caste Scarran. That means he has thicker scaling all over his face and body. You do not have this. You have more hair of a different colour as well" before she came closer and poked Karl a bit before adding "His skin is a bit like yours... but not quite so thick, I think".

"My family and those like us" Karl told her "do not have low-caste Scarrans with us. As far as we know it... the ship bringing my ancestors was damaged, only a comparatively small number of those we now know to be high-caste Scarrans survived the landing".

Caelen hugged him after that, though she also poked and tested his carapace and hair before telling Nrakal every tiny detail of both which she had noticed, then returned to her parents.

Aden was in another galley further down the ship, with Molsey and the other human recruits.

 _No one's figured out what I got up to last night_ Aden realised thankfully _at least not just yet. That stuff we got jabbed with seems to be telling me Molsey told a couple of people I was in her quarters recovering from the cold - which was true, just not the whole truth. She's smacked a couple of people across the face for guessing correctly in spite of that, though one of the older women looks to be calming her down about that_.

"We'll keep you humans on basic training for a monen or so, I think" a Charrid man, wearing the insignia of a Specialist Trooper Third Class, decided aloud "From what I've been told, you're not totally incompetent, which is always good to see... and most of you act like you've had some good training before, even though I can tell you haven't needed to use most of it in a while".

After one of the other Charrids whispered to him, he looked at the former SEAL and one of the others before adding "...except _you_ , it seems. Specialist Trooper Molsey thinks you two kept up what you've learned more than the others".

"Yeah, been doing some serious shit before we got picked up here" the former SEAL replied "That's what SEALs do. SEAL means Sleep, Eat, And Live it up" before explaining more clearly and laughing.

"Fuckin' squids..." the former Delta man beside him muttered, before adding "Don't you worry none, whatever we all were when you lot found us we all served with Harrigan an' Lazarus an' the others before that, and got our shit down cold. Might take a while for some of us to remember the best bits, but we'll do it".

The Specialist Trooper Third Class turned to face that man before nodding and adding "Good, good... the fewer of you humans needing remedial training, the better. The one who says he is a SEAL says he can climb cargo nets in unstable water while still carrying a combat load... we can't test the truth of that here, so you all get to train for it until we get back to our usual basing world again".

"I'm gonna need shitloads more training before my body's that good..." Aden moaned to Molsey while the others discussed that "No way I'm that good now, I'd fall off the cargo net and drown".

"One thing at a time" Molsey replied "Once we get you past basic training levels, officers will test your abilities in tactics and strategy both in the air and on the ground. Skills you should be able to succeed in sooner than you can in physical areas".

"Gonna be more fun, anyway" Aden replied "Can't fly helicopters, but I do know fighters and could likely fly bombers - if not take off and land in one right now".

"We do not build our small craft as you do here" Molsey replied, before she listed each small craft the Irregulars had and what roles they filled.

"Those Strykers sound like a lot of fun" Aden replied, grinning a bit "I'll try with the other ones too, but that's what I want".

Molsey smiled and nodded.

"Good, grandson!" Karl's grandfather said happily when Karl called in "You are out of the sick bay on that Scarran ship... are you well? Are you certified fit for combat? Our legal battles to secure the First Landing site are not going as well as any of us would like - I think our enemies have been talking to the more corruptible national politicians once our local representatives did not do what they asked them to".

"I still have a short period of rehabilitation, grandfather" Karl explained "Not long, from what I am told. As long as our enemies don't try and seize the site before rehabilitation is over I will come and fight, and if all goes well I will bring Scarran troops with me".

"Glad to be out of there, to be honest..." Westmore told Anton, after the contractors had been securely deposited inside Leavenworth "Wasn't ever sure if any of us had ever been sent there, but a few of us certainly got close".

"You saw our maximum security cells" Anton replied, nodding his head once "We have a number of methods for discouraging escaping... from what father tells me, most human maximum security prison cells are not secured that heavily".

Juroch turned his head from side to side, watching the perimeter guards he could see as well as trying to find others.

 _It'll do_ he decided _Humans do not, at this time, have the ability to build isolated penal colonies in space. The odds of these human mercenaries staying where we put them are as good as they can be._

"Clock's ticking for getting my wife an' kids" Westmore reminded him "Won't take long for my disappearance to work its way up the chain... once the XO hears, he'll put my house under lockdown and either keep my family inside or take 'em to one of our own hidden spots".

"We will do this now" Juroch said when Anton looked in his direction as well "You should climb aboard the assault lander again, Mister Westmore... Anton, you will sit beside him as before, since you are his official point of contact with us until he is certified fit to be a trooper in his own right".

Once Westmore and Anton were sitting and strapped in, Juroch nodded and signalled for the small number of skulkers to board again, after which he called "All OK!" up to the lander's small bridge.

 _Dunno if we have enough space for the kids to bring some of their stuff_ Westmore thought to himself _My wife and I will make sure they got their best clothes - they'll have to get used to other stuff like the kids wear aboard that enormous ship, but they'll settle faster with at least_ something _familiar._

"Where should we go?" the copilot called "Does the human named Westmore have a course?"

Westmore grumbled a bit but unstrapped and climbed up to the small bridge, where the copilot had a map displayed on his HUD.

"Where are we now?" Westmore asked, nodding when the copilot pointed to an illuminated marker.

"Zoom out..." Westmore asked carefully, since he wasn't sure how he placed in respect to anyone else in regards to rank "OK... that'll do... bit further south... a bit _more_ , thanks... now west..." before giving an address.

It took the lander's computer a little while to find it, but Westmore nodded and said "Yeah, that's my garden an' my pool. Not the biggest place in the neighbourhood, but it's closer to everything important".

"If that grassed area was only slightly bigger..." the pilot added, turning slightly so he could see "I'd land right in your property... as it is now, we'd destroy those ornamental landscape features".

Once the pilot and copilot conferred over a course for a few momens, the pilot told Westmore "Return to your seat, Mister Westmore. Tell Command Specialist Juroch we should reach the target location in approximately three arns".

"We're gonna be hauling to make it that quick" Westmore said , his translator microbes keeping up well "On it...".

"OK..." Westmore announced, just loudly enough for everyone to hear "ETA at my place is maybe three hour-sorry, arns. Hopefully we won't be on the ground for long, but it'd be helpful if maybe four of you could post up outside and keep an eye out for unwelcome guests or even just local cops while Anton an' I head inside...".

"We will finalise deployments when we are within half an arn of our objective" Juroch told Westmore "But broadly... it will be done as you have guessed it will. Some of our force will stay outside, this vessel's flight crew will stay aboard, and Anton and yourself will enter your home. I will command, but only enter your home if an emergency occurs" before telling everyone "Now would be a good time to eat, since none of you are Kalish and thus may be at least a little hungry - if you are not, clean your weapons, check your gear, and rest. You will be alerted shortly before we deploy".

"This rifle you got me's nice" Westmore told Juroch once everyone was busy "Not used to the mag being behind the trigger like that, I only every used M4s and AR15s - but I think I got how it all works".

"It is the design the Force use for covert missions where projectile weapons are needed" Juroch explained "As you could already tell when I gave you the basic orientation, it is a suppressed weapon. The grenade launcher is not unlike those on your own rifles, Anton tells me, although ours fire slightly larger shells".

"You got a muzzle brake on yours, though" Westmore replied "Gonna make some noise with that, but if I have to let fly with that noise'll be the least of our problems".

"It will" Juroch agreed, nodding again "Rest, Mister Westmore... we need you alert when we reach our target, only you know the terrain and the people".

"Good, Stalker" Trannak said, once Juroch commed in and briefed him "I don't yet know if this Westmore can be admitted directly into the Force detatchment in the Irregulars... but the prospects are as good as they are for anyone and better than most".

"That human who claims to be a seal may pass the admission tests" Juroch guessed aloud "Perhaps one or two of the others. Even if they do not pass admisssion for the Force, they should reach special ops proficiency ratings required for those like Captains Rulok and Lirak".

"The War Commander is discussing tactics and strategy for this political meeting he has been invited to speak at" Trannak told Juroch "We are finalising what humans might safely be told about Scarran politics and people and culture... and about Kalish and Charrid people as well".

"I recommend proceeding with caution, General" Juroch replied warily "If they ask, it might safely be revealed that other species live and work with us along with a few general things about them... but I suggest we reveal as little as possible to political representatives generally. We do not know them, we do not know what agendas they may have in regards to other species... besides, should any nations prove particularly friendly to us and our peoples and our cause, we can then reveal some additional information to reward them".

"Good idea, mister" Harrigan added "Way way back, Tal thought we might want to grab a few special recruits from one or two places, so I'll have a bit of a pow-wow with a couple of people if they're there in private".

Harrigan dropped offline for a few momens - when he came back on, he said "Looks like it's on for tomorrow - a lot of the big movers and shakers are either there already or well on their way".

"Not looking good, Mr Olak" a young man whispered, sitting in the main bar of the Kingdom Hotel "Can't say I got any hard evidence... but cave patrols have reported more people being turned away, and people going out and about say there's more police coming in in ones and twos... and my gut says they're gonna make a move soon. Want me out there with a Kord just in case?"

"We'd better not escalate the situation by bringing portable support weapons just yet" Olak whispered back, his half-Scarran accent making his voice sound a little odd "But you _will_ be heading out to the surface of First Landing to scout... take an AK and anything else you might need to find out what's going on".

"On it..." the young man whispered, after which he scratched his head and asked "Where's the nearest hidey-hole for that stuff these days?"

" _Basement_ , mister..." Olak replied, grumbling a little - after which he moved off to serve another customer.

Karl Torvald was feeling a lot more relaxed after Troll took him back down to Earth to practice gunnery.

"Yeah, not a huge fan of the desert myself" Troll told Karl "But this is Arizona, desert's what you get here - DEA's probably been told Irregulars are dirtside here by now, so we might be on call for heavy support if they need to do a drug bust".

Karl grinned, after which he promptly incinerated the first plant he saw with his flaming breath.

"Yeah, real good" Troll replied, nodding "You been getting used to that little party trick a lot more quickly than the big stuff... but you're doin' good with that too. Can't get admittance to a military firing range right now, even if it was safe to do that and there's one around here... so we make do with cacti and rocks and the occasional abandoned car".

Karl took off, climbing barely two hundred feet before circling.

"Those huge American big rigs..." Karl reported over his comm "Two... heading north...".

"Phoenix is that way, mister" Troll told Karl "Probably heading there. Don't worry about it".

"He's doing better than expected with flying" Sturk told Troll, smiling as he felt the Arizona heat on his Scarran skin "I was wondering if we'd ever find a place with a decent Scarran climate here, Troll... this is close enough, I think. We're only missing some good fellip in order to make this place a nice holiday spot".

"Even here it's starting to get to the cooler time of year" Troll replied "It gets like the bottom of a frypan out here in summer".

"I hope we come back again so I can find out" Sturk replied happily "This sector has potential".

"We got the right freq?...oh well, let's try..." a new human voice called on Karl's frequency "Dunno if you lot are listening... one of our CI's said there might be something coming over the border today... if you guys see anything where you are, just holler - we'll get a chopper heading out to take care of it...".

"Only two big rigs heading north to Phoenix so far" Troll told them, cutting in "We got an asset in the air, but so far that's all we saw apart from cacti an' rocks".

"One up on us, then" came the reply "If our CI is right... I doubt they'll move this early in the day. Their kinda people got lots of money to throw around, they might be able to find out we don't have NVG".

"They know already if someone gave them your encryption codes or some of your communication equipment..." Sturk growled "For now... no need to worry, _our_ assets hunt as well at night as they do during the day".

Westmore muttered and grumbled when a Scarran shook him awake.

" _Crap_..." he called "Didn't think I was that tired... probably right on top of the target now, too...".

"Thirty five momens" the Scarran who'd woken him said "The Command Specialist will require you to brief him on the target location in five momens. Once he knows what he needs to know, the rest of us will be told our places in the plan".

"Coffee's too much to hope for..." Westmore muttered, rubbing his eyes briefly " _Please_ tell me there's something close, though...".

"It'll do" he said in relief as he slugged down half a mugful of stimjuice at once "Yeah, should be good now".

Juroch watched Westmore as he woke up and drank, then nodded before walking across the lander's deck and telling him "Here... this is the location of your dwelling. While you slept, I called our leader for additional reconnaisance and he directed one of our personnel in taking brief control of one of your home sector's satellites for long enough to get this image".

"It'll do" Westmore replied, putting his concern over how easily an American satellite had been hacked into, even temporarily "Right there, we can land in the street... make a run _that_ way for the front door. Might even get there before the school bus takes my youngest to school. My daughter leaves a bit later, her friends come get her since one of them has a car".

Juroch nodded before calling everyone else over.

"Might not look like it..." Westmore said, disputing one deployment "but that tree blocks line of sight if you stick someone next to it on that side. Put 'em on the sidewalk and they see _that_ way and _that_ way - for about forty yards, anyway".

"I'll stay there" one of the only two Charrids present said "I only have a plasrifle, not a cannon... but I doubt that'll matter here".

"Hopefully we won't be here long enough, true" Westmore told him "If we get bad company, you get to see the easier approach routes - we'll come in over the back, get my wife an' kids, then burn hard for orbit. My kids don't get airsick, we can do that". _My wife's a different story_ Westmore knew _She'll hate a fast trip in the air like that and so will her stomach._

"Looks like Westmore made new arrangements" another contractor told perhaps seven others "XO told us to use the contingency plan till we talk to him a bit - I doubt we'll have to kill 'em, but we'll likely have to shift him to one of our overseas ops sites for a while".

"Thank fuck we gotta ditch them huge Suburbans" one of the contractors growled, lounging against a crate of grenades "Fuckin' stupid things, make us a bunch of big fat fuckin' targe-"

" _That will be all!_ " their team leader screamed "We _know_ how you feel about our transport situation, we've all heard it before! Far too many times!"

"I can get us in an' outta anywhere in a WRX, anyway" he added more happily "Fuckin' Suburbans move like a lead turd".

"That's why you got lead" their leader replied "Put your car right in front of the target location, mine comes up on whichever flank seems good when I see the site with my own eyes... we go in, get who we came to get, then Westmore comes to us".

"Ten till drop!" shouted the copilot.

"Just hoping she's not moved the spare door key" Westmore told Anton "Going to slow us down going 'round back".

Anton happily reminded him about his demolition rating, then added "I have some of uncle Devin's cutting paste as well... or I can just kick down the door if we're _really_ short of time".

"You're almost as big as an Olympic powerlifter, true" Westmore replied "but let's save that option for emergencies, OK? If the key's where it should be, we'll be just fine unless you get stuck in the door frame".

"Uncle Sturk or uncle Rekketh would" Anton replied, nodding "But not me. Uncle Sturk or uncle Rekketh would just walk right through the door and wall and leave a huge hole for the rest of us to enter by".

"Five momens till drop!" the copilot called.

"Stand up!" Westmore called immediately without thinking "Get ready! Pilot - we'll be making a fast and hard landing, but keep the engines running! Everyone else - as soon as the drop ramp hits the ground, we move! I'm on point, Anton's behind me... the Command Specialist can sort the rest out in case things go south".

 _Westmore has potential_ Juroch decided _I don't know if he's got command potential, but he may well make a good member of the Force if he survives the training and testing - perhaps even as a Senior Infiltrator like myself once he gets a little more experience_.

"Didn't mean to undermine your authority, sir" Westmore admitted to Juroch "I'm going to be needed helping my family to settle in and adjust... so if you can avoid putting me in the brig till then...".

"I have been authorised to report on your level of training and test your skills, Mister Westmore..." Juroch replied, turning to face him "If you have the skills to lead this rescue mission and not just scout for it, then this will be noted and added to your record" before pointing to a grab rail.

The contractors made good time, but even as good as they were their lead driver saw the assault lander come in low and fast - so he pulled in just as fast, driving up onto the sidewalk but making sure to stay behind cover as much as he could.

"Shit, they came in by air" he hissed over comm "I don't dare go any further around, they''ll see us if they posted anyone to guard the site".

"Ewing, get out there" the team leader ordered "Don't shoot anything, just watch 'em for now".

As soon as the drop ramp hit the road, Westmore ran up the long footpath to his front door - once he saw Anton had kept up, he started lifting up various plant pots and garden ornaments until he found something.

"Key, mister" Westmore grinned, holding it up "Tell the green one in command".

"I hear you..." Juroch whispered "Good, you can make an easy entry. Proceed".

Westmore's wife was very surprised to see her husband in the house, more so that he was in combat gear, and started asking a lot of questions as she got breakfast ready for the children and herself.

"No time, Ellen..." Westmore grumbled "My old friends... you know the ones I mean... think I've become something of a loose end. You know how they deal with loose ends... I wouldn't be surprised if a few of them are on their way here, though they must be getting their collective brains in gear since my new friends haven't had to shoot any of them yet".

"That ...man... with you is one of these _new friends_ you made?" Westmore's wife asked sceptically, still not sure what was happening.

Westmore waved Anton forward - his wife flinched a little when she saw his unusual appearance more clearly and heard his subvocal rumbling.

"You are safe with our soldiers, Mrs Westmore" Anton told her in clear if accented English "We have come to extract you from this dwelling and return with you and your children and your mate to our home. This will now be your home and that of your children as well. All of you will be safe there".

"Exit plan?" she eventually asked, after calling for their children.

 _Good_ Westmore decided with relief _She remembered what I taught her... at least that much of it._

"Fast an' loose, you two!" Westmore told his two children "Gotta get moving! You know what you need to do, grab your go-bags and get back here in ten!"

"Going to a new place, Dad?" his young son asked, looking up "We're all going? Who is this man, Dad? He looks weird".

Anton wondered how he should deal with that, then bent down to look the boy in the eye and told him "You have the colour of your hair and other things from your father... I have the unusual things you see, like my thick skin, from my father and my mother. When we all get to our home you will see them".

"You have scaly skin" the boy said next "It looks strange and scary".

"Do not be scared or fearful" Anton told him "I am your new friend, the other soldiers with us are your new friends, and when you have brought what you have been told to bring here then we will all go to where I live in the vehicle outside together".

"I do it" the boy decided when Westmore smiled at him and nodded.

"Wasn't sure how that'd go, to be honest" Westmore told Anton "My daughter won't start asking questions till we're topside, but she'll ask and keep asking and won't stop till I yell at her, sometimes - that's what happened the only other time we had to do this".

"We have at least one enemy soldier in sight" Juroch called, walking inside the house "Probably just keeping watch on us... which means there are more close by".

"Kill 'em" Westmore said immediately "We only got a short run to our ride, let's make it as problem-free as possible, yeah?"

His wife screamed when she saw Juroch, both because of his size and his green skin, until Anton told her "He is our commander for this mission. He will see to it we return safely to our home with you all. That he is green is not usual... but the reason he is green is classified. Only our leader can reveal that information".

"Here!" his daughter called, dropping two duffel bags on the floor about fifteen minutes later "Got yours since you're busy, Dad".

"That's my girl..." Westmore said with a smile.

"Here, Dad!" his son called, running in with a smaller bag - and a rifle case.

"You brought the .22?" Westmore asked him.

"Yes, Dad!" he replied, pulling the zip down briefly to show him "I brought ammo, Dad, but the rifle isn't loaded".

Westmore thought for a momen or two before making a judgement call and telling him "Show your new friends here you can load it and carry it right, son - just the ten-round mag should do for now, though..." before turning to his daughter and asking "The AK or the Glock?"

"AK, Dad" she replied "Only got three loaded mags, Dad - all I had in the safe at the time, an' there's no time to load more" before she asked "Should I get it out, Dad? Am I gonna need to shoot people?"

"I know you don't get into all this like I do, Kristie..." Westmore told his daughter, looking her in the eye "But your mom and I _need you_ right now. New guys with us are on perimeter and in our ride... we gotta do our own security".

 _Not entirely true_ Westmore knew _but we gotta get moving and I can't afford half an hour to get Kris thinking straight._

"Well done, young man..." Juroch told the boy "I will lead the way, I have the point position... Anton there has rear guard... you and your sibling must guard us and your parents for the short distance to our vehicle. You will support us and we will support you. Be calm, do not worry".

"We good?" Westmore called to his family.

"Good!" his son called, trying to look as serious as he could as he held his rifle.

"Me an' the AK are good, Dad" Kristina replied "Couple of AK mags were bent, too - that's another reason I only got three".

"I have your spare Glock" Westmore's wife told him "I never could handle rifles well".

"Stay behind the kids, watch their backs" he replied "Anton's gonna be behind you, you'll be just fine... move out, everyone! Front door!"

"Movement out front" the contractors' scout hissed "Looks like they're moving! Orders?"

"Record it all" came the reply "Considering how lucky we've been so far against these guys, we'd better leave it at that. Make sure you note which direction they head off in, we can see about plotting possible places of refuge they got later".

The scout decided to chance moving a little further out for a better view...

"Contact..." Westmore's son called

"What have you seen, young man? Tell us all" Anton whispered.

The young boy stood beside a small bush, raised his rifle, and looked through the scope.

"Man with camcorder" he decided "At the corner. Not easy to see".

 _Just a bit more_ the scout decided _Don't think anyone's seen me yet._

He did move a bit further around the corner - but that meant he had to come out of the cover given by the ornamental shrubbery, and that brought the loud crack of a gunshot. It didn't kill him, but creased the side of his head and put a big hole in his ear.

"You _idiot_ " one of his comrades hissed once they dragged him out of sight and started patching him up...

"Missed, Dad!" Westmore's son groused, a little sad.

"You hit him..." Juroch replied "but you didn't kill him. One of those with him pulled him back where we can't see, they will try and give him basic medical attention while their leader decides if they should commit their full force".

"We run, big green man?" he asked next.

"You guard your mother" Juroch told him "Her weapon cannot reach as far as yours. Both of you will run to the ramp at the back of our vehicle. Soldiers are waiting for you there".

"Run for it, little brother!" Kristina called "I got Dad's AK, you're covered! _Move!_ "

The young boy slung his rifle, then grabbed his mother's hand and told her "We _run_ , mom! Big green man said so!"

Once Kristina saw her mother and brother run, she brought up her AK and had a look through its scope - just in time to miss three contractors bolt across the road.

"They're trying to set up a crossfire, Kris!" Westmore told his daughter "Since our guy with the big gun moved, they can head over there and try to trap us and pin us down!"

"Are they bringing reinforcements?!" Anton growled.

"Doubt it" Westmore replied, scanning the street "Most of the unit's overseas right now... XO might have a few with him, but that'd be it".

"We just have to move fast, then" Anton decided "We can't lose time starting a firefight here".

"I hear that!" Westmore called back "Even if none of the unit can get here, we might get local PD or even FBI come out!"

Kristina shrieked and dropped to the ground - Westmore was relieved that all that happened was his daughter letting out a long stream of swear-words in both English and Spanish before screaming "That's one of my grandma's earrings you just shot off my ear, asshole! Someone's gonna get it for that!"

Anton grumbled as he roughly bandaged Kristina's ear and the side of her head, after which he returned the AK and told her "Now _shoot that soldier!_ We can't stay here forever!"

"You got shot by one of Westmore's brats with a boy scout rifle, you sorry sack of monkey shit..." the contractors' team leader said with a laugh.

"It might be a .22..." the injured contractor replied "but it _still fuckin' HURTS!_ "

"One out there with an AK!" another contractor said "They been sending short bursts our way a bit now... not hit us or the cars yet...".

"Carson, get 'em" came the order "and be careful about it. Don't think any of us knew Westmore trained his family... shoulda been the first thing we'd have thought of".

When Kristina stopped to reload, Carson made his move. His first few shots went wild, but Kristina took a couple of minor hits to her left arm and chest - but just screamed and swore at length one more time before sending a long burst back at him as accurately as she could manage.

"FUCK IT!" Carson screamed "I'm down! For fuck's sake get me to a doc before I fuckin' _die_!"

"Go, go, go!" Anton urged Kristina immediately "Inside the lander! You and I are the last to board!"

Kristina was feeling the pain already, but managed to reach the ramp before falling over - her mother helped Anton get her inside the lander, after which Anton raised the hatch and called "ALL OK! BACK TO THE HAVOC!

"Pass me the AK, son!" Westmore told his son "Be careful with it too, I doubt the safety's on and I haven't taught you about AK's yet".

The young boy first made sure to secure his own small rifle first (which Westmore definitely approved of) - once the flight steadied a little, he picked up the AK carefully and carried it to his father.

Westmore promptly removed the magazine and emptied the chamber, then stuffed it back in Kristina's bag - then barked at someone for a medkit.

"You never learned a _gentle_ way of fixing someone up, did you Dad?!" Kristina hissed at her father, who just snorted and said "You're alive to notice, Kris - that's what counts! You won't get out of seeing a doc once we get topside, either!"

"Inbound medevac!" a Kalish doctor called, in the main sick bay, after discomming from the bridge "Our personnel are returning with a number of humans, and it is some of them who are injured. Gunshots, I am told".

"Take medical assistants and take stretchers and take anything else you might need" Sherenka told him, nodding once "Conduct any emergency care needed on the flight deck, but if none is needed bring them here".

The Kalish doctor bowed briefly, paused for thought - then pointed to three others and added "The hammond side flight deck is where we should go. We should go there now".

It took a few momens to get their equipment, but once they had done so they were in the transit car and on their way in less than two momens.

"We hear you" Talannah called from the command chair "Your request for medical personnel has been passed on to the main sick bay, since most of our personnel qualified to treat humans are there - you will be met by medical staff on the hammond side flight deck".

The medical staff started moving the microt they saw the assault lander fly onto the flight deck and head to its usual landing spot.

"Here!" Westmore called as soon as he saw someone heading for the ramp "My daughter took a couple of hits - nothing life threatening, but the sooner we get them seen to the better she feels. The better her Dad feels too".

Kristina smiled briefly, after which she hissed a bit in pain as the Kalish woman poked and prodded her a bit around her gunshot wounds before scanning them.

"A hand-held medical scanner, you are correct" the Kalish doctor confirmed "It uses a number of methods, not just the X-rays you asked about - but not in as much detail as the devices in the sick bay. It appears you were shot with slugweapons a number of times - but one slug is still inside your body. We will carry you to the main sick bay now and remove it. Your family may accompany us should they wish to".

"Ellen, I gotta leave that to you" Westmore told his wife "The CO here still hasn't talked to me, and one of us has to see to us and our gear getting properly squared away wherever we're living up here, too".

She passed her go-bag and her Glock back to her husband, and Juroch watched while he ejected the magazine and emptied the chamber before putting it in the bag.

"Son, I'm going to need you with me" he told his son, smiling a little bit to help him settle down in new and unfamiliar surroundings "Someone's going to show us to where we're all going to live... and with your mother and sister being with the doc I need you to help me carry stuff".

The young boy nodded, then thought a few microts before asking "Will the green man help us, Dad?"

"I will" Anton told him "I am the first of our members your father saw and I am the one who asked him to come here... so unless our Commander orders otherwise, I will help you".

Harrigan ran over as soon as his transit car arrived.

"Report, mister" he ordered Juroch, who gave a detailed report of the extraction mission over the next few momens.

"Looks like you got some skills, Westmore" Harrigan told him "That's good, we're always on the lookout for people like that".

Westmore briefly showed him a small tattoo, then nodded and said "A few terms in Force Recon... sir. Before I did the kinda stuff I did when your guy here found me".

"Sounds like you stayed active, then" Harrigan said "Good. We got a few extras this round - for the most part they're doing well, but it's nice to find we got at least one who can get started right away without help".

"I was wondering if there were any other... well, humans" Westmore admitted "I doubt we're the majority species here... but there's more than just me and mine?"

"Apart from me, you mean?" Harrigan laughed "Yeah, a few - coupla families too. Most of them are still in training - we'll sort you out with that as well, but with Stalker's report on you being as positive as it was, we can probably get away with just running you through the protocol stuff everyone has to do".

"Where are we going to live?" Westmore's son asked, not quite sure how to address Harrigan.

Harrigan grinned at him briefly, then told him "Gonna check for vacant quarters now, mister...?"

"James, sir" he replied after prompting from his father.

"That's my middle name" Harrigan told him, grinning again - which made him smile briefly as well "See that big door way over there? That's the transit platform - we have to get about the ship on small trains, it's way to far to walk to get anywhere useful. Grab your rifle an' take point - if your Dad taught you signals, direct the rest of us. I'll grab the other bags".

Harrigan nodded when James put one hand on the zipper of his rifle bag.

"Your first basic test, mister" Harrigan told him "Everyone here gotta know basic weapon safety, so you're getting tested right now".

"Dad taught all of us, sir" James told him, after Westmore whispered to him briefly "Kris knows, mom knows, I know. I'm better than mom, sir".

"Then she's going to be relying on you to teach her later, mister" Harrigan told him "Can you do that? You won't need to do it all on your own, but if your Dad's busy I'll need you to help whoever gets that job".

"I do it, sir" he replied, managing a credible salute - that made Harrigan smile, and he grinned at Westmore too.

James, once Harrigan assured him he had permission, picked up his rifle and held it at low-ready position but didn't take the safety off. Once he'd found the door again, he called "This way, Dad".

"Wake me up when it's done..." Kristina told the doctors once they all reached the sick bay "I'm not one of those people who like to watch that stuff while it happens".

The doctor on duty at the time was the same Scarran who'd gone to collect her, and as soon as she'd stopped talking he anaesthetised her.

He muttered occasionally in his own language every so often as he did his work, which an orderly translated for her when it concerned Kristina's health.

"We're done" he called in badly-accented wobbly English - the Kalish doctor whispered to him, after which he nodded and spoke to her in his own language much more clearly before the pair of them walked back to Ellen again.

"Your daughter's surgery proceeded without incident" the Kalish woman translated "She will remain here for observation, after the anaesthetic wears off and she wakes up, for a short while-"

"An hour or two?" Ellen interrupted "Or for a few days?"

"I do not know how long a human doctor would keep your daughter under observation after surgery" the Kalish doctor replied "Once she is awake, we will monitor her condition long enough to check there are no complications, then she will be released from this sick bay - you may stay beside her should you wish to, or you may join your mate and examine your new living quarters".

"I should stay here" Ellen decided "Not just because she is my daughter... but if she wakes up and doesn't see a single human she can recognise...".

"Ah yes..." the Kalish doctor replied, nodding "Humans generally do not have experience with people of other species - the vast majority of those that do live here, did you know that?"

Ellen smiled briefly before saying "I suspected they might do. One of the soldiers who brought us here told us he was half-human... I don't remember his name. Been a bit busy".

The doctor listened to her brief description, then nodded and said "He is Anton Lazarus Junior. He is the son of General Anton Lazarus, who is human, and Senior Command Specialist Koronna, who is low-caste Scarran".

When the doctor saw the look of mystified incomprehension on Ellen's face, she gave a detailed description of each species and its notable subtypes on board, adding "This information is in the general archives accessible to all... and will be among the information taught to every new human or other species who have not seen people who are not like themselves before".

"What do you think, son?" Westmore asked his son once he and Harrigan had selected family quarters for them.

He watched as James wandered around the room looking at things, then come back before saying "It's nice, Dad. Where will mom make breakfast? Where can I put my toys? Will I need to go to school here?"

"First things first" Harrigan told him "Food. Your mom won't have to make breakfast at all unless she wants that to be her work in one of the galleys. Galleys are the place in a ship where people eat, mister".

James thought about that for a momen or two before asking "How do we know when it's dinner time?"

He was relieved to hear that once their family was assigned to a work shift, they would be able to hear meal announcements over the ship's PA or receive them on PDAs - and looked closely when Harrigan showed him his own PDA, asking if he would get one.

"A basic one, yeah" Harrigan replied "The simpler ones we teach all the kids to use first. Even my son had to learn with those, mister".

"Is Kris well?" he asked next "How do we find out? I can't see a phone".

"PDAs got comm in them, James" Harrigan told him "But you can talk to a few general places, or anyone whose comm code you have, with the wall screens here as well - if I tell you how to do that, do you want to do that for us?"

James looked, thought a little, then nodded.

Ellen was pleased to see her son on the sick bay comm screen and asked him a lot of questions about where they would be living.

"When your father was still in the Marine Corps, James..." Ellen told her son "he said that quarters only ever had your bed and the most basic facilities in them... ask your father if we can at least wash our own clothes, or if we have to use communal facilities".

"Nah, each quarters has a washer and dryer" Westmore told his wife "We'll have to wait until a tech comes around and fiddles with ours so the controls are in English... but these quarters are nice, especially for a warship" before telling her about everything else in the quarters.

"Not quite like our house..." she decided "But nice enough. I think Kris will take longer to adjust to the fact the whole ship is now her house, really... from what I can hear in the background, James seems to like it".

"He likes that he'll be close to where I work" Westmore replied, smiling at his son "Well... where I'll work till all our training intake finish assessment drills. The War Commander's been telling me that once we pass basic, we'll be expected to do arbitration patrols on the world we base out of - and when we pass special assessment, we get to put in for offworld missions further away if we got the skills for them".

"That's right" Harrigan confirmed when Ellen asked about that "Your CO will tell you if you're in the running for anything like that once you get that far - they handle contract negotiation as well. 50% of the fee comes off in unit taxes, we gotta pay for food an' parts somehow, and the rest goes into a ship account for you. You can do banking for that from your PDA or home wallscreen".

The conversation was cut off by Kris waking up and promptly vomiting over the side of her sick bay bed.

"That stuff they gave me works _real_ good, Dad..." she explained, still a bit muddled, when Westmore asked her about it "but it sure as hell wasn't designed for pe-well... human people".

"Yeah, I think we all took it like that the first time it got used on us" Harrigan added "Well... except me of course, but even the best won't work on me".

"Why?" Kris asked, curious - but Harrigan shook his head and told her "Classified, miss. What we call the change here is one of the few off-limits topics of conversation... well, how it's all done is. You might find out about it later, once we see how well you're settled in - bit sooner if you get into medical training, maybe - but not till then".

"Little brother?" Kris called.

"My _name_ is _James_ " James replied, a little annoyed.

"How's our new home?" Kris asked, brushing that aside "You got to see it before I did. Can you see steel walls all around or does it at least look like a two-star hotel?"

"Quarters are good" James decided "Nice carpet. Big TV. Not a lot of room, especially once you start putting stuff in it - but the big nice man says that quarters are just where we sleep, we go other places for eating and fun and school. My first name is the same as his middle name, Kris".

Kris grumbled when her brother decided she'd fill their family quarters with her things, but Westmore told Harrigan "Those two are always like that - most of the time that's where it stays. Not too many all-out screamfests".

"Once Kris is discharged" Harrigan told them all "We'll see you all meet up with the other recent recruits... there's a few other children, though they're aged closer to James rather that Kris".

"Are there children from... the other species?" Ellen asked.

"Quite a few, yep" Harrigan replied, grinning "We teach them English - just don't expect most of them to be fluent in it. Official language of the ship is Old Scarran... you'll all be getting classes in language and history, enough so you know the basics at any rate. You should all of had the translator thingies given to you... so you can _understand_ people, you just can't speak to us in our own languages yet".

"Kris and I have" Ellen replied "I don't know if James and my husband have. I expect a doctor here can take a minute to do that when they come to see Kris next time".

Aden and the others were interested to hear Westmore had come aboard, more so when the SEAL heard he'd brought his family with him.

"He just a regular grunt?" he asked "No disrespect to the L-T here, but the less time we need to get people up to our levels, the better I like it".

"I doubt I'll be doing the same stuff you do, mister" Aden said with a sigh "even once our green friends here make sure I won't die trying to pass training assessment".

Molsey nodded when they looked at her for answers.

"Quite likely so" she explained "Be assured there will be work to do for all of you - and it will be _hard_ work. If it's not, it might as well be playing".

"Glad the SEALs grabbed me when one-SO got disbanded, I know that" the SEAL replied, nodding "Good skills need to be kept sharp, kept at the front of my mind. Enough so that they're second nature, minimum of thinking required".

"Starting to get back in the groove" one of the others replied "Starting to remember all the little tricks Baron screamed into our heads".

"Yeah..." the former Delta man addded, grinning - then turning as he heard footsteps "Looks like we got guests, people...".

Molsey went forward to meet them - Aden wanted to go with her, but she whispered "Not this time, mister - it's Captain Rulok. I'm sure he'll come and talk to you, I expect he'll be in charge of your officer's assessment - but just wait for him".

As it happened, it was Lirak rather than Rulok, and Jane was with him.

"I don't have to kick their sorry asses into line for not showing proper respect to a senior NCO, do I?" Jane asked Molsey "Baron had to do that a few times once I made corporal, even though that's basically just Trooper Second Class. Human soldiers are still mostly men, and not all of them like taking orders from a woman".

"They learned to respect my _boot_ , miss" Molsey told Jane, growling a bit "Once I kicked an eema or two publicly, they soon learned to keep their attitude well out of sight and do what they were _told_ ".

Jane walked over, Lirak keeping step beside her, and looked at the humans lounging on the grass.

"Higgins..." she said, looking at the former SEAL "You I remember. The training staff say you've kept your talent for showing off that I remember from one-SO... did you bring your family with you?"

"Yeah, Jane" he replied, grinning a bit once he recognised her "My wife, my girls, and my son are likely in quarters by now. Don't mean to be rude... but you're lookin' a bit older than I expected".

"Hah!" Jane replied, laughing just a little bit "Blame that on some of our less conventional long-distance travel arrangements, mister! Let's just say point A didn't connect to point B on an entirely straight line - I don't know the details of why, only Harrigan an' one or two others know for sure. It's classified even more than the ... other stuff... you might have heard one or two people talk about".

"Big man beside you looks like he got that, Jane" the former Delta man added - when Lirak turned to face him and started rumbling more than a little suspiciously, he held both hands up and added "No one told us the details! Coupla guys lookin' a bit like you were on the flight deck when we came in is all!"

Lirak looked at each of them in turn, then nodded and said "I am Captain Second Rank Lirak, recruits... you will call me _Captain_ or _sir_. For your information... the ranking system we use here is not much different than the system used by your American Navy. Above my rank is Captain First Rank, and above that are the Generals, the Sub-Commander, and the War Commander. Those of you who get through training without being disqualified or crippled will do your introductory service term in Tactical Command... and Captain First Rank Rulok, in addition to myself, are the most senior Captains in that service branch"

"What if we got _special_ skills?" Westmore asked "...Captain?"

"In the event any of you attract the attention of an officer from one of the other two service branches..." Lirak replied "then after you pass your training assessment, that officer will see to it you are tested in more specialised areas needed by their commands".

Lirak let that sink in for a few momens, and once a little subvocal muttering started to reach his changed ears he growled briefly and added "Whatever you might think, recruits... serving in Tactical Command of the Irregulars is not a punishment assignment, or one where the least skilled are placed. Ours is certainly the largest service branch... and we expect the very best from our troopers and _especially_ our officers and senior NCOs" before turning to face Aden and adding " _Yes_ , Mr Aden Powell... I'm talking particularly to _you_. I hear you came here as an officer...I will be overseeing your officer's assessment as you may have been told, and while I am 165 cycles in age I have served for about 150 of those cycles and will _not_ tolerate plokking around from anyone, human or not".

"Sounds like you're a bit of a walking encyclopedia in military history, Captain" the former Delta man said with a grin, identifying himself as Mooney - Jane growled at his tone, and drew breath to scream at him until Lirak rested a hand on her shoulder softly and rumbled quietly.

"Undoubtedly it will seem so to you humans" Lirak said "If that means you _listen_ and _learn_ and do so more easily then all will be well".

 _There's more to those two than it seems_ Aden decided _Don't think anyone else picked up on it, but those two are close._

"Who's the newbie?" Mooney asked "He don't look like he's former one-SO".

"This..." Lirak explained "is Mister Westmore. Mister Westmore is the only one among you who is even slightly familiar with contract soldiering as we practice it. Before mister Westmore became familiar with that, he was a member of the special force named Force Recon among your American Marine Corps. Mister Westmore was also assessed in combat by Command Specialist Juroch of skulker command... I have been told he has shown skills sufficient to bypass training assessment. He has attracted the interest of the commanding General of skulker command... what he did not know until now is that he has been given the rank of Infiltrator Second Class and put on full active duty in skulker command".

There was more than a bit of grumbling about that, but Westmore held up a hand and added "Less of that... I had to _work_ to get where I am, I didn't jump the queue. Show the officers here you got what it takes, maybe you'll advance a bit quicker too. Apart from all that shit, I'm also the only human among the recent intake with even an unofficial medical rating - docs here know that now too, so I ended up volunteering myself for more training once that got around. Oh how lucky I am...".

 _That_ got laughter from every other human recruit, as Westmore intended it to.

"Good" Lirak told him quietly while the others laughed and speculated on what condition Westmore would be in even after a monen due to his extended training regimen "You diverted their jealousy at your advancement in a way they find amusing... but also, I think, with you humans being as you are it may encourage their own ambition to succeed as well".

"We'll see, Captain" Westmore whispered back "Let's hope so... to be honest I'm glad I don't have to supervise their training, or we'd not hear the end of this shit over my rank".

Lirak explained a little about the recruits' history as Harrigan had told it to him.

"OK, not bad" Westmore told Lirak as they walked a little further off with Jane and the other humans got back to training "That dude who used to be a SEAL... Higgins?... he's gonna be one worth watching. Not sure if he'll be where I got to go, but he's definitely going to be useful - that Delta guy Mooney as well, despite his mouth".

"They're also all former members of one-SO, like me" Jane added "and their attitude doesn't look to have moderated since then, either. Only one who isn't is the officer, Aden Powell - but despite him being a bit behind the curve physically, he looks to have more promising skills with personnel management and flying, although we'll only find out in more detail once he gets to flight sim training".

"I can do choppers" Westmore replied "Never did get to try FA-18s, and my terms were done by the time the Marine Corps started getting their first F-35s - so I'll be behind the curve on flying even though I might be going good now".

 _Shit_ the scout groused once he'd had time to look around on the surface _Mr Olak isn't going to like this at all. Construction crews putting fence up around the edge of the site already... so it looks like they bypassed local government altogether and got someone really senior to sign all the approvals._

"I hear you" Olak replied once the scout phoned in "What's the state of things right now? Has fencing been put in place around the entire perimeter? Have construction vehicles arrived?"

"Loads of guys in hard hats" the scout replied "A few vehicles and a buncha stuff lying around. Some guy out front flapping his lips at 'em... too far away for me to hear, before you ask".

"Any lawyers or company authority?" Olak asked.

"Not yet" the scout replied, but got no further before Olak had to answer another call.

"Firefight in the caves" Olak told the scout when he got back on his line "Once news of that gets as far as the site supervisor, national police will get called in. I'll have to call and see if Karl Torvald is ready for combat and recall anyone else we can get hold of".

"Wait one!" the scout called "Dude in a suit just stepped up to talk!"

The suited man spoke to the initial working group - no one really cared about the potential opposition since they all thought it meant union protests and picket lines (the possibility of armed oppsition had carefully been avoided during the speech), at least not until the scout raised his AK and shot the speaker right through his nose, after which he started attacking anyone he could find among the workers that stood out from the others.

Everyone ran for cars or just for the main gate. Once most of them had left, generally at some speed as well, the scout reported back to Olak.

"That will hold them for a while, maybe even a few days" Olak thought aloud "Enough time for them to get more workers if not site security. I have reached senior officials where Karl Torvald is... they are passing this news to him".

It didn't get to Harrigan right away, because he was talking to TR Holt at length about the authorisation code Anton had found.

"I can't go myself" Harrigan told him "UN wants me addressing a full assembly - but don't worry about that, I got others who can do this".

"I'd appreciate it if you at least _tried_ not to paint the walls with blood..." TR Holt sighed "At least in Iraq the result didn't affect anyone we can't afford to do without - if you do the same here it may cause more problems than can be easily solved".

"I'll talk to my guy about that" Harrigan assured TR Holt "Hey, just thought of something... if you got secure video calling at your place, gimme numbers so I can get you live feed".

"That _will_ be useful" TR Holt replied, surprised but pleased "Target location isn't easy for navigate for a newcomer, I can guide your man through the corridors".

"I've been there maybe... twice" Lazarus replied "But yeah, you're right - it's a total rabbit warren there. Pretty sure where the target does their stuff, at least if it's the same place his Dad was before, but not for certain".

 _Ah yes_ TR Holt remembered _When Air Force First Special-ops was still active, a number of their officers went to Langley for intelligence briefings or to collect material for mission planning. Since that voice sounds familiar and they'd have to be a former member of that unit, and that Harrigan has them with him, I'd say Lazarus will take part in this mission. He has a history with that family, and not a good one either... but at least Harrigan himself will be too busy to go and cause trouble there._

"OK, big man L can sort you out" Harrigan said "I got another call incoming, gotta go" before diverting TR Holt to General Lazarus.

" _What_ , Mr Olak?!" Harrigan asked with surprise "Situation really went south where you are, that's for sure! You need a few reinforcements?"

"We would appreciate it if Karl Torvald could assist with the defence of First Landing, as he promised" Olak replied "Other soldiers would be helpful but not required".

"It'll take a few hours for Karl to get to you, mister" Harrigan said, thinking fast "He's in Arizona right now - but I can send a ship for him, add a few extras, then get 'em on their way to where you are. ETA... hmm... maybe six to seven hours. Don't need to refuel or anything, just a long trip".

"For morale purposes, if nothing else..." Olak asked carefully "It would be good to see Scarran soldiers, especially if some are similar to us. Other species are welcome, of course - but the ancestors of our people here are of high-caste bloodlines, and we would appreciate seeing others like them".

"We can do that" Harrigan replied "Got a few we can send already in the crew for one of our ships. You'll hear from them once they're close".

"Looks like the situation's heating up in Norway as well as the US, people" Harrigan told his Generals "For now the skulkers can stay on standby, might need you to do a couple of things while I'm down at the UN - Tactical command get Langley and the Bloodstars are going to Norway. They'll need arctic-weather Scarrans for ground combat, or others who can handle it without medical assistance".

General Tareg smiled, rumbled, then nodded.

"I know a small-scale mission like this does not require a General to be present..." he said "but if they asked for high-caste troopers for morale purposes, then seeing a stonewalker may also prove useful as well...".

"Yeah, nice" Harrigan replied " _Red Hand_ 's had some time off-ship... if _Firewalker_ 's got enough personnel assigned to it ready to go right now that fit mission profile, get 'em moving. Sturk and Troll need to stay where they are, but you can grab Karl from Arizona and leave them there - _Red Hand_ can always head down to provide support if they need it".

" _We_ get combat time here on Erp!" one high-caste Scarran shouted to his squad "Arctic-world troopers have been specifically requested due to local climate - and we have Scarrans of both castes as well as a number of Charrids and Kalish who can provide support skills off-ship as well".

Barely five microts later, General Tareg's voice came over the ship's PA and called "Attention, Bloodstar Command... scramble the _Firewalker_. White crew, prepare for drop!"

Karl bellowed angrily when the news reached him, but immediately added "I'm _ready_ , General Tareg! Collect me at any time! If necessary I can fly well enough to meet you in the air - as long as you don't fly _too_ high, anyway".

"Good, Trooper" Tareg replied "You will do exactly that. One of our smaller ships, named _Firewalker_ , is launching now - you will be commed once we hit atmo, and once you are commed, we expect you to take off as we will be approaching your location and time is short".

Tareg waited in the CIC and watched the screens as people arrived and signed in.

"Good" he told the ship's captain "Everyone who needs to be aboard _is_ aboard" before connecting to short range comm and calling "Sturk, did you hear the news as well?"

"Troll and I heard, General" Sturk replied, nodding "We'd both love to go with you... but we're primarily here to assist law enforcement in this subsector. Troll's just going to have to get used to being on the side of the law on his home planet for once in his life".

Everyone heard Troll laugh at that, though he added "Yeah, it's a bit weird... but you know what I did before, I know the good spots to hide stuff in cars. Never smuggled people or product over the Mexican border before though, I had all my fun dealing with Canadians. Might be good to send something down in case I gotta move quick, though - unlike Sturky here, I can't fly. Tab might like to fly a bit, she's not bad at that".

"Anton..." Lazarus told his son, looking him right in the eye "We're going in primarily to _capture_ , not to kill. Are you going to be be good with that?"

"Yes, father..." Anton replied, only grumbling a little bit.

" _Capture_ " Lazarus emphasised again, since he'd heard his son grumble "It'll be your uncle Rulok's teams going with us, mister - and we'll be using sneaksuits. The floor where we're going can't handle PA, and heavy plate doesn't have the sensor coverage sneaksuits have".

"Not even close, father" Anton agreed "If we can't kill, we need stench bombs and flashbangs and sleepgas, maybe VX3 if we really can't avoi-".

" _Not_ the VX3, son" Lazarus interrupted "We're _not_ here to conduct mass slaughter! Stench bombs will be good, sleepgas too - suits have the rest built-in, that should be it".

"We hear you" Olak replied in Old Scarran, since he was still serving customers "I'll get people out there in case armed police or Army arrive, I'm sure it's well known now people got shot on the surface" - after which he pulled his smartphone from his pocket and tapped out a short and fast message before sending it.

~On it!~ came the text message from the scout ~Had to borrow your car. Don't worry, it'll get back without anything happening to it. D S-C out~

"Just hit atmo" _Firewalker_ 's copilot called to the CIC.

"Trooper Karl Torvald!" Tareg called over short range comm "Get yourself airborne! We're heading for your location, and the _Firewalker_ 's crew being who they are we're coming in at fastest safe speed - they'll only slow down for a few momens once we're close and I can find you with mentalism!"

Karl immediately took off and climbed fast. Tareg smiled and started scanning nearby airspace by hypersense - though he didn't find Karl until he was right on top of Troll's position on the ground.

"Hah!" Karl laughed "I'm surprised the cloaking shield worked that well against one of the small ships you told me about, General! I'm barely getting a heat trace from my thermal vision... maybe a couple of thousand above me and to the west... is that you?"

"Positive confirmation, that's the _Firewalker_ " Tareg replied "Flight deck's on top of the hull, we're not going to open a drop ramp for you since we're short on time".

Karl grinned, but made sure his changed senses and his body generally wasn't telling him anything bad before putting on more speed and climbing.

 _Air is a little thin_ he decided _Must be a little over 10,000 feet already, didn't think I could climb that fast_ before looking around with thermal vision again and calling "I see you, General... I slightly overshot, you're a little below and to the west. If the pilot can keep a steady and slightly slower speed, I should be able to catch up and board".

"Subsonic this time" General Tareg told the pilot and copilot "As it is, this is the first time Trooper Karl Torvald has flown above the local thin air threshold - we can try high speed retrievals with him later".

"Slowing to 0.5 atmo speed" the pilot called, while the copilot added "I got him... he's coming in faster than I expected. Get the crash field up, we don't need him going in one end of the flight deck and out the other".

 _Looks like landing lights_ Karl decided as he approached the _Firewalker_ 's rear flight deck entry _I haven't done this before, so I'd better be really careful_. _The Specialist Trooper named Sturk told me that once I feel the internal gravity start to grip my body, I can slow down fast and rotate my body so I can land on my feet._

Of course, Karl _didn't_ land on his feet, even though he slowed down and matched speed well - he was still going too fast, if not by much, and fell to the floor before rolling a few times and hitting the crash field.

He grumbled in Old Scarran as he heaved himself to his feet, standing well enough to wave medical staff away and tell them "Yes, it _did_ hurt - but I didn't break anything or even twist my ankle".

"We should like to scan you and test you in any case" a Kalish medical orderly replied "You are the first to be as you are, your abilities should be tested and new achievements recorded. We do not have food ready, but since you are not Kalish you might appreciate hot rations".

"After I call my family and friends on the ground" Karl replied "They will like to hear my voice and will be relieved to hear I am heading in their direction with additional soldiers".

"Mister Torvald" Olak called once he found a phone again "Good, you are coming to us, you are ready for combat... I hear sounds close by, are you on an aircraft of the strong ones, a Scarran aircraft? Are their additional soldiers on board?"

"I am on a small warship, Olak - a destroyer" Karl explained, before telling him what he had been told about how Scarran warships were classified "We are picking up speed and flying in your direction even now - I don't know how fast we can safely fly in atmosphere, but we'll be at First Landing in a few hours or so".

 _Shit!_ the scout thought when he saw the updated situation on the First Landing site _Never seen that many police - and those aren't normal police, they're SWAT or whatever it is Dad calls them! We can get our guys into defensive positions - if they get here quick!_

Olak certainly did not like hearing that, but since at least some of their people working further away had started reporting in he went back to the storage shed behind the hotel and took stock of how many soldiers he had to work with for now.

"Situation just got worse, if you've not figured it out already" he told them "D's out at First Landing and he reports armed police in position outside the site but preparing to move in".

"We can hold for a while" one of the women replied "but we're going to have problems if they bring in Army as well unless leadership authorises RPGs".

"We have reinforcements coming in by air" Olak told them - he waited until the others started guessing where from before he smiled and added "Soldiers of the strong ones are coming, everyone - one of their warships is flying here as we speak, and Karl Torvald is aboard it. He tells us the proper name for their species is _Scarrans_ ".

"ETA?" Karl's grandfather asked, cleaning an AK-47.

"A few hours" Olak replied "I don't know what speed their warship can manage in atmosphere here, but despite the fact thy appear to be coming in from the US they still think a few hours is all it will take".

"I can't get any of our own soldiers in the Army to respond" Olak added "but I will continue to try and contact them. I expect these Scarran soldiers will appreciate we only need assistance from them, and do not require them to defend First Landing for us. Get food, get weapons and ammunition, and dig in".

" _Stormcrow_ just entered atmosphere" the duty navigation officer announced, on the _Cry Havoc'_ s bridge.

"Copy that" Harrigan replied from the command chair "Captain Lezhik, you're next in command while your general's dirtside with Captains Rulok and Lirak - what you got on standby?"

"Medical staff and two hundred Strykers, War Commander" Captain Lezhik replied "No one's on cockpit alert, but everyone's staying beside their Strykers. Chief Engineer's getting his people checking the Strykers and bringing food".

"I hope we won't need air support, mister..." Harrigan replied "But I tend to think like General Tareg on this - better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it".

"General Lazarus continually tells us the same thing, War Commander" Captain Lezhik replied "and since I was managing our defences before the evacuation I know it to be true".

"Give it enough to blow the safety systems..." the _Stormcrow_ 's pilot told the gunners controlling the two immobiliser cannons "but not enough to cause permanent damage. We want this base's response time cut to non-existent or close to it - so we shut down external power and the backup generators".

There was one small electrical explosion, but soon enough every part of Langley AFB went dark.

"We're good to go, General" the pilot told Lazarus once that happened "We don't have special support with us... so I'll send your teams down in two of my Reapers".

"Get aboard" Lazarus told Rulok and Lirak "Langley AFB is lights-out, so we got the window we need. I'm sure they'll try and send something this way from an airbase further away eventually, but we'll see power company trucks before we see that".

"OK, you lot..." Lazarus told everyone "We're primarily going non-lethal here, we shouldn't be here for long - you all know who we're here to get, and where he should be, so whoever sees him first put him out and call it in. That'll be the signal for everyone to get back up to the roof. Captain here's dropping two squads to cover our drop site, so we shouldn't have a hostile exfil to contend with".

Two Reapers took off cloaked from the flight deck. The _Stormcrow_ was cloaked as well, so no one on the ground had a clue they were there at all.

TR Holt did, though it took him a few minutes to figure it out once he heard Lamgley AFB was blacked out.

 _Harrigan's really laying it on for this_ he thought _No one else but him can get this kind of operation together on such short notice, especially considering the specialist equipment and personnel I'd need to get hold of if I commanded such a thing myself. I'll need to alert POTUS, but hopefully not while Beasely or his friends are there._

Since he was well known to the Secret Service, TR Holt managed to get the the Oval Office without being interrupted beyond normal levels.

"Further developements relating to what you told me about at breakfast?" President Diesel asked.

"Yes, Mr President" TR Holt replied "Once I had verified ...what I told you about at breakfast... I couldn't really avoid telling _him_. Thankfully it looks like he's trying to avoid making a mess - which after recent events in Iraq is very good news indeed".

President Diesel shook his head in resigned acceptance of the situation, then told TR Holt "I want to know the _second_ this situation ...resolves itself. I am going to have to talk to ...the individual concerned... and find out just how much damage they caused. Whatever I think about these odd visitors, we have to consider their interests as well, both to keep potential trade options open as well as making sure - as much as we can, anyway - that they don't start blowing holes in things stateside".

"Crap, I barely have a few minutes!" Beasely Junior hissed when his father called.

"The only reason _I_ know is I was passing the White House signals office at the time" Beasely Senior replied "I honestly don't know how long you have to try and clean house - you might just have to set fire to your office and leave".

 _I can't put even this section on lockdown, there's too many time-sensitive operations in progress_ Beasely knew _What I will do is raise readiness a couple of levels, so we'll get security inside major facilities but not out on the corridors_.

"Antisurveillance on" Lazarus told Rulok and Lirak "Electronic security in here's quite tight, not sure if they got armed security on hand yet" before he lifted a roof hatch and everyone headed inside.

Lazarus decided to act like internal security and remain uncloaked - for the most part this worked, though it did get people talking, with Lazarus only needing to call "Classified" twice.

"Should be on the right floor now" Judduk called softly over comm, his shoulder-mounted miniplas coming up to active position "Target's office is in what we'd call moderate-security - we know how to deal with that".

"Security feels a bit tighter but not a lot..." Lazarus thought aloud " _Shit_ , he probably got word from someone and only locked down the essentials so we'd get right inside before we noticed! I want everyone ready in case we gotta fight our way out... but _please_ at least _try_ to use non-lethal force".

"Stench bombs in every room, copy that" Krynak replied, and everyone heard his muffled laughter "Filters down, everyone".

Lazarus sent the two teams in to cover both major exit routes he knew about - while they did throw stench bombs in almost every room big enough to hold an office or break room, they had to move past larger rooms while cloaked.

"Bulkhead door" Shellek whispered, his own miniplas up and armed "I can get us through, sir... do you want to do this quiet or just fast?"

"We're pushing our luck too far already" Lazarus replied "Forced entry and pick up the speed, people".

Armed security couldn't ignore the sounds of the security doors being breached, so both teams drew stasis pistols and put the guards they found to sleep as they moved on.

"Address of the UN building in Vienna is on public record" Harrigan told Talannah "Once you find it, figure out the coordinates and and send it to me, love".

"In progress" Talannah replied, smiling a little - once the duty comm officer found what they needed, Harrigan got it a few microts later.

UN Security was surprised to see Harrigan, Trannak, and Juroch, along with two other skulkers - but while one did hold up a hand to bar their way at the door, another one got on his radio and called it in.

"War Commander, you're expected" he said in accented English "No one's going to like the fact you're armed, so you'll have security with you as far as the assembly main chamber - we'll have to see what the Secretary-General says from there".

"They don't look too different from Scarran diplomatic services" Trannak whispered in his own language.

"Expensive suits but not uniform, General" Harrigan replied in the same language "You might see regional or tribal dress for diplomats of some countries in the middle east, otherwise it's all as you've seen so far".

"These guards are tratting me off" Skroloth said "We didn't even rate proper soldiers! That's really embarassing".

"Sign up ahead says we gotta make a turn" Harrigan replied "Just knock 'em out and hide 'em somewhere. Should be a janitor's cupboard even in here".

Juroch nodded before proceeding to knock out all four security staff in a small office out within a few microts - Skroloth then used every striptape dispenser he could find to stop the guards from alerting anyone, after which they proceeded the rest of the way to the chamber doors.

"We're just trying to finalise where to put you, sir" a UN diplomatic staff member told Harrigan "You're being admitted with observer rights... you may be asked to speak, but you will not have any rights to vote on matters put before the assembly. Should diplomatic representatives of any nation wish to ask you questions, then you may answer or not as suits your interests".

"Put us near the US or Israel, either one's good" Harrigan replied "I'll need at least one of my guys with me in there if all of them won't fit".

"One could be arranged, I think" the staff member replied "I'll ask the secretary-general".

"General T's coming in with me" Harrigan told the others once the man headed inside "Find somewhere to sit, maybe even eat all the food you can find - but be ready if I call you, they might want to see low and high-caste Scarrans for all I know".

 **Page** **30** **of** **30**


	33. Chapter 33

Karl's grandfather tapped Dargo on the shoulder, placed one finger over his mouth briefly, before asking where the armed police were deployed.

"They got a few over _there_..." Dargo whispered back, pointing to a portable office "Yep, inside... couple of patrol cars blocking the main road entry, too. I'd say there's a similar setup on the side nearest the town, but I can't tell from here".

"So this is where you are..." a young man hissed, taking a short while to catch his breath "That bag of yours is _heavy_... just gimme that coat and your AK, I dunno how you can handle that huge gun and still move, especially when you don't have so much as a drop of the blood of the strong ones in you...".

Dargo grinned, slapped his friend on the shoulder, then shrugged his coat off before passing his rifle over as well.

"It's just what I do, Zed..." he told the half-Scarran man "Feels like I'm only carrying half-weight with an AK".

"Quiet..." Karl's grandfather hissed "Dargo, get your ammo pack on _now_ \- you're coming in with me at the head of the assault! Zedek, help him".

"Yeah, real good" Dargo murmured - before nodding, grinning, and saying "Feeling properly loaded at last" and dropping the belt in his Kord's receiver before pulling the bolt back and chambering a round.

Karl's grandfather checked the rest of the soldiers, grinned when he saw another Kord with one of the others, before calling "I'll take Dargo to the townside entry...Jefa, take your Kord around with the other half of our force and support their assault. We didn't have time to grab RPGs, even if Olak and the other leadership had authorised them - but that's fine, our Kords should be enough".

"Surprised we haven't seen anyone coming up to see where we are" one of the policemen said to a fellow officer "Surely those... well, I dunno...whoever they are... they know we're here by now, yeah?"

"They know this area, they live here..." their officer replied "I'd say they _do_ know. We had to Google our way here - can't use the locals to reinforce us, we got told too many of them actually _like_ these weird guys we got told about. Can you believe it... our briefing says they believe they have non-human ancestors, they call it having 'blood of the strong ones'. I suppose the only reason they're not all locked up in rubber rooms is there's not enough room in the whole country's psychiatric institutions to house them".

The senior of the pair turned to head back to the site office and get coffee - so he didn't see the flare go up from Karl's grandfather. He did see the answering flare fire from Jefa's side, which made his blood chill. He stood stock-still, turning from side to side as he frantically tried to spot approaching soldiers - when he heard a boot kicking a small stone, he drew breath to shout, calling "INCOMI-" before a loud hammering from Jefa's Kord signalled the opening shots of the battle and almost a dozen 12.7mm bullets ripped across him from hip to shoulder.

None of the police present had counted on facing firepower that heavy - but they did their best to shoot back. Dargo targeted the fuel tank of the police car he could see the most easily, and it only took a short burst before the car exploded.

"CLOSE IN!" bellowed Karl's grandfather in Old Scarran "SWORDS, AXES, HAMMERS! CUT THEM DOWN!"

"Here we _gooo_!" Dargo replied with a grin of his own - after which he paused briefly to let Olak know the attack had begun before firing a short burst towards several police behind a construction vehicle.

"Oh crap..." a local police officer sighed, at their station's firing range "ERU didn't listen... why'd they have to go and kick _this_ hornet's nest! Yeah, that bunch might be a bit strange but they're harmless - not to mention that there's been a big drop in violent crime around here since we got them helping enforce law around here!"

"There's several in the Storting..." another officer replied, far enough from the first speaker to hide the signs of Scarran ancestry around his collar as well as the very slight ridging on his brow "including the Ministry of Defence... whose opinion of the people of the strong ones is less than helpful...".

"Not so much the ministry" another officer, with a notable Scarran accent and more notable Scarran build, reminded them "but it's well known, even though we've got no proof, that the defence minister maintains close contact with that American senator... I forget his name...".

"I don't know either..." the first officer replied "but he's no friend to them, and he's done precious little for our country as well!"

"Emergency Response Unit personnel reporting coming under fire from automatic rifles and heavy machine guns!" the first officer with Scarran ancestry called, one ear to his radio "No sign of any deaths among their attackers yet, but about a dozen officers are down - and there's several reports of the people of the strong ones closing to melee range and going at the ERU with swords and axes!"

"Target in sight!" Dargo shouted, nodding towards the site office.

Karl's grandfather immediately got on military comms he wasn't supposed to have and called Olak.

"I hear you..." Olak said once he heard the report "Nullify those you must, but take prisoners of those who can't retreat fast enough - I don't know who's giving the orders right now, whether it's Justice or if it's gone to Defence".

"Remember what the American Jack Crichton told us" Karl's grandfather replied "Senator Beasely maintains contacts at some level with that minister - intelligence agency cooperation for counter-terrorism if nothing else. If this is under the minister of defence's control, they'll almost certainly seek at least informal advice from the Senator, no matter what the Prime Minister says".

"I'll call your grandson" Olak decided "The sooner he and our reinforcements arrive, the better".

"Still several hours out!" Karl replied angrily when Olak got through "We're a lot closer than when we last talked, but Pakistan airspace isn't Norway!"

"We can hold First Landing for a while longer, Karl" Olak replied "Our assault goes well - the last report told me the young man Dargo, along with your grandfather, are assaulting the site office where the senior police officers are".

"Good" Karl replied "He is doing well, Olak - both for his own self and for us! Have we made contact with any people of the strong ones in the Army yet?"

"I'll try again once I talk to you, mister" Olak replied, then cut the call.

"Major training exercise at the moment..." a soldier replied in Old Scarran "Gonna be a few before we can get all our people together and leave without senior officers noticing. Even then it's doubtful we'll be able to bring heavy weapons".

"That..." Olak replied, only slightly smug "will be less of a problem - we have soldiers of the strong ones coming in by air. The only problem is their warship is still over Pakistan right now".

"We'll be there to fight alongside people of the strong ones, you can count on that!" the soldier replied far more happily "We're supposed to be down for R&R - but I'll get everyone cleaning their gear, getting more ammo, eating, and getting ready for deployment! We'll get to you one way or another!"

The bellowing roar of Dargo's Kord opening up on full-automatic gave just enough warning for two of the officers in the site office to dive for the floor and cover their ears. Karl's grandfather and two others charged inside as soon as their ears stopped ringing, roughly seizing the remaining officers before dragging them outside and cuffing them at hands and ankles.

"Casualties?" Karl's grandfather asked.

"Three deaths" Jefa replied "Maybe half a dozen injured. You?"

"Maybe a dozen injured, Jef" Dargo replied "No deaths I'm aware of. Get the dead back to HQ?"

"Yes" Karl's grandfather decided when both young adults turned to look at him "Find a utility truck, put the bodies on the tray, get them somewhere safe. Preferably quickly. We should have friends coming, but we have to hold First Landing for maybe three hours with what we have".

After a short while, Harrigan ended up seated beside Israel - he nodded and grinned when he recognise their Prime Minister. Though that man didn't recognise Harrigan, he did nod and smile before suggesting Irregulars visit Israel before they left Earth again.

After the usual opening protocol, the Secretary-General revealed the presence of Harrigan and the Kingdom delegation before inviting them to speak. Trannak gave a detailed explanation of the Kingdom's form of government, along with their current situation in regard to being in exile from the military junta's Hierarchy government.

"We are prepared to receive questions from the floor" Trannak announced "We may not answer all of them... we may not answer in as much detail as some might like... but that is simply due to our own security and classification requirements. Not because we don't like humans".

That qualification got a few smiles from representatives of more than a few countries - after which the questions began.

"Successful capture" Lazarus called as both teams boarded their Reapers "Half his plokking office was on fire and we couldn't stop two guys running out the door with what I'm assuming were hard drives- err, data storage units... but Beasely Junior's _ours_ ".

"Maximum security cells" Talannah replied "You will be met on the hammond side flight deck... your prisoner will be secured as tightly as possible until we make contact with the leader of my John's home sector".

"How did those miniplas perform?" Tovak asked when he came on the line "To be honest I didn't know if they were ready for even limited deployment... but we won't find out of they're good or if they're total plok unless we test them".

"They worked nice enough" Judduk explained "but they run too hot for my liking right now. I'd recommend a minimum safety lockout between shots of four microts for the current version, heat dissipation is even worse than our usual portable units".

"Agreed" Shellek added "Power consumption's about what I expected, but heat dissipation is unacceptable for front-line combat units - these weapons need more work".

"OK, so they work..." Tovak thought aloud "but not well. Better than I thought, to be honest".

"Put the screens up and go to max atmo speed" General Tareg ordered the _Firewalker_ 's pilot "Reports from the ground suggest that while our allies can hold the site for now, that won't last long if Army units come in with armoured combat vehicles - they don't have larger rockets or our plas-cannons".

"We can't stay cloaked if we do that, General" the copilot reminded Tareg "We'll be detectable".

"An acceptable risk for now" Tareg replied "Do it".

"We've repelled several attacks by police Emergency Response Unit personnel" Karl's grandfather told Olak "over the past hour or two. Dargo and Jefa are doing well, though if you could send more barrels for their Kords along with the food, ammunition, and medical supplies...".

"No more deaths?" Olak asked.

"No..." Karl's grandfather replied "but we've got injured, and we can't get them to a hospital or to one of the military doctors sympathetic to people of the strong ones just yet".

"I'll ask if the strong ones have medical personnel coming with their soldiers" Olak replied "Their officer said he'd ordered their warship to accelerate to flank speed, so with any luck you won't need to make your medical supplies stretch too far".

"We have medical personnel" Tareg replied, once the call got to him "This ship has its duty medical staff, in addition to which we have ... special support... personnel who also have medical skills".

"Good" Karl's grandfather replied "We need them all".

"Minister..." the Emergency Response Unit commander said for the third time "we _cannot_ succeed against the enemy with what we have - they're easily as well-equipped as we are and, considering the remarks I can hear from my own officers from here, more motivated than my personnel as well. I _need_ soldiers to succeed - and, to be honest, armoured vehicles. About the only thing these people don't have right now is anti-armour rockets".

"Tanks?!" the minister of defence asked in astonishment "Really?"

"Leopard 2's and CV-90s" came the immediate reply "Every time we send officers on foot or in light-armoured vans they get beaten back, usually very quickly. The enemy has at least two heavy machine guns with skilled operators".

"The armoured vans you have for police actions won't do?" the Minister asked again.

"Not a hope" the police commander said wearily "We sent in all of them at one time or another - maybe half of them can be repaired, some will have to be junked. Two were wrecked by enemy fire and repurposed by them as improvised fortifications".

"Are you all ready?" a sergeant with barely-visible signs of Scarran ancestry barked at a number of soldiers much like him "Clean weapons? Full canteens? I'll forgive the state of your uniforms right now, as long as everyone's got all their gear".

"What's the rush, sir?" one of the soldiers asked.

"A report from leadership" the sergeant replied, before taking a breath and adding "Emergency Response Unit police have been sent against First Landing. Olak's called for reinforcements. He says soldiers of the strong ones are coming, but he doesn't know when their warship will arrive. Alert status has been upgraded to General Alert level 3".

"Armoury's still locked down after the exercise, sir" one private reminded him "If we know exactly what to get and where it is, we can crash the back wall with a deuce-and-a-half - but we'll have minutes at best to get what we want".

One corporal whispered in the sergeant's ear for a few minutes - when the sergeant nodded and pointed emphatically to the door, they ran off.

"Motor pool" the sergeant replied "Find a truck that's fuelled and working, pack all your shit on board - once the corporal gets back, we grab the last of our gear and haul ass for First Landing".

The corporal's return was not uncontested - but fortunately she was just fast enough to heave the crate of LAW rockets on the truck and climb aboard before MPs caught up.

"We'd better get to First Landing fast" the corporal told everyone "Time's really against us. The colonel was in there talking with the Chief Quartermaster - looks like someone's just got orders we won't like".

After Olak swore for almost a minute in Old Scarran, he found military comms he wasn't supposed to have.

"Good, you didn't lose that" the sergeant told Olak, relieved "If you're using that, police must have shut down landlines and cellphone towers".

"Sitrep, mister?" Olak replied, getting things back on track.

"Good news, I got fifteen with me" the sergeant replied "All our boys an' girls with blood of the strong ones who aren't deployed overseas on peacekeeping missions".

"The bad news?" Olak asked, sure he wasn't going to like this.

"Don't know exactly" the corporal explained, cutting in "But it looks like the police called for support, or the defence minister ordered it in - with what's at our base, that's not going to be good".

"Comms traffic in area of interest" the _Firewalker_ 's copilot called.

"Military comm" Karl replied, in the CIC "I'll take it".

"Yes?" Olak asked when he heard the _Firewalker_ linking in.

"Mr Olak!" Karl called "It's just me! We're inbound as fast as we can go inside atmosphere, I'm sure any radar than can see us is going beserk right about now... ".

"We've got soldiers coming in" Olak interrupted "but those soldiers are fairly sure a minister authorised tanks to be sent. Our anti-armour capability right now, mister, is you".

"ETA?" Karl shouted across the CIC - when the result came back, Olak rumbled and replied "That might just be enough".

"I hear you..." Harrigan said quietly into his comm, watching Trannak field questions from various countries' representatives at the UN "Gen'ral T's doing good here. Do what you gotta do, General... big man L can send you air support if you need it - try and find out who authorised tanks, I want to know if it connects back to our current problems here in the States. Issues in Norway are one thing, issues in the States are one thing, both issues turning up at the same time is a bit more than coincidental I feel".

"I'm going to drop Karl solo, I think" Tareg told Harrigan "He can go in first, sort out immediate issues groundside and making sure we can safely land the rest of our soldiers. Once we're landed I'll sort out making sure local forces never mess with the Kingdom again".

"Copy that, big man" Harrigan replied "Gotta go, looks like the General's about to take a curve-ball...".

"Looks like there's a chopper up there, Mr Olak..." Dargo called in "but every time I send a few rounds its way it dances around 'em or backs off - whoever's flying that thing's good".

Several people in the bar of the Kingdom Hotel wondered what was happening when Olak smiled, then rumbled briefly - before two machetes and a rifle flew towards him seemingly of their own accord, dropping into place in scabbards and around his shoulder neatly and precisely.

"Obold, you got the bar!" Olak shouted "I got _work_ to do..." before he grinned nastily and got in his car.

" _Massive_ pressure sink just appeared out of nowhere!" _Firewalker_ 's CIC told the pilot and copilot "Clouds went from almost nonexistent to tempest-grade black in momens... looks like _lightning_...".

"Karl...?" General Tareg asked, smiling a little "Is there something you're not telling me about?"

Karl just grinned for a few microts before telling him "Mr _Olak_ has come to fight with us, General... I don't know what the Scarran people call the abilities he has - but a cycle or two ago he used to make money on the side making it rain in third-world desert countries or making sure international sports matches got rained out on demand" and explaining a little more clearly.

Tareg grinned and laughed before telling him "Your Mr Olak is a _storm lord_ , Mr Karl... a mentalist skilled in weather manipulation! A strong one if he can keep a tempest like that under control, too!"

"I see it too..." Kasan Rybak told Kurth, grinning as much as General Tareg "I would not have picked a human to have what it takes to be like me..." before he scanned the First Landing site and added"but it looks like the mentalist down there is a powerful, but self-taught, storm lord... and a hybrid of human and Scarran bloodlines. He's holding it together for now, but he's reaching his limits and holding it together by brute willpower - I should go and help him before it gets out of control".

"Go" urged Kurth "We will stay here... but should we be needed, call us in".

"Shit, shit, shit!" the police helicopter pilot called over his own comm, wrestling with the controls and trying not to crash into a building "Storm came up out of nowhere, I can't hold it here!"

Communications quality was horrible by then, but the officers on the ground saw the trouble their helicopter was in and one waved it off - when the helicopter left in a far from straight course, a loud "O-LAK! O-LAK! O-LAK!" came from the Kingdom forces at First Landing, in English.

"Yeah!" Dargo called happily, watching Olak float about fifteen feet above the ground - sparks were coming off his hair and clothes, and even Dargo could tell Olak was using all the willpower he had to both control the storms and keep the major part of the wind away from his own forces.

 _Good_ Olak decided _My people appreciate my skills, they like that I am willing to support them and show what the blood of the strong ones can do through me. I have not tried to call up weather this strong before, it is very hard to control - but for my people's sake, control it I must_.

"Slowing to 0.2 atmo..." the _Firewalker_ 's pilot called, adding "Launch, launch!" as soon as his instruments showed he'd slowed down enough for Karl to take off.

Karl gave it all the speed he could manage, flying out of the aft flight deck entry at considerable speed for almost a mile before managing to slow enough to make a wide turn and find the First Landing site. That wasn't hard, since it was the centre of a small but vicious rain and lightning storm by that point - Karl tried scanning for heat patterns, and as soon as he found something outside the site, he activated his own comm, found Olak's frequency, and called "I see you, Mr Olak - well done! I see light armoured vehicles, two CV90 IFVs, approaching First Landing - I will destroy them, Mr Olak! I need you to make sure no-one tries to fire on me as I approach!"

"Good..." Olak replied, clearly under great stress "Can't talk much... so hard... very hard... good to know you came... " before he growled and the call cut out.

Karl's grandfather also heard the call, calling "Grandson - you are here! Thanks to Olak, it's absolutely _ballistic_ rainfall right now-"

"I have two CV-90s to get rid of, grandfather" Karl interrupted "Fighting first, talk second".

"I see them, grandson" Karl's grandfather said "Try and approach from the coastal side, weather's even worse that side - you _are_ airborne, yes?"

"You'll soon see..." Karl laughed, before switching to Kingdom frequencies and calling "Final approach, preparing for attack run... seeing two battle transports of type CV-90... closing in...".

Karl slowed down barely enough not to get caught in the backwash from his flaming breath - he turned his head slightly, then breathed fire as he swept over both CV-90s, covering them both in napalm. One crashed into a power pole and another came to a hard stop before safety panels blew out and spat the turret ten yards off to one side.

A loud roar of approval came from the First Landing site, but all the CV-90 crews could do was try to bail out of their burning vehicles before something else exploded and took them with it.

"Fire, fire, fire!" one driver screamed over his portable radio as he fought to escape through his entry hatch "Something flew over the top of us an' dumped a load of napalm on us! We're lucky we didn't all get fried or blown up - as it is, Bravo's in pieces all over the road!"

"Get the fuck _out_!" came the immediate and static-laden reply.

"Oh _shit_ , it's coming back!" a voice screamed as Karl bled off speed and turned around to do target assessment "Run for it!"

"No one's going anywhere!" Karl bellowed "As of now... any of you who are alive can consider yourselves prisoners of the Scarran Kingdom!" before breathing a short blast of fire across the road to cut off their escape - at about the same time an Army truck approached at a highly unsafe speed before coming to a halt and making sure it wasn't on fire as well.

"Welcome to First Landing, Bjorn!" Karl called happily when he saw the man he knew stick his head out of the back "Get these prisoners on board that truck, there's work to do!"

Several very wet soldiers climbed out and hauled the injured vehicle crewmen onto the truck at gunpoint, after which the other CV-90 exploded as well.

 _~Mr Olak~_ Kasan Rybak called as he rephased into normal space at First Landing _~I am what you know as a man of the strong ones, a Scarran - and I have the same skills you have! You are doing well... but I can clearly tell you are pushing yourself too far. For your own safety and that of the others here, let me help you~_

 _~((surprise, relief))~_ Olak replied, once he focussed enough for basic communications telepathy _~thanks = ((Reinforcements - mental image denoting ground forces)), thanks = ((Reinforcements - mental image of himself)) - thanks/all feelings of willpower strained close to breaking point~_

Kasan Rybak came into full view of all at First Landing, naming himself and calling "I am a man of the strong ones, the Scarran people! I am here to help you and to guide your specialist Olak with his skills!" before going back to communicating with Olak mentally and gently and slowly taking control of the weather mentalism from him.

 _~I can handle this ~_ Kasan Rybak told Olak _~You have clearly overextended yourself, Mr Olak - eat, drink, rebuild your energy. If you are to fight with your mentalism, you need more liquids and vitamins and minerals - you need food and drink! insistence~_

Olak lowered himself to the ground as carefully as he could - where Dargo immediately slung his Kord and dragged him to safety behind a construction vehicle.

"Sit back, big man" Dargo encouraged him "Eat something... I know it's rations, but it's better than nothing...".

Dargo caught a soft _~thanksrelief at the presence of food~_ before Olak made his way through the three MREs he had plus two more from other soldiers.

"Karl?" Dargo asked in surprise, when he saw Karl's gigantic changed body.

"Yes, Dargo - it _is_ me" Karl replied, grinning "though you haven't seen me for some years now, mister. Looks like you got some live-fire practice in before I got here".

"Just a bit" Dargo replied "Jefa's been doing good, too. As for all this shit going down... we'll be good for now, unless we get anything bigger than those things you just incinerated coming after us - speaking of which, how did you _do_ that?"

Karl laughed before giving a sanitised version of that - Dargo grumbled about the details being classified, but seemed interested about more Scarrans coming, especially about getting to see low-caste Scarrans.

"Mom told me a bit about those, years ago" Dargo explained "Remember, I told you a while back?"

"Several came to retrieve me as I was being taken back for court-martial" Karl replied "Scarran medical technology saw to the full healing of my injuries, after which classified military technology saw to my... upgrades".

"Better..." Olak whispered, getting slowly back to his feet to a roar of appreciation from the other soldiers "I was told... reinforcements would be coming, Karl. Where are they? Is it just you?"

"The _Firewalker_ is close by" Karl replied "I was allowed to drop first to clear up any immediate problems and arrange a dropzone for reinforcements"

"What about the other man?" Olak asked "The one helping with my special abilities?"

"I don't know about him" Karl admitted "General Tareg might know, and if he doesn't our War Commander will. General Tareg has a few tricks of his own, you'll like him".

"Both CV-90s were destroyed, minister" the senior police officer reported over the phone "The... whoever they are... clearly received some kind of air support, which gave time for a military truck carrying allies of theirs to make an uncontested entry. I don't yet know if it contained armed civilians or defectors from our own army".

"Keep trying" came the minister's response "I'll try and make contact with the man who... brought this to my attention. I'll get back to you when I find out anything new".

 _It's quite clear now he was very selective with the information he gave me_ the minister of defence decided, none too pleased _Whether he knew more than me or not, I'm not going to risk my position for an American, no matter how important this one thinks he is._

"For the hundredth time… NO" Harrigan told the entire UN assembly "I've watched Babylon 5 on TV, I know how that goes… pass over medical data on a species, and ten minutes later it gets turned into biological weapons!"

It took almost twenty minutes for even the US Ambassador to call their support staff and figure out what Harrigan meant.

"I don't mind sharing a little info on some things" Harrigan added while politician's brains were slowly getting up to speed " _Some_ things. Try shit like that again and I won't be so easy to please".

"You have not given the United States any data like that?" the Chinese ambassador asked.

"They're not too happy about being left out in the cold with the rest of you, either" Harrigan replied, shaking his head and trying not to laugh his head off "Oh, I'll figure out something nice to give them… but I'll rack my brains for something useful everyone can use…"

" _Firewalker_ approaching target zone…" Karl heard as the injured were being attended to "General Tareg's selecting troops to drop".

"I need you to look at an area of ground close by…" Tareg told Karl "large enough to hold twenty troops plus support personnel in loose formation. Once that's done, I can deploy reinforcements to your First Landing site by mentalism".

"Just a microt…" Karl replied, striding across the ground "Here, right in front of the construction foreman's site office. Might be tight, the ground's none too flat now either – but it's the best we have".

Tareg used his hypersense to get a relative position for a drop site as soon as Karl held his deadlock in for more than three microts.

"STAND UP!" he shouted, on the drop deck with a number of arctic-world Bloodstars "GET READY! STAND BY FOR UNCONVENTIONAL DEPLOYMENT!"

"Clear the area!" Karl shouted, waving his arms back and forth "No one goes near the foreman's office or the area immediately in front of it! Soldiers of the strong ones are preparing to deploy to that location by special means!"

 _That_ got everyone turning toward the vacant ground, wondering what real Scarrans would be like – even Olak did so, once he made sure Kasan Rybak didn't need help.

 _~Mr Olak~_ Tareg called by mentalism when Karl looked at him _~I am General Tareg, and I bring reinforcements to assist in the defence of the First Landing site. I am a mentalist, though not one like you… you will see one thing I can do when our troops deploy to the vacant ground in front of you~_

 _~anticipationrelief~_ Olak replied _~Deployment/mentalism queryinterest~_ before he grinned and added _~mental image of people appearing out of thin air~_

 _~Correct! approvalpraise~_ Tareg replied _~Watch and see!~_

Kasan Rybak turned as he felt the effect of a translocation event, and grinned when Tareg and the other Bloodstars appeared right in front of them along with a number of support personnel and some equipment. Everyone close by cheered and shouted their approval until Tareg called for quiet and the presence of military leaders.

"That would be me…" Olak called "and Karl's grandfather over there".

"Good, good" Tareg said "I'm General Tareg of the Kingdom's Bloodstar Corps, and I lead this detachment from the Scarran Kingdom. The Scarran species, my species, is the one you know as the people of the strong ones. We have troopers of both castes of Scarran here… in case it's not obvious, I'm a low-caste Scarran. Normally our people don't like weather as cold as Karl tells me is common in this sector… the pale colouring of our troopers here shows them to be naturally adapted to this level of cold and worse. There are twenty troopers here with me, plus support staff with anti-air weapons – the support staff need people to help them deploy their systems, I need three to go with each team".

Once people were moving, Olak welcomed the Scarran soldiers and General Tareg more formally.

"To be honest…" Tareg said "I did not think we would find mentalists here. Even with people of straight bloodlines, the occurrence of mentalism of any kind and strength is not high at all".

"It is good to see another" Olak agreed, nodding "The other one… the one floating and keeping what I started under control… he is with you?"

"Not entirely… Tareg replied with a slight grin "An ally, of a sort – he knows some of our friends. I haven't seen him before myself… but our War Commander knows him and the others with him".

Kasan Rybak lowered himself to the ground, flexing his legs slightly as his feet touched the hard-pack dirt before walking slowly over to General Tareg.

 _~Yes, of course I can hear you~_ Tareg told Kasan Rybak _~The War Commander described you but admitted he has only seen you once. He has seen a small number of others he says you travel with regularly named Kurth, Nashikk, Sholah, and Thoa… those names are familiar enough for me to realise you are the First Five, the founding members of Black Omega~_

 _~We are confirmation~_ Kasan Rybak replied _~I am not as …popular… as the others, but as humans say I was in the right place at the right time. While I am a storm lord, as I'm sure you can tell… I am not just a mentalist…~_

 _~Hah ((laughter))~_ Tareg replied, smiling a little at the familiar Scarran posturing _~Neither am I, since we're onto that topic! I doubt there are any like us here…. But I'm sure they would like to see us stonechange anyway. Perhaps you might even find women of the local Scarran bloodlines willing to thank you for your arrival…~_

Kasan Rybak laughed at that, after which everyone not involved in helping support staff or watching for police reinforcements gathered with Olak and Karl's grandfather, watching Kasan Rybak and General Tareg.

"The General here is a low-caste Scarran…" Kasan Rybak explained "like a number of those helping you now. Both he and I have skills similar to those your leader Olak used to provide weather control… what you may not know is that there are a number of rarer subtypes of Scarran, and that the General and I are of one of these subtypes. Our subtype is called _stonewalker_ – stonewalkers have a little mentalism, what some people call special or unconventional skills, but the source of our subtype's name is something else entirely, which the General and I will demonstrate for you now…" – after which he stonechanged.

Kasan Rybak's stoneform was an unusual one and he knew it, so he strode back and forth once the loud cheers had subsisded so people could see.

"I am what the Scarran people call a storm lord" he explained "Your friend Olak here is a storm lord as well. When a storm lord can do what I did just now, they are a stormwalker – a stonewalker with weather manipulation mentalism. There are many kinds of mentalism – some which your friend Olak can do, some more of which I can do, and more which neither of us can do".

"Even Mom or Dad never saw a Scarran do that" Dargo called, looking up at Kasan Rybak "an' they seen more than a few of your lot in their travels".

Kasan Rybak bent down to look at Dargo more clearly – Dargo twitched a bit when Kasan Rybak scanned him with active hypersense, after which he asked "You heard of me? I must be famous…"

"You are Dargo Sun-Crichton" Kasan Rybak replied "I and the rest of the Five know your parents. Both of them are on a large warship which is currently in orbit around this world. The General here is one of the senior officers on that ship".

When Dargo looked at him, Tareg nodded – once he saw everyone else was watching him as well, he rumbled a bit in resigned acceptance of the situation before stonechanging as well. He did smile when he felt the excited and approving edge of people's surface thoughts and feelings.

"More of a squatty than big blue over here" Dargo decided "Can you do that thunder an' lightning stuff too?"

"I am a more classical kind of stonewalker…" Tareg told Dargo, before lifting him off the ground several fenches until his feet were at most people's head level "I lift things and move things and can, as one of our crew would say, 'talk in people's heads'. I am good at those things, I don't need to do other things like Kasan Rybak does".

"Olak does the talking thing too" Dargo replied before looking around – when someone shook their head, he turned back and added "First time I seen him do this stuff this much, though".

"Giant walking statues…" a soldier called to one of the Emergency Response Unit officers over their radio "Really? You've all lost it so bad that you started making stuff up? Well, even mythical walking statues are going to have a hard time standing up to tanks – we could only get two heading your way before politics got in the way, but two should be enough to handle anything your local fruitcakes have to throw around. Keep 'em distracted for maybe half an hour and we may even be able to get two more to you".

Dargo did have to remind Tareg several times to put him down, and a few more to stop turning him around in several directions when people asked more about his mentalism – but eventually he settled down again after his feet were back on the ground and he'd drank more water.

"Over here!" he called when he saw someone come from the back of a truck with an ammunition box "Pack's almost run dry! Got any twelve in there?"

"Oh, _there_ you are" a slightly worse for wear Zedek replied "Yeah, just sit still, I'll load your pack if you stop wriggling around and _sit down_!"

Tareg smiled a little and just lifted Zedek by mentalism – the young man was extremely surprised, but once he'd stopped asking questions he added "Just don't drop me, it's hard enough loading D's pack when he's wearing it as it is".

He did vomit once his feet touched the ground again, but not very much.

The large trucks hauling the tanks made surprisingly good time in reaching First Landing, but while the soldiers with them did look for hostile aircraft they couldn't see through _Firewalker_ 's cloaking shield.

"Let's see what our new recruit can do…" the Captain said with a laugh "Advise Trooper Torvald and General Tareg that enemy armour approaches. Those vehicles will have to do, it seems, for an introductory heavy weapons test…"

"I hear you" Tareg replied when comms got through "We can't see them yet, and I don't know what locally produced armoured combat vehicles look like so it'll take too long to find them by hypersense. I'll get everyone deployed and ready – one of the locals should know when armour arrives even if none of us do".

"Dargo is here?!" Aeryn said, very surprised, when Harrigan told her.

"Yeah, looks like it" he replied "Not entirely sure why, but if I had to guess I'd say it's due to the father of our latest prisoner poking his nose where it's not welcome. Jack would have known he'd need to be moved somewhere safe – I'd not have guessed he knew Karl, though. I'll talk to him about that later, they got fighting to do right now".

"Normally I would go with Crichton's usual 'run and hide' response" Aeryn replied, clearly far from happy 'but for once in our lives we have numbers on our side. I will _not_ let our son go to battle without guidance, Crichton – I will _not_ ".

"Hearin' ya, babe" Crichton replied "Didn't think you'd be on board with kill and maim right now, even if junior D's down there – last time we got stuck into a major war alongside big H you started wobbling on the rails a bit".

"I did _not_ 'wobble on the rails'!" Aeryn shouted back "Any soldier might become subject to post-battle stress – human or not! I may not _want_ to go to a major battle, but here and now my own preferences do not matter and neither do yours – our son needs us!"

"Aeryn…" Dargo added "Shouting at Crichton isn't going to help matters. If we are going to go and help your son, we need to find transport _now_ – or get Amara to deploy us the quick way".

"Moya hears and understands" Pilot replied once Dargo updated him on current events "She also says to tell you that even if she sent a transport pod to you, you would not arrive at your son's location in time to assist him. If the War Commander has ways to deploy you with greater speed, you will need to use them".

"I am here, Crichton" Amara said once the call was transferred to her "I can deploy you by mentalism to your son's location. Should I deploy you and your mate only, or will all of Moya's crew be going with you?"

"Looks like Chi wants to go" Crichton replied "Big D, as usual…even Sputnik's not objecting to lending a hand. Better leave Jool here, someone's gotta keep Ryg out of trouble".

Dargo was pleased to see his namesake on the ground with him, the ladies too – he grinned when Sikozu gave her usual very slight bow, adding "Yeah I made sure the gun's lubed, yeah I got more ammo, no the barrel's not overheated an' cracked – just got a new one".

"Good" Sikozu replied with a nod "You should always remember to consider the essential tasks of maintaining your personal equipment, Dargo Sun-Crichton – for your comrades' sakes if not your own. Others depend on you and trust you with their lives".

"I see you haven't changed a bit, auntie Chi!" Dargo laughed when Chiana almost leaped at him to hug him "Better not do that too much though, Jefa won't be too happy about it".

"Who?" Aeryn asked suspiciously.

"You have a mate?" Sikozu asked "Where is she? What is she like? Is she a human or another species? Is she here?"

"You found yourself a girl, son?" Crichton asked.

Dargo grinned even more widely, before bellowing in slightly coarse Old Scarran for Jefa to come. Aeryn was very surprised to hear her son speak any dialect of Scarran and said so, but Dargo wasn't in any condition to answer due to Jefa wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately for several minutes.

Crichton just grinned and clapped, Chiana as well – Sikozu looked more closely at Jefa, while Aeryn almost screamed at her son for being intimate with someone even slightly Scarran.

"Calm _down_ , mom!" Dargo urged, his left hand resting on the barrel of Jefa's Kord to stop her trying to shoot Aeryn "For plok's sake, the way you reacted I'd have thought half a dozen carriers just arrived!"

"Cool it, love…" Crichton added, trying to soothe his wife "I'd not have picked it either – but he's old enough to make his own decisions. _Especially_ about this. We'll talk to him once the bullets stop flyin-"

Crichton's attempt at mediating a family dispute was promptly interrupted by someone on sentry duty calling "Incoming! We got a tank!"

"Everyone, into position!" Olak shouted "Looks like someone called for military support – but we have people of the strong ones, we have Scarrans, with us! We have species allied with the strong ones present!"

"Jefa…" Karl told the young lady with the second Kord "Go with grandfather and General Tareg to the second gate! Dargo will stay here and support the defence of this gate! Anything that can't be handled by the two of you will be dealt with by me and by the General!"

Aeryn's anger at her son being in a relationship with even a half-Scarran slowly started to cool down when she saw Jefa obeying orders and paying serious attention to her responsibilities.

"Can we fortify the site more than we have already done?" Aeryn asked Olak, putting aside the fact he was half-Scarran "Will more armoured vehicles be sent? Have infantry been deployed as well?"

Olak paused to scan the area with his own hypersense, which Aeryn appreciated but didn't like, before saying "I'd say they'll send the armour in first and let the infantry follow, using the tank as cover. I still haven't seen any more than one tank, which worries me… on Earth they usually move in units of four…".

"Keep the others out of sight" an officer told a number of other tank crews "We'll see how this lot react to seeing _one_ tank… but just in case we get an opportunity to move, I want everyone ready to move at a moment's notice! The infantry will be walking up behind us until we get close and they can make their move without getting lit up by those heavy machine guns".

"Weird lookin' guy up front" the first tank's commander called back "Seriously… he looks like he's made of rock or somethin'. Fuckin' huge, whatever he is. Standing just off to the side of the road – but he can see us, just not done anything ye- what the _hell_?"

Tareg laughed, lifting the tank by mentalism until it was almost ten metres in the air – where he squeezed it a little before ripping it into almost a dozen pieces, which he let fall to the ground, accompanied by loud cheers from the rest of the local personnel.

"What the hell's going on?!" the platoon commander shouted, visibly scared "Anyone still alive with unit one?"

"Not looking back to find out!" a soldier replied "Whoever that freak is, he just did some bad juju on the tank and ripped it up like tinfoil along with everyone in it! Hope you got another plan, we're not getting in that way as long as he can see us coming!"

"OK, that's the way they want it that's the way they get it" the platoon commander decided "We go in, we go in _fast_ – and we flatten anyone or anything in our way. If you see any more big rock people like unit one did, then you light 'em up with any guns that hurt them till they drop – I'll decide what excuse to put in the report later".

"Looks like we're taking a break for now" Harrigan whispered to General Tareg, via the _Havoc_ 's shorter range comm "Looks like you're having all the fun right now, too".

Tareg sent Harrigan pictures through Amara – Harrigan smiled and said "Leopard 2 tank, weighs maybe 6.5 kilounits or so – it's not new, but they're still good. Or at least it was till you grabbed that one".

"Nowhere near as heavy as a Scorpion" Tareg replied "But then humans don't have the technology to manafacture armoured vehicles powered by nuclear reactors yet from what you told us before".

"Dunno if anyone's even tried, to be honest" Harrigan replied "Only nuke vehicles here right now are submarines – about as big as a destroyer most of the time, though they need more crew than we'd use. Only a few countries can even make those".

"Got a sentry" the gunner in the lead tank called "Sittin' on top of an overturned excavator – think he's got a Kord with him, so no one stick their heads out up top. No need to find out he's good enough to blow your heads off with that huge Russian monstrosity".

"Load HE" his commander replied "Fire when ready".

Dargo Junior didn't wait to get blown up – he hurled himself off the top of the overturned vehicle he was on just before the shell blew a crater in the ground and a hole in the fencing some distance behind him.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" he shouted "Plok, that hurt – I didn't land on top of my gun, did I?"

"It appears functional" one of two Kalish present guessed "A medical professional is with us – stay where you are, they will assist you".

"Gimme some painkillers, I got work to do" Dargo Junior insisted.

The Kalish doctor nonetheless scanned him, thought for a few microts, before ordering him out of his pack and body armour so he could provide temporary care – after which, against orders, Dargo pulled his armour and pack back on and hobbled off to find a better position.

"Karl!" Olak shouted "Over to you! Show our enemy that the technology and blood of the strong ones is too much for them to handle!"

"Something just took off" a police helicopter pilot called "Can't tell what from here – I get any closer an' that guy on the machine gun tries to get us again".

"I see three!" Karl called on Kingdom comm "Going to show them the main guns, how about that…".

"Tell us about it later, big man!" Troll cut in excitedly "I ain't seen you try those on anything real yet!"

The second the tank's gunners saw Karl coming, they fired – one round missed, but the other two explosive rounds hit and knocked him to the ground, winded and suffering minor damage but very much alive.

"Reload! Reload!" the platoon commander called "Blow that guy to tiny bits before we find out if he's armed with anything better than that napalm stuff he fried the CV-90s with!"

"Nice try!" Karl bellowed, grinning "Not good enough! Not EVEN CLOSE!" before climbing and coming around to attack position.

"Trooper Torvald to _Firewalker_ …" Karl called over comm "Starting attack run with plas-cannon… if you can get this on video, Doc Nrakal will probably want it for the archive. Don't know if you're getting a feed from my target-tracker uplink or if this stuff stops my PDA from passing it on – add it if it comes through".

A lot of machine gun fire came Karl Torvald's way, and a good deal of it hit him since he was making sure he could hit with his cannons rather than avoid enemy fire – but none of it got through his carapace or head-shield.

"In range…" he called "and firing…" before unleashing a dozen blasts from all four guns.

"SCATTER!" the platoon commander screamed, shortly before one shot took the back off the turret he was sitting in and another blew the tank's engine and most of its rear end to pieces.

Five shots hit another tank from front to back right down the centreline, and it was a miracle the ammunition store under the turret wasn't hit. What was left of that tank came to a rapid and untidy stop after which all of the crew bailed out before their luck got any worse.

The last tank only took one hit, but that shot hit just below the turret and hit the ammunition store, blowing the entire tank to pieces.

"Jack-in-the-box" called Karl on Olak's comm "Not going to collect prisoners unless anyone really wants me to".

"I cannot believe what I am hearing…" the defence minister hissed into his phone "That bunch of deluded fools managed to destroy _four of our tanks_ and kill enough of our soldiers and police that the rest won't go without more support than we can commit without a declaration of war?"

"ERU took heavy losses" someone on the other end of the line confirmed "The Army lost four tanks, two CV-90s, and a number of infantry from stray blasts from that _thing_ that opened up on us. Right now we're just trying to find out who's still alive. We're pretty sure they took at least a few prisoners early on".

"Get your men back" came the reply "and return to barracks. I'll take care of the rest of this – and since I can hear what I can only assume are police outside my office, you'd better get started".

"We thank you for agreeing to release details of something useful to the entire world" Germany's ambassador told Harrigan "even if it's not what some of my colleagues would have preferred. Many here are concerned about environmental degradation, especially that caused by people...".

"Personally I think the whole caused-by-people part is horseshit" Harrigan replied bluntly, making more than a few diplomats cringe "At least as it concerns climate change. Doesn't mean there's no room to clean up your act, though – that's why you get the good stuff for recyclable biofuel. It should work with engines you already have… but I'll consider sweetening the pot with technical goodness for high-performance multifuel turbines – those things can swallow pretty much anything and still run".

"The chair recognises the kingdom of Saudi Arabia" the secretary-general called, nodding to another diplomat as they raised a hand.

"My own nation..." he announced "as well as several others in this assembly… are concerned that this new technology may harm our national economies beyond acceptable levels".

"You're all oil producers, I know that" Harrigan replied, nodding "Look at it this way… rather than getting upset about this stuff tipping over your applecart, look at it this way – you already have a lot of skilled workers who can make the fuel. Your countries and companies can get on board with all this way ahead of anyone else and make a big fat pile of cash in the process – making fuel, making engines, whatever looks good to your movers an' shakers back home. Your economy's gonna change a bit, sure… but you'll still be the big men in your respective neighbourhoods, that ain't gonna change".

Quiet murmurs went back and forth between a number of countries' representatives involved in oil production, especially those in the Middle East.

The US representative whispered into her phone for quite a few minutes, something Harrigan saw but kept to himself, before raising her hand for recognition.

"It won't meet with universal acceptance in the United States any more than it does here, Mr Harrigan" she said "The President is prepared to accept this if your people advise our companies currently invested in oil production how to get started with the new technology".

"He wants the big oil guys to donate at the next election, I get that" Harrigan replied, a few subdued smiles coming from some of the other diplomats "OK… it looks like this is what we got. Everyone gets the basic instruction manual on the fuel and the best engines – but the US gets a little one-on-one help to get domestic production up and running a little ahead of schedule".

Harrigan and Trannak both looked around as this news sunk in with the various ambassadors.

"Generally good" Trannak whispered in Old Scarran when Harrigan asked his opinion "If you wish to stick to the original plan to release this information to all, I suggest doing so on computer networks throughout this world concerned with business and trade and not relying solely on governments".

"Gonna talk to a couple of people about that when we break here" Harrigan confirmed "Some of the more sceptical can then check what we put on the internet with what they got given, which should stop them going mental too much".

TR Holt nodded and murmured as he watched the recording of General Lazarus' troopers into CIA headquarters at Langley again at his own office in Fort Meade.

 _They moved fast but with care_ he decided _Audio suggests that personnel of more than one species were present – though most were of the species identified as 'Scarran'_

TR Holt was surprised when he saw miniplas weapons in action breaching the thicker doors.

 _Heat bloom_ he decided when he saw how that registered on suit cameras _I know little enough about energy weapons, but making such things small enough to be carried by soldiers won't be without cost at some point – these aliens may be able to manafacture portable energy weapons but even they can't do so faultlessly._

He did smile very briefly when he saw Beasely Junior frantically trying to destroy sensitive information before he was captured.

 _He's not completely stupid, then_ TR Holt decided _I doubt Harrigan and his aliens have much concern for US intelligence gathering, whether domestically or overseas, but Beasely Junior clearly didn't want to take chances and leave any means for Harrigan's people to find out anything they shouldn't. He'll likely lose his clearance and his current position because of all this, there's no way I can see to get around that – but we might just be able to find a reason to hide him somewhere until the current administration is out of office and there's no one left who remembers this mess._

Beasely Senior soon found out his son had been captured from his office and promptly contacted as many people that he knew who might know anything about it.

"Langley AFB was down" came one officer's explanation "No comms, no radar, no nothing for several hours. By the time we got everything back whoever bagged your son was long gone".

"I'm going to see if anything came out of the White House signals office" Beasely eventually decided "No one at Langley or Fort Meade has a clue".

 _It might be connected to me trying to capture one of the aliens for study_ he thought after a minute or two _but considering how much influence Harrigan has built up over such a short period I won't be able to move against him without more evidence than I have right now._

The Norwegian defence minister was not, as it happened, greeted by police – but by three men in suits.

 _Ministerial staff?_ he thought, surprised _Could be so much worse, but I suppose the Prime Minister wants to find out the depth of my involvement in this mess for damage control. If I can avoid revealing my connection with that American senator, Beasely, then I will – the longer it takes for the Prime Minister to find out about that, the longer the senator has to secure his own position in Washington as well._

"Minister" one announced "Come with us, please. The Prime Minister needs to speak with you on a matter of some urgency".

"Sitrep?" Olak asked.

"There's still some soldiers out there" one of the Bloodstars replied "but so far no one looks like they've prepared to move. I'd say whoever's now in command is waiting for orders".

"Sooner or later they'll at least ask for us to return the prisoners we took during the battle" Karl's grandfather added "It's not like we need them for anything, not really – I'd suggest we resist long enough for them to think they had to really work to get them back, then we can escort maybe… one truck?… in here to pick them up"

"These are known criminals?" Sturk asked the DEA agents as a number of people were being handcuffed "They are wanted for questioning over serious crimes?"

"We can't put names to faces for all of them" the reluctant reply came "But SAC is pretty sure one of those you turned into mister crispy critter, plus that one over there with the tattoo on his left arm, are from some cartel or other – I don't know which one, I'm just here to make up numbers. My usual area is domestic stuff, there's more than enough for me to do there".

"Do you want to deal with these under sector law?" Sturk asked, Troll standing close behind while Tabitha and a Kalish stood at the door of a Stryker "I have White House authority to use Kingdom law if that makes things easier..."

"Nah" the lead agent decided "We should be good – to get the ones we got names for, anyway. It'll take a little while, but we should be able to roll up their local contacts without too much trouble".

"An update from General Tareg, Dad!" Tabitha shouted "He says their situation has been resolved positively if not completely".

"Unless you need us, then..." Troll said "and unless Sturk's got other stuff for us to do… looks like we got somewhere to be".

"We got this" the agent replied, grinning "Thanks for the support, all of ya".

"Tab, get us airborne" Troll told his daughter as soon as he and Sturk were aboard and the hatch was sealed "Let's get airborne and go see Norway a bit, yeah? How's that sound?"

"We will do that" the Kalish, now sitting in the copilot's seat, replied "We will do it now" - after which Tabitha fed in power slowly and the Stryker took off slowly before increasing speed and heading approximately north-east to Norway.

"I am _not pleased_ that you went behind my back..." Prime Minister Solberg told her defence minister "not to mention that you didn't even seek parliamentary approval for that adventure… which ended up costing us a very high price indeed in both materiel and people. Our ambassador at the UN says despite this, the visitors' leader – their War Commander - is still prepared to include Norway among the nations being given access to the new things he has decided to make available to human people".

"Why did you intervene in this situation?" the minister for Justice snapped "From what local police tell me, we have a measure of goodwill with these people – or at least we _did_! What we have now I don't know!"

"Assuming these people really are nonhuman, or even halfbreeds as you claim they are" the defence minister replied sceptically "then why should we surrender any authority to them for anything? They are- well, when it comes down to it their interests are not entirely our nation's interests, they are _not like us"._

"Ah, so that's the problem" Prime Minister Solberg replied "Your xenophobia overrides our nation's need to make a good impression with these people. I would not have thought non-human people would choose our country to establish themselves in… but they have, or it appears so".

One of the other ministers whispered to her briefly, after which she said "Your status will be determined in the next Cabinet meeting – until then, try not to drag our nation's name through the mud any more than you already have".

"This new technology is interesting, Mr Harrigan" Israel's Prime Minister said, once the UN assembly had recessed for dinner "If suitable fuel crops can be grown in Israel, and this material suggests that they can, we should do well with it".

"Your lot got a pretty big green movement, yeah" Harrigan replied "Dunno if this will help get 'em behind you for the next election, but it might".

"It means we won't be so dependent on foreign oil" the Prime Minister replied, nodding "A more energy-independent Israel is a safer Israel. We have some nuclear power, yes… but if we use these kinds of engines to power our non-nuclear facilities then we should not have such a ...backlash… of public opinion as we would if we built more reactors".

"Fewer problems if Hezbollah starts firing rockets at stuff again, too" Harrigan replied once he was sure the Iranian ambassador was safely outside hearing range.

"Have you given any thought to visiting my country, Mr Harrigan?" the Prime Minister asked "I have been told one of our people was with you, some time ago… perhaps you, or a small number of your appointed representatives, might like to see the country that sent them to you?"

"We'll sort something out about that, sure" Harrigan grinned "I'm pretty sure I know who told you about that, too… I'll have a quick word with them if they're not busy, I think… maybe take a quick tour along your northern border… who knows, we'll figure that out later. Might even be able to see to it that you get a tour of the ship, how about that?"

"Incoming vehicle!" one of the Bloodstars shouted "Neatly presented… quite large… looks like someone important is coming".

Karl and Olak headed towards the Bloodstar in question, who pointed at the car.

"A government car" Olak replied "I would not have thought the presence of people of the strong ones would have merited that level of interest. Ask your General if he can spare four of his soldiers for escort duty".

Karl and three other Scarrans walked with Olak out to the remains of the fencing surrounding the First Landing site and waited – the car came to a halt about twenty metres short of their position, after which doors opened and one woman along with a man and two other people Karl couldn't identify got out and came forward.

"Welcome, Prime Minister Solberg" Olak announced "to First Landing. Might the people of the strong ones, the Scarran people, help you with something?"

The Prime Minister nodded to the man beside her, who replied "We should like to determine the status of the prisoners your forces took during the fighting. Have you executed them?"

"They're still alive" Olak replied "If you want to see them, we can take you to them. You might meet a few ...interesting people… on the way".

Karl signalled for two of the Bloodstars to return to their duty positions once the Prime Minister sent the rest of the group back to the fence, only one man who Karl knew was a bodyguard remaining.

"Prime Minister..." one of the prisoners called, recognising her when she came closer .

"Should I call for military doctors?" she asked when she saw they were all injured.

"These weird people patched us up enough that we won't die" another prisoner said "Dunno why we're worth more to them alive than dead, but I don't feel like changing their minds for them...".

She nodded before looking around and seeing others wearing Norwegian army uniforms in a better state of health.

"Yes, we're Army" their sergeant explained, after which he took his cap off so the Prime Minister could see how his head showed the signs of Scarran ancestry "People of the strong ones, people with Scarran ancestry, love our adopted nation – but First Landing is an important cultural site of our people. One we will defend with force, should it prove necessary".

"I hope there's no more need for that" Prime Minister Solberg said.

"So do we, Prime Minister" the sergeant replied "Quite a few of our soldiers are with peacekeeping forces of our nation overseas… they know we are needed there, they will not hesitate to fulfil their orders. All we want is a place to call our own here, recognition as a people… we will gladly continue to serve our adopted nation both domestically and overseas".

"That is good to hear" she told the sergeant "Thanks to what went on here we have lost four tanks and two armoured fighting vehicles – I saw the wreckage not far outside what's left of the fencing. I'm not familiar with a weapon that causes damage in that way".

She turned around when Karl rumbled more than a little smugly.

"That, Prime Minister..." he explained "was _me_. I can't tell you how, that's classified under Kingdom law… but my job in the Army was to destroy armour, and I used my skills to defend the First Landing site once I arrived".

Prime Minister Solberg looked up at Karl's huge changed body in surprise for a minute or two before he was relieved by two local soldiers, after which she continued to walk with Olak and ask him questions.

"Looks like we're done here, Tal" Harrigan explained "Oh, the UN still has a bunch of stuff to do, but none of it involves the Kingdom – so I'm staying just long enough to talk to one more person of interest before we bug out".

"Nothing to report here" Talannah replied "We're continuing to maintain geostationary orbit over your home sector's primary space launch site. I have had the small warships conduct survey runs at high altitude over locations listed by you in our archives as locations of interest – the only ship that hasn't been deployed on those runs is _First Light_. Liz thinks the sight of that ship will cause mass hysteria due to its unusual shape and colouring".

"Dunno that I'd say _mass hysteria_..." Harrigan replied "But yeah, people would freak out even more over that than if they saw a pterodon-class, that's pretty certain".

"The situation in the Norwegian sector has been resolved?" Talannah asked next "General Tareg says the leader of that sector is present at their location – which suggests fighting is over, at least for now".

"Looks good, then" Harrigan replied "Just got word Tabitha's flying her Dad and Sturk there – might get her to hang around, could have a contract to send Karl's way if we're done there. Gotta go, big man in Russia just got away from his last meet-and-greet".

"You told me before they have skilled special forces" Talannah said "Remember to ask, if you can, if we might recruit a small number of them if they can be spared".

"Amara sensed the presence of your political enemy at a location she tells me is called 'White House' " Altur announced, cutting in "Orders?"

"I did, uncle Commander" Amara confirmed when Harrigan asked about that "The description matches the one in the archives. Has he found out that his son has been apprehended by us? Should I deploy you to that location, uncle Commander?"

"Me, Harek, Sturk" Harrigan decided immediately "Prob'ly Anton if he agrees not to kill anyone unless I tell him to".

Altur turned away from the screen before closing his eyes just a little for a half-momen or so – after which Westmore's voice came on comm.

"Sure you don't need me for that, sir?" Westmore replied "Not like I got a lot to do with training right now, my family's all squared away with quarters – they're out making friends right now, I think".

"Get whatever gear you're authorised to have, mister" Harrigan ordered "The basics, anyway. Once you're ready, a few of us are going express delivery to the White House".

"Greetings, cold people!" Troll called as soon as he stepped out of the Stryker "Big ol' Troll man here! How's everyone going?"

"The fighting has stopped, mister..." Tareg told him, coming up on his hammond side "at least as far as we're aware. Right now we're just taking care of the injured – the _Firewalker_ was going to land a Reaper with medical staff, but now your Stryker's there they don't have room".

"Tab, you take your friend and go get them" Troll told his daughter – once Tabitha nodded and sealed the Stryker's hatch, he shouted for everyone to stand clear.

"Good..." Tareg said once the Stryker took off, nodding "The local Kingdom personnel fought well and secured the site long enough for Trooper Torvald and the _Firewalker_ to arrive. Since senior political authority for this sector is here, I'd say we won't have any more we need to deal with".

The conversation was held up for a while when four extra soldiers arrived to help the prisoners aboard their own truck – once it left, Tareg nodded with approval.

"That's done… " he told Troll "They'll have a lot of stories to tell during their debrief no one except those of Scarran descent will believe...".

"Yeah, lots!" Troll laughed, before looking at where Crichton and the other Moyans were talking to Dargo Junior and Jefa "Everyone getting acquainted again there, I see…. _plok_ , it's cold here…".

"Hah!" Tareg snorted "Not the most agreable climate, that's true… but it's still a little warmer than Sholphaur's polar mountain zones. At sea level, anyway".

"I'll hang around with Tab here for a bit, then" Troll decided "but I'm on the first trip topside I can get on – or at least somewhere warmer down here".

Once Amara found Beasely Senior's position again, she translocated Harrigan, Harek, Sturk, and Westmore to positions around him but out of sight – they only needed to wait a few seconds for Westmore to get his bearings after minor translocation motion sickness and they were on their way.

"Greetings, Earthling!" Harrigan announced as soon as Beasely saw him "Take me to your leader!"

"Don't even think about it, Senator..." Westmore told him, once Beasely Senior turned to run "Apart from anything else, there's no room for you to run back here that's not blocked by Mr Sturk, same for the War Commander in front of you – so be a good Senator before one of them decides to hurt you".

President Diesel had already been alerted by the Secret Service, so he was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee when Harrigan arrived.

"Nice to be back at your place for a bit, Mr President" Harrigan said "We got something of yours here if you want it back… personally I think it's got some explaining to do, but that's just me", after which he walked into the Oval Office, Beasely Senior and the others following behind.

"My National Security Advisor sent word that you might have found out something about who was responsible" President Diesel replied, after which he nodded towards Beasely and added "Was it Senator Beasely?"

"He wasn't the one who did the deed, Mr President" Westmore explained "but he did give the order, which to me says he's the chief thorn in our collective rec- oops, sorry Mr President, the source of all our ills".

"You are Mr Westmore" President Diesel stated "I have been told about you. You and a few like you have been… useful, you have helped clear up messy situations when required. The work no longer suits you?"

"Made a few new friends, Mr President" Westmore replied "My old friends weren't quite so friendly any more. Chow's different now, but it's not so bad".

"Well then..." President Diesel said "It's interesting to see Mr Westmore here… I am glad to see the kidnapping of your soldier has been solved… but who actually committed the alleged crime? Everyone I can see looks like your soldiers, Mr Harrigan – even Mr Westmore". The President's face twitched a little when he saw Senator Beasely's face darken a little in anger before he got it back under control again.

"Right in front of me, yep" Harrigan said once Amara came on the comm "Just drop him here on the floor right out of his cell".

The Senator was the most surprised of everyone in the room when his son appeared out of nowhere on the floor, still cuffed hand and foot.

"What have you got to say for yourself?!" Beasely Senior snapped when he saw his son "It shouldn't ha-" before his brain caught up to his mouth and stopped him saying anything else.

President Diesel questioned both Beaselys for almost an hour before he decided "I'll talk to TR Holt about this… but right now you've clearly proven yourself to be a problem beyond control, Senator! You've just lost your security clearance, which means your position on the Armed Services Committee as well – and there will be a Congressional inquiry into your conduct before I decide what to do with you!"

Once he learned why the others were there, he added "I'd like you all to appear before the enquiry – I can't really order you, especially since there's nothing I can do that'll actually keep you here – since you were all involved in your own ways".

"We got a bit of stuff still left that we gotta do, Mr President" Harrigan replied "We'll be around for a while yet. Might have a short-term contract – not in the US before you ask. Not gonna tell you where, customer confidentiality an' all that" before taking the Scarran-issue cuffs off Beasely Junior so the Secret Service could substitute American ones.

"Nicely done, Tabitha" Skroloth called once the remaining members of the UN delegation were retrieved "Bit tricky doing an urban pickup in a Stryker – you did make a few interesting holes in the road surface, but there's no getting around that...".

"Nah, you go back topside, Tab" Troll decided once Tabitha commed in "Either Amara can grab us the quick way or you can come get us later. It's plokking cold here even for me – you're a bit more like your mother, you weren't adjusting so well".

"My copilot does well, Dad" Tabitha said "I know I am barely qualified in Strykers… but should I write a commendation for his record? He is a Kalish, he would appreciate that show of confidence in his skills".

"Up to you, Tab" Troll replied, grinning a bit "I know a few Kalish, but not well enough to make culture judgments like that – if you want to make a new friend, go right ahead".

"What's down here?" Prime Minister Solberg asked with surprise after she got out of her car, and Olak and Karl's grandfather climbed out of their own beside it.

"Come with us" Karl's grandfather urged "Usually we don't encourage people to come here… you can see the signs and the barriers… but I think we might safely show you. Olak, perhaps you could go ahead and check to make sure the site guards are ready and the area is safe".

The group proceeded down a tunnel that headed sharply underground for almost half an hour. There wasn't a lot of room – Olak was relieved that hadn't brought Karl with them – but eventually they emerged from the cramped tunnel into a large cavern.

"This, Prime Minister..." Olak explained, waving a hand around the room "is the _real_ First Landing site. Well, First Crashing, really".

"That is… a spacecraft?" Prime Minister Solberg asked in surprise, looking at the wreck in front of her.

"It was" Olak replied "Badly damaged. Only a few of our ancestors survived".

"How long ago?" she asked next "Assuming anyone currently alive actually knows".

"In detail… we don't" Olak replied "Roughly… Viking-era. Perhaps two hundred years before what the English call the Great Heathen Army invaded what we now call England. Probably a little earlier".

Prime Minister Solberg stared in surprise at both her surroundings and the two men.

"Long before we even became a modern nation..." she said in awe "I don't know if you have any records of that time...".

"Copies are in at least one museum" Olak explained "but there's enough in them that they can't reconcile with known events that they're probably locked in a basement, out of sight for the public".

"Someone here can take me to see them some other time" Prime Minister Solberg decided.

"I can do that..." Olak suggested, rumbling a bit for a reason only he and Karl's grandfather knew.

Two people in protective clothing came out of the wreck at some speed before talking in Old Scarran to Olak at length and with speed.

"Clear everyone out, then..." Olak eventually decided "This was always going to happen sooner or later… at least now we can ask the War Commander to help us".

"A potential safety issue, Prime Minister" Karl's grandfather explained, as he escorted the Prime Minister and her bodyguard back to the surface "Under control. For your safety as well as our own we should leave the site now, though".

"Mr… Troll" TR Holt said over the phone from Fort Meade "Yes, we have finally managed to track down the chaplain known to your human personnel – although it took a while. Nome AFB".

"Alaska?!" Troll replied in surprise "I thought _Norway_ was cold… Alaska will freeze the eema off a brindz hound...".

"I didn't say you'd like it..." TR Holt replied, smiling just a little bit "Just that this is where he is. Close to mandatory retirement as well".

"Might be useful, actually" Harrigan replied when Talannah passed the news on "Picked up a short-term contract off the Russkies, we gotta find some guys they got prowling an' growling just over the Chinese border. I got co-ordinates for their operating base and I got co-ordinates for their initial deployment zone. Out there we're still gonna have to use arctic-weather troopers, that part of the world is even worse than Norway – but the Russian big man wants it kept hush-hush, so I'll send General Trannak's skulkers".


	34. Chapter 34

Sturk was very good at his job… but the tremors from his explosives ripping the cavern ceiling to pieces were still felt some distance away.

"Get crews in here to haul away all the pieces!" Sturk bellowed in the general direction of humans in construction gear "I want it all cleared an' gone as quickly as possible – don't get too close to the wreck and you should be fine!"

"Throw it all off th' side" one man decided "It ends up in the shallows then… easier to lift it out an' take it away from there. Might need these ...people… to get our gear lifted down here, so if someone could just show them what we need...".

Since General Tareg was still present, he just grunted once before lifting heavy construction vehicles down to the cavern floor by mentalism. Anyone who could see watched closely, or at least as closely as they could before they found local Kingdom soldiers or one of the First Five – all of whom were now present on Earth.

"Radiation levels are barely above normal levels for these hoo-man people, lord" Sholah told Kurth "Old or not, the reactor chamber shielding must still be effective – until personnel approach more closely. Will you or Kasan Rybak be required to lift sections of the wreck to orbit by mentalism?"

"Even I cannot do that, Sholah" Kurth reminded his wife with a smile, rumbling very softly "I can handle the weight, at least if the sections are small – but I don't have the range. Kasan Rybak has the range… but can't handle the weight. We know these friends of Crichton have mentalists among them… but I expect they will cut the wreck into sections capable of being lifted by bulk landers. What can be salvaged will be salvaged, and what cannot will be dumped into this system's sun for safe destruction".

* * *

 _~It will be done as you say it will confirmation~_ Amara told Kurth _~General Tareg told me this. We have many pilots who can fly bulk landers, and this will be good training time for them. Should we need any of the Five for your special skills, I will tell you personally~_

 _~Good~_ Kurth decided, smiling a little as he felt Amara's strength in her communication telepathy _~Is there equipment, maybe archaeological artifacts, that should be retrieved before unsafe material is retrieved? query~_

 _~Mister Olak tells me such things were removed, catalogued, and copies made some cycles ago~_ Amara told him _~I suspect he did much of that himself – his thoughts showed a notable level of smug satisfaction when we talked about this~_

Amara heard a more than slightly smug rumble in her mind from Kasan Rybak – when he explained why, Amara shrieked with excitement before disappearing from the main sick bay and reappearing beside Olak at the First Landing site.

* * *

"The Norwegian situation looks to be well taken care of" Harrigan told his generals and the governor "Only thing we'll need to remember is making sure Chief Eng sends down his people to take care of the reactor in hazmat armour – that place will be pretty rank after this many cycles, so it gets cut out and moved up to orbit and then shoved into the sun. No more problem".

"Kalish know they might not be able to go deal with that themselves" Tovak told everyone "so I got them either finding more hazmat armour or fixing what we already found – and plotting tolerances if we have to send people down in the heaviest PA. We should be able to do that unless the reactor vessel itself has cracked and spilled the contents all over what's left of the decks. Sturk – if I'm busy when it comes time to deploy our tech crews, you're in charge of safely disposing of that reactor and any others like it on board".

"I can handle that" Sturk assured everyone "Keep someone up here near a comm with tech manuals close by in case I need to ask about stuff, though".

"We found Chaplain Larris as well" Troll added, one of only three non-officers at the meeting "He's close to mandatory retirement and he's up in some half-frozen drenhole – so we need arctic-weather people, or people confident enough they can handle anything, frozen or not".

"I talked to General Trannak about that a little while ago" Harrigan replied "We can roll in that short-term contract we got with that. One ship goes up there… and drops off everyone involved with why we're seeing the chaplain before heading off on the contract. I gotta be on standby up here… we might get a chance to go on a bit of a tour down in Israel somewhere, it's a condition I go if that ends up happening, there's intel people I knew gonna be there".

"So..." Lazarus thought aloud "Skulker command will need one ship… you'll probably want one even if you don't need one, Harrigan… and we'd better have one on standby in Norway along with the bulk landers. We get all this sorted quick and we can still make an appearance at RED FLAG in time for our small craft pilots to have some fun".

That got the laughter Lazarus expected it would, along with some speculative thinking from Harrigan.

 _What's going through his demented brain this time…_ Lazarus wondered _That it's the most crazy idea I'll have heard for a while I don't doubt… I'll ask him about it after the meeting, then I'll see if it'll get our guys and girls some good training time in as well as being bat-plok insane._

* * *

Amara was chattering on excitedly to Olak every chance she got while the First Landing site was being cleaned up, which Olak was pleased about if mildly irritated as well.

 _~It is tremendously exciting, yes ((confirmation))~_ Amara told him _~I have never met such a long-lived individual of any species before, did you know that? Even my teacher in mentalism, Deress, is not as old as you are – and his species can be very old indeed if they are fortunate and careful~_

 _~((amused laughter))~_ Olak replied _~I'm glad my life holds as much interest for you as it does, Amara… two of our other leadership representatives are older than any normal human as well, these being Karl's grandfather and one other whom you have not met so far. Karl's grandfather is 140 of our years old, for example… although he has the energy of a person about a tenth his age most of the time~._

 _~((laughter))~_ Amara replied happily _~It will be good to talk to him as well, mister Olak. I should record the history of this Kingdom colony for our archives – perhaps then others will know where its founding members ended up and how they arrived and settled here~_

* * *

"I see, General..." a tough-looking but badly-scarred Kalish man said once Trannak stopped talking "I could use the challenge, to be honest… while there have been things to do, this looks to be more what I was trained to do. Who will be leading this mission?"

"You will be in charge of ground forces, Commander Kaisan" Trannak replied, nodding once "Contract conditions dictate a low-impact mission where possible, both myself and the one who issued the contract prefer this – but don't hesitate to do what's necessary. Just make sure it doesn't point back to us or the one who issued this contract".

Kaisan nodded, after which he asked "Will Master Kamara or any of the other senior Masters be accompanying my commandos on this mission?"

"Only if you want them to" Trannak replied.

"Who will command the overall mission and any air forces, General?" Kaisan asked with more wary interest.

"My wife will command the mission and be pilot in command" Trannak replied, rumbling softly but proudly "She knows you have more experience on the ground than she does, she will need your advice there… but she is most skilled in the air, with flying. Be assured that should you need air support, or even retrieval, she can provide it".

"That is a relief, General" Kaisan replied, choosing his words carefully "I do not know your wife – though I do know she is of my people. It is good to know she has skills we can use".

Trannak nodded, smiled, then added "My Amara has useful skills as well, Commander Kaisan… should she be available, she will come with you for special support and to assist your medical staff. There will be some others going with you – but they will not be part of your mission. My wife will make a brief stop to deploy them where they need to be, after which your mission will proceed".

"She is a Master as well, I hear" Kaisan said "if a comparatively junior one at this point. Well, well, this should be… interesting...".

* * *

Kaisan smiled briefly after General Trannak had left, after which he strode into a training room not far from his personal quarters. A number of Kalish in military uniform turned to face him and bowed briefly before returning to their training – he bowed back before watching for a few momens, then calling "COMMANDOS!" at the top of his voice.

"Sir!" they replied, though without stopping their training (which Kaisan approved of).

"We have been assigned a mission, commandos..." he told them " _All_ of our small detachment will be involved, though I am not yet sure how many of us will be able to log combat time".

"What are we needed for, sir..." one young man asked "and when do we deploy?"

"Support and retrieval" he explained "We are to find a small detachment of troops under the authority of one of the major powers of this world – after which we will see to it that they complete their mission and return to their deployment base".

"Will other forces be assisting us?" a female commando a few cycles older than Kaisan asked.

"If you mean forces outside our Irregulars… no" Kaisan told everyone "If you mean will others from our unit be assisting us… yes".

Kaisan waiting until soft chatter speculating on who might be coming had been going for a momen or two before he said "Master-Doctor Amara Moratha will be deployed with us to assist the ship's medical orderly and to provide… special support".

"I know what that means!" one of the younger commandos said, nodding her head "The Master-Doctor is a mentalist! If she is coming, why are infantry even being deployed at all?"

"Because the Master-Doctor is a mentalist – but not all-powerful" Kaisan replied, staring at the young woman who asked the question for a few microts before adding "She has combat skills as well as her more well-known skills… her father is our General, he will have made sure his daughter is not _too_ specialised and can assist others in many ways".

Kaisan was pleased to see his commandos relax a little when he revealed that information.

 _Good_ he decided _While I prefer to be given a mission and then left well alone… at least here support staff deployed along with us are useful and not incompetent drannits only after status advancement from gaining combat time_.

 _~I am skilled in other things than mentalism ((confirmation))~_ Amara told Kaisan in his mind _~Just as you have told your commandos. Mama told me she will be doing the flying for you, Commander Kaisan – this is good, mama is one of our best at flying larger craft and will do well. Since mama will be with us, I will stay here and assist our troopers in Norway until you reach your first deployment location – which I am told will be a military facility named Nome which houses aircraft and other forces. Once you reach that point, I will arrive at your location by mentalism and we will proceed~._

* * *

Much to Lazarus' surprise, Harrigan decided to take a mark-3 Stryker rather than a pterodon-class destroyer or the _First Light_.

"We'll be going to Jerusalem, Israel" Harrigan told everyone as soon as the Stryker made atmo "Under Kingdom readiness levels most of Israel would be at a level 4 alert – so we're going in full battlegear".

"I have full battlegear at _all_ times, War Commander..." Rekketh said, happily and more than slightly smugly "I recommend that anyone else wishing to be similarly well-prepared should do as I do and get the change".

"That's why you're _here_ , mister" Harrigan replied "No matter what plok any local officials try to pull on us, while you're here we got heavy support".

"Very heavy support" Karl agreed, standing beside Rekketh "The best kind".

Harrigan let everyone laugh a bit, then added "We're mostly just here for a bit of a tour, maybe a chit-chat with their political number two and a big man in their civ-intel, the Mossad. Not sure yet if there'll be stuff for anyone to do apart from that, but I'll let you know if there is".

* * *

Caseya smiled when she was told she would be commanding the mission.

 _I have done many interesting and hard things for my friends here_ she reminded herself as she sat in the transit car _but here is where we know beyond doubt how much I have learned. I must keep a clear mind at all times, combat troops will be depending on the crew to provide useful information and on me to advise them. I must remember all that my Trannak and Captains Rulok and Lirak have taught me_.

 _~Mama ((love))~_ Amara said _~You will do well, mama. I will translocate to your ship once you reach your first deployment location. At the moment I am learning many interesting things about the First Landing location in Norway along with those people here with Scarran ancestors – mister Olak has inherited the longest span of life from his Scarran ancestors along with his mentalism, mama, did you know that?! There are others with long lives here as well, mama – but not as long as mister Olak's~_

 _~((Happiness, interest))~_ Caseya replied over the link _~You will have so much to tell me when we get back, dear daughter. For now I must proceed to the loading dock containing the pterodon-class warship I have been assigned for this mission~_

Caseya was pleased to see the bridge officers she knew from flying _First Light_ at the loading dock to greet her.

"Good, good" she told them "We will proceed inside. If any of you know the most efficient route to the combat information centre, you should lead the way".

* * *

"Hearin' ya" Harrigan replied when Caseya's call was relayed, as the Stryker's copilot called Israel's Prime Minister's office to advise them of their landing "As far as I'm concerned you're good to go" before he grinned where the bridge officers could all see before adding "General Lazarus – release the kraken!" and laughing for a momen or two until the _Havoc's_ comm officer cut the call.

Lazarus shook his head from side to side, his facial expression clearly saying _Here we go again…_ to anyone with even a little skill at reading body language, before he commed Caseya and told her "Loading dock containment field on… doors opening… and you're cleared to proceed. Just keep an eye out for bulk landers heading to Norway from the main flight decks and you'll be fine".

* * *

While Kalish technical specialists could not proceed far inside the wrecked spacecraft at First Landing, they could help at the site generally and did so in large numbers.

"I can barely feel even the most slight tingle from radiation" one told Sturk "and my medical record lists me as being more radiation sensitive than average".

Sturk scanned her for accumulated radiation anyway, and nodded with satisfaction when the readings were within safe limits.

"You are within safe limits" Sturk confirmed for her "Remember to wear a standard-type radiation suit should you be needed in the wreck's outer corridors… and the heaviest hazmat armour if you are needed when the reactor is extracted for safe disposal or if you are needed in the inner corridors".

"I am medically prohibited from entering the reactor chamber or its immediate surroundings, sir" she replied a little mournfully "I regret I cannot assist in the cleanup effort when we reach that point".

"Then you can help oversee this disposal operation" Sturk decided, tapping on his PDA keyboard "Your personnel record shows you have management skills – once the operation proceeds far enough to prevent you being involved directly, you'll join me and your management skills will be both used and tested".

"STAND CLEAR!" one of the many explosives techs bellowed, after which charges were detonated and a chunk of wreckage separated from the rest of the wreck. General Tareg signalled for those working with him to stay clear until the dust had settled, after which they got back to disposing of the rest of the rock which used to be the roof of the cavern.

* * *

Caseya flew the _Kraken_ slowly and with care, keeping formation with almost a dozen bulk landers as they entered atrmosphere.

"Good..." Commander Kaisan whispered, standing behind Caseya and to treblin "While it is certainly not required… it hides the ship from any sensors capable of scanning the orbital space range. Since we cannot use the cloaking shield, I am told, while making atmospheric entry, this is the most effective method we can use and remain hidden".

"It is, Commander" Caseya confirmed, though she kept her attention on the controls "Both Captains Rulok and Lirak have told me that, as has the Sub-Commander. The heat generated by atmospheric entry means the cloaking shield is largely ineffective, at least for the short period while making entry – I prefer not taking unnecessary chances and proceeding this way when we have the chance to do so" before pointing to the sensor displays and adding "See, they are keeping formation around us as we descend to further obscure our sensor footprint".

"Ah, so that is what the earlier manoevreing was all about" Kaisan replied "With them surrounding us like this, our likelihood of detection shrinks again".

"It, as General Lazarus says, 'muddies the waters' " Caseya replied "We could, it is true, have proceeded as before – but my Trannak and the Sub-Commander, as well as General Lazarus, have all instructed me at length to use the options that minimise the risk of detection the most".

 _Good_ Kaisan decided with relief _Commander Caseya has been trained to fly carefully and with caution. I do not understand everything relating to air operations… but it is good to see the pilot in command on this low-impact mission is not straight out of training._

Kaisan watched Caseya perform her duties at the CIC pilot's consoles and listened as she called out orders to others, and he smiled briefly as he saw the Scarran and other non-Kalish personnel respond to those orders promptly.

 _Good_ he decided with approval _It is as the War Commander told me on arrival, skill and rank are respected. Species is a matter of little to no consequence._

"Confirmed..." Caseya called over comm, getting Kaisan turning his head slightly "Our cloaking shield is now… active. You may break formation and proceed according to your own orders".

Caseya waited until all the bulk landers had turned to fly towards Norway before announcing "The bulk landers flying with us are now on their way to Norway. We now proceed according to our own orders. Those personnel being dropped at our next location should now gather anything they need to take with them".

* * *

Harrigan's own landing in Israel met with more interest than he thought it would – especially when Karl and Rekketh jumped out with him while the Stryker was still airborne.

"Yeah, that's mostly showing off" Harrigan admitted when an officer asked him about it "Only big guys an' girls like the two here with me can do it, too".

"If any of our paratroopers tried jumping unassisted from that height as you did they'd likely break their legs" she replied, to which Harrigan nodded.

Another officer came forward, identifying themselves as command staff before saying "This way, sirs – our CO and a number of other officers are waiting for you in the officers' club. I don't know if any of you have eaten traditional Jewish food of any kind before...".

"I have" Harrigan replied "though not for a few years. My guys aren't fussy eaters, they'll eat anything and everything – usually quite quickly, too".

* * *

"Coming up on final approach, captain..." one of the CIC crew called.

"Nome AFB..." Caseya called on the frequency she'd been given "Irregulars forces are inbound to your location. Have you received the information we were told had been sent by General Jack Crichton?"

"We hear you, Irregulars" a human voice replied "There's a spot marked out for you right at the end of one of the runways… if that's not big enough, just set down anywhere you can fit, the ground's a bit rough right now. Hope that's not an issue for you".

"This craft is capable of landing on almost any surface" Caseya replied "I see lamps on the ground, marking out an area right at the end of a long stretch of hard surfaced ground – this is our assigned landing location?"

"Confirmed" the voice replied "Not gonna be a problem?"

"This craft has vertical takeoff and landing capability" Caseya replied "Should you not have other craft preparing to take off, I will land my craft there now".

"Cleared for landing, Irregulars" the voice replied.

Caseya passed that on to the crew, adding "Should those going outside require it, you should put on insulated clothing now – external temperature is very low here, non-arctic personnel will have difficulty performing their duties without this clothing. Once we land, the first officer has command until I return. That will be all" before manoevreing the _Kraken_ to avoid the majority of runway space and lowering the landing pads.

"Successful landing" Caseya called to the CIC crew "Officially, the humans Jane and Troll, along with Harek, will be leaving this ship. Should a small number of others wish to do so, I am not opposed to extending landfall privileges – though it would be preferable if you can speak the human language we know at at least a conversational level".

Caseya was relieved when only three people asked to go with the official landing party – these being Commander Kaisan and another commando, plus the bridge security officer. Once his relief had taken over that position, he nodded to Caseya and said "We can proceed now, Captain – I expect the Commander and his commando will be on the drop deck already, with the official landing party".

"One moment" Caseya said, holding up a hand briefly before comming Amara.

* * *

"I hear you, mama" Amara replied "Should it be permitted, I will return here after we have finished our work – there is still so much to learn about the people here and their history".

"I am sure there is" Caseya replied happily "You can tell us about it once we are back on the _Havoc –_ where you should add all you have learned to the main archive as well. I am in the combat information centre on the _Kraken_ at this microt – there is clear space all around me, easily enough for you to translocate should you wish to do so now. We are about to leave the ship and find our point of contact among the human personnel here".

Less that ten microts later, Amara appeared right in front of her mother.

"Good, Amara" Caseya reminded her "You remembered to put on combat uniform and body armour. I do not know if your cold tolerances required you to wear insulated clothing...".

"I have it" Amara assured her mother as they walked down to the drop deck "The humans we know tell us this region of the world is noted for being extremely cold… as is the region where we are going to do our work".

"Unless the captain requests otherwise..." Commander Kaisan called, once everyone was on the drop deck "then we should all draw combat equipment and weapons if we have not done so already".

"Since the attacks Stateside..." Jane replied "we're required to go properly-equipped for all landings by order of the War Commander".

"I have pistols suitable for the changed, Jane..." Caseya told her "and my Kalish blades. Does the War Commander require I take a rifle as well?"

"The directive says 'ready for combat' " Jane replied "As far as I know he's left the details on how we do that up to us".

"I recommend you take a rifle as well, captain" the security officer suggested, getting a nod of agreement from Kaisan as well "It may not be needed… but I expect news of the attacks elsewhere on their territory will have reached the military if not the general public, so our need to protect ourselves to the fullest will be understood even if some of the officers don't like it".

Kaisan thought for a few microts, then took a more compact rifle from the drop deck armoury.

"It is much like the compact light slugrifles" he told Caseya "which you have been trained to use before. This one uses the standard-type rifle ammunition from the bigger rifle used by the Force… but the need to save space and weight required the removal of the grenade launcher. It has sighting systems useful for both changed and unchanged personnel" before testing her to see that she knew the controls and that the target-tracker uplink systems were in good order.

"All OK" Kaisan decided "We are ready to proceed".

 _A small group of personnel are here to meet us_ Kaisan decided, before smiling briefly _even if none of them wish to come too close to our ship. Understandable… though I personally would not mind if they came at least a little closer._

 _~We will be well ((assurance))~_ Amara told Kaisan _~I have scanned the surface thoughts of all humans present before us, Commander – they are curious, some are wary. The biggest concern by two of those present is if we intend seizing this base by force for the duration of our mission~_

 _~We have no orders to do any such thing – that I am aware of ((caution))~_ Kaisan replied over the two-way link _~As far as I am aware, existing base operations here are to continue while our work here proceeds and my own mission stages out of this location as well~_

 _~Yeah, that's what Harrigan told me~_ Jane added when Amara linked her in _~We're here to talk to a few people while Commander Kaisan does his thing – and he only needs safe landing space here~_

* * *

"President Netanyahu..." Harrigan greeted a familiar man standing in front of him "Good to see you in more ...familiar territory. Is the general beside you who I think he is?"

"If you mean, War Commander..." that man said "am I the General who was your late comrade's commander… then yes, I am".

"Thought you were, General" Harrigan replied with at least a little relief "Not used to putting names to human-looking faces these days".

"Who are these two enormous personnel beside you?" the General asked with astonishment "I have not seen anyone of such a size anywhere I have been – even your American NBA basketball players are not so tall, and far less bulky if it comes to that".

Harrigan evaded a little answering the question, telling them how to identify Scarran ancestry before adding "These two are in our Bloodstar corps – bit like the US Marine Corps most of the time. Both special-ops certified".

President Netanyahu just nodded as he examined both of them, while the General's brow crinkled in thought as he pondered Harrigan's words before doing the same as his president.

"I don't know when you last ate" the General said once he realised he wasn't going to get a truthful explanation concerning Rekketh and Karl's size "but there are tables set aside for you in the officers club if a meal seems like a good idea".

"Food is _always_ a good idea, General" Rekketh replied in strongly-accented English "Especially when I don't have to cook it for a crew shift myself".

Once the General stopped thinking about things along the general direction of _How on Earth does he fit behind a kitchen counter – let alone lift a teaspoon without crushing it?_ the group proceeded at what for the humans was a fairly swift pace to the officers' club.

"It seems to be as it is in the Kingdom, Karl" Rekketh decided "Male and female officers treated only according to rank and not gender – which was not the case in the American sector, nor your own home sector".

"True" Karl admitted "From what little I know of Israel, this is primarily for practical reasons – this is a small country and they need every available soldier they can get. I'm sure it was done for political reasons as well, but who cares about that...".

Neither the General nor President Netanyahu could understand the two men since they spoke in Old Scarran, but they smiled when Rekketh's nose started twitching as they got closer to the serving queue. The kitchen staff were both surprised and a little frightened by Rekketh's rumbling, but laughed when Harrigan explained about that.

"I can forgive the colder climate, sir" Rekketh told Harrigan "if we keep getting fed like this wherever we go on Erp...".

Harrigan laughed before saying "Yeah, me too, mister! Food's usually pretty good here – nothing like the US, at least not when we're getting traditional Jewish food. Dunno from what part of the country or which subculture, I never got that far into that side of things here".

* * *

"Welcome to Nome AFB, all of you" an officer, far to the West and in a much colder environment, greeted the Irregulars landing party "I'd lay out the welcome mat – but I doubt any of you want to freeze your asses off out here. Let's get indoors an' have a drink or two"

"Forgot how fekking cold it is even through thermals" Jane told the others "Let's get inside quick".

"Not the worst I have experienced" Commander Kaisan replied, lowering his hood and removing his thermal balaclava "but far from Kalian climate levels, I do know that".

"Hah!" the Charrid security officer replied, grinning and posturing for the locals who could see since he was only wearing a short-sleeved fatigue top, cargo shorts, and trainers "Reminds me of home! Warmer than there… but not uncomfortably so...".

The officers' club was nearly full when everyone arrived, with conversations filling the air even as the Irregulars' guide came inside – they stopped briefly while people close by stared at Harek's enormous bulk for a few seconds, then got back to wherever they were before.

Their guide tried talking to the kitchen staff to arrange food for everyone several times before he turned and shrugged.

"Think I can help you there, mister" Harek replied, before grinning and screeching as loud as he could for several seconds.

Everyone started in surprise at Harek's considerable vocal volume once their hearing worked properly again, while Harek grinned at the guide again before saying "Better get started before everyone starts talking again, mister".

* * *

"Clear the site" Sturk told the nearest human "Unless your human workers have radiation suits, it's not safe for them to continue while we see to lifting the central section of the wreck to orbit… not that there's lot of danger, but it's still a risk best avoided".

"I hear ya" the man said before passing the news to his foreman "Not like any of us need to be on site now in any case, some of us are going down to the shallows and we're gettin' at least one ship coming in as well".

Sturk nodded, mostly with relief, before calling Talannah in orbit.

"Acknowledged, mister Sturk" Talannah replied "Not a lot of wreckage could be salvaged… but we have managed to save some useful material, if not as much as my John or I would like".

"We'll need maybe...six… bulk landers, Sub-Commander" Sturk decided "for a trouble-free and cautious lift. I'm glad the ship was a small one, to be honest – we'd be here for far too long salvaging a frigate, I know that. Looks like the ship was a smallish freighter with a few modifications".

"I expect Amara has found out a lot about the Kingdom personnel and how they came to settle here" Talannah replied "I'll make sure she adds all of it to the archive before we return to the Territories".

After Talannah discommed, Sturk called the bulk lander flight crews.

"Anyone needing to come outside needs hazmat PA from this point on" Sturk explained "Precautionary really – but we've cleared off a good deal of this sector of the nearby town over this already, let's not slow down by forgetting our own protection, yes?"

"Everyone's suited up, CS" one Scarran replied, using the accepted shortform for Sturk's rank "Just as well we have more landers on-mission than safety needs though, we've never used the rescue nets before – even less in this way. Make sure you get yourself protected as well, by the way...".

"Hah" Sturk replied, grinning just a little "I'll be well within tolerances as long as we do this without breaching containment" - before he looked up to the sky and scanned for heat patterns.

"Confirmed, that's us" the pilot replied when Sturk called heat traces in "Sounds like you only just found us, but at that range I'd not have thought your stuff could find us at all".

Sturk laughed again before activating his PDA's beacon, and only a few momens later every one close by could hear bulk landers coming in on final approach.

The Kalish on supervisory duty nodded when she saw someone waving to her and smiled when she saw hazmat PA had been brought for her. The Scarran tech helping her get in rumbled briefly when she bowed slightly to him before climbing inside the suit and chuckled a little when he saw her excitable expression when she tested the suit briefly.

"All OK" she reported, before – with only slight hesitation – giving orders to all the other techs in armour. Sturk watched and nodded, only needing to assist a few times higher up on the hull (each time he did so, every Kalish who could see him watched closely and chattered to each other about what they saw).

* * *

"The chaplain's probably in his office" the Air Force PR officer assigned to the Irregulars at Nome explained "or maybe at the chapel. Unless you lot got other orders, we'd better get out of here now".

The small gathering, led by Jane, followed their guide back outside and over to a building they were told housed base administration.

"Think he's in the chapel" a private replied when Jane asked "He's had a few over there for a chat the past week or so – dunno if anyone's due to go see him today, but you might find him there if you catch him before he does his rounds".

"I am well" Amara told Harek with a smile when he asked if she could tolerate the weather "I may not have your change, my Harek, but I can tolerate this level of cold".

"Good..." he replied with relief, rumbling softly "To be honest… I am more concerned for aunt Jane, since she is a standard unchanged human. Neither you, me, or your mother will be particularly bothered by the cold, the _Kraken_ 's security officer is arctic-world born… and Commander Kaisan and his commando don't seem to be bothered by it any more than we are".

Chaplain Larris was sitting in his study at the chapel, reading, when he heard the Irregulars talking outside as they came closer.

 _That voice sounds familiar_ he decided as he heard the edge of Jane's voice _I can't remember quite where I've heard it before… but I know them_.

Amara stopped and tried to scan the chapel with hypersense to find the chaplain, but shook her head when Jane turned to face her.

"I do not know why, aunt Jane..." Amara told her "but there is a blanket of power around this building. Not hostile, at least not as far as I can tell… but strong enough that I cannot see inside by hypersense. Why might this be the case, aunt Jane? No human can be a mentalist without help from uncle Doctor Nrakal and the War Commander".

Jane just shrugged, but added "Wait, Amara – if the chaplain's coming out, he might know why you're sensing a block 'cause I sure don't know".

"I was wondering if it was you, Jane..." chaplain Larris called when he came outside "I hadn't heard that any former members had been transferred here before – if you're not on classified duty, how long are you staying?"

"Harrigan's working somewhere else, chaplain" Jane replied "He'll be coming this way before too long, though – I'm here to sort a couple of things out, he wants your help with something. Something like what you helped with before, before you ask".

Chaplain Larris smiled, after which he urged everyone inside the chapel – until Amara asked him about what she sensed earlier. The chaplain stiffened a little when Amara explained how she knew what she knew, but nodded and explained what the chapel was used for.

"Ah, a place of refuge and teaching" Amara decided "The power I sensed earlier is from the one you serve? It is protection for you? Might you petition the one you serve in order that I may enter? I do not know if your patron likes mentalists or not".

"You can come in, miss" Larris replied, nodding "All are welcome here. I am… well, I am what you would likely call the teacher. But if we have anything to discuss, we should do that inside – my study has a heater".

Amara's eyebrows twitched a little as she entered the chapel, but nodded once she was inside.

"I can tell I am being watched by… other beings" Amara told the chaplain when he turned to look at her "But I can also tell these beings are not hostile to me… at least not at the moment".

Chaplain Larris smiled before talking to her a little while the others found their way inside his study – Amara found it all tremendously interesting, telling him a bit about Deress and his sanctuary in return.

"Before you get into a theological debate, Amara..." Jane called, chuckling a little "with the chaplain, let's get down to business".

"We should do this" Amara agreed "We should do this now".

"I am surprised..." Chaplain Larris said once Jane finished explaining "as I was when Harrigan asked me to perform his marriage ceremony… but I am not opposed to performing one again. Are you asking for this for yourself, Jane?"

After Jane stopped coughing in surprise, she took a few deep breaths before shaking her head and saying "Not me, chaplain, no! Amara here… and the ginormous young man Harek there".

"That's me" Harek said, walking across and lifting the chaplain's chair (with him still on it) up to eye level "I'm Harek".

"You look at least a little familiar, young man" chaplain Larris thought aloud "though for the life of me I can't figure out why".

"He's Harrigan's son, chaplain" Jane replied, which brought a look of total surprise to the chaplain's face for a second or two before he asked Harek to put his chair down again.

"Yes, I _am_ surprised mister Harrigan had a child" he replied when Harek asked him about that "I'll need to talk to your parents, mister Harek...but that doesn't need to happen right away".

"Dad's working right now" Harek explained "Most of those you can see right now will be staying here for a while – I don't know who's on support duty for them, but there's people on stand-by to make sure they stay safe while the ship here right now goes off on a short job".

" _I_ am Amara's mother" Caseya announced proudly "Amara's father is working at the moment, but he will be here when the marriage ceremony is performed – as will I".

* * *

"Understood, sir" a voice at a base somewhere not too far from the Russian border with China said before swearing under his breath about the weather "They will be coming here?"

"Eventually" the voice on the other end replied "They've been told to retrieve the teams sent from your base – whether they do that after making contact with you or before is entirely up to them" before the radio transmission cut out.

"Mister Viktor has people who like him in Moscow, it appears" the man called to several others once he reached his office "His friends think we do not need to know where he is or what he is doing… so it looks like mercenaries have been sent to get him and make sure he fulfils his orders".

"Better them than us, to be honest" one voice replied "The weather outside's fucking horrible right now, even for this shithole".

"You're going out if I tell you to, comrade!" the first man barked, before snorting and adding "Let's see if Moscow sent rich idiots from the West or real soldiers capable of picking up a rifle the right way first time without injuring someone...".

* * *

"Satellite nav is fucked and one of you geniuses put a hot mug on the map right where… well, where I _think_ we're supposed to go… last time we took a break for food" a man in winter camouflage and thermal clothing groused "For now the radio still works, so once we find somewhere to make camp I'll call back for orders".

"Copy that, corporal" the only man without his hood raised replied "With our map being a complete mess we need someone to drop new batteries for the nav, a new map, or both. For now we better eat… whichever one of you calls base for help can get them to drop a few more MREs along with more batteries" before scanning the landscape through his rifle's scope.

* * *

"Not a lot's changed from when I was up this way last time, then" Harrigan told the Mossad officer with him "All the usual guys getting uptight an' trying to change people's minds for them".

"That's right" he replied "There's a few targets of interest moving around right now, but so far none of our sources have given us anything we can act on".

"Get us something we can use and I'll see about putting my boys and girls on the trail" Harrigan suggested.

The Mossad officer nodded before leading them all inside the communications office, after which he ordered half of them out before making almost a dozen calls.

"One of my people knows someone in Al-Jazeera" came a voice after a few calls "I can pass on his details if you need him".

"A _reporter_ " the Mossad officer said, in the same tone Harrigan thought he'd use for _maggot_ "Well… if they get us something we can use, that's what counts. If they cross us, I'll make sure they go down as well..."

The General muttered in Hebrew (which only Harrigan could understand among the Irregulars, and that only barely so) for a few minutes before his cellphone bleeped – Harrigan signalled Kaisan, who nodded to the commando with him, and they spliced themselves neatly into the call with the Mossad officer.

"You've done well" the General said "I can act on that in time for it to be useful".

"It was _not_ easy finding out what you wanted to know!" a voice replied in accented Arabic "I need more money – if only to make sure my assistant cameraman keeps his mouth shut!"

"I'll take care of your assistant cameraman for you, don't worry about that..." the Mossad officer replied, grinning where Harrigan could see until he saw Harrigan listening in on his own PDA "The people working with you beside me are on the line… you can tell them anything you can tell me, you _will_ tell them _everything_ you told me...".

"Save us all the trouble and time and just _speak English_ " Harrigan snapped when he couldn't make sense of the man's accent or language.

 _An American_ the reporter decided _One with an odd accent, perhaps from their southern states where they speak even more oddly than the Jews do_ before asking where Harrigan was from.

"You don't need to know that" Harrigan replied "What you _do_ need to know is that I'm a friend of your friend, the same friend who's helping your problems go away – so when you help me you help them too. Got it?"

"I am hearing you, yes" the voice replied, after which Harrigan gave a thumbs-up to the Mossad general "My friend wanted me to find out about certain people… one will be where I am before too much time has passed, speaking to a large gathering of the faithful. Someone I am sure you do not like very much at all".

"We like finding out stuff like that, mister..." Harrigan replied "Can you tell your new friend about it, hmm? Can you gimme a name, a time, a place?"

"If the information I was given is correct..." the reporter replied "then Jawad Nasrallah will be speaking" , before giving rough directions and slightly more precise GPS coordinates.

"I dunno about your old friend..." Harrigan replied, thinking fast "but your new friend would certainly like to have a word with him. I'll send one of my guys to make arrangements to speak to him, I can't get away from the office… ".

"If I get you what you need, then I'd better get what I need" the reporter replied "I need to make arrangements of my own!"

"You'll get what you're owed, no need to worry" Harrigan replied "I'll pass what you just told me along to a friend of mine, they're in charge of dealing with this now – don't you worry about a thing, they'll take care of you" before pointing to Karl.

"I am here" he told the reporter "I have put the location you gave into my GPS. How much time do I have to get there and ensure I find the best place to watch and hear Mr Nasrallah speak?"

"He comes tomorrow" came the reply "If you're not in my country already, get yourself here by the fastest means you can steal".

Karl grinned at everyone before telling the reporter "On my way right now – I'll see to it you get what you've been promised as well".

* * *

Amara talked to Harrigan with much interest and at length once he commed Nome.

"It's news to me that you can sense anything like that, Amara" Harrigan told her "You might not be able to use your usual comms inside if that's the case – but don't worry about it too much, the chaplain's good, he knows me".

Amara called chaplain Larris over, and he talked to Harrigan for some time before telling him "Since you only sent a small gathering, I'll see to it that they get quarters in the BOQ".

"I'll send a bulk lander down once their ship goes off on other business" Harrigan replied "They can sleep in that, it'll have anything else they need in it as well – I'm out of town for a day or two, show 'em the sights an' get 'em fed till I get there".

* * *

"Negative on the map, copy that" the Russian with the radio said "At least you can get spare batteries out to us… can you put a few MREs in the box as well?"

"Moscow's sending a few reinforcements to you, you missed a check-in" the base radio operator said, cutting the soldier off "no, I don't know who they are or how long it'll take for them to get there, no one here knows since we're not cleared for what you're doing".

One of the console operators in the _Kraken_ 's CIC heard the transmission and attempted to find out where the transmission was coming from, while another called Caseya.

"I hear you" she replied, raising a hand to alert the others "Their initial deployment zone should be in the archive – do your best to find out where they are now. Should you not be able to do this, we will attempt comm contact on the frequencies given to us once the ship is airborne".

"Mister chaplain" Kaisan said once Caseya had discommed "For now, we must be leaving – we have work to do. Harek and the humans Jane and Troll will remain here, additional support for them will be landing shortly".

* * *

"So we don't get another map" the Russian NCO told his soldiers once he finished scanning the landscape "We _might_ get more batteries… and it looks like Moscow's sending someone to babysit. Before anyone asks, we won't know if they're useless or not until they make contact – let's just hope they brought food, I think the rations we got came out of a World War 2 storage depot".

* * *

" _Kraken_ is airborne" Caseya told Harrigan once they reached cruising altitude "As stated in the mission directives, we will remain cloaked unless secure communication requires otherwise. Signal operators are, even now, deciding where our objective made their last transmission".

"Just get your eemas over there while you do that" Harrigan ordered "We weren't told for sure, but I expect they're on the clock with what they're doing and can't wait forever – so find them, help them, and don't make it too obvious. Big H out".

"Fastest cloaked speed" Caseya ordered her copilot "to the initial location given in mission directives. Once we reach an acceptable location we will make contact with our target and decide how we can help them fulfil their orders. Remaining mission requirements are in the archive. From this point on, all personnel on the initial drop team should collect any equipment they need and prepare for deployment".

* * *

Karl found a spot where he couldn't be seen – then turned his cloaking shield on and made as fast a takeoff as he felt safe doing.

"Heading to target" he told Harrigan on comm once he reached cruising altitude "It shouldn't take too long to get there, even accounting for not going flank speed – I need more flying practice before I do that while ...working".

"Fair enough" Harrigan replied "As long as you get there on time, that's fine. We'll decide what to do about the support personnel once you're done – you should have his phone number in your mission data if you need it".

"I'll call him once I cross the border" Karl decided, watching the nav on his PDA as he flew and talked.

Since Karl wasn't flying too quickly, it took longer than the reporter liked before he made contact again.

"I had to avoid a MiG" Karl told him, cutting him off "No, I don't know whose it was. Be assured it's not following me now".

"Good" the reporter replied with relief "Workers are building a platform now, Mr Nasrallah must either be arriving early or have something very important to say if he's not simply speaking from the back of a truck or the home of one of the faithful on that street".

The call dropped out for a few minutes – when Karl called back, the reporter said "I wondered if you were calling back at all! It appears the time of arrival has been changed – you may not get the best position to see him".

When Karl found out the new start time, he growled briefly before discomming and advising Harrigan.

"Yeah, it might be a bit of a problem" Harrigan replied "Probably means they think the guys I'm with are after him – so he's gonna have bodyguards looking out for him as well as a lot of support from the crowd. You'll likely have to make a lot of mess to keep their attention off you for long enough to grab your new friend and get back here – did you at least get his get out of Lebanese jail money before you left?".

"In a belt pouch, sir" Karl replied "No danger of it getting set on fire or lost".

* * *

"First waypoint" one of the console operators aboard the _Kraken_ announced "The target's initial deployment location should be less that fifty kilometras ahead – but is surrounded by trees on a steep hillside. I would not think someone is there to support them, but in case there is we should consider decloaking briefly and scanning the communication frequencies we were given".

"A brief scan only" Caseya insisted "Mission requirements require a low-impact mission, which we cannot provide if anyone sees us. As long as the short-range comm mast is operational, we will descend to low altitude before deploying the mast and listening for one momen. If we hear nothing, we continue towards the second location we were given and continue listening from higher altitude beyond the sight of anyone on the ground. For that portion of the mission we will be uncloaked until we reach the second location – it is a sensitive and classified location, and no one can know our target personnel or our personnel were there. If we fly high, we will not be seen by human personnel, and since this craft is a stealth vessel we will not be seen on human sensor equipment".

* * *

"The faithful are gathering" the reporter told Karl when he next made contact "Unless you can get to the roof of any building on this street, you may not get a good place near the platform".

"I'll find somewhere, don't worry about that" Karl assured him "If you are putting the address on television I will be able to watch it live, yes?"

"Yes" the reporter assured him "Al-Jazeera has given me orders to do exactly that".

"Copy that, mister" Harrigan said when Karl told him "Yeah, we got told about the change of time by another little birdie. Looks like you're gonna get on TV, mister – normally I'd advise against that, but this guy's gotta go, so don't worry if you gotta make a mess before you leave".

The Mossad General looked at Harrigan's slightly-mad grin in amazement.

"Your man can handle this?" he asked "For all I know there might be thousands of Hezbollah fighters there!"

"Keep your eyes peeled to the screen" Harrigan replied "There's gonna be a good show on when my man gets there – _guaranteed_ ".

* * *

"The initial deployment zone is _here_ , captain..." a console operator told Caseya "but there are no personnel present. I would suggest that this was simply a location suitable for our target personnel to be deployed by rotorcraft like those we have been told about and seen in the archives".

"I expect so" Caseya agreed, nodding once "We will climb a little higher, beyond visual sight from the ground, and we will continue to scan the frequencies we were given. Field communications will be encrypted, but our computer here can decrypt them".

* * *

The Russian radio operator was very surprised to get a call on their assigned frequency, more so that the speaker was speaking English – but their NCO wasn't too surprised and just snorted before taking the handset and asking "You are here to help with our… little problem? I don't know why reinforcements were sent, we only needed a new map, new batteries, and MREs to replace the pig swill we got sent out with".

"We are here to help you, you are correct" Caseya confirmed "I am glad you can speak this language, none of our personnel can speak yours. We do not have batteries compatible with your own… but we do have navigation equipment we can use to assist you. If you can give us your precise location, I will deploy troops there".

The Russian NCO quickly went over the situation as he saw it in his head.

 _OK, so no batteries or map_ he decided _but whoever these people are, they have navigation equipment which they will use to help us on our mission – and they are prepared to deploy troops as well. Let's hope those troops aren't badly trained idiots fresh out of training and then this might all go well_.

Amara passed the man's thoughts to her mother.

"It is good, Amara" Caseya replied "This man is focussed on his mission, his reason for being here. He is glad others have been deployed to assist him, even though he does not know who we are or who sent us here. Has he asked for anything in his thoughts beyond navigation assistance?"

"Not yet, mama" Amara replied, shaking her head "Perhaps you should ask him, mama – if we have anything we are permitted to share with them, we can bring it with us".

"I don't know if you've got rations" came the reply when Caseya called again "but we'd appreciate enough for three meals for four personnel".

"We can provide this" Caseya replied "Both food and water. The initial ground team will bring it with them".

"Some fucking _good_ news!" the radio operator laughed once he told his NCO "We might have a few extras hanging around and getting in the way, but they're bringing food and water with them! I don't know how long it'll be before it gets here, but let's eat anything we have that's edible right now!"

"Make camp" their NCO ordered "Clean your weapons. Once we're ready, I'll call them in – but since I don't know who's coming, I want everyone ready to fight when they arrive".

* * *

"I'll take squad one with me" Kaisan told his commandos "I want the rest of you ready to drop whether you're coming with me right away or not – we may need you in position to cover the retrieval, there may be soldiers at the target site which we can't deal with – none of us know until we arrive. Make sure your PDAs all work and have good network links to this ship and to the _Havoc_ ".

"All OK, Commander" squad one's specialist trooper told Kaisan "Will we need a Reaper to deploy us, or will the Master-Doctor deploy us by special means?"

"I will deploy you by special means" Amara told them with a nod "To preserve security, I will deploy you two kilometras behind their location and you will move to them on foot. I will guide you in with my mentalism – Commander Kaisan knows about this, but since I have seen all of you and scanned your surface thoughts all of you will be able to communicate with both this ship and each other securely and I can help navigate should your PDAs become nonfunctional".

Kaisan watched his commandos all prepare themselves for deployment, whether they were in the first wave or not.

"All OK, Captain" he said once everyone was prepared to his satisfaction "Squad one will deploy with me, squads two and three should be prepared to deploy should we require additional personnel".

Amara projected, by mentalism, the area where the Russian troops were deployed. Once Kaisan nodded, she added their own deployment location plus a suggested course.

"We'll move as fast as we can consistent with safety, captain" Kaisan told Caseya "I do not know how well we will be received, nor do I know if any of those we are to reinforce are injured. I would ask that the Master-Doctor be ready to assist should we need protection or if those we are to help require medical attention".

"I am ready" Amara replied "Commander Kaisan and squad one, please prepare for unconventional deployment".

* * *

"We're ready here" the Russian NCO replied when Caseya advised him reinforcements and supplies had been dropped "Copy your authentication code".

"We have food and help coming in" he told his troops "They've been dropped about 3.5 kilometres behind us, between our current location and our initial drop site – so their desire for more security gets us time to get ready here as well. I have an authentication code to use – so if anyone sees anything people-shaped coming our way you get me up to deal with it. I want all of you on guard when you're not cleaning your weapons – or eating, assuming you have anything worth eating".

* * *

"On target" Karl called, startling the reporter when his phone rang "The street looks pretty full. I can see a few things I'd prefer not to see, but nothing I can't avoid".

"Good, you are here" he replied "I can see trucks with large guns mounted on them, I can see many of the faithful with personal weapons. There might be other things, but I am a reporter and not a military strategist – I don't know where anything else might be. If anything else is here at all".

"Good, you see what I see" Karl replied, before disconnecting the phone call and comming Harrigan.

"Cleared to proceed, mister" Harrigan replied "Over to you".

"Get Al-Jazeera on the big screen" Harrigan told anyone who was listening "We can see what happens as it happens".

Once that was done, Harrigan commed Karl and said "We got the TV on here, so make it good, you're gonna be famous".

Karl took off from the rooftop that could barely hold his weight, activating his cloaking shield when he was barely a couple of feet in the air.

 _Ah, there he is_ Karl decided _I'll drop right down on top of him, squash him like a bug, then kill everyone else I can – I'll see just how good all these new things are before the War Commander orders me to retreat._

"JAWAD NASRALLAH!" Karl bellowed at the top of his voice while that man drew breath to continue speaking "THE KINGDOM COMES FOR YOU!" - after which he cut his flight repulsors and dropped like a stone, decloaking barely twenty feet above the ground.

The thousands of Hezbollah soldiers and local residents watched in horror as Karl's enormous body hit Jawad Nasrallah's head and kept going, crushing him to a pulp. Before anyone could even try to draw a weapon, Karl rose out of the hole in the platform and set about the dozen bodyguards on what was left of the platform with his bare hands.

By that time, Hezbollah fighters in the audience had levelled automatic rifles and fired – which Karl promptly ignored until he breathed fire over about fifteen metres of crowd, scorching every fighter within current range to a crisp before sweeping cannon fire from all four guns in a 180 degree arc over everything he could see.

"RPGs! RPGs!" a loud voice barked. Karl didn't even activate his shield – and while four rockets did hit him, none penetrated his stage 3 carapace although one caused minor damage to his head (but didn't damage his eye as the LAW did with Harek in West Virginia). Other Hezbollah fighters continued to fire any weapons they had with them.

Karl fired at any location he thought would cause more panic or cause Hezbollah members to be crushed in a panicked stampede.

"What in Allah's name is that unholy monster..." the reporter whispered in shock, before reporting everything that Karl did as he did it.

Over the next hour, Karl strafed and burned anyone he could see holding a weapon – with all of it going out live on Al-Jazeera television.

"Mister Sturk, mister Rekketh" Karl called on Irregulars' frequencies "They're bringing in more people and some vehicles – I can deal with it alone, but there's enough for you two as well if you want to come".

"I'll call Amara" Sturk told him "Rekketh's with the War Commander. While I'm not a mentalist, I expect both of us will need to be airborne if we're being deployed right into combat".

* * *

"Do it!" Harrigan said, while Rekketh ran right through the door without opening it first and taking off as soon as Sturk commed in and told him to.

"Amara..." Sturk called over comm "Karl's called for reinforcements – I need you to deploy Rekketh and I to airborne attack positions so we can assist Karl".

Amara did exactly that as soon as she sensed both men were airborne – and smiled when both men kept their deadlock zones off for long enough for her to see they had appeared either side of Karl as he prepared to make another attack run.

* * *

"Watch your footing..." Kaisan told his commandos as they ran "Keep pace but be careful. There should be a trail not too far ahead – if terrain gets smoother we'll pick up the pace a bit more. We are needed, and we are not needed here".

Amara scanned the Russian campsite before telling Kaisan "They are deployed in a defensive formation in good cover. The personnel we are to assist, judging by both deployment tactics and numbers, are special operations troopers like your commandos".

Amara scanned the Russian NCOs uniform before passing the images to Harrigan.

"Spetsnaz sighting confirmed" he told Talannah, before telling Amara "Special-ops guys for sure. When our guys come close, make sure you're ready to calm them down so they see reason – they might be a bit twitchy".

Amara advised Kaisan and the commandos by mentalism.

"Slow up a little" Kaisan decided "We are close to our target – for all I know they may have someone with an extreme-range sniping rifle who can target us already".

One of the other commandos pointed out how the trail curved around the hill ahead of of them.

~Confirmed~ Kaisan signalled ~I will take point, you four should approach above me on the hill, off the trail. Do not approach until I make contact and the authentication code is exchanged~

* * *

All three stage 3 men kept formation as they flew down the street low and fast, setting the street and everyone in it on fire – to which Karl added cannon fire whenever he could see any target worth the effort. The entire main street of the town was either on fire or covered in wide craters, buildings were falling down from the heat or from cannon fire, and both power poles and gas mains were either falling down or exploding.

"The whole place is a _mess_ " Rekketh said "Time to go in case this bunch of scum have larger anti-aircraft missiles!"

"I have a reporter to retrieve before his building gets fried" Karl replied "I should be able to get to him without help".

Rekketh nodded, after which he and Sturk headed back towards Harrigan.

"I thought you had forgotten I was here!" he shrieked "The fire is coming too close to this building, I have to leave and so does my assistant!"

"I can barely see you" Karl replied "If you are where I think you are, the flames are about two floors below you and rising fast".

"Two floors?!" the reported shrieked "Get us _out of here!_ "

Karl simply flew straight in through the wall, and while that did nothing for the emotional stability of either man the reporter simply called "Over here – I have the recording in my pocket! My boss won't like losing the camera, but better it than me!"

"He is the one who caused all this damage!" his assistant shouted, pointing outside "Who brought about the martyrdom of one of the leaders of the faithful! The resistance will not like it when I te-" before Karl took careful aim and fried the reporter's assistant.

"I seem to have more faithful friends than you do, boy" the reporter muttered, after which he told Karl "We had best leave while we can – you can give me what I was promised once we aren't likely to get burnt alive".

Karl slung the reporter over one shoulder, then took off and followed his PDA as soon as Harrigan activated his beacon to give him a course.

* * *

Kaisan crept around the trail as carefully as he knew how.

"I can see you… I think..." the Russian NCO whispered on comm, saying where he thought Kaisan was "but you move too well for me to hear you. If you have a torch with you, flash it three times – when I see you do that, I'll do the same. When you see me do that, come closer until you see me on the trail and give the authentication code".

"Coming forward" Kaisan replied before discomming.

 _I was seen, if barely so_ Kaisan told himself _I know I concealed myself well, so either these soldiers are equipped with functioning night vision goggles or they are simply very well trained and know the techniques to find someone in dim light without assistance._

 _~((Confirmation))~_ Amara replied when he alerted her _~I have told mama. Mama says you should continue as planned~_

 _Commander Caseya trusts me to make a good plan and ensure success_ Kaisan decided with relief and approval _Perhaps if I do well on this mission and my commandos do likewise, we might be permitted even basic access to the change – I do not know entirely how I feel about that, to be honest, but if it helps me support others and fulfil my orders then I will put my own concerns aside for the greater good._

Kaisan did not have to proceed much further before he saw a person-shaped lump beside a tree. He flashed his small torch three times at the lump, and only snorted briefly when he heard muffled and brief swearing before he heard a very soft and badly accented voice call "Code is Kraken".

"Authentication is Havoc" Kaisan replied.

"Proceed" the Russian called "I am Senior Sergeant Viktor...no one need know my family name here, so let's just get down to business".

Viktor smiled when the other four commandos appear from behind bushes and trees up and down the hillside and came to Kaisan.

"Good..." Viktor said in badly accented but clear enough English "We have enough time for a quick meal… if you brought anything with you worth eating".

"We have food for you" one of the other commandos confirmed, which got all the Russians coming closer "It is field rations, but they are good and they are safe for you to eat. We have brought trail food known as food cubes for you all as well, and we have water".

The Kalish were very interested to see that one of the squad still had tea in their pack, and talked quietly but happily to each other as they shared their opinions of it.

"These are hot rations designed for Scarran people" Kaisan told the Russians when one of them tapped the tin they were given suspiciously "They are good for human people to eat".

"So that rubbish we lifted off American television was true, then" the Russian radio operator said "Did your leader buy things from Russia?"

"Some food" Kaisan replied "More alcohol of the type identified as 'vodka' ".

"You will like that" another of the Russians promised with a nod "Especially if you got premium brands and not cheap slop".

"Our leaders know to only buy premium brands" another of Kaisan's commandos replied "I expect alcohol was immediately sent to secure storage in accordance with our War Commander's general directives, but perhaps we might try some later. After we have finished our work".

"After work" Viktor agreed – he nodded in grudging approval toward his now-empty hot ration can.

"The fact you brought hot food is welcomed" Viktor said "even if it was rations. We live off the land when we need to, but we all prefer to avoid that where possible".

"Where should we be going?" Kaisan asked, getting the conversation back on track and activating the navigation function on his PDA " _Here_ is where we are now…. _there_ is your initial deployment zone…".

The radio operator gave a string of numbers, adding "Coordinates for GPS. If you can use that".

Kaisan nodded and entered the coordinates – the map view moved ahead before settling on a new area.

"Reconnaisance imagery is not current" Kaisan advised Viktor regretfully "The survey run which produced that imagery occurred perhaps two of your months ago".

"I doubt that camp looks like that now, correct" before his brain finally kicked in and he asked " _Human_ people? _Your_ months? Just who are we dealing with?"

"That took longer than I thought" another commando murmured, after which she said "You are correct in assuming we are not human people. Be assured that whether we are human or not, we are skilled soldiers with many of your years combat experience and will be a great help to seeing you fulfil your orders".

"That will do" Viktor replied, nodding once more before telling everyone "Crush and bury the tins. Fill in the latrine pit once everyone who's needed it has used it. We can't stay here".

* * *

The reporter in no way like flying by means of being slung over Karl's back and said so whenever he could until Karl came in to land.

Once he stopped vomiting, he held out a hand – Karl passed over a number of notes which the reporter examined and said "Egyptian pounds… not what I asked for, but it'll do".

"It had _better_..." the Mossad General whose voice the reporter remembered well called "Whether I like you or not, you came through when we needed you… we'll hide you a while, then put you back somewhere that lends credence to the idea that you managed to barely escape after the attack" before escorting the reporter down another corridor.

"Nicely done, mister" Harrigan told Karl "Good to see you're not too proud to call for support when needed" before looking to one side and seeing President Netanyahu and another man in a suit walking towards them with a box.

"While we may dislike contracting outsiders to fight our enemies for us..." the President said "You did so very well. In accordance with your unit scale of fees… here is the payment required. It is not all of one type of accepted payment material… but from what you told me at the UN, this is preferable in any case".

Harrigan looked inside the crate for a few minutes, then nodded before saying "In your case, President Netanyahu, I think I can take your word for everything being there. We're wanted for other stuff stateside again, but we'll keep an ear to the phone in case you need us before we go home".

"Sturk, take that back to our Stryker" Harrigan ordered, passing Sturk the box "Nice to see you all here, but it's time for us to go".

Everyone who could see the base runway watched the enormous Stryker take off until it flew out of sight.

* * *

One of the Russians called a Kalish over before pointing at something ahead – he nodded before passing news to Kaisan.

"Agreed" Kaisan said "A guard post not on our reconnaisance imagery. Only two personnel – so if we nullify both of them simultaneously we can proceed. Terish, Kalt – nullify those soldiers".

The Russians watched with interest as the Kalish proceeded to kill the soldiers ahead of them.

 _Energy weapons?_ Viktor wondered as he saw the brief flash from the pulse rifles _That I did not expect. Even Americans can't do that yet, even less make one than can handle Russian weather for long enough to be useful_. _At least the flash was not too bright or long-lasting enough to alert other enemy soldiers close by._

Viktor said nothing, just nodding and pointing – Kalt nodded back before taking point and leading the way.

"Yes, my commandos only needed to see the terrain map once" Kaisan told Viktor proudly "We all saw the map, we all will remember it until the mission is over".

"Perhaps we should pick up the pace a little more" Viktor replied in challenge "I know it is cold… and it is now raining quite heavily… but unless your electronics are not waterproof it should not matter".

"Pick up the pace!" Kaisan called "One Kalish beside one of the Russian humans!"

* * *

Harrigan's mark-3 Stryker was approaching Nome as a bulk lander was preparing to take off to support the Irregulars there.

"No need – for now" Harrigan replied "If you want, feel free to send someone down on a touch-and-go so we get a few goodies for the Stryker's galley – and for my son's wedding ceremony".

"We will bring food for that, sir" came the reply "Martha has asked if she can be considered for support staff serving food for that event – I will send a galley supervisor as well, but unless her parents do not wish her to spend time on Erp due to safety concerns I think she could go".

"If your ma an' pa say you can go, Martha..." Harrigan told Martha "then you can do that. Since you got special stuff, I want you to keep an eye on everyone – I know you're better at cooking than fighting, but you can give support if needed where no one else can".

"I know this" Martha replied, nodding agreement "Despite achieving more at galley work, I do well at defence training as well, uncle Commander – if not as well as Sherenka".

* * *

" _Havoc..._ " the most senior bulk lander pilot called over open comm "Reporting successful atmospheric exit with the reactor plant from the wreck at First Landing. Improvised lifting materials are working as intended – for now, at least".

"Acknowledged" Talannah replied "Disconnect any means you used to get your cargo to orbit – then give it a push outsystem. I doubt pushing the reactor into this system's sun will cause any harm at all – but I am not an astronomer".

It took almost twenty momens, but both Talannah and Lazarus were pleased when the lander's pilot called "It's gone, reactor's heading outsystem – if a little slowly. Radiation was a little on the high side, looks like containment was starting to fail – looks like we turned up at just the right time".

"Yeah, that's always nice to hear" Lazarus added "Talk to the human waste removal people down there, Sturk as well… I'm not sure if any of you will be needed for further clean-up or not"

"We will scan for traces of any remaining radioactive material" the team supervisor replied "Should any be found, we will sanitise the area thoroughly. Any further site cleaning-up can then be safely left in the hands of the human workers there".

Olak and the rest of Kingdom leadership were pleased to hear that.

"Good..." Olak told the supervisor, in Scarran "We're glad to hear the site should be clean. We'll likely have to allow building there now, there's no getting around that – but if we can keep the Prime Minister on our side then we should get a percentage for the Kingdom and a small commemorative statue or plaque for all to see".

"You keep all that, mister" Harrigan told Olak once the call made its way to him "I know we helped you a bit here and there… but you lot never forgot who your ancestors were, and while there's no way the Kingdom can really thank you for remembering us this is a good start in seeing you all taken care of".

* * *

"We're officially across the border" Viktor told Kaisan softly as they walked "The map says the border's somewhere about here, anyway, and the GPS seems to agree. Our intelligence can only give us a guess as to where any enemy field camp might be… so we'll have to be careful".

"Just so" Kaisan agreed, nodding.

Eighteen hours later, they still hadn't found a trace of the main field camp – although two more sentry teams had been nullified.

Kaisan was about to call for a recon flight from the _Kraken_ when Terish raised a hand.

"Some distance away" she explained when Kaisan asked if she'd seen or heard anything "Speech in a human language I do not know".

"Which direction?" Viktor asked "Roughly, anyway? Just point if you have to".

Terish did that, holding her hands in a cone shape – Viktor raised his eyebrows in surprise at this new signal, although he understood it.

"If we are where I think we are" the Russian radio operator guessed aloud "then the target location is somewhere on the western edge of the area we were told about. If they've got the personnel to deploy sentries this far out, we're going to have to be careful – I'd say the Chinese might be setting up a staging post for future incursions into Russian territory, either alongside or instead of an intelligence gathering facility".

"Fyodor, go ahead and find out where that camp is" Viktor ordered "and be careful about it. I'll be bringing the rest of us along behind you … but I won't risk blowing this mission from getting a two-man patrol spotted. They find one , they might just assume someone got lost – as long as you don't get _too_ close to their camp".

Fyodor nodded, checked the magazine and chamber on his rifle, then checked a small compass and the map before heading off.

"Come on, everyone" Viktor ordered "That much lead time should do it. We won't proceed as fast as Fyodor did, but we need to be closer than this when he does find something meaningful".

* * *

Soldiers and private base staff at Nome watched as a bulk lander arrived and started offloading supplies to the Irregulars – a few of the soldiers got a little too close, which the Kalish supervising the landing took as permission to get them assisting in carrying heavier cargo to Harrigan's mark-3 Stryker.

"Sometimes..." he told them, chuckling a little "it is not wise to show too much interest in a new thing or new people, did you know that…?"

"Come on..." one soldier gasped as he and three others carried something particularly heavy "Let's just get it done! I hear what sounds like bottles in there – these guys might even be bringing booze in, so don't drop it!"

The lander's copilot came forward, rumbling softly.

"Good..." she decided, nodding "The humans like hard labour in cold weather about as much as I do – but since they believe there are good things which they might share with us in their box, they are proceeding with speed but care".

"That was a box containing alcohol, sir" the Kalish told the copilot "The human soldiers were correct, if only by accident. Do we have changed personnel with us to supervise the humans' alcohol consumption?"

"Apart from Martha..." the copilot replied "we have Captain Lirak and we have have Specialist Trooper Rekketh. I am told Command Specialist Sturk can tolerate the climate here but prefers to continue with his work aboard the _Havoc_ ".

"Specialist Trooper Rekketh is one of the cooking staff for this event" the Kalish revealed, nodding "I expect the humans here will find that an interesting new thing, sir – it was surprising enough when Aunt Aya reported seeing him in a galley preparing food well despite his extreme size, I know that".

The copilot nodded and rumbled briefly before heading back inside the bulk lander again.

* * *

It took a while before Fyodor found even slight signs of the presence of other people – but eventually he found footprints, and then he heard voices.

 _Crap!_ he thought _No way I can comm the others to tell them about this without getting myself found and killed!_

 _~I can hear you~_ Amara told him _~I am with the people supporting your mission, did you know that? Should I communicate what you have found to your leader ((interest, confirm/deny))~_

Fyodor took a while to decide an actual person was communicating with him, and eventually managed to communicate to Amara that this was a good idea.

Viktor found communication telepathy to be as unusual as Amara expected him to – _but_ she decided _he is adjusting to it far more easily than the other one did_.

"Hmph..." Viktor snorted, trying to focus enough to tell Amara to show the others what she showed him.

 _~((praise, agreement))~_ Amara told him _~I heard your communication clearly over this link. I will show the others with you – but you should be prepared to speak with them over this communications type and tell them it is not an attack against them nor bad for their health~_

 _~Calm DOWN ((insistence))~_ Viktor ordered everyone over the telepathic link _~I know it feels strange, but – strange or not – we have strong communications which our enemies cannot detect. We're going to make the most of that, and we're going to do so now. If our … communications officer… could link Fyodor in as well...audio and video if that's possible...~_

Amara smiled as she sensed the Russians' reactions to being linked together over communications telepathy.

 _~See?~_ she told them _~You can see the things your friend Fyodor sees! I have made sure his audio and video appears in your vision as an inset picture with his name on it, did you know that? When you talk to him, he will see your faces and hear your voices the same way~_

 _~Keep this link active~_ Viktor asked firmly, if slowly _~If you can provide a real-time link with Fyodor, I want it up and running until we reach him. If your own soldiers could keep pace with us, we will proceed~_

 _~We will ((assurance, mild irritation with the cold))~_ Kaisan replied _~I am Commander Kaisan, and I lead the ground forces assisting you, mister Viktor~_

Viktor felt considerable relief when the video and audio stayed active, though he was pleased that the video was minimised to a very small picture and Fyodor's voice was much quieter.

 _~Yes, I am transmitting what he smells as well~_ Amara confirmed when Viktor asked _~At this point, only you have deduced that this data is there~_

Amara communicated this new turn of events back to Talannah as soon as Viktor started giving deployment orders again.

 _~Stop, Fyodor! ((image of Viktor holding up his hand))~_ Viktor told Fyodor _~Since it seems like I'm hearing every tiny thing that's coming through your ears… take a second or two to decide if that's Chinese soldiers you can hear up ahead!~_

 _~((mild disorientation))~_ Fyodor replied before he focussed enough to communicate properly _~((live audio of Chinese voices, extremely faint)) ((sound of vomiting, much closer and louder))~_

Amara could tell Viktor wasn't pleased Fyodor's mind was having difficulty with communications, so she told him _~Not all people find communications telepathy as easy to adapt to as you have done, for religious reasons or medical reasons or simply personal preference. You are adapting to this new communication type fast and well ((praise))~_

Amara felt Viktor's pleasure at being praised in front of his troops – she smiled at that before reporting it to Talannah, Trannak, and General Tareg.

* * *

Up ahead, Chinese voices were discussing their mission and their orders in the largest tent in the centre of the camp. While the camp did not have fencing around it, there were other ways to make sure no unwelcome guests entered - foremost among these a deep covered trench and small land mines.

Fyodor crept close enough to hear voices, but reached for binoculars when he decided he couldn't see what was going on – since Viktor was linked in, he saw it all as well.

 _~Field camp~_ Viktor told Fyodor softly _~Quite a big one, but still just a camp~_

 _~((video, showing Fyodor holding a small land mine)) ((mild disorientation, coughing))~_ Fyodor replied _~This new talking's making my head spin one way and my body another! ((audio, Fyodor drinking water for a second or two)) Found that mine barely a minute ago. Doubt it's the only one around here~_

 _~Be careful digging those stupid things up, mister~_ Viktor ordered _~You and I both know they need careful handling even at the best of times~_

 _~((video, showing the mine upside down with a paperclip in the safety hole))~_ Fyodor replied _~((feelings of nausea and disorientation, coupled with relief at them being over in less than a minute))~_

Nauseated or not, Fyodor tried creeping a little closer.

 _~There is a fence~_ he told Viktor over the link, forcing his nausea down _~((video, showing sharpened stakes formed into fencing around as much of the camp as Fyodor could see))~_

 _This Fyodor may not be handling adjustment to communications telepathy well, or indeed even with speed_ Amara decided _but he is the only one of those Russian humans who seems to have deduced that anyone linked in can send video and audio which they have seen and have in their memories~_

Amara praised Fyodor for that by private link, and while the surprise of the private link nearly cause Fyodor to fall over, Amara could tell from his surface thoughts that he was pleased to have found out something both new and useful.

 _~Should you wish to~_ Amara told him quietly, calming his surface thoughts and bodily reactions so he didn't vomit again and could focus properly on the mission _~you can send anything you can sense the same way – audio, video, smell, or touch. You could, if you were taught how, send any feelings or instincts you have as well. Teaching you this would take more time than we have, unfortunately~_

It was dark by the time everyone else in the group caught up with Fyodor, by which time he had been forced to retreat a short distance to avoid being seen by a guard patrol inside the camp.

"NVGs work, but I still can't see shit in there" Fyodor replied "We should have asked our new friends to bring their NVG, it can't possibly be worse than ours".

* * *

"I hear, Amara" Caseya replied when Amara told her mother about it "Should you wish to, you may deploy by mentalism to their location – since our part of our mission orders permit this if required. Be sure to be properly protected against the cold and against combat".

Amara smiled and told her mother about her armour and the weapons she chose to bring with her before disappearing from the _Kraken_ 's CIC.

* * *

Kaisan smiled briefly, even though the Russians raised their rifles when Amara appeared out of nowhere right beside Viktor.

 _~I am the one proving the special communications links, did you know that?~_ she told Viktor _~I sensed and read the surface thoughts of your scout, showing that your night vision equipment was not working as well as required. Should it be needed, I can look inside that camp with my skills and show you all what I see~_

"Now you can tell everyone else that, whoever you are" Viktor decided, waving for everyone to lower their weapons – once they had done that, Amara explained (quietly, which Viktor was relieved about) and fairly quickly (which Viktor was even more relieved about) with normal speech, since she could speak English well and without much of an accent

When Viktor waved in the general direction of the camp, Amara took one deep breath before extending her hypersense over the camp.

 _~Galley tent~_ she told everyone _~Multiple accomodation tents. One large tent in the centre – the commanding officer's personal tent ((query)) ? Perhaps for communications?~_

 _~((feelings showing interest in the inside of the biggest tent))~_ Fyodor sent accidentally, whispering "Didn't think you'd be able to read that.." when Amara turned to face him, nodded, and said "Yes, I can look inside that tent and show you what I see if your leader permits it".

Everyone saw a number of portable computers, maps, and other intelligence material distibuted around several tables. Other equipment, which Fyodor told Amara was communication equipment, was linked to one of the computers and to something outside the tent on the opposite side of the camp – which Viktor decided was a satellite uplink even before Amara extended her hypersense again and proved it for him.

Everyone was surprised when Amara scanned the entire camp and displayed an overhead view of where she decided everything was.

 _~((feelings of danger focussed on several cloth covered lumps))~_ came from the remaining Russian.

 _~You believe those hide dangerous things?~_ Amara asked him, getting back a very brief and static-laden video of cloth covers being thrown off crew-served weapons before he fell to his knees, closed his eyes, and tried as hard as he could to clear his head and stand up.

"Do not worry, Vladimir" Amara told him "I could read your surface thoughts and view what you sent to me well enough to understand that you believe those cloth sheets may hide semi-portable weapons that may be turned against us" before probing several of them with hypersense and showing everyone what she saw.

"Heavy machine guns" Fyodor decided before spitting on the ground "Going to make getting in very hard indeed, especially since we're supposed to just find out what's going on here rather than just blow the place up along with everyone in it".

Amara looked inside the tent again, and when the radio operator inside wasn't looking she translocated a small book he had on the desk in front of him back to her, which she then gave to Viktor and asked "What is this book for? I moved it from the communications tent in that camp to us in case it was valuable material you may find interesting".

"You can move objects..." Viktor said with suspicion but also interest "from place to place. Do not worry about Mr President over there, he came from a superstitious family. I expect you can tell how I feel about that kind of thing as well… but right now it is useful, and to be honest I find it more interesting than I do suspicious or dangerous".

"We need to get inside that camp" Fyodor reminded everyone "Preferably inside that big tent! Do any of you new ones have any amazing ideas how we're going to manage that when we're on the wrong side of ten to one odds without explosives or RPGs?"

"It'd be doable if this latest arrival can move people like she moved that book" Vladimir said a little sourly "To be honest I didn't even think it was possible to move _things_ like she moved them until barely a minute or two ago. Trying to move people like that would probably make her head explode – or ours".

"Moving people this way is possible" Amara told them "Moving people to precise locations so they are ready for combat is possible. For security purposes, I will not tell you why this is the case nor how I know it is so – but you can trust me that you will be exactly where you need to be, where you need to be there..."

"Not facing the wall of that tent with the muzzles of our rifles stuck up our noses?" Fyodor asked.

"Facing the right way" Kaisan confirmed "Our special support has many useful skills… some of which you know about, many more of which you will remain ignorant of until it becomes necessary to reveal such important knowledge".

"I don't need to know that kind of details..." Viktor said, before turning to the rest of his team and hissing " _and neither do any of you!_ What does concern me is can our newest helper move our entire force inside that tent ...where I tell you to move us ...at the same time?"

"I can" Amara replied, carefully omitting the fact she could move far more than their entire force that way "Without endangering my health or your own. This includes making sure we can leave safely again afterwards".

"OK, last meal before we go in" Viktor decided "No one leaves anything on the ground to show that soldiers were here. If you need to relieve yourselves, just make sure you bury it properly – I'm pretty sure our new reconnaisance caught a dog or two in there".

Amara asked Viktor a few questions about that, and after she looked around the camp she said "Those animals will not be able to smell me – and as long as I am with you, I can mask your presence from them and from people as well if required"


	35. Chapter 35

Maybe ten minutes after that, Viktor nodded at Amara and said "Now" - after which all nine of them disappeared from their position outside the field camp and reappeared inside the large communications tent.

Viktor signalled each member of his squad to start photographing any material of interest, nodding with relieved satisfaction when they started doing exactly that.

 _~Fyodor...~_ Amara called _~You should photograph every part of that large map on the table. It has interesting markings on it which I do not know the meaning of, but which may prove to be important to your superiors~_

Fyodor didn't say anything, but did do as Amara asked.

 _~Can we remain hidden while examining the entire camp ((confirm/deny)) ?~_ Viktor asked.

 _~For a short while, certainly~_ Amara replied _~I am skilled in many areas… but not very experienced in some. The further away from each other and from me you all become, the harder it will be to hide you all from the soldiers around us – I have one fail-safe option available should we be discovered, but I would prefer not to have to use that~_

 _~Vladimir, disable their satellite uplink – but try to make it look like bad maintenance instead of sabotage~_ Viktor ordered _~Fyodor, continue toward the east side of the camp – Ivan, do the same on the west. One of you orange-skinned people should be with each of mine. Whatever else you do, stay quiet~_

Amara heard and felt everyone on the link acknowledge the orders, after which she whispered "I will stay beside you, Fyodor – Commander Kaisan will need to stay with Senior Sergeant Viktor".

"As long as you can keep up and stay quiet, that's fine" Fyodor replied, after which he crawled under the tent on his assigned side of the camp.

Amara waited until he had done that, after which she checked his surroundings to make sure no one was watching – after which she translocated herself outside to stand beside Fyodor.

 _Concentrating on hiding nine people in a camp from armed and wary soldiers is harder than I thought it would be_ Amara decided _Not impossible, but a serious challenge. Even now I have to obscure the minds of fifteen enemy soldiers to make sure they do not find us and raise the alarm_ – _and the one named Vladimir seems to think there are still a few more soldiers we have not found._

 _~Guard patrol with one of the dogs ((caution))~_ Viktor called – and nodded when Amara reached into the mind of the dog and made it think it should head away from his position. The dog did growl a bit, which got its handler looking around – but by then Viktor and Kaisan had moved on.

A tense half-hour of dodging Chinese soldiers followed as the Russians and Kalish crept around the camp as best they could and photograped everything the felt they could do without revealing themselves.

 _~Back the way we came~_ Viktor decided _~We've definitely overstayed our welcome now – those dogs nearly found us twice and only luck stopped Vladimir having to shoot a sergeant and blow the entire mission! As long as we get past the heavy machine gun by the northern entry point without anyone making too much noise we should all get out of here alive~_

 _~You Russians should proceed first~_ Kaisan decided _~We will follow once all of you are safely outside the range of those semi-portable weapons~_

"Someone's suspicious, sergeant..." Ivan whispered "even though no one's raised an alarm yet. If we stay here more than a few more minutes, they might just make a security sweep and find us by accident!"

Viktor's expression hardened before he turned to Ivan and stiffly pointed toward the north and safety, after which his expression only relaxed a little as his squad passed the machine gun and its two crew, who as far as Viktor could tell were spending a quarter of their time doing their job and the rest of the time complaining about it.

 _All the Russians but Viktor are safely outside the camp_ she decided _but while not all of those present think someone is here who should not be, a small number do – and their suspicions are only growing with time._

Just as Viktor was walking past the machine gun, someone elsewhere in the camp cursed loudly – and the gun crew and one other soldier actually turned and saw the Spetsnaz emblem on Viktor's uniform and Amara's own presence before she could wipe the information from their minds!

 _I do not like doing things like this_ Amara decided as she reached more forcibly into the three soldiers' minds while Viktor watched in surprise _but for my own safety and those we are contracted to assist I must put that aside in order that we succeed and remain undetected._

Viktor kept his rifle in a wary ready position as he watched Amara's eyes glow slightly more brightly as she dominated the minds of the three Chinese soldiers, walking them back towards the south side of the camp.

 _~This tent had alcohol in it~_ Amara said, doing her best to speak clearly while she concentrated on her work _~I do not know why a field camp like this one would have alcohol in it, none of ours would do – but there is some in this tent. If I ensure these soldiers drink a considerable amount of it, then the likelihood of their report being believed shrinks drastically. If the alcohol belonged to anyone in authority, our enemy here will ensure any news of our presence remains unheard on our behalf~_

 _~The camp's commander might have some for all I know~_ Viktor replied _~Any of this lot get caught drinking his booze and they'll likely end up on patrol through the minefield for a month~_

Amara's ears twitched briefly, after which she whispered "I hear a noise… it sounds mechanical… airborne? That direction, beyond the camp".

"Just when I thought this mission might go well..." Viktor grumbled " _Helicopter_. I fucking _hate_ helicopters" before he turned to Amara and added "My soldiers and yours may well be safely out of that thing's range… but we aren't! Can you hide us from that machine's thermal imaging scanners and night vision equipment as well as the crew's eyes?"

"It will be much easier to do this for just you and I" Amara replied, nodding "Those soldiers we encountered earlier have their minds set on drinking alcohol, so I can hide us from that vehicle and anyone inside it much more easily".

"I'd feel better if you could do that and run at the same time..." Viktor asked "The sooner we meet up with my soldiers the better I like it".

Viktor was at least a little surprised when Amara set a pace fast enough that he had to work at keeping up, but he did smile briefly.

 _Good_ he decided with relief _I may not like the fact Moscow sent reinforcements when I didn't ask for any… but at least in this case those we received know the difference between infiltration and assault, more so that they did what was needed and kept my men and I alive._

"Good, you are here" Kaisan told Amara when everyone met up at Fyodor's initial observation point "That airborne vehicle arriving at the last microt was a serious problem! It is good to know that you were able to prevent that vehicle from finding you or from finding Viktor".

Amara bowed briefly in thanks before telling everyone "We cannot stop here. We must proceed at our fastest pace back to the initial deployment zone, where we will be retrieved".

Viktor immediately hissed "Run! Get on with it! No, you can't leave any gear here – we'll blow our cover! _Move!_ "

 _~Accelerate to the pace required of your commandos or the Force~_ Amara told Kaisan _~The Sub-Commander and the War Commander expressed interest at extending the offer of recruitment to soldiers of this type – should the War Commander wish these soldiers to have the opportunity to join us, their capabilities should be measured against ours in as many areas as possible~_

 _~((agreement))~_ Kaisan replied _~These Russians have proved promising so far… but we will see if they can manage to run all the way to our retrieval point without stopping, more so since much of the route in this direction is uphill~_

Amara caught a few smug feelings of amusement from Viktor when Kaisan ordered everyone to run faster, which made her smile a little. While all the Russians could keep pace, Ivan could not do so easily but did so without complaining – unlike Vladimir, who received a number of angry glares from Viktor as everyone ran.

"We are within 500 metras of the retrieval zone, Commander!" Terish called to Kaisan, some time later.

"Good" he replied "You should call ...our retrieval force… for extraction – or special support should do so".

"No excuses!" Viktor barked in Vladimir's direction as soon as that man started to open his mouth "Pick your fat ass up off the ground and get moving!"

"Commander Kaisan to _Kraken_..." Kaisan called over his PDA's comm "Requesting a vehicle be sent to retrieve our forces. Additional forces we were sent to assist are to be transported elsewhere in accordance with contract conditions".

"Copy request for extraction, Commander" another of Kaisan's commandos replied "I will bring a Reaper myself to collect you all at the deployment zone designated in our orders unless you order otherwise".

"We still have short distance to go" Kaisan replied "but we should be there when you land. Since our current allies still have one meal in rations with them, I expect they will eat while we wait for your arrival".

"Faster!" Kaisan ordered "We hardly have any distance at all to go until we reach our designated retrieval point… and if we get there ahead of schedule I am sure you humans will want to eat your remaining rations while you wait as well...".

"Meal break at extraction point, copy that" Fyodor replied, which got a laugh from Viktor and happy agreement from the other two soldiers.

"A little room for improvement..." Kaisan whispered to Amara as they ran "but more promising than I expected. They will need to adjust to being around other species… but none of the humans we have recruited so far have found it particularly easy to do that anyway".

"But they have done so" Amara replied "The young boy James Westmore has done so most easily, so I have been told – the male human named Higgins has adjusted most easily among the adults of that species".

"I have not met that man" Kaisan admitted "but there will be time for me to meet all the new recruits later".

Kaisan got Fyodor to scout out the landing zone for potential problems, and nodded with approval when he said "Nothing to report, we're good".

"For any of you who still have rations available..." Amara said "this would be a good time to eat. An aircraft with my unit has been sent to collect us, after which we will give any basic medical care needed and proceed according to our orders concerning you".

Amara nodded with approval as she watched the Russians eat.

 _They are fatigued as I expected them to be_ she decided _but they are also pleased they have rations to eat while they wait for retrieval. I am just as pleased none of those opposed to us have managed to follow us even a short way from the camp – I must report the control issues I had with my mentalism to General Tareg, and later to Deress and to Shaddak. Perhaps they may be able to provide further instruction in those areas so I can help others more._

When Viktor actually saw the Reaper coming into land, his instincts made him order everyone into position to fight until Amara said "This is the craft sent to retrieve us. We should board it via the rear ramp now".

"Get _up_..." Viktor ordered Vladimir "Right now you've got yourself extra training once we get back, mister – you may have made the grade, but I'm betting you only just managed it. We have to toughen you up a bit more".

 _This Viktor is sounding even more promising_ Kaisan decided _He expects nothing less than the very best from those under his command, not just the minimum required standard. From the standard he has shown so far, his chances of gaining admittance to the Force are as good as anyone's and better than most._

"All OK!" Kaisan called, sealing the rear ramp again and sitting down.

The Reaper immediately gained height and increased speed, its pilot calling ahead to the _Kraken_ that the Russians and the commandos had been retrieved.

"I will be there to meet you all when you land" Caseya told the pilot "Do those humans require medical attention? Do they require food?"

"They do not require medical attention or food, captain" the pilot replied "I am sure Commander Kaisan would tell you directly should they require any such thing. When I retrieved them, I was told they had just eaten their last rations from those we gave them before the mission started".

"We are about to land aboard a larger vehicle" Kaisan told the Russians "You are permitted aboard it for the purposes of this mission and that only. Should you require medical attention or food, it will be provided. Do any of you have any questions?"

"We have to make a brief stop at our current base of operations" Viktor replied "I don't know what rules you operate by, but if it's going to be easier and more secure going there in this smaller aircraft we should do that".

Kaisan nodded before passing that news to Caseya aboard the _Kraken_ , receiving the location of that base in return.

* * *

"So you're all still alive, then?!" Viktor's commanding officer called when Viktor's call from Ivan's battlefield comms got through "That's a start. Anything I need to know? Moscow didn't same total idiots to reinforce you, did they?"

"Our reinforcements were competent and professional" Viktor replied "They can't speak a word of Russian, but I knew enough English for us to be able to understand each other".

Viktor's CO snorted before telling him "I'll be in the comm tower, Senior Sergeant. I know you can't tell me everything about what's been happening, orders from Moscow being what they are – but maybe you can at least tell me any impressions you have of what's out there unless Moscow classified your thoughts as well".

"Come out to meet us when we land, sir" Viktor replied "To be honest we could use a brief stop to get clean uniforms, ours smell like shit right now – but after that we're heading west. I expect you know where, sir".

"I'm not supposed to, senior sergeant..." he replied, grumbling "but I'm not stupid. Get clean uniforms, leave your packs with the quartermaster or in your barracks, then get off to wherever you have to go next that I'm not cleared to hear about".

"I hear you" Kaisan said "You will come with me to the bridge and we will direct our pilot where to land".

* * *

The weather had got even worse since Viktor's mission had started, which put Viktor's commander in an even worse mood when he had to go outside to meet the Reaper.

"You made some interesting friends" he told Viktor as he looked at the Reaper "Did you actually get Americans sent out to reinforce you?"

"Not Americans, no sir" Viktor replied, shaking his head as his squad headed to barracks "To be honest I don't know where they're from – and none of them volunteered that information either. Whether that's just because they don't want to tell me or because they've been ordered not to, I'm not sure".

"Get yourselves cleaned up" Viktor's commander ordered "and out of here – before I decide to ask you more questions".

 _Hot water's out again_ Viktor groused after bellowing in surprise and anger after turning the water on _If I didn't have orders to be somewhere else I'd find someone's ass to kick HARD until that got fixed._

"Nothing I can do about it right now" Viktor said when Ivan opened his mouth to speak "Make the best of it, we have to make one more stop before we come back here – I don't know if our new friends will get us there or we're being sent by other means, though".

It took longer than Viktor would like, but eventually all three of his soldiers were standing in front of him.

"Back to that… whatever we came here in" he told them "I have to find out if they're taking us where we need to go or not. Their officer will know even if none of the others do".

"Taking you to your next location was included in our contract, you are correct" Kaisan confirmed when Viktor asked "Accomodation has been set aside for you – we will not be aboard for long, our flight will be quicker than it would in your own aircraft, but you may wish to rest".

"Do you have hot showers we can use?" Fyodor asked before Viktor could draw breath "Base plumbing probably froze up again, ours doesn't work right now".

"Even aboard this particular craft..." Kaisan told them, smiling just a little "we have good amenities. It is a smaller craft, not a dreadnaught, so the facilities you wish for are shared among a number of crew – but for this flight, facilities can be assigned for your soldiers' use only without restricting the crew's needs beyond acceptable levels. You will be shown where these are, though I expect they will be next to your temporary quarters".

The Charrid security officer was waiting on the _Kraken's_ small flight deck when they landed.

"I am the security officer for this ship" he told them all once they were all on the flight deck "No, I am not human. I'm here to take you to your quarters – and expalin shipboard rules for ...guests".

"Apart from sleep" Viktor told him as they walked "we could all use hot showers if this aircraft has any such thing".

"It does" the Charrid confirmed "As long as you don't mind recycled water, anyway. This ship may look fancy, but it isn't large".

"As long as you have hot showers that _work_ " Fyodor replied "I don't care".

* * *

"We will shortly be arriving at the location identified in our records as 'Kremlin' " Caseya told the Russians, some hours later "Commander Kaisan will go with you, along with those of our troopers who assisted you in your mission, to debrief your nation's leader. After that, we will return you to your operating base or to another location if your nation's leader requires it".

"Follow me" the Charrid security officer added "Time to get you to the flight deck again".

 _We've been treated politely but very carefully_ Viktor decided _Not one time have any of my men been allowed to roam the corridors here unescorted – we have been allowed food any time we want it, which was nice, but we were always escorted to the galley or our food was brought to our quarters. Our escorts were always either that odd green security officer or those large scaly ones the security officer called 'Scarrans' "._

The Irregulars and Russians were met on landing and escorted inside – Kremlin security were even less pleased that the US Secret Service that the Irregulars were armed, but after Viktor screamed at them and after a more measured but no less important phone call they moved on.

"Greetings" a man dressed in a business suit called "Senior Sergeant Viktor, I see all of your squad are still alive and thankfully uninjured...".

"We are, President Putin" Viktor replied, after saluting.

"These are the soldiers who were sent to help you?" President Putin asked, nodding towards Kaisan and his commandos.

"They are" Viktor confirmed.

The gathering moved elsewhere in the Kremlin where the briefing was conducted.

An officer from the GRU was called in when the presence of a field camp was revealed, and he wasn't at all happy at what he was told about it.

"At least you and these mercenaries didn't get yourselves killed, senior sergeant" that officer replied "Since I'm here, let's see what you have...".

It took quite a while more to spread out all the photos from the various Spetsnaz soldiers, more so to explain what each one showed.

"I still can't quite figure out what the camp looks like" the GRU officer grumbled "A pity no one made an overflight and took pictures from the air...".

 _If he doesn't know our orders prohibited that_ Viktor thought _that's his problem_ before he passed over the codebook Amara took early in the mission.

"Looks like I have work to do" he grumbled, after which he left.

"We may have pictures..." Viktor revealed when President Putin asked about it "but one of the mercenaries you sent to reinforce us got those by means even I can't understand".

"I don't have to understand it, I just have to _see_ it" President Putin snapped, then held his hand out.

Viktor only then noticed Amara was there, though he did smile when his President stepped back in surprise and shock when she projected the same overhead view of the camp he saw some time earlier on the table for his President to see.

"I do have a printed copy of this for you to see, should you require it" Amara told President Putin in English "This is as detailed an image of the camp as I could make with the capabilities available at the time".

"Better than I expected" he replied "You could have given the major from GRU that while he was here, though".

"I preferred to leave that decision to you" Amara replied "since you commissioned this contract, and the disposition of mission intelligence materials was not written into the contract" before passing over a roll of what Scarrans used for printing, unrolling it so President Putin could see it matched the projected view he could see already.

"Your contract payment" President Putin told Kaisan, once a crate was brought in "Check it all before you leave the room, please".

Kaisan and Viktor forced the lid up, after which Kaisan and Amara examined everything inside twice – when Amara nodded, the lid went back on and Kaisan held out his hand.

President Putin shook it, nodded, then said "I'll have to pass that map and the other intelligence you collected over to a few others now it comfirmed what we only suspected until now".

"You should pass it to whoever you feel needs to know, President Putin" Viktor replied, trying his best to show respect for his President as well as the desire to inflict painful retribution on people he knew would probably be involved "I know that. Whether I happen to like them or not".

"You said a bit more than that about them before..." President Putin reminded Viktor with a slight smile.

"I still would prefer to cut their balls off with a teaspoon, President Putin" Viktor replied "They deserve that and more – say the word and I'll make sure it happens without leading back to you. Guaranteed!"

"Unfortunately they are needed more alive than dead, Viktor" President Putin replied firmly and a little wearily "At least until after the next election. They asked for your immediate discharge, Viktor – though I persuaded them to accept your transfer. You have two options there… I can bring you into my personal guard here, or a ...long term diplomatic posting… of a sort".

"I would go wherever you send me, sir" Viktor replied back, clearly still angry "What angers me is that they want to separate me from my men! The new one, he has the same name as you as it happens, might be lacking in experience but even he's worth more than those scum giving me trouble the past few years!"

"You're not going to cut their heads off, Viktor!" Putin ordered, running out of patience "Or anything else, since we're on that topic! I've given you options, which is more than most people get – which do you want?!"

"What is this 'diplomatic posting' all about, President Putin..." Viktor asked, making sure he didn't upset his President any further – Putin just waved in Kaisan's general direction, though it was Amara who answered.

"Our own leader came to an arrangement with yours, senior sergeant Viktor" Amara explained "An arrangement that brings some status to you as far as your home sector and your unit is concerned. It has been explained to me that, should you wish to, you would be permanently seconded to our own forces. Your leader feels that your presence among offworld nations and powers would show that his sector is a strong sector that deserves respect as a military and trade and diplomatic power".

"I have seen a little of the craft they brought us here in, sir" Viktor said next, realising he would not get what he wanted but trying to make the best of things anyway "Their soldiers are clearly well supported. The food is good. The facilities are good".

"You prefer the diplomatic posting, then?" President Putin prompted Viktor.

"I don't know if I like it, but I'm prepared to accept it" Viktor replied "I would prefer that the agreement be extended so I can bring at least some of my men, should you allow it".

"You can take three" President Putin decided "They can be the three you have with you right now, or they can be three others – but that's all you're getting, I need the others where they are".

Viktor turned to look at Ivan, Fyodor, and Vladimir.

"If it gets me away from those fu-" Fyodor started to say, until Viktor raised a hand to stop him – after which he remembered his President was there and added "I need to get my wife and children before ...others… get any ideas".

"We can help you" Kaisan replied "If you have political enemies in this sector, we should move fast".

"You're free to go" President Putin reminded Viktor, before telling Kaisan "Try not so work them too hard, they're no help to me or to you spending all their time in hospital as training tools for your doctors".

Once the Kremlin guard escorted them out, Fyodor almost pushed everyone aboard the Reaper before striding forward to the pilot's chair on the small bridge.

"People to be found" he said in wobbly English "Family to be retrieved".

"In Moscow, if Fyodor's address hasn't changed" Viktor explained in his clearer English.

"Amara" the copilot called "We need your special skills to retrieve the family of this human named 'Fyodor' before his enemies and the enemies of this other human named Viktor find them".

"They do not know me like these Russian humans know me" Amara reminded the copilot "I must guide you in with my skills, after which Fyodor and his human friends will retrieve them and bring them to us".

Amara sat in one of the rear bridge seats and called Fyodor forward by mentalism. Once he was seated properly, the Reaper took off and Amara guided him carefully through what she needed him to do.

She smiled when she sensed his happy thoughts of his wife and son and daughter, displaying live video in his mind for him to see once she had located them.

 _~I am guiding our pilot to their location ((assurance))~_ Amara told Fyodor ~ _I do not believe we have attracted the attention of hostile forces, but we should still move as fast as we can while ensuring their safety and our own~_

"Out front, in the street" Fyodor said, pointing past the pilot to the ground "My friends will retrieve my family. If you could make sure we have a clear line of retreat, though...".

"We will do that" Kaisan replied, before calling "The ramp. This craft will stay airborne until we come back out and protect us should hostile forces arrive".

Once Viktor's squad made their way to Fyodor's apartment door, Fyodor opened the door himself. His wife proved easier to convince than he had thought, especially once she recognised Viktor as well.

"Viktor, Viktor!" Fyodor's young son called.

"You will be coming with us, young man" Viktor replied "To a new place, with new friends. You mother and father are coming too".

Fyodor's son saluted as best he could before running off to his room, which made Fyodor both smile a little and bow his head a little sadly.

"He idolises you, Viktor" Fyodor reminded his superior "He told his teacher he wanted to join the Spetsnaz like his uncle Viktor when he grows up. His uncle Viktor".

Viktor just nodded.

"Just a few clothes!" Fyodor told his wife "We don't have time for anything else!"

They got back outside in time to see the Reaper fire a couple of bursts from its blastguns at an APC further down the street before settling to the ground again – the pilot opened the hammond hatch remotely for them, taking off and heading for high altitude and returning to the _Kraken_ as soon as Kaisan called forward that it was safe to do so.

Caseya met them on the flight deck.

"I welcome you to this ship" she told them "A more official welcome will have to wait until we dock at our home ship, where our leader will welcome you officially to that ship, after which you will be assigned living quarters and your skills assessed for crew placement training. Until then, we have a short period during which we will be at the location in America named Nome AFB – then we will return to our home ship and see you settled in".

* * *

"Copy that, Amara!" Harrigan called when she commed in to report "Good to hear you could bring 'em on board with you – especially that you got the family out before it all backfired on them! Beam your Dad in to the _Kraken_ , then tell your momma to get here at flank speed!"

"You have been permitted admission to a special event alongside us" Amara told the Russians "You will be able to see American humans and a small number of nonhuman people from our unit. This will soon be your unit and your home. Good food and drink has been provided" before she turned to Viktor and added "You may keep your weapons… for now. It would be preferred that you leave your automatic rifles in your quarters here – but you may bring your pistols with you should you wish to, and on the provision that you realise that your conduct reflects on your new home and its leader".

Viktor thought for a momen or two, then nodded.

"We'll keep our current uniforms until we're officially … hmm, 'welcomed'… and assigned to an officer and their command" he decided "Unless it would make things easier if we wore uniforms like the orange ones over there".

"They are Kalish people" Amara explained "There are three major species among our unit, Kalish people are one of these, in addition to representatives from others as opportunity and good fortune brings to us. Basic uniforms as they wear can be provided for those of you who are soldiers – Fyodor, you should instruct your family how to use the clothes refresher machine near your quarters unless you wish them to be given clothing suitable to identify them as general crew for our home ship".

"Fyodor, get your family ready" Viktor decided "Looks like the rest of us get new uniforms right away – keep your Russian ones clean and close by, they might come in useful again some day. We've been allowed to keep our pistols with us for now, but have to leave our AKs here – just put them in your quarters, bring your Makarovs or revolvers like mine with you once you get a uniform that can fit".

Kaisan smiled just a little once the Russians came back in their new uniforms.

"It is a good start..." he said, examining them "You have basic equipment...good… though it is from your old life and not your new one, we have not had time to show you our equipment and train you in its use yet" before asking Viktor "You have pistols, spare ammunition, a water canteen and… a small shovel?"

"Correct, Mister Kaisan" Viktor confirmed, nodding before grinning a bit and explaining about that.

"We are depending on _you_ , mister Viktor" Kaisan told him "to ensure your friends follow protocol – should you have questions about things and people you see, ask myself or our special support representative, Amara".

Viktor and Fyodor turned to face Amara at the same time as Trannak appeared next to her.

"Stand down..." Viktor ordered "Whoever this is, they were brought in by our special support representative – so they're likely important in our new home".

Trannak nodded and introduced himself by name and rank, which got salutes from Viktor's squad and Fyodor's young son.

"Well done, young man" Trannak told him in English, rumbling softly.

"I not speaking much of English" came the strongly-accented but fairly steady reply "Am still learning".

"Address the General by rank, Andrei..." Fyodor urged his son "or 'sir' - until he tells you not to. That's what people like your father and uncle Viktor do".

Trannak examined everyone's uniform, nodding when he was told about their Russian pistols.

"Don't lose those, we'll look at them later" Trannak told Viktor "With you having one of those human revolving pistols, we may have a special job for you to get you started… but not just yet" before he explained what would be happening in Alaska. Viktor was surprised that they would get to talk to Americans, but pleased they would be admitted as guests with the others in the unit.

* * *

"Stand up, get ready!" one of the Kalish on the crew of the _Kraken_ called to the Russians "We are on final approach to Nome AFB in Alaska! I understand a little of your language, our special support representative taught a small number of us, but English is the human language most of our crew know".

"The woman Amara is our special support representative" Viktor told the Kalish, who nodded "We know her. She assisted us in our recent mission".

"She will be your point of contact with us until General Trannak or our leader say otherwise" the Kalish replied "She can speak your language, the English human language, and many others".

"She has spoken right into our heads" Fyodor told the young woman "Is that a common thing? Have many people heard her speak to them that way? Can many others do that?"

"Very few people can do that" they were told "Amara likes to practice with as many people that permit her to do so. I do not know how many others in our unit can do that – and, as far as I know, would not be permitted to tell you even if I knew unless our leader or one of his Generals say otherwise".

"Coming around..." Caseya called over the PA "Pads down...", and after a comparatively slight thump, she added "We have landed. For you new people… this means we are in the American sector, and it may be the first time you have been here. Should Commander Kaisan or General Trannak not have explained the reason for us being here, I will come to your location and do so. I expect our leader will do so as well, he will be outside to meet us before too much time has passed".

The Kalish from the crew waved for them to follow, and once she saw them do so she led the way down to the drop deck – where Viktor nodded to Commander Kaisan and saluted General Trannak and Caseya.

"In accordance with our War Commander's directives" Caseya told the crew leaders also present "either the first officer or the primary security officer command while I am off the ship. I can be contacted by comm should this be needed, but it would be preferred by all if you only did this in an emergency".

* * *

A loud banging on the drop ramp was followed by a faint but recognisable voice calling "Anyone in there?"

"I was just addressing the crew and our new guests, Commander" Caseya replied over comm "If you could stand clear of the ship, I will lower the ramp fully".

"All OK!" Harrigan shouted once he did that, and soon afterwards the Russians saw his still-enormous bulk before them for the first time.

"Fyodor and I can speak English well enough, sir" Viktor said "You don't have to speak Russian unless you really want to. Ivan and Vladimir can understand English most of the time, but can barely put a coherent sentence together so far".

"Surprised any of you speak English, to be honest" Harrigan replied "That's why I told Amara to stay close – you know her, right?"

"We do, sir" Viktor replied.

"Your guys know why we're here?" Harrigan asked next, before turning and asking Amara "Have you brought Tal down here yet? Make sure big man L knows he's got command while Tal and I are here".

Fyodor was still surprised when Talannah was translocated from orbit to stand right next to Harrigan, though Viktor just snorted briefly and nodded.

"I expect that is just one thing we consider odd now, but which will become normal before no more than a few months have passed, Fyodor..." Viktor told his friend.

"Get the _Kraken_ back home" Harrigan told its first officer "Either we'll get back the quick way or we'll call for retrieval once we're done here".

"Copy that, sir" the _Kraken_ 's first officer replied, after which anyone not staying in Alaska boarded the ship.

* * *

Vladimir passed on the increased number of people looking in their direction to Viktor.

"Don't be too concerned" Viktor decded after he took a quick look around "We're less of a novelty than these ...new friends… of ours. I'm sure a few people think our presence here is odd, but how many of those can tell we're Russian without hearing us speak I don't know".

Trannak nodded when Viktor asked about that.

"The presence of nonhumans here will attract the most attention, yes" Trannak told them "at least to start with. In the event anyone does ask about your presence, I will simply say that you are invited guests for the wedding – as far as that goes, your decision to wear our uniforms now is a good one and will confirm my explanation for your presence. To the less curious, at any rate".

"If anyone more curious asks…" Viktor replied, knowing Trannak meant intelligence staff when he mentioned curiosity "I'll simply tell them the reason for our presence is need to know information which they don't need to know".

"Good" Trannak decided, nodding "Be careful if you speak to American humans – from what I do know about them, they can be good at picking up on nonverbal cues like the tone of your voice and your body language. Some may be able to deduce where you're from and what you did for a living, but it's best if we don't make it easy for them to find out".

Viktor laughed a bit before passing the orders to the others.

"Yeah, copy that" Fyodor replied, nodding "I've already told my wife and children to stay with us – if we all move around together as much as we can, it may invite curiosity but fewer people will come over to try and question us".

"Martha!" Harrigan called "How's the setting up comin' along?"

"Proceeding as required, uncle Commander" Martha replied, nodding "Uncle Rekketh is overseeing that work – he has made sure I know where my own position will be, and makes sure to enlist American humans to do work in preparing the hall assigned to the post-wedding celebration".

Harrigan laughed at that before asking "Is the alcohol under guard?"

"It is, uncle Commander" Martha assured him "Uncle Rekketh is guarding that himself. Our galley staff here with us are pleased humans are doing the preparation work on their behalf, and those humans doing that work are relieved they are being spoken to in their own language even if they do not like being … volunteered? … for that work".

"That's the word, yep" Harrigan confirmed for her "If you're not busy helping the galley staff set up in there, help your uncle Rekketh supervise".

Once Martha nodded and returned inside, Chaplain Larris walked over.

"Are the bride and groom both here?" he asked, after which both Harek and Amara rumbled softly.

"Your parents as well?" he added – nodding when Harek's parents as well as Amara's revealed themselves.

"I'll need to talk to you for a while" Larris replied "I need to make sure both you and the two getting married understand this as we conduct such things on Earth… but it's cold out here, so if we could return to my office...".

"Viktor, bring your guys along" Harrigan decided "I want you on outer security, mister – we won't need anyone shot, but it'd be helpful if you'd discourage the curious while we're busy. If anyone says they got an appointment to see the chaplain, bang on the door and call it in".

Viktor told the other Russians, so they all followed Harrigan and the rest of the small gathering. Andrei was pleased when he got the job of relaying messages between his father and Harrigan, though he was also pleased to get out of the cold.

"Anything to report?" Harrigan asked Viktor once the marriage counselling session was over.

"People looking at those of us stationed outside, sir" Viktor replied "No real surprise there. Perhaps three or four who know we aren't American, though I don't know how many of them know we're Russian".

"If any of them are posted with base G-2 they do, at least if any of you talked while they were close" Harrigan decided "Russian accents tend to be a bit obvious.. well, I always thought so at any rate".

Viktor nodded, after which they all headed inside the hall to see how the setting up for the reception was proceeding.

"I don't even have to shout at the humans here at all, sir" Rekketh said in mild surprise "Well, just once… but news of that made its way around, and people either do what they're told or stay well clear".

"Yeah, not really any surprises there, mister" Harrigan replied "Either no one cares if you're not human… or they've watched too many bad movies and think they'll be killed, eaten, probed, or all three – and are doing their best to make sure you don't notice them".

* * *

Once news that the marriage service was about to start was broadcast circulated over the base PA, a large number of soldiers and civilian personnel not required for duty headed toward the chapel – since Viktor's Russians were still on outer security, everyone's military ID was checked on entry.

A number of Irregulars, in this case arctic-world Charrids in full combat gear, were standing down both sides of the chapel while Viktor's Russians covered the door. That caused a little wary chatter, though most of those doing so decided this was simply due to the 'odd people' being foreigners.

"Better than I'd thought, to be honest" Harrigan whispered, when Ivan told him about it "At least no one in here seems to be bothered by you lot being Russians, assuming they know at all. Best thing so far is there's no sign of anyone official sent from the White House".

Of course, that was when Chaplain Larris' phone started bleeping – when he answered it, he talked for maybe ten minutes before coming over to Harrigan.

"Oh, it's you" Harrigan said when he heard Jack Crichton's voice "You've been told to get here as the official US representative? OK, at least we know you..." before he called to Amara and asked her to get both Jack and the Moyans there by mentalism.

" _Shit_ , it's cold out there!" Crichton hissed after he ran inside "Spanky's pleased you let him come… he'll be even more pleased when he sees the food afterwards, of course. Aeryn and Big D are mostly just watching your guys on guard at the moment… and I think Sputnik's actually taking notes about all the different kinds of human in the building and discussing her thoughts on them with Jool. Chi… well, she's listening to Sikozu's conversation but considering Nebari people being the way they are she's likely checking out prospects for post-reception fun just in case she gets a chance".

"They all look a bit gonza, old man..." Chiana told Crichton "I've seen soldiers before… frelled soldiers before… these guys look so much like Sebaceans I doubt there's anything available here I haven't seen before".

Crichton was surprised at Chiana's lack of obvious interest, but nodded and said "Just keep looking around when you're not watching the main event, then – seems to me that everyone's getting used to you looking around most of the time anyway. If you see anything that don't fit in, call the big man or Amara – I think they're the only two here that speak English, if the others here with big man H do I haven't heard yet".

"Yeah, his guys are nice enough..." Chiana replied "but we ain't survived this long by letting others watch out for us, have we? I'll get on that".

* * *

Amara, from her position at the front of the chapel, found the service tremendously interesting.

 _This is not being done as Deress would do it_ she decided _but I do not even know if such ceremonies as these are done by common regulation among the Delvian priesthood, by the preferences of individual Pa'u, or at the word of the head of a sanctuary. I will remember how this priest performs the marriage ceremony and relay this new knowledge to Deress, since I am sure he will find it interesting._

She smiled and looked across the chapel at Harek, who was wearing a Justicar's blastcoat custom-made for his enormous body – he smiled and rumbled back very softly.

Chaplain Larris called Amara and Harek forward – there were more than a few gasps of surprise when Harek stepped right over the altar rail without jumping, but Harrigan just raised one hand and snapped his fingers to quieten everyone down again.

Trannak and Caseya followed Harrigan and Talannah to the altar, where they both stood behind Amara – Caseya smiled at Amara and also at wearing her official helm officer's uniform with rank and ratings in public.

"We are here today..." Chaplain Larris announced "to celebrate the marriage of Harek Paul Harrigan and Amara Moratha Duleno. I know it will seem odd to many that neither one of them are human, but love covers not only every ethnic background but every intelligent species as well".

The chaplain went through the preamble in the human way he knew, seeing Harrigan and Talannah nod and smile as they remembered their own marriage ceremony so many cycles ago. The base personnel present started to relax and enjoy the service the more the saw the nonhuman people respecting human ways and methods – it did occasionally cause a whisper or two when the Charrid guards rotated their soldiers, though one of them told Viktor it seemed to cause more interest when the Russians came forward from the door to guard positions nearer the altar.

"The rings, please?" Chaplain Larris asked "I hope one has been found that's large enough to fit this enormous young man here...", which got an amused rumble and a grin from Harek, while Kaisan came forward and presented the rings, telling the chaplain "Here, mister chaplain. _This_ one for mister Harek and _this_ one for miss Amara" very quietly.

 _The ring for Harek looks almost as big as a hula-hoop_ Chaplain Larris thought briefly.

Harek rumbled quite loudly as he came forward to give Amara her ring, which he did with surprising ease for someone with such big hands. Everyone there was pleased Harek could speak English well enough for the marriage ceremony, even though he did so with a mild Scarran accent and even if he rumbled loudly enough after putting the ring on her finger to be heard outside the chapel.

"I present you with this ring, Harek Paul Harrigan..." Amara said, her voice full of both love and excitement "to show I will love and support you in our family and in our work, before our families and the crew and any others we meet. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, till death parts us".

Since no one spoke up when the chaplain asked if anyone objected, he smiled briefly before announcing "I pronounce you, Harek and Amara, to be man and wife. You may k-" - until Harek and Amara pre-empted the last part of his speech and kissed long and happily. The humans grinned at each other and cheered, with those who wore hats or caps throwing them up in the air before catching them again.

Amara smiled as she held her new husband tightly, rumbling softly as she felt his huge arms wrapping around her and lifting her slightly off the ground.

"I cannot read their thoughts or feelings, no" she whispered to Harek "Not inside this building, since it is a spiritual sanctuary with active protection. I can tell from their faces and their loud voices that they are happy and that they are pleased to be here with us now, though".

"They are" Harek agreed softly, after which he put her down again.

Many humans came forward to congratulate them after Harek's parents and Amara's did so, which both Harek and Amara made sure to thank them for.

After the service ended, Caseya and Trannak slipped out ahead of the rush and headed to the hall – as soon as Amara and Harek left the chapel, she heard her mother's thoughts and translocated herself and Harek inside the hall, which surprised all the humans who had got there ahead of them but also made them laugh as well.

"Most of the food and drink available here..." Harek called, his voice booming off the walls "will be food you know, made by the base galley staff here – but some is the food of the species on our ship. You can be assured that it's safe for human people to eat – all our humans do this often! Alcohol from our ship has been brought for you to enjoy as well...".

"About that..." Harrigan added once his son stopped talking "Feel free to enjoy all that, but if anyone starts getting drunk and disorderly then those two big ones behind the serving counters there will heave you out the door right quick. Now that's out of the way...".

"Galley staff are ready to serve" Martha announced "Other foods and drink are distributed among tables close by for you to serve yourself".

"We are allowed to eat now as well?" Fyodor's wife asked.

"Sure you are" Harrigan replied "I'll leave it up to you to watch your son, just make sure he doesn't go running off – the quickest way I'd have to get him back here is getting Amara to bring him special delivery, which might freak him out since he doesn't know what that's like".

Viktor whispered to Fyodor's wife what Harrigan meant about that, and while she understood, she also said "One thing at a time – it's enough to do getting used to being outside Russia and meeting Americans. Becoming accustomed to these new people and their ways and methods can wait for a while".

"I won't give any of you orders…" Viktor told the Russians "but while we might be starting to know these, as Fyodor's wife called them, 'new people'… we don't know these Americans. I'm sure now the rest of the off-duty base personnel start coming in we'll get intelligence officers wandering around… so when you know you can do so, speak English. Don't give them cause to think there are Russians here".

"We tell you if we see one, uncle Viktor" Andrei said, nodding seriously "Father tells me most Americans don't speak our language – if one does and I hear, I call for you and you talk to them, uncle Viktor".

Viktor nodded back, adding "You can talk to the big one _there_ and the woman beside him too, Andrei – they lead where we now live, mister. I expect you can talk safely to the two younger ones who got married just now as well".

Viktor wandered around the room, his hands hardly twitching at all in the unfamiliar surroundings full of Americans, for a few minutes and watched and listened to the people.

 _~They are pleased to be here for my marriage ceremony~_ Amara told him by mentalism _~They are pleased this reception meal and celebration are open to all. I expect they will be pleased that alcohol made by nonhumans is available for them to enjoy as well – the humans we have met before now have felt this way, I do know that~_

 _~((laughter, agreement))~_ Viktor replied _~To be honest I have not seen so much rich food in one place before, even less so have I been in a position to enjoy any of it personally. There looks to be so much for us Russians to get used to… but most of it looks to be good and to be things we will appreciate~_

 _~((confirmation)) It will be~_ Amara told him _~There will be many things for the adults with you to learn and for the children as well. There will be people available to assist you in learning these things as well – be assured you are not alone among us, you will be assisted and supported~_

 _~We will train hard ((insistence))~_ Viktor replied _~We will prove our skills and our worth and we will show all in our new home that we have EARNED our places there. Fyodor's son will do so as well, but it will take longer~_

Amara was pleased Viktor mentioned that and told Talannah about it when she saw she was outside Harrigan's deadlock range.

 _~Good~_ Talannah told Amara _~We should not have trouble integrating the soldiers, at least – it may take a while for Fyodor's wife and son to assimilate socially and culturally, but from what my John tells me it will probably take less time than if they settled here in his home sector. Especially since many Kalish, both adult and child, will be eager to teach them things and socialise with them – even more so than with the Charrids and the Scarrans among us~_

 _~((laughter, excitement, agreement))~_ Amara replied before going, with Harek, to one of the food tables.

* * *

Sholah didn't quite come into full view, but was watching Nrakal with some interest as he typed his notes in the main sick bay.

"This is a high security zone..." Nrakal whispered warily, his head turning from side to side "No one is permitted entry here while I am conducting classified work! Whoever you are, retreat outside the sick bay _now_ and nothing more will be said...".

* * *

Sholah returned to where the Five usually considered home, after which she turned to face the rest of the five.

"I was exploring, trying to find out more about these odd friends of Crichton" she told Kurth "I had hoped that I might find out how they managed to make their extra-large personnel the way they are – after some time I managed to find what I think is the sick bay under the command of their chief medical officer. I don't think that man is even a featherweight mentalist… but he could sense, if only faintly, that someone was there and ordered me to leave".

"Could he identify you?" Nashikk asked.

"He could not" Sholah replied, shaking her head "Since there is at least one mentalist aboard their ship, perhaps he may have monitoring instruments that advise him when any such people are close by?"

"Possibly" Kasan Rybak replied, thinking aloud "But those instruments shouldn't be able to find you unless you're at least 50% present in their realm. I would think that the chief medical officer might be at least slightly sensitive to mentalism instead, since we do know that people of several species can detect us or others when we are barely present at their location in their realm".

Kurth thought about it, then decided "If you want to, my love… return there and try to find out more. We do not need the knowledge for our own use, but perhaps Crichton may do. Perhaps you might be able to learn more, or even see that information being applied to enhance one of their crew. Contact us here if you are found".

Sholah faded into the sick bay barely enough that she could maintain a presence close by Nrakal, then attempted to call her husband.

 _~He may be sensitive to mentalism~_ Kurth advised _~even if he has no active skills. Watch with caution, Sholah… I doubt these people would harm you, or even have the capability to do so when you are not fully present in their realm, but they may not be pleased if you are watching events they consider classified material. Should you be detected for certain, make yourself present in their realm first and call us second. We will come if needed~_

* * *

 _Again?_ Nrakal decided.

"I warned you before..." he said, growling softly "The presence of uncleared personnel while I am preparing for or conducting classified events is _not permitted_! Further infractions will result in me activating security measures and calling the ship's Law Command!"

 _~He is sensitive to mentalism~_ Sholah told Kurth, before a loud and painful shrieking hurt her mind and Nrakal threw a small device in the direction of her very faint presence. The combination of the two caused Sholah to lose just enough control to be force-dumped into the _Havoc_ 's main sick bay, where Sturk had now arrived.

Sholah was still able to stand and look around, even though she was feeling very disoriented.

"No deadlock, Sturk… not for now" Nrakal told Sturk, before turning to Sholah and asking "Who are you? Why are you here?" while one hand rested on a pistol.

Sholah gave her name while simultaneously contacting Kurth and the others, adding "I am one of the First Five, allies of your friend Crichton and founders of Black Omega. I expect you have been told about us".

"Troll said he'd seen one of you" Sturk replied "A big stonewalker. None of the information available through normal channels mentions one of the Five being a stonewalker".

"That would have been Kasan Rybak" Sholah replied, nodding "He is the first leader of the storm lords, whose current leader is head of Black Omega as well".

"One of our officers has met him" Nrakal replied "He is not aboard at this time, he is working – or I would call him here to talk to you on this matter".

Sholah nodded before turning to look at Sturk.

"This man has the new body enhancement technology others of the Five told me about" she said "I was told that at one time the Five helped you and helped Crichton, and at the time several personnel with this technology applied to them were present".

Nrakal turned toward his terminal at about the same time as a loud banging on the door revealed the presence of General Lazarus.

"We have an uninvited guest in a secure area, Doc?" Lazarus asked.

"She seems to be part of a group known to leadership, General" Nrakal replied "if not to me personally".

Sholah told Lazarus about the incident where the rest of the Five had helped remove Einstein and his helper from the ship.

"I was there" Lazarus replied "So… you're with them? Most of the speaking last time was done by some big guy in brown robes with an axe, d'you know him?"

"He is my mate" Sholah replied with a smile "His name is Kurth and he is one of the first cloudwalkers".

"Someone was talking about me?" Kurth asked with a slight smile, after which he walked over to Sholah and hugged her.

"I am well, my love" she whispered "Do not worry".

Sholah explained why she was present over some momens, while the others of the Five also arrived.

"It is interesting to hear that you're a doc, miss" Lazarus told Sholah "but main sick bay – that's where we are now, by the way – is off-limits to anyone not cleared for entry by leadership here. In this case that means the War Commander, the Generals, and either the Chief Surgeon here or his first officer".

"Like the ...other technology… we found out about" Kurth replied "We do not need this for ourselves. We wish to know simply because it is interesting, because it is technology of the Scarran people, and because it may be useful to protect our mutual ally Crichton and his friends".

"Next time something like that happens, just send someone and _ask_ " Lazarus replied "Since you've been here before, I'd say it's a safe bet that Harrigan's given you lot permission to board whenever you need to – we'd appreciate a short heads-up if you want to come over, but anyone you met before knows mentalism and can pass on anything you feel like telling us to leadership here".

"Several of your leadership personnel were present when we were here before" Nashikk added "I don't remember this big one, but I remember the smaller General and another big one who seemed to be a personal friend of Crichton for many cycles".

"He's our War Commander" Sturk explained "This ship is his. He commands all personnel aboard".

* * *

 _~The new humans, these Russians, are doing well~_ Amara told Harrigan at the wedding reception _~The boy seems to be continually amazed at the variety of food available and pleased he is allowed to eat whatever he likes. Ivan has drunk a little too much alcohol, but not enough to be reprimanded. Fyodor and Vladimir are also enjoying the food and the drink, but only Viktor seems to be paying as much attention to the Americans around him as he does to his food~_

 _~What about Fyodor's wife?~_ Harrigan asked.

 _~She does well~_ Amara replied _~She does like the new food, but she spends more time watching her son than she does any of the other people. She may be concerned Americans will try to talk to him without her or Fyodor present~_

"Everyone doin' good?" Harrigan asked, walking over to the Russians.

"We are" Fyodor's wife replied after looking at her husband "This food is not like what we ate at home, there is so much variety here! Is there this much variety… where we will now be living?"

"Not quite" Harrigan replied "but there's food from the three major kinds of people in the Kingdom, plus a few generic dishes, plus one or two Nebari foods as well – though that's usually just on seventh-day, that's Sunday to you"

"Not hitting the booze?" Harrigan asked.

Once Fyodor's wife figured out what Harrigan meant, she shook her head and replied "Not here, surrounded by people we don't know – Americans, at that. Even at home I drank rarely – usually only when my husband was at home" before she smiled briefly and added "It seems that my husband's new work location will be where we live, which both Andrei and I thank you for".

"For now, yeah" Harrigan replied, nodding "All the new recruits gotta go through training – your lot get a slight break due to what they did before we got them, but you'll all be tested an' drilled once we got settled again back home".

"Yes, I like the strong coffee" Fyodor's wife told Harrigan with a smile when the pair of them walked over to get some "We had tea where we lived before… but not coffee, especially like this".

"We don't get it on board either" Harrigan replied "We got some, picked it up before you got here – but that's a seventh-day treat since nowhere we've been so far has coffee yet. There is something close, but it takes a little getting used to. We do have a kind of tea, though".

"Sir..." Andrei announced as seriously as he could manage, adding a salute "I must report I saw two people who were looking at us a lot. The one time mother spoke our language, one recognised it and told the other one".

"Are they still here?" Harrigan asked "Don't look and point… look around, use mirrors and reflections, describe where they are in relation to things around them".

"One, sir" Andrei replied eventually – he couldn't give a clear description, but Harrigan found him after a few minutes and said "That man is an officer, probably the intelligence officer for this base. Since Nome is very close to Russia, he will be able to speak and read your language. Well done for spotting him, mister. Carry on".

Andrei smiled, saluted again, then at his mother's urging went to get himself more food.

"Thank you for taking time to make sure my son feels welcome as well, sir" Fyodor's wife said "Occasionally his father or Viktor will teach him things when they are not working, so I expect he likes it that you are trying to do so as well".

"There's other kids on board as well" Harrigan replied "Human ones, I mean – not just nonhuman ones. You'll get to see them an' make friends among them as well".

Many of the soldiers were happy to eat the nonhuman food available and said so when Harrigan walked around the room – the alcohol as well, though the fellip was proving more popular than he'd thought and the grolsahk and grangacha less so.

Rygel was very pleased at the variety of food available as well as that many human people came over to look at him and talk to him.

"Even my three stomachs are nearly full, Crichton!" he said happily, a chicken leg in one hand and a large mug of fellip in the other "It was certainly one of your better ideas to come here when that other human Harrigan asked us to!"

"Yeah, feeling a bit full myself, Sparky" Crichton replied with a grin "Sputnik's mostly trying to catalogue all the different variety of humans she can see and talking to Jool about them… Chi's enjoying the booze but not the company, which is a bit unusual for her… Aeryn's actin' more like that man over there, the one by that ginormous guy Harrigan brought down with him – more concerned with the people around than the food".

"That big one is a Scarran called Rekketh" Rygel replied "He told me cooking is one of his jobs aboard that big ship Harrigan has! It's always good to meet someone who can cook a good meal".

About an hour and a half later, Harrigan got on the comm to the _Havoc_ again – and maybe a few minutes later called "Looks like we got places to be, people – so if any of you want more booze, now's the time! You got until my guys pack up all our stuff!"

Predictably, that got Rekketh and Martha ran off their feet keeping up with orders – by the time the _Black Flag_ had landed outside there was no fellip left and little enough of anything else as well.

"WE'RE READY!" one of the _Black Flag_ 's crew yelled from the lowered aft drop ramp "Any people or cargo should get aboard now!"

"Is this the same aircraft we came here in, uncle Viktor?" Andrei asked.

"I doubt it, mister" Viktor replied "But it may well be one like it. We won't be able to tell until we get inside. When we are shown to our quarters, I might be able to tell then".

Altur was waiting for the Russians when they reached the drop ramp.

"Ah yes, you must be the new people I was told would be here" Altur told Viktor "You are the most senior among them, mister? I was told that you were".

"I am, whoever you are" Viktor replied "Will we be in quarters for the trip to wherever we're going next, or down here on those seats against the wall?"

"I am an officer" Altur replied, showing his rank badges to Viktor, and to Andrei when asked as well "Commander First Rank, fourth on the scale of officer rankings. I am a ...special support representative – among other things".

"We have been told what that means" Viktor replied "It means you can do things like speak right into a person's head. Your leader sent someone like that to help us during our work recently".

"He did" Altur replied, leading the Russians over to the more basic seating for soldiers waiting to be dropped for combat "That was Amara. Some of her skills are like mine and some are not. If you are cleared to know about those things, others will tell you if you complete your training".

"You can speak into someone's head?" Andrei asked "How do you do that? Has father heard you do that? Can you do that with me and mother?"

 _~Greetings, young man~_ Altur told Andrei in his head ~ _Greetings to your mother also~_ before telling his mother _~I don't know if your mate has told you about people speaking in his head like this, but it will not hurt you – although it may feel odd for a while until you become used to it~_

"He did" Fyodor's wife replied "It makes me feel a little dizzy, to be honest".

Altur waited until all the Russians had been strapped into drop seating and all the Irregulars and cargo had come aboard.

 _~All OK!~_ Altur called, letting the Russians hear as well.

 _~Copy that, Altur~_ the ship's captain replied _~Ah, I see we have new people coming aboard – in the event Altur is linking you in, greetings to you all as well. Right now I have work to do, I need to fly this ship – I may be able to talk to you later~_

"It makes me feel dizzy like your mother does" Fyodor told his son as the _Black Flag_ took off "It actually made me vomit a few times when Amara did that while your uncle Viktor and I were working, Andrei. I am starting to adjust, Andrei – and so will you".


	36. Chapter 36

Once the _Black Flag_ landed in its usual landing dock, Amara walked down the the drop deck with Harek and Altur.

"We have now landed aboard our home ship" Amara told the Russians "When you step off the drop ramp, you will be officially aboard our ship and considered members – recruits only at this point. Each of you will undergo crew placement training to see what position you are best suited to – you do not have to stay restricted to just the one, you may apply for training in other positions should you choose to. We encourage all of our other crew to do this".

"Will we meet the other humans here?" Ivan asked.

"Those who are doing military training will do so first" Amara explained "since most of the other humans are doing that training. There are other humans who are not doing military training, so if you are not doing military training you may meet them – but you will need to speak the human language known as English to them. They cannot speak your Russian language. For now, to assist in understanding, I must inject you with translator microbes – these mean you can read and understand, but not speak or write, other languages".

Andrei was a little scared of that, but when Viktor nodded and Fyodor said "I have had mine already, my son – it is not bad for you", then Andrei nodded permission.

 _~See?~_ Amara told him _~It does not hurt. I was with your father and his friends when they were working, Andrei, and talked to him this way in their heads many times. Your father was the first to realise he could send me or others video and audio memories of things he had seen~_

Andrei tried to do that, but his eyes rolled back in his head and he would have fallen to the deck if Amara hadn't caught him.

"You can learn about that another time, my son" Fyodor said with a grin. "There will be school for him to attend, yes?" Fyodor's wife asked "My son needs to be well-educated if he is to follow his father and the rest of us into your version of the Spetsnaz".

"There is study for every child to do, yes" Amara confirmed, nodding "For the academic subjects you probably expect, physical training, plus things unique to shipboard life. For learning shipboard protocol, you may have opportunities to meet people of every species aboard this ship – once you progress in those areas, you may meet the other humans who are also studying those things. You will be assigned living quarters first, close to the other human recruits with families or mates – after which those of you taking part in military training will be taken to recruit quarters".

* * *

"We got more humans coming in?" Aden asked Molsey in surprise, hissing in pain as he fell over on a bench after training "Wonder if there's any I know? Can we go see?"

"We will see before long in any case, mister" Molsey told him, smiling a little as she rubbed soothing cream on him "I expect they will be doing recruit training much as you and the others are. I don't know if any of them will require additional training as you do – personally I hope they don't, the less time spent getting everyone settled in the better".

"Yeah, fair enough" Aden replied "But if I can stand up and move right now, we can get an idea what this new bunch are like".

Molsey nodded and helped him to his feet, then watched while he walked around.

"It'll do" she decided "You're improving, mister, if not as quickly as we might like. Personally I think that won't matter as much as it would with some of the others, I think you'll end up an officer on this ship rather than someone conducting off-ship missions – but I will not be deciding your final position and responsibilities, even less so now we are publicly associated as a couple, at least among leadership and a small number of my people".

"I'm sorry if that's blown back on you..." Aden apologised, reaching out to hug her – Molsey grumbled a bit for show before letting him do that, resting her head on his shoulder and smiling as she felt his arms wrap around her.

Aden grinned back as she held him as well, before adding "We'd better get going, or we'll be here all day..."

* * *

Amara held the small gathering back until Aden and Molsey had arrived.

Seeing a human and nonhuman as an obvious couple surprised all the Russians a lot, but Ivan just nodded and said "Maybe there's hope for me yet, then..." before laughing.

"I'm Specialist Trooper Third Class Molsey..." Molsey announced "Most of you humans on recruit training address me as 'Training Sergeant' - and since that is my job with you lot right now, then you may all do this as well. A small number of similarly-experienced soldiers of my people are leading all the human recruits through basic training...I don't know yet if any of you have been exempted from any of that due to previous skills, but I will ask after we see you settled into quarters".

Fyodor looked at Molsey and Aden as everyone headed to their new quarters.

 _Can't say that I'm too surprised_ he decided _even though it looks odd right now. If Ivan and Vladimir and Viktor aren't terrified of the whole idea of being with a nonhuman woman, maybe they'll find someone who wants them here – assuming training's not so easy they die of boredom, or so hard they die of something else_. _At least my son will have a lot of years before he needs to be concerned about that._

A human female heard noise and stepped outside her quarters to investigate.

"Greetings, Frances Higgins" Amara called, bowing briefly "These humans with me are new recruits, and we are seeing them settled into new quarters close by".

"Greetings, Amara" Mrs Higgins replied with a smile "My children are studying and my husband is training, so there is no one here apart from me for the new ones to see".

It took no more than a few microts before Mrs Higgins said "Russians?" with curiosity, and "Spetsnaz?!" with more concern, now resting her hand on a pistol.

"I'm surprised you could tell so fast" Fyodor's wife replied in wobbly English.

"My husband was special-ops in America before we came here" Mrs Higgins replied "He told me some of the more interesting things about what he had learned – I can speak Russian a little bit, but barely at a basic conversational level".

"We will be learning English" Viktor insisted "We will learn the other languages spoken and we will learn English. We are not in Russia now".

Less than four momens later, Aden looked down the corridor before whistling briefly. Another whistle came back, after which Kristina Westmore arrived, saw the Russians, and promptly lifted up the AK she still had with her before calling "Identify yourselves!" in credible Russian.

Viktor grinned and said "A better command of my language than I'd have expected of an American, miss. We happen to have joined this unit, just as you have. Lower that AK" politely but firmly.

When Amara and Aden nodded, the AK came down to low-ready (but did not, to Viktor's mild concern but also interest, get slung on its owner's back again) before Kristina asked "New guys?"

"Yeah, looks like we picked up a few extras" Aden replied "Only just seen 'em myself, so if you want all the news you'd best ask Amara".

"Come with us" Amara decided "Since you have that automatic rifle with you, I assume you have passed at least basic weapons competency levels… but please, to settle the minds of these new members, sling your rifle over your back again".

"Copy that, Amara" Kristina replied a little suspiciously.

A few momens later, Amara called a halt and said "Fyodor… bring your family forward to this door, please", where she set their handprints and faces in the door security. Amara showed them all the facilities in the family quarters, which all of them were glad to see – though they were surprised to see DRDs come out of service hatches and start cleaning the room once the ship's computer was told the quarters were inhabited.

"Like those silly American domestic Roomba robots we saw on television" Ivan laughed "Except these ones seem to work".

Kristina laughed and said "Yeah – DRDs don't just do house cleaning, they do other stuff too. Prob'ly means main comp here can talk to them wherever they are. They don't do surveillance without the War Commander or one of the generals telling them to, though".

A little later, general crew brought Fyodor's family's bags.

"We'll bring everyone else's stuff when you get quarters assigned to you" a Charrid explained when Viktor asked "Temporary security data was on the _Kraken_ for all of you. Once that matches with permanent access data on quarters' doors, we'll be called and we'll get your belongings over to your quarters".

* * *

"We might be _officially_ exempted from basic training due to being recently active special-ops..." Viktor told the Russians when he tested the communications function on his quarters' wall screen "but we're going to go and take part anyway. From what Amara told us, we have only basic protocol training to be concerned with until this ship returns to its usual basing location – learning what these odd coloured lines on the floor and ceiling are for, what our work and training shifts are and how to get to important places around the ship".

"Amara talked to me in my head, uncle Viktor" Andrei said "I nearly fell over when she did, uncle Viktor. She told me we will each get those small computers people wear on their wrists, and we will be taught how to use the basic functions on it we need to find our way around the ship first".

"That is useful and interesting information, mister" Viktor replied, nodding "None of the rest of us knew that. You are good at finding out new information, mister – perhaps you might be trained in doing that for your work when you are older?"

"Don't know, uncle Viktor" Andrei replied "I'd like that, though. Then I can work with you and father".

Despite them not needing another meal, all the human recruits met at the galley nearest their family quarters next scheduled mealtime.

"There are more humans here than I thought there would be" Fyodor said "Families as well, which I did not expect".

"Yeah" Higgins said with a smile "Been run off our feet doing basic ship orientation since we got here, just so we know where stuff is and don't need to grab someone from their duties to tell us. Dunno if we're supposed to help you with that an' get you started, but if you're gonna be staying then we'd better do that first – it'd be nice if you can find your way to the nearest galley for dinner or stores for gear without calling for help, yeah?"

"Basic orientation takes that long?" Ivan asked in surprise "How big is this ship, then?"

Everyone was staggered at the enormous size of the _Cry Havoc_ , especially Andrei – though it was Vladimir who asked about the coloured lines on the floor and ceiling.

"That's sorta like a basic map" Mooney told them, before listing the basic colours for finding transit stations, galleys, and stores offices.

"When kids get assigned to study groups, that's what they call school around here..." Higgins explained "then either a teacher or a senior student – once they're older and have clearance to do so – will come and get them for study. Parents can do that, sure – once they do the basic orientation. Might as well get started now" before he called "Frances, get our kids, they can help us do first run on finding stuff with the new guys!"

* * *

Moya was pleased when Harrigan let her out of her assigned cargo dock to fly in atmosphere and said so.

"Just get her to stay beside the _Havoc_ in close formation, Pilot" Harrigan said when Pilot commed in and told him "We're gonna be heading over to a place called Nellis air force base, dunno if Crichton knows where that is or not – there's people there running a military expercise, we're going to join in for a bit".

"Moya will keep formation with you, Commander" Pilot confirmed "She says the air is good and clean here, and she has even spotted flying animals or birds. She says that is a good sign indicating a planet's general health".

"We been to a few really foul places, too" Harrigan replied "Nowhere I'd go by choice, but there's money to be made – so we went".

Pilot told Harrigan about a few worlds they had been to for work as both ships flew at a very fast atmospheric pace for Moya but barely noticeable for the _Havoc._

* * *

Once Jack Crichton had been translocated back to Washington DC, Harrigan spliced the comm back into the US phone system and called General Franklin.

"I was wondering if you'd call while RED FLAG was still on, mister" General Franklin said once he heard Harrigan's voice "How far off are you?"

"Not long now, General" Harrigan replied "We got Crichton and his usual ride along with us, but they can keep pace if we have to go a little faster to get there in time".

"There's a few of the old one-SO here" Franklin explained "though they're not listed as such now. A few of the older members had kids who joined up, too – and they're here as well".

"Real good!" Harrigan replied enthusiastically "Gonna have to see about meeting all of them while we're here!".

"Not sure if the computer on that enormous ship of yours can get Facebook or not, mister" General Franklin replied "but if it can, make an account and let me know – I'll get you in on their Messenger group for video call hook-up and other stuff".

A few minutes later, Harrigan called back – and General Franklin called back to say "You're in, mister".

* * *

"How're we doing?" a B-2 pilot called across the central console.

"Doing well" his copilot replied "Should have as good a chance as any of us at getting the trophy this year" before he turned quickly back to his radar display.

"We got two on us" he called "Very faint… either F-35s or F-22s. There's two more… I think… but they're hugging the ground and trying to hide".

"Reckon we can make the last two and bug out before they get us?" the pilot asked, hoping for a good answer – though the copilot said "Fifty-fifty. The two following us are coming on fast… and I'm starting to think those two down low are there for after, to ambush us if they chase us back".

"Probably that bastard Weasel" the pilot replied.

"Search radar, looking for us!" the copilot called "We got trouble! Just give me a stable and straight run for a while before the next one unless they bring friends..."

The pilot tapped a couple of buttons on his phone before calling "Sons, sons… we got bandits on us. Looks like Weasel and a couple of his buddies – can anyone get in the air an' watch our six?"

"Couple more of Weasel's guys are in the ready room" came a reply shortly afterward "We might be able to give them the slip in a bit, can't do it now".

"Try and get us some breathing space for our last target, then" the pilot asked "We do good on that one, one of the Sons might get Bomb Comp this year".

* * *

Harrigan heard all of that as well.

"Gonna have to pick up the pace a bit, helm" he called "Best atmo speed that won't leave Moya eating our dust, mister Hellbolt"

"Just picked up a run going on, General" Harrigan called, to General Franklin's phone "Anyone we know?"

"Should be Blazer and Priest" General Franklin replied "A Beak, 8th Air Force, out of Whiteman AFB. Both of them are Sons, that's second generation One-SO".

"Yeah, saw the name of the group once membership went through, very cool" Harrigan replied "We're not too far off now, but we won't be in a position to help for a few more minutes".

"They're about the best the 8th has" General Franklin replied "Blazer's a bit headstrong, but he's a great pilot if a barely competent bombardier – but that's why he got paired with Priest. People keep saying he deliberately practices bombing with the radar off, just to make sure he keeps his edge".

"Sons, this is Blazer" came the call ten minutes later "Controls are a little futzed, might be losing a network… I should be able to keep it steady for long enough for Priest to work his magic, though".

"Blazer, this is Richie" an unknown voice called "You got four in case three fail, mister – unless an entire side of the aircraft falls off, you should be good".

"Hearin' ya, Richie" Blazer replied, checking his displays "Looks like we're good for now. Anyone else, they'd be screaming for help – but I'm the Blazer, I can handle it".

* * *

"That's the way, mister…" Harrigan said happily.

"We're here to take part in a training exercise, people" Lazarus explained over ship's comm "We got an old ally in their air on a practice run right now, but he may have people on his tail – so I want people on standby. Shorter range weapons – that's gats, Reapers' blastguns and plas, Stryker's pulse cannon – count as guns, you need to maintain lock for three microts to score a kill. Bigger guns – that's railcannon and any missiles – those count as missiles, you need to maintain lock for five microts to score a kill. Stay within ten kilometras when you make an attack or it's considered beyond visual range and an invalid attack for scoring".

* * *

"I hear you, mister..." General Franklin said, trying not to grin too much "I'll have to tell the admin staff in here, but we should be able to keep it off general channels unless someone leaks it".

"Copy that, General" Lazarus replied "Harrigan's got me up on duty here, we're getting battle management stuff going as we speak".

Lazarus barely had time to speak before Blazer's voice came over Messenger again, calling "Sons, sons… managed to hold it together till now, but thanks to that bastard Weasel on our tail the drop was good but not great".

"Sons, this is Priest" another voice called "Bomb comp is down. Going to backup".

Harrigan turned slightly and pointed right at Lazarus.

"Blazer, Priest… this is Baron" Lazarus called into their Messenger group audio, activating video as he did so "Hold it together, you two – you're not done yet. We got people comin' to get you, just don't get shot down".

"It's the Baron!" a number of more recognisable voices called "Never thought we'd hear your voice again, Captain!"

"That's _General_ to you bunch of thickwits!" Lazarus replied loudly if not too harshly "Look… we were told earlier that someone you guys really don't like has a couple of his guys in your ready room. Keep 'em occupied for a bit".

"That bastard Weasel still has most of his unit out in the hangars, Baron" another pilot called "despite the fact no one's supposed to be on standby alert like that unless they got orders for it".

"We got people to take care of that..." Lazarus said.

"Crichton, you shouldn't end up too far behind us..." Harrigan called to Moya "but there's things I gotta do. I'll still be well within Moya's sense horizon, but we're heading to Nellis AFB" before sending the course to Pilot.

"Moya has your course, Commander" Pilot replied.

* * *

"One thing none of us planned on" Weasel told his own unit "Looks like that Beak was too close to a maintenance overhaul and bits are falling off it. I want two of you with me and four more watching the routes back to Nellis in case those two get around me".

"Yeah, on it" came voices, before another added "Got a few in the ready room, they won't be able to get out without letting them old one-SO, worship-the-Baron types know something's up – but we got enough. Just don't fuck this up".

* * *

"Movement on the ground!" the Kalish on the navigation desk announced "It appears aircraft are being made ready for launch in numbers, CAG!"

"Blazer, Priest..." Lazarus called again "We're seeing multiple aircraft getting ready for takeoff, which probably means you got friends wanting to say hello".

"Can you get anyone up to tell 'em not to, Baron?" Blazer asked "This Beak's being very uncooperative right now – oh, it won't crash, but it'll take all I got to give Priest enough time to get a good drop on the last target!"

Lazarus immediately got on comm to his senior small craft pilots.

"I want four hundred aircraft ready for takeoff ASAP" he told their officers "Once you got everyone together, I'll hook you into their comms as well as exercise comms, then we can have a little fun of our own. I want another six hundred on close air defence for the _Havoc_ in case anyone decides to be a bit too clever".

"Troll, stop recreating – you got a job to do!" Lazarus bellowed into Troll's personal comms "You're one of our best at air-to-air and you know humans better than any of our other pilots, so grab your Reaper and get going!"

"Already aboard, big man!" Troll laughed "Just prepping the entertainment… if some of our old friends are on a run with unwelcome attention, I gotta make sure there's good music – they could use a rendition of the warp-factor-ten version of 'Hail to the King' without instruments, I think...".

* * *

"I'm seeing Raptors on our two..." Priest called, staring out of the front windows.

"Yeah, me too, saw nose art when the blew past us" Blazer replied, wrestling the B-2 back on course "One of Weasel's boys. Hope Baron gets his own boys out here soon, we're going to need them".

"ALL OK!" the duty deck officer called to Baron.

"Flight deck, this is the CAG" Lazarus called "This is an exercise deployment, so remember what I told everyone earlier on comm and we'll be good. Duty deck officer says you're all good to go – wing commanders, sound off when all your guys are good to go".

It didn't take too long before the last officer called in, so Lazarus called "SCRAMBLE!" as he opened the hammond flight deck doors.

"Looks like everyone's at close-defence positions, big man" Troll called back to Lazarus "Just waiting on you to tell me where the good guys are".

* * *

"Yeah!" Blazer shouted as he maintained a tight grip and tighter concentration on his flight controls and instruments "We're good to go, Baron – only way we're going to get a good drop on our last target and even have a chance of stopping that bastard Weasel an' his boys from getting Bomb Comp this year is getting a shack on this last one!"

"Don't you worry, mister Blazer" came a voice from another aircraft "The big ol' Troll man's on the case. We got you covered".

"Troll..." the Scarran in charge of the air wing given offensive duty called "Plot out offense ground targets for me, mister – once you've done that, contact any friend we might have here in a leadership position and update them on our exercise additions – about five momens after we start, I think".

"OK, fuel dumps...hangars… control towers and runways..." Troll muttered as he assigned targets on a map "Base car park… officer's club… should be all of them", after which he sent it over squadron datalink and added "Gonna get the entertainment going as soon as I make my first attack… so stay off the exercise frequencies unless you really like my music".

"Ground attack target points should be in your systems, pilots" the wing commander called "Anyone going for a ground target… I want three on attack duty and the other nine watching for unwelcome attention!"

"Troll, you're leading the way and handling communication with our ally until your entertainment presentation is due to happen" the wing commander's copilot told him "Once that starts, I'll tell Baron and any ground attacks of opportunity can commence".

"Sounds good to me, let's get going" Troll decided, before calling Blazer for a course.

"On it" Troll replied once it came through "Can't tell for sure, looks like something's starting to come loose aft on your hamm- sorry, right wing".

* * *

" _Four_!" Priest called.

Two from the B-2's two o'clock position and two more from six o'clock low – all of who scattered when Granger's threat receiver lit up for several seconds and Troll called "Gun lock on Raptor, dead ahead, eight miles – he's out!" over exercise frequencies.

"Greetings, RED FLAG!" Troll added "If you're not already aware, the big ol' Troll man's here and I brought former one-SO and other friends. First blood drawn was Granger, and I hear he's partners in crime with someone known to friends of one-SO as 'that bastard Weasel'. We'll see Weasel gets tarred an' feathered good an' proper before we go… right now I got music to make life a bit more fun and get the blood pumping. First up, something I wrote myself...".

The Strykers and Reapers split up into small formations, three on each of the eight Raptors they could now see on instruments.

"Stealth is useless!" one of Granger's wingmen called "These guys get inside visual range, they can lock us up, low-observable or not!"

"Use what you do have" Weasel's own unit commander replied "Stay manoevreable, don't use steady predictable attack patterns, and _don't_ _leave yourselves vulnerable and relying on missiles_!"

* * *

Blazer grinned when he saw four Strykers more into formation either side of his B-2.

"We are under Baron's command, you are correct" a Kalish told Blazer when he asked "Four of our craft are either side of you and four more are behind you and slightly above you. Others will make sure you remain free from air attacks".

"Just leaves me to keep this thing steady so Priest can do what he's gotta do, then" Blazer replied, a little happier.

* * *

All the senior officers in the exercise's command building were very surprised when other aircraft started appearing on their radar scopes, if faintly so – except General Franklin, although he didn't grin this time.

"I talked to a few people..." he evaded "...and they talked to the White House… and all of us talked to each other… and here they are. They're supposed to simulate a large scale air attack on our territory, what are you going to do about it?"

"Some of my pilots report some of their aircraft in protective formation around a B-2 belonging to 8th Air Force, involved in Bomb Comp" one of the Generals replied, irritated "Why might that be happening, General Franklin?"

"You thought that the simulated air attack was all they were here for?" General Franklin replied, trying to appear surprised and not laugh even a little bit "A number of their pilots are former members of Air Force First Special Ops, otherwise known as One-SO – they are here to assist their former unit members".

" _Them..._ " that General replied, spitting in the nearest bin "I thought that unit was finally consigned to the ash heap of history…" before getting on comm of his own and ordering more pilots into the air.

"We'll see how they do now" he told General Franklin "Every aircraft on base has been ordered to attack them" before he made the mistake of switching to exercise general channels and clapping his hands over his ears.

"Someone let Troll near a microphone again, I see" General Franklin said, trying to ignore the music and Troll's very loud and out of tune voice "One-SO's very own weapon of mass distraction is back".

* * *

"Arm close-defence system" Harrigan ordered "Guns, anyone not ours gets close, call it in on exercise command frequencies - you should be able to read their transponders and unit comms if you need to, so if you get callsigns off that then call that in as well. Comms, try and crack their scrambled unit comms – not everything goes out on GUARD".

Priest called out constant directions to Blazer, making sure he was on target – his hand flashed out to tap one button on a particular display.

"Bomb away..." Priest called over command frequencies.

* * *

"They have to get back yet" Weasel's commanding officer reminded him "I know most of the wing is out, and the other aircraft sent to help aren't always lasting too long either – but it looks like we're getting _some_ of those odd looking things coming against us. It also looks like whoever's in charge up there has numbers on their side and just sends replacements".

"Targeting… runway two hangars" a voice called over exercise command comms "Locked up. Thirty seconds remain", starting an alarm.

"Looks like coming for those one-SO idiots was either a distraction" Weasel's commanding officer added once the alarm stopped "or their exercise objectives were to attack the base while the exercise is going on. Whoever they are, they've got a phenomenal number of aircraft under their command – we've had to get a couple of AWACS airborne to help deal with it".

"Attack successful!" one of the other Generals called "We didn't stop it in time! Runway two hangars are down!"

* * *

"We have large numbers of your aircraft coming in our direction" one of the Kalish pilots told Blazer "All aircraft not administratively killed in this exercise have been sent against us, perhaps?"

"Might have been, dunno" Blazer replied "Gonna make it hard getting back, even for a Beak – and especially one with mechanical issues like mine, too!"

"Looks like it's over to Plan B, then" Troll said, taking a brief break from the music "Call Baron, he'll get a welcoming committee waiting on hammond flight deck – we can sort out repairs then, assuming we got something we can use that'll fit" before he got on Irregulars comms and called "Looks like there's a break over runway two again, guys… anyone free to do runs up an' down, call it in as an attack and lock the entire runway out of the exercise? It won't stay open for long...".

* * *

"Blazer, Priest..." Lazarus called once more "This is Baron. We have a ...safe landing zone… for you to use, if you'd rather not try a contested landing at Nellis. You'll find it strange, you'll definitely find the welcoming committee a bit weird… just don't ask stupid questions and you'll be fine. We'll have techs standing by to inspect the Beak for you".

"We could use dinner, to be honest" Blazer replied "Dunno about you, Baron, but hard flying like this makes me hungry".

"Mealtime just passed" Lazarus told him "So you'd be stuck with rations. It's hot field rations though, not MREs – and we can get tea. No coffee up here".

"Sons, sons..." a call came in, via Messenger "Looks like there's at least a few people attacking our guys as well as these new guys – anyone know why?"

"Looks like Weasel's commander's in here" General Franklin said once someone reached him "I'm guessing he ordered everyone airborne just a few minutes ago – what I didn't know is he'd classified all former members of one-SO as the enemy for this part of the exercise".

"We're on it, General Franklin" Lazarus replied once he was spliced in "I'll order a few more craft in the air, Troll can stop singing long enough to lead them in getting former members and you second-gens up here with Blazer and Priest".

"We'll tell you all once we're down safely, guys!" Blazer called "Get your asses over to my Beak an' we'll see about getting in together!"

"OK, then..." Troll called "Looks like the lame band gets the stage for a while. I'm gonna bring a few of the best and most crazy people with me, we'll clear the way for you – Blazer, leave your IFF on so our guys can find you".

One wing formed up both sides of Troll, with its wing commander coming to fingertip formation with him on his treblin side.

"Stand by, stand by… big ol' Troll man's out of his cave and coming to eat all the villagers again!" Troll called over exercise comms before going back to Irregulars comm and Messenger.

* * *

"We got huge muthas comin right up, 'bout zero nine eight or so" a man with a broad Detroit accent called "They friendly?"

"Baron sent them, guys!" Blazer called over Messenger "You form up an' go with 'em, you'll join up with us. Dunno if we'll see Baron an' his new friends, but they said we'd get food and repairs".

"Looks like you the good guys, then" the Detroit accent's owner replied "We comin' with you just as soon as we're told where to go".

"We're keeping it nice and simple, you just gotta follow your new friends" Troll told them when he got on Messenger again "You got serious muscle helping you, you'll all get in to where we hang unless your wings fall off".

As soon as the Irregulars banked and changed course, the human pilots pulled into tight formation and followed.

"Good, good" the Kalish wing commander said to Troll "These pilots are good, they are maintaining close formation and following our own course exactly. We will-"

"Enemy closing in!" Troll called "I'm on it! Could use one or two if you can spare 'em, but that's all!" before Troll rolled his Reaper over and dived.

"Oh, so you're here..." Weasel called "Well, then… we'll see if you're all your rep says you are, then...".

"Big ol' Troll man's gonna _eat_ you and your Raptor, Weasel" Troll replied, trying to find Weasel's Raptor with the Sons' help "I'll eat anything, I will. I might be older now, but I got even more awesome than I was during my one-SO days".

"Search sensors, bearing two-zero-nine mark one-six-five" Troll's copilot called.

"On screen, mister" Troll called "Pilot's name's usually on the side under that canopy, if you get a pic put it up for me" as he did his best to evade any attempt at lock-on.

Weasel, despite his attitude, managed to hold course if not hold lock-on for most of it – but Troll hadn't caught a break for long enough to turn around and counterattack.

Half an hour later he decided he'd had enough.

"Back in the Cold War here..." he told his Kalish copilot "Russian underwater ships called submarines had this trick we called 'Crazy Ivan' - they made a tight turn to check no one was hiding up close in the dead zone right behind them. Right now, we're going to the next inevitable phase, we're gonna do a 'Crazy Troll Man'..." before describing the manoevre in detail.

"It is a good thing you have a Kalish assisting you at this time, Mr Troll" his copilot said, nodding "I can shift to my chair, I am not vulnerable to extended and excessive G-forces as many other species are. Should you require it, I can manage the attack sensors for you and gain a lock-on while you manage manoevreing this Reaper in the manner you described".

"Sounds good to me, let's do it" before hitting full reverse thrust and banking to treblin, after which Troll hit full forward throttle again.

Weasel wondered what was happening, but banked his Raptor to pursue anyway.

 _I don't know what Troll has in mind…_ Weasel thought _Is he just drawing me off so those other one-SO nuts can go wherever they're going? Or does he have some plan up his sleeve to take me out of this exercise? I'll just have to move hard, strike fast, and get him before he gets me._

Troll's changed reflexes proved to be just enough to get him the chance to make his move in time.

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Troll called happily as he cut thrust and flipped his Reaper end-over-end, so the nose pointed right at Weasel's Raptor.

"Locked up!" his Kalish copilot called in English over exercise command comms, just managing to hold on long enough to call, three microts later, "Gun lock on Raptor, dead ahead, identified as belonging to the pilot identifed as 'Weasel' "

"You're out, mister" General Franklin called "Back to base, runway one – number two and the hangars on it are down, these new people pulled off successful exercise attack runs on them".

"So these one-SO guys were using us as training tools just as much as we're doing with them, then" Weasel said, choosing his words carefully since he knew Franklin was a General and had close contacts with the former one-SO members himself.

"That's the whole idea of RED FLAG exercises, mister" General Franklin reminded him "and while I think your attitude is frequently full of shit, you keep yourself trained up enough to remain useful. Whether I, or anyone else, like you or not doesn't much matter – you have skills your country needs, so for now we keep you around. Step out of line too far, mister Weasel, and that can change in seconds".

"I still got work to do, General" Weasel replied, keeping his distaste for General Franklin under firm control "One-SO ain't reached wherever they're going yet – I might be out myself, but my guys are mostly still in. At least I think so".

"Half the attacking force sent against them were splashed" General Franklin told him "before they got called back. I don't know if any of your unit are still available – check yourself if you want to guide them in".

* * *

"They got you too?" his wingmates asked when Weasel came in.

"Yeah… Weasel replied, dropping into a chair "That damn former one-SO headcase called Troll got me, still don't know how he managed it – one second he was flying away from me real fast, next his plane was pointing a bunch of guns right at me and my threat receiver was screeching in my ear".

"We still got a job to do" he told his wingmates after a few seconds to collect his thoughts "Not sure if we got the time or the manpower, but we got the green light to try an' get any of those one-SO guys before they reach their safe zone if we got pilots still active for the exercise – scrounge up anyone still on who's dependable, I get the feeling we're gonna need everyone we can get".

"OK, we're on it" one replied "I'll go get our techs to give our Raptors a quick once-over and get us fuelled again. Everyone else best make sure you won't take a dump down your flight suits while we're up".

"Clock hates us!' Weasel called "Let's get on it!"

* * *

Once the situation with Sholah's unexpected arrival in sick bay had been resolved, Harrigan said "Give her the basic overview, mister – but no how-to guide".

"That is interesting..." Sholah decided after Nrakal stopped talking "I doubt, now that I am like my Kurth and the others with him, that such things could safely be applied to me even if I wanted them – which I do not. I have all the skills and capabilities that I need already".

Kasan Rybak was the only one of the Five still present in the sick bay, apart from Sholah, and he added "I doubt this odd program can be applied to stonewalkers either, Sholah – even though I doubt my body could take it now I am how I am as well".

"Not entirely true..." Nrakal eventually said "A few changes in procedure are required, yes – but I will not tell you what those are".

Kasan Rybak talked with both Amara and Nrakal as well as Sholah about that.

"Well, all of this is extremely interesting" he said "I don't know of any way that any of the Five could use our skills to reward mister Olak or other local leadership for their efforts and sacrifices in keeping the memory of our people alive here – it might be possible for you to give him those odd things we were told about just now, assuming you'll be here long enough to do that".

"We will not be" Nrakal added "I do not know if he would agree to partial … Kamielisation, as most of the humans call it… but we would need an appropriate donor sample if we could find one...".

"What is that 'Kamielisation' ?" Kasan Rybak asked, confused

"It's the code for our newest kind of upgrade package" Harrigan said "and that's all I can tell you about that".

"Your Chief Surgeon here said the local Scarran named Olak might be suitable for a partial version of that project as a reward for making sure our people are remembered here" Kasan Rybak countered "I might give cautious agreement to providing the sample required… if I was told at least the basic of what's actually going on".

Harrigan grumbled, but added "We gotta test it on someone… and if Olak will agree to it, and if Kasan Rybak agrees to provide the donor sample required...".

"I will do that for him only" Kasan Rybak insisted "You keep knowledge of your programs secret, and for good reason – and for the same reasons I will not let my genetic material be applied to others unless I know they are above reproach! Right now I can trust Mr Olak… and only him, at least for this matter".

"Good, that's sorted then" Harrigan said "Got at least one more surprise to pull out of the hat for this exercise – better check in with Jack to see if that inquiry for the Beasley boys has got off the ground, might need to send a couple of our guys to testify at it before we bug out back home again".

* * *

"Multiple human-made aircraft on sensors..." one of the Scarran pilots called.

"They've got guts, I'll give them that" the wing commander called "You humans… follow my first officer, he will lead you to landing zone prepared for you. The rest of us will try to nullify the aircraft following us and make sure they are out of action for exercise purposes".

"Big ol' Troll man's back" Troll called, once he returned to loose formation beside the wing commander "You want me heading in with our guys here or staying with you?"

"Go with the human pilots, mister Troll" the wing commander decided "Someone will have to answer all their questions – and since you are human, that will be _you_ ".

"Means I get food" Troll replied happily "even if it isn't the best fresh we got. That'll do – Blazer, I'll be on your six just in case anyone gets past our other guys".

"Copy that" Blazer replied "Followin' your lot to safe spot".

"Caseya..." Harrigan called "Bring us in closer. They've got anyone an' everyone coming after them… we'll lock up as many as we can with the close-defence systems once we get in range, the Strykers won't have to hold 'em for long"

Caseya smiled and turned the _Havoc_ around as quickly as she could – which was more quickly than anyone thought, even though its enormous bulk made sure it still took some time – before calling "We are proceeding at 0.8 atmospheric speed, War Commander – should I issue a warning for our deck crews to be ready in case of landing accidents?"

"Do it" Harrigan ordered "They should be ready anyway – but make sure the crash nets are ready as well".

"Deck crews, hammond side flight deck..." Caseya called over the deck PA "Please make final preparations for the arrival of human aircraft landing under pressure. There should be more than enough landing space available for them, but make sure the crash fields are ready".

"We're ready!" Mooney called, clearly exhausted "Training Sergeant got us all bundled into one of those little trains right quick – and finished with making us run half a mile down the ship from a tech level hatch!"

"We're good to go" Higgins added more calmly "I have my son with me, he found the run up here real hard but I'm sure he's ready to help with something...".

* * *

Feltano was performing exercises for the Kalish art with a number of Kalish students when Juroch entered his training room.

"Master in the room!" one of the others called out, which got all the students and their training Master turning toward Juroch and bowing.

"Might I or my students help you with something, Master Juroch?" the training Master asked, surprised.

"Only Feltano, Master" Juroch replied "He is needed to perform a task suited to his skills for the training exercise in progress at our home ship's current location" before Juroch turned to face Feltano before calling "Feltano...come with me".

"Yes, Master" Feltano replied.

"You have time to change into body armour and casual civilian clothing" Juroch told him "You will then be given an exercise task which some might consider too difficult for you – but I say you will not know how good you are unless you undergo the most difficult testing available".

"I will not know if I am acceptable for Force membership unless this happens" Feltano replied, nodding his agreement "Might Sherenka be permitted to come as well? I know she is not a skulker like you, Master, but she has many skills and improves fast".

"Not this time, Feltano" Juroch decided, shaking his head "You will be deployed alongside me".

"Master!" Feltano replied in pleased surprise "I am very surprised, as you suspect – but I am also pleased you wish to assess my skills personally. I hope what you see proves that I am of acceptable standard to serve alongside you here and also in the Force".

Juroch smiled and rumbled softly before he said "We will pick up stasis pistols and concussion grenades from the treblin side flight deck – after which your sister will deploy us with her special skills to the target location"

* * *

Once the human pilots made contact with the Irregulars in the air, most of the formation broke up and tried to attack the human pilots to take them out of the exercise.

"Now..." Weasel's wing commander, present in his own Raptor, ordered "I'll take you three with me – we've got one chance to get even some of them, priority goes to former First Special Ops pilots. Don't go too fast and let your heat signature give us away – yes, I know we're baffled, but at high speed and considering we know _nothing_ about how good their radar or IR is, we'd better not take chances".

The wing commander broke off from the combat with the other three Raptors and climbed.

"Got faint heat traces..." one of the others called "Just above thirty thousand… fairly clear, too...".

"Not the Beaks and Raptors, then" the wing commander decided "Probably whatever aircraft these odd newcomers brought with them. Keep it simple – go high, come out of the sun, pick off what we can. Hit and run, don't get sucked into extended air combat manoevreing with aircraft we've never seen before".

* * *

"Human aircraft have separated from combat and found us" a Stryker pilot told Troll.

"Prob'ly got a Stryker's heat signature on IR" he replied "Stryker's aren't stealthed and baffled like Reapers".

"We're coming in a bit closer, mister" Lazarus said when Troll called in "If you can't already see us on sensors you will in a momen or two".

"Got you on sensors" Troll replied "Just can't see you yet".

"We're a bit below you, under the clouds" Lazarus explained "If you got people on your six, we'll climb a little and retrieve you all now – just pick up the pace a bit".

"Bring us up above cloud cover, helm" Lazarus called "Guns, there's a few human pilots who aren't with us and our guys coming in – I'm linking our guys' comms in to the bridge system now".

"Irregulars and known allies..." Keyah called over Messenger "We are ready to receive you. The humans known as Blazer and Priest should be the first of you to land, although Troll will lead you in and you will follow him. I know you will have questions about what you see – but for everyone's sake keep them to yourselves until after you land".

"I've got some huge mutha on radar" the Detroit accent from earlier called "Dunno what it is. Is it with us?"

"Certainly is" Troll confirmed "You should be able to see it comin' up through the clouds before too long – but like the nice lady said earlier, keep the questions for after we got you landed safe".

Troll started counting as soon as he saw the _Havoc_ ascend through the clouds, and barely made it to four before people started asking questions.

"Keep it QUIET" Lazarus ordered them "Blazer, Priest… follow Troll in; the rest of you, you'll be paired with one of ours and follow them in. We got deck crew on duty to get you all put safely away and repaired and we got some food. No coffee, but we do have tea".

"Human pilots attempting to lock on!" one Scarran called, interrupting Lazarus "I've got two attempting administrative nullification on me now!"

"Get your asses back on board, then" Lazarus decided "Troll, get Blazer and Priest sorted out at the aft end of the flight deck, we should have enough room for a Beak to make a landing without needing crash fields or arrestor cables".

"That's nice to know..." Blazer called, wrestling his controls "Getting a little wobble here… might have damaged control surfaces and not computer failure this time".

"I'll keep it slow, you two" Troll called back "You just follow me in and drop your landing gear as soon as you can see the deck under you. Deck crew know you're coming in damaged – hopefully you're not on fire, but they're ready if you are".

"We're in enough trouble without that as well" Blazer called, before another pilot called "Shit, we got four Raptors out of the sun!"

One former one-SO member and one Son reported lock-ons from Raptors – until another voice called " _Cry_ Havoc, gun lock from close-defence system on approaching Raptors, twenty five mile range, at-" before giving locations, over exercise comm channels, just as Blazer managed to see the flight deck doors being raised.

"Yeah, _real_ nice!" he called, grinning, over comm "Nice big flight deck here, guys – get your asses aboard, we got loads of room!"

"Gear down" he called across the console to Priest.

"Gear is good" Priest replied "All gear is down".

Blazer's B-2 made a rough but safe landing, so Blazer hit reverse thrust and brakes as soon as he felt it safe to do so.

"Shit, shit… yeah, we're all good, we're safely down!" Blazer called over Messenger after taking a few deep breaths "Looks like we got crash wagons or something moving the Beak off to one side near a buncha guys with tools!"

"We cleared to come in now?" a female pilot called.

"Yeah, Belle, get yourselves in here" Blazer replied "Nice big flight deck even for this Beak, so no danger of any of your Raptors crashing into anything unless you do something really stupid".

"There's room for my Beak as well?" a different voice called.

"There's likely room for all of 8th Air Force in here, Barf" Blazer called back "Just get your ass in here – can't see food from inside my Beak, but we were told there'd be some".

Many Kalish deck crew turned to watch as the Raptors and the few B-2s made their landings, and any who could do so made sure they were part of the rescue and repair personnel assigned to securing each aircraft.

"Come on out" Troll called to everyone "Don't go too far, Baron's going to be on his way as soon as Weasel's guys RTB".

* * *

"Our task, Feltano" Juroch said when they arrived on the treblin flight deck "will be to enter the exercise's command centre by unconventional means, where we will make administrative nullifications of all personnel present, with priority being given to officers of the highest ranks. The only officer exempted from such targeting is General Franklin".

"Big sister has told me about him" Feltano said, nodding "I know what he looks like and sounds like. Alphak has told me about him as well".

"Good" Juroch decided, before passing out a number of small packages.

"Striptape dispensers, Feltano" Juroch said "We must secure all personnel until either General Franklin or our War Commander tell us to release them".

Juroch watched while Feltano put those in his jacket pockets, then he called "All OK, Amara – we are ready to deploy. Should the War Commander require you to give General Franklin advance warning of our presence, you should do so by mentalism now".

* * *

General Franklin didn't get much advance warning – Amara had barely finished mindtalking to him when he heard a very faint pop close behind him.

 _Here we go_ he thought, dropping to the floor as soon as the first shots were fired – just in time to avoid the blast from a concussion grenade thrown by Juroch.

Juroch and Feltano communicated by hand signals only as they proceeded to target everyone in the room with stasis pistols. Feltano was pleased to be deployed alongisde Juroch, showing off just a little as he jumped over desks to find other human officers or enlisted personnel.

"All down, Master" Feltano called to Juroch in Kalish "We should restrain them with striptape now?"

"If you have not already done so, Feltano" Juroch replied, "Then you should go to stand beside General Franklin – I am standing beside his desk right now, you can see him".

The two of them move calmly but quickly, cuffing every officer they could reach and as many of the others as they could before they ran out of striptape.

"RED FLAG command has been targeted" General Franklin called over exercise comms "Command will remain offline for … fifteen minutes".

"That going to be enough for you two?" General Franklin asked "Don't think I saw either of you when I was on your ship".

"You saw me, General" Feltano corrected "You spent more time with big sister since she helped guide in the two soldiers who rescued you – and healed your injuries for you".

"It has been interesting to see where you work, General" Juroch added "but it is time for us to leave. We will do this by the same means by which we arrived here" - and both him and Feltano disappeared just as MPs forced their way in.

"They're out, not dead" General Franklin told the MPs and medics "They might not feel too good when they come round, just make sure they're upright and uncuffed and they'll get over it".

* * *

"We are qualified to repair low-observable aircraft like yours" the most senior Kalish tech assured Blazer "We have many of our own, did you know that? The aircraft flown by the human named Troll is one of these".

Blazer was relieved the deck crew spoke English, but despite him being curious about nonhuman people he just said "Tech orders should be in the cockpit, mister – if you can't find 'em, call me and I'll come get 'em for you".

"There you are, Blazer!" one of the other humans called.

"Yeah, Barf" Blazer replied "Just trying to catch a breath or two by the front gear… speaking of which, your Beak's in good order, yeah?"

"Tyres could do with replacement" Barf replied "In a month or two, anyway. Doubt they got the right size here".

"My flight suit _stinks_ " Belle called, almost ripping the zip off and scrambling out of it "Glad we're done now, to be honest" before finding Blazer and Barf and dropping to the deck beside them.

"Hey, Belle" Blazer called, grinning a bit before asking "Your Raptor's good? Nothing fell off while all that shit went down?"

"Nah, she's good" Belle replied, stretching out on the deck "Got three before they got me this time. Didn't do too well in Bomb Comp for my class, though" before calling "Did Savage get up here with us?"

"I'm here..." another female pilot laughed "Been getting a few of these green people stopping by just to look at me – have you been getting a few sneaking a peek over there?"

"Dunno, I'm too tired to look and see" Belle called "I'm tired and I smell and I need a damn hot shower or I'll smell of fuel for a week".

"Hey, people…" Troll called as he walked over to Blazer's B-2 "Still got people grabbing food for you out of stores, it'll be here in a sec… no one needs a doc?"

"Nahh…" Belle called from her place on the deck, before she lifted herself up enough to see Troll and ask "Are you one of the old guard in one-SO?"

"Nicer than asking if I'm human, though I'm sure you're curious about that as well" Troll replied "Yeah, I'm human – American by birth as well, come to that. Not gonna say from where, might still be outstanding warrants on me for all I know".

"Do I know you?" another pilot asked, his thick Detroit accent obvious to Troll "You soundin' familiar".

"I'm the big ol' Troll man, mister" Troll replied "I was wondering if I knew _you_ , to be honest – could swear I knew someone a bit like you years ago...".

"Robber" the man said "Daddy told me a bit about someone I'm thinkin' is you, said he ran with you way back when you was in the gang".

"You're Hitch's boy?!" Troll asked in pleased surprise "Nice to meet you, man! Your Dad still around or did the cops catch up with him?".

"Daddy's still good" Robber replied "He been in for a short stretch, but he's out right now. Lost his flight certification due to injury, but he still flies choppers now an' again anyway".

"Used to run with this guy's old man years ago" Troll told the others happily "With the callsign he got, I'd bet he ran a few jobs before he joined the Air Force, though".

"Done a few, yeah" Robber replied "Can't go back to Detroit now, got two warrants out on me there".

"Got at least five on me" Troll replied "Even these days I'd bet there's at least a dozen cops there who could point out my face on a wanted poster".

"Daddy said you was his wheelman" Robber said "He says you was all that kept him outta the big house for so long".

"Hey, when I'm good I'm _really_ good" Troll replied with another grin – before he heard a shout from further down the flight deck.

"Over here, Little U!" Troll shouted back.

"I smell humans" Urana called "These are people from your old unit?"

"One or two, love" Troll replied "The others are a few sons and daughters of those who were".

"She's your woman, Troll?" Robber asked "She's real freakin' huge, mister – even Savage ain't that big".

"She's my wife, mister" Troll replied, smiling more happily before calling "Boys? Girls? Any of you back there?"

"I am here, father" Martha announced "I smell humans too, father. These are humans you knew before you came here?"

"Some are, Martha" Troll told his daughter "Only one or two are originals, the rest are second-gen like you an' your friends".

"You got kids, Troll?" Belle asked in surprise, lifting herself up to sitting position and looking at Martha.

"Five" Troll replied proudly "Three girls, two boys – for now".

Urana rumbled a bit before slapping his face lightly with her treblin hand – Troll just laughed and hugged her tightly.

"This is our father and our mother" Sherenka said, stepping forward "Our brothers are not here, they are doing more study. Should you be staying here permanently, you will see them later. Our sister Tabitha is standing slightly behind me, you should be able to see her as well".

The girls passed out hot ration tins to each of the human pilots, the first of which were happily devoured by everyone.

Martha tested everyone's health and scanned them with a small medical scanner, even though everyone protested that they were well.

"This ship is a … how do you humans say it… 'closed system' " she explained "All who stay for longer periods of time must be tested medically for their own good and for ours".

"That's right, Martha" Sherenka told her sister with encouragement "For their own good and for ours".

"If you are going to stay here" Tabitha added "Others aboard will test you for military skills and train you in matters everyone here must know".

"Not sure if they're gonna stay, Tab" Troll told his daughter "If you got the hotplate an' tea stuff, set it up – I'm sure everyone's thirsty".

Tabitha did that, with everyone pleased to be drinking something hot.

"I must sound like a stuck record by now..." Belle asked "but can someone _please_ tell me how to find the showers around here?! I smell and I'm tired and I want to clean myself up so I don't look like shit".

"Sherenka, get that sorted" Urana told her daughter "Any other female personnel needing these facilities should go with my daughter now".

"Sure, why not" a much larger woman said as she got to her feet "I could wait till we got back groundside, but since we got facilities here I'll use 'em".

"Don't mean to be rude, miss..." Troll said "but how the _fekk_ do you even fit inside the cockpit?"

"Best out of three" she replied with a snort, and Troll could tell she'd answered that question many times before "More seriously… I'm bigger than most of the men an' stronger than some of them as well. Had to get a custom flight suit made, and even then it's a real tight fit in my F-35".

Once everyone had been cleaned up, things went a good deal more smoothly.

"You guys are the newest batch, then?" Lazarus said once he managed to get away from the bridge "I recognise Seagull and Barf… can't say I know the rest of you...".

Everyone gave their names and callsigns, after which Lazarus decided "Looks like all the serious long-termers are either serving here or sitting in front of me, then. The job got too much for a couple more – fair enough, they got families an' such, an' everyone else either got put in some classified hole somewhere or was KIA".

* * *

"I gotta go, people to see" Harrigan called "Caseya, you got the conn until one of the usual suspects gets here".

Once Caseya had thanked Harrigan at length for being placed as watch officer, Harrigan headed to the hammond flight deck.

"Think your husband's already there, yep" Harrigan told Koronna when he met her "You might as well come along – bring the little one along, I'm sure she'll like to see more humans".

Charlotte Maloka looked up, sniffed – and when she decided she could see someone but not smell them she clapped and laughed.

"Yep, big uncle Harrigan's here!" Harrigan told her with a grin and a laugh of his own "Want to come on over? Let your big uncle carry you for a bit an' give your momma a rest?" before holding his hands out to the little girl.

Since she laughed and clapped again before reaching back, Koronna smiled indulgently at her daughter before reminding her "I am here..." and passing her to Harrigan. As soon as the transit car started moving, she started poking and testing Harrigan's skin and carapace until the car came to a halt and Koronna took her back again.

* * *

"Over here, big man!" Troll called "Everyone just got themselves cleaned up a bit, they don't smell like the inside of a Stryker's power plant now".

The humans were even more surprised to see Lazarus was married with a family than they were with Troll, though they all laughed when Charlotte Maloka decided she could smell more humans and started squirming and calling out.

"Yeah, she's mine" Lazarus explained proudly "Just the one daughter and one son, I don't breed like a Catholic rabbit like Troll does".

Belle walked over to look at her, reaching out to test her hair – and pulled back in surprise when Charlotte laughed excitedly and stonechanged.

"Didn't mean to upset you, little girl..." Belle said, trying to reassure her "Not seen anyone who can do that before is all...".

Charlotte looked up at Belle a little suspiciously to start with, though she smiled and rumbled a little when Belle tried to stroke her ridges while she was in stone form.

"Yeah, it's not common" Lazarus revealed "She's not a mutant or anything like that, this kinda thing just happens with some Scarrans – it's always considered a good sign when it does".

Charlotte laughed happily when everyone else came to look at her as well.

"OK, intros are over" Harrigan said, clapping his hands "If any of you like this place so much you don't want to leave, say so – I'm prepared to open up spots in the unit for each of you that want them. We _do_ have a few other former members apart form the ones you've seen so far, but you'll meet them once you're in training and not before".

A tech walked over and bowed briefly to Harrigan before saying "Your aircraft have been inspected. Only the larger one identifed as being assigned to the human named 'Blazer' required anything more than basic repairs – temporary repairs have been made to your sensors and control surfaces, you will be able to return to a nearby repair facility for humans and see more extensive repairs conducted safely".

"Blazer wanna stay" Blazer replied "Blazer likes all this new shit and wants some of his own".

"OK, then" Harrigan replied "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, looks good" Robber decided "I'm in".

"Seagull, I'm good if there's a spot" that man added.

"Barf is in" that man said, laughing before he added "I'll try not to puke on anyone without orders, too".

"Belle's good to go" Belle called "Despite Savage getting more attention than me up till now" - which got everyone laughing for several momens.

Once everyone stopped, Harrigan said "A better reponse that I'd thought, to be honest – even accounting for you all having connections to one-SO. Cap'n L, get Aden an' Molsey to come get these guys sorted out with quarters since those two seem to have volunteered themselves for that so far".

"We got even more newbies, sir?" Aden asked with surprise.

"Americans this time, mister" Harrigan told him "Some of my old guys and a few like them. You an' Specialist Molsey are on orientation duty till this latest batch get sorted out enough to go solo".

Belle looked over at Aden speculatively – until Molsey saw her and put an arm around his shoulder possessively.

Belle raised her hands briefly, saying "No problem, miss – I can tell when a man's taken..." before retreating to the rest of the group.

"You can find a mate later" Molsey told the group as they walked away "The job of the arn is to see you settled into quarters and started on basic ship orientation training".

"I think we gotta get our planes stashed back dirtside before someone starts lookin for them, miss" Seagull said.

"That's Specialist, Specialist Trooper..." Molsey corrected "or Training Sergeant to you lot – until you pass basic orientation and crew placement training. Since I have not been advised as to whether you have been assessed to a level permitting you to bypass basic military assessment, and since we have other recruits, you will all be assessed together for the group assessments and individually for the other assessments. Only families are permitted to go straight to their assigned quarters – everyone else will be in recruit quarters until they pass basic military testing".

* * *

Harrigan heard loud arguing from the corridor by the recruits' assigned quarters, so he strode over and asked "What's up, you two?"

Mooney's girlfriend, a very strongly-opinionated woman even by Harrigan's standards, got started into a long talk on what was upsetting her, until Harrigan held up a hand and asked Mooney "How the fekk did you even find out about that, mister – and don't bother trying to lie. That stuff's classified".

 _Shit, Harrigan's got nasty in his old age_ Mooney thought to himself before giving his best attempt at an explanation.

"While you shouldn't even have heard about that yet..." Harrigan grumbled "it looks like you were just in the wrong place at the right time and started talking someone's ear off until they spilled their guts. Get yourself through training without me having to put you on more punishment detail again after this and I might just let you get some of what you want".

While Mooney seemed partly relieved and partly afraid of the punishment training, his girlfriend was not pleased at all and started shouting and stating her opposition to "compulsory body-enhancement procedures" and "male ego extensions" and any number of less polite and more crude subjects.

"This is your first, last, and only warning" Harrigan snapped "before I heave you off the ship! Right now I'm giving the few partners that came up with the soldiers a free pass on some things – but you're pushing that way too far. Keep your trap _shut_ and we'll say no more about it… but the only people who decide about the things Mooney wants are Mooney himself, the Chief Surgeon, and me. I'm the captain here, miss – my word is law".

"I told you Harrigan has a thin skin about undermining authority" Mooney told his girlfriend without much sympathy "but you didn't listen".

"Why you're paying more attention to _him_ and not _me_ I don't know, mister!" she snapped back.

"Simple" he replied "I've been with the air force and one-SO for years and only known you for eight months. We've been doing good, we've been having fun – but start badmouthing my guys and we'll start having a _talk_ ".

"Have you already decided you prefer someone else up here?!" she snapped again.

"Not had the time to look around, even if I felt like it" he replied "Been doing training around the clock – more concerned with the training sergeants not screaming at us and doing my best to stay alive and out of the sick bay".

"Put me back on the ground" she decided "I thought I may find living here acceptable if unusual – but clearly I was wrong".

"Say where you live an' we'll get you there" Harrigan replied "Pack your bags right away, you've officially overstayed your welcome".

"Sorry about that, sir" Mooney apologised "I thought I'd be able to bring her around, but when her mind gets stuck in a rut it's near-impossible to get it out any time quick".

"I'm more worried about _you_ , mister" Harrigan replied "You gonna be OK without your girl up here?"

"I'll do what I did before when I was between girlfriends" Mooney decided "Run, fly, do training stuff. Maybe get a drink or two when I get liberty".

"This ship's dry, mister" Harrigan told him "Mostly, anyway – that means the occasional public holiday and any birthday party that's booked in advance with leadership. What you do if you get planet leave is dependent mostly on local planetary law and partly on a few basic rules I got up here – that gives you a lot of leeway, though".

* * *

"We're done here" Mooney decided once he and Troll had left the bank in his old home town "She can have my cash, not like I'm gonna need it where I'm going in any case".

"Yeah, no one out there has even seen US dollars except our guys" Troll replied, after which he told Amara "All OK, Ama-" - and not even getting to finish speaking her name before Amara translocated him and Mooney to join Nrakal and her in Norway.

"Just a sec, can't focus quite right yet..." Mooney said after he felt snow under his boots " _Shit_ , it's cold...".

"This sector of Erp is classified as arctic-world by the War Commander" Nrakal replied " _I_ had time to get insulated clothing… and it appears you did not, Mr…?"

Mooney told Nrakal his name, then added "Still not really sure where everything is, to be honest – or I'd have got some before coming".

"Over here, everyone!" Troll called "Big man Karl's standing outside!"

Since Mooney hadn't seen Karl before, he stared up in surprise for a few microts until Troll said "Let's get out of the cold – to be honest, I hope this place will take gold in payment, no one's got any Norwegian money and I could use a drink or five".

Everyone had to duck to get under the door – Karl had to duck and twist, and still damaged the door frame. Everyone still in the bar was surprised, but one man with some traces of Scarran ancestry bellowed "STRONG ONES ON DECK!"

"So you're still here..." Olak said when he came back out to the bar "We're getting close to closing time, but I can still get you food unless you want a four-course banquet...".

Troll sorted that out for everyone, though he was surprised when Olak wouldn't take his gold.

"It's only happening this once, mister..." Olak laughed "Apart from the food and drink… is there something I can help you with?"

"We got something for you, mister" Troll replied "Talked to big chief Harrigan and he said you can have it 'cause you've been a good boy and made sure people here didn't forget about Scarrans".

"That's not entirely down to me" Olak replied "but thank you anyway… even though I didn't do that for a reward".

"That's why you're actually _getting_ one" Nrakal said "An ally of ours, the same man who helped you earlier during the battle, is helping in his own way as well… where is he, by the way?"

"I am _here_ " Kasan Rybak announced before rumbling softly and fading into view beside Nrakal "I hope someone saw to providing some of this local food for me as well...".

Once Kasan Rybak made his way through his food, he rumbled happily before adding "We should not discuss this matter here, mister Troll".

"Yeah, not a good idea" Troll agreed "Can we go back to your place, mister Olak? After closing time, anyway".

"I live here, mister" Olak replied, before telling his bar staff to get the group anything they wanted – Nrakal decided he liked all the different types of whiskey on offer, though he didn't drink much of any particular one.

"Last orders!" Olak shouted eventually, in Scarran – while even Troll could tell no one outside their group could understand the Scarran language, they knew what it meant and many of them left while the few others had a drink or two more before they did the same.

"OK, so what have I been awarded for doing what I would have done for free?" Olak asked.

Kasan Rybak took over, explaining what Nrakal had in mind – with Nrakal himself giving medical explanations when required.

"If this will not interfere with my… mentalism?" Olak asked, continuing when Nrakal nodded "and if it will not affect my health negatively or kill me… then I thank you. How long will it all take?"

"Overnight should do it" Troll replied "That's what the doc here seems to think, anyway. We'll give you the stuff, put you out for the night, and come back in the morning to run you through a few basic details on how to use your new stuff. Anything else will be for you to sort out with Kasan Rybak".

Olak led them up to his apartment over the bar.

"On the fold-out lounge" he decided "In case of ...accidents" before unfolding the lounge into a bed and lying down on it.

"I will be here with you" Kasan Rybak assured Olak "Perhaps some of my comrades may arrive later. Be assured you will be safe during your ...upgrade".

"Either I or one of my senior medical staff will return tomorrow to see to it that you are healthy and the procedure proceeded as required" Nrakal added, before anaesthetising Olak and injecting the special solution into Olak's body via his treblin eye.

"If she is not already listening..." Nrakal told Kasan Rybak "instruct your medical specialist to come here".

"I am here, Chief Surgeon" Sholah announced, fading into view beside them "I am needed?"

Sholah listened intently as Nrakal described what was happening.

"I did not even know such a thing was possible" she admitted to Nrakal "You and those with you have learned many new medical things, it seems".

"Mister Olak will be the first Scarran to receive this treatment" Nrakal replied, putting monitor patches all over Olak's body as he slept "He will be monitored and we will see if his transformation proceeds as we expect it to. I have not found out anything up to this point that suggests it will not do so".

* * *

"Nellis, we're bringing down a few aircraft" Harrigan called to Nellis' CO "American stuff my guys won't need – and which you're prob'ly about to scream at someone about if I'm any judge of things. Gonna need some of the Eighth on hand to get most of it back to Whiteman – not sure where the rest of it came from, might be anywhere from Vandenberg to Barksdale for all I know".

"So you're bringing back the Beaks, Lightnings, and Raptors those guys who came to you flew" a man on the other end replied "Good. People were wondering where those had got to. We're wondering where their pilots got to as well… but something tells me I'm not going to be told anything about that".

"That's right, General" Harrigan replied "You won't. We'll drop their stuff back dirtside, then bug out back here. Blazer's Beak needs a patch job before it goes back to Whiteman, so make sure Eighth Air Force tech staff get to it ASAP – I think Blazer's gonna leave a note in his seat after we leave".

Blazer started going through the checklists as soon as Harrigan stopped talking, powering up his B-2 from memory as he had done before.

"We're all good" Blazer called over Irregulars' comm "I got a couple of yellow lights, but not on anything too important. Your guys got the radar talking to me again, dunno how you managed that – but as long as it does what I tell it to until we land, it don't really matter. Come on guys – let's get this done so we can get back to quarters and get some sleep, yeah?"

There were quite a few people from various units up and about when the aircraft landed – but the new Irregulars hurriedly shut down their old aircraft before climbing aboard the assault lander that came down with them.

Once the last of them boarded, one young Scarran called "All OK!" at the top of their voice – and the other young Scarran in the pilot's chair made a slightly wobbly takeoff and headed back to the _Havoc_.

* * *

"He has been broadcasting faint feelings of disorientation and hunger for almost half an arn, lord" Sholah told Kurth, beside Olak's bed "From what the Chief Medical Officer among Crichton's friends says, this means the procedure has gone according to plan".

Kurth nodded, smiled, and rumbled before scanning Olak's mind and body faintly, if not at the most faint level he could manage – Olak woke up and instinctively stonechanged, which broke the side of his fold-out lounge.

 _~Be calm ((assurance of safety))~_ Kurth told Olak _~Your medical procedure has proceeded according to plan. You will now be tested by Kasan Rybak, and you will be fed… there is a box left beside your bed by one of Crichton's allies, it is a military box containing self-heating field rations~_

Kasan Rybak first made sure Olak could safely if slowly change from stone form to flesh form and back again whenever he wanted to.

"I will train you further about that" he assured Olak "You might know the basics, but I will continue to train you until you can change from one form to the other and back instinctively. It's possible if not probable that becoming a stonewalker has given you additional skills in mentalism – but we'll find out later. Not now".

Olak calmed his mind, then changed back to flesh form before saying "Slight headache. My body aches a bit right after doing that as well. Let's hope it won't do that all the time".

"It usually doesn't" Kasan Rybak replied "Some people adapt faster than others to being a stonewalker, mister Olak, and while you are not among the quickest of them you are doing well".

Olak ate all the hot rations put aside for him, then tested his hypersense by scanning his bar and the surrounding street.

 _~Good ((relief))~_ Olak told the Five, all of whom were now present _~My mentalism is still effective… and, to be honest, my mind feels more stable as I use it. I do not feel as strained as I do when I test myself to the fullest~_

 _~You have not tested your weather manipulation mentalism yet ((amused interest))~_ Kasan Rybak replied, rumbling slightly _~Once you have rested, we will conduct a basic test for that – to test control more than anything else~_ before describing what he had in mind.

 _~I could not have managed that before ((caution))~_ Olak replied _~I will try hard… but I cannot promise I will do as well as you would like right away~._

 _~As that odd human says..."Practice makes perfect"~_ Kurth told him _~As he promised, Kasan Rybak will stay with you for a while and help you train. Once your mind and body have settled, we will leave you to make your living and expand your skills in your own time and at your own pace… but we can check on you if we are not busy. If you want us to~_

 _~I would like that~_ Olak decided, before rumbling and grinning _~Especially if Thoa decides she wants to stay for a while ((interest, laughter))~_


	37. Chapter 37

"The President was wondering if you had forgotten about the enquiry and left" Jack told Harrigan when the _Havoc_ had arrived in geostationary orbit over Washington DC "We've kept it going for a few days more than it would usually have done, but since a number of your soldiers have critical information we would appreciate them being present to testify before Congress".

"I'll bring Anton, his Dad, and Westmore" Harrigan decided "along with Harek. That should cover everything".

"Be careful when you're called" Harrigan told Anton and Harek "This bunch are career politicians, they can twist words however they like until what gets heard bears little resemblance to what you started with – or what actually happened, if they feel like it. Speak carefully and exactly, don't give them anything they can use against you – I'm sure some of the Senators here are from states we embargoed, or who Beasely has connections with".

It took four days before the Senators chairing the enquiry decided they had learned everything they could from the Irregulars involved.

"You did good, son" Lazarus told his son after the last session "Even I wanted to fry at least two of them after session two, mister".

"I expect their manner is simply the way all political figures end up after spending extended time in such a position" Anton decided after a few microts thought "I doubt too many Kingdom representatives, at any level from planetary to Council level, are much different in their own ways".

"At least we got Councillor Shuljek on our side" Harrigan said, which got nods from everyone except Westmore.

"You'll meet him once we get back, mister" Harrigan told him "Prob'ly not for long, depends where he's gotta go once we get home again".

Harrigan had barely stopped talking when Amara called his comm, saying General Franklin was on the phone with the CO of Nellis AFB.

"No, we're not going to give you a dressing-down for poaching some of our pilots, mister" Nellis' CO said immediately when Harrigan took the call "Your guys bugged out before we did Bomb Comp scoring, Blazer and Priest took it out by two points".

"I'll find out where they are at my place and bring 'em over special delivery, you won't have to wait long" Harrigan replied.

"Holy _crap!_ " Blazer groaned, trying his best to fight his mentalism-induced dizziness once he reappeared at Nellis "What the he- no, don't tell me, we'll deal with that later, now _where the hell am I now and why am I here?!"_

Since Priest was taking deep breaths to reorient himself and calm his own nerves, Harrigan said "That's what we call _special delivery_ , mister – you'll get used to it eventually. It's just you, me, and Priest here – number one mucky-muck here at Nellis says you two took out Bomb Comp by two points".

"Hell _yeah_!" Blazer called happily, forgetting his mild disorientation "Priest, we got it! Last time we'll do it in anything made by humans – but maybe we'll get to try in one of them enormous things packin' out the flight decks where we base out of now one day".

Everyone was relieved when Blazer and Priest revealed their presence, though that number dropped notably if not massively when they claimed the trophy as 1st Irregulars and not 8th Air Force – their former support staff from 8th Air Force clapped anyway, and that got Blazer encouraging them, and that brought on a loud screech and a grin from Harrigan – which also blew out the microphone and half the speakers.

"Whoops..." Harrigan whispered before grinning again "I'd say that's our cue to leave. Bye, everyone – special support, get us back topside!" - after which Blazer, Priest, Harrigan, and Amara disappeared right in front of hundreds of gobsmacked pilots before reappearing outside recruit training quarters on the _Havoc._

* * *

While Blazer and Priest were showing off their trophy to the other human recruits and anyone else who'd listen, Amara called _~Olak? ((curiosity, interest)) Are you busy? Are you well?~_

 _~Ah, it's you~_ Olak replied _~It has been a lot to get used to… Amara, yes?… but Kasan Rybak and Kurth tell me I am doing well enough. Kasan Rybak says it's better that I learn more control first and the ability to more efficiently use my available power second~_

 _~They are both correct ((image of Amara nodding seriously))~_ Amara replied _~My own teachers when I was younger thought this way as well. General Tareg, the stonewalker who helped you recently in combat, also thinks that way~_

Kasan Rybak linked himself into the conversation and showed Amara video of Olak's weather control testing and some of his other testing.

 _~You are doing well, as far as I can tell~_ Amara assured Olak happily _~Learn as much as you can from each of the Five. I am needed elsewhere, or I would teach you things as well. Each of the Five have useful things which you can learn, and you should do your very best to learn everything they can teach you – if you do well, they may even teach you more things which they had not thought you might be able to manage when they first met you. But it is most important to practice the things you already know, practice repeatedly – when you know a new skill in mentalism beyond doubt, you can then move on and learn another~_

 _~Kurth tells me you have a very long range indeed in communications telepathy~_ Olak replied _~I should like to extend my capabilities as you did in that area – as far as you have done, assuming I can do that without my brain exploding~_

 _~An excellent aim ((agreement))~_ Amara replied, pleased that another mentalist thought following her own example was a good thing _~I can make contact with people on other planets this way, did you know that? Even if you cannot manage that, you may well be able to contact anyone on this world or even anyone in this star system should you need to~_

 _~Hah!~_ Olak replied happily _~I'll never need to pay another phone bill ever again! relief~_

"Got enough juice to get TR Holt up here for a quick pow-wow?" Harrigan asked Amara "The President as well if you can. I did promise them a bit of an overview of all the big political movers and shakers out there before we left".

Amara briefly linked with Harrigan to read his thought-impressions of the two men, and seemed pleased that both were in the White House when she scanned for them.

 _~We won't take you away from the White House for long, either of you~_ Harrigan told them both over the link _~But I did say I'd give you guys a bit of a lesson in how politics works and who the big players are out where we call home… which'll be easier if you're both up here. Hopefully neither of you are too susceptible to motion-sickness… just take a deep breath and say when you're ready… Mr President, if you could stand up and not sit at your desk, it'd make this a bit easier...~_

"Just take a few deep breaths, Mr President..." TR Holt advised, doing the same thing himself once he reappeared outside recruit training quarters in the _Havoc_ "That's right… slow deep breaths… the air's perfectly breathable here without a mask..." before he looked around and added "It looks like we've even been met by humans, as it happens".

"We're new here, Mr President" Higgins explained "There's ...two, I think… of us in sick bay recovering from training accidents right now… but you're seeing the more recent human recruits up here".

"The only one I know by name is Mr Westmore there" President Diesel replied "He did ...useful classified work… with a number of others".

"Done a few missions like that myself, Mr President" Higgins replied "Never with Westmore, though".

Westmore nodded in Higgins' direction before saying "This way Mr President, Mr Holt… the War Commander's waiting for you on the bridge, and since I've been here a little longer than everyone else I know how to get there without a helper".

"Training Sergeant..." Westmore asked Molsey "If you and your officer could get everyone else started with their next training schedule, please… I'll catch up once I'm done with the War Commander".

"Very good, Trooper" Molsey told Westmore "Get the ...most recent… recruits on your way back, assuming they're not still on orientation training".

"They didn't puke their guts up when they got here, did they?" Harrigan asked when Westmore asked permission to bring the President and TR Holt onto the bridge.

"Not that I'm aware of, sir" Westmore replied "Higgins is down there making sure they don't wander off, everyone else is back on training as far as I know" before whistling down the entry corridor.

Higgins brought the President and TR Holt up to the bridge. _If I'm any judge of things_ Harrigan decided _the Pres is trying to decide which movie set he's on, while Holt is trying to decide what everything does just by looking at it_.

"Over _here_ , both of you" Harrigan called, and once both the President and Holt turned to face the front of the bridge, Harrigan got the presentation started on the biggest overhead screen.

"Do you support any of the major or minor powers over the others, Mr Harrigan?" the President asked once the presentation was over.

"Nah" Harrigan replied, shaking his head "We don't do governments' dirty work for them, but we don't mind doing other stuff like hostage rescues, the occasional jailbreak, setting up training cadres, maybe a bit of recon … one or two more exciting things if the Generals and I think it's worth the effort".

Liz came over with a couple of small plastic lumps in her hand, which Holt soon decided were slightly oversized thumb drives.

"Yeah, we worked out how to get the comp here to code video into stuff humans can use" she told Holt, passing the datapods to him "You got all the presentation you just went through, a few other bits of stuff Harrigan thought might help explain things to you as well".

"As far as security goes..." Harrigan added, raising an eyebrow at Liz for addressing him by name and not rank on the bridge "you're cleared, Mr President, Jack Crichton's cleared, and TR Holt's cleared. I'd prefer it if only a few select people in the intel community even knew you have that – it's need to know information and Congressmen and Senators don't need to know, especially since none of my guys can vote for them in American elections".

The President laughed at that but nodded agreement as well.

"I'll sit on it for a while" Holt told Harrigan "The President and I will decide who, if anyone, needs to see it".

"The fewer the better, mister" Harrigan replied "This is one of those special things I'm doing for you guys since we like Americans a little bit more than everyone else. It's in your best interests as well as ours that that information doesn't get spread too far".

President Diesel thanked Harrigan for that, while Holt just smiled a bit – and mid-smile, Amara translocated them both back to the White House.

* * *

"Just in time for swimming training, mister Westmore" Molsey said when he called in "Mr Higgins' rating here is good enough for now already, your own is above average… but I feel we should push everyone's tolerances as far as we can. I know roughly how good you American humans are, but the Russians' tolerances definitely need to be established".

"Those Russkies should be good" Higgins added, speaking over Westmore's shoulder "But yeah, it's time everyone got run into the ground – well, the water. I'll bring my kids along, they like watching me in the water anyway and my older two are getting good in the water these days themselves".

"You or your mate are responsible for their conduct, Mr Higgins" Molsey reminded him "I and the other instructors have enough to do with you human adults. Basic water proficiency is optional, Mr Higgins, for those not requiring special-ops or medical proficiencies".

"My kids all get to learn basic first aid and lifesaving stuff, Training Sergeant" Higgins insisted "Dunno about anyone else, but we been going to swimming pools and beaches for ever – an' I've been in the SEALs, too".

"Good" Molsey decided "Get yourself and Mr Westmore to the PTR main entry transit platform _now_ , Mr Higgins".

* * *

Harrigan headed to the main stores facility as soon as he could, grabbing Crichton and the rest of his crew still on the _Havoc_ on the way.

"We're gonna get your stuff sorted now, you lot" Harrigan explained "Some food, some clothing – a few other things to help keep you going on Moya for a bit" before looking around and asking "Sluggo's back on Moya?"

"He found his time aboard satisfactory" Sikozu explained "until one of your crew explained to him that he was not permitted unlimited access to your food stores. I believe some of your Charrids had him eat self-heating ration tins closest to their safety thresholds – when Rygel realised this, he stopped and returned to Moya".

"We usually do that with the recruits as well, though the current lot don't know that" Harrigan replied "But since I did say I'd include a bit of special stuff for Spanky, I'll do that as long as no one tells him which box it's in. Mr C, you an' Aeryn will get access through the biometric locks on that box".

It took about an arn for Harrigan, Crichton, Aeryn, and Sikozu to decide what supplies would be most useful for them on Moya.

"There's a bit of Kalish food in there, Sikozu" Harrigan revealed, grinning when Sikozu smiled and bowed slightly in thanks "Since I assume you know how to do that stuff right, stick your hand on the lockplate an' I'll give you sole access to that".

 _As it should be_ Sikozu decided approvingly _There should be enough preserved foodstuffs to cover one entire eating time for me in this box – certainly not premium eating time dishes, but far better than I must usually put up with._

"Jool, you get a few extra medical things" Harrigan added next "The state of Moya's medical room is, to be quite blunt, absolutely shocking right now – it won't be up to snuff for a military field hospital now, but it's far better than it used to be".

"Pilot, where are you right now?" Crichton asked on his comm-badge.

"Moya and I are on our way to your location" Pilot replied "We will not be long. Moya wanted to fly among the tallest mountains on this world for a while – we resupplied some climbers' campsites and one village while we did this. The pay for that was not exceptional, but every bit counts – our temporary employers were more pleased when we expressed our preference to be paid in useful goods and not currency, even though it took a little longer to – as you say - 'iron out the details' ".

"Looks like big man H is getting ready to head back" Crichton replied, both he and Pilot knowing that meant to the Territories "I expect you'll be the last to get back to your rooms".

* * *

Harek joined in with his father in getting the Moyans moving faster as they carried their supplies from the service transport to Moya's loading dock.

"Requesting permission to dock once more, Mr Harrigan" Pilot asked over comm.

"Get yourselves in here" Harrigan called "Containment field is on an' there's stuff to get put away before Spanky thinks it's food and tries eating the boxes".

By the time Moya had settled into her loading dock, Amara had arrived as well – and even though she had no orders to do so, she helped carry things and put them away while asking all kinds of questions about Moya. Sikozu smiled when she did that and answered most of them herself, while Pilot answered the rest.

"Crichton, you're with me!" Harrigan ordered once everything was put away "We're getting out of here! Everyone else, find somewhere safe to sit, the ride's gonna be a bit wild!"

* * *

Once the recruits found out, Molsey and Aden along with the others rushed everyone into getting back to recruit quarters and properly cleaned before the transport alarm was given.

"ALL OK!" Westmore shouted "Looks like that's all of it! Can't stay, gotta reach family quarters!" before running for the nearest transit platform. Higgins' family followed behind as fast as they could – Westmore waited and urged all of them inside his own car before he sent it on its way.

* * *

"Crew, this is the War Commander..." Harrigan announced as soon as he sat down in the command chair "We got everything done here that we came for, including a bit of resupply… so we're heading home! Usual drill… make sure stuff's not gonna fly around the room, comp here will let me know once everyone's signed off. Sonner it gets done, the sooner we get going, people!"

"All OK!" Tovak called from the engineering desk "I've got the screens up, War Commander, even though I doubt we'll need them".

"Sensors, good" Dolgan called from navigation "Wormhole, all good. Still stable".

"Helm confirms engines and controls are good" Caseya added "Ready to transfer controls to command chair at your command, War Commander"

"Controls to command chair..." Harrigan ordered " _now_!" before bringing the _Havoc_ around in a fairly gentle turn until he saw the wormhole directly in front of him.

* * *

"Everyone will stay sitting safely during wormhole travel" Molsey told the recruits in training quarters and family quarters "The War Commander or helm officer will announce when we have safely emerged at our basing world, after which you may resume your usual daily training events. Should any of you be required for special duties elsewhere at that point, someone will come and collect you".

"Understood" Viktor replied on the Russians' behalf "All of my people are here in my quarters. Everyone is sitting down and using the emergency restraints we were shown. Fyodor's son did well and used his own without help".

"Good" Molsey replied "It is good to see Andrei is learning even simple things like this without being ordered to. He will have study placement tests to do once we return to our basing world".

* * *

"System space scan" Captain Zarithak ordered.

His navigation officer reported all the commerical traffic that had already been logged, plus one more which Zarithak had to warn against approaching the wormhole.

"The crew being who they are..." Zarithak asked his first officer "there will be a book on when the 1st Irregulars and the War Commander will return. What are the current best odds and best time?"

"That passed two days ago, sir" the first officer replied "Next best odds are for ten days from now. One crew cadet has bet on their return being within the arn – should this happen, she'll have earned enough currency and priviliges to keep her family off emergency duty rosters, and on priority galley schedules, for a weeken".

Less that two momens from the end of that time, navigation sounded an alarm and called "Dead ahead! Something coming out of the wormhole!"

"General quarters, general quarters!" Zarithak ordered over 2nd Irregulars' PA "All hands to battle stations! This is not a drill!"

The time for the cadet's bet had almost expired when Captain Zarithak's bridge crew saw the _Havoc_ emerge from the wormhole and come to a halt about half way between it and them.

"It looks like this cadet has won the book..." Zarithak decided "See to it that people don't try and get out of paying what they owe, in things or duties, just because a cadet won the book and not an adult crewmember" before telling his duty comm officer "Call the War Commander, tell him we will launch a nuclear weapon to close the wormhole in accordance with his previous orders as soon as the _Cry Havoc_ reaches a safe distance from the wormhole"..

"Copy that, Captain!" Harrigan called happily "It's good to be back! Helm, get us back to our usual parking spot in high orbit – as soon as we're a good distance away, you're good to fire!"

One of the _Sunbuster_ 's Strykers was already in space and standing by – once the pilot saw the _Havoc_ 's enormous engines pass them by, he flipped his craft around and headed back, making an over-the-shoulder launch as soon as he could.

"Positive wormhole closure, people" Crichton called, with Dolgan confirming it "Unless the big man needs you all out here, you might as well follow us back to high orbit".

"We will follow the _Cry Havoc_ back to high orbit, you are correct" Zarithak told Crichton.

"How long were we gone – by Tal IV time, anyway?" Harrigan asked Captain Zarithak.

"A little over a cycle, sir" Zarithak replied "To be honest, I didn't think you'd be away this long – but we're grateful for you getting us paid at your contract rates for covering your absence anyway...".

"I'm relieving you of that position… _now_ " Harrigan called.

"2nd Irregulars are relieved" Zarithak replied, though Harrigan added "Might just upgrade what you guys got before, if you know what I mean… so I want Councillor Shuljek and whoever's first officer over here soonish".

"That is actually _me_ " Captain Zarithak replied, only a little smugly "Captain Karath was offered that position but preferred to remain in command of his dreadnaught only".

"We'll be waiting, mister..." Harrigan laughed.

* * *

Down in the bowels of a ship very much the worse for wear, in a blast pit on Talzenadar IV, Devin and his father were doing their best to provide enough temporary repairs so that replacement parts could be safely fitted. The ship's few technically-qualified crew helped out when ordered to but otherwise stayed well out of their way.

"If I open emergency venting _here_ and _here_ and _here_ , papa..." Devin said "then the engine spaces can be safely purged of all toxic substances… well, enough to give us time to safely get heavier tools from the workshop".

"I will do that, Devin" Feltano insisted "I am in charge, Devin. You should evacuate the remaining crew and return to the shop".

"You will not fit into the space around venting site two, papa" Devin replied "If you wish to successfully see to venting sites one and three, you could do so – but only I can fit through the damaged and confined spaces around venting site two".

 _Only I will be able to reach all three sites in time_ Devin decided _Father could certainly provide the temporary repairs to sites one and three we need...but I think that doing so to one site may rupture emergency venting elsewhere if at least site two and site three are not sealed within momens. Father is on the wrong side of the ship to do that, and too large to fit under the collapsed piping in time._

"You sure?" one of the crew asked with concern.

Devin replied "Only I can do what must be done. My father must be taken to a safe position with your other crewmembers".

"OK, mister..." the tech replied "I'm outta here, then...".

Devin watched on his PDA to make sure everyone else had retreated far enough – after which he slammed one hand on a button that sealed off the engine spaces before moving as fast as he could to perform the necessary repairs. Feltano knew what Devin had done and why, though he couldn't help calling out to his son before sitting down against the wall of his shop.

* * *

Devin couldn't spare the time to check tech manuals, instead following what he knew from study and from learning with his father. Scampering from place to place, he patched welds and replaced smaller parts as fast as he could while also keeping an eye on the diagnostic panel displayed on his PDA.

Soon, he headed for the most confined passage between the two engines, the part he knew his father couldn't fit in.

 _The emergency venting and other systems are not good here_ he could tell _but they will hold for long enough_ before running for the next place he was needed, which his memory told him was not far.

He worked fast, but his instincts told him criticial parts were failing faster than he could make temporary repairs. _If I activate emergency venting now_ he decided _the ship may be heavily damaged but can be fixed – though I may be injured by debris or affected by fumes or liquids. I must hope that either I or father can call Captain Zarithak or the War Commander, should be have returned while I am here. I should be like my friends and like the War Commander, I should do the right thing even if it hurts me in some way_.

His treblin hand slammed down on the nearest emergency venting button. Damage alarms did sound on the ship, but large venting hatches also popped and huge clouds of dangerous gasses and toxic liquids gushed out of every available vent and more than a few holes in the hull.

"Clear the pit, clear the street!" Feltano ordered as loudly as he could "Hazmat containment failure!"

Security troopers nearby did as much as they could to keep everyone away from the ship, with more coming in as they heard the call.

Feltano ordered the ship's crew that were useful enough to help into hazmat suits. The gasses were rising into upper atmosphere, but the crew and others took some time to carefully contain and dispose of spilled liquids.

* * *

Devin cried out in pain, but nonetheless crawled for the nearest vent grille large enough to admit him. _Not quite enough_ he decided when he saw it, before trying to reach his damaged PDA and activate his trouble alarm. His treblin arm could barely move without making him cry out, but he barely managed to activate his trouble alarm before dropping to the deck and blacking out.

* * *

"We have received a kingdom-pattern trouble alarm noted as belonging to the Kalish named Devin on the planet below!" a Kalish doctor told Captain Zarithak "He has suffered considerable injuries, according to the feed from his PDA. May we launch a craft to retrieve him and bring him to our sick bay?"

"The War Commander is back" Zarithak replied "Do as you suggested but tell him as well – that family are close friends of a number of his crew".

"Plok!" Harrigan replied when he heard, before ordering Amara "Amara, get yourself and medical orderlies down to Devin's location and make sure 1) that he won't die, and 2) that he gets fixed up! If you gotta bring him up here, call in a medevac, I'll send someone to get you!"

 _~Mister Westmore! urgency~_ Amara almost shouted in his head _~You are required to assist with a medical emergency on the planet below! Should you be in a sick bay now, get yourself emergency medic's kit!~_

Westmore was outside recruit's quarters, so he found the nearest transit car and called in a medical emergency since he didn't know any other way to get to the main sick bay fast.

"Needing a doc's emergency bag right now!" he barked "Needing two more orderlies! Get your asses here to me, Amara can grab us all for the trip much more easily if you're close!"

Two Kalish, plus Sherenka, made sense of his accent and his English speech, grabbing medical equipment for him and themselves before calling "We are here!"

* * *

The crew of the wrecked ship were extremely surprised when Amara, Westmore and other medical staff translocated to the ground barely a few metras in front of them.

"Environmental anaysis!" Amara ordered "I need to know if Sherenka can safely cut through the hull!"

"Ship's all beat to plok" its chief engineer called "You should be good to go in that way" before muttering about how he didn't think the ship would have lasted as long as it had – which Amara decided to ignore, no matter how angry it made her.

"Sherenka, burn through the hull!" Amara ordered her friend "I can help a little, I can channel at least some power to your weapon systems, bu-"

"I can do it" Sherenka replied immediately "You should use your mentalism to move any pieces aside so we can reach Devin".

It took longer than either of them would like, but – after generating a containment field around them for safety – Amara and Sherenka proceeded inside.

"Uncle Devin is badly injured" Amara called to Moratha in the main sick bay, a few tears rolling down her cheek "He extended himself past safe limits trying to repair a ship for customers… but now he needs us to help him. I have stabilised his injuries with mentalism, and the human Westmore has helped with conventional medical skills, but I would like to bring him to our ship for better medical care than we can provide here".

"Preferably quick!" Westmore added "I dunno enough about Kalish to make any judgements – but if you can get sick bay up an' running to deal with it, that'd be nice".

"Keep him alive for another fifteen momens and we can get an assault lander to you" Moratha decided, before barking orders of her own to duty medical staff on the hammond flight deck "I won't risk Amara bringing him up here by mentalism, not if he's critically injured".

"I am here, uncle Devin..." Amara called softly to her uncle "We had just got back to high orbit, did you know that? Friends are flying down here, we will take you back to our ship and a sick bay on board – then we will see to it that you will be well".

 _~((pain, fatigue))~_ Amara heard from his faint surface thoughts.

The assault lander with other medical staff made a quick but rough landing, after which its pilot dropped the ramp with a loud clang.

"We must move you now, uncle" Amara told him softly "I will lift you onto a stretcher by mentalism, then others here will carry you on board and see to it you are properly secured for travel".

Westmore took one end of the stretcher as soon as Amara nodded permission, calling "One...two...three – now!"

The group boarded the assault lander, with both Lerren and Feltano running aboard briefly to check he was alive.

"He is alive" Amara confirmed for them "We must transport him to main sick bay as soon as possible. I will update you on his condition – but one of you may come with us if you prefer, should you not be needed in the shop".

Lerren immediately laid a hand on his stretcher, and Feltano nodded and smiled before getting off the lander and returning to his wife to update her about Devin's health.

* * *

Harrigan listened to every detail as it happened, opening the deck doors himself from the command chair when the lander got close.

"We're gonna have to lift you again, mister!" Westmore told Devin "Dunno if it's safe to give you any meds yet, specially since docs will be ready to start fixing you up as soon as we turn up at main sick bay… if anyone here could take care of that if it's safe to do so, that'd be nice...".

"Amara is helping divert or nullify my pain as much as she can" Devin whispered "Please, take me to the sick bay before she hurts herself helping me...".

"Continue to let Westmore assume he leads the medevac" Moratha told the Kalish medical staff with the human "You will report to me or to Chief Surgeon Nrakal on his conduct as soon as it is safe to do so. Then we will see if there are further opportunities for medical or other training for him".

"We will do this" one Kalish orderly replied softly as another got their transit car moving "The human Westmore seems to be checking regularly on the patient's health and administering pain relief creams – I do not know if they are actually working well, but the patient seems to be at least a little relieved that this is happening".

"Now!" Westmore barked again, and Devin's stretcher was carried quickly but safely into the larger operating theatre.

Westmore wasn't quite sure what should happen next, but called "If there's any way to sanitise this whole area and us without hurting the dude on the table, do that!"

"The sterilisation field is on, Mister Westmore" Moratha called "Amara, I need internal scans of Devin's body, as detailed as your hypersense can make them. What happened to him?"

"Couldn't understand half the technical mumbo-jumbo the ship's chief eng was saying" Westmore replied "But if I had to guess from the smell, I'd say the coolant system shit itself and took some of the lubrication pipes and wiring with it".

Amara tried to gently scan Devin's surface thoughts, and while Devin was still in a lot of pain he held himself together for long enough that Amara read his recent memories and displayed video – and then one of the orderlies confirmed Westmore's guess as to what had gone wrong.

"Come, Lerren" another Kalish urged "The doctors must do their work. I will escort you to a galley where large numbers of our people congregate, we will support you and help you relax".

"You will be updated regularly about Devin's medical status" Amara replied – she didn't turn from the operating table and the other doctors, but a spectral image of her head appeared in front of the orderly and Lerren and appeared to speak to them.

* * *

"Mister Westmore is assisting with a medical emergency" Molsey told the other recruits "That is all any of us need to know. For now, I think it would be good to continue basic ship orientation – have any of you studied public archives and learned how to find new places from the maps? In theory, anyway".

Andrei gave a code, though Molsey replied with surprising tact and said "That is the location code for the bridge, young man. We cannot go there unless invited by the current watch officer, the Sub-Commander, or the War Commander".

"We may not be able to go there now" Fyodor told his son "but thanks to you we now know useful information about how we might be able to get there later".

James Westmore nodded and gave another code.

"That code is for a stores office at the aft end of the ship" Molsey revealed after checking the code on her PDA "Since none of you have even the basic model PDA we expect all crew to know how to use and maintain, we will go to this stores office and see to it that you are issued with them. Mister Higgins, your youngest child may not yet be able to have a PDA adjusted to fit her, but we will try to adapt one anyway".

The gathering of humans proceeded to the nearest transit platform – where one of the Charrids urged James Westmore to type in the code he knew on the small panel at the front of the car. The young boy nodded, Higgins' own children watching him, and did exactly that – after which the same Charrid as before pointed to a larger button below the keypad. James Westmore pressed that as well, after which the car started moving.

"James Westmore is learning basic ship orientation well" Molsey stated, making James himself smile at being praised in public in his new home "We will test each of you, narls and adults, the same way as James Westmore is being tested. After you understand the location reference system and how to use transit cars to find places and go to them, you will have passed basic orientation training".

"What are those coloured lines for?" Higgins' only son asked, pointing to the coloured lines that he could see on the ceiling and the deck close to the transit platform exit door "Are those part of our training too?"

"Mister Mooney will explain about that to you" Molsey replied, nodding "That was the thing he learned about first. He will explain about the coloured lines to you all, and you will be tested later to make sure that you remember".

Mooney gave a brief but clear explanation before asking one of them to pick out the line that would lead them to the stores office they needed.

Higgins' oldest daughter pointed to a grey line with black trim, saying "That one".

"Correct" Molsey said "What would happen if several stores offices are close by?"

"Code number on floor and roof" Ivan replied "Each stores office have grey and black line with number to new place".

"Correct" Molsey replied. _These humans are picking up the skills they need to find their way around the ship at a slightly above average rate, at least by Charrid standards_ she decided.

"Our newest recruits?" a Scarran in the uniform of support services asked "They've advanced far enough to need some of our other equipment. I don't see PDAs on their wrists – have any of them earned ratings for other equipment?"

"James Westmore has been awarded basic weapons proficiency" Molsey told the Scarran "This is why he is still permitted to carry his small rifle. Should he be qualified to do so, and if his parents permit it, he should be issued with other weapons appropriate for personal defence and shipboard security. Everyone here should be issued with basic PDAs".

"My son is being given a work posting?" Ellen Westmore asked with great surprise "He's _seven_ – not seventeen!"

"He is not being given a work posting" the Scarran told her, scaring her a little when she came closer "But his personnel file lists his basic ratings, and since one is basic weapons proficiency he is permitted to carry weapons appropriate to his skills aboard ship. He has probationary certification with three of our weapons… but I think those human hands are only big enough to handle one particular one on an extended basis until he gets to be a bit bigger" before she told James "Step forward, please. Place your hammond hand on the plate on this terminal".

Once James remembered which hand that was, he did so.

"Yes, he is competent on some weapons but the training officer recommends that full competency in two be held back until his hands grow large enough to handle them safely" the Scarran explained "James, you must be fitted for a shoulder holster. The weapon you are about to be issued has a clip so you can put it on your belt as well, but you should learn how to carry and draw from a shoulder holster as well".

This was done a little roughly but quickly. The Scarran took the holster back off him and ran James through putting it on and adjusting it properly, after which she paid much closer attention at getting him to load, unload, and holster the pistol.

"Good" Viktor told him "Your father has taught you well, I think. It was good to see you remembered to take the proper precations and direct us out of the way of the muzzle of your weapon".

James still wasn't sure how to react around Viktor or the other Russians, so he just nodded.

Everyone, but Andrei in particular, watched as the Scarran passed James Westmore three power packs and showed him how to properly store them in the pouches on his holster.

"Dad told me power packs are one-use-only" James said "Should I just throw the used ones away, or bring them back for recycling?"

"You're asking good questions, boy" the Scarran woman told him "Yes, bring them back for recycling. It's not essential, they're fairly cheap, but everything we can re-use we should re-use".

Andrei nodded when he saw James Westmore salute, and giggled a bit when the Scarran rumbled at him.

Molsey made sure each of them set up their PDA correctly.

"The basic screen shows current ship time and your current location on a moving map" she told them "You can read messages sent to you, or in the case of married couples ones sent to your families. PDAs have a number of other functions as well, but yours only have the functions I have described, plus communications. You can connect to a person you are cleared to contact by voice command or comm ident code on the touch screen. PDAs respond to commands in any language known by personnel aboard".

* * *

"Mother, father..." Caseya told her worried parents over comm "I have learned that Devin's injuries are being healed even as we speak. Amara is helping, as you probably expected, but Moratha is in charge – the human named Westmore is assisting as well in many ways, did you know that?"

"We will thank him later" her mother decided "For now it is enough to know your brother will live".

"He will, mother" Caseya assured her "Moratha has told me this. I am sure there is a lot of work to do, but Devin has been given strong anaesthetic and is sleeping while the doctors do their work".

Westmore came out and slumped down on the bench beside Lerren.

"We're doin' good" he called in the general direction of Caseya's comm "He's gonna need a crapload of cosmetic surgery to hide the scars, but the chief surgeon tells me they got good ways to do that in a lot less time than we could have managed back on Earth".

"You are not needed to assist with more medical work with my son?" Maranno asked.

"Chief doc told me to go sleep" Westmore replied "They're rotating docs right now, getting a new group to keep going while the rest of us get food and get sleep".

"That was the human Westmore, mother" Caseya explained "Master Juroch tells me he was a combat medic on Erp – but even in this short time he has learned basic things about Kalish people which he used to help Devin, mother".

"You should probably get some sleep too, dear daughter" Maranno urged Caseya with a smile.

"Ship time for my usual work shift gives me two more arns before mandatory sleep time" Caseya replied "I will find my Trannak and see if the War Commander has other orders for me until then".

* * *

"How's Devin doing?" Harrigan asked Moratha at First Meal the following day.

"Stable and improving" Moratha replied "He's still sleeping right now, but he'll be ablt to talk to you when he wakes up".

"The young man Devin does well?" Captain Karath's chief medical officer asked, walking over "Everything I saw yesterday led me to believe that's the case".

"Stable and improving" Moratha replied "He'll need cosmetic surgery to hide the scars, though I am wondering if some are too extensive to hide that way".

"I'll go talk to him later" Harrigan decided "Have a bit of a chat. See how he's feeling".

"Devin has always liked you" Moratha replied, smiling "Even when he and his parents first arrived here, he found you fascinating".

"Yeah, Devin's got good people skills" Harrigan replied, laughing a bit "He'll do good down at the shop. He'd do good up here too, but his Dad needs him more – we can't take all the talent we find".

Lerren's hand went to her comm, answering a call – then she smiled and walked over to Harrigan before telling him "Devin has just woken up – and apparently has asked to see you, sir".

"He told you who I am?" Harrigan asked.

"He described you clearly and in detail before naming you, sir" Lerren clarified "His injuries have not affected his memory or his vision or his voice – he could see me and talk to me and hear me, even if he cannot speak very loudly yet. The doctors say the fumes from that ship may have damaged his throat".

"I'm gonna go see him after the Meal" Harrigan decided "I'll be having a bit of a private talk with him an' the docs for a bit, Lerren – but I'll call you back in once we're done".

* * *

"We'll come down for a chat with you once we're done with the docs here, governor" Harrigan told the governor of Talzenadar IV "One of our friends here had something extremely industrial happen to him, there's probably still hazmat crew clearing the plok away now for all I know".

His aide whispered to him for a few microts, after which the governor asked "The incident at the blast pit nearest the Duleno's premises? Those Kalish have a good reputation for reliability, if not always for the cheapest prices".

"You want quality, you gotta pay" Harrigan said "All of the Dulenos have helped us out before, we got a good relationship with them – one's actually one of my helm officers up here".

"Ah yes" the governor said with a nod "I remember Caseya – and, of course, Amara. Well then… since you're busy right now, I'll leave you to it. My aide will be alerted to expect you when you have some free time".

 _Get down here for a meeting once Devin's sorted_ Harrigan translated in his head, after which he said "I'll be down with the other Captains, maybe the Councillor as well, once we're settled in the sick bay".

* * *

Devin smiled when he was told Harrigan had arrived, though the medical orderly told him not to try sitting up.

"There you are, mister!" Harrigan said, grinning, once he'd been led to Devin's bed in sick bay "Doin' better now?"

"The doctors tell me my health improves and that I will not die, sir" Devin replied "They also tell me I may require reconstructive surgery to hide the evidence of injury".

"Yeah, they might need to tidy a few things up a bit once you're sorted, mister" Harrigan replied, nodding – then grinned and whispered in his ear when he saw one of the doctors leading Lerren to one side.

Devin almost shrieked with excitement, though he also hissed in pain as well.

"Sorry about that" Harrigan apologised "Kinda forgot how interested you are in all that stuff".

"You would consider giving these special things to _me_ , sir?" Devin asked in surprised excitement "I am not a member of your unit – or even of your Kingdom, if it comes to that!"

"You're a good friend who's helped us out whenever we asked, Devin" Harrigan reminded him "Think of it as a commendation you have with you all the time".

"Would I be permitted some of the extra things that unusual human named Troll has?" Devin asked, though he wasn't upset when Harrigan shook his head and replied "I'd let you have the same stuff General Lazarus, Liz, Hellbolt, and Koronna have – that's still real good stuff, you're not missing out on anything".

"Could I ask my friend Lirak about it?" Devin asked – Harrigan grinned, nodded, then called Lirak on the comm.

"So you're improving, then" Lirak decided when Moratha gave him a brief overview of Devin's condition "Good. Do what the doctors tell you, mister Devin – they're good at what they do, that's why they're here. You'll be safe and well and back on your feet before long".

"I will" Devin assured him "The War Commander has said that he is considering rewarding me for previous service to your unit, Lirak – I had not thought I would have earned additional rewards, I was given commendation certificates for the wall of our family dwelling and praised in front of both my family and your crewmembers".

"Oh?" Lirak asked with a smile "I had not heard you were being considered for other commendation or reward – has the War Commander told you what you might be receiving?"

Devin started to whisper to Lirak, only noticing that Jane was there right beside him with a hand on his treblin shoulder – he looked at that, giggled a bit, then raised his voice just a little and explained more fully so both of them could hear.

"I remember you showing a lot of interest in those things, mister Devin" Lirak replied, looking Devin right in the eye "I know you find them interesting and exciting… but remember that only the most trusted receive such things or are even considered for them. Your conduct would reflect on not only your family but on this unit as well".

"I know it, Lirak" Devin replied "I did my very best to rescue the customer's crew and repair their ship because I want to be like my friends here and especially like you, Lirak".

Lirak rumbled softly and smiled, with Jane hugging him and whispering in his ear – Devin giggled when Lirak kissed her once she stopped, but just smiled when he held her in his arms for a half-momen or so.

"Lirak says I can tell you something almost no one knows, mister" Jane said, sitting down in another chair beside Devin's bed "He says it is safe to tell you because you are his good friend and a friend to other people here".

Devin nodded, then asked "What restricted information might you tell me? Why might I be permitted to know it?"

Jane just smiled and spoke very quietly as she explained that situation – Devin did shriek a little bit in excitement, before asking a number of questions very fast indeed.

"Yes, Devin, it _is_ new" Jane explained "No, Devin, I _don't_ know how we found out it could be done – I just thought it sounded both useful, effective, and good for my work. Besides that, humans don't age like you guys here – I want to stay active for a lot longer at my work and can't do that for too much longer without help".

"Does Amara know about it?" Devin asked.

"Not yet, I think" Jane replied "But she is one of a very few people who know how to do what needs to be done, Devin – so I expect she will be told very soon".

"Might I be permitted to be there when… well, you and…?" Devin asked, looking between Jane and Lirak.

It was Lirak's turn to laugh then.

"You can be present, yes" he told Devin "We will not be having a large gathering – just a few people from each species on board whom we know. You will be the Duleno family representative".

"Can Devin walk yet?" Jane asked the nearest doctor "Not run, just walk. Enough to get himself around the ship a bit".

"We will test him" that doctor replied, checking Devin's medical report "...at several points through the day. I see no reason why he should not be able to walk by tomorrow morning – though he will not be running at any point, of course. He will need to take his time and not rush".

Devin clapped when food was brought to him, raising his bed to he could sit in a more upright position and enjoy the food.

"Kalish food!" he called happily when the covers were taken off the plates "It is not really my eating time for another two days, but the food here is always very good!"

"Some has been brought for you also, Lerren" a Kalish cook said "Sit and eat beside your mate. You will both be alerted should Devin need immediate medical help or if other crew need to speak to you".

* * *

"Molsey, I want you an' your human to pick out one or two you think might be good to head down to the governor here – he's been on at me about coming down ASAP once the Kalish we know in sick bay's stable" Harrigan ordered.

"I like Aden, yes sir" Molsey replied "but he's not _my_ human in any manner at a-"

"He is and and quite a few people know it" Harrigan replied, though he did grin as well "It's not against ship law to have a mate of a different species, I'd hope you knew that by now. I'll give the go-ahead for a formal ceremony once he passes basic for officers".

Molsey grumbled a bit for show, but nodded and smiled.

 _The War Commander is not upset that I have made my move early_ she decided _or that I have pre-empted any attempts by other women aboard this ship to secure the human officer Aden Powell as my mate. Only Scarrans and that Nebari have secured humans for their mates, this will show my own people and the Kalish that they can do the same if they want to._

"That odd one named Viktor might be suitable" Molsey decided "I do not know for certain if any of those who came with in that group would be able to behave properly in a diplomatic setting. As for the Americans we have… Higgins would probably be suitable, and perhaps the former criminal known to Troll who insists we call him 'Robber' might appreciate the trust placed in him by being included as well".

"What about Belle or Savage?" Harrigan asked "You don't think the two girls are up to it yet?"

Molsey snorted with amusement, then said "Both of them have good military skills, sir… but I wouldn't send Belle, if she's the younger one who seems to be just as concerned about how many of the men like her as she is about passing basic training, just yet. The other one, the one you named Savage… maybe, it'd be worth the risk, at least if senior leadership briefed her first".

* * *

" _I_ have been chosen to be a representative to the leader of this world" Viktor told the Russians "If anything useful or interesting happens I'll tell you all about it once we all get back".

"Who else is going, uncle Viktor?" Andrei asked "Is mother or father?"

"No more of us, no" Viktor replied, referring to the Russians "Two of the Americans, I think. I don't know which ones".

Fyodor held up a hand as the rest of the recruits came out of their own quarters and started talking about that.

Viktor nodded and signalled Andrei to go first and lead the way, calling "Yes, the Russians are coming!" and laughing as his group came closer.

"I've been told you're coming too, mister Viktor" Higgins replied "I know we've all been told a bunch of times, but I'd better say it again – we might have _been_ Americans or Russians, but we aren't any more".

"That's right" Westmore added "I ain't going with you on this one, docs want me on standby in case stuff happens with our latest case in sick bay. I've been told you're going to meet the head honcho dirtside, so be nice".

"I have received orders from the _President_ before, mister Higgins and mister Westmore" Viktor reminded the two men "The Russian one, anyway. I know how to behave around diplomats".

"That's good" Westmore replied "Intel from the War Commander says the governor here can understand English but not Russian – once he figures out your accent, anyway".

"Frances..." Higgins told his wife softly "Take care of the kids while I'm dirtside, help them and the others train – mostly what they need to know is about finding stuff, so get 'em using those new doohickeys to find out where stuff is on the ship. Not the bridge though, that's off-limits unless we're invited – that's what Andrei told us before, anyway".

"It is" Andrei confirmed, nodding "The green one told us that before. She has an American with her everywhere she goes".

"Right, everyone" Higgins called, getting all the humans to turn and face him "My wife's gonna get everyone doing orientation drills, Westmore's on standby to help her out unless the docs here call him in – it's in everyone's best interest to learn how to get around here ASAP, so don't slack off. If you go anywhere new, someone can tell me when I get back – and show me how to get there, too".

* * *

"I'm here, sir" Robber called "Sorry I been late, Savage took the first car and didn't wait".

"Hah!" Savage laughed "Yeah, I shoulda remembered a few of us were going, sorry 'bout that".

"Things happen" Viktor told Robber "That's why we train. So they don't happen again. In future, we will all remember to call in case others need transport in our transit car before we send it on its way".

"Get on board, everyone" Harrigan ordered, smiling a little as the tell-tale whine from Karl's flight nodes letting him know he had arrived as well "Good, the newest big man's arrived as well".

Everyone turned in surprise when they felt the impact of Karl's feet making contact on the deck.

"You can hear my story later" he decided "It is an interesting one. But it can wait until after today's training regimen for you is over".

Karl strode over and sat in the rough centre of the lander's troop deck, against the wall, calling "OK!" one he'd sat down.

He watched everyone else closely, telling them to strap in and call out once they had done so – and when Harrigan called "OK" and nodded, Karl turned his head slightly and called "ALL OK!" only slightly louder than he'd meant to.

"No one's motion-sick" Karl told Harrigan with approval as he watched the humans during the flight "The Russian named Viktor is even _resting_ ".

"Daddy says I been in the car once when I was a kid" Robber replied "when he got called to get some of our guys outta sight before the cops caught up. Once you been in a high-speed run with Daddy or with Troll, you don't get motion-sick no more".

"This bunch, mister" Harrigan told Karl "were all Air Force, either guys an' gals who'd served with Baron and I or kids of those who did. The Russians weren't, of course, but they're a special brand of crazy just like we were".

"I've dealt with Russians before, sir" Karl replied "Our Kingdom outpost did some business with people in that part of the world fairly regularly, though I don't know if this one can understand me speak his language, I'm a little out of practice".

"STAND UP!" Karl bellowed "STAND READY! FIVE MOMENS TILL DROP!"

Viktor was awake, if only just so, so Karl told him "Get _up_ , mister Viktor – we're nearly on the ground!" in strongly-accented Russian.

Viktor muttered back in the same language until he got to his feet and remembered where he was.

"So _you_ can speak my language as well" he told Karl in Russian "With a Lithuanian accent if I'm any judge of it, but at least I know what you're saying...".

Karl nodded, and was about to say something else when his changed ears picked up chatter between their pilot and copilot, so he looked around and called "You new ones, grab the nearest railing – we've got a flight crew just out of training, this might be a tiny bit rough".

It was – but no one got knocked off their feet. Karl strode out of the lander, only banging his head once and lightly when he forgot to duck. He looked around briefly, nodded with approval, then waved for the others to follow.

"No one go running off" Harrigan told them when he saw everyone looking around "This place stinks a bit round here, it's a landing port for small to medium ships and landing craft – but that'll go away for the most part once we get where we're going. Normally we'd get a crawler to get us where we're going – but since you're all new, and since Karl there would probably break an axle on one if he climbed on board, we'll walk".

A few people who had seen Harrigan before called out when they saw him, and a lot of them asked about the rest of the group as well since it was obvious they were new to Tal IV.

"Picked up a few new guys an' gals while we were away, yeah" Harrigan told one stall owner near the embassy district "Governor called and told me to come, so I came and here I am".

The stall owner saw an opportunity, so he pointed out a few kinds of fellip on his shelves – Harrigan laughed, nodded, and said "Just a six-pack of my favourite – as long as this lot get through the meeting, they can unwind a bit then".

* * *

Devin felt much better once he started eating.

 _~I can tell ((amusement))~_ Amara told him _~You are close to your usual eating time and you are injured, so you do not react adversely to eating ahead of schedule. I hear our War Commander has permitted medical staff to give you some of our most secret special things – it is well-known that it is good for a new subject to eat before those procedures get started~_

"The War Commander told me _personally_ that I had been awarded those special things" Devin replied happily and proudly "They are very interesting, and I am glad I have proven to be an acceptable subject to that program".

Amara talked to Devin for some time about the change and what it would let him do, though she also made sure he didn't strain himself from overexcitement as well.

* * *

"Just follow me" Harrigan said once one of the staff at admin HQ appeared to lead Harrigan to the governor's office "Look around, but try not to stare – everyone here's got jobs to do. Once news of you lot being here gets to the governor, we'll probably get a couple of his bodyguards come down to escort us".

Viktor watched everyone like a hawk as the group proceeded up through the levels to the governor's office. _I can't read anything on the walls_ he decided _but this place looks like every other political office I ever went to – I doubt too much will be different_.

Two of the governor's bodyguards did come down to meet them eventually, which made Viktor twitch a bit – his treblin hand nearly went for his small shovel, but Harrigan held up a hand and told him "Easy there, mister… they're supposed to be here".

The older of the two guards chuckled a bit when his younger comrade stepped back a bit, though he also added "That man moves a lot like a Ghost, though it's clear he's new around here. Since he's with Harrigan, he's probably just signed on".

"Come _in_!" the governor called when Harrigan was announced.

"It's good to see you back again, War Commander" he told Harrigan in greeting "Your friends proved to be very useful in covering your absence – it was interesting to meet one of your Kingdom's political leaders as well, especially since there's been no sign the Hierarchy have found out that's who he is".

"No, Karl..." Harrigan called when he saw Karl move to shut the office doors "Call one of the staff to do that, since you're new you might just end up ripping those doors right out of the wall".

Karl called out for someone to do that before he'd thought to ask if anyone understood Scarran, though he nodded when the governor told him that his staff had updated translators that could handle the dialect he knew.

"These are humans?" the governor asked when Savage and Robber were introduced.

"Yeah, all the guys with me are new guys we just picked up" Harrigan replied "There's a few more topside, but I didn't think you'd want me overloading your office with humans who'd never been offworld before so I left them on the ship doing training".

The governor took some time to update Harrigan on the current political and commerical situation.

"So one of the movers an' shakers down South called in his own big boss?" Harrigan asked with surprise "I know who that Scarran southwards is, we had a few of our other guys working with him recently – I don't know his boss, though".

"He came in a few days ago" the governor explained "Should you wish to meet him, I expect he will be staying on his underling's territory".

"Amara..." Harrigan called over comm "Can you get us back to recruit quarters, or have the docs got you doing stuff?"

A spectral image of Amara's face appeared, smiled and bowed to the governor – then disappeared, along with all of Harrigan's group.

* * *

"Devin was very pleased to see me and my family, War Commander" Shuljek said once Harrigan went over to the sick bay to check with the doctors about Devin's health "Injured or not, he asked my wife and my son lots of questions about the Kingdom and about Scarrans and about places we have been".

"He's doing good, then" Harrigan laughed.

"I am well, the doctors say" Devin confirmed when Harrigan asked him about that "I cannot walk with speed, nor can I speak particularly loudly at this time – but I am healthy enough and improving steadily".

Devin eased himself out of his bed and walked around at Harrigan's prompting, and Amara and the other medical staff took notes and conferred in whispers concerning their opinions on Devin's recovery.

About an arn later, Lazarus called to say that the PTR was ready for Lirak and Jane's marriage ceremony.

"If Devin's good to go outside the sick bay for a bit, make it now" he called.

"I am here, General Lazarus" Devin called happily "Both Amara and the other doctors tell me I am well enough to come to the PTR – I have not been there for several cycles, did you know that?"

"It's been a while, yeah" Lazarus replied, grinning a little "Docs will probably send someone with you in case something medical happens, mister – and I think Amara's coming, too".

* * *

"He's on his way, Captain" Lazarus told Lirak "Dunno if you want other humans, or anyone else, here – but now's the time to say so if you do".

"If you want to establish a remote link or record the event for the archive, General..." Lirak replied "then do that – we both prefer to keep the number of guests here in person down. An entry for the archive can be made once we're done".

Devin was pleased to see the PTR once more, and looked around at everything he could see as everyone proceeded slowly to the bridge. At both Lirak's and Jane's order, the ceremony was kept brief – Devin hugged each of them once it was over, and Amara congratulated them as well, though Lirak held Jane close and rumbled softly for some momens.

"Yeah, me too mister..." Jane whispered, leaning against Lirak's shoulder "but here we are. Let's get the next thing for me sorted out now, or we might end up with the next generation a bit too early...".

* * *

Lirak helped Devin back into his sick bay bed carefully, after which he and Jane followed Nrakal into the secured area where the four standard-size tanks were.

"Subject Jane present..." Nrakal called for the archive "...human female… first application on this ship of the medical procedures collectively known as 'Kamielisation'. Unlike with Patient Zero, the procedure will be conducted with additional updated information… archive entry 'Stage 3 semi-compact'...mandatory pre-change briefing has been given...mandatory post-change briefing and training will be given by General Tareg and Mr Dolgan" before he turned to Jane and called "Over here, please...I must anaesthetise you before even the first parts of this program and conducted on you, so if you could lie down on the examination table here...".

Nrakal had Kurlun's and Kamiel's notes on the procedure on display and referred to them frequently as he and Moratha prepared the tank. Once Moratha called that the tank was ready, Nrakal injected Jane through her treblin eye with the treated donor sample as the notes required while Moratha saw to Jane's nutrient feed and waste removal equipment and Amara lowered her gently and carefully into the tank by mentalism.

Once the final checks had been made, Lirak sealed the tank and Nrakal activated its systems.

"First application of the Kamielisation procedures started at-" he announced, adding in ship time "Section one should be fully assimilated by-", and adding target time "- I will be present approximately one arn ahead of target time to ensure a smooth transition between section one and section two for the subject. Kamielisation procedures to be classified at the highest level on a need-to-know basis, only myself and First Medical Officer Moratha and Doctor Amara – plus, in this case, Captain Lirak – in addition to the War Commander and Sub-Commander, may be permitted access, with non-medical personnel to be supervised by medical staff with clearance at all times".

After that, most of the people present left – though Nrakal remained, along with Amara and Lirak.

"Devin, your turn" Nrakal called.

Once Devin walked in slowly, Nrakal told him "Amara will be surpervising your change procedures, Mr Devin – this is both a reward for you and a medical study test for her. Amara has been present while others have been put in tanks, but has not supervised any such procedures herself. I will be present but not intervene unless required".

Devin smiled as Amara talked to him, doing as he was told without contest.

 _~Devin is doing well~_ Amara told Nrakal as she went through the procedures to prepare Devin for his tank _~Not just because he is getting something he wants, but he is clearly proud to be receiving the change and becoming more like people he knows aboard this ship~_

"Stage 2 sub-compact change commencing on subject Devin at-" Amara called, adding ship time and pressing the appropriate buttons, then setting the half-dozen alarms she remembered Nrakal doing with the previous subjects.

"Everything required has been done, Doctor" Amara told Nrakal after that "Should you wish to make sure this has been done properly, you may do so now".

Nrakal did that, though even Amara could tell it was mostly for show.

"Positive confirmation of successful start of stage 2 sub-compact change on subject Devin" he told Amara and Moratha, before turning to Amara and adding "A good first point of progress on your stated intention of becoming a specialist in administering and upgrading the change process, Amara – your progress on Devin's case will, of course, be added to the classified medical logs".

* * *

"Nah, my part with that's done" Westmore told the other humans "Chief Medical Officer hurried me out right quick before whatever was gonna happen started happening. Probably means something classified was going on".

"Could just be his mom an' dad wanted to keep people from smothering him as well" Belle suggested.

"That too, yeah" Westmore replied, keeping Lirak's presence to himself.

"More training!" Viktor called "You Americans still have room to improve – so far only Westmore has been given full active duty status and only Higgins is getting close! You must all be pushed to your limits individually, then all of our training intake can proceed to the group testing!"

 _I'm glad this Viktor isn't in charge of training_ Aden thought with relief _Molsey's a hard taskmaster, but Viktor looks to be satisfied with nothing less than everyone going forward at one short pace from being dead_.

* * *

Nine and a half weeken later, all of the human recruits were improving at a good if not great pace – at least to hear Viktor do the telling.

"As I hear it, mister" Harrigan told him with a laugh "Only the Brits, Australians, and maybe some New Zealanders train with your methods and … fervour. Right now we don't have any of them, we just get you an' yours".

"It'll do for now, sir" Viktor replied, grinning a bit "I hear promising things about General Trannak and Command Specialist Juroch, though – should there be an opportunity for my squad to train with them, I agree to any such thing on their behalf right now".

"One thing at a time!" Harrigan laughed "I'll certainly communicate your interest to the General, though".

"That officer, Aden Powell..." Viktor added "He's not perfect… but he's certainly improved. I've had enough to do making sure my Russians prove we've earned our places, Westmore's been watching the Americans… so far I think we're doing well enough, but we've only done basic individual training so far".

Harrigan's comm bleeped at him.

"Whoops, looks like I gotta go!" Harrigan told Viktor "Dunno what Molsey's got you guys doing right now, but it might just be a good idea to pick a galley at random next mealtime and make a few new friends".

* * *

 _Hmmm… my eyelids are sticky, opening my eyes is not easy…_

 _Outside...loud… impact noises from...feet? Whose feet?_

Devin carefully moved his hands and feet, then decided _Tank… yes, I am still in my tank...but my change should be nearly done. All that Amara told me suggests this is the case._

Devin smiled when he saw someone pass close to his tank. It was, as he had hoped, Amara – so he reached up and tried to tap the lid of his tank.

Amara smiled and nodded, then tapped a number of commands into a nearby terminal before calling for help – Moratha arrived, and Devin tried his best to hear what she was saying to Amara.

 _Yuck...air in here smells bad_ Devin thought _Something tastes bad too, I hope I have not swallowed tank water!_

Amara turned toward his tank as soon as she heard those surface thoughts, after which he saw her reach for something – when he felt the liquid in his tank start draining away, he smiled and decided _The tank is being drained! I will be able to test these amazing new things and talk to others who have them!_

Devin squinted a little bit, trying to test his new vision himself – and squeaked with excitement when he saw body heat patterns.

 _The very faint one is Amara_ he knew _since only she has the change out of all the doctors here I have met. The slightly brighter one is either Moratha or Nrakal_.

Devin tried to focus well enough to see if there were body heat patterns further away in the sick bay, but gave himself a brief headache.

"Do not rush" Amara urged him, making him smile as he heard both her voice and the opening of the tank's shell "Your surface thoughts revealed you have been trying to test your new abilities, if without experienced help – this is a good thing, though".

Devin moved his hands to cover his eyes, which got Amara to dim the lights to their lowest general setting.

"You are _there_ , Amara!" Devin called happily, propping himself up on an elbow and pointing at her "I think I can even _smell_ you! I know other people are here… I _think_ they are Scarran… but I cannot say with certainty".

"In accordance with general directives concerning the newly changed, Devin" Moratha added "food has been set aside for you – it is self-heating rations, but it is still food. All the newly changed, _whatever their species_ , require food".

"If someone could help me sit upright..." Devin asked "I am still a little unsteady. I should probably sit on the floor and lean against the tank".

Tech's coveralls and other clothing for Devin's new changed body were brought first, and after Devin was properly clothed Amara tested his bioelectric power levels. He blew out four fuses and one techscanner before Amara had taught him the basics of restraining his electrical projection – and while she was a little annoyed, she watched and took notes while Moratha tested his ability to hold his power generation at specific levels for technical purposes.

"Sturk has done this as well" she told him once he stopped "Your test data will be kept for when other Kalish people have the change".

Devin endured the other tests and scans although he didn't like all of them. He was pleased when Lirak came in, and clapped when he proved to be only slightly shorter than him after his change.

"You are very large for a Kalish, yes" Lirak told Devin, nodding afterward "You will do basic fitness training before you leave, so you accustom yourself to your new strength and speed".

"Have other Kalish asked about me?" Devin asked "Is my wife close by? Does the War Commander know I have emerged from my tank? Do my parents?"

Nrakal took notes on how Devin asked almost continual questions about himself and others he knew and nodded with satisfaction.

"Your wife will be in the main galley, since it is First Meal within a few momens" he told Devin "You should come with me and we will go there. This way you can meet those you know and test your new senses in a group environment".

* * *

"The Kalish in the tank has safely emerged, then" Shuljek said when Harrigan told him why Nrakal hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah, he's up and about" Harrigan replied "He's been fed a bit already, so I doubt he'll need any more – Kalish don't adjust quite like Scarrans do to the change, at least that's what Caseya and Reanaree tell me".

"Captain Zarithak's chief medical officer told me that as well" Shuljek replied "We thank you for this upgraded knowledge – there was interest in the original version of the project which you supplied, but I think there will be at least a little more now".

"People don't get it because it sounds fun..." Harrigan reminded him "or because their friends get it… or to be the first where they are… they get it because they earn it. Over here that means their CO needs to sign off on it, the chief medical officer or doctor in charge of all this sort of stuff – and in the case of the shift, at least one Kalish of good standing needs to sign off, a Master if you got one. If their superior won't sign off on it but the docs say they can handle it, you can overrule their decision if you want – but I'd not recommend doing that all the time".

* * *

"All goes surprisingly well, then" Farakk told his underling "Certainly better than I had thought, anyway. You are to be commended for securing protection contracts for the construction work parties, even though I do think that the fee the governor is paying you to do this should be at least a little higher and some of the terms and conditions amended".

"I told him that when the others were arguing, Mr Farakk" the local Scarran gang leader explained "though, of course, I did not mention any names. The governor doesn't favour any one person Southward specifically, just like north of the border – but he does listen a little more to Sobin Tho than he does to any of the rest of us".

"That Interion is _very_ clever" Farakk replied "I doubt he's as clever as he thinks he is, but he certainly bears watching".

"We could go to the stadium sector I control on your behalf..." the local Scarran suggested "and watch him and his staff personally, Mr Farakk – should you wish to. Our own staff there could do with a reminder of who's in charge as well".

Farakk nodded and smiled a little before a messenger ran up and called "Mr Farakk?" - before holding out his hand.

 _Hmm, I wonder what's happening now_ Farakk wondered _especially since it's come to me and not to my local representative._

He took the message before giving the messenger their small fee, before unfolding the piece of paper and reading.

 _Ah, those Irregulars are back_ he realised _The ones who have Stalker, not this lot who my representative has watched for the past few monen while I've cleared up the latest round of mess on Rogkyun. Since this message came to me, the governor may have told them I am here with my representative, even if he doesn't know my name_.

Farakk whispered to the one helper he'd brought with him, one of his special soldiers – the man growled a little warily before whispering "I don't know what opinions Stalker may hold regarding you and regarding our business dealings, Mr Farakk – but in the unlikely event that he is hostile, I may not be able to protect you fully. I am very skilled, yes… but Stalker, at least if the rumours are true, is better".

"Those Irregulars aren't stupid" Farakk replied "Stalker may not approve of our current situation, but he and his superiors know we have been helpful and seen to it that their movement has obtained what they needed from us when no one else was able or willing to help them. That counts for something with their Kingdom".

Another messenger came up, one of the local henchmen, and talked to both his own leader and Farakk briefly before running off again.

"Irregulars are coming down to make contact with us" Farakk told his underling "One I recognise, he was their official speaker when we refitted a spacecraft for them. Another is an officer, one of their Generals – so we should be at least a little more careful than we might otherwise be" before taking a sharp breath in surprise.

"Sir?" his underling asked, feeling uneasy "The next one?"

"The next is Stalker" Farakk replied "That I had not expected. I don't know if he'll recognise me – but he may have heard of my reputation and record, so there's a slim chance he may know my face".

"His name was on that message?" the local Scarran leader asked.

"No" Farakk replied "but the brief description was clear enough that I recognised who it referred to. Why his skin is green I don't know, maybe whatever source sent the original message is a colour-blind fool and can't tell what colour Scarran skin is supposed to be".

"We will see, Mr Farakk..." Farakk's special soldier said "and we will hear… then we will make a decision… and then we will _know_ ".

"We will" Farakk replied, nodding before smiling just a little and briefly before adding "These Irregulars consider _us_ important enough to send a small delegation to make contact with us and perhaps to discuss matters of mutual interest".

"Perhaps they have more work for us, Mr Farakk" suggested his special soldier "I don't know if it's likely to be as lucrative as refitting a large spacecraft… but it might be worth our time and yours".

"Possibly" Farakk replied "More interesting would be if they consider us an organisation of influence and power in this region – they may simply think it's good manners to come and see us when they got back from wherever they've been this past cycle or so".

* * *

"My _husband_..." Lerren said with surprise and pleased interest when she saw him in the galley "You look even better than you did before, Devin… if a little unusual as well".

"I am glad you think so" Devin replied, smiling before he lifted his wife off the ground with ease before carrying her back to her table and putting her back in her chair as gently as he could manage "I am also told that my initial adjustment to these new things goes well. I am doing physical training with troopers from uncle-General Trannak's command – Amara says this will help my body settle and help me become more accustomed to my new self".

Several of the Kalish bowed briefly – when Devin turned to investigate, he saw Keyah looking at him and did the same as his tablemates.

"You do well, Devin" she said, bowing back just a little "You have been doing the training the doctors recommended to help you adjust? Both physical training and fine motor skills?"

"I am needed to help fix things here?" Devin asked with more interest "How might I help? Do Strykers need fixing? Those odd circular craft? The strange black ship big sister flew before? Something else?"

"I doubt _that_ ship needs maintenance at this time, Devin" Keyah replied, smiling a little at Devin's eagerness "But perhaps you can help Shellek and Krynak do required maintenance on our Scorpions, Scimitars, and the few Wraiths and Hurricanes that we have".

"Wraiths and Hurricanes?" Devin asked, surprised "Those are not Scarran, unless I have forgotten about them...".

"They are not" Keyah confirmed "Those are of Nebari origin, and they are aboard the larger vessel your sister commands when required. Mister Hellbolt will be there when technical staff board to conduct required maintenance, and perhaps Liz may be as well"

"I will _do it_!" Devin insisted happily "I will learn new and interesting things and help my friends!"

* * *

"The South doesn't look too uppity today, that's nice" Troll said as the three of them passed the temporary checkpoint, the sounds of construction easily heard if not too close "At least not this far north. We'll do fine, though – people know me this close to the checkpoint".

"Further South?" Trannak asked.

"I try not to go too far down unless I'm being paid" Troll admitted "It starts looking an' sounding too much like the bad parts of Detroit if you go more than a half-kilometra or so past the stadium. When I got work down that way it means safe passage has been sorted out – as long as I stick to the agreed-upon route and times, anyway".

Juroch's head turned slowly from side to side as they walked, assessing the passers-by as potential threats.

 _These kinds of places are why I prefer non-urban worlds_ he reminded himself _While even those are not perfect, people tend to watch out for each other a little more. When even a former gang member like Troll is uneasy going too far South then I should listen to his opinions._

"That's where we're going" Troll said a bit later, pointing to a large domed building "Dunno if you ever came here, but that's the Stadium. One of the movers 'n shakers down here, an Interion named Sobin Tho, owns it – but some of the others rent space there. As long as we don't do anything too stupid and show a little respect – to any of the local big guys an' gals, anyway – no one should give us any grief inside".

 _The stadium even has secured parking for personal vehicles_ Trannak decided when they were in sight of the nearest stadium entrance _The design of the building suggests some of that is hidden below ground and some is out here – in Scarran space, the hidden below-ground parking would be for higher-status patrons, while everyone else would have to do their best to find a space for their vehicle here. Even here it looks like the parking area is patrolled – the guards I see are well-equipped, though I can't tell if their training is of the same grade as their gear._

"Mister Troll, you's back" a rough-looking Sebacean called from the door "Those two are with you?"

"Yeah, they're where I'm from, pretty sure you know where that is" Troll replied "Any news?"

"Spot you usually go got a new cook on hand" the man said "People said she likes brewin' up something that got a bit of a gonza smell – tastes a bit nasty till you had it a few times too, but you's never been scared of eatin' anything when I seen you there".

"Could be any of half a dozen things I eat" Troll replied "Might just drop in once we're done, though" before passing over a few coins and urging everyone inside.

* * *

 _Service here is proceeding with a good mix of skill, speed, respect for me, and both respect and fear of Mr Farakk_ the local Scarran decided once he reached his sector of the stadium - Farakk preferred to sit among the usual customers, if not in the middle of the room, which surprised the newer staff if not the management.

"Good" Farakk decided "Business here is good, it seems. No sport at the moment?"

"Not until a few more arns have passed, Mr Farakk" the local Scarran leader replied "We usually don't get started until after lockdown – with the more popular stuff, anyway. Might be a bit of amateur stuff before then, but we got the usual entertainment up here every arn of the day".

"I can tell..." Farakk replied with amusement.

"I got a few of the more intelligent servicers lookin' out for people, too" the local leader added "Usually they let me know if a VIP turns up – anything louder than a whisper from a messenger an' I know to get a little help ready".

"Looks like someone's just turned up" the local leader whispered, as Farakk was about to open his mouth "Doubt it's anyone hostile, the servicers usually scatter if it is".

None of them actually turned to face the entrance, but the local leader sent a few signals at his bar staff and a couple of the bouncers – when the two bouncers shook their heads slightly, he wondered who it might be, but when the bartender grinned and encouraged them to come over he judged it work the risk to turn and see for himself.

"It's that Irregular who helped us during the recent disturbances, Mr Farakk" he told Farakk "He's odd, and he _certainly_ has more than a bit of an attitude problem – but he shows enough respect that I haven't ordered him kept out, and since he pays what he owes on time without the staff needing to encourage him I consider his irritating personality worth putting up with".

He watched as Troll talked to the bartender – he was surprised when Troll didn't want to go in the VIP area, but when the bartender whispered a bit and pointed toward him he nodded agreement before telling Farakk "He's coming to see us, Mr Farakk – there's two Scarrans with him, one of each caste and neither of them are small. I don't know if the lighting in here's interfering with my eyes, but one looks like his skin's a bit green".

"Mr big man..." Troll called when he got closer, and thankfully not too loudly "Always good to see you come 'round to my favourite spot...got a couple of big men here from where I work, the really big man topside said they should come meet you an' get to know you a bit".

"Mr… Troll, I believe..." he replied "There's enough space for you and your friends at this table… but for my other friends' peace of mind, the green one should sit where they can see him".

"I have not seen you before" Juroch said in his Sholphauran dialect "But I know of you by reputation. I believe you are Mr Farakk".

"I might say the same about you, Stalker" Farakk replied, smoothly but firmly.

"Be cool" Troll urged Juroch "We're good here. We helped each other out with stuff before".

"You have told me about that" Juroch told Troll "His ...staff… helped us with an important task some time ago, one I believe you helped negotiate for. You and others helped his local friend more recently with other matters".

"Yeah, that's right" Troll replied, nodding "Can you please just _sit_ , you're upsetting the locals".

Juroch nodded to both Farakk and his soldier before sitting between Troll and Trannak.

"Looks like they got the very best laid on for you this time, big man" Troll told the local Scarran "Mind if we join you? I'll cover their expenses...".

The Scarran growled a little and turned to Farakk for advice – when he nodded, Troll was told "You can stay – since you know Mr Farakk, you can stay. That's all that's getting you permission to stay, too".

Troll sniffed, then grinned once he smelled what was happening in the kitchen behind the bar before bellowing something loudly in the Charrid language. Almost immediately a female voice shouted back in the same language, after which Troll grinned more widely and told the rest of the table "Yeah, the new cook can make one of my favourites! Not sure if you guys like it like I do – feel free to join me, you won't regret it...".

Farakk asked Troll what his favourite was, and smiled faintly before nodding when he was told.

Once everyone else agreed, Troll raised his hand and bellowed something else before holding up several fingers for a microt or two.

"My… associate… has explained to me how you assisted him recently" Farakk told Troll "For that I thank you, since it helped him do what I needed him to do on my behalf. You asked a lot for agreeing to help, but my associate tells me the help of your ...friends… was worth it".

"That's what we do, we help people" Troll replied "If people need serious help, we get serious fees. Just a fact of life".

"Looks like you brought a serious helper there" Troll said when Farakk's special soldier snorted "Looks like a man of the Force if I'm any judge of these things".

Farakk's soldier turned his head and started briefly at Troll before nodding even more briefly.

"We brought one, too" Troll added "Two of our most serious people got permission to come down here with me. Not sure if you know both of them, but you might have heard of one of them if you're from where I think you're from...".

"Why do you think we are from… there?" Farakk asked, dangerously calm – Troll had heard Juroch speak the same way before, if only a few times, so he replied "How you dress an' how you just spoke, Mr Farakk – after last time, Mr green man here figured out who you were. He's decided to be nice, since our other serious helper here explained what you do to help out some of our friends".

Talk stopped while everyone was served. The cook herself came out with the food, watching while Troll tested it – and laughed while Troll tasted it and shouted loud appreciation in her language.

"It's good and authentic, then" the local Scarran decided before nodding and pointing to everyone else's plates.

Once everyone had eaten well, Farakk said "We do not have anything we need you to assist us with just yet, not here or where I live… perhaps you might need our help with something…?"

"Not just yet, Mr Farakk" Trannak said "A number of promising discussions are in progress among our leadership, and since we know from our previous dealings with you that we can trust each other enough to do what's needed… your name will be first on the list if we need things done we can't do ourselves".

"Likewise, Mr… what did you say your name was...?" Farakk replied.

"I didn't" Trannak told him "I'm not...how did Troll say it… not a 'mover and shaker' like he says you are, but I do know people who can help in interesting ways when required. We will listen in case you need help of the kinds we can provide. Thank you for your company during the meal, but we should go – there is work to do".

"Not bad" Troll said when everyone was safely out of earshot "You did good, Mr J – I was pretty sure you an' Mr Farakk didn't get on well, but in this game you gotta know your ABCs. Always Be Cool".

* * *

"So that was Stalker" the local Scarran said to Farakk once he could no longer see Juroch "He's a decent size for a Scarran, though I don't know why he's green".

"That's the same colouration as a plant from our world" Farakk's special soldier explained "While even I would not have picked Stalker to favour cosmetic adjustment like that, it shows he is from our world to the knowledgable".

"All three of them are changed" Farakk said, surprising his underling and his special soldier "and not in any manner the Hierarchy knows, or I'd have heard about it before. That is a concern… but not as much as it would be if the Hierarchy could do the same thing. These Irregulars are… helpful… doing what they do".

When the local Scarran opened his mouth to ask a question, Farakk shook his head before saying "I'll ask a few others I know closer to home".


	38. Chapter 38

"We will be heading to a planet nearby..." Caseya told the humans in the loading dock, beside the _First Light_ "for several reasons – both for Jane to be given introductory teaching in mentalism, and to test you humans and a small number of others to see if you pass the final test required for admission to our most elite, Force Strangler".

Caseya and Juroch watched the humans" reaction to that closely.

"They are both wary and pleased, I think" Juroch whispered "Pleased that humans are being considered for admission to the Force, but wary about what will be required of them. Only the Russian named Viktor and the American named Higgins do not seem to be worried, though I am sure they are concerned about their ability to meet our standards".

"I think that they are concerned, Juroch..." Caseya replied "Look, the human Westmore is doing aerobic exercise and urging others to do the same. My Feltano is doing that exercise with him, and Sherenka and the others are now imitating them".

"Good" Koronna decided, coming alongside Juroch and looking over at the humans as they prepared for the journey for a few momens – then barking out a few orders.

"Copy that, Senior!" Higgins called, using the accepted shortform for Koronna's rank "Come on, everyone – those crates got field rations and other training gear in 'em! We don't get it if we don't carry it on board ourselves… so we'd better get moving!"

"Captain..." Lirak called in greeting as he came up beside Caseya "These humans aren't going slow and complaining, I hope?"

"They have been given orders by Senior Command Specialist Koronna to load the training supplies and they are obeying those orders, Captain" Caseya replied "Perhaps not to the same level of speed as a Scarran or most Charrids… but they are not sluggish, I think that most humans' physical tolerances are closer to those of my people rather than your own".

"I hadn't thought of that, to be honest" Lirak replied, nodding "Look at Viktor and his Russians… he isn't accepting excuses, he's making sure everyone moves as fast as safely possible – and one of his people seems to be having more difficulty meeting the standard than the Americans are".

"He tries, Captain, I can tell that..." Caseya decided, watching Vladimir "I do not know if that is a good indicator of his ability to pass individual assessment for Force Strangler admission – if it is, his chances of success may be marginal".

"We will watch him train..." Juroch replied "we will see how others respond to his efforts… and then we will know".

"We will, Master Juroch – we will" Caseya replied, making Juroch smile briefly as she addressed him by his Kalish art rank instead of his military one.

Lirak watch as Higgins gave orders concerning the proper ways to secure the cargo on the drop deck, nodding with approval as the other humans and the ship's crew followed them.

 _Higgins is the one who spent previous time in service aboard watercraft_ Lirak remembered _Securing cargo properly on deck would be just as important there as it is here. It's good that humans other than Viktor and the Russians have interesting skills we can work with and mould to the unit's benefit_.

"Pack it up and _get on board_!" Lirak shouted "Unless captain Caseya says otherwise, that's the last of the cargo!"

"Good, that's done..." Belle said wearily "Dunno if I'll make this real high-end shit, but as long as I'm not dead afterwards there should be enough to do to keep my skills fresh".

"There will be" Lirak confirmed, walking over to her "We will find a place for _everyone_. No… what do you humans call it… no dead weight in this unit".

"Lirak, you got overall mission command" Harrigan told him at the base of the drop ramp "Caseya's in command of the ship. Juroch's senior enlisted trooper – and the only one aboard who's actually been in the Force or anything that grade, since I gotta keep Commander Kaisan here while you're away. Caseya's the one who knows all the movers an' shakers where you're going, so work with her on that part of things".

"I don't think I have been to… Riaanond?" Lirak replied "Yes, Riaanond… before, sir. If Caseya knows the people, especially local leaders, then I will give any necessary orders and she can communicate them to the local personnel she knows".

"Call if you need me, mister" Harrigan decided "I gotta go, the Councillor wants Nrakal and I there when their first batch of subjects go in the tanks" before running over to a nearby Stryker.

"This is Scraper abord the _First Light_ , requesting takeoff clearance" Caseya called to the bridge, smiling at the callsign she had been given "Captain Lirak, Command Specialist Juroch, and the human recruits are with me. We proceed to Riaanond for training and testing".

" _First Light_ is cleared to depart" Talannah replied "Containment field is on… doors are being raised… you're cleared to proceed when ready".

* * *

"Now we wait" Harrigan told his wife when he called in from the _Sunbuster_ 's flight deck "Hopefully no one's gonna die in Force training – despite having a larger crew these days, we're still a good way from max capacity and need everyone we can get".

"Juroch knows assessment for the Force is largely up to him" Talannah replied "He knows what's needed. While he will push the humans and the others to the very edge, he will not push them over it".

"We got two Charrids, four Scarrans, and… would you _believe it…_ six Kalish who signed on the dotted line for the change here!" Harrigan told her in pleased surprise.

"The _Sunbuster_ has more tanks than we do" Talannah replied "In their main sick bay, anyway. Does Captain Karath have a group of subjects on board his own ship?"

"Not just yet, love" Harrigan replied "Looks like he's watching the goings-on here along with his own chief doc and a coupla others so they can all see how it's done".

* * *

 _~Shaddak?~_ Amara called, when the _First Light_ made it past the perimeter system markers at Riaanond _~Are you there? Are you well?~_

 _~I'm here, Amara~_ Shaddak replied _~I'm overseeing your friend Nirrin instruct our latest batch of students. I don't think any more than two have any telekinetic ability beyond the featherweight, but one way or another we'll teach them how to control even that much well~_

 _~I know it ((happiness))~_ Amara told him _~Mama and I are in a big ship, Shaddak, and we have brought some new friends to Riaanond for extended testing and training. May we land our ship outside your village?~_

Shaddak's mental voice dropped out briefly – when Amara heard it again, she also heard the village chief's mental voice as well.

 _~You may land your large sky-ship outside the sanctuary village~_ the chief told her _~My oldest son will come and speak with you on my behalf. Should you not be in command of this expedition, Amara, then whoever is in command should be ready to speak with my son instead~_

 _~We have people from our Commander's species with us ((excitement))~_ Amara told the chief _~They have never been off their home planet before, did you know that? Your world is only the second one any of them have ever seen in person~_

 _~Perhaps I will come and see them later, then~_ the chief decided _~If they are to be tested and trained as required by your leader, then I will come and see them if they perform to the required standard. My son will tell me any interesting things about them that he learns before that time~_

"We have been given permission to land the _First Light_ outside the village I know, Captain Lirak" Caseya revealed when Amara passed that information onto her "We must still announce our intentions to Riaanond traffic control".

"We hear you, Irregulars" the duty controller said when they heard whose ship was there "Don't think your lot have ever come here without requiring special conditions. Do what you have to do and we'll do our best to forget we ever saw you. Riaanond control out".

"You are correct" Caseya told her security officer when asked "Riaanond is more tightly-controlled than Tal IV. They like to keep the native population separated from the offworlders. The only common point of meeting is the port markets – where port authority security personnel think they can keep watch on all concerned".

They security officer grinned at Caseya's opinion of the standards of Riaanond port security, after which Caseya called "Captain Lirak, land the ship at the sanctuary village – the location is in the ship's navigation archive".

* * *

Shaddak walked over and talked to Nirrin for a momen or two – he nodded and told the young ones about visitors coming.

"Yes, they are safe" he said once Shaddak had quietened them down "I have met at least two of those who come before. None of their group are allowed to come here unless they are considered totally trustworthy".

"You will be the first to see their ship" Shaddak told the young ones "They have several different types which they might use – even I don't know which one they have this time".

* * *

 _~Mella? ((image of a sensor search cone scanning the environment))~_ Amara called _~Are you here? Are you well?~_

 _~Amara! ((excitement, happiness))~_ Mella called back _~You're coming here again? We haven't seen you for a very long time!~_

 _~We are just entering atmosphere~_ Amara told her _~Mama says I should call you first because the ship we are in used to be owned by the political special forces from the Establishment before we took it from them – it is a Tempest-class ship~_

 _~((mild fear, relief))~_ Mella replied _~Yeah, it's gonna be a bit gonza seein' one of those without wanting to run an' hide. Don't be too upset if I wait until I see you or your mother or other people I know before I pop over to see you~_

Amara showed Mella where she thought the landing site would be, and Mella laughed and clapped before replying _~Right where your last big ship landed! We put the racing track right around it, remember?~_

 _~I do ((happiness))~_ Amara told her _~That was the first time I ever tried to heal an animal or person with mentalism. Do any of the students at the village now have any ability to heal as I do?~_

 _~You'll see when you come~_ Mella replied.

Even though the _First Light_ wasn't as big as a dreadnaught, it still cast a large shadow over the village as it came in to land outside its walls. The guards on duty looked up with surprise, and once children in the village saw the landing and heard it they laughed and clapped and rushed outside to see for themselves.

 _~I can tell ((happiness))~_ Amara told Deress when he called out to her by mentalism _~I sense happy children within the village. I see curious but wary parents. This ship is a large one, we will not land inside the village~_

 _~The chief's older son is on his way, Amara~_ Deress explained _~He speaks on his father's behalf. He knows you, I think he knows your mother… I do not know if he knows anyone else aboard your ship or not~_

 _~You or Shaddak should be present~_ Amara replied _~One of our crew is a new mentalist, she has received that capability by some of our special technology – it would be helpful if experienced teachers like you or like Shaddak could be present~_

 _~I will come, Amara~_ Deress decided, linking Shaddak in and telling him as well _~Just me, at least to start with. After I see your landing party, I can decide who else we should see~_

"Gear down..." Caseya called to Lirak.

"Gear down, aye" Lirak replied, watching the screens and keeping a steady hand on the controls "We'll sink into the ground here, it's not a hard concrete blast pit".

"The Switchblade did that when we brought it here that one time as well, Lirak" Caseya told him "It is perhaps less of an issue with this ship than that one, I think – I studied the design a little, I think these ships were supposed to be able to land equally safely at what the humans would call a rough-surface landing site. We will hover a short distance above the ground and only land when the chief's son and Deress arrive – Deress is a blue Delvian, Lirak".

"There they are!" Caseya called happily, marking out on the screens where she saw Deress and the chief''s son "We may land at a safe distance from them now! They are here to greet us and welcome us to this world and their village!"

Deress watched with interest as the _First Light_ landed, and it did sink into the softer ground as Caseya expected it would. The chief's son was surprised at the size and shape of the ship as well as it being heavy enough to sink into the ground, but from what Deress could tell he was pleased to get the chance to see it and meet its passengers and crew.

"Here I am, Deress!" Amara called happily, translocating from the bridge to the grass outside it "See? We have brought a ship you have not seen before! It is very unusual but very good".

"Welcome once more, Amara" Deress replied, smiling "You are doing well? Your mentalism improves? Have you been required to teach others?"

"We have more mentalists now, you ae correct" Amara confirmed "You will meet the newest of them within a few momens. Others who come with me are my mama, two training assessors, and a number of new people of our Commander's species brought here for advanced training and testing".

"Bring your mother and these training assessors out first" the chief's son decided "Should any of them be in command of your group here, it would be appreciated if you could identify them as such".

Caseya communicated this to everyone who would be leaving the ship.

"Yeah, might be a good idea if we don't all rush out at once" Mooney replied "Dunno if the locals might freak out at seeing humans – or anyone else they don't know about, at least out where they live".

"It might be appreciated..." Karl added, his voice only a bit louder than he'd intended it to be "if you warned them about my larger than average size, captain".

"They have seen our Commander before, Karl" Caseya told him, nodding "At least the blue Delvian standing outside has done. He will explain to any others we see about you – at least as far as you being safe to be with and talk to".

"Greetings once more, Caseya" Deress called happily "I see Amara is happy and healthy and settled in her power. She tells me you have a new mentalist aboard your ship?"

"You will meet her shortly, Deress" Caseya replied, after which she called people out in pairs and introducted them to both Deress and the chief's son.

"The ones you bring for testing look like my people" the chief's son said "None of them are mentalists? This is surprising if so".

"Not even one" Caseya confirmed "I will call out our sole mentalist apart from Amara now, she will come with her mate – who has overall command of our group as well".

"Welcome to our world" Deress told Jane, and smiled when the sight of him brough on an instinctive stonechange from Jane.

"You are safe here" Deress added, nodding "Shaddak has told me about Scarran people who can do that, though I do not remember ever having seen it happen until now".

"I'm still new to it, mister Deress" Jane replied "The stuff that goes with it, too. I can do a bit of that, but not a lot and not too well – at least not yet".

"Shaddak and I will test you" Deress replied "Perhaps some of the young ones might do as well. They will like to see an offworlder who has mentalism as they do".

Mella translocated right beside Deress – and Jane picked her up off the ground and held her telekinetically until Amara helped her lower her back to the ground safely and let go.

"She gotta tight grip, Amara" Mella said, walking over to her friend.

"Aunt Jane is new to mentalism, Mella" Amara replied happily "I have helped teach her some things, but while she is here she will learn other things with Deress and with Shaddak and possibly with some of you here as well".

 _~Can you hear me? ((curiosity))~_ Mella asked softly.

 _~Loud an' clear~_ Jane replied slowly and carefully _~Still not too good at this stuff yet~_

 _~It's good you can talk and not just send feelings or impressions~_ Mella replied _~Not everyone who's new can do that at first~_

 _~Amara taught me that first~_ Jane replied, rubbing her eyes a little and taking a few deep breaths _~Tends to be a bit easier when I got my armoured body on for some reason, too~_

"No testing for now, Mella" Deress told Mella "Later. Maybe".

"This is Captain Lirak" Caseya announced, waving Lirak forward "He commands this landing group and the overall expedition here. He is aunt Jane's mate for life as well".

Lirak whispered softly to Jane, who shifted back to her fleshform once he stopped talking – Lirak rumbled softly in approval, hugging his wife and praising her to everyone present.

"I will not be spending time in this village unless your leaders wish to speak to me" Lirak told the chief's son "I am primarily here to test these new ones who look like you but are not. Should their testing go well, they will become part of our most elite".

"It is interesting to see them" the chief's son replied, though he looked up in surprise before bringing up a shield around himself when he saw Karl.

"There are not many like this man" Caseya explained "He is here to be tested, as the others are".

"I will be tested more, as I should be" Karl replied, speaking Modern Scarran a little slowly "As our Commander's people say… 'To who much is given, much is required' ".

"Come into the sanctuary village" Deress eventually decided, after conferring with the chief's son "Our chief's son will go first and talk to the people here about you, and when he calls us forward we will go in. We will wait here, at the gate".

A few momens later, Deress nodded and waved at the village before calling "We should go in now. Our villagers have been advised of your female's emergent mentalism, they will not mindtalk to you unless asked".

"I can just barely feel… surface thoughts?" Jane asked "Sorta light faint radio traffic, a bit muddled with static. I certainly can't undertsand what anyone's saying".

"Surface thoughts, you are correct" Amara told Jane "Good, you do well in learning to recognise the basic things of mentalism".

Lirak whispered to Westmore, who talked briefly to Deress – who called in Shaddak. Jane stoneshifted in surprise when he came forward, though Shaddak just rumbled softly before examining Jane's stoneform and saying "It has been some time since I saw a stonewalker...and I only ever saw one. With your leader's permission, we will test you and see what kinds of mentalism you have – do you know what any of them are now? It will help us get started with your basic training".

"Movin' stuff an' talking in people's heads, mister" Jane replied, changing back to fleshform again "Amara's helped me out with that stuff, I've been concentrating on getting better at them rather than seeing if I can do other stuff".

Shaddak conferred with Lirak for some time before chuckling and looking over the humans.

"This _will_ be interesting..." Shaddak said, rumbling with amusement "I wonder how many of you will be able to walk back after your testing and not be carried on stretchers by our villagers. I will come with you, I will show him where suitable testing sites are – your woodsman with green skin will keep you in proper training formation, I think… come, I think we should go up to the mines, a hillclimb will be good for them...".

* * *

Those receiving the change aboard the _Sunbuster_ were pleased to see that Harrigan came to meet them himself, with all of them saluting and the six Kalish bowing slightly in the manner of their people as well.

"My Chief Doc here's gonna make sure your docs know how to take care of you while you're in the tanks, you got nothing to worry about" Harrigan assured them "We already know this stuff goes good on Kalish and Scarrans, but you lot get to try it on a Charrid before we do".

The two Charrids present grinned happily at that, with one urging the doctors to get started immediately.

When Nrakal nodded, one brought up the notes they had been given on a terminal and referred to them frequently as they guided the other doctors and the volunteers through the preparation process.

"Every subject should have those alarms set for them on their tank monitors, correct" Nrakal confirmed when one of the doctors asked about them "They are there to monitor the ongoing acceptance of the change by the subject. At no time should any tank be left entirely unsupervised, even at night, since a subject may require an adjustment in their medication or nutritional intake at any time".

"Subjects should be stepping forward now" the _Sunbuster_ 's Chief Medical Officer called "You will be anaesthetised as required for your safety and health before being lifted into your tank. I and others will prepare your individual tanks. The War Commander's own Chief Medical Officer will supervise".

Nrakal watched as each of the subjects were prepared for the tanks and carefully lifted into them.

"All subjects prepared for the change as required!" the _Sunbuster_ 's Chief Medical Officer announced, standing beside a Scarran's tank "On my mark, those standing beside the tank as I do will start the program for our designated subject in the manner described in the medical notes provided!"

"Good" Nrakal decided after that had been done "The material you were given should have all the information you require to ensure your subjects emerge in good health. Proper supervision of each subject is especially important for each subject after the second half of the additions have been started, since at that point new things may start to work at slightly different times. The Chief Medical Officer should have all the tank monitors linked to their PDA – should any of you have been given authority over a specific tank and its subject, that tank should be linked to your PDA as well. Those with authority over tanks are the only ones who ahould be admitted to this area with the tanks in it, along with any necessary medical orderlies".

* * *

"I was not in the Force, no" Shaddak told Juroch "I was an unregistered mentalist, resident in one of the enclaves in an outlying city on Scarras Prime – evetually I had to leave, and Deress' predecessor accepted me here. I am glad both Deress and the village chief let me teach and train the young ones".

"It is a good way to keep your skills fresh" agreed Juroch, after which he looked at the humans and others before adding "I think these humans are slowing down, that won't do" and calling "PICK UP THE PACE! SHADDAK SAYS WE ONLY HAVE FOUR KILOMETRAS TO GO – YOU CAN DO THAT UPHILL WITHOUT DYING, YES?"

"Welcome to hell..." Mooney muttered quietly, though Juroch heard him anyway and called "MR MOONEY WILL LEAD THE WAY AND SET THE PACE!"

Mooney grumbled and sped up a little until he led the group, while Karl kept pace right behind him and growled at him and shouted every time he looked like slowing down.

* * *

Jane smiled when the village children came up to her and started asking her questions about what kind of person she was and what mentalism she had.

"I don't actually know" she admitted "Not all of it anyway. That's why I'm here, so the Scarran and the blue one can find out and start teaching me".

"They help us, too" one child told her "They help our mothers and fathers learn new mentalism and then our mothers and fathers help us".

"Nirrin!" Amara called when she saw her friend "I am here once more and I bring friends with me!"

Amara was amazed when Nirrin called Jash – who brought a young child with her!

"Yes, Amara" Nirrin said proudly "She is our first, named after an Interion explorer – Shayin".

Amara sent feelings of happiness and welcome to Shayin when she came closer – Shayin was ecstatic to receive them and clapped, though she stayed beside her mother. Shayin was even more excited when Jane came forward, shrieking happily when Jane stonechanged in front of her and broadcasting her excitement over most of the guest accomodation.

"Come, come..." Amara called when she saw a young person, covered in a hooded jacket and loose trousers, standing beside the dormitory "Come and see. All here are safe".

 _~Scarrans → safe yes/no ((query, caution))~_ came the faint and sceptical reply _~Others → safe yes/no ((fear of the unknown))~_

"All safe" Amara assured the young person "My mama is here too, did you know that? Mama will like to see you too".

The young person approached slowly and very carefully, and Amara could tell they were fearful of the Scarrans they saw among the group. Amara sent her usual picture of her hugging the new person and wrapping her arms around them many times to welcome them and assure them of their safety – when they did come close enough, everyone heard a gasp of surprise and a voice saying "You are like _me!_ I have never seen anyone like me before!"

"Can I come and see?!" Amara asked with much excitement "Can mama come and see?!"

"Just you and your mama" the voice replied "I do not know if others will like me...".

 _~((amazement, excitement))~_ Amara's feelings told everyone within half a kilometra when she saw the young person's face.

"You are like _me_ " she said softly "I am half-Scarran and half-Kalish too! My mama is Kalish, she is with us a short distance away. My papa is Scarran, he could not come with us because he is working".

"I am Grah" the young person said, lowering his hood and revealing his identity as a hybrid boy of approximately early teenage cycles in age "My mama was Scarran and my papa is Kalish".

Amara hugged him tightly, urging Caseya to come forward to see him as well – she smiled when she saw Grah's face and hugged and welcomed him as well.

"Grah, come forward" urged Deress softly "You are safe here, we all like you and want to be with you".

"You're a bit like Amara" Jane said when she saw him "Younger, sure – about fifteen, Amara?"

"Fourteen cycles" Grah replied "I am quite large because my mama was Scarran" before he tried to talk to Jane mentally.

"Sorry about that, I'm still not used to mindtalking that much" Jane said after stonechanging – though Grah just gasped in excitement before asking question after question about Jane being a stonewalker while not being a Scarran.

"I cannot tell you about _how_ " Amara replied "That is secret and classified, Grah. But I do know aunt Jane likes it and is becoming better at stonechanging and better at mentalism".

" _I_ am good at some mentalism" Grah replied, boasting a little "I might be able to teach you and help you if Deress and Shaddak let me" - before translocating to a new position right beside Caseya, projecting a definite air of pride in his mentalism.

"I don't know if this new person will be able to do that, Grah" Shaddak told the young man "But it's good to see you come out among the others without being called. No one minds what species or combination of species you are, we want to know if you will be helpful and friendly".

"It's the same with us" Jane added "We got all kinds of people where we live – including hybrid people like you".

"There are people like me where _you_ live?" Grah asked "What are they like? Are they nice? Would they like me? Are their mamas and papas there?"

"They are nice and their parents are there" Amara replied, nodding "My own mate for life is a hybrid, did you know that? His papa is our leader and the same species as aunt Jane here, while his mama is a Scarran".

"Did he come with you?" Grah asked "Might I see him?"

"He is with the rest of our group, being trained and tested" Amara replied "When he passes the testing, he and the others will come back and see us".

* * *

Juroch and Lirak pushed the training group hard and without ceasing over every type of terrain they could find for several weeken.

"It looks promising..." Juroch told them "Sometimes people actually _die_ by this point in the training regimen! None of you have done so yet".

"Vladimir has required medical help from local personnel" Viktor replied "As have Belle, Mooney, Savage, Barf, and Robber. The rest of us humans have so far managed to stay upright if not always unharmed".

"It's not that hard yet" Harek told them, before telling them about his first punishment training when he found out about Amara's ancestry.

"None of us have made you humans carry two people and still run – _I_ managed to do that and carry the gear when I was still very young!" he told them, only boasting a little bit.

"They've not been as fortunate as you, mister" Lirak told Harek "You were far luckier than most people are, you've been born with all that fancy stuff – even I had to get mine added on later. You can prove what you did for them right now, you're going up to the mine entrance and back again ten times while carrying Viktor, Fyodor, and all their gear in addition to your own – without stopping and while keeping pace as well".

* * *

"Good" Nrakal told the gathering of senior medical officers in the _Sunbuster_ 's main sick bay "All proceeds as required. Monitors indicate now is the time to administer the additional things required to add the stage 2 capabilities to the subjects".

Nrakal checked that the nanites were properly programmed twice, after which he nodded and each tank supervisor took a small container and connected it to their tank's nutrition intake.

"One...two...three... _now_ " Nrakal called, and each doctor called "OK!" when that was done, with the _Sunbuster_ 's Chief Medical Officer calling "All OK!" once everyone had done that.

"The additional alarms for stage 2 administration should also be set now" Nrakal told everyone "They are listed in your medical notes".

One doctor looked a little more closely at the monitor panel on their tank and called Nrakal over.

"Yes, the subject you supervise needs more nutrition" Nrakal confirmed "Perhaps a little more anaesthetic as well" before explaining to all the doctors present why final emergence time may not be the same for each subject.

"From this point on..." the _Sunbuster_ 's Chief Medical Officer ordered "each of you doctors supervising a tank will have its monitor data sent directly to your personal PDAs in real-time. Medical staff under your authority will check on each subject's condition regularly but do not have to be physically present until potential emergence time or slightly before it".

* * *

"This will be an extreme survival test" Juroch told all the Force trainees "Each of you will be dropped at your individual starting location, which you will not be sharing with any other trainee. I will alert you via PDA when you are permitted to start your test – after which all PDA functions except medical alert will be disabled remotely for the duration of the test".

Juroch watched everyone as this new information sank in.

"The test conditions are comparatively simple" Juroch told everyone, few of whom actually believed him "When the signal is given, you are to proceed from your starting location and return to the village gates closest to the _First Light_. That is the _only_ simple part. You will be required to navigate around or through the territories of dangerous creatures and villages whose leaders have not been told of your presence. Anything you wish to eat or drink must be found as you go. In addition to these potential hazards, the terrain itself will not be your friend either and will present its own difficulties which must be dealt with".

"Nothing else we need to know, sir?" Seagull asked "No restrictions on how we get back?"

"This test is primarily a test of survival skills, Mr Seagull" Juroch replied "but it will also test your other skills. Should you feel able to convince a village you pass to help you in some way, you are welcome to try. I have been told by Shaddak that not all villages welcome the presence of others from this world whether they are told in advance or not, let alone offworlders - so be careful".

"What if we run across someone else?" Savage asked "One of our guys, I mean?"

"It's not forbidden to move in a small group" Juroch replied "Force recruits have done so before… but how you treat other trainees during the test will be a consideration in your final score. I'll say it again… this is not an adversarial competition. Your only enemies are the natural environment and your own tolerances".

"One other consideration, though this only applies to Karl this time..." Lirak added "You must stay on the ground at all times. No one is to even attempt to make improvised flying machines – if you come to a large body of water, make your way around it, swim across it, build a boat, or convince any local people to give you passage in one of theirs".

Lirak called a Hurricane from the _First Light_ to come and collect them – when it came, everyone boarded and was given the little equipment they were allowed for the test. Sherenka kissed Feltano and hugged him tightly before she was dropped at her start location, and Feltano smiled and rumbled before telling her "You will do well, I know it" before they flew on.

* * *

The sanctuary students and the villagers with them watched as the Hurricane entered the _First Light_ 's flight deck and made its landing, and a large number of the younger children clapped and cheered when Lirak, Juroch, and Caseya stepped out of a ground level hatch and walked over to the village gates.

"How long before the first get back here?" Shaddak asked.

"The test on Sholphaur allows two weeken" Juroch replied "Some units alter the requirement depending on the world the recruits are tested on and some do not. The only requirement to pass this section of the training is to reach the gate alive, even if the recruit has to crawl".

"Makes me glad I didn't need to join in, to be honest" Jane said "I might be able to make it now I got this new stuff, but no way in hell would I like it".

"Changed recruits are assessed under modified standards" Lirak told her "With the change, they must perform to _higher_ levels – and the level of their change will be accounted for when their final score is decided. Even then, who actually gets admitted to the Force is down to Command Specialist Juroch, since he is the only official Force member or equivalent we have with us of senior rank".

Jash smiled briefly as she received a brief mindtalk, then told Jane "Shayin wants to see if you can find her with mentalism, Jane..." before smiling a little at her daughter's excitement.

"No guarantees..." Jane replied "but I'll try. I remember all that stuff Deress told me about people's mindprints, thought-impressions, whatever he said it was… let's see if I can make it work".

"In fleshform – this time" Lirak suggested in challenge.

It took a while, but Jash heard her daughter's happy mental shriek when Jane found her and made contact – and everyone heard when Nirrin walked with her up to the gate. Jane carefully lifted her up by mentalism until she could safely hold her, which Shayin loved – Jash took some time to convince her to let go of Jane and come back to her when it was time to head back to the dormitory.

* * *

"OK, good news..." Juroch decided, a weeken later, with Lirak and Caseya also present "It looks like no one's died yet. Not so good that while some recruits are doing very well, a larger percentage appear to be struggling if their location tracking is a good indicator of progress".

"Agreed" Lirak decided, checking the location of the various trainees on a portable terminal "The progress of any of them is good, they'd be eligible for offworld missions – but not for the Force and its expanded grade 3 missions".

"Is the Russian named Viktor's progress exceeding the others, as many seem to think it will?" Caseya asked "Has he linked up with those he brought with him?"

"He's not as far ahead as he'd probably like" Lirak replied, pointing to Viktor's tracking data "but he's doing well. He's found the Russian named Ivan, but not those named Fyodor or Vladimir – or any of the other trainees".

"That either took effort on his part..." Juroch decided "or one or more of the Russian humans are finding it difficult to navigate here".

* * *

Feltano turned his head to watch a village foraging party on the ground beneath him, after which he leapt to another tree, shifting on as soon as he made contact.

 _I have not found any of the other recruits_ he decided, looking around and thinking back over his own progress _Not even Sherenka. I have certainly heard and seen people, but none with the distinctive and extremely faint smell of the changed or the less distinctive smell of humans._

* * *

Karl rumbled very softly before leaping on a wild creature and snapping its neck, then starting to butcher it as best he knew how – nearby villagers were walking close by in the forest and heard him, so they wandered over to investigate. They were frightened of Karl's extreme size, as well as him being someone they didn't know, but Karl spoke Sebacean well enough to tell them they could have a share of the meat if they wanted it.

"I am not meaning to be on your territory" he said, just a little too loud "I am being tested, I am moving from the place where I started to the place where my instructor is. I'm not attacking anyone or wanting to steal".

"Is better" one of them said "Can't talk to you like with my people, is hurting when I try. We have some of the meat, you have rest – yes?"

"Yes" Karl confirmed, nodding.

They helped Karl butcher the meat more competently, and were more pleased when he gave them the hide of the animal as well – they were surprised at how much of his share of the meat he ate in one sitting, but were relieved that such a big man was not hostile to them or their village and was willing to share with them.

* * *

 _I can do this stuff_ Robber knew _but I'm not real great at it like the green guy or Higgins or Westmore. Gotta pay more attention. I been getting fruit and bits off trees an' stuff, a few fish a coupla days ago… but that river don't go everywhere I need it to, I can't just follow the banks. Whatever that plant I ate yesterday was, it's givin' me stomach ache now._

Almost another day's travel further on Robber found another river, so he tried fishing again. He could see other people watching him – but not one time did any of them come close to him, so after he'd eaten, he moved on before they decided they liked him even less.

* * *

"Blazer?" one human called.

A head moved around, scanning the landscape, before its owner called "Priest, that you? Can't tell in these damn woods...".

"Yeah, someone I know!" Blazer called with relief when Priest came forward, looking very rough at this point but not too badly hurt.

The pair of them caught up on their respective progress in the test, then they packed Blazer's gear again and moved out.

* * *

 _Scarran combat boots_ Sherenka decided, examining footprints _I don't think they belong to my Feltano… and Karl doesn't wear combat boots unless someone orders him to… so I will move on and try to find a meat animal_.

Sherenka did find something suitable for her to kill and eat – but found the local villagers to be hostile, so she took her meat and camp equipment and ran off before they decided to try and attack her.

 _I could kill all of them_ she knew _but Amara suggests we escape and evade rather than kill. She says it is better to try and make friends among new villages if we can. I don't know if we can, those villagers were very hostile, but I will try_.

* * *

 _It's Fyodor_ Seagull decided with relief _He's in better condition than I am, to be honest… and it looks like Belle's with him!_

He whistled once and briefly – when Belle whistled back, he came out from behind the bush he was hiding behind and walked over.

"Good to see you two" he said "I've not even found _traces_ of anyone else – from our lot, anyway – until now".

"I'm feeling like shit, Seagull" Belle complained "Dunno why, unless it's just running through the woods for several days after stuffing my left knee and ankle after jumping down off a damn rock!"

"Can't really help you there" he apologised "Better hope we run across Westmore – don't know what it is with him, he wanted to do the test even though he don't have to! He's the only doc around that we know, though".

* * *

"Doing well" Viktor told Ivan next time they stopped for water in his own language "I was not sure if I'd see another of our recruits before getting back to those gates – but I have".

"Strength in numbers" Ivan replied, before asking "Are the fish good here? I ate plants and some meat before I found you – but not fish".

"The fish are very good" Viktor replied "but you have to be careful skinning and gutting them. That one with the rough scales, do not puncture the small internal organs, what comes out poisons the meat – I was feeling like shit, barely able to move, for about _eight hours_ after eating one about a day before I found you!"

"The yellow knobbly fruit about the size of a tennis ball is very good, too" Ivan replied happily "Made me feel a bit dizzy the first time I ate one, but I think the bits I cut off it were where insects had chewed on it".

* * *

"Situation update..." Lirak told everyone when he unpacked the terminal again three days later "Looks like there's three groups formed… Viktor and Ivan...Fyodor, Belle, Seagull… Blazer and Priest. Everyone else seems not to have met another recruit until now".

"Look!" Caseya called, pointing to the screen "Westmore and Savage are very close!"

"True, but that's a very steep hillside between them" Shaddak replied "50% chance he finds whoever's at that other location on his other side instead".

"That is Karl" Caseya replied "All those with the change have a yellow stripe on their ident markers. _There_ is Harek and _there_ is Sherenka and _there_ is Feltano".

 _~Copy testing sitrep, Captain~_ Harrigan said when Amara had linked him in by mentalism _Not as good as I'd hoped, but at least no one's dead~_

 _~I would think the new humans are taking their time and more concerned with safety than speed~_ Lirak suggested _~Harek is moving at a phenomenal speed, but I believe he has been here before and knows more about what's good to eat as well as more safe routes~_

 _~Harek could eat stuff that'd kill people of some species and he knows it~_ Harrigan laughed _~Problem is, if a changed person does that too much over a short period of time it DOES affect them in their own way as well. Karl might not know that but Harek does~_

Amara turned her head, after which her eyes glowed briefly and she added _~It appears the female named Savage has injured herself. At least one trainee is close – so I will give them time to find her and see to her needs before I risk disqualifying her by doing so myself~_

* * *

"SHIT!" Savage screamed "Fuckin' right knee _and the damn ankle!_ " before collapsing to the ground.

 _Damn, that sounds like Savage_ Westmore decided _She's behind me, I'll lose time going back and patching her up… but I can't leave one of my guys out here alone!_ before he turned around and ran back.

"Fuck, took you long enough..." she hissed when Westmore finally found her.

"Hold still an' stop complaining" he replied, grabbing branches for a makeshift splint and a crutch and doing his best to make sure Savage would be mobile again – after which he helped her safely if roughly to her feet.

"Right, let's get going" he ordered "We're gonna lose time – but there's no getting around that now. It's just good we don't have too far to go, at least not if I'm reading the map we got the right way up".

* * *

"Looks like the humans known as Barf and Higgins have met and joined forces with Karl" Lirak told them all again a short while later.

"It's much more likely when they're closer to the end of the test like this" Shaddak decided "Everyone is coming close to one place" - and barely ten momens later a mildly out of breath, but otherwise healthy, Harek showed up with a pleased grin on his face.

"I thought Karl would get back before me, to be honest..." Harek told Lirak "Doubt he's too far off".

"He isn't, mister" Lirak replied "But he's staying off the trails we told them about, so it's less likely any of the recruits found him and more likely other villagers found him".

Maybe two arns later, Caseya giggled and pointed to where she saw Feltano and Sherenka racing each other to the gates, laughing as they ran. Feltano did get there first, but by less than a momen's lead – he grinned at Sherenka before wrapping his arms around her tightly and kissing her hard.

"Either stop that for now or find a bush to hide behind, both of you!" Jane laughed "Test isn't over yet, not everyone's in!"

Feltano smiled and Sherenka rumbled happily before the pair of them ran over to Caseya.

"Well done, both of you" she told them "I think you did well – but your uncle the Command Specialist has sole authority over who has earned admission to our Force Strangler detachment, since neither Feltano's father nor Commander Kaisan is here".

"I had a slight advantage, mother" Feltano said "I was fortunate enough to find fish and plants, just enough to sustain me for one eating time, on the third day of the test cycle. I did not need to stop to hunt from that point on".

"That is being taken into account, mister Feltano" Juroch told him.

"I have not eaten for three days" Sherenka admitted "and have been without water for one day. I am well enough for now – no, Feltano, you do _not_ need to go onto the village and fetch water for me from the river!"

Feltano just rumbled very softly and rested his head against her shoulder until Sherenka calmed down and rumbled back to him, which brought a slight smile to Lirak's face as well.

The rest of the trainees arrived over the next five days.

"The only recruit I can't see is Vladimir" Juroch decided.

"Dead" Viktor replied "Some wild creature was chasing him – he kept up a more than acceptable speed for some time, but when he had to make a jump he misjudged the distance and didn't see that where he intended to land was lower than where he'd started, which meant he broke his neck".

"Did you kill the creature?" Juroch asked.

"Of course we did" Viktor replied "It didn't taste too good, but it was either that or fish again".

"OK, then" Lirak decided "One death… to be honest, from what you told me, Command Specialist, that's about normal. Not one of you got back here without seriously if not critically injuring yourselves – we've had Amara and Shaddak's wife helping fix people up, and they used the opportunity to get the young ones practicing on you as well from what I heard".

"Yeah, they did" Mooney replied, hissing a little as his own injuries made their presence known again "Some of that stuff they spread on me really _stank –_ but hey, it stopped me thinking about the possibility of my insides ending up on my outside. So I'll forgive them".

Lirak called a Hurricane from the _First Light_ before calling for Shaddak and Deress.

"Sitrep as follows" he told them "It's time to head back, now everyone's been accounted for. Only one death, but no one's in the best state of health that they could be. Thanks to help from your village no one's going to die, but we'd better get back to our ship and get our doctors to look at everyone".

Shaddak nodded when he saw that Viktor had seen that Vladimir's body had been wrapped to keep away insects and other creatures – so while it smelled a bit odd, it wasn't being chewed on by anything.

 _~Lirak? ((query))~_ came a mental voice, and Lirak smiled more widely when he realised it was his wife _~We going home yet? All the trainees back – or do we have to go out and track them down?~_

 _~((approval at Jane's skills improving, happiness))~_ Lirak replied _~One death. Everyone's injured in one way or another. You probably saw villagers running about helping people, though it ws mostly Deress and Jerella who did the actual work~_

 _~Let's get back, then~_ Jane suggested _~Don't get me wrong, the food an' the company are good – but I'd like to be back home, around people I know better~_

 _~A Hurricane's on final approach right now, you might even be able to see it~_ Lirak replied, pleased Jane seemed to be able to hold both ends of a telepathic conversation _~If you have hypersense like Amara, try using that and don't stick your head outside ((challenge))~_

Jane tried to do that, and while Lirak could tell she found it hard she did manage to focus her skills long enough to send a short video to Lirak of the Hurricane making its landing outside the gates. A large crowd of both young students and local village children with parents came out to see the new craft with her, which made the humans laugh for a few microts and forget about at least some of the injuries they'd inflicted on themselves during training – they clapped and shrieked when they got to see a Charrid as well, which worried Mella a little bit until Amara reminded her that Charrids in the Irregulars were safe for children to be with.

 _~Look in ship? ((excitement))~_ one child asked Amara _~I hypersense! ((pride)) I look/see? yes/no~_

 _~Look and see~_ Amara confirmed, nodding to the child _~If you can link your friends in while you do this, then do so – if not, then I will do that for you~_

The child sent quite a complicated mental image which Amara decided meant she wanted Amara to help and join in along with Jane as well – when both of them did that, the little girl clapped and showed everyone as much of the inside of the Hurricane as she could see.

 _~Engines~_ Amara explained when the child saw the rear of the Hurricane _~Two, in this case. They are special machines that make that small ship move and fly. The pilot sits in one of the special chairs image of the Hurricane's small bridge and can tell the small ship where to go and what to do with their controls image of the displays and buttons~_

The children were very interested, but Amara could tell they loved their own world more – which she encouraged with happy feelings and compliments.

 _~Thank you~_ Shaddak told her ~ _I had wondered how you would handle that, this generation of children do love to see you Irregulars and the machines you and I grew up with. It's good that you encouraged them to be proud of the world they have here~_

 _~It is very good here~_ Amara agreed ~ _I always like to come here whenever I am not needed for work. I have considerable medical experience now, but within a monen or two will gain my official doctor's certification and may officially identify myself as a medical professional ((happiness, pride))~_

Shaddak passed that news on to all the students, Deress, and anyone else who knew Amara that he could find – all of them were very pleased and said so over the link to her, and Amara thanked them and displayed a spectral image of her face, smiling, for them all to see as well.

"All the trainees are safely sitting or sleeping, captain" Lirak told Caseya "Jane is tired, she has trained hard in extending her mentalism skills – unless you need me on the bridge I would prefer to remain here with my wife".

"Stay with Jane" Caseya encouraged "I will fly the _First Light_ back home myself. Should you wish to make a report to the War Commander from your temporary quarters here, then please do so".

"Command Specialist Juroch can do that when we get home" Lirak decided "He's our first Force trooper, he can do all the work presenting the report to senior leadership".

Caseya carefully took off and headed for orbit.

"How is my Feltano?" she asked after setting the course for Tal IV and high orbit there.

"He's a little hurt, changed or not" Lirak replied "If you mean what is he doing now… he is leaning on Sherenka's shoulder and sleeping, with her arms around him. He is snoring a little, but it's not so loud for me to wake him and tell him off for it".

Caseya smiled and giggled a bit before leaning back in the command chair and sleeping as well.

* * *

" _First Light_ is insystem" Caseya called to the _Cry Havoc_ as soon as it happened "Testing and training has been completed. Should you wish to send officers or others to meet us, you should do so now – it will be slightly less than half an arn until we reach high orbit".

"Copy that, captain" Lazarus replied "Harrigan's training with tactical command right now, I'll give him a call and get him moving to your loading dock".

"Doctor Nrakal and main sick bay should be alerted also" Caseya added before Lazarus could discomm "Westmore says every trainee requires medical examination at a minimum – with some requiring medical assistance".

"I hear you!" Nrakal called as he packed essential things into his personal medical bag and signalled for other medical staff to join him – after which he called in a number of other medical staff from sick bays closer to the _First Light_ 's loading dock as well.

Once her security officer had opened the loading dock doors remotely, Caseya carefully brought the _First Light_ inside and safely if slowly landed it.

"Dock doors are sealed!" he reported when Caseya turned to look at him.

"Good" she replied, before powering down the ship to standby levels.

"All crew may leave the ship at any time" she advised over ship's comm "Medical staff assisting the trainees should stay beside the trainees and be ready to report to our Chief Medical Officer when he and those with him arrive"

"The first medical staff are outside, captain" one of the Scarran crew told Caseya when she came up beside him "Should I admit them?"

"Lower the bow drop ramp, yes" Caseya replied, nodding "When the Chief Medical Officer arrives, he should be able to board at will".

The Scarran nodded back and lowered the drop ramp, though he also turned his head to watch as the medical staff present charged up the ramp to where the trainees were. Less that two momens later Nrakal and his small team arrived as well, and as soon as he boarded the _First Light_ he started calling out orders and asking for health reports – though he did walk over to Westmore and Viktor.

"Command Specialist..." Nrakal whispered to Juroch far more quietly than Westmore thought he was capable of "You know why I ask your advice now… have these two earned what they applied for?"

"They'll do" Juroch replied "The official announcement will not come until the War Commander makes it at the next Meal time… but as far as I am concerned, they'll do".

Viktor was having a little trouble keeping up, and was surprised when Nrakal clapped his hands twice in the direction of two particular medical staff from his team.

"Good, both of them are anaesthetised before they could start asking questions" Nrakal decided "Take them to main sick bay, get everything on standby, keep them comfortable until I get back".

"Viktor will be being well?" Fyodor asked, his English still not being too clear.

"He will" a Kalish orderly replied with a nod "As will you. Our Chief Medical Officer simply wishes to see to their needs personally. Should I be cleared to know why, I will be told – I do not know why he chose to see to their needs at this time".

It didn't take too long before the other trainees were sent to other sick bays for medical treatment – Fyodor smiled when he saw his wife and son waiting at the main sick bay transit platform when he arrived.

"Father!" Andrei called happily, before he asked "You are injured, father? Have you been admitted into this ship's Spetsnaz detachment, father?"

"One of the Scarrans told us our training results will be announced next mealtime, Andrei" Fyodor told his family "I think I did well enough… but the big green one is the one who decides, from what we were all told".

Westmore's family were more concerned when he was carried straight to the secured area where the tanks were.

"Your mate is surprisingly uninjured after the Force Strangler testing" Darrek told them "I don't know if you were told, but he also offered to participate in a volunteeer medical program – once any injuries have been seen to, his part in that program will commence. No, I cannot tell you what that is – the program is classified. Only our War Commander can reveal that information".

"We can still see Dad while he's here, though?" James asked.

"I expect so, I don't know the details" Darrek replied "Our Chief Medical Officer will decide that after consulting with the War Commander. Should you be assigned to the main galley for the next Mealtime, you might be able to ask him about this then".

James nodded seriously and saluted, and Darrek rumbled softly and saluted back.

* * *

"Commencement of classified reconstruction program known as 'full Kamielisation' on human subjects Saul Westmore and Viktor Chernenko commencing at-" Nrakal called, adding ship time for the log before reaching out and starting both tanks from his main terminal, then setting the alarms that all the medical staff in the room were now familiar with.

"Good, good..." Amara said, looking at each man in their tank and consulting their medical records "With your permission, Doctor Nrakal, I will keep watch on these two subjects myself – Kamielisation is very interesting and I should like to learn as much about it as I am permitted to".

"You have that permission, Amara" Nrakal told her "Don't get in their personal medical specialists' way… but stay close, and be prepared to assist should you be needed. Should you be present when either subject wishes to emerge from their tank, see to their needs first and alert me afterwards".

"I will do that" Amara confirmed, bowing slightly in Nrakal's direction.

* * *

After the usual Third Meal announcements, Harrigan added "I'm sure the ship's grapevine's already let everyone know anyway… but those guys who went off training for the Force got back earlier today".

Harrigan waited a momen or two for the chatter to die down before he added "Bad news… one trainee didn't make it through the testing. I've been told that's better than average, but we still lost one of us in training and that's never something we want to happen. Good news...everyone who _did_ survive earned advancement, though not all earned Force admission. Command Specialist Juroch will announce the training results".

Juroch stood up and nodded toward Harrigan before announcing "Recruit Vladimir was regrettably killed in training… the changed recruits Harek, Sherenka, Martha, Tabitha, Feltano, Anton, and Karl all passed modified standards for those like them and achieved the grade 3 result required for admission to the Force".

Once the applause went away, Juroch added "The unchanged recruits Higgins, Westmore, Viktor, Fyodor, and Ivan all passed unmodified standards and achieved the grade 3 result required for admission to the Force. The recruits Belle, Savage, Seagull, Robber, Barf, Mooney, Blazer, and Priest all performed well and achieved a grade 2 result required for outsystem missions and special-ops certification – you will be advised on any areas in your performance that need to improve should you intend to apply for admittance into the Force at a later date. Both I and Captain Lirak are proud of all of you, whether you achieved Force certification or not – for any of you to have achieved as much as you have puts you far ahead of what most people of any species ever achieve".

"So you've proved to us you've got serious potential, then" Rulok said when he came to where the recruits were sitting "Good. If it's not already obvious, this means you're officially entitled to call yourselves members of the 1st Irregulars – and move into regular troop quarters. First thing tomorrow, get along to stores for new uniforms – your records will be examined in case any of you show skills required for promotion above Trooper Fourth Class – Karl has already been given his own rank, as has Westmore. Perhaps some of the rest of you might earn promotion as well".

"Not been tested on them big Strykers yet, Captain" Blazer said "Blazer wanna do what Blazer does best an' _fly_. With Priest, assuming he's not been posted elsewhere - we work good together".

Rulok looked over at Priest, who nodded – Rulok nodded once before making a note in his PDA before telling the pair of them "If both of you pass flight certification, you'll be paired for small craft flying – unless the CAG or War Commander override my suggestion".

"To be honest I'm surprised I'm still alive" Belle replied, head resting on the table as she took several deep breaths "If some doc hasn't already restricted me to the ship for a week or two, I'd appreciate it if one did that now until I can move my legs without them hurting, and stop feeling like I'll fall asleep unless I stop concentrating on staying awake".

Darrek whsipered to Rulok, who nodded and said "Just a side-effect of the medication, it appears – and one that only seems to affect humans, in case you're wondering. Get a good meal in you and a good night's sleep and you should be fine. All of your training group have three days leave logged, starting tomorrow – if any of you intend heading to the planet and drinking alcohol, you'll be escorted until you learn more about the species that pass through here and how to deal with the more common ones on your own".

* * *

"Doctor..." a medical orderly asked Nrakal "A matter involving subject Viktor Chernenko has come up which you should know about! I do not know if it serious or simply curious, but I thought you should know".

Nrakal smiled, then gestured for the Kalish to proceed to explain everything.

"His tank is frosting over?" Nrakal asked in surprise "Has it frozen solid, even if only on the surface? Can you still see inside? Are the medical monitors functioning as required?"

"Come and see, Doctor!" the Kalish replied "The tank has most certainly been covered in a light frosting on the inside – I believe the tank will still open when required, even if we may be required to break the frosting by hand".

Nrakal strode with surprising speed into the secure area, which the Kalish knew meant he found the events reported to be very interesting indeed, before recording his observations for both Viktor's medical records and the ship's medical archive in detail and at length.

"Call Mr Dolgan" Nrakal decided "He provided the donor sample for this subject, maybe with his help we will understand why this has happened".

"All good?" Dolgan asked with concern "Subject well? What happening?"

Nrakal simply gestured to Viktor's tank – when Dolgan looked at it, he nodded and rumbled briefly before poking the tank with medical instruments and checking the tank's medical record and that of the subject inside.

"Special kind" Dolgan told him "Rare. Frostlord".

"I don't recall that classification from the textbooks, Mr Dolgan" Nrakal replied "Perhaps you could explain...".

It took a few momens for him to do that, after which another voice said "That's pretty cool, you two – I got a question or two of my own, though".

"Westmore?!" Amara replied, extremely surprised "How are you out of your tank?! Did other medical staff assist you? There are no internal controls for you to operate!"  
"I was gonna ask you about that first" Westmore asked "I woke up when you guys started yammerin' on about Exhibit V there. It freaked me out a bit when this guy and the other medical guys rushed in, which wasn't helped when I found out I could see through my own body – I sat up, took a few deep breaths, then freaked out again when I saw the tank came up to about chest level and went right through me! What's that all about? Can you fix it?"

Amara rumbled softly and explained in detail and at length.

"You can instinctively dephase your body, Mr Westmore" she told him "Doing so does make you look transparent, this is true – but for those who can master such mentalism, it is very useful and effective. My own first papa can do this, did you know that? He is very good at it".

"So I'm supposed to be able to do that, then" Westmore prompted.

"Mentalism is unique for each individual who has it" Amara replied "Any mentalism is rare, even more so the ability to dephase – and even more so that it should be your first evidence of mentalism. Perhaps Captain Tokk might know why this is the case, I do not – and neither does Shaddak"

 _Hmm, I wonder…_ Dolgan thought, ideas starting to flow through his mind _For this subject to show an instinctive command of such a rare power, the evidence before me and the textbooks in the archive suggest it is part of his new genetic make-up as opposed to learned mentalism._

He looked at Westmore again more closely, which got him asking "The way you're looking at me's creeping me out a bit, mister – what's going on?"

"Examination" Dolgan replied "You safe. Skin changed. Not same as human colour. Look, see".

"Sorta greyish" Westmore decided "Not like Hellbolt though" before he looked at the medical staff and asked "Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Dolgan just stonechanged as soon as Westmore stopped talking – Westmore did the same instinctively, and when that drew stares of awe, surprise, or both (and clapping from Amara as well) Westmore looked down before saying "OK, so that works on people who are human too, then. Think someone said before that what you look like when you're like this tells you a bit about what stuff you can do – is that true?"

"With a Scarran, yes" Nrakal "With a human? That's why so many doctors are here now, mister Westmore – and I should also tell you that you are an exceptionally rare kind of stonewalker as well, one that we have only seen one time before. In person, anyway".

"OK..." Westmore said after half an arn of being bombarded by Nrakal's medical explanation of his type of stonewalker "That's interesting. Weird, but interesting. If my eyes aren't lying to me, I'm seeing that thick kinda shell on me when I'm like this – but I don't remember it being on when I got out of the tank after doing that ghost thing".

"I had wondered about that, Mr Westmore" Nrakal told him "Dolgan, if you could change back to Scarran form, please… I expect Mr Westmore will change back to his own fleshform once he sees you do the same".

At that point, Harrigan came in – which caused Westmore to dephase in stone form until those in the secure area could barely see him.

"OK, I just seen something new..." Harrigan said "Anyone care to explain? Could someone please talk Westmore through how to look a bit more solid as well – preferably now?"

Amara did just that – surprisingly enough, Westmore stayed in stone form even though he rephased his body back to normal again, though others told him his face looked more like a scuplted stone version of his fleshform face and not like he was wearing an armoured helm as it did before.

"OK, that's one new thing I learned already, then" Westmore decided, before taking a few deep breaths and saying "Here goes nothing, then...".

He almost snapped back to fleshform again, after which he vomited on the nearest desk (though thankfully not on the terminal and test equipment it held).

"Shit, that's gonna take some practice" he decided aloud, after which he looked down and stepped behind a counter – and saw Amara holding up a uniform.

"You will need your rank patches sewn onto this uniform, Mr Westmore" Amara told him "As you may be able to tell, this uniform is not made out of the same material as the normal uniforms are, it is made of special material specifically for shape-changers like yourself and aunt Jane. It is supposed to be loose on your body when you are in fleshform, it will be tighter – though not uncomfortably so – in stone form. It should dephase with you when you use that mentalism, clothing is supposed to do that according to Doctor Nrakal's textbooks".

"Get all the scanning and poking done now" Westmore told the nearest doctors "I'm a doc too, you lot, I know how this is going to go".

Nrakal talked him through each scan and test as it happened – though even he was surprised when none of the scans could penetrate his stoneform carapace nor even his fleshform skin at all.

Nrakal looked briefly in his textbooks again, after which he nodded and showed Amara the relevant section – after which she nodded as well.

"Can I see?" Westmore asked, a little irritated "It is _me_ we're talking about, after all...".

"Translocate yourself here" Amara told him "There is space between me and Doctor Nrakal for you, see? Visualise your destination, then visualise yourself disappearing from where you are now and reappearing where you would like to be. Use as much detail as you can – if you visualise yourself facing the monitor then you will appear facing that direction, for example".

"That simple, huh" Westmore replied "Mind over matter kinda thing?"

"Exactly so, Mr Westmore!" Amara told him happily, pleased he understood this prime rule of mentalism as she did "That rule applies to almost all mentalism, Mr Westmore – which I am sure you did not know for certain until now".

Westmore tried as hard as he could to do what Amara suggested, but complained of headaches and disorientation until he said "Let's just try this… get ready to pick me up if I keel over, or clean up the mess if I end up blowing anything up by mistake...".

None of them knew what Westmore had intended – but what actually happened was that Westmore lifted slightly off the ground while dephasing at the same time, after which he floated through the table and rephased back to normal between Amara and Nrakal.

Westmore shook his head to clear the slight ringing in his ears.

"OK, I'm good… what's up you lot? You look like you've never seen anyone turn into a ghost and move through a table before".

"We have not, Mister Westmore" one of the Kalish medical staff said, coming closer to examine him in more detail "Not one of us here, except our War Commander and the Chief Medical Officer, may ever have seen a deadstone stonewalker – few who are not medical professionals have ever _heard_ of that type of stonewalker before!"

Westmore actually laughed as the Kalish medical orderly's enthusiasm and curiosity got the better of him, bringing on all kinds of questions – she even clapped happily when Nrakal coached her into conducting the tests any of the changed were given after coming out of their tanks. Amara was surprised Westmore could not use hypersense, but nodded when Nrakal explained about active hypersense not being compatible with being a deadstone stonewalker.

"I can sorta do image enchancement on my vision a bit, you guys" Westmore told everyone "but if you wanted to see if I can see through walls then it isn't gonna happen. That sonar shit you just walked me through's nice, though – do all stonewalkers get that?"

A grumble and slight growl came from Tareg, and Westmore saw him rubbing his brow.

"You OK, General?" Westmore asked.

"I tried to lift you by mentalism, Mr Westmore" Tareg explained "Due to you being a deadstone stonewalker, and on top of that having the change as well, I could not do that – I was lucky the side-effect this time was limitied to a comparatively mild backlash like that".

Nrakal ordered most of those present back out of the sick bay then. Harrigan and Amara remained, as did Nrakal, while Amara told Westmore what little they knew about deadstone stonewalkers.

"Accident during maintenance work" a crew medic called, leading a stretcher through "Nothing too serious, at least as long as it's dealt with now", before turning to see Westmore's new changed body.

"You have some of the new things I have not gained clearance to hear about" the Charrid decided "You don't look like anyone I ever saw before, I know that – I don't suppose you are a medical professional as well, by some chance?"

"Combat medic where I'm from, mister" Westmore replied "I know a bit about the new kinds of people I started seeing here… but if you want anything serious done you'd better get one of the others to do it right now".

Nrakal nodded, telling Westmore "Watch… but until you become accustomed to your new self and new capabilities a little more, I cannot recertify you for more than basic medical competency".

Westmore nodded and watched – though when Nrakal went elsewhere to get medication, Westmore looked more closely at the man's chest area, his eyes glowing faintly as he enhanced his visual input for his eyes and thermal vision.

"Looks like bad muscle strains, maybe something let go in there somewhere" Westmore muttered, before trying as carefully as he could to move his hands around and test for himself. The tech was surprised and said so when he felt his flesh warm just slightly as Westmore moved his hands – Amara turned in surprise and walked over to him, watching with her own mentalism.

"Stay clear, Doctor..." Amara whispered "At least for now. If I sense what I think I sense, Westmore has at least featherweight medical mentalism – but it appears to work only whe he can actually touch the subject in question!"

"Continue, Mr Westmore..." she whispered in his hammond ear "You are showing evidence of an ability we did not expect you to, since you are a deadstone stonewalker – your medical knowledge is expressing itself via mentalism, as it does with me. Due to you being the kind of stonewalker you are, it can only do so when you touch the subject in question, though".

"That's nice..." Westmore replied, though he didn't turn away from the injured tech "Care to look at him, miss – just to make sure I haven't left any tools in there, or put something in backwards?"

Amara scanned him in detail over several momens, after which she nodded and said "You did well, Mister Westmore. The skills you have shown should be recorded in the classified archive – your being a medical mentalist is not unheard of, your being a deadstone stonewalker is very rare but it does happen, but the two being in the same subject would be rare in the extreme. I expect you are the _first_ , Mister Westmore – at least aboard this ship, more so since you are a stonewalker with the change, and especially since you are human".

"Do what you gotta do" Westmore replied "Everyone's gotta obey the rules – personally I don't care if you tell anyone an' everyone, they're going to find out eventually anyway. As long as no one finds out exactly how it got done I don't see what the problem is".

"I will communicate your opinion to the War Commander, Mister Westmore" Amara said "He must decide".

"OK, do it" Harrigan decided "Westmore wants it that way, it's fine with me. Make sure no one finds out the fine detail of how it got done and classification has been maintained as far as I'm concerned".

* * *

"Dad's coming out of hospital?" James Westmore asked when Nrakal told him about it the following morning at First Meal "Can we go and see him when he does?"

"We can" Nrakal decided "I will go in first, you and your sister and your mother will follow when I call you in".

It took a while to find Kristina, but she nodded and said "Dad will be glad to get out of the sick bay, I think – he told me docs like being a patient in hospital even less than most people do".

Nrakal listened to the family talk in the transit car, and said "If you could stand by the door here… your family leader is under medical observation, I will see if he is awake".

"Something else I need to be tested for, doc?" Westmore asked, getting off his bed carefully so it didn't bend or break.

"No" Nrakal replied "Your family is here to collect you. Your records show you are physically healthy… you will need to undergo training for your medical mentalism with Amara, you will need to recertify as a combat medic after your change, and you will need to finish the testing the others are also doing for extended duty – like flying".

"Dad!" James called when he saw his father – he looked up for a few microts before adding "You're a bit taller, Dad".

"I've got some special secret things to make me bit bigger, a bit stronger and a bit faster" he told his family "Something else too… you're gonna see me do this later anyway, but I can show you now if you like".

"Best we see now" Ellen Westmore replied, after which Westmore asked "Son, I know you have your defence rating… but for my safety if not anyone else's, can you let the doc hold your pistol for a bit? He'll give it back once we're done".

James looked up at Nrakal, looked over at his father, then nodded and passed it over – after taking the pack out and checking its status himself.

"Good, James Westmore" Nrakal said "Always be careful when handling weapons".

While Kristina was the most surprised when her father stonechanged in front of them James was very surprised as well – but he was also the first to come closer to see what his father was like for himself.

"What's that like, Dad?" James asked, both surprised and a little fearful "Does it itch a bit? Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't, James" he told his son, reforming his head so it looked like a sculpted stone version of his human-form head while his son watched.

James smiled and poked his father's changed face, looked at him a bit more – then put his arms around his neck and hugged him, saying "Dad… you're back..." with relief and love.

"It looks a bit weird, Dad..." Kristina said when her father turned to look at her "Not so much when you're like this… but it's a bit weird when you're like… well..." before she moved a few steps like a caricature animated statue.

"Yeah, I expect it does" Westmore told his daughter "It's going to take a while to get used to it… and I'm gonna need all of you to help me. Do you think you can do that, Kris?"

"I'll do it, Dad" she promised.

"Of course I will, Saul Westmore!" Ellen replied, after which she laughed a bit "I'm your _wife_ , mister – what did you expect? This is far from the oddest situation we've been in, especially when you were serving with those contractors!".

Nrakal watched and nodded with satisfaction, entering _Positive reception by subject Westmore's family to his recent Kamielisation_ in his medical record and classifed medical archive.

* * *

"Best thing that happened since we got out of that forest was _getting proper quarters!_ " Belle sighed with relief "Decent beds, proper _showers_! You can actually signal one of those odd robots to come clean your uniform if you need it sorted quick and the machine in quarters can't go any faster than usual, too" before she looked at her uniform and added "First thing I have to do once I earn some money here is get something that looks prettier than this, though".

"Yeah, it'll be nice when I can afford some good civilian clothes too" Savage agreed.

"Grade two's good" Robber decided "I can live without being a one-man-army, master-of-disaster type. There's so much to do settling in here it's prob'ly just as well I don't have to deal with that as well, to be honest".

"What do you think, Higgins?" Seagull asked "You actually got your grade 3 rating. Have the powers that be got you lined up for ten times more training than the rest of us yet?"

"Not that much, mister" Higgins replied, laughing briefly "First order of the day is getting my wife settled in with work to do, getting my son and my girls in study… make sure they all make their own friends… you know, the usual Dad stuff".

"I doing that too" Fyodor added, nodding "Andrei like it here, he like all the new people. Young people who not human play with him and tell him things and help him. He speak Scarran better than me even now".

"It's nice when your kids pick stuff up like that" Higgins replied, smiling "Think Westmore's kids are doing a bit more training and a bit less social… but we'll get the chance to catch up with them as well...".

Westmore came into the galley in stone form at his wife's suggestion – and all of his family laughed when Kalish and others charged towards him, with the Kalish poking him and testing his skin in stoneform and asking question after question. The humans didn't recognise him when he came over to their table – until he reverted to human form again and smiled a little, after which he sat down and bent the chair under his changed weight (though it didn't break).

"You a bit like General Tareg now" Robber said, nodding at him "He do that change shape stuff, I seen it a couple of times".

"From what I hear, Robber" Westmore replied, his voice sounding a little quieter than before if not quite so clear "there's a lot of different ways that can happen, it's sorta pot luck as to which one you get".

"You got your grade 3 as well" Higgins said.

"Yeah" Westmore replied "Think my higher co-op score balanced out my slower solo score, at least that's how it seemed to me".

"I'm gonna wait a while" Mooney decided "Try again later once I learned how stuff works here a bit more. I'll get my grade 3 then, no trouble".

"There's enough work to go around…" one of the tactical command specialist troopers told them when she overheard "whether you have a grade 3 rating or not. There's jobs for everyone, on ship or off" before she saw there were younger adults and children present.

"So there are young human females present" she said, looking at both Higgins' girls as well as Kristina "Two young human males as well. I have seen Kalish and Charrid young people, we all have… but while people know there are young humans here, few have seen them. Except me".

"You are a low-caste Scarran" Higgins' 7 year old daughter replied, looking up at her "Mom told us about how to tell. Mom showed us on the big computer thing in our quarters".

"Correct" she replied "Can any of you identify the rank on my shoulder patches? Raise your hand if so".

Higgins' oldest daughter raised her hand and said "Specialist Trooper Third Class. Dad is telling us about the rank system. He says that would make you a kind of sergeant in the US Army".

"It would" she confirmed "Good, you are learning useful things. All of you should apply yourselves well in your study program – the more you learn, the more you can help your friends and the rest of the crew" before she took her dinner over to her usual table and told her tablemates about the humans she had just met.

* * *

 _Urrrrrkkk…._

 _Cold in here…._

Viktor tried opening his eyes, then moving his arms – he couldn't move his arms much, but doing so cracked the surface ice on the tank water.

 _Tank… OK, still in tank in ship sick bay…._

 _Surface frosted over… air cold inside… why? Doctor come soon?_

 _Cold…_

 _Air smell bad, too...tap on tank, tap tap tap…_

A number of older students were being led around the sick bay as part of their study program, and one heard Viktor tapping on his tank faintly inside the secure area.

"Even I am not cleared to go in there, children" the medical orderly on duty explained when children asked "There is a doctor in the sick bay who is, though. Perhaps one of the senior medical staff, or a specialist, may come here to investigate this".

The students and their teacher watched while Moratha opened the secure area and went inside – they were more surprised when Dolgan was summoned, though they talked quietly among themselves as they listened to what they could hear from outside the secure area.

Several students clapped when they heard Viktor laugh happily and heard the ice crack on his tank.

"Other people are outside, I can hear them" they heard Viktor say "My hearing is good now I have … this".

"Study program" Dolgan replied "Young people, 13 to 16 cycles. Basic medical training. Not cleared for here".

"Help me out" Viktor decided "If I can stand up on my own before they leave, I will go outside and see them".

The students heard Viktor move inside the secure area and speculated about what was happening. The Scarran children rumbled and pointed at Viktor when they saw him, with one actually calling "He is a _stonewalker_. I have read about stonewalkers. I have heard we have stonewalkers aboard this ship but I have not seen one until now".

"He does not look very Scarran..." one of the Kalish said "His skin is different. He is like Scarran people in that he has very little hair, but it is not the same colour as Scarran hair usually is".

"It is good to hear people talking about me..." Viktor said "but for the sake of my ears could you please quieten down a little" before he realised he wasn't speaking Russian or English and grinned.

Several of the children came closer and tested his skin when he changed to stoneform under Dolgan's guidance.

"His skin is _cold_!" one Kalish said in surprise "What does that mean? Is he healthy? Is he well? Is he a special kind of stonewalker? Does his skin being cold mean he can do special things?"

"Perhaps I should be tested briefly..." Viktor suggested to them "Then we will _all_ know. What you see me do might be classified, I don't know… so you shouldn't tell anyone unless the doctors say you can".

The students giggled a bit when Viktor made frost form on their hands, after which he said "I'm hungry. If anyone knows where there's even field rations, get it all over here before I eat this bed I'm sitting on".

The duty orderly led the way to the store, but got the students hauling several boxes of self-heating ration cans over to Viktor before passing them to him when he asked for one.

"Good, it's hot food" he said "When people from this ship found me and my friends, they brought food like this with them and shared it with us. They helped us with our work and then brought us back here".

Westmore came in with Harrigan a little later – Viktor's arms came up to shooting positions instinctively when he saw Westmore was not as he knew him to be, but nodded and lowered them again when Harrigan ordered "Stand down, mister! You know Westmore was in here with you – he just got his finished a bit before you did".

Harrigan smiled when the study leader called "War Commander on deck!" and all the children saluted.

"As you were, kids" he replied "Everyone liking the tour? Doin' well with basic med training?"

"I am not doing well" one large Scarran boy admitted "But it's interesting. I will do better, War Commander – but it might take a while before I can help you and help the crew".

"Take your time, mister" Harrigan encouraged him "It's more important with doctor stuff to make sure you do it right than do it quick" before he told the students "You guys actually get to see three stonewalkers at once! Not many people ever get to see even one! Have you seen them all in stoneform yet?"

"We saw the white one, sir" one Charrid girl said "He made my hands cold and frost form around them. The Kalish doctor had to hit the frost with a hammer to free my hands".

"I don't mind being carefully tested in front of children doing study" Viktor said when Harrigan asked "I think it helps me remember to discipline myself and focus properly – if I simply tested myself with the other Russians, it wouldn't be quite so much of a challenge" before scratching his head a bit.

"Yes, I feel the effects of what you have" Viktor said after the students moved on "The study leader got the students to get the ration cans for me – all of them are empty now, I don't know if that was supposed to happen".

"That stash was just for you, yep" Harrigan replied "Not sure if people are still eating – but there's probably people in main galley anyway".

Amara turned up next.

"There are still people in the main galley, you are correct" Amara confirmed when Harrigan asked her about that "When I left, most of the humans were still there".

"I will go there, then" Viktor decided "Assuming it is safe for me to leave sick bay".

"It is" Amara replied after reading the notes in the archive "I will be teaching you basic skills with your mentalism, Mister Viktor".

 _~I remember when you talked to me that way while we were working~_ Viktor told her, only realising he was mindtalking after he finished.

"Oooo..." he said after Amara shrieked in excitement "I felt… loud excitement? In my head? From you? I don't know for certain, all of this is so new".

"Correct!" Amara said happily "I am pleased that you have mentalism and that you can mindtalk! Come, we should go to the main galley before the humans leave".

Only the humans and a few Kalish were there when Harrigan, Westmore, and Viktor got back.

"Uncle _Viktor_?!" Andrei called "Is that you? You look very different!"

"It _is_ me, Andrei!" Viktor called back, laughing a bit "Wait until I reach you, then everyone can see – are Higgins' and Westmore's children still here as well?"

"They're here, uncle Viktor" Andrei replied "See?"

"Not _quite_ like Dad..." Kristina said, looking at Viktor "I'd say it's the same stuff, though...".

"It is" Viktor told her "I expect your father has told you all the details are classified as well".

"Pretty much assumed that anyway" Kristina replied.

"It seems to be an occasion of much interest that I received these things" Viktor said "Since one batch of students on a study tour has seen my new things being tested… I expect you would like to as well".

"Are you like Dad?" James Westmore asked "Dad goes all big and black like smooth rock, but can still move".

"See for yourself, James" Westmore suggested, after which Viktor made a careful stonechange.

His stone form was noticeably bigger than Westmore's, a mottled white like polar ice, and notably less smooth. He looked like the largest suit of powered armour carved out of ice in his stoneform, and when Higgins' son said that Viktor grinned and nodded before focussing his thoughts as best he could and telling Andrei _~What do you think? mild static~_ before reverting to fleshform again.

Viktor couldn't hold the link for very long, and Andrei looked a little dizzy for a few microts – but everyone was relieved when Andrei clapped and asked "You talked in my _head_ , uncle Viktor! Dad said the doctor called Amara did that with all of you when you were working!" before rushing around the table and hugging him, calling "Uncle Viktor talked in my _head,_ everyone...".

"We will go down to the PTR, by the river and the bridge" Fyodor's wife suggested "It would be good if you Americans would come, too. Andrei should get to know your children more – and it will be easier for him to settle here if he knows the other humans best of all".

Andrei laughed when all the men jumped into the river and tested their swimming skills – but everyone was surprised when Viktor didn't need to come up for air after half an arn under the water, hugging the riverbed.

 _~You should return to the surface~_ Amara told him when she was alerted _~I know you like to test yourself, and we are all pleased you have learned a new thing about what you can do – Dolgan says that this is always a possibility with a cold-adapted stonewalker and especially so with a frostlord like he thinks you are. To settle the minds of the other humans, you should still return to the surface – you can always be tested more in this way later~_

 _~If I must… mild disagreement~_ Viktor replied, before doing just that.

"That is a new thing Andrei, yes" Viktor told the boy "I will practice more later, for now we should enjoy this scenery and the other people around us, yes?"

"Can you change shape again and carry me on your shoulders?" Andrei asked "I would be very high up, I could see a lot".

Viktor gladly indulged Andrei's interest, with Westmore doing the same with some of Higgins' children as well – Jane showed off her own stoneform too, although only Higgins' youngest daughter asked to ride on her shoulders.

"It's quite a good test, actually" Tareg said when he and Harrigan heard about their fun with the children and met the three new stonewalkers after their families had moved on "We should add it to the required testing regime for future subjects".

"I'm glad we got this all sorted and all three of you are healthy" Harrigan told them "We'll get all of you trained up, one way or another, with all this stone stuff and mentalism – something tells me we're gonna need all the help we can get".


	39. Chapter 39

"I am well..." Agent 47 told a number of concerned Night Watch close by "For now, at least. A number of medical staff who know about me made sure there is always drink set aside for me and… aaargh!… that keeps the pain away".

"It seems to not be doing that so well now" one of the younger recruits replied with concern, and Agent 47 smiled and replied "I thank you for your concern… for now, I am well enough. I will, since my health seems to be a topic of interest for all here, go and see the doctors again – perhaps they have found out some new thing that might help my condition improve".

Early the next day, after First Meal, he did just that.

"I have not found anything among the approved medical texts that might apply to someone with your ...condition" the doctor told him, and Agent 47 wasn't sure if the man was genuinely concerned for his health or was exhibiting the common Nebari fear of mentalism "All I can suggest is to check any of the civilian doctors to see if medical advances concerning brain conditions have been made which we do not know about".

 _He is concerned for my health_ Agent 47 decided _but he certainly does not like dealing with mentalists. I will check with civilian medical personnel as he recommends, I am Night Watch and can make use of any and all resources available in our Establishment to ensure the success of my mission and to fulfil my orders – for now, success means seeing if any doctor can at least stabilise my physical and mental health until means to see a permanent improvement are found._

Agent 47 took almost an entire monen to journey around Nebari Prime and ask every medical professional he could find if they could identify why his health was deteriorating and if anything could be done about it.

"Well, it seems like this concoction is working better than when you consume excessive amounts of alcohol" one doctor told him after almost another entire monen "Large amounts of alcohol aren't good for people of any species – and while it may have dulled the pain in your head, I doubt it helped with anything else. I don't know if you can make this mixture yourself, you Night Watch can do so many things – but if you can't, I suggest you find someone who can and see to it that you have a good store of it with you at all times".

"It tastes a little odd" Agent 47 replied "But you are correct, I think – I am remaining stable for longer. I doubt I should rely on this new medicine you made for me for too long, though".

The doctor nodded, accepting Agent 47's payment but smiling as well when he called through a commendation to be added to his public record and an increase in his general clearances.

* * *

"We've not found out any clues where any of our old service comrades have been for the past twenty cycles" one tired Enforcer told his friends "While it's certainly true they could have been killed in action, we'd have found out by now if that was the case – at least if the mission wasn't classified too highly".

"We've all had encounters with the black while we look and while we work" one of the women replied, and all of them knew she meant Night Watch when she said 'the black' "If I believed in miracles, I'd say we had experienced such a thing by remaining free and without an arrest added to our records by any of a considerable number of Night Watch eager to move up the promotion ladder".

"I'll ask again among the few people I know outside the Establishment" the largest of them suggested "I'm sure our people are in demand as skilled mercenaries. Perhaps our old comrades have found employment this way".

"Do it" the group's de facto leader decided "Be careful – many of those from our training intake have proved to be some of the most professional Enforcers around but appear to be politically unreliable according to a number of those in the Night Watch here in positions of influence if not rank. If any of you can see to it that we can obtain suitable supplies and transport for a journey outside the Establishment, do it – best we be prepared, even though I hope it does not become necessary".

Another Enforcer mentioned the reports of a growing but still small resistance movement opposed to the Establishment.

"Best we avoid it" the man said warily "If they feel it's worth the effort to pursue those kind of longer-term goals, I wish them luck – but we have more immediate issues to contend with, namely seeing that our personal work is not considered opposition to the Establishment and worth a trip to a cleansing facility".

The others were not sure if they agreed with his concern about that, but decided to go along with it if it meant they stayed free and out of the hands of the Night Watch.

* * *

The humans were slowly becoming to the way Talzenadar IV operated, even though most of the Americans found it odd.

"We all did" Lazarus told them after Second Meal, the next time that topic came up "I'm not sure if any of you served in a Third World nation, but despite Tal IV being fairly rich, the way business works is a lot like a lot of places in Africa or south-east Asia".

"It's not as weird as I thought" Belle decided "I'm becoming more used to the fact that most shops here actually _expect_ us to try and bargain for things, and paying by barter is actually encouraged with some shops and especially with street traders".

"Yeah, that's nice" Troll told them when he overheard "It's rare anyone here tries to put one over on me, my wife, or my kids – but you know we get the job of helpin' out when they try it on anyone else".

"Yeah, despite it all workin' out fine last time..." Blazer chimed in "I felt like strappin' that dude with the ratty beard underneath a Stryker an' doing some combat manoevreing tests till he shut up and saw sense".

"I've done several tours in the Middle East" Ivan told them "It's not so unusual. People like it when we take an interest in them, I find – is good when that happen, I like it. I had food from lots of species now".

"That's one of the best things about Tal IV, mister!" Troll replied, laughing "I know my boys love it even more than I do! Besides the fun part, people of all kinds love to eat… you can get talkin' to people over a plate of something an' a drink an' find out all sorts of things".

"Hellbolt an' I gotta go, you lot" Liz said, grinning "Arbitration patrol near the central part of Market Street by the transport crawler depot. We've got a Hynerian delegation coming in for business negotiations, and there's a bunch of Charrids who aren't as nice as ours who just got here from their capital world. I don't think we'll need to call for reinforcements… but keep an ear to the ground in case we do".

Ivan's brow crinkled as he tried to interpret Liz's odd slang, but eventually nodded.

"Your skill with the human language we know best improves" Keyah told him "You humans are not the easiest species to learn about or understand… but you try hard to make yourselves useful and to make friends".

"I would not have thought I see green people when I was in Russia" Ivan replied "Here there are lots. Some teach me good stuff about finding my way around this ship. Viktor learns that the quickest, but he's pleased I am learning where things are as fast as I am doing".

* * *

Hellbolt and Liz were wearing sneaksuits again, though both of them had the cloaking shields turned off.

Hellbolt smiled as Liz called out to traders she knew – more so when they called back to her about things that happened or people they had seen.

No one mentioned Nebari or anyone Hellbolt could decide was Night Watch, which suited both of them just fine – but several people did find it interesting or unusual that even one actual Nebari was there and either seemed to talk to others about him or disappeared into the landscape beyond even their changed senses ability to keep up.

"You Irregulars are strange" one Sebacean trader said as they came closer "but I say this for you, you all pay up without us having to shout at you or you get officer from that big ship to bring money if you don't have it with you. We like that. We like it that you have friends who help you pay up on time if you can't do it on your own".

"Officers get upset if we do that" Liz told her "But that's fine, most of us do just fine with what we get paid here anyway – not too many of us need loans from leadership".

"Yeah, I hear you lot get paid real nice" another trader added "I seen your uniforms both sides of the North checkpoint. Not sure if it's just your officers who gets to go up there, though – never got close enough to read those shoulder patches".

"We hear you" Hellbolt called when another Irregulars patrol called in the arrival of the Hynerians "Stay close to the locals, they should be able to handle it themselves – just be ready in case they can't. It'll take us a few momens to get to you from where we are, but call if you need us".

* * *

It took a weeken for the news of the presence of a Nebari among local forces on Tal IV to make its way back to Nebari Prime.

"It does happen on occasion" a Night Watch specialist trooper told someone else where an Enforcer could just manage to hear "Some of our people do prefer to risk the chance to make more money outside of our Establishment in places we would normally consider unsafe or even dangerous. A few may be fugitives from justice… but not all".

The Enforcer told a few people he knew about what he heard the next time he went back to his barracks, and one of the support staff passed the news on.

"It does sound promising" one of the other Enforcers agreed when he was told "The hard part will be getting there without bringing too much interest our way".

* * *

Agent 47 soon found out as well.

"I had heard ..." he said softly "about that… when I was there a few cycles ago. People there are… moderately welcoming to our people if not always to our government. If they know you have currency… they will encourage you to look at and buy what they have, no matter what species you are. All they… care about there… is if your currency is good".

"People like that are unstable" another Night Watch officer replied "but are certainly useful on occasion. They can be tolerated as allies of convenience – we need things done which we cannot deal with ourselves, and they need to get paid. They do what we need them to do and this gets them currency. Thus both parties are satisfied".

"There...is much to learn… simply listening, I find" Agent 47 replied "Hearing people talk to each other where they… think we cannot hear".

"You hear more than we do, Agent" the officer replied "We don't have the extra things you among the most loyal have".

"We are all needed" Agent 47 replied, smiling and nodding at the officer "whether we have those things or not. Anyone can be clever, anyone can be loyal and obedient – you do not have to have what I have to be a valued citizen of the Establishment. People of all kinds and social status levels are needed for us to succeed in our aims" before heading out of the office.

 _I should track down the source of this information_ Agent 47 decided _All kinds of services can be bought on Talzenadar IV, I know that – perhaps this Nebari may know where a Diagnosan or other medical professional might be who can help me_. _It's clear enough now that no one with any connection to the Night Watch knows anything useful._

* * *

"Our situation is as follows" one Enforcer told the others when they met again "We have enough people we can trust to crew a small ship… or earn passage as security staff on board a larger one. If we can even make it a short distance from Nebari Prime, more so if we're off the main military shipping lanes, our chances of earning our keep the rest of the way improve".

Agent 47 barely managed to hear the speaker's surface thoughts, but he smiled with relief.

 _Normally I would report any such behaviour_ he decided _but for now it seems that these Enforcers may have the same short-term aim as I do. I don't know if they might be persuaded to help me find a skilled medical professional… but I could use their help, and it would be safer to move in numbers should we reach the unaligned worlds._

* * *

"Greetings..." Agent 47 called softly to the younger of the two female Enforcers in their group "I need a little help…. No, I am not going to arrest you, nor have you or your friends sent to a cleansing facility. I simply wish to… talk".

After he drank from his flask and took several deep breaths, he added "Whatever others in my service branch may decide, I think you and your friends may be able to assist me. I believe that in return I might be able to assist you. Both of us need certain things I believe I can obtain for us… and it will be safer if we move together. Especially in Establishment space, to be honest".

Once she calmed herself down and decided running would cause more problems than it solved, she took a few deep breaths of her own before saying "People wearing that uniform don't always like seeing people in this one moving around unsupervised. If we have you with us, we'll be able to go further unmolested".

"We should continue this discussion in the company of your friends" Agent 47 urged "and preferably not in an Establishment barracks. If your friend could obtain a Wraith… we can move in comparative safety while we talk".

"I don't like hearing that a Special Agent knows about our business" the larger of the men said "but I'm thinking it's the only option we have that won't see us caught and imprisoned – and that's if it goes well".

"I don't know where that Agent is now..." the group's de facto leader decided "but if he or she's anywhere close, get them in here".

Agent 47 nodded to each of them when he was escorted inside.

"Greetings to… you all" he said softly "In case you have not been told… I think your aims and my aims may come to pass sooner if we operate together. Should you find this agreable, tell me soon – I believe I can obtain a ship for us and enough currency and supplies to get us where we need to go if managed carefully".

"And if Night Watch attached to border patrol don't find us" the larger man added.

"Even if they do" Agent 47 replied "They will not attempt to apprehend us in the ship I will be able to obtain for us… as long as I do so fairly soon".

 _These Night Watch are hard to negotiate with_ the larger Enforcer decided _He is clealy trying to guide and direct us into agreeing with him and his aims, though for some reason I actually think he'll do what he says he will. If we did this our way we'd have to bargain with outsiders, and even Enforcers don't have much experience with others not of our people._

"That is correct..." Agent 47 whispered, walking up beside him "It suits both you and me that we reach an agreement between ourselves. It will proceed more smoothly, at least inside Establishment space, if we move together".

"Can you see inside my head?" the large man asked, concerned "or are you just skilled at reading people's reactions?"

"I can read some of your thoughts" Agent 47 revealed cautiously "Not always clearly. More easily than I could with other species, though".

Eventually, after maybe a quarter-arn, an agreement was reached. The Enforcers were even more pleased when Agent 47 passed over a small but meaningful amount of currency, and limited permits to enter his usual barracks for the purpose of talking to him.

"Get as much from our barracks as we can get away with" the older of the two women told everyone "I don't know what this Agent or whoever he is can get for us – but I prefer to see us provide for our own needs as much as possible, even if the Agent can open a Night Watch armoury for us".

* * *

They were still surprised when Agent 47 turned up at their barracks the following day, though all of them were relieved he was wearing civilian clothing and headwear.

"I...forgot to ask before..." he whispered "Can any of you… take the helm of a … large craft? I had hoped to find a small one...to pass unnoticed… but I cannot. Not easily and not now".

The large man nodded and turned to point at the badge on his upper arm, and Agent 47 nodded in return.

"This… is good" he replied "I can do many things… but flying anything bigger than a Hurricane is not one of them".

"We must stop at the sector 5 barracks to get gear" another of the group told Agent 47 "I don't know if they can spare a vehicle, but we can pack it all on our backs as long as we don't have to walk several kilometras with it".

The sector 5 barracks commander was not at all pleased to see Agent 47 there, but seemed relieved that he wasn't going to simply commandeer what he wanted and leave it where he couldn't get it back later.

"You are… correct" Agent 47 assured him "You and those with you will be able to collect the vehicle once we are finished with it. We do not require an armoured combat vehicle – just a truck will do, as long as it is in good order".

Agent 47 ran a swift diagnostic on the vehicle through his own PDA, and nodded happily before saying "It is good. My friends will be back shortly with the other things we need" - barely a half-momen before the Enforcers returned with a trolley and a lot of gear. Not one of them asked Agent 47 to help load it, something which the Agent was pleased to see, instead simply getting it all stowed in the truck as fast as they could.

"Not the fastest I ever saw..." the barracks commander muttered, watching them "but within proficiency requirements".

"He's starting to think too much" the younger woman decided "It is just as well we were outside his jurisdiction before his brain started working!"

"We were all careful, as required" Agent 47 replied "Now we proceed toward the next step in our plan, obtaining the ship I secured for us. It is in the Night Watch sector of the nearby port, but do not worry about that – your presence is expected as well as my own".

"Well… I _am_ surprised" the large man said when he saw the ship "I had not thought I would ever even get aboard a Tempest-class ship, let alone take its helm".

"I am told they manoevre well in atmosphere" Agent 47 told him, smiling at how the man in front of him seemed pleased as well as surprised "and fly with both speed and stealth outside it. As long as the ship has been well maintained we should get where we need to go without needing to stop for repairs or even maintenance".

Agent 47 led them aboard the ship, not even talking to the Night Watch support staff when they looked with suspicion at the Enforcers except to say "You do not need to know why they are here… only they need to know that" before unsealing an entry hatch. As soon as the hatch was sealed again behind them, he led them all to the bridge – only stopping to calm himself and take medicine once along the route – where he was pleased to see the large man power the ship to operational status without help.

"I… have command" Agent 47 said from the command chair – once all stations unlocked after the computer recognised his voice from Night Watch archives, he plotted a course and sent it to both navigation and the helm.

Agent 47 ws pleased to see the large man on the helm took off with care but speed, heading for orbit with the minimum of fuss.

"We are… beyond perimeter markers" Agent 47 announced "Can navigation confirm?"

"Positive confirmation, aye" the younger woman on that desk replied "Set course as given?"

"As given" Agent 47 confirmed "Then all can rest or eat or perform proficiency drills".

* * *

Keeping the Hynerian business delegation away from the Charrids took a lot of work from both local Security and the Irregulars – but that work proved worth the effort, since the Charrids only saw the Hynerians when they crossed paths as ther Hynerians left. Since the Hynerians saw the wisdom of following the advice given by the Irregulars, all that came their way were a few unsavoury remarks and a few less empty drink bottles.

"We thank you for keeping the Charrids from attacking us during our negotiations, Irregular" the head of the Hynerian delegation told the Irregular leading their protective detail "Charrids of any station in life are maddeningly hard to deal with… but I expect you know that since you're Scarran".

"Not as hard as you might think" Altur replied, scanning the Hynerian's surface thoughts as he talked "Other personnel had more trouble dealing with the Hynerian delegation at the Games eight cycles ago than we did with these Charrids, according to our archive".

"Dominar-in-exile Rygel still has at least a small following among our people" another Hynerian added, shaking his head slowly as he suggested one reason for that unrest "I say he should be like us - move around, meet people, make money. But it seems to suit him to maintain a small gathering of people loyal to him and opposing Dominar Bishan outside Hynerian worlds and a slightly larger group of followers inside them".

Altur thought the Hynerian business delegation was just as pleased to be away from him as they were to be away from the Charrids, but kept his feelings on that to himself as he reported to the _Havoc._

"Good one, Commander" Lazarus told him "It's not good for anyone's business if we get Charrids on one side of Market Street an' Hynerians on the other taking pot shots at each other".

"I'm fairly sure at least two of the Hynerians were seen at the mercenary campground, sir" Altur revealed "so it's quite likely that the business they said they were here for wasn't the only business they were here for".

"One problem at a time" Lazarus replied "Nothing's happened between them here – and we've not received a contract to sort out anything between those two groups outsystem either. Not yet, anyway".

* * *

"97.256%" said one of the Enforcers, over a testing kit.

"I am a medical _professional_ " the woman replied, only hissing slightly "Whatever I may think about some of my customers – and you may be assured I know what kind of person _he_ is – I would not taint any medicine I make to ensure the deaths of anyone!"

"Good" Agent 47 replied, nodding and passing over more currency "That will do. My personnel say you have made this special medicine strictly according to the recipe, which I thank you -aargh!- for..." before taking a dose of that medicine.

"I am… well" he announced "This blend seems to be taking effect more quickly than my original batch. A good sign, I feel"

"Maybe" the woman on his hammond side replied "Did you notice that she looked at your clothing for ident markings or rank badges? If she knows you are Night Watch simply from looking at you, she may be known to the sector commander here – officially or otherwise".

"We should return to our ship, you are correct" Agent 47 confirmed "The cautious plan is the correct plan. We are within five days travel of Tallus II, the last major Night Watch facility before the unaligned worlds – we will need to detour around that system, but whether we do that by entering the Neutral Zone ahead of schedule or by slipping in through the Scarran border worlds I have not yet decided".

* * *

"Agent 47 is moving around Establishment worlds, yes" a Night Watch officer told another Agent back on Nebari Prime "So our reports seem to imply. Not once have any of our personnel come close enough to see what means he uses to move from place to place".

"I have… been told..." the Agent replied "that he is… not well… and needs special medication. I do not… know why. I do not… need to know. Not yet".

"He may simply be using his authority to check at every official medical facility, civilian hospital, or unofficial medical study facility..." the Night Watch officer suggested "build up a knowledge base of his own… and manafacture his own medicine where his direct superiors will not know. Those people may perceive his physical weakness as an opportunity to move against him".

"Were he not an Agent like me" the Agent replied, smiling a little "I may believe that. We have not had any loyalty contentions between Agents and Internal Affairs since the Agent program was started – but I expect Internal Affairs will examine the evidence at hand in case any such thing is starting now".

* * *

By the time Agent 47 and the Enforcers with him were bypassing Tallus II on the neutral side, the Agent's condition had worsened considerably.

"I...aaaargh!… I should make contact..." he whispered, covered in sweat and in considerable pain "contact ...contact people I saw… when I came this way before. I must find… hyperwave communications".

"Get him to the sick bay" the large man on the helm replied "If he insists on making a hyperwave call in his condition then watch him carefully".

Agent 47 took more medicine followed by a small sip of his favourite spirit.

"You all show a ...surprising amount of ...concern for my health" he told the Enforcers, smiling just a little.

"As you told us before" one of them replied "We all get what we want only if we get to this… where was it?… Talzenadar IV successfully. Doing that means, since you know people there, making sure you don't die".

"It does" Agent 47 confirmed, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself "But your large friend on the helm is likely correct – I should go to the sick bay. Not until I make the hyperwave call, however".

Agent 47 scoured official business registration logs for many systems until he found one he knew. He smiled, nodding with both happiness and relief, before entering its contact details into the console in front of him.

* * *

"Dulenos, might I help you?" Lerren asked when she picked up the call.

"Might I..." Agent 47 whispered, his throat hoarse and his head hurting "speak to those… in charge. Please".

"The owners of this business are not on the premises" Lerren replied "Their son, my mate, is here and is authorised to speak on their behalf. Should I ask him to come and speak with you?"

"That… will do" Agent 47 decided.

Devin recognised Agent 47's voice when he came on the line.

"Ah yes..." Agent 47 said once Devin stopped talking "I...remember now. The helpful young… man who brought me food and talked -aargh!- … to me".

"I am not a medical professional" Devin replied "but both my parents and I know many people with many skills and may be able to help you when you arrive. For a small consideration, we may be able to let you land your ship at our private blast pit – we have one for our own use not far from where I am standing now, did you know that?"

"I… did not" Agent 47 replied, smiling a little "I… will instruct my… helm officer… to proceed to Talzenadar IV at our best safe speed".

Two of the Enforcers assisted Agent 47 to the sick bay, where they gave him more medicine and sedated him enough to make him more comfortable if not unconscious.

* * *

"Copy that, mister" Harrigan said when Devin called him "We can do that, sure – dunno that he'll need specialist help from our docs, but there's a few medical people who set up shop permanently here and a few more from merc units at the camp who might help out if money's sent their way".

"If he is as I remember" Devin told Harrigan "he may only speak to me or to mother or to father. Since he has seen Kalish before, he may speak to big sister or Master Keyah Kamara as well. Perhaps even Amara as well, though I do not recall if he has seen her before".

"Keep an ear to the ground for me" Harrigan urged "We can get Amara to bring people down by special delivery, but if we gotta ship him topside for emergency treatment I'll get a lander on standby. If he's Night Watch and needs something special to save his life, he'd better be prepared to pay a serious fee – for which you'll get a commission for letting us know, Devin".

Devin smiled, bowed slightly, then discommed.

* * *

"I hear you" Devin said when a call came through to the shop three days later "I do not recognise your voice… I can tell your species. I can speak your language".

"Our superior needs medical help urgently" the male Nebari voice told Devin "All of us expected he'd be well enough to speak to you himself…. but his condition has worsened, and we cannot afford to wait any longer. Our safety and his safety are one and the same".

"You should comm the _HMS Cry Havoc_ once insystem at Tal IV" Devin advised "and ask for expedited landing clearance for medical purposes. Should your ship be able to fit in our blast pit, we will permit you to land there in order that your superior can receive treatment. If your superior is who I think he is, secrecy may only be maintained by me calling my special friends for assistance – you may not like them, some people do not, but they are helpful and useful and friendly".

"You know a surprising amount about our superior" the male Nebari told Devin "That, or you have a truly phenomenal memory for someone who has only met him once".

"I know a lot" Devin replied, not too boastfully "and I have a very good memory even for my people".

* * *

"I hear you" Kaisan replied when the _Havoc_ was called "I have been advised of your medical situation. You will be permitted to land at the Duleno private blast pit, assuming your ship meets the safety limits for a pit that size".

The large man on the helm gave bulk and mass ratings for their ship, but not class – Kaisan nodded and replied "You are cleared to land at the Duleno private blast pit. The Duleno family know many interesting people, some of whom may be able to help you".

The Enforcer on the helm headed for high orbit at a speed the others only considered mildly unsafe, and made an acceptable if slightly more than mildly unsafe atmo entry.

"I can detect you" Devin said when the Enforcer on comms called him "but not easily. I know what you fly, I know many interesting things about spacecraft. It is just as well you called me, I and my family are known as people who respect and value our customers' confidentiality".

 _This man will want a large fee to keep our secret_ Agent 47 decided, listening in _I am not well, I can barely walk or maintain consciousness for long now, but for my own safety I must stay awake long enough to ask for his help and that of those he knows in order to save my life_.

* * *

"A Tempest-class, father!" Devin told his father, running for the rear entry to their dwelling and the blast pit beyond "Coming in on a fast approach! I expect that what we were told about medical attention was not only true, but may have been vastly understated – the person they bring may need urgent life-saving medical intervention!"

Devin watched as the _Tempest_ -class ship came to a safe if rough landing, then ran out to meet it – banging hard on the hull beside the first entry hatch he could see.

"Come!" a female Nebari snapped at him, clearly stressed "Your appearance matches most of the description given by our superior – it seems you've had surgery yourself if that synthskin is anything to go by".

Devin managed not to smile at her mistake, instead nodding and telling her "I was needed to do urgent work. Doing that urgent work meant I hurt myself that one time. Useful friends with useful skills fixed me and healed me".

Devin took one look at Agent 47, felt the pained and distressed thoughts pouring off him and saw his skull bulging and moving, and promptly commed Nrakal directly – chattering at him very fast in Scarran until he was told to calm down and slow down.

"Amara will come!" Nrakal told him "I will come by normal means with orderlies! A small number of Irregulars with your uncle will come to take care of the patient's...friends".

Amara appeared in front of Devin and the Nebari almost immediately, saying "No! No questions, no _time_! I must see the patient _NOW!_ " to the Nebari and telling Devin "Come with me, Devin" at a more normal volume.

The Nebari was very surprised that Amara seemed to know the layout of the Tempest-class ship better than she did, but kept her concerns to herself - or at least unspoken if not free of her surface thoughts.

Amara looked at him on the sick bay operating table, all around his head, before snapping a few words in English (which none of the Enforcers could understand) and calling Nrakal by mentalism.

 _~He is like Mella? ((wary concern))~_ Nrakal asked, striding onto the hammond flight deck and calling out orders _~He has that program? He is an Agent?~_

 _~One desperate enough to come here for help~_ Amara replied _~His face is similar enough, accounting for age, to be the same man I saw before. We should be able to reason with him~_

Amara heard Nrakal grumble, but was relieved when he said _~I will alert the War Commander, Amara – whatever I think about this person, for us to even consider providing help for an Establishment Agent the War Commander must be alerted~_

 _~I'm gonna talk to mister grey big man~_ Harrigan insisted when Amara linked him in _~I'll make sure he knows he's got no room to bargain, that the only way he gets to go back to Nebari-land alive is doing what we say and giving us a huge fee – you know me, Amara,I don't mind helping all kinds of people, but I'll make sure they pay a fee appropriate for the risk involved. Or, in this case, due to us having the only people in the universe who can do the job~_

 _~I...hear ((pain, exhaustion))~_ Agent 47 whispered _~Cannot pay… in currency. Can pay… in barter. Not that I… have a choice. Not if… you can fix my condition… permanently~_

 _~Our doc there'll get you good for travel~_ Harrigan told him _~When you get up here, we'll talk~_

"Stretcher!" Amara barked in Nebari "No time to dawdle! Move, move, move! Power down the ship to standby levels and seal all entry hatches after we leave!"

The four men, two women, plus Agent 47 and Amara, left the _Tempest_ -class ship and were out in front of the Duleno's shop when an assault lander dropped out of the sky and made a fast and surprisingly safe landing barely twenty metras in front of them.

"Uncle Troll?!" Amara called "Lower the drop ramp! We must board with our patient and his friends, then return to our home immediately!"

"Yeah, it's me!" Troll shouted back as he lowered the ramp "Get your asses on board smartish – I want to get back before the dinner Martha cooked for me goes cold!"

Amara barked orders at the Nebari until they carried Agent 47 on his stretcher aboard and secured him and themselves for travel, after which she raised and sealed the ramp before calling "ALL OK!" up to Troll.

He made a more careful takeoff, then called "Bridge, this is the big ol' Troll man with an inbound special medevac. Gonna need Big Man H and a few docs on hand when we get back".

* * *

"On it!" Westmore called "Yeah, Sheren- well, whoever you are, I won't learn if I don't see all the gooey details first-hand, will I! If the War Commander sends me back to quarters, so be it – until then, I'm including myself with this mission!".

Sherenka just laughed before calling "You'd better go too, mister – you're not helping anyone sitting there" over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine..." Liz assured her husband in his language "I'm not gonna be here long anyway, just need a check-up – but since the usual tricks don't work with us we gotta go old-school".

Trannak nodded and pointed to a position beside him when Hellbolt and the medical staff arrived at the hammond flight deck.

"Skulkers, I want every angle covered" he ordered "We have someone coming in for medical attention – but from what my Amara tells me, he's someone we'll need to keep under security watch. He's got a few people with him – by the sounds of things they're just people he convinced to go along with him, they're not from where he's from. We watch them too, though – no one's taking _any_ chances".

Troll brought the lander down to the deck as fast as he could get away with – the landing was still a little rough, but even Amara didn't snap at him for it, just calling "On three… one two, _three!_ Move!" while Troll lowered the ramp.

Nrakal immediately strode over and looked at the man on the stretcher.

"Subject showing same signs as before..." Nrakal muttered "… unstable… body showing obvious signs of rejecting artifical addition of mentalism...".

 _~Procedure… rejection? ((fear))~_ Agent 47 asked Nrakal _~I live/die?~_

"Right now I don't know" Nrakal admitted bluntly "You will be taken to my sick bay where you will be scanned and examined. If we can temporarily stabilise you without killing you, you and I and our leader will discuss your options".

The skulkers moved into formation around the stretcher. None of the Nebari were pleased to see Scarrans there, even less so when Westmore was seen to be in stone form – but when Trannak simply ordered them calmly into the transit car in their own language their attitude softened a little bit.

It took three arns for Nrakal to scan Agent 47 with every scanner mode and other method he could come up with – including Amara's hypersense.

"You are showing signs of procedures whose existence we have suspected but only now see evidence of" Nrakal told Agent 47 "I strongly suspect that you were given these procedures without anyone being sure how long they would hold without side-effects, lethal or otherwise".

"Why… should I ask?" Agent 47 whispered, clearly exhausted and in pain "I… serve my Establishment, and through them my people. If I...can serve more...fully, with these things, I will do so. I _have_ done so… until now".

"Until now" Nrakal agreed "Right now you need to decide if having us provide emergency medical care to stabilise your condition and save your life is worth the risk of having your Establishment declare you unsound for receiving unauthorised medical treatment".

"How do you know..." Agent 47 asked "...that they would… declare me unsound… for this?" - who'd suspected it himself for the last weeken anyway.

Hellbolt removed his faceplate and helm, letting Agent 47 see his face and that he was a Nebari himself, before stowing the pieces safely.

"Ah..." he whispered again "You have… my people… among your ...crew".

"Just one" Harrigan told him.

"I don't know for certain, Agent" Hellbolt said in his own language "But I do know a bit about how Night Watch think – and I suspect that if they don't know what's been done to make you well again they will, as our Commander's people say, 'play it safe' and declare you unsound before – and this is the bit I'm really not sure about – either exile you from Nebari space for the rest of your life, or make sure you don't become a potential problem and dissect you to figure out how we manage to stabilise your artificially-induced mentalism".

"First..." Agent 47 wheezed "First I need to be well… then I will investigate… then I will know".

"Then we know too, mister" Harrigan added "We're gonna keep an close eye on you – partly to make sure they don't just try an' cut you up in the consulate, partly 'cause if they do anything like that, they might just learn things they got no business knowing".

 _This big one who leads thinks like some of my past superiors have thought_ Agent 47 decided _While he may be concerned for my health… and that is certainly a surprise… I am starting to think that the means he will authorise to see me healed are either secret, experimental, or both – and he wants to make sure only his medical personnel know about them_.

 _~Correct ((confirmation))~_ Amara told him _~We have narrowed down our options which we may use to make you well again, now our Chief Medical Officer and our leader must decide which of those options will be used~_

Troll whispered to Harrigan at length in English.

"You really think it's worth that level of risk, mister?" Harrigan asked, surprised "I doubt this guy's got any medical training.. but if he's got anything like the level of unofficial experience Gen'ral T got before he came here he might just figure out the basics anyway".

"Don't you worry, big man – the ol' Troll man's already thought of that" Troll replied – then whispered to both him and Nrakal a bit more before grinning.

"Interesting..." Hellbolt added when Harrigan called him over "You've not tested the later-grade augmentation levels on Nebari yet...nor Kamielisation. Assuming his current condition doesn't kill him, or our attempt to heal him doesn't make it worse… it might just be worth the effort".

"Troll, you get the job of explaining it all to him" Harrigan decided "unless the doc has a better idea on who can do that".

"Troll will do that" Nrakal decided "He has some talent with, as you humans say, 'people skills' - on the social level, at least. I will do what I did before, or Amara can do so – stand beside him to correct his exaggerated excitement".

"The ol' Troll man's ready" Troll replied "We get a new lab rat, it seems – and since he's got the choice of getting help here or getting painfully dead I think he'll go along with what we want. I'll tell him the good bits about it, so he knows there's something in it for him as well...".

"General, if you'd escort his friends outside..." Harrigan asked Trannak "I dunno… get 'em food or something… I'll authorise alcohol if you think it'd help… just take 'em somewhere safe and make sure they _relax_ ".

Since Harrigan had intentionally spoken Nebari, the Enforcers understood every word.

"Well, they know our language – that's both good and bad" the younger woman said.

"They're prepared to share alcohol with us" the largest male said, and the other woman nodded to confirm that "I doubt anyone here knows how to make our food, but if there's anything even remotely tolerable made here I say we eat now".

"I can see to it you get Nebari food if you want it" Hellbolt told them "I'm no master chef, but there's a few things I can make".

"We'll see how good you are, then" before something in his brain clicked and he started chattering at his fellow Enforcers.

"It took you long enough" Hellbolt said when they all turned around to look at him "I don't remember you, miss", and nodded toward the younger woman, "and your big man there looks to be a hybrid, he's far too large for a straight-bloodline Nebari...".

"Father is Interion" the man replied, confirming Hellbolt's guess as they reached the transit platform "I speak his language and mother's, Sebacean… very basic Scarran".

* * *

"Interesting..." Agent 47 whispered "I do say that I am not entirely without concern...but if I must measure concern about those things I was just told against concern for my continued health and survival then you should do what you must".

"The big ol' Troll man's gonna be here to help you out" Troll replied, nodding "A few others who know what's what as well. We'll have people takin' care of you real good the whole way".

"One thing I had not thought to ask before..." Agent 47 asked "Will I still have my new skills after you conduct this treatment on me? It took me longer than most to adjust to having them… but for all that, I _like_ them. They are helpful and useful".

"We fully expect that you will" Amara told him "You will be tested physically after your treatment to ensure your body is in good health… but I will test your mentalism as well. Should you wish to reveal what mentalism you have currently, I will note this in your medical archive so I know where to start testing when the time comes".

Agent 47 took a deep breath, then told Amara by mentalism – and smiled when he felt her interest.

 _~It seems your primary skills are useful basic skills~_ Amara told him _~Telepathy, hypersense, and empathy. I could not tell if you have other skills, at least not beyond the featherweight level – but we can test for that after your treatment~_ \- after which Nrakal promptly anaesthetised him, while Amara lowered his unconscious body to the bed gently.

"Tank 4" she decided, Nrakal watching her "Troll, you will go with the Chief Medical Officer and advise him on what options should be added, if any, for the treatment – Doctor Nrakal, we may need to use a synthesised sample and not one of the natural ones due to stocks being low at this time".

Nrakal gave her a sample number, and Amara took a few momens to find it and bring it back.

* * *

"Those orange people have been coming to us every few momens" the younger female told the others "They look at us, they ask questions… and then they run back to gatherings of others like them and tell all everything they learned. Are they trainee intelligence officers?"

"I doubt it" the half-Interion man replied "I think I saw people of that type in training archives, I think they are called Ki-lesh people".

One Kalish technician corrected his pronunciation and confirmed his guess as to their species.

"It is good that our people are of interest to others" he said "though I doubt those who trained you were simply curious".

"They were not" Hellbolt confirmed for him "The people who trained them were either Night Watch or had been approved of by those who were. Kalish people were considered to be the eyes and ears of the Hierarchy by a lot of Night Watch when I was being trained".

"I am glad..." one of the younger men said happily, smiling a little "That our own food could be made. Our stores were low and I was hungry when we arrived here".

"I am glad..." the younger female added "that alcohol was available. I needed to relieve tension, passing through so many potentially hostile systems on our way here was not good for my mood" before downing another bottle of fellip in one go.

"That had better do..." a Scarran voice decided, and all of them turned to see Talannah standing by their table "The young woman is clearly intoxicated – and the rest of you have drank a considerable quantity as well".

"Our understanding was that alcohol was available for our consumption" the half-Interion man replied "To be honest, we needed it when we saw so many Scarrans in the one place when we arrived at this galley".

"Hah!" Hellbolt laughed "A good excuse, though. I remember how those of you I knew before drank alcohol off-duty when we were all in the Enforcers – and that hasn't changed!"

Conversation halted when Liz vomited on the floor, barely missing the younger woman's boots.

"You are well?" she asked, quickly moving her feet "Should you be joining our superior in the sick bay?"

"I'm not ill, I'm pregnant with my first" Liz groused, drinking as much water as she could lay her hands on "This _joker_ here's been having his fun – and now I get to have him wait on me hand and foot for a few monen!"

Hellbolt grinned and wrapped his arms around Liz, murmuring softly – she swatted at him a bit, but they both laughed before she decided "Grolak with treel sauce, mister".

The half-Interion man grinned a little at Hellbolt when he returned with Liz's food, more so when he said " _Please_ try to keep this down, Liz...".

"I don't puke every half-arn on the half-arn, mister" Liz reminded him, after which she ate quickly and without stopping until her plate was empty.

* * *

 _Tired...so tired…_

He looked up and saw lights on the ceiling.

 _Bright… very bright lights…_ until he saw them dim autmomatically.

 _Not gone… not maximum brightness… still good. Can still see…_

He reached up slowly and tapped several times until a face appeared over him.

 _The mentalist female… Amara? Yes, Amara._

He watched her as much as he could for a few momens.

 _Checking… looking… about me? I think so. My head...not aching, not hurting… body feels calm too… I am...in secure confinement?_

 _~A medical tank~_ Amara told him _~I am checking your medical status to see if it is safe to remove you from your tank~_

 _~Hungry~_ he said without thinking, though he tried to apologise for that as well.

 _~Do not worry~_ Amara replied _~It is expected that you are hungry. Since it is not a scheduled Mealtime, self-heating field rations have been set aside for you – if you feel it is worth the effort to climb out of your tank now and undergo basic medical testing first~_

Amara watched Agent 47 in his tank, smiling as she checked the status screen and nodded to him before purging his tank and opening it.

"Remain still" she told him "I must remove any remaining medical instruments from your body that did not fall of their own accord during your rehabilitation. This will take just a few momens. Please remain still. I will tell you when it is safe to rise to a sitting position".

When Amara nodded, Agent 47 said "The lighting here is still a little too bright… might it be dimmed further, please?"

Amara did that, nodding once before making a few notes and leading Agent 47 through all the scans and tests she needed to perform on him.

"All goes well?" he asked hopefully, after he finished eating "I do not feel the pain as I did before, but for all I know that may come back after whatever medication I was given during rehabilitation wears off".

"All goes well" Amara confirmed "Your rehabilitation time was longer than usual, we needed to repair your skull and a few other things in your body – your artificially-induced mentalism had side effects, damage inflicted by those had to be repaired before a more permanent solution which you were told about could be used".

Agent 47 took a deep breath and tried to extend his hypersense as he did before – and ended up seeing outside the sick bay as far as the transit platform for a few microts until his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell until Amara got a good hold on him and helped him sit up again.

"I had not got to that point before you arrived, War Commander" Amara told Harrigan and Westmore "Should you or Mr Westmore wish to explain it to him, you can do so now".

Harrigan looked at Westmore, who shook his head.

"Interesting..." Agent 47 said after Amara finished talking "More so that you say I have these protective measures as well. Must I consciously activate these? I have been able to use mentalism so far, and it seems to me that these protective measures would hinder my own mentalism as well as that of others directed at me".

"Only one way to find out, mister" Harrigan told him "Test it, Amara there will say if it works".

Eventually Amara started chattering to Nrakal and Harrigan, which went on for almost fifteen momens.

"I heard" Agent 47 replied softly "It appears that the default mode with me is for mentalism to be active and this protection to be inactive – while with you it was the opposite, the protection is active and the mentalism is inactive".

"That's usually the case, yeah" Westmore replied – and stonechanged.

Agent 47 was extremely surprised when he did too, asking if he was supposed to be able to do that or not, as well as numerous questions concerning what this would let him do.

"I will need to practice more" Agent 47 decided after trying to move small objects across a neaby counter "This is an entirely new thing to me. I do not know if other Agents have this skill, but I expect that if any do they can move objects bigger and heavier than writing implements and small tools".

"It's more useful than you might think, mister" Harrigan told him "Think about it… you'll see...".

Agent 47 cast his mind back over past operational experiences, smiling and calling _~Amara? ((curiosity))~_ when he thought she was listening mentally.

 _~((sound of a crowd applauding))~_ Amara told him happily _~Yes, I read your thoughts! You have a good level of personal control if you can discern that without being instructed ((praise))~_

 _~I have learned two new things today~_ Agent 47 decided _~I do not know why you and the others here consider it worth the considerable risk to give me this ability and teach me things about it… but I am glad you do. I will not forget what you have all done for me~_

* * *

"I have read it" the Nebari ambassador told the senior Night Watch officer in the consulate "I have not even heard of the existence of people among the Night Watch like these, but I expect that's intentional".

"It is" that officer confirmed "To be honest, until ten momens ago _I_ didn't know any more than you did. Now, it appears, you need to know as much as I do – about this matter, anyway".

"Missing in action" the ambassador said, turning his head back so he could read the note – he paused and asked "This world is a regional centre of a sort… do we have a more senior representative coming to take charge of anything related to this matter?"

"If we do, it's the first I've heard about it" the Night Watch officer said, after which the comm on the desk bleeped.

The ambassador passed the headset over to the Night Watch officer, though to his surprise they just shook their head and placed one finger over their mouth before calling "Yes?" toward the speaker on the ambassador's desk.

"Agent 95" came an electronically masked voice "I will be investigating this matter concerning Agent 47 being missing from your consulate. I will not take a hand in any other matters – unless my orders dictate otherwise, or unless you ask me to".

"If you haven't landed already..." the Night Watch officer replied "then do so and come to the consulate… there will be quarters made available for you. They aren't Nebari Prime standards, but they're good".

"I have just left my craft" Agent 95 replied "I am proceeding to your location".

* * *

"I am well" Agent 47 said when he met the Enforcers again next Mealtime "Yes, I do look a little different – but this is not bad, it is good, and it will remind me to be more cautious in future".

Agent 47 smiled briefly when he sensed several of the Enforcers deciding he thought as one of them would do and that this was a good thing.

"Everyone got something?" Hellbolt asked, leading his wife over to their table – Liz snorted when they made room for her quickly, but said "I'm stable for now, you lot – feels like dinner will stay down where it's told, at least for now".

"You are well and I am well" Agent 47 said "This is good. I still find being around Scarrans and Charrids… especially in such numbers… to be unsettling, but so far they have treated me politely and respectfully and a few of their children have even come to look at me. Only these orange Kalish children have talked to me".

Three days later, Agent 47 told Harrigan "I thank you for your help, for seeing to it I not only survived but prospered… but, whatever others have told me, I should see for myself if I will be positively welcomed by my people once more".

"We're gonna be close by, keeping an eye on you" Harrigan reminded him.

"I expected such a thing" Agent 47 replied, nodding "I will see to it that you are given payment before I proceed to the consulate – you will need a small number of people to see this payment transported to safety aboard this vessel. It would be good if these people could be selected now".

"Scraper, get Queen and three others" Harrigan ordered "Meet me at the usual place".

"It seems..." Agent 47 added as he looked at the Enforcers talking to Hellbolt and Liz "that this Nebari here is known to you".

"I was an Enforcer before, if that's what you mean" Hellbolt replied cautiously "and yes, I served with most of this lot before or knew those that did".

"You have partially succeeded with your personal mission, then" Agent 47 replied "This is good. We will see if my survival means that I have succeeded with mine – or if it has not".

"You're going to this planet, then" the half-Interion said.

"Yes" Agent 47 confirmed "I do not entirely know if this is a wise idea, even now… but the life I have led until now is the only one I know. I should see if I am still welcome in it".

"Should we come with you?" the younger woman asked "You don't have friends here like we do. You might need backup".

Agent 47 smiled and said "I thank you for your concern, but the one who leads here has said he will provide people to watch me and see that I remain safe. I do not know how they would be able to enter the consulate and make that happen, but I think there are some very odd people here who can do some very odd things that even the most skilled and stable Agents cannot do".

* * *

The Irregulars landed at a public blast pit, after which Agent 47 said "We should first proceed to the Dulenos shop… your payment for the medical work conducted on me is there".

"Westmore, you're gonna be on emergency intervention" Harrigan whispered in Westmore's ear "You got a handle on that extra weird stuff you do enough for that – well, we think there's enough protection around their consulate to stop a translocation as well. You got the best odds on getting in if that Agent needs an extraction".

"Hearin' ya" Westmore murmured back "I ain't real good at that yet, but I think I can hold it together long enough to grab him an' beat feet back here".

"That's what I like to hear, mister" Harrigan replied happily "I could ask Amara to peel that place apart like an onion, but that might start a war here – and Tal IV's been through one in recent history already".

"Yeah, someone uses strategic-level mental stuff and everyone thinks Hierarchy – or at least Scarrans" Westmore replied "Slip me in when no one's looking and it might be anyone – or at least no one can prove who actually did it".

"There is a small gate" Agent 47 said "We should enter their blast pit that way".

The small group did exactly that, and Harrigan smiled when he saw Devin there waiting for him.

"You doin' good, mister?" Harrigan asked.

"All goes well, War Commander" Devin replied happily "The shop does well, mother and father do well, Lerren does well – we are even investigating the idea of adding another business to these premises in the near future, did you know that?"

"I didn't!" Harrigan laughed "Congrats to all of you, we're glad to hear you're doing so well!"

"The Nebari man I met before is there" Devin said.

"Yeah, we helped him out a bit – he said he's got payment for that somewhere here".

"It is here" Agent 47 said, waving at the ship "We would likely empty a large part of the stores to pay for all the resources used to take care of me and the Enforcers who came with me...so all I have left to give you for this is the ship itself".

"A _Tempest_ -class" Caseya said happily "I have actually been in one before, did you know that? I should like to see if this one is the same kind as that was, or if the design has been updated".

"We will go inside" Agent 47 replied, after which he opened the nearest hatch.

Devin followed them inside, which made everyone grin and laugh – he stayed beside Caseya as the group made its way to the bridge.

"I must deactivate certain hidden software" Agent 47 said "if you are to take command here".

"We have an alternative option" Caseya replied "One which another on board our home invented and which has been thoroughly documented. I expect the War Commander is sending for the equipment we need already".

"Oh?" Liz called over Harrigan's comm "If Hellbolt hadn't got me knocked up I'd come down and do that for you – I'll stay by a comm in case you need me, though".

"We got Devin here" Harrigan told her "He's jumpin' up an' down already, he knows we're gonna need him".

"Amara says she's got what you need coming down special delivery" Liz replied, interrupted when Caseya called "Positive confirmation of delivery!" - before starting to call out orders.

Agent 47 watched as Devin and the other Kalish started pulling things apart on the bridge.

 _Ah yes_ he decided _They know to disable all external communication first. I do not know if they know about some of the other security measures, but I will watch and see._

He was surprised when they simply deactivated the primary computer personality before installing their own and rebooting the system.

 _A crude way around the potential problems_ he thought _but an effective one. Will their replacement computer personality properly assume control?_

It did – although it took longer than expected.

"It'll do for now" Liz said when she was told "At least you can get that ship topside on its primary systems, though I'd suggest we do what we did last time if we have the cash for it".

"We can get the parts and do that ourselves now" Harrigan told her "We'll still call our other friends for replacement gubbins for this one, you know we don't run ours with stock loadout".

Caseya performed a full systems check, smiling when no serious issues were reported, before calling "All OK!", then adding "War Commander… unless you have other orders, I will give this ship a basic test flight. Devin can take the flight engineer's post".

Devin shrieked happily before comming his wife to tell her.

"I am glad you are happy, Devin" she replied just as happily once he stopped talking "I am needed here in the shop, I cannot come with you. Tell me the most interesting things about that ship when you come back".

 _So they intend to replace the main computer altogether, then_ Agent 47 decided after mulling over Harrigan's recent words _This explains the hurried if effective procedures taken just now. They ensure the ship is safe to fly on basic systems, while planning to replace a ship's computer they would justifiably consider troublesome as soon as a suitable replacement can be obtained._

"I should head to the consulate now" Agent 47 told Harrigan "so that you can take this ship to a safe location and sanitise critical systems and examine any equipment stored aboard".

"Yeah, we'll get off now as well" Harrigan replied, waving for the small number of Irregulars with him to follow "Did this thing come with Wraiths and Hurricanes or is the garage empty?"

"I believe the flight deck and drop deck are fully loaded" Agent 47 replied "I do not know what craft the flight deck has on it, though – I did not need to check this when I assumed command of it".

"We'll find out later, mister" Harrigan decided "Come on, looks like Westmore's seen a crawler".

* * *

"If I am taken to the ambassador's office, this will be on one of the uppermost three floors" Agent 47 explained "Should I be taken to Night Watch facilities… those are less easy to locate. Sometimes they are below the detention levels, sometimes elsewhere".

Harrigan passed over a basic PDA and showed him how to operate the trouble alarm.

"I thank you once more" Agent 47 replied "You show a surprising amount of trust in me, considering how I serve the Establishment. Hopefully I will not need this extra option – but I also hope that if I do, you will react swiftly and come to retrieve me".

"The consulate is just around the corner of the street" Feltano told him softly "We will stay here, or personnel in your consulate will see us. We are prepared to risk ourselves on your behalf, Agent – we will come when needed" before peeking around the street corner and calling "All OK...".

* * *

"One person approaching the steps" a perimeter guard called.

"One of ours?" came the predicatble reply.

"Not consulate personnel, no" the guard decided after zooming his oculars "Premier's mivonks, they look like that new one up with the ambassador!"

The ambassador ran down to the guard hut inside the main doors once he heard about that.

"Another Agent?" he said to his Night Watch commander "So soon after the last one?"

"Perhaps critical information has to be hand-carried for a mission of their type" the Night Watch commander replied "Perhaps only other Agents are cleared, which would prevent the use of hyperwave comms? Perhaps neither of these Agents has those odd skills that let them talk in people's heads – the ones I hear about Scarran people having?".

"The less I have to experience concerning those things, the better" the ambassador decided "I accept that our First Premier and your superiors in the Night Watch find such things regrettably necessary – but I would also prefer it that they find I am best suited to my usual business on their behalf and kept well away from _this_ ".

"You may return to the other business of our people at any time" the Night Watch commander replied, slightly amused but also understanding his concerns.

"I am an Agent of our people" Agent 47 announced to the gate guards "I require admittance and an appointment with my service commanders here at the earliest convenient time".

"It is a happy coincidence that I am here, then" the Night Watch commander said, walking to where Agent 47 could see him and holding out a secure tablet "Present your hand for ident check".

"Geneprint … 58%" its synthesised voice announced, adding "Retinal and biometric print… 75%" when Agent 47 looked at the plate.

"Someone else is here to oversee this matter" the Night Watch commander admitted reluctantly "I must call them now".

* * *

"I hear you, Feltano" Keyah whispered "The entryway for their consulate must not have antisurveillance measures in place. We will continue to watch the consulate in case we are needed to send Westmore and support his retrieval of the Agent".

"The Agent would come to be with us?" Feltano asked in surprise "If we retrieve him, he will become an Irregular?"

"Nebari people, generally, are distrustful of the things this Agent can now do" Keyah reminded Feltano "It may be that the Agent, whether he is accepted back into his government or not, may consider service with us to be safer and more welcoming than service as an Agent of his Establishment".

"Only we know why he is still healthy and well" Feltano agreed, nodding "If they see he is healthy and well they will be pleased, but if they do not know why or how he is is healthy and well they might wish to examine him in a secure facility. We must prevent that from happening. No Agent or other personnel will be able to prevent me from proceeding inside and retrieving the Agent we know".

"That's my job, mister" Westmore reminded Feltano "You can't do everything yourself – besides, you can't ghost through walls like I can, and it'll take you too long to work your way around everyone and you don't have enough ammo to kill 'em all".

* * *

"Agent 95" Agent 47 announced, nodding slightly and saluting "I see you are healthy and well… without help".

"Without help" Agent 95 confirmed "I should like to hear your report on how you were returned to stability, Agent. It seems you were encouraged to conduct an extended health and exercise program after your treatment as well, you are seemingly larger and healthier than many of our people are".

"The Office of Public Morale always encourages every citizen of our Establishment to eat a balanced diet and exercise frequently" Agent 47 replied, knowing how to turn this line of questioning to his benefit "Who is best to set an example in this if not an Agent?"

Agent 95 laughed quietly for a few momens before nodding and adding "Nonetheless, I must receive your report in a more secure location".

Agent 47 followed him up the stairs, which he knew meant they were going to the Night Watch secure facilities in the consulate and not the ambassador's quarters.

He quickly scanned the room as Troll had taught him, using his new thermal-imaging vision.

 _I cannot see heat patterns from outside_ he decided _so I must be inside a secure Night Watch zone. I can, however, see a number of personnel inside the room ahead of us – distributed around the room in a manner that suggests that they may attempt to immobilise me should questioning not proceed according to plan._

Agent 47 saw a number of personnel in Night Watch Internal Affairs uniforms, as well as medical staff – and one more Agent.

"You're more jumpy than a filimer bug" Agent 47 told the other Agent "Calm down, you will be no use at all to your superiors and our Establishment in your current state".

 _Not stable_ Agent 47 decided as he watched the newer Agent respond _Oh,physically stable enough – but not mentally stable. Not to the extent required of a professional Agent. Someone sent a combat-trained mentalist, it seems – an Internal Affairs executioner_.

"Your stability is under question, Agent – not mine" the executioner replied firmly "For the record, I am Agent 855 – we will now proceed with the examination of Agent 47. Agent 95 leads this examination".

 _An executioner_ Agent 47 knew for certain, once he heard the Agent's number _Even if Agent 95 doesn't know, orders have already been sent out, declaring me unsound and ensuring that I am silenced._

 _~What's going on?! ((surprise, fear))~_ Agent 95 told Agent 47 when he thought the executioner wasn't looking _~I would consider it acceptable for you to agree to return with us for retraining after your medical intervention – we could learn everything we wish to know then! Yet someone sent this thick-headed fool, not worthy to hold the title of Agent – with orders overriding my discretion as authorised by Agent leadership and the First Premier!~_

 _~For certain?~_ Agent 47 replied _~I do not know. I suspect that whatever the First Premier and Agent leadership agreed to, Internal Affairs and Night Watch supreme command sent that executioner to see to it my presence ceased being an issue of contention – and that no one else present could contradict their version of events. I do not know why… but I suspect the executioner is trained in combat mentalism, in particular pyrokinetics. His mind feels like it scorches the air~_

* * *

"We got two nasty boys in there!" Westmore called, raising his treblin hand in a fist "Big bad mindtalkers! Can anyone get on the horn to Amara and see if she can tell what's going on?!"

"Hostile mentalists" Amara told Westmore over his comm "It seems that we have the worst-case scenario – someone has been given orders declaring our potential friend unsound. How many people among those present around our potential new friend know this I cannot be sure".

"Status of bad guys?" Westmore asked, fidgeting a bit.

"One pyrokine" Amara replied "While that man is physically healthy and stable, his mind is covered in sharp edges – he is someone accustomed to getting his own way, often by means of violence".

"You think he's got orders to turn our guy into a burnt crispy critter, then?" Westmore suggested.

"If I understand you correctly" Amara replied "I expect he has at least conditional authority to nullify everyone else in that room. As you humans would say it… 'tying up loose ends' ".

"He's going down first, then" Westmore decided "Thanks for the help, miss – but I got a job to do!"

"Not yet" Amara cautioned him "Let's see if he can solve his own problem".

* * *

The questioning proceeded for four arns almost exactly as Agent 47 expected it to. He did not mind revealing most of what he had been doing before arriving at Tal IV (although he did not mention the names of those who had helped him).

"Who were those who helped you?" Agent 855 snapped "They must be questioned as well".

"I did not ask their names" Agent 47 replied "I simply asked if they would consent to helping me in return for currency. They agreed to this".

"What did you expect?" Agent 95 told Agent 855 "Agent 47 is an _Agent_ , over and above being a member of the Night Watch. Even under the most intense interrogation methods, there will be no information to find if he didn't ask for those names in the first place".

Agent 855 insisted some of those methods be tried anyway, and Agent 47 was glad he had been given the change and Kamielisation at that point since much of the pain and damage was mitigated to a more tolerable level.

"First, this is taking too long" Agent 855 decided "Second, sooner or later other Night Watch will discover us here. Three.. I have orders which _I will obey,_ after which all of this will no longer be a concern. To anyone important, anyway".

 _~Premier's mivonks!~_ Agent 95 told Agent 47 _~Whose dinner plate did you relieve yourself on?!~_

 _~Shield yourself! urgency~_ Agent 47 replied _~Me as well if you can. My earlier suspicion has proven to be correct, we have an executioner to silence if either of us wants to leave this room alive!~_

* * *

"Pyrokine!" Amara called to Westmore "Strong but not a lot of control – he'll take a short while to build strength, but might then burn the consulate to the ground!"

 _Gotta go in unshielded_ Westmore groused _or I won't be able to find him! Gonna have to put shields up, rephase and stonechange, then grab him before dephasing and leaving! I'm gonna have a headache tomorrow…_

He immediately jumped a short distance up, then dephased and flew – making a screeching sound as he flew faster no matter hard he tried not to. He passed right through a number of rooms containing terrified consulate staff – before bursting right into the interrogation room, rephasing and stonechanging, and knocking Agent 47 down.

"I do not know who or what you are, intruder" Agent 855 told Westmore "but you will not leave this room alive".

The Agent was very skilled in hand-to-hand combat but Westmore's jujitsu proved to be just enough to keep the Agent down and grab his knife, which Westmore promptly drove through his hammond eye.

"Shitshit _shit_!" Westmore groaned, before asking Agent 47 "You still good? Can we get you outta here _now_ before any more first-rate nutbags like that turn up?"

"We should proceed" Agent 47 replied.

"What about him?" Westmore asked, pointing at Agent 95.

"I think that Agent knows that what is good for me is good for him – and for our Establishment" Agent 47 replied "I would encourage the Agent to make the report believable and simple. I might suggest that should the Agent be permitted leave during his stay here, that he should visit the Dulenos business premises as they are known to have a good range of products and are friendly to our people".

"I don't like it, Agent 47..." Agent 95 replied eventually "but I will do as you suggest", before he turned his head as his ears twitched a little.

"Consulate staff, yes" Agent 47 said "My colleague here will see to my safe exit, you need not risk yourself any more for me than you already have" before nodding to Westmore.

"Keep a good hold on me, Agent!" Westmore hissed, before taking both of them back the way he came in.

* * *

Feltano's pistol came up to firing position when he saw Westmore return, but he lowered it again when Westmore rephased and he saw it was the human he knew – with the Agent.

"I am well" Agent 47 confirmed "The necessity of leaving the Establishment I know is saddening… I expect it will take a while before I fully come to terms with it… but it is good to know I have new colleagues. Perhaps some day, hopefully soon, many of them may become friends".

"Might take a while" Westmore replied "It's taking a while for the other new guys we got, too – probably a bit more for you after what you used to do for a living. But that's the thing about where we are – _everyone_ gets their chance".

"They do" Feltano confirmed, nodding "We watch, we listen… then we know. Know if they will he helpful. Know if they will be friends"

"Back to Dulenos!" Keyah reminded everyone "Preferably fast! If that _Tempest_ is still there, we'll go back up on it!"

"We are here, Keyah Kamara!" Caseya replied when she heard Keyah call in "Enter through the blast pit gate you know about! I am conducting the prelaunch checks as we speak!"

Everyone ran in, with Harrigan managing to shut the security door without breaking it, before Agent 47 smiled and opened the hatch himself. Feltano was the last aboard and sealed it behind him, calling "All OK!" and pointing to the drop seating along the wall.

"All OK, mama!" Feltano called over the comm once everyone was strapped in, after which Caseya took off.

"You'll be fine, you got nothing to worry about" Westmore told Agent 47 "You Nebari can all help each other, that's gotta mean something… there's not so many of my guys here, not till now, and I never knew any of them before I got here!"

"There are no Agents" Agent 47 replied "but yes, it is pleasing to see other Nebari here – even though I brought all of those but one with me".

"You'll get good quarters, you get good food..." Westmore told him "Dunno if you'll get a break with training or not – that's up to the Generals, the Sub-Commander, or the War Commander".

* * *

"Yeah, real good!" Troll said when he saw Agent 47 emerge onto the loading dock assigned to the second _Tempest_ -class ship "You'll love it here, I know it! Me an' my boys will help you get sorted, though it'll probably be up to Amara to get you sorted with that special stuff you do".

"You'll be with me and one or two others for that" Westmore explained "Not many of us do that. But you and your helpers will get sorted out with quarters and basic orientation, then we'll see what else you can do".

"I thank you once more" Agent 47 told them "for my medical attention and for accepting me here. It is saddening to know I cannot return to the Establishment I know, but if I receive the help and support I have been assured I will… I think I will adjust".

"Do you have a name?" Troll asked "Never thought to ask before. Dunno if you got a name or a number or something else. For all I know you might have been bagged at birth for Agent training and never given a name".

Agent 47 smiled and told them his first name, though he did add "Agents always have a number. I knew the Agent Westmore silenced was from the service branch he was due to his number. Mine is 47".

"Special Agent 47?!" Troll asked in surprise, and Harrigan laughed before saying "Yeah, that's good, we got callsign sorted already".

It took a few momens to explain about that, but Agent 47 found it amusing anyway.

 _I have been given a callsign taken from a professional of my kind_ he decided _even if that individual never existed outside of digital entertainment on our-on_ my _new leader's home planet._

All the humans loved it as well, with Agent 47 sitting down with them in the rest area near their quarters and trying to open his mind enough to read their surface thoughts and some of their emotions. He smiled when he found the simple thoughts and feelings of children close by, and smiled when the human adults referred to him by his new callsign, Hitman, instead of his name.

* * *

 _Concerning the absence of Agent 47…_ came over a screen in a classified office on Nebari Prime.

 _Presence of Agent 47 outside Establishment space has been confirmed. He voluntarily submitted himself to medical examination (see attached file), but while he is alive and mobile he cannot resume his former position and elected to receive medical discharge in good standing._

"It'll have to do" a Night Watch officer decided.

"The First Premier will have to be informed" another added "but as long as no records exist of Agent 855 or their whereabouts then that issue has been tolerably contained – for now".

"For now" the first one agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

"Well, there is… " a voice announced "both good news and less than good news".

"There always is" a more senior voice replied "Speak".

"The bad news first, then" the first voice replied "We have not been able to make contact with the large mixed-species unit known to our operative Sikozu Shanu as the 1st Irregulars for some cycles now – we know which world they base out of, but every time we send someone to talk, either they are busy with work or simply not present".

"I had not heard that this unit is mixed-species" a different voice said "I had heard that the unit is a majority Scarran unit if not entirely composed of that species".

"Sikozu Shanu says that they have Kalish and Scarrans and even Charrids among them" the earlier voice explained "She says that they have access to secret and special things to strengthen their soldiers and that even soldiers of our people are permitted access to these things".

"I know about this program the Hierarchy calls the change" an older and less patient voice said "I would not have thoughtb a private group would have access to it – unless they are not really a private group, unless they are actually an official Hierarchy group or sponsored privateers".

"Both Sikozu Shanu and others say that this group are not aligned with the Hierarchy" yet another voice added "Our initial reports, so many cycles ago now, are correct in that matter".

"Is there other news concerning this issue?" the most senior voice asked.

"There is" the first voice added "Very interesting news, I feel. While we may not have been able to make contact with the 1st Irregulars, there are reports of a group calling itself the 2nd Irregulars arriving in a sector of Scarran space some distance away from both the main border zones and the capital world. It bears similarities to the 1st Irregulars, though it does not have an enormous ship like the one some reports say the 1st Irregulars have – it has a number of more conventionally-sized ships which all of us are more familiar with".

"Have you attempted to make contact with this group?" the more senior voice asked "Have you or the operatives under your authority seen any of its members or its leaders? Is it either independent or actively opposed to the Hierarchy?"

"We believe it is opposed to the Hierarchy" the same voice as before explained "I have personally seen its personnel two times – one of those times I saw a Scarran who, by the medical augmentations he had clearly had added to him, was known to the 1st Irregulars or had even been in close contact with their leadership".

"These 1st Irregulars have the change, then" the less patient voice from before decided "They have shared at least some of that knowledge with this other group. I say that the possibility exists that they are working together".

After other business was concluded a vote was taken.

"Very well..." the leader of those present announced "It is something of a risk, reaching out to outsiders like this… but try, carefully, to make contact with these 2nd Irregulars if you cannot contact the 1st Irregulars. Try to find out if the 1st Irregulars are known to them. Try to find out if they might assist us if we need them to".

"If Sikozu Shanu is correct..." a voice said "then while the 1st Irregulars may share at least some goals with us, they would require payment of some kind before they conducted any tasks on our behalf. They have our people among them, perhaps the 2nd Irregulars does as well… I say we should persist in trying to contact both groups and even attempt to persuade them to assist us with our goals – or at least find out how much such assistance would cost".

The Kalish present moved out carefully from the meeting place. While a number of both police and Law Command patrols passed by above them, their caution paid off and none of them were found.

 _I should try and contact Sikozu Shanu again_ the woman who mentioned her name before decided _Her previous reports concerning the 1_ _st_ _Irregulars have proven to be very interesting. Even if they cannot assist us directly, perhaps they might see to procuring supplies for us through their own sources or verifying the status of these 2_ _nd_ _Irregulars we now hear about_.

Approximately a monen later, two outsiders requested admittance to the resistance meeting.

"I vouch for the one on the treblin side" Sikozu told them, a little irritably "and they vouch for the other one. Might we enter? There is a toxic weather alert outside!"

"It is interesting to meet new people..." one woman said once the door was closed "but I wonder who you are and why you are here, despite someone we know escorting you to us".

"We were told by Sikozu Shanu..." the man on Sikozu's treblin side answered "that you expressed interest in making contact with personnel of authority in both the 1st and 2nd Irregulars. People with the authority to negotiate from those groups are now here".

"While it would have been interesting to see one of our own people in authority from these groups..." an older man added "it is good to see that each group considers us worth enough respect to send _somebody_. Who might each of you be? Are you officers?"

Councillor Shuljek's representative identified themselves by rank and name, and despite their cautious opinions a number of the Kalish present came forward to see this novelty of a high-caste Scarran female willing to be in their company.

"Greetings to you" the main speaker said, bowing slightly in her direction "Who might your… comrade… be?"

"I represent the 1st Irregulars and the War Commander" came the reply "I am… Feltano. Just Feltano. How might we help you?"

Everyone was surprised when Feltano lowered his hood and revealed his hybrid ancestry. He rumbled softly and happily when a few asked him questions about that, adding "Yes, there are interesting personnel of many kinds in both the 1st Irregulars and the 2nd Irregulars. I myself have many skills which I may be permitted to use to assist you, one of which being that I am a Master in the art of the Kalish people" - then bowing slightly when they bowed traditionally to him.

"Police advancing in this sector" an out of breath Kalish told them all "One female Scarran in civilian clothing wearing a badge with which I am not familiar".

Feltano had him describe it in detail, after which he said "Pathal. The most senior political leadership of the Hierarchy. Most likely a mentalist".

"Can you assist us in leaving this place undetected?" one of the Kalish asked.

"I can" Feltano replied "The most senior of you who know important things should stay close to me, within ten metras for greater safety, so enemy mentalism will not be able to penetrate your minds. Others among you will lead the way and take us all through your usual escape and evasion plans".

There was considerable concern when Feltano disappeared after they had been at the safe house for barely a few momens, but Councillor Shuljek's representative just smiled and said "Don't worry about him, he'll be back shortly".

Feltano came back after almost half an arn, with most of those present being concerned over the length of his absence and two being concerned over the bag in his hand.

Feltano opened it, revealing a Scarran head and a small metallic badge.

"I do not think they were specifically hunting for us..." Feltano said when the rapid and wary questions ceased "but there was indeed a Pathal member who was a mentalist among them. I made sure they ceased being a problem without being detected, and brought proof of their presence here to you now".

"We thank you for solving this problem for us, Mr Feltano" an older woman said "Iut is good to see that representatives of the 1st and 2nd Irregulars are willingg to assist the Kalish struggle for freedom… although I am sure you will want something from us in return at some point...".

"I have been authorised to reveal that the War Commander is prepared to offer our services at preferential rates" Feltano replied, which met with relieved approval by all present "I have been told that leadership of the 2nd Irregulars are prepared to do the same. What they consider preferential rates might differ from what the 1st Irregulars would use, so you may wish to negotiate carefully if you require their assistance for a task instead of ours".

The Kalish went into a hurried huddle around Sikozu, which they incorrectly assumed Feltano and Councillor Shuljek's representative couldn't hear.

"I do not believe they have a task for either of us at this microt..." Feltano whispered extremely softly "but they are discussing options which may require the help of either your unit or my own. We will wait and we will listen and we will see and then we will know if such a thing will happen".


	41. Chapter 41

"We're almost completely sure they're Kingdom-aligned, yes" Proconsul Tolchen told the voice on the other end of the scrabled hyperwave call "But they're not completely useless as far as our own aims are concerned, either – there's been… three?… yes, three times where they've been prepared to accept contracts to do work for us, no matter how much we'd have preferred they do so at other times as well in the past few cycles".  
"That's unexepcted" the voice replied "Helpful, though. Our own intelligence in the Unaligned Worlds and the Uncharted Territories is spotty at best right now – if these Irregulars are prepared to help fill in the gaps in our coverage, we'll just have to accept that anything they find out will end up in the hands of the kinglovers' leadership as well as with us".

"We'll need to be _extremely_ careful dealing with them" Proconsul Tolchen warned "especially that big one in charge. He thinks he's funny, he has a real attitude problem – but he takes his work seriously. The Sebaceans have been encouraging unrest among the unaligned worlds and the more unstable of those beholden to both us and the Nebari's Establishment – whether simply to attempt to increase their territory or for some other reason, I don't know".

"My own sources in military intelligence have had more luck than our Ministry operatives and the assets under their control" the voice replied "No one's got any hard proof… but it appears that some of the more influential Sebacean leadership consider these Irregulars to be just as much of a problem to them as we are. Probing independent worlds is likely to be more of a test for the Irregulars than it is for us".

Procnsul Tolchen snorted at that, after which he said "They have proven to be even more of a hindrance to Peacekeeper ambitions in these parts than they have to ours, that's true! Do you have any orders for me – in regards to the Irregulars or concerning other matters?"

"You know our general plans for your sector of space already, Proconsul" the voice replied "As for the Irregulars… watch, listen, but for now do nothing in regards to them unless it's clear that it will benefit us as much or more than it does them".


	42. Chapter 42

"So we've taken a few lumps here an' there..." Harrigan told his senior leadership "but thankfully not too often or too many at a time. Anyone got any ideas what's happening – and possibly even why?"

"We've got precious little _proof_ of anything" Lazarus grumbled "But when I put it all together I think something's starting on the PK side of things, officially or otherwise".

"You think someone's doing something on the side?" Harrigan asked, surprised.

"Not if I understand you correctly, War Commander" Trannak replied "I think, from what Kingdom sources, private investigations, and previous experience tells me, that the Peacekeepers' Disruptor units are encouraging widespread unrest on as many worlds as they can reach – not so much to try and bring any over to their control, although I doubt they'd refuse any opportunity presented to them, but to test either the other major powers or us".

"Us as well?" Harrigan asked, even more surprised "I didn't think we'd made that many friends, to be honest!"

"I doubt they'll try and take us on in a set-piece battle" Trannak thought aloud "They know enough about this ship now to know that won't work without costing far more than they can afford to lose. What they don't know is how far we can be stretched before we start missing things or making mistakes – so they start, as you say, 'stirring the pot'..."

"...and see what floats to the top" Lazarus finished for him "Yeah, which honestly sounds worse than if they just wanted to fight. Someone's using their brain, someone's thinking long term – we need to find out who".

"Probably that one Crichton calls Commandant Cleavage" Lazarus suggested "There's been enough uprisings and insurgent movements in recent cycles – and in places easier to get to from Sebacean-held worlds, which makes the PK's the obvious cause of the problem if not necessarily the only or even the main one".

"I'd suspect Grayza as well" Harrigan said, getting nods from the Generals around him "but we need more to go on than this. Right now plausible deniability works more for her than us, and that's assuming she's at fault for most of it in the first place".

The bridge doors opened, after which they all heard someone climbing the ramp.

"Greetings and salutations to all" Feltano announced, bowing slightly to Harrigan before saluting "My mission proceeded at least mostly according to plan. Kalian resistance leadership is prepared to work with us, and though I did tell them they would only be charged at preferential rates there was enough discussion among them after I finished talking to suggest that their financial resources may be more stretched than they would like".

"We will be able to reach an agreable compromise, Feltano" Trannak told his son "It is worth losing a little money in order to gain their good will and their trust".

"It is, General papa" Feltano replied "They were pleased to hear that we are prepared to accept contracts from them, and they were surprised to see that I was a hybrid – many of them came close to ask me qurestions, papa, and to see what a hybrid of their people and yours is like for themselves. I think that only one deduced that I have the change as well".

"That'll do for now, then" Harrigan decided, closing the meeting "We got lots to work with. Since that last Emergency Action Message we heard from Scarran space, we're on General Alert 4 until we get proof their evac convoy's going somewhere other than towards us. Dis-missed, everyone".

 _Something's up_ Harrigan thought to himself uneasily _PK's poking around, an increase in Hierarchy attacks on at least smaller Kingdom communities, and while the Establishment's not been moving around much out here they have been, if we believe the reports from those refugees that got out alive, cracking down HARD on internal dissent. I suppose that as long as we don't get asked to take care of everything we'll just have to do what we can and hope it all doesn't blow up in our faces..._


End file.
